El Dragón de Fairy Tail
by Lord.Argilos
Summary: Natsu se va de misión con Gildarts, quien lo entrenará para volverlo más fuerte. Tres años después Natsu regresa y está listo para enfrentar graves problemas: Le han declarado la guerra a Fairy Tail y Acnologia comienza el Festival del Rey Dragón. ¿Qué sucederá con Fairy Tail? ¿Lograrán salir de esta o perecerán en el intento?
1. Noticias

Hola a todos!

este es mi primer fanfic, simplemente se me dió la gana de escribir uno si se lo preguntan xD, de todas formas aun soy novato así que acepto una que otra crítica constructiva, me sería de mucha ayuda jeje

A partir del tercer capitulo mi forma de escribir diálogos cambiará, así que si no les gusta no se preocupen

Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Pues bien, ojala les guste.

EMPECEMOS

* * *

Era una mañana normal en la cuidad de Magnolia, las aves cantaban, la gente trabajaba y nuestro grupo favorito de magos estaba en una de sus clásicas peleas matutinas.

Sillas y mesas volaban por los aires, mientras en medio de todo este destrozo unos magos de cabello rosa y azul oscuro resaltaban del resto, y no eran nada más y nada menos que Natsu Dragneel, el famoso salamander, dragon slayer de fuego y Gray Fullbuster, mago de hielo y rival/mejor amigo de Natsu.

Gray- **Quieres pelea flamitas?**

Natsu- **Claro que sí stripper de hielo!**

Gray- **A quién llamas stripper?!**

-**Gray-sama su ropa!**\- Dijo Juvia, detrás de una columna mirando a su amado.

Gray- **Qué cojones?!**

En ese momento en la barra se encontraban Mira, que atendía a Erza dándole su preciado pastel de fresa, Lucy y Wendy, que miraban la pelea, rogando por que no les caiga una mesa encima.

Lucy- **Porqué pelean siempre? Parecen dos niños**

Wendy- **Yo creo que se ven muy felices Lucy-san**

-**Esos dos tienen que aprender a comportarse**\- decía Erza mientras se levantaba para calmar la situación, pero entonces Natsu le lanzó una bola de fuego a Gray, que éste esquivó para que finalmente incinerara cierto pastel de fresa… entonces se desató el infierno.

-**Quién fue?- **Dijo Erza mirando a Lucy con su rostro de ultratumba.

-**Nat-Natsu**...- Lucy apreciaba demasiado su vida como para pensar en mentirle, además estaba segura de que Erza no asesinaría a Natsu ya que es uno de sus mejores amigos… verdad?

-**Natsuuu! Bastardooo!- **Entonces toda la teoría de Lucy se fue al carajo mientras Titania se re-equipaba a su armadura del purgatorio para empezar la masacre… sin embargo…

\- **MOCOOOSOOOS!** \- El maestro apareció en su forma de titán, asustando a casi todos los magos con excepción de Erza y Natsu que no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, ella buscando venganza por su adorado pastel, y Natsu, bueno… es Natsu

\- **NATSUUU! -**

**\- ERZAAAA -**

Ambos se lanzaron al otro para comenzar una batalla que pasaría a la posteridad por ser legendaria… de no ser porque Natsu resbaló con la cerveza derramada a causa de la pelea, algo que aprovechó Erza para mandarlo a volar hacía las mesas rotas que había en una esquina.

-**Erza, suficiente, tengo algo muy importante que decirles a todos, así que escuchen- **El maestro había vuelto a su forma normal para explicarle algo a sus adorados mocosos, entonces Natsu, que no había escuchado nada, salió de los escombros para lanzarse nuevamente contra la pelirroja.

-**EEEERRZAASJKDHKJ**…- Natsu fue aplastado por un puño gigante…

Makarov- **Natsu, he dicho que escuchen, sobretodo tú, es algo muy importante-**

Natsu- **Bueno viejo dilo de una vez, qué es?-**

Makarov- **Gildarts regresará mañana y se irá a una misión de diez años- **Todo el mundo sabía que el mago más poderoso de Fairy Tail regresaba, pero dónde estaba lo extraño?

\- **Maestro no entiendo, qué quiere decir?- **Había preguntado Mira ya que, como muchos allí, no entendía cual era el problema.

Makarov, **Natsu!**

Natsu- **Hmmm?**

Makarov- **Gildarts regresará mañana y ustedes dos harán una misión de diez años!**

Natsu- **Eh?**

Todos- **EEEHHHH?!**

* * *

jejeje... que les pareció?

honestamente no estoy seguro de si debería seguir, pero bueno, eso depende de su opinión

hasta la proxima


	2. La partida

Hola a todos

Pues, he estado leyendo los reviews, y decidí seguir, además quería aclarar algo... el capitulo anterior fue algo corto porque era como un prologo y pues bien, ahora he escrito un capitulo como he querido

De nuevo, gracias por leer mi historia, ya saben que acepto críticas constructivas, así que si tienen algunas, les agradezco

A partir del siguiente capitulo mi forma de poner los diálogos cambiará, así que no se preocupen

aclaremos esto:

Los diálogos están en **Negrita**

Los pensamientos en _**Negrita cursiva**_

El resto es narración

Ni Fairy Tail y ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si así fuera Natsu y Erza ya estarían juntos jejeje

EMPECEMOS

* * *

Todos- **eeehhh?!**

Mira- **Maestro, es en serio?**-

Makarov- **Así es, esta mañana el consejo mágico me ha enviado esta misión para Gildarts, pero también han solicitado que Natsu lo acompañe**-

Lucy- **Natsu… en una misión de diez años?**-

Todos miraban al maestro con sorpresa en sus ojos, ya que, si bien es cierto que Natsu era considerado uno de los magos más poderosos de Fairy Tail, más ahora después de haber "arrasado" en los juegos mágicos, también es cierto que mandarlo a una misión de diez años, a pesar de ir con Gildarts, era algo impensable… temían por lo que podía pasarle a su preciado compañero, sobretodo al pensar en como era de testarudo

Gajeel- **Están locos?! Por dios es SALAMANDER!**

Natsu- **Oye!**

Lucy- **Por favor maestro, piénselo, digo… es Natsu**

Natsu- **Oye!**

Erza- **Maestro, debe haber un error, Natsu no esta listo para este tipo de misión**\- Ella sabía del potencial que tenía el dragon slayer, pero todo tiene sus límites

Gray- **Viejo** **esto debe ser una broma! Cómo se les ocurre mandar a alguien como flamitas a ese tipo de misión?! es cierto él es muy fuerte, pero aun así…**\- Más allá de estar molesto por que no lo escogieron en lugar de Natsu, lo que realmente le enojaba era el hecho de que lo enviaran sin estar realmente preparado, Gray nunca lo admitiría pero estaba preocupado por su amigo

Todos empezaron a decir cosas como "**están locos**", "**como van a hacer eso?!**", "**no debemos permitirlo!**" Se armo un caos dentro del gremio, ninguno quería creer que su querido dragon slayer debía ir a ese tipo de misión…

-**YA BAAASTAAAA!-** El maestro estaba furioso- **creen que no les he pedido que recapaciten?! La decisión ya esta tomada!**

Erza- **Tiene que haber una forma!**

Mira- **Maestro, que pasaría si le dijéramos al consejo que Natsu no quiere hacer la misión?**

Makarov- **mmm... –** Todos albergaron esperanzas-** Estoy seguro de que si les decimos que Natsu no está interesado, quizá podrían retirar su solicitud**

A todos les invadió un gran alivio, quizá si les decían que Natsu no quería ir a esa misión entonces…

-**No lo hagan…**\- Natsu finalmente había hablado después de un largo momento

Makarov **-**** Que ?**

Mira- **Natsu, qué estás diciendo?!**

Natsu- **Yo quiero ir a esa misión…**\- A pesar de que sabía que este tipo de misiones eran extremadamente difíciles y que no vería a sus amigos por mucho tiempo, también era cierto que esta era una oportunidad perfecta para hacerse más fuerte y averiguar cosas sobre Igneel, y él no pensaba desaprovecharla

Gray- **Natsu!**\- el mago de hielo tomo a Natsu del pecho diciéndole con voz enojada- **Maldito**, **estás de acuerdo con esto?!**

Lucy- **Natsu, por favor no hagas esto, Erza ya lo dijo, no estas listo para estas misiones**

Mira- **No crees que sea muy pronto aún? quizás en unos años... **

En esos momentos la puerta del gremio se abrió para dar paso a cierto gato azul, Happy miraba la escena con curiosidad, la mayoría de los magos rodeaban a Natsu, algunos hablándole y otros gritándole, no fue hasta dentro de un rato cuando todos se percataron de la presencia del exceed

Natsu- **Happy ...**

Happy**\- Natsu** , **¿qué pasa?**

Natsu- **No es nada Happy…**\- todos los magos del gremio pensaron en lo mismo: si había alguien que podía convencer a Natsu de no ir a la misión, ese era Happy. No era un secreto para nadie que el pequeño gato veía a Natsu como alguien muy preciado para él, a tal punto de considerarlo su figura paterna. Si ellos le decían lo que planeaba Natsu, lo más probable es que él también se ponga en contra por el hecho de que podría perderlo, y si de algo estaban seguros era que, Natsu jamás haría algo que pudiera dañar a su querido compañero

Makarov- **Natsu quiere ir a una misión de diez años con Gildarts, una misión muy peligrosa donde podría morir**\- al parecer, el maestro también tuvo la misma idea

Happy- **Natsu… es cierto? **– La tristeza en la voz del pequeño exceed era notoria

Natsu- **Así es Happy, iré a una misión de diez años-**

Happy- **No! No! No!... Natsu no puedes ir! Puedes morir! –** Happy lloraba por el hecho de que su mejor amigo, su compañero, su padre en muchos aspectos, se iría y podría no regresar vivo

A Natsu le dolía verlo así, se había prometido jamás ver llorar a sus compañeros, pero no podía retractarse, él no era así… simplemente se acercó al pequeño gato para abrazarlo y decirle

\- **Sé que no quieres que vaya porque tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasarme, pero si no lo hago me arrepentiré para toda la vida, jamás haría algo que pueda causarles daño, lo sabes, y también sabes como soy, siempre quiero ser más fuerte para protegerlos a todos y está es mi oportunidad, no quiero que te pongas en mi contra, quiero que me apoyes para lograr lo que quiero, no quiero que llores por que me voy, quiero que sonrías porque iré hacerme más fuerte, por eso espérame, y cuando regrese te prometo que iremos juntos a pescar, por favor Happy apóyame**-

En el fondo, todos lo sabían, no querían admitirlo, pero lo sabían, bastaba con ver sus ojos y oír lo que le dijo a Happy, no podían detener a Natsu de hacer esto, él siempre los apoyó, incluso cuando el mundo entero estuvo en su contra, jamás se rendía, no lo hizo nunca y tampoco lo haría ahora, al ver su determinación… finalmente se dieron cuenta, Natsu regresaría, jamás dejaría solo a un amigo, se haría más fuerte, por ellos, para protegerlos y quería que lo apoyarán, se los pedía porque en el fondo él tampoco quería dejarlos, se iría… sí… pero él regresaría, lo había prometido

Happy, llorando por la tristeza- **S-sí… pero tienes que hacerte muy fuerte! No quiero que mi compañero sea un debilucho!-**

Natsu miro a Happy con una sonrisa- **Gracias Happy…-**

Makarov- **Natsu, estás seguro de hacer esto?-**

Natsu- **Si viejo, quiero hacerlo, quiero ser el mago más poderoso de todo Fairy tail! quiero ser más fuerte para proteger los lazos que tengo con mis amigos! y quiero patearle el trasero a quién se meta con nuestro gremio!-**

Todos sonrieron, ese era su Natsu

Makarov- **De acuerdo, el día de mañana tú y Gildarts partirán para hacer su misión-**

Con esto, todos se separaron y el resto del día transcurrió tranquilo. Era ya de noche en la casa de Natsu, y éste se estaba preparando para partir a su misión, mientras alistaba sus cosas levantó la mirada para dar con su compañero gato, Happy se hallaba dormido sobre su cama con una expresión muy triste… -_**seguramente todos los demás lo están pasando igual**__\- _fue lo que pensó Natsu con tristeza, aunque sus amigos aceptaron apoyarlo y creer en él, todavía sufrirían su partida… -_**de verdad lo siento**__\- _decidió no pensar más en ello y terminar de prepararse, mientras lo hacía, encontró una pequeña cadena con el símbolo del gremio, era de un color rojo brillante… -_**como su cabello**__\- _pensó Natsu, mientras abría el dije, dentro tenía una pequeña foto de ellos juntos después de una misión… todavía podía recordar lo mucho que sufrió para hacerla, le había pedido a un herrero que le enseñara a crear uno para regalárselo a Erza, una sonrisa vino a su rostro cuando recordó que casi explota todo el lugar al momento de calentar el metal… al final, a pesar de todo, no tuvo el valor de dársela y confesar sus sentimientos, se sentía inseguro, él jamás había experimentado esa clase de emoción, ella era especial para él, eso era cierto… pero tenía miedo de que, si las cosas no funcionaran, toda su relación se vendría abajo… ya había terminado de alistar sus cosas, pero aun tenía muchas más en su cabeza, y con esos pensamientos, guardó la cadena en su bolsillo y salió hacia el gremio… quería hablar con el maestro

No muy lejos de allí, en su habitación en Fairy Hills, Erza pensaba en cómo había dejado que las cosas fueran así, Natsu no debería ir a esa bendita misión, es fuerte… muy fuerte, pero no estaba listo para esto… y ella tampoco, no quería que se fuera, temía porque no regresara. Era ridículo, se avergonzó a sí misma por sus pensamientos, que clase de amiga sería si no apoyara a Natsu en estos momentos, _-__**amigos**_…- llevaban siéndolo desde que se conocieron, la primera vez que se vieron ella pensó que se trataba de un niño escandaloso, cuan equivocada estaba en ese entonces… Natsu demostró que, sin importar los obstáculos, si no te rendías, siempre podías salir adelante… lo demostró en la torre del cielo, lo demostró contra oracion seis, incluso en los juegos mágicos, luego de derrotar a Sting y Rogue él solo, y ahora trataba de hacerse más fuerte, todo por ellos, Erza sonrió al pensar en como sería Natsu cuando volviera, quizá siga siendo un cabeza hueca, más fuerte… sí, pero un cabeza hueca al fin y al cabo. Habían compartido mucho, glorias y penas, eran muy unidos, ya no podía ni quería imaginarse al gremio sin Natsu, él le haría tanta falta…y a ella… y a ella?

Sí, Natsu le haría mucha falta, porque no podía vivir sin él, Erza cayo en algo que finalmente supo, o quizá siempre lo supo pero no se dio cuenta hasta ahora, amaba a Natsu… lo amaba con todo su ser, cada gesto y la forma de ser de éste, era como su sol personal, siempre apoyándola con ese calor abrazador que la hacía sentirse especial… pero ese sol se iría mañana, lo sabía y por eso, debía decirle como se sentía y decirle que lo esperaría, hasta el día en que vuelva a ella, y con su reciente descubrimiento Erza se preparó para dormir…

Natsu ya había llegado al gremio, con la esperanza de encontrar al maestro para hablar de algo que lo tenía confundido, la única persona que encontró era Mira, ella observó a Natsu con curiosidad, que hacía Natsu en el gremio? Tal vez quería hablar con el maestro, se acercó a el

Mira- **Natsu, ¿qué sucede? ¿Necesitas algo?** \- preguntó amablemente

Natsu- **Mira, sabes donde esta el maestro?**-

Mira- **Él se fue a dar un informe al consejo mágico**, **porqué?-**

Natsu- **Quería hablar con él de algo importante…**-

Mira- **Si quieres, puedes hablar conmigo** **Natsu-**

Natsu pensó la idea por unos momentos, conocía lo suficiente a Mirajane para saber que realmente quería ayudarlo, ella podía ser, muchas veces, tan sabia como el viejo, además, quién mejor que Mira para dar consejos?

\- **Creo que estoy enamorado**…- Natsu soltó esas simples palabras que, para él, eran muy difíciles de decir – **pero no se que pensar o que hacer**…-

\- **Es Erza, verdad?**\- Mira podía ser muy perceptiva, ella había notado cierta atracción en ellos hace un tiempo, pero no sabía si intervenir o dejar que el destino los uniera, tal parece que las fuerzas del universo estaban de vacaciones…

Natsu- **Cómo lo sabes?**\- Su sorpresa era enorme, él no le había contado nada a nadie

Mira- **Lo sospechaba, pero dime, desde cuándo?**-

Natsu- **Desde la torre del cielo…** **desde que casi la pierdo ese día…**\- Mira no cabía en su asombro, no se imaginaba que sería desde hace tanto, entonces notó algo en el bolsillo de Natsu – **Qué es eso?-**

Natsu- **Un regalo para ella**\- Mira contemplo el presente, era muy suave al tacto y hermoso por fuera, con el símbolo del gremio en un lindo color, parecía hecho por un experto

Mira- **De dónde lo sacaste?**-

Natsu- **Yo lo hice…**\- Mira se sorprendió aun más, pero lo sabía ahora, Natsu no estaba enamorado, eso era poco para lo que sentía... él amaba incondicionalmente a Erza

Mira- **Natsu, ella sabe lo que sientes?**\- El mago de fuego dio un suspiro – **No…- **Eso fue suficiente para que recibiera una cachetada tan fuerte que lo tiró al suelo

Mira- **Y piensas irte mañana sin decirle?! Y qué pasa si ella también te quiere?! ****Y si no?! Crees que dejarán de ser amigos por eso?-**

Natsu se había quedado sin palabras- **Natsu, Erza es lo suficientemente madura como para que pierdas su amistad si las cosas no resultan, es mejor si se lo dices o puedes lamentarlo por siempre**-

Mira tenía razón, él no la perdería por algo así, si no le decía se arrepentiría, y es que prefería saber la verdad a vivir sin conocerla

-**Gracias Mira**\- le dio una de sus sonrisas marca Natsu – **De nada**\- Ella también sonrió

Así Natsu se despidió de Mira para ir a su casa, y pensar en cómo se lo diría a Erza.

A la mañana siguiente todos los magos del gremio llegaron más temprano que de costumbre, querían disfrutar de la compañía de su dragon slayer antes de que partiera, Natsu llegó con la misma idea al gremio, y se la pasaron peleando hasta el medio día… Gildarts había llegado ya, saludo a todos como de costumbre y fue con el maestro, ya que éste lo había llamado para darle la noticia…

\- **Bienvenido de vuelta Gildarts**\- dijo Makarov con una mirada seria

Gildarts- **Qué es lo que sucede viejo?**-

Makarov- **El** **consejo mágico ha solicitado que Natsu te acompañe en la misión**-

\- **No puede ser…tienes que estar bromeando viejo- **El maestro lo vio a los ojos dándole a entender que no era un chiste…-** Qué acaso están locos?! Cómo se les ocurre hacer algo así?!- **Gildarts estaba enojado, no… mucho más que eso, apreciaba demasiado a Natsu como para dejar que el consejo haga lo que se le dé la gana con él

Makarov- **Todos estuvimos en contra, pero Natsu ha insistido en hacer la misión contigo, ya no hay marcha atrás, Gildarts, cuento contigo para mantener a Natsu a salvo durante su misión…**

\- **Puedes confiar en mí viejo**\- Él conocía lo suficiente a todos como para saber que no dejarían ir a Natsu a menos que haya una buena razón

Gildarts salió de la habitación para ir con Natsu, éste se encontraba en la barra hablando con Mira…

Mira- **Natsu , le Dijiste?**

Natsu- **Aún no, pero lo haré antes de irme**

En ese momento llegó el mago más fuerte del gremio, se sentó al lado de Natsu

Gildarts- **Natsu… de verdad irás?**

Natsu- **Sí viejo, iré, me haré más fuerte y luego regresaré para pescar con Happy**\- Gildarts sonrió, no se puede detener a Natsu una vez que se mete algo en la cabeza

**-Entonces prepárate, nos vamos diez minutos- **Natsu asintió levemente...

Ya era el momento, todos estaban de pie en la entrada del gremio para despedir a su querido amigo que, según Macao y Wakaba "**ya era todo un hombre"**, Natsu empezó a despedirse de todos…

Mira- **Natsu, tráeme un recuerdo de tu misión, sí?**

Natsu- **Lo haré, gracias Mira**\- dijo mientras la abrazaba

\- **Salamander, arreglaremos nuestros asuntos cuando vuelvas** – Natsu y Gajeel chocaron los puños, entonces se dirigió a Wendy

Natsu- **Wendy, cuida de Happy por favor**

\- **Lo haré Natsu-san, buena suerte en tu misión** – dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa

Entonces Natsu acarició suavemente la cabeza de su compañera dragon slayer, para después despedirse de Elfman, éste estaba derramando unas lágrimas…

\- **Tranquilo ...** -

-**Los hombres no lloran, se hacen más fuertes para proteger a los que aman, eres un hombre Elfman?**\- Elfman recordó su promesa con Natsu…

-**Soy un hombre! Buena suerte Natsu!**

Natsu se acercó a Lucy…

\- **Hagamos una misión con Happy cuando vuelva!**\- le dijo, dando una de sus sonrisas estilo Natsu

Lucy- **Buena suerte Natsu, trata de no quemar nada- **le dio un abrazo y paso a despedirse de Gray…

Gray- **No destruyas la cuidad fosforito, te demostraré que yo también me haré fuerte**

A Natsu le dio un poco de gracia escuchar a Gray, sin duda entrenaría muy duro para patearle el trasero cuando regrese – **Ya lo veremos, helado con calzoncillos**\- era momento de despedirse de Happy…

-**Nat-Natsuuu…**\- Happy no aguanto las lágrimas y abrazó a Natsu sin querer soltarlo - **Buena suerte, tráeme un pescado muy grande de tu misión!**

Natsu- **Claro Happy, cuida de Wendy y Charle…**\- El exceed se paró firme- **Sí!**-

Era el momento, lo había dejado para el final porque sabía que sería lo más doloroso… tenía que despedirse de Erza…

Ella estaba de pie en frente de él, se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada, Mira vio que necesitarían algo de privacidad…

Mira- **Maestro, creo que mejor los dejamos solos un momento…**\- todos asintieron a la idea, sentían que interferían en algo importante, así que solo se retiraron hacia dentro del gremio por unos momentos…

Finalmente estaban solos, Natsu había pasado casi toda la noche pensando en cómo decirle cuanto la amaba pero no se le había ocurrido nada… por su parte, Erza había decidido lo mismo la noche anterior, pero estaba muy nerviosa para hablar, hubo otro momento de silencio… hasta que uno de ellos habló…

-**Erza…**\- dijo con un suspiro, levantando su mano para poder acariciar la mejilla de la pelirroja y sentir su piel – _**Tan cálida**_-pensó el dragon slayer

-**Natsu…**\- apenas pronunció su nombre, ambos lo supieron… ya no hacían falta las palabras, lentamente acercaron su rostro al otro para fundirse en un beso, tranquilo, pero cargado de amor, amor que sentían el uno por el otro, porque ambos lo sabían, pero temían que las cosas salieran mal, se amaban desde hace mucho, y ahora nada los separaría, aunque Natsu se fuera de misión, regresaría por ella… no necesitaba otra razón, en ese momento todos los del gremio salieron, pensando que ya había sido tiempo suficiente, solo para encontrarse con esa escena… Natsu y Erza besándose para la sorpresa de todos, menos de Mira, que… aunque sabía que algo así podría pasar, eso no evitó que se desmayara por un derrame nasal, la pequeña Wendy apartó la vista completamente roja, Macao, Wakaba y Elfman pensaron lo mismo – _**ES TODO UN HOMBRE!**__-_

Natsu y Erza se separaron, mirándose a los ojos sin decir nada, entonces el mago de fuego sacó el regalo de su bolsillo y se lo dio a su adorada pelirroja, diciéndole en un susurro…

-**Erza… te amo… te amo como jamás he amado a alguien en la vida, amo la forma en la que luchas por tus amigos, amo la manera en que me regañas cuando destrozo una cuidad en una misión, amo que seas tú la persona más importante para mí, quiero que seas mía Erza Scarlet, hasta el día en que mis llamas se extingan…**

Macao y Wakaba lloraron, su pequeño Natsu había crecido, las mujeres no podían sentirse mejor por Erza, el famoso salamander, uno de los magos más poderosos, estaba confesando cuánto la amaba, ese chico que para todos en el gremio era un cabeza hueca… sí… pero que tenía un corazón hecho de oro, entonces Erza respondió…

-**Sí… sí Natsu Dragneel, yo también te amo, te amo porque eres mi sol, porque siempre estás iluminándome y llevándome hacia delante, mostrándome el camino aún en la más profunda oscuridad, por eso, quiero ser tuya y que tú seas mío… hasta el momento en que nuestra magia desaparezca…**

Si antes solo Macao y Wakaba lloraban, ahora eran todos los que derramaban lágrimas con escuchar las palabras de titania, hasta el poderoso dragon slayer de hierro, estaba lagrimeando para sorpresa de todos

Natsu y Erza se dieron otro beso, más corto que el anterior, cuando se separaron juntaron sus frentes como aquella vez en la torre del cielo… pero ya era el momento…

Gildarts- **Natsu… es hora**\- El dragon slayer asintió y se dirigió una última vez a ella- **Espérame… porque volveré para demostrarte cuánto te amo**\- y con esa frase Natsu beso por última vez a Erza antes de partir…

Todos en la puerta del gremio soltaron algunas lágrimas, mientras veían partir a dos de sus magos más queridos, y Erza, abrió el dije que le había dado Natsu… una foto de ellos después de una misión en una cuidad no muy lejana, lo recordaba, desde ese día ellos habían empezado a hacerse más cercanos, volteó el collar y pudo ver unas palabras escritas en el reverso de éste…

"_**Para la mujer de mis sueños, porque mis flamas arden con la misma pasión con la que te amo yo a ti"**_

* * *

Y bien? les gustó? lo amaron? lo odiaron? xD

Algo más, al momento de leer díganme si eso de los pensamientos en negrita cursiva los ayuda a leer, o si los molesta un poco, para quitarlos

Una última cosa, en el próximo capitulo, desean ver una parte del viaje y la misión de Natsu o prefieren que hayan pasado unos años, él regrese y nos cuente un poco?

por favor díganme, ya que quiero que mis lectores estén felices xD

Sin más que decir, me despido

Hasta la próxima!


	3. Sorpresas

**POR FAVOR LEER ESTOO! **

Hola a todos!

Muy bien, primero quiero disculparme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar mi historia, lo que sucede es que

me encontraba realmente ocupado y tampoco tuve mucho tiempo libre, ya saben como son los estudios xD

Pues bien, estoy de vuelta y antes de leer este capitulo, quiero pedirles por favor que también lean mi comentario

en la parte final del fic, ya que allí digo unas ideas y quiero saber cual es la que más les gusta, GRACIAS

Ahora a lo que nos gusta:

Diálogos en **negrita**

Pensamientos en _**negrita cursiva**_

El resto es narración

COMENCEMOS

* * *

Era una tarde normal en Fairy Tail, eso quiere decir que todos los magos se agarraban a golpes, con excepción de unos cuantos que habían decidido hacer algunos trabajos, cualquier persona que vea la escena diría que el grupo sigue siendo igual de escandaloso, que no han cambiado nada.

Pero si se veía desde el punto de vista de alguien del gremio… la cosa era diferente: si bien es cierto que la actitud de los magos seguía siendo la misma, se notaba la ausencia de Natsu, no había nadie con una personalidad tan explosiva y alegre como la de él, y eso los había afectado durante sus primeros días sin el dragon slayer…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Lucy había llegado al gremio a la misma hora de siempre, se acercó a la barra donde solamente estaba Mira

-**Buenos días Lucy, quieres algo?- **Saludó amablemente la peliblanca

-**Hola Mira, puedes servirme un poco de sopa?- **Dijo Lucy con poco ánimo en su voz

-**Claro, solo espera por favor **\- luego de unos momentos Mira regresó con un plato en sus manos- **Aquí tienes…**-

-**Gracias**\- dijo la rubia, probando una cucharada, como era de esperarse de Mira, estaba deliciosa

Lucy se quedó pensativa durante unos momentos, había mucho silencio… demasiado para el gremio donde se encontraba, la mayoría de los magos ya habían llegado, pero era lo mismo que si no hubiera ni una sola alma, no creyó que todos extrañarían tanto las tonterías que solía hacer Natsu, parecía que él hacía sentir vivo al gremio

-**Todo es distinto sin Natsu, verdad? **– Mira adivinó el hilo de sus pensamientos, Lucy no dijo nada, solamente asintió con un gesto preocupado

Al mirar a su alrededor, sólo había magos sentados con rostros apáticos, nadie tenía ganas de hacer nada, y ella tampoco, Lucy extrañaba a su buena amiga Levy; ella había decidido acompañar a Gajeel y Lily hacia las montañas para entrenar mientras Natsu estaba de misión…

Sólo había pasado una semana desde que Natsu se fue, cuando Gajeel había dicho –**Me voy a entrenar, no tiene caso sentarme a llorar por salamander como los demás**\- Eran palabras duras, pero era la verdad.

Lucy se dirigió a Mira -**Has visto a Erza o Gray?**\- ella sólo negó con la cabeza

La rubia suspiró, no había visto a ninguno de los dos magos desde hace días, ni siquiera a Juvia, aunque eso era normal, de seguro estaba espiando a Gray, dondequiera que él se encuentre.

-**Hola Lucy, Mira me das un pastel de fresa?**\- La pelirroja apareció de la nada sentada a su lado

Luego de un rato Mira le entregó el dichoso pastel a titania –**Gracias…**\- Erza se preparó para degustar su adorado postre, cuando Lucy y Mira empezaron con las preguntas…

-**Erza! Dónde has estado?! Estás bien?! Qué es lo que pasó? No te hemos visto desde hace días!**\- La pelirroja terminó de pasar el bocado

-**Dinos, qué estabas haciendo?**\- Preguntó la maga dueña del take over

-**Entrenando… a Natsu no le gustaría que pierda mi tiempo preocupándome por él**\- respondió Erza como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-**Entonces no estás preocupada por Natsu?** – Volvió a preguntar Mira

-**No tengo porqué, Natsu prometió que regresaría y me demostraría que me ama**\- Esto último lo dijo con un tono avergonzado

-**Apuesto a que lo esperas con ansias, no?**\- le dijo Mirajane con una mirada y una voz coqueta

Erza se sonrojó fuertemente, y sin querer, dejó que su imaginación volara…

Se veía a si misma junto a Natsu en la oscuridad de su habitación, ella abrazándolo, él diciéndole lo hermosa que era, los dos fundiéndose en un beso, que empezó tranquilo pero que cada vez se volvía más apasionado, con sus lenguas comenzando una batalla en la que ninguno se rendiría, separándose por falta de aire… se miraron a los ojos pensando en lo mismo… - _**quiero ser tuyo/a**_\- lentamente despojándose de sus ropas, saboreando los labios del otro mientras Natsu recostaba a Erza en la inmensa cama, y ella preparándose para recibirlo, ya era hora… Natsu estaba a punto de entrar…

-**Erza!**\- La pelirroja salió de su ensoñación con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, no se dio cuenta de que la maga estelar le estaba hablando -**Qué sucede Lucy?**-

-**Te estaba preguntando si habías visto a Gray o a Juvia mientras venías**-

-**No… Lo siento… no los he visto**\- Erza seguía roja por la escena que acababa de imaginarse, y parece que las escenas querían volver

-**Erza, te sientes bien?**\- cuestionó Lucy, Titania sólo guardó silencio observando a Mira en busca de ayuda, tal parece que ella entendió ya que llamó a Lucy para decirle algo…

-**Lucy mira, allá está Wendy, porqué no la saludas? Hace mucho que no la vemos y puede que ella los haya visto mientras llegaba**-

-**Tienes razón Mira, gracias por la sopa- **Decía Lucy mientras se ponía de pie

-**No hay problema, salúdala de mi parte**\- respondió Mira con una sonrisa

-**Nos vemos Erza**-

-**Adiós Lucy**-

La rubia se despidió para poder hablar con Wendy, a quien no había visto desde que Natsu se había marchado, de regreso con Erza y Mira…

Erza se encontraba tomando un vaso de agua una vez que acabó su pastel de fresa - **Gracias Mira, me salvaste**-

Mira le dio una sonrisa –**De nada**\- entonces puso una cara coqueta **–Estabas imaginándolo no?**-

Erza casi se atraganta con el resto del agua –**Mira!**\- dijo completamente roja para después seguir bebiendo

-**Lo siento, era una broma**-

-...-

-**Entonces… cómo estuvo?**-

Erza escupió toda el agua que había bebido -**Nos vemos Mira**-

-**Espera! Al menos dime dónde lo hacían!-**

Al llegar a la puerta del gremio Erza alzó la voz para que todos la escucharan

-**Qué es lo que pensaría Natsu si los viera ahora? Acaso el querría que se quedaran como un montón de inútiles sin hacer nada mientras él está de misión y entrena para hacerse más fuerte?-**

A todos los magos del gremio les impactó la pregunta, Erza tenía razón, Natsu estaba en una misión peligrosa, y estaba entrenando mientras la cumplía, que es lo que diría si los viera a ellos…

La mayoría de los magos jamás se detuvieron a pensar en eso, con excepción de algunos que eran justamente los que no estaban, el resto sólo se había limitado a extrañar a Natsu, él hubiera querido que todos continúen su vida con normalidad, que hagan trabajos, se pusieran a pelear por cualquier cosa, que entrenaran para proteger el gremio como él siempre hacía

-**Creo que haré un trabajo**\- dijo un mago del grupo, seguido por otro –**Yo también haré uno**-

-**Sí, yo también- **

Poco a poco el estado de ánimo del gremio se elevaba y empezaron a escucharse las risas de cada uno de los magos, todo el ruido llamó la atención del maestro que se acercó para ver a los magos sonreír como antes…

-**Mis mocosos, veo que han recuperado su ánimo desde que Natsu se fue-**

-**Aye!- **Respondieron todos haciendo una imitación de Happy

-**Entonces para celebrar el espíritu de lucha recuperado y velar por nuestro compañero en su misión, DAREMOS UNA FIESTA!**

-**AYEE!**

Y eso fue más que suficiente para eliminar las tristezas y dar rienda suelta a las peleas, Erza había salido ya del gremio dispuesta a seguir entrenando, quería darle una sorpresa a su dragon slayer cuando regresara…

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila, ya han pasado 3 años con 5 meses desde que Natsu partió con Gildarts, ahora el gremio se encontraba en el centro de la cuidad y cada miembro estaba más activo que nunca.

Elfman se la pasaba entrenando cuando no hacía algún trabajo; Gray regresó al gremio dos meses después de que Natsu se fue, obviamente cuando el mago de hielo volvió Juvia también lo hizo; Wendy entrenaba de vez en cuando con Erza con la excusa de volverse más fuerte para impresionar a Natsu cuando regresara.

Ahora mismo Lucy, quien había estado entrenando bajo la tutela de Virgo y otros espíritus, se encontraba en una mesa hablando con Levy.

Ella, Gajeel y Lily habían regresado cuatro meses después de irse a las montañas, el resultado de tanto entrenamiento: Levy había aumentado su resistencia tanto física como mágica; Lily ahora podía estar en su estado de batalla durante mucho más tiempo sin consumir tanta energía como antes, sin mencionar que ahora era más hábil con la espada a tal punto que casi derrota a Gajeel durante uno de sus combates; y el dragon slayer de hierro? Pues él dijo que no mostraría nada hasta que salamander regresara y ajustaran cuentas.

Al igual que Gajeel; Gray, Erza, Wendy y Lucy habían aprendido nuevos trucos para mostrárselos a Natsu cuando éste volviera, ahora todos se mantenían viviendo una vida tranquila sin dejar de divertirse por eso.

Mientras Natsu estaba de misión, durante los juegos mágicos, Fairy Tail literalmente "arrasó" en la competencia, ganando los tres últimos torneos de forma consecutiva, eso produjo que varios gremios renunciaran a participar cada año por su simple presencia.

Unas horas después Mirajane llamó al maestro para entregarle una carta que fue enviada para él

-**Maestro**\- dijo usando su característico tono de amabilidad

-**Que sucede Mira?**\- preguntó Makarov sentándose en la barra

-**Ha llegado una carta para usted esta mañana**\- respondió Mira entregándole el sobre al maestro

Mientras Makarov estaba leyendo dicha carta, Erza llegó a la barra para pedirle a Mirajane su clásico postre

-**Buenos días Erza, que te sirvo?**\- preguntó Mira a la pelirroja

-**Buenos días Mira, dame un pastel de fresa**\- Luego de un momento bastante corto, Erza tenía delante suyo su adorado pastel -**Gracias**\- dijo para después empezar a comer.

Mientras iba a la mitad de su postre, titania se dio cuenta de que el maestro se encontraba leyendo un papel, iba a preguntarle acerca de eso, pero entonces él habló.

-**Erza, Mira reúnan a todos, tengo algo que decirles**\- fueron las palabras que dijo Makarov mientras volvía a ver el sobre

-**Es sobre la carta maestro?**\- preguntó curiosa Mirajane

-**Así es, es muy importante, así que dense prisa**\- y dicho y hecho, Erza terminó su pastel de un solo bocado y fue con Mira a reunir a los demás magos.

Diez minutos después…..

Todos los magos del gremio ya se hallaban reunidos allí, preguntándose cual era la razón de su llamado, entonces el maestro apareció.

Laxus fue el primero en preguntar -**Oye abuelo, dinos, para que nos has llamado?**-

-**Hay algún problema en el gremio?**\- quiso saber Wendy, a lo que el maestro negó con la cabeza

-**No es nada malo, es todo lo contrario**-

-**Ya dinos de qué se trata viejo**\- Gray empezaba a perder la paciencia con tantos rodeos, el Maestro sólo suspiró y comenzó a explicar las cosas…

-**Esta mañana he recibido una carta de Gildarts, él y Natsu han terminado su misión, según lo que dice, ellos regresarán al gremio en tres días**-

Hubo un silencio durante un minuto debido a la sorpresa, una misión de diez años hecha en solamente tres, entonces todo el gremio estalló en alegría, ya era hora, la espera había terminado, Natsu finalmente regresaría, lo único que tenían que hacer era esperar tres días.

Lucy y Wendy se hallaban llorando de felicidad como muchos allí, después de tres años volverían a ver a su adorado dragon slayer, el cabeza hueca de Natsu, la persona que para muchos, hacía brillar al gremio

Gajeel y Gray estaban mucho más que contentos, estaban extasiados con la noticia y se encontraban ansiosos por enfrentarse a Natsu, cada uno ya estaba pensando en cómo sería su batalla, -_**espero que estés listo Natsu!**_-Pensó el mago creador de hielo.

Mientras el dragon slayer de hierro estuvo imaginando qué tan fuerte se había vuelto éste -_**vamos a pelear, salamander!**_-

Todos estaban muy felices, sobretodo cierta pelirroja… tres días, debía esperar tres días más y volvería a ver a Natsu, ya podía verlo… él regresando con todos ellos y Erza golpeándolo por hacerlos esperar.

Se preguntaba que tanto habrá cambiado, qué tan fuerte sería ahora? Cómo le fue en su misión?

Tenía muchas preguntas para él, pero eso podía esperar hasta volver a verlo.

-**Muy bien mis mocosos**\- El maestro alzó la voz para llamar la atención de los magos – **Natsu y Gildarts volverán en tres días, así que tenemos que estar preparados para recibirlos, de acuerdo?**-

-**AYE!- **contestaron todos y así empezaron con los preparativos para darle la bienvenida a sus compañeros…

Dos días después…

Ya era el tercer día, es decir, Natsu volvería hoy y todos los magos de Fairy Tail se encontraban desde muy temprano dentro del gremio, aguardando la llegada de sus viejos amigos, ya habían terminado con las preparaciones de una fiesta que prometía ser LEGENDARIA, por ahora sólo había que esperar unas horas más…

-**Maestro, Gildarts mencionó a qué hora llegarían?**\- preguntó Mira con un poco de nervios

-**No, solo dijo que llegarían hoy, así que esperemos…**-

Y así lo hicieron, los magos esperaron una, dos, tres horas, ya eran las diez de la mañana cuando la cuidad comenzó con la reestructuración para formar un camino hasta el gremio, y todos en Fairy Tail sabía lo que eso significaba: al fin habían llegado, Gildarts y Natsu han vuelto.

Todos entraron al gremio y se prepararon para dar la bienvenida a sus compañeros, cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió…

-**BIENVENIDOS! NATSU, GILDARTS!**\- gritaron todos los magos del gremio, viendo la figura de quien era el mago más poderoso de todo Fairy Tail, pero… sólo vieron a Gildarts…

-**Y Natsu…?**\- preguntó en un susurro Erza

-**Oye Gildarts, donde está Natsu?-** cuestionó Laxus a Gildarts, al ver y confirmar que estaba solo, Natsu no se encontraba con él.

-**Acaso Natsu…?**\- Lucy dejó la pregunta al aire, aunque todos sabían lo que quería decir, quizá la misión fue más difícil de lo que era y Natsu…

-**No puede ser…**\- dijo la pequeña Wendy – **Natsu-san…**-

A todos los magos del gremio, no se les pasaba por la cabeza que algo así pudiera pasar, pero en una misión de diez años… quien sabe, el estado de ánimo del gremio se vino abajo en cuanto pensaron en que quizás Natsu no lo había logrado.

-**Oye Gildarts! Dónde está Natsu?!**\- gritó Gray, no quería creer lo mismo que los demás…

-**Natsu…**\- dijo el mago más fuerte en un suspiro, mientras todos le ponían atención con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, por la reacción de Gildarts, se podía decir que era algo muy malo…

-**JAJAJAJA! Natsu se quedó dormido, de seguro llegará en unas horas más**\- apenas lo dijo un puño gigante lo estampó contra el suelo, y luego Gray, Erza, Laxus y Mira lo estaban golpeando con barriles

Muchos, muchos golpes después….

-**Eso no se hace, cómo crees que se sentían todos**\- Cana estaba regañando a su padre por la pésima broma que les jugó –**Estoy muy decepcionada**\- Gildarts solo lloraba al estilo anime.

Luego de un rato de súplicas a Cana y después de haber dado su informe al maestro, Gildarts aclaró que la razón por la que Natsu llegaría más tarde era porque necesitaba reponer todo el poder mágico que gastó…

-**Natsu estuvo luchando contra el enemigo durante veintidós días completos sin dormir**\- había dicho, a lo que todos se sorprendieron, que tanto poder tenía ahora?

También contó que en el último día, Natsu gastó todo el poder mágico que tenía, ya que sino lo hacía la misión hubiera sido un fracaso, cuando todo terminó Natsu estaba agotado y se desmayó en el acto, Gildarts lo llevó a una cabaña que usaban para descansar y fue entonces cuando escribió la carta para el maestro.

-**Entonces… en cuánto tiempo llegara Natsu?**\- preguntó Erza al mago de cabello naranja

-**mmm… creo que tardará un par de horas en volver**\- fue la respuesta de Gildarts

Los magos se decidieron entonces a esperar el regreso de Natsu, algunos como Cana, Mira y Gray preguntaron a Gildarts cómo fue la misión, a lo que él respondió que era mejor dejar que Natsu contara la historia.

La mayoría se dedico a jugar cartas y apostar cómo habría cambiado Natsu durante este tiempo, pasaron varias horas así, ya eran las cinco de la tarde, la cuidad aún no había vuelto a la normalidad, seguía con el pasillo formado por los edificios, Gildarts había aclarado que era mejor dejar así la cuidad hasta que Natsu regrese, si es que no querían que todo explotara a su alrededor, de nuevo los magos se preguntaron, que tanto poder tenía ahora?

Entonces volvió a sonar la alarma, para aquellos que se encontraban fuera de sus casas, ya que ellos también estaban cansados de estar así, todos los habitantes regresaron a sus hogares, mientras Lucy y Gray, a petición del maestro, fueron a ver si de verdad alguien ya venía.

Efectivamente, era Natsu, ese cabello rosa lo hacía resaltar completamente, Lucy fue a avisar que realmente se trataba del dragon slayer, sin embargo Gray tenía una duda, porqué parece que Natsu en vez de ir hacia ellos, estaba huyendo de otra cosa?

El mago de hielo no tuvo tiempo de formular su pregunta a los demás, porque los otros integrantes del gremio cerraron la puerta para preparar la sorpresa, Gildarts incluido, entonces la puerta se abrió…

-**BIENVE**\- los magos no pudieron terminar su saludo, ya que Natsu después de abrir la puerta, la cerró de un portazo y fue directo como una bala hacia las mesas, para lanzarlas tratando de bloquear la entrada…

-**Oye Natsu, que sucede?**\- preguntó Lucy muy desconcertada como todos los demás

El dragon slayer no respondió, solamente seguía acomodando las mesas

-**OYE, NATSU!**\- esta vez Gray trató de llamar su atención, con el mismo resultado que Lucy.

Fue entonces que Gildarts se acercó a Natsu, tomándolo del hombro…

-**Vamos Natsu, dime que sucede, todos están aquí recibiéndote**\- le dijo con una gran sonrisa despreocupada

-**Me ha seguido**\- dijo Natsu con mucho espanto

La sonrisa de Gildarts cambió a una expresión de total horror mientras corría hacia las mesas para ayudar al mago de fuego.

-**Maldición Natsu, porqué dejaste que te siguiera?!**\- preguntó Gildarts con algo de desesperación en su voz, mientras trataban de bloquear con más cosas la puerta del gremio

-**Esto es culpa tuya viejo, si me hubieras despertado entonces no estaríamos así!**-

Los compañeros de Natsu no entendían que rayos estaba pasando, iban a volver a preguntar cuando de pronto sintieron un poder mágico acercarse, Natsu y Gildarts soltaron un grito

-**EEK!**\- ambos magos se lanzaron para esconderse detrás de la barra, mientras los demás se empezaban a preparar para pelear si hacía falta…

Sintieron el poder mágico acercarse cada vez más, hasta que finalmente estuvo frente a la entrada, de pronto hubo una pequeña explosión que voló la puerta en pedazos, mientras el humo se disipaba una figura aparecía levemente, entonces los magos prepararon sus magias y Natsu rogaba porque no lo encontraran.

El polvo desapareció para dar lugar a una mujer caucásica, tenía unos mechones en su frente, su cabello era lacio, negro y llegaba hasta sus hombros, poseía los ojos de un color caramelo oscuro, traía una chaqueta blanca con pequeñas rayas negras en el borde de las mangas, usaba unos pantalones azul oscuro y unas botas de color blanco con ligeros toques negros, tenía una EXCELENTE figura, estaba realmente muy bien proporcionada, algo que los hombres silbaron con mucho entusiasmo.

-**Natsuuu**\- canturreó la mujer buscando con la mirada al pelirrosa – **dónde estás?**-

Siguió buscando unos momentos más, entonces les preguntó a todos

-**Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Natsu?**-

La sorpresa de los magos no tenía fin, esa hermosa chica conocía a Natsu, y para qué lo buscaba?

Erza fue la que se acercó a ella y le apuntó con la espada por haber destruido la puerta del gremio…

-**Quién eres tú y para qué buscas a Natsu?**\- preguntó con un gran tono de autoridad

-**Perdón por mis modales**\- se disculpó la muchacha e iba a presentarse sin embargo, mientras Natsu trataba de salir sin llamar la atención hizo ruido al hacer caer una silla…

-**Natsuuuu!**\- volvió a cantar la chica para después lanzarse hacia éste, atrapándolo en un gran abrazo –**dónde estabas? Te extrañe tantoo**\- dijo ella haciendo un puchero y apretando sus pechos en Natsu

Mientras unos veían la escena con mucha confusión y otros con mucha envidia, cierta pelirroja estaba realmente enojada, cómo rayos se atrevía a abrazar así a SU Natsu?

Todo el mundo sintió de repente el instinto asesino de Erza, mientras ella se acercaba a ellos, Natsu al ver a titania aproximarse sólo pudo pensar una cosa –_**estoy jodido**_-

Erza simplemente los separó colocándose frente a Natsu para encarar a esa muchacha desconocida.

Para evitar una pelea innecesaria, el maestro decidió intervenir…

-**Jovencita, podrías decirnos quién eres y qué relación tienes con Natsu?**\- preguntó muy calmadamente

-**Mi nombre es Haruka y soy la novia de Natsu**\- respondió con una gran sonrisa, el dragon slayer sólo volvió a pensar –_**ESTOY JODIDO!**_-

Entonces todos reaccionaron

-**EEEEHHH?!**-

* * *

Y bien? Cómo estuvo? xD

Muy bien, en este capitulo me he concentrado en cómo ha cambiado el gremio con los años y en el retorno de Natsu

Después, se preguntaran cómo rayos es que han terminado la misión en solo tres años? eso será aclarado conforme avance la historia

Aquellos que querían que Natsu nos cuente como fue su misión, no se preocupen, él nos contará a partir del próximo capítulo, lo que sucede es que apenas terminé de escribir el capitulo anterior empecé con este, y esa es la razón por la cual no hubo casi nada de Natsu, espero lo comprendan

También me gustaría consultarles algo, me podrían dar un apellido para Haruka? xD es que no se me ocurre nada, así que por favor denme ideas para el apellido, el que más me guste lo pondré

Ahora, en el próximo capitulo vamos a ver un poco de la fuerza de Natsu, asi que voten, que pelee con Gray o Gajeel? y con respecto a eso, quieren que los ataques estén en el idioma original? (por ejemplo, Ice Make: Hammer! Karyuu no Hokou!) no se preocupen, no es molestia :)

Último comentario,

Qué rayos habrá hecho Natsu con esa tal Haruka? De seguro Gildarts y sus enseñanzas tuvieron algo que ver xD

Erza tiene una buena imaginación xD debería cambiar el K+ por una M por eso? xD los que saben díganme

Mirajane es bastante curiosa xD

Sin más que decir, me despido

Hasta la próxima!


	4. Peleas y aclaraciones parte 1

Hola a todos!

Pues bien, hoy he demorado menos en actualizar gracias a la inspiración xD

Como dije en mi fic anterior en este capitulo habrá una pelea, será la primera vez que escriba una así que si les gustó díganmelo en sus reviews

En este capitulo Natsu nos contará que tipo de relación tiene con Haruka, y además nos contará un poco de su viaje, realmente será poco así que no esperen demasiado jejeje

También quiero avisar que he usado los nombres japoneses en los ataques, pero no se preocupen porque he puesto la traducción al lado

Pues bien, a lo que nos gusta...

Dialogos en **Negrita**

Pensamientos en _**Negrita cursiva**_

El resto es narración

Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si así fuera yo sería asquerosamente rico xD

COMENCEMOS

* * *

-**Jovencita, podrías decirnos quién eres y qué relación tienes con Natsu?**\- preguntó muy calmadamente el maestro

-**Mi nombre es Haruka y soy la novia de Natsu**\- respondió con una gran sonrisa, el dragon slayer sólo volvió a pensar –_**ESTOY JODIDO!**_-

Entonces todos reaccionaron

-**EEEEHHH?!**-

Luego de un momento de silencio que parecía interminable, Lucy habló

-**Espera, qué es lo que quieres decir con eso?**-

-**Lo que dije, Natsu es mi novio desde hace casi dos años y medio**\- respondió Haruka con otra gran sonrisa mirando al aludido, el dragon slayer sólo tragó fuerte la saliva.

Todos miraban a Natsu atónitos, que demonios es lo que esta pasando aquí? Qué demonios fue lo que hizo con esa muchacha?

Aún habían muchas incógnitas, sin embargo todos los magos empezaron a sudar frío en cuanto sintieron que el aura asesina de la pelirroja era como diez veces más grande y temible.

Erza seguía encarando a Haruka, pero decidió darse la vuelta para mirar a Natsu, quien ahora se encontraba agradeciendo el haber tenido una buena vida con grandes compañeros… Titania acortó los metros que los separaban y para sorpresa de los magos presentes, jaló del cuello al mago de fuego para besarlo frente a todos…

Mira se desmayó de un derrame nasal por lo que acababa de ver, la mayoría de los magos estaban shockeados por lo que acababan de ver mientras gran parte de los varones del gremio maldecían a Natsu por la gran suerte que tenía, primero una preciosidad viene a buscarlo a él y ahora Erza lo estaba besando…

-**OH porqué la vida es tan injusta?**\- fue lo que dijeron casi todos los hombres mientras soltaban lágrimas estilo anime.

El dragon slayer era el más sorprendido de todos –_**qué es lo que me he perdido? No me va a matar?**_\- era lo que pensaba mientras, por instinto, correspondía al beso de Erza, que ahora podía ver qué tanto había cambiado Natsu durante su misión…

Estaba más alto, su cabeza llegaba hasta la nariz de él, su rostro había acentuado levemente ciertas facciones que lo hacían ver bastante atractivo, su cabello había crecido también, aunque sólo un poco, lo más probable es que se lo haya cortado cerca de un mes antes de volver, no podía ver su cuerpo ya que traía una capa que cubría todo, era de color marrón oscuro y estaba un poco desgastada, muy parecida a la que usaba Gildarts…

Siguieron con el beso hasta que se separaron luego de unos momentos más, entonces la pelirroja volvió a ver a Haruka para decirle algo…

-**No sé que fue lo que pasó durante esos dos años y no me interesa, pero quiero que sepas que Natsu es MÍO y que no pienso dártelo sin importar lo que tenga que hacer**-

Sus compañeros del gremio tenían una gran sonrisa, Erza estaba actuando como siempre, peleando y defendiendo lo que es suyo, era seguro que Natsu entraba en esa categoría, verdad?

El problema fue que las sonrisas no duraron mucho porque, justo después de terminar de pronunciar aquellas palabras que sugerían que se mantuviera alejada de Natsu por su propio bien, todos empezaron a sentir la presión de un poder mágico increíble que estaba dejando al de Erza en ridículo.

Al buscar al propietario de dicha energía dieron con la sorpresa de que se trataba de Haruka, quien se encontraba mirando de una forma muy seria a Erza, mientras dejaba que su poder empezara a fluir, parece que no le gustó nada lo que dijo la pelirroja y mucho menos lo que vio.

Los magos no podían creer que esa chica tuviera tanto poder, la presión era cada vez más elevada y obligó a algunos a caer al suelo, a otros se les empezaba a dificultar la respiración; la energía que se desprendía de ella era demasiada, del mismo nivel que un mago clase S o puede que mucho más…

Erza también comenzó a sentir la presión que causaba Haruka, por lo que empezó a liberar una gran cantidad de su propio poder mágico, apenas lo hizo y las mesas que quedaban comenzaron a temblar, algunos vasos reventaron en el mismo momento en que la pelinegra dio un paso hacia Erza, retándola…

-**Cómo te atreves a besar a mi Natsu?**\- dijo la maga mientras su magia empezaba a fluir mucho más que antes.

Todos los magos vieron la escena con expresiones aterradas pero no era porque se desataría una batalla ahora mismo, había otra razón: si bien las energías parecían ser similares, la verdad era que se podía sentir una ventaja abrumadora por parte de la pelinegra.

Antes de que algo malo pudiera pasarle a Erza por provocar a esa muchacha, el maestro decidió intervenir pero era tarde, Haruka ya se había lanzado al ataque contra titania, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, justo en un parpadeo la maga se hallaba frente a ella atacándola y hubo una pequeña explosión en ese mismo instante…

Cuando el humo se disipó, lo que vieron dejó a todos los magos sorprendidos, en especial al maestro…

Natsu solamente estaba de pie, deteniendo con la palma de su mano izquierda ese ataque que tenía concentrado una gran cantidad de poder mágico mientras mantenía apartada a Erza detrás de él con su brazo derecho, la pelirroja en esos momentos se dio cuenta de que Natsu tenía toda su extremidad derecha vendada…

-**Haruka…**\- dijo el dragon slayer de fuego con una voz y rostro tranquilos – **Ahora no es momento para estar peleando, estamos celebrando que nos hemos reunido después de tres años… por favor sé amable, si?**\- Esto último lo dijo con una de sus clásicas sonrisas marca Natsu

-**Pero fue ella la que empezó… diciendo que tú eras suya**\- contestó Haruka mientras veía a Erza, que en ese momento sólo podía pensar en como fue posible que Natsu reaccionara tan rápido, ni siquiera el maestro pudo intervenir a tiempo.

Al mirar a su alrededor la pelirroja vio que ella no era la única sorprendida, todos los demás estaban buscando una explicación posible para lo que acababan de ver mientras seguían siendo aplastados por el poder que fue liberado desde hace unos minutos.

Eso hizo a titania formularse otra pregunta mientras veía a Natsu bastante relajado "_**Acaso Natsu no siente la presión de su poder mágico?**_"

-**No importa quien empezó, ahora que estás aquí espero que te lleves bien con todos mis amigos, de acuerdo?**\- fue lo que pidió Natsu con una sonrisa amable

-**Pero…**\- Ella iba a protestar cuando sintió los labios del dragon slayer sobre los suyos, lo cual sorprendió aún más a todos con excepción de Gildarts que sólo sonreía, Natsu había aprendido bien.

Fue un beso muy corto pero Haruka ya no pudo pensar en nada más, entonces el mago de fuego le habló…

-**Si no te disculpas con ellos, no habrá más juegos**\- pronunció con un tono seductor, haciendo que Mira, quien se había recuperado hace unos momentos, se desmayara nuevamente de un derrame nasal al oír lo que dijo Natsu.

-**Está bien**\- respondió de inmediato la pelinegra ligeramente sonrojada, comenzando a reducir su poder mágico, liberando así a todos de la presión a la que se vieron sometidos hace unos momentos.

Luego de ser liberados, los hombres nuevamente maldijeron la buena fortuna de Natsu mientras volvían a llorar por su mala suerte.

Haruka se puso de pie frente a todos los magos del gremio –**Lamento mucho los problemas que he causado, por favor perdónenme es que extrañaba demasiado a Natsu**\- expresó con verdadero arrepentimiento en su voz, por lo que se ganó el perdón de todos muy rápido.

Erza se acercó a ella, poniendo una mano en su hombro -**Yo también me disculpo, fue mi error el provocarte, pero es que yo también lo extrañaba mucho, aún así espero que nos podamos llevar bien de ahora en adelante**\- le dio una sonrisa.

-**Gracias**\- dijo también con una sonrisa –**Pero no pienso entregarte a Natsu tan fácilmente**\- mencionó con los ojos llenos de determinación, a lo que Erza rió un poco.

-**Me parece bien, yo tampoco te lo pondré fácil**\- estrecharon sus manos en una competencia limpia por ver quien se quedaría con el hombre que aman...

Luego de unos minutos todo estaba olvidado y la celebración por el retorno de Natsu y Gildarts comenzó, los magos comenzaron a beber y a disfrutar como nunca antes…

En una mesa se encontraban Makarov, Gildarts, Natsu, Haruka, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Laxus y Mira…

-**Entonces Haruka-san, que tipo de magia utilizas?**\- preguntó Mira con una gran sonrisa y tapones en la nariz mientras los demás prestaban atención ya que ellos también tenían curiosidad…

-**Qué tipo de magia uso?**\- dijo mientras miraba a Natsu, que sólo se limito a asentir mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, se moría de ganas por ver la reacción de todos, al igual que Gildarts…

-**Y bien?**\- insistió Mira, ahora todos en el gremio se habían acercado lo suficiente para poder escuchar bien…

-**Soy la dragon slayer del agua**\- respondió Haruka con una sonrisa.

Todos en el gremio con excepción de Natsu y Gildarts escupieron sus bebidas, incluido el maestro, no se lo podían creer… otro dragon slayer?

-**Tú también eres un dragon slayer Haruka-san?**\- Wendy quiso confirmar que no había oído mal, como todos los demás allí.

-**Así es, yo fui criada por ****Mercurialis, la dragón del agua, fue ella la que me enseñó la magia del dragon slayer, pero un día mientras reunía un poco de leña ella desapareció, la he buscado desde entonces… hasta ahora no la encuentro**\- contó con un poco de dolor en su voz debido al recuerdo de perder a quien consideraba su madre

-**Lo lamento, no creí que estarías tan triste**\- se disculpó la pequeña peliazul, Haruka negó con la cabeza…

-**No te preocupes, he oído de Natsu que ustedes también perdieron a sus dragones, pero estoy segura de que algún día los volveremos a ver, verdad que sí?-**

-**Tienes razón, los volveremos a ver siempre y cuando nunca nos rindamos**\- ahora fue Natsu el que habló.

Luego de unos momentos más de charla, Gildarts y el maestro fueron a la oficina de éste para hablar sobre un tema importante…

-**Gildarts**\- iba a comenzar Makarov, pero el mago lo interrumpió.

-**Ya lo sé viejo, pero estás seguro de esto?**\- cuestionó

-**Sí, no hay nadie ****más**** capaz que tú para reemplazarme** **y apoyar a esos mocosos**\- dijo mientras veía a sus adorados hijos reír y beber juntos…

-**Oye viejo, porqué el consejo dijo que Natsu tenía que ir conmigo?**\- esa pregunta azotaba su cabeza desde hace mucho, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-**No lo sé, he preguntado muchas veces pero jamás me dieron una respuesta**\- respondió el maestro con un tono de que él también desconfiaba de la situación.

De regreso a la mesa de nuestros magos…

Todos comenzaron con las preguntas para el dragon slayer y éste trataba de responder lo mejor que podía…

-**Natsu-san es cierto que estuviste peleando durante veintidós días completos?**\- cuestionó Wendy, y muchos agradecían esa pregunta ya que ellos también dudaban que fuera verídica.

-**Eh? Quién fue el que les dijo eso?**\- tenía una expresión de confusión muy grande

-**Gildarts nos contó que estuviste todo ese tiempo batallando contra el enemigo- **respondió Erza a la duda de Natsu -**entonces… es cierto?**-

-**Ese viejo mentiroso…**\- murmuró el mago de fuego mientras los demás sonreían porque ya lo suponían… era simplemente ridículo imaginar que alguien duraría tanto en una pelea…

-**No fueron veintidós días, fueron treinta y seis, sólo está molesto porque yo duré unos días más que él**\- aclaró Natsu con expresión de molestia en el mismo momento en el que las quijadas de varios magos caían al suelo.

-**Tre-tre-treinta y seis?!**\- dijeron todos con miradas atónitas, eso era imposible… quién tendría tanto poder mágico para aguantar todo ese tiempo sin desmayarse?

-**Veo que eres mucho más fuerte salamander**\- Gajeel apareció detrás de Natsu sujetándole el hombro –**Vamos a pelear ahora! Veamos de una vez quien es el más fuerte!**\- dijo con una gran sonrisa el dragon slayer de hierro.

-**Está bien pero ya es muy tarde para pelear a esta hora, será mejor mañana cuando hayas descansado bien**\- sugirió Natsu con un rostro de que él también lo estaba esperando con ansias.

-**Si así lo quieres, nos veremos mañana**\- dijo Gajeel con otra sonrisa para después marcharse del lugar.

-**Natsu, crees que puedas ganarle a Gajeel? Ahora él es muy fuerte**\- preguntó Lucy un poco preocupada por su compañero ya que el dragon slayer de hierro ahora era realmente muy poderoso.

-**No lo sé, pero nunca lo sabré si no lo intento, estoy encendido!**\- Dijo para ponerse de pie y retirarse pero Gray lo interrumpió

-**Natsu! Cuando termines con Gajeel tendrás que enfrentarte a mí**\- exclamó el Fullbuster con una expresión divertida.

-**De acuerdo, ya verás que te derrotaré cabeza de helado!**\- le dio una gran sonrisa y ahora sí, Natsu se despidió de todos para partir a su hogar…

En el transcurso del viaje hasta su casa, Natsu se encontraba pensando en muchas cosas…

No había visto a Happy en todo el día, cuando le preguntó por él a Wendy, ella le respondió que Happy, Charle y Lily habían ido a visitar a los exceed ya que se encontraban muy cerca de la cuidad durante este mes.

-**Ah…**\- suspiró, no había porqué preocuparse, de todas formas cuando Happy regrese le entregaría el enorme pescado que le trajo de su misión tal y como le había pedido, ya podía imaginar la reacción de su compañero y eso le arrancó una pequeña risa…

Por fin había regresado, se hallaba en su hogar, después de años de intenso entrenamiento y una misión que casi le cuesta la vida, se encontraba allí…

Al abrir la puerta vio que su casa estaba impecable, no había ni un rastro de polvo, de seguro sus amigos se molestaron en ir a limpiar mientras él estaba fuera, como los adoraba, no había mejores compañeros que ellos, no existía un mejor gremio que Fairy Tail

Allí obtuvo una nueva familia después de que Igneel desapareciera, encontró nuevos amigos y también al amor de su vida…

Oh sí, Natsu estaba mucho más que feliz por haber regresado, luego de haberse solucionado el incidente de esta tarde finalmente pudo volver con Erza, la había extrañado tanto durante todos esos años pero se había convencido a sí mismo de que a ella nunca le hubiera gustado que desperdiciara el tiempo, cuando regresó pudo observar que no había cambiado nada, seguía igual de hermosa.

Para Natsu, Erza era todo lo que él podía pedir en una mujer, era amable, inteligente, fuerte, hermosa, con una voluntad de acero capaz de derribar a cualquier enemigo, también podía ser muy estricta, pero ese era otro rasgo que Natsu adoraba de ella y se sintió en las nubes cuando la volvió a ver hoy.

Ella aún traía el collar que le regaló el día de su partida, cuando preguntó por eso, Erza le contó que no había un solo día en que no lo usara mientras esperaba su regreso, eso le gustó y la hubiera besado… de no ser porque Haruka se hallaba sentada entre ellos, rodeándolo con sus brazos y hundiendo sus pechos en él, pudo ver luego de eso que varios hombres lloraban, a Natsu solo se le ocurrió reír un poco al comprender la razón…

Dio un suspiro mientras se preparaba para dormir… ya acostado y con sus ojos cerrados se le vino a la mente un pensamiento…

Durante su viaje, gracias a las enseñanzas de Gildarts, siempre estuvo rodeado de mujeres hermosas pero ninguna llamó jamás su atención… hasta que llegó Haruka…

Ella sí lo había cautivado, no sabía porqué, pero ella le gustaba, y mucho, quizá era porque eran muy parecidos en muchos aspectos o tal vez tuviera relación con algo que le contó Igneel cuando aún era niño…

Él le dijo que los dragon slayers siempre deben seleccionar una pareja fuerte con la cual tener sus crías y fue por esa razón que él había escogido a Erza desde que la conoció, alguien capaz de controlar al poderoso dragon slayer de fuego era mucho más que digna de ser su mujer, por eso era su deber derrotarla para demostrar su fuerza y que ella lo acepte, sin embargo, a pesar de entrenar y entrenar jamás la venció lo que hizo más grande su atracción hacia Erza y con el tiempo, específicamente ese día en la torre del cielo cuando casi la pierde, esa atracción estalló para dar paso a una emoción completamente nueva: ya no se sentía atraído, estaba completamente loco por ella, la amaba como la creación más hermosa del universo, la necesitaba como si fuera ella lo que lo mantenía con vida…

Así que, básicamente, los dragon slayers buscaban una mujer fuerte para vivir junto a ella el resto de su vida.

Pero no era sólo eso… el dragón mencionó también que habían muy pocos casos en los que un dragon slayer podía sentirse atraído por otro, sólo si éste era del elemento contrario al suyo, ya que como le contó Igneel en ese entonces –**Los opuestos se atraen Natsu, no lo olvides**-

Ahora veía que su padre tenía razón, él era el dragon slayer de fuego y ella la del agua, sabía que su atracción por Haruka era una consecuencia de haber sido criado por un dragón, Natsu no tenía la culpa de nada pero aún estaba preocupado por Erza, no parece que le fuera a gustar mucho su reciente descubrimiento, a pesar de saber por parte de su padre que un dragon slayer podía tener varias parejas, por ahora prefería esperar un tiempo para ver cómo avanzaba la situación.

Estaba ansioso, mañana tendría una buena pelea…

Se enteró por parte de Lucy y Mira que tanto Gajeel como Gray ahora eran magos de clase S, durante los tres años que estuvo fuera el cabeza de tuercas y el cono de helado pasaron el examen, pero eso no le sorprendía… tarde o temprano lo harían.

Pero la sorpresa llegó cuando preguntó por el tercer miembro que también había avanzado de rango, casi se les salen los ojos cuando le dijeron que fue Elfman quien había pasado el examen, aunque le contaron que era algo que debía suceder, desde que Natsu partió el otro sólo se había dedicado a hacerse más fuerte para proteger a los que ama…

Natsu sonrió al pensar en ese recuerdo –**Eres todo un hombre Elfman**\- entonces un último pensamiento asaltó su mente….

La imagen de todos recibiéndolo en un "_**Bienvenido"**_ con una inmensa alegría

Natsu suspiró un pequeño –**Estoy de vuelta**\- con una sonrisa y antes de caer dormido lo único que pudo notar fue el aroma de Haruka….

A la mañana siguiente…

Mira, Erza y Wendy se hallaban tocando la puerta del hogar del dragon slayer, ya eran las once de la mañana y Natsu no había aparecido, eso era raro y los integrantes del gremio comenzaban a preocuparse además el maestro había aparecido y tenía noticias para ellos.

Al no ver a Natsu preguntó la razón de su ausencia, pero como nadie sabía nada decidió mandar a Erza y Mira a buscarlo, Wendy quiso acompañarlas porque estaba preocupada por él.

Tocaron y tocaron pero nadie respondió, así que Erza concluyó en derribar la puerta, al hacerlo las tres se toparon con una imagen que no olvidarían…

En la cama de Natsu, éste se encontraba dormido lo que era muy normal… de no ser por el hecho de que Haruka se hallaba en la misma, abrazando de forma posesiva al dragon slayer de fuego y, cómo no, aplastando sus pechos en él.

Tampoco ayudaba mucho el que ambos estuvieran solamente en ropa interior, pero lo que terminó con la paciencia de Erza fue otra cosa…

Natsu se hallaba masajeando el trasero de la pelinegra, y lo hacía con tal delicadeza, seleccionando diferentes zonas… parecía todo un profesional, y lo que era peor: le arrancaba unos gemidos a Haruka, quien aún dormida estaba un poco sonrojada y se pegaba más al mago de fuego.

Mira casi se desmaya de un derrame y Wendy miraba la escena muy roja pensando "_**Natsu-san y Haruka-san estaban…**_"

-**Voy a matarlo**\- dijo titania con voz de ultratumba mientras se re-equipaba a su armadura de la rueda del cielo y comenzaba a invocar espadas para atacar…

-**Espera, Erza!**\- Mira y Wendy tiraban de la pelirroja para evitar que asesine a Natsu, cuando éste despertó al escuchar unas voces…

-**Hmm?... Qué sucede?** – el dragon slayer aún estaba somnoliento así que tardo unos momentos en percatarse de la presencia de sus tres visitantes.

Al mover su mano un poco se percató de que estaba tocando algo muy suave, por curiosidad decidió apretar un poco su palma, entonces Haruka soltó otro gemido…

-**Ah…**\- la dragon slayer del agua estaba toda sonrojada, después de eso Natsu reaccionó

-**Haruka! Qué haces aquí?**\- la aludida despertó lentamente, abrazando al mago pelirrosa

-**Buenos días mi Natsu…**\- dijo media dormida para luego besarlo – **Qué hay de desayuno?**-

-**No lo sé, qué tal unos huevos con… Espera! Primero dime que haces en mi cama?!**-

-**Vamos Natsu, no es la primera vez que dormimos juntos, ya lo hemos hecho muchas veces**\- expresó con una sonrisa, claro que ella se refería sólo a dormir, pero tres magas malinterpretaron sus palabras…

Bien, eso era suficiente… la nariz de Mira explotó dejándola en K.O. con un gran hilo de sangre y un rostro bastante feliz, a Wendy se le pusieron los ojos en espiral mientras se desmayaba "_**Natsu-san y Haruka-san ya lo hicieron muchas veces…**_"

Desgraciadamente para Natsu, se percató de la presencia de sus compañeras muy tarde… Erza tenía una vena hinchada mientras se acercaba con diez espadas flotando a su alrededor…

-**No, espera! Erza, no es lo que parece!**\- dijo al mismo tiempo que, por instinto, contrajo los músculos, apretando nuevamente la mano que tocaba a Haruka, que soltó otro gemido y después miraba al dragon slayer con picardía…

-**Ah… Natsu, siempre fuiste muy impaciente en esos temas**\- expresó divertida, haciendo enojar más a la pelirroja

-**Natsu… Maldito pervertido!**\- hora de comenzar la tortura

-**Espera Erza!**\- unos momentos después… –**AYUDAAA!**-

Más tarde en el gremio…

Happy y los demás exceed ya habían regresado, la alegría de ver a su compañero era mucho más que notoria.

Preguntó por el enorme pez que le había pedido, a lo que Natsu le dijo que se lo entregaría más tarde…

Ahora podemos apreciar a un Natsu lleno de moretones y muuuy golpeado, sentado en la misma mesa que Gray, mientras era abrazado por Haruka, que acariciaba a Happy al mismo tiempo…

-**Hahahahaha**\- el creador de hielo se reía de la desgracia de su amigo/rival- **Si Erza aún te da una paliza quiere decir que todavía no estás a su altura… ah, y yo esperaba una buena pelea**\- habló con tono fingido de decepción.

-**Cállate, aún puedo patear tu congelado trasero!**-

-**Eso crees?!**-

-**Claro que sí! Ahora verás!**-

Natsu iba a empezar una pelea con Gray pero el maestro apareció para dar la importante noticia…

-**Como saben, cada generación de magos necesita de alguien que pueda tomar las riendas y dirigirlos por el mejor camino, me estoy volviendo viejo y ya no es mi deber el continuar guiando a la próxima descendencia. Es por eso que he decidido retirarme y anunciar quien será el séptimo maestro del gremio**-

Todos esperaban expectantes…

-**El nuevo maestro es… Gildarts Clive**\- Makarov señaló una silla vacía…

-**Eh?**\- todos estaban esperando…

-**Mira, dónde está Gildarts?**\- preguntó atónito

-**Él se fue muy temprano, pero le dejó esta carta**\- mencionó con una sonrisa

El maestro abrió el sobre…

"**Lo lamento viejo, pero es que aún no estoy mentalmente preparado… así que haré un viaje de diez años para estar listo…**"

-**Hahahahaha**\- en el gremio abundaban las risas, Gildarts escapaba nuevamente

"**De cualquier forma, aprovecharé este momento para dar tres órdenes como el maestro:**

**La primera es admitir a Haruka como un nuevo miembro del gremio**"

-**Eh?**\- los magos estaba confundidos pero era una orden del nuevo maestro así que había que obedecer…

Luego de unos momentos la pelinegra ya tenía su marca del gremio, era de color turquesa y se encontraba en su brazo izquierdo.

Continuaron con la carta…

"**Lo segundo es… quiero que Natsu y Haruka sean ascendidos a magos de clase S, ya sé que va en contra de las reglas viejo, pero son lo suficientemente fuertes para ser reconocidos como tal**"

Natsu se reía en las caras de Gajeel y Gray, esos dos casi se mueren por pasar el bendito examen y Natsu ya era uno sin hacer nada.

"**Finalmente, yo nombro a Makarov Dreyar el octavo maestro hasta que regrese y pueda asumir mi puesto**"

-**Carajo yo otra vez?! Maldita sea Gildarts nunca más te nombro maestro!**-

Todos se partieron de la risa por los comentarios de su "nuevo" maestro

-**Traigan las bebidas!** **Saquen las cervezas! Es hora de festejar!**\- Makarov necesitaba un buen trago para olvidar lo que acababa de pasar…

"**P.D. No te preocupes viejo, obtendré la información sobre lo que está pasando en el consejo, vayan con cuidado.**"

-**Cuento contigo Gildarts**\- susurró el maestro mientras veía a sus mocosos festejar

Diez minutos después…

Nuestros magos se hallaban peleando y destruyendo todo a su alrededor, en ese momento Gajeel llamó a Natsu

-**Salamander! Es hora de arreglar nuestros asuntos!**\- retó

-**Está bien! Vamos a pelearalfsafjahsfjask!**\- Erza apareció detrás de él propinándole un buen golpe en la cabeza y estrellándolo contra el suelo…

-**Porqué hiciste eso?!**\- se quejó Natsu

-**No pueden pelear aquí, destruirán todo el gremio**\- amenazó titania con su rostro de "atrévete y te mato" dejando congelado al mago de fuego

-**Está bien, vamos a las afueras de la cuidad, allí pelearemos**\- se levantó del piso para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida del edificio…

-**Espera Natsu**\- interrumpió Mira con una sonrisa –**Porqué no usas el nuevo campo de entrenamiento? De seguro resistirá su batalla**-

-**Y dónde está eso?**\- preguntó con mucha curiosidad Natsu

Unos momentos después…

Todos los miembros del gremio se encontraban en un túnel subterráneo que conducía hacía dicho lugar, en el camino Natsu quiso saber cómo rayos fue que consiguieron hacer todo esto, Lucy le explicó que lo hicieron usando el premio de primer lugar que otorgaban los juegos mágicos, más tarde todos llegaron…

El lugar era inmensamente amplio, era espacio suficiente para colocar una pequeña cuidad, el terreno era bastante duro y firme, el aire estaba limpio y el cielo despejado, cerca de allí había un río…

Luego de que Mira le explicara que este lugar podía cambiar de acuerdo a las exigencias del usuario, hacer que el campo sea desde el océano hasta la base de un volcán, escogieron un terreno simple con poca vegetación y un lago para comenzar la pelea…

Natsu se encontraba de pie frente a Gajeel, separados por unos cuatro metros, el dragon slayer de hierro analizó la apariencia de su oponente…

No podía ver nada ya que salamander todavía traía la misma capa de ayer, lo único que pudo ver fue la sonrisa de Natsu…

-**Entonces… vas a pelear o no?**\- pronunció el pelirrosa mientras esperaba a su contrincante.

Gajeel solamente esperó unos segundos y se lanzó al ataque…

-**Tetsuryū no Gō Ken (puño del dragón de hierro)**-

Transformó ambos brazos en dos barras de metal para golpear a Natsu, pero éste esquivó ambos ataques sin esfuerzo, Gajeel continuó atacando intentado atizarle un golpe pero el pelirrosa seguía esquivando cada puño con una enorme destreza…

"**Así que ahora eres más veloz, pero que tal tus reflejos…**" pensó el dragon slayer de hierro mientras se le ocurría una idea…

Gajeel se acercó lo suficiente y extendió un puño de hierro, Natsu lo esquivó retrocediendo con un salto hacia atrás debido a la cercanía del otro, en ese momento mientras Natsu estaba en el aire, el brazo del pelinegro se expandió…

-**Tetsuryūsō: Kishin (Lanza del dragón de hierro: astillas de demonio)**\- susurró mientras lanzaba miles de disparos de hierro, en cuanto alcanzaron al mago de fuego hubo una explosión.

Los magos presentes miraron expectantes…

-**Vamos salamander! Tú no eres tan débil!** – mencionó al mismo tiempo que se acercaba un poco al humo, cuando éste se disipó Natsu no estaba…

-**Veo que has mejorado cabeza metálica**\- El pelirrosa se encontraba seis metros detrás de Gajeel sin un solo rasguño para sorpresa de todos –**Bueno, vamos a pelear**\- dijo con una sonrisa.

Natsu apareció a un lado de Gajeel, dándole una certera patada en la espalda mandándolo a volar un poco…

"**Agh**, **Qué fue lo que pasó? No pude ver nada**" pensó el caza dragones de hierro mientras se quejaba del dolor

Puso ambas manos en el suelo para dar un pequeño salto y contraatacar…

Gajeel atacaba con puños de hierro y Natsu se defendía de cada golpe usando sus manos, todo parecía muy parejo, así que para obtener una ventaja usó su Tetsuryū no Uroko (escamas del dragón de hierro), recubriendo todo su cuerpo con acero reforzado para mejorar su defensa y ampliar el poder de sus ataques, lo que no sirvió de mucho ya que los golpes de Natsu eran increíblemente fuertes y comenzaba a ganar superioridad…

Un golpe especialmente duro golpeó el rostro de Gajeel, haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos, cosa que Natsu aprovechó para sujetarlo de un brazo y lanzarlo hacia el lago, luego de diez segundos el pelinegro se levantó…

-**Gray**\- llamó el dragon slayer de fuego –**Porqué no haces equipo con Gajeel para pelear conmigo?**-

-**Acaso estás loco salamander!**\- el aludido estaba muy enojado –**Yo puedo solo, no necesito ayuda para derrotarte!- **pronunció para comenzar a reunir poder mágico y dispararlo directo hacia Natsu…

-**Tetsuryū no hoko! (Rugido del dragón de hierro)** – gritó liberando un enorme tornado de metal que dio contra su objetivo causando una gran explosión…

-**Te lo dije… es mejor si ustedes dos pelean juntos**\- Natsu apareció en medio de todo el polvo con varios rasguños, la capa que lo cubría estaba destrozada así que se la quitó, entonces todos pudieron ver la apariencia de su cuerpo…

Natsu tenía puestos unos pantalones cortos completamente blancos, usaba sandalias negras y aún traía puesta su bufanda, era prácticamente lo mismo de siempre pero a los demás les llamó la atención otra cosa…

Tenía todo su brazo derecho vendado, al igual que la mitad superior de su estómago, en su brazo izquierdo aún usaba sus muñequeras negras, los músculos de su cuerpo se habían marcado y eran un poco más grandes, dándole una apariencia que cualquier mujer moriría por probar…

Mira se desmayó de un derrame con sólo verlo y la mayoría de las chicas estaban muy sonrojadas, con excepción de Wendy que cayó K.O. completamente roja: expresado en sus palabras el cuerpo de Natsu era…. Woww…

Natsu comenzó a desatar las vendas, luego de unos momentos miro a Gajeel.

-**Vamos a pelear o no?**\- preguntó colocándose en posición de pelea, el dragon slayer de hierro reaccionó…

De nuevo comenzó un intercambio de golpes muy poderosos, en los que ninguno retrocedía, después de un rato la ventaja era de Natsu otra vez, ganando terreno y obligando al otro a retroceder cada vez más…

Los magos estaban asombrados hasta que cayeron en cuenta de algo:

Natsu estaba dominando a Gajeel sin usar magia, solamente estaba usando golpes normales y lo tenía acorralado…

A pesar de tener sus escamas de acero protegiéndolo, el daño que recibía era grande así que no quedaba de otra.

Gajeel enterró su pie en el suelo, haciendo que de éste salieran varias barras de acero, lo que hizo que Natsu retrocediera, entonces el pelinegro comenzó a juntar una cantidad inmensa de poder mágico…

-**Acaso él va a hacer eso?**\- preguntaron Levy y Lily viendo cómo su compañero empezaba a cambiar su apariencia

-**Hacer qué?**\- quisieron saber todos pero no hubo tiempo para una respuesta porque se oyó una voz pronunciando algo…

-**Mōdo Tetsueiryū! (Dragón de hierro y sombras)**\- Gajeel liberó su poder mágico ejerciendo un enorme presión en los demás magos

-**Ahora vamos a pelear salamander!**\- y se lanzó al ataque

Natsu liberó sus llamas cuando sintió la energía de su contrincante…

"**Así que ahora puedes hacer eso**" pensó con una sonrisa –**Estoy encendido!**-

Gracias a tanto entrenamiento Gajeel finalmente logró activar y controlar a su voluntad este nuevo nivel de poder, él de por sí ya era fuerte, pero cuando hacía esta transformación se sentía invencible, la velocidad, la fuerza, la cantidad de energía, todo era simplemente extraordinario…

Esta vez era un intercambio de golpes a alta velocidad, Gajeel atacaba sin tregua y Natsu hacía lo mismo, cada choque de energía generaba una pequeña explosión en el lugar, por lo que poco a poco destrozaban el campo de batalla…

Puñetazos de fuego y golpes de hierro y sombra, era escalofriante la cantidad de poder que expulsaban esos dos…

Gajeel golpeaba, Natsu esquivaba y contraatacaba, pero entonces el caza dragones de hierro lo tomó por el brazo en un descuido y lo estrelló contra el piso, enterrando mucho más su cuerpo de un puñetazo de hierro, antes que de lo volvieran a golpear Natsu se levantó rápidamente dándole un cabezazo en el rostro y pateándolo para hacerlo retroceder…

Continuaron con esa increíble exhibición de poder hasta que ambos estuvieron cansados y decidieron terminar con esto…

El aire comenzaba a calentarse debido a que tanto Natsu como Gajeel estaban reuniendo aliento lo más que podían para después dispararlo usando toda su fuerza.

-**Karyū** **no** **hokō! (Rugido del dragón de fuego)**-

-**Ei no Tetsuryū no Hoko (Rugido del dragón de hierro y sombras)**-

Ambos rugidos chocaron en una gran bola de fuego y hierro que solamente se hacía cada vez más grande, ninguno quería ceder, Gajeel aumentaba la potencia y comenzaba a ganar terreno, hasta que Natsu expulsó su poder…

-**Mōdo Raienryū (Dragón de fuego eléctrico)**\- apenas lo hizo y el rugido de fuego comenzó a brillar por los truenos que lo acompañaban, al mismo tiempo que aumentaba de tamaño y potencia llegando a ser tres veces más grande.

-**Natsu…**\- susurró Erza por la demostración de poder que estaba dando el pelirrosa, quien aumentaba más la energía para ganar la pelea…

-**UUOOAAH!**\- Natsu expulsó aún más energía haciendo temblar el lugar donde se encontraban, creando grietas que se hacían más grandes, finalmente en un último esfuerzo Natsu duplicó la cantidad de poder mágico que usaba para hacer su rugido más grande y ganar la batalla…

Hubo una enorme explosión cuya onda expansiva arrojó a todos los magos presentes varios metros atrás mientras esperaban a que el humo desaparezca para ver al ganador de esa extraordinaria pelea…

El humo se desvaneció dejando ver a la figura de Gajeel en el suelo completamente exhausto y a Natsu de pie con varios truenos rodeando su cuerpo, respirando tranquilamente…

-**Yo gané**\- dijo el pelirrosa con una gran sonrisa

-**La próxima vez no será así**\- respondió el otro con una expresión divertida

Todos sus compañeros se acercaron para atenderlos, pero Natsu rechazó la oferta diciendo que el dragon slayer de hierro lo necesitaba mucho más que él.

-**Natsu-san venciste a Gajeel-san! Impresionante…**\- A los ojos de Wendy, Natsu había cambiado mucho, estaba tan…. Bueno, regresando a la historia…

-**Tú crees? Aún no he usado toda mi fuerza**\- aclaró el dragon slayer dejando impresionados a todos y al pelinegro maldiciéndolo…

Mientras algunos llevaban a Gajeel a la enfermería del gremio, el mago de fuego preguntó

-**Dónde está el cubo de hielo? Es hora de pelear con él! Estoy encendido! Wahahahaha!**-

-**Gray salió corriendo después de verte pelear**\- Respondió Lucy

-**Ah….**\- dijo un poco decepcionado –**Entonces vamos a pelear Lucy!**-

-**Eh?!**-

Más tarde en el gremio…

-**Natsu-san cómo fue tu entrenamiento?**\- Wendy le hizo el favor a todos de preguntarle a Natsu qué tan duro habían sido esos años fuera

-**Horrible…**\- puso una cara de mareo con sólo recordarlo y empezó a relatar un poco…

* * *

**Flashback**

Natsu y Gildarts se hallaban cruzando un enorme bosque, hacía un mes desde que se fueron del gremio para hacer una misión que prometía ser muy difícil, lo que tenía al dragon slayer con una gran sonrisa…

Sin embargo, no todo era alegría, Natsu ya estaba harto de moverse de aquí para allá y le había exigido a Gildarts comenzar de una vez con su entrenamiento para volverse más fuerte…

-**Oye, Gildarts!**\- llamó por enésima vez

-**Hmmm? Qué pasa Natsu?**\- preguntó muy distraído al mismo tiempo que sacaba un mapa del lugar

-**Cuando empezará mi entrenamiento?! Llevamos un mes entero caminando, quiero hacerme fuerte para terminar esa misión rápido y volver con Erza!**\- la extrañaba demasiado, mucho más de lo que esperaría…

-**Eh?**\- cuestionó Gildarts, ya que no le había hecho caso mientras miraba dicho mapa

-**PRESTA ATENCIÓN CUANDO ALGUIEN TE HABLA!**\- Natsu le dio una patada de fuego en la cabeza, moviendo apenas al mago, que no sintió nada…

-**Hmmm…**\- pensaba mientras seguía mirando el mapa tratando de encontrar algo para luego levantarse y caminar sin escuchar lo que sea que Natsu le haya estado diciendo…

-**Oye! No me ignores!**-

-**Natsu**\- Gildarts lo llamó con voz y rostro serios

-**Qué pasa?**\- preguntó con curiosidad por el repentino cambio

-**…..**\- le dio una gran sonrisa y el pulgar arriba -**Nos perdimos!-**

-**…...**-

Luego de unos momentos Gildarts tenía un chichón en la cabeza mientras ambos buscaban una salida del lugar…

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

-**Entonces se perdieron?**\- Mira interrumpió la narración de Natsu ya que como todos los demás no podía creer que ellos se perdieran

-**No hubiera sido así si yo hubiera tenido el mapa!**-

Y Natsu iba a continuar con su relato, de no ser porque Haruka lo abrazó sin avisar…

-**Ese es mi Natsu! No importa el problema, él siempre sale adelante**\- dijo para aplastar sus pechos en él –**Esa historia y la batalla me han motivado, cómo tú dices: Estoy caliente!**-

-**Yo no digo así!**\- se quejó el pelirrosa un poco rojo por oír esas palabras

-**Eso no es cierto, recuerdas que cuando nos bañamos juntos dijiste eso?**\- preguntó Haruka de forma inocente mientras Mira y Wendy se desmayaban de nuevo, los hombres lloraban y maldecían otra vez a Natsu por su suerte…

-**Bueno sí, lo dije, pero era por otra razón**\- no pudo continuar explicando porque sintió el aura asesina de Erza sobre él

-**Así que te bañaste con ella eh?**\- dijo con su rostro de ultratumba al mismo tiempo que empezaba a invocar más espadas –**Con que, "estoy caliente" eh?**-

-**Espera Erza, no es lo que parece**\- ella no escuchó y dio el primer ataque, Natsu sólo cerró los ojos esperando el ataque pero nada sucedió…

Al abrir los ojos, vio que Haruka estaba bloqueando la espada de Erza con su brazo…

-**Tranquila que si lo matas no podré quedarme con él**\- amenazó la dragon slayer del agua con una sonrisa

-**Muy bien, entonces tengamos un duelo amistoso para decidir quien dormirá con él hoy…**\- sugirió titania para sorpresa de todos, y para tristeza de los hombres que volvían a llorar.

-**Acepto!**\- pronunció con un rostro bastante feliz – **Si gano, podré dormir hoy con Natsu! **

-**Pero si yo gano, seré la primera en dormir con Natsu**\- avisó la pelirroja

Haruka miro al premio por el que ellas competían, para ver nuevamente a Erza **-Estoy caliente!**-

-**Yo no lo digo así!**-

* * *

Jejejeje que les pareció? xD

Pues bien en el próximo capitulo habrá otra pelea y veremos a Haruka en acción, ahora la pregunta quien quieren que gane y pase la primera noche con Natsu? Erza o Haruka?

Si les gusta mi historia por favor recomiendenla porque como escritor me gusta tener varios lectores.

Y también si te gustó el capitulo, por favor deja un review, que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo y a esforzarme más

Sin más que decir, me despido

Hasta la próxima!


	5. Peleas y aclaraciones parte 2

Hola a todos!

Muy bien, en este capitulo tendremos la batalla entre Erza y Haruka, he leído los reviews y he escrito este capitulo basado en mi opinión, pero estoy seguro de que no decepcionaré a nadie :)

Quiero recordarles nuevamente que esta es mi primera historia, por lo tanto también será la primera vez que escriba "ese" tipo de escenas así que disculpen si no es muy buena

Yo siempre recomiendo leer fics con música, ayuda a disfrutar la "magia" :)

No olviden leer mi comentario final una vez que acaben de leer el capitulo, ya que allí coloco aclaraciones e ideas del próximo capitulo

Pues bien, a lo que nos gusta...

Dialogos en **Negrita**

Pensamientos en _**Negrita**_** _cursiva_**

El resto es narración

Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino habría mucho más fan service xD

CONTINUEMOS

* * *

-**Muy bien, entonces tengamos un duelo amistoso para decidir quien dormirá con él hoy…**\- sugirió titania para sorpresa de todos, y para tristeza de los hombres que volvían a llorar.

-**Acepto!**\- pronunció con un rostro bastante feliz – **Si gano, podré dormir hoy con Natsu! **

-**Pero si yo gano, seré la primera en dormir con Natsu**\- avisó la pelirroja

Haruka miro al premio por el que ellas competían para ver nuevamente a Erza **-Estoy caliente!**-

-**Yo no lo digo así!**-

-**Muy bien, entonces vamos al campo de entrenamiento…**\- Dijo titania comenzando a caminar, seguida inmediatamente por Haruka y el resto del gremio…

Diez minutos después…

Todos los magos se hallaban ya en el lugar del encuentro, ambas chicas estaban separadas por tres metros mientras acordaban en que campo luchar…

-**Pelear en el océano significaría una injusta desventaja para ti**\- aclaró Haruka

-**Pero si es en un campo desierto, serás tú la perjudicada…**\- explicó Erza al mismo tiempo que ambas pensaron en el mismo lugar…

-**Que sea donde Natsu peleó!**\- gritaron ambas a Mira para que ella pudiera cambiar de una vez el campo

A todos les resbaló una gota por la cabeza… en serio era necesario pensar tanto para eso?

Mira seleccionó el terreno de pelea y mientras se aplicaba la energía para empezar la reestructuración, Natsu hablaba con Wendy y Lucy…

-**Erza-san contra Haruka-san…**\- la pequeña no podía creer que vería a ambas magas pelear a su máximo nivel…

-**Erza…**\- susurró Lucy muy preocupada por su amiga al recordar el día anterior…

Haruka había demostrado tener una cantidad inmensa de poder mágico, a tal punto que obligó a muchos a estar tirados en el suelo sólo con liberar su energía.

Y se preocupó más al recordar que cuando la pelinegra atacó a Erza, ésta ni siquiera pudo reaccionar, aunque nunca supo si la sorprendió porque no estaba lista, no había tenido oportunidad de preguntarle…

-**Erza estará bien**\- dijo Natsu adivinando los pensamientos de sus compañeras, tratando de calmarlas un poco.

-**Natsu…**\- Lucy vio el rostro de Natsu, estaba completamente serio mirando a las magas que iban a pelear mientras el campo seguía cambiando.

-**Natsu-san y esa capa?**\- preguntó Wendy, percatándose de que el dragon slayer traía nuevamente dicha prenda…

-**Eh?**\- Lucy no se había dado cuenta…- **Natsu pero… y esa capa?**-

-**Es la misma que traía en la mañana**\- aclaró Natsu, confundiendo a sus amigas

-**Pero no que fue destrozada en tu pelea con Gajeel?**\- cuestionó la maga estelar recordando que Natsu se había desprendido de ella después de ser atacado por el caza dragones de hierro

-**Así es…**\- sus compañeras tenían rostros muy confundidos, por lo que decidió explicar las cosas- **lo que sucede es que esta capa esta hecha con una tela mágica, que al momento de recibir energía de su dueño, puede repararse…** **Miren**-

Natsu se despojó de ella, dejando ver su cuerpo mientras Wendy pensaba "_**Natsu-san está tan…**_" Bueno, regresando a la historia, el mago rompió su prenda a la mitad para luego colocar su mano encima de ésta y entregar un poco de fuego, luego de un momento, la tela empezó a remediarse sola.

-**Impresionante Natsu-san!**\- exclamó Wendy con una sonrisa mientras el mago de fuego acomodaba su ropa nuevamente –**Es del mismo material que la de Gildarts-san?**-

Natsu asintió con una sonrisa y luego cambió a una expresión seria al mismo tiempo que miraba al frente.

Wendy y Lucy hicieron lo mismo… la pelea estaba a punto de empezar…

El campo estaba listo y tanto Erza como Haruka comenzaron a liberar poder mágico, causando que el suelo empezara a temblar.

Titania analizaba su situación "_**Ella es bastante veloz, la otra vez no pude seguir sus movimientos, en ese caso…**_"

Erza se re-equipó a su armadura de la velocidad pensando en emparejar las cosas…

Por su parte, Haruka envolvió ambas manos con unas esferas de agua, las cuales brillaban de color turquesa mientras desprendían un poco de vapor y una gran cantidad de poder mágico…

Y empezó la batalla…

Erza desapareció de la vista de todos y se situó detrás de la pelinegra, dando el primer ataque con su espada.

Parecía que estaba a punto de darle pero una pared de agua apareció, bloqueando el golpe y atrapando el arma de Erza, en ese momento Haruka se dio la vuelta para golpear…

-**Mizuryū no ken! (Puño del dragón de agua)-**

La pelirroja soltó su espada y saltó hacia atrás tratando de esquivar el ataque, cosa que no funcionó porque el puño de agua de Haruka se alargó, dándole de lleno a Erza y mandándola a volar varios metros…

"_**Así que sus golpes también se expanden**_" tomó una nota mental para continuar con el combate…

-**Sus velocidad es impresionante, pero su poder es increíble, aún así sólo usa ataques de agua…**\- Erza cambió su armadura por la de la emperatriz del agua, eso le daría ventaja…

Haruka comenzó esta vez, lanzó otro golpe de agua a larga distancia al mismo tiempo que corría directo hacia su contrincante…

Erza desvió el golpe usando su espada de cristal y atacó a la pelinegra, quien ya había llegado a ella…

Hubo un choque cuando la espada de titania chocó con un escudo hecho de agua, Haruka vio que había un hueco en la defensa de la pelirroja y le dio un cabezazo en el estómago, Erza no retrocedió sino que aprovechó el ataque para acercarse más y darle un rodillazo en la barbilla…

Antes de que la pierna de Erza tocara el suelo, Haruka la tomó por el tobillo con su brazo derecho y usando la otra mano sujetó el mismo brazo que tenía la espada haciendo a titania perder el equilibrio, en ese momento la pelinegra atacó…

-**Mizuryū no** **hokō! (Rugido del dragón de agua)-**

El ataque impactó directamente en Erza, haciendo en ese lugar una gran explosión…

-**Oh no! Erza!**\- Lucy gritó muy preocupada por su amiga

Cuando el humo se disipó se podía ver a Haruka de pie mirando a Erza, que estaba un par de metros alejada con muchos rasguños y la mayor parte de su armadura destruida…

-**No puedo creerlo, se supone que esa armadura hace que los ataques de agua sean anulados!**\- Gray no entendía que era lo que pasaba…

-**No, esa armadura no funcionará con ella**\- dijo Natsu para luego explicarles las cosas

De regreso a la batalla…

Al igual que el mago de hielo, Erza no entendía cómo era posible que ese ataque no fuera anulado por la magia de su armadura.

Haruka se percató de la confusión de su oponente y decidió explicarle…

-**Tu armadura tiene la habilidad de anular o reducir el poder de los ataques de agua… pero esa característica no funcionará conmigo porque mi magia es diferente**-

-**Qué es lo que quieres decir?**\- el rostro de Erza expresaba mucha confusión.

-**La magia que usan los dragon slayers es diferente que la de los magos del mismo elemento…**\- comenzó Haruka –**Por ejemplo: las llamas de Natsu son mucho más poderosas que las normales, así como mi magia de agua es diferente a las demás**-

-**Entonces dices que mi armadura no funcionará porque tus ataques son más fuertes?**-

-**Sí y no…**\- respondió la pelinegra –**Es cierto que mi magia es mucho más poderosa que la ordinaria pero esa no es la razón principal…-**

Erza sólo esperó a que la otra continuara su explicación…

-**Tu armadura no funcionará porque los dragon slayers podemos controlar las propiedades de nuestro elemento una vez que hayamos entrenado lo suficiente**\- dijo totalmente seria

-**Por ejemplo: yo podría hacer un martillo de agua mucho más duro y resistente que el acero más duro que haya... mira tu espada**\- Haruka señaló el brazo derecho de Erza…

Al verlo, no podía creerlo…

Su espada estaba completamente agrietada, parecía que podía romperse en cualquier momento, miró a la pelinegra en busca de una aclaración…

-**Si yo pongo suficiente presión en mi magia, no hay nada que no pueda cortar o destruir**\- explicó – **pero en este caso no lo hice, aún así me sorprende que estés con tan pocos daños, aunque sea un combate amistoso, me parece que te estoy tratando demasiado bien… todavía no uso ni la mitad de mi poder**-

Todos, al igual que Erza, no podían creerlo, entonces Haruka estaba siendo amable sólo porque era una pelea amistosa?

-**Ya veo…**\- Erza se puso de pie cambiando a su armadura Fairy invocando una espada en cada mano –**entonces no te contengas y pelea con todo lo que tengas!**\- retó solemnemente titania…

-**Muy bien… si no uso toda mi fuerza, sentiré que te estoy insultando como guerrera**\- Expresó la pelinegra con una sonrisa mientras se ponía seria y comenzaba a reunir una enorme cantidad de poder mágico, el rostro de Natsu se tensó…

El viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza mientras se juntaba, atrapando a Haruka en un pequeño tornado de color turquesa…

-**Dragon Force…**\- susurró y hubo una enorme descarga de energía que generó una explosión que se extinguía poco a poco…

Se podía ver el cuerpo entero de la dragon slayer rodeada por una capa de agua que se movía en forma de remolino dejando ver la gran presión que poseía, que al mismo tiempo tomaba una forma mitad humana mitad dragón, tenía unas alas medianas y una cola, garras largas y afiladas…

-**Vamos!**\- gritó para continuar la pelea…

Erza atacaba con sus espadas y Haruka contrarrestaba cada tajo con sus garras, en un momento tomó ambas espadas, deteniendo a la pelirroja, y la golpeó con su cola haciéndola retroceder para después lanzarse nuevamente…

Ambas se movían a gran velocidad, las chispas volaban a cada segundo y hubo grandes explosiones debido al choque de ambas fuerzas…

Los magos miraban sorprendidos porque había alguien tan fuerte como Erza, sin embargo, poco a poco la ventaja de Haruka comenzaba a hacerse notoria.

Ella era más veloz, tenía más fuerza y esa capa de agua, además de aumentar inmensamente el poder de sus golpes, también era una defensa extraordinaria, se separaron luego de que ella le propinara un golpe extremadamente poderoso a Erza, comenzando a reunir aliento para terminar con esto…

La pelirroja también comenzó a canalizar todo su poder mágico, preparándose para lanzarlo a su máximo poder…

Luego de un momento lo hizo, Erza dio un disparo de completamente gigantesco, cargado con toda la energía que tenía…

Haruka no terminó de reunir aliento a tiempo, el disparo impactó de lleno en ella, causando una enorme explosión blanca que dejó ciegos a todos durante unos momentos, levantando una gran cantidad de humo…

-**Lo logró! Erza lo hizo!**\- exclamó Lucy completamente sorprendida, jamás subestimes a Erza…

-**No, aún no…**\- dijo Natsu para sorpresa de todos, mientras veía seriamente en donde se encontraba Haruka…

Erza estaba exhausta, había gastado casi toda su energía en ese último golpe, cuando empezó a escuchar un ruido extraño, su expresión era atónita al reconocer ese sonido…

Era el mismo ruido que hacía Natsu cuando reunía aliento para su rugido…

El humo desapareció dejando ver a la figura de Haruka sin un solo rasguño, mientras aún reunía energía…

"_**No puedo creerlo…**_" A sus ojos, veía la figura de un dragón enorme delante de ella…

-** Mizuryū no** **hokō! (Rugido del dragón de agua)**-

Haruka disparó su rugido a una velocidad extrema, Erza apenas pudo reaccionar y cambió a su armadura de adamantio para protegerse…

Una explosión tres veces más grande que la anterior ocurrió, mandando a volar a casi todos los magos y haciendo retroceder muchos metros a Natsu…

Lo siguiente que se pudo ver era a una Erza inconciente en el piso con la armadura completamente destrozada…

-**Haruka-san ganó**\- Wendy estaba en shock al igual que todos los demás, con la excepción de Natsu y el maestro que miraban la escena con mucha tranquilidad…

-**No puedo creerlo, Erza perdió**\- dijo Mira completamente asombrada por la fuerza de Haruka.

Unos momentos después los magos se encontraban llevando a Erza a la enfermería para que Wendy pueda ayudarla, mientras algunos varones murmuraban cosas como:

**-Esa chica es impresionante-**

**-Tal vez es la maga más poderosa que exista…-**

**-Maldito Natsu, tienes mucha suerte… snif-**

**-Hombre!-**

Todos se marcharon, dejando a Natsu y Haruka solos en el lugar donde se acababa de librar la batalla…

-**Haruka…**\- empezó Natsu – **gracias…**-

-**Porqué?**\- preguntó mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia el gremio

-**Por no usar toda tu fuerza** – aclaró el mago de fuego – **realmente me preocupé en cuanto dijiste que pelearías usando todo…**-

-**No me agradezcas, pero que ella no se entere o de lo contrario lo más probable es que pida la revancha y no creo poder contenerme…**\- dijo Haruka con una sonrisa y un guiño

-**Yo creo que lo hará... aunque tal vez ella ya sabía que no podía ganarte**\- opinó Natsu

-**Tal vez, tú podrías vencerla si usas la mayor parte de tu poder mágico…**\- le recordó la pelinegra – **pero ella es muy fuerte!**\- exclamó feliz

-**Sí, ella es realmente muy poderosa, quizá yo podría ganarle…**\- dijo Natsu muy contento para mirar a su compañera con una sonrisa – **Pero no tengo oportunidad contra ti!**-

Finalmente llegaron al gremio, Wendy salió de la enfermería unos momentos después diciendo que Erza despertaría más tarde, solamente necesitaba descansar un poco…

Cinco minutos después…

Los hombres nuevamente se encontraban en sus clásicas peleas, mientras en la barra Haruka y Mira conversaban…

-**Haruka-san…**\- dijo Mira con una sonrisa –**tu pelea fue impresionante, venciste a Erza y ahora podrás dormir con Natsu**-

-**Siiii, he extrañado mucho a Natsu, pero me siento un poco mal por Erza ya que ella también quería pasar tiempo con él**\- pronunció algo afligida, a Mira se le prendió el foco…

-**Entonces porque no dejar que Erza duerma con él hoy? Podrían intercambiar noches, además sería lo justo, tú ya dormiste con Natsu ayer no?**-

-**Tienes razón Mira, pero yo fui a su casa porque no tenía donde quedarme…**\- aclaró la dragon slayer de agua

-**Pues quédate conmigo esta noche, así podríamos ****conversar**** un poco y yo pondría darte unos consejos para que conquistes a Natsu**-

Obviamente todos nosotros sabemos de que quiere "hablar" Mira, no es así?

-**En serio?!** – a Haruka le brillaron los ojos con una gran sonrisa – **Muchas gracias!- **

Mira comenzó a contarle luego, como fue el día en que Natsu partió a su misión…

Ahora nos encontramos con Natsu…

Él había dejado la pelea unos momentos para poder pensar acerca de lo que acababa de pasar hace unos momentos, Haruka había vencido limpiamente a Erza, y según lo que ellas habían apostado, entonces él tendría que hacerlo esta noche con la ganadora…

Sin embargo eso le molestaba un poco, él estaba de verdad enamorado de Haruka, pero Erza había sido su primer amor y además de ser correspondido, deseaba que fuera ella quien tuviera su primera vez…

Así es, Natsu todavía no lo había hecho, pero sabía muy bien la teoría… aunque aprendió, gracias a Gildarts, a conquistar a cualquier mujer en su camino, él siempre se guardó para Erza, porque la amaba.

El día de su partida Natsu le había prometido que regresaría y le demostraría cuanto la deseaba, luego de ver que ella esperó por él, esos sentimientos crecieron mucho más…

Natsu finalmente tomó una decisión, no importaba quien haya ganado, había extrañado demasiado a Erza durante todo este tiempo, ya no quería ni podía soportarlo más… sus deseos también tenían derecho a ser escuchados, y él quería que esta noche pudiera demostrarle a la pelirroja todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos…

Se encontraba tranquilo, sabía que Haruka comprendería en cuanto le explicara la situación, era muy amable y comprensiva, eso era algo que le encantaba de ella.

Suspiró, de seguro Erza preguntaría muchas cosas esta noche, así que tenía que estar mentalmente preparado.

En la enfermería…

La pelirroja había despertado un poco mareada, al ver en donde se encontraba, recordó las escenas de hace unos momentos... ella había perdido la pelea.

Bueno, sabía que sería difícil pero jamás imaginó que su oponente tuviera tanto poder, ha encontrado una buena rival y eso le daba mucha alegría, entonces se percató de que alguien estaba sentada en la misma cama…

-**Hola Erza, cómo te sientes?**\- preguntó Haruka con una expresión amable

-**Un poco adolorida, pero estoy bien**\- respondió con una sonrisa

La pelinegra decidió empezar…

-**Erza, quiero que esta noche duermas con Natsu**\- dijo seriamente

-**Porque?**\- cuestionó muy confundida –**no acordamos que la ganadora…?**-

-**Lo sé, pero es que me siento un poco mal por ser tan ruda… no lo tomes como un acto de lástima**-

Erza no dijo nada, dejando a la otra continuar…

-**He visto la forma en la que Natsu te mira, como si fueras algo tan frágil que pudiera romperse con facilidad y tuviera la necesidad de protegerlo, además me he enterado que él te prometió algo muy importante el mismo día en que se fue y yo no quisiera arruinar la relación que tienen…-**

**-Pero, no amas a Natsu también?- **La pelirroja estaba totalmente sorprendida, por lo que Haruka decía, ella pensaba renunciar a Natsu…

La dragon slayer comprendió sus pensamientos…

-**No voy a renunciar a Natsu, Erza**\- le aclaró – **Pero hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo**-

-**De qué se trata?**\- preguntó muy calmadamente

-**Sabías que los dragon slayers varones pueden tener varias parejas?**-

El rostro de Erza era de completo asombro.

Diez minutos después…

Natsu había puesto en orden sus ideas y caminaba hacia la enfermería, en el camino se topó con Haruka, era el momento perfecto para explicarle las cosas.

-**Haruka yo…**\- comenzó Natsu pero fue interrumpido inmediatamente por una pregunta de la pelinegra

-**Natsu, no te importa que esta noche me quede en casa de Mira?**-

-**Eh?**\- esa pregunta descolocó totalmente al dragon slayer –**pero creí que tú…?**-

-**Lo siento, pero es que ella me ha pedido que la ayude con unas cosas y no puedo decirle que no, no te molestaría que sea Erza la que duerma contigo?**-

Él no hizo nada y aún así el plan marchaba a la perfección…-**Está bien, no te preocupes**-

-**Gracias Natsu!**\- dijo para luego besarlo e irse con Mira, el dragon slayer de fuego entendió lo que estaba haciendo Haruka y sólo pudo sonreír, ella lo conocía muy bien

"_**Gracias Haruka**_"

Erza salió de la enfermería pocos segundos después y Natsu se acercó a ella…

-**Erza, te amo y esta noche te lo demostraré…**\- dijo en un susurro mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la pelirroja, quien sólo pudo agradecer mentalmente a Haruka mientras pensaba en la conversación que acababan de tener hace unos minutos…

Más tarde ese mismo día…

Erza y Natsu estaban tomados de la mano, ella usaba esta vez ropa normal y ambos estaban dirigiéndose a la casa del dragon slayer, Happy los acompañaba sin decir una palabra, tenía miedo de que Erza lo mandara a volar de una patada a la luna.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Natsu la besó de forma apasionada durante un largo rato, estaba feliz, muy feliz al igual que ella.

Se separaron por falta de aire y antes de poder decir algo, Natsu le pidió que esperara un poco porque quería entregarle a Happy el pez que le había pedido por lo que caminó alrededor de la casa seguido por su compañero gato y Erza…

-**Ten Happy, como lo prometí, aquí está el pez**\- Natsu señaló un pescado del tamaño de una orca adulta, era completamente inmenso.

Happy comenzó a llorar de alegría, jamás había visto algo tan hermoso mientras Natsu cargaba el enorme regalo para ponerlo en frente del exceed…

-**Gracias Natsu!**\- dijo mientras se lanzaba encima del pescado y comenzaba a besarlo

-**De nada**\- el dragon slayer sonrió y Erza se acercó a él para preguntarle por esa cosa enorme…

-**Dónde conseguiste eso?**-

-**Mientras estaba entrenando cerca de una cascada encontré muchos de estos**\- respondió Natsu para luego acercarse al exceed que todavía continuaba besando el pescado…

-**Happy, si el día de hoy pasas la noche con Wendy y Charle voy a traerte un pez más grande**-

Al gato se le pusieron los ojos como estrellas al pensar en eso y se fue inmediatamente a Fairy Hills

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Natsu invitó a pasar a Erza, ella lo hizo con una sonrisa…

El interior era diferente a como ella recordaba, la sala estaba ordenada, además de que era mucho más amplia, y pudo ver que había otras habitaciones, entonces se dirigieron al cuarto de Natsu…

Ambos se sentaron en la cama de piernas cruzadas, mirando fijamente a los ojos del otro como si pudieran leer la mente de su compañero.

(_Damas y caballeros a partir de aquí, pido discreción y si eres de esas personas que escuchan música mientras lee, yo recomiendo "Never meant to belong" ya que es la que escuché mientras escribía la escena... por favor disfruten...)_

* * *

Toda la casa estaba a oscuras, iluminada solamente por la luz de la luna que entraba por una ventana…

Natsu y Erza acercaron sus rostros lentamente para fundirse en un beso que comenzó tranquilo pero que poco a poco se tornaba más apasionado, sí… mucho más apasionado, con todas la emociones que habían estado conteniendo desde que se volvieron a ver, liberándose finalmente con la persona que más amaban en el mundo…

Sus lenguas comenzaron una batalla en la que ninguno se rendiría, Natsu logró entrar en la boca de Erza, saboreándola completamente y arrancándole unos gemidos mientras lo hacía…

Ella se sentía en el cielo, había esperado tanto por él y ahora lo tenía, finalmente había vuelto a ella, la sensación de besar a Natsu era indescriptible, sólo con juntar sus labios era increíble, ahora mientras él exploraba su boca, se sentía perfecto…

Se separaron, dejando un fino hilo de saliva entre ellos, completamente sonrojados, mirando al otro al mismo tiempo que Natsu la echaba en su cama y comenzaba a desvestirla…

A la luz de la luna su piel era de un color que hizo pensar a Natsu que sólo se trataba de un sueño…

La vio completamente, observando cada detalle de su cuerpo… tenía una figura envidiable para cualquiera, unos pechos redondos y firmes que llamaron su atención, piernas torneadas, las cuales lo volvían loco… Ella era simplemente perfecta…

Pero lo más importante para él era su hermoso rostro y esos ojos que le decían cuanto lo amaba, ellos ardían de pasión en este momento y Natsu no pudo esperar más…

Juntó nuevamente sus labios con los de ella, besándola con desesperación para después comenzar con su cuello…

La sensación de la boca de Natsu tocando su piel se sentía muy bien, mientras él descendía más, ella gemía de placer…

Natsu finalmente llegó a sus pechos, los masajeó de forma delicada durante unos momentos, obteniendo que Erza pronunciara su nombre en un suspiro…

Le gustó oírlo, quería que ella continuara diciendo su nombre, sin previo aviso Natsu se llevó uno de sus pechos a la boca mientras seguía masajeando el otro, Erza soltaba pequeños gemidos al mimo tiempo que veía a Natsu jugar con sus senos…

Comenzó a lamer sus pezones, provocando en ella un grito leve de sorpresa, Natsu jugaba usando su lengua, pasando alrededor de éstos para después chuparlos, mordisqueaba ligeramente a uno sin dejar de atender al otro, escuchando como ella suspiraba su nombre…

Siguió por su abdomen besando suavemente cada parte de ella, hasta que llegó a su vientre y antes de continuar la vio a los ojos pidiendo permiso.

Erza asintió levemente mientras se preparaba… Natsu comenzó a besar aquella zona prohibida, ella sólo podía taparse la boca para no gritar mientras él repasaba el contorno con su lengua, jugando con su botón rosa…

Suavemente, introdujo un dedo en ella al mismo tiempo que lamía su clítoris, ganándose un gemido por parte de su amada…

Aumentó la velocidad sin dejar de usar su lengua, hasta que ella emitió un grito de placer… Erza tuvo un orgasmo, el primero de esta noche, liberando sus jugos, los cuales Natsu empezó a beber…

Era muy dulce, como la mejor miel que haya probado… pensaba continuar saboreando pero otra parte de su anatomía le reclamaba atención…

Natsu se acomodó para besarla, ella sabía lo que vendría ahora… ya era el momento…

Lentamente colocó su miembro en la entrada de Erza, mirándola a los ojos…

-**Si te duele, no dudes en decírmelo**\- pronunció suavemente, sabía que la primera vez para una mujer era dolorosa

-**No te preocupes… soy tuya**\- dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo besaba, confiaba ciegamente en él

Erza sintió como Natsu usaba su magia para adormecer un poco la zona, no quería hacerle daño…

Ella se preparó para recibirlo, Natsu estaba a punto de entrar…

Lentamente comenzó a entrar en ella, hasta que se topó con su barrera, finalmente la barrera se rompió dejando a Natsu sentirla completamente…

Erza tenía los ojos cerrados por el dolor mientras unas lágrimas escapaban por su rostro, sin embargo, estaba muy feliz porque ya no era una niña, ahora era una mujer, la mujer de su amado Natsu y ese pensamiento le provocó una dicha absoluta, entonces comenzó a dejar de sentir dolor para dar paso a una sensación total de placer…

Él no se movió, estaba esperando a que ella se acostumbrara hasta que sintió como el cuerpo de Erza comenzaba a moverse lentamente mientras gemía levemente…

Natsu empezó a entrar y salir de ella con calma al principio, pero luego de unos momentos ambos tomaron ritmo y él se encontraba embistiendo con fuerza a la pelirroja, sintiéndose en el cielo mientras ella lo estrechaba con sus paredes, Erza se pegaba más a Natsu arañando su espalda y jugando con su cabello al mismo tiempo que gemía sin control…

El mago de fuego comenzó a liberar magia por su cuerpo, para aplicarlo en ella.

Erza sintió como es que la magia que Natsu desprendía hacía que sus sentidos fueran mucho más agudos, haciéndola sentir más placer que antes, la estaba volviendo loca, empezaba a ver blanco mientras él aceleraba sus estocadas…

Las paredes de Erza lo estrujaban completamente, haciéndolo sentirse mejor, hasta que ninguno pudo más…

Terminaron, ella con un grito total de placer y él con un rugido que expresaba que sentía lo mismo, Natsu se vació por completo dentro de ella, y Erza podía sentir como era llenada con un líquido bastante caliente…

Él se desplomó a un lado de ella, ambos cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor…

La abrazó, atrayéndola hacia él, Erza se recostó en su pecho mientra Natsu los cubría con una manta…

-**Erza, te amo**\- dijo en un susurro mientras besaba su cabeza

-**Yo también te amo Natsu**\- respondió dándole el último beso de la noche, al mismo tiempo que ambos caían dormidos…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Erza despertó abriendo los ojos pesadamente, al ver en donde se encontraba, todas las imágenes de la noche anterior regresaban a su cabeza…

Ella sonreía, no fue un sueño… Natsu realmente había echo el amor con ella…

Él apareció de la nada con una bandeja de comida, depositándola en la cama…

-**Te** **preparé el desayuno**\- afirmó el mago de fuego con una gran sonrisa

Erza miró la bandeja, unas tostadas con mantequilla en un plato, al lado de éste habían unos huevos fritos con unas tiras de carne, todo servido junto a un jugo de naranja, una rosa en un muy pequeño florero y... un pequeño pastel de fresa que se veía realmente apetitoso.

Vaya si se sorprendió de que Natsu fuera tan detallista, trayéndole el desayuno a la cama, preparado solamente para ella.

Titania probó un bocado… estaba delicioso, simplemente exquisito, buscó a Natsu con la mirada y se topó con una gran sonrisa de éste…

Lo había guardado para el final, aunque se moría por probarlo, Erza tomó un trozo del pastel y se lo llevó a la boca…

"_**PERFECCIÓN!**_" Gritaron sus emociones, era lo mejor que había probado en toda su vida, mientras todo se derretía en su boca se podía sentir la frescura y el sabor concentrado de las fresas, al cabo de unos segundos terminó su postre, realmente triste porque era tan delicioso… quería que durara para siempre…

-**Erza…**\- Natsu llamó su atención mientras señalaba a la cama…

Ella levantó la vista para verlo apuntar hacia algo, siguió la trayectoria con su mirada para ver un enorme pastel completo justo en frente de ella

Volvió a mirar al mago de fuego, él sólo le guiñó un ojo…

Mientras ella comía su adorado pastel, decidió hacerle una pregunta a Natsu…

-**Natsu, porqué tenías vendado el brazo derecho?**\- realmente le había llamado la atención ese detalle, no había podido verlo bien en la batalla contra Gajeel, pero ahora alcanzó a analizarlo…

El brazo de Natsu estaba completamente lleno de heridas y muchos rasguños, aunque parecía que había sido hace no mucho porque las heridas estaban algo selladas…

-**Lo vendé hace dos años y medio debido a una pelea…**\- intencionalmente dijo el tiempo exacto, entonces ella recordó lo que Haruka había dicho el día en que apareció…

"_**Natsu es mi novio desde hace dos años y medio…**_"

-**Haruka tiene algo que ver?**\- preguntó un poco más seria

-**Sí, traigo esto desde el día que la conocí**\- respondió tranquilo

Erza se quedó callada, no era necesario preguntar… era más que obvio…

Natsu entendió el mensaje y dio su respuesta…

-**Hace casi tres años, mientras entrenaba en las montañas, me encontré con ella…**-

Hubo un silencio durante unos segundos y Natsu continuó

-**Ella estaba siendo perseguida por Acnologia…**\- dijo totalmente serio

* * *

Y bien? que les pareció? :)

Aclaración: Es cierto que Haruka es más fuerte que Erza, sin embargo, Natsu ya ha esperado demasiado por ella, ambos merecían este capitulo :)

Ahora bien, en el proximo capitulo Natsu nos contará como conoció a Haruka, y también veremos un poco de la noche que ella paso en casa de Mira

De que hablaban Haruka y Erza con eso de que el dragon slayer puede tener varias parejas? Eso lo veremos más adelante...

Atención este será un MUY pequeño spoiler:

Natsu va de misión solamente con Wendy, cosas muy interesantes pasarán, no sólo en "ese" sentido, sino realmente importantes

Fin del MUY pequeño spoiler xD

Si les gustó el capitulo, por favor deja un review, que eso me motiva mucho a continuar mi historia :)

Si les gusta mi historia, agrégala a favoritos y recomiéndenla, ya que como escritor me gustaría tener varios lectores :)

Sin más que decir, me despido

Hasta la próxima!


	6. Recuerdos

Hola a todos! :D

He vuelto! xD Pues bien, primero que nada me disculpo por tardar en actualizar, lo que sucede es que estoy en un tramo importante de examenes y proyectos, espero me comprendan y apoyen, gracias :)

En este capitulo veremos finalmente como fue que Natsu y Haruka se conocieron, y también la conversación que tuvieron Erza y Haruka, y además la noche que pasó en casa de Mira

Pues bien, a lo que nos gusta

**Dialogos en negrita**

**_Pensamientos en negrita cursiva_  
**

El resto es narración

Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino Haruka ya estaría en el manga y el anime xD

CONTINUEMOS

* * *

-**Haruka tiene algo que ver?**\- preguntó Erza un poco más seria

-**Sí, traigo estas vendas desde el día que la conocí**\- respondió el dragon slayer tranquilo

Erza se quedó callada, no era necesario preguntar… era más que obvio…

Natsu entendió el mensaje y dio su respuesta…

-**Fue hace dos años y medio, mientras entrenaba en las montañas, me encontré con ella…**-

Hubo un silencio durante unos segundos y Natsu continuó

-**Ella estaba siendo perseguida por Acnologia…**\- dijo totalmente serio

Erza quedó desconcertada, estaba dudando de si había oído bien, acaso dijo Acnologia? El mismo dragón negro que casi asesina a todo el gremio de un solo rugido?

"_**Esperen… Natsu dijo que se había vendado debido a una pelea… acaso él…?"**_ titania comenzó a maquinar ideas en su cabeza, uniendo las piezas para mirar atónita al mago de cabellera rosada…

Natsu se percató de sus pensamientos y se acercó un poco más a ella…

-**Un año después de partir con Gildarts, el día en que me encontré con Haruka, casi fui asesinado por Acnologia…**\- comenzó su relato…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Natsu se encontraba en las montañas, estaba buscando información y rastros de magos para su misión…

Gildarts y él se habían separado para cubrir más terreno, Natsu fue hacia las zonas más áridas mientras el mayor iba a una aldea cercana para averiguar lo que pueda.

Natsu suspiró, esto era más difícil de lo que parecía, sobretodo si te encuentras escalando una montaña bastante empinada mientras tienes dos rocas del tamaño de una ballena atadas a ti y estas se balancean demasiado.

Ya había pasado un año entero desde que partieron del gremio, durante todo ese tiempo Gildarts había accedido a entrenarlo, y no era nada fácil…

Mientras más aumentaba sus habilidades, más difíciles eran los ejercicios, el mago más fuerte lo entrenaba tanto física como mentalmente, desde el control básico de su magia hasta pruebas que lo dejaban exhausto con sólo intentarlo una vez…

Pero estaba valiendo la pena, aunque todo realmente fuera muy duro.

Entrenaba el control total de su magia y sus habilidades mentales por tres días, luego venía la parte física por otros tres días, todo era realmente agotador ya que no había ningún intervalo de descanso entre los entrenamientos, pero eso no era lo peor… no señor…

Al día siguiente, a pesar de estar agotado en todos los sentidos, debía tener una batalla contra Gildarts sin que éste se contenga y luego de eso, volvía a empezar con todo lo demás, era una tortura total.

Pero el entrenamiento estaba dando muy buenos resultados… la cantidad de su poder mágico, su fuerza, velocidad, resistencia y reflejos mejoraban con cada día de prueba física…

Mientras cada día de entrenamiento mental y mágico lo ayudaba a tener un mejor control sobre cada una de sus técnicas, aprendiendo nuevos trucos conforme avanzaba el tiempo y llegando a entender las distintas variaciones que tenía la magia de fuego.

Finalmente llegó a la cima de la montaña, desde aquí sería más fácil rastrear varios olores, su olfato era mucho más agudo ahora…

A pesar de que se encontraba en una misión Natsu no dejaba de entrenar, Gildarts le había dicho que no podían perder el tiempo, así que el dragon slayer haría ambas cosas a la vez…

Él tenía que moverse llevando el peso de esas dos enormes rocas, al menos sólo por el día de hoy… mañana tendría que comenzar a controlar diversas intensidades de fuego, desde uno que pudiera derretir las piedras hasta otro que ni siquiera caliente una hoja seca.

Mientras seguía buscando el rastro de los magos a los que buscaban, se topó con un aroma que llamó su atención.

Olía como Wendy pero de una forma diferente que no pudo describir, Natsu se sorprendió al reconocer esa fragancia, era la esencia de un dragon slayer, entonces revisó en su memoria cada aroma de cada uno de los caza dragones que conocía y los comparó con esta…

No coincidía con ninguno, era una persona totalmente diferente…

Natsu cortó las cuerdas que lo amarraban al peso extra y bajó la montaña corriendo en busca de ese individuo, quizá esa persona sepa algo sobre los dragones.

Sí, esa era la otra razón por la cual había decidido ir en esta misión a pesar de que todos en el gremio se opusieron…

Gildarts le había contado, el día de su regreso a Fairy Tail, que él se topó con un dragón negro que estuvo a punto de matarlo, eso llamó mucho su atención ya que las misiones de diez o cien años se hacían en otros continentes, lo que le daba una mayor probabilidad de encontrar a Igneel, así que no lo dudó en cuanto le dieron la noticia.

Conforme más se acercaba, comenzaba a sentir otro nuevo aroma, pero éste era diferente…

Era de maldad pura, poseía una fragancia a muerte que hizo que se le helara la sangre con solo imaginarlo, sin embargo, él ya había sentido una vez lo mismo…

Natsu quedó atónito en cuanto recordó aquella vez…

Acnologia, ese maldito dragón que estuvo a punto de matarlos en la isla Tenrou, no dudaba de que era el mismo olor, pero que hacía con un dragon slayer?

Natsu pensó en retirarse al imaginar que tal vez esa persona era un aliado de ese dragón perverso, actualmente si él no podía contra Gildarts, entonces mucho menos contra ellos, lo mejor era hablar con el viejo para evacuar a la gente de la aldea, no quería que se sacrificaran vidas inocentes… pero Natsu empezó a correr hacia el dragón en cuanto sintió que otro olor llegaba a su nariz…

Era sangre, la sangre de una persona…

Conforme se acercaba podía sentir la presión de un poder mágico muy poderoso, era del dragon slayer que estaba con Acnologia, pero estaba demasiado lejos del nivel del dragón negro.

Finalmente llegó allí, la enorme bestia tenía acorralada a una chica de cabello negro contra la base de una colina, estaba herida, la sangre caía desde su frente y una pierna, Natsu ya no podía desperdiciar más tiempo.

Mientras se acercaba a ayudar podía oír como ella trataba de defenderse…

-**Mizuryū no** **hokō! (Rugido del dragón de agua)**-

Esa chica disparó un tornado de agua a una gran velocidad que impactó de lleno en el pecho de la criatura, no le hizo ni un solo rasguño…

"_**Esto es malo, si no hago algo, la matará" **_pensó Natsu al mismo tiempo que el dragón levantaba una pata mientras sus garras comenzaban a brillar con una cantidad inconmensurable de poder mágico…

El mago de fuego generó llamas que cubrían ambos brazos, creando luego unas manos gigantes de fuego, las cuales enterró en el suelo para usarlas como impulso…

Natsu salió disparado como una bala directo hacia esa chica, quien no se movía por el terror mientras las garras de Acnologia se acercaban para asesinarla…

La desesperación de Natsu era total _**"No voy a llegar! **__**Mōdo Raienryū! (Dragón de fuego eléctrico)**__**"**_

-**Raienryū no Hoko! (Rugido del dragón de fuego eléctrico)-**

Natsu usó su rugido para aumentar su velocidad y llegar a tiempo de cubrir a la muchacha usando su cuerpo como escudo, hubo una explosión gigantesca que no le permitió ver nada al dragón negro.

Cuando el polvo levantado desapareció no había rastro de Natsu y la muchacha, Acnologia no perdió el tiempo buscándolos, se marchó volando creyendo que murieron…

No muy lejos de allí, ambos se encontraban tirados en un bosque, la muchacha despertó unos momentos después, su sorpresa fue muy grande cuando se percató de la presencia de Natsu, pero estuvo horrorizada en cuanto vio a su salvador…

Tenía quemaduras graves en su pecho, heridas muy profundas en su abdomen, de las cuales salía sangre, pero lo peor era su brazo derecho…

Estaba completamente destrozado, no tenía piel y los músculos se encontraban machacados, podía ver que tenía los huesos rotos mientras mucha sangre se derramaba…

-**Estás… bien?**\- preguntó con mucha dificultad el mago de fuego, sentía que perdería la conciencia en cualquier momento

-**Sí… gracias…**\- respondió soltando unas lágrimas, por culpa de ella, ese chico estaba en tan mal estado

-**Me… alegro…**\- dijo mientras limpiaba el rostro de la muchacha con su mano buena –**Cuál es tu nombre?**-

-**Haruka…**\- lloraba

-**Que lindo… nombre… yo… soy Natsu…**\- sonrió para luego desmayarse…

"_**tengo que ayudarlo!"**_ pensó completamente aterrada mientras comenzaba a aplicar su magia en el cuerpo de Natsu.

Gildarts se encontraba desesperado…

Había sentido el poder mágico de Natsu desvanecerse poco a poco.

Él se encontraba recolectando información sobre los miembros del gremio que buscaban cuando reconoció el poder mágico del dragón negro e inmediatamente después el de Natsu, tenía que ayudarlo…

Comenzó a correr hacia la dirección en la que se encontraban, pero no los hallaba…

Buscó y buscó durante más de una hora pero no podía encontrarlo, Gildarts se sentía como en el infierno, Natsu era como un hijo para él, jamás se perdonaría el haber sido tan irresponsable y dejar que algo así le pasara, debieron ir juntos a pedir información y terminar rápido para volver al entrenamiento.

La culpa lo estaba destrozando, entonces sintió un leve poder mágico muy cerca de allí…

Cuando llegó pudo ver el cuerpo de Natsu tirado, derramando mucha sangre, mientras una chica aplicaba energía en él con una cara de preocupación…

-**Natsu…**\- susurró preocupado por lo que veía, entonces miró a Haruka –**qué fue lo que pasó?**-

-**Es mi culpa… - **la muchacha no podía hablar, su voz temblaba-** ese dragón negro me perseguía… él trató de salvarme y casi muere por hacerlo- **dijo con una pena absoluta – **estoy tratando de ayudarlo pero casi no me queda poder mágico…**\- se desmayó ya que ella solamente se ocupaba Natsu y no había atendido sus propias heridas antes.

Gildarts se acercó inmediatamente y quedó sorprendido…

El brazo de Natsu estaba considerablemente mejor que cuando llegó, la hemorragia se había detenido pero sus músculos aún se encontraban en muy mal estado.

No perdió tiempo y llevó a ambos chicos al médico de la aldea, quien era un hombre bastante mayor y luego de veinte minutos presentó su diagnóstico…

Ella estaba bien, había perdido un poco de sangre pero solamente tenía varios rasguños en su cuerpo y un par de heridas no muy profundas en su pierna izquierda y la cabeza, lo único que tenía que hacer era descansar lo suficiente.

Sin embargo, el caso de Natsu era totalmente diferente…

Todo su cuerpo había sufrido daños muy graves: la magia con la que lo dañaron había producido hemorragias internas y afectado su sistema nervioso, tenía varias heridas profundas en toda su anatomía, quemaduras en la espalda, en la parte frontal de su cuerpo y en sus piernas…

Varios huesos estaban agrietados, además de que había perdido una cantidad excesiva de sangre pero su brazo derecho se había llevado la peor parte…

Si no encontraban a algún mago que pudiera ayudar a tratar su brazo, jamás podría volver a usarlo… era un milagro el que aún estuviera con vida…

Haruka había despertado justo a tiempo para escuchar los resultados del análisis de Natsu y había prestado especial atención en la última frase del doctor…

"_**Él podría morir?"**_ pensó sintiéndose culpable de todo por lo que estaba pasando el dragon slayer de fuego…

Haruka recordó que ella, como dragon slayer de agua, tenía habilidades curativas que le había enseñado su madre Mercurialis, aunque era muy hábil en su dominio, eso no evito que sus pensamientos la aterraran… que tal si sus habilidades no eran suficientes?... que tal si no puede ayudarlo?

La muchacha tenía miedo, si ella cometía un error podría ser que sólo haga que el estado de Natsu empeore…

"-_**Estás… bien?**__\- preguntó con mucha dificultad el mago de fuego, sentía que perdería la conciencia en cualquier momento_

_-__**Sí… gracias…**__\- respondió soltando unas lágrimas, por culpa de ella ese chico estaba en tan mal estado_

_-__**Me… alegro…**__\- dijo mientras limpiaba el rostro de la muchacha con su mano buena__–__**Cuál… es tu nombre?**__\- _

_-__**Haruka…**__\- lloraba ella_

_-__**Que lindo… nombre… yo… soy Natsu…**__\- sonrió para luego desmayarse…__**"**_

Y mientras ella recordaba, ese miedo se transformó poco a poco en determinación, Natsu la había ayudado a costa de su propia vida, aún sin conocerla, y era el momento de devolverle el favor…

Haruka se levantó de la camilla en la que estaba recostada para acercarse a los dos hombres…

-**Yo puedo ayudarlo, mi magia tiene propiedades curativas**\- dijo totalmente seria

-**No lo sé, acabas de recuperarte y puede ser demasiado arriesgado tanto para ti como para él…**\- opinaba el médico

-**Qué quiere decir?**\- preguntó Gildarts

-**Sólo podremos salvarlo si hago una operación, pero… para que todo sea un éxito se necesita una gran cantidad de magia la cual pueda ayudar en la regeneración de los tejidos y los huesos**\- explicaba preocupado el doctor –**Ella acaba de levantarse, y lo más probable es que no cuente con todo el poder que se necesita, si sus reservas de magia se agotan en medio de la operación… el chico podría morir**-

-**No puede ser…**\- susurró el mago más fuerte, el estado de Natsu era completamente grave…

La pelinegra iba a protestar, pero el doctor la interrumpió

-**Aunque tengas la cantidad necesaria de energía, él todavía tiene un tipo de sangre muy especial y la cantidad que ha perdido es mucha, no podremos intervenir si no encontramos primero un donante…**-

-**Yo lo haré**\- dijo con tranquilidad Haruka para sorpresa de ambos hombres – **él es un dragon slayer como yo, lo más probable es que mi sangre le sirva…**-

"_**Ella es un dragon slayer también?" **_el asombro de Gildarts era muy grande…

-**Imposible! Si donas tu sangre y resulta ser positivo, no tendrás suficiente fuerza para la operación! Y ambos podrían morir!**\- exclamó desesperado el adulto mayor

-**De cualquier manera todo está en nuestra contra, si puedo salvarlo a costo de mi vida que así sea!**\- expresó con los ojos bañados de decisión…

Gildarts ya había visto esa mirada antes… era la misma de Natsu cuando está empeñado en proteger a alguien…

-**Hágalo doctor**\- había puesto una mano sobre su hombro…

-**Pero qué?! Acaso no ha escuchado? Es imposible!**-

-**Puede ser, pero nunca lo sabremos si no lo intentamos, Natsu habría hecho lo mismo y además, yo confío en ella**\- dijo totalmente serio mirando a Haruka.

-**Está bien…**\- se resignó…

Tal y como lo había dicho ella, su sangre y la de Natsu eran compatibles, el médico extrajo la cantidad suficiente para comenzar la transfusión mientras Haruka salía para recargarse lo más que podía antes de la operación…

Varias horas después…

Gildarts esperaba ansioso, llevaban ya diez horas seguidas operando a Natsu y aún no había un signo que indicara que su estado mejoraba…

Mientras esperaba no pudo evitar pensar en todas los momentos que pasaron juntos…

Desde que era un niño y siempre lo retaba a una pelea para demostrar que él era el más fuerte, hasta el día del examen en la isla Tenrou donde le enseñó que cuando logre reconocer y superar sus miedo podría hacerse más fuerte…

Había progresado mucho durante este año, Natsu se hacía cada vez más fuerte y estaba orgulloso de él por eso, lo quería y consideraba como su propio hijo, esa era una de las razones por las que sufría tanto…

Gildarts se prometió que, una vez que Natsu salga de esta, no lo dejaría solo hasta que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para que pueda derrotarlo…

Las puertas de la sala de emergencias se abrieron dejando ver al médico, quien estaba con una expresión agotada…

El mago no dijo nada, solamente esperaba…

-**La operación fue un éxito…**\- dijo aliviando a Gildarts, quien soltaba lágrimas de verdadera alegría, Natsu lo había logrado –**el muchacho sólo necesita descansar ahora…**-

-**Dónde está ella?**\- preguntó una vez que se percató de que Haruka no se encontraba junto al hombre…

El doctor señaló las puertas de la sala, dejándole entender que estaba acompañando a Natsu…

-**Dijo que no se movería hasta que él despierte…**-

-**Puedo verlo?**\- pidió el mago de cabello naranja

El hombre asintió sentándose en una silla para poder descansar, nunca había tenido un problema tan grande entre sus manos…

Cuando Gildarts entró en la habitación pudo ver a Natsu dormido, completamente vendado y a una Haruka descansando al lado de la camilla de éste…

El alivio lo recorrió como jamás en su vida, una vez que comprobó que el poder mágico de Natsu se encontraba estable decidió retirarse de la sala y el doctor le ofreció una habitación para descansar esa noche.

Más tarde, durante la madrugada…

Natsu había despertado abriendo los ojos muy pesadamente, se encontraba exhausto y muy adolorido.

Lo último que recordaba era la expresión triste de esa chica y que intentaba ayudarlo antes de desmayarse…

Trató de levantarse cuando no reconoció el lugar en donde estaba, pero el dolor le obligó a echarse nuevamente, Natsu suspiró y recorrió la habitación con su vista lo mejor que podía, captando la presencia de Haruka…

Ella se encontraba recostada a su lado, tenía las mejillas muy rojas y unas lágrimas secas, se preguntaba desde hace cuanto que estaría allí con él…

-**Nat…su…**\- susurró ella entre sueños mientras una gota resbalaba por su rostro

Levantó su mano para poder acariciarla y se percató de sus vendas, así que habían sido atendidos… de seguro Gildarts los encontró y los trajo aquí para sanar sus heridas.

Miró por la ventana a su izquierda, el sol tendría que salir más tarde, ya no tenía ganas de dormir así que solamente esperó a que Haruka despertara…

Luego de unas horas ella despertó muy cansada, la sangre que había donado para la operación de Natsu era realmente increíble sin mencionar todo el poder mágico que usó para ayudarlo, levantó la vista para comprobar el estado del dragon slayer…

Él se hallaba mirándola con una gran sonrisa…

-**Natsu…**\- susurró con una gran sorpresa al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se humedecían

-**Buenos días Haruka…**\- saludó sin dejar de sonreír

-**Natsu…**\- comenzó a soltar lágrimas de felicidad completa y luego recostó un poco en él –**Natsuu!**\- gritó mientras lloraba

El mago de fuego estaba adolorido por el peso de Haruka, pero no dijo nada, se encontraba muy a gusto cuando ella se encontraba cerca de él…

-**Natsu… yo creí… creí que tú…**\- no podía hablar por todas las emociones que sentía.

-**Haruka…**\- llamó su atención el dragon slayer -**Gracias…**-

Y eso fue todo, Haruka se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó mientras el sol comenzaba a salir…

Natsu estaba sorprendido, no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de ella, pero no le molestaba, de hecho realmente le gustaba mucho, sentía una emoción de calidez que no había experimentado desde que Erza le había dicho que lo amaba, y ahora sentía lo mismo con Haruka no tenía idea de porqué pero no le importaba… solamente se dejó llevar por esa sensación totalmente placentera…

Continuaron así durante un tiempo más, hasta que se separaron y ella lo abrazó…

Haruka no entendía que pasaba, de pronto sentía que no podía vivir sin Natsu, que era lo más preciado para ella y que moriría si no estaba junto a él, pero no le importó, simplemente se dedicó a amarlo.

-**Natsu, nunca vuelvas a hacer algo como eso, no me dejes por favor…**\- dijo mientras lloraba un poco…

Él la estrechó más –**No lo haré, jamás te abandonaré, lo prometo**-

Más tarde…

Gildarts había agradecido mucho que Natsu se encontrara bien después de la operación y una vez que se aseguraron de que todo estaba bien, decidieron continuar con su viaje…

Haruka los acompañaba ahora, por pedido de ella y del mismo Natsu.

Conforme pasó el tiempo, ellos dos se hicieron mucho más cercanos y su relación mejoraba.

A pedido del propio Natsu, Haruka se convirtió en su novia una semana después de que partieron…

Cuando el dragon slayer de fuego finalmente se recuperó, continuaron su entrenamiento con la pelinegra participando también, ya que ella sería muy necesaria en el futuro…

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

-**Así fue como la conocí**-

Natsu terminó de contar su relato con una sonrisa…

Erza no tenía palabras, la historia de cómo se conocieron era simplemente conmovedora y a ella no le había molestado para nada el hecho de que Natsu le pidiera a Haruka ser su novia.

Entonces pensó nuevamente en la conversación que había tenido con la pelinegra el día anterior…

Ahora mismo, Erza necesitaba hablar con la dragon slayer, había tomado una decisión…

Titania acabó su pastel y Natsu se dispuso a lavar los trastos…

Cuando terminó con la limpieza, el mago de fuego se acercó a su cama para buscar algo en un pequeño saco, eso llamó mucho la atención de titania, cuando preguntó acerca de eso Natsu le dijo que había traído unos recuerdos de su viaje para los demás…

-**Aquí está…**\- mencionó sacando una pequeña piedra de color verde, entregándosela a Erza

-**Qué es?**\- interrogó

-**Invoca una espada y lo verás…**\- respondió con una sonrisa

Titania concentró su poder mágico para hacer lo que Natsu le dijo, la piedra comenzó a brillar en cuanto entró en contacto con su energía, cambiando de forma en una espada con pequeños toques de esmeralda, era realmente hermosa…

Quedó sorprendida, no se esperaba eso, miró a Natsu en busca de una aclaración.

-**Dónde la conseguiste?**\- preguntó boquiabierta

-**Estaba buscando pistas y rastros para mi misión cuando la encontré en una vieja cuidad en ruinas, según el viejo Gildarts esa piedra es una reliquia sagrada, creo que se llamaba Divine Weapon, tiene la capacidad de transformarse en cualquier arma que su usuario desee, además de aumentar todas y cada una de sus habilidades físicas y mágicas, solamente existe una...-**

Ella no dijo nada, solamente veía a Natsu a los ojos, éste se acercó para juntar sus labios en un cálido beso, cuando se separaron el mago de fuego le susurró al oído…

-**Éste es un regalo de agradecimiento…**\- juntó sus frentes mientras sonreía –**Gracias por dejarme amarte, gracias por amarme, te amo Erza…**\- dijo para volverla a besar durante más tiempo esta vez…

Luego de unos minutos, ambos terminaron de prepararse para ir al gremio, durante el transcurso Natsu no había soltado la mano de la pelirroja en ningún momento, ganándose así miles de comentarios de la gente que los veía…

Erza se sentía un poco inquieta por eso, pero él la tranquilizó diciéndole que sólo le tenían envidia porque estaba con una mujer tan hermosa como ella.

Una vez que entraron al edificio todos se percataron de las manos unidas de ambos magos, algunas chicas le sonreían a Erza por su suerte mientras varios hombres lloraban el que su pequeño Natsu ya era todo un hombre…

La pareja siguió caminando hasta que llegaron a la barra donde se encontraban Mira y Haruka…

Se la pasaron conversando sobre las cosas que sucedieron mientras el dragon slayer estuvo fuera, al mismo tiempo que le preguntaban algunas cosas sobre su misión.

La peliblanca rogaba por detalles de la noche que pasaron Erza y él, el mago de fuego sólo le guiñó un ojo diciéndole que era un secreto…

Natsu se sentía relajado, estaba junto a todos sus amigos luego de tres años de un entrenamiento exhaustivo y quería disfrutar estos momentos lo más que podía…

Entonces un recuerdo vino a su mente…

Le había dicho a Happy la noche anterior que si los dejaban solos y la pasaba en Fairy Hills con Wendy y Charle, entonces él le conseguiría un pez aún más grande…

Así que para cumplir con su palabra decidió hacer un trabajo que se encuentre cerca de ese lugar, una vez que lo encontró, le preguntó a Erza y a Haruka si quisieran ir con él a lo que ambas dijeron que no podían ya que había un asunto muy importante de lo que tenían que hablar.

El dragon slayer suspiró, aunque pudiera conquistar a cualquiera, jamás entendería de qué clase de cosas hablaban las mujeres.

Lucy no estaba, aparentemente se encontraba en su casa escribiendo, tampoco pudo ver al cubo de hielo y al cabeza de tuercas, en ese momento Wendy llegaba junto a Happy y Charle, Natsu había encontrado a sus compañeros para la misión…

-**Hola Wendy**\- saludó sonriente mientras se acercaba

-**Buenos días Natsu-san**\- respondió cortésmente –**sucede algo?**-

-**Haré un trabajo y realmente no quiero ir solo -** aclaró –**no les importaría venir conmigo? Además quiero conseguir el enorme pez que le prometí a Happy-**

El gato azul no podía creérselo, Natsu pensaba traer un pescado más grande sólo para él

**-Claro que sí, será divertido hacer una misión juntos, verdad Charle?-**

**-Bueno, si Wendy no tiene problemas, entonces está bien- **opinó la exceed blanca

-**Muy bien, entonces ya está decidido!**-

-**Y qué es lo que tendremos que hacer?**\- preguntó curiosa la caza dragones del cielo

-**Hmmm… aquí dice que tenemos que encontrar una mascota extraviada, una vez que lo hagamos iremos a buscar los enormes peces, verdad Happy?- **le sonrió a su compañero azul

-**Aye!**-

Luego de unos momentos, Natsu le presentó su trabajo a Mira…

-**Buena suerte Natsu**\- sonrió la albina –**No olvides que los exámenes para subir de rango serán en dos semanas, así que no puedes tardarte mucho de acuerdo?**-

-**Lo sé, gracias Mira!**-

El dragon slayer se despidió de Haruka y Erza con un beso a cada una, prometiendo que regresaría pronto.

Diez minutos después Natsu, Happy, Wendy y Charle terminaron de alistarse y partieron a su misión.

Mientras tanto, con Haruka y Erza…

-**Has pensado en lo que hablamos Erza?**\- preguntó la pelinegra

-**Sí, Natsu no puede escoger entre nosotras… él nos ama a ambas, así que, está bien, compartámoslo**\- respondió titania sonriéndole

Mira apareció de la nada, oyendo la conversación que tenían…

-**De qué están hablando chicas?**-

-**Erza y yo hemos decidido compartir a Natsu…**\- comenzó Haruka

-**A qué se refieren con compartir?- **Mira estaba confundida

-**Sucede que a los dragon slayers varones se les permite tener varias parejas, además de que él puede amarlas a todas por igual, así que es la mejor opción tanto para nosotras como para Natsu**\- la dragon slayer del agua terminó su explicación con una sonrisa

* * *

_**Flashback**_

-**Erza, sabías que los dragon slayers varones pueden tener varias parejas?**-

El rostro de Erza era de asombro absoluto…

-**Qué quieres decir?**-

-**Lo que dije, los dragon slayers machos pueden tener más de una pareja**\- la pelirroja aún no salía de sus sorpresa, ella no sabía de ese dato…

Haruka entendió y comenzó con su explicación…

-**Originalmente los dragones escogían a unos humanos con mucho potencial para enseñarles su magia, adoptándolos como a sus hijos, lo que es mi caso con Mercurialis así como el de Natsu e Igneel… Sin embargo, una vez que se aprende la magia dragon slayer, también obtienes hábitos de dragón, como la forma de escoger a su pareja…**-

Erza comenzaba a comprender un poco más la situación, la pelinegra continuó…

-**Por lo general, los dragones escogen a una pareja fuerte con la cual tener sus crías, lo mismo sucede con los dragon slayers varones ya que ellos heredaron ese instinto. Sin embargo, la pareja debe cumplir ciertos requisitos: debía ser muy poderosa ya sea física o mentalmente, además de tener una buena compatibilidad con el dragon slayer, una vez que escogen a su pareja los dragon slayers tienen diferentes formas de demostrar ese amor, una de esas maneras es derrotando a su hembra para que ésta lo reconozca como alguien digno, de seguro has notado eso verdad?**-

Titania se percató de la verdad, así que esa era la razón por la que Natsu siempre la estaba retando a una batalla, para demostrarle que sería digno de ella y poder amarla…

Y tantos años pensando que a él solamente le importaban las peleas sin sentido…

-**En caso de triunfo por parte del dragon slayer…**\- Haruka seguía aclarándole más cosas a Erza – **entonces jamás vas a encontrar a alguien más digno que él, alguien que te ama y respeta por sobretodo lo demás como lo más hermoso que el mundo puede ofrecerle… ese es el amor de un dragon slayer**-

-**Pero, que tiene que ver eso con tener varias parejas?**\- esa duda no salía de su cabeza

-**Lo que sucede es que, a diferencia de las hembras, los dragon slayers varones tienen suficiente amor para otorgar, con el fin de continuar con su especie…**\- respondía la pelinegra – **Pero, han habido pocos casos muy extraordinarios en los que un dragon slayer se enamora de otro, no sólo por ser compatibles, sino también porque sus elementos son opuestos…-**

Erza asintió…

-**Desde el momento en que lo vi, supe que era el hombre para mí, mis instintos de dragon slayer me rogaban por unirme a él en cuerpo y alma… en cuanto me salvó me di cuenta del tipo de persona que era, realmente lo amo y traté de conquistarlo, pero había un problema… él ya te había seleccionado como su pareja…**-

La pelirroja quedó sorprendida y un poco triste, ésta era la razón por la que Haruka estaba hablando de este asunto con ella, no quería renunciar a Natsu…

-**Entonces recordé que los dragon slayers tienen la capacidad de amar a más de una persona, así que, basándome en eso, lo reté para demostrarle que era digna de él…**-

Erza sólo esperaba…

-**Lo derroté una semana después de conocernos**\- sonrió

-**Tú venciste a Natsu?**\- estaba atónita

-**Así es y hasta ahora todavía no puede ganarme, me gané su amor, aunque yo aún tenía la esperanza de que cuando regresáramos a este lugar entonces tú ya te habrías olvidado de él, pero después del día de ayer y hoy, me he dado cuenta de la verdad, hacer que Natsu escoja solamente hará las cosas más difíciles para él, es por eso que quiero que lo compartamos**\- le dio una enorme sonrisa – **puedes rehusarte si quieres, pero esto no es sólo para nosotras, es también para él…**-

-**Yo… necesito pensarlo…**\- tenía muchas ideas confusas en su mente como para tomar una decisión ahora…

-**Está bien, Natsu se acerca, así que hablaré con él para decirle que pasaré la noche con Mira, buena suerte esta noche Erza**\- se despidió con una sonrisa al más puro estilo de Natsu

Al día siguiente, luego de que el dragon slayer le contara todo sobre como se habían conocido él y Haruka, Erza tomó una decisión…

Pensaba compartir a Natsu, lo amaba lo suficiente como para desear su felicidad mucho más que la de ella misma, aunque Haruka le dijo que no había de qué preocuparse, todo seguiría exactamente igual que siempre…

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

-**Entonces… nos vamos ya?**\- preguntó Erza

-**Sí, él acaba de irse, así que esta es la oportunidad perfecta- **respondió la pelinegra

-**Esperen… a donde van?**\- Mira estaba bastante confundida, de que estaban hablando esas dos?

-**Hay algo muy importante que tenemos que hacer…nos vemos Mira**\- de despidió amablemente Erza

-**Espera! Al menos dame unos detalles de su noche! Erza!**-

Ya era tarde, ambas se habían marchado, Mira suspiró, ciertamente lo que le había contado Haruka era muy interesante, pero estaba lejos de estar satisfecha…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Haruka se había despedido de Natsu, para acompañarla a su casa después de que accediera a dejar a Erza dormir con él por esa noche…

Finalmente llegaron…

-**Wow, Mira tu casa es muy linda**\- sonrió

-**Gracias Haruka-san… por favor pasa, estás en tu hogar-**

-**Mira, ya te lo dije, sólo dime Haruka, el "san" es un poco… ya sabes…**-

La peliblanca se rió por lo bajo, llamando la atención de la dragon slayer

-**Qué ocurre Mira?**-

-**Nada…**\- sonrió – **es sólo que te pareces mucho a Natsu…**-

Luego de unos momentos que aprovecharon para ponerse cómodas, la conversación inició…

-**Dime Haruka, cómo fue que tú y Natsu se conocieron?**\- la curiosidad era algo que apenas podía contener

-**Era un día normal, yo me encontraba cazando unos animales para el almuerzo, entonces sentí la presión de un poder mágico enorme…**-

Mira esperó…

-**Era un enorme dragón negro, Acnologia…**\- dijo sorprendiendo completamente a la albina – **no sé porqué me perseguía o qué era lo que buscaba, lo único que sabía era que tenía que huir de esa cosa… pero era demasiado difícil, él era muy grande y podía alcanzarme fácilmente, traté de defenderme usando mi magia, pero ese monstruo no recibía ningún daño, estaba acorralada contra una colina cuando Natsu apareció…-**

Haruka continuó su relato al ver que su amiga seguía callada…

-**Él se lanzó para salvarme, Acnologia iba a hacerme pedazos con sus garras y yo no podía moverme por el miedo, cuando me di cuenta, Natsu había bloqueado el ataque con su cuerpo… me había protegido a costa de su propia vida, ambos salimos volando hacia un pequeño bosque cerca de allí, desperté luego de unos momentos debido al impacto y en cuanto vi el estado en que se encontraba traté de ayudarlo…**-

-**Pero era muy difícil, él había sufrido una gran cantidad de daño y comenzaba a perder mucha sangre, me desesperé, habían pasado unas horas cuando finalmente logré detener la hemorragia y me encontraba exhausta… entonces Gildarts llegó…**-

Mira estaba mucho más que atónita, por como se describía, esa era una escena horrible…

-**Me desmayé, como me había concentrado en las heridas de Natsu, me olvidé por completo de tratar las mías… cuando recobré el conocimiento me encontraba en una especie de enfermería, Gildarts se encontraba hablando con un hombre bastante mayor, discutían sobre el estado de Natsu… él podría morir sino lo ayudábamos pronto, yo podía ayudarlo, tenía que hacerlo, debía agradecerle por haber salvado mi vida, sin embargo habían dos problemas…-**

La mayor solo esperó…

-**Natsu había perdido mucha sangre y no podíamos intervenir sino encontrábamos un donante primero… así que yo me ofrecí, al ser un dragon slayer también mi sangre era compatible con la de él…-**

**-Y cuál era el otro problema…?-**

**-Necesitábamos una cantidad enorme de magia para ayudar en la reestructuración de los tejidos y los huesos de Natsu, pero yo era la única que podía hacerlo, obviamente el doctor se opuso alegando que yo no tendría la suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo y que me desmayaría en medio de la operación, tanto Natsu como yo nos encontrábamos contra las cuerdas… y aún así, lo logré, después de eso, no hemos vuelto a separarnos- **finalizó con una enorme sonrisa

Mira se sentía aliviada, su historia era hermosa, simplemente muy bella…

Continuaron charlando el resto de la noche sobre como fue que Natsu iba cambiando con los añosy a la peliblanca realmente le llamaba la atención ciertos detalles…

-**Entonces Haruka…**\- comenzó mientras tomaba un poco de té – **cómo es el de Natsu?-**

Para aquellos que no lo sepan, se refiere a "esa parte" de Natsu

La dragon slayer no entendió la pregunta bien, creyó que se refería a la cantidad de poder mágico de él, así que respondió honestamente…

-**Es enorme…** -Mira escupió su té, esa respuesta era muy directa- **jamás verás algo tan grande en tu vida, yo quedé sorprendida desde la primera vez… y eso que él aún no se ha desarrollado totalmente, así que supongo que será más impresionante con los años…-**

A la peliblanca le estalló la nariz con un rostro de felicidad absoluta, por el amor de dios, Haruka sí sabía como responder a sus dudas!

Pasaron varias horas más conversando sobre diferentes temas, como el que por culpa de Gildarts, Natsu tuvo que hacerse pasar por un mujeriego y conquistar a cualquier chica en su camino, ya que así conseguiría mucha más información para su trabajo…

Le costó tanto contenerse, las habría matado en el mismo instante en que le pusieron un ojo encima a su novio, pero Natsu la convencía diciéndole que a él esas chicas no le interesaban…

-**Por cierto Haruka….**\- ambas chicas se encontraban acostadas en la misma cama, ya era hora de dormir pero Mira quería saber una cosa más…

-**Qué sucede?**\- preguntó curiosa

-**Cómo fue que tú y Natsu se hicieron novios?-**

-**Ah… eso, pues verás, cuando un dragon slayer escoge una pareja para tener sus crías, lo amará con todo su ser por el resto de su existencia, pero primero debe ganarse el derecho de ser amado o amada…-**

Mira asintió, dejando a la otra continuar

-**Tal vez fue porque Igneel y Mercurialis se parecen en algo, pero la única forma en que yo le demostraría que era digna de él era derrotándolo en una batalla…-**

Haruka se sentía muy cansada y necesitaba descansar, Mira comprendió y la arropó un poco, dando por concluida la conversación de esa noche…

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

La maga del take over sonrió, Haruka era una chica muy especial, le agradaba tanto el poder conocerla… cuando regrese le pedirá que se quede con Erza esta vez, quizá así logre sacar más información…

Unas horas más tarde…

Lejos del reino de Fiore, Natsu y Wendy se encontraban caminando junto a sus exceeds para cumplir con su trabajo, todo era normal hasta que comenzaron a caer unas gotas de lluvia…

No perdieron el tiempo y se refugiaron en una pequeña cueva que el dragon slayer iluminó con su fuego…

Wendy estaba feliz, hace mucho que no veía a Natsu y realmente lo había extrañado…

Ambos fueron conversando sobre los distintos cambios en el gremio mientras él estuvo fuera, y también por como se había portado Happy con ellas la noche anterior

-**Natsu-san…**\- comenzó la pequeña

-**Sí?**-

-**Cuando Haruka-san llegó al gremio ella dijo que era tu novia, pero yo no entiendo, no se supone que amabas a Erza-san…?**\- estaba muy confundida

-**Sí, amo a Erza, pero también a Haruka, lo que sucede es que ella se ganó el derecho de ser mi novia…**\- explicó el mago de fuego

-**Cómo es eso?**\- Grandine jamás le había hablado de esos temas

-**Ella fue criada de la misma forma en que yo… si quieres ganar el amor de alguien, debes derrotarlo en batalla para demostrar tu fuerza…-**

-**Entonces ella…?**\- no podía creerlo

-**Me venció…**\- sonrió Natsu mientras miraba las nubes grises…

* * *

Y bien? les gustó el capitulo? :)

Pues bien, aclaraciones:

En el próximo capitulo, veremos la pelea entre Natsu y Haruka, esperenla con ansias

También, las "cosas" interesantes sucederán en el próximo capitulo, serán muy importantes en el tramo de mi historia

Y también, pronto comenzarán los examenes para subir de rango, así que Natsu será un examinador, la pregunta es contra quien se enfrentará?

Un leve spoiler:

Natsu se ofrecerá para entrenar a Wendy y que ella pueda subir de rango... acaso les tocará enfrentarse?

Fin del leve spoiler xD

**Un aviso muy importante:**

**Chicos y chicas que siguen y leen mi historia, ahora mismo, como ya mencioné antes, me encuentro en una parte muy importante de mis estudios, así que voy a demorar más tiempo en actualizar, pido su comprensión y apoyo, porque si sale bien, entonces podré publicar mis capitulos mucho más rapido y hacerlos más largos**

**Ya saben que ustedes, sus favoritos y reviews son lo que me motiva a continuar con esta creación mía, así que simplemente MUCHAS GRACIAS **:)

Si les gustó el capitulo, porfavor deja un review, eso me subiría mucho la moral y me ayudaría a hacer capitulos más largos.

Sin más que decir, me despido!

Hasta la próxima! :)


	7. Una misión para el recuerdo

**ESTOY VIVOOOOOOO! xD**

Wow! finalmente regresé después de una larga batalla con los exámenes, me siento genial!

Sé que me he demorado y por esa razón este capitulo es más largo, para recompensarlos por la espera :)

Pues bien, en este capitulo veremos la pelea entre Natsu y Haruka, la misión con Wendy, y además las cosas interesantes que serán muy importantes en el transcurso de mi historia

ACLARACIÓN IMPORTANTE: en mi fic Natsu está usando la ropa que traía al inicio de la serie, chaleco, pantalones cortos y su faldón negro, eso es todo, gracias

Por favor lean mi comentario en la parte final del fic, allí hay algo muy importante de lo que me gustaría hablar con ustedes

**Dialogos en negrita**

**_"pensamientos en negrita cursiva y entre comillas"_**

El resto es narración

Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino esta historia ya estaría pasando en el manga xD

Espero que disfruten leyendo este capitulo de la misma forma en que lo yo hice mientras lo escribía

CONTINUEMOS

* * *

-**Natsu-san…**\- comenzó la pequeña Wendy

-**Sí?**-

-**Cuando Haruka-san llegó al gremio, ella dijo que era tu novia, pero yo no entiendo, no se supone que amabas a Erza-san…?**\- estaba muy confundida

-**Sí, amo a Erza, pero también a Haruka, lo que sucede es que ella se ganó el derecho de ser mi novia…**\- explicó el mago de fuego

-**Cómo es eso?**\- Grandine jamás le había hablado de esos temas

-**Ella fue criada de la misma forma en que yo… si quieres ganar el amor de alguien, debes derrotarlo en batalla para demostrar tu fuerza…-**

-**Entonces ella…?**\- no podía creerlo

-**Me venció…**\- sonrió Natsu mientras miraba las nubes grises…

"_**Haruka-san derrotó a Natsu-san…"**_ apenas y podía imaginarlo

**-Era muy fuerte, no podía ni defenderme contra ella, me desafió varios días después de que nos conocimos…- **comenzó…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Había pasado ya una semana exacta desde que la salvó de Acnologia.

Durante esos días, Haruka se la pasaba curando el brazo de Natsu a diario para reducir el tiempo de recuperación, lo que el mago de fuego agradecía mucho, ya que eso le permitiría regresar al entrenamiento y a su misión en menos tiempo de lo que pensaba…

Mientras el brazo de Natsu se recuperaba, Gildarts había insistido en continuar el entrenamiento mágico, todo para aprovechar el tiempo lo mejor que se podía.

La pelinegra estuvo en contra al inicio, sus análisis decían que el dragon slayer necesitaba descanso para estar al cien por ciento, y una vez que estuviera listo, debían comenzar con ejercicios ligeros para re-potenciar nuevamente todo su cuerpo sin que haya algún riesgo…

Natsu suspiraba, le agradecía mucho a Haruka el que se preocupara, pero él tenía sus propias ideas, necesitaba recuperarse rápido para seguir entrenando, terminar con su misión y poder regresar con Erza…

Luego de muchas súplicas por parte del caza dragones de fuego, finalmente la convenció de dejarlo entrenar su magia con la promesa de no esforzarse demasiado, Haruka no le creía ni media palabra por lo que ella misma se aseguró de que Natsu mantuviera su promesa, interviniendo si llegaba a ser necesario…

Al inicio todo era normal, se la pasaban conversando sobre sus dragones, la forma en que ellos los criaron y como seguirían buscándolos hasta el día en que los encuentren.

Sí, Natsu y Haruka tenían muchas cosas en común, y una de esas cosas era escoger a su pareja de la misma forma…

Ella estaba completamente loca por Natsu, ya se lo había tratado de demostrar antes sin muchos resultados, pero no se rendiría.

Habían pasado ya ocho días, el mago de fuego finalmente se había recuperado y la pelinegra había insistido en que esa noche tomaran un baño juntos en un pequeño estanque cerca de allí ya que tenía aguas muy limpias y que lo ayudarían a fortalecerse un poco, Natsu no puso peros y aceptó la propuesta…

La luna llena en un cielo completamente despejado y lleno de estrellas le daba un aire de relajación al pequeño lugar, ellos disfrutaron del silencio durante unos momentos, todo era espléndido, decidieron no perder más tiempo y lentamente cada uno se desprendía de sus ropas, ella de su chaqueta, él de su chaleco…

Miraron fijamente al otro, recorriéndose mutuamente con la vista, apreciando cada detalle de la anatomía de su acompañante mientras éste se desvestía…

A los ojos de Haruka, el cuerpo de Natsu era hermoso, cada músculo perfectamente trabajado, una ligera capa de sudor se encontraba marcando ciertas zonas y si a eso le sumas el aspecto que tenía iluminado con la luz de la luna, para la dragon slayer era como ver frente a ella a un Dios de la seducción que la estaba volviendo loca…

Sus instintos de dragon slayer le rogaban porque se unieran de una vez, quería experimentar sus labios nuevamente y percibir esa sensación de calidez que siempre emanaba de él cada vez que estaba con ella, la hacía sentirse amada y ahora necesitaba sentirlo en toda su gloria para demostrarle cuanto lo ama…

Haruka tenía un cuerpo fino, una piel suave y blanca, ambos pechos eran de tamaño perfecto para él, tenía un abdomen que se le antojó bastante sexy, se guiaba a sus piernas mientras se imaginaba a si mismo probando el sabor de sus delicados labios…

A pesar de haber visto ya una cantidad enorme de mujeres, por primera vez en su vida Natsu estaba exactamente igual, necesitaba sentirla… algo dentro de él le rogaba por estar con ella… por amarla… por hacerla suya…

Se sentaron suavemente sin dejar de ver al otro a los ojos mientras se acercaban para finalmente juntar sus bocas…

Empezó tranquilo, dedicándose a sentir los labios del otro como si fueran el mejor dulce que existía, Natsu succionaba de manera suave el labio inferior de Haruka mientras ambas lenguas comenzaban a inquietarse, buscando con desesperación a su pareja para iniciar una contienda en la que ninguno cedería…

La besaba con pasión… mucha pasión, ella era como una droga para él, su esencia, su sabor, todo lo llamaba con una fuerza descomunal, como si fuera la misma gravedad la que lo atraía hacía ella…

No entendía porqué, y tampoco le importó, solamente se dedicó a continuar con su exploración a la boca de Haruka…

Continuaron así durante varios minutos, hasta que se separaron dejando un fino hilo de saliva que los conectaba mientras se veían ligeramente sonrojados, Natsu aún no había tenido suficiente… y ella tampoco…

Descendió a su cuello, lamiéndolo suavemente antes de concentrarse en sus pechos…

Deslizó delicadamente una mano sobre ellos, acariciándola por completo mientras jugaba con sus pezones, los cuales se ponían cada vez más duros.

Sin aviso alguno, se llevó uno a la boca, succionando como si la vida dependiera de eso, Haruka sólo podía gemir el nombre de Natsu mientras jugaba con su cabello, la estaba volviendo loca.

Natsu besó sus pechos para después darle unas leves mordidas, en vez de doler, eso hizo que ella se excitara más y él lo sabía…

Haruka atrajo su rostro al suyo para besarlo, el mago de fuego correspondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, juntaron sus lenguas nuevamente… disfrutando del tacto de su compañero, entonces ella lo recostó suavemente en el borde del estanque…

Se colocó encima de él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, pidiendo permiso para continuar con lo que seguía… Natsu también lo estaba deseando así que apretó suavemente los muslos de Haruka al mismo tiempo que la besaba de manera dulce, dándole a entender que él la deseaba de la misma forma, ella se sintió más segura y se preparó para continuar…

Lentamente colocó la punta del miembro de Natsu en los bordes de su entrada, sabía que dolería y estaba lista para eso, entonces empezó a meterlo…

Natsu inspiró profundamente, y al hacerlo captó algo que se le había escapado…

Donde coño está Gildarts?!

El dragon slayer tenía la respuesta… colocó una mano en el hombro de Haruka para llamar su atención, ella lo veía confundida y un poco herida… acaso Natsu no quería hacerlo con ella?...

El mago de fuego adivinó sus pensamientos, por lo que negó suavemente con la cabeza y le susurró algo…

-**No es que no quiera, es sólo que tenemos un problema…**\- dijo tranquilamente aunque con un rostro bastante enojado mientras lanzaba una enorme bola de fuego al árbol detrás de él…

Gildarts no se esperaba que Natsu se diera cuenta de su presencia, lo veía totalmente concentrado en su "actividad", así que se sorprendió bastante cuando el dragon slayer le lanzó su magia en la rama exacta en donde él estaba sentado…

No pudo moverse a tiempo, la bola de fuego impactó de lleno, haciéndolo caer de cabeza en frente de ambos chicos desnudos…

-**Oye Natsu… eso duele…**\- dijo con un tono aburrido, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto

-**Cállate! A ti que cojones te pasa?! Porqué has venido a espiarnos?!**-

-**No estaba espiando Nat**\- el dragon slayer le volvió a lanzar una bola de fuego en el rostro

-**Y una mierda! Estabas espiando, pervertido!**\- Gruñó el dragon slayer para después comenzar a lanzar más fuego… -**sólo quieres ver mujeres, viejo pervertido!**-

Ya que Natsu ahora era realmente muy poderoso, a Gildarts no le quedó de otra que esquivar como pudo cada ataque, tal vez el haber curioseado haya sido mala idea…

Dos horas después…

Podemos apreciar a unos dragon slayers de cabello rosa y negro, esta vez usando sus ropas, ella se encontraba detrás de él, mirando la escena con cierto humor…

El mago de fuego había atado a Gildarts a un árbol enorme, cubriéndolo completamente con cadenas reforzadas por su propia magia para evitar que escape, además de eso, le había pintado la cara con tinta negra, dibujándole un parche, un par de bigotes de gato y varias marcas en su rostro…

-**Natsu! Esto no es necesario!**\- se quejó el mayor

-**Ya cállate viejo depravado! Así me aseguraré de que no le hagas nada a Haruka mientras duermo, te liberaré en la mañana… Buenas noches…**-

Dicho y hecho, los chicos se alejaron varios metros y Natsu se metió con Haruka a la tienda que ellos habían levantado para pasar la noche cerca del estanque…

-**Natsu… -**lo llamó por última vez, no hubo ninguna respuesta

Gildarts suspiró… ni hablar, el mago más poderoso de Fairy Tail pasaría la noche encadenado a un árbol, realmente no le molestaba… hasta que empezó a escuchar el ruido de los animales salvajes… –**NATSUU!**-

Dentro de la tienda, el dragon slayer de fuego había invitado a Haruka a que compartan la tienda de dormir, así ambos pasarían la noche juntos, realmente no quería que nada le pasara…

Esos pensamientos lo inquietaron mucho, si bien es cierto que a él le encanta proteger a sus compañeros y por esa razón se ponía a entrenar arduamente, lo que Natsu no entendía era porqué había reaccionado así cuando se percató de la presencia de Gildarts.

Se encontraba completamente concentrado en Haruka y en lo que estaban a punto de hacer, entonces sintió el aroma del mayor y su cuerpo instintivamente se tensó para pelear, se sentía muy inquieto, era como si necesitara expulsar al intruso para poder sentirse tranquilo…

Ese tipo de reacción no era normal para él, es verdad que le fastidiaba un poco el hecho de que Gildarts haya ido a espiarlos, pero eso no explicaba la razón por la cual Natsu realmente se sintió amenazado, sentía que debía proteger a la pelinegra en ese momento sin importar el costo…

La vio a los ojos mientras ambos se recostaban, ella se apoyó en su pecho y Natsu los cubrió a ambos con una manta, ahora que la tenía cerca de él, se sentía mucho más tranquilo, aunque aún le incomodaban sus pensamientos anteriores, decidió concentrarse solamente en la dragon slayer que lo acompañaba, mientras contemplaba el rostro de Haruka, Natsu se percató de la verdad…

Sus instintos de dragon slayer…

Ellos eran la razón, si analizábamos bien su comportamiento actual en comparación a como era su actitud antes de conocerla, entonces la respuesta era obvia…

Los instintos de dragon slayer de Natsu habían hecho que se sienta atraído por Haruka y también que la reconozca como una posible pareja, ya que sino hubiera sido así, Natsu no habría reaccionado de una manera tan violenta contra Gildarts… o tal vez sí?

Desgraciadamente, la solución a este dilema no era tan simple, Natsu sabía muy bien que Haruka lo escogió como su pareja, ese aroma que ella desprendía cada vez que se encontraba con él era una prueba más que suficiente, y él no podía negar que se sentía muy atraído por ella, pero había alguien más…

Erza Scarlet… sí, la maga que tiene el corazón de Natsu, la persona a la que él amaba mucho más que el mundo, Natsu no podía corresponder a los sentimientos de Haruka porque él amaba a Erza, pero no sabía como explicárselo… la heriría mucho, sobretodo ahora después de que estuvieron a punto de hacerlo, el mago de fuego se sentía realmente mal, estuvo a punto de traicionar el amor de Erza esta noche y lo peor era que Natsu no se sentía arrepentido, de hecho lo había estado disfrutando y eso era lo que lo estaba destrozando por dentro…

-**En qué piensas Natsu?**\- Haruka sacó al dragon slayer de sus pensamientos

El otro no respondió, solamente se quedó viéndola, lamentándose el no poder explicarle bien la situación sin que ella salga herida…

-**Estás pensando en Erza, verdad?**\- un poco de desilusión sonó en la voz de la pelinegra

Durante la semana, mientras Natsu se recuperaba, ellos aprovechaban el tiempo para conocerse, a Haruka le daba curiosidad saber como eran sus compañeros del gremio, a sus ojos, Natsu se veía muy feliz cuando hablaba de ellos y sus peleas, pero había algo más… un brillo especial en sus ojos cada vez que hablaba de Erza, se notaba que ella era muy especial para él, aunque después se enteró de algo que hubiera preferido ignorar:

Natsu había escogido a Erza como su pareja, la amaba de verdad, no podía ni quería vivir sin ella, Haruka se había sentido realmente mal en cuanto se enteró, había tratado de disimularlo pero no logró engañar a Natsu, aún así, ella no se rindió y trató de conquistarlo con la esperanza de que cuando regresen al gremio de Natsu, Erza se haya olvidado de él, lo cual obviamente no sucedería…

Estaban a punto de dormir, cuando los gritos de Gildarts llamaron la atención de ambos chicos…

-**NATSUUU!**\- llamaba con algo de desesperación el mago más fuerte

-**Qué demonios quieres viejo?!**\- Natsu y Haruka salieron de la tienda para toparse con algo inusual…

Gildarts seguía encadenado al árbol, lo único diferente era que esta vez tenía compañía…

Dos leonas rodeaban al mayor, bueno, es normal si pensamos que se lo van a comer, pero no, lo extraño era que ambos animales se encontraban lamiéndolo cariñosamente…

-**WAHAHAHAHAHA! Parece que ya encontraste a tus mujeres viejo!**\- Natsu no hacía otra cosa que reírse de la desgracia ajena…

-**Sólo ayúdame Natsu!**\- rogaba Gildarts soltando lagrimas estilo anime

Mientras el mago de fuego se dedicaba a "salvar" a Gildarts, a Haruka le llamaba la atención la actitud de las dos leonas, esas dos no competían por el mayor, más bien parecía que lo estaban compartiendo o algo así…

A la pelinegra se le prendió el foco y recordó las palabras que le dijo su madre dragón cuando ella era aún una niña…

"_**-Haruka…- **__llamó la enorme dragón azul_

_**-Qué pasa Mercuralis?-**__ preguntó la pequeña con una gran sonrisa _

_**-Ya es hora de que te hable sobre el apareamiento entre dragones…-**__ dijo bastante seria, se tomaba su papel como madre realmente importante_

_Haruka no dijo nada, solamente esperó a que el dragón continuara_...

_**-Pues bien... por donde empiezo…?- **__Mercurialis suspiró, no tenía idea de cómo empezar la charla, así que decidió que Haruka preguntara __**– qué es lo que te gustaría saber?-**_

_**-Hmmm… Cómo escogen sus parejas?-**__ expresó con mucha curiosidad_

_**-Instinto…-**__ respondió __**– los dragones por lo general nos guiamos por cada uno de nuestros instintos, los usamos para cazar, para sobrevivir, incluso para saber a quien debemos enseñarle la magia dragon slayer…-**_

_**-Entonces… tus instintos te dicen quien es tu pareja?-**__ concluyó Haruka en forma de pregunta, quería confirmar si había entendido bien_

_**-Algo así, nuestra intuición nos dice quien podría ser una posible pareja para tener crías fuertes, tú como eres ahora una dragon slayer, en algún momento sentirás la necesidad de unirte a tu pareja, pero para eso primero debes cumplir con una condición-**_

_**-Cuál?-**__ preguntó bastante curiosa_

_**-Debes derrotar al macho para demostrarle que eres digna de su amor, una vez que lo hagas podrán unirse eternamente…-**_

_**-Quién será mi pareja?-**__ volvió a cuestionar la pequeña Haruka, realmente le había llamado la atención esta charla…_

_**-No lo sé, eso depende de ti, aunque debe cumplir el requisito de ser fuerte física o mentalmente o sino, tus crías serán débiles, sin embargo, han pasado muy pocas veces en que un dragon slayer puede atraer a otro, pero eso es por una sola razón…-**__ explicó de manera tranquila el dragón_

_**-Qué razón es, Mercurialis?-**_

_**-Un dragon slayer puede ser pareja de otro, solamente si es del elemento opuesto…-**_

_**-Porqué?-**__ eso realmente no tenía mucho sentido para ella_

_**-Hay dos factores importantes, la primera es porque los opuestos se atraen-**__ lo dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, a Haruka le resbaló una gota en la cabeza __**– y la segunda, al ser ambos dragon slayer, sus cuerpos pueden ser perfectamente compatibles, sin mencionar que el hecho de que sus elementos sean opuestos hace que las probabilidades de obtener una cría realmente fuerte sean bastante altas, además de que sólo un dragon slayer puede amarte de forma completa e incondicional…-**_

_**-Ya entendí, wow eso es realmente complicado Mercurialis…-**__ se quejó la pelinegra_

_**-Así son los apareamientos, por cierto, casi me olvido de algo-**_

_**-Qué cosa?-**_

_**-Los dragones machos siempre pueden tener varias hembras a su disposición y amarlas a todas por igual, de esa forma podemos garantizar la continuidad de nuestra especie… en algún momento lo verás…-**__ terminó su explicación mientras se recostaba en el suelo__**"**_

Eso era… los dragon slayer varones, al haber heredado los instintos de sus dragones, podían tener varias parejas y amarlas a todas por igual, ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era derrotar a Natsu para demostrarle que ella era digna de su amor.

El dragon slayer de fuego finalmente liberó a Gildarts de las garras de las leonas, luego de unos momentos se percató de que Haruka estaba de un humor excelente, que habrá pasado?

**-Natsu! Todo es tu culpa!-** se quejó el mago más fuerte

**-Qué dices?! La culpa es tuya por ser un depravado!- **

**-Oye Natsu…-** llamó la pelinegra

-**Qué sucede?-**

**-Tendrías una pelea conmigo?-**

**-Eh?-** Natsu y Gildarts no entendían a qué se refería Haruka

**-Te estoy retando a una pelea, el día de mañana, si yo gano tendrás que aceptarme como tu novia!-** expresó ligeramente sonrojada

**-Eh?!-** Natsu estaba atónito pero un poco rojo por las palabras que había escuchado

**-Si no puedo ganarte, entonces no seré digna de ser tu pareja, tú ya debes saberlo, pero yo ya te escogí como mi novio… y por tus instintos, sé que no puedes negarte a pelear conmigo-**

El caza dragones de fuego no sabía que pensar, es cierto que no podía negarle ese derecho a Haruka, y también se sentía atraído por ella, pero… que hay de Erza?

**-Ya sé que estás preocupado por Erza, pero te aseguro que todo saldrá bien…-** dijo con una sonrisa, para después mirar de otra manera a Natsu **– o acaso será que me tienes miedo?-**

**-Jamás! Acepto tu reto!-** expresó con una enorme sonrisa, esto será divertido

**-Entonces, buenas noches Natsu…-** se despidió con una sonrisa para luego irse a dormir

**-Oye Natsu, estás seguro de esto?-** Gildarts no tenía tanta confianza y razones no le faltaban…

Haruka salvó la vida del dragon slayer de fuego usando toda su magia para curarlo durante más de diez horas después de haber donado una cantidad enorme se sangre y haber sido atacada por Acnologia, eso decía mucho de que tan fuerte era ella, sin mencionar que hasta ahora no la habían visto pelear…

**-Claro que sí! Estoy encendido!- **

A la mañana siguiente…

Natsu, Haruka y Gildarts se levantaron a la misma hora de siempre, aprovechando que el estanque estaba a un lado, el dragon slayer de fuego se lavó la cara mientras esperaba por el desayuno…

**-Ya está listo!- **Haruka llamó a ambos magos

La pelinegra había preparado una ensalada con varios hongos comestibles y un jugo con las frutas que encontró en los árboles cercanos.

Apenas la oyó y Natsu salió corriendo para comer

**-Está delicioso!-** expresó el mago de fuego con una enorme sonrisa… le ayudaba mucho el que ella sepa cocinar, Gildarts era un inútil para esas cosas y Natsu sólo sabía carbonizar la comida sin saber si era venenosa o no, mientras recordaba eso, el caza dragones de fuego se preguntaba cómo es que habían sobrevivido hasta ahora.

Luego de unos minutos más, los tres terminaron de comer para comenzar con el entrenamiento, el día de hoy era de entrenamiento mágico, siendo más específicos… tenían que aprender sobre las propiedades de su magia o elemento.

Para Natsu esto era un ejercicio avanzado, controlar las distintas propiedades del fuego era algo nuevo para él, Gildarts le explicó que esta práctica servía especialmente para controlar la cantidad de poder mágico que se usaban en sus técnicas, de esta forma él podría producir un fuego el doble de intenso usando solamente la mitad de energía…

El dragon slayer sonrió, este tipo de entrenamientos eran los que lo hacían mucho más fuerte…

Comenzó la práctica, Natsu debía mantener la temperatura de sus llamas al máximo durante una hora completa, si reducía la intensidad en algún momento, Haruka le lanzaría un rugido sin contenerse, así que más vale estar concentrado.

Mientras Natsu estaba en eso, Gildarts iba a sugerir el ejercicio de Haruka pero ella se anticipó diciendo que dominaba muy bien las características que tenían su magia y elemento, esto lo sorprendió bastante… qué tanto desconocen de ella?

Pasaron cuarenta minutos y el dragon slayer comenzaba a sentir el cansancio de mantener la energía al máximo y a un ritmo constante, esto era mucho más difícil de lo que parecía, tenía que estar muy concentrado para no perder el ritmo y aún así era bastante agotador el evitar variaciones en la temperatura, era un entrenamiento tanto mágico como mental…

**-Natsu…-** llamó Gildarts **– es suficiente-**

**-No…-** el mago de fuego estaba realmente cansado **– aún faltan… veinte minutos…-**

**-Natsu detente… acabo de pensar en una forma en la que puedes progresar el doble de rápido-** eso fue más que suficiente para llamar la atención de Natsu

El caza dragones se detuvo y procedió a acercarse al mayor para preguntarle por eso…

**-Cuál es, viejo?-** cuestionó con verdadera curiosidad

**-Primero lo primero, Haruka puedes reponer las energías de Natsu?-** pidió a la pelinegra, ella sólo asintió, también tenía curiosidad por saber qué se le había ocurrido…

Luego de unos momentos, Natsu estaba completamente recargado, no había ningún rastro de cansancio, se sentía genial, como nuevo…

**-Entonces qué es, Gildarts?-** no quería perder más tiempo, si había una forma de hacerse fuerte mucho más rápido, era mejor empezar de una vez.

**-Quiero que Haruka y tú peleen sin contenerse…-** respondió un poco serio, mirando las expresiones de confusión de ambos magos

**-Porqué?-** el dragon slayer no entendía nada

**-Haruka domina muy bien las propiedades de su magia y pienso que lo mejor para ti sería pelear con ella-** explicó el mayor **– Natsu, como eres un dragon slayer, has sido entrenado para las batallas, pero también tienes la capacidad de adaptarte a la fuerza del enemigo, si peleas con Haruka estoy seguro de que así dominarías mejor tu magia…-**

**-Hmmm…-** Natsu estaba pensando en todo lo que le acaban de explicar

**-Además de que ustedes dos de todas formas van a pelear, así que matamos dos pájaros de un tiro-** dijo con una gran sonrisa

**-Me parece bien!-** Haruka intervino realmente emocionada por la pelea **– Natsu será mi novio si lo derroto!-**

**-Muy bien! Estoy encendido!- **

Ambos dragon slayers caminaron varios metros para alejarse del pequeño estanque, una vez que estuvieron a una distancia segura para evitar cualquier daño irreparable al lugar, hablaron por última vez…

**-Natsu, te advierto que no voy a contenerme- **advirtió divertida mientras comenzaba a reunir poder mágico en sus manos, formando dos bolas de agua de color turquesa, las cuales emitían un poco de vapor

**-Yo tampoco!-** el mago de fuego encendió sus llamas en ese mismo momentos, listo para darlo todo

Y la pelea empezó…

Natsu corrió directamente hacia Haruka, la cual sólo se quedó de pie esperando completamente seria, el dragon slayer de fuego dio un salto para empezar su ataque…

-**Karyū** **no Tekken! (Puño del dragón de fuego)-**

-**Mizuryū no ken! (Puño del dragón de agua)-**

Ambos golpes crearon una explosión, la cual mandó a Natsu a volar unos metros hacia atrás.

"_**Es bastante fuerte…"**_ pensó mientras estaba todavía en el aire, aterrizó al mismo tiempo que buscaba algún signo de que ella se había movido.

El humo aún no se había esfumado cuando un puño de agua salió de la nada, golpeando directamente a Natsu…

El dragon slayer se apoyó en sus manos para no perder el equilibrio, levantándose en el acto para encontrarse con la figura de Haruka corriendo hacia él, tratando de darle un puñetazo, Natsu lo esquivó agachándose y con una pierna golpeó el tobillo de la pelinegra haciéndola caer.

-**Karyū** **no Tekken! (Puño del dragón de fuego)- **trató de golpear, pero ella lo esquivó rodando hacia un lado, se levantó velozmente y luego jaló del brazo de Natsu atrayéndolo hacia ella para contraatacar…

-**Mizuryū no ken! (Puño del dragón de agua)- **Expandió su ataque, arrastrando al dragon slayer con el e impactándolo de lleno contra un árbol.

Ese golpe le dolió, y mucho…

Levantó la cabeza para ver a su contrincante, vaya sorpresa… estaba justo en frente de él…

**-Te dije que no me contendría Natsu-** dijo totalmente seria con un tono de voz que hizo que al mago de fuego se le helara toda la espina dorsal, mientras ella comenzaba a reunir aliento, a Natsu se le puso una cara de sorpresa y espanto, Haruka realmente atacará a matar.

Gildarts no pensaba intervenir, le había pedido especialmente a Haruka presionar constantemente a Natsu, sólo así lograrían progresar más rápido.

La pelinegra iba a disparar. Por instinto, Natsu le dio una patada en el estómago haciéndola retroceder al mismo tiempo que contraatacaba con varios puños de fuego…

Ella los esquivaba mientras trataba de golpear al caza dragones de fuego, ninguno cedería… ambos golpeaban y esquivaban sin tregua, en un descuido de Natsu, Haruka lo sujetó de su bufanda, tirando de él hacia un lado haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, ella golpeó y Natsu detuvo su puño con su brazo izquierdo, ahora era el momento perfecto para contraatacar, Haruka no había soltado su bufanda…

-**Karyū** **no Tekken! (Puño del dragón de fuego)- **Natsu aprovechó eso para darle un golpe directamente en la cara, sin que ella pueda defenderse, excepto por…

-**Mizuryū no ken! (Puño del dragón de agua)- **rápidamente soltó la bufanda para atizarle un puñetazo de agua en el rostro…

Ambos magos habían acertado el golpe en el rostro de su oponente y seguían empujando sin ceder ante el otro, luego de un momento los dos retrocedieron pero Haruka reaccionó antes, acercándose velozmente a Natsu para darle varios golpes en el estómago…

Él no podía defenderse, su velocidad no era suficiente, apenas podía seguir los movimientos de la pelinegra…

**-UUOOAAHH!-** Natsu expulsó una gran cantidad de llamas, generando una explosión que obligó a Haruka a retroceder…

-**Mōdo Raienryū! (Dragón de fuego eléctrico)**\- gritó, envolviendo su cuerpo con fuego y varios rayos, aumentando de golpe todo su poder mágico, siendo ahora tres veces más grande…

Durante todo este tiempo Natsu había estado entrenando sin usar ese nivel, Gildarts aseguraba que no era necesario, al entrenar y dominar su estado básico, el cambio en el Mōdo Raienryū era automático, es decir que ahora era mucho más poderoso y podía mantener este estado durante más tiempo sin desperdiciar energía.

Haruka estaba sorprendida, no… eso era poco, estaba totalmente atónita, jamás había visto algo similar a esto… desde cuando los dragon slayers pueden dominar más de un elemento?

Esa pregunta rondaba una y otra vez su cabeza, se había percatado que el poder de Natsu había crecido de una forma desmesurada y estaba segura de que no sólo su energía aumentó así que más le vale estar preparada para todo.

**-Aquí voy Haruka!- **el dragon slayer se lanzó al ataque, su velocidad había mejorado de forma notable y ya se encontraba en frente de ella -**Raienryū no Gekitetsu! (Golpe del dragón de fuego eléctrico)-**

Natsu envolvió su brazo derecho con fuego y rayos, dando un golpe devastador, ella apenas pudo reaccionar creando paredes de agua a su alrededor para protegerse, en cuanto entró en contacto con Natsu se generó una inmensa explosión…

La pelinegra retrocedió, el ataque del mago había atravesado su defensa, dándole un golpe de lleno, era cierto… su poder había aumentado de una manera impresionante… ahora sí tendría muchos problemas…

Haruka no pudo pensar en más cosas ya que Natsu se había lanzado de nuevo contra ella intentando conectar otra vez el mismo ataque, lo esquivó como pudo y aumentó la presión en su magia de agua, eso ayudaría mucho en la pelea…

Ambos dragon slayers intercambiaban golpes como si sus vidas estuvieran en juego, el mago de fuego había logrado igualar las cosas, comenzando a ganar un poco de terreno, pero había algo que no entendía…

Porqué Haruka no recibía todo el daño que se suponía que tenían sus ataques? Ya debería estar derrotada o como mínimo cansada, pero aún seguía delante de él, peleando como si nada.

La respuesta era bastante simple para ella, al aumentar la presión en su magia había logrado amplificar las propiedades del agua, haciendo que cada uno de sus golpes, además de dañar a Natsu, lograran reducir la fuerza de sus llamas, después de todo… el agua puede apagar el fuego, no? Si él aumentaba la temperatura del fuego, ella aumentaría la presión del agua, de esa forma las cosas seguirían igual…

Seguían golpeándose sin tregua, tratando de derribar al otro sin éxito, el caza dragones de fuego era muy fuerte, pero no podía contra los movimientos de ella…

Trató de sujetarla con su brazo izquierdo pero la pelinegra lo evitó golpeando las piernas de Natsu haciéndolo caer al suelo, él aprovechó eso para impulsarse con sus manos y darle una certera patada en el estómago, separándola un metro del piso, Natsu se levantó rápidamente para seguir atacando, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que Haruka estaba dando una voltereta en el aire, ella aceleró el giro y le propinó un poderoso talonazo de agua en toda la cabeza estrellándolo violentamente contra el suelo.

Natsu estaba muy adolorido, ese golpe realmente le había hecho mucho daño, se puso de pie bastante apurado ya que la había perdido de vista, así que la buscó con su mirada durante unos momentos, cuando finalmente dio con ella, la pelinegra se encontraba de pie a unos metros de él…

**-Natsu lo siento, pero voy a terminar con esto de una vez…-** Haruka comenzó a reunir una enorme cantidad de poder mágico, mientras un pequeño tornado turquesa la envolvía **–Dragon Force…-**

Hubo una explosión en ese mismo momento, el humo no le dejaba ver nada al mago de fuego, así que solamente esperó mientras elevaba su poder mágico, el polvo levantado comenzó a girar en torno a donde se encontraba ella formando una especie de espiral, la cual desapareció de forma violenta dejando ver la figura de Haruka

Estaba rodeada por una capa de agua que se movía en forma de espiral a una muy alta velocidad, dándole un aspecto amenazador, el agua que cubría sus manos y pies tenían forma de garras, Natsu estaba totalmente congelado… no podía moverse ni pensar en nada.

La dragon slayer del agua no perdió más tiempo, en un solo segundo ya estaba dándole un certero golpe en el estómago a Natsu, quien no pudo defenderse… ni siquiera Gildarts se había percatado de su movimiento…

Ella se encontraba dándole una paliza total, él ya no podía ni reaccionar, no podía seguir sus movimientos, era demasiado veloz, la pelea era de un solo lado, Haruka golpeaba y pateaba al mago de fuego sin contenerse, luego de unos momentos más se detuvo, dejando a Natsu caer en el suelo completamente herido…

**-Yo gané Natsu…-** dijo ella mientras se alejaba, dándole la espalda al mago de fuego

**-No… aún… no…-** el dragon slayer se levantó temblando, era demasiado esfuerzo para él, en un último ataque, comenzó a reunir aliento y una inmensa cantidad de poder mágico, mucho fuego se reunía aumentando su poder con los rayos, la temperatura que emitía su cuerpo era totalmente increíble…

-**Raienryū no Hoko! (Rugido del dragón de fuego eléctrico)- **Natsu disparó un enorme rugido de fuego y rayos, Haruka no se movió, solamente veía fijamente a Natsu, el ataque impactó de lleno en ella, sin embargo un detalle llamó tanto la atención del dragon slayer como la de Gildarts…

No hubo ninguna explosión, Natsu no entendía porque sólo había vapor en el lugar, qué significaba esto?

El mayor suspiró, en comparación con el mago de fuego, Haruka parecía invencible…

Todo el vapor comenzó a juntarse en un solo lugar: en la mano derecha de la pelinegra, que no tenía ni un solo rasguño…

**-Porqué… no funcionó…?-** el caza dragones ya había usado todas sus fuerzas, sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

**-El agua apaga al fuego Natsu…- **explicó Haruka, él le sonrió y eso fue todo, el dragon slayer de fuego cayó totalmente inconciente.

Ella se acercó a su cuerpo para atenderlo, finalmente lo derrotó, aunque estaba realmente sorprendida, durante toda su vida había tenido que pelear con distintas personas para poder sobrevivir, pero era la primera vez que alguien la obligaba a entrar en Dragon Force…

Natsu era bastante poderoso, pero sabía que aún no estaba desarrollado por completo, sólo necesitaba más entrenamiento, sin embargo, ella tampoco pensaba quedarse atrás.

**-Bien hecho Haruka, aunque creo que te pasaste un poco…- **Gildarts se había acercado para ver el estado de Natsu, quien ya casi no tenía heridas debido al tratamiento de la caza dragones de agua.

**-No…-** ella negaba con la cabeza **– Natsu tuvo la fuerza suficiente para poder atacarme con esa gran cantidad de poder mágico incluso después de que lo golpeara con el Dragon Force, eso es realmente increíble…-** reconoció

**-Por cierto, cómo fue que dominaste eso? Para Natsu aún es imposible…-** el mayor tenía verdadera curiosidad por primera vez en mucho tiempo

**-Mercurialis me enseñó, se supone que es el estado definitivo para un dragon slayer, aunque ella dijo que yo aprendía demasiado rápido, me tomó muchos años poder activarlo a mi voluntad… pero aún no está completo…-**

Bien, Gildarts estaba oficialmente sorprendido, una dragon slayer que era realmente más poderosa que todos los que él conocía y que además de eso, podía acceder al Dragon Force a voluntad propia… Natsu podría aprender mucho de ella.

**-Crees que puedas enseñarle a Natsu? Estoy muy seguro de que te lo pedirá apenas se despierte-**

**-Puedo ayudarlo en los conceptos básicos, pero no puedo garantizar nada ya que él es un dragon slayer de fuego y yo de agua… nuestras magias son bastante diferentes…-** explicó su punto de vista mientras seguía atendiendo al mago de fuego.

Luego de unos minutos Natsu finalmente despertó, al abrir los ojos se topó con la sonrisa de Haruka, entonces recordó toda la pelea… él había perdido, pero estaba muy feliz porque había encontrado a alguien muy fuerte.

El mago de fuego se levantó para verla a los ojos con una expresión normal

**-Ya vuelvo…-** dijo mientras se marchaba por el bosque, dejando a Haruka y a Gildarts muy confundidos

Habían pasado ya varias horas y el dragon slayer no regresaba, la pelinegra estaba un poco paranoica y algo herida emocionalmente… y si Natsu había huido de ella para evitar cumplir con su palabra?

No… él jamás haría algo así, se sintió mal por pensar en eso, pero estaba realmente preocupada, al igual que el mago mayor, quien también tenía curiosidad por saber que estaba haciendo Natsu.

Ya era de noche y Haruka había preparado la cena, pero decidió esperar al mago de fuego para comer con él, Natsu llevaba ya ocho horas fuera y ella comenzaba otra vez con la paranoia, Gildarts sugirió esta vez ir a buscarlo pero en ese momento el mago de fuego regresó…

**-Natsu donde estabas?-** preguntó el mago mayor sin demostrarlo en su voz pero con mucho alivio

**-Haciendo algo importante-** fue su simple respuesta mientras se acercaba a la pelinegra

**-Haruka…-** llamó mientras le entregaba una pequeña caja

**-Qué sucede?-** ese regalo la había tomado por sorpresa, cuando la abrió pudo ver que dentro tenía una cadena dorada con un dije en forma de flama de color naranja

**-Sé mi novia…-** pronunció solemnemente aunque algo sonrojado por lo que estaba diciendo

**-Eh?-** estaba bastante sorprendida mientras un ligero rubor aparecía en su rostro, acaso escuchó mal?

**-Qui-quiero que seas mi novia!- **gritó esta vez ya que la vergüenza que sentía era enorme, pero para ella era como un regalo de los dioses, así que se abalanzó contra él

**-Naaatsuuu!-** lo abrazó, no quería soltarlo jamás, quería estar con él por siempre **–Sí! Claro que seré tu novia-** terminó con una gran sonrisa, la cual pasó a una expresión de sorpresa total…

El dragon slayer de fuego la estaba besando, él a ella… esto era como un sueño para Haruka, quien correspondió inmediatamente, estaba realmente feliz… Natsu la había aceptado como su novia… es más, él mismo se lo había pedido mientras le daba un regalo…

No se separaron, continuaban con ese beso que a los ojos de Gildarts se veía bastante tierno, hasta que ellos comenzaron a juntar sus lenguas y Natsu empezaba a acariciar las piernas de la pelinegra para luego masajear descaradamente su trasero…

La intensidad cambió drásticamente, ambos jóvenes juntaban sus cuerpos como si lo estuvieran haciendo en ese mismo momento, Haruka ahora estaba sentada encima de él, Natsu la abrazaba más fuerte y ella soltaba leves gemidos sin dejar de besarlo, al mago más fuerte se le formó un tic en el ojo… será acaso… que esos dos van a…?

Esta vez fue la pelinegra la que despojó al mago de fuego de su chaleco, por alguna razón, sus deseos de ser una con él eran más grandes que nunca… y los de Natsu también.

Gildarts no sabía que hacer, se encontraba en la decisión más importante de su vida…

Debía ser el adulto responsable y detenerlos ahora que podía? O dejar que su curiosidad prevaleciera y presenciar este imperdible espectáculo?

No tenía idea, pensó en lo que haría Makarov en un momento así… lo más probable es que el viejo consiga una lacrima para poder grabar el gran evento y verlo cada vez que quiera.

Gildarts iba a ir hacia una aldea cercana a comprar una lacrima cuando comenzó a notar cierta presión en el aire, algo andaba mal… al seguir el rastro dio con los responsables…

Ambos dragon slayers se encontraban emitiendo una cantidad enorme de poder mágico, pero porqué? Acaso era debido a que trataban de aparearse?

Sea como sea, ahora el mayor debía detenerlos, esto le daba un mal presentimiento así que se acercó para tratar de separarlos delicadamente…

Tomó a Natsu de la cabeza y lo lanzó al estanque, aunque falló apuntado y la cabeza del dragon slayer terminó rebotando en el borde hecho de rocas antes de caer al agua.

**-Oye! Porqué cojones hiciste eso?!-** el mago de fuego realmente estaba enojado así que el agua poco a poco se convertía en vapor

El mago más fuerte elevó mucho su poder mágico, calmando por completo a Natsu… Gildarts no haría algo así si no tuviera una buena razón.

**-Natsu, tú y Haruka estaban emitiendo una gran presión mágica, si no los detenía podrían haber destruido todo el bosque…-** señaló a un lado, el caza dragones de fuego siguió con la vista hacia donde apuntaba para encontrarse con algunos árboles cortados por completo y otros carbonizados…

**-Eso es normal… Mercurialis me contó que cada vez que un dragon slayer se aparea con otro, la presión de sus magias es liberada en conjunto debido a la alta excitación que genera unirse a alguien de su misma especie… o algo así…-** explicó Haruka como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

**-Entonces ustedes dos se quedarán vírgenes el resto de sus vidas!-**

**-Eh?!-** dijeron ambos caza dragones, horrorizados

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

**-No puedo creerlo, entonces Haruka-san es más fuerte que tú?-** la pelea que le narraron era simplemente espectacular, no podía imaginarse al dragon slayer siendo apaleado por alguien…

**-Sí, por ahora!-** Natsu estaba sonriendo **–algún día la derrotaré!-**

En ese momento las gotas de agua dejaban de caer y el cielo comenzaba a despejarse poco a poco…

**-Mira Natsu-san, ya dejó de llover-**

**-Es cierto…-** se puso de pie **–entonces vámonos-** expresó mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse

**-Sí!-** dijo con una sonrisa

Ambos magos, acompañados por sus exceeds, siguieron su camino hasta la cuidad de donde venía la solicitud de trabajo, una vez que llegaron, decidieron buscar el hogar de la persona dueña de las mascotas para obtener detalles y terminar rápido para ir a pescar.

Era una enorme mansión, Natsu no perdió el tiempo y tocó el portón…

**-Hola? Venimos por la búsqueda de su mascota!-** luego de unos momentos un mayordomo salió a atenderlos, pidiéndoles que pasaran para hablar mas cómodos con el dueño de la casa.

**-Ah! Muchas gracias por venir!- **saludó el hombre, era alto, vestía elegantemente y tenía el cabello largo, dorado oscuro y peinado hacia atrás **–realmente necesito que los encuentren-** lloraba al estilo anime **–no soy nadie sin Titsy y Fuffy!-**

**-Descuide, los encontraremos, pero podría decirnos cuál fue el último lugar donde los vio?- **Wendy había hablado con serenidad y una expresión amable, eso llamó la atención de Natsu…

**-Fue en el parque del centro, habíamos salido a dar un paseo, me distraje un momento y luego ya no estaban-** las lágrimas no paraban de salir.

**-Muchas gracias por la información, ahora mismo nos dirigiremos allí-** se despidió amablemente y ambos magos salieron hacia dicho lugar…

**-Oye Wendy, eso fue increíble, no creí que pudieras hablar así…-** el mago de fuego reconoció con una gran sonrisa

**-No es nada Natsu-san…-** respondió ella algo sonrojada por recibir un halago de parte de él.

Finalmente llegaron al centro, mientras buscaban alguna pista, preguntaban a los demás habitantes si habían visto a las mascotas, uno de ellos respondió que habían huido hacia el bosque…

Los buscaron allí, Natsu usaba su olfato para seguir el rastro, se adentraron en el bosque cuando comenzó a llover otra vez, pero ahora ya no había una cueva donde refugiarse, Wendy dijo que todo estaba bien y que continuaran buscando, el caza dragones no vio problema y siguió con el rastreo.

El olor los guió a un árbol enorme, en una de sus ramas se hallaba un gato recostado, de seguro estaba durmiendo, al verlo detenidamente se dieron cuenta de que traía un collar con el nombre de Titsy, bueno… al fin lo encontraron, ahora tenían que bajarlo de allí…

Natsu decidió escalar y bajar al gato él mismo, que tan difícil podría ser?

Trepó varios metros, la mascota estaba a unos centímetros de él, el mago de fuego estiró el brazo para alcanzarlo pero en ese momento el gato despertó y se lanzó contra Natsu, arañando su rostro al mismo tiempo que lo obligaba a soltarse de las ramas…

Cayó de cabeza, mientras el gato salía corriendo…

**-Natsu-san estás bien?-** preguntó algo preocupada

**-Sí, pero ese gato loco se escapa!-** se puso de pie inmediatamente para comenzar a perseguirlo, de no ser porque Wendy estornudó en ese momento.

**-Creo que lo mejor es descansar un rato-** opinó pensando en el estado de la dragon slayer del cielo

**-No por favor estoy bien Natsachuu!- **

**-Wendy…-** llamó suavemente mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza **–si te resfrías por mi culpa no me lo perdonaré, así que esperemos hasta que la lluvia se detenga, de acuerdo?-**

**-S-sí…- **respondió un poco desanimada

**-Muy bien, entonces…-** Natsu se sentó debajo de las hojas de una rama por donde pasaba muy poca agua, luego jaló a Wendy para sentarla encima de su regazo **–vamos a secarte-** terminó su oración

**-Eh?!-** ella estaba completamente roja, esa pose era muy comprometedora, así que Charle reaccionó como se esperaba…

**-Qué le haces a Wendy?! Pervertido!- **se lanzó al ataque, sorprendiendo a Natsu

**-Espera Charle! Natsu-san solo quiere ayudar a secarme, verdad?-** dijo muy avergonzada

**-Sí, sino lo hacemos puede que te resfríes- **explicó el mago de fuego con un rostro de que no entendía cual era el problema…

-**Está bien, confiaré en ti Wendy, pero si se propasa contigo, sólo dímelo!- **la exceed blanca se sentó al lado de Happy, quien veía la escena partiéndose de risa.

**-Natsu-san, puedes secarme por favor?-**

El dragon slayer elevó su temperatura corporal, calentando también a la pequeña, ayudándola a mantenerse caliente hasta que la lluvia se detenga, las horas pasaban y ambos magos estaban completamente relajados.

El aroma que desprendía Natsu hacía a Wendy sentirse segura y a salvo, lo había extrañado tanto desde que partió, y se había deprimido un poco al inicio, sin embargo, cuatro días después decidió ponerse a entrenar para ayudar a sus amigos del gremio, estaba segura de que Natsu hubiera hecho lo mismo y ella no quería decepcionarlo.

La calma absoluta del bosque hizo que los dragon slayers y los exceed se quedaran dormidos, varias horas después Wendy finalmente despertó, al ver a su alrededor la lluvia había parado y el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, aunque basado en su ubicación se podía deducir que anochecería en algunas horas más, su ropa se encontraba seca, así que se puso de pie para ver al mago de fuego…

**-Natsu-san la lluvia se detuvo, vamos a buscar al gato-** trató de despertarlo, pero no hubo respuesta

**-Natsu-san-** esta vez lo movió ligeramente… nada

**-Natsu-san la lluvia ya paró…-** lo empujó con algo más de fuerza, y ahora sí obtuvo una respuesta…

Él extendió los brazos a su alrededor, atrayéndola a su cuerpo, en un abrazo que puso a la maga del cielo muy sonrojada…

Natsu estaba soñando con una pelea, la cual recién comenzaba…

"_**-Adelante Natsu, ven a pelear!-"**_

El dragon slayer pocas veces soñaba en voz alta, pero esas veces tenían un interesante detalle: cada vez que decía algo amenazante en su sueño, ahora mismo lo soltaba como susurros que se le antojaban seductores a cualquier mujer…

**-Voy a dejar… mis marcas en tu cuerpo-** dijo en el oído de Wendy, quien se avergonzó mucho más al interpretar sus palabras…

"_**-Jajaja, crees de verdad que podrás vencerme?-"**_

**-Te dominaré… por completo…-** pronunció en un tono tentador, la pequeña no podía pensar más cosas, comenzaba a marearse por las palabras y la forma en la que las decía…

"_**-Eso lo veremos- **__el enemigo comenzó a elevar poder mágico__**"**_

**-Estoy… encendido…- **la pobre Wendy ya no podía contra eso, era demasiado para ella…

Dentro del sueño de Natsu, él estaba ganando, y como era una pelea, de vez en cuando sus músculos reaccionaban, apretando a la caza dragones del cielo más a su cuerpo.

Natsu golpeó a su enemigo, apareciendo detrás de él luego para la sorpresa de su contrincante…

**-Prepárate… te voy a dar duro…-** ya no pudo más, Wendy se desmayó completamente roja con los ojos en espiral, eso era mucho más de lo que podía soportar…

Veinte minutos después…

Los exceeds despertaron de su sueño, Charle pensaba en levantar a Wendy, cuando se topó con esa escena…

Natsu y Wendy estaban dormidos… lo que es normal, excepto porque estaban abrazados, con sus rostros bastante juntos, ella estaba bastante sonrojada y sentada encima de él, Oh Dios, pero que demonios estaban haciendo mientras ella dormía?!

**-PERVERTIDOOO!-**

Cinco minutos después…

Natsu, ahora con varias marcas de golpes en su rostro, se encontraba con Wendy, Charle y Happy persiguiendo al gato, lo habían encontrado cerca de un arrollo no muy lejos de donde dormían…

**-Mira Natsu-san allí está-** Wendy señaló la ubicación exacta de la mascota

**-Muy bien! Aquí voy!-** se lanzó para atraparlo, desgraciadamente el gato se percató de su presencia y dio un gran salto para esquivar al dragon slayer, que solamente pudo caer en el agua…

**-Condenado gato!-** no podía creerlo, Natsu tenía el orgullo totalmente herido… un animal estaba humillando a un mago de Fairy Tail, al famoso salamander, el poderoso dragon slayer de fuego, no señor… esto no se quedará así, rápidamente se puso de pie y comenzó a perseguirlo, derribando varios árboles a su paso, en uno de esos movimientos la mascota trepó una gran piedra y evitó a Natsu, quien se dio un salto para capturarlo, haciendo que éste se estrellara directamente contra la roca…

A sus compañeros de misión les resbaló una gota por la cabeza, de verdad era tan difícil para Natsu atrapar a un gato?

Para sorpresa de Wendy, el gato iba directamente hacia ella, pasando entre sus piernas mientras huía de Natsu, que se volvió a lanzar sin recordar que allí estaba la pequeña…

Finalmente lo consiguió, atrapó al gato entre sus manos, aunque había derribado a Wendy en el proceso, haciendo que ella cayera encima de su rostro, recordemos algo muy importante… la dragon slayer del cielo estaba usando su vestido blanco… como siempre…

Natsu no podía ver nada, estaba muy oscuro para poder saber en donde estaba, así que movió el rostro para liberarse, tocando cierta zona que hizo a Wendy soltar unos suaves gemidos.

**-Ah…-** ella estaba completamente sonrojada y apenas podía hablar **–Natsu… san… por favor…-**

Entonces el mago de fuego reconoció de inmediato el lugar, poniéndose rojo con sólo imaginarlo, inmediatamente trató de salir, moviéndose demasiado para gusto de Wendy.

**-Espera… ah… Natsu-san… ah… por allí… no… ah…-** no podía hablar, esto era demasiado para ella, soltaba gemidos cada vez más altos.

Happy y Charle también habían sido derribados por Natsu, así que no vieron en donde se encontraba él ahora, hasta que pasó un minuto y ambos gatos se levantaron…

**-Por Dios, deberías ver hacia donde…-** Charle vio la escena **\- …vas…-**

Natsu debajo de Wendy, mientras ella hacía esos ruidos tan… indecentes…

**-PERVERTIDOOO!-**

Diez minutos después…

El grupo finalmente tenía al condenado gato que había hecho sufrir tanto a Natsu, quien ahora tenía muchos moretones en el cuerpo…

Mientras se dirigían a la cuidad, Wendy recordó que el dueño no tenía una, sino dos mascotas…

**-Natsu-san-** llamó algo alterada por ese detalle que olvidaron **– nos falta la otra mascota-**

**-Ahhhh!-** el dragon slayer de fuego ya estaba harto de todo esto **–no me jodas con eso! Quieres decir que tenemos que encontrarlo?!-**

**-Bueno… es parte del trabajo…- **a la maga del cielo le daba un poco de gracia ver a Natsu de esa forma

En ese momento hubo un ruido entre los arbustos, lo que llamó la atención de ambos dragon slayers, Natsu se percató de un pelaje blanco y pudo ver el collar del animal…

**-Ajá! Ahí está!-** Expresó con una enorme sonrisa **– aquí voy!- **

El dragon slayer de fuego se lanzó contra el arbusto para atrapar a la mascota faltante, se suponía que tenían que capturar otro gato verdad?

Pues lamento decirles que no…

Natsu logró alcanzarlo, dándole un abrazo para evitar que escape, entonces se percató de algo… porque ese gatito era tan grande? cuando levantó la vista pudo ver a un enorme tigre blanco.

**-Esto… Fuffy?-**

El enorme felino le dio un rugido mientras lo veía bastante enojado…

"_**Ay mierda…"**_

**-Natsu-san…?-** la pequeña se acercó para ver si ya el dragon slayer había atrapado al gato faltante, que sorpresa se llevó en cuanto vio al mago de fuego correr directamente hacia ella **– que suce-** no pudo terminar su frase cuando vio al tigre que lo perseguía, Natsu no perdió el tiempo, tomó a Wendy en su hombro y salió directamente hacia la mansión del dueño…

La gente de la cuidad corría desesperada en busca de un lugar donde esconderse para evitar que el animal se los coma, mientras éste perseguía a Natsu, quien ahora se encontraba solo con el gatito que capturaron antes ya que le había pedido a Happy y Charle que llevaran a Wendy a la mansión para avisarle al dueño que tenían a las mascotas.

El mago de fuego corría como podía, aunque no le ayudaba nada que el gato que cargaba lo estuviera mordiendo y arañando sin piedad, condenados animales… esta vez le pediría el doble de paga al dueño una vez que esto termine…

Finalmente llegó a la enorme residencia, allí ya lo esperaban con las puertas totalmente abiertas, una vez que pudo ver a Natsu, la caza dragones del cielo le dio las últimas instrucciones…

**-Natsu-san!-** gritó esperando que él escuchara **–puedes llevarlos hasta su habitación?!-**

**-Qué?! Esas cosas tienen su propio cuarto?!-**

Natsu no perdió el tiempo, en cuanto entró en la mansión inmediatamente se dirigió a la habitación de las mascotas, aunque no tenía idea de donde estaban.

**-Maldición! Dónde está ese jodido lugaaaar?!-**

Subió y bajó las escaleras una, otra y otra vez, ya estaba harto de buscar ese bendito sitio, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea…

-**Karyū** **no Tekken! (Puño del dragón de fuego)-**

Natsu comenzó a romper paredes a diestra y siniestra hasta que encontrara la maldita habitación, luego de destrozar media residencia, finalmente dio con el cuarto que estaba buscando…

Pasó corriendo, lanzó al condenado gato a un bote de basura que había allí y se dispuso a dejar inconciente al jodido tigre para terminar con esta maldita misión, él estaba buscando algo simple y terminó con varios rasguños, moretones y muchos golpes por malentendidos… nunca más le prometería a Happy el ir a traerle un pez…

Finalmente todo terminó, Natsu dejó dormido al tigre con un golpe algo suave, dirigiéndose ahora con el dueño de la mansión para pedir la paga y largarse de allí…

**-Muchas gracias!-** Lloraba exageradamente el hombre **– no sé que sería de mí sin ellos!-**

**-Como sea-** refunfuñaba el mago de fuego por todo lo que había tenido que pasar sólo para encontrar a dos mascotas…

**-Señor podría darnos nuestra paga por favor?- **preguntó amablemente la pequeña Wendy al ver que su compañero no resistiría más la tentación de volar en pedazos todo el lugar.

**-Por supuesto!-** asintió con una sonrisa **–pero me temo que sólo podré pagarles la mitad- **aclaró un poco más serio.

**-Pero porqué?-** cuestionó la maga del cielo.

**-Debido a todos los daños que causaron, necesito usar el dinero para pagar las reparaciones…-** eso fue todo, Natsu empezó a volar en pedazos todo el lugar.

Dos horas después…

Ya había anochecido y el grupo decidió acampar en el bosque para pasar la noche…

**-Natsu-san… no era necesario que destruyeras toda la casa…-**

**-Es culpa de él! Quien cojones tiene a un tigre de mascota?!-**

Es cierto, Natsu no tenía la culpa, a quien rayos se le ocurre tener un animal así en su casa? Bueno, eso ya no importaba ahora, era mejor olvidar lo sucedido y pensar en otras cosas.

Wendy aún tenía mucha curiosidad sobre las cosas que le había contado Natsu, pero lo que le había llamado mucho la atención fue cuando le contó que Haruka usó el Dragon Force contra él…

**-Natsu-san…-** llamó ella muy tranquila

**-Hmmm…?-**

**-Cómo es que Haruka-san puede entrar en Dragon Force por su cuenta?-** el mago de fuego entendía muy bien su curiosidad… eso sería interesante para cualquier persona, especialmente para un dragon slayer

**-No tengo idea, ella sólo me dijo que tuvo que entrenar bastante, aunque me ayudó mucho con los conceptos básicos…-**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

**-Entonces ustedes dos se quedarán vírgenes el resto de sus vidas!-**

**-Eh?!-** dijeron ambos caza dragones, horrorizados

**-A qué demonios te refieres con eso?!-** Natsu estaba realmente enojado, quería hacerlo con Haruka en este mismo instante, lo que era muy raro para él.

**-Si lo que dijo Haruka es verdad, entonces no pueden aparearse ahora… destruirían todo el bosque, y quizá le hagan daño a alguna aldea cercana…-** explicaba Gildarts tratando de calmar al dragon slayer de fuego **–Lo mejor sería esperar más tiempo, Natsu, realmente quieres dañar a gente inocente?-**

**-Está bien viejo, no haré nada…-** aceptó para luego mirar a la pelinegra **– Haruka, lo siento…-** se disculpó

**-No te preocupes Natsu!- **ella tenía una gran sonrisa **–yo tampoco quiero hacerle daño a nadie-**

El mago de fuego sonrió, Haruka era una chica muy especial… entonces su estómago gruñó…

**-Creo que es hora de cenar-** dijo la dragon slayer de agua mientras veía a Natsu, quien salió corriendo para comer.

Una hora después…

Los tres magos ya habían cenado y ahora se encontraban echados en el césped mirando al cielo estrellado, con una luna llena que iluminaba todo el lugar.

**-Haruka…-** llamó Natsu mirando seriamente al cielo, lo que atrajo la atención de los magos que lo acompañaban.

**-Qué pasa?-**

**-Cómo lograste activar el Dragon Force?-** el mago de fuego seguía con la misma expresión en su rostro.

**-La verdad es que Mercuralis me enseñó las condiciones para poder usarlo a voluntad…-**

**-Condiciones?-** preguntó esta vez Gildarts

**-Sí…-** asentía ella para comenzar su explicación **– los dragon slayers usamos magia aprendida por los dragones, y al ser quienes nos criaron, nosotros heredamos sus instintos y también su elemento. Sin embargo, para que un dragon slayer alcance su máximo estado, su cuerpo y magia deben cumplir con los requisitos necesarios…-**

**-Y cuales son?-** cuestionó Natsu

**-Primero que nada, tienes que tener una cantidad enorme de poder mágico, debe ser superior a la de un mago santo o no podrás acceder nunca a ese nivel…-**

Eso dejó perplejos a ambos varones, en serio era necesario tener tanta energía?

**-Después, esto tiene que ver mucho con lo que hicimos hoy…-** aclaraba la pelinegra **– debes dominar cada una de las propiedades y variaciones de tu elemento, tienes que tener un control total o al menos de un noventa por ciento, pero eso es realmente difícil, incluso a mí me tomó varios años el aprender eso…- **reconoció

Natsu estaba asombrado, él había accedido a Dragon Force comiendo el Etherion en la torre del cielo y también cuando Jellal le entregó la llama de la reprimenda en la batalla contra oracion seis, en esos momentos sentía que acceder a ese estado no era tan difícil, pensaba que con un poco más de entrenamiento lograría dominarlo completamente… cuan equivocado estaba.

**-Y por último, el detalle más importante…-** dijo ella totalmente seria, llamando así toda la atención de Natsu y Gildarts **– el dragon slayer debe unirse a su pareja, solo entonces podrá acceder libremente a un Dragon Force total…-**

**-Espera! Eso no es cierto! Tú activaste esa cosa, y ni siquiera lo hicimos!- **contradecía el caza dragones de fuego.

**-He dicho Dragon Force total, Natsu…- **

El mago de fuego estaba confundido, y no era el único, Gildarts tampoco entendía a qué se refería con eso.

**-Lo que yo hice hoy no estaba completo…-** aclaró **– mientras más progresa el dragon slayer, le es más fácil el acceder a este nivel pero no podrá usar todo el poder que tiene, estará limitado a un sesenta por ciento de su energía real, pero una vez que los tres requisitos son cumplidos, entonces lo dominarás totalmente…-**

Ahora sí entendía… Oh rayos! Todo era más complicado de lo que él hubiera pensado, pero a sus ojos, eso lo hacía más emocionante, quería comenzar a entrenar de inmediato…

**-Ya entendí! Maldición, no será nada fácil, muy bien me estoy encendiendo!- **sonreía, su emoción era notoria mientras se ponía de pie y alzaba su puño envuelto en una flama.

**-En serio te estás encendiendo Natsu?-** preguntó ella mientras le sonreía de manera seductora y se acercaba para abrazarlo, aplastando sus pechos en él.

**-Espera! No lo dije en ese sentido!-** dijo totalmente rojo

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

**-Ah… ya entiendo, entonces sólo puedes lograr el Dragon Force cuando tienes la energía necesaria, dominas tu elemento y te apareas?-**

**-Pues… sí, aunque es más difícil de lo que parece…- **reconoció Natsu **–he estado entrenando mucho más desde ese día para dominarlo por completo-**

**-Natsu-san… genial!- **Sí, el dragon slayer de fuego era un ejemplo de vida para ella, lo adoraba como a su hermano mayor o quizá más…?

El mago de fuego le sonrió, había extrañado bastante a Wendy durante su misión, era una de las personas más queridas para él.

**-Por cierto, Wendy…-** llamó con curiosidad

**-Qué pasa Natsu-san?-**

**-Vas a participar en el examen para subir de rango?- **preguntó sin darle mucha importancia al asunto

**-Eh?!-** estaba sorprendida, no se esperaba esa pregunta

**-Sé que es el abuelo quien escoge, pero creo que si le digo que estás lista entonces te darán una oportunidad ya que pienso que quizás yo seré un examinador-** mencionó con una sonrisa

**-Yo… no lo creo… no podré hacerlo…-**

**-Esas son tonterías, como sabrás si no lo intentas?-** animaba el dragon slayer de fuego

**-Pero yo… soy débil… no puedo compararme con Erza-san o Haruka-san…- **no… ni en sus sueños podía comparase a ellas, eran tan poderosas, a pesar de haber entrenado durante estos años, Wendy sentía que aún no estaba a la altura de esas magas…

**-Eso puede arreglarse-** dijo Natsu como si fuera algo muy simple, llamando la atención de la caza dragones del cielo **–Yo te entrenaré!-** le dijo con una gran sonrisa

**-Eh?!- **

**-Estoy seguro de que si entrenas conmigo, entonces podrás pasar el examen!-** sonreía

La pequeña dudaba… no tenía la confianza suficiente en ella como para poder pensar en algo así…

**-Es cierto! Si te lo propones no hay nada que no puedas hacer!-** Charle se encontraba detrás de Wendy con una expresión sería pero sonriéndole

**-Tiene razón, Natsu podrá ser un idiota… pero es muy bueno para las peleas-** Happy se burlaba de su compañero

**-Oye!- **

La maga del cielo rió, jamás se arrepentiría de haberse unido a Fairy Tail

**-Muy bien, lo haré!- **dijo más segura de sí misma… no podía fallar si tenía el apoyo de sus amigos…

Así los magos se fueron a dormir para ir mañana a conseguir los peces que Natsu le había prometido a Happy…

Desgraciadamente la noche era demasiado fría para Wendy, quien sólo podía temblar mientras se hacía bolita para tratar de calentarse.

Entonces sintió que alguien tocaba su cabeza… era Natsu

**-Wendy, que sucede? No puedes dormir?-**

**-No es nada Natsu-san- **dijo mientras temblaba, era obvio que no podía engañar al mago de fuego.

El dragon slayer abrió su bolsa de dormir y estiró una mano para jalar a Wendy junto a él, compartiendo el saco…

**-Natsu-san…?-** preguntó ella sonrojada por la cercanía de sus cuerpos

**-Ya te lo dije, no me perdonaría si algo malo te pasara…- **aclaró mientras comenzaba a elevar un poco su temperatura corporal, calentando a la maga del cielo, quien ahora se encontraba bastante relajada…

Se apoyó en el pecho de Natsu, sintiendo su aroma, el mago de fuego la rodeó con sus brazos, haciendo que se sienta protegida, ahora el sueño comenzaba a ganarle y antes de caer dormida sólo pudo soltar un suave susurro **–Gracias… Natsu-san…-**

Al día siguiente…

Wendy abría lentamente sus ojos, se sentía genial, no recordaba la última vez que había dormido tan bien, entonces se percató de quien estaba al frente suyo…

Había dormido con Natsu en el mismo saco, ese pensamiento la hizo ponerse roja mientras recordaba todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, él había compartido su bolsa de dormir con ella, elevando tu temperatura para mantenerla caliente y que pueda dormir.

Ella sonreía, Natsu era el mejor compañero que podía existir en el mundo, el dragon slayer de fuego aún seguía soñando, se veía tan pacífico… tan sereno… tan sexy… que cosa?!

Sí, Wendy no lo negaba, para ella, Natsu era tan apuesto, amable, valiente, poderoso y capaz de arriesgar la vida por sus amigos… era el hombre perfecto, también podía ser escandaloso, temerario, imprudente y terco… pero eso era parte de su encanto…

"_**Natsu-san…"**_ pensó mientras se acercaba a su rostro…

Oh sí… la dragon slayer del cielo lo estaba besando, era un suave contacto entre sus labios, ella se sentía aliviada… había estado esperando por esto quien sabe desde hace cuanto tiempo…

Se dedicó a disfrutar de la sensación de la boca de Natsu, pero no contó con lo que éste estaba soñando…

Natsu se encontraba persiguiendo al condenado gato, sentía una sensación extraña en sus labios pero decidió ignorarlo, el pequeño felino dio un salto para huir… no señor esta vez no escaparía, Natsu fue más veloz y lo atrapó estirando sus brazos, aunque también lo hizo en el mundo real…

Los músculos del mago de fuego reaccionaron a su anterior movimiento, y si en su sueño atrapó al gato, pues fuera de el también capturaron algo…

Wendy estaba sorprendida, antes de darse cuenta Natsu estaba tocando su trasero, eso hizo a la maga sonrojarse totalmente…

**-Es-espera… Natsu-san… no estoy lista…-** dijo mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre

Dentro del sueño del dragon slayer, el gato estaba tratando de escapar moviendo demasiado su cuerpo… Natsu no pensaba en dejarlo huir por lo que apretó más las manos…

**-No escaparás…-** susurró de una manera tan seductora que los ojos de la dragon slayer del cielo comenzaban a ponerse en espiral.

En ese preciso momento los exceed finalmente despertaron, Charle se acercó a la bolsa de Wendy para despertarla de una vez, no era bueno dormir demasiado…

**-Wendy, es hora de levantarse…-** llamó media dormida sin recibir respuesta alguna, que extraño… no recordaba que tuviera el sueño pesado.

Al exceed blanco se le pasó el sueño y pudo ver la escena con perfecta claridad…

Natsu estaba masajeando el trasero de Wendy, mientras ella veía a Charle con los ojos totalmente abiertos por la sorpresa y muy sonrojada…

**-Espera Charle! No es lo que parece!-** se apresuró a defenderse la caza dragones del cielo, pero la gata no escuchó

**-Qué crees que le haces a Wendy?! PERVERTIDOO!-**

Unas horas después…

**-Aún no entiendo, porque rayos me atacaste!-** Natsu tenía muchos rasguños en su cara, no es que le doliera, lo que pasaba era que no entendía porque demonios lo arañaba sin razón, pobre… pobre Natsu…

**-Hmmp! Es culpa tuya por ser un pervertido-**

**-Qué demo…!-** No tenía idea de a qué rayos se refería con eso

Wendy sólo sonreía, esperando que a Charle no se le ocurra decir nada de lo que vio…

**-Oye Natsu-** llamó su compañero Happy **– cuando llegaremos? Quiero comer peces…-**

**-Está muy cerca de aquí…-** respondió mientras se movía por los arbustos, buscando el lugar

Luego de caminar por cinco minutos más, el grupo finalmente llegó…

El lugar era un enorme oasis oculto en el bosque, un gran lago de aguas cristalinas adornado con una bella cascada que brillaba con la luz del sol, y si a eso se le sumaba el color de gran variedad de flores y la verde vegetación de varios arbustos, pues para los tres que acompañaban a Natsu era como ver un escenario sacado de un cuento de hadas…

**-Es precioso…-** susurró completamente feliz, se podía respirar un aire limpio y totalmente fresco que encajaba perfectamente con el lugar.

**-Muy bien, vamos a pescar!-** Natsu salió disparado hacia el lago con una enorme sonrisa, seguido inmediatamente por su compañero Happy

**-Aye!-**

Natsu llegó a la orilla, entonces el gato azul se percató de un detalle…

**-Natsu…-** llamó su atención

**-Hmm…?-**

**-Cómo vas a pescar si no tienes una caña?- **

**-Pues muy fácil-** sonrió mientras se despojaba de toda su ropa y se quedaba en interiores **– Así!-** dijo antes de zambullirse

La dragon slayer y la exceed se acercaron para observar al mago de fuego pescar de esa forma tan peculiar

**-Por Dios, es como un niño-** replicó Charle

**-No lo sé Charle, se ve divertido-** opinaba la pequeña mientras veía a Natsu sonreír al mismo tiempo que atrapaba un enorme pez blanco con franjas naranjas…

**-Lo logró!-** festejaba Happy mientras sacaba un tenedor y un cuchillo de quien sabe donde

Natsu se acercó nuevamente a la orilla con el gran pez en sus brazos, el gato azul estaba listo para comer… cuando el mago de fuego liberó al pescado lanzándolo al agua…

**-AHHH! Natsuuu! Dejaste que el pez escapara!-** Happy lloraba lágrimas estilo anime

**-Natsu-san que pasó?-** Wendy no entendía porque el dragon slayer había soltado nuevamente al pez

**-Lo que pasa es que ese pez no es comestible, de hecho es venenoso-** aclaró **– los que se pueden comer son blancos y tienen grandes lunares anaranjados-**

La maga del cielo levantó la vista, comenzando a buscar a un pez con dicha descripción, pero por más que buscaba no podía encontrar ninguno…

**-Pero Natsu-san…-** replicaba **– aquí no hay ninguno de esos-**

**-Sí los hay… pero están allá…-** señaló la cima de la cascada

Sus compañeros levantaron la vista para ver a lo lejos un gran bulto que subía la cascada de forma vertical… pero que demonios, como es eso posible?!

**-Y como los atraparemos? Si están tan alto?-** preguntó Wendy

**-Pues hay dos opciones… la primera es que Happy y Charle nos lleven volando hacia ellos, pero eso sería muy aburrido. Así que iremos con la segunda…-**

Luego de unos minutos Natsu se encontraba en la cima de la cascada, listo para lanzarse…

A la caza dragones del cielo le salió un tic en el ojo… esa es la segunda opción?!

Natsu miró hacia abajo, en busca de su presa… la altura era impresionante, si no fueran aguas profundas estaba seguro de que se rompería los huesos en un solo salto, bueno… ahora eso no importaba, de todas formas, durante su misión ya había pescado de esta manera en varias ocasiones y siempre salió ileso, así que no había de qué preocuparse…

El mago de fuego se zambulló listo para pescar… en ese mismo momentos una figura negra apareció de la nada y lo tomó de su bufanda, arrastrándolo hacia el bosque mientras que al mismo tiempo otra persona atacaba a Wendy, quien reaccionó a tiempo suficiente para esquivar la magia…

Una mujer caucásica de un largo cabello rubio y ojos azules salió de entre los arbustos, vestía una chaqueta de color crema con líneas blancas junto a unos pantalones negros y botas negras

**-Quién eres tú?!-** preguntó Wendy mientras se preparaba para la pelea

**-Eso no importa… mago de Fairy Tail-** respondió con una mano en alto, tenía su magia lista para atacar…

Al mismo tiempo con Natsu…

Se había librado del agarre de ese extraño y ahora mismo estaba encarándolo

**-Oye quién demonios eres tú?! Y porque no quieres que pesque?!- **

Era un chico de ojos marrones, su cabello era del mismo tono y estaba peinado hacia atrás, traía puesta una túnica blanca, cuya parte inferior estaba cortada a la mitad, dejando ver que usaba pantalones negros y botas del mismo color.

**-No sé de que hablas… pero mi deber es eliminarte… Natsu Dragneel-** dijo con una voz totalmente seria

En ese momento el dragon slayer reconoció otro poder mágico muy poderoso cerca del lago en donde estaba hace unos momentos…

"_**Wendy!"**_

Natsu le dio la espalda a su enemigo, tenía que ir a ayudarla. El joven desconocido aprovechó ese momento para atacarlo con un rayo azul, Natsu lo esquivó sin dificultades, poniéndose detrás de él para golpearlo…

-**Karyū** **no Tekken! (Puño del dragón de fuego)- **apenas conectó el ataque y hubo una explosión de rayos azules…

Natsu estaba herido… pero como era posible? Si había sido él quien dio el golpe!

El muchacho apareció justo en frente de él para golpearlo, el mago de fuego lo esquivó agachándose y tomando una pierna de su enemigo, lo lanzó a un árbol…

Dio un giro y se apoyó sobre el tronco, flexionando sus piernas para ganar impulso y salir disparado contra Natsu, en ese mismo momento el dragon slayer le lanzó con gran bola de fuego y el joven hizo lo mismo con los rayos azules…

Hubo un choque de energías que levantó una gran cantidad de polvo.

Natsu no lo creía, ese ataque había empatado con su bola de fuego, quien demonios es este sujeto?!

El joven caminaba mientras el polvo se esfumaba, entonces lanzó un rugido de rayos azules, sorprendiendo por completo a Natsu.

Mientras tanto con Wendy…

Ella se encontraba esquivando los disparos de energía roja que le lanzaba su contrincante…

-**Tenryū no Hokoū! (Rugido del dragón del cielo)- **contraatacó con un tornado de viento, obligando a la mujer a moverse para evitar el daño, en ese momento Wendy usó Vernier para aumentar su velocidad y aparecer en frente de ella…

-**Tenryū no Ken! (Puño del dragón del cielo)- **aunque ella prefería evitar las batallas, eso no evitó que mientras entrenaba aprendiera nuevas técnicas para pelear, envolvió su brazo derecho en un mini tornado el cual se movía a gran velocidad, impactando directamente en su oponente, generando una explosión bastante grande…

Tal vez aprendió nuevos trucos, pero aún carecía de la energía suficiente para poder pelear, se estaba cansando demasiado rápido…

**-Para ser una niña eres bastante hábil-** dijo la rubia muy seria **– pero se acabaron los juegos- **

Comenzó a reunir una cantidad impresionante de poder mágico, y de la nada lanzó un rugido de color rojo, la dragon slayer se defendió como pudo, pero recibió un gran daño en el impacto…

**-No te preocupes… te acabaré ahora mismo-** expresó mientras volvía a reunir su energía

Esta vez disparó un rugido el doble de grande, Wendy no podía moverse debido al desgaste de energía, así que solamente pudo esperar el ataque…

En ese momento apareció Natsu, destrozando por completo la energía con su propio rugido, al ver la expresión en su rostro cualquiera se daría cuenta… él estaba de verdad furioso…

No la miró, se dio la vuelta para poder levantar a Wendy…

-**Natsu… san…-** habló ella realmente agotada

**-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de todo-** dijo solemnemente mientras le pedía a Happy y Charle que cuidaran de ella, los exceeds no habían podido ser de ayuda para ella, aunque trataron al inicio de desviar la atención del enemigo, esa mujer simplemente los atacó antes de que se dieran cuenta…

Natsu se puso de pie, listo para enfrentar a esa chica que se atrevió a lastimar a sus amigos, entonces se percató de una energía conocida para él…

El muchacho con quien había estado peleando apareció para situarse al lado de la mujer, mientras le hablaba al dragon slayer…

**-Eres muy fuerte Natsu Dragneel…- **

**-No puedo creer que te haya ganado…-** dijo la mujer mirando a su compañero

**-Tú tampoco podrás contra él, lo único que podemos hacer es pelear juntos-** ambos se vieron de reojo y asintieron

En un solo segundo ambos magos estaban con la energía a tope al mismo tiempo que formaron una bola roja rodeada por truenos azules, estaban listos para disparar y Natsu no había tenido tiempo para reaccionar, cuando una voz completamente nueva se oyó…

**-Qué creen que están haciendo?-** preguntó un chico de cabello blanco que estaba detrás de los desconocidos, sus ojos eran morados, vestía una chaqueta negra con varias rayas grises, usaba un pantalón blanco y botas negras con ligeros toques plomos, tenía una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro…

Ambos magos se quedaron callados, mirándolo con una expresión de sorpresa y miedo, el joven volvió a hablar…

**-Qué están haciendo aquí…-** parecía una pregunta pero en realidad exigía una respuesta

Ninguno de los chicos habló

El muchacho de cabellos blancos miró a Natsu… **-Ya veo-** comenzó a liberar su poder mágico, aplastando a los jóvenes que estaban con él **–están desobedeciendo las órdenes del maestro-**

**-Lo sentimos!-** se disculparon ambos muchachos, realmente sentían mucho dolor al ser sometidos de esta forma

**-Vámonos…-** ordenó con voz aburrida al mismo tiempo que reducía su energía

**-Espera!- **Natsu gritó **– quien demonios son ustedes y qué es lo que quieren con nuestro gremio!-**

El chico lo miró unos cuantos segundos, y en cuanto cruzaron miradas, Natsu se quedó helado…

**-Lo sabrás…-** dijo tranquilamente sin cambiar su expresión **–…en los juegos mágicos…-**

Chasqueó los dedos y los tres magos fueron absorbidos por una bola gris de fuego, luego de unos segundos… desaparecieron…

Natsu no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, pero eso no le importó ahora, lo primero era atender las heridas de Wendy.

Gracias a que Haruka le enseñó que plantas tienen propiedades curativas, Natsu pudo hacer una bebida y algo de comer para la dragon slayer del cielo, sabía que con eso sería suficiente para reponer sus energías y ayudarla a curarse.

Luego de varias horas, ella estaba mejor…

**-Natsu-san… quienes eran esas personas?-**

**-No lo sé, pero se metieron con el gremio equivocado-** dijo Natsu mientras una expresión de enojo aparecía en su rostro al mismo tiempo que recordaba la sensación que tuvo cuando chocó la mirada con ese extraño sujeto…

Era escalofriante, parecía que sus ojos podían ver a través de él, y sentía como si lo devoraran desde adentro, además, cuando liberó su poder, al dragon slayer le tomó algo de esfuerzo el poder respirar, sentía como si su energía lo estuviera ahogando en una mezcla de horror y muerte, era tan… perverso…

Natsu sentía que algo andaba muy mal y tenían que regresar de inmediato al gremio, una vez que terminaron de alistarse… Natsu cargó a Wendy durante todo el camino de regreso.

Volvieron al gremio en dos días, eso quería decir que aún faltaban cuatro más para que el maestro anuncie quienes serán los que participen en el examen…

Cuando regresó pudo ver que no habían cambios, todo estaba igual que cuando partió, Wendy ya se había recuperado por completo y Natsu le había dicho que a partir del día siguiente comenzarían su entrenamiento para hacerla más fuerte y pueda participar en el examen…

El dragon slayer y Happy regresaron a su hogar, mientras el primero pensaba en porque no vio a Erza ni a Haruka cuando entró al gremio, bueno… lo más probable es que esas dos estén haciendo una misión juntas.

Natsu se llevó una enorme sorpresa cuando vio que su casa ahora tenía dos pisos, sin mencionar que era mucho más amplia, pero que cojones le había pasado a su casa mientras él estaba fuera?!

Quienquiera que sea el responsable lo pagará muy caro, lo hará sufrir como nunca en su vida.

Oh pobre Natsu, la sorpresa que lo espera en cuanto atraviese esa puerta…

Natsu entró y entonces…

**-BIENVENIDO!-** La dragon slayer de agua se había lanzado hacia él, apretando sus pechos en su cuerpo, bueno… esto era normal para Natsu.

Lo que no era normal era ver a Haruka desnuda usando solamente un delantal, era una mezcla perfecta entre la seducción y la obscenidad, oh Dios, esto es mucho para Natsu, quien se puso totalmente rojo…

**-Haruka, qué haces vestida así?!-** preguntó exaltado

**-Vamos, sé que te gusta…-** le susurró al oído de forma seductora **–quieres cenar? O quizá tomar un baño? O tal vez…- **pronunciaba mientras se apegaba mucho más a él

**-Ehem!-** carraspeó una pelirroja **–Haruka, no te lo lleves todo para ti-**

**-Ups, lo siento Erza-**

Bueno… Natsu ahora se sentía relajado aunque confundido, relajado porque Erza estaría allí y podría calmar a Haruka; y confundido porque, que hacía Erza en su casa?!

Iba a preguntarle cuando se percató de que la pelirroja traía el mismo atuendo que la caza dragones de agua…

**-Erza… tú también…?-** susurró totalmente rojo, un poco más y estaba seguro de que se desmayaría

**-Bi-bienvenido…-** dijo tímidamente titania con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, y eso fue todo señores…

La nariz de Natsu explotó, dejándolo con un hilo de sangre y completamente K.O.

* * *

Y bien? les gustó? xD

Ahora bien damas y caballeros que leen y siguen esta historia, la pregunta importante

Desean que este fic sea un NatsuxErzaxHaruka o un Harem? desde ya aviso que si es Harem, Natsu solo estará con Erza, Haruka, Mira y Wendy, porque solo ellas? siento que hay más química xD

Pregunto esto porque la verdad, mientras escribo mi historia, ésta progresa sola y a veces termino poniendo algo que ni siquiera tenía pensado pero que encaja muy bien. Y no, no se preocupen, si eligen Harem es muy facil continuar la historia sin alterar nada.

Ahora, una última cosa, denme ideas para los nombres de los sujetos extraños que vinieron xD los que más me gusten los pondré xD

Pues bien, pido su opinión sobre esto, gracias

Chicos y chicas espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo

Sin más que decir, me despido

Hasta la próxima!


	8. Semana de entrenamiento

Hola a todos!

Como lo pidieron, damas y caballeros, este fic pasará a ser HAREM, aplausos por favor xD

AVISO IMPORTANTE: EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO VOY A TARDAR EN ESCRIBIRLO, quizá terminaron los exámenes, pero los proyectos todavía continuan y eso me ha quitado mucho tiempo para escribir, así que me disculpo si los hice esperar

Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertencen, pero ojala así fuera xD

CONTINUEMOS

* * *

-Bi-bienvenido…- dijo tímidamente titania con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, y eso fue todo señores…

La nariz de Natsu explotó, dejándolo con un hilo de sangre y completamente K.O.

Haruka cerró la puerta y miraba a Erza con una enorme sonrisa -Te dije que le gustaría-

La pelirroja solamente pudo avergonzarse más… su armadura de seducción era una cosa, pero usar sólo un delantal mientras Natsu se la comía con la mirada… cómo es que la habían convencido de hacer algo así?

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Ambas magas se encontraban en la casa de Natsu, aguardando por su regreso…

-Erza…- llamó la pelinegra

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Natsu llegará muy pronto…- dijo bastante seria

-Lo sé…- Erza no entendía, ya sabía que Natsu estaba a punto de regresar, pero porque esa actitud de Haruka? Esperaba que estuviera rebosante de alegría

-Muy bien…- habló la dragon slayer del agua mientras cerraba los ojos – ¡Entonces ponte esto!- expresó con una enorme sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que le enseñaba un delantal blanco

-¿Eh?- ¿un delantal? Bueno… ¿porqué no?

Titania procedió a colocárselo encima de su armadura, debía admitir que era muy lindo y ella se veía muy bien

-Es bastante lindo, me gusta- reconoció mientras se veía en un espejo de la sala

-Esto… ¿Erza?- llamó Haruka

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Se supone que lo uses desnuda…- dijo mientras señalaba su propio cuerpo, haciendo que Erza vea que la pelinegra estaba desvestida, trayendo puesto un delantal del mismo color…

-¿Eh?- reaccionó – ¿des-desnuda?-

Es cierto que Erza disfrutaba de la lectura erótica, razón por la cual tenía muchos libros con ese tipo de relatos, recordaba haber leído varias escenas en las que la mujer del protagonista, recibía a su marido en casa usando sólo un delantal, en ese entonces a Erza se le antojaba bastante interesante la idea, ahora que se lo pensaba bien… tal vez se había equivocado…

-¿De donde sacaste la idea?- preguntó titania

-¿Hmm…? Mira dijo que debíamos recibir a Natsu así- respondió de forma inocente

-¡No, absolutamente no!- se negó completamente

-¿Pero porqué? A Natsu le encantaría verte así…- explicaba Haruka, que no entendía en donde estaba el problema

En ese momento, Erza comenzó a imaginarse a si misma vestida con el delantal y recibiendo a Natsu…

"_Era una noche tranquila, ella se encontraba en la cocina preparando algo delicioso para Natsu, quien había sido llamado a una importante reunión del consejo mágico, sí… a los ojos de Erza, no le sorprendería que el dragon slayer llegara a ser un mago santo en el futuro_

_Podía sentir su poder mágico aproximarse…_

_-Erza, he vuelto…-__ dijo tranquilamente mientras abría la puerta, mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa, ese brillo especial en sus ojos cada vez que la veía le demostraba cuanto la amaba, ella sólo pudo sonrojarse ligeramente, llevaban ya dos años de casados, pero con Natsu cada día era como una luna de miel…_

_-Bienvenido-__ respondió sonriéndole, al mismo tiempo que el mago de fuego se percató de que su mujer llevaba puesto sólo un delantal, y esa vista se le antojó bastante tentadora… __-¿Quieres cenar de una vez o prefieres tomar un baño…?-__ preguntó ella mientras le daba la espalda, cosa que aprovechó Natsu para acercarse y abrazarla por la espalda…_

_-No…- __habló de forma seductora __– te quiero a ti…-__ en ese momento Natsu comenzó a besar su cuello al mismo tiempo que con una mano acariciaba su rostro y con el otro, masajeaba uno de sus pechos, haciendo a la pelirroja soltar varios gemidos, el dragon slayer no lo soportó más y comenzó a besarla, Erza correspondió inmediatamente._

_Sus lenguas se juntaban y entrelazaban con mucha energía, sintiéndose en todo su ancho y largo, batallando por entrar en la boca del otro, Natsu empujó un poco más, logrando abrirse paso para degustar a su amada… su lengua alcanzaba todos los rincones, Erza se sentía genial, jamás se cansaría de eso._

_Sin dejar de concentrarse, Natsu llevó a la pelirroja a la cocina, ya que era la habitación más cercana y él no quería perder el tiempo…_

_Cuando llegaron a dicho lugar, la recostó en la mesa, de manera que ambos quedaron viéndose de frente, el mago de fuego volvió a la carga y comenzó a besar a Erza con pasión, empezando otra pelea entre sus lenguas sin dejar de atender al cuerpo de su esposa…_

_Mientras la besaba, Natsu masajeaba sus pechos, deleitándose con éstos, luego de unos momentos más, el mago de fuego dejó libre la boca de Erza para concentrarse en la siguiente zona…_

_Masajeaba uno de sus senos sin dejar de atender al otro, succionando levemente mientras poco a poco aumentaba su fuerza, una vez que estuvo satisfecho, decidió cambiar de lado, ahora le daba leves mordiscos haciendo que Erza no dejara de decir su nombre en ningún momento, Natsu disfrutaba de sus reacciones tanto como la pelirroja del placer que le daba su amado dragon slayer…_

_Erza dirigió su vista a la parte baja de Natsu para ver un enorme bulto entre sus pantalones, parecía que la ropa lo estaba apretando, debía dolerle un poco…_

_Titania se puso de pie y recostó esta vez al dragon slayer mientras liberaba esa parte de Natsu que exigía atención a gritos, era muy grande, incluso después de haberlo visto durante incontables ocasiones siempre quedaba sorprendida de su tamaño…_

_Puso una mano sobre el miembro de Natsu, yendo de arriba hacia abajo, dándole bastante placer al mago de fuego, quien soltaba en suspiros el nombre de Erza, ella sonrió al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer unas gotas de saliva sobre su órgano viril, pasando esta vez a lamer levemente la punta…_

_Natsu se sentía muy bien, la sensación de la lengua de Erza era indescriptible, al ver la cara de satisfacción del dragon slayer, ella aumentó la intensidad llevándose esta vez el miembro de Natsu a la boca, llegando cada vez un poco más profundo sin dejar de succionar, el mago de fuego no pudo resistirlo más y liberó su carga en ese momento, manchando muy levemente su rostro y ensuciando el delantal… pero esto no había terminado…_

_Cambiaron las posiciones nuevamente, siendo ella quien estaba echada ahora mientras Natsu se colocaba en la entrada de Erza…_

_Entró suavemente haciendo a la pelirroja soltar varios gemidos, Erza lo sentía en su totalidad, Natsu llegaba hasta lo más profundo de ella, en ese momento el mago de fuego comenzó a besarla al mismo tiempo que aumentaba la velocidad y fuerza de sus embestidas sin dejar de atender su boca, Natsu procedió a masajear con más fuerza los pechos de Erza, llevándola cada vez más lejos, ella sólo podía gemir y aferrarse al cuello de su amado mientras era penetrada por él…_

_Volvió a incrementar la velocidad, entrando y saliendo sin descanso, lo sentía… sabía que Erza acabaría en cualquier momento, Natsu llevó una mano hasta la entrada de la pelirroja, comenzando suavemente a tocar el botón rosa, ella sólo soltó un grito de placer, Natsu la conocía tan bien, podía hacer que se sienta en el cielo en cualquier momento…_

_Entonces ambos acabaron, Erza dio un grito de absoluto placer al mismo tiempo que la sensación aumentaba mucho más, Natsu se vació por completo en ella, liberando un gruñido de satisfacción mientras veía a los ojos a su amada pelirroja._

_-Creo que… necesito un baño-__ dijo el dragon slayer un poco agitado y con una de sus clásicas sonrisas_

_Una hora después…_

_-Gracias… estuvo delicioso-__ expresó mientras veía de una manera pícara a Erza __–pero me gustaría un postre…-_

_-¿Qué estás pensando…?-_

_-Quiero pastel de Erza…-__ dijo al mismo tiempo que la llevaba a su alcoba…__"_

-¡ERZA!- Haruka la sacó de su ensoñación, titania se sonrojó mucho, oh por Dios… aunque sólo lo haya sido su imaginación… lo había disfrutado tanto y quería experimentarlo con el mismo Natsu

-Muy bien… me has convencido- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa y con un hilo de sangre chorreando de su nariz – usaré el delantal- levantó su pulgar arriba

Haruka estaba muy confundida -¿Eh?-

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

-Ah… bueno…- dijo Haruka mientras veía el cuerpo de Natsu en el suelo – parece que no despertará hasta más tarde, vamos a comer- la pelinegra se dirigió a la cocina, luego de unos momentos regresó –¿Erza no vienes?-

-Ya voy-

Así ambas magas se pusieron sus ropas y comieron tranquilamente mientras el dragon slayer de fuego estaba K.O. en el piso de su propia casa.

Dos horas después…

Natsu ya se había despertado y ahora mismo estaba exigiendo una respuesta de porqué rayos decidieron modificar su casa sin avisarle…

-Ya te lo dije Natsu, las cosas son más fáciles así, a partir de ahora Erza y yo viviremos contigo- sonreía Haruka

-¡¿Pero que demonios?! ¡Me voy durante unos días y ustedes hacen todo esto a mis espaldas!-

-Es que… _snif_... quería pasar… _snif_…más tiempo contigo…- dijo la dragon slayer de agua soltando unas lágrimas como una niña pequeña – lo siento… no pensé que te molestaría tanto…-

-¡Oye oye espera no llores!- podrán decir lo que quieran de Natsu, que es el gran dragon slayer de fuego, el poderoso salamander con una voluntad hecha de acero, alguien a quien no le importa destruir una cuidad entera mientras cumple con su misión, pero había algo muy cierto… Natsu no podía contra las lágrimas

-¡Natsu!- al mago de fuego se le heló por completo la espalda al oír la voz de Erza

-Maldito… haciendo llorar a una mujer…- se re-equipó a su armadura de la rueda del cielo –mereces un castigo- sentenció con un rostro que a los ojos de Natsu tenía toda la pinta de "te voy a castrar"

El dragon slayer corrió espantado de inmediato, dirigiéndose con la pelinegra, arrodillándose frente a ella con la cabeza inclinada – ¡perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Lo siento! ¡Quédense a vivir conmigo!-

-¡¿En serio?!- Haruka paró su llanto, el cual era totalmente falso, al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba un guiño a Erza –ves? Te dije que aceptaría…-

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- oh maldición, lo engañaron… bueno, eso ya no importaba

Ya había oscurecido y luego de unos momentos más el estómago de Natsu gruñó, no había comido nada y estaba hambriento, Erza le pidió que se sentara en la mesa y Haruka le trajo un plato enorme de langosta hervida, con muchos trozos de carne asada y varias bebidas… todo se veía y olía delicioso, bien, tal vez sea buena idea vivir con ellas…

Mientras Natsu cenaba, ellas le hacían algunas preguntas sobre su misión, a lo que él terminó contándoles casi todo, omitiendo todo sobre la pelea que él y Wendy habían tenido…

El dragon slayer había decidido mantener en secreto el asunto de los magos que lo atacaron, primero necesitaba hablar con el abuelo sobre eso, preguntó por él hoy pero estaba ocupado hablando con el consejo mágico, así que lo buscaría mañana y hablarían, ya entonces verían si se lo decían a los demás…

La conversación siguió su rumbo, y esta vez Natsu preguntaba sobre las cosas que pasaron mientras él estuvo de misión, y también en cómo habían hecho para reconstruir su casa…

-Eso fue fácil…- le explicaba Haruka –Erza derribó unos cuantos árboles y los cortaba para poder crear las bases… yo usé mi magia para derretir varias piedras y usarlas como una mezcla para asegurar todo-

Esos "cuantos" y "varias" de la pelinegra preocupaban un poco a Natsu, Haruka era conocida por que su forma de contabilizar las cosas era muy diferente a la de los demás…

Por ejemplo…

Una vez la dragon slayer de agua estaba celosa de una chica a la que él debía conquistar para obtener información sobre la misión… Haruka destruyó toda la cuidad… cuando Natsu le preguntó por eso, ella respondió que sólo habían sido "unos pocos daños"

-Entonces…- habló el mago de fuego – ¿cuantos árboles y rocas usaste?-

-Sólo un poco- respondió simplemente, algo lejos de la casa de Natsu se podía apreciar un enorme terreno árido que podía pasar como un desierto…

Siguieron hablando y Natsu les contó que planeaba entrenar a Wendy para que participara en el examen y pueda subir de rango

-Natsu, eso lo decide el maestro- aclaró titania

-Lo sé, pero creo que si le digo que está lista entonces el abuelo le dará una oportunidad, ella tiene mucho poder escondido…- dijo Natsu seriamente

Era cierto, Erza se había percatado del potencial de Wendy una vez mientras ellas entrenaban juntas…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Han pasado tres meses desde que Natsu se había ido con Gildarts, y durante todo este tiempo Erza no hacía otra cosa más que entrenar para sorprender a Natsu cuando éste regresara...

Un día, mientras practicaba su velocidad de re-equipación, Wendy había acudido a ella para pedirle que la ayudara a ser más fuerte, la pelirroja no estaba convencida, le había preguntado si estaba realmente segura de eso, a lo mejor el ritmo de Erza era demasiado para ella y aún no estaba lista, pero la dragon slayer del cielo respondió con determinación que deseaba ser más fuerte porque eso era lo que habría hecho Natsu, a titania se le formó una sonrisa y aceptó ayudarla…

Desde ese día, Wendy iba con ella de vez en cuando para mejorar sus habilidades tanto físicas como mágicas, habían veces en las que la pelirroja se tomaba todo demasiado en serio para ella, y esa practica se convertía en una tortura total, pero jamás dejó de ir con Erza por eso…

-De nuevo gracias por ayudarme a entrenar hoy Erza-san, sé que podrías progresar tú sola mucho más rápido- se disculpaba la pequeña

-No te preocupes por eso, siempre es bueno entrenar con alguien más, así es más fácil mejorar- respondió Erza con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que invocaba una espada para comenzar -ahora… ¡ven con todo lo que tengas!- dijo solemnemente

Wendy empezó a reunir poder mágico y se lanzó al ataque…

-Vernier- aplicó el hechizo en si misma para aumentar su velocidad y alcanzar más rápido a su oponente, entonces Erza cambió a su armadura de la velocidad -¡Tenryū no Ken! (Puño del dragón del cielo)- dijo envolviendo su puño en una bola de aire que giraba a gran rapidez, titania se defendió del golpe usando su espada.

-¡Vamos, esfuérzate más!- gritó Erza mientras invocaba una espada en su otra mano para atacar, Wendy reaccionó a tiempo y esquivó el tajo con un salto hacia atrás, sin embargo perdió el equilibrio en el momento en que tocó el suelo, levantó la vista para ver que Erza se encontraba justo en frente de ella, lista para dar el siguiente golpe…

Impactó de lleno en ella, mandándola a volar unos metros, la maga del cielo se recuperó a tiempo y evitó que su cuerpo chocara con una gran roca que había cerca de allí…

-Erza-san es muy fuerte…- dijo mientras reunía aliento…

Titania se quedó seria, mirándola y esperando el siguiente ataque…

-¡Tenryū no Hokoū! (Rugido del dragón del cielo)- disparó un tornado de aire directamente hacia su oponente, Erza cerró los ojos y esquivó el rugido moviéndose a gran velocidad gracias a su armadura, apareció detrás de Wendy y contraatacó con un poderoso golpe, estrellándola contra el suelo, la pequeña estaba adolorida pero no había tiempo para eso… Erza continuaba atacando, la dragon slayer se levantó rápidamente y trató de esquivar los golpes pero no tuvo éxito y salió volando otra vez…

Wendy volvió a reunir poder mágico, al mismo tiempo que veía a la pelirroja de pie a unos metros de ella, entonces habló…

-Erza-san por favor no te contengas- dijo, sorprendiendo a la maga – si no tomas esta practica con seriedad, entonces no podré mejorar jamás, ¡por favor! ¡Erza-san! Si de verdad quieres ayudarme… ¡entonces muéstrame como se debe pelear!- imploró totalmente decidida y soltando algunas lágrimas.

Erza cerró los ojos unos momentos y empezó a liberar su poder mágico, abrumando por completo a Wendy, luego de unos segundo se hallaba delante de ella, dispuesta a pelear en serio…

-¡Armor!- la dragon slayer invocó por instinto su habilidad para mejorar su defensa y evitar los daños del golpe, se generó una explosión media…

Wendy salió del humo con varios rasguños en su cuerpo, estos ataques no se comparaban en nada con los anteriores…

-¡Arms! ¡Armor! ¡Vernier!- invocó sus hechizos para mejorar el poder de sus ataques, su defensa y su velocidad, quizá así resistiría un poco más.

Erza salió del humo, y se acercó a ella en unos segundos, atacando con ambas espadas…

-¡Tenryū no Ken! (Puño del dragón del cielo)-

Era una buena pelea, Erza usaba sus espadas y Wendy contraatacaba con puños de viento sin detenerse, las chispas volaban… aparentemente era un combate parejo, pero se podía apreciar la gran diferencia que había entre las habilidades de cada una…

Erza tomó a Wendy de un brazo y le dio una patada en el estómago, obligándola a retroceder, sin embargo ella no se rendía y regresaba a pelear.

Poco a poco la batalla se fue volviendo de un solo lado, Wendy ya no tenía las energías para mantener el mismo ritmo y Erza lo sabía, la única razón por la que no se había detenido era porque la dragon slayer seguía con esa mirada llena de confianza…

Un golpe particularmente fuerte dio de lleno en la pequeña, mandándola a volar, pero esta vez impactó con violencia contra las rocas, rompiendo unas cuantas en el proceso.

Bien, ya era suficiente por hoy, Wendy había soportado bastante tiempo defendiéndose de sus ataques, lo más recomendable ahora era descansar. Erza se acercó para avisarle que el entrenamiento había terminado cuando sintió una gran presión de magia proveniente de las rocas…

La maga del cielo se puso de pie y comenzó a reunir poder mágico, titania se alarmó durante unos segundos, ¿que es lo que está pasando…?

Unos momentos después, Wendy se hallaba en frente de Erza y comenzó el ataque…

Erza cambió a su armadura Fairy y continuó peleando, esta vez era una batalla un poco más igualada, la maga del cielo había aumentado drásticamente su velocidad y el poder de sus golpes también se incrementaron, en un descuido, la pequeña impactó un puñetazo en el rostro de la pelirroja y la obligó a retroceder, Erza se recuperó rápidamente y contraatacó con varios tajos.

Grandes cargas de magia comenzaban a crear grietas en el suelo, generando pequeñas explosiones causadas por sus golpes, ¿pero que es lo que había pasado?

Erza estaba confundida, hace unos momentos Wendy estaba casi inconsciente y ahora estaba peleando a un muy buen nivel, ¿o es que acaso todos los dragon slayers son así?

Recordaba cuando Natsu rompía sus límites para pelear de igual a igual cada vez que se encontraba con un oponente realmente poderoso ¿es posible que Wendy…?

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más, la pequeña estaba concentrando aliento para lanzar su rugido y Erza liberó poder mágico para dispararlo…

Ambas energías chocaron directamente, formando una enorme bola en el centro, ninguna retrocedía, entonces titania aumentó la intensidad al doble y su disparo logró superar al rugido, pero esa energía se dirigía hacia Wendy…

La maga del cielo detuvo el ataque con ambas manos, esforzándose al máximo para evitar ser aplastada por esa cantidad gigantesca de poder...

-¡AAAAHHHH!- aumentó de golpe su energía y generó una enorme explosión.

Erza estaba sorprendida, Wendy había logrado soportar su poder y desviarlo al suelo…

El humo desapareció, dejando ver a una pequeña maga de pie, totalmente exhausta y media dormida

-Erza-san…- se desmayó pero titania la atrapó antes de que caiga al suelo…

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

El cuerpo y las energías de Wendy habían aumentado repentinamente y logró que peleara casi de igual a igual con Erza, pero eso había sido inconcientemente, ahora mismo titania se preguntaba como sería si tan sólo dominara sus habilidades…

-Bueno, tengo sueño y mañana debo entrenar a Wendy, así que me voy a dormir- dijo Natsu mientras soltaba un bostezo

-Espera Natsu…- llamó su novia pelirroja

-¿Hmmm…? ¿Que pasa?-

-Podemos acompañarte mañana? Haruka y yo queremos ver su entrenamiento-

-¡Claro! A decir verdad, yo tenía planeado pelear con ella hasta que me gane, pero creo que si ustedes vienen entonces todo será más fácil, quizá se les ocurra algo mejor que a mí - respondió con una de sus clásicas sonrisas, entonces bostezó – Ah… Haruka… ¿en donde está mi cama?-

Cinco minutos después…

Finalmente había regresado a casa, a la comodidad de su hogar, oh sí, Natsu estaba listo para ir a dormir, de no ser por un pequeño detalle…

Natsu estaba en medio de Erza y Haruka, quienes yacían dormidas apoyadas en él, y como no… con sus pechos aplastándose en su cuerpo, esto sería como un sueño para cualquier persona, pero no para Natsu, al menos no ahora…

Él quería dormir, pero sus instintos de dragon slayer estaban levantando cierta zona de su anatomía, y esto lo estaba despertando demasiado.

"_No… tranquilo muchacho… no te levantes…"_ pensaba mientras trataba de despejar su mente recordando algo sobre la pelea con esos sujetos tan extraños…

El día en que aparecieron esos extraños, ese chico de cabello marrón le había lanzado un rugido, pero este no era de algún elemento, era una concentración de magia distinta, sin embargo, Natsu ya había sentido ese tipo de energía antes… sólo que no podía recordar en donde…

"_Maldición… no puedo recordar… pero sé que he visto algo así antes…"_

Bueno, ya se había distraído lo suficiente así que cerró los ojos, listo para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente…

Erza abrió los ojos lentamente debido a los rayos del sol que se filtraban a través de la ventana de su nuevo hogar…

Al ver hacia un lado, pudo percatarse de que Natsu y Haruka aún seguían dormidos, se veían tan tiernos y pacíficos, y pensar que esos dos son los dragon slayers más fuertes que haya visto, Erza sonrió y decidió prepararles el desayuno…

Se encontraba en la cocina, que gracias a la remodelación, ahora era mucho más grande que antes, mientras comenzaba a preparar algo de comer, se puso a pensar en los días que pasó sin Natsu, pero en compañía de Haruka…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Ella estaba regresando a su habitación en Fairy Hills luego de avanzar la reconstrucción de la casa de Natsu, ya habían hecho lo primero… demoler por completo la morada…

El día de mañana continuarían con lo demás, la recolección de los materiales, Haruka sugirió el usar los árboles y las rocas que habían allí para ahorrar dinero, bueno… Erza estaba segura de que no usarían muchos, así que aceptó.

Ya se encontraba en el edificio y procedió a dirigirse a su habitación, antes de entrar pudo percatarse de unos ruidos extraños que provenían de su cuarto, muy velozmente abrió la puerta y se lanzó contra el intruso…

Ni siquiera habían pasado tres segundos cuando Erza estaba en el suelo y su oponente aplicándole una llave para impedir que se levante.

-Maldito… ¿quien eres?-

-¿Eh? ¿Erza eres tú?- la pelirroja reconoció esa voz de inmediato

-¿Haruka?- la dragon slayer liberó a titania, dejando que se ponga de pie

-Erza, lo siento, estaba esperándote cuando alguien me atacó, perdona, me defendí pero no sabía que eras tú- se disculpó

-No te preocupes por eso, pero dime ¿que haces en mi habitación?- preguntó confundida

-Bueno, la verdad es que no tengo donde quedarme y no quiero incomodar a Mira, la otra noche dormí en casa de Natsu, pero ahora que ya la destruimos… pues decidí pasar la noche aquí- explicó con una sonrisa, para después mirar a Erza con ojos de cachorrito –¿puedo?-

-Está bien, quédate a dormir- respondió con una leve sonrisa

-¡Genial! ¡gracias!- dijo mientras se lanzaba a la cama de titania, para después sentarse –oye Erza ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-¿De que se trata?-

-Natsu te dio la Divine Weapon ¿verdad?-

-Sí, él me lo regaló hace dos días- aclaró

-Dime ¿has practicado con eso o aún no lo has hecho?-

-Estaba ocupada ayudándote con la reconstrucción, así que no he tenido tiempo de probarlo bien…-

-Ya veo…- dijo mientras se echaba –entonces cuando Natsu regrese, le pediremos que te ayude a entrenar con eso-

-Esta bien- ahora era el turno de Erza para obtener respuestas – ¿pero porqué preguntaste por la Divine Weapon?-

-¿Qué es lo que te ha contado Natsu acerca de eso?-

-Solamente que puede transformarse en cualquier arma que desee, además de aumentar mis habilidades-

-Eso es correcto- concedió Haruka –pero hay detalles que faltan…-

-¿Cuales?- preguntó Erza realmente curiosa

-Puedes invocar un arma que se adapte a la perfección con cualquiera de tus armaduras, también puedes combinarla con las espadas que ya tienes, es como fusionar dos armas en una completamente nueva, además de que por ser una reliquia sagrada, es indestructible- explicó

Erza no dijo nada, esos detalles realmente le servirían en un combate importante

-También hay algo más, y creo que esto se adaptaría a la perfección contigo…- reconoció la pelinegra

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Dijiste que podías transformarlo en cualquier arma que quieras, ¿pero que hay de una armadura?-

-No lo sé, ya te dije que aún no lo he probado-

-Bueno, cuando Natsu regrese comenzaremos la práctica-

Las dos magas disfrutaron del silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que la pelirroja se percató de que no había comprado nada para la cena…

-Todavía no ha anochecido, así que voy a comprar unas cosas para comer- dijo Erza mientras se ponía de pie

-Eso suena bien- sonrió la pelinegra –pero la próxima vez toca la puerta, no quiero romperte el brazo por error- se reía esta vez

-Es mi habitación- Erza puso una sonrisa y se marchó a la cuidad.

Veinte minutos después…

Erza ya había hecho sus compras y ahora mismo se encontraba en la puerta de su habitación, entró sin preocuparse de nada…

Haruka estaba echada en su cama, leyendo un libro tranquilamente, titania dio un suspiro… ¡un momento! ¡¿Un libro?!

-Haruka... ¿que estás leyendo?- preguntó tranquilamente mientras un sudor frío la recorría

-¿Qué, esto?- señaló el libro en su mano, a lo que Erza asintió –ah, es uno de tus libros eróticos- respondió con una sonrisa y luego la miró con rostro pícaro –¿no creías que me daría cuenta, verdad?-

Erza no dijo nada, estaba muy avergonzada.

-Bueno, cada uno tiene sus gustos y no es nada de que avergonzarse- siguió hablando Haruka – además debo admitir que este libro es bastante interesante, además del sexo, tiene una historia que combina drama y romance…-

-¿Es serio?- titania estaba atónita, no esperaba esa reacción de la dragon slayer

Antes de que pudiera responder a la pregunta, alguien tocó la puerta…

-¿Erza… estás ahí? Soy yo, Mira-

-Adelante, está abierto-

Mirajane entró en la habitación, mirando a Erza y después a Haruka

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Mira?- preguntó la pelirroja

-Bueno, iba a invitarte a comer pastel a mi casa, y también quería preguntarte si habías visto a Haruka, pero allí está- dijo con su sonrisa –Haruka, ¿porqué no viniste a pasar la noche conmigo?-

-Perdona Mira, pero creí que estaba abusando de tu hospitalidad- se disculpó un poco triste

-Eso no es cierto, sabes que puedes quedarte conmigo cuanto quieras, ya sé, porque no nos quedamos las tres esta noche en mi casa? Será divertido- pidió con una enorme sonrisa

-¡Sí! Vamos Erza, hay que ir con Mira-

-Está bien- sonrió –pero quiero comer pastel de fresa-

Dos horas después…

Ya había anochecido y las tres magas se encontraban en la habitación de Mira, Erza estaba sentada en una silla y con un pastel de fresa en la mano, Haruka estaba recostada en un enorme cojín, y Mira las veía a ambas sentada en su cama…

-Bueno chicas ¿de que quieren hablar?- preguntó la albina

-No lo sé... ¿Erza alguna idea?- quiso saber Haruka

-La verdad, no…- dijo titania mientras seguía probando bocado

-¿Entonces no les molestaría que les pregunte algo?- interrogó Mira

-Pues no ¿que quieres saber Mira?-

-Primero lo primero, donde estuvieron el día de ayer y hoy, no las ví por el gremio- su curiosidad era enorme

-Estamos reconstruyendo la casa de Natsu- respondió titania

-¿Porqué? ¿Algo malo pasó?-

-No- dijo Haruka mientras se acomodaba en el cojín –lo que sucede es que Erza y yo estamos pensando en vivir con él, Mira, ¿recuerdas cuando te contamos que un dragon slayer puede tener varias parejas?-

La peliblanca asintió

-Pues sucede que, para hacer que la convivencia sea mucho más fácil, pensamos en remodelar la casa de Natsu, ya sabes… agregarle nuevas habitaciones, ponerle un nuevo piso, todo para nosotros- sonrió la dragon slayer de agua

-Ya entiendo…- dijo mientras bebía un poco de té –¿entonces puedo ayudarlas?-

-No veo porque no, ¿Erza?-

-Me parece bien, así terminaremos más rápido- concedió titania con una sonrisa

-¿Cuánto han avanzado en la reconstrucción?- preguntó la albina, necesitaba saber un poco más si pensaba en ayudar

-Pues no mucho- reconoció Haruka – solamente hemos hecho pedazos su casa para colocar la nueva-

-Muy bien- dijo Mira, completamente entusiasmada –entonces vamos a dormir de una vez, mañana tenemos mucho que hacer-

Mira tenía muchos deseos de preguntarle cosas sobre Natsu, pero la idea de remodelar la casa del mago de fuego era demasiado tentadora como para ignorarla, ya podría preguntar en los próximos días.

Al día siguiente…

Las magas se encontraban donde anteriormente estaba el hogar del dragon slayer de fuego, cada una estaba lista para comenzar con la reconstrucción…

Erza se encargaba de talar los árboles para obtener la madera, mientras Haruka derretía las rocas usando su magia de agua… ¡¿pero que demonios?! ¿Derretir las rocas? ¡¿Con agua?!

-Esto… Haruka- llamó Mira, quien se encargaba de hacer los planos y visualizar el interior, obviamente ella se ofreció para este trabajo.

-¿Hmm…? ¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Cómo es que estás derritiendo las rocas con agua?-

-Ah, eso. Lo que pasa es que ahora mismo estoy llevando las propiedades del agua al máximo, cuando pelee con Erza mencioné que si ponía suficiente presión, entonces podría cortar lo que sea- Mira asintió –pues este caso es parecido, solo que estoy elevando la temperatura lo más que puedo sin permitir que se evapore, ahora mismo el agua es mucho peor que lava ardiente- terminó su explicación mientras sonreía y terminaba su labor

-Ya está… ufff… es bastante agotador- reconoció la pelinegra –¿cómo van los planos Mira?-

-Ya los terminé, sólo falta esperar a Erza- en ese momento la aludida llegaba cargando una inmensa cantidad de madera

-Entonces ya estamos listas- dijo Haruka mientras titania veía los planos

-Esto… Mira- llamó la pelirroja – ¿porqué has puesto seis habitaciones en la casa?-

-Estaba pensando en que pasaría si alguno de ustedes tiene un accidente en su cuarto y éste quedara destrozado, es mejor prevenir que lamentar-

-En eso tienes razón- coincidió Erza, al mismo tiempo que Haruka hacía otra pregunta

-Oye Mira ¿porque la habitación central del segundo piso es más grande que todas las demás?-

-Es que… esa cama es para que hagan sus cositas…- respondió un poco avergonzada, dejando a Erza algo sorprendida

-¿Eh? ¿A que se refiere, Erza?-

-No, no es nada…- respondía una sonrojada titania

-Bueno… ¡entonces comencemos de una vez!- exclamó la pelinegra, animada por la idea de vivir junto a su amado Natsu

Y así las tres magas se juntaron para construir la nueva casa en donde Erza y Haruka vivirían con Natsu, básicamente así fue como lo pasó titania mientras su novio estaba de misión con Wendy, Happy y Charle, el último detalle que la pelirroja recordaba de esos días era una pregunta que le hizo Mira a la dragon slayer de agua…

-Haruka…-

-¿Hmmm?-

-¿Cuantas parejas puede tener un dragon slayer?- preguntó realmente curiosa

-No existe un límite, sólo Natsu puede decidir- respondía sin preocuparse de nada

-¿Pero es necesario derrotarlo para eso? ya sabes, ser reconocida como pareja- quería saber unos detalles más

-La verdad es que no lo sé, yo tuve que hacerlo porque así me criaron- explicó la dragon slayer de agua –pero ya que Natsu y Erza son novios y él jamás la venció, supongo que no…-

-Ya veo, gracias, hasta mañana- se despidió Mira con una sonrisa

-Nos vemos- respondió con el mismo gesto

Bueno, finalmente la casa está lista, lo único que faltaba era esperar a Natsu.

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

Erza ya había terminado de preparar el desayuno, así que se dirigió a la habitación para levantar a ambos dragon slayers, cuando cruzó la puerta se llevó una sorpresa…

Haruka estaba despierta y bastante sonrojada, Natsu aún seguía dormido pero se encontraba lamiendo uno sus pechos a través de la ropa mientras acariciaba el otro, haciendo que ella soltara varios gemidos mientras veía a Erza, pidiendo un poco de ayuda con la mirada.

-Natsu…- susurró titania invocando una espada –¡PERVERTIDO!-

Dos horas después…

Los tres se encontraban en el gremio, el mago de fuego con varios golpes y un ojo morado.

-¡¿Porqué me golpeaste?!- preguntó un bastante enojado Natsu

-Sabes muy bien lo que hiciste- respondió simplemente titania -¿Cómo te atreves a tratar de hacerlo con Haruka mientras yo estaba en la cocina?-

-¡¿Pero que…?!-

-Bueno ¿ya cálmense si?- pidió Haruka –Natsu mira, Wendy acaba de llegar, así que vamos a entrenar de una vez-

-Está bien- dijo poniéndose de pie mientras veía a la pelirroja –¿Erza, no vas a venir?-

-Primero discúlpate-

-¡¿Qué cosa?! Si yo no- Erza invocó una espada en el cuello de Natsu –S-sí, lo siento mucho Erza-sama…-

-Muy bien- sonrió – ahora vámonos-

Los magos se acercaron a la pequeña…

-Oye Wendy, vamos a entrenar- llamó Natsu

-Buenos días Natsu-san- saludó –sí, te agradezco mucho que me ayudes-

-Vamos, no es para tanto, ya verás que dentro de poco serás muy fuerte y podrás patearle el culo a Gray- a la pequeña le resbaló una gota por la cabeza

-Buenos días Wendy- dijeron Erza y Haruka al mismo tiempo

-Buenos días Erza-san, Haruka-san-

-Nosotras también te ayudaremos, pronto serás una dragon slayer muy poderosa-

-Muchas gracias a ambas-

Así los cuatro se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento, acompañados por Happy, Charle y Mira, ya que sentían mucha curiosidad por ver que harían, al llegar se encontraron con Gajeel, quien estaba en un combate contra Lily…

-Salamander ¡¿que demonios estás haciendo aquí?!- preguntó el dragon slayer de hierro mientras detenía su pelea un momento y se acercaba un poco

-¡¿Qué no es obvio cabeza de tuercas?! Vamos a entrenar!-

-Pues tendrás que esperar tu turno, todavía me falta mucho- dijo mientras le daba la espalda y se marchaba a continuar su combate

-¡¿Qué rayos?! Ahora verá, lo mandaré a volar- comenzó a reunir poder mágico, pero Mira intervino

-Natsu, tranquilo, todavía pueden entrenar, sólo hay que activar el sistema de divisiones- aclaró Mira con una sonrisa

-¿El qué cosa?- preguntó un muy confundido Natsu

-Ya verás…- acto seguido, Mira procedió a activar una secuencia de energías mágicas, entonces el suelo comenzó a dividirse, creando diferentes grietas de color blanco, antes de darse cuenta, se encontraban en un terreno amplio con un cielo despejado, ellos se encontraban rodeados por árboles, el piso era de piedra y tenía muy poca vegetación…

-Dividiste el campo de entrenamiento en dos, al usar esas secuencias de magias distintas has creado barreras mágicas las cuales además de cambiar el campo, evitan que entremos en contacto con el cabeza metálica ¿verdad?- analizó Natsu, dejando boquiabiertos a todos los demás

-Bueno… sí- respondió Mira

-¡Entonces comencemos! ¡Me estoy encendiendo!-

-Pues bien, Wendy- llamó Haruka

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Por ahora quiero que eleves tu poder mágico lo más que puedas, si puedo saber cual es tu nivel, entonces podré pensar en una forma de progresar que se adapte mejor a ti-

-Está bien- la pequeña comenzó a reunir poder mágico, liberándolo cada vez más, causando que los vientos comenzaran a soplar con más intensidad

Natsu veía la escena con mucha seriedad.

Luego de unos momentos más, todos pudieron percatarse de que su energía ya no crecía más…

-Muy bien… ¿ese es todo tu poder?- preguntó Haruka

-Sí- respondió la maga del cielo

-Mantenlo, no lo disminuyas por nada del mundo ¿de acuerdo?-

-¡Sí!- respondió mientras seguía concentrándose

Entonces Haruka dio su opinión –pienso que Natsu tenía razón, la mejor forma en la que ella puede progresar es con varios combates, presionándola lo suficiente para que expulse su poder, pero antes de todo eso, debe obtener un mejor control sobre su magia o de lo contrario ella saldrá perjudicada- dijo mientras los demás sentían las variaciones en la intensidad del poder de Wendy

-Ya está bien Wendy, puedes detenerte- avisó Natsu, la dragon slayer del cielo asintió, reduciendo su poder mágico

-Por ahora nos centraremos en ayudarte a tener un control total de tu elemento- dijo Haruka

-¿Cómo debemos empezar?- preguntó Erza, esta vez fue Natsu quien respondió

-Con los mismos ejercicios que yo hice cuando entrenaba con Gildarts, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, si queremos lograr algo, entonces tendrá que esforzase mucho, esto será muy difícil Wendy- aclaró

-¡Sí! Me esforzaré para ser más fuerte, tan fuerte como tú Natsu-san- dijo con mucha determinación en su mirada, el mago de fuego sonrió y dio las primeras indicaciones…

-Entonces vamos a empezar, comenzaremos con la intensidad, debes mover esas rocas usando solamente una presión de aire, concéntrate y trata de mandar ráfagas de aire a gran velocidad-

Wendy cerró los ojos, mientras trataba de sentir el viento a su alrededor para concentrarlo y lanzarlo contra la roca… lo hizo, pero fue bastante débil y no tenía la velocidad correcta…

-No te preocupes por los errores, Natsu y yo también hemos sufrido mucho en eso- animaba Haruka

-Tal parece que le tomará algo de tiempo- reconoció Erza

Natsu caminó unos metros, alejándose del grupo para dirigirse hacia otras grandes piedras, llamando la atención de las demás magas

-¿A donde vas Natsu?- preguntó Mira, mientras Wendy seguía tratando de mover las rocas

-¿Vas a practicar "eso"?- quiso saber Haruka, Natsu solamente asintió

-Oye Haruka, ¿que es "eso"?- cuestionó con bastante curiosidad titania, al igual que Mira

-En realidad no se mucho, solo sé que tiene que ver con la intensidad en la temperatura de sus llamas- aclaró la pelinegra

Natsu llegó a las rocas y se sentó en el piso, con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas…

"_¿__Qué estará haciendo Natsu-san?"_ pensaba la pequeña dragon slayer, pero decidió concentrarse nuevamente en su entrenamiento, tratando de mover la roca, cada vez con mejores resultados… logró empujarla un poco…

-Wendy- llamó la pelinegra –necesitas concentrarte más-

-¡Sí!- trató de canalizar más aire, empujando nuevamente con el mismo resultado de antes

-De acuerdo- Haruka se acercó a la pequeña –por ahora vas bien, pero esta vez quiero que concentres aire, que gire alrededor de tu cuerpo y en dirección a las rocas, trata de darles una buena velocidad, es como formar un tornado ¿podrás hacerlo?-

-Lo intentaré-

Esta vez hizo lo que le pidieron, comenzó a guiar el aire alrededor suyo, tratando de darle velocidad, formando poco a poco un pequeño tornado…

-Vas muy bien, continúa así-

El viento empezó a ganar rapidez, haciendo la concentración de aire más grande, Erza y Mira veían la escena expectantes…

-Ahora trata de darle más presión y dirígela hacia las rocas, pero no lo dispares-

Wendy obedeció, concentrando el aire, reduciendo el tamaño del tornado y generando más velocidad, se sentía muy cansada, no podía dejar que el aire se dispersara y hacer eso era agotador, sin embargo aún no había terminado, todavía debía apuntar a las rocas y mantenerlo así.

Con cada segundo que pasaba, Wendy se sentía más cansada, este tipo de entrenamiento era completamente diferente a cuando peleaba con Erza…

-¡Ahora lánzalo!- gritó la dragon slayer de agua y la maga del cielo disparó…

Destrozó por completo las dos rocas, rompiéndolas de golpe, pero Wendy estaba usando demasiada energía para mantenerlo, así que el tornado desapareció en cuanto ella llegó a su límite.

Cayó de rodillas, dejando que algunas gotas de sudor tocaran el suelo, se encontraba exhausta, esperaba que el entrenamiento fuera muy difícil, pero en realidad era mucho peor…

-Lo has hecho muy bien, aunque debías mover las rocas, no destruirlas- dijo Haruka con una sonrisa

-Gracias… Haruka-san-

-Tomemos un descanso, no hay que esforzarse demasiado, o todo lo que practiques será en vano-

-¿Cómo sabías que, concentrando el aire a su alrededor, podría romper las rocas?- preguntó Erza mientras ella y Mira se acercaban

-Tuve una corazonada cuando ví su primer intento- aclaraba la pelinegra – el viento, el agua y el fuego son elementos bastante diferentes, así que cada uno aumenta su poder de manera distinta, en las llamas de Natsu, él debe aumentar la temperatura, yo tengo que manipular las propiedades del agua, pero el elemento de Wendy es el aire, así que habría que concentrarlo mucho y darle la velocidad suficiente para que pueda causar daño…-

Erza, Mira y Wendy comenzaban a comprender –haciendo que genere viento a su alrededor, comenzaba a ganar control, después de eso, debía concentrar todo el aire, causando que la presión en su magia aumentara, si a eso le sumamos la velocidad en su disparo, pues… tenemos un ataque muy poderoso…- Haruka terminó su explicación con un guiño y una expresión divertida

-Haruka-san… increíble- dijo Wendy, mientras recibía una sonrisa por respuesta

-No es nada, continuaremos en diez minutos ¿de acuerdo?-

-¡Sí!- la pequeña se sentía más animada ahora, tenía la esperanza de que si entrenaba de esta forma entonces podría ser reconocida por los demás, no es que no se sintiera especial, es sólo que necesitaba demostrarle a sus compañeros y a si misma que ella estaría allí para proteger el gremio cuando fuera necesario…

-¿Oye Haruka, y qué hay de Natsu?- preguntó Mira, al mismo tiempo que todos volteaban a ver al mago de fuego

-Él está entrenando ahora mismo- respondió con una sonrisa, para cambiar a una expresión seria mientras veía al dragon slayer de fuego, quien seguía sentado, pero con los ojos cerrados

Natsu se encontraba concentrado totalmente, pensando en varias cosas al mismo tiempo, el día de hoy, antes de comenzar el entrenamiento, había preguntado nuevamente por el maestro, pero éste se encontraba otra vez con el consejo mágico…

Tenía el presentimiento de que algo andaba mal, no sólo hablando de aquellas personas que los atacaron a él y a Wendy, tenía la idea de que era un problema mucho más grande de lo que imaginaba, ahora mismo lo mejor será estar preparado para todo, Natsu decidió dejar ese tema a un lado para continuar su entrenamiento, estaba tratando de obtener la respuesta que necesitaba para hacer funcionar su nueva técnica.

A lo lejos, pudo oír la voz de sus compañeras, quienes también reiniciaban la práctica, podía percibir la energía de Wendy, al mismo tiempo que las de Erza y Mira se elevaban, lo más probable es que las dos últimas estuvieran en una pelea de entrenamiento…

Así pasó el primer día de entrenamiento, Wendy obteniendo control sobre su elemento con la ayuda de Haruka, mientras Erza entrenaba con la Divine Weapon en una pelea amistosa con Mira…

Se detenían sólo para almorzar, y luego de unas horas, Natsu dejaba de buscar una respuesta para ayudar a Wendy, peleando contra ella para prepararla físicamente para el examen…

Cuando finalmente salieron del campo, dirigiéndose ahora hacia el gremio, ya había anochecido…

-¡Wow chicos! ¿En donde estaban?- preguntó una muy sorprendida Lucy por las apariencias de sus compañeros del gremio

-Entrenando- respondió Erza tranquilamente, mientras todos iban hacia la barra para servirse algo de beber…

-Aquí tienen- dijo Mira mientras traía los vasos de agua

-Gracias, Mira- agradecía Haruka al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a beber

-Lucy- llamó Natsu

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Sabes si el abuelo está?-

-¿Eh? Ah… sí, él regresó hace unas horas… ¿pero porqué…?- la rubia no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que el mago de fuego se dirigía hacia la oficina del maestro, tocando la puerta…

-Adelante…- el mago entró en la habitación…

-Abuelo… tenemos que hablar- dijo un muy serio Natsu

Mientras tanto con el resto del gremio…

-Ya veo… así que quieren hacer que Wendy participe en el examen de este año, pero creen de verdad que podrán?- preguntó Lucy sin mucha confianza en su voz

-Sí- respondió la pelinegra – Wendy tiene el potencial para ser tan fuerte como Gajeel o quizá Natsu-

-Pero yo creí que era el maestro el que escogía quienes participarían-

-Eso es cierto- explicaba ahora Erza – pero Natsu piensa recomendarla para dar el examen, como es un mago de clase S, el maestro debe valorar su opinión, así que aún hay posibilidades-

-¿Tú estás de acuerdo Wendy?- quiso saber una última cosa

-¡Sí!- respondió la maga del cielo – ¡quiero demostrarle a todos que pueden contar conmigo para proteger el gremio!-

-¡Así se habla! Hay que entrenar para ser más fuerte y proteger aquello que más amamos- el espíritu de Haruka ardía en llamas, en ese momento el maestro salió de su oficina acompañado por Natsu, ambos con rostros muy serios…

-¿Hmm…? ¿Que sucede maestro?- preguntó Mira

-Tenemos un problema- dijo Makarov, mirando fijamente a todos los magos del lugar

-¿A qué te refieres abuelo? ¿Que es lo que pasa?- quiso saber Laxus, ya que todos los demás tampoco entendían nada.

-Natsu y Wendy fueron atacados hace unos días, mientras cumplían con su trabajo…- explicó el maestro

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero como?!- exclamó Lucy al mismo tiempo que todos veían el rostro de Natsu, el cual era una combinación de seriedad y enojo

-Ella y yo estábamos pescando algo para comer, cuando esos sujetos extraños aparecieron, ellos nos separaron y comenzaron a atacarnos…- contaba el mago de cabello rosa – tal parece que me conocían, ya que uno de ellos me llamó por mi nombre, y también mencionó al gremio…-

Erza y Haruka estaban con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa, Natsu no les había contado nada sobre eso…

-¿Wendy eso es cierto?- preguntó Mira a la pequeña, causando que los demás voltearan a verla, esperando también la confirmación.

-Sí… una chica y un chico aparecieron de la nada, el muchacho se llevó a Natsu y ella comenzó a atacarme…- respondió preocupada

Todos comenzaron a murmurar, diciendo cosas sobre quienes era esos sujetos, que era lo que querían y porque atacaron a sus compañeros…

Makarov elevó el tono de su voz para llamar la atención de todos –No importa quienes sean ni que quieren! Pero se han metido con el gremio equivocado, Fairy Tail no se quedará con los brazos cruzados, así que a partir de ahora tengan mucho cuidado, no sabemos en donde se oculta el enemigo-

-¿Oye abuelo, hay algo más que debamos saber?- preguntó Gray

-Natsu…- dijo el maestro, pidiéndole al dragon slayer que hable

-Esos magos usan magia diferente a la que conocemos, uno de ellos me lanzó un rugido de dragón, pero no era de ningún elemento- expresó bastante serio, dejando a los demás atónitos por lo que acababan de oír

-Ya escucharon, no sabemos como usan esa magia, pero eso solamente los hace más peligrosos, vayan con cuidado mis niños-

-Ellos mencionaron una última cosa- dijo Natsu, llamando la atención de todos – dijeron que nos veríamos en el torneo mágico de este año-

-Aunque hayan dicho eso, no podemos asegurar que no intentarán nada hasta ese momento, así que a partir de ahora tendremos que ser muy cuidadosos para no llamar la atención cuando salgamos de la cuidad- analizó Erza en voz alta

Siguieron discutiendo el tema hasta que se hizo muy tarde, entonces cada mago se dirigió a su hogar, estando más alerta esta vez…

Natsu se encontraba acompañado por Haruka, Erza y Happy, caminando directo a su casa, mientras ambas magas le hacían algunas preguntas…

-¿Porqué no nos dijiste nada?- preguntó la pelirroja

-En esos momentos no sabía que hacer…- el mago de fuego era sincero –si debía decirles o primero hablarlo con el maestro, no tenía idea de cómo enfrentar la situación y necesitaba a alguien de experiencia para saber las mejores opciones, estoy seguro de que ustedes habrían pensado igual…- Natsu dejó de caminar y se quedó mirando hacia la luna con una expresión de confusión, captando la atención de sus acompañantes

-¿Qué sucede Natsu?- preguntó Erza

El mago de fuego abrió los ojos en una expresión de sorpresa total, acto seguido comenzó a correr de regreso a la cuidad…

En ese mismo momento, en otra parte de la cuidad…

Lucy se hallaba caminando hacia su apartamento, pensando en la noticia que habían recibido hoy…

Natsu y Wendy fueron atacados por magos desconocidos, los cuales aparentemente tenían algo en contra del gremio, pero tenía sus dudas de porqué, y cual era la razón de que conocieran a Natsu.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más, ya que una enorme lanza era arrojada directo hacia ella, Lucy reaccionó a tiempo de agacharse y poder esquivar ese ataque, de no haberlo hecho estaría muerta…

Un hombre apareció de la nada y se acercó a recoger el arma, era alto y tenía el cabello corto de color negro, usaba una casaca blanca con una gran cruz negra en el centro, traía pantalones negros y botas del mismo color.

-¡¿Quién eres?!- preguntó la rubia a su atacante

-Me gustaría responderte… pero no tengo tiempo para eso- dijo mientras levantaba la lanza y apuntaba directo hacia ella, quien retrocedió y usó sus llaves…

-¡Virgo! ¡Leo!- llamó y ese momento ambos espíritus aparecieron en frente de ella, listos para pelear

-Princesa, ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó Virgo a su dueña

-Sí, pero ahora tenemos que encargarnos de él…- dijo totalmente seria

-Déjamelo a mí- pidió Loke mientras corría hacia su enemigo para pelear –¡Regulus!-

El espíritu se acercó rápidamente para conectar un puñetazo, pero su enemigo solo lo detuvo defendiéndose con la lanza, para contraatacar con una patada, dándole de lleno y haciendo retroceder a Loke, quien se lanzó de nuevo a pelear, aunque se comenzaba a ver una clara diferencia entre las habilidades de ambos…

-Virgo, ayúdalo- dijo Lucy al ver que ese desconocido tenía la ventaja en la pelea

-Por favor manténgase atrás- pidió Virgo antes de ir a pelear

Esta vez eran dos contra uno, pero aún no había diferencia, Loke pateaba, pero ese sujeto esquivaba su golpe, mientras Virgo aparecía detrás de él para atacarlo, pero no sirvió de nada…

Él apoyó la punta de su arma en el suelo, usándolo como impulso para elevarse y contraatacar con un disparo enorme de magia concentrada de color verde.

Ambos espíritus salieron del humo, bastante heridos…

-¿Maldición, quien es ese tipo?- preguntaba el más fuerte de los espíritus

-Ha sido un buen ejercicio, pero ya no puedo perder más tiempo- dijo el hombre mientras clavaba su lanza en el suelo y juntaba las palmas de ambas manos, separándolas un poco, para que aparezca una gran sello mágico de color verde –¡Adiós!- gritó, pero antes de arrojar su magia, una bola de fuego apareció, lanzada directamente hacia él…

Separó sus manos para evitar el golpe, causando que la concentración de magia desapareciera, en ese momento Natsu aparecía, y luego de unos momentos Erza, Haruka y Happy también…

-Oh…- expresó el sujeto con una voz de falsa sorpresa –es Natsu Dragneel-

-¡¿Quien demonios son ustedes?!- exigía respuestas el mago de fuego

El extraño no dijo nada, sólo sonrió, tomó su lanza y corrió hacia Natsu, quien ya estaba con sus llamas encendidas.

El otro sujeto estaba cargando magia en la punta de su lanza para atacar, pero antes que cualquiera de ellos se defendiera o atacara, se empezó a sentir una gran presión de poder mágico que estaba abrumando a todos en ese lugar…

Era una energía horrible, llena de odio, miedo y soledad, la cual daba la impresión de estar devorándote desde el interior, Natsu abrió los ojos de golpe al reconocer ese poder…

"_Lo sabrás…. en los juegos mágicos…"_

Levantó la vista para ver si tenía razón…

La tenía…

En lo alto de un edificio, ese tipo se encontraba iluminado levemente por la luz de una luna llena que estaba detrás de él, seguía con esa expresión aburrida y esa mirada llena de vacío, viendo a través de Natsu, quien solo se sentía enojado en ese momento, mirándolo con una expresión de odio.

Al mover un poco la vista se percató de que no estaba solo…

En las pocas maderas y metales que sobresalían de la construcción, se encontraban algunos magos de pie y otros sentados, unos pocos mirándolos seriamente y el resto con una pequeña sonrisa…

Erza, Haruka, Lucy y Happy se percataron de la presencia de los demás magos y no podían creer lo que estaban viendo…

-¡Ace!- saludó el sujeto de la lanza con sorpresa y mucho más miedo –¿que es lo que hacen aqu...?- no pudo terminar su oración, ya que el peliblanco apareció delante de él y lo atacó…

De su cuerpo brotó un chorro de sangre mientras caía desmayado a los pies de Ace, quien sólo veía a Natsu con la misma expresión aburrida al mismo tiempo que algunos magos de su grupo cargaban el cuerpo inconciente…

-Vámonos- ordenó con una voz vacía, chasqueando los dedos para hacer que algunos de sus compañeros sean envueltos en fuego gris, luego volteó a ver a Natsu nuevamente…

Los magos de Fairy Tail estaban de pie, encarándolos con el mago de fuego a la cabeza…

Nuevamente sus miradas chocaron, los ojos llenos de vida de Natsu contra los de un vacío absoluto de Ace, quien dejó de verlo para darle la espalda y comenzar a alejarse…

-¡Espera!- llamó el mago de fuego, haciendo que el peliblanco se detenga y voltee a verlo…

-¡¿Porque nos están atacando?! ¡¿No dijiste que nos veríamos en los juegos mágicos?!- Ace no respondió, haciendo a Natsu enojar más –¡responde!-

Sólo hubo silencio en ese lugar…

-Si no quieres decirlo, ¡entonces te lo sacaré a golpes!- dijo mientras se lanzaba a golpearlo con su puño de fuego…

Antes de darse cuenta, Natsu salió volando por una patada de Ace que impactó directamente en la parte baja de su mandíbula, aterrizando violentamente en el suelo…

Natsu no se levantó y Ace dejó de perder el tiempo, envolvió a los magos restantes de su grupo con su magia y desaparecieron de allí…

Unos minutos después todos los magos del gremio se encontraban en las afueras de la casa de Lucy, la explosión que causó Natsu con su bola de fuego les había llamado mucho la atención…

-Ya veo… así que eso fue lo que pasó- dijo Laxus mientras recorría con la vista todo el lugar, ayudado por varios magos del gremio…

-Han tenido mucha suerte- el maestro se sintió aliviado de saber que ninguno de ellos estaba en mal estado –ya no estamos seguros, el enemigo sabe nuestra ubicación y si atacaron a Lucy aquí, quiere decir que tal vez sepan donde se encuentran los demás-

-¿Pero que es lo que haremos?- preguntaba Lucy

-Maestro- llamó Erza – creo que lo mejor para todos es mantenerse juntos-

-Así es…- dijo Makarov a sus niños – a partir de ahora solo nos separaremos en grupos, y haremos lo mismo durante la noche, alguien deberá prestarle su casa a otros miembros para que puedan dormir, lo más importante es la seguridad de nuestros magos-

-¿Pero en donde voy a quedarme?- preguntó la rubia

-Puedes quedarte conmigo Lucy- respondía Mira con una sonrisa –tenemos suficiente espacio, así que no será problema-

-Gracias…- dijo Lucy con rostro y voz preocupados, ¿que pasaría si esos sujetos vuelven?

-Si regresan, los mandaremos a volar- expresó Natsu con un puño envuelto en fuego y una cara llena de enojo

Así, a partir de ahora, cada mago de Fairy Tail se quedaba en casa de algún compañero durante las noches hasta que resolvieran el problema…

Al día siguiente…

La tensión en el gremio era más que notoria y casi se podía tocar, pero eso no impidió al mago de fuego continuar con el entrenamiento de Wendy…

Habían pasado ya seis horas desde que empezaron

-Muy bien, has mejorado bastante, ya puedes generar la presión en tu magia en menor tiempo que antes- aprobaba Natsu –pero aún tenemos un problema con la velocidad-

-Lo siento mucho Natsu-san- se disculpaba la pequeña

-Vamos no te disculpes, esto es realmente difícil, me sorprende lo mucho que has progresado en dos días, lo estás haciendo mejor que yo- dijo para consolarla mientras pensaba un poco…

-Wendy…- llamó el dragon slayer de fuego

-¿Qué sucede Natsu-san?-

-A partir de este momento nos concentraremos en darle la velocidad suficiente a tu magia ¿de acuerdo?-

-¿Cómo?-

-Quiero que generes ese tornado a tu alrededor una vez más, pero esta vez trata de hacerlo lo más pequeño que puedas en un solo intento-

Wendy comenzó a reunir energía y creó esa concentración de aire, pero era bastante grande…

-Ahora concéntrate y trata de reducir su tamaño- pedía Natsu

La maga del cielo empezó a disminuir el tamaño del tornado, tratando de evitar que el aire se disperse, lo que no era nada fácil, ya que al concentrarlo, éste ganaba cada vez más velocidad.

Luego de unos momentos más, Wendy tenía su cuerpo rodeado por aire girando a gran velocidad bastante pegado a si misma…

-Bien, ese es el tamaño correcto, ahora debes tratar de mantenerlo y después…- Natsu no pudo terminar de hablar porque la pequeña deshizo la concentración de magia, y cayó de rodillas completamente exhausta…

La caza dragones del cielo levantó la vista para ver al mago de fuego y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había dejado de usar su magia

-¡Lo siento Natsu-san!- decía muy frustrada por no poder mantener ese nivel

-Ya te dije que lo estás haciendo muy bien- Natsu puso una mano en su cabeza

-Natsu, a este ritmo ella no estará lista cuando el maestro diga quienes participarán- dijo Erza

-Ya lo sé- dijo Natsu calmadamente, entonces la pequeña abrió más los ojos, acaso Natsu se estaba rindiendo con respecto a ella? Bueno, no lo culpaba, Wendy pensaba que estaba haciendo todo el esfuerzo de Natsu inútil, tal vez tenía razón y ella nunca sería una gran guerrera… Entonces oyó al mago seguir hablando –no quiero que este lista para cuando el abuelo decida, lo que de verdad importa es que esté preparada para dar el examen- aclaraba con una sonrisa –¡Muy bien! ¡Continuemos Wendy!-

No debió haber dudado de Natsu, él jamás abandonaba a alguien, se quedaría allí apoyándola, esa era una de las razones por las que le gustaba tanto –Sí!- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Continuaron entrenando arduamente por dos días más y ya era el momento, el maestro anunciaría en unas horas quienes participarían en el examen para subir de rango, pero antes de eso Natsu fue a hablar con él…

-¿Qué es lo que deseas Natsu?-

-Abuelo- dijo con un rostro muy serio –quiero que Wendy participe en el examen de este año-

-¿Porqué?- preguntó Makarov sin inmutarse

-He visto sus habilidades y pienso que está lista- respondió simplemente

-Entiendo… pero no puedo permitirlo-

-¡¿Porqué no?!-

-Natsu, tú opinión y la mía son muy diferentes, como maestro del gremio mi deber es ver el desempeño de los magos a lo largo del año y escoger a quienes creo que están preparados para esta prueba tan dura sin arriesgar su vida- habló serenamente –ella no parece estar lista-

-¡Y una mierda!- Natsu estaba algo enojado -Wendy ha estado entrenando durante todo este tiempo para dar el examen y probarse a si misma que puede ser una maga muy fuerte que proteja al gremio- decía a favor de su amiga – le pidió ayuda a Erza cuando yo estaba fuera para que la haga más fuerte, se ha esforzado para que la reconozcan como alguien que sería capaz de arriesgar la vida por sus compañeros ¡¿y para qué?!- Gritaba- ¡¿para que le nieguen ese derecho sólo por pensar que no está preparada?! ¡No importa lo que piensen, todos merecen una oportunidad!-

Makarov no dijo nada, solamente veía a Natsu, quien se acercó unos pasos para luego inclinarse levemente…

-Abuelo por favor…- decía en un susurro – yo, Natsu Dragneel, dragon slayer de fuego y mago clase S de Fairy Tail, pido a Makarov Dreyar aceptar a Wendy Marvell como una participante más en el examen de este año-

El maestro suspiró, él también veía potencial en la pequeña pero prefería esperar unos años más, ahora que Natsu había acudido a él para solicitar la inclusión de Wendy en el examen, ya no tenía sentido negarse…

-De acuerdo Natsu…- dijo, este chico podía darle tantos dolores de cabeza

-Oye abuelo, tengo un último favor que pedirte- dijo mientras en su rostro comenzaba a aparecer una sonrisa

-¿De que se trata?- preguntó un tanto desconfiado

Natsu sonrió…

Dos horas después…

Todos los magos se hallaban reunidos allí, esperando por ver quienes serían los afortunados que podrían dar el examen, el maestro y varios magos clase S se encontraban allí, hasta que Makarov empezó a hablar…

-Mis queridos mocosos- empezaba suavemente - como cada año, he visto el progreso de su magia, su determinación y sus corazones, y como es tradición en Fairy Tail desde el inicio, ahora voy a anunciar a los participantes del examen de avance a clase S-

Nadie dijo nada, todos se quedaron serios y a la espera…

-Este año sólo serán seis participantes y son…-

Solo hubo silencio allí…

-¡Freed Justine!-

"_Debo pasar el examen para seguir los pasos de Laxus…"_

-¡Juvia Loxar!-

"_Pronto lo alcanzaré… ¡Gray-samaaa!"_

-¡Lucy Heartfilia!-

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?-

-¡Lissana Strauss!-

"_Aquí voy Mira-nee"_

-¡Wendy Marvell!-

En ese momento todos los magos quedaron sorprendidos por su elección…

-¿Maestro está seguro de eso?-

-¿No le parece un poco apresurado?-

-Ella es muy joven aún…-

Varios magos comenzaban a preguntar si era correcto permitirle participar, estaban seguros de que en algunos años más participaría ya que es una dragon slayer…

-Abuelo, ¿en serio dejarás que participe?- preguntó Laxus

-Sí…- dijo simplemente mientras más magos ponían peros debido a que era muy joven, las voces se hacían cada vez más altas, hasta que Natsu habló…

-¡Ya cállense!- gritó, haciendo que todos los demás lo miraran con sorpresa – Wendy es una maga de Fairy Tail, en vez de estar dudando de ella, deberían apoyarla porque será la primera vez que experimente este examen-

-Buena suerte Wendy- dijo Lucy mientras se le acercaba

-Gracias Lucy-san, daré mi mejor esfuerzo- sonreía la pequeña

-Y finalmente…- el maestro llamó la atención de todos – el último mago que participará en el examen de este año…-

De nuevo las especulaciones no se hicieron esperar y todo el mundo estaba apostando por quien sería el escogido

-¿Será Bickslow?-

-No, yo creo que puede ser Levy-

-Ehemmm…- carraspeó Makarov y todo volvieron a guardar silencio- el último mago que participará en el examen de este año es… ¡Natsu Dragneel!-

-¡¿EEHH?!-

Ahora sí, todos estaban sorprendidos, incluso los de clase S, Natsu dará el examen? Pero si él ya tiene el rango S, que está pasando?

-¡Wahahahaha, estoy encendido!-

Nadie pudo preguntar nada, porque el maestro seguía hablando –El examen será en una semana, así que todos ustedes prepárense- y con eso terminó la reunión del día…

Ahora nos encontramos con Natsu, Erza, Haruka, Mira, Wendy, Happy, Charle y Lucy en el campo de entrenamiento, la dragon slayer del cielo debía seguir entrenando…

Mientras Wendy generaba aire a gran presión y velocidad, los demás le preguntaban la razón por la que él participaría en el examen…

-La verdad es que me molestó mucho la decisión de Gildarts- explicaba Natsu, refiriéndose a cuando Gildarts lo ascendió a clase S –yo prefiero pasar el examen y ganármelo limpiamente o no podré vivir en paz-

-Ya veo- dijo Erza mientras sonreía –si el examen se trata de combates, no pienso dejártelo fácil porque seas mi novio-

-Yo tampoco Natsu- hablaba Haruka – ¡si tienes que pelear conmigo, entonces te derrotaré otra vez!-

-¡Me estoy encendiendo!-

En ese momento Wendy se acercaba…

-Natsu-san ya terminé con la primera parte, ¿qué es lo que sigue ahora?- fue Haruka quien respondió a la pregunta

-Durante la primera semana nos hemos concentrado en ayudarte a manejar mejor tu elemento, a partir de ahora todos nosotros te enseñaremos cómo se debe pelear, ya verás que serás muy fuerte-

-¡Muchas gracias a todos!-

-Eso déjalo para cuando subas de rango- la pelinegra le guiñó un ojo

-¡Muy bien, comencemos!- dijo Natsu mientras elevaba su puño

-¡Aye!-

Se la pasaron entrenando sin descanso, Wendy entrenaba con Natsu, Haruka, Erza, Mira y Lucy, además de practicar en peleas, recibía consejos sobre la mejor manera de aprovechar el campo a su favor y como usar la fuerza del enemigo en su contra…

Lucy se encargaba de ayudarla con su consumo de magia, Haruka le explicaba las maneras de aprovechar mejor su elemento en cada situación, Erza y Mira la ayudaban en cuanto a combate de cerca y a distancia, y Natsu?

Pues él peleaba contra ella, obligándola siempre a aplicar todo lo que estuvo aprendiendo durante la última semana, que mejor forma de aprender que con la práctica, verdad?

El último día de entrenamiento terminó y cada mago se dirigió a su morada, Lucy acompañando a Mira, ya que se quedaba en su casa hasta que resuelvan el asunto de esos magos extraños, Wendy estaba a salvo en Fairy Hills con todas las demás magas que vivían allí también.

Ahora mismo el mago de fuego se encontraba en su cama, acompañado por Erza y Haruka, esta última ya estaba durmiendo plácidamente…

-Natsu ¿de verdad crees que Wendy lo logre?- preguntó la pelirroja, viendo como su novio miraba al techo unos momentos para verla a ella y sonreírle

-Puede hacerlo- respondía honestamente, él tenía muchas esperanzas en la maga del cielo – aunque aún no sé de que tratará el examen-

Natsu besó a Erza, y ella quedó muy sorprendida, no se lo esperaba.

-¿Porqué fue eso?- preguntó un poco sonrojada

-¿Necesito una razón para besar a la mujer que amo?- preguntó divertido, haciendo sonrojar más a titania.

-Erza…- llamó Natsu

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No te separes de mi lado- pidió

-No lo haré, te amo Natsu- se besaron una vez más y ambos se prepararon para dormir…

Pero Natsu no podía conciliar el sueño porque estaba pensando en algo más, desde que Ace apareció la primera vez, Natsu no se sentía tranquilo, incluso cuando habían pasado ya varios días, sus malos presentimientos no hicieron otra cosa más que aumentar…

Natsu sentía el peligro cerca de él, pero eso no le perturbaba, lo que lo tenía inquieto era que percibía lo mismo en la gente del gremio y más que nada en Erza, ¡¿porqué?!

No tenía idea, pero jamás lo permitiría, nunca dejaría que alguien lastimara a Erza, la protegería a costa de su propia vida, y con esos pensamientos Natsu se quedó dormido…

Finalmente llegó el día del examen, todos los magos se encontraban allí, y un grupo destacaba entre ellos, eran los que iban a participar…

El resto solo estaba esperando por saber cual sería la prueba de este año, entonces el maestro apareció.

-A partir de ahora, daremos comienzo al examen de avance a clase S- anunció

-¡Muy bien!-

-¡Aquí vamos!-

-¡Gray-samaaa!-

-¡Estoy encendido!-

-Si quieren llegar a ser magos de clase S, entonces deben demostrar que tienen el poder suficiente como para lograrlo- explicaba el maestro – es por eso que este año ¡ustedes deberán derrotar a su examinador en un combate total!-

-Maestro, ¿cómo escogeremos a los examinadores?- preguntó Lucy

-Escogeremos al azar, pero tendrán la oportunidad de saber a quienes pueden enfrentarse- en ese momento aparecían Laxus, Erza, Gray y Mira…

-Qué pero ellos solo son cuatro y nosotros seis- volvía a hablar Lucy

-Natsu también será un examinador aunque participe en el examen- aclaró el maestro, sorprendiendo a todos

-¡¿Que demonios?! ¡¿Porque salamander es un examinador y yo no?!- protestaba Gajeel, que era uno de los más sorprendidos

-La verdad es que no quiero que te pases y mates a alguno- le sonreía inocentemente Makarov

-¡¿Por quien demonios me tomas?!-

-¡Muy bien mocosos, que empiece el examen!-

* * *

Y bien? les gustó? xD

En este capitulo hemos podido apreciar la semana de entrenamiento de Wendy con la ayuda de Natsu y los demás.

Además de que vimos ciertos cambios en Natsu, como cuando analizó lo que hizo Mira en el campo de entrenamiento o su madurez cuando se inclinó a pedirle al maestro que deje participar a Wendy, a que se deben esos cambios? Natsu ha estado entrenando con con Gildarts, así que ahora es más listo y un poco más conciente pero nunca dejará de ser él mismo :)

También se vio la identidad del sujeto del capitulo anterior, y parece que es muy fuerte...

En el próximo capitulo, finalmente veremos el examen y algo más que no les contaré :P

Ahora a quien se enfrentará Wendy? pues ustedes deciden xD

Qué serán esos presentimientos de Natsu, acaso el augurio hacia algo horrible...?

Una última cosa, en el próximo episodio desean ver una de las conquistas que tuvo Natsu en su busqueda de información para su misión?

Si te gustó el capitulo, por favor deja un review, eso me motiva mucho a seguir mi historia y tratar de hacerlo cada vez más interesante

Sin más que decir, me despido

Hasta la próxima!


	9. El examen

Hola a todos!

Como dije anteriormente, me demoraría, pero aquí lo tienen, el capitulo de hoy!

¡YO TARDO UN POCO, PERO ACTUALIZO! y eso me da puntos extra xD

Finalmente veremos el examen y éste tendrá un par de sorpresas, además de algo extra ;)

Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me perteneces, pero ojala así fuera :(

Continuemos

* * *

-Natsu también será un examinador aunque participe en el examen- aclaró el maestro, sorprendiendo a todos

-¡¿Que demonios?! ¡¿Por qué salamander es un examinador y yo no?!- protestaba Gajeel, que era uno de los más sorprendidos

-La verdad es que no quiero que te pases y mates a alguno- le sonreía inocentemente Makarov

-¡¿Por quien demonios me tomas?!-

-¡Muy bien mocosos, que empiece el examen!-

El maestro comenzó a caminar seguido por Mira, quien les señaló a todos que también los acompañaran…

El gremio entero estaba caminando a través del túnel secreto debajo del edificio que conducía al campo de entrenamiento, una vez que llegaron se percataron de que había algo diferente, aparentemente alguien había añadido una enorme tribuna para que los miembros del gremio puedan sentarse a ver el examen, vaya, esto era nuevo.

Todos los magos tomaron asiento con excepción del maestro y Mira, quienes se encontraban cerca de un panel mágico…

-Muchachos, a partir de ahora, seleccionaremos a los participantes de la primera pelea, cuando sean llamados por favor acérquense- dijo amablemente Mirajane

-¿Cómo seremos escogidos?- preguntó Lucy, Natsu respondió a su pregunta...

-Ese es un panel de datos, Mira acaba de ingresar los nombres de cada unos de los participantes del examen, ahora mismo está usando un sistema de magia la cual separa a los magos en dos grupos, los examinadores y los examinados, aparentemente conmigo se está usando una combinación de magia diferente ya que yo formo parte de ambos grupos- hablaba más para sí mismo – si todo funciona correctamente, el sistema formará dos grupos conmigo incluido en ambos, sin embargo, al momento de escoger a algún mago, el panel analizará de que grupo fue escogido, así mis datos permanecerán en el conjunto contrario, lo mismo pasa si se selecciona primero a un examinador, de esa forma resultarán en peleas al azar sin preocuparse de que se termine escogiendo a magos del mismo grupo…- terminó de hablar y volteó a ver si sus compañeros habían entendido su explicación…

Todos los veían con una cara de "quien demonios eres tú y que has hecho con Natsu"

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa?- El mago de fuego no entendía, ¿Qué le pasaba a sus compañeros? lo miraban con caras muy raras…

-Eh…no es nada, gracias Natsu- decía Lucy mientras una gota resbalaba por su cabeza

-Muy bien, ahora comenzaremos- dijo el maestro, y entonces todos se concentraron en ver quienes serían los primeros en participar…

Mira activó el panel y los nombres comenzaron a seleccionarse a una gran velocidad, hasta que salieron los primeros…

-¡Juvia Loxar!- llamó el maestro, así que la maga se puso de pie y se digirió al campo mientras el panel seguía escogiendo a su oponente – ¡contra Mirajane!-

Con esto la primera pelea ya estaba decidida, Juvia tendría que derrotar a Mira si quería pasar el examen, lo cual, obviamente no será nada fácil…

-Mira-san, Juvia se esforzará para derrotarla- dijo la maga de agua

-Buena suerte Juvia- le sonrió Mira

Entonces el maestro activo la secuencia de cambio del campo, el ambiente donde pelearían sería escogido también al azar…

El campo comenzó su reestructuración, mientras Makarov rodeaba la tribuna donde estaban los demás magos, con un campo de magia para protegerlos del daño y dejar que esas dos puedan combatir sin preocuparse…

Se terminó de crear el campo de batalla, era una gran playa de arena blanca con un sol resplandeciente en lo alto del cielo…

-Escúchenme- llamó el maestro a todos los magos – ahora explicaré las reglas: para pasar el examen deben derrotar a su examinador en una batalla total, ambos magos pueden utilizar su magia al máximo nivel, el combate se acaba cuando uno de los dos ya no puede pelear, se rinda o hasta que yo decida que no puede continuar, las peleas ocurrirán en diferentes campos escogidos al azar, así que aprovéchenlos cada vez que puedan, Fairy Tail es una familia, así que muestren respeto por sus compañeros y háganlo lo mejor que puedan, comiencen!-

Mientras Mira reunía poder mágico y activaba su Satan Soul, Juvia corrió directamente hacia el agua, sumergiéndose en ésta…

En ese momento la albina ya se había transformado y se encontraba varios metros encima del agua, esperando…

Un látigo de agua salió de la nada a gran velocidad, tratando de impactar en Mira, quien reaccionó a tiempo de esquivarlo, pero no pudo evitar el segundo látigo…

El golpe dio en su espalda, dañándola un poco, un enorme remolino se comenzaba a formar y en el centro de éste se encontraba Juvia, agitó sus manos y grandes chorros de agua salieron disparados desde el mar, Mira los esquivó rápidamente para acercarse a Juvia para atacar…

Mira trató de darle una patada pero su pierna fue atrapada en un escudo de agua que Juvia había hecho, entonces la maga de agua hizo un gesto con una mano y varios disparos de agua impactaron directamente en Mira, generando una pequeña explosión.

La albina se elevó rápidamente antes de que la atacarán de nuevo, Juvia volvió a disparar agua, cosa que Mira esquivó fácilmente pero no se percató del torbellino de agua debajo de ella que estaba a punto de golpearla…

No tuvo tiempo para poder evitar el ataque, Mira se encontraba en medio de ese enorme tornado, pero algo andaba mal, ella no estaba recibiendo ningún daño, entonces se percató de que el agua comenzaba a concentrarse a su alrededor, empezando a formar una bola de agua que actuaba como una prisión.

Mira golpeó el interior de la bola, tratando de escapar, pero fue inútil, esa cárcel de agua tenía una gran cantidad de magia concentrada que no la dejaba salir.

Juvia elevó ambas manos y varios torbellinos de agua comenzaban a formarse, todos apuntando a la bola en donde se encontraba Mirajane, quien todavía trataba de escapar pero el agua dentro de la bola comenzaba a girar, evitando que la albina pueda moverse a su voluntad…

Dio la orden y todos los torbellinos fueron disparados, cada uno impactando directamente en la concentración de agua, girando a una gran velocidad y atacando desde que cada dirección posible…

-Vaya, Juvia tuvo mucha suerte, en esta playa ella puede usar mucho mejor su magia de agua y obtener una ventaja en la pelea- dijo Lucy viendo los grandes ataques que Juvia estaba usando contra la albina.

-No creo que haya tenido suerte- respondió Natsu con una expresión seria, haciendo que Lucy, Erza, Wendy y Haruka lo miren – su oponente es Mira- sus compañeros comprendieron lo que Natsu trataba de decir y asintieron seriamente…

Dentro de aquella bola, Mira se encontraba atrapada, el agua estaba impidiendo que pueda moverse y cada ataque de Juvia le estaba haciendo daño, poco a poco el oxígeno se le estaba acabando, de seguro la maga de agua planeaba hacer que quede inconciente, si pensaba hacer algo para liberarse es mejor que fuera ahora, la albina cerró los ojos y concentró su magia…

Los ataques continuaban, los remolinos seguían impactando sin descanso, de pronto, se comenzaba a ver que la bola de agua estaba creciendo, y energía mágica empezaba a desprenderse de ese lugar…

Lo único que se pudo ver fue una enorme explosión de agua causada por la energía de Mira, liberándola de la prisión mientras varias gotas caían como lluvia sobre ambas magas…

Natsu miraba muy atento la escena, honestamente, los ataques de Juvia tenían un gran poder, debía reconocérselo, pero aún no estaba al nivel de Mira, quien ahora estaba libre y rodeada de gotas que caían y brillaban como estrellas gracias a la luz del sol, se veía tan segura, implacable, poderosa, pero a Natsu esa vista se le antojó mas que nada… seductora…

Mira aprovechó ese momento y se colocó detrás de Juvia a una extraordinaria velocidad, la maga de agua todavía estaba sorprendida de que la albina haya salido sin un solo rasguño…

Antes de recibir el golpe, Juvia se protegió con varias paredes de agua, alejándose inmediatamente para continuar la batalla. Arriba de Mira, nuevamente habían varios torbellinos de agua, los cuales se movían a una enorme velocidad, pero no bastaba para alcanzarla…

Mira esquivó cada ataque, mientras pensaba en una forma de atacar y evitar la intervención del agua, Juvia concentró más agua, lo que incrementó el tamaño de sus ataques, en ese momento la albina tuvo una idea…

Dejó de esquivar y se quedó volando en medio del aire, Juvia no entendía que estaba haciendo su oponente, pero no pensaba desaprovechar que ahora no tenía defensa, combinó cada tornado de agua en uno solo, el cual era totalmente enorme, lanzándolo directamente contra su oponente, Mira entrecerró los ojos…

El ataque dio contra el blanco…

-No puedo creerlo, Juvia lo hizo- decía Lucy muy sorprendida

-Te equivocas- dijo Haruka al mismo tiempo que veía al mago de fuego – ¿verdad Natsu?-

El dragon slayer de fuego levantó la vista al mismo tiempo que en su rostro aparecía una pequeña sonrisa, llamando la atención de todos –Mira va a ganar-

Los magos voltearon a ver la pelea, el enorme ataque de Juvia seguía impactando contra Mira, pero ahora había un nuevo detalle…

Poco a poco, la peliblanca estaba siendo envuelta por el agua con la que Juvia estaba atacando, no… no era eso… era Mira quien estaba redirigiendo el agua a su alrededor.

Usando su magia se estaba envolviendo a si misma en ese poderoso tornado, preparada para dispararlo añadiendo su propio poder mágico, dando como resultado un ataque mucho más devastador, que en cuanto impactó, generó una explosión gigantesca…

-Mira ha ganado el combate- habló el maestro mientras se veía a la albina acercarse con Juvia en sus brazos…

Todos los magos estaban estupefactos, eso fue impresionante, parecía que Juvia tuvo el control de casi toda la pelea, pero al final había sido derrotada con su propio ataque, bueno, jamás subestimes a Mira…

-Ahora veremos quienes continúan- dijo la albina con una sonrisa, entonces el sorteo continuó una vez que retiraron el nombre de Juvia para evitar repeticiones.

-Lissana contra Erza- anunció el maestro y ambas magas se acercaron al terreno para comenzar la pelea…

Esta vez el campo simulaba una enorme cuidad muy parecida a Magnolia, en el centro de la misma se encontraban ambas chicas y el resto del gremio…

-Es una cuidad muy linda- opinó Wendy con una sonrisa

-El combate está a punto de comenzar- avisó Lucy mientras los integrantes del gremio dirigían su atención a las magas…

Erza y Lissana ya estaban peleando, la pelirroja usando su armadura de alas negras y la Divine Weapon en forma de espada, y la peliblanca había usado su take over para adoptar la forma de tigresa y poder combatir…

Lissana atacaba con sus garras a una gran velocidad, pero Erza se defendía de cada ataque usando su espada, las chispas comenzaban a volar, la peliblanca se agachó para esquivar un tajo y contraatacó golpeando las piernas de Erza para hacerla perder el equilibrio, pero antes de poder conectar el siguiente ataque, titania se elevó por los aires, escapando del radio de ataque de Lissana, la pelirroja no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a dar tajos de energía a distancia mientras la peliblanca se concentraba en esquivar cada ataque…

-Ya veo porqué Erza escogió esa armadura- dijo Haruka – Lissana es muy hábil en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no se puede decir lo mismo de su habilidad para pelear a distancia…-

-Pero nada está dicho aún- habló Mira con una sonrisa –Lissana está dando el examen por una razón-

-Es cierto Mira- concedió la dragon slayer de agua -me pregunto, ¿qué tendrá planeado para tratar de vencer a Erza?-

-Por cierto Haruka- llamó esta vez Lucy – ¿porqué tú no eres una examinadora?-

-Ya que Wendy participará en el examen y no podrá usar su magia hasta que le toque pelear, el maestro me pidió que apoyara a los magos del examen restaurando su energía después de cada pelea, de esa forma, aunque se repitan los examinadores, no se verán afectado por su anterior combate- explicó la pelinegra mientras terminaba de atender a Juvia y volvían a ver el combate

Erza continuaba dando tajos y Lissana los esquivaba moviéndose en zigzag, entonces recordó que el campo era una ciudad, y estaba permitido usar el campo a su favor…

Esquivó otro tajo y comenzó a correr directamente hacia una torre, escalándola en unos pocos segundos para después lanzarse contra Erza, quien la esquivó elevándose unos metros más, entonces se percató de que estaban sujetando su pierna…

Al ver hacia abajo, pudo ver que Lissana esta vez era un ave, y había atrapado la pierna de Erza entre sus garras, titania sonrió…

Dio otro tajo el cual la albina esquivó sin dejar de soltarla, en ese momento cambió a un gran pingüino y dio una poderosa patada, mandando a Erza contra el suelo, titania se levantó rápidamente para observar como es que la peliblanca se acercaba con forma de tigresa otra vez…

Nuevamente las garras y su espada continuaban chocando, generando muchas más chispas que antes, ambas atacaban y se defendían tratando de derribar a su oponente, la pelea estaba empezando a romper gran parte de la cuidad debido a que ambas magas se movían por el gran terreno, Lissana se trepaba a una casa y Erza iba contra ella, comenzando a pelear en los techos, o dentro de los mismos edificios, poco a poco la cuidad se reducía a escombros mientras ambas chicas golpeaban sin tregua ni descanso…

Lissana se había vuelto bastante hábil, pero este tipo de combates eran la especialidad de Erza, así que se comenzaba a apreciar su ventaja.

Titania liberó más poder mágico, comenzando a ganar cada vez más velocidad en sus ataques y empezaba a superar enormemente a Lissana, quien ya no podía seguir el ritmo de la pelirroja, Erza aprovechó ese momento para aplicar los cambios de la Divine Weapon, transformándola en una lanza para cambiar su estilo de ataque…

-¡¿Qu-que es eso?!- preguntó Lucy totalmente confundida ya que jamás había visto a Erza transformar una de sus armas antes…

-Eso es…- dijo el maestro mientras veía atónito a la pelirroja usar una reliquia sagrada

Los magos estaban sorprendidos, Erza ya estaba ganando la pelea gracias a que modificaba su arma de un momento a otro, cambiando también su estilo de ataque, haciéndola totalmente impredecible para Lissana…

-Ahora me doy cuenta de porqué le diste la Divine Weapon a Erza- dijo Haruka mientras veía a Natsu –es el arma perfecta para ella, una reliquia sagrada que cambia según los deseos de su usuario, sirve para pelear tanto de cerca y como a distancia, pero para usarla correctamente tienes que tener una destreza perfecta, pero ¿porqué aún no la usa para aumentar sus habilidades físicas y mágicas?-

-Quizá aún no puede dominarlo por completo o pensó que no sería necesario- opinó Natsu, mientras todos los demás del gremio escuchaban la conversación, ahora el maestro sabía de donde había salido el arma, mientras los demás magos se sorprendían por el hecho de Natsu haya conseguido una reliquia sagrada.

El combate finalmente acabó, Erza derrotó a Lissana, gracias a que aprovechó un descuido para situarse detrás de ella y dar un poderoso ataque de magia concentrada…

-Erza ha ganado la pelea- anunció el maestro al mismo tiempo que la pelirroja llevaba a Lissana con Haruka para que la atiendan.

-Gran combate Erza- dijo la pelinegra mientras terminaba de curar a la menor de las Strauss, para luego encargarse de Erza

-Gracias, ha sido más difícil de lo que pensé- reconoció titania con una sonrisa

En ese momento, el nombre de Lissana era retirado del panel y comenzaba el sorteo para el siguiente combate…

-¡Freed contra Laxus!- todos estaban sorprendidos, incluido el examinado…

"_Debo enfrentarme a Laxus…"_ pensó con los ojos muy abiertos, para nadie era sorpresa que el rubio era como su ejemplo de vida, lo que explicaba la enorme devoción que Freed le daba, lo respetaba más que a todos en el gremio, y ahora debía derrotarlo si quería seguir sus pasos…

Ambos magos se colocaron frente al otro, separados por unos cuantos metros, listos para comenzar la batalla, entonces la cuidad comenzó a repararse…

-Espera, ¿no se supone que deberían pelear en un campo al azar?- preguntó Lucy, ya que recordaba que ésas eran las reglas

-Así es, pero el campo ya fue escogido, y por azar salió de nuevo éste- explicaba Mira – no es contra las reglas repetir el terreno donde pelearán-

-Es cierto…- dijo la rubia mientras los demás se concentraban en la pelea.

-Oye, Freed- llamó Laxus

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó algo desconcertado por el llamado del rubio

-Buena suerte, no pienso contenerme- le dijo seriamente

-¡Comiencen!- el maestro dio la orden para empezar la pelea

-Yami no Ekurityūru: Zetsuei (Escritura oscura: oscuridad absoluta)- Freed activó su magia para cubrirse con una armadura negra, sabía que Laxus pensaba luchar cuerpo a cuerpo contra él…

Laxus juntó ambas manos, con las palmas abiertas apuntando a Freed, disparando una gran cantidad de balas de rayo, las cuales tenían mucho poder mágico…

El mago de runas lo esquivó rápidamente usando su escritura oscura para obtener alas y evitar los disparos, en ese momento Laxus transformó su cuerpo en un rayo, moviéndose a gran velocidad y apareciendo detrás de Freed, dándole un poderoso golpe de rayos, electrocutando y dañando a su oponente…

-¡Yami no Ekurityūru: Ankoku! (Escritura oscura: Oscuridad)- usó su magia y se transformó en demonio, solo así podría aguantar una pelea con Laxus, quien volvió a situarse detrás de él, tratando de golpear nuevamente, Freed lo esquivó haciéndose a un lado, contraatacando con una bola de energía oscura, generando una explosión que no le dejó ver nada a los otros integrantes del gremio…

Cuando el humo desapareció, se podía ver a ambos magos intercambiando golpes de trueno y oscuridad…

-Es extraño- dijo Lucy

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Mira

-Yo recuerdo que Freed respetaba mucho a Laxus, pero ahora está peleando sin importarle lo que pueda pasar…-

-Está demostrando respeto- dijo Mira, confundiendo un poco a la maga estelar –Freed le está mostrando respeto a Laxus al pelear con todo lo que tiene, de lo contrario sentiría que lo insulta como mago y guerrero- aclaró la peliblanca

Ambos magos seguían conectando golpes sin tregua, enormes rayos contra grandes energías oscuras, las energías de los dos comenzaba a destrozar poco a poco toda la cuidad, continuaban atacando sin dejar a su contrincante descansar, pero los golpes de Laxus estaban cargados de mucha más energía que los de Freed, por lo que el mago de las escrituras recibía más daño que el que daba…

"_Laxus es más fuerte, tengo que emparejar las cosas o de lo contrario yo perderé"_

En ese momento Freed se elevó, usando su energía para destruir unas cuantas torres, evitando que Laxus pueda verlo durante unos momentos…

El dragon slayer del rayo sabía muy bien que Freed no resistiría mucho más tiempo en la pelea, sus golpes comenzaban a ser cada vez más débiles, pero debía reconocerlo, estaba aguantando bastante. Velozmente, el caza dragones del rayo salió de los escombros que se formaron, listo para continuar la pelea, entonces vio a su oponente de pie frente a él…

Freed se lanzó directamente contra Laxus, comenzando otra vez un intercambio de golpes a gran velocidad, con un nuevo detalle esta vez…

El rubio no entendía que pasaba, de pronto los golpes de Freed eran mucho más potentes y le hacían más daño, se distrajo y fue golpeado por una gran energía oscura, la cual lo mandó a estrellarse contra los muros de un edificio, luego de unos momentos salió de allí, encarando a su oponente…

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- preguntó, quería aclaraciones

-He usado las runas mágicas para escribir las condiciones de nuestra pelea en toda la cuidad-

-Se supone que deberían haber tomado un tiempo para que estén listas, ¿en que momento lo hiciste?-

-Desde el inicio de nuestra batalla- aclaraba Freed – yo también he estado entrenando arduamente y ahora puedo escribir mis runas mientras estoy ocupado peleando contra el enemigo-

-Entonces, ¿cuáles son las condiciones?-

-Los magos que estén dentro de estas runas están obligados a pelear hasta que solo uno quede consciente o el maestro decida al ganador, los ataques de rayos serán la mitad de efectivos, mientras la magia oscura será el doble de poderosa- aclaró y se lanzó a pelear

-Ya veo ¡esto será interesante!- dijo el rubio mientras continuaba su contienda…

Ahora la pelea era muy pareja, gracias a las runas mágicas de Freed, los golpes de Laxus poseían la mitad de fuerza, mientras los suyos tenían el doble de poder, sin embargo la gran resistencia del dragon slayer del rayo era impresionante.

Nuevamente los magos comenzaban con esa gran demostración de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, liberando grandes cargas de energía mágica que destrozaban el terreno, Freed golpeaba con grandes poderes de magia oscura y Laxus contraatacaba sin dejar que el otro obtuviera ventaja…

-Freed puede ganar esta pelea, ha usado muy bien sus runas para equilibrar la pelea- reconoció Erza

-No, todavía no- dijo Natsu, mirando a su novia y luego al resto de los demás magos –Laxus aún no usa Dragon Force-

A todos los magos se les había olvidado ese detalle, el rubio todavía no estaba usando su máximo poder, sin embargo, no podían descartar que Freed estaba peleando de una excelente forma al soportar tanto tiempo contra Laxus…

Ambos magos dieron un puñetazo de gran poder directamente en el rostro de su oponente, retrocediendo unos pasos…

-Debo decirlo, esta es una gran pelea- reconoció Laxus –pero aún te falta mucho si quieres ser un mago de clase S-

En ese momento el dragon slayer elevó desmesuradamente su poder mágico, activando su Dragon Force y liberando grandes rayos que salieron disparados a gran velocidad contra Freed, quien no pudo esquivarlos a tiempo, causándole un enorme daño…

-Es suficiente, has peleado muy bien pero no podrás vencerme- avisó Laxus

-La pelea aún no ha terminado- dijo Freed mientras se elevaba a una gran altura y comenzaba a cargar energía mágica, disparándola contra el rubio

Si sus ataques de rayo hacían la mitad de daño, entonces más vale esforzarse aunque use Dragon Force…

-¡Rairyū no hokō! (Rugido del dragón del rayo)- Laxus liberó un enorme rugido poder mágico, que impactó directamente contra la energía de Freed, generando una inmensa explosión en ese momento, dañando a ambos magos…

El humo se disipó, dejando ver al dragon slayer de pie, y al mago de escrituras volando, pero todos los magos estaban sorprendidos…

Freed se encontraba en medio del palacio de truenos de Laxus, rodeado totalmente de lacrimas llenas de una enorme cantidad de poder mágico, mientras el rubio estaba totalmente serio y en Dragon Force.

-Yo… yo he perdido- dijo Freed, reconociendo el enorme poder de Laxus, ahora mismo era imposible para él vencerlo…

Descendió y miró al suelo, totalmente derrotado – te he fallado Laxus- entonces sintió una mano en su hombro

-No, has peleado muy bien, buen trabajo Freed- consoló el dragon slayer del rayo, haciendo que el otro comenzara a soltar algunas lágrimas por la aprobación del mago a quien más respetaba

-Laxus gana la pelea- dijo el maestro al mismo tiempo que Haruka se acercaba para atender a ambos magos…

Mientras la dragon slayer de agua se encargaba de los magos, Wendy se acercó a Natsu para preguntarle algo…

-Natsu-san…- llamó

-¿Hmm? ¿Que pasa Wendy?-

-¿Cómo es que Laxus-san puede usar Dragon Force al máximo si él no tiene una pareja?- si las condiciones que le contó el mago de fuego eran ciertas, entonces no debería ser posible para el nieto de Makarov

-Bueno, Laxus puede hacerlo porque él es un dragon slayer de segunda generación, y las condiciones del poder, el control y el apareamiento sólo son para la primera generación o eso es lo que me dijo Haruka- explicó simplemente Natsu a la pequeña

-Ya entendí- respondió Wendy mientras dirigía su atención al campo de batalla

-Natsu, ¿a que se refería Wendy con eso de pareja?- preguntó Erza, se encontraba confundida por la anterior duda de la dragon slayer del cielo

Mientras el caza dragones de fuego le explicaba a titania sobre los requisitos del Dragon Force, Laxus y Freed terminaban de ser atendidos.

Luego de que ambos magos fueron curados, Freed retiró todas las runas que no desaparecieron del campo y Mira borró su nombre del panel, entonces comenzaron con el siguiente sorteo…

-¡Lucy Heartfilia contra Gray Fullbuster!-

-Te espero en el campo- dijo el mago de hielo con una sonrisa mientras caminaba

-Ten cuidado Lucy, Gray piensa pelear seriamente- advirtió Mira

-¿No puedo retirarme?- preguntó la rubia para ella misma, no se tenía tanta confianza y prefería evitar ser golpeada por Gray

-¡No te rindas antes de intentarlo!- dijo Erza con su rostro de ultratumba, asustando a la maga estelar y haciendo que asintiera por el miedo

-Buena suerte Lucy- animó Natsu con sus clásicas sonrisas

-Buena suerte en tu pelea Lucy-san- dijo Wendy – ¡tú puedes!-

-Muy bien, ¡aquí voy!-

Los dos se prepararon para pelear mientras el campo era escogido…

El mago de hielo procedía a quitarse la ropa, con excepción de los interiores…

-¡Gray-samaaaa!- dijo Juvia totalmente emocionada por esa vista de Gray

-¡No tienes porque desnudarte!- exclamó la rubia

El lugar resultó ser un gran bosque lleno de árboles enormes, era bastante complicado el poder ver en este lugar, entonces el maestro dio la orden y ambos comenzaron la pelea…

-Puerta del toro dorado…-

-¡Muy lenta!- Gray se lanzó contra ella antes de que pueda invocar a Taurus – ¡Ice Make: Hammer!-

Lucy apenas pudo reaccionar y se movió a un lado, pero no fue suficiente para poder esquivar el ataque de Gray.

Ella salió arrojada hacia un árbol, impactando de espaldas en el, mientras el mago de hielo se acercaba…

Lucy no perdió el tiempo e invocó a Taurus, preparándose para los siguientes ataques…

-¡Ice Make: Lances!- disparó varias lanzas de hielo contra su oponente, en ese momento el espíritu estelar empezaba a defender a la rubia, destruyendo cada lanza con su hacha, Lucy aprovechó ese momento para atacar con su látigo a Gray, atrapando su pierna izquierda e impidiéndole moverse…

-¡Ahora Taurus!- dijo la rubia mientras el espíritu corría directamente contra el mago de hielo, atacándolo con su hacha…

-¡Ice Make: Shield!- Gray creó un enorme escudo delante de él, protegiéndolo del impacto, pero la defensa se rompió en varios trozos afilados, Gray tomó uno y lo usó para cortar el látigo de Lucy, listo para contraatacar – ¡Ice Make: Lances!-

Volvió a disparar varias lanzas de hielo, pero estas eran un poco más grandes y cada una tenía una diferente trayectoria, algunas se elevaban mucho mientras otros eran totalmente directos contra ellos…

Taurus volvió a proteger a Lucy de los ataques directos, olvidándose por completo de los que venían desde el cielo…

Todas la lanzas impactaron en su objetivo, causando que se levante bastante polvo, cuando éste desapareció se veía que tanto Lucy como Taurus habían sido protegidos por Aries, quien había creado una enorme pared de lana para evitar los daños.

-No está mal- aprobó Gray

-Vaya, Lucy-san tuvo mucha suerte- dijo Wendy mientras veía muy atenta la batalla

-Es cierto, pero sólo hará que Gray sea más cuidadoso al momento de elegir sus próximos ataques- le respondió Erza muy seriamente

-Muchas gracias Aries- dijo Lucy mientras comenzaba a pensar en un plan

-Esto… lo siento mucho- se disculpó el espíritu mientras desaparecía

En ese momento Lucy convocó a Loke y a Scorpio, pidiéndoles que combinen sus fuerzas con Taurus…

-¡Muy bien, aquí vamos!-

Lucy trató de darle otro latigazo a Gray pero éste lo esquivó fácilmente para poder concentrarse en Loke, quien iba corriendo directamente hacia él…

-¡Regulus!- el espíritu de Leo activó su magia para pelear con el mago de hielo.

Cada golpe de Loke era de una gran velocidad y poder, el tratar de esquivarlos era muy difícil para Gray, no por nada era el más poderoso de los espíritus estelares.

Scorpio lanzó una gran bola de arena que dio directamente en el mago de hielo, se había concentrado demasiado en el espíritu de Leo y se olvidó de los otros, Loke aprovechó ese momento y acertó un poderoso golpe directo en Gray, levantándolo del suelo sin que haya podido defenderse…

-¡Taurus! ¡Scorpio!- Lucy dio la orden y el segundo disparó un tornado de arena hacia el hacha de Taurus, quien lo concentró y redirigió contra Gray, añadiendo su propio poder…

El mago de hielo iba a defenderse pero un impacto de luz lo golpeó desde abajo, haciéndole mucho daño, volteó la vista para ver a Loke con su palma extendida apuntado hacia él, reuniendo mucho poder mágico, disparándolo nuevamente.

No pudo evitar el ataque combinado de los espíritus, ese golpe dio de lleno, se creó una gran tormenta de arena que no le dejaba ver nada a nadie…

Toda la arena desapareció luego de unos momentos y se podía ver de pie a Lucy, acompañada de Loke, Taurus y Scorpio, pero no se veía a Gray por ningún lado…

No bajaron su guardia, y un minuto después, del suelo comenzaron a salir varios picos de hielo, dirigidos en todas las direcciones y expandiéndose por todo el lugar, quebrando las rocas y destrozando todos los árboles del lugar…

Lo que antes era conocido como un bosque, ahora solamente era un suelo congelado, en medio de todo eso, se encontraban Lucy y sus espíritus, protegidos de los picos de hielo nuevamente por Aries…

Gray apareció de la nada con muchos rasguños en su cuerpo, esa combinación anterior realmente le había hecho un enorme daño, parándose en frente de Lucy, listo para continuar con la pelea…

Antes de que Loke atacara de nuevo, Gray empezó a reunir una gran cantidad de poder mágico, llamando la atención de todos en el lugar, mientras los vientos comenzaban con mucha fuerza.

El mago de hielo volvió a disparar sus lanzas contra su oponente, los espíritus destruyeron todo el hielo, entonces, para sorpresa de todos, Gray repitió su ataque anterior y volvió a disparar el mismo ataque, Loke, Taurus y Scorpio no se inmutaron y volvieron a acercarse para romper las lanzas nuevamente, en ese momento Gray sonrió…

-¡Ice Make: Eagles!- aquellos que entrenan realmente duro, perseveran y no se rinden sin importar lo que pase, siempre obtienen grandes resultados, los disparos de hielo se desfiguraron, obteniendo alas y transformándose en águilas que impresionaron a todos en el lugar y tomó por sorpresa a cada uno de los espíritus, por lo que no pudieron evitar los golpes de cada una de las aves de hielo, las cuales luego explotaron como una bomba de hielo, ocasionándoles un enorme daño, obligando a Taurus y Scorpio a desaparecer…

Solamente Loke se mantenía de pie con varios rasguños, su resistencia era mayor en comparación a la de los demás espíritus.

-¡Loke!- gritó Lucy, preocupada por su compañero

-Estoy bien Lucy, no te preocupes- le sonrió con confianza

-¡Ice Make: Hammer!- un enorme martillo de hielo iba a aplastarlos, de no ser porque Loke tomó a Lucy entre sus brazos y evitó el ataque a gran velocidad – ¡Ice Make: Tiger!-

La enorme cabeza del martillo se rompió, dejando libre a un gran tigre de hielo que consiguió golpear a sus objetivos, lanzando una bola de hielo que hirió a ambos.

Natsu debía reconocerlo, las habilidades de Gray eran muy impresionantes, ahora mismo comprendía muy bien como es que llegó a ser un mago de clase S, estaba tan contento de ver que uno de sus compañeros era muy fuerte, entonces dirigió su vista a Lucy, quien estaba bastante herida pero aún no se rendía…

"_Lo único que puedo hacer es invocar a Géminis y usar Urano Metria, pero necesito tiempo…"_

-Hazlo, yo lo distraeré- dijo Loke, adivinando los pensamientos de su propietaria, mientras salía disparado contra el mago de hielo

Lucy invocó a Géminis, quien adoptó la forma de su portadora, y comenzaron a recitar el encantamiento.

-Encuesta los cielos, y ábrelos...-

Gray atacaba usando una espada hecha de hielo, la cual chocaba contra los poderes de Loke, quien aún después de haber sido atacado por más águilas de hielo, seguía peleando…

-Yo soy quien tiene el dominio de las estrellas...-

En ese momento Gray golpeó a Loke con una enorme lanza de hielo, aprisionándolo por completo e impidiendo que se mueva.

-O ochenta y ocho signos...-

"_Un poco más y lo lograré…"_

"_Si usa Urano Metria, entonces ¡sólo tengo una opción!"_

Mientras un enorme circulo mágico aparecía debajo de Gray y se expandía por todo el campo, él concentró toda su energía mágica alrededor suyo, creando una enorme tormenta de nieve en el lugar, elevando cada vez más su poder…

-¡Urano Metria!- dijeron Lucy y Géminis, liberando el poderoso ataque en un baño de luz…

"_¡Ahora!"_ pensó el mago de hielo

-¡Ice Make: Ice Palace!- gritó Gray, haciendo que en el lugar explotara por completo al chocar con el ataque de Lucy…

Nadie pudo ver nada, las energías que colisionaron eran enormes y la gran luz blanca que provocó el choque era totalmente cegadora…

Luego de varios minutos, finalmente todos los magos recuperaron la vista y pudieron ver al ganador de extraordinaria batalla…

-Increíble…- susurró Erza

-Gray-sama…- habló con el mismo tono Juvia

Natsu solo tenía una gran sonrisa emocionada

-¡El ganador es Gray Fullbuster!- anunció el maestro

Efectivamente, Gray estaba de pie, bastante cansado, le dolían mucho las piernas, apenas podía mantenerse parado, sentía que caería al suelo en cualquier momento. Mientras, Lucy se encontraba totalmente inconciente en el suelo…

El mago de hielo trató de dar un paso, pero fue en vano, cayó al suelo de espaldas mirando al cielo, esta pelea le costó mucho más de lo que esperaba, si no hubiera perfeccionado su Ice palace, entonces él sería el derrotado.

Ambos magos eran atendidos por Haruka, haciendo que cada uno recupere las energía que habían perdido y curando todo el daño físico que habían recibido en la pelea…

Lucy despertó luego de uno momentos más, bastante mareada…

-¿Que fue lo que pasó?- preguntó, lo último que podía recordar era que ella lanzaba Urano Metria y Gray liberaba su magia…

-Sus ataques chocaron y casi destruyen todo el lugar, cuando pudimos ver, Gray estaba de pie y tú inconciente…- explicó rápidamente Erza

-Ya está Lucy, he terminado de curarte- dijo la dragon slayer del agua con una sonrisa

-Gracias Haruka- respondió la rubia – ¿en donde están Natsu y Gray?- cuestionó una vez que se percató de que los dos varones no estaban.

-Están conversando allá con Wendy- Erza señaló a tres personas unos metros detrás de ella…

-Eso fue impresionante Gray-san- habló la pequeña – ¿como lo hiciste?-

-Debo reunir una gran cantidad de poder mágico y el campo debe tener la temperatura correcta, entonces creo el palacio de hielo. Grandes oleadas de hielo atacan a mi oponente, causándole todo el daño que pueda y enterrándolo en una montaña con forma de palacio, de ahí su nombre. Lo usé para defenderme de Lucy, pero parece que terminé ganando- explicaba el mago de hielo

-Ha sido impresionante cubo de hielo- sonrió Natsu

-Aún no he usado todo flamitas, si crees que eso es genial, solo espera cuando me enfrentes, te voy a ganar- se burlaba Gray

-¡¿Qué cojones?! Ya verás que te haré pedazos, ¡stripper de hielo!- dijo mientras chocaban sus cabezas

-A quién demonios llamas stripper, ¡ojos bizcos!-

-Te digo como se me dé la gana, ¡ojos caídos!-

Ambos magos ya se encontraban peleando nuevamente, hasta que Erza llegó y obligó a ambos a darse un cabezazo entre sí…

-Es suficiente, es hora de ver cual es el siguiente combate-

Una vez que retiraron el nombre de Lucy, comenzaron el sorteo ya que en el grupo de los examinados todavía quedaban Natsu y Wendy.

-¡Wendy contra Natsu!- avisó el maestro

-Tú puedes Wendy, no te des por vencida- animó su pequeña exceed blanca

-Gracias Charle- respondía con una sonrisa mientras la pequeña ponía su rostro serio y con ojos llenos de determinación…

"_He estado entrenando para esto, no te defraudaré, Natsu-san"_

Al mago de fuego se le formó una gran sonrisa, varias horas antes de comenzar con el examen, Natsu le había pedido a Mira si podía hacer que ellos dos pelearan, quería ser él quien la enfrentara, se moría de ganas de comprobar qué tanto había mejorado Wendy desde que empezaron a entrenar juntos.

La albina entendía a la perfección los sentimientos de Natsu, así que aceptó y al momento de hacer el sorteo, cambió el sistema para poder escogerlo manualmente, seleccionando los nombres de ambos dragon slayers…

Ahora ambos magos se encontraban de pie, ella concentrada en aprobar para enorgullecer a Natsu, y él bastante feliz porque pelearía con Wendy.

-Es el turno de Wendy- dijo Erza con un rostro serio – ahora veremos cuales fueron los resultados del entrenamiento-

-¡Buena suerte Wendy, no dejes que Natsu te gane!- gritaba Haruka, tratando de darle ánimos a la pequeña

-¡Aye! ¡Gánale a Natsu!- animó Happy

-¡Oye! ¡¿De que lado estás?!- respondía el mago de fuego

Entonces los demás magos comenzaron a alentar a la más joven, dándole mucha más confianza, mientras el campo se reestructuraba…

-¡Tú puedes Wendy!- dijo Lucy

-¡Buena suerte!- expresaba Mira

-Que el fosforito no te gane- hablaba Gray

-¡Pelea como un hombre!- Elfman apoyaba a su forma

El campo seleccionado era una pradera muy amplia, totalmente limpia, no habían arbustos o rocas, simplemente había un gran suelo con mucho pasto y un cielo muy claro.

-Wendy…- llamó Natsu – tu entrenamiento aún no ha terminado-

-¿A qué te refieres Natsu-san?-

-Hoy te enseñaré algo muy importante- tenía un rostro y una sonrisa tranquilos

-¡Comiencen!- dio la orden el maestro y ambos magos se lanzaron contra el otro…

-¡Tenryū no Ken! (Puño del dragón del cielo)- Wendy creó una enorme bola de viento en su brazo derecho, golpeando directamente a Natsu, quien se cubrió para evitar daños.

En cuanto el golpe conectó, esa esfera de aire se hacía cada vez más grande, Wendy estaba concentrando todo el viento alrededor para aumentar la fuerza de su golpe, moviendo todo el aire concentrado a una gran velocidad, generando una explosión enorme…

Los magos estaban impresionados, no sabían que la pequeña podía atacar de esa forma.

El humo se disipó, dejando ver la figura de Natsu de pie, con ambos brazos cubriéndolo, mientras los miembros de su equipo lo miraban muy seriamente…

Natsu no se había movido ni un milímetro en cuanto recibió el golpe y además no tenía ni un solo rasguño.

-Eso estuvo bien- dijo el mago de fuego con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba su ataque.

Trató de darle una patada, pero Wendy lo esquivó agachándose a una gran velocidad, aprovechando el ataque anterior, tomó la pierna del mago de fuego con ambas manos, reuniendo viento a su alrededor para que mover el cuerpo de Natsu fuera más fácil.

Lo lanzó varios metros al aire, mientras comenzaba a invocar sus hechizos…

-¡Arms! ¡Armor! ¡Vernier!- aplicándolos en sí misma para ganar fuerza, velocidad y defensa, reuniendo mucho aliento…

-¡Tenryū no hokō! (Rugido del dragón del cielo)- gritó, disparando un enorme tornado hecho de viento, el cual se movían en círculos a una gran velocidad, todo dirigido hacia Natsu…

Hubo otra explosión, esta vez a varios metros del suelo, el golpe había dado en el blanco.

Natsu cayó al suelo y se puso de pie rápidamente, acercándose a continuar su pelea…

Gracias a los hechizos que usó en si misma, Wendy podía seguirle el ritmo del combate al mago de fuego.

Ambos dragon slayers intercambiaban golpes, aunque acertaban muy pocos, lo que no pasó desapercibido para el grupo de Natsu…

-Natsu y Wendy atacan al mismo tiempo, pero esquivan muy bien los golpes del otro, de esa forma, sólo el que tenga más energía quedará de pie- opinaba Erza

-Pero, ella ha estado peleando con Natsu durante la semana antes del examen, tal vez haya pensado en una forma de vencerlo- le recordaba Mira a titania

-Tal vez, pero nadie nos asegura que Natsu iba en serio- respondió la pelirroja con un rostro serio

-Eso ya no importa ahora Erza, la pelea se volverá más interesante, ya verás…- Haruka dio la última opinión mientras redirigían su atención al combate…

Natsu trataba de golpear a Wendy, pero ella esquivaba cada ataque moviéndose a la derecha, a la izquierda, agachándose a una increíble velocidad y tratando de contraatacar…

En uno de esos momentos, la pequeña esquivó el puño de Natsu, aprovechando ese momento para darle una patada en la parte baja de su mandíbula, elevando a Natsu unos metros en el aire.

Wendy se preparaba para golpearlo usando un rugido, pero el mago de fuego dio un giro en el aire, creando llamas en sus piernas para impulsarse directamente contra ella a gran velocidad.

Evitó el golpe dando un salto hacia atrás y contraatacó inmediatamente…

-¡Tenryū no hokō! (Rugido del dragón del cielo)- disparó su magia contra Natsu, creando otra explosión allí mismo.

El polvo desapareció en cuanto Natsu lo atravesó a gran velocidad, la maga del cielo también se lanzó al ataque…

Todos los espectadores veían a ambos magos pelear, Wendy golpeaba y pateaba sin dejar descansar al mago de fuego, quien esquivaba cada ataque y aprovechaba alguno para tomarla de una extremidad y azotarla contra el suelo.

En un momento, Wendy se descuidó y Natsu le dio un poderoso golpe en el estómago, haciendo retroceder muchos metros a la pequeña, ella estaba realmente adolorida por ese puñetazo.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras se agarraba el abdomen con ambas manos.

-Erza, ya es suficiente, Wendy no podrá contra Natsu- dijo una muy preocupada Lucy a la pelirroja, quien le respondió seriamente mientras veía al campo de batalla.

-El maestro aún no ha detenido el combate por una razón Lucy, sólo debemos esperar- el rostro de la rubia no cambió, entonces Haruka habló

-No te preocupes, Wendy no caerá fácilmente-

-¿A que te refieres?- quiso saber Erza

-¿Recuerdas ese día en que Natsu se quedó dormido y llegó tarde a la sesión de entrenamiento?- cuestionó la pelinegra, Erza asintió

-Tú y Wendy estaban entrenando desde muy temprano- recordó la pelirroja

Aquel día Erza se levantó como de costumbre, pero se percató de que Haruka no se encontraba en casa, cuando la buscó, logró encontrarla en el campo de entrenamiento junto a Wendy

-Ese día, antes de que tú y los demás llegarán, Wendy me preguntó unas cuantas cosas sobre el control de su elemento, no tenía mucha confianza en su dominio de éste- explicaba Haruka – así que le conté un par de cosas, sólo en caso de que tenga que pelear contra Natsu-

-¿Qué le dijiste?- preguntó Mira, quien había estado escuchando todo

-Yo he peleado muchas veces contra Natsu y siempre le he ganado, ¿que crees que le conté?- respondió con una enorme sonrisa al mismo tiempo que dirigía su atención a la pelea nuevamente, haciendo que los demás también voltearan.

La pequeña se encontraba de pie, el dolor ya había desaparecido…

"_Tal como lo dijo Haruka-san, Natsu-san utiliza golpes normales durante los primeros minutos de la pelea_, _pero ahora comenzará a usar su magia para atacarme…"_ pensó mientras se preparaba para lo que venía

Natsu reunió una gran cantidad de poder mágico…

-¡Karyū no hokō! (Rugido del dragón de fuego)- disparó un enorme tornado de fuego a gran velocidad…

"_¡Ahora!"_ pensó la dragon slayer del cielo

Se creó una explosión en cuanto el ataque de Natsu impactó, sin embargo, Wendy se encontraba justo detrás de él en ese momento…

-¡Tenryū no Ken! (Puño del dragón del cielo)- golpeó directamente en una de las costillas del lado derecho de Natsu.

"_Wendy, cada vez que Natsu utiliza su rugido, él abre un poco sus brazos y su pie derecho se coloca varios centímetros por delante del otro, si logras esquivar su ataque, debes contraatacar en el costado derecho de su pecho"_ la caza dragones del cielo recordaba los consejos que Haruka le brindó

Natsu retrocedió varios metros mientras se preparaba para seguir peleando, pero la maga del cielo no le dio descanso, apenas conectó el golpe, se lanzó inmediatamente a seguir atacando, esta vez con una patada a la altura de la cabeza de Natsu.

Él bloqueó el golpe usando su brazo izquierdo…

"_Ataca por un lado, él se defenderá del golpe usando la extremidad más cercana al ataque, en ese momento el otro lado de su cuerpo se tensará, esperando otro golpe lateral, es ahí cuando debes atacar por el centro"_

Efectivamente, Natsu se preparó para recibir un ataque desde su otro costado, pero Wendy ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-¡Tenryū no hokō! (Rugido del dragón del cielo)- disparó su ataque en el centro del cuerpo del mago de fuego, dañándolo mucho y mandándolo a volar varios metros.

Dos golpes directos y ambos causaron un buen daño…

-No puedo creerlo, Wendy se está recuperando- dijo Lucy asombrada, se veía a Natsu y Wendy intercambiar golpes, la diferencia entre ellos era que la maga del cielo ya sabía donde debía golpear si quería ganar la pelea

-Se los dije- sonreía Haruka mientras seguía mirando la pelea

Natsu golpeaba, Wendy recibía un ataque frontal, solo para contraatacar en los puntos ciegos de Natsu, quien comenzaba a darse cuenta de que estaba sucediendo…

"_Así que Haruka le ha contado mis hábitos de pelea"_ pensaba mientras daba un puñetazo y Wendy lo esquivaba, contraatacando contra una de sus piernas, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y que no pueda defenderse del puño de viento que venía contra él.

Al mismo tiempo, en otro lugar, muy lejos de Fairy Tail…

Una persona llegaba a un pequeño pueblo, era bastante alto, traía el cabello un poco largo, peinado hacia atrás y era de un color naranja oscuro, pero lo que más resaltaba era la capa que cubría por completo su cuerpo…

-¡Oye Gildarts!- saludó con una sonrisa un hombre de cabello negro que ocupaba un puesto de frutas

-Hola Marco, ha pasado mucho tiempo- respondió el aludido con la misma expresión en su rostro

-Dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó amablemente, bastante complacido por la visita de un viejo amigo

-Necesito tu ayuda- habló de forma totalmente seria, Marco cambió su expresión por otra más formal, haciéndole señas a Gildarts para que lo siga al interior de su morada…

Una vez que entraron, el hombre guió al mago hacia el sótano de su casa, sentándose en una mesa, prendiendo varias velas para poder ver bien y hablar sobre el tema…

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- reinició la conversación el pelinegro

-Tengo razones para creer que hay un problema con el consejo mágico, no dejo de pensar en eso desde que mandaron a Natsu conmigo- aclaraba –necesito que me digas lo que sabes, tú fuiste uno de los miembros de las divisiones que el consejo tenía a su disposición-

Marco meditó lo que Gildarts le había dicho, pensando en alguna razón que pudiera tener el consejo…

-Está bien, te ayudaré- dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a una repisa detrás de él, tomando todos los papeles que habían, poniéndolos en la mesa –estos son informes de los últimos diez años- explicó – desde la última confrontación más poderosa que involucró a muchos gremios, hablo de cuando se tuvieron que reunir miembros de los gremios de Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus y Lamia Scale.

Gildarts asintió…

-Desde ese incidente, el consejo se dedicó más que nunca a mantener la autoridad en todas las ciudades, registrando cada gremio posible, tratando de evitar todo tipo de posibles conflictos-

El mago de Fairy Tail no dijo nada, por lo que Marco decidió continuar…

-Todo estuvo normal durante los primeros tres años- su rostro se ensombreció –pero hace siete años, una extraña fuente de magia apareció de la nada en uno de los lugares más alejados del país, el consejo me mandó junto a un grupo de reconocimiento, pero cuando llegamos para investigar, solo quedaban escasos residuos de magia en el lugar, luego de unos minutos el rastro desapareció-

-Pero, ¿que tiene que ver esto con Natsu?-

-Pudimos hacer un análisis de la única muestra que el grupo pudo tomar antes de que los residuos se esfumaran…-

Gildarts solo esperaba…

-Los resultados indicaron que se trataba de la magia de un Dragón-

El mago sudó frío debido a la sorpresa, algo realmente importante sucedió durante los siete años que estuvieron en la isla Tenrou.

Mientras pensaba en algunas cosas, Gildarts no pudo evitar notar que la morada de su viejo amigo estaba un poco diferente…

-Veo que has decidido remodelar- opinaba con una sonrisa

-Desde ese día, he aprovechado para añadir un par de cosas a mi hogar- dijo mientras se ponía de pie para traer un par de bebidas.

Regresó luego de unos momentos más, sentándose y pasándole un trago a Gildarts…

-El pueblo era bastante tranquilo hasta que ustedes tres llegaron ese día…- dijo Marco con una sonrisa

-¡Jajaja! Es cierto, pero eso no fue culpa mía, sino de Haruka- se reía mientras recordaba aquel día

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Han pasado cuatro meses desde que Haruka derrotó a Natsu y se ganó el derecho de ser su novia.

Gildarts, Natsu y Haruka se hallaban caminando hacia una enorme cuidad, ya que allí, según habían investigado, se encontraba un grupo de magos que trabajaban para el gremio oscuro que buscaban…

-Entonces, ¿por eso Laxus puede usar Dragon Force al máximo?- Natsu quería una confirmación de Haruka

-Así es, Laxus es un Dragon Slayer de segunda generación y nuestras condiciones solo sirven con los de la primera- la pelinegra sonreía

-Entonces ¿que hay de Sting y Rouge?-

-Tú me contaste que ellos fueron criados por dragones, pero que también tenían lacrimas mágicas dentro de ellos, eso los hace ser de tercera generación, no son como nosotros. Nosotros no tenemos lacrimas dentro de nuestro cuerpo, esa es la diferencia- explicó

-Entonces, gracias a la lacrima…- empezó Natsu

-Ellos pueden acceder a un Dragon Force total sin necesidad de condiciones- terminó Haruka

Pasaron media hora más caminando y el mago de fuego comenzaba a quejarse hambre…

-Oigan tengo hambre, ¿todavía no llegamos?- preguntó mientras su estómago rugía

-Todavía no, Natsu- respondió Haruka tratando de calmar al dragon slayer

Siguieron caminando diez minutos más y Natsu seguía quejándose de que no había comido nada en todo el día

-Ya llegamos, chicos- avisó Gildarts

-¿Al restaurante?- preguntó un hambriento Natsu con estrellas en ambos ojos

-No Natsu, nuestra misión nos ha traído a este lugar- respondía mientras miraba la enorme puerta de entrada a la cuidad

-¿Eh? ¿Aquí es donde está el gremio oscuro?- quiso saber el mago de fuego al mismo tiempo que se preparaba para destruir el lugar…

-No Natsu, hemos venido aquí para obtener información-

-Eso es muy aburrido, yo quiero comer algo- se quejó

-¿Qué tenemos que averiguar?- preguntó Haruka

-Aquí se oculta un grupo de magos que trabajan para el gremio que estamos buscando-

-Entonces debemos encontrarlos y hacer que hablen, ¿verdad?- quiso confirmar la pelinegra

-¡Muy bien! Haré que hablen, así tenga que torturarlos. Me estoy encendiendo- Natsu tenía una sonrisa un poco perversa al mismo tiempo que su estómago volvía a gruñir

-Pero la cuidad es muy grande, será difícil cubrir todo el terreno aunque seamos nosotros tres- dijo Haruka

-No hay necesidad de buscarlos- habló el mayor, llamando la atención de sus acompañantes –conozco a alguien que puede saber donde se encuentran-

Diez minutos después…

Los magos se encontraban fuera de una casa, al lado de ésta había un puesto de frutas.

-Oigan ¿puedo comerme esa fruta?- preguntó el hambriento dragon slayer mientras Gildarts tocaba la puerta

-¿Quién es?- preguntó el hombre detrás de la puerta

-Marco, soy yo, Gildarts- respondió el mayor

La puerta se abrió para dejar ver a un hombre un poco robusto, de cabello negro.

-¡Gildarts! Hace mucho que no nos vemos- saludaba dándole la mano de manera efusiva – y ¿ellos quienes son?- preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de que el mago no venía solo

-Ellos son Natsu y Haruka, vienen conmigo en la misión que tengo- explicó rápidamente

-Ya veo, pero por favor pasen, siéntanse como en su casa-

Una vez dentro, Marco los guió a la sala, donde cada uno se puso cómodo…

-¿Hay algo que se les ofrezca?- preguntó respetuosamente el hombre

-¡Sí! ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre! ¡No he comido en una semana!- lloriqueaba el mago de fuego

-Natsu no seas exagerado, solamente no comiste tu desayuno- decía Gildarts mientras suspiraba

-¡Tú puedes decir eso viejo! ¡Pero para un dragon slayer eso es como no haber comido durante un mes entero!- replicaba el hambriento Natsu

-Eso no es cierto- hablaba Haruka – un dragon slayer puede almacenar las proteínas, de todo lo que come, dentro de su cuerpo, de esa forma nosotros podemos pasar una semana entera sin comer- Natsu se sentía traicionado mientras la pelinegra le daba una sonrisa

-¿Puedes darle algo de comer?- preguntó Gildarts a su viejo amigo

-Seguro, esta es época de cosecha, así que la fruta nos sobra, adelante, coman todo lo que gusten- dijo mientras traía un gran carrito lleno de muchas frutas

En ese momento, para el hambriento Natsu no había nada más bello en el mundo…

El dragon slayer se abalanzó sobre la comida, devorando las frutas a una gran velocidad.

-Entonces, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte esta vez?- preguntó Marco

-Estamos buscando a un gremio malvado, las pistas y la información que recolectamos nos indican que aquí se oculta un grupo de magos que trabajan para ese gremio- explicó Gildarts – ¿tienes alguna idea de quienes puedan ser?

-Existen muy pocos grupos de magos en este lugar, todos practican la magia curativa para ayudar a los heridos y enfermos cuando sea necesario, pero sólo un grupo de magos tiene magia para combatir, lo más probable es que sean ellos-

-¿Dónde puedo encontrarlos?-

-Siempre están en el bar cercano al centro de la cuidad, sin embargo, hay una forma más fácil de averiguar lo que necesitas-

-¿Cuál?-

-La mesera del bar es una de las personas que logra averiguar todo lo que sucede en la cuidad, si puedes convencerla de que te ayude podrás averiguar lo que quieras del grupo de magos-

-Haces que suene difícil- pensaba en un plan, entonces volteó a ver a Natsu, quien trataba de comerse una sandia de un solo bocado – Natsu no te atragantes-

-Espera…- dijo Marco

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Él es Natsu Dragneel?- preguntó el hombre mientras señalaba al dragon slayer – ¿el salamander de Fairy Tail?-

-Sí, ¿porqué?-

-Mikoto, la mesera, se la para hablando del famoso mago de fuego de Fairy Tail, dice cosas como que es el mago más poderoso de todos, además de que es muy guapo y cosas así…-

-Ella sabe lo que dice- reconoció Natsu, aprobando cuando dijeron que él era el mago más fuerte

-No me digas…- Gildarts tenía una sonrisa, ya se le había ocurrido el plan, a Haruka se le heló la sangre en ese momento

Diez minutos después…

Natsu se encontraba afuera del bar, mientras pensaba en una manera de torturar a Gildarts cuando todo esto termine.

Sus dos compañeros se encontraban cerca del lugar, mirando a lo lejos al mago de fuego para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, aunque Haruka tenía otros planes.

"_No me interesa quien sea, pero no voy a dejar que se quede con mi Natsu"_ pensaba mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa que espantó al mayor

Según lo planeado, Natsu entró en el bar, pidiendo un trago y buscando a la mesera que necesitaba…

-Disculpe- llamó una voz femenina -¿necesita algo más?-

Natsu volteó para poder ver el rostro de quien le hablaba…

Era una mujer de cabello largo y morado, tenía los ojos de un color celeste que combinaban perfectamente con su cabello, traía el traje clásico de camarera, una falda negra y una blusa blanca, en aquella blusa había una tarjeta con el nombre de Mikoto.

-Sí- respondió el mago de fuego – estoy buscando a Mikoto, necesito que me ayude con algo- lo último lo dijo en un susurro

-Yo soy Mikoto, ¿qué necesita?-

-Soy Natsu Dragneel- dijo, dejando a la chica boquiabierta – necesito ayuda para averiguar cosas sobre unos magos de esta cuidad, ¿puedes ayudarme?-

-Tal vez, pero como sé que no eres un impostor-

-¿Cómo puedo probar que soy el real?-

-Ven al bar esta noche, me acompañarás a mi casa y allí veremos si de verdad eres quien dices ser-

Natsu asintió y se retiró del lugar, prometiendo regresar en la noche.

Cuando salió del bar, caminó tranquilamente hasta donde estaban sus compañeros.

-Natsu- dijo Haruka mientras lo abrazaba, hundiendo sus pechos en él – dime, ¡¿esa arpía te hizo algo?!-

-¿Y bien?- quiso saber Gildarts

-Debo regresar al bar y acompañarla a su casa esta noche, quiere comprobar que realmente soy yo-

-Vaya Natsu, cinco minutos y ya te quiere en su cama, bien hecho- aprobó Gildarts con el pulgar arriba

"_¡Esa arpía quiere robarme la virginidad de Natsu!"_

Así, los magos regresaron a la casa de Marco, donde se hospedarían por el tiempo que fuese necesario para obtener la información.

Esa noche, Natsu partió al bar, seguido por Haruka, quien pensaba vigilarlo para evitar cualquier tipo de infidelidad…

Natsu llegó al lugar del encuentro, entrando y preguntando por Mikoto.

-No esperaba que vinieras, la mayoría de los impostores no suelen regresar- reconoció con una sonrisa

-No soy un impostor, ¿y bien? ¿Como pruebo que soy el original?-

-Mi turno termina dentro de cinco minutos. Acompáñame a mi casa y allí podrás probar quien eres en realidad-

Y así lo hizo, Natsu esperó los cinco minutos que faltaban para caminar con ella hacia su hogar…

-Estás llegando más lejos que nadie- reconoció Mikoto

En ese momento ambos se percataron de que cerca de allí había un incendio, un departamento se estaba quemando y lo peor era que aún habían personas allá dentro.

Natsu no perdió el tiempo y corrió para auxiliar a la gente…

-Espera, ¿a donde vas?-

-Tengo que ayudarlos- respondió mientras volvía a correr

Natsu se paró frente al edificio, comenzando a comerse el fuego para evitar más quemaduras…

"_Sólo el salamander de Fairy Tail puede comer fuego…"_

En ese momento, Haruka pensaba en ayudar pero no estaba segura si debía intervenir, por órdenes de Gildarts, no debían dejar que sepan que habían magos de Fairy Tail aquí, con excepción de Natsu.

Un grito salió desde dentro del edificio…

"_Si no los saco de allí primero, entonces la gente quedará quemada por las llamas que no llegue a comer"_

Rápidamente, Natsu entró al edificio en llamas al mismo tiempo que Mikoto pedía ayuda a la gente del lugar para apagar el fuego.

Pasaron unos minutos y las ventanas del medio del edificio estallaron, haciendo pensar a la gente lo peor.

Pero Natsu salía en ese momento cargando a una gran cantidad de personas, algunos estaban inconscientes y otros algo heridos, la gente continuó tratando de apagar el fuego, hasta que llegó el grupo de magos que se necesitaban para este trabajo.

-¡Lo hiciste!- dijo Mikoto mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Natsu, quien por reflejo, la atrapó – es verdad, tú eres Natsu Dragneel-

En ese momento, Haruka partía en dos el árbol en donde estaba apoyada.

Así ambos chicos continuaron su camino a casa de Mikoto, quien lo invitó a pasar para preguntarle sobre lo que Natsu necesitaba y Haruka se hallaba en el techo, oyendo todo lo que decían…

-Entonces ¿ese es el grupo de magos que buscas?- quiso confirmar la chica

-Sí, mi misión consiste en saber para quien trabajan y en donde se encuentra ese gremio oscuro, ¿me ayudarás?-

-¡Claro que sí! Pero quiero pedirte un favor…-

-Está bien, ¿de que se trata?-

-¡Ten una cita conmigo!- Haruka dio un puñetazo al techo, rompiendo varias tejas

-¿Eh?- ¿acaso escuchó mal?

-Si quieres que te ayude, entonces tienes que tener una cita conmigo- dijo ella de una forma muy simple.

En otro tiempo Natsu hubiera aceptado, pero ahora, con Haruka detrás de él, no estaba tan seguro.

Haruka podía ser bastante territorial, una vez mandó a volar a una chica que se acercó solo por accidente, la pobre se resbaló y cayó en el pecho de Natsu, nunca más se oyó de ella…

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo es que Haruka todavía no estaba aquí golpeando a Mikoto por acercarse a él?

De seguro Gildarts tuvo algo que ver. Bueno, hay que hacer esto rápido para evitar luego daños permanentes.

-Acepto- respondió Natsu mientras se acercaba a la ventana ya que había escuchado un estruendo enorme.

-Entonces mañana será nuestra cita, en la plaza en el centro de la cuidad- el dragon slayer asintió y ambos se despidieron para reencontrarse mañana

Natsu llegó a la casa de Marco, donde Gildarts lo esperaba para recibir el informe del mago de fuego…

-Quiere tener una cita conmigo, luego de eso, nos ayudará en lo que necesitemos, por cierto, ¿dónde está Haruka?-

-Ella está durmiendo en el piso de arriba- respondió el mayor mientras volvía a su conversación con Marco

Natsu fue a su habitación designada, preparándose mentalmente para el día de mañana.

En ese momento Haruka comenzaba a pensar en como evitaría que esa arpía se robara a Natsu.

Al día siguiente, Natsu ya estaba allí esperando a su cita, todo lo que hacía por obtener información…

Haruka traía una capucha que evitaba que alguien pueda ver su rostro, y se mantenía a una distancia segura, así Natsu no percibiría su aroma.

Mikoto llegó y ambos comenzaron la cita…

Lo primero que hicieron fue ir a comer varios postres y mientras caminaban, ella se colgaba de su brazo, abrazándolo a cada momento, logrando que Haruka destruyera varias paredes a puñetazos.

Esta vez, ambos chicos se dirigían a un centro de masajes en donde podrían relajarse. Haruka se acercó a la entrada una vez que los dos ya se encontraban dentro.

"_¿Qué querrá hacer esa arpía con mi Natsu aquí?"_

En ese momento una pareja llegó al lugar, se encontraban hablando…

-¿De verdad?- preguntó la chica mientras abría la puerta

-Claro que sí, ya verás, será una experiencia muy placentera…- respondía su novio

"_¡¿Experiencia placentera?! ¡Esa loca ha traído a Natsu aquí para robarle su virginidad!"_

Haruka no pudo evitar imaginarse la escena, con Natsu como la víctima…

"_Mikoto estaba echada y desnuda en la cama, mientras Natsu estaba de pie frente a ella cubriendo su cuerpo de forma tímida con una toalla…_

_-Quitatela-__ ordenó la maligna chica mientras Natsu soltaba un par de lágrimas al mismo tiempo que se desprendía de su única prenda._

_Mikoto se acercó a él, tirándolo a la cama de forma violenta, lista para volverlo suya_

_-Muy pronto todo tu cuerpo me pertenecerá Natsu-__ se reía a carcajadas mientras comenzaba a introducir el miembro de Natsu dentro de ella._

_El dragon slayer soltaba lágrimas, tantos años guardándose como alguien puro para Haruka, y esa vil mujer venía a arruinar sus deseos._

_-¡Eres mío!-__ gritó mikoto mientras Natsu liberaba su carga_

_-¡Harukaaaaa!-__ pidió ayuda por última vez el mago de fuego__"_

-¡NATSU!- la pelinegra no perdió el tiempo y de un gran tajo de agua, cortó a la mitad todo el edificio.

Se llevó una sorpresa…

Natsu estaba desnudo y tirado en el suelo, con una toalla cubriendo su parte más noble, mientras Mikoto estaba de pie, también con una toalla.

Oh no, Haruka tenía razón, esa arpía le robó a Natsu, ya era muy tarde…

La pelinegra comenzó a elevar mucho su poder mágico mientras se acercaba a ella…

-¿Como te atreves a robarme la virginidad de Natsu?- decía en un tono totalmente aterrador

-¡Espera! yo no hice nada, él se resbaló y cayó solo- trató de defenderse, pero ya era tarde.

Haruka comenzó la destrucción de la cuidad entera…

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

-Quién diría que esa adorable chica destruiría todo este lugar, pobre Mikoto, no puedo imaginarme su expresión ese día- dijo Marco mientras tomaba un trago

-¡Jajajaja! Tienes razón, pero al final todo lo que hizo Natsu fue un desperdicio, los magos que buscábamos huyeron mientras ella liberaba su furia-

-Lo bueno de esto es que las divisiones de seguridad aprendieron la lección- sonrió Marco

-Todavía me parece exagerado que les hayan impedido a Haruka y a Natsu el volver a la cuidad para siempre-

-Hablando de Natsu, ¿qué crees que esté haciendo el muchacho ahora?-

-Está enseñándole a alguien una lección muy importante para ser un mago de clase S- respondía con una sonrisa mientras miraba hacia el techo

Mientras, la pelea continuaba en Fairy Tail…

Natsu estaba de pie, con varios rasguños en su cuerpo, mirando a los ojos de la maga del cielo…

-Muy bien Wendy- aprobó – si se valorara el esfuerzo, estarías aprobada-

-Aún no, tengo que derrotarte para pasar el examen- respondía –¡quiero que los demás sepan que cuentan conmigo para defender al gremio!-

Natsu tenía un rostro tranquilo…

-Y también…- habló mucho más fuerte – ¡quiero vencerte para que estés orgulloso de mí!-

-Entonces voy a dejar de contenerme- dijo con un rostro totalmente serio mientras comenzaba a elevar su poder mágico, creando varias grietas en el suelo

El rostro de todos los magos pasó a ser de una sorpresa total mientras Natsu seguía expulsando su energía, haciendo que el suelo empezara a temblar levemente…

-Parece que va a pelear en serio- dijo Haruka con un poco de preocupación en su voz, llamando la atención de algunos de sus compañeros.

El cuerpo de Natsu empezó a ser rodeado por flamas y varios rayos…

-Mōdo Raienryū (Dragón de llamas eléctricas)- se creó una explosión enorme de fuego en ese momento, la expulsión de energía movió de una forma brusca a todos los magos a pesar de tener un campo de magia protegiéndolos…

Las llamas y los rayos continuaban aumentando de tamaño, Natsu era simplemente una sombra dentro de sus propias flamas, sus ojos brillaban de un blanco resplandeciente, su poder abrumó a los magos de una forma aterradora…

-Ese… es el poder de Natsu?- preguntó Erza, que también se sentía como los demás

El dragon slayer de fuego seguía de pie.

Wendy tenía los ojos muy abiertos mientras era empujada por la onda expansiva del dragon slayer…

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, Natsu tenía un poder abrumador y ella no podía moverse…

"_No puedo… no puedo… ganarle"_ pensaba mientras veía frente a ella esa aterradora sombra rodeada de llamas y rayos

Cada vez era más difícil respirar, las piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas, sentía ganas de huir, no podía estar delante del mago de fuego, se sentía totalmente acorralada, era una sensación horrible.

Tenía miedo, tenía miedo de Natsu…

-Yo… no puedo ganar… tengo miedo- se rindió mientras veía al suelo, derramando unas lágrimas

-Natsu gana la pelea- anunció el maestro al mismo tiempo que el mago de fuego reducía todo su poder mágico y se acercaba a Wendy…

-¡Lo siento Natsu-san!- lloraba –¡dejé que el miedo me ganara y no pude moverme!- se arrepentía de haber retrocedido -Quería demostrarte que podía ser tan fuerte como tú. Te decepcioné. ¡Lo siento Natsu-san!- se disculpaba mientras lo veía y su rostro seguía derramando lágrimas

-Wendy…- susurró Haruka, muy triste por la derrota de la pequeña

El mago de fuego se arrodilló y puso su mano en la cabeza de Wendy, consolándola…

-El miedo no es malo- hablaba suavemente –te dice cual es tu debilidad. Y una vez que conoces tu debilidad, te vuelves más fuerte y amable. – La miraba a los ojos -Es necesario para llegar a ser un mago de clase S. Eso es lo que aprendiste hoy. No te disculpes de nada. Estoy orgulloso de ti.- terminó con una enorme sonrisa mientras Wendy lo abrazaba y lloraba más que antes debido a la aprobación de Natsu

Lucy empezó a aplaudir, seguida por Erza, Haruka, Mira y luego todos los demás, reconociendo el esfuerzo que la pequeña puso en el examen, ella debía sentirse orgullosa de sí misma.

Luego de unos momentos más, en los que Haruka curó a los dragon slayers que acababan de pelear, todos los magos estaban expectantes…

La última pelea era la de Natsu.

-Todos están listos?- preguntó Mira a los examinadores

-Está bien Mira, hazlo- respondió Erza

La albina activó el panel para seleccionar al azar el oponente de Natsu…

Después de unos segundos, el nombre finalmente se escogió…

-Ya veo- dijo Erza

-Qué interesante- opinó Gray

-Entonces…- hablaba Lucy

-¡Estoy encendido!-

-¡Natsu contra Laxus!- dijo el maestro,

Casi todos en el gremio tenían una expresión de sorpresa, la última pelea sería entre dos de los más poderosos magos de Fairy Tail

El campo escogido era una gran cueva de rocas plateadas, a pesar de que el lugar estaba cerrado, tenía muy buena iluminación y se podía ver perfectamente.

Ambos dragon slayers se acercaron al centro para comenzar el combate…

-Veamos que tan fuerte eres, Natsu- dijo el nieto de Makarov mientras se ponía en posición de pelea

-El día del festival, fuimos dos contra uno, ¡esta vez te derrotaré yo solo!- habló el mago de fuego, refiriéndose a cuando él y Gajeel pelearon contra Laxus

-¡Comiencen!-

El maestro dio la orden y la batalla empezó…

-¡Karyū no hokō! (Rugido del dragón de fuego)-

-¡Rairyū no hokō! (Rugido del dragón del rayo)-

Natsu disparó un gran tornado de fuego que impactó directamente contra el poderoso rugido de rayos de Laxus…

Se formó una enorme bola de energía concentrada que poseía inmensas cantidades de poder mágico.

Natsu y Laxus seguían con su rugido, aumentando la potencia para conectar el primer golpe, haciendo que la concentración de magia aumente de tamaño…

-¿Cuanta energía tienen esos dos?!- dijo Lucy mientras todos eran empujados ya que la presión de poder estaba generando un vendaval en el lugar.

El maestro aumentó la energía en el campo de protección, no debía correr riesgos…

Finalmente la gran bola explotó, mandando a volar a los dos magos, y casi destruyendo la barrera que protegía a los demás miembros del gremio.

Ninguno de los dos perdió el tiempo.

Se lanzaron inmediatamente contra el otro, comenzando un poderoso intercambio de golpes. Laxus le daba un puñetazo en la cara y al mismo tiempo, Natsu le daba una patada en las costillas…

-Laxus es realmente poderoso- hablaba Haruka con una gran sonrisa

-¿Porqué sonríes Haruka?- preguntó Mira

-Estoy contenta de saber que cuando me aburra, tendré a alguien más para pelear, además de Erza y Natsu- explicó mientras a Lucy le resbalaba una gota por la cabeza

-Haruka-san- llamó la pequeña, obteniendo la atención de la pelinegra -¿Tú crees que esta vez Natsu-san muestre todo su poder? Recuerdo que cuando terminó de pelear contra Gajeel-san, él dijo que no había usado todas sus habilidades-

-No lo sé- respondía Haruka mientras volteaba para ver la pelea –pero si quiere ganar, va a tener que esforzarse-

Ambos magos seguían dándose puñetazos como si no hubiera mañana, se movían a una gran velocidad, por lo que la mayoría de los miembros no podía seguirles el paso.

Laxus y Natsu se golpeaban con todo, puñetazos, patadas, codazos, cabezazos, era simplemente impresionante el ver a esos dos pelear.

Los dos atacaban, pero ninguno descuidaba su defensa, ambos dragon slayers trataban de penetrar la guardia del otro, pero era bastante difícil, ya que, apenas lograba conectar un golpe, su oponente contraatacaba sin dejarle espacio.

Natsu trató de sujetarlo de una mano, pero el rubio se adelantó, tomando primero la cabeza de Natsu para estrellarlo contra el suelo.

-¡Natsu-san!- gritó una preocupada Wendy

Laxus tenía una mano manteniendo la cabeza de Natsu pegada al suelo, mientras la otra se recargaba de rayos para golpear al mago de fuego.

Su puño se movió a una gran velocidad, pero Natsu se defendió del ataque usando sus piernas para golpear con patadas de fuego el torso de Laxus, haciéndolo retroceder.

Natsu se lanzó contra él, golpeándolo varias veces el estómago, y tratando de darle una patada al lado de la cabeza, pero el rubio lo evitó golpeando el pecho de Natsu con un rayo.

Ambos volvieron a disparar su rugido, causando otra explosión que dañó a los dos contendientes, Laxus aprovechó ese momento para disparar muchas balas de rayo a gran velocidad, el dragon slayer de fuego esquivó los ataques dando un gran salto al mismo tiempo que Laxus se transformaba en rayo para colocarse detrás de Natsu.

En medio del aire, el mago de fuego volteó rápidamente hacia atrás y dio una patada de fuego mientras recibía un puñetazo de rayos…

Laxus salió impulsado hacia una pared y Natsu directo contra el suelo, ambos quedando un poco enterrados.

Se pusieron de pie velozmente, lanzándose nuevamente contra su oponente, chocando sus magias en medio del aire, generando una luz blanca bastante cegadora…

-¡Argh! ¡No puedo ver!- se quejó Gray mientras los demás se cubrían los ojos

Luego de unos momentos más, el brillo desapareció, dejando ver a los dragon slayers de pie frente al otro…

-Muy bien Natsu- dijo Laxus con una sonrisa, recibiendo el mismo gesto como respuesta por parte del mago de fuego –el día del festival dije que te faltaban cien años para pelear conmigo, después de entrenar con Gildarts ahora eres mucho más fuerte, pero…-

El poder mágico de Laxus comenzó a aumentar desmesuradamente mientras varias rocas eran destruidas por los rayos que salían de su cuerpo…

-Todavía te faltan cincuenta años para alcanzarme- En ese momento el rubio activó su Dragon Force mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por una gran luz amarilla que causaban sus rayos.

La onda expansiva que generaba su poder causó que toda la cueva temblara de la misma forma que un terremoto, derrumbando unas cuantas partes del lugar.

-¡UUOOAAHH!- Natsu no perdió el tiempo y reunió una inmensa cantidad de poder mágico, rodeándose de enormes llamas y rayos, de pronto, la cueva comenzó a arder de una forma horrible…

-¡Mōdo Raienryū! (Dragón de llamas eléctricas)-

Natsu liberó una onda de fuego que carbonizó gran parte del lugar, haciendo que todo el campo tiemble mucho más que antes, gracias a que Laxus seguía expulsando su magia…

La gran mayoría de los magos estaban aterrados, ¿que va a pasar si a esos dos se les ocurre pelear usando todo su poder?

Grandes grietas comenzaron a formarse debajo de ambos dragon slayers mientras la cueva empezaba a derrumbarse poco a poco.

Natsu liberó un grito desgarrador que asustó a casi todos en el lugar, al mismo tiempo que sus llamas aumentaban de tamaño y su poder mágico se incrementaba…

Makarov miraba la escena son serenidad, aunque muchos miembros del gremio querían huir del lugar, y con razón…

Natsu y Laxus tenían los ojos completamente blancos, lo que les hacía pensar a la mayoría que ellos no eran conscientes, mientras expulsaban mucho poder mágico, era simplemente aterrador.

Ambos caza dragones dieron un grito, preparados para pelear con todo lo que tienen…

-¡Raienryū no Hokō! (Rugido del dragón de llamas eléctricas)-

-¡Rairyū Hōtengeki! (Alabarda del dragón del rayo)-

La cueva entera explotó.

Sólo había humo en todas partes, fuera de la cueva el terreno era una combinación de vegetación y rocas.

Los miembros del gremio se encontraban a salvo dentro del campo de magia de Makarov, ahora mismo, la tribuna estaba flotando mientras todos buscaban con la mirada a los peleadores…

-¿Dónde están Laxus y Natsu?- preguntó Lucy

Entonces la rubia se percató de que los magos comenzaban a ver hacia arriba, ella levantó la mirada y pudo ver la pelea…

Era increíble, los dragon slayers se golpeaban sin cesar en medio de una gran bola de fuego con muchos rayos saliendo de éste.

Intercambiaban patadas y puñetazos de gran poder a una enorme velocidad, ambos conectaron un golpe directamente contra su oponente, mandándolo a volar.

Se recuperaron rápidamente, chocando varias veces en el cielo, eran dos cometas que colisionaban entre sí muchas veces. Una enorme bola de fuego y brillos amarillos impactaba contra un gran cometa de color dorado.

El lugar entero era iluminado por la energía de ambos magos, que cada vez que chocaban, producían una gran bola blanca con varios rayos que salían disparados en cualquier dirección.

Con su brazo derecho, Natsu le dio un puñetazo a Laxus, quien contraatacó dándole un golpe de rayos con su mano izquierda, seguido de un rodillazo en el estómago y terminando con un choque eléctrico contra la espalda del mago de fuego, lanzándolo directamente contra el suelo.

Natsu impactó violentamente contra el piso, creando varias grietas en el lugar mientras se ponía de pie y volvía a reunir aliento…

-¡Raienryū no Hokō! (Rugido del dragón de llamas eléctricas)-

-¡Rairyū Hōtengeki! (Alabarda del dragón del rayo)-

Una gran bola blanca se formó en medio del aire, ambos ataques aumentaban su potencia, iluminando cada vez más el lugar…

-¡Es increíble!- dijo Erza mientras los magos se cubrían para poder ver algo, pero fue inútil…

Las energías explotaron, empujando muchos metros a todos los magos y formando una enorme capa de humo que cubría casi por completo el lugar.

Todo el polvo desapareció y Natsu se llevó una gran sorpresa…

Laxus tenía listo el palacio de truenos encima del mago de fuego, grandes lacrimas de poder mágico se encontraban rodeándolo por todas partes.

-Se acabó Natsu- dijo el rubio mientras se preparaba para activar su ataque

-¡Adelante!- respondió el mago de fuego al mismo tiempo que aumentaba su poder mágico y Laxus usaba su palacio de truenos

Natsu se preparaba para esquivar, pero en ese momento recibió una poderosa descarga eléctrica que aturdió por completo su cuerpo…

-Primero debo inmovilizarte, o esquivarías fácilmente cada rayo, Natsu- dijo Laxus mientras activaba esta vez su ataque, Makarov quiso intervenir pero ya era demasiado tarde…

Cada rayo impactó completamente en Natsu, dañándolo mientras el mago de fuego gritaba de dolor…

-¡Ya fue suficiente Laxus!- ordenó el maestro, en ese momento los rayos generaron otra explosión enorme, levantando una gran cantidad de humo.

-¡Oh no, Natsu!- gritó Lucy

-¡Natsu!- exclamaron Erza y Mira

-¡Natsu-san!- gritó Wendy

-La pelea terminó, tú has ganado, Laxus- decía el maestro mientras desaparecía el campo de protección

Erza, Mira, Lucy y Wendy pensaban en ir a ver el estado de Natsu, pero Haruka las detuvo…

-¡Esperen! ¡No vayan!- ordenó levantando la voz, esta vez, hablándole a todos – Maestro, tiene que crear de nuevo el campo de protección ¡que nadie salga de la tribuna!-

-¡¿Pero porqué, Haruka?!- respondió Erza, la pelinegra no dijo nada, solo miró al humo con una expresión seria y algo nerviosa.

El dragon slayer del rayo pensaba acercarse para auxiliar a su compañero, pero en medio del humo pudo notar dos ojos completamente rojos que lo veían, era una mirada siniestra.

Al rubio se le heló la sangre, esa mirada no podía ser de una persona…

El lugar comenzó a temblar mucho, mientras varias rocas pequeñas se elevaban un metro en el aire para luego ser destruidas.

El maestro comprendió a que se refería Haruka, activando otra vez el campo de magia con mucha más energía que antes…

Todo el cielo comenzó a llenarse de nubes negras y un gran vendaval comenzó.

De la nada, una enorme torre de fuego y rayos se hicieron presentes mientras Natsu liberaba un grito desgarrador.

-¡¿Qu-qué es eso?!- preguntó una aterrorizada Lucy, y no era la única, varios magos comenzaron a tener dificultades para respirar a pesar del campo que los protegía

Incluso Gajeel estaba atónito, ciertas partes del cuerpo del dragon slayer de fuego tenían escamas, pero Natsu tenía los ojos completamente rojos ¿qué demonios le pasaba a salamander?

Laxus no lo podía creer, Natsu estaba en frente de él, liberando enormes cantidades de poder en esa torre de fuego, era como ver una erupción volcánica en el borde de la misma.

Natsu soltó otro grito, pero este era diferente, se parecía más al rugido de un dragón.

El caza dragones del rayo volvió a incrementar por completo su poder mágico, incluido su Dragon Force, la energía de Natsu había aumentado mucho…

El mago de fuego se lanzó contra su oponente, moviéndose a una mayor velocidad, logrando penetrar la guardia de Laxus, dándole una gran cantidad de golpes en muy poco tiempo.

Laxus se transformó en rayo para elevarse a las alturas y Natsu lo siguió impulsándose con sus llamas, ambos eran dos cometas golpeándose entre sí…

Nuevamente comenzaron un poderoso intercambio de golpes, pero la onda expansiva que generaba cada ataque, lograra quebrar parte del terreno, destrozándolo por completo.

De lejos solo se podía ver una enorme luz blanca con grandes rayos blancos, dentro de ésta los dos golpeaban desesperadamente…

Pero Natsu tenía la ventaja, esta vez se movía al triple de velocidad que antes y podía golpear muchas más veces a Laxus, dándole una serie de puñetazos en el rostro y una poderosa patada de llamas y rayos en el pecho, dañándolo y haciéndolo retroceder mucho.

Laxus continuaba peleando, pero no entendía que pasaba, Natsu era mucho más poderoso que antes…

El rubio logró tomar a Natsu de ambos brazos, dándole muchos cabezazos en la cara, electrocutándolo con su energía, cada golpe de Laxus tenía una descarga eléctrica que le hacía un daño tremendo al mago de fuego.

Laxus lo golpeó directamente con un rugido del rayo, lanzándolo al suelo. Natsu dio un giro en el aire antes de caer y aterrizó sobre sus manos y pies, en ese momento Laxus reunió todo su poder mágico en un solo ataque…

-¡Rairyū Hōtengeki! (Alabarda del dragón del rayo)- Disparó una enorme lanza de rayos directamente contra el mago de fuego…

Ante la sorpresa de todos, Natsu recibió el ataque, tratando de detenerlo usando sus manos, siendo electrocutado en el proceso, pero sin rendirse.

El mago de fuego soltó otro alarido parecido al de un dragón mientras comenzaba a brillar como una gran bola de fuego…

Todos los magos podrían sentir la temperatura de las llamas de Natsu, de no ser porque Haruka, Gray y Juvia usaban su magia para evitar morir quemados.

-¡Oye Haruka!- gritó Erza, debido al enorme estruendo en el lugar – ¿qué es eso?-

-El verdadero poder de Natsu, Dragon Force- respondió la pelinegra, dejando a todos los magos verdaderamente atónitos

Natsu destruyó la alabarda de Laxus, dejando al rubio completamente pasmado mientras el mago de fuego reunía aliento…

-¡Espera Natsu!- gritó Haruka, pero era tarde, Natsu había dado un rugido tres veces más grande que antes, dándole por completo a Laxus y derrotándolo…

En medio del campo, Laxus estaba en el suelo, completamente inconciente, mientras Natsu seguía dando gritos de dragón…

-¡Haruka!- llamó Erza - ¿qué es lo que está pasando?- dijo mientras todos eran empujados por los fuertes vientos

-¡Natsu no puede controlar el Dragon Force!- respondía

Makarov pensaba intervenir, pero Haruka se le adelantó pidiéndole que la dejara salir del campo de magia…

-¡Espera! ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?- preguntó Mira mientras veía a la pelinegra reunir su poder mágico

-¡Voy a detenerlo!- dijo mientras activaba su Dragon Force y se lanzaba contra Natsu – ¡Ustedes encárguense de Laxus!-

El mago de fuego parecía una bestia salvaje, lanzaba rugidos de fuego al cielo mientras daba alaridos, entonces se percató de la presencia de Haruka…

Ella le dio un poderoso rugido de agua, impactando directamente en él, entonces Natsu contraatacó con otro rugido de fuego y Haruka dio el mismo ataque.

El fuego se apagó y el huracán de agua dio de lleno en Natsu, quien recibía un enorme daño.

Ambos magos se golpeaban con todas sus fuerzas, pero Haruka era mucho más hábil y le ayudaba el que Natsu no fuera consciente, por lo que empezó a ganar terreno en cuestión de minutos.

Los magos del gremio estaba impresionados, Haruka estaba dominando por completo a este Natsu que había derrotado a Laxus con facilidad, no perdieron el tiempo y fueron a auxiliar al rubio.

El dragon slayer de fuego creó una enorme bola de fuego y rayos, mientras Haruka cerraba los ojos y reunía una enorme cantidad de poder mágico…

Natsu disparó su magia contra todos los magos del gremio, la sensación que daba era como si el mismo sol se acercara, entonces Haruka atacó…

-¡Metsu Ryū Ōgi: Mizu Ryūō Bāsuto! (Artes secretos dragon slayer: explosión del rey dragón del agua)

Todo el lugar brilló de color turquesa, generando un estallido que regresó todo el lugar a la normalidad, todos los magos no tenían idea de que pasaba, primero estaban en ese terreno con el poder de Natsu a punto de carbonizarlos y ahora se encontraban en el campo principal de entrenamiento.

-¡¿Dónde están Haruka y Natsu?!- dijo Erza, con eso los magos buscaron con la mirada.

Al encontrarlos, quedaron atónitos…

Haruka estaba de pie, con muchos rasguños y varias quemaduras bastante graves, se encontraba sosteniendo a Natsu con un brazo. Él estaba inconciente, completamente lleno de heridas y su ropa casi totalmente destruida.

Mientras Haruka recostaba al mago de fuego en el suelo, inmediatamente todos los magos se acercaron para ver el estado de Natsu, el daño que recibió era verdaderamente enorme…

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- preguntó Mira a la pelinegra

-Usé un arte secreto del dragon slayer- respondió mientras se sentaba en el suelo –Wendy, ¿puedes curarlo?, mi cuerpo está aturdido por recibir esa enorme bola de fuego- mencionó ella.

-¡¿Tú lo detuviste?!- preguntó Erza

La dragon slayer del agua solo asintió, dejando a titania y a todos los demás pasmados.

Haruka había recibido la magia de Natsu para evitar que los aplastara a ellos, y además de eso tuvo la energía suficiente para poder usar un ataque devastador.

Ya no había duda, Haruka era el miembro más poderoso del gremio, con excepción del maestro y Gildarts.

Lo llevaron a la enfermería y luego de varios minutos, en los que Wendy trataba a Natsu, éste despertó, levantándose desesperado, como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla…

-Natsu-san- llamó suavemente la pequeña mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del dragon slayer –todo está bien- le sonrió

-La pelea, ¿cómo terminó la pelea?- preguntó, quería saber si realmente fue una pesadilla…

Wendy no dijo nada, solo abrió la puerta de la enfermería, pidiéndole lo acompañe.

Natsu salió de la habitación, cuando llegó al centro del gremio, se percató de que todos los demás magos lo miraban, pero no había enojo en sus ojos.

-Natsu- llamó Makarov

-Abuelo ¿qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó con un rostro afligido

-Perdiste el control y trataste de atacar a todo el gremio- respondió el maestro seriamente

-Maestro, no es culpa de Natsu, él solo reaccionó a la pelea- Lucy defendía a su amigo

-Usted sabe como es él- añadía Mira tratando ayudar

-No…- dijo el mago de fuego en un susurro – Yo, perdí el control, quería tanto ganar, que usé el Dragon Force sin estar listo y casi mato a todos por eso- se notaba como sufría por dentro

-Pero fuiste consciente durante los primeros minutos, Natsu- intervino Haruka, llamando la atención de Makarov

-Haruka, ¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó Mira

-Después de ser atacado por los rayos de Laxus, Natsu comenzó a juntar su poder mágico para usar el Dragon Force, era su último recurso y estuvo peleando muy bien, el problema vino cuando reunió aliento para su rugido…-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Erza

-Cuando Natsu reunió su poder mágico, usó mucho más de lo que podía controlar, a partir de ese momento él perdió el control, los dragon slayers tenemos una gran cantidad de poder mágico, pero no por eso podemos usar cuanta energía se nos antoje en cada ataque-

-Pero todos vimos que tenía los ojos rojos- dijo Erza

-Eso es normal en un Dragon Force inducido a voluntad, no como cuando se comió el etherion- respondía – Natsu tiene demasiada energía mágica, y no es nada fácil para él controlarla, sin embargo, su Dragon Force aún no está completamente desarrollado-

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿No dijiste que en cuanto me apareara con mi pareja podría acceder libremente a eso?- preguntó Natsu

-Exacto, tú ya lo has hecho con Erza- dijo, haciendo que la mayoría de los varones lloraran y que Lucy y Wendy se sonrojaran – pero aún no lo has hecho conmigo, yo también soy tu pareja…- explicó

-Entonces…-

-Si quieres dominarlo ¡tienes que tener sexo conmigo!- exclamó la pelinegra mientras a las demás chicas les salía un tic en el ojo, Natsu estaba un poco rojo por la forma en como lo dijo.

-Ehemm…- carraspeó el maestro llamando la atención de todos

-No se preocupe maestro, sólo fue un simple error de cálculos, hasta a los mejores les pasa- entonces se acercó un poco para darle unas fotografías, susurrándole un par de cosas

-Estas son fotos de la colección privada de Gildarts, si perdona a Natsu, son todas suyas-

El maestro se puso de pie, con un chorro de sangre saliendo de su nariz – ya que no hubo daños de gravedad, supongo que puedo perdonarte, ¡pero ten cuidado la próxima vez mocoso!- dijo mientras se iba hacia su oficina

-Maestro, ¿Natsu ha pasado el examen?- preguntó Mira

-Haruka dijo que Natsu era consciente durante los primeros minutos, por lo que derrotó a Laxus legalmente, aunque yo haya detenido el combate, Natsu, has pasado el examen- y esta vez sí se encerró en su oficina

Así, el examen para subir de rango finalmente acabó, Natsu fue el único aprobado.

Cuando terminaron de hablar, cada mago se dirigió a su hogar, el examen había tomado todo el día…

Ahora nos encontramos en casa del dragon slayer de fuego, acompañado por Erza, Haruka y Happy, todos ellos echados en la misma cama, listos para dormir…

-No te preocupes Natsu- lo consolaba Haruka, sabía lo mucho que él estaba sufriendo por dentro

-No volveré a usar el Dragon Force hasta estar listo- respondía mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Happy, quien ya estaba dormido.

-Entonces tienes que entrenar mucho- esta vez fue Erza quien habló – no importa lo que pase, siempre contarás con nosotras-

-Gracias- fue lo último que dijo antes de que se quedaran dormidos

A la mañana siguiente los magos se levantaron como si nada, tomando el desayuno preparado por la pelinegra y luego se alistaron para ir al gremio.

Una vez que llegaron, se podía notar que todo el asunto de ayer estaba olvidado, los magos conversaban y reían, otros varones ya estaban provocando a Natsu para comenzar la pelea matutina, el mago de fuego no resistió el llamado de la batalla.

Haruka, Erza, Mira Wendy, Charle y Lucy se encontraban en una mesa conversando…

-Ayer te esforzaste mucho Wendy- reconocía la rubia con una sonrisa

-Sí, pero no fue suficiente para ganarle a Natsu-san- respondía la pequeña, en ese momento Charle le habló

-Nunca vas a ganarle si te concentras más en ver su cuerpo que en la pelea- dijo con voz firme, avergonzando a Wendy y haciendo reír a las demás, en ese momento la exceed tuvo una visión que la dejó horrorizada.

Wendy se percató del cambio de su compañera –Charle, ¿estás bien?- la gata salió del trance y respondió de forma apresurada y nerviosa

-Sí, no es nada-

Los magos siguieron con su rutina diaria, y los hombres con su pelea, hasta que el maestro llegó…

-¡Mocosos!- llamó en su forma de titán, aterrando a todos en el lugar

-¿Qué sucede maestro?- preguntó amablemente Mira

-¿Dónde está Natsu?- respondió a la pregunta con otra, Natsu se encontraba peleando con Gray, como siempre…

-¡Flamitas!-

-¡Helado con calzoncillos!-

-Ya basta- Erza golpeó a ambos magos – Natsu, el maestro te llama-

-¿Qué quieres abuelo?-

-Natsu, el consejo me ha enviado esta misión y han solicitado que seas tú quien la haga-

Nuevamente todos en el gremio sudaron frío, otra vez el consejo le da una misión a Natsu, ¿que tal si es otra misión de diez años?

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó despreocupadamente

-En una gran cuidad que se encuentra al norte, habrá un baile especial para celebrar el matrimonio de la hija del gobernador, aparentemente un grupo de magos planea secuestrar a la hija para pedir una recompensa-

Los magos suspiraron de alivio, esta no era una misión peligrosa como la anterior…

-¡No, que aburrido! Yo no quiero ir a un baile- se quejó el mago de fuego

-Tendrás que hacerlo- dijo el maestro seriamente, mientras derramaba un par de lágrimas – ¡no quiero tener que pagar la multa porque no irás!-

-Está bien abuelo- accedió porque de verdad le incomodaba ver al maestro llorar por dinero

-El baile será en dos días, tomará uno en poder llegar hasta la cuidad, así que debes partir de inmediato-

–Happy, nos vamos-

-¡Aye sir!- respondió el gato mientras Natsu caminaba hacia la entrada

-Espera Natsu- llamó el maestro

-¿Ah?-

-El consejo también ha mandado otra solicitud-

-¿De que se trata maestro?- preguntó Erza

-Para evitar que Natsu cause destrozos en el baile, el consejo mágico ha dicho que sólo Mira debe ir contigo- respondió

-¿Por qué maestro?- quiso saber la peliblanca

-Son órdenes del consejo-

-¿Natsu y Mira en un baile?- Lucy intentaba imaginarlo, pero solo podía pensar en el mago de fuego pisándole los pies a Mira una y otra vez –Buena suerte Mira- deseó, esperando que la albina no sufra tanto

-Tengan cuidado, todavía no sabemos si los magos que nos atacaron están en ese lugar- dijo seriamente el maestro

-Bueno Mira- habló Natsu mientras se acercaba a ella – tenemos que irnos-

-Está bien, te veré en la estación del tren en una hora- respondió la albina mientras ambos salían para prepararse…

Dentro del gremio, los magos estaban apostando ya sobre cuantas veces Natsu le pisaría los pies a Mira, mientras en la mesa, algunas chicas se encontraban conversando…

-Pobre Mira- se lamentó Lucy

-No creo que pueda caminar en una semana- opinaba Cana

-Mira-san- aunque Wendy apreciaba a Natsu, tenía que admitir que los bailes no se podían relacionar con el mago de fuego

La dragon slayer del cielo volteó a ver a su compañera exceed, otra vez con una expresión de horror.

-¿Qué sucede Charle?-

La exceed blanca no podía decirle a nadie lo que aparecía en sus visiones, era algo que les causaría un enorme dolor a todos en el gremio.

En la visión de Charle se podían ver a todos los magos del gremio llorando sobre la tumba de Natsu…

* * *

Y bien? les gustó? xD

Oh rayos, primero los presentimientos de Natsu y ahora las visiones de Charle, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?

Finalmente hemos visto a Natsu pelear seriamente, activando su dragon force, el cual no domina cuando lo activa a voluntad propia.

Durante los capitulos anteriores, hemos visto el amor creciente de Erza, Haruka y Wendy, quien falta? Exacto! Mira! por eso, el próximo capitulo será para completar el harem de Natsu

AHORA TENGO 49 REVIEWS, SI LLEGO A LOS 55, EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO HABRÁ ¿como se dice? ¿lemmon? lemmon lleno de amor entre Natsu y Mira, se vale repetir reviews xD

Si te gustó el capitulo, compartelo o recomiendalo a más gente, me gustaría que más personas se entretengan leyendo mi historia :)

Sin más que decir, me despido

Hasta la próxima!


	10. Un baile muy especial

**Capitulo especialmente dedicado para aquellos a los que les guste el NaMi.**

!Hola a todos!

Ustedes son unos loquillos xD yo pedí 55 reviews y me dieron 61 XD

Les recuerdo que esta es mi primera historia y todavía no soy muy hábil para escribir ese tipo de escenas, aún así espero que les guste.

Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Continuemos

* * *

Natsu, Mira y Happy se encontraban en la estación del tren, aunque al dragon slayer no le gustaran para nada los vehículos.

-Odio los trenes- decía el mago de fuego

-Pero si no vamos en tren, el maestro se enojará porque no llegaremos a tiempo- lo tranquilizaba Mira con una sonrisa

-Natsu es muy debilucho, se marea con cualquier vehículo- opinaba Happy

-¡Oye!-

El tren llegó unos minutos después y Mira tuvo que jalar de las piernas a Natsu para hacerlo entrar.

Ella se sentó al lado de la ventana, un muy nervioso Natsu estaba de pie a su lado, debatiéndose internamente si debía saltar por la ventana o no, y Happy estaba sentado en frente de ellos dos.

-Natsu tiene miedo del tren- se reía su compañero exceed

-Eso no es- el tren comenzó a moverse, con lo que Natsu sintió inmediatamente los mareos y cayó a su asiento mientras trataba de no vomitar.

A Mira esto le daba gracia, Natsu era tan poderoso que era capaz de vencer a Laxus, y aún así no podía contra los transportes.

En un movimiento brusco del tren, Natsu se tambaleó hacia los lados, haciendo que su cabeza caiga sobre las piernas de Mira, sorprendiendo un poco a la peliblanca.

-Natsu, ¿como te sientes?- preguntó preocupada por su amigo

-Estoy mejor- dijo mientras se daba cuenta que los mareos comenzaban a desaparecer – espera…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¡Me siento bien!- exclamó al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y los mareos regresaban tan rápido como se habían ido, haciendo que el dragon slayer volviera a apoyar su cabeza en las piernas de Mira.

-Mira, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?- preguntó Natsu

-Seguro, ¿que sucede?-

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí?- dijo, señalando el regazo de la peliblanca – por alguna razón, mis mareos desaparecen cada vez que me acuesto en tus piernas-

-Está bien- respondió suavemente, con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras comenzaba a acariciar el cabello de Natsu, logrando que éste se quedara dormido poco a poco.

-Gracias Mira…- susurraba ya que el sueño lo vencía – eres tan linda…-

La peliblanca se dedicó a disfrutar de esos momentos de paz, se sentía realmente relajada, mientras veía el rostro tranquilo de Natsu, quien se había volteado, quedando frente a frente.

Era bastante entretenido ver a Natsu dormir, ya que en algunos momentos, él hablaba entre sueños, dejando ver con qué estaba soñando.

Él susurraba cosas como "estoy encendido" "helado con calzoncillos" "No Haruka, por ahí no…" "Erza, no seas tan ruda…" entre otras cosas, pero lo que llamó mucho su atención fue cuando Natsu dijo su nombre y sonrió.

Sólo habían pasado cuatro horas cuando Mira pudo ver que se encontraban llegando a su destino, que extraño, se supone que sería un día en tren, tal parece que el maestro les mintió.

-Natsu, ya estamos cerca de la cuidad- ella trató de despertarlo moviendo su cabeza suavemente, Natsu sólo reaccionó abrazando la cintura de Mira…

-Eres hermosa…- susurraba mientras se pegaba más a ella, dejando a la peliblanca un poco roja.

-Natsu tienes que despertar- esta vez lo sacudía con un poco más de fuerza.

Luego de un par de sacudones, Natsu despertó aunque todavía estaba muy soñoliento…

-¿Qué sucede… Mira?- preguntó mientras se volvía a apoyar en el regazo de la albina y se quedaba dormido nuevamente.

Ella suspiró y miró al pequeño gato que veía la escena riéndose.

-Happy, ¿puedes despertarlo?- pidió amablemente, Happy se puso de pie en su asiento, sacando un pescado de la mochila verde que llevaba en su espalda y dándole un certero golpe en la cara a Natsu…

-¡¿Qué?!- se levantó desesperado, poniéndose de pie mientras sus manos se llenaban de fuego. Al ver que no había peligro alguno, volteó para mirar a sus acompañantes

-Oigan, ¿que es…?- Natsu no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que los mareos empezaron, logrando que cayera de espaldas al suelo mientras aguantaba las ganas de vomitar.

Luego de varios minutos, los magos finalmente llegaron a la cuidad, Happy sacó el equipaje del tren mientras Mira arrastraba a un mareado Natsu fuera del mismo.

Una vez que pudo respirar aire fresco y sentir bajo su cuerpo el frío contacto del concreto inmóvil, Natsu se recuperó por completo, dando un grito de guerra al aire mientras su cuerpo se rodeaba de llamas…

Toda la gente que pasaba por el lugar comenzó a correr en sentido contrario a donde se encontraba el mago de fuego, tenían miedo del sujeto que parecía un loco a punto de destruir la cuidad.

-Natsu, deberías calmarte, estás asustando a la gente- pidió Mira con una gota resbalando por su cabeza

-¡Aye! Natsu siempre hace las cosas sin pensar en los demás- hablaba Happy – es un idiota insensible- concluyó el gato

-¡Oye!- se quejó Natsu, quien finalmente había dejado de quemar toda la estación, en ese momento el mago de fuego comenzó a analizar el lugar donde se encontraban

-¿Sucede algo Natsu?- preguntó la albina

-Creí que llegaríamos mañana- dijo mientras la veía un poco confundido, pidiendo una explicación

-La cuidad estaba muy cerca en realidad- le aclaró la peliblanca, dejando que los ojos de Natsu se abrieran de sorpresa

-Entonces ¿porqué el abuelo nos dijo que debíamos partir hoy?-

-No lo sé, pero ya estamos aquí. Así que ahora debemos buscar un lugar donde quedarnos-

Natsu sabía que Mira tenía razón, ahora mismo su prioridad era completar esta misión, ya después podría ponerse a pensar sobre lo que quiera. Lo primero que debían hacer era encontrar un sitio donde alojarse, Natsu tuvo una idea…

-Oye Mira- llamó mientras recogía su mochila y el equipaje de la albina

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Creo que primero debemos visitar al gobernador, hablaremos con él los detalles de la misión y luego le preguntaremos sobre un lugar cerca de allí donde podamos quedarnos hasta el día del baile- sugirió con una de sus clásicas sonrisas

-Es una gran idea Natsu- aceptó Mira mientras pensaba en como no se le ocurrió eso a ella antes.

El equipo comenzó a caminar rumbo a la mansión del gobernador, Natsu se encontraba cargando todo el equipaje de Mira, y ella realmente no se esperaba algo así por parte del dragon slayer.

Mientras caminaban, Mira tropezó con algo que había caigo cerca de sus pies, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo, Natsu la atrapó entre sus brazos en un protector abrazo.

-¿Estás bien, Mira?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que la examinaba rápidamente para cerciorarse de que no haya sufrido algún daño.

-Sí, gracias Natsu- respondió algo avergonzada por la forma en que él la miró, podía jurar que vio una intensa preocupación brillar en sus ojos, pero detrás de eso, tuvo la impresión de que había percibido algo de… ¿pasión?

Natsu la liberó de su abrazo, pero se quedó con una de sus manos mientras la apretaba ligeramente, dándole a entender que no dejaría que algo le pasara, entonces continuaron su camino hacia la casa del gobernador.

Las personas que fueron testigos de ese momento empezaron a murmurar, y Mira podía escucharlos a la perfección…

-Que chico tan caballeroso-

-Ella es muy afortunada, como quisiera que mi esposo me mirara así-

-Hacen una linda pareja, ese joven es muy apuesto y ella es hermosa, como se ve que se quieren mucho-

-Se nota que ella está loca por él-

-Puedo decir lo mismo del muchacho, ¿viste como la miró cuando la atrapó en sus brazos?

-¿Quién dijo que el amor ya no existía?-

La albina no pudo evitar ponerse un poco roja, todas esas personas decían que Natsu y ella eran una pareja perfecta, ese pensamiento no hizo otra cosa que darle una sonrisa, Natsu siempre ha sido muy amable, atento y apasionado en todo lo que hacía, él era alguien con quien siempre podías contar, podía hacerte sonreír y sentir especial incluso en el más oscuro día. Sí, Mira no podía negar que se sentía muy atraída por él.

El dragon slayer también podía escuchar cada murmullo gracias a su agudo sentido del oído, pero realmente no le molestaban, cada opinión no hacía más que sacarle una pequeña sonrisa. Él se veía tan apuesto mientras sonreía, que Mira solo se dedicó a mirarlo mientras ellos caminaban por la cuidad, sin soltar su mano en ningún momento.

Luego de varios minutos, llegaron a la enorme mansión.

Natsu tocó la puerta un par de veces, en ese momento un hombre bastante mayor, de cabellos grises y vestido de traje, los atendía…

-Buen día ¿Qué se les ofrece?- preguntó respetuosamente

-Buenos días- saludó amablemente Mira, pasando a responder luego la pregunta – somos magos de Fairy Tail, hemos venido por la asistencia que necesita el señor Blanc-

-Ya veo, pasen por favor- pidió, moviéndose a un lado para permitir el ingreso de ambos magos y Happy.

El lugar era amplio, las paredes del lugar eran de un brillante color blanco, adornados por algunos cuadros de paisajes, las ventanas tenían un hermoso marco rojo con toques dorados. El techo era adornado por un gran candelabro, había una gran alfombra roja que cubría al suelo y la gran escalera en el centro de todo el salón, cuyos barandales era un claro color caoba.

El mayordomo los guió a través del vestíbulo, entrando en una nueva habitación mucho más grande, saludando al dueño de la mansión, quien estaba sentado en un sillón…

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó un hombre de cabellos color mostaza, traía un atuendo azul con varios adornos de un leve dorado a lo largo de los bordes, usando una camisa blanca y reemplazando una corbata por un pañuelo del mismo color que su camisa.

-Mis disculpas por la interrupción, estos son los magos de Fairy Tail que usted llamó- aclaraba.

El hombre se levantó de su asiento, acercándose hacia ambos magos –Muchas gracias por venir, me temo que mi hija se encuentra en un grave problema- dijo con pesar

-Lo escuchamos señor- respondió Mira mientras los tres tomaban asiento y el mayordomo se retiraba del lugar…

Aparentemente, la hija del gobernador se casó hace más de unos meses, y como es tradición en su familia, habrá un evento en el que se le hará entrega de una piedra muy valiosa. Hace varios días, el señor Blanc recibió una amenaza de parte de un grupo de magos, pidiéndole que entreguen la piedra, en caso de que se negara, su hija pagaría las consecuencias.

-¿Dónde está su hija en este momento?- preguntó Mira

-Se encuentra en el patio de atrás, está acompañada por un grupo de guardaespaldas y su esposo- aclaró el hombre

-Ya veo- dijo la albina – si esos magos tratan de robar la piedra o atentar contra la vida de su hija, el mejor momento para actuar sería el baile que se celebrará en unos días, ¿tú que opinas, Natsu?-

-Como es un evento público, ellos tratarán de pasar desapercibidos fingiendo ser civiles, tendremos que estar alerta- opinaba seriamente -No dejaremos que nada malo suceda en este evento tan importante para ellos, protegeremos a su familia entera y a la piedra, señor, déjelo en nuestras manos- respondió con una enorme determinación en sus ojos

-Muchas gracias a los dos- decía con verdadero agradecimiento en su voz

-No hay problema- aclaró el mago de fuego – ahora me gustaría pedirle un favor-

-Lo que gusten- dijo amablemente mientras Natsu le explicaba su situación…

-Somos nuevos en la cuidad y no conocemos nada sobre este lugar, ¿podría decirnos donde queda un hotel cerca de aquí? Queremos estar lo más cerca posible en caso de una emergencia-

-Oh, no se preocupen por eso, en esta mansión hay suficientes habitaciones, pueden quedarse aquí si lo desean-

-Muchas gracias señor- respondía Mira

En ese momento, el hombre llamó a su mayordomo, y éste respondió rápidamente a su llamado…

-¿Qué necesita?-

-Por favor lleva a esta adorable pareja a su habitación- respondía – y también prepara un cuarto para este lindo gatito- dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Happy

-En seguida señor-

Natsu y Mira se sorprendieron tanto por el hecho de que el señor Blanc haya pensado que ellos eran pareja, que no tuvieron tiempo de poder aclarar la situación. Cuando reaccionaron finalmente ya era tarde, el mayordomo ya ingresaba al salón nuevamente…

-Por favor síganme, los llevaré a su habitación- pidió mientras tomaba a Happy entre sus brazos y comenzaba a caminar.

Subieron al segundo piso, caminando por un pasillo cuyas paredes eran adornadas por algunas pinturas de diferentes personas. Luego de algunos minutos el hombre abrió una puerta, dejando ver una habitación con muchos cojines y varios platos llenos de pescado…

-Ésta es la habitación para el gatito- explicó mientras Happy ya estaba comiendo peces, echado cómodamente en un cojín.

A Natsu y Mira les resbaló una enorme gota por detrás de la cabeza, realmente no esperaban que tuvieran lista una habitación especial sólo para Happy.

El mayordomo comenzó a caminar, pidiéndoles a los magos que lo acompañaran para llevarlos a su habitación designada.

El cuarto estaba iluminado por varias lámparas colocadas en cada esquina, las paredes de color negro adornadas por algunos toques marrones, contrastaban muy bien con el techo de un impecable color blanco. El lugar tenía un suelo de madera, cerca de una esquina había un escritorio, las ventanas estaban cubiertas por unas cortinas de color crema, pero lo que más llamó la atención de los magos fue la cama en el centro de la habitación.

Una gran lecho matrimonial de un blanco puro…

-El señor Blanc me ha solicitado que haga de su habitación un lugar muy cómodo, espero que les guste- Expresó el mayordomo

-Es muy bello- opinaba Mira mientras seguía mirando todo el lugar

-Aquí ustedes podrán disfrutar de toda la privacidad que deseen, las paredes son bastante anchas, así que pueden demostrarse su amor físicamente sin preocuparse de nada, por favor disfruten su estadía- se despidió mientras cerraba la puerta, dejando a los magos bastante rojos por su oración anterior

-Pues… parece que vamos a compartir la habitación…- dijo Natsu un poco nervioso

-S-sí…- respondió débilmente Mira por la idea de dormir en la misma cama que el dragon slayer

Ambos magos comenzaron a ordenar sus cosas. Ya que llegaron en mucho menos tiempo a la cuidad, ahora tenían tres días completos para hacer lo que quieran antes del baile, Natsu decidió romper el hielo al ver que él no era el único que estaba nervioso…

-Oye Mira, ¿quieres dar un paseo por la mansión?- ofreció con una sonrisa amable

-Está bien Natsu- respondió mientras su temor desaparecía al ver la mirada de Natsu

Así, Natsu y Mira comenzaron a caminar por todo el lugar, mirando los muchos cuadros que el señor Blanc tenía distribuidos en cada una de las tantas habitaciones.

Una de esas habitaciones era la biblioteca, completamente llena de estantes muy grandes, al levantar la vista y leer los títulos, se podía apreciar la enorme variedad de libros, habían desde cuentos de cuna hasta historias de horror, sin mencionar el gran estante dedicado únicamente a libros de romance, ah…, Mira tenía un gran deseo de leer algún libro de una historia amorosa.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones dedicados para que las personas puedan disfrutar de su lectura cómodamente, seguida por Natsu, quien se situó a su izquierda.

La calma que flotaba en toda la habitación era relajante, ambos magos se vieron a los ojos en ese momento…

Natsu POV

Finalmente hemos llegado a esta cuidad que supuestamente estaba a un día en tren, me gustaría poder pensar en porque el abuelo nos pidió irnos en seguida, pero no puedo, ahora mismo, mi mente está concentrada en esta calma absoluta mientras disfruto de la compañía de una de las mujeres más bellas que he visto en mi vida.

En este momento nuestras miradas se cruzan, dejándome poder apreciar ese bello color que adorna sus ojos, brillan como dos hermosos diamantes que pueden ver a través de mí, me observan con un cariño que sólo siento cuando Erza o Haruka me dicen que me aman.

Yo también las amo, pero no voy a negar que siempre me ha gustado Mira, incluso cuando el apodo de "la demonio" le quedaba perfecto.

En aquel entonces ella era una persona capaz de golpearte sin razón alguna, sin embargo, todos en el gremio sabíamos acerca del enorme corazón que siempre ha tenido, y después de lo que pasó con Lissana, ella dejó ver por fuera, cómo siempre ha sido por dentro.

Amable, cariñosa, alegre, atenta, considerada…

Quien dijo que no hay ángeles en el mundo, realmente, jamás ha conocido a Mira, uno podría tener diez años para decir todo lo bueno sobre ella, y aún así no sería tiempo suficiente.

Algunos podrían pensar que estoy exagerando, pero sólo ahora que me pongo a pensar sobre mis emociones, me he dado cuenta de algo que debió haber sido bastante obvio para mí…

Si no me hubiera enamorado de Erza, estoy seguro de que yo abría caído a los pies de Mira, escogiéndola como mi pareja y tratando de derrotarla para demostrarle que era digno de ella.

Las razones para pensar en mi anterior descubrimiento, son muy simples…

Cuando era más pequeño, generalmente me pasaba gran parte del tiempo peleando con el cubo de hielo, pero antes de llegar a mayores, Erza siempre llegaba a tiempo de regañarme y arrastrarme junto a ella para darme alguna lección.

Por esa razón, yo pasé mucho más tiempo con Erza que con Mira, estoy agradecido porque gracias a eso puedo amar a Erza con todo mi ser, pero no puedo detener mi curiosidad mientras me pregunto ¿qué habría pasado, si todo eso hubiera sido al revés? ¿Y si hubiera sido Mira quien me daba las lecciones, haciendo que nosotros pasáramos más tiempo en compañía del otro?

La respuesta era muy simple, ahora mismo yo estaría con Mira, pero también seguiría amando a Erza, no importa como pasen las cosas, no puedo huir de mis sentimientos.

No sé si he comenzado a verla como una posible pareja porque desde que acepté a Haruka en mi vida, algo de lo que jamás me arrepentiré, me he dado cuenta de que puedo amar a varias personas al mismo tiempo, tal y como dijo Igneel cuando me explicaba acerca de las parejas que un dragon slayer puede tener.

Pero, aunque no sea por esa razón, puedo decir esto con seguridad…

Estoy enamorado de Mira, y sé que ella también siente lo mismo, me lo acaba de decir con sus ojos ahora, mientras nuestros rostros se acercan para dejarme sentir el suave contacto de su boca.

Es como una fina seda que roza muy suavemente mis labios al mismo tiempo que su delicioso aroma hace estragos en mi cabeza.

Seguimos con nuestras bocas unidas durante unos momentos más, hasta que finalmente nos separamos, puedo ver en sus ojos las emociones que siente…

Amor, odio, felicidad, tristeza…

Sé lo que está pensando, ella me ama y está feliz de que yo sienta lo mismo, pero está triste porque siente que traiciona a Erza y Haruka, eso la hace odiarse a si misma.

Yo también me sentiría igual, pero hay algo que ella debe saber, así que me acerco lentamente a su oído para susurrarle algo…

-Erza y Haruka ya saben lo que sientes por mí- puedo ver en su rostro que no esperaba que le dijera eso, pero ahora puedo sentir más tristeza en su mirada, así que debo contarle el resto con un sonrisa en mi rostro – no te preocupes, ellas lo entienden perfectamente-

Ahora soy yo quien decide reclamar sus labios en un suave beso para demostrarle que no estoy mintiendo, separándome de ella luego de un minuto para darle una sonrisa y acariciar su rostro.

Esta noche, quiero demostrarle a Mira todos y cada uno de mis sentimientos por ella.

El día de hoy, antes de salir hacia mi casa y alistarme para la misión, pude escuchar a la gente del gremio apostar sobre si le pisaría los pies a Mira en el baile. Todo esto me da mucha risa, entiendo que para ellos yo siempre seguiré siendo el mismo cabeza hueca que solo piensa en pelear y ser más fuerte, pero ellos ignoran que durante tres años estuve en compañía de un hombre, que podrá ser bastante pervertido, pero eso no le quita los años de experiencia que posee por vivir muchas situaciones.

Gildarts puede ser una persona realmente sabia.

General POV

El mayordomo entró en la biblioteca, buscando a los invitados para indicarles que ya era hora de cenar y que el señor Blanc deseaba que comer junto a ellos y el Señor Happy.

Así es, el Señor Happy.

El señor Blanc se encontraba en uno de los extremos de la gran mesa, con Happy sentado a su lado…

-Bienvenidos, mis amigos- saludó el hombre mientras veía a los magos acercarse –por favor siéntense y coman, ahora mismo estaba hablando con el Señor Happy acerca de unos detalles sobre la misión-

-¿Señor Happy?- preguntó la albina, muy confundida

-Así es- sonrió el señor Blanc – he de mostrar respeto por el líder del equipo que vino a proteger a mi familia-

-¡Aye! Bajo mi mando, todo saldrá bien-

Natsu estaba en un estado de shock, al igual que Mira.

-Bueno, no se queden ahí, coman todo lo que quieran- ofreció el gobernador

-Gra-gracias…- susurró débilmente el dragon slayer mientras le ofrecía un asiento a Mira, sentándose a su lado.

Finalmente, la albina reaccionó, dirigiéndose al dueño de la mansión – usted dijo que estaba hablando con Happy acerca de la misión- el hombre asintió – ¿acerca de qué hablaban?-

-No es nada importante, solo discutíamos algunos detalles sobre la paga que les daré cuando terminen su trabajo-

-Es mucho, así que no se preocupen mis fieles seguidores- habló el gato mientras se reía un poco y comenzaba a comer su pescado.

Natsu volvió a entrar en shock, en ese momento la hija del gobernador llegó al comedor acompañado de su esposo.

-Disculpen el retraso- dijo una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, el muchacho que la acompañaba tenía la misma tonalidad de color en su cabello, pero sus ojos eran de un color un poco más oscuro.

-Ariane, Shido, por favor déjenme presentarles al Señor Happy- señaló al gato – él es el líder del equipo que ha venido en nuestra ayuda-

La muchacha se inclinó levemente frente al gato, tomando una de sus patas con ambas manos – No sabe lo agradecida que estoy por su intervención, esa piedra es muy importante para mi familia- habló con total respeto

Luego, el joven también tomó la pata de Happy entre sus manos – Muchas gracias por haber venido, no tengo nada más importante que Arianne-

-¡Aye!- respondió simplemente el gato

-Muchachos- llamó el dueño de la casa – también me gustaría que conozcan a Natsu y Mira, ellos son los miembros del equipo del Señor Happy-

-Es un placer conocerlos, gracias por ayudar a mi familia- dijeron ambos con respeto

-No hay de qué, el placer es nuestro- respondió la albina con una sonrisa mientras Natsu seguía en shock.

Así, la cena pasó tranquilamente, el dragon slayer finalmente recobró el sentido y comió a la par con los demás…

-Entonces Mira- llamó la joven

-¿Sí?-

-¿Desde cuando Natsu y tú son novios?- preguntó con una sonrisa, haciendo que el mago de fuego se atorara mientras bebía algo de agua.

-¿Eh?- respondió la albina totalmente sorprendida

-¿Acaso estoy equivocada? Es que ustedes se ven tan felices juntos, pensé que los dos…-

-Mira es mi novia desde hace un año- respondía Natsu, sorprendiendo más a la mencionada –Yo estuve en una misión muy difícil durante tres años, alejado de casi todas las personas a quienes considero mi familia. Cuando regresé, pude darme cuenta de que habían cosas muy valiosas a mí alrededor, y que yo no les había demostrado la atención que merecen- hablaba mientras veía fijamente a los ojos de Mira – no quiero cometer ese error otra vez- susurró con un enorme fervor en su voz.

El resto de la cena pasó muy rápidamente, y antes de que cualquiera pudiera darse cuenta, ya era hora de dormir.

Ambos magos estaban juntos en su habitación, Mira estaba sentada en un borde de la cama y Natsu de pie, apoyado en la pared frente a ella.

-Natsu… ¿no te parece que no es correcto mentirle a las demás personas?- preguntó en un susurro bajo, aunque sabía que él podía escucharla perfectamente.

Natsu caminó lentamente hacia ella, acortando la distancia entre ellos, para luego arrodillarse un poco para estar a la altura de su rostro.

-No le he mentido a nadie, Mira- hablaba en un tono de voz muy suave – Ser amado por alguien como tú es de las mejores cosas que podrían haberme pasado, pero no fue hasta hoy cuando me di cuenta de que me querías tanto, todo este tiempo, he ignorado tus sentimientos sin saberlo, no quiero que pienses que hago esto porque me siento mal- aclaraba mientras tomaba el rostro de la albina entre sus manos y se acercaba lentamente – quiero que sepas que lo hago, porque yo también te amo Mira- sus labios finalmente se juntaron, dejando a ambos magos poder mostrar todo el afecto que sentían el uno por el otro.

Sus labios se movían suavemente, concentrándose en disfrutar por completo la sensación que provocaba saborear los labios del otro. Lentamente su beso comenzó a ser más apasionado, ambos chicos juntaron sus lenguas, las cuales se movían tranquilamente mientras el deseo en ellos empezaba a ser más grande y sus labios se movían a mayor velocidad.

Mira se abrazó al cuello mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos y entraba en su boca, degustándola por completo. Sintiendo el delicioso sabor de la albina mientras su lengua alcanzaba todos los rincones de su boca. Ella soltaba leves gemidos, no podía creer que, aquel chico que era tan inocente, ahora mismo la estaba haciendo sentir mucho placer con solo besarla.

Suavemente, Natsu comenzó a recostarla sobre la cama, sin dejar de atender a sus labios en ningún momento, usando sus manos para acariciar el rostro de la albina mientras profundizaba más su beso, moviendo sus labios con deseo y desesperación, arrancándole algunos gemido a Mira.

Se separaron por falta de aire, dejando un fino hilo de saliva que conectaba sus labios mientras ambos se veían fijamente a los ojos…

Mira quedó sorprendida, los ojos de Natsu brillaban llenos de pasión mientras él volvía a adueñarse de su boca por unos leves momentos para dedicarse a besar su cuello.

Un suave roce de sus labios contra su piel, y luego una pequeña mordida apasionada, la fragancia de Mira lo estaba volviendo loco, mientras dejaba que sus labios siguieran su descenso hasta los hombros de la albina, su cuerpo entero reclamaba el hacerla suya inmediatamente, pero Natsu tenía otros planes. Quería hacerle saber cuan especial era ella.

Lentamente, Natsu comenzó a despojarla de su vestido, besando cada parte del cuerpo de Mira que quedaba expuesta, la albina no quiso quedarse de brazos cruzados y también empezó a quitarle su chaleco, permitiéndole ver por completo los trabajados músculos que poseía Natsu, ella suavemente pasó su mano por su pecho, levantándose levemente para poder mordisquear con deseo el pecho del dragon slayer, arrancándole un par de gruñidos de placer.

En uno de esos momentos, Natsu inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para suspirar el nombre de Mira, y ella podía jurar que jamás había escuchado y visto algo tan seductor en su vida.

Natsu no tenía planes de llevarse todo el placer él solo, por lo que terminó de desvestir a la albina y se adueñó de sus labios nuevamente, besándola con desesperación y comenzando una nueva batalla entre sus lenguas. Separándose luego de un minuto para dirigir su atención a uno de sus pechos.

Lo lamía sin descanso mientras masajeaba suavemente el otro, jugando con los pezones de Mira, los cuales ya estaba bastante duros y Natsu no perdió su tiempo. Sin detenerse, empezó a mordisquearlos mientras cambiaba de lado a cada tanto, Mira se encontraba muy roja mientras suspiraba el nombre de Natsu, quien, luego de haberse saciado con sus hermosos montículos, creó un camino de besos hasta su abdomen, retirando la última prenda que le impedía ver su objetivo.

Suavemente, comenzó a besar los bordes de su entrada, soltando varios suspiros con su nombre, mientras acercaba su rostro y dejaba su lengua libre dentro de Mira, haciéndola sentir mucho placer. Ella solo podía aferrarse a los cabellos de Natsu mientras comenzaba a soltar gemidos cada vez más altos. Los suspiros y gemidos de Mira, eran como la más hermosa melodía para los oídos de Natsu, deseaba seguir oyéndolos, por lo que comenzó jugar con el botón rosa de la albina, lamiéndolo suavemente para después chuparlo y dejar que sus deseos salgan a flote mientras lo mordisqueaba con delicadeza, logrando su objetivo, Mira dio un grito de placer al mismo tiempo que él podía saborear sus jugos, eran como una miel llena de azúcar, totalmente dulce.

Natsu se despojó de sus pantalones, permitiéndole a Mira ver su parte más noble. La albina abrió los ojos en una sorpresa total, Haruka no le había mentido, era realmente grande.

Volvió a besarla mientras Mira se preparaba para lo que venía, sin separar sus labios, Natsu se introdujo en ella, derribando la barrera de la albina y reclamándola como suya. Ella soltaba algunas lágrimas, pero no eran de dolor, eran de una felicidad absoluta, había amado a Natsu durante varios años y ahora finalmente era una con el dragon slayer, con ese chico que por lo general era un cabeza hueca, pero que hoy le estaba demostrando todo lo que sentía por ella, Mira no pudo más que sonreír en su mente mientras besaba a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Empezó lento pero conforme el dolor de Mira desaparecía, Natsu aumentaba la fuerza de sus entradas, logrando que la albina no deje de gemir en ningún momento mientras ella arañaba su espalda y él llegaba a lo más profundo de su ser, Natsu no podía pensar en algo más sensual que lo que tenía ahora frente a sus ojos…

Mira estaba cubierta por una suave capa de sudor, totalmente sonrojada y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras él no dejaba de entrar y salir de ella, soltando en muchos gemidos, y en algunos gritos, el nombre del dragon slayer, eso sólo hizo que su excitación fuera mayor mientras aceleraba la velocidad de sus embestidas y se adueñaba de los labios de la albina.

Mientras entraba y salía de ella, se separaron por falta de aire y en ese momento Natsu le habló en un suspiro…

-Eres hermosa…- dijo con una voz y unos ojos llenos de pasión desenfrenada, dejando sorprendida a la albina – Te amo Mira…- decía mientras aceleraba más y volvía a besarla.

Mira estaba llena de dicha, Natsu no dejaba de decirle lo especial que ella era para él, en cuanto él comenzó esta noche con el beso, ella sabía que llegarían hasta este punto, pero nunca se esperó que Natsu fuera a susurrarle cosas tan románticas mientras lo hacían.

Ya llegaba la hora, ambos lo sentían, por lo que Natsu puso más fuerza y velocidad en sus estocadas al mismo tiempo que Mira lo besaba y se aferraba fuertemente a él.

Ella soltó un fuerte grito de total placer, comenzando a ver en blanco, mientras Natsu soltaba un gruñido de satisfacción. Mira podía sentir como corría un líquido espeso y caliente dentro de ella, ahora era la mujer de Natsu, y sólo pudo darle una gran sonrisa al dragon slayer, quien respondió con el mismo gesto mientras se movía a un lado para poder tapar sus cuerpos con una manta, ella se acurrucó en su pecho y Natsu la rodeaba con sus brazos mientras le daba el último beso de la noche, ambos magos se dejaron caer en el mundo de los sueños mientras abrazaban al otro…

A la mañana siguiente, Mira despertó debido a la gran luz blanca que se filtraba a través de las ventanas, al mover los ojos levemente se percató de la figura de Natsu, mirando tranquilamente al techo mientras dibujaba pequeños círculos con su pulgar en el hombro de la albina.

-Buenos días Mira- saludó el dragon slayer mientras la veía a los ojos y le daba una de sus clásicas sonrisas

-Buenos días Natsu- respondió al mismo tiempo que le devolvía el gesto, aunque se encontraba pensando en otra cosa, lo que no pasó desapercibido para el dragon slayer

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?- preguntó, dándole a Mira el empujón que necesitaba para poder expresar como se sentía

-Siempre me has gustado Natsu- comenzó ella suavemente – desde que éramos pequeños, pero nunca te lo dije porque parecías tener miedo de mí, además de eso, tú pasabas mucho más tiempo con Erza y Lissana. Mi hermana se veía muy feliz contigo y yo no quería sentir que estaba interfiriendo con ustedes, hasta que llegó el día en que perdí a Lissana- Mira tenía algunos vestigios de dolor en su voz debido al recuerdo – Elfman y yo estábamos destrozados, pero tú apareciste dándonos apoyo, ayudándonos a levantarnos y no dejar que vivamos en la culpa.- ella le daba una sonrisa triste – entonces me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ti, con el tiempo pude ver que ese miedo que tenías hacia mí, desapareció, tal vez por eso pensé que quizá, si te decía mis sentimientos, entonces tú me aceptarías. Pero tú querías a Erza, podía verlo en tus ojos, y aquella noche en el gremio, cuando me confesaste que la amabas, podía sentir como mis esperanzas contigo se derrumbaban. Pero, te amaba lo suficiente como para desear tu felicidad más que la mía, y ahora, después de muchos años, finalmente puedo decirlo. Te amo, Natsu- terminó mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de su rostro y Natsu la abrazaba…

-Me arrepiento de no haberme dado cuenta antes Mira- decía con verdadera culpa en su voz – me gustabas desde pequeños, pero pensaba que no tenías ningún interés en alguien como yo. Y ahora, después de que tanto tiempo esperaste por mí, lo único que yo hice fue herirte sin saberlo- apretó más su agarre en el cuerpo de la albina – jamás me perdonaré por haberlo hecho, tú mereces a alguien que te ame por quien eres, por eso, te prometo que cada día, te demostraré que de verdad te amo- susurró con enorme fervor mientras ambos cerraban la escena con un beso tranquilo, pero lleno de amor…

Así, la mañana transcurrió tranquila, todas las personas en la mansión disfrutaron de un tranquilo desayuno. Una vez terminado el alimento de la mañana, el señor Blanc se dedicó a jugar una partida de ajedrez contra el Señor Happy, mientras Ariane y Shido disfrutaban pintando en el patio trasero, en ese momento Natsu se acercó a Mira para decirle algo…

-Mira…- llamó el dragon slayer con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Qué sucede Natsu?- preguntó un poco confundida la albina

-Tengamos una cita- respondió el mago de fuego con una de sus grandes sonrisas mientras ponía ambas manos detrás de su cabeza.

-¿Eh?- definitivamente, Mira no se esperaba eso.

-¿No quieres?- quiso saber Natsu

-No, no es eso- se apresuró a explicarse – es sólo que no lo esperaba-

-¿Entonces, señorita Strauss, quiere salir conmigo?- preguntó a modo de juego mientras hacía un leve reverencia

-Será un placer, señor Dragneel- respondió juguetonamente

Un momento después, Natsu se acercó al salón donde se encontraban el dueño de la mansión y Happy, entregándole una pequeña cadena y un dije de cristal al exceed, y luego ambos magos salían de la mansión para comenzar la cita.

Natsu no soltaba la mano de Mira mientras se dirigían a un parque cercano a la mansión, las personas que los vieron el día anterior pudieron reconocerlos de inmediato…

-¿Qué no son ellos los chicos de ayer?-

-Ah, que lindos se ven disfrutando-

-Como me gustaría pasear con mi esposo así-

Durante el camino, Mira le había preguntado por la cadena y el dije que Natsu le dio a Happy…

-Esa es una lacrima de comunicación- explicaba mientras llegaban a su destino y se echaban en el verde pasto para disfrutar de un aire limpio y un cielo totalmente azulado, adornado por nubes que parecían suaves cojines – si necesitan ayuda, sólo tiene que usar un poco de poder mágico para mandarme una señal.-

-¿Pero no necesitarías tú también una lacrima?- la deducción de Mira era correcta ¿como se supone que Natsu va a recibir la señal? si él no tiene una lacrima que tome el mensaje.

-Sí- concedió el dragon slayer – por eso la traigo conmigo- decía con una sonrisa

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde?- preguntó muy confundida la peliblanca, al analizar cuidadosamente toda la ropa y el cuerpo de Natsu, no podía percibirse algún bulto o algo por el estilo. Aunque, mientras analizaba la anatomía del mago de fuego, Mira no pudo evitar comenzar a sentir deseo por Natsu, y él podía verlo perfectamente en sus ojos…

-En la noche tendremos tiempo para eso Mira- susurraba con una sonrisa, dejando avergonzada a la maga ya que él pudo adivinar sus pensamientos. – Pero, voy a responder tu pregunta-

Mira estaba confundida, se había concentrado tanto en él que había olvidado de que estaban hablando, Natsu entendía perfectamente que pasaba, por lo que le recordó el tema – querías saber donde tengo escondida la lacrima-

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó nuevamente la albina

-Aquí- Natsu metió la mano dentro de su bufanda, sacando un dije que tenía la forma del símbolo del gremio.

-Eso se parece mucho a…-

-¿Al regalo que le dí a Erza?- terminó la oración

Mira solamente lo vio a los ojos, pidiendo la respuesta de la obvia pregunta que había en este momento…

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que yo hice el regalo?- preguntó mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas, ganándose un asentimiento por parte de Mira – alguien me enseñó como hacerlo usando lacrimas, dijo que era para poder comunicarme con esa persona especial cada vez que quiera. Pero yo añadí un detalle especial-

-¿Cuál?-

-Además de poder hablar con ellas, los dijes que yo hice tienen la característica de sentir el nivel de magia de quien lo trae, así puedo saber si Erza o Haruka están en peligro. Entonces sólo tengo que buscarlas por su aroma o sintiendo su poder mágico-

Vaya, los regalos de Natsu realmente expresaban todo lo que él sentía por las personas a quienes se los daba. Mira no pudo evitar sonreír mientras el mago de fuego colocaba sus dos manos detrás de su cuello, retirando el dije y entregándoselo a ella…

-Mira…- llamó en un susurró, y el ambiente pasó a ser como si se encontraran solos en una habitación muy privada mientras Natsu acariciaba su rostro y la besaba suavemente.

Oh Dios, sólo Mira sabe cuanto está resistiendo todo el deseo de ser una con Natsu ahora mismo, cuando le dijo que demostraría cada día que la amaba, él no estaba mintiendo.

Los dos pasaron el resto de la mañana en el parque, hablando sobre temas al azar, hasta que llegó el momento del almuerzo, y Natsu recibió un mensaje de Happy, preguntándole si llegarían a tiempo de comer juntos. El dragon slayer solo respondió que comerían en la cuidad y que si había algún problema no dudaran en llamarlos.

Aunque estaban realmente cerca de la mansión, hoy Natsu tenía deseos de comer solo en compañía de Mira, dirigiéndose hacia un restaurante y el mago de fuego pidió un lugar privado para ellos dos.

En el lugar, Natsu comía sin atragantarse como normalmente hace, preguntándole a Mira si necesitaba algo. Vaya, la albina estaba sorprendida, Natsu podía ser un caballero si se ponía en ello y Mira se preguntaba si esto tuvo que ver con pasar tres años en compañía de Gildarts, quien era un mujeriego, pero que sabía cómo tratar a las damas.

Así ambos magos disfrutaron de un almuerzo tranquilo en compañía del otro, mientras decidían volver a la mansión con el objetivo de dar un paseo en el amplio patio trasero.

Estaba siendo una cita bastante normal, pero el estar juntos lo hacía muy especial para ellos.

Cuando llegaron, ambos magos tenían juntas sus manos, llamando la atención de Happy…

-Te guuuuussstaa- reía levemente mientras veía a Mira

-Mucho- concedió la albina con una sonrisa para luego abrazar posesivamente a Natsu – ¿te importa si me lo quedo para siempre?-

Happy puso una cara de horror total mientras salía volando hacia el interior de la mansión derramando dramáticas lágrimas.

Mientras, en el hogar de Natsu…

-¿Erza, ya está listo?- preguntó una pelinegra mientras colocaba algunos maletines en una habitación

Titania apareció, dejando otra maleta en el lugar, respondiendo luego a la pregunta – con éste, sólo queda uno…-

-Muy bien, es mejor estar listas para cuando Mira se mude aquí- sonrió

-Tienes razón- concedía la pelirroja

Luego de unos minutos, ambas magas se encontraban hablando en una mesa de la sala, Erza quería saber algunas cosas con respecto a Natsu…

-¿Cómo sabías que Natsu no puede controlarse en Dragon Force?-

Haruka suspiró, tarde o temprano, Erza debía conocer la verdad

-Es porque… esta es la segunda vez que le sucede a Natsu- dijo seriamente

Ya en el gran jardín de la mansión, Natsu y Mira conversaban sobre cosas mucho más personales, pero principalmente le hablaba sobre varias cosas interesantes de su misión…

-Pero de verdad no puedo creerlo, ¿como estuviste peleando treinta y seis días completos sin descansar?- el día en que Natsu regresó y aclaró el tema de su misión, ella estaba totalmente atónita por escuchar que el mago de fuego peleó durante tanto tiempo sin poder dormir o descansar…

Natsu dirigió su mirada hacia un lado mientras su rostro se ensombrecía un poco – tienes que saber la verdad Mira- susurró

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó muy confundida

-Gildarts dijo que yo combatí al enemigo por veintidós días completos- recordó suavemente – eso es, en parte, la verdad-

-No te entiendo Natsu- susurró ella

-El día del examen, tú viste como me puse contra Laxus, perdí el control sobre mí y casi terminé matándolo-

-Pero eso no fue tu culpa, Haruka ya dijo que sólo fue un error de cálculos en tu energía-

-Sí- susurró – pero ésta fue la segunda vez…-

Mira no dijo nada, por lo que Natsu continuó…

-Después de casi tres años buscando, finalmente habíamos encontrado la base del enemigo…-

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Era una noche totalmente oscura, Natsu, Gildarts y Haruka se encontraban en un enorme bosque, saltando de rama en rama, esquivando los muchos disparos de energía mágica que recibían por parte de los cientos de magos que los perseguían.

Finalmente habían llegado para pelear contra el gremio oscuro, pero todo fue una trampa, cuando lograron entrar al edificio, ya había una inmensa cantidad de magos esperándolos, todos listos para emboscarlos.

Gildarts sabía que ya era muy tarde para retroceder, por lo que los tres magos se prepararon para pelear hasta que ya no puedan más…

Llevaban peleando ya veintidós días seguidos, desde que empezaron a combatir, y parecía que los magos oscuros solo seguían aumentando su número conforme pasaban los días.

No podían ganar, los tres lo sabían, es por esa razón que trataban de ocultarse de ellos en este momento. Pero era inútil, el gremio oscuro poseía magos de rastreo de un gran nivel y capacidad, por lo que eran encontrados fácilmente.

Mientras seguían moviéndose por los árboles, Gildarts solo pudo pensar en una solución…

-Natsu- llamó rapidamente – lo más importante ahora es que tú y Haruka deben salir de aquí- dijo con seriedad, llamando la atención de la pelinegra…

-¿Qué hay de ti, Gildarts?- preguntó con preocupación

-Yo los detendré- respondió seriamente, enojando mucho a Natsu por la decisión del mayor…

-¡Y una mierda!- bramó – ¡¿crees que te dejaremos aquí?!- dijo con mucho enojo mientras se daba vuelta para lanzar un rugido de fuego, creando una explosión media que logró estancar a los magos oscuros por unos momentos…

-¡No tenemos elección, mi deber es protegerlos!- entonces los tres se detuvieron, quedando Haruka junto a Natsu, y éste frente a Gildarts.

Natsu estaba totalmente en contra de dejar a Gildarts solo, no pensaba darle la espalda a alguien tan querido para él, en ese momento solamente pudo pensar en una cosa…

-Está bien, viejo- habló en un susurró, pero se podía notar la tristeza en su voz – pero tienes que regresar con vida-

El mayor se acercó al dragon slayer para poner una mano en su hombro al mismo tiempo que le hablaba con una sonrisa – todo saldrá bien, Natsu-

Los ojos de Natsu estaban ocultos por la sombra, pero asintió levemente antes de darle un puñetazo en el estómago a Gildarts, obligando al mayor a arrodillarse mientras veía a Natsu con mucha sorpresa en sus ojos…

-Lo lamento viejo- hablaba con un rostro serio mientras Gildarts caía inconsciente – pero no puedo dejarte hacer esto- la pelinegra estaba atónita…

-Natsu, ¿que estás…?-

-Haruka- interrumpió él – llévate a Gildarts, les daré tiempo suficiente de poder alertar a toda la gente cerca de aquí y que puedan escapar- dijo mientras le daba la espalda y sus puños se envolvían en fuego…

-¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Tengo que ayudarte Natsu, tú sólo no podrás contra ellos, puedes morir! ¡¿Acaso eso es lo que quieres?!-

Haruka no quería aceptarlo, no podía dejar solo a Natsu, no podía perderlo. El mago de fuego sólo volteó su rostro para mirarla con una de sus clásicas sonrisas…

-Todo estará bien…- la pelinegra solo pudo poner una expresión de horror total…

-¿Vas a sacrificarte, verdad?- susurró mientras algunas lágrimas aparecían en su rostro y los magos oscuros finalmente aparecían, acercándose a gran velocidad.

-Ya no tenemos tiempo, debes irte rápido o ellos te alcanzarán y ya no habrá oportunidad de ganar-

-Está bien, confío en ti. ¡Pero no importa lo que pase, tienes prohibido morir!- dijo mientras levantaba el cuerpo de Gildarts y escapaba del lugar.

-Volveré…- dijo Natsu lo suficientemente fuerte para que los agudos oídos de Haruka lo escucharan.

En ese momento, los magos oscuros ya habían alcanzado a Natsu, quien comenzó a correr en la dirección opuesta de Haruka, atrayendo la atención de todos y obligándolos a perseguirlo.

Se tenía confianza, pero ellos eran demasiados, Natsu lograba derrotar a uno, y tres más aparecían para tomar su lugar…

La pelea le estaba tomando todo el poder mágico que poseía, combatir durante veintidós días completos era algo impensable, incluso para el mismo Natsu, quien ya se encontraba realmente exhausto y no podía moverse a la velocidad que deseaba.

Bueno, no es que pensara que podía ganar desde el principio, lo único que tenía que hacer era ganar el tiempo suficiente para que sus compañeros lograran salir con vida.

Su cuerpo ya no podía más y los magos comenzaban a ganarle, entonces un rugido de agua lo liberó de los enemigos que tenía encima. Un Natsu moribundo levantó la vista para ver a Haruka y Gildarts de pie en la rama de un árbol.

Los dos dieron un salto para ponerse en frente del dragon slayer, encarando a los enemigos que los rodeaban...

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó realmente muy cansado, ganándose una sonrisa de la pelinegra.

-No importa lo que pase, somos un equipo y me niego a dejarte solo- dijo ella con determinación en sus ojos, mientras Natsu le respondía

-Es cierto, somos un equipo…- les dio una sonrisa triste, logrando que Gildarts le hablara.

-Le prometí al maestro que te protegería, supongo que ya es muy tarde para pedirle disculpas- en ese momento Natsu se puso de pie y caminó hasta ponerse en medio de sus compañeros

-Bueno, si vamos a morir, moriremos peleando- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa real mientras envolvía sus puños en llamas y los tres soltaban lo que pensaban que sería su última frase…

-¡Estoy encendido!-

_**Pausa Flashback**_

Erza estaba sorprendida por lo que estaba oyendo, Haruka, Natsu y Gildarts estuvieron a punto de morir en aquella misión.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó después?-

-Nosotros seguíamos peleando sin detenernos y estábamos gastando demasiado poder mágico, y aunque yo usaba Dragon Force, esto era mucho para nosotros. En uno de esos momentos, un mago me atravesó con su energía mágica- explicó la pelinegra, señalando un lado de su abdomen – no golpeó ninguna parte vital de mi cuerpo, pero estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre. Y el hecho de que casi no me quedaba poder mágico no era bueno, entonces sólo pude oír el grito de Natsu que estremecía todo el lugar. Fue en ese momento que usó su Dragon Force, lo hizo para protegerme. Gildarts aprovechó ese momento para ayudarme a tratar la herida y pude ver a Natsu fuera de control-

Erza solamente se quedó callada…

-Ese día, Natsu me mostró cómo era el infierno…-

_**Continuación Flashback**_

Natsu era como un volcán en erupción, una enorme torre de fuego ardiente, con una temperatura que comenzaba a incendiar algunos árboles, mientras soltaba un grito de ira desenfrenada y sus ojos se volvían totalmente rojos.

En ese momento, Gildarts solo pudo reaccionar para tomar a Haruka, quien seguía perdiendo mucha sangre, y atender su herida mientras podía ver a Natsu en ese momento…

No era él mismo, no podía serlo. Natsu estaba golpeando a todos en el lugar, lanzando grandes bolas de fuego a todo el mundo, destruyendo cada parte del bosque mientras golpeaba brutalmente, logrando atravesar el cuerpo de cada uno de los magos oscuros.

Era espantoso, Natsu se colocaba detrás de uno para partirle la espalda de una patada, o romperle los brazos sólo con sus manos, la sangre comenzaba a salpicar todo el lugar mientras Natsu sólo podía seguir gritando y masacrando a toda esa gente.

Cuando Haruka finalmente obtuvo consciencia, pudo presenciar la enorme carnicería del lugar, Natsu era una bestia salvaje en medio de tantos cuerpos sin vida, algunos sin extremidades y otros sin cabeza, pero todos chorreaban una enorme cantidad de sangre.

-Esto es mi culpa- lloraba ella, por el hecho de hacer que Natsu se esté comportando de esa manera – si no me hubieran herido…-

-Ya es muy tarde para eso Haruka, pero parece que Natsu solo tiene de objetivos a ellos- analizaba Gildarts mientras veían que los rastros de sangre indicaban el camino hacia la guarida del gremio oscuro.

Ellos solamente siguieron a la enorme bola de fuego que estaba carbonizando todo, y a todos, a su paso…

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

-Luego de cuatro días, masacré de una forma inhumana a cada uno de los magos oscuros- terminó Natsu con una expresión de desagrado, Mira solo pudo verlo con mucha pena en sus ojos

-Natsu…-

-Pero eso no fue lo peor…- confesó él, dejando atónita a la albina – nunca me perdonaré por lo que pasó después…-

Dentro de la casa de Natsu…

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?- preguntó Titania a la pelinegra

Haruka solo pudo poner un rostro de dolor – durante los diez días restantes… Natsu mató a toda la gente de unas cuidades cercanas, Gildarts y yo sólo pudimos detenerlo usando casi toda nuestra fuerza. No quiero que algo así vuelva a pasarle a Natsu, esa es la razón por la que yo entreno para ser más fuerte que él.-

De regreso a la mansión Blanc…

-Los maté a todos…- lloraba Natsu mientras cubría su rostro con una de sus manos – no dejé a ninguno con vida, hombres, mujeres, incluso los niños… casi traté de asesinar a Gildarts cuando quiso ayudarme- muchas más lagrimas caían de los ojos de Natsu, él sufría demasiado por todo esto –no pude controlarme.-

-Natsu…- susurró Mira, destrozada por ver al dragon slayer así

-Gildarts no me dijo nada, él dijo que estaba bien- Natsu cerró los ojos en una expresión de total dolor – dijo que me perdonaba porque no era mi culpa que no pudiera controlarme.-

Mira no pudo decir nada…

-¿Porqué? ¿Porque tiene que ser así?- Natsu se gruñía a si mismo mientras más lágrimas caían por su rostro - Mira… yo nunca quise esto, ¿que pasará cuando necesite usarlo para protegerlos? No quiero que esto vuelva a pasar, creía que lo tenía bajo control, pero el día del examen casi los mato. No puedo vivir sabiendo que soy una amenaza para todas las personas que me importan- Natsu dejó de llorar en el momento en que la albina lo rodeó con sus brazos

-No estás solo, Natsu- habló suavemente – todos en el gremio estamos junto a ti, y te amamos sin importar lo que pueda pasar. Siempre estaremos contigo- Natsu correspondió el abrazo mientras dejaba salir todo el dolor que había acumulado durante tanto tiempo.

Ella se dedicaba a reconfortarlo mientras él sollozaba, manchando de lágrimas su vestido, pero eso nada le importaba a la albina, lo único que quería hacer era apaciguar el dolor que Natsu sentía en este momento.

Luego de muchos minutos, Natsu finalmente se calmó, Mira le dio una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano del dragon slayer y se dirigían a su habitación…

Suavemente, Mira recostó a Natsu en la cama, besándolo tiernamente.

Natsu siempre ha estado ahí para ellos, era el turno de Mira para apoyarlo…

Lo despojó de su chaleco, al mismo tiempo que paseaba sus manos por todo el ancho de su pecho, sintiendo cada músculo del dragon slayer mientras seguía besándolo…

Natsu lo entendía, Mira quería probarle que podía contar con ellos siempre, él no estaba solo, nunca lo ha estado. Cada miembro del gremio era una parte importante en su vida, esa era la razón por la que él arriesgaba la suya para protegerlos. Sin embargo, estaba preocupado por su Dragon Force, perdía el control y no podía saber quien era su amigo o su enemigo. Ahora mismo, Mira estaba tratando de calmar todo el dolor que sentía. Natsu solamente pudo sentirse conmovido mientras las respuestas llegaban a su mente.

No importaba que perdiera el control, siempre podía contar con su gremio, ellos encontrarían una manera de detenerlo, eso es lo que él hubiera querido y por eso los amaba.

Natsu correspondió al beso de Mira, al mismo tiempo que sus manos acariciaban suavemente el rostro de la albina, el mago de fuego se sorprendió al poder sentir el leve roce de una gota de agua en sus dedos…

-¿Por qué lloras…?- habló en un susurro, viéndola fijamente a los ojos

-Tú dolor, es el mío también, Natsu- respondió ella mientras acariciaba el rostro del dragon slayer – por eso, quiero apaciguar tu dolor- volvieron juntar sus labios en un tierno beso cuyo objetivo era el de borrar todo el sufrimiento dentro de Natsu.

Él lo entendía perfectamente, Mira trataba de ayudarlo a superar todo esto, le demostraba que realmente lo amaba.

Lentamente ambos magos se despojaron de sus ropas, y entonces Mira empujó suavemente a Natsu, dejándolo tendido sobre la cama, mientras ella se acercaba para hablarle…

-Esta noche, quiero ser yo quien te demuestre cuanto te amo- seguidamente volvió a besarlo, pero este nuevo contacto tenía un sabor diferente. La pasión y el amor de Mira se podían saborear en sus labios, todo era tan profundo que Natsu pensó que le dejaría una marca, pero eso era incorrecto. Mira ya había dejado una marca en su corazón desde la primera vez, y este beso le trasmitía el mismo sentimiento.

Se separaron luego de un momento, entonces Mira se colocaba encima de Natsu, lista para ser una con él…

Lentamente, introdujo el miembro de Natsu en ella, sintiendo como era llenada por dentro, sentía mucho placer con sólo unirse a él, pero recordaba que era ella quien debía hacerlo sentir bien y una vez que Natsu entró por completo, Mira empezó a subir y bajar a un ritmo lento, dejando que el mago de fuego liberara gruñidos de satisfacción mientras sus manos se paseaban por las caderas de la peliblanca.

Poco a poco, la albina se movía a mayor velocidad, haciendo que Natsu entre y salga de ella con varios suspiros de placer por parte de ambos magos. Natsu no se quejaba de la hermosa vista que tenía frente a él, pero necesitaba sentirla con sus manos y boca también, por lo que se levantó, rodeando a Mira entre sus brazos y moviendo sus caderas para introducirse más en ella, arrancándole un tentador gemido a la albina.

Ambos participaban en esta muestra de mutuo afecto, Natsu empujaba cada vez con más fuerza, logrando llegar cada vez más profundo dentro de ella, podía ver como los pechos de Mira subían y bajaban en frente de sus ojos, moviéndose de una forma hipnótica y tentadora, Natsu no pudo resistirse y atrapó uno de los pezones de la albina entre sus dientes, masajeando descaradamente el otro al mismo tiempo que aumentaba la velocidad en sus caderas. Mira se aferraba a sus cabellos mientras liberaba algunos gemidos, Natsu llegaba cada vez más profundo y ella podía sentirlo totalmente.

El dragon slayer también liberaba algunos gruñidos y suspiros, el interior de Mira estaba completamente húmedo y caliente, podía sentir como cada vez que entraba, su miembro era succionado por las paredes de la peliblanca, apretándolo de una forma exquisita y rehusándose a dejarlo salir. Terminó de chupar uno de sus pechos para ver a los ojos de la albina, acercando sus rostros para conectar sus labios e iniciar una guerra entre sus lenguas.

Hábilmente Natsu logró girar sus cuerpos y echarlos en la cama, de manera que él terminaba encima de ella y ambos viéndose de frente mientras seguía introduciéndose en ella, mientras ambos comenzaban a ser cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor.

Mira quería hacer sentir mejor a Natsu, por lo que apretó los músculos de su zona íntima, ganándose un gruñido de mucho placer por parte del dragon slayer.

De la nada, las paredes de Mira comenzaron a soltarlo y estrujarlo conforme él entraba y salía de ella, la sensación era lo mejor que jamás pudo imaginar. Subió las piernas de Mira a sus hombros, aumentando la fuerza de sus embestidas para llegar cada vez más profundo, ella solo podía gemir cada vez más fuerte mientras Natsu devoraba cada uno de sus pechos, jugando con el pezón de uno sin dejar de masajear al otro.

Natsu podía oírlo, cada vez que entraba y salía escuchaba un pequeño ruido, era como si alguien diera un metiera y sacara la mano en un charco de agua, entonces dirigió la vista a la zona en donde ambos se unían…

El miembro de Natsu estaba completamente cubierto por los jugos de Mira, los cuales salían levemente de su cavidad cada vez que él se introducía, el ruido no hacía otra cosa más que excitar mucho a los magos, por lo que Mira podía jurar que Natsu se hizo más grande dentro de ella mientras el mago de fuego aceleraba cada vez más, logrando que la albina le cantara ese maravilloso soneto que eran sus gemidos para él.

Ambos ya no podían más, pero Natsu reunió fuerzas para acelerar una última vez mientras las paredes de Mira lo apretaban mucho más que antes, soltando ella un grito de placer al mismo tiempo que Natsu se vaciaba dentro de ella.

Era un líquido espeso y caliente el que sentía como la llenaba por completo, y Mira no podía hacer otra cosa más que sentirse feliz por poder provocar de esa forma al dragon slayer.

Natsu salió de ella y se recostó a su lado, acariciando suavemente la mejilla de Mira…

-Gracias Mira…- susurró con una sonrisa

-Siempre estaré para ti, Natsu- respondió ella mientras ambos juntaban sus labios antes de caer dormidos.

Unas horas después…

Dentro del sueño de Natsu, todo era un fondo negro y él se encontraba totalmente solo…

"_No podía ver nada, pero tenía un mal presentimiento, entonces pudo divisar frente a él una niebla de color blanco que comenzaba a tomar forma. Durante los primeros minutos, no pudo distinguir nada especial, hasta que luego de unos momentos más, Natsu reconoció finalmente de quien se trataba…_

_-¡Zeref!-__ bramó, corriendo directamente contra el mago oscuro, tratando de darle un puñetazo de fuego._

_Fue inútil, su puño pasó a través de él, desfigurando un poco la silueta de Zeref, quien le hablaba en susurros…_

_-Muy pronto Natsu…-_

_-¡¿Qué, qué cosa?!- _

_-Debes saber… cuales son tus verdaderos enemigos…-__ dijo mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse._

_-¡Espera!- _

_Natsu trató de estirar su mano para impedir que se vaya, cuando pudo escuchar el grito de una voz muy familiar…_

_-¡Erza!-__ comenzó a correr en toda la oscuridad, buscando como sea la presencia de la pelirroja, pero era inútil, solo podía oírla a lo lejos mientras su voz desaparecía para que otra totalmente nueva aparezca…_

_-¡Mira!-__ Natsu era atormentado mientras escuchaba los gritos de cada uno de los miembros del gremio, ellos gritaban pidiendo ayuda._

_Natsu continuaba corriendo, sumergiéndose cada vez más en el oscuro negro que lo rodeaba, hasta que pudo sentir como su cuerpo caía al suelo debido al cansancio._

_Cuando levantó la vista, quedó asombrado…_

_Toda la cuidad de Magnolia estaba en ruinas frente a él, el lugar entero estaba destruido mientras el cielo era de nubes rojas con sombras muy oscuras, se levantó y comenzó a caminar a través de la cuidad, buscando alguna señal de vida. No podía oír nada, ni siquiera el viento soplando, todo era silencio absoluto. Nuevamente volvió a escuchar los gritos del gremio, esta vez mucho más fuertes que antes, y Natsu siguió el sonido de las voces, corriendo en busca de su origen._

_Cuando se dio cuenta, ya no estaba en Magnolia. Este nuevo lugar tenía un suelo de rocas que eran adornadas por lava ardiente corriendo a través de el. Levantó la vista para poder ver un volcán mientras una nueva voz aparecía…_

_-Natsu…-__ el mago de fuego abrió los ojos en una mezcla de sorpresa y espanto, esa voz era de…_

_-¡Igneel! ¡¿Dónde estás?!-__ gritó, pero no hubo respuesta __– ¡Igneel!-_

_Natsu dejó de hablar porque otra vez estaba solo, estaba de pie en una roca rodeada por un lago de lava ardiente._

_Un escalofrío corrió por toda su espalda al oír nuevamente todas las voces de antes gritando, pidiendo auxilio como si estuvieran siendo torturados…_

_-Ya basta…-__ susurró mientras se tomaba la cabeza con las manos y se volteaba para ver una sombra oscura detrás de él, aquella figura le estaba hablando…_

_-Este es el fin para ti…-__ dijo mientras lo atacaba con un fuego rojo como la sangre__"_

Se levantó de golpe, respirando agitadamente mientras todo lo que había soñado regresaba a su mente, torturándolo.

Al mover la vista hacia un lado, pudo percatarse de la figura de Mira durmiendo en junto a él con un rostro muy tranquilo, Natsu no pudo evitar pasar suavemente sus dedos por la mejilla de la albina para asegurarse de que era real.

Mira abrió los ojos lentamente mientras sentía el suave tacto de Natsu, y aún en la oscuridad de la madrugada pudo notar la mirada que él le daba, había alivio, mucho alivio pero también gran tristeza y miedo…

Ella se sentó en la cama, con su rostro quedando a la misma altura que la del mago de fuego…

-Natsu ¿qué sucede?- preguntó suavemente

-Tuve una pesadilla- respondió con voz ahogada mientras las escenas volvían a golpear su mente, causándole un gesto de dolor. – todos en el gremio gritaban, eran torturados y luego Igneel…- Natsu no pudo terminar de hablar por lo agitado que estaba.

Mira se sentía asustada también, sea lo que sea que Natsu haya soñado, debió ser realmente malo, no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarlo, acariciando sus cabellos para tratar de tranquilizarlo – sólo fue un sueño Natsu, todos estamos bien y así será mientras todos sigamos juntos…-

Natsu correspondió al abrazo de Mira, y ambos se quedaron allí durante un par de horas, hasta que finalmente salió el sol.

Luego de dos horas más, los dos magos se encontraban solos, tomando el desayuno…

-¿En serio estás bien, Natsu?- quiso confirmar la albina con mucha duda en sus ojos

-Sí Mira, no te preocupes- respondió él con una sonrisa tranquila mientras terminaba de analizar lo que había escuchado de Zeref en su sueño.

Dijo que debía reconocer a sus verdaderos enemigos, ¿eso quiere decir que hay más a parte de los magos que los atacaron?

Si eso era cierto, entonces sus presentimientos eran acertados, había algo mucho más grande detrás de todo esto, pero ¿qué era?

Sea lo que sea, ya no había tiempo para pensar en eso, en cuanto la misión termine y él regrese con Mira al gremio, se pondrá a entrenar tan duro como pueda para evitar que lo que vio en sus sueños pase en la realidad.

Cuando terminaron de comer, caminaron por las habitaciones de la mansión y pudieron percatarse de que los criados del lugar comenzaban las preparaciones del baile de mañana…

-Oye Natsu…- llamó la albina, obteniendo una mirada por parte del dragon slayer – ¿no crees que debamos ayudarlos?-

-Mmm...- se lo pensó por unos momentos, ahora mismo ya resolvió la duda que le dejó Zeref, y tal vez lo mejor ahora sería relajarse y despejar su mente – está bien Mira- aceptó con una sonrisa mientras ambos se dirigían hacia el dueño de la mansión…

-Señor Blanc ¿no hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarlos?- preguntó Mira con la amabilidad que la caracteriza

-Ahora que lo mencionan, me preguntaba si ustedes podrían ayudar a mis criados a repartir los carteles por toda la cuidad-

-No hay problema señor- respondió mientras ella y Natsu tomaban los papeles y salían a repartirlos por cada parte de la cuidad…

Mientras caminaban por las calles y pegaban varios carteles que anunciaban sobre el baile de mañana, Natsu no pudo evitar hacerse una pregunta…

-Oye Mira…- llamó el dragon slayer

-¿Qué sucede Natsu?- dijo con curiosidad.

En cuanto la vio, todos sus pensamientos pasaron a segundo plano mientras se hundía cada vez más el brillo de sus ojos, dando unos pasos para acercarse a ella y poner sus labios encima de los suyos, saboreando su boca como si fuera el mejor dulce de todos.

Inmediatamente ella correspondió, colocando sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza de Natsu y atraerlo hacia ella, mientras él apoyaba sus manos en las caderas de la albina…

La gente que veía la escena no pudo evitar mirar hacia otro lado, sentían que estaban interfiriendo en algo demasiado privado.

Luego de un momento, separaron sus bocas debido a la falta de aire, mientras ella lo veía un poco roja…

-¿Porqué fue eso, Natsu?- no podía negar que se sentía realmente feliz de que Natsu quiera besarla en cualquier momento, pero también tenía una gran curiosidad por saber que impulsó al dragon slayer a hacerlo.

-No lo sé, supongo que es porque te amo- respondió tranquilamente mientras la tomaba de la mano y seguían su camino.

Varias horas después…

Natsu y Mira se encontraban de regreso en la mansión, ayudando en lo que podían, Mira estaba dando indicaciones en la cocina mientras Natsu se encontraba barriendo toda la casa, aunque lo hacía demasiado rápido y en vez de limpiar, sólo levantaba más polvo.

-Creo que es suficiente…- dijo el señor Blanc con una gota cayendo por su cabeza – muchas gracias por su ayuda-

Bueno, mientras Mira estaba ocupada en la cocina, corrigiendo las recetas para el día de mañana y evitar algún posible error, Natsu pensaba aprovechar este momento para usar su lacrima y hablar un poco con Haruka y Erza.

Se dirigió a su habitación, sacando una lacrima de respaldo que traía en su mochila y trató de comunicarse…

-Oye Haruka, ¿me escuchas?- preguntó, luego de un minuto de silencio finalmente obtuvo una respuesta.

-¡Natsu! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Algo anda mal?- quiso saber la pelinegra con mucha preocupación – ¿se encuentran bien?-

El dragon slayer de fuego entendía perfectamente porqué estaba preocupada, se suponía que estas lacrimas funcionaban como un medio de comunicación en casos de emergencia, es mejor aclarar las cosas antes de que decida venir hacia acá... porque puede hacerlo…

-No Haruka, nada malo ha pasado- habló de forma tranquilizadora, confundiendo a su novia.

-Que alivio- por su tono de voz, era obvio que no era mentira - Entonces ¿qué sucede?-

-Nada, es solo que han pasado ya dos días y quería hablar contigo- dijo el mago de fuego mientras levantaba la vista para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie detrás de la puerta. No sintió ningún aroma o energía mágica, por lo que continuó hablando – dime ¿está Erza ahí?-

-No, ella, Lucy y Wendy están haciendo un trabajo, seguro regresarán en unas horas más. ¿Porqué?-

-Haruka, necesito hablar contigo sobre algo importante…- dijo mientras trataba de pensar en la mejor forma de poder explicar todo lo que había soñado.

-Tuviste una pesadilla ¿verdad?-

Natsu no salía de su asombro, ¿como es que ella lo sabía?

Haruka entendió a la perfección el silencio, por lo que siguió hablando – cuando dos dragon slayers realmente poderosos son pareja, llegan a tener una conexión tan profunda que pueden percibir las emociones y pensamientos que el otro siente sin importar la distancia que haya entre ellos. Obviamente esto también se aplica a los sueños, aunque yo sólo puedo saber como te sentiste y no que soñaste-

Con que esa era la razón por la cual él también se hacía una idea de cómo se sentía Haruka a veces. Y tantos años pensando que solamente era su intuición -Ya veo…-

-Pero eso me deja una pregunta para ti, Natsu-

-¿Cuál?- ¿Qué querrá preguntarle?

-Tú ya has tenido estos presentimientos desde hace varios días, ¿porque no me lo dijiste antes?- aunque no lo demostrara en su voz, Natsu sabía que ella estaba molesta y lo estaba acusando de no haber confiado en ella lo suficiente como para decírselo.

Natsu no podía culparla, él también se sentiría enojado si algún miembro del gremio tuviera un problema y no se lo dijera para poder ayudarlo. En ese momento pudo oír el suspiro de la pelinegra a través de la lacrima…

-Bueno, no importa, ya me explicarás tus razones cuando regreses.- una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Natsu – estábamos hablando de tu sueño-

Con eso, Natsu comenzó a narrarle, con lujo de detalle, cada parte de su pesadilla. Desde la niebla que se transformaba en Zeref, hasta los gritos del gremio y esa sombra extraña que lo atacó. Una vez que terminó, le hizo una pregunta a la pelinegra…

-¿Qué opinas Haruka? ¿Realmente puede ser algo muy malo?-

Solo hubo silencio desde el otro lado, Natsu entendía que ella estaba pensando en una respuesta apropiada…

-Por lo general, los sueños son cosas muy vanas que suceden al azar en tu subconsciente- respondió mientras continuaba antes de que Natsu pudiera protestar – sin embargo, Mercurialis me contó que algunos dragon slayers tenían instintos tan poderosos, que podían alertarlos del peligro aunque éste fuera varios meses en el futuro.-

-Entonces…-

-Hay dos opciones, has comido demasiado antes de dormir- dijo en forma de broma para luego ponerse seria – o algo en verdad terrible pasará en algún momento-

Natsu se quedó callado, era obvio que fue una premonición, pero ¿qué es lo que sucederá?

-No te preocupes Natsu- consoló ella, podía saber como se sentía el mago de fuego ahora – ya verás que si estamos todos juntos, no habrá nada que no podamos lograr-

Haruka tenía razón, jamás se rendirían sin importar que tan malo fueran las cosas -¡Estoy encendido!-

-Por cierto, Natsu- llamó – una última cosa-

-¿Mmm…?-

-Dile a Mira que ya tenemos lista su habitación en tu casa, así que puede mudarse cuando quiera-

-Claro, le diré que… Espera ¿qué?- Es cierto que ellas sabían que Mira lo amaba, pero no se esperaba fueran ellas quienes prepararan un cuarto para la albina.

-¿Ya se te olvidó que puedo sentir tus pensamientos?- susurró de una forma tan amable, que a Natsu se le congelaron los cabellos – he podido saber como te sientes mientras lo haces con Mira-

Natsu puso una cara de espanto total. Entonces, si Haruka podía saber como se sentía cuando estaba con Mira, eso quiere decir que…

-Sí, también pude sentirlo mientras lo hacías con Erza aquella noche…-

Natsu estaba a punto de explicarse, pero ella lo interrumpió – No importa a cuantas mujeres quieras Natsu, te amo más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo y eso nunca cambiará- el mago de fuego podía percibir la sonrisa de Haruka – además, Mira es de mis mejores amigas y yo también quiero que sea feliz-

Natsu sonrió.

-Te amo, Haruka-

-Y yo más, Natsu-

Finalmente, terminó la comunicación mientras el mago de fuego se colocaba el dije en el cuello, ocultándolo con su bufanda, en caso de que Haruka o Erza quieran hablar con él. Entonces se puso de pie para darle una revisión de seguridad a la mansión antes de que Mira terminara su asunto en la cocina.

Mientras caminaba por toda la enorme residencia, Natsu no pudo evitar usar su lacrima para sentir la energía de Erza y verificar que se encontraba bien. No pudo percibir algún cambio preocupante, por lo que se relajó y siguió con su ronda, prefería no molestarla mientras ella estaba haciendo un trabajo.

Lo único que podía ver mientras se aseguraba de que no hubiera nada fuera de lo normal, fue a los criados limpiando las habitaciones y el patio trasero.

Luego de quince minutos, Natsu finalmente terminó de revisar la mansión al mismo tiempo que Mira terminaba de ayudar a los cocineros, ambos se encontraron en el salón principal…

-¿Qué estabas haciendo Natsu?- quiso saber la albina

-Pensé en revisar todo el lugar en busca de alguna pista o cualquier cosa extraña- respondió como si el asunto no fuera la gran cosa – ¿como te fue en la cocina?-

-Bien, todos ellos son muy hábiles y no necesitaban mi ayuda- respondió con una sonrisa, dejando al mago de fuego con la duda – lo que pasa es que me metí demasiado en el asunto y terminé cocinando algo para el almuerzo de hoy-

-Entonces, ¿qué habrá de comer?-

-Es un secreto- le guiñó el ojo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su habitación, con Natsu detrás de ella…

Cuando llegaron, Natsu cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y empezó a besarla suavemente, tomándose el tiempo necesario para poder saborear los labios de la albina mientras ella rodeaba el cuello del dragon slayer con sus brazos.

No pudieron mantener el equilibrio y ambos cayeron encima de la cama, Natsu no quiso levantarse y profundizó el beso, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Mira, quien correspondió inmediatamente. Nuevamente sus lenguas danzaban juntas en un baile apasionado mientras Natsu acariciaba las caderas de Mira para ascender luego a jugar con sus pechos, sintiendo a través de la ropa como es que ella también estaba excitada. No lo aguantó más, Natsu dejó la boca de Mira para poder sentir su cuello, dejando suaves besos y suspiros mientras masajeaba con más fuerza sus montes, maravillándose con lo suaves que eran.

Antes de poder despojarla de su vestido, alguien llamó a la puerta y Natsu soltó un gruñido muy bajo que sólo Mira pudo oír…

-Señorita Strauss, señor Dragneel- llamó el mayordomo de la mansión – es hora del almuerzo, el señor Blanc los está esperando…-

-Gracias por avisarnos, iremos en unos minutos- respondió la albina mientras ella y Natsu acomodaban sus cabellos para que nadie notara lo que estaban haciendo antes…

-Lo siento, Natsu…- se disculpó con una sonrisa

No podía engañar al dragon slayer, Natsu sabía muy bien que Mira estaba tan molesta como él, supongo que deberán esperar hasta la noche, pero Natsu todavía tiene un premio consuelo…

-No te preocupes Mira- respondió tranquilamente – además, me muero por probar lo que hayas cocinado- terminó con una enorme sonrisa.

Era impresionante, grandes langostas hervidas acompañadas por una ensalada, sin mencionar las lasañas recién hechas que desprendían un aroma delicioso, al lado de éstas habían otros platos con pasta y jugo de tomate. Las bebidas eran vinos, los cuales habían sido guardados en el sótano lo suficiente como para darles el exquisito dulce que tenían ahora.

Natsu no quiso perder el tiempo, y frente a todos, comenzó a devorar todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Estaba delicioso, llevaba ya siete platos y todavía tenia espacio para más, la gente de la mansión no se esperaba que el muchacho comiera tanto.

-¡Quiero otro más!- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras hacía girar un plato vacío en su dedo índice.

Luego de varios minutos y muchos platos vacíos, Natsu finalmente estuvo satisfecho…

-Es lo mejor que he comido en mi vida- concedió mientras se frotaba el estómago lleno.

-Me alegro que les haya gustado- dijo el señor Blanc – porque esto es lo que serviremos en el baile de mañana-

Luego de unos minutos más, todos fueron al salón principal, éste ya se encontraba limpio y adornado para el evento.

-La noche de mañana el baile será en esta sala- comenzó el dueño de la mansión – luego de comenzar con el evento, esperaremos diez minutos para poder hacerle entrega a mi hija de la piedra. Una vez que ella lo reciba, daremos comienzo a la verdadera celebración-

Natsu y Mira asintieron seriamente, su deber era capturar a los magos antes y durante la entrega de la piedra.

Así, el resto del día transcurrió tranquilo, el señor Blanc, Ariane y Shido estaban juntos en una sala, escuchando atentamente las grandes hazañas de Happy, esta vez era la historia de cómo él solo derrotó al antiguo gremio Phantom Lord y consiguió que Gajeel Redfox, el dragon slayer de hierro, se uniese a Fairy Tail para que pueda seguir los pasos del exceed.

Natsu y Mira estaban echados en el jardín, planeando la forma en la que evitarían el robo, y una vez que terminaron, ambos se pusieron a conversar sobre diversos temas…

Mira sabía de primera mano algunos datos jugosos que a Natsu le parecían interesantes, Juvia seguía detrás de Gray, y éste seguía mirando hacia otro lado; y una vez, mientras se desprendía de sus ropas para pelear con la gente del gremio, Mira pudo notar que el mago de hielo traía ropa interior rosa con dibujitos de conejos celestes. También que el orgulloso Gajeel, aparentemente, era realmente amable, tierno y manso cada vez que estaba solo con Levy.

Natsu ha encontrado algo con que molestarlos por el resto de sus vidas, eso explica la enorme sonrisa perversa que había en su rostro.

Por su parte, Mira también tenía cosas que le gustaría saber. Como la primera noche con Erza, cuantas veces Haruka lo seducía en un intento de aparearse y cual de ellas tres le parecía la más hermosa. Natsu pudo responder a las dos primeras preguntas, pero en la tercera…

-Es imposible decirlo- opinaba mientras veía las nubes con una sonrisa – cada una de ustedes tienen rasgos en común. Como que las tres son bellas y fuertes, amables y cariñosas. Pero sus diferencias son lo que las hacen únicas y especiales, ustedes se han vuelto una parte realmente importante de mi vida. Si me dijeran que debo escoger a una, jamás podría pensar en eso, las amo demasiado como para hacerlo.-

Mira lo veía con una sonrisa, Natsu había madurado mucho aunque parezca el mismo por fuera…

Ambos intercambiaron pensamientos, recuerdos y alguna que otra batalla en donde Natsu siempre salía victorioso por alguna táctica arriesgada. Cuando Mira le preguntó por eso, Natsu le respondió que siempre tuvo dos opciones: o intentaba lo que se le acababa de ocurrir y podría, en caso de que funcione, salvar a todos, o podía quedarse sentado viendo como su enemigo demente hacía pedazos todo lo que él respetaba y amaba.

Viéndolo así, solo tienes una opción, ¿no?

Siguieron conversando durante varias horas, incluso después de la cena, en medio de su habitación había una enorme calma mientras Natsu le contaba muchas cosas sobre Igneel, Mira podía percibir una gran tristeza en él cada vez que mencionaba a su padre dragón, pero también notaba el enorme optimismo del dragon slayer cuando decía que lo encontraría sin importar cuantos años pasen.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos magos acercaba poco a poco sus rostros y al cabo de unos momentos ya estaban besando de forma apasionada al otro, con deseos de continuar lo que habían detenido esta tarde.

Ambos juntaban sus lenguas y movían sus cuerpos de una forma desesperada, dejándose guiar por la lujuria mientras Natsu masajeaba sus pechos y ella lo desprendía de sus pantalones, empujándolo para quedar frente a él al mismo tiempo que sus manos se paseaban por el abdomen de Natsu, descendiendo lentamente para tomar el miembro del dragon slayer entre sus manos y masajearlo suave al inicio, pero aumentando la velocidad conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Natsu se sentía genial, pero no quería ser el único que recibía placer. Desvistió a Mira con gran velocidad, quedando ambos desnudos frente al otro. En ese momento, Natsu tomó a Mira de las caderas, colocándola encima de él, de manera que cada uno quedaba viendo la parte más privada de su pareja. Natsu no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a lamer la entrada de Mira, recibiendo unos gemidos de la albina mientras ella comenzaba otra vez a masajear el miembro de Natsu.

Él lamía y soltaba algunos suspiros en su entrada, haciéndola estremecerse de placer mientras ella se llevaba la parte más noble del dragon slayer a su boca, succionándolo un momento para luego lamer todo el largo y la punta, logrando que Natsu diera unos quejidos que a ella le sonaron seductores. Mientras Mira continuaba jugando con la parte baja del mago de fuego, Natsu le devolvió el favor introduciendo uno de sus dedos en ella al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a mordisquear el clítoris de Mira, recibiendo los gemidos de la albina como premio. Ninguno quiso ceder, Mira se metió por completo el órgano viril de Natsu en la boca y éste aumentaba la velocidad de sus dedos mientras su lengua y dientes atendían sin cesar su botón rosa.

Ambos acabaron al mismo tiempo, ella liberando sus jugos en la mano de Natsu, y el dragon slayer liberando su carga en la boca de la albina. No sabían que los guiaba, pero ambos decidieron probar la esencia de su pareja en ese momento. Para Mira, era dulce y espeso, y para Natsu seguía siendo miel con azúcar.

Se levantaron para ver a los ojos del otro, su apetito por el otro apenas comenzaba mientras ambos magos hacían batallar sus lenguas al mismo tiempo que Natsu entraba y salía de Mira a gran velocidad, empujando con fuerza para llegar a lo más profundo de ella. Su miembro era fuertemente apretado, siendo succionado con más fuerza cada vez que llegaba hasta el fondo, mientras era lubricado por los jugos de la albina. Natsu guió una de sus manos a su clítoris, acariciándolo y pellizcándolo suavemente para poder oír a Mira decir su nombre en suspiros, gritos y gemidos. La besaba con intensidad, aumentando la fuerza de sus embestidas, mientras su otra mano era guiada a uno de sus pechos para comenzar a jugar con el.

La estaba volviendo loca, no sabía que Natsu podía ser un amante tan intenso, entonces pudo percatarse de que el cuerpo del dragon slayer comenzaba a desprender magia de fuego levemente, llegando a tocar el cuerpo de la albina. Pero ella no se quemaba, de hecho, aquel fuego se sentía suave, como si una gran tela hecha de algodón la estuviera acariciando, pero no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, ese fuego estaba haciéndola más sensible a las penetraciones de Natsu, y aquella suave tela comenzaba a tocarla incluso dentro de ella, generándole mucho más placer que antes mientras Natsu continuaba besándola y embistiéndola con fuerza.

Ella vio en blanco mientras era recorrida por el orgasmo que comenzaba a sentir, y siendo llenada al mismo tiempo por Natsu, quien solo podía suspirar su nombre. Llenándola de felicidad mientras ambos magos comenzaban a caer al mundo de los sueño, pero no sin antes dedicarse el último beso de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente…

Ya han pasado tres días desde que llegaron a la cuidad. Hoy era el baile en donde el señor Blanc le haría entrega de la piedra a su hija, llamando la atención de algunos magos perversos que, seguramente, se camuflarían de civiles para poder robar la piedra.

La mañana transcurrió de una manera muy tranquila, un sabroso desayuno junto a la gente de la mansión, disfrutando de toda la paz que se podía antes del evento.

Aparentemente, Natsu y Mira no podían encontrar un mejor lugar donde hablar que el jardín trasero de la mansión, en este momento, los dos se hallaban hablando con Haruka y Erza a través de las lacrimas que Natsu hizo. La dragon slayer del agua era quien tenía la palabra…

-Entonces, ya todo está listo para cuando te mudes aquí, Mira- afirmó con voz divertida

-¿De verdad no les molesta?- la albina estaba atónita de que ambas chicas hayan tomado su romance con Natsu de una forma tan tranquila. Obtuvo una respuesta de Erza…

-Nosotras te entendemos perfectamente Mira, pero tú serás quien le explique a Elfman y a Lissana lo que está pasando-

-Me preocupa un poco como vayan a tomar el tema- reconoció la peliblanca. Entonces Natsu puso una mano en su hombro…

-Ellos te conocen bien, saben que jamás harías algo que estuviera mal o fuera prohibido- sonreía – además, no creo que se molesten contigo si es que yo voy y se los explico también-

-De cualquier forma, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Mira- hablaba Haruka – la culpa es de Natsu por ser un calenturiento-

-¡Oye!- el mago de fuego iba a protestar, pero titania habló antes que él…

-Sin excusas, Natsu- dijo seriamente, mientras cambiaba a su tono de ultratumba – has pasado tres noches seguidas teniendo sexo con Mira, cuando regreses hablaremos sobre esto- sentenció mientras Mira sonreía y Haruka respondía al comentario anterior de la pelirroja…

-¿No será que estás enojada porque estos días no lo has hecho con él, Erza?- Natsu y Mira podían imaginar como Erza se sonrojaba de vergüenza…

-¡N-no d-digas tonterías!-

Los otros tres reían, y Natsu no podía pensar en una mejor manera de matar el tiempo, oh sí, no había nada que pudiera reemplazar esto.

Un momento, ¿reemplazar?... reemplazar… ¡Eso es!

Natsu se puso de pie súbitamente, sorprendiendo a Mira…

-¿Qué sucede, Natsu?-

-Se me acaba de ocurrir algo…- respondió tranquilamente mientras le daba una sonrisa.

Así, ya solo faltaban tres horas para el evento, cuando la tarde finalmente llegó, y mientras todos almorzaban, los toques finales para el baile eran terminados.

Luego de una deliciosa comida, Natsu y Mira ya se encontraban en su habitación, y todavía quedaban dos horas libres, por lo que siguieron conversando sobre otros temas.

Mira tenía curiosidad sobre como había sido su pelea con Haruka, ya que la dragon slayer del agua no llegó a contárselo cuando pasaron la noche en su casa. Natsu sonreía mientras le narraba los detalles de su combate, reconociendo lo poderosa que era la pelinegra para haberlo apaleado totalmente. Durante esa conversación, Natsu le dio un dato que la dejó bastante sorprendida…

-Durante los dos años que pasamos juntos, Haruka y yo hemos peleado diecisiete veces- el mago de fuego sonreía – y ella me ha dado una paliza en todas-

Cuando terminaron de hablar, solo quedaban cincuenta minutos antes de que el baile comience, ellos aprovecharon veinte minutos para repasar por última vez el plan…

En cuanto toda la gente comience a ingresar a la mansión, Natsu memorizaría cada aroma específico, sintiendo también la cantidad de poder mágico, tratando de reducir el número de sospechosos. Mira se haría pasar como una invitada, registrando todo el salón principal y vigilando si alguna persona hace un movimiento extraño. Happy tenía un papel muy importante, él los alertaría de cualquier cosa que se les haya escapado, sin mencionar que también buscaría sospechosos. Usando las lacrimas para comunicarse, Natsu rastreará a las personas que sus compañeros le describan. Como el señor Blanc ya les había mostrado la bóveda donde escondían la piedra, así sería más fácil el capturar a los magos, si es que decidieran robarla antes de que alguien pueda darse cuenta.

Podía darse el caso de que fuera un grupo de varios magos, era esa una de las razones por la cual Mira se quedaría en el salón protegiendo al señor Blanc, a su hija y al esposo de ésta, mientras Natsu perseguía e interrogaba a los demás sospechosos.

Todo ya estaba listo, sólo había un pequeño problema, quedaba media hora para el evento, pero…

-¡No se qué ponerme para el baile!- la albina había traído muchos vestidos que le parecieron correctos al momento de empacar sus cosas, pero ahora no le parecían tan adecuados, y eso la estaba matando…

-Ponte cualquiera, Mira- sugirió el mago de fuego, echado en su cama, aclarando luego su punto de vista – no hay mucha diferencia ya que te verías genial con todos-

Pero eso no la convencía, quería usar algo realmente especial para disfrutar del baile con Natsu una vez que todo el problema se resuelva, por lo que siguió observando cada uno, tratando de escoger.

Luego de revisar y revisar, todavía no podía elegir ninguno…

-Es inútil, no creo que pueda usar alguno para el baile- suspiraba, entonces Natsu soltó una pequeña risa, confundiendo a la albina.

Natsu se levantó para poder acercarse a su mochila, sacando de allí una caja blanca con un listón rojo encima.

-¿Qué es, Natsu?- preguntó mientras recibía el paquete

-El día que me fui con Gildarts, me pediste que te trajera un recuerdo, no te lo di antes porque no encontré un momento para hacerlo- respondía con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que ella abría la caja…

-Te dejaré sola para que puedas cambiarte- susurró el dragon slayer mientras salía de la habitación.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la puerta de su cuarto se abría…

Mira traía un vestido largo de color azul noche, ajustado en toda la zona superior a su cintura y siendo ligeramente suelto en el resto, el inicio de su escote era adornado por una delgada línea de brillos plateados y el centro de sus pechos poseía unos ligeros pliegues que los resaltaban, debajo de éstos su vestido era adornado por una franja plateada. Traía zapatos azules oscuros, y guantes blancos, los cuales llegaban hasta sus codos, combinado con un chal de seda blanca que cubría un poco sus brazos y hombros. En el centro de su cuello, traía una gargantilla plateada, de la cual colgaba la lacrima de Natsu con el símbolo del gremio en un color celeste muy leve, combinando con su cabello y ojos.

-¿Cómo me veo?- preguntó tímidamente la albina al ver que Natsu no decía nada

-Perfecta…- fue el suspiro y respuesta de éste mientras se acercaba y posaba suavemente sus labios en ella, sorprendiendo y sonrojando a Mira.

En ese momento, ya se podía oír las voces de las personas que llegaban a la mansión…

-¿Vas a cambiarte?- preguntó Mira, sabía que Natsu no era de ir vestido elegantemente y esas cosas, pero no perdía nada con preguntar.

-Sí- respondió con un poco de resignación y miedo – mientras te alistabas, Erza me llamó por la lacrima para decirme que esperaba que no fuera al baile vestido como siempre. O sino, recibiré mi castigo cuando regrese- aclaró mientras entraba en su habitación

Mira se le adelantó al salón principal para comenzar su trabajo…

Apenas habían pasado cinco minutos desde que las puertas de la mansión fueron abiertas, permitiendo el ingreso de los invitados, pero todo el salón ya estaba completamente lleno de gente, algunos bebiendo y otros conversando. Realmente habían muchas personas, encontrar a los magos será más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Mira sintió como una mano se posaba suavemente en su hombro, sorprendiéndola un poco y se dio la vuelta con gran velocidad, era Natsu.

Él había optado por un traje mucho más simple, unos pantalones negros, zapatos negros, una camisa blanca, cuyas mangas estaban un poco recogidas, terminando con un chaleco negro y su clásica bufanda.

-Así es más cómodo para mí- dijo el dragon slayer mientras señalaba las magas de su camisa, poniendo el rostro un poco más serio al mismo tiempo que registraba todo el lugar con la vista – hay mucha gente-

Mira asintió con el mismo gesto dirigiendo ambos sus miradas a un extremo de la habitación para ver al señor Blanc, a su hija y al esposo de ésta, conversando con otras personas, que a juzgar por sus atuendos, de seguro eran de la nobleza o algo así…

La albina volvió a mirar a Natsu – ¿Dónde está Happy?- preguntó, sabiendo que no podrían comenzar sin que el equipo esté completo. Natsu entendió a qué se refería y se acercó un poco más, susurrándole la respuesta…

-Él está allá- dijo mientras señalaba ligeramente a la hija del dueño de la mansión, ella estaba cargando a Happy, como si fuera su peluche.

-¿Cómo no lo vi antes?-

-No lo sé, yo tampoco pude verlo- respondió simplemente – Happy permanecerá junto a Ariane y nos avisará en caso de peligro-

-Así podré concentrarme mejor en la búsqueda de los sospechosos, ¿verdad?- recibió una gran sonrisa del dragon slayer como respuesta.

Entonces los dos se separaron para comenzar con su misión.

Mira caminaba entre toda la gente, socializando y mezclándose en el ambiente, tratando de buscar algo extraño. Happy, siendo cargado por Ariane, revisaba con la vista cada lugar a su alcance. Natsu se movía más rápido que sus compañeros, memorizando el aroma de todas las personas allí, haciendo una lista en su mente y revisándola cada cierto tiempo para saber quienes no se encontraban en el salón.

Así pasaron diez minutos, y no hubo nada sospechoso, hasta que finalmente era momento…

El señor Blanc se encontraba de pie, llamando la atención de sus invitados…

-Muchas gracias a todos por venir, como saben, mi hija se casó hace unos cuantos meses y es tradición en mi familia, desde hace muchos años, el otorgarle la piedra como un obsequio de bodas- en ese momento, Natsu pudo sentir tres aromas completamente nuevos en otras habitaciones de la mansión.

Corrió directamente hacia ellos, para su suerte esos desconocidos estaban juntos, pero muy cerca de la bóveda. Natsu finalmente llegó al lugar para poder ver tres sombras correr en otra dirección, el dragon slayer corrió detrás de ellos, tenía que atraparlos.

Mientras, en el salón principal, el señor Blanc ya estaba haciendo la entrega de la piedra, cuando una ventana se rompió y una pequeña lacrima cayó en el centro del lugar, activándose y liberando una enorme luz blanca muy cegadora. Mira no había podido reaccionar a tiempo, cuando todos pudieron ver otra vez, el señor Blanc, Ariane, Shido y Happy estaban rodeados por siete sujetos que tenían su cuerpo y rostro cubiertos por ropa negra.

-Nadie se mueva, o tendremos que asesinar al gobernador y a su hija. Ahora señor gobernador, entregue la piedra o su hija perderá la vida.-

Mira empezó a analizar la situación, buscando la mejor opción para evitar el robo y algún asesinato. Natsu finalmente había atrapado a aquellos sujetos que estaban huyendo de él…

-¡Por favor, no nos hagas daño!- gritaba un chico bastante joven, acompañado por otros dos de parecida apariencia.

-¡Sí, sólo queríamos ver la piedra!-

Natsu abrió los ojos en una sorpresa total, estas personas solamente eran unos chiquillos curiosos, entonces ¿dónde…?

No pudo pensar en nada más en cuanto se percató de todos los aromas nuevos en el salón principal. ¡Maldición!

Poco a poco, el cuerpo del dragon slayer estaba siendo rodeado por varias llamas, asustando totalmente a los jóvenes.

Luego de unos momentos, Natsu se encontraba yendo hacia el salón, dejando a los curiosos colgando de un candelabro.

-Ahora, señor Blanc, ¿nos dará la piedra o esto tendrá que ponerse feo?- sugirió mientras se preparaba para atacar a su hija.

-¡No por favor! Llévense la piedra, pero no le hagan daño a mi hija.- dijo totalmente aterrorizado mientras le entregaba la gema.

-Creo que haré los dos- sonrió de forma perversa mientras trataba de atacar a la hija del gobernador. Mira decidió que ya había esperado más que suficiente, invocó su satan soul para lanzarse contra los enemigos, pero un grito familiar la detuvo…

-¡Karyū no Tekken! (Puño del dragón de fuego)-

Natsu apareció encima de ellos, destrozando parte del techo en su entrada, para darles un enorme puñetazo de fuego. Con esto, la gente comenzó a evacuar el lugar mientras Mira se lanzaba al ataque.

Happy se encargó de guiar a todas las personas a una zona segura, todos fueron al enorme patio trasero mientras Natsu y Mira peleaban en el interior.

No fue ningún reto, ellos no eran rivales para los magos de Fairy Tail, por lo que sólo les quedó una opción…

-¡Vamonos, ya tenemos la piedra!- dicho y hecho, ellos comenzaron a huir, Mira pensaba perseguirlos pero Natsu la tomó de un hombro…

-Ellos van a escapar, Natsu-

Trató de soltarse, pero el mago de fuego solo negó con la cabeza – no lo harán Mira, esa no es la piedra- sonrió

-¿Entonces qué es lo que…?- la albina no pudo terminar su oración porque se escuchó una enorme explosión cerca de allí.

Varios minutos después…

Los chicos malos ya habían sido capturados, aparentemente quedaron inconscientes en la explosión, y afortunadamente no hubo ningún herido entre los invitados.

Por más increíble que parezca, Natsu solo destrozó parte del techo con su entrada, y el interior de la mansión seguía exactamente igual.

Con esto, la ceremonia de entrega se llevó a cabo, y empezó el baile.

Todos danzaban tranquilamente, mientras Mira veía la escena con un rostro sonriente, cuando sintió otra vez que alguien tocaba su hombro.

-¿No vas a bailar?- preguntó Natsu mientras sus miradas se concentraban en el otro.

Mira quería decirle que se moría de ganas por bailar con él, pero sabía que a Natsu esos temas no le gustaban, así que se sorprendió cuando el mago de fuego la tomó de una mano y comenzaron a caminar hacia el centro del salón.

Él posó suavemente sus manos en las caderas de la albina, y la guiaba, moviéndose como una suave marea al ritmo de la música.

-Pensé que no te gustaban los bailes- opinó ella con una sonrisa

-No me gustan- concedió él – pero sé cuanto querías esto- dijo mientras ambos acercaban sus rostros para fundirse en un beso que todos los invitados aplaudieron.

El baile continuó en el jardín trasero, y todo pasó muy tranquilamente, Natsu danzaba con ella cada una de las canciones que se tocaban, acariciando su rostro, abrazándola suavemente, diciéndole lo hermosa que era, Mira sentía que la trataban como si fuera una reina. Al final, el baile terminó con unos bellos fuegos artificiales que resplandecían en el oscuro cielo, los invitados se despidieron, agradeciendo el haberlos dejado asistir, y todos en la mansión se habían ido ya a dormir.

En su habitación, Mira no pudo pensar en alguna noche que haya sido mejor que ésta. En ese momento, Natsu la besó con suavidad, la noche aún no ha terminado para ellos.

Lentamente, sin dejar de saborear sus labios, la recostó en su cama, acariciando con sus manos todo el cuerpo de la albina. Natsu profundizó el beso, enredando sus lenguas en una tranquila danza como la que tuvieron hoy, conforme avanzaban los segundos, ambos magos empezaban a mover sus bocas con mayor anhelo, tratando de saborear por completo la cavidad de su pareja.

Él la desvistió velozmente, retirando el vestido y dejándolo en una esquina de la cama, Mira tampoco quiso perder el tiempo y lo despojó de sus ropas, dejándola poder apreciar el cuerpo del dragon slayer, mientras pasaba suavemente sus palmas y uñas por todo el torso de Natsu, él no pudo evitar soltar algunos suspiros con el nombre de Mira. Continuaron con su beso, y ésta vez era una batalla total por el dominio de la boca del otro, podían sentir sus lenguas en todo su ancho y largo, mezclando sus salivas mientras sus labios se movían deseosos.

Hubieran continuado así, pero la falta de aire los privó de ese placer, obligándolos a separarse para recuperar el aliento, dejando un fino hilo de saliva que los conectaba mientras Natsu descendía a su cuello, mordiéndolo, dejando suaves marcas y besos por todo su hombro, para concentrarse en sus pechos. Antes de probarlos, comenzó a masajear cada uno, maravillándose con lo suaves y firmes que eran mientras jugaba con sus pezones, los cuales se ponían cada vez más duros, Natsu ya no pudo resistirlo más y se llevó uno a la boca, chupándolo suave al inicio para después empezar a succionar con más fuerza, como si la vida dependiera de ello, al mismo tiempo que dejaba que su lengua se moviera alrededor de su pezón y le daba luego unos mordiscos.

Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que aferrarse al cabello de Natsu mientras soltaba en suspiros el nombre de éste. El mago de fuego dejó sus pechos para comenzar a crear un camino de besos hasta sus piernas, acariciando ciertos puntos que hicieron soltar más suspiros a Mira.

Finalmente se concentró en su zona más íntima, retirando la última prenda para comenzar a pasar su lengua por el contorno, soltando algunos suspiros que estremecían con placer a la albina. Natsu lamió el clítoris de Mira, chupándolo y dándole unas suaves mordidas que la excitaban cada vez más, podía ver como su humedad aumentaba considerablemente mientras introducía un dedo en ella sin dejar de jugar con su botón rosa, aumentado la velocidad de su mano y succionando con mayor intensidad su punto más sensible, logró que Mira diera un grito de placer absoluto mientras su mano se cubría completamente con los jugos que salían de ella. Decidió saborearla nuevamente, sintiendo otra vez ese delicioso sabor de miel y azúcar. No importa cuanto tiempo pase, jamás se cansaría de esto.

Pensaba continuar, pero ella tenía otros planes, esta vez fue Natsu quien quedó recostado mientras Mira tomaba entre sus manos el miembro del mago de fuego, masajeando la punta para deslizar su mano de un extremo a otro. Él liberó algunos gruñidos de placer en el momento en que la albina se llevó el miembro de Natsu a la boca, lamiendo la punta para luego succionarla con fuerza. Natsu no podía pensar con claridad, la sensación de la lengua de Mira era indescriptible, mientras la albina usaba sus manos y su boca al mismo tiempo, aumentando la intensidad y velocidad, estaba cerca, Natsu no podía aguantarlo más, entonces ella se detuvo.

El dragon slayer pensaba preguntarle si algo andaba mal, cuando se percató de algo completamente nuevo para él. Mira tenía el miembro erecto de Natsu apretado entre sus pechos mientras subía y bajaba sin dejar de lamer la punta. Era una sensación nueva, podía sentirse apretado por algo totalmente suave mientras ella succionaba su miembro con fuerza, no pudo aguantarlo más y liberó su carga en la boca de la albina, y para sorpresa de Natsu, ella lo bebió todo mientras le daba una seductora sonrisa que lo volvió loco.

Rápidamente la tomó entre sus brazos para recostarla, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba con su miembro la entrada de la albina, introduciéndolo de una sola embestida mientras ella soltaba un gemido, siendo callada por los labios de Natsu.

Cada vez que entraba, podía sentir perfectamente lo caliente y estrecha que era Mira, sentía como sus paredes parecían estrujar su miembro con una fuerza que le daba una gran cantidad de placer. Ella solo gemía mientras se aferraba a la espalda de Natsu, arañándolo pero dándole más placer al mago de fuego. Aceleró sus estocadas mientras masajeaba sus pechos, llevándose uno a la boca para mordisquearlo con más fuerza y usaba su otra mano para jugar con el botón rosa de Mira, logrando que sus gemidos fueran cada vez mucho más altos.

Ella terminó con un grito de placer mientras Natsu la llenaba completamente, la calidez que ambos sentían era enorme. Entonces Mira empujó a Natsu, recostándolo esta vez a él para subirse encima y comenzar a introducir el miembro del dragon slayer en ella.

Acababa de tener un orgasmo, por lo que se encontraba mucho más sensible que antes, y Natsu aprovechó eso para apretar su trasero y comenzar a embestir, aunque era algo difícil, pero no imposible.

Mira podía sentir como es que se derretía por dentro, Natsu seguía entrando y saliendo de ella con la misma fuerza que antes, el dragon slayer se levantó para mordisquear sus pezones al mismo tiempo que ganaba una posición más cómoda para entrar en ella, acelerando y llegando cada vez mucho más profundo mientras las paredes de la albina lo estrujaban mucho más que antes, haciéndolo soltar gruñidos de placer mientras ella se aferraba a su cabello. En un momento, Mira se inclinó hacia atrás y el mago de fuego aprovechó eso para dar suaves mordidas en su cuello, dejando leves marcas mientras ambos alcanzaban el clímax nuevamente.

Ésta vez, ella quedó apoyada sobre sus manos y rodillas mientras Natsu se introducía nuevamente.

Él embestía con fuerza, ganando de premio los tentadores gemidos de la albina mientras usaba sus manos para masajear sus pechos. Nadie sabe que fue lo que los motivó a hacer esto, pero ambos chicos liberaron su magia en ese momento.

Mira usó su satan soul mientras Natsu se envolvía a sí mismo en enormes llamas, ahora sus sentidos eran mucho más sensibles que antes. Natsu podía experimentar como es que ella se ponía cada vez más y más húmeda, apretando su miembro de una manera constante que lo volvía loco de placer, y Mira podía jurar que Natsu se había hecho más grande, llegando cada vez más profundo dentro de ella, ninguno podía controlar su voz, Natsu soltaba grandes gruñidos y Mira le respondía con fuertes gemidos que llenaban toda la habitación.

Ella se dio la vuelta para poder verlo a los ojos, uniendo sus labios en un beso romántico y tranquilo mientras Natsu aceleraba y ponía mucha más fuerza en sus embestidas, no importaba que alguien los escuchara, es más, Natsu pedía porque alguien este oyendo todo el ruido que hacían. Era una prueba completa de que amaba a Mira total e incondicionalmente.

En un último esfuerzo, Natsu activó su Raienryū, rodeando su cuerpo de llamas y rayos que se esparcían por todo el cuerpo de Mira, llenándola completamente de placer mientras trataba de evitar soltar sus gemidos demasiado alto.

Aceleró una vez más, introduciéndose hasta lo más profundo, y pudo sentir como las paredes de la albina lo apretaron a más no poder, ambos acabaron nuevamente con un grito de placer absoluto mientras él volvía a vaciarse dentro de ella.

Los rastros de magia desaparecieron, dejando a ambos magos muy cansados y cubiertos por sudor…

-Woww…- susurró la albina con una sonrisa mientras ambos trataban de acercar sus rostros, fundiéndose en un último beso de la noche – ahora es… la mejor noche de mi vida…-

Ambos cayeron dormidos, abrazados el uno al otro.

A la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno, ambos magos tenían unas enormes gotas de nerviosismo cayendo por su cabeza, el señor Blanc se encontraba hablando con un guardia de seguridad…

-¡Lo juro!- hablaba exaltado

-Entonces, ¿dice que ayer en la noche pudo oír los gritos de una mujer pidiendo ayuda?-

-¡Sí! De seguro era torturada, la pobre señorita no hacía otra cosa más que gemir y gritar- respondió el dueño mientras se secaba el sudor con un pañuelo.

-Pues…- el guardia iba a opinar, pero Ariane se le adelantó…

-¡Es verdad! Todos pudimos oír varios gruñidos y como es que esa pobre chica gritaba y gemía-

Natsu y Mira alistaron sus cosas inmediatamente para regresar a Fairy Tail antes de que alguien más astuto les explique la verdadera razón de los ruidos.

Quince minutos después…

-¿En serio ya se van?- preguntó el dueño de la mansión, obteniendo una respuesta de Mira…

-Nuestro deber es regresar al gremio en cuanto terminemos nuestro trabajo- se disculpaba ella, este era uno de los lugares donde tenía hermosos recuerdos de las noches que pasó amando a Natsu.

-Es una verdadera lástima, pero no duden que los invitaremos a los próximos bailes-

-Será un placer-

Entonces el señor Blanc, Ariane y Shido se acercaron a Happy, los tres se arrodillaron ante él para decir la misma oración…

-Señor Happy, le agradecemos enormemente el haber salvado a Ariane y a la piedra, por favor no dude en visitarnos cada vez que guste o cuando necesite algún favor-

Natsu y Mira quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¡Aye!- respondió el gato, mientras los dueños se ponían de pie y el señor Blanc hablaba por última vez…

-Como acordamos el primer día, aquí está la paga por sus excelentes servicios- señaló un enorme costal detrás de él.

Natsu y Mira otra vez quedaron boquiabiertos, Happy no les había mentido cuando dijo que realmente les pagarían mucho.

Eso fue todo, el equipo se despidió para partir al gremio. Una vez en el tren, y Natsu recostado en las piernas de Mira para evitar mareos, decidieron abrir el costal para sacar las cuentas y poder dividirlo entre los tres.

Mira abrió el costal.

Estaba lleno de pescados.

* * *

**Escena**** Extra**

Han pasado cinco horas y el equipo finalmente llegó al gremio, Natsu abrió la puerta de una patada...

-!Abuelo! !¿Porqué nos apresuraste, si teníamos dos días más para esperar?!- El maestro respondió tranquilamente luego de tomar un trago.

-Me equivoqué, creí que ya no tenían tiempo- sonreía

En ese momento, Natsu y Mira seguían parados en la entrada y los demás miembros se percataron de sus manos unidas...

-Nee-chan ¿que significa esto?- preguntó Elfman con una voz nerviosa, seguido después por Lissana...

-Mira-nee ¿acaso tú...?-

-Natsu es mi novio ahora- sonrió ella mientras le daba un leve beso al mago de fuego, Elfman se desmayó.

Lucy se percató del enorme costal que traía el equipo...

-¿No me digan que esa es la paga?- preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Sí, el dueño de la mansión nos pagó por proteger a su hija y una gema- respondió Mira. Todos en el lugar estaban sorprendidos, un costal lleno de dinero.

-¿Y cuanto les pagaron?- volvió a preguntar la rubia, Mira suspiró y Natsu pateó el costal, haciendo que éste cayera al suelo y se abriera, dejando ver la enorme cantidad de pescados que tenía dentro.

Todos estallaron en risa al ver el enorme botín, y los dos magos no pudieron evitar las carcajadas que salían de sus bocas. Poco les importaba la paga, el verdadero premio ya lo tenían a su lado. Pero en ese momento, Natsu se quedó helado mirando hacia el interior del edificio con una enorme sorpresa brillando en sus ojos.

Ace y otros cuatro magos estaban de pie justo detrás de él.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿les gustó? xD

!ALELUYA! Natsu no destruyó la mansión esta vez, habría que darle un premio xD

Como dije antes, este capitulo fue especialmente hecho para los amantes del NaMi. Así que si les gustó, por favor díganmelo en sus review.

**AVISO MUY IMPORTANTE:**

**Necesito que me digan en sus reviews cual creen es el equipo más poderoso de Fairy Tail. Por ahora tengo un Natsu, Haruka, Erza, Mira y Laxus. Pero no estoy muy seguro, porque estaría dejando fuera a Gray y Gajeel.**

**No se preocupen, para los juegos mágicos habrán dos equipos de Fairy Tail. Pero para continuar mi historia, DE VERDAD NECESITO que me digan el equipo más fuerte que puedan formar. DE VERDAD SE LOS AGRADECERÍA.**

¿Y ahora que sucederá en el próximo capitulo? Si quieren una pelea, díganlo en los reviews.

!Hasta la próxima!


	11. Living Hell

!Hola a todos!

Hay algo que me gustaría saber, así que hablaremos de eso al final del capitulo.

Continuemos

* * *

Natsu se quedó helado mirando hacia el interior del edificio con una enorme sorpresa en sus ojos.

Ace y otros cuatro magos estaban de pie justo detrás de él.

Todos los miembros del gremio se quedaron helados en cuanto se percataron de la presencia de los magos. Natsu empujó a Mira y Happy detrás de él para encarar al peliblanco, mirándolo con una expresión de verdadero enojo mientras las flamas comenzaban a emanar de su cuerpo, moviéndose de una forma totalmente amenazante. Makarov intervino antes de crear una pelea innecesaria…

-Natsu, ya basta…- dijo seriamente. El dragon slayer de fuego volteó su rostro, reduciendo su poder mágico y permitiéndole a los magos avanzar.

-Tienen un gremio bastante lindo- dijo un hombre bastante alto de corto cabello negro, era el mismo sujeto que había atacado a Lucy muchos días antes, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras su grupo avanzaba. Hasta que finalmente quedaron frente a Makarov…

-¿Qué es lo que desean?- preguntó muy seriamente, Ace dio un paso al frente…

-Vinimos aquí por dos razones- dijo mientras se volteaba para mirar a sus compañeros, tres de ellos dieron pasos hasta estar por delante de él.

Natsu los reconoció, estaba el sujeto que atacó a Lucy y también aquellos magos que los emboscaron cuando él estaba de misión con Wendy.

Ace dio un certero golpe en la espalda de cada uno, obligándolos a caer al suelo mientras soltaban unos quejidos de dolor -La primera es para disculparnos por los errores de estos idiotas- habló tranquilamente, pero Natsu podía percibir un ligero toque de enojo en su voz.

Solo hubo silencio durante unos momentos, entonces el cuerpo del peliblanco se rodeó de flamas grises, elevando su poder mágico, y ejerciendo la presión sobre sus compañeros en el suelo. Cada uno de ellos soltó un leve grito de dolor mientras Ace reducía su poder…

-¡Lo sentimos, de verdad lo sentimos!- se disculpaban los tres, mirando a los ojos de Makarov y arrodillándose.

-Creo que ya es muy tarde para hacer las pases ahora- fue la respuesta del maestro. Entonces la otra chica del grupo habló, ella era de la misma estatura y figura que Erza, tenía los ojos de un color rosa, al igual que su cabello largo y lacio, el cual estaba extendido por toda su espalda, pero los lados de su cabeza eran adornados por unas coletas un poco largas, amarradas con dos listones blancos. Traía puesta la misma ropa que Ace, una chaqueta negra con varias rayas grises, pantalones blancos y botas negras con ligeros toques blancos.

-No hemos venido para hacer las pases- dijo ella muy seriamente – el maestro dijo que debíamos disculparnos por lo que estos idiotas hicieron, pero nuestro deber todavía es el de asesinar a Natsu Dragneel- Sus palabras habían enojado a muchos en el gremio, entonces volteó su cabeza para comenzar a buscar algo…

-Ace- llamó ella – ¿quién de ellos es Natsu?-

-El mago de cabello rosa- respondió simplemente mientras seguía mirando al maestro y ella se acercaba al dragon slayer…

-¿Es él?- dijo mientras lo miraba detenidamente, Natsu todavía tenía una expresión de enojo – dime que estás bromeando-

Ace volteó a verla con una mirada totalmente fría…

-No puedo creer que tengamos que matarlo, que desperdicio, él es muy guapo, quiero hacerlo mío- sonreía ella mientras se acercaba más al rostro de Natsu y levantaba su mano para tratar de acariciarlo.

Natsu pensaba detenerla de una vez, pero Haruka se le adelantó, tomando la mano de esa desconocida para mirarla verdaderamente enojada…

-No te atrevas a tocarlo, Natsu ya es mío- susurró ella, la desconocida solamente le sonrió liberándose de su agarre para darle la espalda y caminar con dirección a su grupo…

-Eso ya lo veremos…-

Los tres que estaban en el suelo finalmente se levantaron mientras Ace sacaba una pequeña carta de su chaqueta…

-Esta es la segunda razón por la que vinimos, nuestro maestro quería darle un mensaje- dijo mientras le cedía el sobre, permitiéndole a Makarov leer el papel.

Todos los magos de Fairy Tail se sorprendieron al ver a su maestro elevar desmesuradamente su poder mágico mientras hacía añicos la carta. Mira reaccionó y pidió una respuesta…

-¿Qué decía la carta, maestro?- Makarov suspiró mientras respondía…

-El gremio oficial de Living Hell nos ha declarado la guerra- dijo bastante serio y a la vez molesto. Erza dio un paso hacia los desconocidos…

-¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡¿Vienen a nuestro gremio para declararnos la guerra?!- La chica de cabello rosa le respondió con una sonrisa…

-Exactamente, Living Hell destruirá a Natsu Dragneel, aún si tenemos que aniquilar a Fairy Tail por completo-

Erza dio un paso totalmente enojada, pero el maestro la detuvo colocando una mano en su hombro. En ese momento, aquella chica recibió un poderoso puñetazo de fuego que la estampó contra una pared...

Natsu estaba realmente furioso, pero dirigió su atención al peliblanco que le estaba hablando al maestro…

-Nuestro gremio quiere evitar daños a gente inocente, por esa razón nuestro maestro quiere que definamos todo en los juegos mágicos-

-¡¿Como quieres evitar víctimas si nos declaran la guerra?!- respondió una Lucy igual de enojada que todos en el gremio.

En ese momento se pudo oír el ruido de unos escombros moviéndose, y todos se dieron cuenta de que esa chica desconocida salía de la pared sin un solo rasguño, respondiendo luego a la pregunta de Lucy…

-Nosotros tenemos que matar a Natsu Dragneel, él es nuestro único objetivo-

-¡¿Porqué Natsu?! ¡¿Qué es lo que él ha hecho?!- preguntaba Haruka. El sujeto alto de cabello negro respondió…

-Esos son nuestros asuntos, no tenemos porque decírselos- dijo seriamente para que su compañera continúe hablando…

-Claro que, todavía tienen la opción de rendirse y dejarnos hacer nuestro trabajo- sonrió – ustedes son magos de segunda a nuestro lado-

Todos en el gremio la miraron molesta, mientras una nueva voz se escuchaba...

-Entonces supongo que ustedes deben ser magos de tercera para pensar que pueden ganarle a nuestro gremio- Laxus apareció de la nada con un rostro bastante enojado.

Todos los magos desconocidos, con excepción de Ace, los miraron con sonrisas, él solamente miraba fijamente a Natsu. Luego de un minuto de silencio, el peliblanco habló…

-Ustedes son basura- Natsu no resistió más y se lanzó contra él, usando sus puños envueltos en fuego.

Para sorpresa de Fairy Tail, Ace atrapó el puño de Natsu con una de sus manos, pero el golpe había generado una pequeña onda expansiva que reventó varios vasos. Natsu tenía la misma expresión enojada mientras el otro lo veía fríamente, el dragon slayer podía percibir en sus ojos que realmente los consideraba insectos miserables.

En ese momento, el peliblanco jaló del brazo a Natsu para darle una patada en el centro del pecho, mandándolo a chocar contra unas mesas, todos en el gremio miraban a los desconocidos con ira…

-¡Maldito!- dijo Haruka y se lanzó contra él.

Ella trataba de golpearlo pero Ace podía esquivar cada ataque con una enorme destreza sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro en ningún momento, enojando más a la pelinegra, que empezó a liberar su magia, ganando mucha más velocidad.

Pero antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, Haruka era estampada contra una pared, siendo sujetada del cuello por el peliblanco.

-Ace, ya basta- dijo el más alto – tenemos que obedecer a nuestro maestro-

La maga de pelo rosa le respondió…

-Ellos empezaron, nosotros solo nos estamos defendiendo- el peliblanco soltó a Haruka, dejando que caiga al suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento, para comenzar a caminar con dirección a su equipo…

-Vámonos- dijo con voz fría, pero antes de chasquear los dedos, Natsu habló…

-Cobarde, ¿piensas huir?- expresó con mucho enojo al mismo tiempo que daba unos pasos hacia ellos. Makarov lo interrumpió…

-¡Natsu, ya basta!- el dragon slayer no hizo caso y siguió dando pasos hasta que sus rostros estuvieron separados por unos cuantos centímetros.

Ace analizó los ojos de Natsu -Si tanto quieres pelear- empezó el peliblanco – que así sea-

Uno de sus compañeros habló – es cierto, el maestro sólo dijo que no los matemos, no mencionó nada sobre mostrarles a estos magos lo patéticos que son-

-Te mostraré quien es el patético- dijo un muy serio Laxus. Makarov alzó la voz…

-¡Ya basta! Nosotros no pelearemos ahora, ustedes todavía no pueden vencerlos-

-¡Y una mierda con eso abuelo!- respondió Natsu – ellos se han burlado de Fairy Tail- decía mientras enseñaba mucho más los dientes – les mostraré lo que pasa cuando te metes con nuestro gremio-

Makarov se resignó, no podía detener a esos mocosos de pelear, pero intervendría si es que llegaba a ser necesario…

-Entonces- dijo el más alto de los desconocidos – ¿tienen un lugar donde poder pelear? ¿O qué?-

Natsu miró a Erza, titania entendió perfectamente…

-El salón de entrenamiento se encuentra en buen estado, peleen allí-

Diez minutos después…

-Lindo lugar- concedió el desconocido de cabello marrón.

El campo era una mezcla de vegetación y rocas, mientras Laxus y el otro sujeto de pelo negro estaban en el centro.

Los magos de Fairy Tail estaban sentados en la gran tribuna y los miembros de Living Hell simplemente estaban de pie a un lado.

-Bueno, bueno- comenzó el mago de cabello negro con una sonrisa, apuntado con su lanza al rubio – será un placer apalear al poderoso Laxus Dreyar-

-Así que conoces mi nombre- respondió el otro – es una muestra de respeto el decir el tuyo antes de pelear-

-Me llamo Sean, me aseguraré de que nunca lo olvides- dijo mientras ambos comenzaban a reunir poder mágico.

Hubo un choque tremendo de poderes en el momento en que Laxus disparó un enorme rayo y Sean respondía con otro de color verde.

La onda explosiva levantó una gran cantidad de polvo, no dejando ver nada, pero se podía oír diferentes estruendos. Cuando el campo fue despejado todos podían ver como es que esos dos se golpeaban sin cesar.

Laxus daba una gran sucesión de puñetazos y patadas, a lo que Sean respondía con varios golpes y algunos disparos de energía mágica.

El rubio se elevó a los cielos transformando su cuerpo en rayo, dispuesto a disparar su rugido, pero antes de comenzar a reunir aliento, Sean dio un gran salto para colocarse detrás de Laxus y darle un golpe en la espalda, causando que el dragon slayer caiga, apoyando sus manos y pies en el suelo para amortiguar su aterrizaje.

Se puso de pie tranquilamente, mirando al mago que tenía a unos metros delante de él…

-Esto se ve interesante- dijo seriamente mientras su cuerpo se rodeaba de enormes relámpagos, dándole un aspecto amenazador…

-¿Dragon Force, eh?- susurró Sean, viendo como es que el cuerpo del rubio comenzaba a adquirir escamas y aumentaba su masa muscular.

Natsu veía la escena bastante afligido _"Laxus puede usar Dragon Force sin perder el control…"_

Haruka podía sentir el estado de ánimo de Natsu, por lo que colocó suavemente su mano en el hombro del dragon slayer, mirándolo con un rostro que expresaba el mismo dolor.

Finalmente hubo una explosión amarilla, generando una onda expansiva que empujó a todos los magos del gremio. Pero aquellos desconocidos no se movieron ni un milímetro.

Sean tenía una enorme sonrisa – ¡Oh sí! Finalmente podré pelear contra un dragon slayer usando su Dragon Force- entonces su lanza brilló totalmente, cambiando de forma para sorpresa de todos – ¡vamos, despierta mi reliquia sagrada, un digno oponente acaba de aparecer frente a nosotros!-

Natsu estaba atónito, y no era el único – ¡¿Otra reliquia sagrada?! ¡Creí que solo existía una!-

La chica de cabello rosa se le acercó – veo que eres guapo, pero no muy listo. Existen tres reliquias sagradas en todo el mundo-

Sean dijo el nombre de su reliquia en ese momento – adelante ¡DIVINE DEFENDER!- la lanza se transformó en una armadura plateada que cubría todo su cuerpo con excepción de la cabeza, poseía líneas azules en la pechera que formaban dos dragones mirándose entre sí.

Laxus se lanzó contra Sean, recargando su brazo con una enorme cantidad de rayos…

La sorpresa llegó a todos en el lugar cuando Sean atrapó la muñeca de Laxus con su mano izquierda, deteniendo su golpe y contraatacando con un puño envuelto en energía verde.

Laxus reaccionó y logró detener el ataque usando la palma de su mano libre. Ambos magos trataban de derribar al otro sin dejar de soltarse en ningún momento y la energía comenzaba a desprenderse de ellos, rodeándolos con un aura que poseía dorado y verde. Los dos gruñían en un esfuerzo por derribar a su oponente y poco a poco liberaban cada vez más magia, ocasionando que en el suelo se formaran grietas mientras ellos se hundían en lo que parecía ser un cráter creado por su energía.

-Es impresionante…- susurró Lucy totalmente atónita, al igual que todos en el gremio.

Sean soltó un poco su mano, haciendo que Laxus pierda un poco el equilibrio, pero eso fue suficiente para poder jalarlo y darle un rodillazo en el estómago, causándole daño al rubio, que respondió inmediatamente con un golpe de rayos.

Ambos magos se golpeaban sin descanso, tratando de derribar la defensa de su adversario, pero el cuerpo de Laxus era enormemente resistente y esa armadura era increíblemente dura. El dragon slayer conectó una poderosa patada en las costillas de su enemigo, pero Sean atacó al mismo tiempo, dándole un puñetazo en la cara.

Ambos se separaron con un salto, pero Laxus fue más rápido y se transformó en rayo para colocarse justo en frente de su oponente, conectando una gran serie de golpes. Sean solamente defendía su cuerpo con sus brazos, amortiguando los ataques del rubio.

Laxus seguía golpeando y obligaba a su contrincante a retroceder cada vez más, hasta que su espalda tocó una enorme roca, se encontraba acorralado y el rubio golpeaba cada vez con más fuerza y poder.

Todos en Fairy Tail ya estaban celebrando la victoria de Laxus, incluido en maestro, quien ya se encontraba mucho más relajado, pero aún miraba seriamente la pelea.

Laxus derribó la defensa de su oponente al dar un poderoso golpe de rayos, tomándolo luego de un brazo para lanzarlo al aire y seguir atacando…

-¡Rairyū Hōtengeki! (Alabarda del dragón del rayo)-

El disparó dio en el blanco, causando una enorme bola de rayos que solamente se hacía cada vez más grande, causando luego una explosión de luz amarilla que dejó ciegos a todos.

Los magos comenzaron a alabar al rubio…

-¡Lo logró!-

-¡Laxus es muy fuerte!-

-¡Nadie puede ganarle!-

El dragon slayer del rayo solamente veía seriamente la enorme cantidad de polvo en el campo, dejando ver una silueta en medio…

-No, no puede ser…- susurraron algunos

Sean estaba de pie como si nada, pero su cuerpo y armadura tenían realmente muchos daños…

-Eres más resistente de lo que esperaba- dijo el rubio, su oponente lo miró serio…

-Me confié, realmente no creí que fueras tan fuerte- sonrió – pero ya se acabó el calentamiento- separó sus piernas levemente, doblando un poco sus brazos mientras comenzaba a reunir su poder mágico.

El suelo comenzó a temblar levemente, y el viento empezó a soplar con fuerza mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por una energía verde, Sean gruñía por el esfuerzo al mismo tiempo que todos se sorprendían.

A pesar de la armadura que traía puesta, se podía ver que la musculatura de Sean aumentaba lentamente de tamaño, sus brazos, piernas y pecho, mientras seguía acumulando su magia.

Laxus reunió mucha más energía, ese sujeto no estaba fanfarroneando cuando dijo que sólo había sido un calentamiento, entonces todo el temblor de suelo aumentó mientras su oponente lo miraba seriamente.

Varios rayos de color verde rodearon su cuerpo, levantando un par de rocas muy pequeñas para luego destruirlas, mientras los demás comenzaban a sentir la presión de su poder mágico.

-!Es impresionante!- dijeron algunos magos

-Laxus...- susurró Natsu seriamente mientras sus cabellos eran alborotados por el fuerte viento en todo el lugar.

Sus músculos crecieron un poco más, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a darle una sonrisa al dragon slayer - Estoy listo- se colocó en posición de pelea

-Yo también- respondió el rubio mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de grandes rayos.

-Ahora, vamos a pelear de verdad- en seguida su cuerpo fue rodeado por un aura de magia verde y ambos se lanzaron contra su oponente.

Laxus dio un puñetazo directo en el rostro de Sean, pero no pudo detener el avance de su oponente mientras éste le devolvía el mismo golpe, dándole de lleno y enterrándolo un poco en el suelo. Dejando atónitos a todo Fairy Tail.

Antes de recibir otro ataque, laxus se transformó en rayo, elevándose a gran velocidad, Sean lo miraba con una sonrisa antes de elevarse también, dejando aún más sorprendidos a todos en el lugar…

-¡¿Ese sujeto puede volar?!- dijeron algunos mientras el mismo maestro veía la escena con gran frustración. Nuevamente la chica de pelo rosa habló…

-No solo él, cada uno de nosotros puede hacerlo- sonrió mientras los demás veían como Sean alcanzaba a Laxus en cuestión de segundos.

Él apareció justo arriba del rubio, sorprendiéndolo y conectando un poderoso golpe en su cabeza, obligando a Laxus a caer con gran velocidad. Sean sonrió mientras se acerca al rubio para atraparlo entre sus brazos y acelerar mucho más su velocidad en dirección al piso.

El dragon slayer trató de zafarse liberando una gran cantidad de rayos por su cuerpo, los cuales no le hacían nada a su oponente. A diez metros del suelo, Sean soltó a Laxus, dejando que el rubio caiga como una bala e impacte directamente contra el suelo, generando una gran explosión.

Sean aterrizó, quedando a unos metros del cráter formado, esperando…

Laxus salió con un gran salto, totalmente herido, mirándolo seriamente, Sean sonrió…

-Veo que eres más resistente de lo que pensaba- dijo, enfadando a Laxus por usar las mismas palabras que él había dicho antes. – Es mejor que te rindas de una vez, a decir verdad, soy muy malo para contenerme en las peleas-

Laxus se lanzó contra su oponente a una enorme velocidad, sorprendiendo a Sean, quien no pudo defenderse de la sucesión de golpes de Laxus. Puños de rayo, patadas de rayo, cada golpe estaba cargado con una enorme cantidad de poder mágico.

-¡Eso es Laxus!-

-¡Tú puedes!-

-¡No te des por vencido!-

Laxus seguía atacando con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Sean tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados en una expresión de dolor.

Pero era mentira, el mago abrió los ojos con una sonrisa mientras recibía directamente cada golpe, atrapando la cabeza de Laxus entre sus manos, para comenzar a darle varios cabezazos, logrando hacer sangrar la frente del rubio, empezando a devolverle cada golpe con mucha más fuerza…

-Ese idiota de Sean sólo está jugando- se quejó la chica rubia de Living Hell, recibiendo respuesta del muchacho de cabello castaño…

-No te quejes, Sora, tú eres igual- la rubia lo miró mal, su compañera de cabello rosa habló…

-Ya basta, Ren, Sora- dijo seriamente, ambos chicos asintieron y miraron la batalla nuevamente…

Sean seguía golpeando brutalmente a Laxus, y éste no podía defenderse. Natsu miraba la escena totalmente frustrado, liberando algunas flamas en sus manos y cuerpo mientras veía como Sean sujetaba al rubio del cuello.

Lo lanzó un metro al aire para concentrarse y dispararle una gran bola de energía mágica, causando una explosión, y expulsando a Laxus unos cuantos metros, cayendo al suelo totalmente herido y sin Dragon Force, aunque todavía era consciente y podía ver cómo su oponente se acercaba…

-¿No me digas que ya te cansaste? Que decepción tan grande- dijo mientras su mano se cargaba de magia, en ese momento Makarov apareció en frente de él.

-Abuelo…- susurró Laxus

Sólo hubo silencio durante un minuto…

-Sean, ya basta- llamó Ace – tenemos prohibido matarlos por ahora- el mago desvaneció su magia, comenzando a caminar mientras le daba una gran sonrisa a todos los magos de Fairy Tail.

Se detuvo en cuanto Natsu se puso en frente de él, evitando que pueda seguir su camino, mirándolo con un enorme enojo. Sean miró a su equipo…

-Oye Ace, ¿te harás cargo de él, o puedo hacerlo yo?- Natsu volteó a ver al peliblanco, sus ojos expresaban el enorme odio que sentía. – O tal vez… ¿dejarás que lo haga Misaki?- preguntó nuevamente, señalando a la chica de pelo rosa.

-Yo lo haré- fue su simple respuesta, Sean le sonrió a Natsu…

-Más vale que estés listo, él es el mejor guerrero- entonces continuó su camino.

-¡Natsu!- llamó el maestro – ya fue suficiente-

-No abuelo…- respondió seriamente – ellos han atacado a nuestro gremio, los haré pagar por esto-

El equipo de Natsu lo miraba con un poco de tristeza – Natsu…-

Ace comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del campo, colocándose a cuatro metros de Natsu.

Makarov llevó a Laxus con su gremio, pidiéndole a Haruka y Wendy que curen sus heridas. El rubio despertó luego de unos momentos, mirando seriamente el piso y luego a Natsu.

Los miembros de Living Hell miraban la escena totalmente serios...

-No puedo creer que Ace vaya a pelear con él- opinó Misaki mientras Natsu activaba su Raienryū, rodeando su cuerpo entero con una gran cantidad de fuego y rayos al mismo tiempo que su poder mágico comenzaba a crecer desmesuradamente. El equipo de Natsu sentía que había algo diferente por lo que pidieron respuestas de Haruka…

-Solo puedo sentir odio y miedo en Natsu- susurraba ella totalmente seria y nerviosa – es como si algo me impidiera ver todas las emociones de Natsu. ¡Esperen!- dijo aterrada mientras su mirada se dirigía al mago de fuego.

Natsu tenía los ojos completamente rojos mientras su energía mágica seguía aumentando, llenando sus brazos y parte de su rostro con escamas mientras la torre de fuego se hacia presente nuevamente. Todos en Fairy Tail tenían un horrible recuerdo de eso…

-¡Natsu está usando Dragon Force!- gritó ella, dejando atónitos a todos lo demás.

En ese momento, Natsu volvió a dar un alarido de dragón al cielo mientras las nubes comenzaban a volverse negras y el suelo se llenaba de grietas.

Incluso los miembros de Living Hell estaban sorprendidos…

-¡¿Ese es su Dragon Force?!- preguntó Sora – ¡puedo sentir una presión mágica increíble!- En aquel momento los miembros de Living Hell abrieron los ojos en una mezcla total de sorpresa y espanto al recordar algo…

-¡Espera Ace!- gritaron todos ellos al ver cómo el peliblanco tenía distorsionado el rostro en una mueca de ira extrema…

_-¡Draaagneeeel!-_ gritó mientras fuego gris rodeaba su cuerpo, creando muchas más grietas al mismo tiempo que daba un paso en dirección a Natsu.

-¡Haruka!- llamó Erza – ¡tenemos que hacer algo! Si Natsu vuelve a perder el control…- dejó la frase en el aire, pero todos sabían lo que trataba de decir.

-Yo detendré a Natsu- fue la respuesta de la pelinegra mientras su cuerpo se rodeaba por agua, sin embargo un estruendo obligó a todos los magos a ver el campo.

Ace estaba golpeando brutalmente a Natsu con sus puños envueltos en fuego, el dragon slayer contraatacó con un gran rugido y el peliblanco disparó el mismo ataque, creando una enorme bola en el centro que crecía cada vez más…

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Mira mientras esa bola explotaba por completo, creando una expansión de fuego que quemaba todo a su paso.

Makarov usó su magia para proteger a todos los del gremio, entonces todos podían ver como el peliblanco dominaba totalmente a Natsu, golpeándolo sin cesar, sus puños y ropa estaban manchados por la sangre que comenzaba a aparecer, entonces lo tomó por el cuello, comenzando a asfixiarlo con una expresión de odio en su rostro…

Ante la sorpresa de todos, las flamas y las escamas desaparecieron del cuerpo de Natsu mientras el otro aumentaba la fuerza de su agarre y ponía una mano en el corazón del dragon slayer.

-Oh no, ¡lo va a matar!- dijo Haruka mientras salía disparada contra el peliblanco, las piernas de Natsu comenzaban a retorcerse, y en ese momento el peliblanco atacó _– ¡Naaatsuuu!_-

No fue tarde, los miembros de Living Hell tenían a Ace en el suelo, cada uno haciéndole una llave para impedir que se mueva. Natsu cayó al suelo, tosiendo mucho mientras gruñía con los ojos cerrados en una expresión de dolor. Haruka cargó levemente al dragon slayer…

-Natsu…- susurró ella mientras veía con odio cómo Ace se retorcía debajo de sus compañeros, tratando de liberarse.

-Misaki, tenemos que irnos antes de que sea tarde- la urgió Sean aumentando la fuerza de su agarre en el cuello del peliblanco, ella asintió mientras cerraba los ojos y todos ellos eran envueltos en magia rosa, desapareciendo luego de unos segundos.

Cuando esos muchachos desaparecieron, todos los magos corrieron a ver el estado de Natsu.

Él tenía muchas heridas a lo largo de su cuerpo mientras varias líneas de sangre adornaban su cara, tenía una expresión de dolor.

-Natsu- llamó Haruka y en respuesta él abrió los ojos para mirarla. A Haruka se le heló la sangre en ese momento…

Uno de los ojos del dragon slayer era completamente negro, el iris era de un amarillo brillante, rodeando sus pupilas negras con un leve toque de naranja. La pelinegra no sabía que pensar, nunca había visto algo como esto, entonces se percató de que el ojo de Natsu poco a poco volvía a la normalidad mientras él se levantaba tambaleándose.

-Natsu, ¿porqué usaste tu Dragon Force?- preguntó la dragon slayer del agua, obteniendo como respuesta una mirada de sorpresa y temor por parte del aludido…

-Yo no lo hice- dijo él, dejando atónitos a todos. Gray le respondió…

-¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?! ¡Todos vimos cómo te salían escamas!- Natsu todavía tenía una mirada vacía, entonces Makarov le habló…

-Natsu, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?- el dragon slayer miró al suelo…

-No lo sé. Estaba usando el Raienryū para aumentar mi fuerza y pelear, pero luego todo se volvió rojo y no podía pensar en nada- susurró mientras su desesperación aumentaba – podía sentir como me estaba ahogando en un mar de color negro mientras algo me jalaba hacia el fondo y me hundía cada vez más-

Era indescriptible, no tenía idea de qué fue lo que pasó, estaba totalmente concentrado en su enemigo mientras elevaba su poder mágico, pero hubo un problema. No tenía idea de porque entró en Dragon Force, él no quería hacerlo, sabía que no podía controlarse, pero entonces ¿porqué?

Lo último que Natsu podía recordar antes de que todo se pusiera rojo, era que podía sentir muy bien la diferencia de niveles entre el peliblanco y él, eso lo estaba frustrando mucho y pudo sentir cómo una presencia extraña dentro de él lo llamaba, no eran como sus flamas normales, esta era totalmente roja y enorme, bastante cálida pero también muy siniestra, esa voz le decía que podía darle el poder que necesitaba, entonces Natsu dio un paso y sus emociones aumentaron su intensidad radicalmente, el amor que sentía por todos comenzó a crecer, llenando su interior con un cielo azulado, pero también volvió a sentir toda la desesperación de su sueños, sus presentimientos, los recuerdos de la masacre que él causó. Todo eso no hacía más que teñir de rojo todos sus pensamientos, confundiéndolo y causándole dolor. Cuando pudo darse cuenta, algo estaba aferrando su cuello, a punto de aplastarlo, y luego pudo ver a Haruka mirándolo con preocupación y miedo.

Mira volvió a ver otra vez ese rostro lleno de desesperación en el dragon slayer –Natsu…-

En ese momento, el mago de fuego comenzó a mirar el suelo con mucho enojo mientras su cuerpo se rodeaba de llamas, alertando a todos.

-¿Porqué…?- susurraba mientras su rostro se ensombrecía para luego levantarlo y dar un grito de dolor al aire.

Los magos sabían cómo este asunto lo estaba afectando mucho, pero había tres magas que conocían el problema a fondo, y cada una se sentía realmente mal por ver a Natsu así.

Sus flamas comenzaron a crecer, y pequeños rayos empezaron a rodear todo el cuerpo del dragon slayer mientras gruñía cada vez más, poco a poco volvieron a crearse grietas debajo de él.

Erza dio un paso hacia Natsu, pero Haruka extendió su mano frente a ella, deteniéndola mientras miraba seriamente al dragon slayer…

-¿Porqué…? ¡¿Porqué…?!- todos veían como las llamas de Natsu se incrementaban -¡¿Porqué?!-

Volvió a soltar otro grito desgarrador, mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños, el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza al mismo tiempo que el terror invadió a todos…

En el rostro de Natsu, lentamente comenzaban a aparecer escamas mientras gruñía con más fuerza, elevando cada vez más su poder mágico. Todos veían con miedo cómo es que los ojos de Natsu comenzaban a tornarse rojos. Erza habló…

-¡Haruka! ¡¿No tenemos que hacer algo?!- la pelinegra seguía con un rostro serio mientras sus cabellos eran alborotados por los fuertes vientos. Respondió en un susurro la pregunta de Erza…

-Aún no… Natsu todavía es consciente- todos pudieron escucharla, por lo que el miedo desapareció para dar paso a una enorme seriedad mientras Haruka hablaba con más fuerza – Dejaremos que Natsu siga expulsando su poder, pero al primer indicio de descontrol, todos nosotros lo detendremos- los magos asintieron mientras se preparaban…

"_¿Porqué solo puedo sentir dolor en ti, Natsu?"_

Dentro de Natsu, todo era rojo nuevamente y él caminaba sin rumbo, buscando una salida…

"_-Natsu…-__ llamó una voz muy grave y profunda, deteniendo por completo al dragon slayer, quien pudo reconocerlo. La primera vez que lo escuchó, fue cuando peleó contra Laxus en el examen…_

_\- !Tú otra vez! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!-_

_-No es lo que yo quiero, es lo que tú quieres, Natsu-__ aquella voz provenía de todos lados, llenando por completo la cabeza del dragon slayer __– ¿quieres protegerlos, verdad?-_

_Natsu no dijo nada mientras su respiración se aceleraba y un sendero negro aparecía frente a él…_

_-Yo puedo darte el poder que necesitas… ven…-__ El dragon slayer comenzó a ver borroso mientras algo lo obligaba a dar pequeños pasos a través del camino"_

Haruka podía percibir como los ojos de Natsu empezaban a ser cubiertos por una nueva capa de color negro…

-¡Ahora!- dijo mientras se lanzaba contra él, rodeando su cuerpo con una capa de agua, seguida por todos los demás.

El dragon slayer reaccionó lanzando un poderoso rugido de fuego, el cual todos esquivaron para luego rodearlo totalmente. Haruka dio sus órdenes…

-Maestro, necesito que un grupo logre inmovilizar a Natsu para poder entrar en su mente y saber cuál es el problema- Mira la vio sorprendida…

-¿Puedes hacer eso?-

-La primera vez que Natsu perdió el control, yo logré calmarlo porque Gildarts lo detuvo durante el tiempo necesario, pero casi muere en el intento- fue su respuesta mientras elevaba mucho más su poder mágico – Escúchenme, ese sujeto de ahí no es Natsu. ¡Así que no vayan a contenerse!-

-No necesito que lo digas- respondió Gajeel antes de activar su modo Tetsueiryū y lanzarle un rugido de hierro y sombras a Natsu.

Él lo esquivó dando un gran salto, preparando su propio rugido, el cual no pudo disparar ya que Laxus se había transformado en rayo para colocarse arriba de Natsu y darle una patada de rayos en la cabeza, mandándolo a chocar contra el suelo. El dragon slayer trató de levantarse, pero una gruesa capa de hielo tenía atrapada ambas manos, en ese momento Erza lo atacó con un tajo de magia a larga distancia.

Natsu gruñó con fuerza, elevando desmesuradamente su temperatura para derretir parte del hielo y liberar uno de sus brazos, con el cual dio un puño de fuego que impactó contra el ataque de Erza, rompiendo el resto del hielo y generando una gran capa de humo.

Todos se reunieron, cubriendo cada uno la espalda de sus compañeros, buscando…

-No puedo verlo- dijo Erza – y no puedo sentir su poder mágico-

Laxus, Gajeel, Haruka y Wendy se voltearon hacia el centro de la formación, un segundo después, Natsu apareció saliendo de la tierra, tratando de hacer una onda expansiva de fuego la cual fue contrarrestada con los rugidos de los dragon slayers, Creando una explosión en medio de todos y causando que algunos salieran volando bastante heridos.

Mira y Freed dispararon una gran bola de magia oscura, la cual Natsu hizo añicos con un rugido de fuego, Gajeel aprovechó ese momento para darle un poderoso puño de hierro y sombras en todo el estómago, dañándolo mucho, luego tomó una de sus piernas para lanzarlo al aire, entonces Taurus apareció detrás de él, usando el ataque combinado junto a Leo y Scorpio. Una enorme tormenta de arena llenó por completo todo el lugar mientras los magos se reorganizaban, preparándose para lo siguiente.

Haruka estaba concentrando su magia, si pensaba entrar en la mente de Natsu, todavía debía reunir más poder…

-Necesito más tiempo…- avisó mientras Natsu salía de la tormenta con varios rasguños y se lanzaba contra ellos, Gray respondió al pedido de la pelinegra…

-No hay problema- formó una enorme pared de hielo delante de todos, la cual fue destruida de un solo golpe de fuego.

Un puño gigante trató de aplastar a Natsu, pero él lo esquivó dando un salto hacia un lado, entonces Mira apareció frente a él…

-¡Soul Extintion!- se liberó un enorme disparo de magia oscura, el cual se hacía cada vez más grande, causando fuertes vientos que empujaban con fuerza a los magos. Luego de un momento, todos vieron la escena entre el terror y la sorpresa.

Natsu estaba de pie frente a Mira con su ropa totalmente destruida, con excepción de su bufanda y gran parte de sus pantalones. No se había movido ni un solo milímetro, pero se podía apreciar todos los rasguños y heridas que el ataque causó, el que estuviera de pie después de tantos ataques era totalmente sorprendente, sin embargo, el miedo llegó por otra cosa…

Su rostro estaba totalmente escondido por la sombra, pero sus ojos brillaban como dos puntos rojos y aún se podía ver una enorme sonrisa de dientes afilados como colmillos. Haruka reaccionó a tiempo…

-¡Mira!- la pelinegra tomó a la albina por un brazo, dando vuelta e intercambiando lugares para recibir el golpe de Natsu directamente en la espalda, todos reaccionaron nuevamente.

Un gran rayo le cayó a Natsu desde el cielo, mientras varias barras de acero lo golpeaban desde el suelo, estaba recibiendo una gran cantidad de balas de hielo y tajos de magia. Cada mago del gremio lo atacaba de la forma en que podía, dañando de una forma extrema al dragon slayer. En medio de todos los golpes, Natsu liberó un alarido de dragón, golpeando el suelo con una gran llama que se expandió, creando una gran torre de fuego que desapareció después de unos segundos.

Natsu estaba de pie aún, pero su cuerpo emitía un leve vapor, encendiendo nuevamente sus puños para sorpresa de todos. Se volvió a lanzar al ataque, pero en ese momento recibió el ataque de un enorme puño que lo estampó contra el suelo, Gray aprovechó eso para capturar todo el cuerpo de Natsu con hielo, siendo luego atrapado entre las manos del maestro.

-Lo hemos cansado- dijo Haruka mientras se volteaba a ver al gremio – cuando logre entrar en Natsu, quedaré inconsciente, alguien ocúpese de mi cuerpo-

Todos asintieron al mismo tiempo que su rostro se ensombrecía…

-Una vez que esté dentro, Natsu será mucho más salvaje y poderoso, tengan mucho cuidado- entonces volvió a voltearse para encarar a Natsu.

Mira se alteró en cuanto vio la espalda de la pelinegra, tenía unas heridas realmente profundas, y la sangre que salía de ellas estaba pintando toda su espalda.

-No te preocupes Mira- sonrió – lo más importante es ayudar a Natsu- entonces puso una de sus manos en la cabeza del dragon slayer, quien todavía gruñía como una bestia salvaje. Ella comenzó a brillar de color turquesa mientras el color pasaba a la cabeza de Natsu para luego desaparecer.

Mira atrapó el cuerpo de la pelinegra al mismo tiempo que todos los magos se preparaban para cuando Natsu enloquezca…

Dentro de Natsu todo era de color rojo, a Haruka se le heló la sangre con cada paso que daba, sentía una presión enorme, como si la gravedad fuese veinte veces más pesada, aplastando su cuerpo desde todas las direcciones, esto era realmente diferente a la primera vez…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Natsu ya había masacrado completamente a todo el gremio oscuro, y también a mucha gente inocente…

Ya no quedaba ninguna persona con vida en la cuidad, y Natsu pensaba en marcharse a la siguiente, pero un rugido de agua impactó en uno de sus costados, mandándolo a estrellarse contra los muros.

-¡Natsu!- llamó Haruka, viendo como el cuerpo del dragon slayer salía de los escombros con un par de rasguños, dio un alarido al cielo como una bestia salvaje y esa visión del dragon slayer la estaba hiriendo mucho, en ese momento Natsu reunió su aliento para disparar un rugido de fuego a enorme velocidad…

-¡Haruka, muévete!- alertó Gildarts, la pelinegra volvió a reaccionar y se movió a tiempo de esquivar el enorme rugido.

Ella se colocó a un lado del mayor – gracias-

-Agradéceme cuando lo hayamos detenido- susurró Gildarts con tristeza mientras Natsu les lanzaba unas bolas de fuego que ellos esquivaron sin problemas.

El dragon slayer de fuego apareció detrás de Gildarts, atacándolo con un puño de fuego…

El mayor detuvo el golpe con una de sus manos, contraatacando con un poderoso golpe en el rostro de Natsu, lanzándolo contra una torre.

Fue en ese momento en que Haruka recordó que los dragon slayers podían tener una conexión tan grande como para percibir pensamientos y emociones, tal vez ella pueda compartir sentimientos de paz y devolver a Natsu a la normalidad.

-¡Gildarts! ¿Puedes detenerlo por unos momentos? Creo que ya sé como ayudarlo-

Una gran torre de fuego se hizo presente en el lugar mientras una sombra negra caminaba a través de el, dejando ver a un Natsu rodeado por unas flamas enormes…

Disparó un enorme rugido de fuego el cual Gildarts hizo añicos usando su magia, dividiendo todo en cuadros para después atacar a Natsu, dándole una serie de golpes en su pecho y sujetándolo con su brazos en una llave que inmovilizaba al dragon slayer…

-¡Haruka!- llamó Gildarts, dando la señal que ella esperaba. En ese momento la pelinegra se acercó rápidamente para tratar de conectar sus pensamientos con Natsu.

Era extraño, ella estaba comenzando a sentir miedo, odio, frustración, culpa, muchas emociones negativas con demasiada intensidad.

En un movimiento arriesgado, Natsu rompió su brazo izquierdo, liberándose así del agarre de Gildarts para luego darle un poderoso puñetazo de fuego en la boca del estómago, obligando al mayor a escupir una gran cantidad de sangre al mismo tiempo que Natsu lo pateaba contra una pared y hacía lo mismo con Haruka.

Gildarts se levantó pesadamente, ese golpe fue totalmente doloroso, Natsu volvió a lanzarse contra él, atacando solo con una mano y sus piernas. Gildarts se defendía de cada ataque con gran destreza, devolviendo cada golpe con más fuerza. Natsu dio un gran salto para disparar unas cuantas bolas de fuego, y el mayor se deshizo de ellas con su magia, acercándose a gran velocidad para darle una patada en la mandíbula y sujetar uno de sus tobillos para estrellarlo contra algunos muros.

No lo soltó, jaló de su pierna para tomarlo nuevamente entre sus brazos, con mucha más fuerza esta vez, mirando a la pelinegra.

Esta vez, Haruka pudo concentrarse totalmente y logró transmitir sus emociones en Natsu, en ese momento, el mayor pudo notar como la pelinegra comenzaba a brillar al mismo tiempo que tocaba a Natsu, transmitiéndole el color y desmayándose…

-¡Haruka!- llamó, entonces el dragon slayer quedó tranquilo durante cinco segundos antes de causar una enorme explosión de fuego que devastó casi toda la cuidad.

No tenía idea de qué pasaba, hace unos momentos estaba tratando de compartir sus emociones con Natsu y ahora se encontraba en una gran pradera, todo el lugar tenía un cielo negro y el viento soplaba con mucha fuerza, ¿Dónde se encontraba?

Mientras recorría el lugar con la vista, pudo percatarse de un color rosa que resaltaba en toda la oscuridad…

-¡Natsu!- comenzó a correr, llegando en unos cuantos segundos para colocar su mano en el hombro del dragon slayer – Natsu, que bueno que- no pudo terminar su frase por la sorpresa…

Tenía el cuerpo de Natsu, pero su rostro no era más que una sombra negra con ojos rojos y una sonrisa. Haruka lo soltó de inmediato, retrocediendo para esquivar una patada de esa cosa.

A lo lejos, ella podía escuchar muchos estruendos pero no tenía idea de dónde provenían, entonces escuchó una voz y un ruido muy familiar. Era Gildarts llamándola y los gruñidos de Natsu. ¿Pero, cómo es posible?

El enemigo que tenía adelante volvió a atacarla, lanzando un rugido de fuego totalmente rojo.

Mientras, fuera de la mente de Natsu…

Gildarts estaba recostado contra un escombro, tenía enormes heridas muy profundas en todo el cuerpo y varias quemaduras, estaba ocultándose de Natsu durante unos momentos, esperando el momento adecuado para atacarlo. Ya había escondido el cuerpo de Haruka, aunque no tenía idea de qué era lo que estaba pasando, después de que se desmayó, Natsu se volvió mucho más poderoso, superando la velocidad del mayor y atacándolo sin tregua. No podía creer que el dragon slayer tuviera tanto poder, veintidós días peleando sin descanso contra un gremio oscuro, cuatro más para masacrar a todos sus miembros restantes y diez días asesinando brutalmente a gente inocente. Lo peor era que todavía no parecía cansado, ahora entendía porqué los dragon slayers eran los únicos que podían matar a un dragón real.

Natsu rompió el trozo de muro en donde Gildarts descansaba, dándole un puñetazo de fuego en el rostro para recibir el mismo golpe.

Haruka seguía peleando contra esa cosa…

-¡¿Dónde está Natsu?!- solo recibió otro rugido como respuesta.

Ambos intercambiaban golpes de fuego y agua con gran velocidad, fue en ese momento en que ella usó su Dragon Force para golpear sin descanso a su enemigo.

En un ataque particularmente fuerte, Haruka destrozó parte del rostro de su oponente con sus garras, viendo como es que caían trozos negros al suelo para su sorpresa.

Al levantar la vista, pudo ver en esa cosa una parte del rostro de Natsu, era como si él trajera puesta una máscara negra que tapaba su cara, la cual comenzaba a regenerarse poco a poco. Haruka ya sabía lo que debía hacer.

Comenzó a golpear a Natsu con todas sus fuerzas, dándole puñetazos, patadas, desgarrando esa máscara, haciéndola desaparecer al usar un rugido directamente en la cara de Natsu.

Su rostro quedó libre, y ella pudo apreciar como la piel del dragon slayer era realmente blanca, carecía de color. Lo atrapó antes de que caiga al suelo, mirándolo con desesperación al mismo tiempo que trataba de curarlo. No funcionó de nada.

Aunque había liberado a Natsu de esa niebla negra, el lugar todavía seguía exactamente igual y aún podía escuchar la voz de Gildarts y los alaridos de Natsu.

Haruka no sabía que hacer, entonces escuchó una suave voz en su cabeza…

"_-Haruka…-__ ella abrió los ojos, no, no podía ser. Acaso era…_

_-¡Mercurialis!-__ gritó, llamándola nuevamente __– ¡¿dónde estás?!-_

_-Tienes que ayudarlo…-__ susurraba__ – o será demasiado tarde…-_

_-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Dime cómo puedo hacerlo!- __pedía desesperada mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de Natsu, el cual comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más frío. Asustándola._

_-Conecta tu alma con la suya y… absorbe su dolor…-__ el susurro cada vez era mucho más bajo, desapareciendo __– hazlo, Haruka…-" _

-¡Mercurialis!- respondió ella, llena de dolor por oír la voz de su madre desapareciendo. En ese momento el cuerpo de Natsu comenzaba a ser cubierto por la neblina.

Haruka trató de conectar sus mentes, pero era difícil, había una especie de muro que le impedía llegar. Usó su Dragon Force, pero no hubo cambio alguno.

Gildarts estaba siendo azotado contra las paredes de la cuidad, mientras Natsu seguía golpeándolo. Luego de unos momentos, al mayor ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas mientras Natsu lo levantaba, tomándolo del cuello con una enorme sonrisa y unos ojos totalmente negros en lugar de rojos.

Haruka finalmente logró conectarse a nivel espiritual con Natsu, viendo como el dragon slayer se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos al mismo tiempo que gritaba de dolor.

-¡Natsu!- corrió a abrazarlo

-Haruka…- susurró, gritando luego por el dolor que sentía.

"_Nuestras almas…"_ ella juntó sus labios, liberando y esparciendo su magia a través de Natsu al mismo tiempo que Gildarts estaba a punto de ser atravesado por una mano cubierta con fuego.

Natsu lo soltó, al mismo tiempo que las escamas de su cuerpo se remarcaban con líneas de color naranja, liberando una enorme cantidad de vapor mientras emitía horribles gritos de dolor. Su cuerpo se rodeó con una enorme llamarada la cual desapareció luego unos momentos, dejando al dragon slayer caer inconsciente.

Dentro de su mente y alma…

-Gildarts te perdona, Natsu, y yo también- fue su consuelo mientras absorbía los rastros de dolor, y también, los recuerdos de Natsu, eliminando de su mente la escena donde él perdía el control.

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

Era extraño, ella había borrado, más bien absorbido, los recuerdos del dragon slayer, así que para Haruka no tenía sentido que ella pueda ver en el cielo rojo, algunas imágenes de Natsu perdiendo el control.

¿Acaso es posible, que cuando perdiera el control por segunda vez, todos los recuerdos que ella absorbió regresaran a él?

No había tiempo para pensar en eso, ya podía escuchar los estruendos de la pelea, ahora tenía que encontrar a Natsu para liberarlo del problema. Comenzó a correr.

-¡Ei no Tetsuryū no Hoko! (Rugido del dragón de hierro y sombras)-

Natsu colocó ambas manos al frente, deteniendo el rugido de Gajeel ante la mirada atónita de todos, el ataque continuaba, y Natsu no cedía ningún paso mientras la magia comenzaba a acumularse y todo explotaba.

El dragon slayer de fuego salió en medio de todo el humo, tratando de darle un puñetazo al pelinegro, Gray detuvo el golpe creando un enorme y muy grueso escudo de hielo, pero eso no fue suficiente.

El hielo se rompió, dejando que el puño de fuego conectara contra ambos magos, dañándolos mucho y mandándolos a volar varios metros contra el suelo.

En ese momento, Laxus atrapó a Natsu, tomándolo por la espalda e impidiendo que el mago de fuego pueda moverse.

Erza, Mira y Wendy estaban listas para disparar sus magias, pero Natsu comenzó a gruñir, encerrándose a si mismo y a Laxus en una enorme bola de fuego, la cual se hacía más y más grande, ocasionando una gran onda expansiva de fuego que dañó a todos en el lugar.

Makarov reaccionó y logró atrapar a Natsu entre sus manos…

-¡Ahora, mocosos!- dijo mientras lo apretaba y lanzaba contra el suelo. Todos atacaron, cada ataque impactó directamente en Natsu, generando una enorme capa de humo que se hacía cada vez más grande ya que los magos seguían atacando con grandes cantidades de poder mágico.

Haruka finalmente lo encontró, Natsu caminaba lentamente, con una mirada perdida, a través de un sendero negro.

-¡Natsu!- gritó ella mientras se acercaba rápidamente, pero el suelo comenzó a volverse muy suave, parecía arena movediza, absorbiendo parte de sus piernas e impidiéndole moverse – ¡Natsu!-

El dragon slayer seguía caminando…

"_-Ven… yo te daré el poder que necesitas…-__ era lo que escuchaba, pero podía oír un susurro muy bajo que comenzaba a tomar fuerza __– ¡Natsu!-"_

-Haru… ka…- susurró, volteando para ver cómo la pelinegra se hundía en aquella mancha negra.

"_-Ven, Natsu…-"_

Él continuó dando pasos leves a través del sendero, entonces se percató de que algo tocaba su brazo, era agua.

Haruka extendió un puño de agua, logrando tocar así a Natsu y jalarlo hacia ella.

En cuanto salió del camino, Natsu recobró todos los sentidos, mientras los recuerdos y la consciencia de todo lo que estaba pasando regresaban a él.

Se tomó la cabeza en un gesto de dolor. – ¡Natsu!- llamó ella, logrando que el dragon slayer se concentrara y la ayudara a salir.

Ambos estaban de pie en medio de todo el lugar, viendo aquella flama roja, que ahora poseía pequeñas partes negras…

-Natsu…- susurró Haruka mientras rodeaba sus manos con agua.

-Sí… Esa cosa es lo que me hace perder el control-

Aquella flama comenzó a reducirse de tamaño, hablando con voz grave…

-Natsu, me necesitas, necesitas el Dragon Force… no eres nadie sin mí…-

El dragon slayer no dijo nada y Haruka dio un paso adelante.

-No puedes negarlo… Nos volveremos a ver pronto… Natsu…- entonces el lugar comenzó a despejarse.

Fuera de su mente…

Los magos dejaron de atacar, y cuando el humo desapareció, Natsu no se encontraba…

Gajeel logró localizarlo – ¡Está arriba!-

Todos levantaron la vista para ver a Natsu en medio de aire, mientras se dirigía hacia ellos impulsándose con sus flamas.

Los magos volvieron a atacar, el mago de fuego esquivaba cada ataque moviéndose a gran velocidad con sus llamas, sin dejar de dirigirse directamente a ellos, cargando un enorme rugido de dragón.

Todos se prepararon para recibirlo, pero su magia desapareció y Natsu cayó al suelo, tomándose la cabeza y las costillas, emitiendo varios rugidos de dolor mientras las líneas de sus escamas brillaban de color naranja y su cuerpo emitía grandes cantidades de vapor.

Haruka se levantó luego de unos momentos, y todos la miraron…

-¿Estás bien?- quiso saber Mira

-Sí, pero debo terminar de ayudarlo- se acercó rápidamente al lado del dragon slayer, juntando sus labios y tratando de absorber todas las emociones de Natsu. Pero no pudo…

Algo andaba mal, entonces escuchó la misma voz que antes…

-No importa lo que hagas, Natsu y yo somos uno…- era aquella flama roja. Entonces el recuerdo del mago de fuego usando esa máscara de neblina negra vino a su mente.

Luego de unos momentos, Natsu cayó inconsciente y Haruka también.

Muy lejos de allí, en un enorme salón oscuro…

-Maestro, hemos vuelto- dijo Misaki

-Ya veo- contestó una figura negra – ¿Makarov, recibió mi mensaje?-

-Así es-

-¿Porqué Sean tiene un par de rasguños?- preguntó en un tono serio y curioso. El aludido respondió a la pregunta…

-Algunos magos de Fairy Tail nos atacaron, ese tal Natsu Dragneel es muy fuerte, tal y como usted dijo-

Los magos de Living Hell presentaron su informe, narrando todo lo sucedido hasta el último detalle…

-Ahora debemos prepararnos- dijo la figura mientras daba unos pasos – pronto comenzarán los juegos mágicos, si queremos lograr nuestra meta, no podemos permitirnos fracasar, ¿entendieron?-

-¡Sí!- respondieron todos

-Ace- llamó, el peliblanco dio unos pasos al frente para luego inclinarse – quiero que recuerdes nuestro objetivo principal, luego podrás cobrar venganza contra Natsu Dragneel. Sólo sé paciente-

-Sí, maestro-

Han pasado dos horas desde que ambos dragon slayers se desmayaron, causando una enorme sorpresa en sus compañeros, quienes los llevaron a la enfermería, pidiéndole a Wendy curarlos.

En el salón, todos se hallaban conversando sobre el tema mientras ambos dragon slayers aún dormían. Erza hablaba…

-Debe haber una forma de evitar que Natsu pierda el control- Mira intervino

-Haruka dijo que era porque usaba más energía de la que podía controlar-

Todos seguían dándole vueltas al tema, hasta que Natsu y Haruka salieron de la enfermería…

Makarov se acercó al mago de fuego – Natsu ¿cómo te sientes?-

No hubo respuesta, el dragon slayer miró al suelo con una expresión de culpa, pero luego soltó un suave susurro…

-Lo siento… volví a descontrolarme- la pelinegra colocó su palma en su hombro, y Natsu respondió al tacto tomando su mano.

Hubo silencio absoluto durante varios minutos.

-Hay algo dentro de Natsu que no lo deja controlarse- dijo Haruka, sorprendiendo a todos – pero no tengo idea de cómo ayudarlo-

-¡Esa cosa! ¡Me nubla la mente y no puedo razonar, empiezo a sentir odio y miedo! Maldición- gruñía Natsu

-Parece una especie de flama, pero tiene un aura con sed de sangre y horror- lo describía Haruka – dijo algo sobre que Natsu lo necesita, y que ellos son uno, sin importar lo que haga-

Todos quedaron callados, nadie sabía qué decir.

-Yo puedo ayudarte- dijo una voz completamente nueva pero muy conocida para todos, voltearon para ver…

-Maestra Mavis- susurró Natsu

* * *

Mavis ha aparecido y finalmente hemos podido ver el verdadero poder de Natsu.

¿Podrá ella ayudar a Natsu? ¿cuál es el verdadero objetivo de Living Hell? ¿porqué Ace desea venganza?

AVISO: Como dije al inicio de este capitulo, quiero hablar de algo con ustedes.

Lo he estado pensando, y he decidido incluir a Lissana en el Harem de Natsu, ya he recibido la aprobación de dos usuarios, pero me gustaría oír las demás opiniones. Gracias.

En el próximo capitulo, ¿acaso Wendy y Lissana le revelarán a Natsu sus sentimientos?

!Hasta la próxima!


	12. Un problema inesperado

**Este capitulo no tiene ****traducción en los ataques. A estas alturas, lo considero innecesario.**

**Las escenas Extra son sucesos serios de la historia.**

Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Continuemos

* * *

-Yo puedo ayudarte- dijo una voz completamente nueva pero muy conocida para todos, voltearon a ver…

-Maestra Mavis- susurró Natsu

Todos estaban realmente sorprendidos de volver a verla, incluido Makarov quien dio unos pasos para acercarse…

-Oye Erza- llamó Haruka – ¿Quién es ella?-

-Es cierto, olvide que tú no la conoces- recordó titania, respondiendo luego la pregunta -Es la fundadora y primera maestra de Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermilion.-

-Ya veo- respondió tranquilamente para luego reaccionar - Espera ¿qué? ¿Fundadora y primera maestra?-

"_Si saco las cuentas… entonces… ¡Es una anciana!"_

Makarov habló…

-Primera maestra pero ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí? Creí que había vuelto a la isla Tenrou-

-Sí, pero me aburría mucho, y no quería esperar hasta los juegos mágicos para venir- luego miró a Natsu con una sonrisa – Además, parece que llegué en un buen momento-

-¿Usted puede ayudar a Natsu?- preguntó Haruka

-Sí- fue su corta y feliz respuesta mientras se acercaba a la barra – Mira ¿puedes prepararme unas galletas y leche?-

-¿Eh?- pero si los fantasmas no comen ¿o sí? – Claro maestra…- respondió dudosamente mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Lucy se acercó…

-¿Entonces usted sabe lo que pasa con Natsu?- todos la miraron fijamente, esperando una confirmación real.

-Dijeron que había una especie de flama dentro de Natsu, ¿verdad?- preguntó mirando a la pelinegra.

-Sí, el lugar entero era rojo, había un camino negro en el centro que guiaba hacia aquella flama- explicó seriamente.

-Ya veo- dijo Mavis, volteando para ver a los magos – Sé muy bien cuál es el problema- en ese momento, Mira llegaba con una bandeja llena de galletas y un vaso de leche.

Makarov se dirigió a la fundadora – Entonces, primera maestra ¿Qué es lo que sucede con Natsu?-

Ella puso un rostro totalmente serio, recorriendo con sus ojos cada parte del cuerpo de Natsu. Estaba bien desarrollado. Bueno, pasando a lo importante…

-¡Primero tengo que comer estas galletas!- sonreía mientras se daba la vuelta para comenzar a saborear el postre.

No muy lejos de allí, en el consejo mágico…

Los magos se hallaban hablando sobre cierto dragon slayer…

-El muchacho y Gildarts regresaron hace muchos días**-**

-¿Cuál fue el resultado?-

-Como lo esperábamos, no hubo ningún problema en su misión-

Una nueva figura apareció, pero no se podía apreciar su rostro – Entonces todo marcha de acuerdo a lo planeado, ¿dónde se encuentra Natsu ahora?

-Acaba de regresar hoy, después de un trabajo en una cuidad cercana-

-Muy bien- concluyó - ¿Y lo demás?-

-Tal como dijiste, el muchacho ahora es un mago clase S-

-Excelente- respondió aquel extraño -Lo siguiente será…-

De regreso a Fairy Tail…

La maestra Mavis estaba devorando una enorme cantidad de galletas, las cuales Mira cocinaba cada vez más ya que Natsu se había unido a la pequeña rubia en un acto de relajación total que hizo caer a todos en el gremio.

-Por Dios ¿cómo puede comportarse así en un momento tan importante?- opinaba Charle, sentada en la misma mesa que Wendy, Erza, Lissana, Lucy y Haruka.

La pelinegra respondió **– **Natsu siempre ha pensado que no tiene sentido estresarse- sonrió – Así no podría gozar su vida al máximo**-** esta vez dirigió su mirada al dragon slayer de fuego, poniendo un rostro más serio – Pero puedo sentir una enorme angustia en él ahora mismo, trata de disimularlo para no preocupar a los demás**-**

Ellas pusieron un rostro triste, Natsu sufría mucho al guardarse todas esas emociones. Haruka siguió hablando, un poco más animada…

**-**Pero**-** llamó la atención de las demás – Mavis dijo que podía ayudarlo, y por alguna extraña razón, siento que de verdad puedo creerle**-** sonrió mientras veía a la maestra y a Natsu terminar de comer sus galletas.

Natsu se limpió la boca – Muchas gracias Mira, estuvo delicioso**-** agradeció mientras se levantaba para darle un suave beso, en ese momento Lissana puso un rostro afligido y la dragon slayer del agua se percató de eso.

Se acercó y puso una mano en el hombro de la albina, mirándola tranquilamente…

-Sé lo que sientes Lissana, pero tienes que hablar de ese tema con Mira, no conmigo- dijo, confundiendo a las demás, por lo que Erza preguntó.

-¿Qué quieres decir Haruka? ¿Acaso ellas se pelearon?-

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza – Lo que pasa es que Lissana también ama a Natsu, pero no quiere herir a su hermana-

En ese momento, todas miraron a la menor de las Strauss con mucha sorpresa – ¿Tú también?**-** preguntó Lucy. Lissana asintió un poco avergonzada, por lo que la rubia continuó – ¿Desde cuándo?-

-Siempre…- fue su suave respuesta, dejando aún más impresionadas a todas. Erza se sentía un muy mal por no haberse dado cuenta antes de que esos juegos de niños siempre habían guardado sentimientos reales, ¿Cómo se habría sentido Lissana el día en que Natsu partió con Gildarts y reveló que amaba a Erza?

Titania se acercó – Lissana yo… no qué decir, lo siento…-

La albina negó – Yo te entiendo Erza, no te disculpes por eso-

-Bueno, aunque no lo parezca, soy realmente amable- dijo Haruka mirando a la menor de las Strauss – Así que ve y explícale las cosas a tu hermana, tú también tienes derecho a ser feliz. Además, yo creo que las cosas saldrán bien. Sólo ten confianza.-

Erza la miró – Haruka, ¿entonces tú…?-

-La felicidad de Natsu es la mía-dijo con una sonrisa mientras Lissana se levantaba para acercarse a su hermana, entonces la pelinegra miró a Wendy – Tú también deberías darte prisa si de verdad lo quieres- le guiñó un ojo, dejando a la pequeña totalmente roja.

Lucy la miró con ojos como platos – Wendy, ¿no me digas que tú…?-

La pequeña salió corriendo del gremio completamente avergonzada y jalando a Charle con ella. Luego de que Wendy desapareció de su vista, Haruka se recostó tranquilamente en la mesa y comenzó a llorar de forma exagerada, alertando a las dos que quedaban…

-¡Ah! ¡¿Haruka, qué pasa?!-

-¡Soy demasiado amable! ¡Se suponía que yo sería la única pareja de Natsu!- parecía una niña haciendo un berrinche, a Erza y a Lucy les resbaló una enorme gota por la cabeza. En ese momento la pelinegra miró fijamente a la maga estelar, poniéndola muy nerviosa…

-¿Q-qué…?-

-Lucy… acaso tú también…- dijo con desconfianza total, y la rubia entendía perfectamente a qué se refería.

-¡Noo! ¡Por supuesto que no!-

-Qué alivio- sonreía ligeramente al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie – ¡Muy bien! Todavía no lo he hecho con Natsu, ¡así que no voy a dejar que Wendy y Lissana se me adelanten!-

La pelinegra salió corriendo del gremio, dejando a las otras dos mirándola boquiabiertas.

-Vaya que realmente aman a Natsu. Me sorprende que tú no hayas salido corriendo a prepararte, Erza- dijo con tono de broma. La pelirroja le sonrió…

-Una mujer de verdad siempre está lista, Lucy- dijo mientras abría levemente su armadura, dejando ver una lencería negra bastante reveladora – Es cierto, debo comprar un par de libros para aprender nuevas posturas con Natsu**\- **

Erza salió corriendo y Lucy se quedó con un tic en el ojo, entonces pudo escuchar la voz de Mira hablándole…

-¿Quieres algo más Lucy?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-¿Eh? No Mira, gracias- respondió mientras la miraba fijamente, llamando la curiosidad de la albina.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Sólo pensaba que tú eras la persona más normal que está enamorada de Natsu- dijo mientras recordaba la escena de Wendy, Erza y Haruka.

-¿Y eso?-

-Es que Erza dijo que una mujer de verdad siempre está lista y…- Mira tenía una gran sonrisa, lo que inquietó un poco a la rubia, quien la vio con nerviosismo – Mira… ¿acaso tú…?-

La albina seguía sonriendo – Nos vemos Lucy- se despidió amablemente mientras caminaba…

-S-sí…-

Al mismo tiempo, con Natsu y Mavis…

Makarov se había acercado a ambos y todos los magos en el lugar los miraron con seriedad.

-Primera maestra, ¿ahora nos dirá qué es lo que sucede con Natsu?-

Ella sonrió – Es un secreto…- guiñó un ojo mientras sacaba la lengua de forma infantil.

Todos cayeron al suelo al mismo tiempo que Mavis seguía hablando – Ya es muy tarde- dijo mientras veía como el cielo ya estaba oscuro – Deberían irse a dormir, mañana comenzaremos a tratar con el problema de Natsu-

Dicho y hecho, cada mago se despidió para partir a sus hogares.

Mientras Natsu caminaba, no pudo evitar preguntarse algo…

-¿Porqué viene conmigo?- dijo mientras cargaba a la maestra en sus hombros como si fuera una niña.

-Oh, ¿no te lo dije? Voy a investigar tu aura mágica mientras duermes, es muy importante para saber qué tanto te afecta esa flama-

-¿Aura mágica?-

-Es la energía vital que se desprende de tu cuerpo, todos los seres vivos tienen un aura que se conecta con la de los demás, la energía que se mezcla sirve para dar vida y fuerzas a quien lo necesite, llenando de vida cada lugar del mundo-

-¿Qué diferencia tiene con el poder mágico?- según lo que escuchaba, todo era lo mismo.

-Muy simple, el poder mágico sólo está presente en aquellos que pueden usar magia, es nuestra fuente de poder por así decirlo. El aura mágica la poseen todas las criaturas vivas, básicamente es la energía de nuestro espíritu.-

Natsu no dijo nada, por lo que Mavis continuó.

-Cada persona es distinta, por eso cada uno tiene un aura diferente. Representado por algún color, puedes deducir si alguna persona es pura de corazón o si tiene objetivos malvados.-

-¿De qué color es la mía?-

-Es de un celeste muy claro, es una de las auras más puras y amables que he visto en toda mí existencia.-

-Bueno, gracias.- respondió Natsu – ¿Pero que tiene que ver esto con mi problema?-

-El color del aura no puede cambiar, pero puede hacerse más claro o más oscuro según la intensidad de emociones o pensamientos que tenga la persona. Si estuvieras triste, ahora mismo tu aura sería de un celeste levemente más oscuro. Por eso quiero averiguar qué tanto te afecta aquella flama, y ver si presentas algún cambio drástico en tu aura.-

-Ya veo… ¿Entonces siempre has podido ver las auras de todos?-

-No de todos, sólo de quienes tengan un poder mágico extremadamente grande y también de aquellos que llevan o llevaron el símbolo de Fairy Tail-

Si podía leer el aura de quienes llevaron el símbolo del gremio, entonces… - ¿Tú podías leer el aura de Hades?-

-¿Hades? ¿Te refieres a Purehito? ¿El segundo maestro de Fairy Tail?-

-Sí…- dijo seriamente

-Siempre he podido sentirlo- respondía Mavis sin saber qué era lo que quería Natsu.

-Entonces ¿porqué?- susurró lo suficientemente alto – ¿Porqué dejaste que él sea maestro? Nos atacó en la isla Tenrou y casi asesina al abuelo- Natsu siseaba de enojo al recordar todo lo que ese sujeto hizo.

Mavis seguía muy tranquila y procedió a explicarle la situación a Natsu.

-En aquel entonces, Purehito era una buena persona, y yo no podía pensar en alguien mejor que él para convertirse en el maestro del gremio. Además, creo que él te hizo un gran favor-

Natsu estaba desconcertado, pero aún así preguntó – ¿Cuál?-

-Recuerda que fue Purehito quien escogió a Makarov como el siguiente maestro, le enseñó todo sobre la paz y a seguir siempre el camino correcto sin importar lo complicada que llegue a ser la vida ¿Te imaginas cómo hubieran sido las cosas si eso nunca hubiera pasado?-

Natsu se quedó callado.

-Todas las cosas, por más injustas o extrañas que parezcan, siempre suceden por alguna razón. No lo olvides, hijo de Igneel.-

Luego de varios minutos, finalmente llegó a su casa, abriendo la puerta y siendo recibido por Haruka y Erza. Pero…

-¿Dónde está Mira?- no podía sentir el aroma de la albina, que extraño.

-Ella está en su casa, hablando con Lissana- respondió titania, percatándose de que el dragon slayer no estaba solo – ¿Porqué la maestra Mavis está contigo?-

Haruka puso una cara de espanto _"No me digan que ella también… ¡Maldito calenturiento!"_

-Quiere investigar mi aura mágica mientras duermo, dice que así sabrá que tan grave es mi problema…- respondió pesadamente mientras bajaba a la maestra de sus hombros – Para ser un fantasma y tener ese aspecto de niña, realmente pesa mucho-

Mavis infló los cachetes, mirándolo con una expresión infantil –Para que lo sepas, estoy orgullosa de mi figura- dijo mientras su actitud cambiaba y se le acercaba tentadoramente a Natsu, pegándose a su pecho mientras dibujaba pequeños círculos con su dedo – ¿Quieres averiguar porqué?-

"_¡Lo sabía! ¡Ella también! ¡Maldito calenturiento!"_

Natsu pudo sentir cómo dos enormes auras asesinas aparecían frente a él, era tan espeluznante que el Señor Happy salió volando hacia Fairy Hills para evitar la ira de esas dos.

Mavis también se había percatado de la enorme sed de sangre que poseían ambas chicas, por lo que miró nuevamente a Natsu con una sonrisa…

-Vaya… creí que salías con Mira porque vi como la besabas hoy, pero parece que me he perdido de algo- dijo mientras flotaba un poco hasta ponerse a la altura de su rostro – Has sido un chico malo, Natsu…- entonces colocó ambas manos a los lados de su cara…

El dragon slayer aún seguía muy helado como para moverse, pero sí sabía que era lo que pasaba _"Esperen… ¿acaso ella va a…?"_

Natsu pudo sentir como la primera maestra juntaba sus labios en un apasionado beso, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del mago de fuego, dejando atónitas a ambas chicas…

Luego de un momento, se separaron y ella lo miró con una sonrisa – ¿Cómo estuvo?-

A lo lejos, se podía escuchar el enorme estruendo de algo explotando…

Mientras tanto, en casa de la familia Strauss, específicamente, en la habitación de Lissana…

-Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que vine a tu habitación por última vez, ¿no?- dijo Mira con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en un gran cojín para mirar a su hermana. Esta tarde, ella le había pedido hablar sobre un tema importante **– **Entonces, ¿qué sucede Lissana?-

-Mira-nee, yo…- estaba dudosa, no podía negar que se sentía mal por este asunto, pero no quería interferir en la felicidad de su hermana y la de Natsu. Los quiere tanto a los dos…

"_Ve y explícale las cosas a tu hermana, tú también tienes derecho a ser feliz. Además, yo creo que las cosas saldrán bien. Sólo ten confianza."_

Los ojos de Lissana expresaban determinación.

-Mira-nee, yo-

-Amas a Natsu, ¿verdad?- terminó Mira con una sonrisa triste, dejando sorprendida a su hermana – Lo sé, siempre lo he sabido-

-Entonces, ¿porqué?- preguntó un poco herida, se sentía traicionada. – Tú sabías que yo estaba enamorada de él, siempre lo he estado, parecía que tú no tenías interés en Natsu. ¿Acaso me equivoqué?- La mayor asintió tristemente -¿Porqué Mira-nee?- Lissana se sentía igual que su hermana.

-Porque yo lo amo- respondió con expresión triste –Yo siempre lo he amado… a pesar… de que sabía de tus sentimientos, y aún así…- Mira no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas. – y aún así… no puedo dejar de amarlo…-

Lissana no dijo nada.

-¡Lo siento!- se disculpaba la mayor mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos –Traté de no meterme entre ustedes, pero cuando desapareciste, él vino a nosotros, reconfortándonos. Natsu me convenció de continuar con mi vida, dijo que eso era lo que tú habrías querido, pero nunca quise que las cosas salieran así… y a pesar de saber cómo te sientes… de saber cuánto te duele esto… yo… no puedo dejar de amarlo. ¡Lo siento Lissana!-

La menor apoyó una mano en el hombro de su hermana, hablándole con voz tranquila.

-Natsu es el hombre que amo, y eso nunca va a cambiar sin importar lo que suceda- eso entristeció más a Mira –Pero… tú eres mi hermana y sé que de verdad lo quieres, igual que yo. Ahora sé que no tenías que disculparte de nada, Mira-nee…- susurró suavemente mientras la abrazaba – Tú también tenías derecho a ser feliz-

-Lissana…- respondió Mira mientras más lágrimas salían de su rostro.

Las hermanas Strauss solucionaron su problema, revelando sus emociones y dejando salir toda la culpa y el dolor que sentían. Tal como dijo Haruka, las cosas salieron bien.

Al mismo tiempo, en Fairy Hills…

Wendy y Charle habían recibido una visita inesperada.

-Déjame entender esto- dijo la exceed blanca – La primera maestra se quedará hoy en casa de Natsu, y tienes miedo de que Haruka o Erza hagan explotar el lugar. Por eso quieres dormir aquí hoy, ¿verdad?-

-¡Aye!- sonrió Happy

-Largo-

-¡Weeendyyyy! ¡Charle es muy malaaa!- a la pequeña le daba un poco de tristeza ver así al gato. Además de que podía entenderlo a la perfección.

-Dejemos que se quede hoy Charle- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, cualquiera tendría miedo si durmiera bajo el mismo techo que una Erza furiosa o una Haruka enojada, no quería ni imaginarse cómo sería con ambas juntas. Ahora mismo se preguntaba cómo es que Natsu era tan valiente para poder pasar la noche en su casa hoy.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Ese gato puede ser tan pervertido como Natsu!-

-¡Natsu-san no es un pervertido!- se apresuró a defenderlo, obteniendo una mirada fija de Charle.

-¿No recuerdas lo que te hizo en la misión?- Wendy se sonrojó inmediatamente, claro que se acordaba.

Natsu abrazándola, susurrándole cosas tan seductoras al oído al mismo tiempo que la recorría con las manos.

-Eso… eso fue porque…- la pequeña miraba tímidamente al suelo mientras jugaba con sus dedos. – De cualquier forma Charle. Natsu-san no es un pervertido-

La exceed la miró con una cara de "ajá, lo que tú digas"

-No entiendo cómo puede gustarte un salvaje como él-

-¡Aye!-

-Bueno… es que yo…- otra vez no pudo hablar ya que estaba totalmente roja.

Natsu era todo lo que ella pedía en un hombre, amable, sincero, apasionado, valiente, no podía imaginarse a alguien mejor que él, ni quería hacerlo.

-Supongo que no importa- dijo la exceed

Wendy la miró con una sonrisa, creía que ella había aprobado sus gustos. – Charle-

-No es como si pudieras competir contra el cuerpo de Erza o Haruka, sin mencionar a Mira y Lissana-

Y la realidad le cayó encima como un baldazo de agua fría, tenía razón, ellas tenían algo que a Wendy le faltaba. La razón por la cual muchos hombres llegan a perder la cabeza cada vez que miraban a una mujer. Pechos.

Happy habló –A Natsu no le interesan esas cosas, sólo es coincidencia, él dice que los pechos grandes deben ser una gran desventaja al momento de pelear.-

-¿A Natsu-san no le importa el tamaño?-

-¡Aye!-

Wendy se alegró, aún tenía esperanzas.

Así que otra vez Charle se encargó de traerla a la realidad – ¿No deberías alegrarte una vez que sepas si tu también le gustas?-

Otro baldazo, y este era peor ya que podía ser cierto, ¿y si a Natsu no le gustaba ella? Él siempre la ha visto como una hermana menor, ¿cómo tratar de cambiar eso ahora?

Bueno, quizás Happy sepa algo que pueda servirle.

-Happy- llamó la maga del cielo, hablando tímidamente – ¿S-sabes… si le gusto a N-Natsu-san?-

-¡Aye! Voy a preguntarle ahora- respondió el gato mientras sus alas aparecían y se dirigía a la ventana. Wendy se le lanzó encima.

-¡NOOOO!-

Cinco minutos después…

Wendy, Charle y Happy seguían conversando sobre el tema Natsu.

-Por Dios, ¿porqué tengo que ayudarte con ese salvaje?-

-Por favor Charle, ¿sí?- rogó la pequeña. – Natsu-san me gusta mucho, y Haruka-san me dio su aprobación, por favor-

La exceed suspiró, dándose por vencida.

Así los tres siguieron pensando en alguna forma en la que Wendy pueda expresarle sus sentimientos a Natsu. Happy tuvo una idea.

-¡Haz como él y derrótalo en una pelea!-

-Imposible- sonrió con pena.

-Por Dios, ¿no puedes ir y decirle lo que sientes?-

-¡Aye! Dile: N-Natsu-san, y-yo, quiero erhmm… tú… y luego te desmayas-

-No puede hacer eso, debe haber algo más simple- opinó Charle

-¿Ser directa?- preguntó el otro exceed.

-Eso puede funcionar, me gustaría poder decirle a Natsu-san todo lo que siento de una forma simple- reconoció la pequeña. Por lo que Happy habló.

-Entonces dile: Natsu-san, yo, ¡quiero coj… contigo toda la noche!-

Wendy se desmayó.

Ya habían pasado más de tres horas, y cada mago se hallaba durmiendo plácidamente en su casa. Y eso incluía el hogar del dragon slayer de fuego.

Por pedido especial de la maestra Mavis, un Natsu lleno de moretones se encontraba durmiendo solo en su habitación, siendo vigilado por ella, aunque Haruka y Erza se pusieron en contra al principio. Tenían miedo de que Mavis vaya a violar a Natsu mientras éste dormía, y para resolver ese problema, ambas chicas quedaron en hacer guardia en el cuarto del mago de fuego y evitar que esa mujer le haga algo.

No sirvió de nada, apenas habían pasado tres horas cuando ellas se quedaron dormidas, sentadas en el suelo y recostadas una encima de la otra.

Mavis estaba sentada en la ventana, mientras algunos rayos de luna llena entraban a la habitación, iluminando suavemente todo el lugar y dándole un aspecto tranquilizador. Natsu se hallaba dormido pacíficamente al mismo tiempo que la primera maestra analizaba cada cambio, por más pequeño que sea, en el aura mágica que lo rodeaba.

Desde que empezó a dormir no hubo ningún cambio, seguía siendo de un color celeste claro, entonces el dragon slayer se movió ligeramente, dando un ligero gruñido al mismo tiempo que el celeste comenzaba a oscurecerse poco a poco.

"_Todo era completamente negro y Natsu estaba corriendo por un gran sendero rojo…_

_-Natsu…-_

_-¡Igneel! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Igneeeel!- Todo el sendero desapareció, dejándolo en el enorme vacío de la oscuridad mientras seguía corriendo._

_-¡Natsu!- _

_-¡Haruka!- Cambió bruscamente de dirección, tratando de oír nuevamente la voz de la pelinegra – ¡Haruka!-_

_-¡AAAHHH!-_

_-¡Mira!- otra vez giró en otra dirección, - ¡¿Mira, dónde estás?!-_

_-¡Naaatsuuu!-_

_-¡ERZAAA!- _

_Natsu pensaba en correr hacia ella, pero esta vez las tres voces se oyeron al mismo tiempo, cada una viniendo de una dirección diferente._

_-¡Naatsuu!-_

_-¡Natsu ayúdame!-_

_-¡Natsu, por favor!-_

_Se encontraba en medio de todas ellas, cada una pidiendo ayuda y gritando de una forma espantosa, Natsu no sabía qué hacer, no podía ignorar a ninguna, entonces la voz de Igneel regresó…_

_-Natsu…- también provenía de una dirección diferente –…ayúdame…- _

_Cada grito era cada vez era más fuerte, torturándolo por no poder tomar una decisión mientras oía como es que cada uno de ellos gritaba de dolor._

_Natsu llegó a sentir un muy leve alivio en cuanto las voces parecían reunirse en una sola dirección, pero ese sentimiento desapareció de inmediato cuando una voz dejó de sonar, la de Igneel._

_Corrió y corrió, esforzándose lo más que podía por llegar a ellos, pero no podía, estaban demasiado lejos. No quería imaginar nada, pero su desesperación no hizo otra cosa más que aumentar cuando las demás voces fueron desapareciendo una a una._

_Ahora todo era silencio absoluto…_

_-¡Haruka!... ¡Erza!... ¡Mira!...- no hubo respuesta – ¡Igneel!...-_

_Ya estaba agotado, había estado corriendo durante horas, cuando pudo percibir a lo lejos una pequeña luz blanca, parecía ser una salida de este infierno._

_Natsu volvió a escuchar las voces de todos una vez más, muy cerca de aquella luz, por lo que comenzó a correr nuevamente a pesar del cansancio._

_Finalmente llegaba a lo que parecía ser una puerta, era como la entrada a una nueva sala de la casa, solo que ese sitio estaba iluminado por una gran luz blanca, llenando de sombras todo el lugar en donde él estaba. Mientras se acercaba podía ver tres figuras delante de él, cada una dándole la espalda._

_-¡Erza! ¡Mira! ¡Haruka!- gritó de alivio al ver a las tres magas de pie, cada una volteándose para dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa. _

_La paz regresó a él, ellas se encontraban bien._

_-Natsu- dijeron Haruka y Mira mientras se acercaban a abrazarlo, cosa que Natsu correspondió mucho más que feliz._

_-Me alegro de que estén bien- dijo al mismo tiempo que titania se le acercaba, el dragon slayer le sonreía pero antes de llegar a él, Erza cayó al suelo._

_-¡Erza!- la tomó entre sus brazos, viendo espantado como mucha sangre salía de su cuerpo, manchando sus manos – ¡Erza!- _

_Había cinco figuras negras en la entrada a la luz, Natsu reconoció a los magos de Living Hell. Cada uno mirándolos con grandes sonrisas espantosas._

_-Llegó tu hora, Natsu Dragneel- dijeron mientras daban algunos pasos, Natsu dirigió su mirada a la pelirroja que tenía entre sus manos. En ese momento, Natsu sentía cómo algo se rompía dentro de él. Erza estaba muerta._

_-Malditos…- siseó con furia, recostando el cuerpo de su amada en el suelo para luego lanzarse a ellos. -¡Karyū no Tekken!-_

_El ataque no sirvió de nada, su puño pasó a través de ellos, mientras cada uno daba un paso en dirección a las otras compañeras de Natsu._

_-¡Haruka! ¡Mira!- _

_Fue muy tarde, ambas cayeron al suelo sin vida._

_Natsu se lanzó nuevamente contra sus enemigos, tratando de golpearlos, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado una y otra vez._

_Misaki atrapó su puño, Ren y Sora dispararon un enorme rayo de magia, elevándolo muchos metros al mismo tiempo que Sean aparecía arriba de él y le daba un rodillazo en el pecho, Natsu podía sentir como algunos de sus huesos se rompían._

_Cayó violentamente al suelo, levantándose totalmente adolorido, al mismo tiempo que se percató de algo nuevo._

_Ace acababa de atravesar su pecho con una sola mano, retirándola luego para dar paso a una enorme cantidad de sangre que salía de Natsu._

_Podía sentir cómo su respiración se dificultaba mucho, no podía ver bien, todo era borroso, le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo, incluyendo el aspecto emocional._

_-Natsu… me necesitas…- susurró una voz profunda al mismo tiempo que el suelo negro se llenaba de grietas naranjas, como si fueran lava – Yo puedo darte el poder que quieres…-_

_La flama roja apareció a seis metros de él, haciendo que su consciencia sea cada vez más débil._

_-No quieres morir, ¿verdad? Quieres protegerlos, ¿no es así?-_

_-Sí…- Los ojos de Natsu se volvían poco a poco de color negro._

_-Entonces… ven…- un camino totalmente rojo apareció, guiándolo hacia aquella flama._

_Natsu comenzó a dar pequeños pasos mientras extendía una mano, tratando de alcanzar al fuego que lo llamaba. Pero la voz de Igneel sonó…_

_-Natsu… no lo hagas…-_

_-Igneel…-_

_Los recuerdos de la masacre llegaron a su mente, los gritos, los llantos, cada uno pidiendo por su vida mientras él se regocijaba del dolor que sentían. Su cabeza comenzó a arder al mismo tiempo que más grietas aparecían._

_-Necesitas poder… ven conmigo… y podrás salvarlos…-_

_-No, Natsu…- habló Igneel – No lo hagas…-_

_Cada vez le dolía más, no podía aguantarlo, hasta que aquella sombra apareció, sus brazos estaban envueltos en el mismo fuego que trataba de llamarlo. Era el sujeto que lo atacó en su pesadilla anterior._

_La sangre de Natsu seguía saliendo de su pecho, pero había algo diferente que dejó atónito al dragon slayer. Era negra, no roja._

_-Es el fin para ti…- susurró aquella sombra._

_Todo se acumuló en su cabeza, sus peleas, sus misiones, su descontrol en el examen, la masacre que originó, ver a Erza, Haruka y Mira muertas. Todo rebotaba dentro de su mente, sus emociones cambiaron constantemente y con demasiada intensidad, el dolor era demasiado como para soportarlo._

_Natsu dio un grito de dolor total, destrozando su propia garganta con el alarido. En aquel momento, el suelo debajo de él se rompió, dejándolo caer en lo que parecía ser un mar de lava roja. En ese momento, Natsu murió."_

Despertó debido a un golpe, se encontraba en el suelo y destapado, con desesperación total en sus ojos mientras su respiración era extremadamente agitada y su cuerpo entero temblaba de miedo. No podía haber sido una pesadilla, todo fue demasiado real.

-Tranquilízate, Natsu…- la voz de Mavis era suave, llamando la atención del agitado dragon slayer, quien la miró con sorpresa, miedo y muchas más emociones. –Sólo fue una pesadilla.-

Mientras desviaba la mirada para ver el suelo otra vez, pudo percatarse de que su sábana estaba manchada con una sustancia negra, extendió su mano para poder tocarlo, se sentía realmente húmedo. Entonces el aroma llegó a su nariz y Natsu quedó atónito.

Era sangre, mucha sangre estaba manchando su sábana.

-Natsu, no te alteres…- dijo Mavis percibiendo cómo el aura de Natsu cambiaba la intensidad de sus colores a gran velocidad.

¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? Él no tenía heridas en ese momento. No había respuesta para lo que estaba sucediendo, entonces recordó una parte de su sueño. Ace lo había atravesado con su mano.

Lentamente, Natsu desvió la mirada hacia su cuerpo. El terror lo dejó completamente helado.

En el centro de su pecho, tenía una gran herida muy profunda, de la cual salían algunas líneas de sangre. No podía ser, todo fue un sueño. Entonces ¿por qué?

-Respira profundo, necesitas tranquilizarte…- susurró suavemente la primera maestra al mismo tiempo que se acercaba para colocar una mano en la cabeza de Natsu, y la otra en su mejilla. Acariciándolo suavemente.

Natsu podía sentir cómo algo que parecía ser una tela blanca muy delgada, casi transparente, rodeaba por completo su cuerpo, dándole una enorme calidez y cerrando poco a poco esa herida en su pecho.

En ese momento, ya comenzaba a amanecer, y el cielo se hacía levemente más claro mientras el sol se revelaba poco a poco, iluminando muy lentamente su habitación.

Poco a poco, Natsu logró calmar sus pensamientos, y realmente le ayudaba el poder ver a Haruka y Erza dormidas en la puerta de su habitación, lo ayudaba a tratar de olvidar su pesadilla.

-Bueno…- habló Mavis cuando dejó de tocar a Natsu – Vamos a desayunar. Después te contaré lo que pude percibir mientras dormías-

El dragon slayer asintió, pero antes de salir de su habitación, cargó suavemente a Erza y Haruka, echándolas en su cama con mucha delicadeza para no despertarlas. Luego tomó su ropa, vistiéndose rápidamente para seguir a la maestra.

Preparó algo bastante simple, unas tostadas y jugo de frutas, no se sentía con muchas energías en este momento.

-Esto sabe bien- aprobó Mavis mientras daba una mordida a la tostada y un sorbo al jugo. Entonces vio que Natsu sólo estaba sentado mirando con rostro afligido hacia la mesa. – Deberías comer, no es bueno quedarse sin energías-

Natsu no le respondió, por lo que la maestra terminó su desayuno en completo silencio.

-Vamos a lo importante, Natsu- dijo muy seriamente, llamando la atención del dragon slayer.

Mavis tomó el silencio del mago de fuego como un asentimiento.

-Natsu- empezó – Como ya te lo había dicho antes, he analizado cada cambio en tu aura durante toda la noche, hay algo que tienes que saber.-

Natsu levantó la vista, mirándola con determinación, no importa lo que sea, él tratará de resolverlo.

-Mientras dormías, tu aura deja de ser celeste y comienza a cambiar, se volvió completamente roja y con algunas marcas negras, era espeluznante, derrochaba maldad y una sed de sangre que no quiero recordar. Natsu- volvió a llamar ella – Sólo he sentido algo así dos veces.-

No hacía falta decirlo, el dragon slayer sabía cuáles serían las próximas palabras de la maestra.

-Cuando tu aura cambia, es igual a la de Zeref y Acnologia-

A pesar de sospecharlo, eso no evitó que los ojos de Natsu se abrieran totalmente, y Mavis se sentía igual de desconcertada, aunque no lo demostraba.

Se suponía que las auras mágicas de cada persona no podían cambiar de color, solo oscurecerse o aclararse, pero lo de Natsu era un cambio totalmente radical. De dar una sensación de paz celeste, pasaba inmediatamente a una de horror totalmente roja y negra.

Su problema era peor de lo que ella imaginaba, pero…

-Todavía puedo ayudarte- dijo seriamente, llamando la atención de Natsu – Tu aura no es completamente oscura cuando cambia, aún conserva algo de blanco.-

Natsu se levantó de su asiento, mirándola completamente serio. Lleno de determinación.

Mavis habló -Comenzaremos de una vez. ¿De acuerdo?- él asintió – Entonces, vamos al gremio-

Dos horas después…

Haruka se levantó pesadamente, le había estado doliendo la espalda por dormir en el suelo, y pensaba despertarse antes, pero luego pudo sentir un suave colchón debajo de ella, relajándola y haciéndola dormir otra vez.

Aunque la razón principal por la que pretendía levantarse no era la incomodidad.

Mientras dormía, sus pacíficos sueños se vieron afectados por una enorme tormenta negra, llenando todo el lugar con desesperación, miedo y odio, lo más probable es que haya estado sintiendo los pensamientos de Natsu sin querer.

Estiró sus brazos y pudo sentir la piel de alguien a su lado, tal parece que Natsu sí pudo dormir a pesar de sus pesadillas.

Una soñolienta Haruka se acercó al dormido Natsu para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y darle un beso.

Tremenda sorpresa que se llevó la dragon slayer al darse cuenta de que estaba besando a Erza, quien despertó inmediatamente para tratar de corresponder al beso que ella suponía era de su amado Natsu.

Haruka pudo sentir cómo la pelirroja introdujo su lengua en ella, empezando una batalla en la que realmente no quería participar.

Trató de zafarse, pero Erza extendió sus brazos alrededor de la dragon slayer, colocando una de sus manos en la mejilla de Haruka para atraerla más hacia ella.

La pelinegra no pudo evitar soltar algunos leves gemidos, por todos los dragones, Erza era realmente hábil besando.

En ese momento, Titania abrió los ojos lentamente, esperando ver a su mago de fuego, lástima que se llevó otra sorpresa.

¡Estaba besando a Haruka! ¡Y con lengua!

Rápidamente la liberó de sus labios, dejando que la dragon slayer caiga suavemente en la almohada, respirando un poco agitada y algo sonrojada.

-Erza…- susurró débilmente para comenzar a soltar lágrimas dramáticas.

-¡¿Espera, Haruka, que tienes?!- preguntó un poco alarmada a pesar del shock anterior.

-Erza me besó… snif… ¡AAAAHHH! ¡Ya no podré casarme con Natsu! ¡Erza me ha reclamado como suya!-

-¡Espera Haruka estás entendiendo mal!-

-Ni hablar… snif… sólo me queda entregarme a ti… snif… ¡así que por favor hazte responsable!- la pelinegra comenzó a desvestirse.

-¡HAAARUUUKAAAA!-

Diez minutos después…

-Debiste decirme que me habías confundido con Natsu- se quejó Haruka

-Jejeje… Lo siento de verdad- _"¡Pero si tú empezaste! ¡Loca!"_

-De cualquier forma, ¿dónde está Natsu?- preguntó una vez que ya se encontraban en la cocina, no podían percibir su magia ni su aroma.

Erza recogió una pequeña nota en la mesa, ambas lo leyeron…

"Erza, Haruka, si están leyendo esto, es porque ya no estoy con ustedes…"

-No puede ser, ¡NATSU MURIÓ!- gritó espantada la pelinegra mientras caía sobre sus rodillas, llorando de forma exagerada – ¡Primero Erza trata de violarme y ahora Natsu se muere! ¡¿Porqueeeeeé?!-

A Erza le salió una enorme vena hinchada mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza a su compañera – Termina de leer-

"Es porque ya no estoy con ustedes. Estoy en el salón de entrenamiento con la maestra Mavis tratando de resolver mi problema. Les preparé el desayuno, coman tranquilas y véanme allí después."

-¿Ves? Natsu aún está vivo- dijo Erza mientras veía cómo la pelinegra derramaba algunas lágrimas.

-Que alivio… snif… Natsu… snif…-

"_¿Acaso los dragon slayers pasan por problemas emocionales?"_

Una hora después…

Todos en el gremio se hallaban en el salón de entrenamiento, viendo a Natsu sentado de piernas cruzadas en lo que parecía ser una roca en el centro de un lago. Cuando preguntaron, ella les respondió que el dragon slayer llevaba así más o menos tres horas.

-Primera Maestra- llamó Makarov – ¿Cómo ayudará esto a Natsu?-

-Natsu necesita dormir un poco antes de comenzar-

-¿Eh?-

¿No estaba entrenando mentalmente o algo así?

Los magos pusieron mucha más atención a la figura del dragon slayer, viendo como una pequeña burbuja en su nariz aumentaba y disminuía su tamaño.

Todos cayeron al suelo.

Ya habían pasado cinco minutos, por lo que Mavis se acercó a Natsu para despertarlo suavemente.

Lo pateó en las costillas para tirarlo al lago.

-¡¿Quieres pelear Gray bastardo?!- dijo una vez que salió a la superficie, aunque la figura frente a él era la primera maestra – ¿Qué sucede?-

-Natsu, vamos a comenzar, ¿ya estás listo?- preguntó seriamente ella.

-Sí…- fue su corta y seria respuesta mientras el campo regresaba a la normalidad.

-Muy bien, vas a pelear con Gajeel- fue su orden, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-¡Moete Kita Zo!- respondió mientras algunas flamas aparecían y se preparaba para pelear.

El dragon slayer de hierro comenzó a caminar al mismo tiempo que Mavis, cada uno en dirección contraria, al pasar al lado del otro, la primera maestra le dio una indicación.

-Debes pelear sin contenerte, sino, no podremos ayudarlo-

-¡Hmp! No me importa lo que llegue a pasarle a salamander.- dijo seriamente para luego sonreír – Pero yo no sé cómo contenerme-

Cuando Mavis llegó junto al grupo de magos, Makarov le preguntó por su decisión.

-Necesito saber un par de cosas más, y esta pelea es la mejor manera-

El campo ahora era totalmente rocoso, ambos dragon slayer estaban separados por cuatro metros.

-Muy bien. ¡Comiencen!-

-¡Tetsuryū no hoko!-

Gajeel disparó su rugido apenas dieron la señal, atacando a Natsu con un enorme tornado de acero que se movía a gran velocidad. El mago de fuego lo esquivó fácilmente con un gran salto. Colocándose en la posición adecuada para contraatacar.

-¡Karyu no…!- _"Me necesitas… Natsu…"_ \- …Hoko…-

Ante la sorpresa de todos, ese fue un rugido completamente débil, el cual Gajeel hizo añicos solo con un golpe de hierro que se expandió para darle directamente a Natsu.

Recibió un gran daño, pero cayó sobre sus pies, preparándose para el siguiente ataque de Gajeel.

-¡Tetsuryūsō: Kishin!- hubo una gran cantidad de disparos de hierro, Natsu los esquivó moviéndose a gran velocidad, corriendo en dirección al dragon slayer de hierro, con sus puños en llamas.

-¡Karyu no…!- _"Necesitas el Dragon Force…"_ -…Tekken…-

El golpe impactó directamente en Gajeel, pero ni siquiera lo movió, para el pelinegro fue como una suave brisa.

"_No podrás protegerlos… Natsu…"_

-Ya cállate…- siseó el mago de fuego.

"_Todos morirán y no tú no podrás evitarlo…"_

-Cállate…-

"_Necesitas mi poder…"_

-¡CÁLLATE!-

Natsu cayó al suelo mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos, esa voz infernal lo estaba torturando desde adentro.

-Primera maestra ¿Qué está pasando?- quiso saber Makarov, todos estaban desconcertados, pero Mavis solo tenía un rostro serio.

Luego de unos momentos, se dirigió al dragon slayer de hierro.

-La pelea no ha terminado, uno de ustedes debe quedar inconsciente-

Incluso el pelinegro estaba sorprendido de haber escuchado esas palabras, pero lo mejor era escucharla. La única forma de dejar inconsciente a Natsu sería usando una gran cantidad de magia.

-¡Mōdo Tetsueiryū!-

-¡No te atrevas Gajeel!- amenazó Haruka al ver como el pelinegro aumentaba su poder mágico y se dirigía a Natsu. Mavis trató de tranquilizarla.

-Todo esto es por el bien de Natsu-

-¡¿Cómo esto va a ser por su bien?!-

-¡Tetsueiryū no Hōkō!-

Todos quedaron atónitos al ver el enorme rugido de hierro y sombras de Gajeel impactando directamente en Natsu, quien dio un grito de dolor al mismo tiempo que una enorme explosión negra se hacía presente, cuya onda expansiva se encargó de levantar una gran cantidad de humo que no le dejó ver nada a nadie.

Todo el polvo desapareció luego de unos minutos, dejando ver a un Gajeel de pie, con una expresión entre aburrido y serio, y a Natsu en el suelo completamente herido e inconsciente.

"_Salamander… ¿Qué tan grave es esto?..."_

Más tarde…

Todos los miembros del gremio habían vuelto ya al edificio, el lugar entero estaba en absoluto silencio, nadie quería decir nada, el tema de Natsu era muy delicado y preocupante. Haruka se hallaba sentada en la misma mesa que Erza, Mira, Wendy, Lissana, Lucy, Gray, Gajeel y Levi.

Ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra, entonces Lucy le habló a Haruka.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará dormido?-

-No lo sé- fue su simple respuesta.

Hace más de una hora que Natsu fue llevado a la enfermería para que Wendy y Haruka curen sus heridas, no hubo ningún daño de gravedad, el cuerpo de Natsu seguía siendo increíblemente resistente.

La pelinegra había olvidado su enojo contra Gajeel por haber atacado a Natsu. Ella entendía perfectamente las razones por las que la maestra Mavis ordenó continuar el combate.

Tal parece que esa cosa dentro de Natsu se hacía mucho más peligrosa, sin mencionar que comenzaba a ganar más control, a tal punto que, logró aparecer en la mente del caza dragones de fuego sin que éste haya entrado en Dragon Force o Raienryū.

-Mira, dime.- llamó la pelinegra – ¿Cómo te enteraste de lo que sucedió en la misión de Natsu?- preguntó, refiriéndose a la masacre que el dragon slayer había causado la primera vez que perdió el control.

-Él mismo me lo contó, ¿porqué?-

"_Lo sabía…"_

Ese era otro tema que la inquietaba.

Haruka había absorbido todos los recuerdos de Natsu sobre la masacre, eliminándolos de la mente del mago de fuego para guardarlos en la suya. ¿Acaso esa flama roja también guardó los recuerdos, para liberarlos justo en el momento en que Natsu perdió el control por segunda vez?

Esa era la única respuesta que se le podía ocurrir, esa cosa escalofriante estaba destrozando a Natsu desde adentro. Y eso solamente la hacía enojar por no poder ayudarlo correctamente.

Así pasó el resto del día, hasta que finalmente llegó la noche y Natsu aún seguía dormido. Mira, Erza y Haruka pensaban en cargarlo hasta su casa, pero Mavis intervino antes.

-Dejen que duerma aquí esta noche, yo me encargaré de que nada malo le suceda- fue lo que había dicho mientras se sentaba en la cama de Natsu y comenzaba a acariciarlo suavemente. La expresión molesta del dormido Natsu desapareció para dar paso a una un poco más tranquila.

Las tres magas caminaron lentamente hasta su casa, pensando en como debe estar sufriendo Natsu.

Haruka no sabía qué hacer, se sentía completamente inútil, al igual que sus compañeras.

Antes de salir del gremio, la primera maestra se le acercó para decirle una última cosa.

-Deben alistar las cosas para que Lissana se mude con Natsu también- dijo con una sonrisa, confundiendo un poco a la pelinegra ya que en ese momento no se sentía de ánimos.

Ya estaban a punto de llegar a su casa cuando Haruka comprendió el mensaje.

-Oigan…- llamó y Erza le respondió.

-¿Qué sucede, Haruka?-

-Estaba pensando, preparemos la habitación de Lissana de una vez para que se mude con nosotras.-

-¿Eh?- ambas estaban confundidas. Mira reaccionó antes.

-¿No crees que tal vez este no es el momento adecuado? Natsu está realmente triste y…-

-Lo sé- respondió con un suspiro – Es por eso que debemos hacerlo ahora.-

Ninguna entendía y Erza hizo el favor de pedir una explicación – ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Piénsenlo, ¿Cómo se sentiría Natsu si nos ve igual de deprimidas que él? Lo mejor que podemos hacer para tratar de animarlo es actuar como siempre, debemos ser optimistas. Si estamos juntos, no hay nada que no podamos hacer.-

Erza y Mira sonrieron – Tienes razón-

-Muy bien, entonces, vamos a tu casa, Mira-

Así, las tres magas se dirigieron al hogar de la familia Strauss.

-¿Eh? Mira-nee, Erza, Haruka, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Lissana estaba totalmente sorprendida por esta visita.

Haruka le sonrió –Empaca tus cosas Lissana, a partir de hoy vivirás con nosotras en casa de Natsu-

-¿Eh?- ¿acaso escuchó bien?

Mira procedió a explicarle las cosas –Lo que pasa es que como tú también quieres amar a Natsu, estoy segura de que él aceptará, así que, para hacer la convivencia mucho más simple, queremos que vengas a mudarte con nosotras.-

-Ya entendí, pero, ¿están de acuerdo con eso?- Erza le sonrió al mismo tiempo que colocaba una mano en su hombro y le respondía.

-No importa cuantas mujeres tenga Natsu, nosotras siempre lo amaremos, ¿verdad?-

Lissana dio una gran sonrisa – ¡Sí!-

Elfman se encontraba derramando un par de lágrimas.

Primero su nee-chan y ahora Lissana se mudan con Natsu.

-Vamos elf-niichan, no me voy para siempre, estaré muy cerca de aquí.- luego le dio una sonrisa pícara – Además, así tu y Evergreen podrán pasar más tiempo a solas ahora que Lucy se mudó a casa de Juvia para poder dejarles privacidad.-

Era cierto, desde que Haruka y Erza vinieron a llevarse las cosas de Mira a la casa de Natsu, el cuarto quedó disponible para alguien más, por esa razón Evergreen se quedaba con ellos ahora.

Bueno, una parte de madurar es aceptar las cosas como van sucediendo, si no lo hiciera no tendría derecho a llamarse a sí mismo un hombre.

-De acuerdo, buena suerte a las dos- dijo con una gran sonrisa, no tenía porqué preocuparse, Natsu era de sus mejores amigos y el dragon slayer jamás dejaría que algo malo le pase a sus compañeros del gremio.

-Gracias elf-niichan-

Así, Haruka, Erza y Mira ayudaron a Lissana a preparar sus cosas para mudarse esa misma noche.

Veinte minutos después…

Las chicas ya se encontraban en la casa de Natsu con todas las maletas de la hermana menor.

-Es muy grande- dijo Lissana, pues era la primera vez que veía la remodelación del hogar del dragon slayer.

-Menos mal que Mira colocó varias habitaciones en los planos, ¿no Erza?-

-Sí, o tendríamos que demoler la casa de Natsu otra vez- todas comenzaron a reír en ese momento mientras Haruka las guiaba a la nueva habitación de Lissana.

-Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar Lissana- dijo Mira con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que todas entraban para comenzar a ordenar todo.

-Qué lindo, gracias a todas- respondió ella.

Mientras ayudaban a la albina, Haruka habló.

-Es cierto, Wendy me dijo que quería hablar conmigo hoy. Pero ya es un poco tarde.- Erza se le acercó.

-De todas formas deberías ir, puede que ella siga despierta-

-Tienes razón. Bueno, está bien, nos veremos después- se despidió mientras salía de la habitación y luego de la casa de Natsu para comenzar a caminar hacia Fairy Hills.

-Muy bien, ya está- dijo Mira cuando colocó un pequeño oso de peluche en la cama de Lissana.

-Ahora sigue lo más importante- comentó Erza muy seriamente y Mira asintió con la misma expresión, sorprendiendo a la menor por ese cambio en la actitud de ambas magas.

-Lissana…- comenzó Erza al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta junto con Mira.

Ambas voltearon luego de un minuto, las dos tenían en sus manos…

-Es hora de que escojas cuál lencería vas a ponerte para seducir a Natsu- terminó Mira con una sonrisa.

Lissana cayó al suelo.

Mientras tanto, dentro de Fairy Tail.

Natsu finalmente había despertado, y ahora se encontraba en la cama de la enfermería conversando con Mavis, estaba tratando de contarle lo que había pasado en su pelea de hoy.

-No podía concentrarme- explicaba el mago de fuego -Apenas reunía un poco de magia y esa voz me hablaba. Decía que lo necesitaba, que no podría proteger a mis amigos. Ese maldito-

-Ya veo. Natsu, escúchame, ahora sé perfectamente qué es lo que te afecta y cómo resolverlo- dijo seriamente ella, obteniendo la total atención del dragon slayer – Lo que haremos será…-

Al mismo tiempo, en Fairy Hills…

-Happy, no creí que estarías aquí- dijo Haruka viendo a los dos exceed sentados en la cama de Wendy.

-¡Aye! Erza y tú dan miedo- respondió el gato mientras se escondía de ella.

-Haruka-san, no esperaba que vinieras a esta hora- reconoció la pequeña Wendy mientras colocaba dos tazas de té en una pequeña mesa.

La pelinegra le dio una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa – Sí, perdona. Lo que sucede es que estábamos ayudando a Lissana a mudarse con nosotras. Ya sabes que ella también quiere ser pareja de Natsu-

-Es cierto, pero…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Y si Natsu-san ya no siente nada por Lissana-san?-

Esa pregunta tenía mucho significado para Wendy, puesto que ella estaba en una situación un poco parecida. Ella no sabía si le gustaba a Natsu.

-Estoy seguro de que él te aceptará, no tienes porqué estar nerviosa- le sonrió Haruka, dejando a la pequeña muy sonrojada.

-¡¿Eh?! Pero si yo… quiero decir… Lissana-san…-

-No puedes engañarme Wendy, pero de todas formas responderé a tu pregunta-

Haruka bebió un poco de su té antes de hablar.

-Está rico- bebió otro sorbo – No sé, si tú sabrás que cuando eran niños. Natsu y Lissana pasaban mucho tiempo juntos-

-Sí, Natsu-san me contó la historia una vez. Él y Lissana-san fueron los que incubaron el huevo de Happy, ¿verdad?-

-Sí- aprobó ella – Pero había una cosa más…-

-¿Qué cosa?- tenía gran curiosidad reflejada en su rostro.

-Lissana le había preguntado a Natsu si se casaría con ella cuando fueran mayores…-

* * *

_**Flashback**_

-Me dijo si me casaría con ella cuando creciéramos- le contaba Natsu a Haruka mientras estaban sentados la mesa de su casa, todavía faltaba una hora hasta que comenzaran el entrenamiento de Wendy para el examen. Erza todavía seguía durmiendo en su cuarto.

-¿Y que hiciste?-

-Lissana me dijo que era una broma- sonrió Natsu, dejando que Haruka caiga estrepitosamente.

-¡¿Cómo puede bromear sobre algo tan importante?!-

-Éramos niños- respondió Natsu al mismo tiempo que levantó la vista para mirar una el techo – Pero estaría mintiendo si dijera no estaba interesado-

Haruka no dijo nada.

-Lissana siempre ha sido muy especial para mí, fue ella quien me ayudó a cuidar del huevo de Happy, incluso después de que naciera, él siempre ha pensado, en cierta forma, que ella es su madre-

Para Haruka esto tenía sentido. Natsu había sido quien encontró el huevo, pero fueron ambos quienes lo cuidaron y criaron durante varios años. Si ella fuera Happy, pensaría de la misma forma.

-Cuando creímos que ella había muerto, pude sentir como una parte de mi corazón se rompía. No me perdonaba el no haber estado allí para protegerla, y eso no cambiaría hasta después de muchos años, cuando nos enteramos de la verdad y ella regresó con nosotros al gremio-

-¿Pero cómo? Tú me contaste que desde pequeños ya habías escogido a Erza como pareja-

-Sí, me sentía muy atraído por ella, pero no la amaba todavía, eso sería hasta el momento en la torre del cielo, cuando peleé contra Jellal- explicó Natsu - Mi cariño por Lissana jamás desapareció, y no me di cuenta de qué tan fuertes eran mis sentimientos por ella hasta después de perderla. Por esa razón entrenaba mucho más duro para hacerme más fuerte y no dejar que algo así vuelva a suceder-

-Entiendo, pero yo creo que no hubiera existido algún problema en ese entonces- reconoció Haruka, confundiendo al mago de fuego.

Ella podía percibir su interrogante, por lo que procedió a explicarse.

-Cuando eras pequeño, tus instintos de dragon slayer hicieron que reconozcas a Lissana como pareja, aunque estoy segura de que no te habías dado cuenta de eso-

-Lo más probable es que eso haya pasado y no me diera cuenta. Pensé que las cosas volverían a ser como antes después de que ella regresara, pero yo no podía sentir el mismo afecto, era como si mi cariño por ella estuviera un poco apagado-

-Yo creo que necesitarías que ella vuelva a prenderlo- le sonrió la pelinegra.

-Tal vez, no lo sé. Nunca me puse a pensar en eso ya que en ese tiempo no me acordaba que Igneel me dijo que podía tener más de una pareja-

Fue en ese momento, en que Haruka comenzó a pensar si debía ayudar a Lissana, aunque no estaba segura ya que podía percibir también lo mismo en Mira y Wendy.

Natsu continuó hablando.

-En aquel entonces, yo no pude responderle como me hubiera gustado-

-Si ella no hubiera desaparecido, ¿cómo crees que hubieran sido las cosas?-

-Todo seguiría igual, pero Lissana también viviría en esta casa con nosotros- sonrió Natsu.

-Ya veo- sonrió Haruka – Todavía nos queda media hora, ¿puedo preguntarte algo más?-

-¿Qué cosa?- respondió simplemente Natsu.

-Cómo te sientes respecto a Mira, ¿ella también te gustaba o algo así? Porque parece que estas ligado emocionalmente a gente importante de tu pasado-

Natsu dio una pequeña risa – Tú y Erza me aman, yo también las amo. Pero no voy a negar que siempre me ha gustado Mira…- comenzó Natsu.

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

Haruka terminó su relato con una gran sonrisa.

-Por eso estoy segura de que Natsu le corresponderá a Lissana-

-Ya entendí Haruka-san - respondió Wendy con una sonrisa.

-Ahora sólo faltas tú- dijo la pelinegra, señalando a la pequeña – ¿Cómo piensas declarártele?-

-¡¿Eh?! Pues yo… ehmm…- Wendy estaba muy roja.

-A Natsu le gustan las mujeres que son directas. Creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes de una forma muy simple- aconsejó

-Quise hacerlo, pero… yo no sé… cómo explicarlo…- respondió una sonrojada Wendy.

-Puedo ayudarte, de todas formas, ambas sentimos lo mismo por él, ¿verdad?-

Wendy se llenó de optimismo.

-¡Sí! Haruka-san, ayúdame por favor-

-Muy bien- le dio una enorme sonrisa – Déjame pensar un momento-

Pasó un minuto.

-Hmmm…- pensaba la pelinegra mientras miraba con curiosidad a Wendy.

-¿Qué sucede Haruka-san?- preguntó la pequeña.

-Lo mejor es ser honesta, ¿verdad?- quiso saber, por lo que se ganó un asentimiento de la maga del cielo – ¿Has pensado decirle que quieres coj… con él toda la noche?

Wendy se desmayó.

Al día siguiente…

Todos los magos del gremio ya habían llegado y se encontraban conversando tranquilamente.

Ellos también sabían que para animar a Natsu, necesitaban comportarse como siempre, hablar, reír, beber y pelear juntos.

Pero esos rostros tranquilos pasaron a ser de sorpresa total en cuanto la maestra Mavis les dio la noticia.

-Natsu y yo iremos a la isla Tenrou durante unos meses. Allí resolveremos su problema-

-¿Qué es lo que quiere decir, primera maestra?- preguntó Makarov.

-La única persona que puede ayudar a Natsu, es él mismo. Yo lo asesoraré en esto. Perdónenme, pero no puedo decirles nada sobre el estado de Natsu- respondió ella seriamente – Pero si nos quedamos y tratamos de arreglar las cosas aquí, toda la gente de la cuidad correrá peligro. Eso los incluye a todos ustedes-

No podía ser cierto. ¿Realmente era tan grave?

-Natsu se va, otra vez…- susurró Lucy

Todos los miembros miraron al dragon slayer, él tenía un rostro tranquilo y relajado, casi feliz.

Erza se acercó – Natsu, ¿estás de acuerdo con esto?-

Recibió una gran sonrisa por respuesta – Sí, este es mi problema y yo mismo lo resolveré. Eso es lo que me hubiera dicho Gildarts-

Entonces Mira recordó algo.

-Pero sólo faltan tres meses para los juegos mágicos- y todos sabían muy bien que esta vez era un asunto totalmente importante: Living Hell – ¿Podrán llegar a tiempo?-

Mavis sonrió y luego habló con gran confianza mientras miraba al dragon slayer – Natsu estará listo para los juegos-

Todo estaba decidido, no importa lo que digan los magos, Natsu debía irse para solucionar su problema y participar en los juegos mágicos.

Makarov volvió a hablar – ¿Cuándo se van?-

-Pesábamos en irnos hoy, pero Natsu me ha pedido un día para poder despedirse de todos. Así que partiremos mañana-

Makarov asintió, volteando a ver a sus mocosos.

-Nuestro compañero partirá mañana en una importante misión, así que para despedirlo. ¡HAREMOS UNA FIESTA!-

Todos comenzaron una enorme celebración para despedir a Natsu, quien partiría durante unos meses a la tierra sagrada de Fairy Tail con el fin de resolver el problema de su Dragon Force bajo la supervisión de la maestra Mavis.

Los magos reían y peleaban en lo que sería su ultima pelea con Natsu hasta que regrese después de solucionar su problema.

Nadie estaba triste, al contrario, se sentían realmente felices porque la tortura que sufría su querido dragon slayer pronto terminaría, solo había que esperar unos meses para que todo regresara a la normalidad.

Natsu también tenía una gran sonrisa, ahora mismo había decidido olvidar todo para concentrarse en lo que era realmente importante para él.

Solucionaría esto para poder vivir en paz junto a sus compañeros, no importaba que luego tenga que pelear contra Living Hell, él los derrotaría sin importar que tan fuertes sean.

Por ahora se iría, pero pronto volvería. Ya era de noche y muy tarde cuando la fiesta finalmente acabó y cada mago se dirigió a su hogar.

Wendy ya había decido el confesarle sus sentimientos a Natsu antes de que se vaya mañana, ahora debía dormir bien para no quedarse dormida en medio de su declaración.

Cada miembro del gremio se hallaba en su casa con pensamientos muy tranquilos, eso incluía el hogar de Natsu.

Él entró a la habitación de Mira.

Ambos saboreaban los labios del otro con ternura y delicadeza, dedicándose solamente a disfrutar de la sensación que daba el tener sus bocas unidas.

-Lissana te está esperando- dijo ella mientras Natsu la recostaba en su cama para dejarla dormir.

-Lo sé- sonrió él.

-¿Tendrás cuidado, verdad Natsu?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

-Sí Mira, lo prometo- respondió igualmente mientras apagaba las luces del cuarto y le dedicaba las buenas noches para luego dirigirse con Erza.

Ella lo tumbó en la cama para besarlo apasionadamente, él correspondió felizmente mientras acariciaba su rostro. Deleitándose con su hermosos cabellos y esos ojos que le demostraban cuanto lo amaba.

-No es justo que hayas pasado más noches con Mira que conmigo- se quejó una vez que separó sus labios y se sentaba en la cama. Natsu dio una leve risa y luego se acercó a ella para presionar suavemente su boca con la suya.

-Cuando regrese, podremos emparejar las cosas- fue su respuesta con una sonrisa mientras dejaba la habitación.

-Cuidate, Natsu- sonrió Erza

-Lo haré- respondió con una expresión confiada.

Natsu entró al cuarto de Haruka para poder despedirse como él quería.

-Haruka…- susurró en la oscuridad mientras se acercaba a ella.

Ella tenía unas pocas lágrimas. Debido a sus instintos, separase de Natsu le resultaba la cosa más dolorosa en todo el mundo. Y el mago de fuego se sentía igual.

-Natsu…- respondió ella mientras se aferraba a su pecho y él la rodeaba con sus brazos. –No quiero que te vayas-

-Lo sé, yo tampoco quiero irme- concedió – Pero es necesario, no quiero volver a ponerlos en peligro, mi deber es ser más fuerte para proteger a mis amigos. Por eso, espérame, y cuando vuelva, tú y yo seremos uno-

Haruka abrió los ojos en gran sorpresa al oír las palabras de Natsu, ¿Acaso él estaba diciendo que…?

-Quiero que seas mía por completo- confirmó en un susurro al mismo tiempo que la besaba mientras ella soltaba algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

-¿Podrás esperar por mí?- preguntó una vez que estuvo en la entrada de su cuarto.

-Siempre, Natsu- sonrió ella.

El dragon slayer de fuego estaba muy tranquilo mientras daba algunos pasos para entrar en el cuarto de Lissana.

Ella estaba sentada sobre su cama con una expresión un poco triste.

Natsu se sentó a su lado. Esperando…

-Otra vez volvemos a separarnos- declaró ella con pena y una sonrisa.

-De cualquier forma volveré- respondió tranquilamente.

-Natsu, yo…- Lissana no pudo terminar de hablar en cuanto sintió los labios de Natsu.

-Happy necesita a su madre- fueron sus palabras mientras ambos se recostaban sobre la cama – Siempre te he querido Lissana-

Ella estaba totalmente feliz, lo amaba, su primer y único amor siempre había sido correspondido. Aunque ella creía que las cosas habían cambiado desde que volvió, Natsu le estaba demostrando que no era así.

La calma de toda la noche era relajante, mientras ambos magos besaban deseosos los labios de su compañero.

Lissana se aferró al cuello de Natsu, quien correspondió al colocar suavemente las manos en sus caderas, atrayéndolo hacia él a pesar de estar echados en la cama.

Poco a poco, mientras comenzaban a mover sus labios con desesperación, Natsu enrolló su lengua con la de Lissana, profundizando mucho más su beso y logrando sacarle un tierno gemido mientras ella trataba de corresponder.

Ella paseaba sus manos por los hombros del dragon slayer, sintiendo cada músculo tensarse bajo su palma en una clara señal de que su tacto lo hacía sentirse bien.

Despojó a Natsu de su chaleco, pasando sus manos esta vez por el bien formado abdomen del mago. Natsu no se quedó atrás y una de sus manos comenzó a subir por sus caderas, presionando suavemente su pecho mientras ella separaba sus labios para soltar un gemido de sorpresa, en ese momento, él aprovechó para comenzar a besar su cuello, succionando y mordiendo levemente para dejar una marca.

Sus labios continuaron su recorrido, y en un ágil movimiento, Natsu logró quitarle su camisa rayada, dejando al descubierto sus pechos mientras él respiraba suavemente sobre uno, estremeciendo un poco de placer a Lissana.

Masajeó cada uno al mismo tiempo que volvió a juntar sus labios en otro beso apasionado, introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca de Lissana, saboreándola por completo sin dejar de atender a sus pechos.

La liberó luego de unos momentos, dejando un fino hilo de saliva que conectaba sus bocas mientras ella lo miraba completamente sonrojada.

-Natsu…-

El dragon slayer apretó con más fuerza sus montículos.

-¡Natsu!- gritó ella debido al placer que sentía mientras él se llevaba uno a la boca, lamiendo insistentemente sus pezones para succionar con fuerza y atraparlos luego entre sus dientes con leves mordiscos.

Lissana abrió sus ojos en sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que Natsu le había quitado sus pantalones cortos, retirando luego la última prenda que le impedía ver la zona más delicada de la albina.

Sin decir una palabra, Natsu introdujo su lengua dentro de ella, moviéndola con gran deseo mientras sus manos continuaban jugando con los duros pezones de Lissana.

Ella solamente podía responderle con gemidos mientras Natsu exploraba con su lengua cada rincón de ella, pasando a mordisquear y chupar su botón rosa, haciendo que ella se aferre con fuerza al cabello rosa del dragon slayer mientras su respiración se aceleraba.

-Natsu… yo… ya…- Lissana terminó todo con un grito de placer al mismo tiempo que derramaba sus jugos en la boca de Natsu, quien decidió beber su néctar por completo.

Dulce y caliente, mientras ella tenía un rostro sonrojado y avergonzado.

"_Hermoso…"_ pensó mientras se levantaba para besarla nuevamente y quitarse el resto de su ropa, quedando ambos completamente desnudos frente al otro.

Lissana se preparó para lo que venía, lo quería tanto, siempre lo ha deseado. Ser una con Natsu.

Lentamente él se introdujo mientras la albina podía sentir cómo es que Natsu comenzaba a llenarla poco a poco, entonces dio un nuevo grito, pero este era de dolor.

Natsu había reclamado su virginidad, volviéndola su mujer, lo que la llenaba de dicha absoluta mientras él comenzaba a entrar y salir con mayor ritmo.

Lissana solamente podía gemir al sentir cómo es que Natsu parecía hacerse más grande y llegaba cada vez más profundo. Él soltaba suspiros con su nombre al mismo tiempo que aceleraba la velocidad e imprimía más fuerza en sus embestidas.

Natsu solo podía hablar con voz agitada -Lissana… Lissana…- era lo que decía mientras acercaban sus rostros para fundirse en un nuevo beso mucho más tranquilo y lleno de amor.

-Lissana… ya casi…- gruñó él mientras trataba de acelerar, logrando que ella soltara gemidos más altos al mismo tiempo que abrazaba con fuerza al dragon slayer.

Ella también podía sentir que pronto acabaría -Natsu… por favor…- rogó mientras atrapaba la cadera del mago con sus piernas, haciendo que él logre llegar mucho más dentro de ella.

Y como si estuviera planeado, ambos acabaron al mismo tiempo, liberando un grito y un gruñido de placer mientras Natsu se vaciaba por completo dentro de ella.

Lissana podía sentir un líquido espeso y muy caliente correr por su vientre, finalmente Natsu y ella eran uno.

Estaba muy cansada, aunque parecía que Natsu seguía muy tranquilo mientras la acomodaba en su cama para después arroparla y dejarla dormir.

Una vez que ella estuvo cómoda, pudo ver cómo es que el mago de fuego recogía sus ropas, Lissana tomó uno de sus brazos.

-Quédate conmigo, Natsu.-

El dragon slayer no entendía muy bien, él pensaba dormir con ella, solo quería acomodar sus prendas para encontrarlas fácilmente y poder vestirse mañana.

-Nunca más te abandonaré, Lissana, lo prometo- respondió mientras se echaba y ambos dormían, ella apoyada sobre su pecho y Natsu abrazándola con uno de sus brazos.

A la mañana siguiente…

La albina despertó abriendo los ojos lentamente, al ver hacia un lado se percató que Natsu la miraba con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Lissana- susurró él mientras ella comenzaba a soltar unas pocas lágrimas.

No había sido un sueño, Natsu de verdad le había hecho el amor, se sentía tan feliz que no pudo evitar soltar más lagrimas mientras trataba de limpiárselas.

Natsu se alarmó en cuanto la vio llorar. ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?

Lissana se dio cuenta de la expresión de Natsu, adivinando lo que se le pasaba ahora por la cabeza, así que para aclararle el malentendido le dio un suave beso.

-Nada malo ha pasado, es sólo que… estoy feliz- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Treinta minutos después…

Natsu, Erza, Haruka, Mira y Lissana se hallaban desayunando tranquilamente, trataban de disfrutar de la compañía de su dragon slayer antes de que partiera a la isla Tenrou.

Mientras comían, Haruka no pudo evitar preguntarse si Wendy le confesaría a Natsu sus sentimientos antes de que se fuera.

"_Bueno, habrá que esperar para averiguarlo. Me pregunto si seguirá mi consejo y será honesta con Natsu…" _

Los magos acabaron su desayuno y Natsu se ofreció a lavar los trastos, en ese momento, Mavis apareció en medio de la sala, dirigiéndose luego a la cocina.

-Natsu, ¿ya alistaste tus cosas?-

-Están en mi cuarto- respondió tranquilamente.

-Entonces ya es hora de irnos, todos te esperan en el puerto para despedirse-

-Ya voy…- entonces reaccionó.

"_Esperen, ¿acaso dijo puerto? ¿Eso quiere decir que…?"_

-Sí, iremos en barco-

_-NOOOOOO-_

Luego de treinta minutos más, todos los magos de Fairy Tail se hallaban en el puerto, esperando que Natsu se suba al barco para ir a la isla Tenrou.

Odiaba los transportes, pero sólo por esta vez valdrían la pena tantos mareos.

-¿Ya te despediste?- preguntó Mavis mientras se subía al navío.

-Sí- respondió para luego voltearse y mirar a todos sus compañeros – Nos veremos pronto- luego dirigió su vista al grupo de chicas que vivían con él para dedicarles una gran sonrisa.

Natsu se volteó para subirse al barco, pero Haruka lo detuvo.

-Espera Natsu- llamó ella mientras se acercaba – Wendy quiere decirte algo- sonrió

-¿Qué es, Wendy?-

-Ehmm… ahmm… Natsu-san… yo…- la pequeña dragon slayer estaba totalmente roja, entonces Haruka le dio un pequeño codazo para animarla.

-Sé honesta, Wendy- Natsu se agachó un poco para estar a su altura y mirarla fijamente.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?-

Natsu ya lo sospechaba. Bueno, en realidad, Haruka se lo contó esta mañana. Pero él quería escucharlo directamente de ella.

Wendy se puso más roja en cuanto el mago de fuego acercó un poco más su rostro, sus ojos comenzaban a volverse espirales…

-Parece que no es nada, bueno, me voy chicos. Cuídense mucho-

-¡Natsu-san, espera!-

-¿Sí, Wendy…?- trató de preguntarlo suavemente, pero le salió un susurro seductor que alteró más a la pequeña.

_"!Vamos, reacciona! Si no se lo dices, ¡Natsu-san se irá!"_

-Natsu-san… yo… yo…- la pequeña reunió todo su valor y logró decir las palabras que no salían antes – ¡QUIERO COJ… CONTIGO TODA LA NOCHE!

A lo lejos, pudo escucharse el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose.

-Bueno, no me esperaba eso- respondió tímidamente el dragon slayer con una sonrisa mientras todos los demás estaban con las quijadas por el suelo, nadie se esperaría que la dulce e INOCENTE Wendy pudiera decir algo como eso.

Natsu se acercó para colocar muy suavemente sus labios con los de ella, fue un simple roce, pero eso hizo a Wendy muy feliz – Aunque creo que es muy pronto para que me pidas eso-

Entonces finalmente estuvo a punto de subir, y Wendy le dio un pequeño regalo, usó Troia en él para evitar sus mareos, ahora que había entrenado bastante con Natsu y los demás, estaba segura de que su magia resistiría todo el viaje.

-Gracias, Wendy- respondió él mientras posaba su miraba en Juvia -Oye, cubo de hielo- llamó

-¿Qué quieres flamitas?-

-Juvia te ama, deberías corresponderle de una vez- respondió, dejando a todos los magos boquiabiertos debido al relajo de Natsu para hablar sobre un tema así. Gray no dijo nada, solamente miró avergonzado al suelo.

Después de eso, Natsu dirigió su vista a Gajeel

-Nos vemos, Redfox- se despidió tranquilamente – Volveremos a pelear cuando regrese-

-Te estaré pateando el trasero antes de que te des cuenta, ¡salamander!- respondió divertido, entonces Natsu miró a Levy.

-Nos vemos, señora Redfox. Ahora sí, vámonos Mavis-

Levy se sonrojó fuertemente, se suponía que era un secreto, ¿cómo fue que Natsu…?

En ese momento, todos los magos miraron de forma pícara al dragon slayer de hierro.

-¡SALAMANDER!- era muy tarde, Natsu ya estaba navegando.

-¡WAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡NOS VEMOS! ¡GRAY, DEJA DE USAR ESOS CALZONCILLOS DE CONEJITOS!-

Todos se partieron de la risa por su comentario.

-¡NAAAAATTSUUUUU!

Con esto, Gajeel y Gray ya tenían una enorme razón para entrenar y torturar a Natsu cuando regrese.

* * *

**Escena Extra**

Han pasado veinte minutos desde que Natsu y Mavis partieron a la isla Tenrou.

-¿Ahora sí me dirás cuál es mi problema?- quiso saber el mago.

-Sí, ahora que nos dirigimos allá, puedo contarte todo con detalle- respondió Mavis con rostro serio.

Hubo un gran silencio, sólo roto por el sonido de las olas.

-Natsu- llamó – ¿Qué sabes sobre el festival del Rey Dragón?-

* * *

Finalmente volvieron a aparecer los magos del consejo ¿Cómo sabían que Natsu terminaría la misión sin problemas, además de predecir que sería un mago clase S; y qué será lo que tendrán planeado?

¿El aura de Natsu se parece a la de Zeref y Acnologia? y ¿qué tiene que ver el festival del rey dragón con su problema?

Todo eso y mucho más en el próximo episodio.

Si les quedó alguna duda sobre algo, no duden en hacerme la pregunta, que yo responderé o diré si eso será aclarado en los próximos capitulos. Pero, "por favor, si tienen una duda pónganla entre comillas. que puedo confundirme fácilmente."

Hasta la próxima.


	13. El Festival del Rey Dragón

**Me disculpo por tardar tanto, pero es que solamente soy una persona y es bastante difícil para mí dividir mi tiempo entre estudiar, hacer las tareas, preparar los proyectos, dar los exámenes y escribir este fic. Pero el esfuerzo vale la pena y espero que les guste este capítulo =) Espero sus opiniones o dudas.**

Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Hubo un gran silencio, el cual fue roto por el sonido de las olas.

-Natsu- llamó Mavis – ¿Qué sabes sobre el festival del Rey Dragón?-

-¿El qué?- preguntó un confundido Natsu.

Mavis miró al océano mientras se preparaba para explicarle todo desde el principio…

-Hace más de cuatrocientos años, los dragones eran las criaturas dominantes del mundo. Tenían toda la libertad que se les antojaba y cada uno era gobernante de su propia tierra-

Natsu prestó mucha más atención.

-Vivían una época de paz, pues ningún ser en el mundo podía comparárseles en poder mágico, y eso causaba que muchos dragones comenzaran a pensar que todas las demás formas de vida eran inferiores a ellos-

…

-Se alimentaban de humanos, los consideraban simples insectos para divertirse torturándolos o destrozándolos con sus fauces mientras los devoraban. Casi toda la gente vivía atemorizada por aquellas criaturas, es por eso que aquellos que no les temían decidieron hacerles frente en más de una ocasión, resultando siempre en una masacre humana total. La vida continuó así durante muchos años más, hasta que un día, un dragón expresó su idea de vivir en un mundo donde los humanos y los dragones puedan vivir juntos en paz sin necesidad de más batallas-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Muchos dragones apoyaron su idea, pero habían otros que estaban totalmente en contra, alegando que los humanos solamente eran seres inferiores que debían servirles fielmente por toda su existencia- respondió Mavis – La diferencia de opiniones causó que los dragones se dividieran en dos enormes y poderosos bandos: aquellos que apoyaban la coexistencia pacífica, y quienes consideraban que debían ser tratados como dioses por los humanos-

El viento soplaba tranquilamente mientras el barco se mecía debido al gran mar azul que era iluminado por un brillante sol en lo alto del cielo. Una ola rompió contra un lado del barco.

-Así dio inicio la gran guerra de los dragones-

Natsu tenía una pregunta silenciosa, la cual Mavis respondió al continuar su relato…

-Igneel, Grandine y Metalicana formaban parte del bando a favor de una vida pacífica con los humanos. La guerra duró por muchos años y gran parte del mundo fue destruida mientras los dragones seguían batallando, pero había un problema-

-¿Cuál?-

-De todos los dragones que existían, la mayoría apoyaba la idea de usar a los humanos como esclavos, por lo que comenzaron a obtener poco a poco la ventaja- Mavis hizo una pausa mientras miraba fijamente a Natsu – Fue en ese momento que los dragones pacíficos crearon una nueva estrategia-

El mago de fuego solo esperó.

-Decidieron enseñarle su magia a los humanos, para luego pedirles ayuda en la gran guerra, así nació la magia dragon slayer-

Natsu no dijo nada, miraba fijamente a Mavis, pidiéndole con la mirada el continuar su relato.

-Magia tan poderosa que era capaz de combatir y asesinar a la más poderosa criatura mágica que jamás haya existido- Mavis miró el mar brillante por la luz del sol – Con la ayuda de los humanos que aprendieron la magia dragon slayer, el bando pacifico logró la victoria luego de muchos años de guerra. La paz regresaría finalmente y los dragones comenzarían una nueva vida pacífica al lado de los humanos-

Otra ola chocó contra el barco.

-Pero el fin de una guerra sólo fue el inicio de otra peor-

Natsu quedó atónito -¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Los dragon slayers que ellos habían creado se revelaron contra los dragones, usando su magia como la única capaz de asesinarlos, y una nueva masacre comenzó-

-¡¿Pero porqué?!- bramó Natsu – ¡¿Acaso no vivían en paz?! ¡¿Porqué atacar a quienes son tus aliados?!-

-Zeref…- susurró en respuesta Mavis, dejando helado a Natsu – Él siempre había buscado crear destrucción y muerte por donde pasara. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente llegó con los dragones y los dragon slayers, se encontró con una sensación de paz que no podía aniquilar. Sabía que no podría ganar contra tantos dragones y humanos a pesar de lo poderoso que era, así que sólo había una solución para él…-

Natsu esperó.

-En aquel momento, los corazones de los dragon slayers estaban llenos de paz, pero sólo uno de ellos tenía un enorme deseo oscuro de poder, ese alguien fue de los primeros dragon slayers, Acnologia-

-¡¿Acnologia fue un dragon slayer?!- Mavis asintió – ¡Pero él era un dragón cuando lo vimos!-

-Déjame continuar Natsu- pidió la maestra mientras retomaba hilo de la historia -Acnologia tenía un aura oscura llena de horror y muerte, él participó en la guerra sólo por el enorme placer que le daba el matar dragones, era muy poderoso pero eso no le bastaba, quería más. Y la gran paz que vino después de su victoria, lo volvía loco, necesitaba sentir la sangre de sus víctimas y la emoción de la guerra- Mavis hizo una pequeña pausa para mirar a los ojos de Natsu - Fue entonces cuando se encontró a Zeref. Él le contó que la única manera de ser el más fuerte, sería convirtiéndose en dragón-

Un silencio sepulcral fue la respuesta de Natsu.

-Le dijo que la única forma de volverse un dragón era matando algunos para bañarse y beber su sangre. Zeref le otorgó un poco de su magia oscura, volviéndolo mucho más poderoso, pero Acnologia sabía que no sería posible para él matar un dragón sin que los otros de su especie se diesen cuenta, esa fue la razón por la que comenzó a reunir a todos los dragon slayers – Natsu abrió los ojos en sorpresa - Inculcándoles el miedo a que nuevamente los dragones los traten como insectos, Acnologia logró reunir un ejército entero de magos, creyendo que pelearían para eliminar a los dragones y evitar una traición de su parte-

El viento comenzó a soplar mucho más fuerte.

-Zeref presenció la enorme masacre de dragones y humanos que él y Acnologia habían causado- su rostro se ensombreció – Los apoyó al crear e invocar demonios que ayudasen a matar a los dragones, viendo cómo es que el dragon slayer que había escogido para causar la destrucción se hacía mucho más poderoso al beber cada vez más sangre de dragón para finalmente convertirse en uno-

…

-Su magia ancestral, la esencia oscura de Zeref, todas las emociones negativas y el haber bebido sangre de dragón, convirtieron a Acnologia en el ser más poderoso de todos, el nuevo rey de los dragones. Los dragon slayers seguían batallando en la enorme guerra, y habrían ganado de no ser porque el dragón negro comenzó a exterminarlos uno por uno-

-¡Pero si él empezó la guerra! ¡¿Por qué atacó a los otros dragon slayers?!- no entendía dónde estaba el sentido de hacer algo así.

-Para evitar que otro se convierta en dragón como lo hizo él, quería todo el poder para sí mismo. Por esa razón también comenzó a matar dragones-

Natsu quedó atónito.

-Humanos, dragones, incluso a los demonios de Zeref, Acnologia masacró a cada uno para ser la única criatura poderosa sobre el mundo. A esa gran guerra se le llamó el festival del Rey Dragón, pues fue de allí de donde salió el dragón del Apocalipsis, Acnologia. De la enorme masacre, solamente quedaron con vida pocos dragones, entre ellos Igneel-

Natsu tenía un gran alivio al pensar que su padre salió vivo en una guerra que ocurrió muchos años antes de haberlo criado. Pero aún quedaba una duda.

-¿Qué pasó con Zeref? ¿Él y Acnologia se unieron para destruir las cosas?-

-Todo lo contrario, Zeref era el único mago que no era dragón o dragon slayer y podía competir con él, por esa razón trató de asesinarlo en varias ocasiones a pesar de que fue Zeref quien le enseñó y ayudó a cómo convertirse en el Rey de los dragones- Mavis lo miró seria - Después de varios años, Zeref participó en otra gran guerra que terminaría encerrándolo en una prisión y sellando su magia. Acnologia ya no tenía quien pueda igualarlo o detenerlo-

Natsu contuvo el aire.

-Él marcó el fin de esa era al destruir todo a su paso- otra gran ola chocó contra el barco - Sin embargo…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Con el tiempo, muchos magos más poderosos aparecieron para desafiarlo y tratar de acabar con su maldad para siempre. Pero no estaban solos, algunos dragones que sobrevivieron a la primera masacre también aparecieron para eliminarlo-

El rostro de Mavis volvió a ensombrecerse mientras más olas chocaban contra el barco.

-Todo fue en vano, Acnologia volvió a matarlos a todos, marcando el fin de otra era-

Natsu se quedó callado, por lo que la maestra continuó.

-Zeref se liberó, pero su actitud cambió drásticamente, comenzaba a arrepentirse de todas las cosas malas que hizo y debido a eso ya no podía controlar su magia, no podía competir contra Acnologia. La masacre se repitió durante muchos años más, el festival del Rey Dragón volvía a hacerse presente cada vez que Acnologia masacraba a sus oponentes y eliminaba todo rastro de vida a su paso-

Natsu se sentía totalmente furioso, ese maldito mataba a todos los seres vivos sólo para divertirse.

-Natsu…- llamó Mavis – Ahora que sabes lo que es el festival del Rey Dragón, ya puedo explicarte qué tiene que ver con tu problema-

El dragon slayer asintió seriamente, por fin sabría qué era lo que andaba mal con él.

La maestra señaló la extremidad derecha de Natsu

-Mira tu brazo- él obedeció pero no podía percibir nada malo, lo único que veía eran las heridas que obtuvo cuando protegió a Haruka de… Acnologia…

-Natsu, la esencia maligna del poder mágico de Acnologia se está combinando contigo- dijo con un rostro ensombrecido.

El dragon slayer estaba demasiado helado como para poder hablar, pero Mavis comprendía la pregunta que trataban de hacerle.

-La noche anterior, hablé con Haruka sobre cuando se encontraron con ese dragón...-

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Habían pasado más de diez minutos desde que Natsu cerró la puerta de la habitación de Haruka, quien había recibido una visita de la maestra Mavis.

La primera maestra ya sabía muy bien cuál era el problema de Natsu, pero necesitaba saber la raíz de aquel mal…

-Me levanté a tiempo de poder oír el resultado del análisis que el doctor le hizo a Natsu-

Mavis la miraba seriamente, esperando.

-Natsu tenía varios huesos agrietados y muchas heridas realmente profundas. Al recibir el ataque de ese dragón, el doctor dijo que Natsu tenía graves quemaduras en el pecho, la espalda y las piernas. Dijo que la magia con la que lo habían atacado había producido hemorragias internas y también que había afectado su sistema nervioso-

-Por casualidad, ¿Acnologia los atacó con un rugido?-

-No- respondió la pelinegra mientras ponía una cara de dolor por el recuerdo – Él pensaba aplastarme con la magia concentrada en sus garras, pero Natsu intervino a tiempo, recibiendo directamente el ataque para protegerme-

Mavis entrecerró los ojos al comprender a la perfección todo.

-¿Natsu sabe todo los daños que había recibido después del ataque?-

Haruka negó con la cabeza – No, él mencionó que no le importaba y solamente quiso recuperarse para continuar con su entrenamiento y terminar con su misión-

-Ya veo- susurró en respuesta, tal parece que Natsu se perdió lo más importante.

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

-Ignoraste por completo el hecho de saber qué tanto había afectado tu cuerpo aquel ataque de Acnologia- dijo una ensombrecida Mavis.

Natsu miró al suelo con gran frustración al mismo tiempo que comprendía todo, había sido tan estúpido como para no haberle dado importancia a ese asunto sólo porque había logrado salir con vida.

Con ese contacto directo, la magia de Acnologia había logrado entrar en su sistema, recorriendo por completo su cuerpo y corrompiendo tanto su mente como su magia.

-El aura oscura de ese dragón reacciona a todo el poder mágico que tienes, Natsu- dijo ella – ¿Recuerdas la razón por la que él traicionó a los dragon slayers?-

Natsu sabía muy bien la respuesta, se la habían contado hoy mismo. Lo hizo para evitar que alguien más se convierta en dragón y pueda igualar su fuerza, Acnologia quería ser la única criatura más poderosa de todas.

¿Entonces eso quiere decir que…?

-El aura o esencia de Acnologia piensa apoderarse por completo de ti para convertirte en poder mágico y fortalecerlo, nuestro deber es evitar que eso ocurra, pero todavía queda otro problema…-

-¿Cuál?-

-Si su esencia no logra poseerte, lo más probable es que trate de sobrecargar tu cuerpo con su magia, así, tú morirás y no podrás ser un peligro para él-

Natsu se quedó helado.

-Cada vez que duermes, tus niveles de magia se reducen para evitar un consumo innecesario, pero también eres más vulnerable a la voluntad del aura de Acnologia, esa es la razón por la que tienes pesadillas con esa flama y tu aura mágica cambia de color-

-Pero si eso pasa cuando duermo, ¿qué sucede cada vez que uso mi Dragon Force?-

-Lo mismo- respondió ella – Tu energía es tanta, que necesitas un poco de tiempo para estabilizarla y controlarla, en ese momento él trata de apoderarse de tu alma, mezclando su mente con la tuya, ocasionando que pierdas el control pues su poder mágico es superior al tuyo-

-Pero eso no explica las voces en mi cabeza-

-Acnologia tratará de obtener toda tu magia sin importar el método, su mente trata de confundirte ofreciéndote poder-

Natsu estaba completamente sorprendido. Mavis había logrado deducir cuál era su problema, conocer la raíz y la forma de solucionarlo, todo en solamente unos días y sin haber recibido casi ninguna información. Entonces la maestra continuó hablando…

-Las cosas se están volviendo cada vez más peligrosas para todos y ya casi no nos queda mucho tiempo-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Con la pelea de hace dos días- dijo, haciendo referencia a la última batalla que tuvo contra Gajeel – He logrado saber qué tanto ha progresado en su intento de adueñarse de ti-

Natsu quedó en silencio mientras esperaba las siguientes palabras de Mavis.

-Si tuviera que usar un porcentaje, yo diría que va en un setenta por ciento- expresó seria mientras explicaba sus razones – Antes, su magia reaccionaba cada vez que entrabas en Dragon Force, en la tercera vez, perdiste el control cuando sólo estabas usando tu Raienryū-

El mago de fuego empezaba a darse cuenta del enorme progreso de Acnologia.

-Y la última vez, mientras peleabas con Gajeel, tu mente se nubló mientras el aura oscura de Acnologia reaccionaba sólo con tus flamas. A este paso, solamente te quedará un último mes antes de que tu aura y la de él se combinen en una sola para siempre y entonces ya no podremos hacer nada-

Natsu miró frustrado al suelo del navío.

-Te convertirás en una criatura cuyo objetivo será el de aniquilar todo lo que tenga vida, para después buscar a Acnologia y entregarle tu alma, volviéndolo más poderoso-

El dragon slayer se puso de pie – No lo permitiré, mi deber es resolver esto para participar en los juegos mágicos y proteger a mis compañeros-

-Será difícil- avisó la maestra

-Eso es bueno- sonrió Natsu – No sería divertido si fuera tan fácil-

-Entonces prepárate, ya casi hemos llegado-

Natsu volteó su rostro para mirar. Efectivamente, se encontraban cerca de la isla.

-Diría que todavía falta una hora antes de que lleguemos, Natsu-

Al mismo tiempo, en el salón de entrenamiento de Fairy Tail…

El campo era un acantilado pequeño y en el borde de éste, Haruka estaba peleando con Wendy.

La pequeña disparaba varios rugidos de viento a gran velocidad, pero la pelinegra podía esquivar cada uno con gran destreza, posicionándose detrás de Wendy para golpearla con un puñetazo de agua.

-¡Mizuryū no ken!-

El golpe dio de lleno, ocasionando una gran oleada de agua que arrastró a Wendy, empujándola con fuerza hacia el vacío.

Mientras caía, se percató de que Haruka se había lanzado también, comenzando a atacarla con varios golpes de agua.

Erza, Mira, Lissana, Happy y Charle estaban en la orilla, viendo como ambas magas caían mientras Wendy trataba de defenderse, con muy poco éxito.

Los ataques de Haruka eran de una gran velocidad, y ella no podía seguirle el ritmo, todavía le faltaba bastante práctica.

En uno de esos momentos, Haruka dio un enorme rugido que mandó a volar a la pequeña, impactándola contra el océano mientras la pelinegra aterrizaba suavemente sobre sus pies.

Luego de unos momentos, Wendy salió a la superficie con un rostro cansado mientras la marea le ahorraba el viaje hacia la orilla.

-Muy bien Wendy- dijo Haruka con una gran sonrisa – Vamos a continuar-

La pequeña respondió agitadamente, le faltaba el aliento – Ya no puedo más, Haruka-san, por favor- rogó.

La pelinegra puso un rostro un poco desilusionado – Está bien, no debo abusar, aún eres bastante joven- luego miró al resto de sus compañeras – Entonces, ¿Quién sigue?-

-Lissana- pidió Mira con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa mientras a su hermana se le erizaban los cabellos por tener que entrenar con Haruka.

-Me debes una muy grande Mira-nee - se resignó y comenzó a caminar para tomar el lugar de Wendy y ser la compañera de entrenamiento de la pelinegra.

-Muy bien Lissana, prepárate- dijo Haruka mientras se colocaba en posición de pelea al mismo tiempo que Lissana usaba su take over para volverse tigresa. La menor de las Strauss estaba un poco nerviosa, Haruka era una especialista en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Antes de darse cuenta, la dragon slayer desapareció de su vista, colocándose detrás de ella para golpearla. Lissana evitó el ataque con un veloz salto hacia atrás, recuperándose rápidamente para contraatacar con sus garras.

Aunque podía esquivar cada ataque, la pelinegra debía admitir que la velocidad en los ataques de Lissana era muy buena, en ese momento, logró atrapar una de sus manos, dando una patada en los tobillos de la albina para hacerla caer al suelo.

-¡Mizuryū no ken!-

Un gran golpe de agua vino directamente contra ella, Lissana lo esquivó convirtiéndose en ave para elevarse a los cielos, transformándose luego en pingüino, usando la velocidad de su caída para aumentar la fuerza en su ataque.

Haruka creó una enorme pared de agua frente a ella, bloqueando el ataque de Lissana, quien cambió a tigresa para acercarse a la pelinegra y poder darle un certero golpe en el rostro, mandándola a volar unos pocos metros.

La pelinegra tenía una gran sonrisa mientras daba una voltereta para colocar una de sus manos en el suelo e impulsarse con ella, cayendo suavemente sobre sus pies para lanzarse a seguir su batalla.

Ambas magas comenzaron un intercambio de golpes, dando como resultado que la ropa de Haruka comenzara a obtener rasgaduras gracias a las garras de Lissana, quien poco a poco comenzaba a cansarse, en ese momento la pelinegra aumentó enormemente su velocidad, obteniendo la ventaja.

La albina trataba de mantener el ritmo, pero era imposible, Haruka aceleraba cada vez más, logrando darle una gran sucesión de golpes de agua sin que haya podido defenderse.

Haruka expandió un puñetazo de agua, atrapando por completo a Lissana en una gran bola de agua y mandándola a volar contra el acantilado.

-¡Mizuryū no hokō!-

Un enorme rugido de agua impactó directamente en Lissana, ocasionando una enorme explosión de humo en el lugar.

-Parece que se acabó- opinó Erza mientras Mira le respondía con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Parece que sí…-

El humo desapareció, dejando ver a Lissana en estado normal y bastante herida.

-Muy bien Lissana, continuemos- dijo Haruka

-Estoy cansada, me rindo- respondió la aludida mientras se sentaba en el suelo a recuperar el aliento.

La pelinegra miró a las otras dos que todavía no habían peleado con ella – ¿Quién sigue entonces?-

-Haruka-san- llamó Wendy – ¿No podríamos tomar un pequeño descanso?-

-¡Aye!-

-¿Eh? Pero yo aún tengo energías- se quejó y en ese momento Erza se le acercó para colocar una de sus manos en el hombro de la dragon slayer.

-No es bueno sobrepasarse, tomemos un receso para hablar y después continuaremos el entrenamiento-

Haruka infló las mejillas en una expresión infantil y las demás solo pudieron reír, ella se parecía tanto a Natsu.

Cinco minutos después…

Las chicas estaban sentadas en un gran bosque ahora, acompañadas por los dos exceeds, refrescándose un poco y comiendo un par de sándwiches que Mira había preparado.

-¿De verdad a Natsu-san no le importa el tamaño?- aunque Happy ya se lo había contado, Wendy necesitaba una confirmación completamente segura. Así que, quien mejor que sus compañeras para responderle eso.

-No- respondió Haruka – Es sólo una coincidencia, él siempre me pregunta si no me incomodan al momento de pelear-

-Es cierto- coincidió Erza – Siempre me ha dicho que me ama por como soy, y no por como me veo- Mira sonrió.

-Pero una buena figura es como un premio extra para Natsu- Haruka y Erza respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Es verdad-

-Por cierto Wendy- llamó Lissana

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Desde cuando te gusta Natsu?-

Todos prestaron mucha más atención y comenzaron a verla fijamente, lo que sonrojó y avergonzó mucho a la pequeña.

-¿Eh? Ehmmm… bueno… yo…- Wendy se puso a jugar con sus dedos de manera nerviosa mientra Charle soltaba un suspiro.

-Desde el primer día-

-¡Charle!- se quejó la avergonzada dragon slayer mientras las demás comenzaban a reírse.

-Es cierto- dijo Erza como si su hubiera dado cuenta de algo nuevo – Haruka, ¿Cómo es que Wendy también se enamoró de Natsu, si ella no es un dragon slayer del elemento opuesto?-

-Es verdad- concedió Mira, pues el mismo Natsu le había contado sobre su batalla con Haruka y las razones por las que se enamoró de ella – Él me contó que Igneel le dijo que un dragon slayer puede sentir amor por otro, pero sólo si es que sus elementos son opuestos-

-Ambas tienen razón- sonrió la pelinegra, confundiendo más a sus compañeras.

Haruka miró a Wendy, colocando luego una mano en su cabeza para acariciarla – La respuesta es bastante simple-

Hizo una pequeña pausa para darle otra mordida a su sándwich, tomando un poco de agua para empezar su explicación.

-A Wendy no le enseñaron nada sobre apareamientos- dijo mirando a la pequeña – ¿Verdad? –

-No, Grandine decía que todavía no era necesario para mí saberlo- confirmó

-A Natsu y a mí nos enseñaron que para obtener la aprobación de nuestra pareja debemos derrotarlo en batalla y demostrar que somos dignos-

Todas asintieron.

-Pero también nos dijeron que un dragon slayer se enamora de otro sólo porque somos de elementos opuestos- las demás asintieron de nuevo – Wendy nunca aprendió esas reglas, por esa razón ella puede evitarlas-

-Entonces, como Grandine no me enseñó nada sobre el apareamiento entre dragon slayers, ¿yo no tenía reglas que seguir?-

-No, pues si nunca sabes las reglas, es bastante fácil romperlas sin darte cuenta-

Finalmente todas comprendieron la razón, pero Lissana hizo una pregunta ya que ella todavía tenía una duda.

-Pero ¿Cómo es que Natsu le correspondió, si se supone que él debe seguir las reglas de apareamiento?-

Las demás no habían pensado en eso, pero tenía razón, se supone que Natsu conoce las condiciones, entonces ¿Cómo es que él puede romperlas?

-Pues es otra cosa muy simple- dijo mientras miraba al cielo – Natsu ya tenía pareja antes de mí, Erza. Luego, yo lo derroté y también obtuve su amor, ¿de acuerdo?-

Sus compañeras asintieron, dejándola continuar.

-Fue en ese momento, que se activó el sistema de varias parejas para Natsu, y ahora el puede amar a cuantas chicas desee sin importar lo demás- sonrió – Por esa razón, él pudo corresponderle a Mira, a ti, Lissana, y a Wendy también-

Haruka terminó de aclararlo.

-Para su "Harem" no existen reglas-

Mira se rió un poco, llamando la atención de la pelinegra – ¿Qué sucede, Mira?-

-Nada, es sólo que esa palabra solamente se usan en mangas que se venden en la cuidad-

Haruka comprendió y le devolvió una sonrisa – Ya veo, pero la palabra no la saqué de un manga, Mira-

-¿Eh?- dijo Lissana, confundida – Entonces ¿dónde la aprendiste?-

-La encontré mientras leía uno de los libros eróticos de ¡mhhhmmmhmmhmmmm!- Erza le había tapado la boca mientras sudaba frío y las chicas se reían.

Cinco minutos después…

El descanso continuaba y Mira había querido confirmar con Haruka, una cosa que le contó Natsu…

-Sí, es verdad- concedió Haruka – Natsu y yo peleamos diecisiete veces-

-¿Y en serio le ganaste siempre?- Lissana estaba atónita, el Natsu de ahora era increíblemente poderoso. Y aún así todavía no podía ganarle a Haruka.

-Sí- sonrió ella – Aunque Natsu solamente me retó diez veces-

Todas se confundieron.

-Espera, ¿sólo diez?- preguntó Mira y la pelinegra asintió.

-Pero si ustedes…- dijo Wendy, para luego ser interrumpida por Erza.

-Tú lo retaste ¿Verdad?- todas la miraron, esperando una respuesta.

Haruka dio una enorme sonrisa.

-Estábamos muy ocupados por la misión, pero cada vez que teníamos un poco de tiempo libre, Natsu me retaba para pelear. Pero habían otros días en los que estábamos conversando tranquilamente y, de la nada, se me antojó pelear con él-

A todos allí les resbaló una gota por la cabeza mientras volvían a sus sándwiches.

Un minuto después…

-Haruka-san ¿Cómo puedes tener tantas energías?- preguntó Wendy, desde que Natsu partió hace varias horas, Haruka las había llevado con ellas al salón de entrenamiento con la excusa de que estaba aburrida y quería una pequeña pelea amistosa para entrenar.

Que mentira más cruel, Wendy y Lissana eran las torturadas por tener de entretenerla mientras Erza y Mira se relajaban viendo cómo es que la pelinegra ganaba cada pelea sin esforzarse.

-¿No te sientes cansada?- volvió a preguntar la pequeña, recibiendo una respuesta de su Exceed…

-Tal vez, tú aún eres muy débil, Wendy-

-Es cierto…- reconoció ella – Haruka-san es mucho más fuerte que yo…-

-Eso no es verdad, bueno en realidad si es verdad, pero estoy impresionada por tu progreso Wendy- sonrió la pelinegra – ¡Muy pronto serás una maga realmente fuerte! Pero no, no estoy cansada, apenas estoy calentando. Me muero de ganas por pelear con Erza y Mira-

La pelirroja sonrió – Yo también quiero mi revancha- dijo, refiriéndose a la pelea que tuvieron para escoger quien dormiría con Natsu – Pero no te lo perdonaré si vuelves a contenerte esta vez-

Haruka tenía una enorme sonrisa – No pienso hacerlo, Erza-

Ambas magas se miraron fijamente, mientras sus auras de batalla parecían chocar entre sí…

Todos allí pensaron lo mismo…

-Qué miedo…-

-¡Aye!-

-Por cierto Haruka- llamó Mira

-¿Qué cosa?-

-El día en que Natsu perdió el control en el examen, tú dijiste era normal tener los ojos rojos en un Dragon Force inducido a voluntad-

-Eso es verdad- reconoció la pelinegra.

-Pero aquel día, nosotras no logramos ver ese cambio en ti, ¿Estás segura de que era verdad?-

-Lo es, Mira- respondió – Lo que sucede es que he dominado tanto mi Dragon Force, que no necesito más de tres segundos para poder acceder a el-

-¡Haruka-san impresionante!- dijo Wendy con una voz maravillada, ganándose una gran sonrisa por respuesta.

Haruka continuó su explicación – Como tardo menos de tres segundos y además cubro mi cuerpo con aquel tornado de agua, es normal que ustedes no vean cuándo es que mis ojos cambian-

-¿Entonces puedes enseñarnos?- preguntó Mira con una sonrisa amable.

-Hmmm…- se lo pensó durante medio segundo para después sonreír – Está bien, pero manténganse a una distancia segura, hace mucho que no lo hago de esa forma-

Todas ellas asintieron mientras la dragon slayer se ponía de pie, alejándose unos metros para comenzar su pequeña demostración.

-Antes de empezar- dijo levantando la voz para que la oyeran claramente – Esta vez voy a mostrarles todo el poder que tengo ahora, pero recuerden que como aún no me apareo con Natsu, solamente será el sesenta por ciento de mi Dragon Force real, ¿de acuerdo?-

Todas asintieron nuevamente, mientras Haruka se preparaba para liberar todo su poder.

Separó levemente las piernas mientras cerraba los ojos y el suelo empezó a temblar debido a la concentración de magia, su cuerpo comenzaba a ser cubierto por una gran capa de agua y todas pudieron reconocer esa magia: Dragon Force.

Pero esta vez había algo diferente, el agua no rodeaba el cuerpo de Haruka, comenzaba a expandirse por todo el lugar, comenzando un cambio en cada parte.

Ante la sorpresa de todas, el agua formó una enorme figura de dragón en aquel lugar, liberando un gran alarido que logró estremecer todo el lugar y derribar unos pocos árboles mientras comenzaba a reducir su tamaño para pegarse más a todo el cuerpo de Haruka, quien comenzaba a gruñir levemente mientras el viento soplaba con gran fuerza.

Natsu volteó su rostro para mirar en dirección opuesta a la ilsa Tenrou.

-¿Qué sucede, Natsu?-

-Es Haruka- susurró en respuesta para después mirar a la maestra – ¿Qué estás leyendo?-

-Unos mangas, necesito entretenerme mientras viajamos - respondía simplemente mientras se concentraba en su lectura.

-¿De donde los sacaste?-

-Los encontré por ahí, en la cuidad- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Los robaste, ¿verdad?- Mavis le guiñó un ojo.

Lissana estaba atónita.

-Impresionante…- dijo Mira.

-Haruka-san…- susurró Wendy.

Erza miraba seriamente la escena, analizando el crecimiento en el poder mágico de la pelinegra.

Poco a poco algunas grietas aparecieron bajo sus pies, varios árboles cayeron al suelo cuando una pequeña onda expansiva salió del cuerpo de Haruka, entonces vino lo que ellas esperaban.

Sus ojos poco a poco comenzaban a brillar de un fuerte color rojo, dándole un aspecto amenazador mientras el viento soplaba con mayor fuerza y las grietas se hacían más grandes y profundas. Ella comenzó a gruñir con más fuerza que antes, al mismo tiempo que las demás se sorprendían por ver cómo es que algunos de sus dientes se volvían pequeños colmillos.

Dentro del gremio, todo el lugar temblaba con gran fuerza. Algunas mesas cayeron al suelo mientras varios vasos reventaban.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- gritó una asustada Lucy al sentir aquella energía mágica.

-¿Acaso es Haruka?- susurró Gray mientras Gajeel ponía una cara de fastidio al reconocer a otra persona más fuerte que él, necesitaba entrenar, y rápido.

El maestro tenía un rostro tranquilo mientras bebía un trago y analizaba el poder mágico de Haruka.

"_Creo que es casi tan fuerte como Gildarts"_

Los magos comenzaron a caminar, dirigiéndose hacia el túnel que guiaba al salón de entrenamiento...

De la nada, el cielo se llenó de nubes negras, parecía que estaba a punto de comenzar una tormenta pero nada sucedía. Dentro de la capa de agua, algunas partes de su cuerpo empezaban a brillar de color turquesa mientras sus ojos comenzaban a apagarse, dejando ver otra vez sus colores normales.

Más árboles al suelo, la capa de agua comenzó a cambiar su forma, obteniendo unas grandes alas y una larga cola, sus manos estaba envueltas en garras afiladas mientras el agua comenzaba a moverse a gran velocidad como si fuera un remolino.

Todas las magas se sorprendieron en cuanto vieron que debajo de ella aparecía un gran círculo mágico de color turquesa con la figura de un dragón, iluminando por completo el lugar.

Haruka cerró los brazos, entonces las magas y los exceeds se percataron de lo que seguía.

-¡Al suelo!- ordenó Erza mientras invocaba su armadura de adamantio para proteger a todos.

Una enorme explosión de magia ocurrió allí mismo, bañando por completo en lugar en una cegadora luz turquesa mientras el campo era arrasado por la onda expansiva.

Luego de unos momentos, el campo entero era una zona con un suelo rocoso y completamente vacío.

Todos se levantaron, gracias a la armadura de Erza no sufrieron ningún daño.

Entonces vieron a la pelinegra cubierta por aquella capa de agua con forma mitad dragón y mitad humano…

Partes de su cuerpo seguían brillando con un resplandeciente turquesa y el agua que la cubría por completo se movía a enorme velocidad, mientras Haruka miraba hacia otra dirección con un rostro completamente serio. Entonces volteó su rostro hacia ellas…

A todos allí se les heló la sangre al verla y sentir por completo su poder mágico, era una sensación igual a cuando Natsu perdía el control.

Todos en el gremio llegaron a tiempo de ver a la pelinegra cubierta por la capa de agua mientras eran abrumados por todo el poder mágico que poseía.

-Es impresionante…- susurró Wendy.

-¡Aye! ¡Haruka da miedo!- concedió Happy.

-Este es mi Dragon Force- dijo la pelinegra muy seriamente.

Para Lissana y Wendy era un poco difícil respirar, aún había mucha diferencia entre sus niveles. Pero para Mira y Erza era diferente, por alguna razón ellas no se sentían abrumadas, ni siquiera un poco, parecían estar acostumbradas a la presión del poder mágico de Haruka.

-Ahora…- susurró tranquilamente – ¡Vamos a pelear, Mira!-

-¿Eh?-

-Vamos Mira…- pidió amablemente mientras la capa de agua desaparecía y ella regresaba a la normalidad – Si logras ganarme, te dejaré dormir con Natsu cuando regrese-

La albina pensó durante unos momentos. Era cierto que se moría de ganas por estar con Natsu, pero Haruka todavía era más fuerte que ella. Hmmm….

En aquel momento, Gajeel se acercó.

-¡Oigan, grupito de salamander!-

-¿Qué quieres Gajeel?- preguntó Haruka - ¿No ves que estamos ocupadas?-

-¡¿Qué demonios?! Si van a estar hablando del idiota de salamander, háganlo en otro lugar. Quiero entrenar de una vez-

-Es cierto…- dijo Haruka, llamando la atención de todos – No se me ha olvidado que tú abusaste de tu poder cuando Natsu no podía defenderse-

Se refería a cuando dejó inconsciente a Natsu de un rugido, mientras éste se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos en un gesto de dolor.

Sus compañeras habían pensado que ella lo había aceptado, pero tal parece que los instintos y sentimientos pueden mucho más que la mente.

-La culpa es de salamander por ser tan débil y no poder controlarse-

Eso era todo, Haruka estaba realmente enojada.

-No hables así de Natsu o lo lamentarás- amenazó en un siseo

Wendy pensaba tratar de calmar el ambiente pero Haruka volvió a hablar…

-Te diré algo. Si logras vencerme, te dejaré entrenar. Pero si yo gano, no quiero que vuelvas a interrumpirnos, ¿entendiste?-

El dragon slayer de hierro sonrió mientras caminaba hacia el centro del lugar.

-Mira, por favor vayan con los demás-

Sus compañeras le sonrieron – Buena suerte Haruka-

-¡Aye! ¡Haruka va a ganar!- la pelinegra devolvió el gesto.

Gajeel dio un grito de desafío -¡Adelante! ¡Quiero ver qué tan fuerte eres!-

Haruka lo miró muy seria.

-Te advierto que yo no soy amable como Natsu, no me interesa si te rompo los brazos en esta pelea ¿me has entendido?- dijo mientras entraba en Dragon Force y su poder mágico se elevaba desmesuradamente.

Erza y las demás entendieron perfectamente. "No me provoques o te asesinaré"

La única forma de provocar a Haruka era hablando mal de Natsu o sus amigos.

Lucy miró al maestro con nerviosismo, pues se notaba que la pelinegra estaba realmente enfadada.

-Maestro, ¿no va a hacer nada?-

-Gajeel tiene que aprender las consecuencias de sus palabras- fue su simple respuesta mientras miraba con tranquilidad la escena.

En aquel momento, el caza dragones de hierro estaba usando su modo Tetsueiryū para prepararse.

La energía que desprendían ambos era muy grande, poco a poco comenzaron a aparecer grietas en el suelo.

En ese momento, Erza tomó una piedra, sosteniéndola mientras veía seriamente a ambos magos.

Ellos entendieron el mensaje.

Mira se acercó a titania – Adelante, ya todo están listos- Erza asintió y dejó caer la piedra.

Apenas tocó el suelo, y la pelea empezó.

Gajeel se lanzó contra Haruka, tratando de darle un golpe de hierro y sombras, pero ella lo esquivó fácilmente.

Otra vez trató de atacar, esta vez a distancia con miles de disparos de hierro que colisionaron contra la capa de agua, creando una explosión de humo en ese instante.

Luego de un momento, todo el polvo desapareció, dejando ver a la dragon slayer sin un solo rasguño mirando muy seriamente al pelinegro, quien comenzaba a frustrarse.

Nuevamente comenzó con una sucesión de golpes poderosos, los cuales ella esquivaba sin ninguna dificultad. Gajeel seguía atacando con buena velocidad, pero no podía conectar ni un solo golpe.

-¡No estás peleando!- gritó enojado por el hecho de que su oponente solamente esquivaba sus golpes.

Gajeel se enojó y comenzó a reunir aliento, generando una gran presión en todos los presentes. Liberándolo después en un gran rugido de hierro y sombras.

-¡Tetsueiryū no Hōkō!-

Un enorme tornado de magia impactó contra Haruka, pero no hubo ninguna explosión.

La gente del gremio no podía creer que estaba deteniendo el rugido con ambas manos, sin retroceder y sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

El ataque terminó, Gajeel estaba cansado por usar demasiada magia en sus ataques, y Haruka aún no tenía ni un solo rasguño.

El dragon slayer de hierro no podía creerlo. En ese momento ella frunció el seño en una expresión de enojo.

Ante la sorpresa de todos, Haruka ya tenía su puño enterrado en el estómago de Gajeel en lo que era un golpe extremadamente profundo que dejó totalmente sorprendido al mago de hierro.

Cuando retiró su puño, Haruka tenía un rostro enojado y Gajeel cayó al suelo completamente inconsciente.

Todos estaban atónitos, y Makarov muy sorprendido.

Lo había derrotado de un solo golpe.

Haruka redujo su poder mágico y le dio la espalda para caminar en dirección a Levy…

La miró tranquilamente para después darle una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa.

-Perdona si me pasé, no quería dañarlo tanto-

Levy dio un enorme y pesado suspiro, Gajeel era como un niño a veces -Es culpa de él por provocarte, Haruka, no te preocupes-

-Deberían llevarlo a la enfermería- fueron las palabras de Haruka antes de caminar en dirección a su grupo.

Así fue, los magos se llevaron al dragon slayer de hierro de vuelta al edificio jalando su cuerpo desde las piernas, dejando a Haruka, Erza, Mira, Lissana, Wendy, Charle y Happy solos nuevamente.

-Haruka-san, no puedo creer que seas tan fuerte, derrotaste a Gajee-san de un solo golpe- fueron las palabras de la más joven, ganándose una sonrisa como respuesta.

-¡Aye! Gajeel es un debilucho- Haruka tomó a Happy entre sus brazos para acariciar suavemente su cabeza.

-No es que sea mucho más fuerte que él, aunque lo soy- aclaró la pelinegra con una risa – Estoy muy segura de que él hubiera resistido varios de mis ataques- Lissana la interrumpió…

-Pero entonces, ¿Cómo le ganaste de un solo golpe?-

-Golpeé con fuerza la boca de su estómago antes de que pueda defenderse- explicó - Aún si no atacas con la fuerza necesaria, hay ciertas partes del cuerpo que realmente pueden dejar inconsciente a una persona en cuanto reciben un buen golpe-

Erza le sonrió – Un fuerte golpe en el inicio de su abdomen…-

Mira terminó su oración - …Le sacó todo el aire, le hizo daño y lo dejó inconsciente-

-Bueno, ya podemos continuar- dijo Haruka mientras veía con una sonrisa a Mira – ¿Has decidido aceptar mi oferta?-

La albina dio una pequeña risa – De acuerdo-

Bueno… Erza, Lissana y Wendy no se esperaban esa respuesta, así que quedaron bastante sorprendidas. Pero Haruka todavía la miraba con una sonrisa feliz.

-Pero, no me golpearás como a Gajeel ¿verdad?-

-No, él se lo buscó cuando insultó a Natsu. No usaré mi Dragon Force hasta que sea necesario- respondió tranquilamente- Además, necesito recibir también algo de daño para poder entrenar correctamente-

-¿Pelearemos aquí? ¿O prefieres cambiar de campo?- fue la amable pregunta de la albina.

-Como tú prefieras, Mira-

El campo comenzó su reestructuración, convirtiéndose en la misma cuidad de Magnolia, con Fairy Tail incluido.

Erza, Wendy y Lissana se acomodaron en la tribuna, reuniendo un poco de poder mágico para levantar la barrera, protegerse y dejar que esas dos peleen sin restricciones.

Mira activó su Satan Soul mientras Haruka envolvía sus puños en dos resplandecientes bolas de agua, preparándose para la pelea.

Ambas elevaron más su poder mágico, mirándose seriamente.

-¿Qué sucede Natsu?- preguntó Mavis, pues el dragon slayer tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Esto será interesante…- susurró en respuesta mientras su lacrima brillaba.

Y la pelea empezó.

Haruka se lanzó contra Mira, tratando de darle una patada.

La albina bloqueó el ataque con uno de sus brazos, contraatacando al dar otra patada en las costillas de Haruka, mandándola a volar unos metros mientras Mira se lanzaba al ataque.

Haruka se recuperó al colocar las palmas de sus manos en el suelo, liberando dos chorros de agua que la impulsaron al cielo cuando Mira estaba a punto de conectar un golpe de magia oscura.

En medio del aire, la pelinegra reunió aliento y Mira juntó ambas manos.

-¡Mizuryū no hokō!-

-¡Soul Extintion!-

Un enorme choque de magia ocurrió en el centro, formando una gran bola que combinaba turquesa y morado, la cual se hacía cada vez más grande.

Erza miraba la escena con bastante tranquilidad, pero Lissana y Wendy estaban realmente impresionadas por el nivel de poder.

Finalmente la gran concentración de magia explotó, dando como resultado una gran onda expansiva que derribó varias casas y causó grandes grietas en las paredes de los edificios más grandes.

Ambas magas intercambiaban golpes, moviéndose por todo el lugar, chocando en el suelo y en el cielo.

-¿Haruka-san está volando?- preguntó Wendy al ver a Haruka chocar contra Mira en diferentes zonas del aire, y ella no era la única confundida, Lissana también tenía la misma duda. Por lo que Erza les dio un pequeña indicación.

-No está volando, concéntrense y mírenla bien-

Las dos más jóvenes obedecieron a titania y trataron de seguirle el rastro a la dragon slayer del agua.

Luego de unos momentos de esfuerzo, se percataron de la verdad…

Haruka aterrizaba en el suelo, pero lo hacía por muy poco tiempo, casi menos de un segundo para volver a impulsarse contra Mira. Pero para cambiar de dirección necesitaba apoyarse en las paredes de los edificios más altos. Debía estarse moviendo a una gran velocidad para crear la ilusión de que peleaba en medio del aire.

En ese momento Mira logró sujetarla por uno de sus pies, arrastrándola para hacerla impactar de lleno contra una gran torre, destrozándola por completo.

Volvió a elevarse, analizando todo el lugar en busca de algún indicio de un contraataque por parte de la pelinegra.

Un gran rugido de agua salió de la nada, la albina lo esquivó para disparar una bola de magia oscura hacia el lugar de donde provenía el rugido.

Una pequeña explosión de humo ocurrió, pero para sorpresa de todas las magas, Haruka se encontraba detrás de Mira.

-¡Mizuryū no ken!-

Haruka conectó el golpe y una gran oleada de agua arrastró a Mira contra el suelo, ocasionándole daño y evitando que no pueda defenderse de la gran sucesión de golpes que la pelinegra daba.

Mira recibía un gran daño mientras más golpes recibía, pero logró esquivar un puñetazo y eso fue suficiente para poder patear los tobillos de Haruka, haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Mira sujetó una de sus piernas para dar unos giros y lanzarla contra un edificio.

Haruka dio un giro para acomodarse y colocar sus pies en el muro, impulsándose para contraatacar, la albina se lanzó también.

Otro gran choque de magia ocurrió, mientras ambas chicas intercambiaban golpes con gran velocidad, dándole un puñetazo a su oponente para retroceder unos metros.

Ambas se veían fijamente y Haruka le sonrió.

-Muy bien, Mira- aprobó – Pero me gustaría que usaras todas tus fuerzas-

Mira dio una pequeña risa – De acuerdo-

En ese momento, Lissana y Wendy se pusieron nerviosas, pero Erza todavía continuaba bastante tranquila.

El viento sopló con mayor fuerza al mismo momento en que la albina elevaba su poder mágico y ella era bañada por una gran luz blanca.

Unos momentos después…

Los ojos de Haruka tenían un brillo especial, era de felicidad. Se encontraba extasiada por haberse unido a un gremio que tenía magos realmente poderosos, y ahora mismo estaba a punto de pelear contra una que está usando su máximo poder.

-Debo decirlo, estoy ansiosa por seguir peleando- dijo completamente feliz, llamando la atención de todas.

La albina le sonrió.

-Entonces, ¿cómo se llama esa técnica?- preguntó Haruka

-Satan Soul: Sitri- respondió tranquilamente la albina.

-Tu poder mágico ha aumentado bastante, supongo que ahora ya puedo usar mi Dragon Force, ¿verdad?- sonrió la dragon slayer y Mira asintió en respuesta.

Un gran tornado turquesa cubrió por completo a Haruka, desapareciendo luego de unos segundos, dejando ver aquella capa de agua con forma de dragón cubriéndola por completo.

-¿Cuánto estás usando?- preguntó Mira, refiriéndose a la cantidad de poder total de Haruka.

-Cincuenta por ciento- fue su respuesta mientras se colocaba en posición de pelea y su expresión se volvía seria.

Mira se acercó a gran velocidad tratando de darle una patada envuelta en flamas, Haruka dio un pequeño salto para esquivarla, dando luego un giro en medio del aire para expander un puño de agua. Mira lo esquivó haciéndose a un lado para aparecer frente a Haruka y disparar una bola de magia oscura, alejándose luego con un gran salto mientras la explosión ocurría.

Todo el humo levantado desapareció en cuanto Haruka lo atravesó, dirigiéndose hacia la albina con gran velocidad, disparando una bola de agua, la cual Mira esquivó fácilmente para colocar ambas manos frente a ella y bloquear el puñetazo de Haruka.

El agua comenzó a expandirse para envolver el cuerpo de Mira, pero ella retrocedió al mismo tiempo en que jalaba a Haruka de uno de sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia ella para darle una patada lateral.

El golpe dio de lleno en Haruka, quien contraatacó usando su cola de agua para golpear las costillas de Mira, tomándola de un brazo para lanzarla contra un edificio.

La albina se recuperó en medio del aire dando un giro para elevarse unos metros.

Todas las magas pudieron ver cómo el agua parecía afirmarse en las alas de Haruka, quien dio un gran salto para mantenerse en el cielo batiendo sus alas, viendo a Mira con una sonrisa.

-Ahora está volando- dijo Erza mientras conservaba una expresión seria –Prepárense- avisó a las dos chicas que la acompañaban.

Lissana y Wendy levantaron la vista…

Mira tenía una gran bola de magia oscura concentrada en sus manos y Haruka estaba reuniendo una gran cantidad de aliento.

Ambas dispararon…

-Natsu, hemos llegado- fueron las palabras de Mavis cuando ella y el mago de fuego bajaban del barco.

Natsu tenía una expresión totalmente seria mientras levantaba la vista para apreciar el gran árbol de la isla…

Gran parte de la cuidad que simulaba a Magnolia estaba destruida mientras Erza movía los ojos hacia un extremo del lugar para ver la colisión entre Haruka y Mira, destruyendo una gran torre por completo.

Wendy y Lissana no podían seguir la pelea, solamente veían pequeñas explosiones que levantaban mucho polvo por todas partes, esas dos se movían muy rápido.

Un puñetazo de agua impactó en el rostro de Mira, quien devolvió el daño con una poderosa patada en las costillas de Haruka.

Ambas magas comenzaron otro intercambio de golpes con gran velocidad…

"_Es realmente fuerte…"_ pensó la pelinegra con una sonrisa mientras esquivaba una bola de magia para expandir un puño y atrapar una de las piernas de Mira, estrellándola contra el suelo.

Haruka pensaba elevarse, pero la albina se le adelantó y le dio un poderoso puñetazo en el abdomen.

Erza analizaba la pelea…

"_Haruka demora un poco en poder elevarse con esas alas, y ese tiempo puede ser todo lo que Mira necesita…"_

Otra vez dispararon su magia, causando una enorme explosión en medio del cielo.

"_Natsu me dijo que Mira y Erza tenían casi la misma fuerza, me pregunto si se ha equivocado… o tal vez…"_

No tuvo tiempo de continuar su pensamiento, una gran bola de magia oscura salió disparada contra ella…

-Natsu, debes prepararte-

Ambos se encontraban en un gran estanque, y Natsu estaba sentado en una gran roca que sobresalía. Con las piernas cruzadas y respirando profundamente.

-En cuanto logres conectarte con tu espíritu, podrás ver perfectamente la raíz de tus problemas, las emociones crecerán sin aviso, debes mantenerte tranquilo pero alerta al mismo tiempo-

Natsu dio una suave exhalación como respuesta, Mavis entendió eso como un "Comprendo…"

-Comenzarás a sentir gran desesperación en cuanto sientas el aura de Acnologia juntarse con la tuya, pero no debes dejar que te controle; estaré apoyándote colocando una pequeña capa de magia a tu alrededor, te brindará un poco de paz-

El dragon slayer asintió tranquilamente.

-Vamos a comenzar… Concéntrate, para acceder al centro de su alma, primero necesitas sentir el aura mágica de todo lo que te rodea, los animales, las flores, los peces del estanque- explicaba Mavis – Deja que toda tu magia se esparza y mezcle con el lugar, conviértete en una parte del estanque… y deja que todo el lugar se vuelva una parte de ti-

Así lo hizo, Natsu cerró los ojos mientras dejaba fluir su magia libremente, comenzando a rodear su cuerpo con grandes flamas mientras Mavis analizaba el cambio en el aura de Natsu.

-Libera tus emociones, las restricciones no le dejarán a tu alma fluir por completo-

Natsu comenzó a respirar más tranquilamente y profundo, llenando sus pulmones con las fragancias de todo aquello que lo rodeaba.

Podía sentir poco a poco como una calidez diferente a la de sus flamas parecía estarse esparciendo por todo el lugar. Eran las auras de las plantas y animales, quienes por alguna razón habían comenzado a reunirse, cada uno mirando detenidamente a Natsu.

Aquella calidez que estaba en todo el lugar comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Natsu, quien continuaba respirando profundamente mientras liberaba la tensión en cada parte de su cuerpo. Mavis lo veía seriamente.

Poco a poco las emociones de Natsu comenzaron a liberarse, tiñendo el color de su aura, oscureciéndolo y aclarándolo sin pausa.

El amor por Erza, Haruka, Mira, Lissana, Wendy y cada uno de los miembros del gremio; la sed de sangre que reclamaba Acnologia, sus miedos y culpas; ambas partes comenzaban a crecer y a llenar su interior, dividiendo su mente en un cielo pacífico muy claro y otro totalmente negro.

-Por cada bien, existe un mal, Natsu, pero ambas son necesarias para lograr la estabilidad total- susurraba Mavis – Necesitas aceptar ambas para poder acceder al centro de tu alma-

Para Natsu todo se volvió negro, pero no entró en desesperación, siguió respirando mientras el lugar se iluminaba poco a poco por algunas nubes en el cielo. En ese momento, Mavis pudo comenzar a ver el cambio en el aura de Natsu, volviéndose de color negro sólo hasta la mitad, el resto aún conservaba su color celeste.

Mira y Haruka, quien ahora usaba el sesenta por ciento, intercambiaban golpes con gran velocidad, dañándose mutuamente mientras la pelinegra lograba atraparla con su cola para dispararle un rugido directamente al cuerpo.

La onda expansiva de la explosión logró demoler varias casas y algunos edificios.

El humo desapareció en cuanto Mira y Haruka conectaron un puñetazo en el rostro de su oponente.

Cada una salió disparada en una dirección, la pelinegra apoyó sus brazos en el suelo para recuperarse rápidamente, logrando esquivar una gran bola de magia oscura y contraatacar con un rugido bastante potente.

-Haruka-san…-

-Mira-nee…-

La cuidad estaba completamente en ruinas y ambas magas se tomaron de las manos, tratando de derribar a su oponente…

"_!Lo sabía! Si lo que Mercurialis me contó era verdad, entonces tanto Erza como Mira se han hecho mucho más fuerte porque…"_

Una patada en su rostro la sacó de sus pensamientos mientras se recuperaba rápidamente para tomar uno de los pies de la albina y estrellarla contra el suelo, sin dejar de soltarla para lanzarla al cielo y dar un gran salto para colocarse detrás de ella…

-¡Mizuryū no ken!-

Antes de conectar el golpe, Mira dio un giro, recibiendo el puñetazo en su rostro pero devolviendo el ataque con una patada en llamas.

Las dos salieron disparadas, pero se recuperaron al mismo tiempo, lanzándose contra su enemigo.

Un puñetazo de Haruka, otro de Mira; un disparo de magia oscura, un rugido de agua. Un poderoso intercambio entre dos magas, ambas esforzándose…

Si Mira vencía, tenía derecho a pasar la primera noche con Natsu; por su parte, si Haruka resultaba como ganadora, pues el premio sería el mismo.

Mira dio un golpe con la parte lateral de su brazo, Haruka se agachó con velocidad para esquivar el ataque y darle un cabezazo al estómago de la albina, quien retrocedió un pequeño paso por el golpe, pero aprovechó eso para tomar la cabeza de Haruka y lanzarla contra el suelo…

Antes de impactar contra el asfalto, la pelinegra pateó la parte posterior de las piernas de Mira, ambas impactando en el suelo. Se levantaron para atizar un puñetazo en su enemigo.

Otra explosión...

Ambas se alejaron debido a onda expansiva, la albina flotando y la dragon slayer apoyada sobre una rodilla en el suelo.

Haruka lanzó una gran bola de agua, Mira lo esquivó como si nada, finalmente el ataque impactó contra algo, ocasionando una enorme explosión detrás de la albina y ahora mismo, los vientos causados por el ataque anterior, estaban alborotando los cabellos de la mayor…

Haruka sonrió al ver esa escena _"La demonio de Fairy Tail… si ese es el caso… entonces voy a darle con todo lo que tengo"_

Mira dio otro disparo de magia oscura, y Haruka hizo algo bastante diferente…

Todos allí quedaron atónitos en cuanto las alas de agua desaparecieron, dejando a la pelinegra solamente con su cola y garras mientras corría directamente contra la bola de magia oscura.

-¡Qué! ¡¿Qué está haciendo?!- Lissana no tenía idea de qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de Haruka.

-¡Haruka-san!-

Haruka seguía corriendo a gran velocidad con un rostro completamente serio, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de su oponente, quien tampoco sabía qué es lo que pensaba hacer la dragon slayer de agua.

Hubo una enorme explosión de magia en cuanto el ataque de Mira impactó en la pelinegra…

No había nada en el campo, excepto por…

-¡Mira-nee arriba tuyo!-

La mayor levantó la vista, para ver cómo es que Haruka caía con gran velocidad mientras daba una gran cantidad de giros, transformándose ella misma en un enorme torbellino de agua.

Fue algo sorpresivo, pero Mira aún tenía suficiente tiempo.

-Soul…- esperó un poco, entonces Haruka aceleró los giros y la velocidad en su caída – ¡Extintion!-

En ese momento, Natsu logró acceder al centro de su alma…

Era una enorme pradera con un cielo azulado, nubes blancas y un gran sol resplandeciente; el viento soplaba de una manera muy tranquila, dándole una sensación de paz a todo el lugar. El dragon slayer comenzó a caminar.

Mavis miraba seriamente el cuerpo de Natsu, del cual comenzó a brotar vapor mientras varias líneas naranjas aparecían en sus brazos, y rostro…

Dragon Force…

"_Natsu Dragneel, de ti dependerán muchas cosas en el futuro y necesitas estar listo para eso… Pronto comenzará otro festival y solo tú podrás detener a Acnologia"_

Luego de unos metros más, Natsu se detuvo, levantando la mirada en una expresión tranquila…

-Por fin te encuentro, desgraciado…-

La raíz de todos sus problemas se encontraba frente a él, un monstruo sanguinario que obtuvo el poder gracias a sus traiciones, alguien a quien Natsu había jurado destruir por el bien de todos.

Finalmente, Natsu Dragneel estaba cara a cara contra el dragón negro del Apocalipsis, Acnologia.


	14. Natsu vs Acnologia

**Creo que esta vez no he demorado tanto**

**Esta vez recomiendo escuchar algunos OST de Fairy Tail, ustedes sabrán cuando escucharlas.**

Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

Anteriormente, en El Dragón de Fairy Tail…

Natsu y Mavis habían partido hacia la isla Tenrou con el fin de resolver el descontrol de éste, pero…

-El aura de Acnologia se está mezclando con la tuya, y va en un setenta por ciento-

El dragón negro había logrado afectar a Natsu, cuando éste usó su cuerpo para proteger a Haruka.

Luego de una hora más, ambos magos finalmente llegaron a la isla, preparándose para liberar al dragon slayer de la esencia maligna…

-Vamos a comenzar… para acceder al centro de su alma, primero necesitas sentir el aura mágica de todo lo que te rodea, deja que toda tu magia se esparza y mezcle con el lugar, conviértete en una parte del estanque y que todo el lugar se vuelva una parte de ti-

Mientras tanto, en el salón de entrenamiento de Fairy Tail…

Haruka y Mira continúan una poderosa batalla en la que están dando todo lo que tienen. Una enorme explosión blanca que generó la magia de Mira, no le dejó ver nada a nadie…

-¡Mira-nee arriba tuyo!-

La mayor levantó la vista, para ver cómo es que Haruka caía con gran velocidad mientras daba una gran cantidad de giros, transformándose ella misma en un enorme torbellino de agua.

-Soul…- esperó un poco, entonces Haruka aceleró los giros y la velocidad en su caída – ¡Extintion!-

Pero entonces…

-Por fin te encuentro, desgraciado…-

Finalmente, Natsu estaba cara a cara contra el dragón negro del Apocalipsis, Acnologia.

Una enorme bestia cuyo cuerpo estaba cubierto por grandes escamas negras y azules, dos grandes alas y una larga cola, el mago de fuego podía decir que esos ojos completamente blancos lo miraban con desprecio ahora mismo mientras soltaba un alarido amenazante y daba un paso hacia Natsu.

El dragon slayer rodeó su cuerpo con grandes llamas, mirando seriamente al enorme dragón frente a él.

"_No eres nadie, Natsu Dragneel…"_

-Veo que puedes hablarme con la mente-

"_Me necesitas, no podrás proteger a tu gremio, necesitas mi poder"_

"_Recuerda, Natsu, Acnologia tratará por todos los medios el apoderarse de ti"_

Natsu activó su Raienryū -Si me quieres, ven por mí-

Acnologia elevó mucho su poder mágico y comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de aliento mientras su magia parecía concentrarse como una espiral en sus fauces.

Natsu dio un alarido de dragón mientras aumentaba todo su poder mágico.

El lugar entero comenzó a temblar mientras Acnologia seguía reuniendo aliento y Natsu se transformaba en una enorme torre de fuego y rayos….

-¡UUUUUOOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHH!-

Y la pelea por el alma y la magia de Natsu comenzó…

Acnologia liberó un gigantesco rugido blanco a gran velocidad.

-¡GUREN BAKURAIJIN!-

Una enorme explosión de luz ocurrió en cuanto los ataques chocaron.

En ese momento, en el salón de entrenamiento de Fairy Tail, hubo un choque igual.

-¡Soul Extintion!-

El poderoso disparo de magia oscura impactó de lleno en aquel remolino de agua.

Pero había algo diferente, aquel ataque de agua parecía seguirse concentrando, formando una gran bola de agua que rodeaba por completo el cuerpo de Haruka, mientras ella gruñía por el esfuerzo y seguía chocando contra la magia de Mira.

Erza estaba impresionada, era una cantidad enorme de poder mágico.

Natsu dio un enorme grito mientras liberaba muchas más flamas y comenzaba a ganar terreno contra el rugido de Acnologia. Los ataques seguían impactando en aquella pradera que comenzaba a hacerse pedazos gracias a la onda expansiva que provenía del choque.

Mira y Haruka no retrocedían, pero la albina tenía ventaja ya que su cuerpo no estaba colisionando contra un ataque directo, como su oponente, así que aumentó la potencia, duplicando el tamaño en su disparo.

La pelinegra fue obligada a retroceder varios metros mientras comenzaba a gritar y aquella bola se hacía más grande, aumentando mucho más la velocidad en sus giros.

La gran cuidad que simulaba el campo de entrenamiento estaba completamente destruida, mientras tres magas y dos exceeds veían un enorme choque de magias en medio del cielo.

El viento soplaba con extrema fuerza, y a pesar del campo de magia protegiéndolos, todos allí podían sentir como eran empujados y aplastados por la presión en aquella colisión. Poco a poco, Haruka comenzó a acercarse más, y Mira podía sentir como es que parecía ser que la energía de la dragon slayer aumentaba en lugar de disminuir.

-Haruka-san…-

-Mira-nee…-

-¡Esto es horrible!- se quejó Charle mientras el vendaval movía toda la tribuna con gran fuerza.

-¡Aye!-

Dentro del alma de Natsu, la colisión terminó con una enorme explosión que dañó a los dos contendientes.

El lugar entero fue arrasado por completo, transformándolo en una especie de cañon totalmente desértico.

Natsu chocó directamente contra una gran formación de rocas, atravesándola por completo, mientras Acnologia impactó de espaldas en aquel lugar.

El dragon slayer dio un par de giros en el aire para poder aterrizar sobre sus pies, pero gran parte de su ropa estaba destruida, tenía varias heridas en su pecho, brazos y frente, con un solo choque entre sus magias había recibido un gran daño.

"_Es un mostruo"_

Se despojó de su chaleco, dejándolo en el suelo mientras volteaba su rostro para concentrarse en aquel dragón negro poniéndose de pie, liberando un alarido el cual Natsu logró entender perfectamente.

"_¡Miseraaableee!"_

Natsu dio unos grandes saltos, impulsándose contra las rocas para moverse por todo el lugar y poder ocultar su cuerpo.

Un minuto después ya no se podía escuchar nada, por lo que asomó la cabeza por un lado, buscando al enorme dragón, ya no estaba…

Un gran alarido sonó justo detrás de Natsu, mientras se volteaba rápidamente para dar un gran salto y poder esquivar unas enormes garras a punto de aplastarlo.

En medio del aire, Acnologia usó su otra pata para golpear a Natsu, pero él lo esquivó en cuanto creó unas grandes flamas para impulsarse en dirección al suelo. Aterrizó sobre sus pies solamente para volver a impulsarse y evitar ser atacado nuevamente por las garras del dragón…

En ese momento, creando un resplandeciente brillo que dejaba todo el lugar en blanco y negro, los ataques de Mira y Haruka continuaban colisionando en medio del cielo…

La albina estaba dando todo lo que tenía en ese ataque, por lo que comenzó a sentir un enorme cansancio; la maga de agua se sentía igual pues era su cuerpo el que estaba deteniendo aquel poderoso disparo de magia oscura.

La bola de agua que tenía Haruka comenzó a brillar de turquesa, mientras reducía su tamaño y empezaban a formarse lo que parecían ser dos remolinos a los lados.

Ambos ataques de agua salieron disparados a gran velocidad e impactaron directamente en Mira, pero Haruka desapareció su esfera de agua, por lo que el disparo de magia oscura le dio de lleno, ocasionando una enorme explosión…

Natsu continuó moviéndose por todo el lugar, logrando alejarse varios metros, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar en una forma de poder contraatacar.

"_¿Qué sucede, Natsu Dragneel?"_

El dragon slayer se sorprendió, pues aquella voz sonaba justo detrás de él.

Otra gran garra con magia concentrada fue contra él, volvió a esquivarlo con un veloz salto, pero Acnologia ya esperaba eso y logró golpear la espalda de Natsu con su otra pata.

El mago de fuego salió disparado contra varias rocas, destruyéndolas mientras trataba de recuperarse, no pudo hacerlo y cayó violentamente contra el suelo, dando un rebote y terminando bocabajo.

Natsu tenía los ojos cerrados por el dolor mientras trataba de levantarse _"Ese maldito, es muy fuerte"_

Abrió los ojos en enorme sorpresa en cuanto el dragón dio un gran salto para atacarlo.

"_!Muere!"_

Un gigantesco rugido blanco salió disparado hacia Natsu, le fallaban las piernas y no podía moverse.

-¡Raienryū no Hokō!-

Usó su rugido de flamas y rayos contra el suelo, impulsándose con él para escapar del ataque de Acnologia, pero no sirvió de nada…

El dragón lo golpeó con su cola, lanzando a Natsu contra una formación de piedras.

Su espalda chocó, pero logró recuperarse a tiempo de dar un giro y comenzar a dar grandes saltos para escalar, colocándose en la cima para ver a su enemigo justo frente a él de nuevo.

Acnologia logró conectar otro poderoso ataque con sus garras, estrellando a Natsu completamente en el suelo y gruñendo de dolor…

El humo aparecía y se esfumaba con gran velocidad mientras Haruka y Mira intercambiaban golpes con enorme velocidad al mismo tiempo que se movían por todo el lugar.

Ambas magas tenían una gran cantidad de heridas y habían recibido un daño completamente inmenso en el anterior choque de sus magias, pero aún así se encontraban dándolo todo, no sólo por el premio, también por el respeto que sentían por su oponente. Las alas de Haruka aparecieron otra vez cuando ella se elevó para esquivar una bola de magia.

Mira se elevó también, pero aún estaba a varios metros de la pelinegra, por lo que volvió a disparar magia oscura. Haruka frunció el seño cuando logró desviar un ataque de Mira con sus garras, al albina no se detuvo y continuó disparando muchas bolas más.

La dragon slayer desvió nuevamente los ataques, pero concentró más agua y magia en sus manos para poder chocar contra el siguiente disparo de Mira, ocasionando una pequeña explosión de humo en medio del cielo.

Erza podía ver perfectamente lo que ocurría en medio del humo, a diferencia de Haruka.

No podía ver nada e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado en busca de una pista, entonces se percató del aroma de su oponente. Trató de volar y Erza hizo un análisis…

"_Haruka, demoras mucho en elevarte, y eso es todo lo que Mira necesita"_

En ese momento, Mira conectó un poderoso rodillazo en todo el abdomen de Haruka, dejándola con los ojos completamente blancos, mientras la sujetaba con sus brazos y aceleraba en dirección al suelo.

-¡Haruka-san!-

Ambas colisionaron, creando una explosión de tierra y humo en el lugar.

La pelinegra estaba apoyada sobre sus rodillas y manos, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, entonces Mira le dio una fuerte patada, mandándola a volar uno metros para después dispararle una gran cantidad de magia oscura.

Otra explosión.

La albina se lanzó nuevamente contra el humo, pero ya no había nadie. Erza también estaba atónita. ¿En que momento se movió?

-Muy bien Mira- Haruka estaba unos metros detrás de ella con una sonrisa y bastantes daños – Esta pelea es muy emocionante-

Natsu se había levantado y ahora trataba de esquivar cada ataque de Acnologia…

Pero era muy difícil, había recibido demasiado daño como para poder moverse a la velocidad que deseaba, y aquel maldito dragón aún seguía como si nada hubiera sucedido.

"_Maldición, si esto sigue así, yo seré quien morirá"_

"_¿Qué ocurre, ese es todo el poder del hijo de Igneel?"_

Natsu abrió los ojos en sorpresa total, ¿Cómo lo sabía?

"_Tu magia es igual a la de él, pero eres un humano insignificante y débil"_

Acnologia golpeó nuevamente a Natsu con sus garras, pero antes de que salga volando, el dragón negro lo atrapó usando su cola para estrujar todo el cuerpo del mago.

El dragon slayer comenzó a gritar de dolor en cuanto la presión en su cuerpo aumentó drásticamente. Acnologia trataba de aplastarlo por completo.

Fuera de su alma, Mavis veía cómo el aura oscura comenzaba a ganar mucho más terreno mientras el Dragon Force de Natsu se completaba.

"_No te rindas Natsu"_

Entonces Mavis abrió los ojos al dejar pasar algo totalmente importante. Se acercó al cuerpo de Natsu, tratando de concentrar su aura para poder hablar con el dragon slayer.

Él continuaba siendo aplastado por la enorme cola de Acnologia, pero entonces pudo escuchar una voz en su cabeza…

"_¿Natsu, me escuchas?"_

Logró reconocer esa voz y pudo responder a pesar del dolor _"¿Qué… ocurre?"_

"_¡Natsu, puedes usar tu Dragon Force para pelear con Acnologia!"_

Aunque el dragón continuó con la presión, eso no evitó que los ojos del mago se abrieran por la sorpresa, pero…

"_No… no puedo…. Perderé el control"_

"_No Natsu, no lo harás, la esencia maligna de Acnologia está muy ocupada peleando contigo, no podrá nublar tu mente porque ahora se ha concentrado para tratar de vencerte y controlarte. Yo no puedo ayudarte dentro de tu alma, cree en ti mismo y demuéstrale lo que puedes hacer"_

El dragón negro apretó con más fuerza a Natsu, quien ya casi había perdido su conexión con Mavis debido a la interferencia mental de Acnologia…

"_Puedes hacerlo hijo de Igneel, yo creo en ti"_

Finalmente la conexión se rompió y Natsu logró escuchar una estruendosa risa.

"_¡HAHAHAHA! No puedes compararte conmigo, eres débil como tu padre"_

"_¡No hables así de Igneel!"_

A pesar de ser un dragón, Natsu pudo jurar que vio una especie de sonrisa perversa en Acnologia.

"_Ya veo… así que aún no sabes la verdad…"_

"_¡¿La verdad?! ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! ¡Ahgn!"_

" _!Trátame con más respeto, humano! ¡No hay nadie en este mundo que pueda compararse conmigo!"_

Natsu comenzaba a quedarse sin aire…

"_Una vez que obtenga tu alma, me aseguraré de que la vida vuelva a ser como antes, todas las criaturas vivirán con miedo a los dragones y yo los mataré a todos"_

"_Basta…"_

"_También a los insectos de tu gremio, y especialmente a esas chicas"_

Natsu miró con odio al dragón.

"_¡HAHAHAHAHA!"_

Sus amigos, toda la gente a la que apreciaba, las mujeres a las que amaba, todo sería destruido por ese maldito si Natsu perdía esta pelea y eso lo enfurecía…

"_Esta es mi alma, y ¡jamás pienso dártela!"_

Poco a poco comenzó a fluir vapor del cuerpo de Natsu, llamando la atención de Acnologia.

-¡Raienryū no Hokō!-

El disparo impactó en el rostro del dragón, obligándolo a retroceder y soltar a Natsu, quien cayó sobre sus pies en una columna lo suficientemente alta como para poder ver de media distancia a Acnologia.

-Por el bien de mis amigos, de las personas que amo y de todos los seres vivos. ¡Mi deber es acabar contigo!- Más vapor salió y varias líneas naranjas marcaron el cuerpo de Natsu mientras sus ojos se volvían completamente rojos.

Haruka se detuvo en medio del campo de batalla…

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la albina.

La pelinegra levantó la vista al cielo mientras sus ojos tenían un brillo especial -Es Natsu- respondió con una sonrisa para luego volver a pelear.

En un pequeño bosque, Zeref estaba sentado sobre una roca al borde de un lago y mirando hacia un punto en el cielo…

-Natsu…-

Y al mismo tiempo en Living Hell…

-Maestro Némesis, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Misaki.

Aquella sombra sonrió – Natsu Dragneel-

Acnoligia dio un alarido al aire…

-¡No me interesa que seas la criatura más poderosa de todas, no me detendré hasta haberte hecho pedazos!- Natsu comenzó a gruñir mientras la gran torre de fuego aparecía nuevamente y las escamas se marcaban en su piel.

Sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad. Finalmente, su Dragon Force estaba listo _"Pero aún no es suficiente"_

Natsu comenzó a reunir mucha más magia a su alrededor, y esa gran torre de fuego cambió de forma, transformándose en un dragón idéntico a Igneel, liberando también un poderoso alarido que estremeció por completo el lugar.

El dragon slayer concentró toda la magia a su alrededor, envolviéndose a sí mismo en una gran bola de fuego y rayos mientras se preparaba para pelear por el bien de todos.

Acnologia estaba molesto, muy molesto, totalmente furioso por ver la magia de Natsu mientras ambos juntaban aliento…

El enorme dragón negro liberó nuevamente un poderoso rugido blanco…

-¡RAIENRYŪ NO HOKŌ!-

Una gran luz blanca bañó por completo el lugar, seguido de una explosión de magia mientras el humo continuaba aumentando.

En medio de todo eso…

-¡RAIENRYŪ NO GEKITETSU!-

Natsu salió disparado y conectó un poderoso puñetazo de fuego y rayos directamente en la cabeza de Acnologia, logrando dañarlo y hacerlo retroceder.

El dragón trató de golpearlo con sus garras, pero…

-¡RAIENRYŪ NO KENKAKU!- Natsu dio un gran salto mientras acumulaba magia y logró detener el ataque al usar todo su cuerpo como un disparo de fuego y rayos.

Acnlogia no lo podía creer, ¡¿Quién era este humano?!

-¡RAIENRYŪ NO GEKITETSU!- Otro poderoso puñetazo en su rostro.

Pero eso no fue todo…

Natsu estaba en medio del aire, juntando sus manos para apuntar al cielo mientras concentraba una inmensa bola de flamas y rayos.

Mavis veía cómo es que el aura celeste aumentaba _"Tú puedes, Natsu"_

-¡RAIENRYŪ NO KŌEN!-

La gran bola de fuego y enormes rayos se movió a gran velocidad, impactando de lleno en el dragón y ocasionando una onda expansiva que devastó por completo el lugar, entonces el fuego volvió a reunirse alrededor de Acnologia mientras Natsu caía con gran velocidad.

Uno de sus brazos estaba envuelto en enormes rayos, y el otro con una gran cantidad de fuego, comenzando a moverlos alrededor de su cuerpo, extendiendo ambos elementos para formar un enorme vórtice de fuego y rayos…

-¡GUREN BAKURAIJIN!-

Acnologia recibió un enorme daño mientras aquella vorágine de magia se hacía cada vez más grande, ocasionando otra explosión devastadora que impulsó al dragón hacia el cielo.

Fue un ataque extraordinario, pero ese monstruo aún seguía volando mientras reunía una enorme cantidad de aliento.

Las flamas y los rayos que cubrían a Natsu se hicieron mucho más grandes, dándole un aspecto totalmente amenazador mientras liberaba un alarido de guerra y Acnologia podía jurar que en ese instante se trataba de Igneel.

-¡TE DIJE QUE…!

Acnologia disparó su rugido a extrema velocidad…

-¡NO ME DETENDRÉ HASTA HACERTE PEDAZOS!

Un enorme sello mágico rojo con la forma de un dragón apareció debajo de Natsu y su cuerpo entero fue cubierto por una inmensa torre de fuego y rayos, saliendo disparado hacia el cielo…

-¡GATA SHIRANUI: GUREN HOO KEN!-

Natsu era un ave fénix, una enorme flecha de fuego, una poderosa lanza con rayos, una espada invencible que combinaba ambos elementos.

No, ninguna de esas, Natsu era la viva imagen del Rey Dragón, con una voluntad dura como el hierro, una libertad tan grande como los cielos, unas emociones intensas como los rayos, tranquilo e indomable como el océano, pero más que nada, con un alma tan ardiente como las flamas del infierno, dispuesto a dar su vida por todos a quienes amaba.

-¡UUUUUUOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-

Natsu atravesó completamente el rugido de Acnologia, aumentando al máximo su poder y golpeando completamente el pecho del dragón negro del Apocalipsis, ocasionándole el más grande daño que jamás haya recibido en toda su existencia…

"_¡DRAAAAGGGGNEEEEEEELLLLL!"_

El lugar entero brilló como el fuego interno de Natsu, completamente naranja, amarillo y rojo, dándole la apariencia que merecía su alma mientras él liberaba un alarido de dragón… totalmente invencible…

Sus flamas desaparecieron y el dragon slayer se quedó de pie en una columna, mirando al cielo…

Haruka logró conectar una poderosa sucesión de puñetazos en Mira, dándole una patada para estrellarla contra los pocos escombros que quedaban.

La albina se levantó rápidamente y dio un par de disparos de magia oscura, a lo que su oponente respondió con un rugido de agua, generando una explosión de humo, entonces Haruka pudo ver cómo es que Mira se elevaba para ocultarse con el humo.

No perdió el tiempo y se elevó también, lanzándose al ataque sin que los espectadores pudieran ver nada.

-Esta pelea es extraordinaria, Mira- era lo único que oyeron pero después solamente se escuchaban estruendos mientras ambas magas intercambiaban golpes en el aire, entonces todo el polvo levantado desapareció y se pudo apreciar el momento exacto en que Mira lanzaba a Haruka con un puñetazo.

La pelinegra se recuperó inmediatamente para darle un cabezazo a la albina y hacerla retroceder varios metros. Entonces dejaron de pelear unos momentos…

-¿Porqué sonríes Haruka?- preguntó amablemente la albina.

-Es que, estoy muy feliz, me siento muy emocionada por ver lo fuerte que eres- reconoció – Pero también estoy un poco decepcionada-

Erza no lo creía – ¿Está decepcionada?-

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber nuevamente Mira.

-Es que, ahora mismo nuestras fuerzas son casi iguales y gracias a eso puedo disfrutar de una emocionante pelea, pero sólo estoy dando mi sesenta por ciento. Me molesta el no poder usar todavía mi máximo poder para pelear contigo y Erza, eso me está frustrando mucho-

Erza trató de consolarla -Entonces sólo tienes que ser paciente, ¿no?-

-¡Eso es un fastidio! ¡No quiero esperar! ¡Todo es culpa del calenturiento de Natsu!-

A las dos mayores les resbaló una gota por la cabeza, aunque admitían que la pelinegra tenía razón.

-Por cierto, Haruka- llamó Mira.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Hace un momento dijiste que nuestras fueras eran casi iguales, ¿Quieres decir que eres más fuerte?-

-Exactamente Mira, yo soy más fuerte, pero si no me crees, ahora mismo te lo demostraré-

La albina volvió a lanzarse al ataque, ocasionando un nuevo intercambio de golpes entre ambas chicas mientras el campo entero comenzaba a temblar.

Lissana y Wendy estaban totalmente atónitas…

-Las dos han sufrido grandes daños, y a pesar de eso aún pueden seguir peleando a ese nivel- fue lo que dijo Erza, adivinando los pensamientos de las dos magas.

-¡Son unos monstruos!- se quejó Charle.

-¡Aye!-

Mira y Haruka se tomaban de las manos, intentando derribarse sin dejar de soltar a su oponente, concentraron más magia, ocasionando que ambas fueran envueltas en una especie de aura morada y turquesa mientras sus pies se hundían en la tierra ya que ninguna de las dos cedía.

En ese momento, Mira aflojó su agarre y logró desequilibrar a Haruka, dándole una poderosa patada y elevándola varios metros en el aire.

La pelinegra dio un giro para recuperarse, pero en ese momento Mira le dio un potente puñetazo en el centro de la espalda.

Para sorpresa de Erza, Haruka cerró los ojos por el dolor durante unos instantes para que su expresión cambie por una de completo enojo. Lo siguiente que se vio fue que la dragon slayer dio un golpe aún más fuerte en el rostro de Mira, colocándose encima de ella para lanzarle un potente rugido de agua.

La albina salió disparada contra el suelo, estrellándose en él para después levantarse rápidamente, buscando a su oponente con la vista.

-Aquí estoy, Mira- Haruka estaba detrás de ella, completamente seria.

Haruka trató de golpearla, pero Mira se elevó rápidamente para escapar de su radio de alcance, entonces se percató de que una sombra oscura pasó detrás de ella a gran velocidad.

Volteó su rostro para ver a la pelinegra unos metros arriba de ella, Mira no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y terminó recibiendo una patada de agua en la espalda, siendo lanzada hacia el piso con gran fuerza. Logró dar un pequeño giro para caer sobre sus pies.

Erza estaba impresionada _"No puedo creerlo"_

-Aunque no lo creas, confío mucho en mi velocidad- Mira quedó atónita, otra vez estaba detrás suyo…

Haruka no hizo nada y dejó que la albina retrocediera con un salto.

"_No pude verla, ¿en que momento lo hizo?"_

-Te dije que te demostraría que era más fuerte-

En ese momento, Haruka comenzó a respirar con dificultad mientras su vista se volvía borrosa…

-Haruka, ¿Que tienes?- la albina no entendía que pasaba, entonces la pelinegra cayó sobre sus rodillas mientras se tomaba la cabeza y soltaba un grito de dolor.

Erza desactivó la barrera que protegía la tribuna, y todos comenzaron a correr.

-Haruka ¡¿Qué sucede?!-

Solo obtuvo por respuesta un grito de dolor mientras su magia desaparecía y su cuerpo comenzaba a expulsar una especie de vapor negro.

-¡Wendy, ayúdala!- pidió titania.

-¡Sí!- procedió a colocar sus palmas cerca de la maga de agua, tratando de aliviar el dolor que sentía.

Happy veía muy triste los gestos de dolor que tenía la dragon slayer –Haruka…-

No servía de nada, la pelinegra seguía dando gritos mientras se tomaba con fuerza la cabeza y la cantidad de vapor aumentaba.

Haruka se tomó el corazón en un gesto de absoluto dolor -¡Natsu! ¡Natsu!- gritaba el nombre del dragon slayer, dejando a las demás atónitas y mucho más preocupadas.

Pero no sabían cómo ayudarla, ninguna de ellas entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando, entonces el vapor negro finalmente dejó de salir. La pelinegra estaba apoyada sobre sus rodillas sin decir una sola palabra.

-Haruka-san…- llamó Wendy mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de su compañera...

La pelinegra cayó al suelo con los ojos completamente en blanco, alertando totalmente a sus compañeras.

-¡Haruka!-

-¡Haruka-san despierta!-

Dentro del alma de Natsu…

Él continuaba de pie en aquella columna.

"_Muy bien, ¿ahora cómo regreso a la normalidad?"_

Trató de concentrar su mente, a ver si podía comunicarse con la primera maestra y que ella le diga como regresar.

-No puedo hablar con Mavis. Supongo que caminaré hasta encontrar una salida- se bajó de la formación que había ocasionado su ataque anterior.

Debía reconocer que había sido algo extremadamente difícil, usar el Dragon Force fue muy arriesgado, su cuerpo no podía soportar tanta magia, le sorprendía el hecho de poder mantenerse en pie, aunque sentía que caería al suelo en cualquier momento.

Tenía un dolor extremo en cada parte de su cuerpo, usó demasiada magia en sus ataques y estuvo a punto de sobrecargarse. Sí, realmente había sido arriesgado activar su Dragon Force, pero valió la pena, ahora su alma finalmente estaba libre de ese maldito dragón y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Una gran explosión de tierra lo sorprendió, no, no podía ser…

"_¡MAAALLLDIIIITOOOO!"_

Acnologia salió del suelo con un gran alarido furioso, disparando un rugido contra Natsu, quien lo esquivó con un gran salto a pesar del dolor y el cansancio.

Natsu aterrizó sobre otra gran columna, mirando seriamente a su enemigo.

El enorme dragón negro dio unos pasos más, acercándose de una forma muy amenazante mientras gruñía.

"_Nadie jamás me ha hecho un daño así" _

El dragon slayer se colocó en posición de pelea al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se rodeaba de llamas y rayos, pero no había Dragon Force, Acnologia lo notó…

"_Eres muy fuerte, pero todo tu poder se desperdicia en proteger a esos inútiles humanos"_

-Tú también fuiste humano alguna vez, maldito- respondió Natsu.

"_Lo fui. Fui un humano patético y débil como todos los que existen. Pero gracias al idiota de Zeref ahora soy el rey de los dragones"_

Natsu no bajó su guardia mientras el dragón seguía hablando…

"_Creyó que podría controlarme una vez que lograra aniquilar a los dragon slayers, sus demonios, en lugar de ayudarnos a matar dragones, trataron de encadenarme a su libro maldito"_

Natsu quedó sorprendido, Mavis no le había contado nada de eso.

"_Quiso quitarme la voluntad como a sus demonios oscuros, pero yo era mucho más fuerte que él. Nos traicionó, quería todo el poder para sí mismo, entonces recordé la razón por la que los dragones tuvieron su primera guerra…"_

El dragon slayer espero, pero él ya lo sabía…

"_Algunos dragones pensaban que debían ser tratados como dioses, los humanos son criaturas en las que no se puede confiar. Entiendo perfectamente a esos dragones, nosotros somos las criaturas mágicas más poderosas, sólo el más fuerte tiene el derecho de vivir"_

-Por esa razón los mataste, a todos…- no era una pregunta.

"_Todos los demás dragones era débiles, no tenían el poder que yo poseo. No merecían vivir"_

Natsu lo miró enojado.

"_Tú tienes un poder que me interesa, y ahora lo obtendré"_

-Y como vas a hacerlo, no puedes contra mí-

"_Estúpido humano, jamás usaría mi fuerza real en unos insectos como ustedes"_

Quedó atónito – Entonces, tú…-

Acnologia dio un poderoso alarido que estremeció por completo el lugar, mientras la onda sonora empujaba con gran fuerza a Natsu, lanzándolo contra otra formación de rocas, estrellándolo violentamente.

El dragon slayer se puso de pie, mientras tenía una expresión que mezclaba sorpresa y frustración.

"_¡¿Sólo con su voz?!"_

Aquel dragón negro comenzó a volar, dirigiéndose rápidamente contra Natsu para sorpresa de éste.

El mago de fuego dio grandes saltos para escalar una columna y ponerse frente a Acnologia, quien lo atacó con sus garras a gran velocidad. Natsu frunció el seño…

-¡Guren Bakuraijin!-

Los ataques impactaron, dejando lugar a una enorme explosión en la que sólo podíamos ver a Natsu salir volando contra el suelo, su cuerpo tenía más heridas que antes.

Acnologia no perdió su tiempo y continuó su ataque, tratando de aplastarlo, el dragon slayer solamente podía correr mientras buscaba una abertura para contraatacar.

Se ocultó con otra columna, el dragón negro se quedó de pie justamente a su lado. Disparándole un gran rugido blanco, esta vez Natsu no logró contrarrestarlo y recibió el ataque de lleno.

Salió del humo y ahora tenía daños extremos, mientras gruñía en un esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie, respirando con dificultad…

Fuera de su alma, Mavis vio que la lacrima de Natsu comenzó a brillar mucho.

Se acercó para tomarlo y entonces oyó unas voces…

-Natsu, ¿Estás ahí?-

Logró reconocerlos…

-Erza, soy yo, la maestra Mavis ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-

-Haruka se ha desmayado después de que una especie de humo negro saliera de su cuerpo-

La pequeña rubia quedó sorprendida.

-Queríamos hablar con Natsu, Haruka no paraba de llamarlo mientras se tomaba la cabeza y el pecho-

-Creo que sé lo que sucede. Por ahora déjenla descansar, las llamaré en cuanto esté completamente segura de lo que pasa-

-De acuerdo- accedió Erza para después dejar un pequeño silencio – ¿Qué es lo que sucede con Natsu?-

-Está teniendo una batalla por el dominio de su alma- fue su sombría respuesta mientras veía cómo el aura negra volvía a tomar la ventaja. Erza iba a preguntar por más detalles, pero la maestra cortó la comunicación. Acercándose un poco a su cuerpo para cubrirlo con una ligera capa de magia amarilla.

"_No te rindas, por favor Natsu"_

En Fairy Tail…

El grupo de magas y exceeds decidió quedarse en el salón de entrenamiento, sólo en caso de que Haruka decida despertar y expulsar un poco de magia.

-¿Qué te dijo Natsu?- quiso saber Mira.

-Él está ocupado, hablé con la maestra Mavis, dijo que debemos dejarla descansar hasta que me llame y nos diga qué es lo que sucede-

Los demás asintieron mientras caminaban para reestructurar el campo a uno mucho más cómodo y dejar dormir a Haruka.

Erza miró al cielo del lugar, al mismo tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos un poco en un gesto de preocupación.

-Natsu…-

El dragon slayer estaba de pie sobre una gran columna rocosa, debajo suyo había un pequeño charco de sangre mientras su vista se hacía borrosa y le faltaba el aliento, estaba completamente agotado.

"_Ese maldito… no estaba mintiendo"_

Acnologia caminaba tranquilamente en dirección a Natsu, estremeciendo el lugar con cada paso que daba.

"_No importa si llego a morir, lo único que puedo hacer ahora es usar toda mi magia en Dragon Force, si quiero acabar con él no tengo otra opción"_

Uno pasos más, y el dragón estará justo frente a él…

"_Debo hacerlo… esto es por el bien de todos" _

En ese momento, todos los miembros de Fairy Tail sintieron una punzada en el centro de su pecho mientras Natsu tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

"_¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya te cansaste, maldito humano?"_

-Claro que no, estúpido dragón. Esto recién está comenzando- su cuerpo entero se llenó de flamas y rayos mientras Acnologia liberaba otro devastador alarido - Moete Kita Zo-

En ese momento, en la casa de Marco, Gildarts continuaba revisando los informes que el consejo mágico recibió los últimos diez años.

Recordó lo que sabía hasta el momento:

Hace siete años, habían aparecido vestigios de magia de dragón en uno de los rincones del país, eso lo había dejado sorprendido, pero había algo más, mientras leía otros informes un poco más recientes, encontró algo que también era realmente interesante…

Además de aquella magia de dragón de hace siete años; hace tres años se detectaron diferentes rastros de magia en distintas zonas de todo el país.

Gracias a las unidades de reconocimiento del consejo mágico, el informe también detallaba la dirección que cada poder mágico había seguido.

Era interesante, si trazabas en el mapa un punto por la ubicación y una línea por el camino que fueron. Se formaba una especie de hexagrama, ubicando a Magnolia como su centro. No, eso era erróneo…

El centro real de aquella forma era Fairy Tail. ¿Qué significaba esto?

Pero había un dato más…

A pesar de haber rastreado cada unidad de magia, no se lograron encontrar y finalmente desaparecieron. Curiosamente, cuatro meses después de aquel suceso, el gremio oficial de Living Hell apareció.

Si sus suposiciones eran correctas, entonces la fuente de magia de hace tres años debían ser los magos de Living Hell, pero entonces ¿Quién apareció hace siete años?

Para esa pregunta, ninguno de los informes tenía respuesta, pero encontró una cosa más relacionada con ese gremio, ellos no han participado en ninguno de los juegos mágicos, hasta ahora…

La última hoja revelaba la solicitud del gremio para ser incluido en los juegos de este año, alegando que finalmente había llegado el mago a quien ellos estaban esperando.

"_Natsu…"_

El dragon slayer esquivó las garras de Acnologia, aunque comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más débil, no pudo aterrizar bien sobre sus piernas y el dragón negro lo aplastó con su cola, enterrándolo en el suelo mientras cargaba un rugido.

En ese momento, Haruka estaba en un gran túnel negro, el lugar estaba iluminado por pequeñas esferas turquesas, las cuales flotaban a dos metros del suelo húmedo.

-¿Dónde estoy?- lo último que podía recordar era que peleaba con Mira y luego el enorme dolor en su cabeza y pecho mientras podía sentir a Natsu. ¿Qué esta pasando?

-Haruka…- una brillante llama turquesa comenzó a flotar justo frente a ella, dejándola atónita por...

-¡¿Mercurialis, eres tú?!-

-Sí, Haruka, soy yo…- respondió tranquilamente aquella flama.

-¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Porqué estoy aquí?-

-No hay tiempo para eso, Natsu te necesita, rápido o será demasiado tarde…- el fuego turquesa comenzó a moverse en dirección al túnel y la pelinegra lo siguió inmediatamente, corriendo mientras se adentraba en la oscuridad…

Natsu trataba de levantarse, sólo para que Acnologia lo golpee con sus garras y lo azote nuevamente contra el suelo.

Estaba frustrado, no tenía el tiempo necesario para poder concentrarse y activar su Dragon Force. Sólo necesitaba unos cuantos segundos, pero no podía encontrar un hueco para atacarlo y poder alejarse lo suficiente como para que no alcancen a interrumpirlo.

El enorme dragón dio un gran salto con el que pretendía aplastarlo por completo mientras sus fauces se recargaban de una enorme cantidad de poder mágico.

"_¡Muere!"_

Acnologia extendió sus garras hacia los lados, acercando su cabeza y creando la abertura que Natsu necesitaba.

"_¡AHORA!"_

Disparó una gran bola de fuego y rayos directamente en uno de los ojos del dragón, obligándolo a caer de lado y el rugido que pensaba disparar terminó siendo desperdiciado en el suelo, ocasionando una gran explosión que mando a volar a Natsu a una distancia bastante grande.

Cayó violentamente en el suelo, estaba agotado, pero finalmente tenía el tiempo y la distancia que necesitaba…

Natsu gruñía en un esfuerzo por poder levantarse mientras Acnologia se paraba para enterrar su cabeza en la tierra, intentando aliviar el dolor en su ojo.

"_¡MALDIIITOOO!"_

"_Ahora que está distraído, podré atacarlo con el Dragon Force"_

El mago de fuego comenzó a reunir su magia, rodeándose por una gran cantidad de rayos y unas flamas enormes…

Poco a poco, su cuerpo comenzó a emitir una gran cantidad de vapor mientras grandes líneas naranjas aparecían marcando sus brazos y parte de su rostro…

Mavis veía con preocupación cómo es que el aura de Natsu se cargaba de magia, ahora que Acnologia había cortado su comunicación, no podía advertirle sobre el peligro.

"_Ten cuidado, Natsu, si usas demasiada magia, tu alma comenzará a deshacerse, tu cuerpo se sobrecargará y terminarás con tu vida"_

Los músculos de Natsu se definieron un poco más mientras mucho más vapor salía y las flamas aumentaban de tamaño, necesitaba usar toda su magia si quería tener la posibilidad de ganar.

El suelo donde estaba parado comenzó a romperse, ganando grandes grietas mientras el viento soplaba con fuerza en dirección hacia Acnologia, quien finalmente se había recuperado y acababa de localizar a Natsu.

El dragón negro liberó otro alarido furioso mientras preparaba un rugido para exterminar al mago por completo.

"_Ya casi está listo, sólo un poco más"_

Un gran estruendo era lo que sonaba cuando Natsu terminaba de concentrarse y liberaba su Dragon Force en una onda expansiva de fuego y rayos.

Acnologia disparó su enorme rugido y Natsu gruñó en un esfuerzo mientras lo esquivaba con gran velocidad usando sus flamas como impulso, aumentando la potencia y acelerando en dirección al enorme dragón.

-¡RAIENRYŪ NO GEKITETSU!-

Dio un poderoso puñetazo de grandes fuegos y rayos, logrando impactar en la cabeza de Acnologia y dañándolo…

Lo malo fue que Natsu también sintió un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo y el dragón negro aprovechó eso para atacarlo con una gran cantidad de magia en sus garras.

Natsu lo esquivó al impulsarse con sus flamas, transformándose a sí mismo en un cometa que ahora se movía a una enorme velocidad y Acnologia no podía seguirlo.

Los dragones eran enormes y poderosos, pero no lo suficientemente veloces…

Una patada de flamas y rayos impactó en la parte posterior de la cabeza del dragón, desequilibrándolo.

-¡RAIENRYŪ NO KŌEN!-

La grande y poderosa bola de ambos elementos que usó Natsu, chocó contra la espalda de Acnologia, dañando nuevamente al dragón negro.

Estiró la cola para atraparlo, pero el mago de fuego lo evadió rodeando el cuerpo de su enemigo para posicionarse justo debajo de él…

-¡RAIENRYŪ NO HOKŌ!-

El tornado de fuego y rayos impactó de lleno en la zona baja del pecho del dragón, empujándolo con fuerza, intentando elevarlo…

Acnologia no se dejó ganar y concentró mucha más magia en todo su cuerpo, haciéndose mucho más pesado y descendiendo al suelo.

Natsu aumentó mucho más la potencia mientras su dolor aumentaba, logrando que su rugido sea tres veces más grande.

Mavis se preocupó mucho más cuando vio salir un hilo de sangre por la boca del dragon slayer, quería ayudarlo, pero no podía entrar en su alma, solamente podía esperar que las cosas salgan bien…

El rugido finalmente explotó, dañando tanto a Natsu como al dragón negro, mientras el segundo se recuperaba instantáneamente y se lanzaba contra el mago.

Natsu lo esquivó a gran velocidad, logrando darle un puñetazo de flamas y rayos en el abdomen, empujando con mucha más fuerza que antes, pero aumentando su propio dolor.

No resistiría mucho más…

Acnologia dio un alarido cuando comenzaba a batir sus grandes alas, ocasionando un vendaval que movía con gran fuerza a Natsu.

Sus pies comenzaron a resbalar mientras los fuertes vientos aumentaban, lanzándolo finalmente contra varios escombros.

Los pasos del dragón hacían temblar todo el lugar al mismo tiempo que se acercaba hacia un Natsu tirado en el suelo.

El mago respiraba con dificultad, su vista se ponía cada vez más borrosa, en ese momento Acnologia trató de pisarlo.

Natsu esquivó el ataque cuando rodó hacia un lado, pero no pudo evitar la segunda pata que lo aplastó de lleno, obligándolo a soltar un chorro de sangre al mismo tiempo que soltaba un grito de dolor absoluto.

Eso fue todo para Natsu, ya no podía más.

El dragón levantó su pata nuevamente, preparado para terminar con esto y Mavis vio cómo el aura negra se expandió, tomando el control total.

"_Natsu…"_ pensó con unas lágrimas, pero en ese mismo instante un nuevo brillo apareció.

Era turquesa…

-¡Mizuryū no hokō!-

Un rugido de agua impactó de lleno en el rostro de Acnologia, obligándolo a retroceder, salvando la vida de Natsu.

Levantó un poco su cabeza, a pesar de estar totalmente agotado, se podía notar su enorme sorpresa por ver a la pelinegra de pie frente a él, encarando al dragón negro.

Ella tenía un rostro serio, pero sus ojos brillaban con infinito odio.

Finalmente Haruka ha llegado al campo de batalla.


	15. Dos Dragones

**¡LOS REVIEWS MOTIVAN! ¡NO LO OLVIDEN!**

**Tener listos sus OST de Fairy Tail**

Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertencen

* * *

Anteriormente, en El Dragón de Fairy Tail.

Natsu y Acnologia continúan una batalla por el dominio del alma de Natsu, sin embargo…

"_Estúpido humano, jamás usaría mi poder real en unos insectos como ustedes"_

Acnologia nunca estuvo peleando en serio, y ahora ha comenzado a mostrar sus verdaderos poderes.

"_Ese maldito no estaba mintiendo. Solamente me queda usar toda mi magia en Dragon Force"_

En ese momento, Gildarts descubrió algo completamente interesante…

-Si mis suposiciones son correctas, entonces esa fuente de magia de hace tres años deberían ser lo magos de Living Hell ¿Pero quién apareció hace siete años?-

Acnologia era invencible, Natsu no podía pelear sin recibir daños enormes por sobrecargarse de magia, el enorme dragón negro estaba listo para terminar con Natsu, y cuando todo parecía estar perdido…

-¡Mizuryū no hokō!-

Un rugido de agua impactó de lleno en la cabeza de Acnologia.

La pelinegra tenía un rostro serio, pero sus ojos brillaban con un odio infinito.

Finalmente, Haruka ha llegado al campo de batalla.

Natsu no lo podía creer, la pelinegra estaba justo frente a él, encarando al poderoso dragón negro mientras éste enterraba la cabeza en el suelo para aliviarse.

"_No puedo creer que Acnologia fuera el problema todo este tiempo, entonces todo esto fue mi culpa, si yo hubiera podido defenderme en aquel momento, entonces Natsu nunca hubiera recibido ese ataque"_

No necesitaba que Natsu o Mavis le contaran lo que sucedía, Haruka entendía perfectamente cuál había sido siempre el problema, sus instintos le decían que algo siempre andaba mal, ahora solamente tenía la confirmación frente a sus ojos.

Ella volteó rápidamente, acercándose al mago de fuego, quien todavía respiraba con dificultad…

-Haruka, ¿qué… estás… haciendo aquí?-

-Mercurialis me ayudó a llegar aquí, dijo que necesitabas mi ayuda- fue su respuesta mientras lo levantaba y su rostro pasó a ser de sorpresa total.

Natsu tenía ambas piernas rotas…

-¡¿Q-qué fue lo que pasó?!-

El dragon slayer escupió un poco de sangre al suelo para mirarla con una sonrisa adolorida – Ese maldito… me aplastó con… una de… sus patas-

-No puedo dejarte aquí, tus heridas tardarán un poco en curarse- entonces cargó a Natsu, dando unos grandes saltos para alejarse del dragón, que todavía tenía enterrada su cabeza en el suelo, moviéndola con brusquedad.

"_¡Maldición, no me di cuenta de que había otro de esos malditos humanos aquí!"_

Ese rugido no había sido tan poderoso como para dañarlo tanto, el problema fue que el ataque dio justo en su ojo dañado, ocasionándole mucho dolor.

Acnologia dio un alarido de ira cuando Haruka finalmente logró llegar a unos escombros que formaban una pequeña cueva.

-Natsu, necesito acomodar tus huesos para que no haya problemas en la regeneración de los tejidos, ¿De acuerdo?-

El dragon slayer asintió mientras sentía un inmenso dolor en cuanto las manos de Haruka se posaron sobre una de sus piernas.

-Esto puede doler…- avisó.

"_No me digas…"_

Crack.

Haruka encerró la cabeza de Natsu en una bola de agua para evitar que su grito se oyera.

Luego de un momento más, lo liberó.

-Pudiste avisarme…- se quejó el agotado mago de fuego.

-Otra vez-

CRACK.

Él estaba muy feliz de saber que contaba con Haruka, pero le hubiera agradecido que fuera un poco más amable.

-Ahora puedo curarte-

La pelinegra rodeó por completo el cuerpo de Natsu con agua, dejando que ésta palpite y brille de color turquesa, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Pronto estarás bien, Natsu, resiste…-

El dragon slayer tenía un inmenso dolor, se había sobrecargado en su intento de vencer al dragón negro, estaba sorprendido de seguir con vida. Su cuerpo se curaba muy lentamente y ya no había tiempo, Acnologia ya se encontraba dando pasos mientras los buscaba…

"_Necesitamos más tiempo"_

La pelinegra se puso de pie, mirando hacia la salida de aquella cueva.

-Haruka… ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

Ella volteó a verlo con un rostro bastante tranquilo.

-Tengo que ganar algo de tiempo para que puedas recuperarte por completo y volver a pelear, solamente le tomará tres minutos a mi magia para poder curarte totalmente-

Natsu trató de levantarse, pero el enorme dolor volvió a tirarlo.

-No… Haruka, no lo hagas…-

Ella le sonrió mientras aumentaba de tamaño la capa de agua que cubría a Natsu.

-Tú me protegiste de ese maldito dragón, a costa de tu propia vida, ahora es mi turno de hacer lo mismo…-

Lo pensó unos momentos, y aunque lo odiara, ella tenía toda la razón, lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar que la magia de Haruka cure sus heridas, sólo así podría ayudarla, el dragon slayer de fuego le dio una sonrisa adolorida – De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado. Acnologia es un monstruo-

Ella devolvió el gesto –Lo sé-

Haruka comenzó a correr, saliendo de la cueva para alejarse lo suficiente y llamar la atención de Acnologia.

"_No puedo ni imaginar lo fuerte que debe ser para que Natsu lo considere un monstruo"_

Le disparó otro rugido de agua, esta vez en las costillas, empujando al dragón…

Dio un alarido que estremeció el lugar mientras se acercaba rápidamente para atacar con sus grandes garras.

Haruka lo esquivó con un veloz salto para aterrizar y envolver su cuerpo en un gran tornado de agua.

Dragon Force…

"_Solo son tres minutos, necesito ganar todo el tiempo que pueda"_

Natsu tenía los ojos cerrados de dolor mientras la capa de agua brillaba de color turquesa, pero aunque sus fuerzas se reponían a una buena velocidad, sus heridas aún eran muy graves, todavía faltaba mucho.

Haruka comenzó a volar en dirección al dragón negro, esquivando un potente rugido blanco para alejarse varios metros y disparar una bola de agua.

Acnologia hizo añicos el ataque con una de sus alas, acercándose a gran velocidad y alejándose de la cueva donde estaba Natsu.

La pelinegra espero unos momentos antes de moverse, esquivando justo a tiempo la cola de su oponente para colocarse justo debajo de él.

Haruka sonrió…

En la zona baja del pecho de Acnologia, había una gran herida que fue causada por Natsu. Tal vez el dragón no había estado usando toda su magia, pero el daño que recibió fue completamente real. Ahora tenía un punto débil. Dos, si contábamos su ojo herido.

-¡MIZURYŪ NO HOKŌ!-

El disparo impactó de lleno, levantando al dragón mientras un gran tornado de agua lo empujaba con gran fuerza hacia el cielo.

La explosión finalmente ocurrió, dañando enormemente al dragón negro mientras la pelinegra se elevaba con gran velocidad.

Acnologia trató de atraparla, pero Haruka fue mucho más rápida al colocarse detrás de él…

-¡MIZURYŪ NO KEN!-

Una gran oleada de agua concentrada chocó contra la espalda de Acnologia, obligándolo a enterrarse un poco en el suelo mientras rugía de odio.

"_¡Miseraaaableeee!"_

Natsu podía escuchar todos los estruendos al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a recuperarse un poco…

"_Por favor, Haruka, resiste un poco más…"_

La pelinegra fue estrellada violentamente contra el suelo, Natsu tenía razón, Acnologia era un monstruo.

"_Sólo dos minutos más…"_

No pudo evitar el siguiente ataque mágico del dragón, recibiendo un enorme daño mientras salía volando y se recuperaba al apoyar sus pies, manos y rodillas sobre el suelo.

Levantó la vista para ver un enorme rugido blanco dirigirse hacia ella con suprema velocidad, y sólo por reflejo logró reaccionar…

-¡MIZURYŪ NO HOKŌ!-

Otra enorme explosión que devastó gran parte del lugar, destruyendo varias rocas y revelando el escondite de Natsu.

Acnologia vio al mago de fuego y disparó nuevamente un rugido.

"_¡NOOO!"_

Haruka se movió a increíble velocidad, logrando llegar con Natsu unos segundos antes que el ataque de Acnologia.

Ella pudo moverlo justo a tiempo de poder esquivar el rugido, pero para eso, Haruka tuvo que recibir el disparo directamente, siendo arrastrada por el rugido blanco y ocasionando una terrible explosión.

Acnologia no perdió su tiempo y se lanzó inmediatamente contra Natsu, tratando de asesinarlo con sus garras cargadas con una increíble cantidad de poder mágico.

Él trató de moverse, pero fue inútil, aún no estaba recuperado...

-¡MIZU RYŪŌ BĀSUTO!-

Haruka apareció como un vórtice de agua gigante, bloqueando las garras de Acnologia con su propia magia, mientras comenzaba a girar, dándole mucha más potencia a su ataque…

Natsu veía con frustración y culpa cómo es que la pelinegra arriesgaba su vida para protegerlo.

Finalmente ambos ataques causaron una enorme explosión, y en medio de todo ese humo, Acnologia quiso atacar nuevamente a Natsu, pero Haruka lo tomó entre sus brazos para dar un gran salto y volar con sus alas.

Una enorme cola negra impactó directamente en su espalda, pero ella seguía cubriendo a Natsu. Recibiendo una sucesión de poderosos latigazos…

-Erza, soy yo Mavis, ¿Cómo está el cuerpo de Haruka?-

-Ella esta descansando, pero por alguna razón su boca comenzó a sangrar a pesar de que Wendy trata de curarla. Maestra, ¿Qué está pasando?-

-Haruka está peleando junto con Natsu por el dominio de su alma-

Erza quedó atónita, y no era la única, todos los demás que la acompañaban llegaron a escuchar perfectamente lo que dijo Mavis.

Mira dirigió su vista hacia la pelinegra – Haruka…-

Mavis miraba preocupada el cuerpo de Natsu, aunque esa nueva aura turquesa estaba apoyando a la de Natsu, Acnologia todavía tenía una ventaja enorme…

Los ataques continuaban, y Haruka ya tenía grandes heridas realmente profundas en toda su espalda a pesar de estarse protegiendo con la capa de agua de su Dragon Force.

Otro poderoso ataque la mandó a volar contra varios escombros, estrellándose violentamente mientras Acnologia se preparaba para atacar a Natsu, quien aún no se había recuperado.

Trató de aplastarlo con sus garras, pero en ese momento Haruka volvió a aparecer, deteniendo la enorme pata con ambas manos mientras gruñía por el esfuerzo.

Natsu miraba la escena con una enorme frustración, se sentía completamente inútil, necesitaba ayudarla o ella podría…

Los pies de la pelinegra se enterraron mucho más en el suelo mientras Acnologia aumentaba la cantidad de magia en sus garras, empujando con más fuerza.

Haruka retrocedió un paso mientras sentía un enorme dolor por todo su cuerpo cuando liberó mucha más de su magia, dando un grito para lograr apartar las garras de Acnologia hacia un lado y poder dar un gran salto para colocarse justo frente a él…

-¡MIZURYŪ NO HOKŌ!-

El potente rugido dio nuevamente en el ojo del dragón, obligándolo a soltar un alarido de dolor y a retroceder varios pasos mientras Haruka se lanzaba contra el pecho de Acnologia.

Natsu reconoció inmediatamente la profunda herida que él le hizo al dragón cuando lo atacó con su Guren Hoo Ken. Así que ese era el objetivo de Haruka…

-¡MIZU RYŪŌ BĀSUTO!-

Ahora que podía ver bien aquella técnica, Natsu pudo ver la similitud entre el ataque de Haruka y su Guren Bakuraijin, un enorme vórtice de agua concentrada girando a gran velocidad, la presión en la magia de Haruka era capaz de hacer pedazos cualquier cosa.

El ataque impactó de lleno, abriendo mucho más la herida en el pecho de Acnologia, quien liberó otro alarido de ira y dolor al mismo tiempo que retrocedía y comenzaba a elevarse…

Disparó un enorme rugido y Haruka tomó nuevamente a Natsu, evadiendo el ataque para colocarlo suavemente sobre el suelo al mismo tiempo en que se lanzaba en dirección hacia Acnologia.

-¡MIZURYŪ NO KEN!-

Se transformó a si misma en una gran oleada de agua que impactó de lleno en el dragón, arrastrándolo un poco más lejos de Natsu, mientras él se recuperaba, ya no faltaba mucho, estaba casi listo, podía sentir como ya volvía a mover sus piernas y brazos.

Hubo otro gran choque de magia en medio del cielo cuando Haruka y Acnologia dispararon sus rugidos, la onda expansiva la obligó a retroceder, pero en medio del humo apareció el enorme dragón, logrando conectar un golpe con su cola, mandándola directamente contra el suelo…

Dio unos cuantos giros en el aire mientras descendía al suelo, aterrizando suavemente en una muy pequeña explosión de agua. Natsu vio como las gotas brillaban de una forma resplandeciente con el sol, dándole una apariencia tan llena de vida mientras ella juntaba ambas manos para que un sello mágico aparezca y unas potentes bolas de agua salieran disparadas contra el dragón.

Acnologia trató de defenderse cubriéndose con sus alas, pero esas bolas de agua era distintas…

Apenas impactaban, y comenzaban a deformarse, expandiéndose por todo el cuerpo de Acnologia para después entrelazarse y formar una especie de carpa de agua, encerrando al dragón mientras él golpeaba con sus garras para tratar de liberarse.

-¡MIZURYŪ KANGOKU!-

Todo comenzó a brillar de un resplandeciente turquesa al mismo tiempo que la carpa volvía a deformarse, formando una enorme bola turquesa en medio del cielo. La prisión de agua…

-¡MIZURYŪ KŌZUI!-

El agua comenzó a reducirse levemente de tamaño, cargándose de energía mágica mientras el viento soplaba con fuerza y aquella bola explotaba por completo en una enorme marea con forma de dragón, dejando totalmente impresionado a Natsu…

Haruka tenía un rostro totalmente serio mientras el vapor que había aparecido comenzaba a esfumarse.

"_Ese maldito, no se muere con nada"_

Un alarido estruendoso se oyó en todo el lugar y Acnologia apareció con un rostro enfurecido, aumentando su velocidad y logrando golpear a Haruka con sus garras, aplastándola totalmente mientras cargaba un potente rugido.

Haruka seguía siendo aplastada por la enorme pata del dragón, pero su expresión cambió a una sonrisa -Ya era hora…-

-¡RAIENRYŪ NO HOKŌ!-

Natsu estaba curado, totalmente recargado al cien por ciento y con su Dragon Force a máxima potencia para el enojo de Acnologia, quien liberó otro alarido furioso…

-¡YA CÁLLAAATEEE! ¡RAIENRYŪ NO GEKITETSU!-

Una llamarada de flamas y rayos mucho más grande que las anteriores impactó directamente en la cabeza de Acnologia. El dragón retrocedió por ese potente golpe, recuperandose en unos segundos para concentrarse en su enemigo

-¡MIZURYŪ NO HOKŌ!-

Pero se olvidó del segundo dragon slayer, quien disparó un potente tornado de agua directamente en su herida en el pecho, abriéndola más y dañándolo por completo…

"_¡MISERAAABLEEESS!"_

Acnologia estaba furioso y elevó desmesuradamente su poder mágico al mismo tiempo que Natsu salía disparado como un cometa y Haruka lo seguía inmediatamente…

-¡RAIENRYŪ NO GEKITETSU!-

-¡MIZURYŪ NO KEN!-

Dos enormes explosiones en los lados de Acnologia, tumbándolo contra el suelo mientras ambos dragon slayer se colocaban varios metros sobre él…

-¡RAIENRYŪ NO HOKŌ!-

-¡MIZURYŪ NO HOKŌ!-

Dos poderosos tornados impactaron directamente en la espalda del dragón, enterrándolo cada vez más y más en el suelo al mismo tiempo que aumentaban la potencia y Acnologia continuaba recibiendo un extraordinario daño…

Mavis miraba cómo es que las auras de Natsu y Haruka se expandían casi por completo en el cuerpo del mago de fuego…

"_Ustedes pueden chicos, ¡no se den por vencidos!"_

Haruka y Natsu tomaron al dragón por la cola, haciendo un máximo esfuerzo para lanzarlo hacia el aire, y él mientras caía con grandes daños, Natsu estaba de pie en el suelo, muchos metros debajo de él; y Haruka voló a gran velocidad para colocarse muy por encima del dragón.

Ambos dragon slayer comenzaron a brillar, Natsu era una ardiente torre de fuego y rayos mientras Haruka era un resplandeciente remolino de agua…

-¡METSU RYŪ ŌGI!-

Acnologia seguía cayendo a pesar de que trataba de moverse, pero no podía, unos grandes hilos de agua lo sujetaban con fuerza y no era capaz de liberarse…

-¡GATA SHIRANUI!-

La desesperación era total en el dragón negro…

-¡MIZU RYŪŌ BĀSUTO!-

-¡GUREN HOO KEN!-

Dos poderosas espadas elementales fueron directamente hacia él, impactando de lleno en ambos lados de Acnologia, uno a punto de atravesar su estómago y el otro tratando de traspasar su espalda.

Acnologia liberaba un alarido de dolor e ira extraordinarios...

Natsu y Haruka comenzaron a girar con mucha más velocidad, transformándole en dos taladros de fuego y agua al mismo tiempo que la presión en su magia aumentaba de manera extraordinaria, ocasionando una explosión tan grande, que devastó por completo el lugar mientras ambos chicos estaban de pie al lado del otro con sus Dragon Forces al máximo y Acnologia caía con una gran cantidad de humo y vapor saliendo de su cuerpo…

Para sorpresa de los dos, el dragón se levantó dando un alarido mucho más potente que antes, el cual estremeció el lugar como un terremoto, pero claramente estaba muy herido…

"_¡MALDICIOOON! ¡JAMÁS SERÉ ELIMINADO POR UNOS INSECTOS COMO USTEDES!"_

Acnologia comenzó a concentrar una suprema cantidad de aliento mientras su cuerpo brillaba por un aura de color negro y morado…

Natsu y Haruka se miraron unos momentos para después sonreírse y reunir el mismo aliento mientras se tomaban de una mano, entrelazando sus dedos y fundiendo su alma en una sola.

El lugar entero comenzó a temblar por la enorme cantidad de presión mágica que generaban ambos dragon slayers, obteniendo que en el suelo empezaran a crearse enormes grietas mientras los vientos soplaban con gran fuerza...

Mavis vio cuando las auras de Natsu y Haruka comenzaron a mezclarse, obteniendo un blanco completamente impresionante que bañaba en una luz de esperanza todo el lugar…

Acnologia disparó el rugido más grande y poderoso que jamás haya hecho, en ese momento Natsu y Haruka liberaron su ataque…

-¡YŌSORYŪ NO HOKŌ!-

El rugido del dragón elemental, un poderoso tornado que mezclaba agua, fuego y rayos, los tres elementos coexistiendo de una forma tan pacífica como los dragones que se enfrentaron contra Acnologia en busca de la paz…

Los ataques chocaron entre sí tratando de terminar con una batalla no sólo por el dominio de Natsu, esta era una batalla que definiría el futuro de todos los seres vivientes en este mundo por el que ambos darían su vida sin pensar…

El rugido de Acnologia era extraordinariamente poderoso, pero el tornado elemental era distinto, la combinación de los tres elementos causaba una increíble reacción en la magia del dragón, comenzando a deshacerlo mientras ambos magos aumentaban mucho más la potencia…

La magia de Acnologia fue completamente destruida cuando ese rugido de tres elementos se duplicó en tamaño y continuó su camino, impactando de lleno en el dragón y ocasionando una onda expansiva mucho peor que las anteriores.

"_¡MAAALDIIICIIIIOOOONNN!"_

El agua generaba enormes cortadas totalmente profundas y hacía que los rayos fueran cinco veces más poderosos mientras el fuego de Natsu incineraba por completo al dragón negro.

Ambos dragon slayers incrementaron la potencia en su rugido, haciéndolo mucho más devastador que antes mientras liberaban más magia y sus cuerpos comenzaban a sobrepasar los límites.

Mavis tenía ambas manos juntas _"Si ellos no logran eliminarlo ahora, sus cuerpos podrían sobrecargarse de magia y morirán"_

Acnologia cayó de espaldas con daños totalmente extremos, en ese momento Haruka y Natsu estaban en medio del cielo, aún sujetados de una mano mientras se lanzaban a extrema velocidad contra su oponente…

Muy lejos de allí, en un lugar completamente volcánico y en una muy apartada isla rodeada por un extenso océano, Igneel y Mercurialis miraron al cielo en ese momento.

-Natsu…-

-Haruka…-

Ambos caían como una brillante figura de dragón blanco liberando un alarido que aterró por completo a Acnologia…

-¡YŌSO RYŪJIN!-

"_¡NOOO!... ¡NNNNOOOO!... ¡NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!"_

-¡EIEN SHOBATSU NO RASEN!-

Acnologia podía jurar que no eran uno o dos, eran todos los dragones que había asesinado en su búsqueda de poder.

El lugar entero fue bañado con una luz resplandeciente de esperanza, una voluntad inquebrantable, un poder invencible que se extendía por todos lados, borrando cualquier esencia maligna del alma de Natsu mientras ambos dragon slayers liberaban un alarido de guerra y aumentaban su poder mágico hasta los extremos.

Todo terminó con una suprema explosión de luz que bañó el lugar con una sensación de paz.

Mavis finalmente pudo ver que el aura oscura de Acnologia desapareció por completo mientras el vapor negro escapaba del cuerpo de Natsu, liberándolo por fin de la esencia maligna del dragón.

_"¡MAAAAALLLLLLDIIIIIIICIIIIIIOOOOOOONNNNN!"_

-Se acabó…- suspiró Natsu mientras tenía una pequeña sonrisa mirando hacia el cielo.

-¡Natsu!-

-¿Hmmm?-

En ese momento Haruka se le abalanzó encima, dándole un gran abrazo y ambos cayendo al suelo, ella estaba derramando unas pocas lágrimas.

-Qué suerte que llegué a tiempo, sino tú… sino, tú…-

-Haruka…- llamó suavemente a pesar de su extremo dolor y cansancio.

-¿Hmm?-

Natsu se levantó lentamente, quedando sentados uno frente a otro para después posar suavemente sus labios en los de ella. Haruka se sintió feliz y correspondió inmediatamente mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y Natsu hacía lo mismo.

Poco a poco ese beso comenzó a ser mucho más profundo cuando Haruka introdujo su lengua en la boca de Natsu, saboreándolo completamente.

"_¡Oigan no se atraganten!"_

Esa voz era de…

-¡Mavis, no deberías interrumpir a dos amantes cuando se están demostrando afecto!-

"_¡Ustedes no deberían ser tan calenturientos como para querer hacerlo justo después de que casi mueren!"_

A Natsu le resbalaba una gota nerviosa mientras ambas mujeres discutían, luego de un momento finalmente preguntó…

-Dime, ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?-

"_Sólo necesitas concentrarte, trata de recordar cómo se sentía estar rodeado del aura mágica que provenía del estanque, en cuanto lo hagas, Haruka también regresará a su cuerpo"_

Bueno, eso era muy simple…

Natsu trató de concentrarse, pero cayó al suelo de espaldas debido al agotamiento, se había recargado sólo para volver a gastar toda su magia nuevamente.

Lo mismo pasó con Haruka, ella también había usado toda su magia y estuvo a punto de sobrecargarse, se tambaleó unos pasos y cayó encima de Natsu en una pose muy comprometedora…

"_¡Oigan!"_

-Ya Mavis- sonrió Haruka – No tienes porqué estar celosa…- dio una leve risa mientras se recostaba felizmente en el pecho del mago de fuego.

Mavis estaba muriendo de envidia _"Sólo espera cuando volvamos al gremio"_

-Natsu… ¿Ya sabes Cómo llamaremos a nuestros hijos?-

-¿Eh?-

_"¡¿EH?! ¡¿H-HIJOS?! ¡USTEDES TODAVÍA SON MUY JÓVENES PARA PENSAR EN ESO! ¡NATSU!"_

-Podemos pensar en nuestro futuro porque Natsu me amará por siempre y yo a él, así son los dragon slayers, Mavis…- canturreó felizmente.

No se escuchó respuesta, por lo que ambos pensaron que la maestra estaba haciendo un berrinche en el mundo real.

Haruka dio un giro y quedó echada en el suelo al lado de Natsu, ambos viendo el extenso cielo azul con nubes de apariencia suave.

-Entonces ¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevará recuperar un poco de nuestra magia?-

-Yo diría que unos cinco minutos serán suficientes para salir de aquí-

Ambos se dedicaron a esperar tranquilamente mientras podían sentir una fresca brisa acariciar sus rostros y se relajaban, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

La paz era totalmente increíble...

En ese momento, Acnologia salió del suelo con un alarido para sorpresa de ambos dragon slayers.

-No puedo creerlo…-

Estaba completamente herido, pero eso no lo detuvo de poder atacar a la pelinegra con una enorme cantidad de magia en sus garras, ella estaba helada y no pudo defenderse, pero Natsu reaccionó…

-¡Haruka!- la empujó con las fuerzas que le quedaban, recibiendo el ataque de lleno y siendo completamente herido cuando impactó contra una enorme roca y escupió un chorro de sangre.

-¡Natsu!-

Acnologia se disponía a disparar otro de sus poderosos rugidos…

"_¡MUERE!"_

-¡NOOO!-

Natsu vio cómo es que Haruka salía disparada para colocarse frente a él y extender sus brazos mientras concentraba una suprema cantidad de magia y ponía una expresión de dolor absoluto, ella había llegado a su límite…

-¡METSU RYŪ ŌGI: SEINARU HEKIMEN!-

Haruka creó una enorme bola de agua turquesa donde el rugido de Acnologia impactó de lleno, protegiendo a los dos dragon slayers mientras el ataque solamente se quedaba chocando contra la defensa de Haruka, quien comenzaba a liberar cada vez más magia, y partes de su cuerpo se tensaban.

Natsu entendía perfectamente qué pasaba…

Trató de levantarse, pero era muy difícil, con el ataque anterior, Acnologia le había roto varios de sus huesos – ¡Haruka, no uses más tu magia, vas a sobrecargar tu cuerpo!-

La gran onda de choque la obligaba a retroceder un poco para después avanzar un paso, no importaba el precio, su deber era proteger a Natsu…

El dragon slayer de fuego dio un paso hacia la pelinegra, pero cayó al suelo inmediatamente mientras gruñía de dolor, en ese momento algunas partes de la ropa de Haruka comenzaban a destruirse y ella era arrastrada varios metros hacia atrás.

Enterró más sus pies en el suelo, tratando de avanzar nuevamente cuando Acnologia aumentaba mucho más la potencia, haciendo su rugido el doble de grande.

-¡Haruka, ya basta!-

Natsu no podía caminar, por lo que trataba de arrastrase para llegar con la pelinegra, quien comenzaba a sentir un dolor mucho más que extremo en todo el cuerpo…

"_No importa si pierdo la vida ¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE LASTIMES A NATSU!"_

Poco a poco, comenzó a dar pequeños pasos hacia delante mientras su ropa seguía rasgándose y el terreno estaba siendo devastado por la onda expansiva entre el choque de un disparo para matar a todos los enemigos y una muralla para proteger a la persona que más amaba.

En Fairy Tail, Erza y los demás veían cómo es que el cuerpo de Haruka comenzaba a sangrar desde varias partes del cuerpo…

-¡Haruka no te rindas!-

-¡Haruka-san!-

Erza miró detenidamente la expresión de dolor en la pelinegra – Haruka…-

Dentro del alma de Natsu, la pelinegra comenzaba a sangrar mucho y sus ropas se manchaban claramente…

-¡Haruka ya basta! ¡No sigas usando tu magia! ¡HARUKA!-

Natsu estaba desesperado, un terror enorme lo llenó de pronto mientras veía que la maga de agua flexionaba levemente las piernas para quedar apoyada sobre una de sus rodillas y con un brazo estirado para mantener la capa de agua.

Mercurialis sintió una dolorosa punzada en su pecho…

La pelinegra no retrocedía, todavía continuaba soportando aquel ataque de Acnologia, quien volvió a duplicar la potencia, obligándola a retroceder mucho más, en ese momento uno de sus huesos se quebró por el esfuerzo y ella perdió el equilibrio y casi cae al suelo, pero no dejó de mantener la magia con una de sus manos…

"_No importa lo que pase… no voy a dejar que obtenga el alma de Natsu…"_

Su otra pierna se rompió, quedando de rodillas mientras gruñía por mantener el escudo.

Natsu la miraba atónito _"Haruka ya no tiene magia…"_

El cuerpo de la pelinegra comenzó a brillar de turquesa mientras pequeños puntos empezaban a desprenderse de ella…

-¡HARUKA! ¡DETENTE! ¡POR FAVOR YA BASTA!-

En medio de toda esa destrucción, ella volteó a verlo con una sonrisa tranquila y amable…

-Todo estará bien, Natsu…-

Natsu no pudo evitar una expresión de horror y que sus lágrimas comenzaran a salir, esas fueron las palabras que él había usado cuando pensaba sacrificarse por ella y Gildarts…

Haruka fue empujada mucho más y sabía que ya no podía resistir.

Natsu fue encerrado en una pequeña bola de agua mientras ella lo miraba con un rostro exhausto y respirando con dificultad.

-No, Haruka…-

La pelinegra empujó la esfera que protegía a Natsu, alejándolo de ella mientras su propia defensa comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Natsu comenzó a golpear aquella esfera, tratando de salir de allí – ¡Haruka! ¡Haruka!-

Lo miró con una sonrisa…

El rugido blanco destruyó su defensa e impactó directamente en ella, ocasionando una inmensa explosión turquesa…

-¡HARUKAAAA!-

La capa de agua que lo protegía desapareció y Natsu cayó al suelo, tratando de levantarse para buscarla con la mirada.

La encontró a unos cuantos metros de él, por lo que se arrastró completamente desesperado, no… no quería imaginarlo…

Ella estaba tirada en el suelo y su cuerpo seguía brillando, al igual que aquellos puntos continuaban desprendiéndose.

A pesar de todo su dolor, logró apoyarse sobre sus rodillas, levantando suavemente el rostro de la pelinegra…

-Haruka… por favor… dime algo… por favor…-

Ella abrió muy levemente sus ojos para ver a Natsu llorar.

-Na…t…su…-

Él la abrazó suavemente mientras ella continuaba hablando y también derramaba unas lágrimas…

-Lo… siento… no pu…de…. Ayudarte…. Perdóname…-

-No… Haruka… por favor… no…-

-Acaba… con él… Nat…su…-

Todos los puntos se separaron, dejándolo solo en el lugar…

Natsu cayó sobre sus brazos, derramando muchas más lágrimas con los ojos totalmente abiertos…

-No… por favor… regresa… Haruka…-

"_No importa lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo, Natsu…_

_Natsu me ama, y yo también lo amaré para siempre…_

_¿Cómo llamaremos a nuestro hijos?"_

Su último recuerdo era el de ella sonriéndole…

Natsu dio un alarido de odio, tristeza y dolor que retumbó en todo el lugar mientras Acnologia daba unas grandes pisadas para acercarse.

"_Todavía no está muerta, una pequeña parte de su espíritu logró regresar a su cuerpo… pero eso cambiará muy pronto… cuando obtenga tu alma, la asesinaré a ella y a todos los demás ¡HAHAHAHA!"_

Natsu no dijo nada, solamente miraba al suelo con su rostro ensombrecido…

Acnologia dio unos pasos más, ahora estaba justo detrás de Natsu…

"_Pronto, todos estarán muertos… ¡Argh!"_

Natsu tenía una expresión de odio puro, y en su cara estaban marcadas las líneas que habían trazado todas sus lágrimas.

Su brazo estaba atravesando el cuello de Acnologia, quien botó un gran chorro de sangre por sus fauces…

"_¡MALDITO! ¡AAAHHRGHH!"_

Otro de los brazos del dragon slayer volvió a traspasar su carne, sacándola luego con brusquedad, haciendo que otro chorro de sangre saliera de su cuerpo.

-No te lo perdonaré... ¡JAAMÁAS TEE LOO PERDONAARÉEEE!-

Acnologia retrocedió varios pasos mientras sangraba mucho y gruñía de odio para cargar un rugido.

Era una cantidad de magia impresionante, pero el dragón estaba atónito…

Y Mavis también…

El aura de Natsu era completamente negra, al igual que sus ojos y unas partes de su cabello, su cuerpo estaba rodeado por una enorme cantidad de magia oscura que demandaba la sangre del maldito que casi asesinó a Haruka…

Acnologia se desesperó, la magia de Natsu era mucho más oscura y sanguinaria que la suya.

"_¡MUERE!"_

Acnologia disparó un rugido blanco, pero Natsu fue más rápido.

El Dragón negro del Apocalipsis estaba siendo atravesado por un extraordinario disparo de magia oscura, pasando a través de la herida que se había formado en su pecho y saliendo por el centro de su espalda…

Cayó al suelo mientras veía cómo el dragon slayer de fuego se acercaba a pesar de tener varios huesos rotos, su cuerpo estaba manchado por su propia sangre y la del dragón; y a pesar de haberlo torturado completamente, los ojos de Natsu exigían más…

"_No olvidaré esto, nos volveremos a ver… Natsu Drag…"_

Natsu lo hizo explotar de una enorme llamarada con rayos, liberando finalmente su alma mientras él caía sobre sus rodillas y volvía a dar un alarido de dolor al cielo.

Dos horas después…

El dragon slayer despertó desesperado, recordando todo lo que había pasado dentro de su alma mientras la mirada atenta de Mavis lo seguía cuando se levantó para tomar su lacrima y comunicarse…

-¡Haruka! ¡Haruka!-

-¿Natsu…?-

El alivio que sintió el mago de fuego era tanto, que dolía.

-Me alegro de que estés a salvo…-

-Gracias a ti, Natsu, si no me hubieras ayudado a conservar mi espíritu cuando se dispersó, ya estaría… bueno… tu sabes…-

El mago de fuego no entendía que pasaba, él no había conservado el alma de Haruka, pero si no fue Natsu ¿Entonces, quién…?

Haruka lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-¡Natsu! ¡¿Cómo fue que venciste a ese maldito dragón?! No tenías magia ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-

-No lo sé, estaba destrozado por dentro, y quería venganza contra Acnologia, pero entonces me sentí más poderoso que nunca-

Haruka no sabía qué decir, estaba completamente feliz de que Natsu haya logrado resolver su problema pero todavía estaba preocupada por él…

-Natsu, es hora de comenzar tu entrenamiento…- dijo tranquilamente Mavis mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Él asintió un poco dudoso, todavía no podía asimilar el hecho de que Haruka estaba a salvo después de todo lo que había pasado.

-Estaré bien, Natsu, Erza y las demás están conmigo, esfuérzate y regresa pronto a mí…-

-Lo haré, Haruka, lo prometo…-

-Hablaremos después, Natsu…-

La comunicación se cortó y el dragon slayer siguió a Mavis hacia un lugar bastante alto.

Desde allí se podía obtener una gran vista de toda la isla

Ella estaba sentada en una roca, mirándolo con tranquilidad…

-Sé que tienes algunas dudas…-

-Acnologia me dijo algo sobre Igneel y que yo todavía no sé la verdad-

Mavis cerró los ojos unos momentos para responderle.

-Lo lamento Natsu, yo no puedo responder eso, no tengo la respuesta que buscas-

El dragon slayer miró al suelo, realmente no le molestaba el hecho de que no le hayan respondido.

Pronto sabría la verdad, algo dentro de él se lo decía.

-Entonces, vamos a comenzar…-

Natsu respiró profundamente mientras despejaba su mente.

Haruka finalmente estaba a salvo, pero ahora su deber era entrenar para volverse más fuerte y proteger a todo su gremio, no permitiría que nada les suceda, sin importar que tan lejos deba llegar para eso...

Quizá haya derrotado al dragón negro ahora, pero el volvería, se lo había advertido, y Natsu lo esperaría, pero hasta que llegue ese momento, tenía que dar vuelta a la página para concentrarse en su nuevo problema: Living Hell…

Ace y los demás lo estaban esperando.

Él sonrió mientras una de sus manos se llenaba de flamas

-Moete Kita Zo-

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡VAYA! No puedo creer que ya llevo 15 capítulos, debo decir que no tenía planeado llegar tan lejos en mi primera historia xD

Un saludo especial para **treeofsakuras, **que es de las personas que me han apoyado desde el inicio de este Fic, siempre dejándome un review con su opinión, gracias de verdad =)

Otro saludo especial para **Zafir09 **porque siempre me está mostrando puntos de vista y dejando un par de sugerencias, eso siempre es bienvenido y apreciado, gracias =)

Y un último saludo, pero no por eso menos importante, para **DarkShison**, joder tio, tus mensajes me levantan mucho la moral y me alegran el día, gracias =)

Le agradezco a estos tres usuarios porque son los que más reviews me dejan, créanme que eso me motiva mucho y me recuerda la razón por la que escribo esta historia: Para entretener a la gente, aunque sólo sea por unos momentos =)

¡Un saludo y hasta la próxima!


	16. Preludio a una tormenta

**No hay palabras para poder disculparme por tardar tanto en actualizar, así que... perdón...**

**Consejo: Leer este capítulo con total calma.**

Finalmente veremos el entrenamiento de Natsu, además de otras cosas bastante interesantes...

Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Continuemos

* * *

Anteriormente en El Dragón de Fairy Tail…

Natsu y Haruka peleaban contra Acnologia usando su magia al máximo nivel para liberar el alma del mago de fuego.

Sin embargo, eso no era suficiente pues el dragón negro era una criatura extraordinariamente poderosa, liberando un potente alarido para concentrar una enorme cantidad de aliento.

Los dragon slayers lograron mezclar tres elementos en un rugido, ocasionándole daños extremos a Acnologia, mientras fundían sus almas en una sola para tratar de terminar con esto…

-¡EIEN SHOBATSU NO RASEN!-

Un baño de luz cubrió por completo el lugar mientras ambos magos liberaban un alarido de guerra y aumentaban su poder mágico hasta los extremos…

-Se acabó…- suspiró Natsu mientras le daba una sonrisa al cielo.

Luego de unos momentos de paz, finalmente recuperaron la conexión con Mavis…

-¿Cómo salgo de aquí?-

"_Sólo necesitas concentrarte, trata de recordar cómo se sentía estar rodeado del aura mágica que provenía del estanque, en cuanto lo hagas, Haruka también regresará a su cuerpo"_

-Entonces ¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevará recuperar un poco de nuestra magia?-

-Yo diría que unos cinco minutos serán suficientes para salir de aquí-

Pero entonces, Acnologia salió del suelo con un estruendoso alarido de furia total, logrando atacar a Natsu, quien se había lanzado a pesar de su dolor con el fin de proteger a la pelinegra.

El dragón negro continuó su ataque y disparó un enorme rugido blanco hacia Natsu, pero…

-¡SEINARU HEKIMEN!-

Haruka protegió a Natsu, encerrándolo en una pequeña bola de agua para después apartarlo, recibiendo ella directamente el rugido de Acnologia…

-¡HARUKAAA!-

La explosión turquesa desapareció, dejando ver a la pelinegra en el suelo mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a deshacerse en pequeños puntos de magia.

-No… Haruka… por favor… no…-

-Acaba… con él… Nat…su…-

Todos los puntos se separaron, dejándolo solo en el lugar…

Natsu dio un alarido de odio, tristeza y dolor que retumbó en todo el lugar mientras Acnologia daba unas grandes pisadas para acercarse.

El aura de Natsu era completamente negra, al igual que sus ojos y unas partes de su cabello, su cuerpo estaba rodeado por una enorme cantidad de magia oscura que demandaba sangre…

Su brazo estaba atravesando el cuello de Acnologia, quien botó un gran chorro de sangre por sus fauces…

"_¡MALDITO! ¡AAAHHRGHH!"_

Otro de los brazos del dragon slayer volvió a traspasar su carne, sacándola con brusquedad, haciendo que otro chorro de sangre saliera de su cuerpo.

Acnologia disparó un rugido blanco, pero Natsu fue más rápido.

El Dragón negro del Apocalipsis estaba siendo atravesado por un extraordinario disparo de magia oscura, pasando a través de la herida que se había formado en su pecho y saliendo por el centro de su espalda…

Natsu lo hizo explotar de una enorme llamarada con rayos, liberando finalmente su alma mientras él caía sobre sus rodillas y volvía a dar un alarido de dolor al cielo.

Dos horas más tarde, Natsu despertó desesperado mientras se comunicaba con Haruka, asegurándose que estaba a salvo.

-Gracias a ti, Natsu, si no me hubieras ayudado a conservar mi espíritu cuando se dispersó, ya estaría… bueno… tu sabes…-

El mago de fuego no entendía que pasaba, él no había conservado el alma de Haruka, pero si no fue Natsu ¿Entonces, quién…?

Luego unos momentos, la comunicación se cortó y Natsu siguió a Mavis hacia un lugar muy alto en la isla…

Ella estaba sentada en una gran roca, mirándolo con tranquilidad…

-Sé que tienes algunas dudas…-

-Acnologia me dijo algo sobre Igneel y que yo todavía no sé la verdad-

Mavis cerró los ojos unos momentos para responderle.

-Lo lamento Natsu, yo no puedo responder eso, no tengo la respuesta que buscas-

El dragon slayer miró al suelo, realmente no le molestaba el hecho de que no le hayan respondido.

Pronto sabría la verdad, algo dentro de él se lo decía.

-Muy bien, vamos a comenzar…-

Natsu sonrió mientras una de sus manos se llenaba de flamas…

-Moete Kita Zo-

Mavis se bajó de la roca donde estaba sentada, dando unos cuantos pasos para acercarse…

-De acuerdo, ¿estás listo Natsu?- preguntó con un rostro completamente serio, a lo que Natsu incrementó el tamaño de sus llamas.

-¡Adelante!-

-Muy bien… primero desaparece tus flamas, no las vas a usar-

-¿Eh?-

¿No usará su magia? ¿Entonces cómo es que piensa entrenarlo?

Un confundido Natsu obedeció la orden y dejó de usar su magia, quedando de pie mientras esperaba las instrucciones de Mavis…

-Muy bien… ¿ves aquella roca?- La maestra señaló la gran piedra en donde ella se había sentado anteriormente.

"_Ya veo… un entrenamiento físico"_

El dragon slayer se acercó a la roca para colocar sus manos en ella y jalar con fuerza, creando unas pequeñas grietas alrededor suyo mientras lograba retirarla poco a poco sin usar su magia.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Mavis al mismo tiempo que se acercaba unos cuantos pasos y lo miraba extrañada.

-¿Eh? Estoy moviendo la roca como tú dijiste-

-Natsu, yo no dije nada sobre moverla…-

-¡¿Ahh?! ¡¿Entonces qué clase de entrenamiento físico es este?!- preguntó mientras enterraba nuevamente la gran piedra.

-Entrenamiento fís…- Mavis dio un enorme suspiro – Natsu, esto no es un entrenamiento físico-

-¡¿Entonces qué demonios es?!- se estaba cansando de tanto misterio.

-Voy a enseñarte a usar tu aura mágica-

Bueno, Natsu no se esperaba ese tipo de respuesta y además no le parecía interesante; el caza dragones de fuego no sabía cómo es que entrenar el uso de su aura mágica lo ayudaría a ser mucho más fuerte cuando llegue el momento de pelear.

Mavis pudo ver que el dragon slayer tenía un rostro algo confundido, y también, que no estaba muy convencido por la idea.

-¿Recuerdas lo que es el aura mágica?-

-Creo que dijiste que era la energía vital de los seres vivos… algo así como la energía del espíritu…-

-Así es… pero el aura mágica es también una extensión de nosotros mismos- trató de explicar Mavis – Una especie de sexto sentido con el cual podrías sentir cualquier tipo de cosa moverse a tu alrededor. Es muy diferente a tu oído o tu olfato-

Natsu se quedó callado, dejando a la maestra continuar su explicación…

-Tus sentidos reaccionan a ciertos estímulos, Natsu, tu oído responde a cualquier ruido, tu olfato a distintos aromas, el tacto lo hace con diferentes texturas. Necesitas alguno de esos estímulos para que puedas usar correctamente tus sentidos…-

-Si, pero puedo hacer eso solo con percibir el poder mágico de mi enemigo-

-Tienes razón pero ¿recuerdas la diferencia entre poder mágico y aura mágica?- Mavis no le dio tiempo de responder – El poder mágico está presente solamente en aquellos que pueden usar magia ¿Qué sucedería si mientras estás peleando, una persona inocente está muchos metros detrás de ti y no puedes sentir su aroma o escucharlo? No podrás sentir su poder mágico pues esa gente inocente no son magos, estarás poniendo en riesgo la vida de todos allí sin saberlo-

El dragon slayer quedó callado…

-Además, para sentir el poder mágico también se necesita un estímulo muy complicado de lograr: que todas las personas sean magos para poder percibirlos-

Bueno, ella tenía razón, ¿pero en qué se diferenciaban todas esas cosas del aura mágica?

Mavis respondió a su pregunta silenciosa…

-Al igual que tus sentidos y el poder mágico, el aura mágica de las personas también necesita un estímulo para poder usarse; pero ahí está su ventaja, todos los seres vivos tienen un aura mágica que se conecta con las demás, ese es el requisito que se necesita- la maestra volvió a sentarse en la gran roca – Cuando puedas usar tu aura, podrás sentir a todas las criaturas moverse a tu alrededor aún si no puedes verlas, escucharlas o percibir su poder mágico, será un sexto sentido infalible para pelear…-

-Hmm…- Natsu no estaba convencido del todo, todavía prefería entrenar su magia para volverse más fuerte…

Mavis suspiró, parece que deberá enseñarle la utilidad del aura mágica…

-De acuerdo, hagamos un trato-

-¿Un trato?- preguntó confundido

-Voy a tratar de tocarte y quiero que esquives cada uno de mis intentos ¿De acuerdo? Si eres capaz de evitar que te toque durante veinte segundos, entonces entrenaremos tu magia; pero si fallas, ya no podrás quejarte ¿Aceptas?-

¿Sólo veinte segundos? Esto será fácil

Natsu sonrió –Es un trato-

Mavis señaló una hoja mojada a unos metros de ella -Muy bien, cuando esa gota de agua caiga al suelo comenzaremos ¿Listo?-

El mago de fuego se puso totalmente serio mientras sus sentidos despertaban al máximo, Mavis todavía estaba de pie tranquilamente.

La gota se separó de aquella hoja, dirigiéndose hacia el suelo…

Luego de un breve momento, aquel juego comenzó…

Ante la sorpresa de Natsu, Mavis desapareció completamente de su vista.

Se puso en guardia mientras usaba su oído y olfato para tratar de localizarla.

No podía percibir nada… no habían aromas ni ruidos con excepción de las plantas y animales cercanos, pero nada sobre Mavis.

Trató de percibir su poder mágico, pero tampoco dio resultado.

En ese momento pudo sentir unas suaves palmadas en su hombro izquierdo…

-Has perdido, Natsu…- dijo juguetonamente –Muy bien, comencemos tu entrenamiento-

-¡Espera! ¡Hiciste trampa! Eres un espíritu, es fácil para ti desaparecer por completo y aparecer luego-

Mavis le dio una sonrisa.

-Si crees que fue por eso, entonces tengamos una revancha diferente-

Natsu se quedó serio, esperando…

-Esta vez tú tratarás de golpearme, si no puedo esquivar todos tus ataques por un minuto completo, entonces tú ganas ¿De acuerdo?-

-¿Como sabré que no harás trampa de nuevo?-

La maestra dio un suspiro mientras se acercaba a él para quitarle su chaleco y vendarse los ojos con la prenda.

-Así no podré ver nada- luego se tapó los oídos con ambas manos – Y así no podré oír nada; como no soy una dragon slayer, mis sentidos son menos agudos. No tienes porqué contenerte-

Natsu estaba dudoso, ¿realmente trataría de atacarla con su magia?

Mavis sonrió –Puedes comenzar cuando quieras Natsu, pero si desistes ahora, entonces tú pierdes-

¡Jamás! ¡Natsu Dragneel no se rinde!

Inmediatamente se lanzó contra ella

-¡Karyū no Tekken!-

Un poderoso puñetazo de fuego se movió a gran velocidad, Mavis se movió unos centímetros hacia atrás y el golpe de Natsu pasó cerca de su rostro sin tocarla…

-Fallaste…- ella le sacó la lengua

Natsu intentó nuevamente, esta vez con una patada baja envuelta en flamas.

Mavis dio un pequeño salto para evitar nuevamente el golpe, pero el dragon slayer ya tenía listo su puño de fuego…

-¡Karyū no Tekken!-

En medio del aire, la maestra dobló ligeramente su cuello, esquivando por tercera vez un golpe de Natsu, quien continuó con sus ataques.

Pero no servía de nada, a pesar de estar atacando con gran velocidad, ella podía esquivar cada golpe con una sutileza enorme.

No quedaba de otra…

Raienryū…

Natsu se ha tomado el juego demasiado en serio…

-¡Raienryū no Hoko!-

Un enorme y poderoso rugido de fuego y rayos salió a increíble velocidad contra Mavis, quien seguía de pie y con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ante la sorpresa de Natsu, ella dio un gran salto para separar las piernas en medio del aire y esquivar perfectamente el rugido, ni siquiera su ropa había sido tocada por las flamas de Natsu cuando cayó suavemente sobre sus pies y sonrió.

-¿Es todo, Natsu?-

No quería hacerlo, pero jamás admitiría una derrota…

Dragon Force…

Natsu se está pasando de la raya…

Las escamas ya estaban en sus brazos y rostro mientras él elevaba desmesuradamente su poder mágico y se transformaba a sí mismo en una gran torre de fuego para liberar un alarido de guerra.

-¡GATA SHIRANUI!-

Mavis seguía muy tranquila…

-¡GUREN HOO…!

-Se acabó el tiempo, Natsu- dijo ella mientras se sacaba la venda y el dragon slayer reducía completamente su magia por la sorpresa.

¿Se acabó? ¿Él perdió?

Mavis se acercó para devolverle su chaleco, no sin antes inhalar el aroma de Natsu y sonrojarse levemente por lo delicioso que era.

-Gracias al aura mágica, pude saber dónde estabas a pesar de que no podía ver ni oír. También me ayuda a tratar de predecir los movimientos de mi oponente, yo fui la primera maestra de Fairy Tail por una razón Natsu…-

El dragon slayer estaba sorprendido mientras ella le guiñaba un ojo.

-¿Entonces, aún piensas que es una pérdida de tiempo?-

En el rostro del mago apareció una gran sonrisa…

-Moete Kita Zo-

-Muy bien, Natsu…- sonrió Mavis.

En ese momento, dentro del salón de entrenamiento en Fairy Tail…

Las chicas y los exceeds miraban fijamente a Haruka, quien ya había despertado hace varios minutos pero no les había hablado por ninguna razón…

Lo primero que hizo cuando se levantó, fue concentrar un poco de magia en su lacrima para contactar a Natsu, quien aparentemente había hecho lo mismo, Wendy se encargó de curarla mientras oían a la pelinegra conversar…

Pudieron escuchar algo sobre un monstruo, que probablemente era la razón por la que Natsu no podía controlar su Dragon Force, pero no tenían idea de las cosas que hablaban…

Cuando la conexión se cortó, Haruka tenía una expresión completamente aliviada, quizá se deba a que Natsu finalmente estaba libre de aquella cosa.

Erza se acercó un poco a la pelinegra, colocando una mano en su hombro mientras la miraba con tranquilidad.

La dragon slayer volteó para mirarla unos momentos, cambiando su expresión por una sonrisa feliz – Natsu lo logró-

Todo el tenso ambiente se relajó de pronto mientras los demás se acercaban con sonrisas tranquilas en sus rostros…

Mira abrazó a Haruka – Ustedes lo lograron…-

La pelinegra devolvió el gesto mientras las demás magas se acercaban y Happy se posaba en su cabeza.

Su conversación inició con la obvia pregunta…

-Acnologia fue el problema todo este tiempo- fue lo que dijo, dejando a todos sus compañeros atónitos y con algunos escalofríos al imaginarlo.

Ese maldito dragón negro que estuvo a punto de matarlos a todos con un solo rugido ¿Natsu y Haruka se habían enfrentado a él?

-Si yo hubiera podido defenderme en ese entonces, Natsu no tendría que haber pasado por tanto sufrimiento-

Erza y Mira la consolaron, pero Lissana, Wendy, Happy y Charle no entendían qué pasaba…

-Haruka-san…- llamó la pequeña, obteniendo la atención de la maga – ¿Porqué dices que es tu culpa?-

Erza reaccionó –Es cierto, ellos no saben cómo fue que conociste a Natsu-

-Supongo que ya va siendo hora de que sepan la verdad…-

Haruka comenzó a relatarles, con lujo de detalle, todo lo sucedido hace dos años y medio, cómo fue el día en que conoció a Natsu… quien ahora mismo ya estaba entrenando…

Se encontraba sentado en la enorme roca donde Mavis estaba anteriormente, tenía ambas piernas cruzadas, las manos juntas y los ojos completamente cerrados en una inmovilidad total, con excepción de su respiración.

Mavis lo miraba tranquilamente, jugando con una pequeña piedra con sus dedos índice y pulgar para después disparársela a Natsu…

La piedra dio de lleno en su frente, empujándolo con gran fuerza hacia atrás mientras él se quejaba, cayendo de espaldas por tercera vez el día de hoy…

-¡AHH! ¡Oye eso me dolió!-

-Ya te dije que no te duermas- Mavis suspiró, tal vez esto le tomaría más tiempo de lo que esperaba – Relájate, pero mantente alerta, siente el viento, los ruidos, mézclate con el lugar-

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo ¿sabes?-

-Sí, sí lo sé…- respondió con una sonrisa – De nuevo-

Natsu se puso de pie para dar un salto y subirse otra vez a la roca, sentándose y volviendo a su anterior posición…

Mavis lo miraba fijamente.

Unos momentos de silencio después…

-No estás concentrado, algo te molesta ¿verdad?-

-En realidad es curiosidad- reconoció Natsu mientras abría los ojos.

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Recuerdo que varios de mis huesos se rompieron mientras peleaba contra Acnologia, pero cuando desperté ya no había ningún dolor…-

Se había concentrado tanto en asegurarse de que Haruka estuviera bien, que se le olvidó por completo ese detalle…

-Tu pelea ocurrió dentro de tu alma, todo fue mental, Natsu… pero sí sangraste un poco, aunque era debido a que Acnologia estaba ganando el control y su meta era hacer pedazos tu cuerpo para apoderarse de tu alma, ¿recuerdas?-

Bueno, finalmente tenía la respuesta, pero aún quedaba una pequeña duda…

-¿Porqué me enseñas sobre el aura mágica? No me estoy quejando, sólo quiero saber porqué no tener un entrenamiento normal para mejorar mi magia-

-Haruka me contó que Gildarts te entrenó estos últimos tres años- Natsu asintió – Con todo ese tiempo has obtenido una resistencia física enorme, además de un control casi total en tu magia de fuego, ¿verdad?-

Natsu empezaba a comprender…

-No necesitas mejorar en esos aspectos. Te enseño a usar tu aura porque también tiene otra ventaja además de ser un infalible sexto sentido…-

¿Otra ventaja? – ¿Cuál?-

-Para un mago, su cuerpo es un contenedor, su magia y su espíritu son el contenido, las tres forman parte de un solo ser, pero viven de forma independiente. Gracias a tu entrenamiento has obtenido fortaleza física y un excelente control de tu magia, pero todavía te falta obtener un control sobre la energía que libera tu espíritu. Para eso estamos entrenando ahora-

Natsu tenía curiosidad – ¿Qué pasará cuando pueda controlarlo?-

-Si logras armonizar tu alma, tu magia y tu cuerpo como una sola entidad, entonces podrás incrementar todas tus habilidades al doble, al triple o puede que más, dependiendo de que tanto control tengas sobre tu espíritu y que tanto pueda resistir tu cuerpo-

El mago de fuego estaba realmente sorprendido

-Sin mencionar el poder que obtendrías si usaras tu Dragon Force también…-

Sería invencible… podría derrotar a cualquiera que ponga en peligro a su gremio, incluyendo al dragón negro…

Natsu obtuvo una enorme sonrisa emocionada, y sus ojos brillaban por la esperanza de poder ser mucho más fuerte para proteger a sus amigos…

-De nuevo- dijo Mavis y el dragon slayer obedeció inmediatamente, cerrando los ojos para continuar su entrenamiento…

En ese momento, Haruka terminaba de contarle a sus compañeros las circunstancias en las que Natsu y ella se conocieron…

-Por esa razón Acnologia logró entrar en el alma de Natsu, todo fue mi culpa…-

Ella estaba triste, aunque las cosas habían resultado bien al final, nunca se perdonaría el haber sido tan débil antes. Wendy la abrazó tiernamente…

-Pero Haruka-san…- replicó suavemente –Tú ayudaste a Natsu-san, estoy segura de que él te lo agradece completamente, ¿verdad?-

Todos allí le sonrieron mientras Erza la consolaba –Tal vez no pudiste evitar que algo así pasara, pero fue gracias a ti que el alma de Natsu es libre otra vez-

Lissana se le acercó –Y de no ser por ti, Natsu nunca nos hubiera correspondido a cada una de nosotras, Haruka-

Mira la abrazó –Él vive muy feliz con nosotras gracias a ti, te debemos más de lo que tú crees, Haruka, gracias…-

La pelinegra comenzó a derramar lágrimas mientras correspondía al gesto de Mira para finalmente perdonarse a sí misma. Las demás no la culpaban, le agradecían el haber estado con Natsu siempre y eso la hacía muy feliz…

Haruka dio una enorme sonrisa mientras levantaba una de sus manos al cielo – ¡Pronto comenzarán los juegos mágicos y necesitamos estar listas para proteger al gremio, así que volvamos al entrenamiento!-

Todas le devolvieron el gesto, levantando sus manos hacia el cielo -¡Aye!-

En ese momento Natsu también sonrió mientras respiraba profundo y dejaba a su magia esparcirse libremente por el lugar.

Dentro de su mente todo estaba completamente vacío, mientras su espíritu comenzaba a presentir todo lo que sucedía…

Oyó unos leves ruidos e instantáneamente comenzó a dibujar un mapa sobre lo que tenía a su alrededor, poco a poco dejó de haber sonidos y Natsu continuó trazando todo lo que podía sentir…

Varios arbustos se mecían en silencio gracias al suave viento mientras una pequeña ardilla estaba de pie a unos metros de él, y no era la única criatura…

Su alma logró percibir distintos cambios cuando otras dos ardillas llegaron junto con un ciervo, colocándose a la misma distancia de Natsu, quien comenzaba a presentir muchas más cosas.

El crecimiento de una pequeña bellota en un árbol cuatro metros detrás suyo, la respiración de los animales y también el brotar de unas flores, las cuales liberaron unas pequeñas esporas que flotaban por el lugar.

Todo esto era más difícil de lo que parecía, aunque no le costaba mucho concentrar su espíritu, lo complicado estaba en mantenerse alerta constantemente sin dejar de conservarse tranquilo y tratar de notar cualquier cambio por más pequeño que fuera.

Luego de una hora, Natsu ya tenía trazado el mapa entero de la isla en su mente, viéndose a sí mismo desde otra perspectiva mientras continuaba respirando y ahora entendía perfectamente lo del sexto sentido…

Todas las criaturas vivas liberaban una pequeña cantidad de energía, mezclándose y tiñendo el lugar de un azul claro mientras su energía vital flotaba por todo el lugar como una fina tela imperceptible al ojo.

Una parte de la tela se rompió en ese momento y Natsu levantó su rostro unos pocos centímetros sin abrir los ojos o dejar de respirar tranquilamente…

La pequeña piedra que Mavis le había lanzado pasó por debajo de su mandíbula, a pesar de haberla disparado con buena velocidad, Natsu había sido más rápido en reaccionar y no perder la calma mientras percibía el movimiento de la roca y lo esquivaba sólo con mover su rostro un poco.

Mavis sonrió, Natsu había estado confundido los primeros minutos, pero parecía comenzar a entender los conceptos del aura mágica mientras continuaba con su respiración tranquila, si continúan a este paso, el mago de fuego estará mucho más que listo para los juegos mágicos donde enfrentará a Living Hell.

"_Pero esta parte es lo más fácil, cuando estés listo comenzaremos el verdadero entrenamiento"_

Así había pasado finalmente el primer día del entrenamiento espiritual de Natsu, quien ahora comía tranquilamente en compañía de Mavis, ambos sentados junto al otro e iluminados por la fogata que hizo el mago de fuego…

-Ya veo… así que Acnologia te dijo que Zeref trató de quitarle su voluntad y volverlo uno de sus demonios-

Natsu asintió –Sí… pero hay otra cosa que no entiendo-

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Acnologia me dijo que Zeref trató de controlarlo- Mavis asintió – Pero dijo que no pudo hacerlo porque él era mucho más fuerte-

-¿Dónde está tu duda?-

-Cuando me hablaste del festival del Rey Dragón, me dijiste que Zeref era la única persona que podía competir contra Acnologia-

-Es cierto…-

-Pero no entiendo porqué ese monstruo dice ser más fuerte, ¿Acaso Zeref trató de encerrarlo después de que su personalidad se volvió tranquila, quería arreglar las cosas?-

-No, Natsu, cuando Zeref se volvió tranquilo, él ya no podía controlar su magia oscura. Además de que no fue en ese tiempo, lo que sucede es que yo olvidé contarte un par de cosas más- fue la respuesta de Mavis mientras se preparaba para aclararle las cosas al mago de fuego…

-Hace cuatrocientos años, Zeref logró que Acnologia se volviera el rey de los dragones-

Natsu asintió…

-Y hace doscientos años, Zeref participó en otra gran guerra que terminaría en su encierro y magia sellada-

El mago de fuego repitió su gesto anterior, esas dos cosas ya se las habían contado mientras se dirigían a la isla…

-Durante los doscientos años que ocurrieron entre cada guerra, hubo otras batallas más aparte de un festival del rey dragón- el rostro de Mavis se ensombreció – Acnologia y Zeref se enfrentaron tres veces durante ese tiempo…-

Natsu estaba sorprendido, es cierto que Mavis ya le había contado que el dragón negro trató de eliminar a Zeref por ser una persona poderosa que podía competir contra su magia.

Pero no esperaba que hubiera más de una batalla entre esos dos…

-Su primer encuentro ocurrió dos años después de que Acnologia se volviera el nuevo rey de los dragones- Mavis comenzó su relato y Natsu puso toda su atención en ello…

-Para esa batalla, Zeref había creado una nueva horda de demonios poderosos que lo ayudarían en su intento de controlar el poder del dragón negro, pero cuando llegó al campo de batalla se llevó una gran sorpresa…-

El fuego de la fogata se intensificó durante unos segundos…

-Acnologia reunió su propio grupo de dragones para derrotar al mago-

Lo único que Mavis obtuvo como respuesta, fue un gran silencio

-Los dragones que apoyaban a Acnologia eran los sobrevivientes a la gran guerra de los dragones, es decir, eran parte del bando que veía a los humanos solamente como insectos miserables que debían ser eliminados, comenzando con la más grande amenaza de aquel entonces, Zeref…-

Natsu pidió con la mirada el continuar su relato…

-Fue otra enorme masacre, los dragones de Acnologia eran realmente poderosos, pero los demonios que Zeref había creado fueron hechos especialmente para pelear contra Acnologia- su rostro se ensombreció –Su pelea duró varios días, y el poder mágico que se desprendía de allí comenzaba a destruir muchas ciudades cercanas, hasta que finalmente llegaron a ese lugar…-

…

-El campo de batalla fue cambiado de un lugar deshabitado, a una gran ciudad llena de gente inocente, comenzando una nueva carnicería en la que los humanos eran asesinados brutalmente por dragones y demonios. Cuando todos ellos fueron exterminados, la guerra continuó…-

Natsu estaba completamente enojado, esos malditos involucraban a personas inocentes para poder matarlos…

-Su batalla obtuvo la atención de un grupo de magos y dragones pacíficos, quienes pudieron reconocer la magia de Acnologia y Zeref. Involucrándose también en la enorme batalla…-

Natsu contuvo el aire…

-Fue otro festival del Rey Dragón…- Mavis tenía un rostro un poco deprimido –Pero todo ese sacrificio no fue en vano, Acnologia y su grupo de dragones recibieron un gran daño cuando los magos se concentraron en él, recibiendo una pequeña ayuda por parte de Zeref. Acnologia se vio obligado a retirarse ya que, luego de eliminar a los dragones y magos que aparecieron, su poder no sería el suficiente para continuar peleando contra Zeref y sus demonios…-

Natsu asintió, conocía perfectamente la situación…

Acnologia era fuerte, pero la única razón por la que llegó a ser el Rey de los dragones, fue gracias a que los demás dragon slayers y Zeref lo ayudaron en la guerra que él creó…

Mavis lo sacó de sus pensamientos en cuanto continuó su relato...

-Pasaron unos cuantos años más y Zeref continuaba su camino de destrucción, creando demonios más poderosos para causar muertes en grandes ciudades, pero ese no era su objetivo principal, estaba buscando al dragón negro para poder derrotarlo y dominar su voluntad, y fue mientras destruía una cuidad cercana a Magnolia cuando logró encontrar a Acnologia para enfrentarlo otra vez…-

Por alguna razón, Natsu sintió cómo sus cabellos se congelaban durante unos instantes…

-Pero esta vez fue diferente, Acnologia continuaba acompañado por casi la misma cantidad de dragones con la única diferencia de que habían dos menos y el dragón negro era un poco más grande que antes. Apenas chocaron sus magias y Zeref se dio cuenta sobre lo que sucedía…-

Natsu abrió los ojos en sorpresa total en cuanto pensó la razón del cambio, no… no podía ser cierto…

-Con esos años que pasaron, Acnología descubrió una forma de hacerse más fuerte, había corrompido el alma de dos de los dragones que lo acompañaban, destruyendo sus cuerpos y transformando sus almas en puro poder mágico para fortalecerse a sí mismo y pelear contra Zeref…-

Mavis guardó silencio durante un momento para continuar su historia…

-Una nueva masacre mucho más horrible comenzó, Acnologia era más poderoso ahora y Zeref podía percibir que capturarlo estaba comenzando a salirse de sus posibilidades. Gran parte del país se vio afectado cuando los dragones y los demonios empezaron a liberar su magia para batallar, los grandes desiertos que vemos ahora fueron en su momento enormes ciudades llena de gente que no tenía nada que ver con esta confrontación…-

Natsu estaba frustrado, era como la primera batalla: una guerra entre ellos que terminaba con gente inocente siendo asesinada…

-Esta vez, no hubo magos ni dragones que intervinieran en la batalla con el propósito de derrotar al dragón negro, solamente eran Zeref y Acnologia. La ventaja de los dragones no era notoria, pues el mago oscuro podía crear una enorme cantidad de demonios en muy poco tiempo, por cada uno que Acnologia destruía Zeref era capaz de crear dos o tres más…-

Un viento fuerte sacudió los cabellos de Natsu y Mavis, pero no pudo apagar la fogata…

-Si su anterior confrontación duró varios días, esta guerra fue mucho más larga, pues ahora ya no habían otros seres que interfirieran en su búsqueda de poder. Acnologia trataba de eliminar a Zeref porque era el único sujeto en el mundo que podía comparársele; por su parte, Zeref quería transformar al dragón en uno de sus demonios, arrebatándole su voluntad para tener un control total sobre la criatura a la que él consideraba la más poderosa de todas…-

-¿Cómo terminó ese combate?-

-Fue otro empate- respondió Mavis con un rostro muy serio – Pero no como el anterior, Zeref era el mago oscuro más poderoso que jamás haya existido, pero aún así, él no tenía la cantidad suficiente de magia para continuar creando demonios en medio de una guerra y continuar peleando contra Acnologia. Por su parte, los dragones eran terriblemente heridos por las grandes hordas de demonios, pero sus reservas de magia eran extraordinarias, podían batallar por semanas completas sin descanso, y fue esa la ventaja que usaron…-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Acnologia sabía que, como humano, Zeref no tenía las suficientes reservas de poder mágico para mantenerse en su confrontación; fue por eso que, cuando empezó a ver una pequeña ventaja a favor suyo, Acnologia empezó a liberar mucho más su poder, obligándolo a retroceder pues mientras más magia se veía obligado a usar, más débiles eran los demonios que creaba, terminando en una última solución…-

-¿Cuál?-

-Ya no le quedaba mucha magia, fue entonces cuando Zeref usó a sus demonios como un escudo para protegerse y luego encerrarlos a todos en una gran esfera de magia oscura concentrada, la cual luego explotaría para destruir toda forma de vida cercana. Acnologia y sus dragones sufrieron daños increíbles, pero no lo suficiente como para ser derrotados, fue entonces cuando el dragón negro se percató de que Zeref había usado esa técnica como una distracción para poder retirarse…-

-Pero si Zeref se retiró ¿No es una victoria para Acnologia?-

-Fue una retirada estratégica, igual a la que Acnologia hizo durante su primera confrontación…-

Natsu asintió…

-Pasaron cinco años más y Acnologia continuaba creando destrucción por donde pasaba, esta vez ya no le preocupaba encontrarse con Zeref…-

-¿Porqué?- Natsu ya lo suponía, pero necesitaba una confirmación…

-Durante esos cinco años que pasaron, luego de que Acnologia corrompiera las almas de los dragones que le servían, él aumentó sus apariciones en ciudades enormes, quería llamar la atención de magos poderosos y dragones para que vayan a enfrentarlo- el rostro de la maestra se ensombreció – Los atraía con la finalidad de corromper sus almas y transformarlos en poder mágico para fortalecerse ¿Cuánto poder crees que logró reunir con los años que pasaron antes de encontrarse con Zeref nuevamente?-

Natsu no quería ni imaginarlo…

-Zeref trató de dar batalla cuando creó a los demonios más poderosos de su libro. Pero todo fue inútil, Acnologia era realmente poderoso y lo peor es que contaba con nuevos aliados…-

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?!-

-Los dragones pacíficos que sobrevivieron a la catástrofe de la guerra fueron impulsados a servirle debido a la esencia maligna que el dragón negro pudo colocar dentro de ellos, pero no para corromperlos, era un aura perversa que podía transformarlos en seres oscuros tan monstruosos como él, aunque no podían comparársele en poder a Acnologia, esos dragones se habían vuelto mucho más poderosos de lo que fueron gracias a esa esencia oscura…-

Natsu sudó frío…

-Zeref no podía contra este nuevo ejército de dragones oscuros- en ese momento, Natsu recordó algo…

-Espera, tú me dijiste que Zeref le había otorgado un poco de su magia oscura a Acnologia ¿acaso no podía arrebatársela para volverlo más débil?-

-Sí. Zeref sabía que gracias a su magia oscura, Acnologia había logrado volverse mucho más fuerte, pero cuando trató de recuperarla se dio cuenta de una horrible verdad…-

Natsu solamente esperó…

-La magia oscura de Zeref había sido absorbida por el dragón negro, generando un cambio en su magia para transformarlo en poder puro, pero ese poder no era para pelear…-

-¿A qué te refieres?- tenía un escalofrío muy grande en todo su cuerpo…

-Acnologia transformó la magia de Zeref en una extensión de sí mismo, combinándola con su propio poder para crear la esencia oscura que usaba para corromper las almas de todos los seres…-

Natsu quedó atónito.

-Zeref había cometido el peor error de su vida cuando le otorgó un poco de magia, ahora el dragón la usaba para volverse más poderoso a sí mismo- Mavis cerró los ojos unos momentos para abrirlos lentamente – La guerra fue de un solo lado, Acnologia derrotó por completo a Zeref, casi asesinándolo con su propia magia. El mago oscuro logró salvarse cuando sus magias chocaron en un último estallido tan grande, que Acnologia pensó que Zeref había muerto. Muchos años después, el dragón supo que Zeref continuaba con vida, pero también que fue encerrado por completo y su magia quedó sellada, debido a eso, no volvió a darle importancia mientras continuaba destruyendo todo a su paso…-

-Entonces Zeref realmente no era tan poderoso…- opinó un serio Natsu

Mavis estaba sorprendida por escuchar esas palabras – ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Él no pudo derrotar a Acnologia, pero Haruka y yo sí lo logramos- fue su respuesta

-No, Natsu…- susurró Mavis – Cuando tú y Haruka pelearon, Acnologia era un espíritu hostil que no era aceptado por ti, solamente era el poder de su esencia, una pequeña extensión de él mismo…-

Natsu no quería creerlo -Entonces… ¿quieres decir que…?-

-Lamento decirlo, pero ustedes estuvieron a punto de morir cuando solamente estaban peleando contra el treinta por ciento de su verdadero poder-

-¡Es imposible!- protestó – Después de que lo atacara con mi Guren Hoo Ken y él apareciera por segunda vez, Acnologia me dijo que nunca usaría su fuerza real en un humano, pero entonces…-

-Creíste que comenzó a usar su verdadero poder…- susurró Mavis – Era imposible para él pelear con toda su magia, solamente una parte de su esencia se encontraba dentro tuyo. Natsu, tú aún no puedes alcanzar a Zeref, quien pudo resistir la mitad de todo el poder mágico que posee Acnologia-

El mago de fuego se quedó completamente helado, con todo el entrenamiento que había tenido y su Dragon Force finalmente controlado, él todavía era demasiado débil…

Mavis lo sacó de sus pensamientos – Pero todavía no es tarde Natsu, cuando logres dominar todo el poder que tiene tu espíritu, podrás ser más fuerte que Zeref y derrotarlo, eso ayudará a que Acnologia se vuelva vulnerable…-

Natsu la miró confundido, pidiendo una explicación…

-La magia de Zeref sigue dentro de Acnologia, y aunque él ya no puede recuperarla, si logras derrotarlo entonces toda su magia desaparecerá, incluida la que fue absorbida por el dragón-

Natsu miró muy seriamente a las estrellas en el cielo. Aún quedaba una oportunidad…

-Derrotaré a Zeref y después eliminaré a Acnologia-

-Entonces debes irte a dormir, mañana temprano continuaremos tu entrenamiento-

Así terminó la charla y ambos magos se preparaban para dormir, Natsu miraba al cielo con una determinación inquebrantable mientras se juraba a sí mismo que no descansaría hasta ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a sus enemigos y proteger no solo a su gremio, sino también a todos los seres vivos. Y fue con esos pensamientos que, luego de varios días difíciles, Natsu finalmente durmió con tranquilidad…

A la mañana siguiente, el entrenamiento ya continuaba…

El dragon slayer estaba sentado nuevamente en la misma piedra que el día anterior, según Mavis, Natsu necesitaba obtener un mejor control y acostumbrarse a poder sentir el aura mágica de las cosas que lo rodeaban…

Como era la segunda vez que hacía esto, no le tomó mucho el poder trazar un mapa espiritual de la isla, pero ahora que se concentraba mucho más, podía percibir nuevos cambios…

Cada vez que un animal se acercaba, ahora Natsu veía una especie de flama blanca moverse por el lugar, aunque no podía saber que tipo de animal era pues todas las llamas eran idénticas.

Trató de usar su oído para averiguar la especie…

-Continúa sintiendo las cosas a tu alrededor Natsu- ordenó Mavis en cuanto sintió que la concentración del mago se reducía.

Natsu inhaló el aire lentamente, relajando por completo su mente para continuar con su entrenamiento.

-Debes aprender a sentir todo usando solamente tu espíritu, con el tiempo lograrás distinguir las distintas auras de todo lo que te rodea, no te desesperes…-

Ahora mismo Mavis era su maestra, así que se relajó nuevamente y comenzó a liberar su magia por todo el lugar.

-Natsu, no liberes tu magia…- ordenó Mavis, confundiéndolo – Debes concentrar tu espíritu, tienes que entrar en tu mente y tratar de reunir la fuente de tu poder mágico en un solo punto-

Así lo hizo, Natsu se rodeó de flamas, las cuales no quemaban ni desprendían un poco de calor mientras lograba acceder a su consciencia, una gran pradera con un cielo muy claro y varias nubes blancas de aspecto suave, ahora que Acnologia ya no estaba, todo el lugar daba una sensación de paz extraordinaria.

Poco a poco, las flamas comenzaban a desaparecer de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que Mavis sonreía levemente, fue entonces que Natsu empezó a juntar toda su magia en un pequeño punto.

Dentro de sí, el mago podía sentir como si un remolino invisible arrastrara suavemente sus flamas hacia él, tomándolo como punto centro.

Todo continuaba su curso, pero el cielo de su interior comenzó a oscurecerse mientras Natsu veía unas sombras extrañas esparcirse por el suelo en dirección a él…

Un brillo peculiar apareció en los ojos de la maestra cuando pudo ver nuevamente aquella aura totalmente negra, en ese momento el dragon slayer continuaba con los ojos cerrados pero se hallaba respirando agitadamente mientras unas gotas de sudor comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo…

-No te desesperes, Natsu- susurró suavemente Mavis mientras lo cubría con una fina capa de magia dorada y colocaba una mano sobre su frente para poder comunicarse con él y ayudarlo a mantener la calma – Todos tenemos una parte oscura dentro de nosotros, es gracias a eso que todos podemos experimentar muchas emociones, no te hará daño, es parte de ti, debes aceptarla y dejar que se mezcle junto al resto, necesitas estar en paz…-

Natsu podía escucharla dentro de su mente, y aunque se sentía desesperado, confiaba ciegamente en ella, así que comenzó a respirar profundamente mientras trataba de mantener la calma y dejar que su cuerpo comenzara a ser cubierto por aquellas sombras; pero extremadamente difícil, cuando esa parte oscura comenzó a tocarlo, Natsu sintió nuevamente todas las emociones que había experimentado en sus pesadillas…

Culpa, dolor, miedo, odio, todo lo atacaba con gran fuerza mientras su respiración se agitaba más que antes.

-Despeja tu mente, concéntrate en las emociones contrarias a lo que sientes ahora, deja que algunos recuerdos te alivien…-

Recuerdos…

El día en que partió con Gildarts y Erza correspondió a sus sentimientos, el tiempo en que Lissana lo ayudó a cuidar del huevo de Happy, las apasionantes noches que pasó con Mira, la emocionante misión donde conoció a Wendy, la batalla más difícil que tuvo en compañía de Haruka…

Su amistad y rivalidad con Gray, la primera pelea que tuvo contra Gajeel, las palizas que le daba Gildarts cuando era niño, su examen para subir de rango en la isla, el apoyo y cariño de todo su gremio impulsándolo siempre a entrenar para ser más fuerte y protegerlos.

Y mientras recordaba esas cosas, no pudo evitar una pequeña reflexión sobre la oscuridad que había en su alma…

Si algo había aprendido en todos sus años enfrentando a grandes oponentes, era que por cada rayo de luz, existía una sombra de oscuridad que nacía de la primera.

Ahora entendía a la perfección lo que trataba de explicarle Mavis con eso de que cada uno de ellos poseía una parte muy oscura en su alma, pero que era necesario para poder estar en equilibrio.

No se puede odiar si no has amado antes, no puedes estar feliz si no has conocido la tristeza, en realidad eran las dos caras de una misma moneda, ambas partes necesitaban ser aceptadas para poder vivir en paz consigo mismo.

Natsu finalmente dio un suspiro tranquilo mientras se unía a la oscuridad que habitaba en él, combinándola con su luz interna para lograr el equilibrio absoluto en su espíritu, logrando que su aura regresara nuevamente al celeste claro al mismo tiempo en que abría los ojos para ver a una Mavis feliz…

-Excelente…- fue su reacción –Por el color de tus ojos, diría que finalmente estás en paz…-

-¿Eh? ¿Mis ojos? – Natsu estaba totalmente confundido

-Mírate en aquel arroyo…- Mavis señaló un pequeño río varios metros detrás de ella, estaba justo donde la luz del sol resplandecía con mayor fuerza.

El dragon slayer dio un salto para bajar de la roca, acercándose inmediatamente al agua para mirarse y ver realmente si hubo algún cambio…

Era verdad, gracias a que pudo lograr la estabilidad en su espíritu aceptando que la oscuridad formaba parte de él, había generado que sus iris cambiaran de color, siendo ahora de un brillante amarillo, el cual se volvía un poco naranja mientras más se acercaba a la pupila.

-Y no sólo eso, trata de usar tu magia- aconsejó Mavis cuando se acercó unos pocos pasos y Natsu la obedeció creando una llama que envolvía su mano…

Estaba sorprendido, sus flamas ahora eran un poco más grandes y liberaban más poder, pero el cambio que más le llamaba la atención era que su fuego era un poco más rojizo que antes, aunque todavía mantenía el naranja y el amarillo.

Él volteó su rostro para mirar a la maestra, pidiendo una explicación…

-Ahora que tu alma está en equilibrio, tu magia lo reflejará cada vez que la uses, ese rojo está representando la oscuridad que has aceptado-

Le parecía interesante, pero también lo incomodaba un poco y Mavis se percató de eso…

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Hace varios días tuve una pesadilla donde un sujeto extraño me atacaba con unas flamas muy parecidas a éstas…- respondió tranquilamente mientras continuaba mirando su mano envuelta en llamas.

Mavis flotó un poco para estar a la altura de Natsu y posar su mano sobre la frente del dragon slayer – Todo estará bien, siempre que así lo sientas…-

El mago de fuego le dio una tranquila sonrisa –Gracias, Mavis…-

Fue un susurro normal que a la maestra se le antojó increíblemente seductor y era obligada a sonrojarse mientras se tomaba el rostro de forma avergonzada…

Natsu quedó confundido ¿Qué le pasaba?

Mavis se sonrojó más al darse cuenta de que parecía una niña, por lo que se apresuró a explicarse – ¡N-No es nada! Jejeje… volvamos a tu entrenamiento ¿Sí?- dijo mientras caminaba un poco y un confundido Natsu la seguía…

Mientras se dirigían nuevamente hacia la roca de antes, Mavis no pudo evitar pensar que estaba cometiendo varios errores que no eran propios de ella…

Se suponía que, antes de que el dragon slayer entre a su alma para pelear con Acnologia, debía advertirle a Natsu sobre lo que sucede cuando un mago sobrecarga su cuerpo, pero se le había olvidado por completo; y también, el día anterior lo hizo entrenar el control de aura mágica sin que él haya logrado estar en paz consigo mismo, ese fue otro error muy grande que recién hoy resolvió.

Esto no era normal, y sabía cuál era la razón…

Natsu. Él la estaba volviendo loca sin saberlo, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para el romance ¿O sí?

¡No, por supuesto que no!

Miles de vidas dependerán de que Natsu aprenda el control sobre la energía en su espíritu, y era su deber enseñárselo. Ya después podría pensar en seducirlo, aunque ya tenía preparado un plan pero no estaba totalmente segura de si funcionaría, quizá deba pensar en algún plan de emergencia en caso de fallar, tal vez con una acercamiento sensual y…

"_¡No Mavis! ¡Concéntrate!"_

Respiró profundamente, por el bien de Natsu y de todos en Fairy Tail, no descansará hasta que el mago de fuego sea capaz de usar bien la energía de su alma. Sí, eso era lo correcto…

-Eh… ¿Mavis?- llamó el dragon slayer mientras veía a la maestra flotar sin control al mismo tiempo que parecía pensar cosas en voz alta. Pudo escuchar algo sobre seducir a alguien…

Ella se sonrojó fuertemente, Natsu la hacía perder su cordura con esos ojos llenos de vida y una enorme pasión desenfrenada ¿O era su imaginación?

Sea lo que sea, si quería tener la oportunidad de estar con él, entonces debe entrenarlo tanto como pueda para que nadie se interponga en su futuro romance...

Ahora, con una voluntad inquebrantable, Mavis se ponía un poco más seria – Ahora que tu alma está en equilibrio será más fácil para ti sentir el aura mágica, así que comencemos otra vez, Natsu. Te advierto que no voy a dejarte descansar hasta que seas capaz de sentir perfectamente el aura mágica de todos, espero que estés listo-

El dragon slayer sonrió - Moete Kita Zo-

Ya habían pasado varias horas y era el momento del almuerzo en Fairy Tail…

Charle y Happy disfrutaban de varios pescados en la misma mesa donde Haruka estaba junto a Erza, Lissana, Wendy y Lucy sentadas mientras Mira les servía unas bebidas.

Todas estaban muy tranquilas, el día de hoy habían decidido descansar un poco para continuar en unas horas más con su entrenamiento y estar listas para los juegos mágicos…

-Entonces, Lucy- llamó Haruka – ¿Cómo es vivir junto a Juvia?-

La rubia dio una sonrisa de pena al recordar que la maga siempre le estaba recordando que ahora salía con su Gray-sama, esa era la razón por la que ambos no se encontraban el día de hoy. Lo bueno de todo eso es que ahora Juvia ya no la considera "su rival de amor" y podían ser buenas amigas…

-Ya entiendo…- sonrió Haruka – Pero me parece que te falta una pareja a ti también…- opinó – Quiero decir, Natsu nos tiene a nosotras, Gray a Juvia y Gajeel a Levy. ¿No crees que ya sea momento para que tú también…?-

Lucy se sonrojó un poco –Bueno… yo… todavía no tengo a nadie…-

-No te creo, es imposible que alguien tan amable y linda como tú no haya tenido pretendientes aún- en ese momento, Erza dio su opinión…

-Lucy… ¿y si le das una oportunidad a Loke?- preguntó tranquilamente mientras expresaba su punto de vista –Él es muy atento contigo y siempre ha estado loco por ti, las cosas podrían funcionar entre ustedes-

Mira llegó en ese momento con una gran cantidad de platos, sirviéndolos sobre la mesa –Aquí tienes Haruka-

-¡Muchas gracias Mira!- la albina le dio una sonrisa mientras le hablaba a la rubia

-Sabes Lucy, yo creo que Erza tiene razón, ustedes hacen una linda pareja-

Bueno, Lucy no podía negar que Loke era amable, atento y muy caballeroso con ella; y siempre le había expresado sus emociones abiertamente, tal vez ellas tenían razón y podría funcionar…

-Gracias chicas, lo haré…- entonces se levantó de la mesa para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida…

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Mira

-A casa, quiero cambiarme para una cita- respondió sonriente mientras recibía el mismo gesto en respuesta.

Haruka terminó su segundo plato –Me alegro por Lucy, aunque no conozco a Loke como ustedes, Natsu me ha hablado sobre él y me parece un gran tipo, espero que las cosas les vayan bien-

-Así será, Haruka- respondió la albina mientras volteaba para ver a Erza, Lissana y Wendy – ¿Ustedes que van a pedir de comer?-

Las magas quedaron confundidas ¿Qué no había traído ya el almuerzo de todas?

Entonces se percataron de que la pelinegra tenía ya cuatro platos vacíos colocados uno sobre el otro mientras continuaba comiendo…

-¡Mira esto está delicioso!- exclamó la dragon slayer al mismo tiempo que volteaba a mirar a sus compañeros – ¿Ustedes no van a comer?-

A todas les resbaló una enorme gota por la cabeza…

-Haruka-san… ¿puedes comerte todo eso?- la pequeña estaba impresionada, seis platos vacíos y todavía no parecía satisfecha.

-mms maagmm smhmm…- Erza levantó una mano frente al rostro de la dragon slayer del agua.

-Haruka, termina de masticar y luego habla…-

Así lo hizo, Haruka terminó su séptimo plato y procedió a tomar un poco de agua para aclararse la garganta y poder hablar.

-Los dragon slayers tenemos que adquirir una gran cantidad de energías, eso sirve para que el resultado del entrenamiento sea mejor de lo esperado. Ahora come, Wendy…- dijo mientras le daba un tazón lleno de comida.

Era enorme, daba la pinta de había suficiente alimento como para una semana -¿Eh? Pero yo…-

-Come…-

-S-sí…- Wendy comenzó a comer…

-¿Mira puedes traer más?- pidió Haruka una vez que sus platos quedaron vacíos.

-Sí. Erza, Lissana ¿ustedes que van a comer?-

Erza miró el menú unos momentos –Yo pediré langosta y pastel de fresa-

-¿Y tú, Lissana?-

-Dame el especial de ramen, Mira-nee-

-Muy bien, ya regreso-

Así pasaron cinco minutos y Mira regresó con varios platos.

Erza y Lissana ya tenían su comida lista y Mira también se sentó en la mesa para disfrutar de su almuerzo junto a las chicas…

Haruka seguía comiendo a gran velocidad, acabando tres platos mientras sus compañeras iban a la mitad; Wendy se encontraba en su segundo tazón mientras suplicaba con la mirada por un poco de ayuda, las demás sólo se limitaron a sonreírle a modo de disculpa…

Luego de un buen rato…

-¡Ah! ¡Eso estuvo delicioso!- exclamó Haruka con enorme sonrisa mientras sus compañeras la miraban atónitas…

Dieciséis platos vacíos…

La pelinegra puso un rostro tranquilo -¿Qué hay de postre?-

De regreso a la isla Tenrou...

-Natsu- llamó Mavis –No deberías comer tan rápido-

El dragon slayer de fuego continuaba devorando la carne que la maestra le había preparado – Pero esto está muy rico, además… mhmmh… me muero de hambre-

-Pero si sólo has comido hace un par de horas-

Natsu continuaba comiendo, pasando todo de un solo bocado para responderle –Pero eso es como una semana para un dragon slayer-

Terminó una enorme chuleta y tomó otra entre sus manos mientras Mavis lo miraba sorprendida – ¿De verdad está tan rico?-

-¡Sí!- sonrió Natsu cuando finalmente terminaba de comer – ¡Ah! ¡Estoy lleno! Gracias Mavis, eso estuvo genial-

-Me alegro de que te haya gustado- respondió con una sonrisa –Ahora continuemos tu entrenamiento-

-¡Muy bien!-

Dos horas después…

Tal y como había dicho Mavis anteriormente, ahora que su alma se encontraba en equilibrio total, era mucho más fácil para Natsu sentir el aura mágica de todas las cosas que lo rodeaban. El dragon slayer respiraba tranquilamente mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados y un rostro que expresaba tranquilidad y felicidad.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Natsu?- preguntó cuando le lanzó una pequeña piedra a la altura de su cuello.

-Extraño…- respondió sin abrir los ojos y atrapando la piedra entre sus dedos para después devolvérsela con un lanzamiento más débil.

Mavis lo atrapó – ¿Porqué?-

Natsu abrió los ojos para mirarla con una sonrisa – Me siento muy tranquilo, como si formara parte de todo y al mismo tiempo pudiera mirar todo lo que sucede desde un lugar ajeno-

-Entonces vas por buen camino, estás progresando mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba- reconoció la maestra – Pero ¿Porqué no estás concentrándote ahora?-

-Lo estoy haciendo, es sólo que me he acostumbrado un poco y ya puedo sentir el aura de los demás sin tanto esfuerzo-

Mavis estaba sorprendida, Natsu realmente progresaba de una manera excepcional, con sólo dos días ya comprendía perfectamente algo que a ella le había tomado algunos meses entender.

-Muy bien, entonces hay algo que quiero que me respondas Natsu-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Cuánto demoras en poder concentrarte?-

-Hmmm… no lo sé, pero diría que aún me toma algo de tiempo-

-Entiendo, ahora sé en que punto debemos enfocarnos- dijo seriamente mientras pasaba a explicar la situación – Nos centraremos en tu concentración hasta que sentir el aura mágica sea algo natural para ti, si no lo hacemos será imposible enseñarte cómo debes armonizar para liberar la energía en tu espíritu-

Así lo hicieron, a partir de ese día, Natsu comenzó un entrenamiento especialmente dirigido a mejorar su concentración.

Pero no era nada fácil…

Natsu estaba parado en un pie, en una roca al borde de una enorme cascada mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio, la calma y la concentración necesaria para no caer y continuar sintiendo la energía espiritual de los seres vivos en la isla.

Mavis continuaba leyendo sus mangas mientras le lanzaba una pequeña piedra hacia la cabeza, Natsu logró atraparla pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas hacia el vacío.

Creó un enorme brazo de llamas para sujetarse a la roca de la cascada, en ese momento pudo ver a Mavis mirándolo hacia abajo para luego darse la vuelta y continuar leyendo…

La semana continuó, y Natsu ya comenzaba a dominar la técnica requerida, nuevamente parado sobre la roca en la cascada, pero con varias ramas sostenidas con distintas partes de su cuerpo.

Mavis volvió a lanzar una piedra y el dragon slayer dio un gran salto para soltar las ramas y dar un giro en el aire para caer sobre una de sus manos en completo equilibrio al borde de la cascada mientras la maestra sonreía cuando el mago atrapaba todas las ramas sin esfuerzo, él también le sonrió, mostrándole que había atrapado la piedra con sus dientes.

Haruka y las demás también continuaban un arduo entrenamiento mientras Erza y Wendy impactaban sus magias bajo la atenta mirada de la dragon slayer del agua, pasando a analizar el combate entre Lissana y Mira.

Gajeel había salido en un nuevo viaje de entrenamiento, acompañado por Levy y Lily; Gray y Juvia también entrenaban en mismo salón que ellas, solo que en una sección diferente, gracias al sistema de divisiones que poseía el lugar, ninguno interrumpiría el entrenamiento del otro, incluyendo la práctica de Lucy junto a sus espíritus estelares.

Aparentemente su cita había salido muy bien pues la última vez que coincidieron en el gremio ella estaba junto a Loke hablando muy felizmente.

Diez días después, hubo algunos cambios en el entrenamiento del dragon slayer de fuego…

Natsu corría por toda la isla con los ojos vendados al mismo tiempo que sentía el aura mágica y trazaba un mapa espiritual de la isla, adaptándose a cada terreno nuevo.

Daba grandes saltos para moverse por los árboles, columpiándose con las lianas para impulsarse hacia unos arbustos, pasando a través de ellos para dar con un gran lago en el cual se zambulliría.

Mavis estaba mirando todo desde la orilla, viendo cómo el dragon slayer nadaba para perseguir un enorme pez y atrapar otros más pequeños que pasaban cerca de él. Luego de un momento más, el mago salió del agua con un gran salto y cargando varios peces, entre ellos uno bastante grande, volteó su rostro en una dirección para después sonreír…

La maestra le dio el mismo gesto cuando Natsu se quitó la venda y sus miradas se interceptaron.

-Muy bien Natsu. Ya casi estás listo, dentro de poco comenzará el verdadero entrenamiento-

-Moete Kita Zo-

Ya era de noche cuando Natsu comía tranquilamente los peces que el mago había capturado durante su entrenamiento, ahora ya era capaz de sentir perfectamente el aura mágica mientras caminaba, comía o leía un manga de Mavis.

Sí, a Natsu se le hacía interesante saber qué tipo de cosas eran las que su maestra usaba para entretenerse mientras él entrenaba. Así que mientras ella dormía, Natsu aprovechaba el momento para descansar un poco y leer…

Le llamó mucho la atención que todos los mangas fueran de acción, grandes batallas, un chico extraño de cabello rubio peleando contra seis sujetos que tenían unos adornos raros en sus rostros; otro era una persona de pelo naranja que batallaba contra unas criaturas extrañas usando su espada negra y algo parecido a una máscara; eran varias historias y en cada una encontró un dato interesante…

Aparentemente, en cada historia existía un personaje increíblemente fuerte que estaba acompañado por una niña. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Porqué razón esos sujetos estaban junto a una pequeña? ¿Una hija? Podría ser, pero eso no encajaba con que otras personas más jóvenes también estaban acompañadas por ñiñas…

Mientras lo pensaba no pudo evitar notar un par de revistas bajo los mangas, tenían títulos como "Los encantos de una mujer" "Cómo seducir a tu hombre" cosas que no le interesaban a Natsu, pero cuando los movió pudo darse cuenta de que aún quedaba otro manga…

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo mientras lo tomaba y leía el título – Guía para ser más fuerte… ¿El poder de las lolis…?-

Natsu abrió el manga y comenzó a leer bajo la mirada de Mavis, quien sonreía internamente pues su plan dio resultado.

Sabía muy bien que al dragon slayer le daría curiosidad saber qué clase de cosas leía, por esa razón había fingido estar dormida y dejarlo saciar su curiosidad, que suerte que pudo encontrar los mangas que quería en la cuidad antes de que partieran hacia la isla.

Ahora solo quedaba relajarse y dejar que las cosas siguieran su rumbo.

El dragon slayer estaba totalmente concentrado en su lectura…

-Tener una loli a tu lado garantiza volverte un ser extremadamente poderoso como diversos personajes de mangas que pueden servirte de ejemplos. La razón por la que estos sujetos han alcanzado un nivel de fuerza increíble, que muchas veces llega a sobrepasar los límites, es debido a que las lolis son el corazón del universo y una fuente de energía infinita…-

"_¡¿UNA FUENTE DE ENERGÍA INFINITA?!"_

-Si deseas ser poderoso, además de entrenar, te daremos unos consejos para salir en búsqueda de tu propia loli-

"_Mi propia loli…"_

-Pero primero que nada ¿Qué es una loli?- Natsu prestó mucha más atención a su lectura mientras Mavis trataba de no reír – Una loli es una persona que, sin importar la edad que posea, tiene una apariencia de niña, generalmente son planas y bajas-

"_Planas y bajas sin importar la edad…"_

-Por lo general presentan una actitud infantil o tímida, aunque también pueden ser bastante tranquilas y amables-

"_Tímida, tranquila y amable…"_

-En cuanto encuentran al sujeto adecuado, suelen formar una conexión muy grande la cual dota a la persona elegida con un gran poder… Pero para lograr eso, primero tienes que hacer que aquella loli se enamore por completo de ti-

El dragon slayer se quedó mirando el manga mientras pensaba en la descripción y trataba de imaginarse a alguien así…

"_Espera… entonces ella es…"_

-¿Qué lees Natsu?- Mavis lo sorprendió con una sonrisa, a lo que el dragon slayer dio un pequeño grito y soltó el manga, dejándolo caer al suelo mientras levantaba la vista.

-¡No deberías asustarme así cuando estoy en algo tan importante!-

-Y tú no deberías leer las cosas ajenas…- Natsu estaba nervioso pues ella tenía razón, pero eso no le importaba.

Ahora que sabía lo que era una loli, ya tenía una manera de poder volverse más fuerte además de su entrenamiento actual…

-Entonces dime ¿Qué estabas leyendo?-

-Algo sobre cómo ser más poderoso…- fue su vaga respuesta mientras Mavis recogía el manga y lo leía.

"_Ahora ¿cómo piensas conquistarme, Natsu?"_

-¿Una loli, eh? Ya veo… ¿Así que tratarás de encontrar una?-

-No tengo que hacerlo, ya sé donde está…- sonrió Natsu.

"_Se ve muy tranquilo…"_

-Pero aquí dice que debes hacer que se enamore de ti-

-Eso es bastante fácil, porque ya lo está-

"_¿Eh? ¿Ya se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos? ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?"_

El dragon slayer comenzó a caminar en su dirección, dando pasos muy tranquilamente mientras Mavis se sonrojaba porque veía un brillo de pasión en los ojos de Natsu…

Finalmente llegó con ella, parándose frente a frente para luego extender su brazo y rozar ligeramente la mejilla de la maestra.

-Natsu…- susurró mientras él acercaba levemente su rostro y ella cerraba los ojos para esperar ese ansiado contacto…

En lugar de eso, dejó de sentir la piel de Natsu en su mejilla por lo que abrió los ojos para mirar al mago de fuego, quien se encontraba de pie a unos metros y sosteniendo su lacrima.

-¿Hola? ¿Wendy?-

Mavis tenía los ojos como platos debido a la sorpresa mientras Natsu continuaba su conversación…

-Quería saber si, cuando regrese, podríamos tener una cita. Solos tú y yo…-

Wendy no pudo responder a la proposición pues la conexión fue cortada en el mismo momento en que Mavis se le lanzó encima al mago de fuego, dándole una mordida en la cabeza…

Cinco minutos después…

Haruka estaba hablando con Natsu a través de la lacrima mientras Mavis estaba sentada frente a la fogata, dándole la espalda al mago de fuego…

-¿En serio?- preguntó el dragon slayer pues no creía lo que estaba oyendo.

-Sí, Mavis también…- confirmó Haruka tranquilamente.

Natsu no dijo nada, estaba muy sorprendido, por lo que la pelinegra siguió hablando…

-Sé que no te diste cuenta, tú eres así, no hubieras sabido lo de Wendy si yo no te lo decía o la motivaba; le dije a Lissana que podría estar contigo y sólo entonces pudiste corresponderle, lo mismo pasó con Mira…-

Era verdad, Natsu nunca se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de las demás chicas hacia él, Lissana estaba callada, Mira escondía su dolor apoyando su romance con Erza y Haruka, Wendy era demasiado tímida. La única vez que supo que una mujer lo quería era simplemente porque Haruka se lo dijo desde un inicio, con excepción de Erza. Fue Natsu quien le declaró su amor a la pelirroja, pero sólo pudo hacerlo cuando Mira logró motivarlo lo suficiente.

Nunca se había percatado de los sentimientos de Mavis, ni siquiera ahora que podía leer su aura mágica perfectamente, pero debió hacerlo, debió ver cómo su aura se oscurecía por el triste hecho de que él aún no se percataba de lo que ella sentía, debió de darse cuenta cuando su alma brillaba mucho más cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban y ella le daba una sonrisa…

Pero no lo hizo…

Su comunicación con Haruka todavía se mantenía activa, por lo que pudo escuchar las siguientes palabras de la pelinegra…

-Ve con ella, Natsu. Mavis me agrada mucho ya que gracias a ella tu alma es libre, todos tenemos derecho a ser felices. Pero solo podrás ir con ella, si es que tú también sientes lo mismo- y con esa última oración, Haruka cortó su comunicación.

Natsu se quedó mirando su lacrima con un rostro serio –Lo haré, gracias…-

Mavis continuaba sentada, seguía dándole la espalda a Natsu, pero podía percibir su aura acercarse…

En ese momento, ella se sorprendió cuando sintió la mano del dragon slayer en su hombro, dándole vuelta para poder mirarse a los ojos.

-Mavis, perdóname…- susurró él – No me di cuenta de lo que sentías, ninguna mujer debe sufrir por la culpa de un hombre-

-No…- negó ella suavemente – Debí ser yo quien dijera sus sentimientos, pero eso ya no importa ahora, tú tienes a Wendy-

Su loli…

-Es cierto… yo tengo a Wendy- Natsu tomó el manga y se lo enseñó –Pero aquí dice que puedo tener más de una, siempre y cuando ella también esté enamorada- suavemente tomó su mano y con la otra acarició su rostro para hablar con voz tranquila y seductora –Sé mía, Mavis-

En la casa de Natsu, todas las chicas estaban sentadas muy cómodamente en la sala y Erza tenía la palabra…

-¿Hablaste con Natsu?-

-Sí, tal parece que Mavis se nos unirá también- sonrió la pelinegra mientras se levantaba y Mira le hacía una pregunta

-¿Tú crees que esta noche, ellos… ya sabes…?-

-Natsu es un calenturiento, así que sí-

Erza y Mira sudaron un poco nerviosas mientras miraban a Lissana y Wendy, quienes se percataron de que las dos mayores las observaban…

-¿Mira-nee qué pasa?- la aludida miró a su compañera pelirroja

-Erza, ¿algo cambiará si se lo contamos?-

-No, alguien tendrá que sacrificarse por el bien de las demás, pero ellas tienen derecho a saberlo-

Lissana y Wendy se confundieron mucho más por las anteriores palabras de Erza…

-Erza-san, Mira-san, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

Las dos chicas se miraron entre ellas para después voltear sus rostros hacia la menor de las Strauss –Lissana, esta noche dormirás en el cuarto de Haruka-

-¿Eh?- ¿acaso escuchó bien? – ¿Porqué? Mira-nee dime que sucede…-

-Está bien Lissana ¿Erza?- pidió, y la pelirroja pasó a relatar el problema.

-Haruka está muy conectada a todas las emociones y pensamientos de Natsu- las dos más jóvenes asintieron – Ella puede sentir lo mismo que Natsu, su dolor, miedo y también… su excitación…-

Las dos ya veían por dónde iba la cosa…

-Es como un instinto de apareamiento que no se puede detener-

Wendy estaba totalmente nerviosa – ¿Cuándo lo supieron?-

-La primera noche que Natsu pasó con Mira, yo me enteré sobre eso y tuve que "entretener a Haruka"- entonces Mira habló…

-Lissana, cuando tú y Natsu lo hicieron, ella volvió a sentir todas esas sensaciones y Erza y yo la ayudamos a "liberarse"-

-¿Quieres decir que cada vez que Natsu lo hace con alguien, Haruka también lo siente y está demasiado excitada como para controlarse?-

Erza respondió a su pregunta, haciéndole un par de aclaraciones...

-Sí, pero no es su culpa, ella hace estas cosas inconscientemente; la primera vez que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, me pidió perdón y me contó que eso pasaba debido a que ella y Natsu todavía no se apareaban-

-Entonces… nuestro deber es…-

-Saciar su lujuria por estos tres meses, hasta que ella y Natsu finalmente puedan unirse-

Lissana estaba muy nerviosa pues era la primera vez que oía algo así –Bueno, yo…- no pudo terminar de hablar porque Wendy la interrumpió…

-Todas nosotras podemos estar con Natsu-san gracias a Haruka-san, creo que debemos apoyarla-

Todas ellas le dieron una pequeña sonrisa y Lissana continuaba hablando –Erza, Mira-nee, gracias a ustedes y Haruka, los sentimientos de Natsu por mí regresaron, quiero devolverles el favor esta noche -

Pasaron cinco minutos y todas estaban de pie en la puerta de Haruka mientras Mira le daba unos consejos.

-No sueltes tu lacrima por nada del mundo. Te lo advierto Lissana, Haruka tiene muchas energías para esto, así que cuando llegues al límite, no dudes en llamarnos para intercambiar lugares-

Lissana se puso nerviosa –Gra-gracias Mira-nee…-

-Buena suerte-

Todas se marcharon a las habitaciones de los lados, mientras la peliblanca respiraba profundamente para entrar al cuarto…

Natsu besaba tranquilamente a Mavis mientras ambos acercaban más sus cuerpos para profundizar el contacto entre sus bocas, uniendo sus lenguas con desesperación al mismo tiempo que el mago colocaba sus manos en la cintura de la pequeña rubia, quien apoyaba las palmas en el pecho de Natsu.

Continuaron así durante un minuto más, hasta que se vieron obligados a separarse por falta de oxígeno, pero fue una pausa bastante breve…

Natsu deseaba recuperar el aliento, y mientras inhalaba, Mavis tomó el rostro del dragon slayer entre sus manos para empezar otro beso mucho más apasionado que el anterior, Natsu se olvidó del aire y correspondió mucho más que deseoso, moviendo sus labios al mismo ritmo que los de ella.

Poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, Natsu terminó echado en el suelo con Mavis mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa pícara, pasando sus manos por toda la anatomía del dragon slayer para sentir a la perfección esos músculos tan trabajados con años de arduo entrenamiento, acercando nuevamente su rostro para fundirse en otro beso apasionado…

Mientras enredaban sus lenguas en una danza que expresaba sus sentimientos, Natsu pudo sentir cómo una de las manos de Mavis se deslizaba hasta posarse sobre su parte más noble, acariciándolo suavemente para tratar de estimularlo.

Con su tacto, ella pudo percibir que la excitación en el dragon slayer era bastante grande, por lo que retiró parte de su ropa para poder ver completamente el miembro de Natsu, asombrándose y tomándolo entre sus manos con tranquilidad para empezar un vaivén de arriba hacia abajo, Natsu liberó un bajo gruñido de satisfacción mientras ella lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa…

El mago dejó de sentir la piel de Mavis, lo que le causó un poco de sorpresa, la cual aumentaría al levantarse un poco y ver a la maestra acariciar su miembro erecto con ambos pies…

-Quizá yo no tenga el cuerpo de Erza y las demás, pero puedo complacerte tanto como ellas…- dijo con una sonrisa mientras palpaba la zona.

Era un suave contacto con su piel, un rozar tranquilo pero firme, cada cierto momento, ella apretaba su miembro por completo, lo que le daba mayor satisfacción entonces ella dejó caer un poco de saliva sobre el miembro de Natsu, logrando que la fricción en su roce fuera mucho más fluida mientras ella apartaba sus pies, los cuales intercambiarían lugares con sus manos.

Sin previo aviso, Mavis se lo llevó a la boca, succionando suavemente la punta para después llegar más profundo y dejar que su lengua se divierta con el contorno. Natsu sentía un gran placer, al igual que Lissana…

Ella trataba de no hacer ruido, se encontraba muy sonrojada y tratando de evitar que sus gemidos se oyeran mientras Haruka lamía uno de sus pechos y rozaba su muslo contra la zona más íntima de la peliblanca. Haruka dejó sus montes y comenzó a trazar un suave camino de besos por el hombro de Lissana hasta llegar a su rostro, uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso, la peliblanca se mostraba reacia al principio, pero recordó que hacía esto porque gracias a Haruka, Natsu había vuelto a amarla. Esto era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella.

Lissana correspondió tranquilamente mientras movía los labios y sentía cómo la pelinegra introducía lentamente su lengua para profundizar su contacto. No pudo evitar soltar un gemido cuando Haruka tomó uno de sus pechos y comenzó a acariciarlos sin dejar de besarla. Poco a poco, la otra mano de Haruka se deslizaba suavemente por el abdomen de Lissana hasta llegar a su zona más íntima y comenzaba a palpar suavemente, obteniendo un suspiro y un gemido de placer como respuesta…

Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo, ella sobre él, y la fogata continuaba iluminando sus cuerpos mientras Natsu se encargaba de desvestir a Mavis, retirando con tranquilidad su vestido para después dejarlo a un lado y comenzar a besar su cuello, ella solamente se limitaba a sostenerse con sus manos mientras Natsu descendía cada vez más hasta llegar a esos dos leves montes que adornaban su pecho, obligándola a soltar un grito de placer cuando atrapó uno de los pezones entre sus dientes…

Eran pequeños, pero eso nada le importaba al mago de fuego, lamió pausadamente el contorno, degustándola mientras se lo llevaba a la boca y dejaba que su mano jugara con el otro pezón de Mavis, arrancándole más suspiros conforme su tacto se hacía un poco más brusco y deslizaba sus labios por el abdomen de la maestra, recorriéndola con tranquilidad para detenerse en su zona más íntima y retirar la última prenda que le impedía verla por completo…

Mavis se sonrojó fuertemente mientras aumentaba la fuerza en su agarre de Natsu, mirándolo con ojos apasionados…

-Natsu, por favor… sé amable…- él acercó sus rostros para darle un pequeño beso.

-Nunca te haré daño, Mavis…-

Lentamente, y con sumo cuidado, se colocó en posición para poder introducirse en ella…

Mavis tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados al mismo tiempo que unas lágrimas de dolor comenzaban a recorrer su rostro, Natsu se detuvo y la maestra comenzó a respirar agitadamente en busca de recuperar el aliento, luego de unos momentos el dolor lentamente comenzaba a desvanecerse y Mavis lo miró con un rostro que combinaba una expresión pícara y cansancio…

-¿Qué se siente probar un fruto que ha sido cuidado tantos años?- ella gimió cuando Natsu se introdujo más…

-Perfecto- fue su respuesta mientras comenzaba a moverse poco a poco…

Mavis estaba siendo llenada por Natsu, podía sentirlo completamente y eso la excitaba, no podía negar que todavía sentía dolor, pero éste era soportable gracias al enorme placer que le daba su amado Natsu…

Natsu…

No tenía idea de cuando fue que se enamoró de él, tal vez fue desde un inicio, ella miraba tranquilamente la determinación en el dragon slayer cuando él y otros de sus amigos se enfrentaron a Hades en la isla donde ahora se demostraban amor mutuo. Podía sentir su aura llena de pasión y valentía, eso le recordaba que cuando ella era joven, siempre había soñado con conocer a alguien que sea como Natsu, era su modelo de hombre perfecto, y ahora lo tenía aquí, liberando unos leves gruñidos que expresaban el placer que sentía mientras ambos se unían como uno y Natsu aumentaba la fuerza en sus embestidas, obteniendo los bellos sonetos que eran los gemidos de Mavis…

La tranquilidad reinaba en todos sitios, incluyendo la casa de Natsu…

Haruka se hallaba probando la zona más íntima de Lissana y suavemente besaba los bordes de su entrada para después dar un suspiro que estremecía de satisfacción a la albina, quien dio un grito de placer y sorpresa cuando Haruka atrapó su botón rosa entre los dientes, dándole suaves mordidas al mismo tiempo que introducía uno de sus dedos en ella para después sacarlo y repetir sus acciones…

Lissana estaba totalmente excitada, Haruka no hacía otra cosa que no fuera darle placer cuando introdujo su segundo dedo en ella y aumentaba mucho más la velocidad, mientras liberaba algunos gemidos, la albina pudo percatarse de que una leve capa de agua se extendía por todo su cuerpo, haciendo sus sentidos mucho más agudos y volviéndola más sensible al contacto de Haruka, quien ahora metía su tercer dedo y jugaba con el clítoris de Lissana, lamiéndolo con desesperación…

Natsu sentía un absoluto placer mientras su miembro era fuertemente apretado por el interior de Mavis, se sentía completamente caliente y muy húmedo, sin mencionar la expresión en el rostro de la maestra, ella tenía los ojos entrecerrados soltando grandes gemidos y estaba realmente sonrojada, esa vista se le antojó completamente tierna, así que no pudo resistirse a incrementar la fuerza y la velocidad en sus estocadas, llegando cada vez más profundo…

Toda la excitación que Mavis sentía la obligó a liberar su magia inconscientemente, rodeando y volviendo más sensible a Natsu, quien gruñía de placer al mismo tiempo que también activaba sus flamas y eso fue demasiado para Mavis…

Sus sentidos se volvieron mucho más agudos a todo el contacto con Natsu, la estaba volviendo loca mientras él aceleraba más y ella empezó a ver en blanco.

Fue todo por esa noche, Mavis comenzó a sentir espasmos de placer absoluto mientras se percataba de que la sensación no hacía otra cosa más que aumentar, tanto era el placer que sentía, que su cuerpo entero se contrajo y eso incluía su zona más íntima, estrujando con fuerza el miembro de Natsu, quien ya no pudo resistirlo más y se vació por completo en ella con un gruñido de satisfacción.

Natsu se levantó cuidadosamente para tomar una manta y cubrir el cuerpo de Mavis, quien yacía dormida tranquilamente con un rostro feliz, a lo que Natsu dio una suave y pequeña risa al mismo tiempo que se acostaba a su lado y se dejaba caer al mundo de los sueños mientras pensaba en qué estarían haciendo Haruka y las demás mientras él entrenaba…

Unas horas después, Haruka también había terminado con Lissana, dejándola completamente sonrojada y respirando agitadamente en un intento de recuperar el aliento…

Volteó su rostro para ver que la pelinegra tenía un rostro tranquilo al son de su respiración, se sentía exhausta, Haruka no le dio descanso en ningún momento, haciéndola llegar al climax en más de una ocasión, ya no tenía fuerzas para moverse por lo que decidió arroparse allí mismo y dormir plácidamente…

La calma reinaba por completo en la oscuridad mientras todos nuestros magos dormían…

Sin embargo, no muy lejos de Magnolia, existía una cuidad que era tres veces más grande y estaba rodeada por una gran muralla defensiva en donde algo estaba sucediendo…

En las afueras de la cuidad, parados en las copas de algunos árboles e iluminados perfectamente por la luz de la luna llena en medio del cielo, los cinco magos de Living Hell estaban esperando algo.

Sean miró a Ren – ¿En qué momento comenzamos?-

El aludido dirigió su vista hacia su compañera de pelo rosa –Misaki ¿cuándo será el momento?-

Ella continuó con un rostro tranquilo y muy serio – Comenzaremos la misión cuando el maestro lo ordene-

Los dos chicos asintieron con aburrimiento, llevaban ya una hora en aquel lugar y todavía no habían recibido ningún mensaje de su maestro.

Ace miraba con seriedad la cuidad que tenían al frente mientras sostenía una lacrima en su mano izquierda…

Pasaron cinco minutos y su lacrima comenzó a brillar, todos sus compañeros se percataron de eso y cada uno sacó su propia lacrima para escuchar la voz de su maestro.

-Veo que han sido pacientes, pero ha llegado el momento de actuar. En la cuidad que se encuentra frente a ustedes está una de las piedras mágicas que buscamos, es necesario obtenerla para cumplir con nuestro objetivo. Sus lacrimas les indicarán el lugar donde está resguardada la piedra, recuerden que esa cuidad es una de las fortalezas de seguridad más grandes de todo el país, ellos saben que ustedes están aquí, no puede haber margen de error-

Todos hablaron al mismo tiempo – Como usted diga maestro-

-Les deseo suerte…-

La comunicación se cortó y cada mago puso un rostro de total seriedad mientras su misión comenzaba…

Ace rodeó a cada uno de sus compañeros con una capa de fuego gris, la cual desaparecería luego de unos momentos mientras ellos asentían.

Sean se acercó al peliblanco por la espalda, rodeándose a sí mismo de energía mágica de color verde al mismo tiempo que colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro de Ace y otra en su espalda…

Misaki esperó unos segundos mientras miraba la cuidad, entonces sus pupilas se dilataron...

-¡Ahora!-

Ace salió disparado con gran velocidad hacia la cuidad, cuya alarma sonó inmediatamente apenas las defensas se percataron del enemigo acercándose por el cielo…

-¡Arqueros preparen las bombas de magia!-

Un gran número de guardias se prepararon para disparar lo que parecían ser unas lacrimas brillantes con forma de lanza…

-Apunten…-

Ace comenzó a reunir aliento…

-¡Fuego!-

Todos los arqueros dispararon sus lacrimas al mismo tiempo que una enorme bola de fuego gris chocó contra las lacrimas, no hubo diferencia en poder mágico y aquella bola continuó su camino directamente, pasando por arriba de la muralla, carbonizando a toda la gente que había e impactando totalmente, ocasionando una suprema explosión que devastó una parte del lugar y la onda expansiva creaba grandes daños colaterales a la muralla.

Ace estaba a varios metros del suelo cuando chasqueó los dedos y cuatro grandes bolas de fuego aparecieron de la nada.

Todos aterrizaron viendo cómo un gran número de guardias totalmente armados comenzaban a acercarse, Sora se acercó a Misaki…

-¿Dónde tienen la piedra?-

La aludida sacó su lacrima, la cual brilló cuando ella apuntó en diagonal derecha hacia delante, señalando una gran torre cuyo aspecto era totalmente metálico.

-Hacia allá, Ace irá por la piedra, nosotros nos separaremos y haremos pedazos a quien se interponga en la misión-

Sean sonrió mientras un enorme sello mágico de color verde aparecía en el suelo debajo de los guardias y una gran explosión ocurría allí mismo, creando un enorme cráter en el lugar, luego de un segundo, cada uno de los magos se separó con gran velocidad.

Ren tenía una sonrisa mientras estaba de pie en un edificio bastante alto al mismo tiempo que sus manos se cargaban de poder mágico y él los disparaba hacia los guardias, asesinándolos y destruyendo muchas otras construcciones en el camino.

Sora colocaba sus manos en el suelo, en donde aparecía un gran sello rojo y una lluvia de rayos caía directamente sobre la gente de la cuidad, al mismo tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos para hacer que los otros sellos que había dejado también comenzaran a causar grandes explosiones por toda la cuidad.

Sean estaba totalmente emocionado mientras combatía cuerpo a cuerpo contra todos los guardias que lo atacaban, los mataba fácilmente y dio un disparo de magia verde con su lanza, ocasionando una gran explosión que hizo añicos una parte de la enorme muralla. Misaki se encontraba golpeando con gran velocidad y fuerza…

Una gran cantidad de guardias yacían en el piso sin vida mientras ella tenía una expresión bastante seria al mismo tiempo que esquivaba el puñetazo de un guardia para después sujetarlo del mismo brazo y usarlo como escudo contra los disparos de las defensas mágicas.

Lanzó el cuerpo hacia un lado mientras comenzaba a reunir aliento y los guardias volvían a atacarla, ella disparó un rugido de fuego completamente devastador que dejó la zona totalmente árida y rocosa mientras muchos más guardias volvían contra ella…

Un tajo de magia rosa en el suelo hizo que cada uno de ellos fuera lanzado hacia el cielo, siendo arrastrados hacia una bola rosa que resplandecía en medio del aire. Cada uno de los guardias dio un grito de horror cuando Misaki cerró la mano que tenía extendida y aquella bola explotaba por completo.

Misaki caminaba tranquilamente con un rostro serio mientras la sangre que caía del cielo se esparcía por toda la cuidad como una lluvia de muerte…

Ace hizo pedazos a una gran cantidad de guardias con un solo rugido, dirigiéndose hacia la torre de metal mientras grandes bolas de fuego salían disparadas en todas direcciones.

La cuidad entera era un caos, cada uno de los magos de Living Hell se encontraba haciendo una carnicería total en su zona, enormes explosiones ocurrían por todo el lugar y poco a poco la cuidad entera fue reducida a escombros…

Los cinco magos estaban de pie en medio de todo el desastre, un terreno completamente árido y rocoso bañado por grandes lagos de sangre.

Misaki tomó su lacrima…

-Maestro, misión cumplida-

Ace chasqueó los dedos y cada uno de ellos fueron envueltos en grandes bolas de fuego gris, desapareciendo luego de unos momentos...

Al día siguiente, en la isla Tenrou…

-¡¿Cómo es eso de que has recuperado tu cuerpo?!-

-Ni siquiera yo lo sé, pero por alguna razón ahora estoy viva- dijo mientras tenía una sonrisa y se acercaba seductoramente a Natsu – Pero ahora eso no importa, ven aquí, quiero sentirte por completo-

Bueno, a Natsu realmente no le importaba, sea un espíritu o no, él corresponderá siempre a los sentimientos de Mavis. Pero era realmente extraño que algo así haya sucedido...

El entrenamiento en Fairy Tail era extenuante, Gajeel había regresado porque Levy le insistió en que usara el campo de entrenamiento y porque no quería separarse de su amiga Lucy ahora que ella tenía novio.

Si Natsu hubiera estado allí, seguramente estaría llorando de risa…

En el salón de entrenamiento, Haruka, Mira, Erza, Lissana y Wendy tenían un combate total entre ellas, tratando de descifrar las debilidades de sus compañeras para después ayudarlas a mejorar en ese aspecto.

Sin darse cuenta, ya había pasado una semana desde que Natsu aceptó a Mavis como pareja, pero no por eso su entrenamiento ha dejado de ser difícil.

Fue todo lo contrario, ahora ella le exigía mucho más que antes, aludiendo que, para ser pareja de la primera maestra de Fairy Tail, necesitaba ser lo suficientemente poderoso como para ganarse ese honor…

Pero con tanto entrenamiento, finalmente su aura mágica estaba dominada naturalmente y ya era el momento de pasar al siguiente nivel…

-A partir de ahora, debes aprender a pelear solamente usando tu aura mágica. Con todo lo que hemos hecho ya eres capaz de sentir toda la energía espiritual de forma natural, pero ahora debes concentrarte mientras tienes una batalla. Esto es aún más difícil ¿Estás listo Natsu?-

Natsu le dio una sonrisa y se tomó el puño con la mano izquierda -Moete Kita Zo-

-¡Prepárate!-

-¡Adelante!- fue su respuesta mientras se envolvía en flamas.

-¡Únete! ¡Oh río de luz guiado por las hadas!-

Natsu quedó atónito, no… no podía ser…

-¡Brilla! ¡Para destruir los colmillos del mal!-

Parece ser que finalmente ha comenzado el verdadero entrenamiento…

-¡Fairy Glitter!-

En ese momento, dentro del gremio de magos Fairy Tail…

-Oye Erza- llamó Haruka – Dime ¿quién es ese sujeto?- señaló a un hombre que al parecer estaba haciéndole una entrevista al maestro.

-Él es Jason, es reportero de una famosa revista-

-Ah…- _"Me parece un poco raro, sólo míralo, parece que se estuviera excitando mientras habla con el maestro"_

-¡COOL! ¿Tiene alguna esperanza de que este año logren repetir una nueva victoria en los juegos mágicos?-

-Para magos honestos y honrados como nosotros no existe mejor motivación que los treinta millo… digo, la satisfacción de ver que nuestro gremio demuestra ser el más fuerte gracias a los lazos que nos unen-

-¡Cool! ¡Cool! Pero este año Living Hell también participará ¿Está preocupado por alguna sorpresa que pueda pasar?-

-Fairy Tail demostrará que no le teme a nada, además, este año Natsu Dragneel también competirá representando a Fairy Tail-

-¿Natsu Dragneel? ¿No estaba en una misión de diez años?-

-Natsu ha terminado su misión en tres años y estará listo para los juegos-

-¡Cool! ¡Natsu Dragneel, el poderoso salamander de Fairy Tail, volverá a presentarse! ¡Cool!-

Seguidamente, Jason comenzó a entrevistar a algunos de los magos del gremio, llegando luego con Haruka y Erza, haciéndole la primera pregunta a la pelirroja…

-Dicen que ahora sales con Natsu Dragneel ¿es cierto?-

-Sí, desde que Natsu volvió, él y yo somos pareja-

-¡Cool! Dos de los magos más fuertes y famosos se demuestran su amor mutuamente ¿podría tomar una foto de la pareja?-

-Eso será imposible, Natsu está en un viaje de entrenamiento para los juegos mágicos-

-¡Cool! ¡Natsu Dragneel se prepara para su asombroso regreso! ¿Quién es el nuevo miembro?-

-Ella es Haruka, dragon slayer de agua y también pareja de Natsu-

-¡Cool! Otro dragon slayer para la colección de Fairy Tail y otra pareja de Natsu ¡Cool!-

Entonces fue el turno de Mira…

-¿Son ciertos los rumores de que Laxus Dreyar y tú salen en secreto?-

-No, mi novio es Natsu Dragneel-

Lissana…

-¿Piensas en tu hermana como una rival por conseguir el amor de Natsu Dragneel?-

-No, Natsu y yo también somos pareja-

Wendy…

-Muchos varones se están preguntando cuál es tu modelo ideal de hombre ¿Qué le dirías a todos las personas interesadas en ti?-

-Bueno yo… no puedo aceptar a nadie, yo soy novia de Natsu-san…-

Así terminó la entrevista y al día siguiente varias personas comenzaron a leer el artículo que fue publicado…

_El gremio de Fairy Tail, reconocido durante los últimos cuatro años como el gremio de magos más poderoso de todos, busca repetir su éxito de años anteriores y tratar de ganar nuevamente, por quinto año consecutivo, los grandes juegos mágicos y demostrar porqué es el gremio más fuerte de todos._

_Este año se presentarán grandes sorpresas pues además de los grandes gremios que siempre compiten como Lamia Scale o Blue Pegasus, el gremio oficial de Living Hell también hará su primera aparición en estos juegos. Pero para este año lleno de novedades, Fairy Tail tiene dos cartas que podrían asegurarle una nueva victoria en la competición de este año:_

_Una nueva integrante ha sido aceptada en el gremio, su nombre es Haruka, una maga extremadamente poderosa que practica la magia dragon slayer de agua; según nos cuenta el propio maestro, ella llegaría a ser la tercera maga más poderosa de todo el gremio, sólo por detrás del mismo maestro, Makarov Dreyar, y el legendario Gildarts Clive. Esperamos ver todo su potencial en la competición._

_Y por si eso fuera poco, Fairy Tail tiene una última sorpresa reservada para sus contendientes:_

_En un increíble suceso nunca antes visto, en cuanto a misiones se refiere, Natsu Dragneel ha terminado su misión de diez años en el tiempo récord de tres, demostrando que ha mejorado enormemente en todas sus habilidades, y ahora mismo está en un entrenamiento especial, preparando su gran y triunfal regreso en su ambición por demostrar que él es el mago más poderoso que jamás se haya visto._

_A falta de dos meses para los juegos mágicos, este año será la más impresionante competencia sin duda alguna._

_Ahora nos desviamos del tema para ir a las novedades amorosas:_

…

Sí, con ese artículo todas las personas se emocionaron enormemente pues este año prometía ser una competición al máximo nivel, pero también se enteraron que Natsu era pareja de Erza, Mira, Wendy, Lissana, Haruka y una tal Mavis que ellos no conocían…

Sí, la reputación de Natsu cayó mucho más que antes…

Pero no eran solamente las personas de la cuidad quienes leían la revista…

Sting y Rogue también le prestaron mucha atención a los artículos publicados…

-Por fin volveremos a pelear, Natsu-san…- entonces continuó leyendo y luego dirigió su vista hacia su compañero de cabello negro – Lo lamento, Rogue-

-¿Porqué?-

-Gajeel sale con Levy- dijo confundiendo al pelinegro, quien luego de unos momentos entendió a qué se refería Sting y se precipitó a tratar de corregir las cosas…

-¡Espera! ¡Yo no…!-

-Lo sé, lo sé, es duro para ti, pero no olvides que todavía nos tienes a Frosch, Lector y a mí, nunca te abandonaremos a pesar de tus gustos-

-¡Sting!-

Pasaron cinco minutos y ambos dragon slayer ahora estaban bastante serios…

-¿Dejarás que Minerva participe este año?-

Recordaban que aquella maga perversa había regresado a su gremio luego de un largo viaje, aludiendo que había estado equivocada anteriormente y quería que la ayudaran a reivindicarse de sus acciones pasadas…

-Ella trata de cambiar y todos merecen una oportunidad. Además, vamos a necesitar su fuerza, este año no será como los demás-

Rogue asintió…

Y mientras se hablaba del tema en Sabertooth, lo mismo sucedía dentro del gremio Lamia Scale…

Lyon y Jura se encontraban sentados tranquilamente en un sillón mientras el primero echaba un ojo a la revista en búsqueda de fotos sensuales de su querida Juvia. Sin embargo se encontró con otra cosa y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro y su compañero se percató de eso…

-Te ves bastante feliz ¿Encontraste las fotos que buscabas?-

Lyon volteó a verlo para susurrar su respuesta…

-Natsu Dragneel ha vuelto, este año será muy interesante. Gray, te demostraré que seré yo quien se quede con el corazón de mi Juvia-chan-

En ese momento, Yuka, Toby y Chelia llegaban…

-Ya terminamos la misión, Babasaama. Oigan ¿Qué están leyendo?-

Lyon le dio la revista a Chelia para que todos puedan leerla…

-No puedo creerlo ¡Wendy sale con Natsu! ¡Qué feliz me siento por ella!-

En aquel momento, la maestra del gremio se acercaba…

-¡Lyon, Jura! ¡Más vale que este año no me fallen o los haré girar!-

Y mientras ellos esperaban a los juegos, las noticias llegaban al gremio de Blue Pegasus…

El maestro Bob estaba sentado junto a Ichiya en la barra mientras el segundo tomaba un pequeño trago para concentrarse en la lectura y oír a su maestro…

-Makarov me ha contado que su pequeño Natsu finalmente regresó-

-El parfum de la batalla nos llama nuevamente-men-

-Este año la competición será a otro nivel, confío en ti y los demás, Ichiya-

-Natsu-kun, vamos a divertirnos-men…-

En ese mismo momento, Milliana le llevaba la revista a Kagura…

-Mira Kagura, mira lo que dice aquí-

La aludida procedió a leer la revista, abriendo los ojos en leve sorpresa…

Una dragon slayer de agua que superaba en poder a Erza, tal parece que este año una nueva rival acaba de aparecer para ella…

-Ya veo… esto es interesante…-

-Sí, no puedo creer que Natsu esté engañando a Erza con otras chicas de su gremio, lo haré pagar cuando lo vea-

-¿Eh?-

Al mismo tiempo, los magos del consejo mágico se encontraban hablando del mismo evento…

-Todos están enterados de la participación de Living Hell, recuerdo que ellos fueron quienes destruyeron hace varios días una fortaleza-

-Es cierto ¿Qué debemos hacer al respecto?-

Aquella sombra principal habló…

-Nada, nosotros no sabemos que fueron ellos, es asunto de Fairy Tail- fue su orden mientras pensaba unos momentos – Y también, este año dejaremos que Sting Eucliffe pueda participar-

-Es contra las reglas de los juegos mágicos permitir que un maestro de gremio forme parte de la competición-

-Ya estuvo fuera los tres años anteriores, además él es bastante joven, recordemos que su maestro fue asesinado y ahora él asumió el cargo siendo ya uno de los miembros más poderosos de su gremio. Lo más probable es que la multitud quiera ver una revancha entre él y Natsu ahora que el segundo finalmente regresó, el negarles eso podría generar una reacción negativa en la gente de la cuidad, es por el bien común-

-Entonces ¿aceptada la moción?-

-Aceptada-

Gildarts caminaba tranquilamente por un sendero que estaba completamente cubierto por niebla…

Ya había analizado cada informe y luego de más análisis, ya no pudo obtener más información, por lo que ahora mismo se encontraba regresando a Fairy Tail para compartir su descubrimiento con el maestro, lo más probable es que él también tenga algunas cosas que contarle…

Gildarts se detuvo y su expresión se puso más seria cuando se percató de una figura negra frente a él.

Aquella persona traía una chaqueta negra, en su hombro derecho se encontraba el dibujo de un hexágono blanco con un dragón negro en el centro...

-¿Tú eres Gildarts Clive de Fairy Tail?-

-¿Quién eres?-

-Mi nombre es Ace…-

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó?

Finalmente, el verdadero entrenamiento de Natsu ha comenzado y lo veremos en el próximo capítulo. Pero...

¿Natsu todavía es muy débil para vencer a Zeref?

¿Qué es esa piedra que obtuvo Living Hell?

¿Porqué el consejo mágico sigue tan tranquilo?

Living Hell continúa actuando y las cosas se han complicado más que antes...

Ahora que Ace y Gildarts se encontraron ¿qué es lo que va a pasar?

Espero sus opiniones, además de eso, me gustaría que me dieran una sugerencia para una competencia de los juegos mágicos, no es tan fácil pensar en eso...

Sin más que decir, me despido

¡Hasta la próxima!


	17. Fairy Soul

**Antes de comenzar a leer, me gustaría decir algo:**

Primero que nada me gustaría disculparme por demorar en actualizar y también quería agradecer el que hayan sido pacientes en esperar este capítulo.

En segundo lugar, y más importante aún, es que... de las cincuenta o sesenta personas que siguen y leen mi historia... Quiero agradecer especialmente a esos ocho o nueve usuarios que siempre se toman un poco de su tiempo para dejarme un review explicándome sus dudas o diciéndome cuanto les gusta este Fic.

Ustedes son los que me motivan a continuar esta historia con sus opiniones. Puede parecer simple, pero para mí esos pocos comentarios son realmente valiosos. Gracias.

No los entretengo más, espero que disfruten del capítulo

**Continuemos**

* * *

Gildarts se detuvo y su expresión se puso más seria cuando se percató de una figura negra frente a él.

Aquella persona traía una chaqueta negra y en su hombro derecho se encontraba el dibujo de un hexágono blanco con un dragón negro en el centro…

-¿Tú eres Gildarts Clive de Fairy Tail?-

-¿Quién eres?-

-Mi nombre es Ace…-

El mayor inmediatamente pudo reconocer su nombre y apariencia, él aparecía en los informes de Marco…

-¿Qué hace aquí un mago de Living Hell?-

La expresión de Ace no cambió en lo más mínimo -Veo que nos conoces, los informes que usaste te sirvieron ¿Los sacaste del consejo?-

-No tengo intención de responderte- entonces las piernas de Gildarts se separaron levemente -¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?-

El peliblanco levantó una mano y un gran sello mágico de color gris apareció mientras su palma se llenaba de fuego…

-Quiero ver qué tan fuerte eres…- Ace disparó una enorme bola de fuego a gran velocidad.

Una gran explosión amarilla ocurrió en lo alto de la isla Tenrou mientras un Natsu con grandes heridas retrocedía debido a la onda expansiva que causó el tercer Fairy Glitter de Mavis, mientras Natsu trataba de recuperarse un poco finalmente entendía la razón por la que ese anterior ataque fuera uno de los tres grandes hechizos del gremio. Ella lo miraba tranquilamente y con una pequeña sonrisa…

-¿Qué sucede Natsu? ¿Eso es todo?-

El dragon slayer se lanzó nuevamente al ataque…

-¡Karyū no Tekken!-

Mavis retrocedió un poco y el golpe de Natsu pasó cerca de ella mientras el mago de fuego continuaba su ataque con una patada a la altura de su cabeza. Ella volvió a retroceder un poco y esquivarlo para dar un giro y conectar una certera patada en la espalda de Natsu, estrellándolo contra una gran roca…

-Tienes que ignorar tu oído y tu vista, no dejes que ellos se vuelvan la única forma de percibir a tu enemigo, tienes que sentir el aura mágica de tu oponente ¡Concéntrate!-

Natsu dio un gran salto, colocándose en la misma línea que el sol e impidiéndole ver a Mavis, quien cerró los ojos por el enorme brillo…

-¡Karyū no Hokō!-

Un gran tornado de fuego fue disparado a gran velocidad, la maestra solamente dio un suspiro…

-¡Fairy Sphere!- el rugido de Natsu impactó de lleno en la defensa de Mavis mientras Natsu aumentaba la potencia y su ataque se hacía el doble de grande, creando otra gran explosión que levantó una gran cantidad de polvo…

El dragon slayer aterrizó sobre sus pies, esperando…

El humo desapareció, dejando ver a Mavis mirándolo con tranquilidad.

-Creí que ese hechizo te congelaba durante algún tiempo- dijo Natsu, refiriéndose a la vez en que ellos fueron congelados por el lapso de siete años con esa misma técnica.

-Gracias al tiempo que pasó, he podido mejorarlo y ahora ya no tiene ese defecto- dijo con una sonrisa para después extender su mano hacia delante -Vamos Natsu, pelea…-

Natsu se lanzó inmediatamente para dar una gran sucesión de golpes de fuego a enorme velocidad, pero Mavis podía esquivar cada ataque con suma destreza, logrando bloquear algunos puñetazos usando su antebrazo sin dejar de perder su rostro tranquilo.

Natsu dio otro puñetazo y esta vez la maestra lo tomó de una muñeca, cambiando su expresión por una más seria mientras su cuerpo se rodeaba de una pequeña aura dorada y lanzaba al dragon slayer por los aires. Natsu dio un par de giros para luego encender grandes flamas en sus pies y salir disparado contra su maestra…

Mavis juntó las palmas de ambas manos, separándolas para colocarlas en la tierra y hacer que un gran sello verde aparezca…

-Círculo mágico de cuatro puntos…-

Natsu se sorprendió cuando salieron grandes torres de tierra en dirección hacia él…

-¡Columnas del rey de la tierra!-

El dragon slayer se apoyó en una de esas torres, impulsándose con ellas para esquivar las otras que salían disparadas con gran velocidad, en ese momento, Mavis entrecerró los ojos…

Natsu volvió a apoyarse, pero esta vez una parte de la columna se deformó, obteniendo una extensión de masa que logró atrapar el cuerpo de Natsu, quien miró frustrado cuando las demás torres se acercaron.

Una enorme explosión ocurrió en medio del cielo mientras grandes rayos comenzaban a salir en todas direcciones.

Raienryū…

Gildarts mantenía un rostro muy serio mientras levantaba un brazo para dividir la bola de fuego en una gran cantidad de cubos, ocasionando que la magia de Ace desapareciera, en ese momento se percató de que el peliblanco se encontraba justo frente a él, a punto de darle una patada en llamas…

El mayor se agachó a una increíble velocidad, logrando que el ataque pase de largo, entonces lo sujetó de su otra pierna para tratar de darle un puñetazo en el rostro.

Para sorpresa de Gildarts, Ace atrapó su mano mientras lo veía con una expresión aburrida al mismo tiempo en que el mayor se sorprendía más debido a que un gran sello mágico acababa de aparecer debajo de ellos.

Una enorme torre de fuego gris se hizo presente en el lugar, liberando una onda expansiva que agrietó por completo la zona…

Ace salió de aquella torre con un salto hacia atrás, mirando muy seriamente cuando todo el fuego se hizo añicos y Gildarts estaba rodeado por un aura totalmente blanca con un rostro ensombrecido…

El peliblanco trató de darle un puñetazo de fuego, pero Gildarts atrapó su puño como si nada, devolviéndole el golpe con mucha más fuerza que antes y mandándolo a volar unos metros. Apoyó sus manos sobre el suelo y se recuperó rápidamente, una línea de sangre caía por un lado de su boca mientras miraba al mayor y se limpiaba…

-Sí, tú eres el más fuerte de Fairy Tail, pero aún así… no podrás contra nuestro maestro-

-Los magos de Fairy Tail jamás se rinden. Si yo no puedo vencerlo, puedo confiar en que Natsu lo hará-

-Natsu Dragneel… el hijo del rey dragón de fuego, Igneel-

Gildarts se sorprendió de que Ace supiera ese dato – ¡¿Qué sabes sobre Natsu y los dragones?!-

Ace ignoró su pregunta y respondió con otra – ¿Dices que Natsu Dragneel podrá vencernos?-

-Sí… Natsu está destinado a ser un mago muy poderoso que peleará siempre por el bien de sus amigos- Gildarts le dio una sonrisa confiada -¡Él es un mago de Fairy Tail!-

Una muy leve sonrisa apareció en Ace…

-Eso ya lo veremos…- en ese momento el peliblanco comenzó a ser rodeado por una gran flama gris, la cual poco a poco desaparecía…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Lo verás… en los juegos mágicos…- finalmente la flama desapareció y el peliblanco junto a ella.

Gildarts se encontraba muy confundido y preocupado…

"_-¡Él es un mago de Fairy Tail!-_

_-Eso ya lo veremos…-"_

Con esto solo quedó confirmado el interés de Living Hell por Natsu ¿Pero porqué? ¿Cuál es la razón de que buscaran a Natsu?

Algo sucedería en los juegos de este año, algo muy malo, pero lo más importante ahora era llegar al gremio para hablar con el maestro. El mayor levantó la vista al cielo…

"_Natsu…"_

-¡Raienryū no Gekitetsu!-

El dragon slayer de fuego se lanzaba contra Mavis, tratando de conectar un poderoso golpe de flamas y rayos, pero ella solamente lo esquivó agachándose para después contraatacar con una patada en el rostro de Natsu…

Él fue obligado a retroceder unos metros mientras se tomaba la cara con una mano, estaba sorprendido, ese golpe le había dolido mucho, entonces se percató de que la maestra comenzaba su ataque, acercándose a él con gran velocidad…

-Círculo mágico de seis puntos…- dijo mientras en una de sus manos aparecía un sello celeste.

Natsu pudo ver cómo parecía que una gran cantidad de viento comenzaba a juntarse en una mano de Mavis…

-¡Espada del amo del cielo!-

El mago de fuego logró esquivar el primer tajo de magia a distancia, entonces Mavis apareció detrás de él y esta vez no pudo evitar recibir el ataque directamente.

Una gran explosión ocurrió allí mismo…

En Fairy Tail, el campo de entrenamiento se encontraba simulando un gran desierto mientras Haruka, quien no usaba Dragon Force, y Wendy se tomaban de las manos al mismo tiempo que liberaban mucho más su magia en un intento de derribar a su oponente.

Wendy jaló a Haruka, logrando que la pelinegra pierda el equilibrio y no pueda defenderse del golpe de viento, siendo lanzada hacia el cielo mientras Wendy comenzaba a reunir una gran cantidad de aliento.

Ambas eran observadas bajo las atentas miradas de Erza, Mira, Lissana, Happy y Charle…

Haruka dio un giro en el cielo, mientras juntaba sus manos y un gran círculo mágico aparecía…

-¡Mizuryū Kangoku!- para sorpresa de todos los presentes, el mismo sello turquesa de Haruka apareció debajo de Wendy…

-¡Tenryū no...!-

La pequeña fue encerrada en una bola de agua antes de que pudiera disparar su rugido, ocasionando una gran explosión dentro de la esfera, la cual luego desaparecería para dejar ver a una Wendy muy herida por su propio ataque…

Haruka aterrizó sobre sus pies, mirándola seriamente y haciéndole un ademán para continuar su batalla…

La pequeña disparó una poderosa corriente de aire, desequilibrando una pierna de Haruka, quien veía a Wendy justo frente a ella con un brazo envuelto en una bola de aire…

-¡Tenryū no Ken!-

Haruka dobló su columna hacia atrás, logrando que el golpe de Wendy pasara de largo mientras la pelinegra contraatacaba con un fuerte golpe de agua en su estómago y luego mandándola a volar de una patada. Wendy no pudo recuperarse e impactó de lleno en una gran roca que sobresalía de la arena, quedando oculta entre los escombros…

-Muy bien, Wendy- aprobó Haruka – Creo que ya fue suficiente, tomemos un…- no pudo terminar de hablar pues sintió como el poder mágico de la pequeña aumentaba y la presión también…

Los escombros salieron volando cuando Wendy dio un grito y Erza se sorprendió al recordar ese nivel de poder, era lo mismo cuando entrenó con ella hace tres años.

No, no era lo mismo. Ahora había mucho más poder que antes…

El humo desapareció para dejar ver a una dragon slayer del cielo con grandes rasguños, pero había algo más que llamó mucho la atención de todos allí…

A los lados del rostro de Wendy, así como en sus muñecas, habían leves vestigios de lo que parecían ser unas escamas de apariencia muy suave como si fueran plumas un poco brillantes.

Haruka sonrió, había estado presionando constantemente a Wendy para que le muestre su fuerza real. Valió la pena

-Así que, así es tu Dragon Force, todavía le falta mucho para estar completo pero puedo ver que te has vuelto más fuerte. Y también, parece ser que ya eres consciente ¿verdad?-

-Sí Haruka-san…- contestó mientras su cuerpo temblaba un poco debido a que era la primera vez que se mantenía consciente en ese estado…

-Sé que no es fácil tratar de mantener la calma, pero al menos ahora sabes cuánto poder tienes y eso es bueno- fue lo que dijo mientras miraba a sus compañeras – Oye Mira dime ¿Qué tan específico se puede ser en la reconstrucción del campo?-

-¿Eh? No lo sé- respondió un poco intrigada – ¿Qué tienes en mente?-

Haruka le dio una sonrisa – Me gustaría que solamente sea un suelo muy grueso hecho de acero ¿crees que sea posible?-

Mira sonrió – Vamos a intentarlo-

La albina se acercó al panel para tratar de escribir una descripción semejante a lo que Haruka pidió, entonces comenzó la reestructuración…

Luego de unos momentos, todos estaban parados sobre un suelo de concreto, era como si fuera una cuidad entera sin edificios o cualquier otra construcción.

-Perdona Haruka, pero parece que no es posible-

-No te preocupes, esto también servirá- respondió alegre mientras Erza le hablaba…

-Por cierto, ¿Porqué pediste un campo así?-

-A decir verdad- Haruka se quitó uno de sus zapatos, mostrándoles a todos que estaba lleno de arena – Estoy cansada de que toda la arena se meta en mi ropa, es muy incómodo pelear así-

En ese momento, Lucy, Gray, Juvia y Gajeel llegaban también al terreno de batalla, la rubia fue quien habló primero…

-Oigan ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Erza estaba sorprendida por verlos…

-¿Lucy? Es verdad, el campo sufrió una reestructuración y eso incluye a las otras secciones. Perdón por eso-

-No, no te preocupes. De todas formas estaba tomando un descanso- en ese momento, Gray miró quienes se encontraban a punto de enfrentarse y Mira le explicó la razón de esa batalla…

-Haruka dice que Wendy tiene el potencial para ser tan fuerte como Natsu, pero que para lograrlo necesita entrenar mucho, por eso quiere concentrarse más en ella…-

-Ya veo, esto será interesante- concluyó con una sonrisa mientras caminaba para sentarse en la tribuna y Juvia se colocaba a su lado, Lucy también se sentó seguida luego por todos los demás, incluido Gajeel, quien estaba mirando todo seriamente con los brazos cruzados…

Haruka se dio cuenta de que algunos de sus compañeros estaban sentados – Parece que ahora tenemos público- para sorpresa de Wendy, la pelinegra desapareció su magia de agua…

Mira activó el campo de magia para proteger la tribuna y le dio un asentimiento a Haruka.

Lucy se encontraba hablando con la pelirroja – Por cierto Erza ¿Qué es lo que Wendy tiene en la cara?-

-Según Haruka, es una parte del Dragon Force de Wendy-

La maga estelar quedó completamente sorprendida por escuchar esas palabras, en ese momento todos se percataron de que la pelea finalmente continuaba…

Wendy se lanzaba al ataque mientras Haruka continuaba de pie con una sonrisa tranquila, un gran estruendo se oyó cuando la maga del cielo dio un salto para dar una poderosa patada de viento que Haruka bloqueó con su brazo izquierdo.

Continuaron allí durante un segundo más, entonces Wendy retrocedió mientras la pelinegra se dio cuenta de que tenía el brazo totalmente entumecido. Cuando volteó para mirar a su oponente, Wendy ya le había dado un puñetazo en el rostro, tirándola al suelo.

Luego de un momento, Haruka se levantó tranquilamente con una sonrisa – Esto se pondrá muy interesante-

Wendy se lanzó nuevamente tratando de conectar un puñetazo, Haruka se defendió y trató de golpear también, pero la menor se agachó para poder darle una patada en las costillas, Haruka se recuperó inmediatamente y la mandó a volar de un puñetazo…

La más joven dio un giro y se apoyó sobre una mano para luego caer suavemente sobre sus pies.

Haruka la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa _"Como lo suponía, su resistencia física ha mejorado mucho"_

Wendy seguía muy seria _"Haruka-san es muy fuerte…"_

-Si no vas a atacar entonces yo comenzaré- Haruka se lanzó directamente contra la pequeña, dándole una patada por la zona izquierda. Wendy se recuperó y trató de atacar, pero la pelinegra logró darle un puñetazo por el otro lado, obligando a la menor a apoyarse sobre el piso.

Haruka juntó ambas manos para golpear a Wendy, quien bloqueó el golpe con ambos brazos, en ese momento ambas conectaron un puñetazo en su oponente, empezando un intercambio de golpes con gran rapidez.

Lissana miraba sorprendida la batalla – No puedo creerlo, Wendy no está dejando que Haruka pueda obtener la ventaja-

Ambas dragon slayer continuaban con sus ataques mientras la pelinegra tenía una sonrisa…

"_Muy impresionante, se está adaptando cada vez más a mi velocidad"_

Erza, Mira, Gajeel y Gray miraban tranquilamente la batalla, a diferencia de Lucy, Lissana y Juvia, quienes estaban sorprendidas por el nivel que la menor estaba mostrando…

La pelinegra dio una patada descendente y Wendy lo esquivó para poder conectar un puñetazo, a lo que Haruka respondió con el mismo golpe…

En cuanto chocaron, ambas fueron obligadas a dar un salto hacia atrás. Haruka aterrizó sobre sus pies mientras levantaba la mirada para darse con la sorpresa de que Wendy estaba justo frente a ella…

-¡Tenryū no Ken!-

Un potente puñetazo de viento dio de lleno en el rostro de Haruka, quien contraatacó con una patada en la quijada de Wendy, ambas saliendo disparadas unos pocos metros hacia atrás…

Todos los presentes se percataron de que las manos de Haruka se rodeaban por dos esferas turquesas mientras ella se impulsaba con una mano en el suelo para caer sobre sus pies y lanzarse al ataque con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Nuevamente comenzó un intercambio de golpes a gran velocidad, ambas magas atacaban sin descanso ni tregua en un intento de vencer a su oponente, pero era muy complicado pues ninguna de las dos descuidaba su defensa, y si una lograba conectar un golpe, la otra contraatacaba inmediatamente…

Erza miraba muy seriamente la pelea

"_Tal como ese día, ahora mismo, Wendy se está acostumbrando al daño de los golpes de Haruka mientras más pelean…"_

Entonces ambas dragon slayer daban una patada al mismo tiempo, separándose luego para juntar una gran cantidad de aliento.

-¡Mizuryū no Hokō!-

-¡Tenryū no Hokō!-

Fuera del salón de entrenamiento, es decir, dentro del gremio de Fairy Tail, todos los magos se hallaban bebiendo y hablando tranquilamente.

Makarov estaba sentado en la barra con una jarra de cerveza en la mano, escuchando claramente los estruendos de la batalla entre dragon slayers…

-Que mocosos tan escandalosos- fue lo que dijo mientras comenzaba a beber un trago, en ese momento, el gremio se sacudió con fuerza, causando sorpresa en todos y que la cerveza del maestro cayera al suelo, logrando que una vena hinchada aparezca en su cabeza…

-Será mejor que vaya a ver qué sucede-

Todos los demás lo siguieron pues también tenían curiosidad por ver lo que pasaba.

Luego de unos momentos, el maestro y todos los demás llegaron al campo de entrenamiento…

-¡Mocosos! ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?!- Erza respondió a su pregunta…

-Estamos viendo el entrenamiento de Haruka y Wendy-

-¿Hmm?-

Todos inclinaron su cabeza hacia un lado para ver la batalla…

En el centro de un gran cráter, ambas dragon slayers se golpeaban sin descanso mientras se veían grandes grietas en el suelo, las cuales aumentaban de tamaño con cada golpe que se daban…

Haruka dio una patada a ras de suelo y Wendy lo esquivó con un salto, dándole un puñetazo de viento, la pelinegra quiso devolver el mismo golpe pero Wendy se agachó a gran velocidad y pudo esquivarlo, conectando un rodillazo en Haruka y en ese momento todos se sorprendieron pues la menor comenzaba a darle una sucesión de golpes a la pelinegra…

-Erza- llamó Lucy – ¿Porqué Haruka no está usando su Dragon Force?-

-Quiere hacer que Wendy se acostumbre poco a poco a esa forma; si Haruka usara su Dragon Force ahora, entonces podría terminar la pelea en muy poco tiempo pero Wendy no aprendería lo suficiente; o tal vez estaba aburrida y solo quiere entretenerse…-

-Y-ya veo…- respondió la rubia mientras una gota resbalaba por su cabeza…

Haruka perdió de vista a Wendy, quien se hallaba justo encima y lista para disparar un rugido de viento…

Un poderoso tornado salió disparado con gran velocidad, impactando directamente en la pelinegra y ocasionando una explosión.

Cuando el humo desapareció se pudo ver un gran hoyo muy profundo, Wendy estaba de pie en el borde…

Los magos, quienes sin darse cuenta ya se habían sentado en la tribuna a ver la pelea, comenzaron a animar a la más joven…

-¡Muy bien Wendy!-

-¡Así se hace!-

-¡Hombre!-

Wendy asomó la cabeza por el hoyo, tratando de ver algo mientras se daba cuenta de que todo el suelo empezaba a temblar…

La menor fue obligada a retroceder cuando un gran torbellino de agua salió del hoyo mientras la voz de Haruka retumbaba en todo el lugar, sorprendiendo por completo a los magos. Toda el agua desapareció para dejar ver a la dragon slayer flotando en el cielo con su Dragon Force.

Haruka aterrizó unos metros frente a Wendy, luego de un momento eliminó su capa de agua, regresando a la normalidad mientras se tomaba un lado del cuello y una parte del hombro, haciendo sonar uno de sus huesos al mismo tiempo que la miraba con una expresión inocente…

-Esos golpes de verdad me dolieron- crack… crack -¡Muy bien Wendy! ¡Sigamos peleando!-

A la menor le resbaló una gota por la cabeza…

Y, a diferencia de ésta, la pelea de Natsu no era tan igualada…

Grandes explosiones de humo ocurrían en lo alto de la isla mientras Natsu disparaba su rugido en un intento de darle a su maestra, quien fácilmente lo esquivaba o se protegía con su Fairy Sphere…

Natsu aterrizó y sus piernas fueron absorbidas por la tierra, como si fuera una especie de barro extraño, levantó la vista para ver a una Mavis tranquila con un sello verde en su mano…

-Círculo mágico de cuatro puntos: Prisión de tierra-

El barro se endureció y Natsu quedó completamente atrapado hasta el cuello mientras Mavis juntaba las palmas para que un sello azul aparezca…

-Círculo mágico de ocho puntos: Marea del rey del agua-

Una gran ola apareció de la nada detrás de Mavis, dirigiéndose directamente contra Natsu, quien aumentaba mucho más su poder mágico ocasionando un par de grietas mientras lograba salir del suelo envuelto en flamas y rayos. Logró esquivar la ola, pero no pudo esquivar un tajo de magia a distancia.

Natsu cayó al suelo, levantándose inmediatamente para encontrarse con…

-¡Fairy Glitter!-

Otra enorme explosión de luz ocurrió en la isla mientras Natsu era obligado a retroceder varios metros con muchos rasguños en su cuerpo…

El dragon slayer estaba realmente asombrado de que Mavis pudiera usar magia tan poderosa para pelear, no se lo esperaba, pero por algo había sido la fundadora y primera maestra de Fairy Tail…

Ella apareció detrás suyo –No te distraigas, Natsu…-

Natsu dio un salto hacia atrás para alejarse de Mavis, quien se quedó quieta mientras él aterrizaba…

La maestra se lo reconocía, soportar cuatro Fairy Glitters era una hazaña simplemente extraordinaria, el dragon slayer se merecía un premio… -Dime algo Natsu-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Quieres ver el aura mágica en acción?- preguntó con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que Natsu abría los ojos en sorpresa por lo que acababa de oír…

"_¿Me mostrará cómo usa su aura mágica?"_

-Como ya te mencioné antes, cuando logras armonizar tu alma, tu cuerpo y tu magia como una sola entidad, todas tus habilidades pueden aumentar al doble, el triple o lo máximo que pueda resistir tu cuerpo basado en el control sobre la energía de tu espíritu-

-Eso ya lo sé- respondió el dragon slayer mientras trataba de recuperar un poco el aliento –Pero aún así, quiero verlo. Quiero ver cuál es tu verdadera fuerza-

-Muy bien…- aceptó ella con una pequeña sonrisa y súbitamente cambió su expresión por una de total seriedad al mismo tiempo que su poder mágico se elevaba desmesuradamente, sorprendiendo por completo a Natsu.

Mavis estaba rodeada por un aura dorada mientras sus cabellos se mecían por todo el poder que expulsaba. Natsu le dio una sonrisa…

-Moete Kita Zo- fue lo que dijo mientras sus llamas aumentaban de tamaño y él se preparaba para pelear…

-Espera Natsu- el dragon slayer se detuvo mientras la maestra continuaba con una expresión muy seria –En esta forma no puedo controlarme, a pesar de que estamos en la isla, no estoy segura de que sobrevivirás, necesito que luches usando tu Dragon Force-

Natsu tragó un poco de saliva pero no hizo preguntas, solamente se limitó a obedecer las órdenes de Mavis, llenándose de llamas y rayos para que una gran cantidad de vapor comience a emanar de su cuerpo mientras una gran torre de fuego se hacía presente en el lugar y Natsu liberaba un alarido de guerra…

Poco a poco, grandes líneas naranjas aparecían marcando los brazos y el rostro de Natsu al mismo tiempo que la torre comenzaba a comprimirse en una gran bola de flamas con rayos bastante grandes. Una onda expansiva de fuego logró carbonizar las rocas que los rodeaban cuando Natsu finalmente liberó su Dragon Force…

Mavis sonrió –Muy bien, comencemos…-

Y mientras Natsu estaba listo para pelear con todas sus fuerzas, la dragon slayer del cielo ya lo hacía contra Haruka…

El campo entero estaba lleno de cráteres mientras Wendy y Haruka, quien seguía sin usar su Dragon Force, se movían a gran velocidad e impactaban varias veces entre ellas, ocasionando explosiones que combinaban viento y agua…

Wendy lanzó un potente rugido que la pelinegra esquivó con suma facilidad, en ese momento la menor aparecía justo sobre ella, logrando darle un puñetazo de viento…

Ante la sorpresa de todos allí, la mano de Wendy quedó incrustada en el estómago de Haruka, quien ahora mismo le daba una sonrisa y comenzaba a volverse agua de color turquesa. Era una trampa…

-Apuesto a que no te esperabas eso ¿verdad?- preguntó la pelinegra varios metros detrás de Wendy, quien continuaba con su brazo en aquella masa y mirándola totalmente confundida.

Haruka puso un rostro más serio mientras un sello mágico aparecía debajo de Wendy y aquella forma de agua comenzaba a crecer, explotando por completo en una gran marea de agua turquesa que dejó a la menor bastante herida.

Wendy se levantaba lentamente, viendo a la pelinegra de pie y muy tranquila…

-Vamos, vamos ¿Qué sucede? Apenas estamos calentando-

Ambas se lanzaron nuevamente al ataque, ocasionando un nuevo intercambio de golpes veloces y poderosos bajo la mirada atenta y sorprendida de varios magos del gremio.

Levy y Lily se hallaban sentados junto a Gajeel, su exceed le habló…

-Gajeel…-

-Sí- confirmó el dragon slayer de hierro mientras Gray y Juvia tenían una conversación similar…

-Gray-sama…-

-Sí, Juvia, ya lo sé…- respondió seriamente el mago de hielo cuando Erza le explicaba las cosas con mayor detalle a Lucy…

-Erza, Wendy no…-

-Así es Lucy. Wendy no resistirá mucho más, ya está muy cerca del límite. Sus golpes se han hecho más débiles y su poder mágico continúa reduciéndose a gran velocidad-

-Haruka no se ve cansada- opinó la maga estelar, recibiendo una respuesta seria…

-Porque no lo está, Haruka ni siquiera está usando su Dragon Force para pelear, ella está muy relajada-

Lucy se prestó mucha más atención para ver que Erza tenía la razón…

A simple vista se podía apreciar un veloz intercambio de golpes, pero cuando te concentrabas y analizabas lo suficiente podías ver con claridad cómo es que Haruka detenía cada uno de los golpes de Wendy mientras conservaba una sonrisa tranquila y contraatacaba sin dejar de bloquear…

Haruka sujetó un puño de Wendy, jalando a la menor para desequilibrarla y dispararle un potente rugido de agua que impactó por completo, causando una explosión que logró levantar una gran cantidad de polvo…

La mayoría de los miembros del gremio estaban asombrados, pero el maestro, Erza y los demás miraban muy seriamente el campo de batalla…

Haruka estaba de pie, con algunos rasguños en su rostro y ropa, viendo con una expresión seria el humo, el cual luego de unos momentos desapareció para dejar ver a una Wendy en el suelo respirando muy agitadamente en busca de recuperar el aliento.

Su rostro y sus muñecas ya no tenían esas pequeñas escamas, había regresado a la normalidad mientras abría levemente un ojo para mirar a la pelinegra frente a ella…

-Haruka…san…- Wendy finalmente cayó inconsciente mientras la aludida se acercaba para después cargarla…

-Buen trabajo, Wendy- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al mismo tiempo que caminaba en dirección a la tribuna.

La sentó en un lugar disponible y procedió a usar su magia de agua para restaurar las energías de Wendy mientras algunos de sus compañeros se acercaban, con Lucy hablando primero…

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó obviamente refiriéndose a Wendy pues Haruka parecía muy tranquila…

-Ella está bien, solamente está cansada- respondió – El que me preocupa más, es Natsu-

Esa última oración llamó mucho la atención de Erza, quien pidió una explicación…

-¿A qué te refieres Haruka?-

-Puedo sentir todo su esfuerzo, y también una parte de frustración…-

El mago de fuego retrocedió varios metros con su cuerpo lleno de rasguños y unas leves quemaduras…

Natsu se lanzó contra Mavis tratando de golpearla con un puñetazo de flamas y rayos, pero ella simplemente lo esquivó, dándole un poderoso golpe en la espalda para obligarlo a caer…

-¡Concéntrate! No dejes que la frustración de no poder tocarme te afecte, relájate, mantente tranquilo pero alerta, Natsu. Recuerda, para poder pelear sintiendo el aura mágica de tu oponente, tienes que hacer que tu alma forme parte del lugar y dejar que todo el lugar se vuelva una parte de ti también-

Natsu se levantó rápidamente, arrojándose contra Mavis – ¡Eso ya lo sé!-

Ella simplemente se hizo a un lado para dejar que Natsu pase a su costado, dándole un puñetazo en el rostro y un rodillazo en el estómago – Lo sabes, pero no lo haces…-

El dragon slayer se alejó unos metros y le disparó un rugido bastante potente, del cual Mavis se protegió con su Fairy Sphere, mirándolo seriamente y luego de un momento ya estaba enterrando su puño en el estómago de Natsu, mandándolo a volar y logrando que salga por completo de la isla para caer al océano…

La marea le ahorró el camino hacia la orilla, mientras un Natsu con varias gotas recorriendo su cuerpo miraba hacia lo alto de la isla para poder ver la figura de Mavis darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

Natsu estaba enfadado consigo mismo, ya había aprendido a sentir el aura de todas las cosas de manera natural, pero hacer lo mismo mientras se está concentrado en una pelea era muchas veces más difícil, pero si no lo lograba, jamás podría derrotar a Zeref para debilitar a Acnologia con el fin de poder eliminarlo y evitar que asesine a todas las criaturas vivas. Todos esos pensamientos no hicieron otra cosa que estresarlo mucho más que antes…

Una gran torre de flamas y rayos sobresalía de la isla mientras Natsu liberaba un alarido de frustración absoluta.

Mavis estaba de pie, esperando que el dragon slayer regresara a continuar su entrenamiento mientras una expresión triste aparecía en su rostro -Natsu… Sé como te sientes, pero tienes que despejar tu mente o nunca podrás usar tu aura mágica, así jamás podrás traerle la paz a este mundo-

El mago de fuego salió impulsado hacia el cielo gracias a sus flamas, llegando nuevamente a la cima para encarar a su maestra…

Respiraba lentamente por la boca en un intento de relajar su mente mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de entrar en paz bajo la atenta mirada de Mavis.

Sus pensamientos comenzaron a desaparecer, mientras el color celeste claro del aura de Natsu empezaba a volverse más brillante conforme el dragon slayer se deshacía de sus preocupaciones y respiraba con profundidad.

Igneel…

Por alguna extraña razón, Natsu lograba sentirse tranquilo mientras algunas imágenes de su padre llenaban su mente, envolviéndolo en un mar de fuego dentro de aquella pradera que era su consciencia. Lentamente, dejó que los recuerdos de Acnologia sustituyeran a los de Igneel…

La vez que ese desgraciado casi asesina a todos en la isla con un solo ataque; el día en que estuvo a punto de matar a Haruka; cuando se dio cuenta de que fue Acnologia quien le hacía perder el control; y también, la batalla por el dominio de su alma, donde el dragón negro le aseguraría que regresaría…

Natsu se sentía totalmente enfadado, pero sabía que no podía perder la calma, si lo hacía nunca podría controlar todo el poder que tenía su espíritu. Su mente comenzó a mezclar recuerdos dulces y amargos, sus emocionantes misiones, el cariño de sus amigos y el odio de sus enemigos…

"_Todo forma parte de un solo ser…"_

Él continuaba respirando cada vez con mayor tranquilidad mientras su mente comenzaba a quedar en blanco, totalmente relajado pero con una enorme concentración en la tela fina creada por la energía de las criaturas vivientes en la isla.

Ahora que finalmente volvía a estar en paz, recordó que el sol también participaba en su entrenamiento, todo el brillo y la energía que se desprendía del astro rey se encontraba mostrando con suprema claridad cualquier movimiento en el lugar por más pequeño que fuera.

Mavis disparó una muy delgada línea de agua con gran presión, Natsu no se movió y dejó pasar la magia cerca de su rostro mientras ella se ponía un poco más seria al ver que su disparo dejó un gran corte en el suelo…

Sin abrir los ojos, Natsu separó levemente sus piernas al mismo tiempo que ambas manos se llenaban de flamas y rayos. Haciendo un ademán para decirle a Mavis que podían continuar…

Ella se movió a increíble velocidad mientras Natsu continuaba sintiendo las cosas a su alrededor. No abrió los ojos, pero dio un gran salto para esquivar las columnas de tierra que salieron del suelo, las cuales luego saldrían disparadas contra él.

No se inmutó y voló en pedazos a todas las columnas con una enorme concentración de flamas y rayos, en ese momento, Mavis apareció detrás de él lista para atacarlo…

Natsu dio un rápido giro, esquivando la mano de su maestra y jalándola para intercambiar posiciones, logrando aprisionarla en una llave y ambos aterrizaron suavemente sobre la tierra.

Un gran sello verde apareció debajo de Natsu, quien soltó a su maestra y se impulsó hacia un lado, esquivando la prisión de tierra de Mavis, quien volvió a lanzarse contra el dragon slayer…

Pero esta vez era diferente, Natsu podía percibirla con total claridad y disparó una gran bola de fuego hacia un lado vacío, donde ocurriría una explosión pues su ataque había logrado impactar en la Fairy Sphere…

Ella volvió a desaparecer y Natsu abrió por completo los ojos, lanzándose con gran velocidad hacia un lado.

-¡Raienryū no Gekitetsu!-

El puño de Natsu estaba enterrado en el suelo mientras una tranquila Mavis se encontraba varios centímetros lejos de la mano del dragon slayer…

-Muy bien, Natsu- aprobó – Ya estás entendiendo. Ahora veamos qué tan bien puedes pelear así-

En ese momento Haruka terminaba de atender a Wendy, quien se levantó con tranquilidad…

-Muy bien, Wendy- sonrió la pelinegra – Lo has hecho muy bien-

-No… yo… todavía no puedo pelear como tú, Haruka-san-

Haruka puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Wendy – Eso es obvio, porque yo llevo entrenando casi toda mi vida. Pero no te preocupes por eso ahora, siempre podrás hacer realidad tus sueños si trabajas duro para cumplirlos-

-¡Sí!- respondió la menor mientras Erza le hablaba a la pelinegra…

-Haruka, hace un momento me dijiste que Natsu estaba frustrado ¿tienes una idea de porqué?-

La pelinegra le sonrió – Ya no te preocupes por eso, por alguna razón ahora siento que Natsu está realmente tranquilo, casi parece que estuviera durmiendo-

En la isla, grandes explosiones de humo sucedían a cada momento mientras el dragon slayer se movía con gran velocidad en un intento de esquivar cada ataque de Mavis…

Un gran tajo de viento vino a gran velocidad sobre el suelo, Natsu lo esquivó con un salto pero fue rodeado por una gran cantidad de columnas, las cuales luego se acercarían para encerrarlo en una gran formación…

Mavis miraba seriamente las grietas que comenzaban a formarse en las torres, desapareciendo por completo cuando un gran estallido de fuego y rayos se hizo presente junto al alarido de Natsu.

El dragon slayer cayó sobre sus pies mientras un baño de luz dorada cubría por completo el lugar…

-Fairy…-

Natsu fue mucho más rápido en reaccionar, ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas así que lo arriesgó todo moviéndose como una gran bola de flamas y rayos que dejaba todo carbonizado a su paso…

-¡Glitter!-

-¡Guren Bakuraijin!-

La enorme explosión que ocurrió en ese momento sobresalía por completo de la isla…

Mavis se hallaba de pie y en ese momento se percató de que Natsu estaba justo detrás de ella usando solamente sus flamas…

-¡Karyū no…!-

Ella cerró los ojos esperando un golpe que nunca llegó…

Cuando se percató de que no recibía ningún daño, abrió lentamente sus ojos para ver al dragon slayer echado en el suelo y totalmente agotado.

-Ya… no puedo… más…- era lo que decía con una sonrisa mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento – Me he quedado… sin magia…-

Bueno, Mavis sabía que tarde o temprano Natsu se quedaría sin magia, estuvo resistiendo varios Fairy Glitters mientras trataba de continuar peleando, por lo que le dio una suave sonrisa y se sentó a su lado mientras esperaba que un poco de su magia se reponga…

-Oye Mavis- llamó Natsu mientras miraba al cielo.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Si yo no hubiera usado mi Dragon Force cuando me lo pediste, ¿de verdad hubiera muerto?-

-No, recuerda que el árbol da protección divina a quienes lleven el símbolo de Fairy Tail-

El dragon slayer abrió los ojos en total sorpresa -Entonces ¿porqué…?-

-No hubieras logrado acostumbrarte más rápido si yo no te convencía de que lo usaras. Como dragon slayer, tienes la capacidad de adaptarte a la fuerza de tu oponente, ya sea igualándola o incluso superándola - sonrió

Continuaron mirando las nubes en el cielo y luego de unos momentos, Natsu finalmente se levantó…

-¿Ya estás mejor?-

-Sí, con tantos años peleando y dos años junto a Gildarts, mi cuerpo se ha acostumbrado a quedar hecho polvo. Además, gracias a mi entrenamiento, mi magia se recarga bastante rápido-

Mavis se puso de pie, mirándolo con una sonrisa. Natsu era una persona realmente interesante…

Ella comenzó a caminar, pero se tambaleó y Natsu la atrapó en sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo.

-Mavis ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con preocupación pues ella se veía muy bien hace solamente unos momentos…

-Había olvidado que mientras estoy viva, uso mucha más magia cuando activo el aura mágica. Sólo estoy cansada, no es nada-

-Deberías tener más cuidado con eso-

-Y lo dice el chico que arriesga su vida cada fin de semana-

Ambos rieron un poco mientras Natsu la cargaba en todo el camino de regreso a la tienda que él había levantado para que ambos durmieran durante su estadía en la isla…

En ese momento, los cinco miembros de Living Hell conversaban en el salón principal…

-Sean, sal del asiento de nuestro maestro- advirtió Misaki, viendo al pelinegro relajarse cómodamente en lo que parecía ser una especie de trono…

-Por favor, el maestro está ocupado ahora, deberíamos aprovechar este momento para relajarnos un poco, ¿no crees Ace?-

El aludido no respondió, simplemente miraba hacia otro lado mientras sostenía su lacrima con una mano…

-¿Oye me estás escuchando? ¡Ace!- el peliblanco no se inmutó, continuaba con una expresión seria.

Luego de un momento, volteó su rostro para mirar a sus compañeros, alertando un poco a Ren…

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Nuestro maestro acaba de llegar con su objetivo- avisó el peliblanco mientras cada uno reaccionaba a sus palabras y sacaban sus lacrimas.

Sora se acercó a Misaki – ¿Cuál es la historia del gremio al que perteneció ese sujeto?-

-Originalmente, ellos eran un gremio oscuro, pero se legalizaron para poder participar en los juegos mágicos hace tres años. Su maestro, Iván Dreyar, es el hijo del actual maestro de Fairy Tail; se podría decir que su objetivo era eliminarlos, aunque ellos fueron arrestados hace tres años, actualmente están libres pero su gremio fue disuelto...-

-Ya veo… ¿y qué quiere nuestro maestro con él?-

Ace respondió a la pregunta mientras los ojos de sus compañeros se ensombrecían…

-Nadie debe interferir-

Y mientras todos asentían, en un lugar bastante apartado y rocoso, Iván recibía una visita que no esperaba…

Aquella sombra que respondía al nombre de Némesis estaba frente a él. Su rostro estaba oculto pero se podía ver perfectamente que traía puestos unos pantalones oscuros junto a unas botas del mismo color; usaba una túnica de color blanco con mangas largas, el cierre del centro estaba abierto hasta la mitad de su pecho, dejando ver que ese sujeto usaba una camiseta negra. Era alto, posiblemente de la misma estatura que Natsu o Gildarts…

Aunque se podía percibir un gran poder mágico, Iván hizo caso omiso de eso y lo encaró…

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Escuché que odias a Fairy Tail- fue la respuesta de aquella sombra – Eso quiere decir que tenemos el mismo enemigo ¿verdad?-

-Sí, pero estás en mi camino- respondió Iván mientras aquella sombra miraba hacia su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba en un lugar totalmente diferente.

Una especie de puente increíblemente largo que se encontraba sobre un acantilado totalmente negro…

-Veo que puedes usar magia de ilusión- analizó Némesis mientras el mago aparecía frente a él – ¿Pero de qué sirve esto para eliminarme?-

-Ya lo verás…-

Poco a poco, el maestro de Living Hell comenzó a reducirse de tamaño, transformándose finalmente en un pequeño muñeco de papel…

-Ya entiendo, mientras el oponente está ocupado distrayéndose con tu magia o tratando de deshacerla, tú aprovechas para transformarlos ¿verdad?-

Iván simplemente comenzó a reír…

Sin embargo, sus carcajadas se detuvieron cuando se percató de que nuevamente se encontraban en aquel lugar rocoso y sin vida.

Aquella sombra estaba otra vez frente a él como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada…

-Tu estrategia fue interesante, pero tus hechizos no tienen el nivel necesario para atraparme. Te mostraré cómo es un verdadero hechizo…- seguidamente, juntó sus manos, separándolas mientras un pequeño círculo mágico amarillo aparecía con la figura de un dragón negro en el centro…

Iván quedó atónito, esa magia era idéntica al Fairy Law de Makarov…

-Debes sentirte humillado por ver una magia así ¿no?-

-¡Imposible! ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Dónde aprendiste eso?!-

-Mi maestro me lo enseñó hace muchos años, pero eso no importa-

¿Su maestro? ¿Hades? ¿Makarov? ¿O alguien más que conoce los hechizos de Fairy Tail?

-¡¿Quién es tu maestro?!-

-Los muertos no tienen porqué saberlo- fue la respuesta mientras el lugar entero comenzaba a brillar con una luz dorada…

Iván no pudo hacer otra cosa más que cerrar los ojos mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro – Fairy Tail… Laxus…-

Makarov tuvo una leve punzada en su pecho mientras un mal presentimiento recorría por completo su mente…

Ace guardó su lacrima mientras Sean se ponía de pie y todos comenzaban a caminar hacia la salida, Ren se acercó a Sora mientras Misaki los escuchaba atentamente…

-Ese tal Iván ya está muerto ¿Qué sigue ahora?-

-No lo sé- respondió la rubia mientras su otra compañera hablaba seriamente…

-Nosotros debemos asesinar a los antiguos miembros de Raven Tail, solamente uno de ellos debe quedar con vida. Le diremos que su antiguo maestro y compañeros fueron asesinados por nosotros, esa persona acudirá a Fairy Tail en busca de apoyo, les contará todo lo que hicimos y Fairy Tail informará al consejo mágico o buscará venganza. Por falta de pruebas el consejo no podrá arrestarnos y solamente le quedará una alternativa a Fairy Tail… serán ellos quienes comiencen la guerra en los juegos mágicos. Ya colocamos el anzuelo, ellos deben morder…-

Sean se acercó un poco más…

-Entonces ¿quién es esa persona que deberá sobrevivir?-

-Según lo que sé, solamente uno de ellos mantenía una especie de amistad con uno de sus magos, creo que su nombre era Flare Corona. Ella vive hacia el norte, en el pueblo del sol, una cuidad donde viven algunos gigantes, recuerdo que ese lugar fue creado por Atlas Flame-

Ren y Sora abrieron levemente los ojos cuando escucharon el nombre del dragón mientras Sean continuaba sus preguntas…

-¿Quién de nosotros irá?-

Los ojos de Misaki brillaron durante una fracción de segundo…

-Yo iré- entonces miró a su compañero de cabello blanco – Nadie debe quedar con vida a excepción de ella ¿verdad?-

-Sí-

Todos salieron del lugar mientras Ace los miraba seriamente…

-La misión acaba de empezar-

En ese momento, mientras los cinco magos se separaban, algunas noticias llegaban a Fairy Tail…

Todos los miembros se hallaban en el edificio principal de su gremio, oyendo claramente a un mensajero que provenía del consejo mágico.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- volvió a preguntar Makarov pues no creía en las palabras que escuchaba…

-Hace tres días, una fortaleza de defensa tres veces más grande que Magnolia fue totalmente destruida. El consejo mágico desea que algunos de sus magos vayan a investigar lo que sucedió-

Makarov lo meditó durante unos momentos, sus malos presentimientos no hicieron otra cosa que confirmarse, algo malo estaba pasando y las cosas parecían ser peor…

-Erza, Gray, Juvia, Lucy, Haruka y Gajeel- llamó el maestro – Ustedes irán y averiguarán qué fue lo que pasó-

La pelirroja asintió mientras el equipo partía a sus hogares y se preparaban para salir de misión.

Mientras caminaban, Erza no pudo evitar hacerle una obvia pregunta a Haruka…

-¿Crees que fue Living Hell?-

Haruka tenía una expresión bastante seria – No lo sé, pero no puedo negar que sospecho de ellos- Erza asintió y ambas se alistaron.

Luego de una hora, el equipo estaba en la estación del tren preparado para abordarlo…

Una vez dentro, Juvia se sentó junto a Gray mientras a Lucy le resbalaba una gota por ver a Gajeel tratar de resistir sus mareos; al lado de ellos, Erza estaba impresionada de que Haruka no estuviera sufriendo el mismo síntoma...

-Sólo los dragon slayers varones sufren por el movimiento en los transportes- fue su aclaración mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se reía de Gajeel, a lo que el pelinegro la maldecía y se acercaba a una ventana para vomitar…

Y mientras el equipo viajaba, Natsu estaba sentado en el suelo y conversaba un poco con Mavis, quien descansaba tranquilamente en el regazo del mago de fuego…

-¿Entonces puedes usar magia elemental?- preguntó un sorprendido dragon slayer

-Sí- respondió con una sonrisa tranquila –Puedo usar magia de fuego, agua, viento, tierra y luz. Aunque me tomó algo de tiempo el poder aprender a usarlos todos-

-¿Porqué?-

-Natsu, la naturaleza de la magia de una persona no es algo que se pueda cambiar, y poder modificarla para que se adapte a los distintos tipos de hechizo requiere de un arduo entrenamiento y del tiempo necesario. Yo solamente era hábil en la magia de luz cuando comencé-

-¿Cómo funciona tu magia?-

-Bueno, mis hechizos se dividen por su número de puntos, un ataque elemental de ocho puntos es más fuerte que uno de seis, así como una defensa de diez es mucho más eficaz que una de cuatro; el máximo de puntos para cada elemento es de veinte puntos. Pero esas ya son magias demasiado arriesgadas, tanto para el oponente como para quien las usa-

Natsu sonrió, aunque tuviera ese aspecto de niña, debía reconocer que su maestra era increíble, pero él tenía una duda y también una sospecha…

-Mavis…- llamó suavemente – ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Es extraño que me pidas permiso, generalmente te lanzas de cabeza sin ver hacia donde vas- respondió con una sonrisa para después mirarlo un poco más seria -Ya sé lo que quieres saber, te lo explicaré esta noche-

Natsu miró al suelo, se sentía un poco extraño pues pensaba que estaba metiéndose demasiado en un asunto ajeno.

-No te preocupes, de todas formas quería hablar de eso contigo- consoló la maestra mientras se ponía de pie -¿Y bien? ¿Ya estás listo para la siguiente ronda?-

El dragon slayer la siguió inmediatamente, respirando profundamente para relajarse y sonreír un poco – Moete Kita Zo-

Ya habían pasado algunas horas, es decir que en un par más anochecería, cuando el equipo de Fairy Tail finalmente llegó a ese desierto que anteriormente se presumía como una de las tres fortalezas más grandes del país, pero lo único que se veía ahora eran grandes escombros y manchas secas de sangre por todo el lugar…

Lucy estaba horrorizada al igual que Juvia, quien se acercó un poco más al mago de hielo para ser levemente estrechada en brazos.

-No puedo creerlo- fue lo que dijo Gray mientras su expresión se mantenía seria, pero era seguro que la sorpresa lo invadía por completo.

Haruka dio unos cuantos pasos, mirando algunas manchas de sangre y agachándose un poco para tocar levemente la tierra, tratando de removerla un poco para poder sentirla entre sus dedos y usar su nariz para olfatear un poco…

La pelinegra no se levantó, pero volteó para ver al otro dragon slayer…

-Gajeel…-

-Sí- dijo seriamente –Esos desgraciados nos han mentido-

El resto del equipo quedó confundido por las palabras del mago de hierro, por lo que se acercaron para pedir una explicación…

-Haruka- llamó Lucy – ¿Qué sucede?-

-Algo anda mal con el tiempo- respondió seriamente para luego dirigir su mirada hacia la maga de agua –Juvia, ¿podrías verificar en el informe hace cuánto tiempo fue destruido este lugar?-

-Sí-

Juvia rápidamente sacó los papeles que les había entregado el mensajero del consejo mágico, revisando con la mirada cada página escrita para después responder a la anterior petición de Haruka…

-Tres días, Haruka-san, aquí dice que hace tres días este lugar fue completamente devastado-

La pelinegra volvió a mirar todo el terreno a sus espaldas…

-Sí, tal como dijo Gajeel, nos han mentido-

Nuevamente sus compañeros, con excepción de Gajeel, quedaron confundidos pero esta vez la dragon slayer pasó a explicar la situación…

-Este lugar lleva, como mínimo, seis días así. La sangre está realmente seca, la tierra se encuentra muy inestable aún, los escombros se han desgastado. Sea lo que sea, debió ser realmente poderoso-

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, pero fue Erza quien reaccionó primero y se acercó a ella. Haruka la miró a los ojos…

-Erza, este lugar ya no conserva rastros de magia, ya no quedan aromas. Se necesita un mínimo de cuatro días para que todo eso desaparezca por completo y que un dragon slayer no pueda ser capaz de rastrearlo-

Lucy volvió a expresar su duda…

-Pero ¿Porqué el consejo nos dijo que esto sucedió hace tres días?-

-Eso no lo sé, tal vez ellos registraron este caso recientemente o tal vez fallaron en sus análisis-

Un gran silencio inundó por completo el lugar, hasta que luego de un minuto, Gajeel lo rompió…

-No, te equivocas- dijo mientras veía seriamente a Haruka -El consejo sabía muy bien que este lugar llevaba así una semana-

Haruka lo miró extrañada durante unos segundos -¿Porqué lo dices?-

-Cuando era miembro de Phantom Lord, de vez en cuando, al viejo se le ocurría destruir una cuidad sin razón-

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, con excepción de Juvia, no se esperaban algo así…

Haruka dirigió su vista a la pareja de Gray –Juvia, ¿eso es verdad?-

-Sí, Juvia recuerda que su antiguo maestro daba ese tipo de órdenes alegando que no había nada de qué preocuparse-

Gajeel continuó hablando…

-Sabíamos que el consejo siempre se encontraba vigilando a todos los gremios, siempre había sido así, especialmente a Fairy Tail- el dragon slayer miró el lugar destruido – El consejo sabía que esto había sucedido, pero no sé porqué nos avisaron hoy-

Haruka dirigió su mirada a Gajeel…

-Si era cierto que tu antiguo maestro ordenaba destruir algunas ciudades ¿Por qué razón el consejo no los arrestó?-

-No lo sé, él nunca nos explicó nada sobre eso-

Haruka miró a Erza

-¿Tú crees que…?-

La pelirroja continuó con una mirada firme –No lo sé Haruka, pero no podemos descartarlo-

Gray avanzó unos pasos para preguntar a qué se referían ambas magas, obteniendo una respuesta totalmente seria de la dragon slayer…

-Debemos ser claros. Quien sea que haya sido el que destruyó este lugar, es probable que cuente con el apoyo del consejo mágico. Sería la única explicación lógica, pues si el consejo vigilaba cada gremio como dijo Gajeel, entonces es normal que ellos sepan quien fue el responsable-

Lucy terminó la oración de Haruka…

-Pero no los arrestaron, y en lugar de eso nos mandaron a llamar para investigar la situación. Los estaban cubriendo-

Todos asintieron con preocupación, si eso era verdad entonces…

El viento removió suavemente los cabellos de cada mago mientras Haruka miraba fijamente al cielo…

-Parece ser que ahora el consejo mágico también es nuestro enemigo-

Gray habló primero…

-Entonces ¿quién el primer sospechoso?-

Todos sabían muy bien cuáles serían las palabras de Haruka, pero eso no evitó que sus expresiones se contrajeran en muestra de frustración cuando ella respondió…

-Living Hell. Ellos buscan eliminar a Natsu y por eso nos han declarado la guerra, no me sorprendería que también sean los responsables de esto. Pero no estoy totalmente segura. Separémonos, cada uno buscará diferentes pistas y rastros, no importa que tan pequeños sean, todo puede servir-

Los magos asintieron e inmediatamente comenzaron a registrar el lugar entero…

-Muy bien Natsu- aprobó Mavis mientras ambos se daban una ducha natural aprovechando una cascada de la isla –Has mejorado bastante en un solo día-

Natsu estaba sentado mientras su maestra le lavaba la espalda, en uno de esos momentos ella dio un suspiro en el oído de Natsu, abrazándolo por detrás y que el mago pudiera sentir sus leves montes apretarse contra él…

El dragon slayer se sonrojó un poco, pero se mantenía tranquilo mientras las manos de Mavis se deslizaban cada vez más hacia delante y abajo…

-Oh vaya, sí que estás lleno de energía…- sonrió Mavis pero en ese momento pudo sentir como Natsu tomaba suavemente su mano, deteniéndola…

-Mavis, podremos hacerlo después pero en este momento puedo sentir que Haruka está preocupada, algo está pasando en el gremio. Tengo un mal presentimiento- admitió Natsu.

Mavis ya sabía que Natsu y Haruka compartían un vínculo emocional bastante fuerte por ser dragon slayers muy poderosos. Sin quejarse ni enfadarse, ella lo soltó para después mirar al suelo mientras se tomaba la barbilla con una mano en un gesto pensativo…

-Natsu, si es verdad lo que dices, puedes preguntarle usando tu lacrima-

Era cierto, el dragon slayer se quedó helado pues se había olvidado por completo de que todavía traía su lacrima de comunicación.

Ya estaba limpio, por lo que salió de la cascada y se precipitó hacia sus ropas, pero no para vestirse. No señor. Ya después se cambiaría, lo primero era averiguar la razón de aquel sentimiento que Haruka compartía con él…

Los magos se hallaban rebuscando en todo el lugar destruido, retirando grandes cantidades de tierra o moviendo los escombros que solamente estorbaban.

En ese momento, todos se percataron de que la lacrima de la pelinegra brillaba…

-¿Hola?-

-¿Haruka eres tú?-

-¿Natsu?- Haruka hizo un gesto con la mano para que sus compañeros, quienes la miraban con curiosidad desde hace unos momentos, se acercasen…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Haruka?- preguntó Erza una vez que todos llegaron con ella. La pelinegra simplemente extendió la mano que sostenía la lacrima hacia el centro de la formación, y luego le hizo un gesto a sus compañeros, indicándoles que esperaran unos momentos…

-Natsu ¿Qué sucede?-

Bien, el equipo entero se sorprendió de que Haruka esté hablando con Natsu. Se supone que él estaba realmente ocupado en la isla ¿Porqué se habrá puesto en contacto con ellos? ¿Algo andaba mal?

-No lo sé, tú dímelo- dijo Natsu mientras todos escuchaban perfectamente su voz – Puedo sentir tu preocupación ¿Qué es lo que está pasando allá?-

A partir de ese momento, todos ellos comenzaron a contarle sobre la misión que el consejo les dio, también sobre los datos erróneos y sus principales sospechas…

Natsu no podía creerlo… el consejo mágico y Living Hell… juntos…

Sus compañeros podían oír un leve siseo a través de la lacrima.

El dragon slayer estaba frustrado, las cosas se ponían un poco más peligrosas y la situación demandaba regresar inmediatamente al gremio, pero él aún no estaba listo, todavía no dominaba su aura mágica…

-Natsu regresará en un mes, hasta entonces infórmenle a su maestro sobre todo lo que sabemos-

Mavis había tomado la lacrima de Natsu para hablar con voz tranquila mientras el mago de fuego la miraba totalmente confundido ¿Un mes? ¿Podrá estar listo en solamente un mes? Por lo que se suponía, todavía faltaban dos meses hasta los juegos mágicos…

Gray y los demás escucharon perfectamente las siguientes palabras de Mavis…

-Yo me encargaré de que Natsu esté listo, regresen pronto al gremio-

Haruka respondió con voz tranquila –Contamos contigo Mavis-

La comunicación se cortó mientras los magos terminaban de revisar el lugar entero y se preparaban para acampar, luego de unas horas, finalmente había anochecido y ellos partirían al día siguiente…

Mientras su equipo se preparaba para dormir, Natsu se hallaba sentado junto a Mavis frente a una fogata…

-Mavis…- llamó Natsu, sabía que el tema era privado y se sentía un poco mal por su curiosidad…

-No te preocupes Natsu. Adelante…- lo incitó su maestra mientras ponía un rostro serio en espera de la pregunta…

-Tú participaste en la guerra donde Zeref fue encerrado-

No era una pregunta. Natsu sabía que era la verdad, lo había sospechado desde que ella le habló sobre el festival del Rey Dragón; su confirmación llegó cuando le explicó sobre las batallas entre Zeref y Acnologia. Sobretodo cuando le hablaba sobre el mago oscuro, era imposible describirlo tan bien a menos que lo hayas conocido en persona. Según lo que conversaron durante la semana, hace doscientos años, Mavis nombró a Hades como maestro. Hace doscientos años Mavis falleció.

Hace doscientos años encerraron a Zeref…

-Sí, yo participé en esa guerra. Todo ocurrió hace doscientos años…- susurró la maestra mientras comenzaba a relatar…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Era de noche, una noche con un cielo completamente negro. No había luna ni estrellas, todo estaba completamente sumido en la oscuridad, con la excepción de que el lugar estaba iluminado por las flamas de una cuidad destruida.

Llevaban un año entero rastreándolo, y finalmente lo habían encontrado…

Zeref se encontraba frente al ejército de una alianza mágica que involucró a todos los gremios existentes, a varios magos solitarios y grandes ejércitos de ciudades enormes. Maestros de los más poderosos gremios se hallaban presentes, todos trabajando juntos para poder eliminar finalmente al mago oscuro más poderoso que jamás haya existido…

Mavis formaba parte de los grupos de ataque, su Fairy Glitter era perfecto para poder avanzar rápidamente. Pero la estrategia era otra…

Todos los magos y guerreros ayudarían a los maestros a llegar con Zeref, ellos usarían sus magias más potentes para tratar de derrotarlo definitivamente, pero no sería nada fácil…

Un gran ejército de poderosos demonios se hallaba detrás del mago oscuro. Él acababa de destruir una enorme cuidad llena de gente, pensaba hacer que sus demonios absorbieran las almas de las personas para que se hicieran más poderosos tal como había hecho Acnologia durante sus batallas. Y para mala suerte de la alianza, funcionó.

Y ahora, frente a él, tenía la prueba perfecta para averiguar qué tan poderosos se podían volver sus demonios consumiendo almas humanas.

_**Pausa Flashback**_

-Así dio inicio una guerra que costaría una gran cantidad de vidas. A pesar de que éramos un grupo realmente grande y poderoso en todos los aspectos, por cada guerrero que nosotros perdíamos, los demonios de Zeref se hacían más fuertes al consumir sus almas…

Natsu no pudo hacer otra cosa más que maldecir en un siseo, Zeref era una persona idéntica a Acnologia. Alguien a quien solamente le importaba causar destrucción, miseria y muerte por donde pasara, solo para divertirse.

Mavis lo sacó de sus pensamientos al continuar su relato…

-Nuestra batalla contra él duro un mes, en ese momento yo ya había nombrado a Purehito como segundo maestro de Fairy Tail. Confiaba en que él sabría guiar a la próxima generación, pero primero debía lograr que ellos pudieran tener un mañana…-

_**Continuación Flashback**_

-Mavis-dono- llamó uno de los antiguos maestros – ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora? Zeref acaba de aumentar el número de sus demonios-

Otro de los maestros se acercó – Debemos abrirnos camino hasta él, pero nuestras fuerzas se reducen conforme pasan los días-

Grandes explosiones y oleadas de magia oscura exterminaba todo por completo, logrando dejar una gran cantidad de cadáveres y con ello, los demonios aprovechaban para consumir muchas más almas y obtener la ventaja en la guerra…

Mavis mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras pensaba, no se permitía a sí misma el perder la calma. Tenía en mente una forma de detenerlo pero era algo realmente arriesgado…

Masvis se acercó a todos los maestros, formando una pequeña formación –Supongo que ya han escogido a sus sucesores ¿verdad?-

Cada uno de ellos le dio una tranquila sonrisa, sabían perfectamente en qué se metieron cuando decidieron enfrentar a Zeref…

Ella levantó la voz para llamar la atención de los generales, todos los soldados y cada uno de los magos…

-¡Estamos dispuestos a dar la vida por nuestros compañeros, para poder darles un futuro brillante en el cual no deban temer! ¡Zeref es alguien que debe ser detenido, nosotros podremos perecer, pero nuestro espíritu siempre permanecerá en nuestra descendencia! ¡Ellos son nuestro futuro y vivirán gracias a nosotros! ¡No nos rendiremos hasta acabar con esto!-

Todos dieron un grito de guerra que ella interpretó como su aprobación y apoyo

-¡Escúchenme! ¡Lo que haremos será…!-

Zeref continuaba avanzando junto a su gran ejército, debía reconocer que la alianza era poderosa, pero jamás se compararían con su poder. Él era el mago más poderoso de todos, el creador del libro de los demonios, criaturas cuyo objetivo era el de obtener todas las almas posibles para volverse más poderosas y luego eliminar a la bestia…

Acnologia. Nunca le perdonará el haberlo traicionado, él le había ofrecido volverlo más poderoso al combinar la magia de dragón de Acnologia junto a los hechizos oscuros de Zeref. Pero ese maldito dragón quería el poder para sí mismo, y ahora que atraparlo estaba fuera de su alcance, solamente le quedaba una opción. Eliminarlo, no importa que deba obtener poder por más de cien años. Jamás se rendiría hasta asesinar a ese traidor.

En ese momento se percató de que la alianza mágica comenzaba su ataque…

Zeref mandó a sus demonios, pero no se percató del enorme sello que se encontraba debajo de él.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!-

-¡AHORA!-

Ante la sorpresa del mago oscuro, una gran oleada de magos se acercaba directamente hacia él por el cielo. Cada uno preparando un potente ataque de magia, Zeref logró reaccionar y lanzó una onda de magia oscura. Pero eso no funcionó…

-¡Fairy Glitter!-

La magia de luz de Mavis chocó contra el ataque oscuro de Zeref, ambos anulándose entre sí y evitando que el mago pudiera contraatacar. Todos los ataques impactaron directamente en él, ocasionando una explosión completamente gigantesca mientras los magos se reagrupaban y continuaban su ataque…

Zeref salió de todo el humo, tratando de llamar nuevamente a sus demonios, pero se llevó una enorme sorpresa al verlos a todos encerrados en una gran bola de luz dorada que poseía el símbolo de Fairy Tail…

La Fairy Sphere.

Mavis gastaba una gran cantidad de magia y esa era la razón por la que ella no se encontraba atacando directamente. Su estrategia consistía en evitar que Zeref pueda defenderse para lograr que todos sus compañeros pudieran atacarlo, ella había descubierto que el mago oscuro siempre se encontraba detrás de sus demonios, siempre a la expectativa para decidir si debía crear más. Pero ahora que lo presionaban constantemente, él no era capaz de tener el tiempo suficiente.

Parecía una estrategia perfecta, pero era totalmente arriesgada…

La Fairy Sphere no se mantendría por mucho tiempo, su deber era eliminar a Zeref antes de que el hechizo se agote y los demonios salgan libres. No quedaba mucho tiempo pues cada uno de los demonios se encontraba atacando el interior de la esfera con una gran cantidad de poder mágico.

Era suicida, pero eso no evitó que Mavis comenzara a usar todo el poder de su aura mágica.

Cada uno de los maestros, los magos y los soldados atacaba con gran poder a Zeref, quien se debilitada cada vez más. Cuando trataba de retroceder, Mavis lo atacaba y la alianza aprovechaba ese momento para aumentar los daños. Estaba frustrado, Zeref estaba totalmente enojado porque unos magos tan débiles lo estaban venciendo, pero eso no se quedaría así…

Una gran ola de magia oscura hizo añicos el lugar entero, destruyendo la esfera dorada y liberando a cada uno de sus demonios nuevamente. La victoria estaba asegurada.

O eso creía él…

Cada uno de los soldados inmediatamente cambió a una posición de defensa, usando sus propios cuerpos como escudos humanos para permitir a los magos contraatacar y a los maestros llegar con el mago oscuro.

Zeref se vio completamente rodeado y antes de poder hacer algo, un gran choque de magias elementales impactó en él…

-¡Círculo mágico de veinte puntos: prisión del Dios elemental!-

Grandes columnas de tierra se levantaron a su alrededor mientras el suelo se abría, grandes paredes de agua aparecían a los lados, Zeref trató de salir atacando pero toda su magia le rebotó dañándolo; trató de dar un salto, pero un enorme tornado se encontraba sobre él, y mientras se encontraba dentro de aquella prisión, recibía un enorme daño por unas oleadas de fuego. Entonces se percató de que cada uno de los maestros se encontraba recitando un conjuro, incluida Mavis, quien desde hace mucho había sobrecargado su cuerpo pues la cantidad de poder mágico que usó fue extrema…

Estaba en su límite, pero daría la vida por aquellas personas a quienes más quería. Daría la vida por su gremio y todos los seres vivos en el mundo.

Cada uno de los maestros liberó un gran baño de luz que inundó por completo el lugar, una gran onda expansiva dorada brilló por todas partes, eliminando a los demonios y obligando a Zeref a soltar un alarido de dolor absoluto…

Mavis dejó de usar su Fairy Glitter al mismo tiempo que cada uno de los maestros comenzaban a brillar de distintos colores.

Varios de los soldados quedaron sorprendidos por ver eso -¿Qué están haciendo?-

Algunos magos tenían lágrimas en los ojos al momento de explicar lo que estaba sucediendo…

-Están concentrando la energía de sus espíritus para encerrar a Zeref, no fuimos capaces de vencerlo-

Mavis tenía una pequeña sonrisa mientras liberaba un último hechizo…

"_Vayan hacia delante, nunca teman por seguir sus sueños. La nueva era los espera en su camino para brillar con ustedes tanto como el resplandeciente sol. Nunca pierdan la esperanza en ustedes mismo, que son nuestro futuro. Un futuro tan brillante que la oscuridad nunca logrará ocultar"_

La guerra contra Zeref finalmente acabó en un baño de luz que causó una aurora boreal formada por las almas de los maestros. Zeref fue completamente encerrado y jamás volvería a causar daño. Todos lo celebraban, pero la victoria había sido a un precio mucho más que grande.

Ese día ocurrió algo que quedaría marcado en la historia. Todos lo recordarán como el día en que grandes maestros de todos sitios sacrificaron sus vidas por traer paz a un mundo que esperaba a sus descendientes, quienes honrarían sus memorias hasta los días actuales…

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

Natsu estaba abrazando a Mavis con fuerza…

Ella lo miraba con tranquilidad –No te preocupes, Natsu-

El dragon slayer tenía los ojos ocultos por la sombra y hablaba con un susurro tranquilo, pero eso era solamente apariencia. Ella podía sentir una gran tristeza en Natsu…

-Zeref está libre, ustedes se sacrificaron para encerrarlo. Pero ese maldito está libre ahora-

-Es verdad, pero gracias a nuestro sacrificio, grandes tiempos de paz llegaron. La vida continuó y también…- Mavis lo abrazó - Pude conocerte-

Natsu se aferró más a ella –Te prometo que venceré a Zeref y a Acnologia. Honraré la memoria de los maestros que se sacrificaron contigo-

En ese momento ambos se recostaban y ella lo besaba levemente –A partir de mañana no descansaremos hasta completar tu entrenamiento, así que disfrutemos juntos esta noche…-

En aquel lugar completamente árido, Juvia compartía la tienda con Gray mientras Lucy estaba aterrada por descansar al lado de Gajeel, el dragon slayer de hierro dijo que su preocupación principal deberían ser el consejo y ese gremio que los atacó.

Erza y Haruka compartían la última tienda…

-Algo anda mal Erza, algo mucho más grande está pasando, lo sé-

Titania asintió, ella también podía percibir ese peligro desde hace varios días…

-Confiemos en Natsu- aconsejó la pelirroja mientras le daba una sonrisa –Si todos estamos juntos, nadie nos vencerá-

Haruka le devolvió el gesto –Tienes razón-

En ese momento la pelinegra la besó…

Erza no estaba sorprendida o confundida, siempre se encontraba preparada en caso de que algo así sucediera. Aunque Haruka fuera consciente, Erza sabía muy bien que no podía contenerse, así que correspondió al beso inmediatamente mientras pensaba en la razón por la que hacía esto…

"_Natsu… maldito calenturiento…"_

Ambas magas mantenían sus labios juntos en un contacto superficial y tranquilo. Haruka levantó una mano para poder acariciar el rostro de Erza, y ella hizo lo mismo mientras usaba su otro brazo para rodear a la pelinegra por la cintura…

Poco a poco la intensidad de su beso fue aumentando mientras Erza introducía lentamente su lengua en la boca de Haruka, degustándola por completo y arrancándole un pequeño gemido que Lucy, Juvia, Gray y Gajeel pudieron oír…

La pelinegra no se rindió e inmediatamente comenzó a profundizar mucho más su contacto siendo ella quien lograra entrar en la cavidad de Erza con el fin de devolverle el estímulo anterior. Sin darse cuenta, ambas magas besaban a su compañera de forma apasionada y desesperada mientras entrelazaban sus dedos y sus lenguas batallaban nuevamente por el dominio…

Erza se colocó sobre Haruka, besándola con pasión y arrancándole varios gemidos a la pelinegra. Su contacto continuó durante varios minutos hasta que la necesidad de oxígeno terminó privándolas de ese delicioso beso.

Haruka respiraba agitadamente mientras miraba a la pelirroja totalmente sonrojada…

-Erza…-

La aludida simplemente la miró y luego de un momento le dio una sonrisa que a Haruka se le antojó increíblemente seductora. No pudo resistir más su impulso y fue ella quien arremetió contra la boca de Erza, volteando su situación y siendo ella quien se encontraba arriba mientras movía los labios con desesperación. La poderosa Titania se veía acorralada por el beso al mismo tiempo que no podía evitar soltar unos leves gemidos que se escuchaban perfectamente fuera de la tienda…

Lucy estaba un poco nerviosa, podía escuchar los gemidos de Erza, de Haruka y ahora los de Juvia. Parece que sus otros compañeros también entraron en humor. Sin embargo no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorra la espalda mientras se percataba de que Gajeel la miraba fijamente…

El dragon slayer de hierro se acercó lentamente y Lucy casi se desmaya mientras lo escuchaba hablar…

-No quiero que me metas en tus juegos o la enana se molestará-

Dicho eso, Gajeel se echó a dormir mientras Lucy suspiraba de alivio y luego se ofendía cuando entendía las palabras y la insinuación de Gajeel. Pensaba regañarlo pero se dio cuenta de que ella se encontraba fuera de la tienda mientras el pelinegro la cerraba desde adentro…

-¡Gajeel déjame entrar!-

-¡Jamás, yo solamente soy de la enana!- dijo un poco sonrojado pero eso no le importaba, él era una persona de confianza, un hombre fiel, alguien muy poderoso que realmente no quería enfrentarse a la ira de Levy…

Lucy suspiró, les pediría a Virgo y Aries que la ayudaran a pasar la noche en ese lugar…

Y mientras ella pedía un poco de asistencia, Haruka sentía que también necesitaba ayuda…

La dragon slayer nuevamente estaba recostada en el suelo, ahora traía la chaqueta totalmente abierta y Erza le había retirado sus demás prendas, dejándola totalmente descubierta frente a la pelirroja. Haruka dio un gemido, Erza la estaba dominando al besarla con pasión y desesperación mientras masajeaba uno de los pechos de la pelinegra. Sus pechos eran suaves, firmes y Erza podía palpar claramente la excitación de Haruka en sus pezones, los cuales titania se llevó a la boca, rodeándolos con su lengua para después succionarlos y morderlos levemente mientras ella también comenzaba a sentir el placer recorrer su cuerpo…

Haruka también lo sentía, su muslo estaba rozando la intimidad de Erza y podía saber perfectamente que ella no era la única que estaba gozando con ese contacto. No perdió el tiempo, Haruka comenzó a mover su pierna, generando una fricción que le arrancó a titania unos sonoros gemidos…

Rápidamente, volvieron a intercambiar posiciones, la pelirroja se hallaba a merced total de Haruka, quien volvió a reclamar sus labios en un beso apasionado mientras le devolvía el favor al despojarla de sus ropas. Haruka amaba a Natsu, siempre lo ha hecho, pero jamás se atrevería a negar el atractivo de Erza, a sus ojos, titania era una mujer mucho más que hermosa, sus pechos redondos, sus torneadas piernas, una silueta que volvería loco a cualquiera que lo viera, esos bellos ojos que, aunque amaban a Natsu tanto como ella, ahora mismo le demostraban un afecto sin igual a la pelinegra…

No pudo contenerse, Haruka profundizó mucho más su beso y Erza correspondió con fiereza, ambas batallaban por el dominio mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban en una danza que parecía no tener fin…

Sin dejar de atender a su boca, Haruka recorrió el cuerpo de Erza con sus manos, deteniéndose en sus pechos para poder acariciarlos y deleitarse con su textura. La dragon slayer se entretuvo unos momentos mientras jugaba con los pechos de Erza, obteniendo como respuesta varios gemidos de la pelirroja…

Ambas magas estaban totalmente desvestidas y con sus cuerpos entrelazados mientras Haruka comenzaba a liberar poco a poco su magia, cubriendo el cuerpo de la pelirroja con una pequeña y fina tela turquesa que hizo a sus sentidos ser mucho más agudos que antes…

Haruka descendió creando un camino de besos hasta la zona más íntima de titania, liberando un pequeño suspiro que logró estremecer a Erza de placer mientras su lengua se abría camino dentro de titania, quien solamente pudo aferrarse a los cabellos de Haruka mientras soltaba unos leves gemidos y se dejaba caer en el placer…

Haruka introdujo dos de sus dedos mientras atrapaba el clítoris de Erza entre sus dientes, obteniendo un leve grito de sorpresa y satisfacción por parte de la pelirroja.

-Haruka…-

Para los oídos de la dragon slayer, la voz de Erza era suave y muy tierna, le brindaba una sensación de paz y amor que no podía comprender, pero también la llamaban a tratar de darle mucho más placer a la pelirroja, razón por la cual Haruka aumentó la velocidad al introducir su tercer dedo y dejó que su lengua y labios jugaran sin cesar con el botón rosa de Erza.

Titania terminó con un grito de placer mientras Haruka bebía sus jugos y le daba una sonrisa, ambas se acercaron uno momentos para fundirse en otro beso apasionado y dejar que sus bocas compartieran el sabor de Erza…

Esta vez fue Haruka quien terminó recostada y gimiendo, cuando Erza juntó sus intimidades, rozándolas entre sí y dándoles gran placer a ambas magas…

-Erza… Erza…- suspiraba Haruka el nombre de su compañera mientras se levantaba rápidamente para poder unir sus labios y mover sus caderas para aumentar la intensidad en su contacto íntimo, oyendo un gemido por parte de la pelirroja…

-Haruka…- respondía una sonrojada Erza cuando sentía una fina capa de agua recorrerla por completo e introduciéndose en ella, llenándola de placer mientras liberaba su propia magia en un acto reflejo.

Ambas magas se movían con desesperación mientras sus labios buscaban ansiosos el contacto entre sí. Se besaban con pasión, moviendo las caderas al mismo ritmo y liberando varios gemidos que resonaban en toda la quietud de la noche hasta que ninguna de las dos pudo más…

Erza y Haruka terminaron al mismo tiempo, abrazándose levemente mientras sus sexos se rozaban y el placer aumentaba, llenando sus mentes de completo blanco al mismo tiempo en que ambas se dejaban caer al lado de la otra y se miraban con tranquilidad…

-Erza… gracias…- susurró Haruka mientras se acercaba un poco para unir sus labios y titania le correspondía. Separándose luego de unos momentos para poder ver aquella hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de titania…

-No hay de qué-

Ambas rieron unos segundos y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, diciendo la misma frase con un rostro divertido…

-Maldito calenturiento-

Luego de un minuto de paz en el que se dedicaron a mirarse, ambas magas se abrazaban para sentir la calidez de sus cuerpos y dejarse caer al mundo de los sueños…

A la mañana siguiente, mientras el equipo de Fairy Tail regresaba a su gremio para informar al maestro sobre sus sospechas, Natsu también viajaba…

Él se encontraba sujetando el navío por la parte trasera, con su cuerpo en el agua y usando su magia para impulsar el barco con una gran llamarada, así se moverían a gran velocidad y llegarían antes al lugar que buscaban. Sin mencionar que evitaba sus mareos…

-Recuérdame otra vez ¿Por qué no nos quedamos en la isla?- los cabellos de ambos magos eran alborotados por los vientos causados debido a su velocidad.

Mavis mantenía un rostro tranquilo mientras respondía su pregunta…

-En algún lugar del país, todavía existen las ruinas de una antigua civilización, ese lugar fue hecho originalmente para poder hacer sacrificios a sus dioses a cambio de épocas de paz y prosperidad-

-¿Y funcionó?-

-Sí, sus dioses crearon para ellos una lápida que poseía el poder de avanzar el tiempo. Así, cada vez que necesitaran que la tierra diera sus frutos, ellos podrían acelerar el proceso-

-Pero si ellos tenían eso ¿Cómo fue que su cuidad terminó en ruinas?- preguntó con mucha curiosidad Natsu mientras continuaba impulsando el barco.

-God slayers, Natsu. Ellos poseen magia para poder eliminar a los dioses, pero su precio es una enorme locura y sed de poder. Aunque ellos devastaron el lugar por completo, jamás se percataron de la lápida-

Natsu conocía perfectamente la locura de un god slayer, pues él conoció y batalló contra uno en la misma isla que estaba a sus espaldas…

-De acuerdo ¿Entonces tratamos de llegar a esa vieja cuidad para encontrar la lápida y usarla para terminar mi entrenamiento?-

-Así es, si la usamos podremos acelerar el ciclo del tiempo en las ruinas. Así pasarán más meses para ti mientras los demás siguen viviendo un tiempo normal-

A Natsu se le ocurrió algo…

-¿Y no puedes usar tu Fairy Sphere para acelerar el tiempo? Si pudo detenernos por siete años…-

Ella sonrió –No, a decir verdad, no tengo idea de cómo hacer algo así-

El viaje continuó durante unas horas más, y una vez en tierra firme, Natsu y Mavis comenzaron la búsqueda de aquella antigua cuidad…

-¿Tienes una idea de dónde está ese sitio?-

-Está en un lugar apartado hacia el norte, se encontraba cerca del pueblo del sol. Llegaremos en una hora si nos apresuramos- fue su seria respuesta mientras ambos comenzaban su viaje para terminar el entrenamiento de Natsu…

En ese momento Erza y los demás finalmente llegaban a Fairy Tail…

Makarov tenía una expresión que mezclaba sorpresa y enojo. No podía creer la posibilidad de que el consejo mágico y Living Hell hayan creado una alianza para destruirlos…

Y al igual que el maestro, cada uno de los magos presentes tenía un rostro que revelaban todo su miedo y frustración. Ahora mismo, algunos magos ya comenzaban con la idea de llamar a Natsu para apoyarlos. Pero Erza les explicó la situación del dragon slayer…

-Natsu y Mavis tratarán de terminar su entrenamiento durante este último mes para volver antes. Nuestro deber es mantenernos seguros hasta que él regrese-

Makarov también habló, llamando la atención de todos los presentes…

-Eso no es todo, Gildarts también me ha mandado una carta diciéndome que ha encontrado cosas muy importantes, él llegará en dos días. Hasta ese entonces, todos tendrán que tener mucho más cuidado. Manténganse juntos, debemos aceptar el hecho de que tal vez el consejo mágico nos está observando ahora-

Todos asintieron con rostros muy serios mientras Haruka se acercaba a sus compañeras…

-Vamos al salón de entrenamiento, todo esto solo se pondrá peor-

Ellas asintieron y se disculparon con el resto para poder continuar su arduo entrenamiento…

En el camino, Mira se acercó a la pelinegra…

-Haruka ¿Qué sientes de Natsu?-

-Concentración, él parece muy ocupado en algo. Debe ser su entrenamiento-

Efectivamente, Natsu se encontraba en el centro de una muy antigua cuidad totalmente devastada, las ruinas, expulsando una gran cantidad de magia de su cuerpo. Pero no era por su entrenamiento…

-Continúa Natsu- dijo una Mavis que se encontraba a algunos metros – Para poder activar la lápida, ésta debe sentir toda tu magia ya que serás tú quien la use, entonces se revelará su ubicación y volverá a funcionar-

El dragon slayer de fuego se encontraba gruñendo mientras aumentaba la potencia de todas sus flamas y rayos, sus ojos se volvían rojos al mismo tiempo que en su cuerpo aparecían varias líneas naranjas y un alarido de dragón se hacía presente junto a una gran torre de fuego y rayos. Natsu liberaba su Dragon Force para poder aumentar su poder mágico y obligar a la lápida a revelar su ubicación.

Pasaron unos minutos y nada sucedía, por lo que Mavis comenzó a pensar en voz alta…

-Tal vez todo ese poder no es suficiente, pero éste es el límite de Natsu. Es mejor si yo…-

En otro esfuerzo y un alarido, Natsu logró aumentar mucho más la cantidad de su poder mágico. Sorprendiendo por completo a Mavis.

El día anterior, no recordaba que Natsu tuviera tanta magia. ¿Acaso él no peleó en serio en la isla? ¿O tal vez su batalla logró volverlo más fuerte?

Lentamente, los músculos del mago se definieron mientras su musculatura aumentaba un poco su tamaño y él continuaba incrementando su poder mágico. La voz de Natsu retumbaba en todo el lugar mientras las grandes grietas que se habían formado comenzaban a profundizarse mucho más, causando que la cuidad comenzara a temblar con fuerza y logrando derrumbar las pocas estructuras que aún se mantenían en pie desde hace quien sabe cuando.

Para sorpresa de Mavis, una gran grieta comenzó a brillar de dorado mientras una parte del suelo se abría y de allí salía una gran lápida con varias escrituras. La enorme roca se quedó flotando delante de Natsu, reaccionando a su magia y poco a poco obteniendo un color más rojizo…

-¡Muy bien Natsu, sólo un poco más!-

Natsu continuó con su magia al máximo y luego de unos momentos, aquella lápida finalmente cayó. Quedando enterrada levemente frente a Natsu, quien redujo su poder mágico y terminó sentado en el suelo mientras liberaba un suspiro…

-Buen trabajo, Natsu- aprobó Mavis mientras se acercaba inmediatamente para mirar la lápida…

El dragon slayer no respondió mientras su maestra se encargaba de leer las escrituras en esa roca enorme.

-¿Puedes leerlo?- quiso saber el mago…

-Sí, no es muy complejo, solamente parece ser un derivado de nuestro lenguaje común. O tal vez nuestro idioma nació de éste-

Natsu se puso de pie, había estado cansado por mantener una gran cantidad de magia pero ahora ya se encontraba mucho mejor…

-¿Qué es lo que dice?-

-Hmmm…- dijo ella mientras entrecerraba los ojos y comenzaba a leer – "Estas son las puertas hacia la manipulación del tiempo, no importa cuántas personas lo intenten, solamente aquellos que posean intenciones puras pueden usarlo. La piedra leerá sus deseos y acelerará el tiempo cuanto ustedes deseen. Desvíense de su camino y quedarán atrapados por toda la eternidad"- entonces le dio una sonrisa tranquila al dragon slayer –Muy bien, Natsu, vamos a comenzar-

-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué quiso decir con que nos atraparía para toda la eternidad si nos desviábamos?!-

-Simplemente que si tus intenciones cambian de objetivo, se vuelven impuras u oscuras, quedaremos atrapados para siempre. Pero no me preocupo por eso, tú deseas ser más fuerte para proteger a tus compañeros-

-Sí, no voy a permitir que nadie les haga daño-

-Muy bien, entonces comencemos-

Pero en ese momento, una enorme explosión cerca de allí llamó la atención de ambos magos.

Misaki acababa de llegar al pueblo del sol y ahora mismo se encontraba destruyendo el lugar por completo…

-Díganme ¿Donde está Flare?- preguntó con total calma mientras volaba en pedazos unas casas y atacaba a algunos gigantes con una gran bola de fuego rosa…

No escuchó a Mavis, Natsu se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el pueblo del sol, moviéndose con gran velocidad por las montañas y logrando ver las explosiones en la cuidad…

"_¿Qué estará pasando?"_

-¿Entonces tú eres a quien estoy buscando?- preguntó la maga de cabello rosa mientras encaraba a la única persona del lugar con un tamaño normal…

Flare estaba frente a ella, mirándola con una expresión totalmente seria y algunos de sus cabellos moviéndose levemente…

-¡No voy a permitir que sigas destruyendo esta cuidad!- fue lo que dijo mientras su cabello adquiría la forma de un lobo enorme y atacaba a Misaki…

Ella contraatacó con un enorme disparo de magia que hizo añicos al ataque de Flare, continuando su camino e impactando directamente en la pelirroja…

Flare salió del humo creado con varios rasguños mientras miraba sorprendida a su oponente, quien se encontraba justo frente a ella con una sonrisa que le helaron los cabellos. Recibió un potente puñetazo en el estómago y una patada que la mandó a volar contra un muro…

Algunos gigantes se acercaron para atacar a Misaki, pero ella simplemente los atacó con grandes disparos de magia, ocasionando una nueva oleada de explosiones en todo el lugar…

Al cabo de unos minutos la cuidad entera estaba destruida pero Flare y los gigantes continuaban tratando de detenerla con muy poco éxito.

-¿Entonces ésa es la supuesta flama eterna?- señaló una enorme flama de fuego que resplandecía en la cima de una montaña cercana –Me pregunto que pasará si dejara de existir…-

Misaki comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de aliento mientras una Flare muy herida trataba de levantarse para evitarlo…

-¡No lo hagas!-

Misaki le dio una sonrisa…

-¡DETENTE!-

En ese momento disparó su rugido, al mismo tiempo que impactaba contra uno de fuego más rojizo, ocasionando una enorme explosión en medio del cielo para sorpresa de todos allí…

Natsu estaba varios metros frente a Misaki mientras caminaba en su dirección y ella sonreía un poco…

"_Natsu llegó, tal como fue planeado…"_

-Natsu… Dragneel...- Flare lo reconoció y no podía negar que estaba completamente sorprendida pues no esperaba que él estuviera cerca de aquí.

Misaki dejó a un lado su sonrisa y comenzó a flotar un poco, alejándose del lugar mientras comenzaba a hablar…

-Fairy Tail ya no tiene que preocuparse más por Iván Dreyar-

Natsu reaccionó entrecerrando levemente los ojos, aquel era el nombre del hijo del maestro – ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Nuestro maestro lo asesinó el día de ayer- dijo, sorprendiendo por completo a Natsu y Flare –Y ahora mismo, mis compañeros también acaban de asesinar a los antiguos miembros Raven Tail, solamente falta ella…-

Natsu se colocó en medio de ambas, encarando a Misaki…

-Nos veremos en los juegos mágicos, Natsu…- canturreó ella mientras se envolvía a si misma en una gran aura de fuego completamente rosa y desaparecía…

En ese momento, Mavis también llegaba al lugar y se sorprendía de ver los destrozos…

-Natsu, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Una maga de Living Hell causó esto- respondió simplemente mientras se daba vuelta y ayudaba a la pelirroja…

-Flare, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Sí…-

Natsu asintió mientras sacaba su lacrima…

-Erza, me encuentro hacia el norte, en una zona muy apartada, estoy en el pueblo del sol. Necesito que manden un grupo, Flare fue atacada por Misaki de Living Hell…- hizo una pequeña pausa para mirar a Mavis –Y también… dile al maestro que…-

Luego de unas horas más, el equipo de Fairy Tail conformado por Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Erza y Haruka llegó a la ubicación de Natsu…

Haruka se lanzó a los brazos de Natsu con un gran anhelo, y él correspondió al gesto mientras miraba a los demás…

Erza se acercó con un rostro serio…

-Natsu ¿es verdad lo que dijiste?- preguntó mientras sus compañeros colocaban unas expresiones más tristes…

Natsu desvió su mirada…

-Sí, ella dijo que su maestro asesinó al hijo del abuelo. ¿Se lo han dicho?-

-No, aún no-

Natsu dejó de abrazar a Haruka para después mirar fijamente a sus compañeros…

-Llévense a Flare a Fairy Tail, ella estará segura allí. Misaki dijo que de los antiguos miembros de Raven Tail, sólo falta matarla a ella. Si la llevamos allí, ellos no tendrán razón para atacar este lugar ni a nosotros por los meses que quedan hasta que comiencen los juegos-

-¿Tú que piensas hacer Natsu?- preguntó Haruka.

-Yo terminaré mi entrenamiento en una semana y luego regresaré- dijo sorprendiendo por completo a todos, incluida Mavis…

Se supone que su entrenamiento acabaría en un mes, ¿Cómo pensaba terminarlo en mucho menos tiempo?

La primera maestra entrecerró los ojos…

"_No, Natsu, eso puede ser demasiado arriesgado…"_

-Confíen en mí- sonrió el dragon slayer, logrando que todos se relajaran un poco más…

-Siempre confiaré en ti, Natsu- dijo Haruka mientras se acercaba para poder besarlo.

Luego de unos momentos más, el equipo se encontraba listo para regresar…

-Erza, Haruka, cuídense hasta que yo vuelva- ambas magas le dieron una pequeña sonrisa y asintieron mientras Natsu juntaba sus labios con cada una para después hablar con Wendy…

-Wendy, espero que podamos tener una cita cuando regrese- dijo con una voz tranquila que a la pequeña se le antojó completamente seductora e irresistible, por lo que se sonrojo fuertemente mientras se desmayaba con los ojos en espiral.

El dragon slayer y titania se miraron intensamente a los ojos mientras el primero se acercaba para poder acariciar el rostro de la pelirroja…

-Erza, dile al maestro que lo lamento mucho…- Natsu tenía una expresión afligida porque sabía que alguien a quien consideraba su propio abuelo realmente sufriría por las malas noticias…

-Será muy duro para él. Por favor vuelve pronto- dijo Erza mientras ambos magos juntaban sus labios una última vez antes de que su equipo partiera.

Pasó una hora y una vez que estuvieron solos en las ruinas y frente a la lápida, Mavis miró al dragon slayer…

-Natsu ¿estás seguro de eso? Acelerar demasiado el tiempo puede ser peligroso-

-Debo hacerlo- sus ojos revelaban una enorme determinación – Me necesitan ahora más que nunca-

Natsu colocó una mano en la roca mientras respiraba con tranquilidad y la lápida finalmente se activaba luego de quien sabe cuántos años…

La roca comenzó a emitir un gran brillo mientras las ruinas eran encerradas en lo que parecía ser un gran domo transparente en el que resplandecían muchos colores…

-Parece ser que nosotros podemos percibir el exterior, pero ahora mismo nadie puede vernos o sentirnos- analizó Natsu.

-Sí, esta civilización sobrevivió durante muchos años gracias a que se protegían de esta forma cuando era necesario. Pero no podemos perder más tiempo, las cosas se han complicado mucho más de lo que esperaba-

Natsu se alejó de la piedra y encendió su cuerpo entero con flamas muy grandes

-Vamos a comenzar, tengo que aprender a usar bien el Fairy Soul-

Mavis sonrió – ¿Cómo lo llamaste?-

Natsu la miró con una sonrisa confiada y una mirada llena de determinación…

-Fairy Soul, será el hechizo que representará la fuerza invencible que poseen nuestras almas. Así como los maestros que dieron su vida por encerrar a Zeref-

De esta forma el entrenamiento de Natsu, en unas antiguas ruinas junto a una lápida que poseía la habilidad de acelerar el tiempo, finalmente comenzó…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

**Ahora bien, pasemos a algo importante...**

Éste es el cap. 17, estaré escribiendo desde ya el 18. Pero el 19 será diferente...

Tienen este cap. y el siguiente para dejarme todas y cada una de sus dudas sobre el Fic, ya sea sobre la trama, la relación entre algunos personajes, si haré una continuación, etc... El capítulo 19 será un preguntas y respuestas y la historia continuará en el cap. 20

No se preocupen, porque apenas termine el 18, empezaré inmediatamente el 20. Esta historia es de mi invención así que fácilmente podré responder sus dudas sin descuidar el avance del cap. 20

Estoy haciendo esto porque quiero aclarar las cosas que no comprendan hasta ahora.

En caso de que su pregunta sea de un tema que se verá en el futuro, no haré spoilers. Simplemente les aclararé si sus dudas serán resueltas conforme avance la historia.

Todas las preguntas pueden hacerlas en los reviews o por mensaje privado, no existe un límite para las dudas que tengan. No se preocupen porque todas las dudas serán anónimas, no mencionaré que usuario hizo tal o cual pregunta (a menos que el usuario me pida un saludo especial)

Nuevamente les agradezco mucho a aquellos usuarios que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus dudas y opiniones.

**Demos un minuto de silencio por un gran manga que ha terminado, Naruto.**

Sin nada más que decir, me despido

**¡Hasta la próxima y Perdón por la espera!**


	18. Estrategias

**Perdón por la demora, no olviden que el próximo capítulo será para responder todas las dudas que tengan**

Sin más que decir, disfruten del capítulo.

Continuemos

* * *

Natsu miró a su maestra con una sonrisa confiada y una mirada llena de determinación…

-Fairy Soul, será el hechizo que representará la fuerza invencible que poseen nuestras almas. Así como los maestros que dieron su vida por encerrar a Zeref-

Y mientras él comenzaba su entrenamiento en unas antiguas ruinas. Misaki llevaba su informe a sus compañeros y maestro…

Ella caminaba tranquilamente por los largos pasillos del edificio para luego abrir una gran puerta y ver a los miembros de su gremio.

Ace y los demás la miraban con seriedad mientras el maestro Némesis se encontraba sentado…

-Misaki, dinos ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión?-

La maga continuó caminando hasta quedar a la misma altura que sus compañeros…

-Me temo que no pude asesinar a todos los presentes con excepción de la chica. Pero el mensaje fue entregado-

-Me sorprende que digas eso, generalmente tú no cometes errores o fallas ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Como usted predijo, Natsu Dragneel se encontraba cerca del pueblo del sol. Él apareció de la nada, y aunque podía pelear contra él unos momentos, decidí que era el momento adecuado para dar el mensaje. Ahora mismo, lo más probable es que él debe estar usando las antiguas ruinas para acelerar el tiempo y terminar su entrenamiento. No puedo pensar en otra razón por la que estuviera cerca del pueblo del sol-

El maestro Némesis se levantó de su asiento y cada mago se movió para dejarlo pasar mientras se escuchaba su voz tranquila…

-Tal como esperaba, Natsu está entrenando el uso de su aura mágica bajo la supervisión de la primera maestra de Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermilion- dijo, sorprendiendo levemente a los magos – Debo ser honesto, cuando su entrenamiento termine, Natsu no podrá ser derrotado por ninguno de ustedes. Recuerden que él siempre ha estado en un nivel superior al suyo-

Sean se acercó un poco –Eso es imposible maestro, Ace lo derrotó de un solo golpe una vez. Incluso cuando Natsu usó su Dragon Force no podía contra Ace-

Misaki colocó una mano en el hombro de su compañero más alto – Te equivocas. Nuestro maestro ya nos lo explicó hace mucho tiempo. Natsu Dragneel nunca pudo pelear en serio debido a que la esencia oscura de Acnologia le impedía tener un control total sobre su mente y su magia, era como si solamente pudiera usar la mitad de su fuerza real-

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

El peliblanco se quedó bastante serio mientras sus demás compañeros rodaban los ojos…

Némesis volvió a hablar para llamar la atención de sus magos…

-Él siempre ha sido más fuerte que ustedes, y ahora que finalmente volvió a obtener el control sobre sí mismo, no hay posibilidad de vencerlo- el maestro guardó silencio para hablar con una voz mucho más seria -Por eso, yo les enseñaré una forma de volverse más fuertes.-

-¿Usted puede hacer eso?- preguntó Sora

-Hace mucho, mi maestro me mostró una técnica especial; y ahora yo se los pasaré a ustedes. Todo esto es para cumplir con nuestro objetivo, no olviden la razón de nuestro nombre y el aspecto de nuestro símbolo-

Cada uno de los miembros puso una expresión de determinación mientras asentían…

Pero antes de continuar con sus asuntos, Némesis quería confirmar una última cosa…

-Ace- llamó – ¿Gildarts Clive recibió el mensaje?-

-Sí, debido a la distancia, él tardará dos días en llegar a su gremio-

-Perfecto… - susurró mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida y cada uno de sus magos lo seguía - Ahora deben prepararse, su entrenamiento comenzará en una semana…-

Living Hell planea algo, eso es seguro. Pero ellos no eran los únicos…

El consejo mágico se encontraba discutiendo sobre un tema similar, cada uno de los miembros se encontraba sentado en una gran mesa mientras se escuchaba claramente la voz de aquella sombra principal en uno de los extremos…

-¿Entonces el equipo de Fairy Tail ya regresó?- preguntó con tranquilidad

-Sí, hace unos momentos nos mandaron un informe diciendo que no pudieron obtener ninguna pista sobre lo sucedido-

Hubo un minuto de silencio en el que todos los magos se miraron entre sí. Luego de unos momentos más, la sombra principal volvía a hablar…

-Al haberles dado información errónea, y considerando quién creen ellos que fueron los responsables, podemos decir que Fairy Tail sospecha que nosotros y Living Hell tenemos una alianza. Las cosas van como fueron planeadas, y ahora nuestro deber es aclarar este asunto. Les diremos que sospechamos que fue Living Hell quienes destruyeron la fortaleza, eso los confundirá un poco pues si tuviéramos una alianza no tendría mucho sentido el delatar a nuestros aliados-

Todos asintieron mientras aquel sujeto continuaba hablando…

-Pero para hacer que confíen completamente en nosotros, es necesario darles un apoyo que pueda confirmar que estamos de su lado-

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-

-Díganme- habló con un tono tranquilo – ¿Dónde está el informante de las divisiones de investigación y vigilancia?-

Los magos inmediatamente ordenaron traer a quien la sombra había solicitado, y luego de unos momentos esa persona ya se encontraba frente a ellos…

-¿Dices que Gildarts de Fairy Tail y Ace de Living Hell se encontraron?-

-Sí, pero solo fueron durante unos momentos. Uno de nuestros miembros pudo ver cuando tuvieron una breve batalla, pero luego el muchacho desapareció-

-Eso es perfecto…- fue su conclusión, llamando la atención de los demás magos del consejo…

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Brindaremos nuestro apoyo a Fairy Tail haciendo que Gildarts Clive pueda participar en los juegos mágicos con la excusa de que deseamos que detengan a Living Hell y eviten un posible conflicto que pueda terminar con la vida de muchas víctimas inocentes-

-¡Es absurdo!- concluyeron varios magos mientras golpeaban levemente la mesa y levantaban un poco más la voz para protestar – ¡Eso es demasiado arriesgado! ¡No podemos confiar Fairy Tail!-

-Pero no lo hacemos, todo esto solamente es para aclarar que nosotros no tenemos ninguna alianza con Living Hell. Ellos confiarán pues no les quedará otra opción al darse cuenta de que están en un callejón sin salida. Si Fairy Tail muerde el anzuelo de Living Hell, empezarán una guerra y nosotros nos veremos forzados a intervenir. Es probable que Makarov actúe a nuestro favor para evitar que eso suceda-

Todos los magos guardaron silencio para analizar la situación. Y luego de un minuto, la sombra principal habló…

-¿Aceptada la moción?-

-Aceptada-

-Excelente…- dijo mientras miraba al informante –Ahora dime ¿cuánto tardará Gildarts en regresar?-

-Por lo que he podido observar gracias a los demás miembros, calculo que Gildarts regresará en dos días a su gremio-

-Si ese es el caso, solicitaremos una audiencia con Makarov y Gildarts dentro de cuatro días. De esa forma ellos tendrán dos días más para poder intercambiar sus propias opiniones mientras nosotros nos preparamos para darles las noticias. Ellos confiarán en nosotros y así obtendremos la información que servirá para cumplir con nuestros objetivos-

Otro de los magos del consejo miró a la sombra principal mientras hablaba…

-¿Qué hay del muchacho Dragneel? Te recuerdo que él sigue en el exterior, nuestras divisiones no lo han visto regresar a la cuidad-

-Él estará bien, lo más probable es que se ponga en contacto con algunos de sus compañeros. Ellos le informarán sobre el asunto de la cuidad destruida y Natsu se verá obligado a regresar antes. Yo le daría dos semanas como máximo… o puede que solamente una…-

Todos asintieron mientras daban por concluida la reunión…

Pero en ese momento, el equipo que había recogido a Flare regresaba a la cuidad en tren. Y de sus miembros, eran Haruka y Erza quienes hablaban sobre el tema…

-Va a ser muy duro para Laxus y el maestro enterarse. Tal vez Iván no seguía el camino correcto, pero continúa siendo su familia-

-Eso es cierto, a pesar de haberlo exiliado hace varios años, el maestro nunca dejó de pensar en él como su hijo. Ni Laxus en él como su padre-

Lucy, Gray, Flare y Wendy se percataron de que las dos magas se encontraban hablando seriamente sobre el tema…

La maga estelar tenía una expresión afligida al recordar las noticias que les dio Natsu mientras Gray fruncía el seño. Esos malditos de Living Hell y el consejo mágico estaban contra ellos y no dejaban de causar problemas…

De regreso a la conversación de las magas…

-Si Living Hell trata de destruir a Natsu, es más que obvio decir que también tienen de enemigo a todo Fairy Tail- analizaba Haruka mientras Erza completaba sus pensamientos…

-Sin embargo, Iván era maestro de Raven Tail y su objetivo era el de acabar con nuestro gremio. Aunque ambos coincidieran en un enemigo en común, creo que Living Hell no desea que nadie interfiera en sus planes- concluyó mientras miraba a la maga que habían rescatado – Eso explicaría la razón por la que ellos trataron de matar a Flare-

Erza y Haruka se miraron fijamente durante unos momentos. Luego de un momento, la pelirroja desvió la mirada hacia una ventana…

-Esto no me gusta. Es como si hubiera algo que se nos está escapando-

La dragon slayer no dijo nada, simplemente continuó con un rostro serio mientras se llevaba una mano hacia el mentón. Y luego de un minuto en el que ambas guardaron silencio, Haruka abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa…

-Erza ¿Y si nos están provocando?- fue lo que dijo

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó una muy sorprendida titania mientras Haruka pasaba a explicar su punto de vista…

-Iván es el hijo del maestro, pero también creó el gremio de Raven Tail. Flare formaba parte de ese gremio, pero después de ser arrestados, y luego de que su grupo se disolviera, me dijiste que ella y Lucy entablaron amistad-

-Sí- confirmó Erza mientras Haruka continuaba hablando…

-Han asesinado al hijo del maestro y a los antiguos miembros de su gremio, con excepción de Flare. Si te das cuenta, de todos ellos, Flare era la única que podría pedirnos ayuda pues su amistad con Lucy así lo asegura. Creo que Living Hell no planeaba asesinarla, solamente hacerle una visita y amenazar su vida. Ella se vería obligada a buscar apoyo, ese apoyo somos nosotros. Todo lo que Natsu nos dijo debía decirlo Flare, ellos nos han mandado un mensaje, tratan de provocarnos-

Erza frunció el seño al darse cuenta de que Haruka tenía razón…

-En cuanto lleguemos, debemos avisarle a todos en el gremio sobre nuestras sospechas- la pelinegra asintió seriamente…

-Lo sé, pero mejor cambiemos de tema. Todavía falta para llegar y no ganamos nada con estresarnos-

Erza sonrió levemente – Tienes razón ¿De qué podríamos hablar?-

-Hmmm… ¿viste los ojos de Natsu?-

-Ahora son amarillos, eso es extraño…- susurró en respuesta. No podía negar que ese asunto le interesaba mucho, tal vez el cambio fue debido a su entrenamiento…

-No, no me refiero a eso…-

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces a qué?-

-Quiero decir, ¿viste cómo me miró?- sonrió orgullosa Haruka – Se nota que se muere por acostarse conmigo-

Erza sonrió pero no pudo evitar dar su propia opinión…

-Tal vez, pero me miraba más a mí-

Haruka sonrió MUY amablemente mientras sus manos se rodeaban por dos esferas turquesas -Creo que te confundes Erza, Natsu me estaba comiendo con los ojos-

Titania respondió MUY amigablemente mientras invocaba una espada en cada mano -Estoy segura de que no. Natsu me miraba fijamente cada vez que hablaba…-

Al otro lado, sus compañeros se olvidaban de Living Hell para asustarse debido a las dos enormes auras de batalla que estaban a punto de colisionar en medio del tren…

Natsu se encontraba tomando un pequeño descanso en aquellas ruinas…

-¿Qué sucede Natsu?- preguntó su maestra mientras veía al dragon slayer estar sentado totalmente serio y concentrado en algo…

-Tengo un mal presentimiento…- fue su respuesta cuando levantó la vista hacia el cielo para después mirar a Mavis –Continuemos el entrenamiento…- no había tiempo para descansar ahora que las cosas parecían haberse complicado más que antes…

Fairy Tail se encontraba bastante ocupado con sus asuntos, al igual que tres magos de Sabertooth…

Sting, Rogue y Yukino se encontraban juntos en un sendero. Ambos varones caminaban adelante mientras la maga se encontraba leyendo algo…

-Yukino- llamó Sting –Llevas leyendo esa revista por dos días…- dejó de hablar en cuanto de dio cuenta de que ella simplemente lo ignoraba y leía, por veinteava vez, el mismo artículo…

Rogue puso una mano en el hombro de su compañero – Han pasado tres años, Sting, es normal que no lo crea y quiera confirmarlo…-

-Sé que ella aprecia mucho a Natsu-san, pero esto me parece algo exagerado- fue su respuesta mientras ambos volteaban para ver a la maga seguir leyendo mientras sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y murmuraba algo…

-Natsu-sama…-

"_Qué miedo"_ pensaron ambos…

El rubio suspiró mientras su compañero lo miraba curioso…

-Muy bien, Yukino. Hagamos un trato- llamó con firmeza Sting, llamando la atención de sus compañeros – Si dejas esa revista y nos ayudas a terminar esta misión clase S que nos tomará unos días, iremos a Fairy Tail para saludar a Natsu-san-

Rogue sonrió un poco, Sting los conocía muy bien y sabía cuál era la forma perfecta de motivar a cada uno de ellos. El pelinegro volteó para mirar a su compañera…

-¿Qué dices Yukino?- quedó atónito, ella ya no estaba – ¿Yukino?-

La maga estelar estaba frente a ellos, sujetando con fuerza un brazo de cada mago mientras comenzaba a correr y los dragon slayers eran jalados a gran velocidad, con sus cuerpos flotando como si estuvieran hechos de papel…

-¡Me parece que la motivaste demasiado!-

-¡Natsu-sama!- dijo una Yukino emocionada y alegre mientras sus ojos resplandecían como dos estrellas…

"_¡Qué miedo!"_

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera darse cuenta, ya habían pasado las horas suficientes para que el equipo de Fairy Tail finalmente llegara a su gremio…

Erza y los demás tenían rostros serios mientras se encontraban dándole las noticias a Makarov…

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- preguntó un serio maestro.

-Living Hell atacó al pueblo del sol. Buscaban a Flare para obligarla a llegar con nosotros y darnos un mensaje-

Erza desvió la mirada para ver a Laxus, quien se confundió un poco por la expresión de la pelirroja. En ese momento, titania habló…

-Los miembros de Living Hell han asesinado a los antiguos miembros de Raven Tail, sólo Flare sigue viva…- fue todo lo que dijo.

Makarov cerró los ojos unos momentos mientras los abría nuevamente para mirar a Erza, con una pregunta silenciosa que la pelirroja respondió en un susurro…

-Su maestro asesinó a Iván Dreyar…-

Todos lograron escuchar perfectamente lo que dijo Erza y no pudieron evitar que sus ojos se abrieran en sorpresa. Pero de todos ellos, una mirada atónita resaltaba sobre las demás… la de Laxus, quien dio unos pasos para acercarse…

-¿Qué dijiste?-

La expresión de Erza cambió para colocar una de tristeza mientras le respondía…

-Natsu rescató a Flare cuando su pueblo era atacado por Misaki de Living Hell, fue ella quien le dijo a Natsu que su maestro había asesinado a tu padre-

Laxus continuó con su expresión mientras retrocedía unos pasos y volteaba a mirar a su abuelo…

Makarov conservaba un rostro serio mientras continuaba escuchando el informe de sus magos…

El equipo entero se encargó de explicarles a todos sobre sus sospechas de que Living Hell trataba de provocarlos al haber asesinado a Iván y dejar que Flare sea quien les informe.

-Mientras nosotros no reaccionemos como ellos quieren, todo estará bien- fueron las palabras del maestro mientras él se retiraba a su oficina y Laxus lo seguía…

Cada uno de los magos cerró los ojos en una expresión de dolor al oír unos leves quejidos de la habitación, otros simplemente fruncieron el seño en señal de enojo. Por culpa de aquel gremio, su maestro lloraba junto a Laxus…

Los ánimos cayeron mientras cada uno no podía evitar sentir una enorme tristeza…

En medio de su entrenamiento, Mavis pudo jurar que vio a Natsu derramar una lágrima mientras batallaba contra él…

Las horas continuaron hasta que finalmente se hizo de noche y cada uno de los magos se vio obligado a regresar a sus hogares…

En la puerta del gremio, el equipo de Fairy Tail se encontraba reunido…

-¡Maldito Living Hell!- gruñó Gray con desesperación mientras Juvia apoyaba una mano sobre la espalda del mago en un intento de consolarlo…

-Ellos pagarán por lo que hicieron…- susurró con enorme seriedad Haruka.

Erza miró por unos momentos a todos sus compañeros –Ellos trataron de provocarnos, y lo han logrado. Living Hell ha encontrado la guerra contra Fairy Tail-

Así cada mago se separó. A partir de ahora, Flare viviría con Lucy pues la rubia no quería incomodar a Juvia, quien se mudaría en unos días a vivir con Gray. Se mantendrían en grupo para evitar cualquier tipo de ataque sorpresa, pero también se pondrían a entrenar con mucha más seriedad que antes…

Cuando llegaron a casa, Haruka miraba fijamente a Erza, quien se encontraba apoyada contra la pared. En ese momento, titania se giró para darle un puñetazo al muro al mismo tiempo que fruncía el seño…

La pelirroja volteó en cuanto sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro…

-Lo sé, Erza. El maestro es como un padre para ti, a mí tampoco me gusta verlo sufrir de esa forma-

Haruka la estrechó en brazos. Luego de todos los problemas que tuvieron con Natsu, creyeron que finalmente podrían tener unos momentos de paz. Pero todo fue una vana esperanza…

Parece ser que esos sujetos no descansarán hasta matarlos a todos…

La dragon slayer sabía perfectamente cuánto dolor le causaba a Erza el ver a su gremio sufrir de esa manera. Sabía que necesitaba reconfortarla y por esa razón, ambas pasaron la noche juntas en la habitación de Haruka…

Y mientras todos en su gremio dormían, Natsu continuaba su entrenamiento…

-¡Sello mágico de catorce puntos: Oleada de tierra!- unas enormes paredes completamente hechas de piedra avanzaban a gran velocidad contra el dragon slayer mientras se movían como si fueran grandes olas…

Natsu separó un poco más las piernas mientras sus músculos se contraían y extendía las manos hacia delante para tratar de detener el ataque…

-¡AAAAHHHH!-

Su voz retumbaba por el esfuerzo al mismo tiempo que Mavis aumentaba la cantidad de magia y su oleada se hacía más grande, enterrando los pies del mago en la tierra mientras éste comenzaba a gruñir…

En ese momento, el cuerpo de Natsu comenzó a brillar de un claro celeste mientras trataba de avanzar, ocasionando grandes grietas en el suelo y en el ataque de Mavis, quien lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa…

-¡UUUOOOOOAAAAAHHHH!-

Natsu hizo añicos la oleada con un gran puñetazo de flamas y rayos, quedando de pie en el suelo mientras su maestra se acercaba un poco…

-Eso estuvo bien, Natsu. Pero no debías usar tu magia, solamente tu aura mágica. ¡De nuevo! ¡Sello mágico de catorce puntos…!-

No importaba que su tiempo se encontrara siendo acelerado, Natsu no tenía en mente el perder ni un segundo en su entrenamiento. Pero no podía dejar de pensar que estaba olvidando algo…

A la mañana siguiente todos ya se encontraban desde muy temprano reunidos en el gremio, analizando con mayor detenimiento la situación…

Gildarts regresaría el día de mañana, así que era necesario tener las cosas mucho más que claras para poder explicárselo con facilidad al mago más fuerte…

Living Hell tenía planeado provocarlos al haber asesinado a Iván y a los antiguos miembros de Raven Tail, con la única excepción de Flare, quien se vería obligada a buscar ayuda en Fairy Tail. Como el consejo mágico se encontraba apoyando a Living Hell, ellos no podían caer en la trampa ya que comenzarían una guerra y los magos del consejo se verían forzados a intervenir…

Erza se tomaba el mentón mientras recordaba una cosa…

-Natsu nos pidió que llevemos a Flare al gremio. Dijo que así ellos no nos molestarían por los meses que quedaban...-

Makarov le respondió mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados…

-Así ellos sabrían que su mensaje fue entregado y ya no tendría sentido el acercarse. Pues si su plan hubiera funcionado, ellos cuentan con que seamos nosotros quienes empiecen la guerra en los juegos mágicos y el consejo actuaría en nuestra contra-

-Pero nosotros no caímos en su plan, y ahora es vital asegurarnos de que ellos no lo sepan-

Y mientras ellos hablaban sobre el tema, el maestro de Living Hell se encontraba pensando sobre algunos detalles…

Némesis se encontraba sentado en su trono mientras tenía una mirada completamente seria y una de sus manos se encontraba sosteniendo un lado de su rostro en una expresión reflexiva…

"_Conociendo a Natsu Dragneel, lo más probable es que trate de terminar su entrenamiento en el menor tiempo posible. Pero el acelerar excesivamente el tiempo puede ser peligroso, cuento con que su maestra ya se lo advirtió. Así que tal vez tratará de terminar todo en una semana, o puede que dos. Parece ser que finalmente ha llegado la hora de que nos veamos cara a cara._

_Por lo que creo, ahora mismo Flare debe encontrarse bajo la protección de Fairy Tail. Natsu se encontró con Misaki, y es seguro que se lo informó a sus compañeros, eso significa que el mensaje fue entregado, sin embargo, no sabemos si su reacción fue la esperada. Debemos confirmarlo._

_Esos asuntos ya están resueltos, pero todavía queda el consejo mágico. Ellos deben saber perfectamente que fuimos nosotros quienes destruimos la fortaleza, pero aún no han intervenido…"_

Némesis ladeó su cabeza suavemente mientras entrecerraba los ojos y analizaba los datos que tenía…

"_Según Ace, Gildarts regresará en un día más. Es probable que el consejo espere a su regreso para actuar. Si Fairy Tail decide informarles sobre eso, puede ser que reciban su ayuda. No pueden arrestarnos por falta de pruebas, pero es mejor pensar que tenemos dos enemigos en lugar de uno. Aunque el consejo siempre ha desconfiado de Fairy Tail, es mejor tener un gremio fuerte como aliado en caso de que se desate la guerra. _

_Basándonos en eso, podemos decir que el consejo planea ayudar a Fairy Tail. Puede que sea haciendo que Gildarts pueda participar en los juegos mágicos, y aunque Makarov y sus magos desconfíen del consejo, no pueden rehusar esa ayuda pues no les queda elección. Están obligados a aceptar, ya que si la guerra empieza, el consejo no dudará en actuar para evitar posibles víctimas. Conociendo la preocupación de Makarov por la seguridad de sus magos, actuará a favor del consejo._

_Perfecto, aún no hay interferencias y todo marcha de acuerdo a lo planeado."_

El maestro sacó su lacrima y llamó a sus magos, quienes acudieron rápidamente al salón principal…

-¿Qué sucede maestro?- quiso saber Sora.

-Le harán una visita a Fairy Tail dentro de seis días. Debemos confirmar que su reacción fue la planeada, y sino, haremos que sea así. Lo más probable es que Natsu Dragneel también se encuentre allí. Deben preparase.-

-¡Sí!-

"_Pronto nos veremos, Natsu Dragneel…"_

En ese mismo momento, en el gremio de Fairy Tail recibió una llamada inesperada de Natsu. El mago de fuego finalmente logró darse cuenta de las cosas que había olvidado…

Él estaba tomando un descanso mientras su maestra dormía, así que pensó en aprovechar el tiempo y se había comunicado con todas sus parejas a través de cada una de las lacrimas, por lo que ellas las colocaron juntas en una mesa para que el gremio entero pueda escucharlo…

-Ya veo…- decía el dragon slayer con un poco de alivio en su voz –Así que regresa mañana-

-Sí- respondía Gray –Según el abuelo, Gildarts tiene información interesante sobre Living Hell-

-Eso es bueno, sobretodo ahora que vamos a tener que hacer nuestros movimientos- dijo seriamente Natsu, sorprendiendo y confundiendo a todos con sus palabras, por lo que Erza le preguntó…

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿No fuiste tú quien dijo que lo mejor era quedarnos en el gremio?-

-Sí, estaremos seguros- reconoció –Pero estuve hablando con Mavis y me he dado cuenta de un par de cosas-

Todos quedaron pensativos, la primera maestra era reconocida por ser alguien extremadamente inteligente. Si ella y Natsu llegaron a una conclusión, lo más probable es que sea cierta…

-Primero está el objetivo de Living Hell- continuó Natsu – Qué era lo que querían al haber hecho… eso…-

Los magos cambiaron un poco sus expresiones pues ese dolor que compartían con su maestro era realmente grande. Pero para sorpresa de los presentes, fue el mismo Makarov quien respondía…

-Según lo que Haruka y Erza pensaron, Living Hell trataba de provocarnos al asesinar a Iván. Todo para que seamos nosotros quienes comenzaran la guerra-

-Lo lamento abuelo- se disculpó Natsu.

-Las cosas son así, y no hay nada que podamos hacer- dijo tranquilamente el maestro aunque mantenía una expresión seria mientras el mago de fuego continuaba hablando…

-Me alegra que sepan cuál era el objetivo de Living Hell. Perdón por no haberme dado cuenta antes, debí imaginar lo que se proponían- se podía notar una gran tensión en la voz de Natsu, así que fue Lissana quien le respondió…

-Ahora mismo estás entrenando para poder ayudarnos, Natsu. No te culpes, no puedes hacerlo todo por ti mismo.- Mira se acercó y colocó una mano en el hombro de su hermana mientras hablaba con una sonrisa…

-Nosotros también debemos apoyarnos, Fairy Tail es una familia, ¿lo recuerdas?-

Una pequeña risa sonó a través de la lacrima…

-Tienen razón. Gracias…-

Haruka habló con tranquilidad…

-Entonces, ¿Qué más querías decirnos?-

La seriedad invadió por completo la atmosfera mientras Natsu regresaba a la conversación…

-Dentro de unos días, Living Hell les hará una visita- dijo completamente serio, dejando atónitos a cada uno de los magos en el lugar…

Gray no lo creía – ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! Dijiste que si traíamos a Flare al gremio, entonces ellos no tendrían ninguna razón para acercarse hasta que comiencen los juegos-

-Es verdad, lo dije- reconoció Natsu –Pero Mavis y yo pensamos en esto…-

Cada uno de los magos escuchó atentamente las palabras de Natsu…

-Living Hell ha tratado de provocar a Fairy Tail. Por sus reacciones, me doy cuenta de que no lo han logrado. Eso es bueno, pero también tiene un problema…-

Makarov lo pensó durante unos segundos, llegando a la misma conclusión que Natsu decía en ese momento…

-Lo más recomendable sería evitar que ellos sepan que su plan no funcionó- todos asintieron con rostros serios – El problema está en que… Han mandado su mensaje, pero no saben si nuestra reacción fue la deseada y lo más seguro es que van a querer comprobarlo. También es probable que, si su plan falló, ellos van a provocarnos en el mismo gremio-

Cada mago puso un rostro de sorpresa, no habían pensado en eso…

-No se preocupen- dijo Natsu –Mientras no caigan en la provocación, todo estará bien. Lo que me interesa más, es el consejo mágico-

Todos dejaron su sorpresa anterior para oír lo que el dragon slayer tenía que decir…

-Abuelo- llamó Natsu – Es probable que el consejo mágico pida reunirse contigo en algunos días-

Nuevamente la sorpresa los invadió a todos, con excepción de unos pocos mientras Makarov respondía seriamente a la afirmación de Natsu…

-¿Porqué lo dices, Natsu?-

-Tal vez el consejo sabe que sospechamos que ellos y Living Hell tienen una alianza, ¿Cómo aclararías el malentendido? o ¿Cómo harías para disfrazar tu alianza? Tratarán de probarnos que están de nuestro lado, seguramente ellos también saben que Gildarts regresará mañana y piensan esperar a que eso suceda para poder llamar a una reunión. Aunque realmente no estoy muy seguro sobre esto, es mejor estar preparados para cualquier cosa-

Nadie dijo nada, todos sabían que Natsu tenía la razón. Los pensamientos de los magos se vieron interrumpidos por el mago de fuego…

-Abuelo, hay algo que quiero pedirte-

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Si el consejo te manda a llamar para reunirse contigo, ese mismo día quiero que mandes un mensaje a nuestros gremios aliados como Blue Pegasus o Lamia Scale. Quiero que compartas con ellos nuestro problema y sospechas, tendrás que reunirte con los demás maestros para solicitar su apoyo, será necesario. Como dije antes, tenemos que hacer nuestros movimientos.-

-No hay que preocuparse por eso, ya tenía pensado hacer algo así. ¿Pero porqué el mismo día en que me llamen?-

-Es una advertencia para el consejo y Living Hell "No estamos solos, Fairy Tail cuenta con el apoyo de otros gremios" Eso debería ser suficiente para que ellos retrasen lo que sea que planeen.-

Cada mago asintió muy seriamente mientras Natsu terminaba de hablar…

-Eso es todo lo que quería decirles, ahora que Mavis ya se despertó debo continuar mi entrenamiento. Regresaré al gremio en seis días.-

Todos en Fairy Tail se relajaron un poco, ahora que conocían los posibles movimientos de sus enemigos, su deber era el de prepararse y eso incluía el pedir ayuda a sus verdaderos aliados.

Las parejas de Natsu se acercaron a tomar sus lacrimas mientras cada una se despedía…

-Nos vemos, volveré pronto- fueron las últimas palabras de Natsu antes de que la conexión finalmente se cortara y el mago de fuego se concentrara en su maestra…

-¿Cómo te sientes Natsu?-

-Ahora estoy un poco más tranquilo, pero no puedo confiarme.- respondió con seriedad –Living Hell y el consejo tienen algo bastante grande en mente-

-Entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder ¿verdad?-

Natsu asintió al mismo tiempo se ponía de pie, ya estaba listo para continuar con su entrenamiento mientras sus compañeros se preparaban para moverse cuando sea necesario…

Erza y las demás ya se encontraban junto a Happy y Charle en el salón de entrenamiento, el cual estaba dividido para que Gray, Juvia, Lucy y Gajeel pudieran entrenar sin ser interrumpidos…

-Muy bien, Wendy- llamó Haruka –El día de hoy, tú no vas a pelear-

Antes de que la menor pudiera pedir una explicación, o decidiera protestar, la pelinegra procedió a dar sus razones…

-Quiero que aprendas a analizar los distintos tipos de ataques, así como una manera para poder bloquearlos. Por eso, le he pedido a Mira que pelee conmigo.- dijo mientras dirigía su vista a la menor de las Strauss -Lissana, tú también deberías prestar atención, esto te servirá mucho en el futuro-

Ambas asintieron mientras la pelinegra veía a una Erza con un rostro confundido…

-Erza ¿Sucede algo?-

Las palabras de Haruka la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Podía percibir una preocupación totalmente real en esos ojos que no dejaban de mirarla fijamente. Erza comenzó a susurrarle algo…

-Hay algo extraño, siento que alguien me llama. Es como una sensación extraña de que alguien quiere comunicarse conmigo, creo que mejor iré a descansar a casa…-

Haruka no parecía muy convencida con dejarla ir, pero se decidió a creer en ella…

-De acuerdo, pero si algo anda mal no dudes en llamarme-

Erza asintió tranquilamente para después abrir los ojos en enorme sorpresa, al igual que todos sus compañeros presentes…

Haruka le había dado un tierno beso en los labios, era un simple beso sin profundidad que tenía el objetivo de probarle a la pelirroja que ella estaba realmente preocupada. Solo hubo silencio mientras el contacto continuaba durante unos segundos, en eso momentos Haruka liberó la boca de Erza para extender una mano y acariciar el rostro de titania con suavidad…

-Haruka…- susurró la pelirroja mientras la aludida le daba una pequeña sonrisa para después comenzar a caminar en dirección a sus compañeros y comenzar su entrenamiento…

De más está decir que Erza no se esperaba ese gesto por parte de la pelinegra. Tal vez ella se veía tan preocupada, que Haruka creyó que con ese beso la ayudaría a relajar su mente y olvidarse por unos momentos del asunto pues Haruka siempre dice que no sirve de nada estresarse…

Sea cual sea la razón, fue algo completamente inesperado a pesar de ambas ya habían tenido relaciones en anteriores ocasiones. Erza no lo pensó más y comenzó a caminar al hogar que compartía con Natsu y otras chicas más…

Y mientras ella caminaba, Haruka ya se encontraba junto a sus compañeras, quienes la miraban con rostros totalmente sorprendidos. Lo cual intrigó a la pelinegra…

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con mucha curiosidad…

-Haruka-san…- llamó débilmente Wendy un poco avergonzada – ¿Porqué tú… ehm… besaste a Erza-san?-

La pelinegra miró a sus compañeros mientras se tomaba el mentón y ponía un rostro totalmente concentrado…

Todos simplemente esperaban oír el porqué de la acción anterior…

-No lo sé, supongo que se me antojó- sonrió mientras sacaba la lengua y todos allí caían de espaldas por el relajo de Haruka, quien continuaba explicándose - Erza estaba realmente preocupada, y yo creía que necesitaba hacer algo que la sacase de sus pensamientos. No nos sirve de nada estresarnos ahora-

Las magas y los exceeds asintieron un poco más serios mientras la pelinegra les daba una pequeña sonrisa…

-Aunque yo no estoy muy preocupada, Natsu se está haciendo mucho más fuerte mientras hablamos. Así que nosotras no podemos quedarnos atrás-

-Haruka-san…- llamó Wendy, obteniendo la atención de todos – ¿Qué tan fuerte crees que será Natsu-san cuando regrese?-

-No lo sé, supongo que tendré que pelear con él para saberlo- sonrió mientras Mira le daba su opinión…

-Sólo espero que no destruyan la cuidad-

Todos rieron unos momentos, pero en medio de las carcajadas Charle puso un rostro asustado al tener otra visión…

_Natsu y Haruka se encontraban batallando en medio de una pradera, pero esta no era una batalla común de entrenamiento…_

_La mirada de los dragon slayers era totalmente diferente, sus ojos tenían una gran cantidad de odio brillando en ellos mientras se confrontaban…_

_La pelinegra se encontraba usando su Dragon Force mientras ambos se tomaban de las manos tratando de derribarse. Sin embargo, el miedo llegó por otra cosa…_

_Algunas partes de los cabellos de Natsu eran completamente negros, al igual que sus ojos y la magia que lo rodeaba._

_Nuevamente ambos comenzaron a golpearse con total brutalidad, realmente trataban de asesinar a su contrincante. Ambos se separaban luego de unos momentos para reunir una gran cantidad de aliento…_

_Haruka lanzó un poderoso rugido de agua que chocó contra la magia oscura de Natsu… _

-¿Charle?-

La voz de Wendy la sacó de sus pensamientos mientras la menor se encontraba viéndola un poco desconcertada – ¿Te sientes bien?-

La Exceed pensaba decirle que no era nada, pero otras imágenes en su cabeza aparecieron, espantándola por completo…

_El cielo era completamente negro y rojo en una gran tormenta mientras Magnolia estaba completamente destruida debajo de Acnologia, quien se encontraba volando sobre la cuidad…_

_Un grito de Erza llamando a Natsu en ese lugar mientras todos se encontraban con rostros ensombrecidos y varias lágrimas…_

_Por último, una visión repetida, todos los magos, incluyendo aliados de otros gremios, se encontraban llorando sobre la tumba del dragon slayer de fuego._

-¡Charle!- llamó por tercera vez Wendy, consiguiendo que todos voltearan a ver a la exceed.

Haruka se acercó un poco a la pequeña gata – ¿Charle estás bien? ¿Pasa algo?-

-No, no es nada- dijo en un susurro. Haruka asintió mientras le pedía a Mira comenzar con el entrenamiento…

La exceed estaba confundida, no tenía idea de la razón por las que tuviera esas visiones; pero si de algo podía estar segura, era que algo completamente horrible estaba a punto de pasar…

Erza ya se encontraba en su cama, descansando un poco para poder despejar su mente de todos los pensamientos que tenía…

La ventana de su habitación se encontraba abierta para permitir la entrada de la suave brisa que la mantenía fresca y relajada.

Técnicamente, se encontraban en guerra y ahora mismo todos se encontraban moviendo sus piezas para encarar de la mejor manera a sus enemigos. Ella estaba preocupada por que Living Hell dijo que no descansaría hasta haber asesinado a Natsu, aún si para eso debían aniquilar a Fairy Tail por completo…

Erza sabía perfectamente que su gremio era el más fuerte, si todos luchaban juntos no habría nada que no pudieran vencer, pero aún así no podía negar que siempre se preocupaba por sus compañeros y su dragon slayer de fuego…

Natsu…

Él regresaría pronto, pero eso no la tranquilizaba. No tenía idea de porqué, pero últimamente había tenido malos presentimientos. Para ser exactos, esos presentimientos llegaron el día anterior a cuando los mandaron a revisar esa antigua fortaleza destruida…

Erza tenía un sentimiento extraño en su pecho, era como si algo le estuviera advirtiendo sobre un posible peligro. Se sentía igual a esa llamada extraña de los últimos días…

Necesitaba despejar su mente, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba sosteniendo su lacrima. Aquel regalo de Natsu…

Era interesante, ese presente en realidad era una lacrima de comunicación la cual estaba modificada para parecer un dije que tenía una foto de ellos juntos…

La pelirroja pasó uno de sus dedos por la imagen, esa foto era especial, se trataba de una misión que hicieron una semana después de lo sucedido en la torre del cielo. Lo amaba, amaba completamente a Natsu, estaba loca por él. Así que una gran sensación de felicidad la llenó mientras no podía evitar recordar que desde aquel día ellos habían comenzado a hacerse mucho más cercanos…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Era una mañana tranquila en la estación del tren, lugar en el cual Erza, Natsu y Happy se encontraban esperando por el bendito transporte que los llevara a la cuidad de donde provenía el trabajo que habían decidido hacer…

Se trataba de una misión simple: tenían que detener a unos sujetos que les gustaba robarle sus pertenencias a algunas personas inocentes que salían de la cuidad. Tal vez el trabajo era algo realmente sencillo, pero hubiera sido mejor si todo el equipo viniera…

Desgraciadamente eso no era posible. Lucy se hallaba resfriada y Gray ya había salido el día anterior a una misión en solitario. Así que solamente Natsu, Erza y Happy se harían cargo.

Fue titania quien arrastró a Natsu hacia el interior del tren, el cual luego de unos momentos se puso en marcha, lo que causó que el dragon slayer comenzara a sentirse horrible debido al movimiento…

Natsu estaba totalmente mareado, Erza solamente sonrió un poco para acomodarlo sobre su asiento y darle un certero golpe en el estómago, dejándolo inconsciente mientras Happy se reía un poco y le resbalaba una gota por la cabeza…

Bueno, cualquier cosa era mejor que esos mareos ¿no?

Dos horas después, ambos magos llegaron a la cuidad y lo primero que hicieron fue buscar a la persona que mandó el trabajo…

Se trataba de un hombre bastante mayor que había solicitado ayuda pues cualquier persona que ingrese o salga de la cuidad se veía siendo atacado por esos sujetos. Ese anciano era un artista reconocido y dueño de un museo de arte, y ahora que había decido dejarle el lugar a su hijo, pensaba en partir de viaje para poder ver el mundo y hacer varias pinturas y fotografías de los distintos lugares para después mandárselas a su hijo.

Obviamente, aquel hombre tenía mucho dinero, lo que significaba que sería un blanco importante de los bandidos en cuanto salga de la cuidad, sería imposible cumplir su meta a menos que detengan a los asaltantes…

-No se preocupe, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos- había afirmado titania con una sonrisa pues aquel objetivo que poseía el anciano le parecía realmente bello.

-No saben cuanto se los agradezco- dijo con una gran esperanza en su rostro.

-Natsu, vámonos- ordenó Erza mientras ambos magos y Happy salían de la cuidad para poder buscar la fuente del problema…

Mientras caminaban por un bosque en las afueras de la cuidad, Erza no pudo evitar notar que Natsu estaba muy callado.

Era extraño, en estos momentos ya debería estarse quejando de que se estaban demorando y que se aburría. Pero nada de eso sucedió, Natsu solamente continuó en silencio mientras ellos seguían buscando…

Su intuición le decía que algo le había pasado al dragon slayer, durante los últimos días, Natsu se comportaba de manera normal con todos, menos con Erza…

Él se veía un poco nervioso cada vez que hablaban, parecía confundido o alterado por algo. Ella se preocupaba mucho por eso, debió ser algo realmente importante para que Natsu se haya estado comportando de esa forma con ella…

Continuaron caminando horas y horas en las que Erza se inquietaba más por las reacciones de Natsu. Ella trataba de hacerlo hablar, le preguntaba su opinión sobre los lugares donde podrían estar los ladrones, a lo que él respondía simplemente 'No lo sé' para después quedarse callado.

-¡Natsu ya basta!- se quejó, trataba de ayudarlo, de hacer que regresara a ser él mismo ¿Dónde estaba el problema? – ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando- dijo seriamente, y no se equivocaba…

Natsu sabía perfectamente a qué se refería ella, pero él no podía responderle, y no era porque no quisiera, era porque él tampoco sabía lo que estaba pasando…

Erza siempre le había gustado, pero desde aquel día en la torre del cielo, sus emociones sufrieron un cambio realmente drástico. Era como si se hubieran multiplicado en intensidad, no tenía idea de lo que sucedía. Podía encontrarse tranquilamente con todos sus compañeros, pero no con ella. Parecía que estuviera bajo presión, sentía que debía ser cauteloso y que hasta el más pequeño error de su parte podría causar una mala impresión a la pelirroja, reduciendo sus posibilidades de aparearse con ella…

Él quería conquistarla pero para eso primero debía vencerla, solamente así le demostraría que era digno de ella y podría confesarle sus sentimientos, los cuales habían crecido de una manera extraordinaria, confundiendo un poco al dragon slayer sobre lo que debía hacer. Esa era la razón por la que casi no hablaba, se encontraba meditando sobre el asunto, simplemente quería entender la razón por la que sus sentimientos crecieron tanto, una vez que lo sepa entonces las cosas regresarían a la normalidad.

Pero Erza no lo sabía…

-¡Natsu!- llamó por enésima vez, sacando de sus pensamientos al dragon slayer que la miraba con un rostro un poco sorprendido pues no se había dado cuenta de que le estaban hablando…

Natsu se percató de que ya era de noche, ¿Cuántas horas habían estado allí afuera? Bueno, eso no importaba, era una excusa perfecta para regresar y evitar hablar del tema con Erza.

-Tenemos que volver, vamos Happy- dijo en un susurro mientras se volteaba y comenzaba a caminar, con el exceed descansando en su cabeza. Titania hizo amago de extender su mano para alcanzarlo, pero algo dentro de ella la detuvo y solamente pudo mirar la espalda de Natsu, quien continuó unos pasos hasta que se percató de que ella no se movía –Erza, vamos- susurró nuevamente sin expresar emociones en su voz, cosa que le dolió a la pelirroja, su preocupación por él era mayor…

Esa misma noche, el equipo se quedaba en la casa del anciano y su hijo, quienes les otorgaron dos habitaciones para poder pasar todo el tiempo que necesitaran hasta resolver el problema. Era una noche completamente tranquila, las bellas estrellas brillaban en lo alto del cielo y la calma reinaba con autoridad, pero aún así ninguno de los dos podía dormir…

Erza estaba inquieta, sentía la necesidad de ayudar a Natsu, quería saber que se encontraba bien, realmente no soportaba ese trato por parte de Natsu, quien tal vez le temía, pero que siempre le demostraba cuánto la apreciaba como amiga. Erza quería que las cosas entre ellos regresaran a la normalidad, pero no sabía cómo…

No sabía cómo podría ayudar a Natsu, quien también se encontraba despierto mientras buscaba una explicación al cambio en sus emociones, pero no importaba que tanto lo pensara, no podía obtener una respuesta.

La mañana llegó de forma inesperada para ambos magos, quienes habían decidido quedarse en la casa hasta tener unas noticias acerca de los ladrones, así que por esos momentos ambos se dedicaron a ayudar al anciano a remodelar un poco…

Pero para hacer eso, se necesitaban algunos materiales…

-Ahora vuelvo papá, iré al centro a conseguir unas maderas-

-Ve con cuidado- respondió el anciano con tranquilidad.

El muchacho se marchó mientras Natsu y Erza miraban al dueño del lugar. La pelirroja pensaba en preguntarle al anciano si necesitaba ayuda con alguna cosa pero Natsu se le adelantó…

-¿En qué podemos ayudarlo?-

-Las paredes se ven un poco desgastadas y me parece que voy a necesitar algo de pintura para dejarlas como antes, tengo algunas latas en el sótano, les agradecería mucho que pudieran traerlas-

Ambos magos se dirigieron a la habitación aunque el dragon slayer ya le había dicho a Erza que no necesitaba ayuda, sin embargo ella no tenía pensado dejarlo solo hasta que hablaran del tema.

El lugar estaba oscuro, aunque se podía ver gracias a la luz del día que provenía del exterior…

-Erza, ya te dije que yo puedo solo-dijo Natsu sin emoción alguna mientras miraba a titania estar de pie sobre una silla muy vieja tratando de alcanzar la pintura que se encontraba encima de un ropero…

-Cállate y déjame ayudarte- le respondió ella cuando se giraba un poco para poder mirarlo, fue entonces cuando la silla cedió, haciendo que Erza golpeara el ropero y cayera hacia atrás…

-¡Erza!- Natsu había sido realmente veloz para reaccionar, logrando atrapar a titania entre sus brazos como a una princesa. El problema fue que algunas latas también cayeron al suelo y Natsu pisó una por error, tambaleándose hacia delante con Erza en sus brazos…

Sus pensamientos tuvieron un cambio repentino, todavía se dirigía hacia el suelo cuando decidió darse la vuelta para chocar fuertemente de espaldas contra la pared, terminando adolorido y con ella todavía a salvo en sus brazos…

-¡Natsu!- se alarmó ella mientras se levantaba para poder acercarse y colocar una de sus manos en el rostro del dragon slayer – ¿Estás bien?-

-Erza ¿tú estás bien?- preguntó cuando sus ojos brillaban incluso en la oscuridad y Erza no pudo evitar sentir una gran calidez como solía ser antes, siempre que se encontraba junto a Natsu…

-Sí, gracias a ti- sonrió levemente y, sin darse cuenta, ambos magos acercaron poco a poco sus rostros, quedando a milímetros de la boca del otro…

-Natsu…-

-Erza…-

Ambos susurraban mientras el tiempo se detenía y el mundo entero parecía reducirse a un espacio en el solamente ellos dos existían, sus ojos no se despegaban en ningún momento y sus respiraciones acompasadas al mismo ritmo se mezclaban entre sí.

Natsu levantó una mano para acariciarla suavemente, pasando sus dedos por los cabellos de titania mientras recordaba lo sucedido hace solo unos momentos…

Se había olvidado de todos sus problemas mientras la tenía en sus brazos y ambos caían, lo único que le importaba era evitar que ella saliera lastimada. Y fue gracias a eso, que finalmente obtuvo la respuesta que tanto estuvo deseando…

Sus sentimientos por Erza habían aumentado desde lo ocurrido en la torre del cielo, el día en que estuvo a punto de perderla por completo, no quería que algo así se vuelva a repetir. Tal parece que todas esas emociones finalmente explotaron para dar paso a algo completamente nuevo.

A Natsu ya no le gustaba Erza, eso era muy poco en comparación a como se sentía, ahora la amaba con todo su ser. Sentía que la pelirroja era su mundo entero y que no podría vivir sin ella, y aunque sus costumbres le imponían primero derrotarla, Natsu no pudo evitar tratar de confesarle sus sentimientos en ese momento…

-Erza…- llamó en un susurro que a titania le derritió el corazón, la voz de Natsu tenía un tono que le recordaba al chico que él siempre había sido… atento, alegre, amable…

-Erza… yo…- sus miradas volvieron a perderse en la de su compañero y poco a poco ambos magos cerraban los ojos al mismo tiempo que acercaban finalmente sus rostros, esperando ese ansiado contacto…

La puerta se abrió con rapidez para dejar ver al anciano dueño del lugar – ¿Están bien? escuché un estruendo- entonces miró a los magos unos momentos antes de retroceder un poco y cerrar la puerta con cuidado –Lo siento, no quería interrumpir-

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró ambos fueron traídos de regreso a la realidad, y ahora se miraban uno momentos para después separarse y desviar sus miradas…

Ambos estaban sonrojados por eso, no podían decir ni una sola palabra debido a lo que estuvo a punto de pasar hace unos instantes.

Natsu tomó una lata de pintura y luego se puso de pie, tendiéndole una mano a Erza con una sonrisa como las de antes…

-Tenemos que terminar nuestra misión-

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír mientras ambos sentían una enorme calidez cuando Erza tomaba la mano de Natsu para levantarse.

Sí, gracias a ese pequeño "accidente" ellos resolvieron su pequeño problema, pero Natsu no podía negar que le hubiera encantado poder sentir los labios de la pelirroja…

Lo que él no sabía, era que Erza se sentía igual…

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

La pelirroja dio un suspiro mientras sonreía un poco, después de eso ellos terminaron su misión rápidamente y el anciano les dio su paga y esa foto en muestra de agradecimiento por poder cumplir su sueño…

-Como lo extraño-

"_Estoy segura de que él también la extraña mucho, Erza-sama"_

-¿Tú crees eso?- preguntó pues no pareciera que Natsu se sintiera igual, de seguro estaba demasiado concentrado en su entrenamiento como para preocuparse por esas cosas…

Entonces Erza se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía…

-¿Quien está ahí?- preguntó con autoridad al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie rápidamente.

"_Perdón si es que la sorprendí, pero es que por fin pude comunicarme con usted Erza-sama"_

-¿Quien eres? ¿Dónde estás?- cuestionó totalmente confundida mientras veía un pequeño brillo esmeralda en sus ropas.

"_Aquí estoy Erza-sama"_

Erza quedó totalmente sorprendida, su reliquia sagrada se estaba comunicando con ella…

-Pero… ¿Cómo es posible?-

"_Si se refiere a cómo puedo hablarle, lo que sucede es que ahora que usted es mi dueña siento que era mi deber presentarme adecuadamente. Como no tengo un nombre definitivo, pues cambia en relación a mi dueño, puede llamarme Akarui aunque yo prefiero solamente Aka, es un placer poder hablar finalmente con usted Erza-sama"_

-¿Entonces eras tú quien trataba de llamarme?-

"_Sí, he tratado de comunicarme con usted desde hace algún tiempo, he estado durmiendo por muchos años, pero por fin he podido despertar cuando usted me utilizó la primera vez. En agradecimiento, la apoyaré siempre en todo lo que usted quiera, espero que nos llevemos muy bien Erza-sama"_

La pelirroja sonrió…

-Lo mismo digo, Aka-san –

"_¿Porqué me ha llamado con el 'san'? No es que me moleste, pero me resulta intrigante"_

-Siento que debo respetarte por ser una reliquia sagrada muy antigua y valiosa-

"_Eso realmente no importa, Erza-sama. Utilíceme como usted desee, a partir de ahora, yo soy su arma"_

-No Aka-san, no eres mi arma. Eres una amiga-

Luego de algunos minutos, titania se encontraba escuchando algunas palabras de su reliquia…

"_Debo admitir que estuve impresionada, nadie ha logrado dominarme hasta el mismo nivel que usted. Sin embargo, en sus anteriores batallas, no usó mi magia para aumentar sus habilidades. ¿Puedo preguntar porqué?"_

-La verdad es que aún no logro entender por completo cómo funciona tu magia-

"_Bueno, eso es normal, se requiere de muchos años para aprender a utilizar mis habilidades al máximo. Pero, gracias a mi enlace con usted, entiendo que hay un asunto muy importante que debe atender…"_

Los juegos mágicos…

"_Erza-sama"_ llamó Aka con seriedad _"Puede que no se haya dado cuenta, pero usted ya es capaz de usar toda mi magia al máximo nivel"_

-¿A qué te refieres?-

"_Desde el día en que desperté, usted me ha demostrado poseer intenciones nobles y un corazón puro. Para usar una reliquia sagrada al cien por ciento, se necesita la aprobación de ésta para permitirle a su portador utilizarla a su máxima capacidad. Como dije antes, la apoyaré en todo lo que necesite, incluyendo esta guerra que se aproxima. Juntas lograremos la victoria"_

-Gracias, Aka-san –

Momentos más tarde, era Erza quien ahora se encontraba haciéndole una pregunta…

-¿Quién te creó Aka-san?-

"_Realmente hay muchas cosas del pasado que no puedo recordar, solamente sé que era un mago realmente amable y poderoso que podía usar magia sagrada. Él nos creó con un propósito, pero desafortunadamente no logro recordar de qué se trataba"_

-Lo lamento mucho, debe ser extraño no poder recordar algo sobre la persona que los creó-

"_Realmente no me molesta, porque ahora estoy creando nuevos recuerdos, gracias a usted. Además, su amor por Natsu me llena de optimismo y alegría"_

Erza se sonrojó por las palabras que había mencionado Aka, ¿será posible que su reliquia sea capaz de percibir su deseo sexual por Natsu?

"_Sí, Erza-sama. Yo puedo sentir claramente su excitación cada vez que piensa en Natsu"_ respondía con una voz divertida que sonrojó más a titania…

Y mientras ella finalmente lograba relajarse un poco, en el consejo sucedía algo totalmente opuesto…

-Manden a llamar a Makarov- ordenó aquella sombra principal para la sorpresa de los demás magos…

-Dijiste que nuestra reunión con él sería el día de mañana-

-Lo sé, pero es probable que sospechen de lo que tratamos de hacer. Para demostrar que realmente se trata de un tema urgente e importante, nos reuniremos con él ahora. Tráiganlo-

En ese mismo momento, el maestro Némesis tenía una orden para sus magos…

-Sepárense por los exteriores de la cuidad y no dejen que ningún mago de Fairy Tail o del consejo salga-

Ellos estaban un poco sorprendidos por la repentina orden de su maestro, así que era de esperarse que Ren se acercara un poco a pedir una explicación…

-¿Porqué maestro?-

-Si el consejo mágico planea reunirse con Fairy Tail, lo más probable es que decidan mandar un mensaje a los demás gremios, buscándolos como aliados. Estén atentos y no dejen que eso suceda hasta el día en que los visiten-

-¡Sí!-

Los magos se separaron mientras Némesis tenía una mirada completamente seria…

"_Ningún gremio debe interferir en nuestros planes hasta que lleguen los juegos mágicos"_

Fue entonces que la sorpresa llegó a Erza…

-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Haruka?!- preguntó mientras corría y sostenía su lacrima en la mano.

-Ha sido más rápido de lo que creímos, el consejo acaba de llamar al maestro. Es hora de mandar los mensajes a nuestros aliados-

-Entiendo- con eso se cortó la comunicación mientras toda la calma que antes sentía titania desaparecía por completo para que una nueva frustración apareciera…

"_Erza-sama, por favor no se preocupe. Natsu ya nos había advertido sobre esto, así que ahora sólo debemos hacer lo que él nos aconsejó"_

-Lo sé- respondió con seriedad al mismo tiempo que Makarov ya se encontraba frente al consejo…

-Como hemos dicho, sospechamos del gremio de Living Hell como los culpables de destruir aquella fortaleza, asesinando a miles de personas inocentes, no podemos arrestarlos pues no hay pruebas suficientes, por eso deseamos que Fairy Tail se encargue de la investigación, y también que nos ayuden a arrestarlos en caso de que sean culpables-

El maestro los miraba con total seriedad, Natsu y Mavis habían acertado en sus especulaciones…

-Tenemos entendido que Living Hell ha solicitado entrar en los juegos mágicos de este año, ellos mencionan que la razón por la que participan es porque el mago que ellos esperaban finalmente había llegado. Curiosamente, eso coincide con el regreso de Natsu Dragneel y Gildarts Clive luego de su misión clase S-

Makarov pensaba hablar, pero no pudo pues los magos continuaron inmediatamente…

-Para evitar más victimas el consejo ha decidido que se encarguen de ellos en los juegos mágicos. Pero para asegurar el éxito, creemos que ustedes necesitarán a Gildarts como uno de sus competidores-

-Eso será imposible, él se encuentra en una importante misión ahora mismo-

-No es ningún problema para nosotros- dijeron, sorprendiendo al maestro – Nuestras divisiones han registrado cada misión clase S que se le otorga, por lo que podremos rastrearlo y explicarle la situación-

Makarov sudó un poco. Gildarts le había aclarado en su carta que la información que obtuvo provenía de los informes del consejo.

Si ellos lograban rastrearlo y se daban cuenta de dónde estuvo y de dónde obtuvo la información, podrían arrestarlos a todos ellos por intento de traición…

-Hacer eso no será necesario- el maestro se hallaba mirándolos con desafío – Gildarts me mandó una carta donde especifica que regresaría el día de mañana porque necesitaba algunas cosas-

-Entones, todo está decidido. Cuando regrese, deberán explicarle la situación, nosotros nos encargaremos de mandar unos mensajes a otros gremios, aclarando nuestras sospechas y solicitando su cooperación-

Makarov abrió los ojos en total sorpresa e iba a preguntar por eso, pero…

-Eso es todo, muchas gracias por asistir. Contamos con ustedes-

La reunión ya había terminado, y los magos del consejo habían desaparecido a gran velocidad. Esto era mucho peor de lo que Natsu mencionó y ahora mismo debía decírselo a sus magos…

Makarov abrió mucho más los ojos al recordar que sus mocosos ya estaban mandando el mensaje tal y como Natsu se los había aconsejado. Si el consejo contacta con los gremios y ellos se enteran de que Fairy Tail había mandado a sus propios mensajeros, las cosas podrían complicarse más de lo debido…

Tenía que regresar inmediatamente.

Lo que el maestro pensaba era totalmente cierto, pero él no sabía que en esos momentos cada uno de los mensajeros de su gremio tenían un obstáculo bloqueándoles el camino…

Por el norte de la cuidad Laxus, Freed y Mira estaban frente a Sean, quien lo miraba con una gran sonrisa al recordar la paliza que le dio al rubio. Erza, Lucy y Flare estaban frente a Misaki, ambas ubicadas hacia el oeste mientras en la dirección opuesta Gray. Juvia, Wendy y Charle encaraban a Ren y Sora. Por el sur, Haruka, Gajeel, Levy y Lily se encontraban mirando seriamente a Ace.

Regresando con los primeros…

-Ustedes no pasarán- dijo Sean mientras su reliquia se activaba y su cuerpo era cubierto por su armadura sagrada.

-Será mejor que no intenten nada- aconsejó Misaki con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás listo Gajeel?- cuestionó Haruka mientras ambos elevaban su poder mágico y se preparaban para pelear.

Pero antes de que cualquiera de los magos comenzaba la batalla, las lacrimas de las parejas de Natsu comenzaron a brillar…

-Natsu- susurró Erza mientras respondía – ¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Natsu-san que es lo que pasa?- preguntó Wendy mientras Juvia y Gray la miraban.

-¿Algo anda mal?- quiso saber Mira sin dejar de mirar a su oponente.

-Todos estamos ocupados con algo ¿Que ocurre?- dijo Haruka, entonces todas recibieron la misma respuesta…

-No van a pelear con nadie ahora, quiero que todos vuelvan al gremio- respondía con seriedad mientras Mavis lo miraba un poco preocupada pues el rostro de Natsu reflejaba una enorme frustración…

-¡¿A qué te refieres con eso salamander?!-

-¡Tú dijiste que debíamos avisar a nuestros aliados!- replicó Gray.

-Natsu…- susurró Erza, totalmente sorprendida y confundida, como todos los demás.

Se escuchó un leve siseo por las lacrimas, y entonces la voz de Natsu era un poco más grave, seria y con un enorme tono de autoridad que nunca se le había oído antes. Se notaba que estaba realmente enfadado…

-Regresen al gremio inmediatamente-

-Pero Natsu…- replicaron algunos.

-¡AHORA!-

Sus palabras y tono de voz dejaron completamente helados a sus compañeros. Fue entonces que todos cayeron en cuenta de que la comunicación ya se había cortado.

Haruka se resignó, podía percibir perfectamente todo lo que Natsu sentía en ese momento.

-Vámonos- ordenó Erza usando las lacrimas para comunicarse con sus compañeros, por más increíble que parezca, cada uno asintió levemente mientras se retiraban del lugar…

Mavis miraba a Natsu, quien ahora estaba de pie con un rostro tranquilo. Aunque sabía perfectamente cómo estaría por dentro…

-Natsu…- susurró.

-Mavis- llamó seriamente mientras la cargaba suavemente hasta un límite de las ruinas –Quiero que vayas al gremio, yo terminaré mi entrenamiento solo y volveré mañana-

-¡No! ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! Natsu no puedes acelerar demasiado el tiempo, podría ser muy peligroso- trató de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero ya era tarde. Natsu tenía un brillo especial de determinación en sus ojos mientras le daba la espalda.

-Adelántate, yo regresaré mañana- dijo al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia la lápida y respiraba profundo para después activarla, dejando a Mavis fuera del domo en donde Natsu estaba acelerando el tiempo de manera radical…

En ese momento, Haruka se encargaba de explicarles a sus compañeros la razón por la que el dragon slayer de fuego había reaccionado así…

-Estaba furioso, muy frustrado. Supongo que sería porque Living Hell adivinó nuestros movimientos, y eso nos complica más las cosas-

Todos asintieron, Natsu realmente se preocupaba por ellos y no quería que nada malo sucediera si podía evitarlo. Lo conocían perfectamente como para saber qué tanto lo afectó eso…

Cuando finalmente regresaron al gremio, se dieron con la sorpresa de las noticias que les tenía el maestro.

-No puede ser- dijo una Lucy totalmente espantada, el consejo y Living Hell continuaban cerrándole los caminos.

Los demás solamente podían maldecir a sus enemigos por todas las situaciones que sucedían en ese momento mientras el maestro Némesis se encontraba escuchando a sus magos…

-Ya veo, así que Natsu los llamó y les impidió pelear- sonrió –Es perfecto. Ahora vayan a prepararse, mañana visitaran a Fairy Tail. Quiero que los provoquen, no importa el método-

-Sí, como usted diga- respondieron todos mientras cada uno se dirigía a sus respectivas habitaciones…

Esa noche, ningún mago de Fairy Tail pudo dormir, sus pensamientos solamente estaban aumentando las preocupaciones, lo que los estresaba mucho más que antes…

Y a la mañana siguiente, se encontraron con una sorpresa que realmente no esperaban…

-¿Primera maestra qué es lo que hace aquí?- preguntó Makarov pues no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, al igual que todos los miembros del gremio…

¿No se suponía que estaba entrenando a Natsu?

-Él me mandó hacia aquí, dijo que regresaría hoy. Natsu puede estar bastante desesperado, pero eso no ha nublado su juicio-

-¿Qué quiere decir?-

* * *

_**Flashback**_

-¡Natsu no seas estúpido, es demasiado arriesgado!- le gritaba Mavis aunque no podía percibirlo, sabía perfectamente que él estaba escuchándola y todavía podía comunicarse con ella…

-Es necesario que regreses primero, necesitas ponerte al día con lo que está pasando en el gremio. Cada segundo es valioso. Mavis, tú eres la persona más inteligente que he conocido, solo tú serías capaz de deducir los siguientes movimientos de nuestros enemigos. Fuiste tú quien logró aclararme las cosas que se me olvidaban, yo necesito hacer todo lo posible para terminar mi entrenamiento hoy, pero eso también podría ser arriesgado para ti. Por favor, ve al gremio- pidió el dragon slayer con tranquilidad mientras ella caía en cuenta sobre a lo que él se refería…

Necesitaban adaptarse a la situación, y solamente ella tenía la capacidad de razonamiento lo suficientemente rápida como para saber las mejores maneras de afrontar todos los posibles movimientos del enemigo. Pero para hacer eso, primero tenía que saber exactamente todo lo que había sucedido

-De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado- aceptó mientras partía hacia el gremio…

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

-Necesitamos estar al corriente de todos los detalles, y creo que he llegado en el momento perfecto- dijo mientras la alarma de la cuidad comenzaba a sonar…

Gildarts había vuelto.

Todos los edificios comenzaron a reubicarse para poder formar el gran sendero que guiaba hacia el gremio de Fairy Tail…

Cuando el mago más poderoso ingresó al edificio, todos lo miraban con seriedad y Gildarts entendía perfectamente que algo relacionado con sus enemigos había sucedido…

En Fairy Tail, Makarov, Mavis y Gildarts se encontraban hablando sobre todo lo sucedido en el salón principal del gremio, ya no tenía sentido el ocultarles algo a los demás. Era mejor que supieran perfectamente qué tan peligrosa se había vuelto la situación.

Y mientras eso ocurría, los magos del consejo se hallaban oyendo a la sombra principal…

-Ahora sabemos que Gildarts ha logrado obtener un poco de la información que nosotros obtuvimos con nuestras investigaciones-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- cuestionó otro de los magos.

-La reacción de Makarov así lo confirma. Trató de oponerse a la idea de que Gildarts se viera obligado a regresar, lo que podría significar que se encontraba haciendo algo extremadamente importante. Pero después de que le dijimos que nosotros podríamos encontrarlo para traerlo, nos revela a regañadientes que él ha mandado un mensaje donde avisa que regresaba hoy- explicaba aquella sombra –No es necesario ser un genio para llegar a las conclusiones-

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-

-Lo primero será asesinar al traidor que brindó la información privada, quiero que los rastreadores se encarguen de todo. No toleraré fallos. Después mandaremos nuestros mensajes a los otros gremios legales con nuestras sospechas sobre Living Hell, no debemos crearnos más enemigos o correremos el peligro de que nuestro objetivo sea descubierto-

Todos asintieron muy seriamente mientras se aseguraban de cumplir las órdenes…

Aquella sombra principal entrecerró los ojos en un gesto enojado. _"Living Hell debe ser eliminado… y también, cuando dejen de ser útiles, Fairy Tail"_

Los magos de este último gremio se encontraban con su conclusión hecha.

-No nos ha quedado opción, Living Hell ha provocado la guerra- concluían Makarov, Mavis y Gildarts.

-Todavía puede faltar un mes, pero ya hemos tomado una decisión.- avisó el maestro - Estos serán los equipos para los juegos mágicos-

**Equipo A:**

-Natsu

-Gray

-Erza

-Juvia

-Lucy

**Miembros de reserva: **

-Wendy y Lissana

**Equipo B:**

-Haruka

-Gajeel

-Laxus

-Mira

-Gildarts

**Miembros de reserva:**

-Elfman y Freed

-Esos serán los equipos ¿Alguna pregunta?- quiso saber Gildarts mientras recibía una respuesta inesperada…

-Sí ¿creen que con esos magos no vencerán?- preguntó Sora cuando todos se percataron de que los cinco magos de Living Hell estaban en la entrada de su gremio.

Algunos magos los miraban sorprendidos, mientras el resto poseía un rostro serio a la espera, fue entonces cuando Sean habló…

-Iván también pensó que podría derrotar a nuestro maestro- dijo con una sonrisa perversa mientras lanzaba un pequeño círculo metálico al suelo. Tenía la marca de Raven Tail y estaba cubierta por un poco de sangre seca –Y ya saben cómo terminó-

Makarov entrecerró los ojos mientras Mavis los miraba enojada, al igual que Gildarts, pero fue en ese momento en que Laxus dio unos pasos con un rostro totalmente aterrador…

El rubio se encontraba encarándolos con verdadero enojo mientras varios rayos fluían de una manera realmente amenazante.

-Laxus, no caigas en su juego- aconsejó su abuelo con seriedad aunque él también se sintiera igual por dentro.

El aludido volteó unos momentos para mirar a su abuelo y tratar de calmarse un poco, de no ser porque la voz de Sora nuevamente llamó su atención…

-Deberías hacerle caso, no cometas el error tan estúpido que tuvo tu padre-

Eso fue todo, Laxus disparó un gran rayo que los magos de Living Hell esquivaron, causando que la entrada del gremio estallara por completo.

-¡Laxus ya basta!- Makarov habló en vano, el caza dragones del rayo estaba totalmente furioso mientras se lanzaba contra Sean, quien lo miraba con una gran sonrisa…

Trató de alcanzarlo con sus rayos, pero el pelinegro solamente los recibía para acercarse y golpear con fuerza su rostro, obligándolo a retroceder mientras Sean lo golpeaba más…

Gildarts ya había tenido suficiente así que su poder mágico comenzó a crecer desmesuradamente, al igual que la mayoría del gremio.

Los magos de Living Hell, con excepción de Ace, sonrieron al lograr su objetivo. Los provocaron, y su reacción ya era la deseada por su maestro…

Los cinco magos reunieron su propio poder mágico, cargando sus propios ataques al mismo tiempo que otros más de Fairy Tail.

-¡Se acabó!- gritaron todos antes de disparar su magia.

Fue en ese momento en que una parte del techo se hizo pedazos cuando una gran flama la atravesó por completo, aterrizando en medio de ambos bandos…

Natsu había llegado.

Su cabello esta vez era más largo, cubriendo gran parte de sus oídos y llegando al final de su cuello, con unos cuantos mechones cubriendo un poco su rostro. Traía una campera azul oscuro de mangas largas con algunas líneas un poco plateadas a lo largo de los hombros, usaba un faldón azul oscuro con el mismo diseño que su campera y esta vez llevaba puestos unos pantalones blancos más largos que antes y unos zapatos negros.

En el brazo derecho de su campera, levemente debajo de su hombro, su símbolo del gremio era de un blanco brillante, resaltando de la misma manera que su bufanda.

-Natsu…- susurraron varios de los magos mientras veían asombrados que su amigo ya ha vuelto, él se volteó levemente para poder mirarlos a todos unos momentos, regresando a ver a sus enemigos en cuando escuchó unos pasos…

-Vaya vaya- dijo Ren – Natsu Dragneel finalmente ha decidido regresar, es una lástima que estés estorbando en estos momentos- se lanzó a darle un puñetazo que Natsu detuvo con una sola mano sin moverse ni un milímetro.

-Ren, no lo provoques- advirtió Misaki con seriedad mientras Ace entrecerraba levemente los ojos.

-¡Por favor! Nosotros somos más fuertes que esta basura-

De la nada, Ren fue estampado contra una pared mientras Natsu tenía su mano apuntando hacia él, dando a entender que lo lanzó sin fuerza.

Para sorpresa de sus compañeros en Fairy Tail, Natsu comenzó a caminar unos cuantos pasos hasta estar cara a cara con Ace…

Ambos se miraban fijamente y esta vez el peliblanco podía percibir perfectamente toda la serenidad y concentración que emanaba el dragon slayer, quien tenía un rostro tranquilo mientras hablaba…

-Resolveremos nuestros problemas en los juegos mágicos, hasta entonces no quiero volver a verlos-

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?!- preguntó una muy enojada Sora al mismo tiempo que Sean y Ren se acercaban para rodear al mago de fuego…

-Soy Natsu Dragneel, dragon slayer de fuego, mago de clase S en Fairy Tail- inclinó un poco su rostro para que sus ojos sean ocultados por las sombras –Y también…-

Natsu levantó su rostro, permitiéndoles a todos apreciar que ahora poseía escamas mientras sus ojos brillaban de una manera amenazante, como el tono de su voz…

-Soy el mago que les declara la guerra- sentenció y todos pudieron sentir la enorme presión del poder mágico de Natsu. Lo cual frustraba a los magos de cierto gremio.

-Vámonos- ordenó Ace pero antes de chasquear los dedos Natsu atrapó su mano, sorprendiendo por completo al peliblanco y a todos los demás.

Makarov lo miró durante unos momentos mientras Mira preguntaba

-Natsu ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

Las escamas en su rostro desaparecieron sin dejar de mirar al peliblanco, quien ahora lo miraba con su expresión de siempre. Esperando la respuesta…

-Quiero hablar con su maestro- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, dejando completamente pasmados a todos.

Erza fue la primera en reaccionar…

-Natsu ¡¿Qué estás tratando de hacer?!-

-¡¿Salamander acaso estás loco?!-

Haruka dio unos pasos para mirarlo completamente asombrada…

-Natsu eso es muy peligroso-

-No te preocupes, regresaré a salvo- dijo con una sonrisa – Su maestro quiere acabar con esto en los juegos, sería muy arriesgado y estúpido hacerlo ahora-Natsu miró a los magos de Living Hell, quienes lo miraban con recelo ya que tenía razón…

Si Natsu Dragneel era asesinado por su maestro, era más que obvio que Fairy Tail informaría al consejo y si ambos se unían no podrían detenerlos.

-Ahora, vamos- ordenó Natsu, y antes de que cualquiera de sus compañeros dijera algo, el peliblanco los rodeó a todos con flamas grises, las cuales desaparecerían luego de unos momentos…

Se habían marchado.

-Natsu…- susurró Erza

-Natsu estará bien- dijo Haruka con total seriedad – Yo confío en él de la misma forma en que lo hace con nosotros. Ahora debemos prepararnos, estamos en guerra-

Todos asintieron seriamente, ya no había marcha atrás. La guerra estaba declarada…

El maestro Némesis se encontraba en su trono, con los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba la puerta del salón abrirse y una leve sonrisa aparecía en su rostro ya que su plan había salido bien.

Tal como dijo antes, ya era el momento de reunirse con él y presentarse…

-Bienvenido, Natsu Dragneel. Te estaba esperando- dijo mientras abría los ojos y un serio Natsu lo miraba.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.

¡¿Acaso el consejo no estaba de parte de Living Hell?! ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede?!

Las visiones de Charle regresaron, prediciendo un futuro horrible, ¿acaso será verdad? ¿O algo peor sucederá?

Erza ha logrado una conexión total con su reliquia, por lo que ahora ha de ser mucho más poderosa pero... ¿eso será suficiente para la guerra que se aproxima?

Pues bien, todo saben que esta historia continuará en el cap. 20 así que no olviden dejar sus dudas, ya sea sobre la trama, una continuación, si pienso agregar a alguien más al Harem o porqué no puse a tal chica en el Harem. o cosas relacionadas al manga, lo que ustedes quieran saber.

Finalmente Natsu ha regresado, así que supongo que todos sabemos cuál LEMON es el que continúa ¿verdad? :3 sé que lo hemos esperado por mucho (incluido yo, que me muero de ganas por escribirlo) así que solo sean pacientes

En el próximo capítulo. finalmente sabremos cómo es Némess y qué es lo que quiere con Natsu.

¡No olviden dejar un Review con su opinión! ¡Me motiva realmente a continuar y hacer las cosas más interesantes!

Espero que la espera haya valido la pena, por favor díganme si fue así.

Sin más que decir, me despido.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	19. Preguntas y Respuestas

**¡Hola a todos!**

Finalmente ha llegado el momento de las aclaraciones, he decidido combinar un pequeño relato y las preguntas. Espero les guste.

Si se preguntan sobre mi apariencia física. Soy un poco parecido a Junichi de 'Amagami SS'. solo que yo tengo el cabello castaño claro. Si no han visto el anime, háganlo xD

¡Adelante!

* * *

**Lord Argilos POV**

Recuerdo que cuando me levanté era una mañana tranquila como todas las demás...

-¡¿Entonces alguien puede explicarme porqué demonios estoy amarrado a una silla y quienes son ustedes?!- pregunté y exigí a ese extraño grupo de chicas que me tenían encerrado en una especie de salón. Sus playeras tenían un dibujo que jamás se borrara de mi mente sin importar lo que haga…

Una tenía la imagen de Natsu y Gray abrazados, se sonreían con emoción mientras estaban rodeados por corazones. Otro más era de Rogue y Gajeel tomados de la mano…

Apuesto a que la expresión en mi rostro le resultaría muy divertida a más de uno. Pero no… por favor díganme que no estoy en…

-Somos la asociación 'Amantes del Yaoi Hard'-

Creo que en ese momento me desmayé…

Al despertar pude darme cuenta de que todavía estaba amarrado y que esas chicas me seguían mirando…

"_No, por favor no ¡Quiero salir de aquí!... Muy bien… tranquilo, no dejes que te intimiden con sus playeras yaoi, sus doujinshis yaoi hentai, y… ¿qué es ese sonido?" _

Escuché una gran cantidad de gemidos y levanté la vista para ver que la televisión estaba encendida, fue entonces cuando me dí cuenta…

"_¡¿ESE ES UN HENTAI YAOI?!" _debí apartar la vista cuando pude ya fue en ese momento que vi algo mucho peor_ "¡ESTÁ SIN CENSURA! … ¡respira!… respira…"_

Tenía que salir de este lugar, no podría permanecer aquí más tiempo sin tener que ir a un hospital psiquiátrico después. Lo mejor sería no hacer algo que las provoque, así que puse un rostro tranquilo y pregunté educadamente…

-Entonces ¿Cuál es la razón por la que estoy amarrado aquí?- Una chica que aparentaría tener alrededor de veinte años se acercó unos pasos, según lo que pienso, ella parece ser la líder de esta extraña organización.

Tenía el cabello largo, lacio y suelto de un claro color castaño, al igual que sus ojos. Traía una banda en la cabeza con varias letras en japonés y un corazón al final. Supongo que dirá algo así como 'Amo el Yaoi'

Sonreía un poco mientras finalmente respondía a mi pregunta…

-Hemos leído tu Fic y tenemos un par de sugerencias que harán que tu público aumente considerablemente-

¡Vaya si me dolió sentir tanto alivio! Sonreí de manera amigable mientras me relajaba considerablemente. No debí juzgarlas de esa manera solo porque les gustara el yaoi.

¡Ja! Y yo que pensaba que me obligarían a escribirles un Fic lemon sobre el tema de sus playeras.

-Muy bien, las escucho- dije con tranquilidad, después de todo solamente querían ayudar. – ¿Pero antes podrían desatarme? Las cuerdas están un poco apretadas-

Dicho y hecho, las chicas me liberaron y yo me senté con ellas en una gran mesa. Su líder se sentaba a la cabeza mientras todas continuaban con rostros totalmente serios.

Esto parecía más una reunión ejecutiva que cualquier otra cosa, pero bueno… ¿Quién soy yo para criticarlas por su pasión con el tema?

-Muy bien, ahora procederemos a explicarte nuestras ideas con las que aumentarás el número de visitantes. Pero antes de eso nos gustaría que nos aclararas unas pequeñas dudas que tenemos-

-Seguro- dije sin preocuparme de nada.

Algunas sacaron una pequeña libreta mientras yo quedaba a la espera…

-Susan…- llamó la líder y una muchacha de corto cabello negro y lentes se levantó de su asiento para colocarse frente a una pared y encender un proyector de imágenes.

-Muy bien- dijo aquella chica – Hemos leído varias veces tu Fic, y estas son algunas cosas que nos gustarían saber…-

Solamente esperé pacientemente a que comenzaran sus preguntas…

-Primero que nada nos gustaría saber si tienes pensado hacer una continuación una vez que termines tu Fic-

-Bueno… ese es un tema algo complicado-

-¿A qué te refieres?- quiso saber la líder.

Miré tranquilamente a cada una de ellas antes de responder…

-A decir verdad, yo tenía planeado hacer una continuación de mi Fic pero ahora he decidido solamente añadirla directamente a la historia actual-

-¿Quieres decir que las dos historias ahora son una sola?-

-Sí, El Dragón de Fairy Tail iba a tener una segunda parte, pero como todo resultaba ser parte de lo mismo, simplemente decidí unirlas. Aunque realmente no estoy muy seguro, en el próximo capítulo **les preguntaré a mis lectores si prefieren que ponga las dos partes por separado o todo unido**-

La chica de cabello negro miró su cuaderno unos momentos mientras escribía un par de cosas…

-En caso de que tus lectores decidieran unir las dos partes en una sola como tú dijiste, ¿Cuánto piensas que puede durar el Fic o todavía no has pensado en todo?-

-Vamos en el capítulo 18, pero yo tengo todo planeado hasta el final- la líder me miró unos momentos esperando mi respuesta – Yo diría que, **en un par de capítulos más finalmente llegaremos a la tercera parte de todo. Aunque pienso que todavía puede ser un poco más largo**-

-Pasemos a la siguiente pregunta- ordenó la líder, logrando que la pelinegra asintiera.

-Después de todo lo ocurrido, además de su misión, ¿Cómo crees que es la actitud de Natsu ahora?-

-Natsu es mucho más inteligente y maduro debido a los problemas que tuvo, sin mencionar que estuvo acompañado de Gildarts y de Mavis, quienes son muy sabios. Pero debido a lo sucedido con su descontrol anterior, **él ha desarrollado una especie de aversión a tratar de asesinar a su enemigo**-

-Muy bien, esas eran todas las dudas que nosotras tenemos-

Bueno, debo admitir que yo esperaba más preguntas. Pero bueno…

-Ahora pasemos a nuestra sugerencia-

-Sí- Dijo la muchacha mientras revisaba su cuaderno y todas se giraban un poco sobre sus asientos para mirarla, yo hice lo mismo…

Algunas fotos comenzaron a aparecer mientras hablaba…

-Bien, nuestra idea consiste en causar un momento de total tensión dentro de Fairy Tail haciendo que algunas de las chicas principales desaparezcan mientras la guerra sucede, posiblemente podrían ser Erza y Juvia porque así Natsu y Gray se verían afligidos por el hecho de que no pudieron protegerlas. Obviamente ellas no están muertas y ambos tratarán de encontrarlas sin importar las cosas-

-Es interesante…- concedí pero la líder me hizo un gesto con la mano pidiéndome que espere…

-Ninguno de ellos las encontrará a pesar de sus esfuerzos y estarán destrozados por dentro. Es entonces cuando ven en su mejor amigo a alguien que siempre estuvo a su lado, ambos se consuelan y esa misma noche comienzan a coj… como conejos-

"_¡¿Qué cojones?!"_

Todas comenzaron a aplaudir la idea mientras aparecía una enorme foto de Natsu besando a Gray sobre una cama…

¡¿Oh por dios en qué me he metido?!

-Entonces… ¿Qué te parece?- preguntó la líder, dándose cuenta de que mi asiento estaba vacío…

-¡JAMÁÁÁS!- grité mientras corría por mi vida y cada una de esas locas me seguía…

Continuaba corriendo por un gran pasillo, dando un giro a la izquierda y otro a la derecha para terminar en un pasillo sin salida con una ventana al lado.

-Parece ser que nuestras ideas no son de tu agrado, así que lo mejor será deshacernos de ti y continuar tu Fic con nuestro amado yaoi, solo imagínate a Sting besando apasionadamente a Natsu mientras Gray le está chupando el…-

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!- grité totalmente traumado, no señor, jamás dejaría que alteraran mi preciosa historia con sus ideas dementes.

-¡Oh vamos! Sabes muy bien que el yaoi entraría perfectamente, recuerda que Freed está enamorado de Laxus-

-No lo está, solamente lo respeta mucho, lo ve como un ejemplo a seguir, lo adula como a un dios y se siente en el paraíso cuando él se encuentra cerca.-

…

-Está bien, Freed está loco por él. ¡Pero jamás sucederá mientras yo sea el autor!-

-Bueno, tratamos de razonar. ¡Atrápenlo!-

Lo único que me quedaba era saltar por la ventana, era eso o que me atraparan y le metieran yaoi hard a mi fic… ¡Jamás!

Me lancé de cabeza sin pensarlo dos veces. Sabía que era arriesgado, muy arriesgado… pero no sabía que solamente estaba en el primer piso…

Di de lleno contra el asfalto y un bote de basura, quedando totalmente aturdido.

-¡Rápido, no debe escapar!-

Al demonio con el dolor en mi cabeza, cualquier cosa era mejor que regresar a esa casa de locos.

Me escondí tras unas grandes bolsas de basura, viendo con alivio cómo es que ese grupo de chicas pasaba de largo en un intento de atraparme.

-Bueno, parece que estoy a salvo. Felizmente se acabó-

Entonces sentí un duro golpe en la cabeza y quedé inconsciente.

Un par de horas después…

Nuevamente abrí los ojos para darme la sorpresa de que no me encontraba amarrado, pero estaba en un lugar totalmente diferente… quizá se trate de…

-Nosotros somos la asociación 'El Yuri es nuestra vida'- dijo un muchacho de corto cabello negro y una playera blanca con una foto de Mira y Erza desnudas besándose…

Bueno… estaría mintiendo si dijera que no me gustó la imagen.

"_Esperen… ¿acaso dijeron Yuri?"_

-Seremos directos, queremos que mates a Natsu para hacer que las mujeres de su Harem se amen entre ellas y tener toneladas de lemon Yuri-

-¡Pero si Natsu se muere, la historia se acaba!-

-Eso no nos importa, ya verás que todos tus lectores se emocionarán mucho y querrán leer tu Fic una y otra vez si haces que las mujeres coj… como conejos entre ellas-

Me levanté de la silla con tranquilidad…

-Lo lamento, pero aunque la idea me guste mucho y tengas razón, no puedo hacer eso-

-Bueno, lo intentamos. ¡A él!-

-¡No otra vez!-

Adivinen qué pasó después…

¡Correcto! Otro pasillo sin salida y una ventana a mi lado.

-Maldición, ¡¿porqué otra vez termino de esta manera?!-

-No hay escapatoria compañero, estamos en piso 14, si saltas será una muerte segura. Ahora, déjanos encargarnos de tu Fic-

Bueno, no quería hacerlo, pero por el bien de mi Fic no me queda opción…

Les haré un spoiler.

-No te preocupes por el Yuri- dije con tranquilidad y desgano, causando que todos ellos se sorprendan.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- los ojos les brillaron como estrellas – ¿Acaso sí habrá Yuri?-

-No quería decir nada porque era una sorpresa, pero bueno… Haruka se enamorará de Erza y habrá una gran cantidad de lemon entre ellas, en la ducha, en la cama, incluso dentro del gremio-

Nunca creí que el cuerpo humano pudiera chorrear tanta sangre, cualquiera que viera la escena pensaría que acabo de cometer una atrocidad…

Bueno, todo estaba solucionado. Sin embargo…

-Espero que ninguno de los lectores se entere de eso-

-Tranquilo, no lo harán- dijo una voz completamente tranquila y pausada, seguramente era la de una mujer…

-¿Eh?- voltee para mirar. Y ¡Bam! Otro golpe en la cabeza…

Ya me estoy cansando de eso…

Cuando desperté ya sabía perfectamente lo que me esperaba.

-Somos el grupo selecto 'Incesto forever'-

OK, tal vez me equivoqué, definitivamente no me esperaba esto…

-No me digan que ustedes quieren que Eflman, Mira y Lissana…- no pude terminar de hablar pues no quería ni imaginarlo.

-No exactamente- dijeron varios miembros –Queremos que mates a Natsu para lograr que Mira y Lissana se amen-

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- ¡¿porqué todos quieren matar a Natsu?! - ¡Eso es imposible si ambas están completamente enamoradas de Natsu!-

-Sí, pero todos saben que en un Fic puede suceder cualquier cosa-

Es cierto, ya me estaba cansando de todo esto, así que…

-Entiendo su punto. Hagamos un trato-

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-

-¿Me dejarán en paz si les prometo algunos capítulos con tríos entre Natsu, Mira y Lissana? Obviamente con toques Yuri entre ellas-

-Tenemos un trato- aceptaron todos con una sonrisa –Pero más te vale que no nos hagas esperar, sabemos donde vives-

Si el grupo de esas locas yaoistas me encontró en mi casa, lo más probable es que todos los demás también puedan hacerlo.

-Tienes mi palabra- no era mentira, sería interesante ver qué tan bien puedo escribir una escena como esa.

-Bien, pero antes de que te marches a escribir, tenemos una pequeñas dudas sobre la trama de tu Fic-

Esto suena interesante…

-¿De que se trata?-

-Queremos hablar de algo que sucedió en el manga-

Bueno, si alguien no ha leído el manga, entonces es mejor si se saltean esto, no me gustaría hacer spoilers.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-En el manga ya salió hace tiempo cómo era el Dragon Force de Wendy, y la verdad es que no se parece a lo que tú hiciste en el cap. 17-

-Ah… era eso… bien, la verdad es que sí conozco perfectamente el Dragon Force de Wendy, el problema está que en el manga salió su poder al cien por ciento. **Recuerden que en mi Fic, los DS de primera generación tienen que cumplir tres condiciones para liberar su DF al máximo**. Wendy simplemente ha logrado completar una de las condiciones, así que solamente puede usar el treinta por ciento.-

Todos asintieron levemente…

-**Lo que yo escribí era la manera en que yo veía cómo sería su DF totalmente incompleto**. Nada más-

-Oh, bueno, gracias por la aclaración-

-De nada, si no ha nada más entonces me retiro-

-Espera un momento aún nos quedan otras dudas-

-Bien, pues pregunten- accedí con tranquilidad mientras me sentaba en una silla y esperaba pacientemente con un rostro alegre.

-Correcto, tenemos una pregunta con respecto al Fairy Soul- dijeron varios – ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Si Natsu la usa, sufrirá una transformación como cuando Misa usa Satan Soul o algo parecido?-

-Bueno, la verdad es que no quisiera arruinarles la sorpresa sobre si Natsu sufre una transformación o no. Perdonen por eso-

-No hay problema, ¿pero puedes responder a la otra pregunta?-

-El Fairy Soul es un hechizo que logra conectar el alma, el cuerpo y la magia de una persona como una sola entidad, aumentando sus capacidades físicas y mágicas tanto como su cuerpo sea capaz de resistirlo. Pero para lograrlo, necesitas aprender a usar la energía de tu espíritu y conectarte con las almas de todas las criaturas vivas. **Todavía tiene varios usos más, pero prefiero ahorrarme el spoiler**-

-Gracias por responder, solamente tenemos una pregunta más y luego podrás irte-

-Bueno háganla- sonreí.

-Se trata sobre las relaciones de Natsu con el maestro Némesis y Zeref. ¿Las veremos en tu Fic?-

-**Zeref aparecerá en mi Fic, él será un personaje importante, y entonces sabremos cuál es su relación con Natsu. En cuanto al maestro Némesis… creo que lo mejor será esperar para que él mismo nos lo cuente**-

-Muchas gracias por tus aclaraciones, ya eres libre de irte-

-Bien, pero ahora yo quisiera hacerles una pregunta- no se la esperaban, cada uno de ellos me miró con sorpresa.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Porqué los grupos como ustedes tratan de obligarme a hacer lo que quieren? Es decir, solamente soy un novato en el mundo de los Fics, no tiene mucho sentido si se ve de esa forma-

-Tienes razón, no tiene mucho sentido, pero sucede que los novatos son mucho más fáciles de convencer pues al inicio la mayoría piensa solamente en hacer sus historias populares-

-Ya entiendo- sonreí mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta, volteándome para mirarlos – Pero déjame decirte que yo soy feliz con que una sola persona lea mi historia, me gusta escribir este Fic y me alegra mucho cuando alguien me dice que le gusta la trama. Es la única razón que necesito, y quiero continuarlo por eso. Nos vemos-

Cuando salí, me di cuenta de que estaba cerca de anochecer…

-Bueno, ahora puedo regresar a casa y- ¡BAM!

Es oficial, estoy harto de los golpes.

-¿Porqué? ¿Por qué Dios? ¿Qué fue lo que te hice yo? ¿Acaso es por el lemon? Si quieres más sólo dilo-

-Creo que lo golpeaste muy fuerte- dijo un muchacho de cabello castaño a una chica que le hacía cosplay a Lucy.

Bueno, creo que era mucho más que obvio decir en donde estaba…

-Déjenme adivinar, ustedes me exigen que ponga a Lucy en el Harem ¿verdad?-

-Te equivocas, nosotros queremos que asesines a las parejas de Natsu para que solamente queden él y Lucy-

-¡¿Oh pero qué es ese afán por matar a mis protagonistas?!-

-¿Eso fue un No?- preguntó ella.

-Yo creo que fue un No- le contestó él.

-¿Por qué?- volvió a cuestionar.

-Pregúntale a él- respondieron mientras me señalaban.

-¿Porqué?- me preguntaron mientras me apuntaban con una sartén, ahora sé porqué esos golpes me dolían tanto.

-La verdad es que en el mundo de los Fanfictions, el ochenta por ciento de los Fics de Fairy Tail son puro NaLu. No es que tenga algo en contra, yo respeto los gustos de todas las personas, pero **yo realmente prefiero escribir esos romances de los que no hay muchos pero que pueden dar mucho de sí.** Además de que mi pareja preferida, aunque solamente pueda existir en este mundo, es el NatsuxErza. Solamente es eso, así que no pienso añadir a Lucy al Harem, si eso pasa en el manga pues bienvenido sea. Espero que me comprendan- sonreí con tranquilidad.

Y ahora me encuentro fuera del edificio con un ojo morado y muchos rasguños en mi rostro y ropa. Tal vez fui muy ingenuo al pensar que se puede razonar con todos en este mundo…

Bueno, solamente me queda limpiar el polvo en mi ropa y comenzar a caminar tranquilamente a mi hogar, ya mañana iría al hospital a resolver mi trauma con el yaoi Hard sin censura. Además de que recuerdo haberles dicho a mis lectores que les respondería sus dudas…

Una hora después…

Ya es de noche, una buena ducha me ha ayudado a relajar mi cuerpo y mi mente. Ahora finalmente estoy listo para responder las preguntas, veamos…

**-¿Tienes pensado añadir más chicas al Harem del todopoderoso dragon slayer de fuego, Natsu Dragneel?-**

-Bueno, en un Harem es normal que varias mujeres se enamoren del protagonista, quien por lo general no se entera de lo que sucede a su alrededor. Aunque en este caso Natsu les está correspondiendo a todas. Todo el mundo sabe perfectamente eso.

Seré honesto:

No tengo pensado incluir a nadie más en su Harem, **aunque no es contra las reglas hacer que se enamoren de Natsu y que él no se dé cuenta**… lo dejo a su criterio. Bien pasemos a la siguiente…

**-¡Hola! Quería preguntarte si en la continuación de tu Fic planeas la aparición de otro OC como Haruka-**

-Sí, habrá otro personaje. Pero no puedo revelar quien es, ya que arruinaría el FIC ENTERO-

**-Me gustaría saber si en el Fic Natsu tendrá hijos, me intriga que se forme la familia Dragneel-**

-Sí, Natsu tendrá hijos en este Fic, pero no revelaré las situaciones o condiciones en las que eso sucederá. Deberán esperar para verlos, y no será algo clásico.-

Bien, pasemos a la siguiente…

**-Con relación a lo que sucede en el manga y que Natsu sea END… ¿pondrás esa relación en tu historia?-**

-No, como ya mencioné antes, tengo toda la historia planeada así que no pienso añadir nada de lo que salga en el manga. **Tal vez use uno que otro dato interesante como lo fue el DF de Wendy.**

Pero puede ser que utilice la información para unos próximos Fics cuando termine este….

Pasando a otro tema, la verdad es que tengo mis propias razones para pensar que Natsu no es END, pero que tienen una conexión más cercana de lo que todos piensan-

**-Me gustaría saber qué tan poderoso es Living Hell según tu opinión. ¿Le ganarían a Tártaros? Esa es mi duda, sin más que decir que Dios te bendiga-**

-Que Dios te bendiga a ti también amigo.

Bueno, el maestro Némesis ya les aclaró a sus magos que Natsu siempre estuvo en un nivel superior al suyo. Y por esa razón les enseñaría una forma de volverse mucho más fuertes.

Según mi opinión, el Living Hell actual no puede vencer a Tártaros. Sin embargo, el Living Hell que participará en el torneo (después de aumentar sus fuerzas) puede vencerlos totalmente… y no sería una batalla muy igualada… Un saludo.

**-¿****Qué tan fuerte se volvió Natsu? ¿Tal vez ya este en par con los 4 dioses de isghal?-**

-Ese será un tema que veremos en el futuro. Aunque realmente no sabría decir si está a la par con ellos. Lo que te puedo asegurar es que el Natsu actual de mi Fic puede vencer por completo a Mard Geer(a quien, en mi opinión, están haciendo ver un poco más débil conforme avanza el manga) él solo y sin usar DF…-

**-¿Finalmente Natsu y Haruka tendrán relaciones?-**

-SÍ. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no muero de ganas por escribirlo finalmente-

**-¿Tienes algo contra Gajeel? xD El pobre siendo Dragon Slayer no parece ser muy fuerte en comparación con los demás, hasta parece que Wendy lo esta superando-**

-Wendy aún no es capaz de superar a Gajeel, aunque le ayuda mucho que sea Haruka quien la entrene. Pero bueno, yo no me preocuparía por el DS de hierro, muy pronto veremos cuáles son sus verdaderas habilidades. ¡Se reivindicará en los juegos mágicos!-

**-¿****Harán su aparición Crime Sorcerie? Si es referente a gremios oscuros, ellos deberían tener información algo valiosa.-**

-Por más que les hayan declarado la guerra a Fairy Tail. El gremio de Living Hell sigue siendo completamente legal. Pero debo responder correctamente…

Ellos no aparecerán… alguien o algo se los impidió y eso es todo lo que les voy a decir, ¿quién o qué fue? Todavía falta mucho para saberlo…

**-¿Por qué Ace le dijo a Gildarts que Natsu no estará con Fairy Tail?-**

-No puedo responder eso, sería spoiler-

**-¿El consejo mágico no estaba aliado con Living Hell?-**

-No, parecía que sí por todas las situaciones que ocurrían. Pero **cada uno de ellos tiene sus propios objetivos.**

-**¿Cuanto tiempo pasó Natsu entrenando solo en las ruinas? Porque su apariencia y poder cambiaron mucho a lo que era antes de que Mavis se fuera al gremio-**

-En el próximo cap. Natsu nos aclarará esos detalles-

Bueno, esa era la última pregunta…

Supongo que haré un Preguntas y respuestas parte 2 en algún momento más adelante. Tal vez dentro de 10 capítulos…

Ahora me tocaba relajarme unos momentos antes de comenzar a escribir el capítulo 20.

¡Oh! Es cierto…

**Un saludo muy especial para mi compañero Flarius. A todos mis queridos lectores, les recomiendo leer sus Fics pues considero que son realmente entretenidos. Denle una oportunidad, no se arrepentirán :)**

Muy bien, ahora sí estoy listo para escribir…

Mmmm… ¿En dónde lo dejé? ¡Ah! Ya recuerdo…

El maestro Némesis se encontraba en su trono, con los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba la puerta del salón abrirse y una leve sonrisa aparecía en su rostro ya que su plan había salido bien.

Tal como dijo antes, ya era el momento de reunirse con él y presentarse…

-Bienvenido, Natsu Dragneel. Te estaba esperando- dijo mientras abría los ojos y un serio Natsu lo miraba.

**General POV**

Lord Argilos se encontraba escribiendo con total tranquilidad sin darse cuenta de que justo afuera de su ventana se encontraban las amantes del yaoi.


	20. Una noche especial

**¡HOLAAA A TODOOOOSS!**

Finalmente he regresado luego de una muy larga visita al hospital (Trauma... trauma...)

Pues bien, primero que todo me gustaría disculparme por la tardanza. Últimamente me encontraba ocupado por las preparaciones para las fiestas :3 Pero ya estoy de vuelta trayéndoles un capítulo que seguramente muchos habían esperado desde casi el inicio

Así mismo aclaro que, a partir de ahora, responderé siempre a los reviews que me dejen:

**Miguel: **Me alegra haber podido aclarar algunas dudas, y no te preocupes, desarrollaré la historia bajo mis decisiones. Espero tu opinión. Un saludo :)

**baraka108: **El trauma... el trauma... sí, tienes razón, necesito protección. Ya casi no duermo porque temo por mi vida :S Pasando a la historia: se nota que mueres por ver el trío, será caliente, ya lo verás xD solamente sé paciente sí? Un saludo :)

**Flarius:** Primero te aclaro que tu review no me ha parecido largo, de hecho ha sido muy reconfortante para mí que te hayas tomado la molestia de poder darme tu opinión sobre cada cosa que mencioné en el cap. anterior. También he visto que tienes algunas cosas que te gustarían ver, por ese tema no te preocupes pues pienso aclararlo antes de que empiecen los juegos. Un saludo compañero y espero poder seguir leyendo tus trabajos :)

**treeofsakuras:** Antes que nada, sí, parece ser que finalmente me superado mi trauma... aunque no se porque siento que hay alguien observándome ahora :S Pasando a lo de Erza y Haruka: entiendo muy bien tu punto de vista, y obviamente lo respeto, pero me gustaría que le dieras una oportunidad ya que hasta este momento nunca he hecho algo sin fundamentos en mi Fic. Jajaja, esta es noche de NatsuxHaruka espero lo disfrutes :) ¡un saludo!

**Zafir09:** Es un gusto saber que la información que di en el anterior capítulo haya servido. Oh sí, ahora finalmente nos dedicamos enteramente a escribir el trío. Es mi deber que sea algo totalmente caliente, me esforzaré xD Un saludo y espero tus próximas opiniones :)

**El angel de la oscuridad:** Sí, finalmente Natsu frente a Némesis, espero que disfrutes el capítulo. Aunque algo me dice que solamente te dará más curiosidad :P Un saludo y espero tener noticias tuyas :)

**netokastillo:** te juro que cuando leí tu review casi me caigo de espaldas por la risa, jajaja tierno o brutal, jajaja. Sobre si destruirán la casa, solamente deberás leer para averiguarlo ;) un saludo :)

**XXone 196:** Siempre actualizaré, no pienso abandonar mi Fic a estas alturas. Espero que disfrutes los próximos capítulos y tener tu opinión sobre este. Un saludo :)

**Yair:** No hay porqué disculparse, todos nos encontramos ocupados a veces y realmente aprecio mucho que te hayas tomado la molestia de dejarme tu opinión del cap. y punto de vista de la historia en general. Ya te has reportado, así que hoy toca relajarse y disfrutar. Un saludo :)

**Leo90210:** Muchas gracias, siempre me motiva mucho cuando alguien viene y me dice que la historia le gusta. Me hace sentir inspirado a escribir más lemon xD Eso sí, no siempre tengo tiempo disponible y no me es tan fácil avanzar los cap. como me gustaría, lo único que te puedo pedir, como a todos mis lectores, es un poco de paciencia. Un saludo :)

**diegodax1:** Todo tipo de persona es bienvenido a esta historia, me alegra mucho saber que te gusta. Si en algún momento te quedaran dudas sobre un tema de la trama, no dudes en preguntarme. Un saludo y espero tener nuevos reviews tuyos en el futuro :)

Eso sería todo, EXCEPTO QUE...

**LES TENGO UN AVISO IMPORTANTE AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO.**

Ahora, continuamos...

* * *

El maestro Némesis se encontraba en su trono, con los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba la puerta del salón abrirse y una leve sonrisa aparecía en su rostro ya que su plan había salido bien.

Tal como dijo antes, ya era el momento de reunirse con él y presentarse…

-Bienvenido, Natsu Dragneel. Te estaba esperando- dijo mientras abría los ojos y un serio Natsu lo miraba.

Solamente hubo silencio durante unos pocos segundos…

-Mi nombre es Némesis, soy el maestro de Living Hell-

El dragon slayer de fuego reconocía que la apariencia de ese sujeto no era lo que esperaba…

Se imaginaba a un anciano de una edad cercana a la del abuelo, pero en realidad tenía frente a él a un hombre adulto caucásico que aparentaría la misma edad que Gildarts o tal vez un poco más joven. Poseía el cabello un poco largo y peinado hacia atrás, el cual era levemente negro y con ligeros toques canos, algunos mechones caían a los lados de su rostro.

-¿Me estabas esperando?- quiso confirmar Natsu.

-Sí- respondió con tranquilidad mientras se levantaba de su asiento y comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida del salón, con un Natsu serio siguiéndolo al igual que los otros cinco magos…

El lugar era bastante amplio, se podría tener una pelea en el pasillo sin que ninguno se sienta incómodo. Entonces escuchó la voz de Némesis hablarle…

-No pareces sorprendido-

-No lo estoy- dijo Natsu, sabiendo a qué se refería – Sospechabas de nuestros movimientos y actuaste para evitarlos, obligándome a regresar antes debido a mi preocupación por mis compañeros. Hiciste todo eso no sólo para provocarnos, tú querías verme… y yo también quería venir…-

Llegaron a un gran comedor en otro salón enorme, Ace y los demás se salieron del lugar mientras Némesis se sentaba en un extremo y Natsu hacía lo mismo…

-Me alegra saber que no tengo que explicarte la situación, debo admitir que estoy sorprendido por lo rápido que entendiste las cosas, y aún sabiendo todo eso te encuentras aquí ahora- dijo mientras tomaba un poco de vino – ¿Puedo preguntar la razón por la que deseabas verme?-

-Tú debes saber perfectamente porqué. Quería saber qué es lo que quieres, la razón por la que soy su objetivo-

Némesis rió por lo bajo -Seguro, te diré lo que deseas saber una vez que terminemos el almuerzo y escuches lo que tengo que decirte-

En ese momento los magos regresaban al salón con varios platos en sus manos, sirviéndolos sobre la mesa. Fue Misaki quien se acercó al mago de fuego…

-Aquí tienes Natsu, lo hice especialmente para ti, espero que te guste- dijo amablemente mientras le servía un poco de pasta italiana que se veía realmente apetitosa. Natsu probó un bocado y abrió levemente los ojos en grata sorpresa.

Podrán ser sus enemigos, pero su comida estaba deliciosa.

-Eso es todo chicos, muchas gracias, pueden retirarse- decía Némesis con tranquilidad, los magos asintieron y se dirigieron a la salida, de no ser por…

-Que se queden- ordenó Natsu –Sería muy fácil para ti retenerme mientras ellos atacan a mis amigos-

-Muy perspicaz, Natsu, pero como han dicho mis magos, no tengo la intención de crear víctimas inocentes, es por eso que deseo resolver todo en los juegos mágicos. Así que por ahora disfruta de tu plato, recuerda que Misaki lo ha preparado sólo para ti-

Natsu lo miró fijamente a los ojos durante unos momentos más...

-Entiendo, si realmente estarás más tranquilo si mis muchachos se quedan, que así sea- aceptaba para voltear a mirarlos – Almuercen con nosotros, no tengan miedo, Natsu Dragneel no ha venido a atacarnos-

-Como usted desee- respondieron todos mientras se servían algo de comer y Misaki se sentaba al lado de Natsu, tomando el tenedor del dragon slayer para después enrollar los fideos y acercárselos a la boca…

-A ver Natsu, dí 'Ahh'- sonrió.

Natsu dirigió su mirada al grupo de magos que lo miraban tranquilamente mientras ellos también probaban bocado, al igual que el maestro Némesis.

-Come, Natsu, mis magos saben perfectamente que eres nuestro invitado y no intentarán nada contra ti. Puedo asegurártelo-

Por alguna extraña razón que no comprendía, Natsu sintió una verdadera sensación de confianza con ese sujeto, por lo que se relajó un poco y abrió la boca para dejar que Misaki lo alimentara.

Natsu se encontraba almorzando en el edificio de Living Hell, el gremio enemigo de Fairy Tail. Lugar donde ahora mismo sus compañeros se encontraban preguntándole algunas cosas a la pelinegra…

-Haruka- llamó Erza – ¿Qué es lo que puedes sentir?-

-Natsu está muy tranquilo, es la misma sensación que tiene cada vez que se encuentra en el gremio con nosotros.- dijo completamente confundida.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?!- preguntaron varios magos totalmente sorprendidos, era imposible que Natsu se sintiera cómodo con sus enemigos…

-No puedo entenderlo- susurraba Haruka con frustración -Es como si tuviera a alguien de total confianza junto a él-

-Tal vez esto tenga que ver con lo que Ace le dijo a Gildarts- decía Lucy, dejando atónitos a todos porque podría tener razón…

Gildarts le dijo al peliblanco que confiaba en que Natsu los detendría ya que él era un mago de Fairy Tail, a lo que Ace respondió diciendo que ya verían si eso era verdad.

-Natsu jamás nos traicionaría- dijo Gray con total seguridad, confiaba ciegamente en su mejor amigo como para dudar.

-Eso es verdad, Natsu siempre ha estado con nosotros.- reconoció Mavis –Pero nadie sabe realmente porqué el maestro de Living Hell está tan interesado en Natsu. Tal vez él decidió ir a verlo para averiguarlo, debemos confiar en Natsu-

Todos asentían seriamente mientras Makarov hablaba con serenidad –Solamente nos queda esperar por su regreso y rezar para que nada malo le suceda-

Mientras tanto, el consejo mágico recibía un informe sobre un tema importante…

-Ya veo- decía la sombra principal –Así que fue Marco, un antiguo miembro de las divisiones de seguridad. Recuerdo que él todavía poseía algunos informes nuestros, así que fue él quien se los mostró a Gildarts-

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- cuestionó otro de los magos.

-Como ya mencioné antes, no podemos tolerar ese tipo de traición, mátenlo sin dejar que alguien se entere sobre lo que hacemos, lo último que necesitamos sería un escándalo que se relacione con nosotros- habló con un tono de disgusto. –También, esperaremos un día más para mandar nuestro mensaje a los demás gremios-

Eso sorprendió a algunos magos de consejo, que pidieron una explicación y obtuvieron una respuesta que no esperaban…

-Natsu Dragneel ya ha vuelto, pude sentir su poder mágico desde hace algunas horas-

-¡Imposible! Nuestras divisiones no lo han visto llegar a la cuidad-

-Eso solamente significa que ha encontrado una manera de moverse sin dejar que podamos percatarnos de eso. Ahora solamente nos queda esperar que él desee reunirse con nosotros-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Natsu acaba de volver, así que lo más probable es que Makarov lo ponga al día de todas las situaciones, eso incluye nuestro deber de mandar los mensajes-

-¿Pero porqué querría reunirse con nosotros?- preguntaron varios miembros pues no veían una razón para hacer algo así…

-Recuerden que Fairy Tail aún no confía en nosotros, Natsu vendrá a ofrecerse como mensajero. Así no correrán el riesgo de que nosotros estemos dando información errónea que pueda meterlos en problemas, obviamente aceptaremos su petición con la condición de enviarlo junto a uno de los miembros de nuestras divisiones. Él no podrá rechazar la idea pues de seguro quiere evitar más sospechas sobre su gremio-

Todos asintieron muy seriamente…

El almuerzo en el gremio de Living Hell finalmente había terminado en total tranquilidad, y todos se encontraban en el salón principal del maestro Némesis.

-Veo que solamente tienes cinco magos en tu gremio- dijo Natsu mientras miraba al grupo en cuestión, volteando nuevamente para mirar hacia delante –Seis si te contamos a ti-

Némesis conservaba un rostro tranquilo –No puedo permitirme tener más magos en el gremio- dijo con tranquilidad, explicando luego sus razones – Ace y los demás tienen años de intenso entrenamiento. Ellos están totalmente preparados para nuestra confrontación en los juegos mágicos, no me permitiría arriesgar la vida de más gente inocente-

Natsu entrecerró levemente los ojos…

"_Este sujeto… ¿a qué está jugando?"_

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que querías decirme?- preguntó muy seriamente el dragon slayer.

-Nosotros buscamos la paz, pero para lograrlo necesitamos de alguien con todas tus capacidades. Por eso… queremos que te unas a nosotros, Natsu Dragneel-

Luego de que asimilara las palabras de ese sujeto, el mago de fuego reaccionó…

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- exigió Natsu con mucho enojo reflejado en su rostro – ¡¿Dime a Qué demonios estás jugando?!-

Némesis no cambió su expresión tranquila –Estoy siendo completamente serio. Si accedes a eso, entonces dejaremos en paz a todos tus amigos del gremio.-

-Tienes que estar bromeando para preguntarme eso. ¡Jamás me uniría a ustedes!-

-Te aseguro, Natsu Dragneel, que esto no es ningún juego- dijo Némesis con una pequeña sonrisa, sorprendiendo al dragon slayer –Yo valoro la vida humana tanto como tú lo haces. Ninguno de nosotros es malvado-

-Si eso es cierto, entonces dime porqué destruyeron la fortaleza y asesinaron a miles de personas- preguntó con seriedad, logrando que Némesis entrecerrara los ojos muy levemente…

"_Así que el consejo y Fairy Tail ya se han unido en nuestra contra…"_

-Lamento realmente ese suceso, pero todo eso podrá ser arreglado cuando nosotros logremos nuestro objetivo-

-¡¿Acaso dices que regresarás a la vida a toda la gente inocente que asesinaron?!- preguntó Natsu con un rostro más enfadado mientras Némesis sonreía levemente…

-Exactamente. Cuando logremos cumplir nuestra meta, toda la gente que murió injustamente por nuestra culpa volverá a la vida-

Natsu quedó completamente pasmado, eso era imposible. ¿Realmente podría revivir a todas las personas que mueran?

-¡No existe magia que sea capaz de hacer eso!- recalcó el mago de fuego.

-Sí existe- aclaró Némesis con seriedad – Existe un hechizo sagrado que funcionará. Pero para hacerlo se debe sacrificar la vida de uno mismo-

El rostro del caza dragones de fuego reflejaba sorpresa y enojo.

-¡¿Estás asesinando a gente inocente y me dices que podrás regresarlos a la vida sacrificando la tuya?!-

Némesis se levantó de su asiento, caminando hacia un lado para mirar por la ventana mientras le daba la espalda a Natsu…

-Se lo prometí a mis muchachos, les prometí que les regresaría sus familias y que vivirían una época de paz y felicidad-

Natsu miró a los cinco magos…

-¡¿Entonces él asesinó a sus familias y ustedes creen que él pueda cumplir con su palabra?!-

Ace lo miró fríamente…

-El maestro Némesis no asesinó a nuestras familias- dijo mientras se oía la voz del aludido hacer eco en todo el lugar…

-Fuiste tú, Natsu Dragneel-

La enorme sorpresa que sintió Natsu afectó fuertemente a Haruka, quien dio unos pasos hacia atrás como si la hubieran empujado…

-¿Qué sucede Haruka-san?- preguntó Wendy y todos los magos la miraron, esperando una respuesta.

-Natsu está en shock- dijo mientras una pequeña gota de nerviosismo caía por su rostro – No sé lo que haya pasado, pero realmente lo afectó mucho-

Y era verdad, Natsu tenía los ojos completamente abiertos. Mirando a Némesis como si algo totalmente inverosímil acabara de suceder…

-Cada uno de ellos era feliz junto a sus seres queridos, pero un día tú apareciste y acabaste con la felicidad de todos ellos. De la masacre que causaste, solamente estos cinco muchachos sobrevivieron. Desean vengar la muerte de sus parientes a quienes mataste de manera cruel e inhumana. Tú eres la razón por la que esta guerra ocurrirá-

Natsu volteó a verlos…

Los magos lo miraban con tranquilidad y seriedad, a excepción de Misaki. Ella se encontraba con la vista inclinada hacia el suelo en una expresión de tristeza…

-Cuando yo los encontré, cada uno de ellos estaban al borde de la muerte, pero aún conservaban toda esa determinación en sus ojos- Némesis tuvo una expresión de tristeza – Su pasado se parecía al mío pues yo era huérfano y la única persona a quien pude considerar mi familia era mi maestro. Lamentablemente él murió hace muchos años. Fue entonces que me vi reflejado en estos chicos. Sus familias eran lo único que tenían, y tú se las arrebataste. Ellos me necesitaban y fue entonces que me prometí el ayudarlos a costa de mi propia vida, eso es lo que hubiera hecho mi maestro-

Natsu no pudo evitar tomarse el rostro con una mano, ocultando sus ojos en una pequeña sombra mientras sus enemigos se sorprendían un poco por el hecho de que una pequeña lágrima caía por un lado de su cara…

Todo era su culpa, siempre había sido su culpa. Era verdad que se arrepentía totalmente por haber perdido el control cuando tuvo su misión con Haruka y Gildarts, también era verdad que no se perdonaría a sí mismo todo lo que causó por culpa de Acnologia.

Pero nunca imaginó que por su culpa, la vida de sus amigos corriera tanto peligro. Ellos deseaban venganza contra él, pero nunca estaría solo, sus compañeros lo protegerían y esa era la razón por la que Living Hell les declaró la guerra…

Natsu se sentía destrozado por dentro, no los culpaba, ellos tenían todo el derecho a reclamar su vida por todo lo que hizo. Entonces recordó las últimas palabras de Acnologia antes de liberar su alma de la esencia oscura…

"_No olvidaré esto, nos volveremos a ver… Natsu Dragneel"_

Le había prometido que regresaría, no importaba que Living Hell lograra su venganza y lo asesinara. Sus amigos todavía estaban en problemas ya que el objetivo del dragón negro era el de eliminar a todas las criaturas vivas y eso incluía a cada una de sus parejas…

Su tristeza y confusión desaparecieron de su rostro mientras miraba al maestro Némesis…

-Puede que entienda la razón por la que quieran eliminarme, pero no puedo pensar en morir hasta que mis amigos estén completamente a salvo. Y en lugar de concentrarse en mí, ustedes los atacaron a todos ellos. Nunca los perdonaré por eso.- dijo mientras un enorme brillo de determinación aparecía en sus ojos. - Querías una guerra, ahora la tienes-

-Esperaba esa respuesta- respondió Némesis al mismo tiempo que sonreía un poco y regresaba a su asiento, sentándose cómodamente mientras Natsu se volteaba para darle la espalda…

-Hace unos momentos mencionaste que me necesitaban para obtener la paz, a qué te referías con eso-

Némesis sonrió por completo – Pronto lo sabrás-

Natsu no dijo nada, solamente volteó su cabeza para mirarlo sobre su hombro con un rostro serio. En ese momento sus miradas chocaron durante unos momentos mientras una gran presión mágica comenzaba a hacerse presente debido a que ambos magos liberaban lentamente su poder mágico…

El lugar entero empezaba a temblar para sorpresa de los cinco magos que también estaban presentes.

Solamente había un silencio sepulcral en el lugar mientras Natsu reducía su poder y volteaba nuevamente su rostro antes de ser envuelto en una gran flama, la cual poco a poco comenzaba a desaparecer.

Los magos de Living Hell lograron reconocer ese tipo de hechizo…

"_¡Ese es el hechizo de Ace!"_ pensó Ren con total asombro y algo de frustración, al igual que Sora y Sean, mientras Misaki y el peliblanco miraban con tranquilidad cómo es que Natsu desaparecía por completo.

-Maestro Némesis…- susurró Misaki, viendo como su maestro no cambiaba su sonrisa.

-Natsu Dragneel se unirá a nosotros, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que lo haga- dijo mientras se ponía de pie – Ahora, es momento de comenzar su entrenamiento. Fairy Tail no piensa descansar y nosotros tampoco lo haremos hasta que estemos preparados para la guerra.-

-¿Usted cree que podamos vencer a Natsu?- preguntó Sora sin mucha confianza.

-Natsu Dragneel encontró una manera de volverse mucho más fuerte en poco tiempo. Pero mi maestro también conoce una, y es ahora cuando yo se los mostraré. Confío en ustedes, yo sé que pueden hacerlo- habló con tono amigable –Ahora vayan a prepararse, tenemos que ir a otro continente si queremos estar listos-

-¡Sí!- respondieron todos mientras se separaban con gran velocidad. En ese momento, una vez que sus magos habían salido de la habitación, Némesis puso un rostro completamente serio…

"_Tenemos que estar listos… y debemos encontrar las otras dos reliquias sagradas y las piedras restantes antes de que sea tarde…"_

-Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Natsu-san- decía la pequeña Wendy mientras Haruka le respondía…

-Desearía saberlo, hace unos minutos que no puedo sentir nada de él-

En ese momento, una gran flama comenzó a brillar en medio del salón y todos los magos se pusieron de pie para colocarse en posiciones defensivas pues creían que se trataba del peliblanco…

Aquella flama desapareció por completo para dejar ver la figura de Natsu, quien tenía una mirada concentrada y seria, transformándola luego en una de asombro al ver a todos sus compañeros preparados para pelear…

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso otro gremio les declaró la guerra mientras no estaba?- preguntó con un tono divertido y una sonrisa tranquila.

Todos se relajaron considerablemente mientras las sonrisas no se hacían esperar.

Sus parejas estaban totalmente aliviadas de verlo a salvo. A Erza le brillaban los ojos por volver a ver la sonrisa de Natsu, y comenzó a caminar en su dirección…

Lástima que Mira pasó corriendo a su lado y terminó derribándola, causando que a titania se le hinchara una vena en la frente. La albina tenía una gran sonrisa, y fue entonces que Haruka apoyó una de sus manos en la cabeza de Mira para impulsarse hacia Natsu, a quien ya le estaba resbalando una gota de nerviosismo…

Erza tomó el pie de Haruka con una mano, logrando que la dragon slayer cayera de cara contra el suelo mientras la pelirroja continuaba su camino hacia su amado. Pero Mira no estaba dispuesta a llegar en segundo lugar, no señor…

Levantó la falda de Erza, causando que todos en el gremio se sonrojaran mientras ella aprovechaba para llegar con Natsu. Sin embargo, fue detenida cuando una esfera de agua la atrapó por completo.

Una espada fue lanzada hacia las piernas de Haruka, quien lo esquivó con un pequeño salto, liberando a Mira, para ver a una seria Erza cambiar a su armadura Fairy con su reliquia transformada en una espada.

La albina no se quedó atrás y activó su Satan Soul para sorpresa de todos, rodeándose por un aura de magia oscura y una mirada seria que asustó a todos. Pero el terror total llegó en cuanto Haruka entró en Dragon Force y se preparaba para pelear…

Las tres magas tenían una enorme sed de sangre, y fue entonces que los magos del gremio se percataron de que Mavis caminaba tranquilamente hacia Natsu.

Y habría llegado de no ser porque Erza, Mira y Haruka le dispararon unas pequeñas ráfagas de su propia magia. Causando una pequeña explosión en el lugar mientras se veía a la primera maestra protegerse con su Fairy Sphere…

-Parece que las niñas necesitan una lección- dijo mientras su cuerpo se rodeaba por una pequeña aura dorada.

-Adelante anciana, quiero verte intentarlo- retaron las tres mientras todos comenzaban a rezar por sus vidas y Natsu trataba de no reír.

Una batalla legendaria estaba a punto de comenzar, pero antes de disparar sus magias y hacer explotar al gremio entero. Las cuatro mujeres se dieron cuenta de que Natsu ya estaba frente a Wendy y Lissana.

Su sorpresa las dejó heladas cuando vieron al dragon slayer de fuego besar a ambas magas con total tranquilidad para sentarse en la barra, con ellas a sus lados, y pedir algo de beber…

Mavis, Erza, Mira y Haruka se calmaron y se miraron tranquilamente antes de comenzar a reír unos momentos y, dos segundos después, Natsu sintió cuatro auras asesinas justo detrás de él…

Un par de minutos después…

-¿Cómo te sientes Natsu-san?- preguntaba una pequeña dragon slayer mientras usaba su magia para tratar de curar el cuerpo tirado de un Natsu totalmente golpeado…

-Ya estoy mejor, gracias Wendy- dijo con tranquilidad mientras flexionaba las piernas para levantarse, en ese momento el ambiente pasó a ser completamente serio cuando Makarov le preguntó a Natsu…

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-

El mago de fuego quedó serio mientras miraba a sus compañeros para responder a la pregunta…

-Yo soy el culpable, asesiné a sus familias mientras perdía el control en mi misión con Gildarts. Ellos solamente querían vengarse de mí, pero terminé involucrándolos a todos- dijo con algo de pesar en su voz, siendo reconfortado por las palabras del maestro…

-No importa cuáles hayan sido las circunstancias, ninguno de nosotros jamás haría algo así de manera consciente. Fairy Tail siempre ha sido una familia, si uno de nosotros es amenazado, entonces iremos en contra del mismo mundo para proteger a nuestros compañeros. Eso es lo que significa ser un mago de Fairy Tail-

Natsu sonrió levemente…

-Tienes razón abuelo- dijo mientras el maestro alzaba la voz y miraba a todos sus mocosos…

-Estamos en guerra contra Living Hell, y nuestro deber es estar preparados para lo peor. A partir de ahora nos concentraremos en hacernos más fuertes para derrotarlos y proteger no sólo a nuestro gremio, sino a todas las personas inocentes que serán involucradas-

Cada uno puso un rostro de completa determinación mientras comenzaban a discutir más temas relacionados con los juegos mágicos.

Natsu se enteró de cuáles serían los equipos que representarían al gremio. Y fue entonces cuando dijo algo que dejó atónitos a todos sus compañeros…

-No podemos ganarles-

Imposible… ¿Natsu reconociendo que había un oponente a quien no podían derrotar?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Lucy.

-Ahora mismo, soy más fuerte que cualquiera de sus magos. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de su maestro- entrecerró los ojos unos momentos

-¿Estás diciendo que ese sujeto es más fuerte que tú?- preguntó Mira realmente sorprendida.

-No estoy seguro, y tampoco lo sabré hasta que pelee con él- confirmó con tranquilidad. - Su maestro no parece preocupado por mi fuerza. Eso quiere decir que planea algo, si participamos de esta manera puede ser que estemos cometiendo un error-

Gray lo encaró

-¡¿Entonces dices que nos quedemos sin hacer nada?!-

-Mavis- pidió permiso y su maestra entendió perfectamente lo que quería Natsu.

-No tenemos elección, las cosas pueden suceder como tú lo dijiste-

Erza se le acercó al mago de fuego…

-Natsu ¿de que están hablando?-

Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de responderles a todos…

-Hacia el norte de Magnolia, muy cerca del pueblo del sol, existen unas antiguas ruinas en las que se encuentra una lápida con la capacidad de acelerar el tiempo. Yo terminé mi entrenamiento allí y pude regresar antes-

Eso explicaba perfectamente la razón por la que su cabello estaba tan largo a pesar del tiempo que había pasado. Natsu continuaba hablando…

-Iremos a ese lugar a entrenar, usaremos esa ventaja para poder estar listos para los juegos mágicos.-

Todos asintieron, si eso funcionaba podrían tener varios meses de entrenamiento en uno solo.

-No podremos ir todos, sería sospechoso para el consejo si viera que nos movemos. Por esa razón solamente llevaré a una persona conmigo durante tres días y después llevaré a otro por tres días más- avisó el dragon slayer.

Makarov asintió con seguridad mientras Natsu pasaba a explicar la razón de su decisión…

-Yo activaré la lápida y los dejaré allí. Como ya aceleré demasiado el tiempo, puede ser riesgoso para mí permanecer en ese lugar. Cada uno entrenará por su cuenta, tendrán tres días para estar preparados, creo que con eso será suficiente-

Sus compañeros se quedaron muy serios mientras asentían…

-Muy bien… entonces ¿Quién será el primero?-

Gajeel dio unos pasos al frente mientras miraba al mago de fuego con una expresión divertida –Yo iré, verás que pronto te superaré salamander-

Natsu sonrió un poco –Ya lo veremos cabeza metálica-

En ese momento ambos eran cubiertos por las flamas de Natsu, desapareciendo en cuestión de segundos.

Levy solamente sostenía a Lily entre sus brazos mientras miraba al techo con un rostro preocupado…

-Gajeel…-

Ambos dragon slayer ya se encontraban en las ruinas y Natsu tenía una mano puesta sobre la lápida mientras el pelinegro lo miraba muy seriamente…

-¿Cómo fue que sobreviviste sin comida?- según lo que podía ver, el lugar entero estaba desierto, solamente con muy pequeñas plantas a los alrededores.

-¿Ves los arbustos de allá?- Natsu señaló una gran cantidad de plantas que se encontraban cerca de los extremos de las ruinas –Cuando active la lápida, esas plantas también crecerán mucho más rápido, no te faltará alimento-

Natsu desvió su mirada unos momentos para pensar en algo.

-Bueno, creo que eso es todo- el mago de fuego estaba a punto de activar la lápida e irse, pero la voz de Gajeel lo detuvo…

-Salamander tú no me engañas… ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaste aquí?-

-Al inicio solamente hice que el tiempo fuera cuatros veces más rápido, así lograría entrenar en una semana lo que me tomaría un mes entero. Pero entonces las cosas se complicaron mucho más y me excedí sin quererlo…-

-Cuánto-

-Seis meses…- respondió Natsu en un susurro. –Seis meses y cuatro días si contamos desde el inicio-

-Ahora dime la verdad… Aunque entrenemos de esta forma, ¿Estás seguro de que venceremos a esos desgraciados?-

-No, no estoy seguro. No lo dije en ese momento porque no quería preocuparlos, pero no sé si logremos ganar-

Gajeel rió por lo bajo, llamando la atención de Natsu…

-Quien diría que finalmente llegaría el día en que salamander tuviera miedo de una batalla-

Natsu sonrió –Es verdad, tengo miedo de lo que puede llegar a pasar. Pero no importa cómo vayan las cosas, no pienso perder- dijo mientras entregaba su magia a la lápida para encenderla y comenzar a alejarse…

El caza dragones de hierro simplemente lo miraba con serenidad…

-Se activará en un minuto- dijo mientras se envolvía a sí mismo en una gran flama y Gajeel le hacía una pregunta con sus ojos, la cual Natsu respondió – Tendrás seis meses, se repartirán en tres días-

El pelinegro asintió y Natsu pasó a despedirse…

-Buena suerte cabeza de tuercas-

-¡Hmp! No la necesito- sonrió con confianza mientras Natsu desaparecía y él comenzaba su entrenamiento.

El mago de fuego apareció nuevamente en el centro del gremio, viendo cómo es que sus compañeros los miraban expectantes…

-Ya comenzó. Le dejé a la lápida solamente la energía suficiente para permanecer activa durante tres días.-

Todos asintieron con seriedad…

-No tenemos que preocuparnos por Living Hell hasta que sea el momento de pelear- dijo, sorprendiendo a sus amigos. Makarov hizo la obvia pregunta…

-¿Porqué lo dices?-

-Némesis sabe perfectamente que soy mucho más fuerte que sus magos, si realmente desea vencer, entonces tendrá que entrenarlos durante el tiempo restante. Ésa es la razón por la que dije que no podríamos vencerlos a menos que nos pongamos a entrenar en las ruinas-

Todos entendieron perfectamente la explicación de Natsu, quien ahora comenzaba a caminar hacia el salón de entrenamiento…

-Ahora mismo, creo que yo tampoco puedo perder el tiempo- pronunció con tranquilidad mientras les hacía un gesto a sus parejas para que lo siguieran. Mirando luego de unos momentos a otros de sus compañeros –Lucy, Flare, Juvia, helado con calzoncillos, ¿No vienen?-

Los aludidos reaccionaron y comenzaron a caminar también…

Luego de unos momentos todos ellos ya se encontraban en el gran salón, que ahora mismo simulaba una enorme pradera con un cielo muy claro y grandes nubes de apariencia suave…

Haruka sonrió un poco al reconocer el lugar, era el interior del alma de Natsu, quien se encontraba de pie mientras varios de sus compañeros continuaban caminando…

Ella pasó rápidamente a su lado, dirigiéndose hacia el resto de su equipo mientras le susurraba algo a su dragon slayer.

-Muéstrame qué tan fuerte eres, Natsu- el aludido solamente asintió al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros finalmente se detenían para estar a unos cuantos metros de él.

-Muy bien, comencemos- dijo el mago de fuego mientras activaba su Dragon Force y se rodeaba de una gran cantidad de flamas…

Su poder mágico comenzó a crecer desmesuradamente mientras sus cabellos se mecían y el viento soplaba con fuerza, empujando a cada uno de ellos…

-Tal como esperaba- dijo Haruka con tranquilidad –Ahora mismo, Natsu es mucho más fuerte que yo-

-Haruka…- susurró Erza mientras se sorprendía un poco por el hecho de que la pelinegra inflaba sus mejillas en una expresión infantil.

-¡No es justo! ¡Él hizo trampa! ¡Cuando Gajeel termine, yo seré la siguiente en usar las ruinas!-

A los magos les resbaló una gota por la cabeza, pero entonces volvían a concentrarse en el dragon slayer…

Una onda expansiva salió del cuerpo de Natsu, creando una gran cantidad de grietas en el suelo mientras su voz comenzaba a retumbar y el lugar entero temblaba levemente. Causando un cambio al hacer que varias rocas emergieran a la superficie, modificando el campo entero.

Mavis y Flare se sentaron en una de las piedras para esperar unos momentos más con tranquilidad…

Natsu comenzó a reducir su poder mágico, permitiendo que los vientos se tranquilizaran.

-Muy bien jóvenes, es hora de comenzar- afirmó la primera maestra mientras miraba a todos los magos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó amablemente Mira.

-Será una batalla para que mejoren sus habilidades de combate. Todos ustedes contra Natsu-

Bien, eso los dejó sorprendidos a todos, incluido el aludido. ¿No era eso un poco exagerado?

Mavis entendió la mirada que le lanzaba el dragon slayer, por lo que pasó a explicarse…

-Natsu, si todos ellos pelean al mismo tiempo, la dificultad será mucho mayor a enfrentarte con una sola persona. Sin mencionar que ellos también se estarían entrenando al pelear contigo-

Natsu no dudó de eso, pero todavía le parecía un poco exagerado.

-¿Qué sucede flamitas?, no me digas que tienes miedo, entonces todavía eres un debilucho- lo provocó Gray pues se moría de ganas por ver cuál era el nivel de Natsu en ese momento.

-¡¿A quien demonios llamas débil, cabeza de hielo?!- dijo mientras sus manos se llenaban de flamas y su entrenamiento iniciaba.

Mientras, en la oficina del maestro…

-Gildarts- llamó Makarov –Ha llegado el momento para que me reemplaces-

-No, no, viejo, aún no puedo hacerlo- dijo con un gesto de la mano, restándole importancia al asunto para después mirarlo con mayor seriedad – Las reglas prohíben a un maestro participar en los juegos. No es algo que se pueda evitar, estaré listo para ser el maestro cuando la guerra termine…-

Makarov sonrió un poco mientras continuaba escuchando las palabras de su sucesor…

-Pero qué hay de Natsu, estoy seguro de que en unos años más, él…-

-Yo también, pero cuando llegue ese momento serás tú quien lo nombrará porque yo solamente seré un mago del gremio-

-¿Entonces no pensabas retirarte?-

-¡Por supuesto que no! Todavía no puedo hacer algo así, estoy en los mejores años de mi vida. Pero ya no es mi obligación el guiar a la siguiente descendencia, ese será tu deber.-

-Haré lo mejor que pueda, viejo-

-¡Entonces así podré salir a pasear con esas lindas jovencitas por toda la cuidad!- sonrió el maestro mientras un hilo de sangre comenzaba a salir por su nariz.

Gildarts cayó de espaldas ¡¿Esa era la razón por la que quería nombrarlo maestro?!

Mientras, la batalla continuaba en el salón de entrenamiento…

-¡Ice Make: Lances!-

Gray disparó una enorme cantidad de lanzas de hielo, todas dirigidas exactamente hacia un Natsu con Dragon Force que en ese momento se lanzaba al ataque…

Natsu se cubrió con ambos brazos y una gran explosión se hizo presente en cuanto el ataque impactó de lleno.

En medio de todo ese humo, el mago de fuego salió disparado hacia el cielo con una gran cantidad de flamas en sus piernas y comenzaba a reunir una gran cantidad de aliento para sorpresa de sus oponentes…

-¡Prepárense!- avisó Haruka mientras todos ellos comenzaban a reunir su propio poder mágico.

-¡Raienryū no…!-

Haruka disparó un potente rugido de agua; Mira reunió su magia y atacó usando su soul extintion; Erza concentró una enorme cantidad de poder mágico y lo liberó en un gran disparo de magia concentrada; Gray y Juvia combinaron sus ataques en uno solo; Lucy y Wendy combinaron el rugido de viento junto a la magia de Scorpio en otro potente ataque…

Antes del impacto, todos los disparos de magia lograron unirse en uno solo. Entonces Natsu liberó su ataque…

-¡HOKŌ!-

La sorpresa era inmensa, el rugido de Natsu era cinco veces más grande a lo que siempre había sido su tamaño natural.

Una cegadora luz blanca llenó por completo el lugar mientras ambos ataques colisionaban en medio del cielo bajo la atenta mirada de Mavis…

-¡No puedo creerlo!- dijeron algunos mientras veían cómo es que parecía ser que el rugido de Natsu comenzaba a ganar terreno. Aumentando su tamaño y la cantidad de poder mágico…

El gremio entero estaba temblando con gran fuerza mientras varias mesas caían y algunas botellas reventaban por todo el poder que se expulsaba.

Los oponentes del dragon slayer retrocedieron un paso debido a la enorme presión que sentían, y fue entonces que Natsu se dejó de juegos…

Su voz retumbó en todo el gremio mientras su rugido se hacía cada vez más grande y terminaba destruyendo por completo el ataque combinado de su equipo.

Una suprema explosión de fuego ocurrió en el suelo y Natsu descendía rápidamente para lanzarse al ataque…

Lucy y Haruka los habían protegido a todos usando la magia de Aries y un gran escudo de agua, los cuales desaparecieron luego de unos pocos segundos. La sorpresa de todos fue enorme en cuanto vieron al mago de fuego justo frente a ellos con su brazo totalmente cargado por flamas y rayos.

-¡Raienryū no…!-

-Suficiente Natsu- dijo Mavis con seriedad y el dragon slayer se detuvo en ese mismo instante. Reduciendo su magia y mirando a su maestra. –Aunque peleen juntos, ellos todavía no están a tu altura… ¡¿Cuánto tiempo fue el que pasaste durante el último día?!-

Lo sospechaba, pero no quería pensar que Natsu había hecho algo tan peligroso.

-Seis meses…- respondió el mago, sabiendo lo que vendría luego…

Una fuerte bofetada por parte de su maestra.

-¡Te dije que acelerar excesivamente el tiempo era demasiado peligroso! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre aumentarlo de esa manera?!- lo regañó mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir – ¡¿Y si no hubieras logrado salir?! ¡Eres un…!-

Natsu la besó con delicadeza, aunque la abrazaba fuertemente, apaciguando el enojo de su maestra mientras todas sus parejas los miraban con tranquilidad…

Pero eso era solo apariencia, por dentro cada una se moría por encontrarse en la misma situación que Mavis.

"_Esa anciana y Natsu nos deben una explicación"_ susurraron mentalmente todas mientras el dragon slayer de fuego sentía sus cabellos helarse debido a las enormes auras oscuras que comenzaban a aparecer detrás de él…

Él solamente se limitó a sonreírles con nerviosismo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en una pequeña roca que sobresalía del suelo…

-Parece que no podrán ayudarme a mejorar hasta que ustedes vayan a las ruinas y aumenten sus fuerzas. Así que por ahora supongo que me dedicaré a descansar un poco- dijo con total simpleza.

Así, el momento de tensión se relajó mientras cada mago se sentaba en el suelo a platicar con Natsu, contándole un dato realmente interesante…

-¡¿Haruka lo ha hecho con Erza?!- preguntó totalmente atónito.

Mira asintió con una sonrisa amable –Con Erza, con Lissana y también conmigo… Todo… mientras tú tenías relaciones con otras chicas-

Las magas miraron inmediatamente a Mavis…

-Entonces Natsu- llamó Lissana con seriedad – ¿No tienes que explicarnos algo?-

-Bueno, Haruka me dijo que no le molestaba si dejaba que Mavis se les uniera- sonrió tranquilamente mientras la pelinegra sudaba frío al sentir unas miradas totalmente penetrantes por parte de sus compañeras; podrá ser más fuerte que cualquiera de ellas, pero no podría vencerlas si se unían en su contra…

-Natsu tú tienes toda la culpa, no eres capaz de mantener tus malditas hormonas bajo control. ¡Calenturiento!-

Nuevamente el grupo de magas miró muy fijamente a Natsu, poniéndolo nervioso y en gran presión mientras Gray trataba de no reírse al mismo tiempo que Juvia, Lucy y Flare miraban la escena con total concentración…

-Esperen un momento- dijo Mira – Todas sabemos que cuando Natsu entra en humor no hay nada que lo detenga ¿Pero no fue la maestra Mavis quien trató de seducirlo?-

-Te equivocas Mira- sonrió la maestra – Durante nuestro tiempo en la isla, Natsu siempre se desvestía frente a mí. Tentándome. La culpa es de él-

Una gran vena hinchada aparecía en la frente de cada maga, a excepción de Wendy, mientras miraban a Natsu con una sonrisa aterradora…

-¡Eso no es verdad, era tú quien me espiaba cada vez que me bañaba en la cascada!-

-Natsu, Natsu. Ya te he dicho varias veces que debes hacerte responsable de tus actos, no es bueno decir mentiras-

-¡Pero si la mentirosa eres tú!-

-Natsu…- el dragon slayer oyó un escalofriante susurro en su cabeza, cada una de sus parejas, con excepción de Wendy, tenían listos sus hechizos para castigarlo…

Algunos minutos después…

-¿Ya te sientes mejor Natsu-san?-

-Sí, gracias… aunque no tenían que morderme…- dijo mientras recordaba que su tortura comenzaba con Haruka lanzándosele encima para morderle la cabeza.

Bueno, no podía culpar a ninguna de ellas. Se deben haber sentido muy mal al pensar que él estaba teniendo relaciones con otra mujer mientras entrenaba…

-¡Natsu!- llamó Erza con total autoridad, logrando que el dragon se ponga de pie inmediatamente.

-¡Sí! Erza-sa…- no pudo terminar de hablar en cuanto sintió los labios de la pelirroja sobre los suyos, saboreándolos en un tierno contacto mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello y él rodeaba su cintura para apretarla contra su cuerpo…

Nuevamente las magas sintieron una enorme punzada de envidia mientras veían a Erza besar con tanto amor a Natsu, quien correspondía como si no hubiera un mañana.

Se separaron luego de unos momentos más, y Natsu pudo apreciar un gran brillo en los ojos de su amada.

-Te extrañé- dijo ella con total tranquilidad mientras trataban de unir sus bocas nuevamente. De no ser porque Haruka empujó a Erza para abalanzarse contra Natsu…

-Yo también te extrañé mucho Natsu- dijo mientras asaltaba su boca con enorme fiereza y se pegaba totalmente a él, aplastando sus pechos en su cuerpo.

Pero antes de pasar a mayores, Mira lanzó a Haruka directamente hacia Erza para liberar a Natsu…

-Gracias Mira, ya no tenía aire- dijo mientras veía cómo es que la albina le sonreía de manera pícara y tomaba una mano del mago para llevarla hacia uno de sus pechos, sonrojando mucho al dragon slayer…

-Natsu…- canturreó de manera seductora y juguetona en su oído – No lo hemos hecho en todo este tiempo… tenemos que arreglar ese asunto…-

-¡Eso no es justo Mira-nee!-

-Perdona Lissana, pero yo también amo a Natsu- dijo con una de sus clásicas sonrisas para después darse cuenta de que tanto Erza como Haruka la tomaban de un brazo para alejarla de Natsu.

El mago de fuego soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad, solamente para cambiar su expresión por una de total sorpresa…

Lissana se encontraba sentada justo sobre él, conectando sus entrepiernas en un roce que comenzaba a 'despertarlo'…

-Lissana pero qué…-

-No puedo perder contra Mira-nee- dijo con total decisión mientras soltaba un tierno gemido que sorprendió a todos los presentes…

Gray, Juvia, Lucy y Flare miraban la escena totalmente atentos y con algunas líneas de sangre saliendo de sus narices. En ese momento la rubia se dio cuenta de que el mago de hielo se llevaba a su novia hacia unos extremos del lugar mientras ambos tenían unos rostros totalmente sonrojados…

Parece ser que ellos también entraron en humor…

-Rubia…- dijo Flare en un susurró que le heló los cabellos a Lucy, volteándose para ver a la maga mirarla muy fijamente, casi dándole un infarto cuando la escuchó hablar…

-Por favor no me hagas nada- dijo con un leve toque de miedo en su voz al mismo tiempo que se alejaba paso a paso…

"_¡¿Pero porque todos creen que los voy a violar?!"_

-Espera Flare no te voy a hacer nada- muy tarde, la pelirroja ya había salido huyendo con una Lucy persiguiéndola insistentemente – ¡FLARE!-

Lissana se hallaba besando con pasión a Natsu mientras sus caderas se movían insistentemente y sus entrepiernas comenzaban a rozarse con mayor fuerza. Nuestro mago de fuego comenzaba a perder su cordura mientras la albina podía sentir claramente cómo es que un bulto empezaba a hacerse presente justo debajo de ella…

Mira, Erza y Haruka se encontraban batallando entre ellas mientras caían en cuenta de lo que sucedía…

-Sí Natsu entra en humor…- dijo la albina con preocupación mientras miraba a Haruka como si se tratara de un asunto totalmente peligroso.

Erza no perdió el tiempo y se lanzó contra el mago, jalándolo de su bufanda para poder alejarlo de Lissana y comenzar a besarlo con fuerza, logrando, para sorpresa de todas, que Natsu emitiera un tierno gemido…

Sin embargo, ese placer no duró mucho pues ambos fueron encerrados hasta el cuelo por dos bolas de agua, siendo separados por algunos metros mientras Haruka peleaba con Mira y Lissana en un intento de llegar primero con Natsu.

El dragon slayer se encontraba respirando agitadamente, un beso tras otro sin pausa lo estaba dejando sin aire. Lo bueno es que ahora podía recuperar un poco el aliento…

O eso creía él…

La esfera donde Natsu estaba encerrado desapareció para ser reemplazado por unas deformaciones de tierra que lo mantenían sujetado firmemente…

-Natsu… tenemos que hacerlo- dijo Mavis mientras le sonreía y trataba de quitarle los pantalones, los cuales a esa altura ya estaban apretando cierta zona…

La maestra se vio interrumpida por Mira, quien le disparó una bola de magia oscura para alejarla de Natsu.

Erza usó las energías de su reliquia para aumentar sus fuerzas y escapar de la prisión de Haruka para lanzarse a la batalla…

El dragon slayer usó un poco de su magia para poder liberarse y ver cómo es que sus parejas peleaban entre ellas, todas excepto Wendy…

La menor se encontraba mirando todo con un rostro levemente sorprendido, cabía destacar que ella quería a Natsu tanto como las demás pero le parecía algo excesivo estar peleando sólo por ver quien se acostaría primero con él. Se suponía que tarde o temprano Natsu tendría relaciones con cada una de ellas… ¿verdad? ¿Dónde estaba la prisa?

Wendy se sonrojó fuertemente al entender sus propias palabras…

"_Tarde o temprano, Natsu-san y yo vamos a…"_

-Wendy- llamó él con total tranquilidad, obligando a la más joven a soltar un leve grito de sorpresa mientras Natsu la miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Q-qué s-sucede… Natsu-san?- preguntó nerviosamente pues la habían pillado mientras pensaba en algo… indecente…

-Tengamos una cita- dijo con mucho relajo, sorprendiendo a la menor mientras él continuaba hablando – ¿Recuerdas que te dije si podríamos tener una cita cuando yo regresara?-

Sí, claramente recordaba esa pregunta. La primera vez ella no había sido capaz de responderle debido a que la maestra Mavis se lanzó contra Natsu y su comunicación se cortó. Y la segunda vez Wendy se desmayó antes de poder decirle que sí.

-¿Pero que hay de Haruka-san y las demás?- preguntó con tranquilidad al mismo tiempo que varias explosiones se hacían presentes a varios metros de ellos. Natsu solamente volteó unos momentos para ver a las magas continuar su batalla…

-Ellas estarán bien, en algún momento se cansarán- dijo mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de la cabeza –Creo que le están dando la bienvenida a Mavis… o algo así…-

Entonces Natsu comenzó a caminar, siendo seguido por Wendy, Happy y Charle mientras Gray lo hacía con Juvia, Lucy perseguía a Flare y todas las demás continuaban peleándose…

Sí, era una tarde normal en Fairy Tail…

El cielo se estaba oscureciendo cuando ambos magos ya se encontraban junto a sus exceeds en la entrada a una feria dentro de la cuidad, Happy se encontraba recostado sobre la cabeza de Natsu mientras Wendy sostenía a Charle entre sus brazos, aparentemente las atracciones llegaron hace unos días y solamente permanecerían en Magnolia por un par más antes de marcharse a otro lugar.

Bueno, lo mejor era aprovechar el lugar para poder divertirse…

-Vamos Wendy…- dijo con total tranquilidad mientras tomaba una de sus manos y sonrojaba levemente a la pequeña, quien miró unos momentos al suelo para sonreír un poco y asentir muy avergonzada…

Ellos se encontraban caminando hacia uno de esos puestos en donde debes derribar los vasos para reclamar un pequeño premio, fue en ese momento en que Natsu se percató de que su compañera se encontraba mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Wendy te sientes bien?- dijo, sorprendiendo por completo a la más joven, quien se encontraba totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?- solamente pudo levantar su rostro para mostrar su enorme sonrojo debido a que Natsu y ella estaban tomados de la mano, era una sensación muy cálida que ella no quería dejar de sentir nunca. Estaba enamorada de Natsu, totalmente loca de amor por él, pero todas esas sensaciones o emociones eran algo realmente nuevo para ella y no tenía una idea clara de cómo reaccionar. Sin mencionar que se encontraba hecha un manojo de nervios por recordar que era su primera… cita…

Natsu acercó un mucho más su rostro para mirarla fijamente a los ojos y hablar, sin quererlo, con voz seductora…

-Estás muy roja, ¿segura de que estás bien?-

"_Natsu-san… estás muy cerca…"_ era lo que pensaba Wendy mientras sus ojos poco a poco comenzaban a volverse espirales y ella empezaba a sentir demasiado calor…

-Tal vez debamos regresar para que puedas descansar-

-¡No!- exclamó con desesperación, llamando la atención de algunas personas que pasaban por allí, lo que provocó que se avergonzara un poco más –Quiero decir… yo estoy bien Natsu-san, por favor… sigamos con nuestra…-

No podía pronunciar esa palabra, estaba realmente nerviosa por estar junto a Natsu, quien sonrió levemente para colocar su mano libre en una de las mejillas de Wendy. Acariciándola con suavidad al mismo tiempo que veía cómo es que ella se ponía cada vez más roja…

-Te vez tan tierna… - dijo con tranquilidad y un gran brillo en sus ojos, la pequeña sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría por tantas emociones, y eso que la cita apenas empezaba.

Pero por alguna razón, tenía una gran sensación de seguridad cuando Natsu volvió a acariciarla y le dijo algo que no pensó que escucharía…

-Me gustas mucho Wendy…- él sonrió un poco avergonzado mientras ella no podía evitar sentirse totalmente feliz. Sabía que Natsu la quería como pareja, pero era la primera vez que lo oía del mismo dragon slayer que la había enamorado sólo con ser él mismo.

El ambiente era perfecto mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar nuevamente y esta vez Wendy lo miraba con una sonrisa la cual Natsu correspondió apretando levemente su mano.

Happy y Charle se miraron unos momentos antes de sonreírse mutuamente al ver a la joven tan feliz…

En el primer juego, Natsu derribó los vasos con un solo intento por lo que se ganó un gran peluche con forma de conejo blanco, el cual regaló a Wendy mientras continuaban caminando para disfrutar de las demás atracciones…

Los cuatro comían tranquilamente un poco de algodón de azúcar cuando Natsu se percató de que su compañera miraba fijamente a la montaña rusa.

A Wendy le resultaba un poco interesante aquel juego pues nunca en su vida había visto algo similar…

-¿Quieres subir?- preguntó con amabilidad mientras señalaba la atracción mencionada, a lo que ella negó con suavidad…

-No te preocupes por eso Natsu-san, además… tú no podrías subir allí- dijo con un poco de pena en su voz cuando sintió una mano sobre su cabeza y vio a Natsu sonreírle con tranquilidad…

-Esta es una cita para los dos, y quiero que te diviertas tanto como yo- Wendy desvió su mirada unos momentos – Además, puedo subir si usas Troia ¿verdad?-

Fue entonces cuando ambos finalmente subieron junto a sus exceeds a la atracción.

-Creo que cometí un error Natsu-san…- opinaba la más joven mientras el vehículo llegaba a la cima

-Vamos, será divertido- sonrió el mago de fuego con emoción justo cuando caían en picada…

-¡Esto es horrible!- se quejó Charle mientras el tren daba una enorme curva circular hacia arriba.

-¡Aye!-

Algunos minutos después, todas las personas presentes disfrutaban con las distintas atracciones que les ofrecía la feria mientras Natsu y Wendy estaban sentados en una banca junto a sus Exceeds…

-¿Aura mágica?- preguntó la menor pues Natsu le había comentado un par de cosas sobre su entrenamiento con Mavis.

-Sí, se supone que es la energía vital que proviene de nuestro espíritu. Gracias a los meses que pasé entrenando ahora puedo leer perfectamente el aura de una persona y saber cuando está enojada o triste. Aunque también aprendí otras cosas…-

La noche era muy tranquila a pesar del sitio en donde se encontraban. Las grandes luces de todas las atracciones contrastaban perfectamente con el cielo oscuro, y Wendy pensaba que se trataba de un sueño…

-Es un lugar muy lindo Natsu-san…- dijo con tranquilidad mientras, inconscientemente, se apoyaba sobre el pecho de Natsu, quien dio una pequeña risa y fue entonces que Wendy se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, por lo que se sentó totalmente derecha con un rostro bastante rojo.

Natsu no decía nada porque se encontraba realmente a gusto junto a Wendy en ese momento de paz, pero la menor no sabía cómo interpretar el silencio, creyó que Natsu estaba un poco incómodo y ella estaba algo avergonzada.

El mago de fuego vio cómo es que su compañera se puso de pie para mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa tímida…

-N-natsu-san… creo que iré a comprar unas bebidas…-

Charle estaba a punto de levantarse para acompañarla, pero Natsu hizo otra cosa…

-Happy ¿puedes acompañarla?- pidió con tranquilidad – Necesito hablar un minuto con Charle, ¿Está bien?- preguntó a Wendy, quien lo miraba confundida pero no le dijo nada y simplemente asintió antes de marcharse con Happy.

-Charle…- llamó Natsu.

La pequeña Exceed volteó a mirarlo, el dragon slayer estaba con un rostro más serio que el anterior…

-¿Tienes algo que decirme?- preguntó con tranquilidad mientras la gata abría los ojos en sorpresa…

Recordaba que durante todo el día, Natsu la miraba en algunos momentos con un rostro tranquilo, como si supiera que algo andaba mal… No, no podría estarse refiriendo a…

-Sé que hay una cosa que te preocupa, y algo me dice que es muy importante… ¿de qué se trata?- pidió con mayor seriedad, dando una enorme sensación de autoridad que Charle juraría jamás le había visto.

Ella solamente dio un pequeño suspiro de preocupación antes de contarle a Natsu sobre cada una de sus visiones…

-¿Sabes de qué estén hablando Natsu-san y Charle?- preguntó Wendy a Happy mientras terminaba de pagar las bebidas y comenzaban a caminar a paso lento.

-¡Aye! Natsu debe estar pidiéndole permiso para casarse contigo- dijo el gato con tranquilidad, pero sus palabras habían tenido el efecto contrario en la maga…

Wendy estaba más roja que un tomate mientras las palabras de Happy rebotaban dentro de su cabeza…

"_Casarnos… Natsu-san y yo vamos a…"_

Sus pensamientos comenzaban a traicionarla, y la dulce e inocente Wendy no pudo evitar imaginarse cómo sería la luna de miel…

"_Natsu la besaba con tranquilidad en la quietud de la noche mientras poco a poco su contacto se profundizaba y ambos entrelazaban sus lenguas en una pausada danza. Sus labios se movían insistentes gracias al deseo que comenzaba a fluir libremente por sus cuerpos mientras Natsu dirigía su mano hacia uno de los pechos de Wendy…_

_Habían pasado ya los años suficientes para que ella se desarrollara tanto como su contraparte de Edolas, pero eso realmente no le importaba mucho al dragon slayer quien comenzó a despojarla de su vestido con tranquilidad, deleitándose con la figura de su ahora esposa…_

_-Eres hermosa…- susurró contra la piel de Wendy, causándole un pequeño estremecimiento mientras ella podía sentir cómo es que Natsu la echaba en la cama para poder mirarla a los ojos…_

_Nuevamente unieron sus labios en un apasionado beso que tenía por fin el demostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos hacia su pareja. Ambos estaban sonrojados mientras su contacto continuaba y Wendy no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido cuando sintió que Natsu tomaba uno de sus pechos antes de besar su cuello._

_-Natsu…- susurró ella con otro gemido mientras su dragon slayer sentía crecer su excitación por oír ese tono en su esposa. Por lo que comenzó a devorar los pechos de su amada, obteniendo varios suspiros con su nombre…_

_-Wendy… yo, no aguanto más…- dijo con la respiración agitada al mismo tiempo en que comenzaba despojarse de sus pantalones._

_Ella le sonrió con ternura –Hazlo Natsu…- _

_Se besaron nuevamente mientras el dragon slayer finalmente entraba…"_

-O algo así- dijo Happy con una sonrisa volteando su rostro para ver que la más joven estaba realmente avergonzada –Wendy… ¿me estás escuchando?-

Ella salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos mirando a Happy con enorme sorpresa mientras se tomaba el rostro para evitar soltar un pequeño grito al darse cuenta de lo que había estado imaginando…

-Ya veo…- dijo Natsu con tranquilidad, Charle ya había terminado de explicarle cada una de sus visiones, incluida la de sus compañeros llorando sobre su tumba. Dando su propio punto de vista –Esto significa que voy a tener que ser más cuidadoso-

Charle lo miraba confundida pues no esperaba que Natsu se mantuviera tan tranquilo, hubiera esperado que se enojara un poco ya que le había estado ocultando un hecho que a su parecer era realmente importante…

El dragon slayer se percató de lo que estaría pensando el exceed y decidió explicarse

-Ahora mismo todos nosotros estamos realmente preocupados por culpa de Living Hell y el consejo mágico, si yo supiera lo mismo que tú no se lo hubiera dicho a nadie aparte del abuelo, Gildarts y Mavis, no quiero que se estresen mucho más de lo necesario, eso puede perjudicarnos a todos.-

La exceed asintió mientras caía en cuenta de que la enorme preocupación de Natsu no era por las cosas que le contó, sino por el efecto que podría causar a los magos del gremio si se enterasen.

-Nunca dejaré que algo malo le suceda a mis amigos- susurró el dragon slayer mientras relajaba su rostro y decidía cambiar de tema –Oye Charle… dime… ¿te gusta Happy?-

La aludida quedó con ojos como platos mientras un leve rubor aparecía en su rostro…

-¡Claro que no! ¡C-cómo podría gustarme un gato tan tonto!-

-Sabes que puedo leer el aura mágica de todos, así que sé muy bien que estás mintiendo- dijo mientras la miraba con una sonrisa pícara que puso nerviosa a la gata. – Happy está loco por ti, y sé que tú también.-

-¡Hmp!- respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le daba la espalda.

-Perdón por la demora Natsu-san- dijo la dragon slayer mientras le entregaba una de las bebidas y veía que su exceed estaba algo nerviosa – ¿Charle te sientes bien?-

-Ella está bien- sonrió Natsu – Es sólo que le gusta Happy pero no quiere reconocerlo- dijo con total simpleza, como si se tratase de un tema cualquiera que dejó a Wendy muy sorprendida y a la exceed realmente roja.

-¡Y-ya te dije que no es así!- respondió alterada al mismo tiempo que sus alas aparecían y ella comenzaba a alejarse con el conejo que Natsu le había regalado a Wendy.

-¡Charle espera!- pidió la maga mientras hacía amago de seguirla, de no ser porque la mano de Natsu en su hombro la detuvo.

-Happy, ve con ella, buena suerte- sonrió.

-¡Aye sir!- dijo el gato entusiasmado por la idea de ser correspondido.

-Natsu-san pero…-

-Ellos estarán bien, solamente necesitan un tiempo a solas- sonrió Natsu mientras la estrechaba suavemente –Y nosotros también- suspiró con tono seductor sin desearlo, logrando que la maga que abrazaba se pusiera bastante roja al malinterpretar sus palabras…

"_Acaso Natsu-san quiere que él y yo…" _

Nuevamente la imaginación comenzaba a traicionarla, devolviéndola a esa placentera y romántica luna de miel que imaginaba que tendría con Natsu, pero no se dejaba ganar, ella hacía su mejor esfuerzo para tratar de mantener sus pensamientos a raya mientras sentía que el dragon slayer finalmente la liberaba de su agarre para tomar una de sus manos…

-Subamos allí- dijo Natsu, mirando con tranquilidad a la atracción que parecía ser una gran rueda que giraba con calma. Wendy quedó con ojos como platos…

"_¡¿Natsu-san quiere hacerlo allí?!"_

-Vamos Wendy…- habló con calma y una sonrisa, dirigiéndose hacia aquel juego mientras la maga del cielo trataba de respirar con normalidad a pesar de los enormes nervios que tenía. Era demasiado vergonzoso pensar en tener sexo en aquel juego…

Mientras caminaban, Natsu podía sentir perfectamente, en el aura mágica de Wendy, que ella estaba realmente avergonzada y nerviosa… Que extraño ¿Tendrá miedo del juego?

-Wendy no tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres- Natsu estaba preocupado porque creía que ella tenía miedo, pero Wendy nuevamente malinterpretó sus palabras.

"_Ten confianza, tú amas a Natsu-san…"_

Ella sonrió levemente tímida –No por favor, yo… quiero 'hacerlo'-

Natsu podrá haberse hecho más listo al pasar tres años junto a Gildarts, y ahora que entrenó bajo la tutela de la hada estratega de Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermilion, debería ser más astuto de lo que siempre se pudo imaginar, sin mencionar que gracias a todas sus experiencias en batallas se podría decir que ha madurado mucho.

Pero desgraciadamente, aún no entiende a las mujeres…

Luego de unos minutos de tranquilo silencio por parte de Natsu, y una espera infinitamente larga y tensa por parte de Wendy, ambos magos finalmente subieron, y una vez en lo más alto, el ambiente no era tan relajante como se esperaba…

Wendy estaba totalmente nerviosa y Natsu podía percibirlo perfectamente, inquietándolo a él también. ¿Tal vez algo andaba mal? Nunca la había visto tan tensa cuando se encontraba con él… ¡¿y si se trataba de un enemigo que no pudo detectar?!

Natsu inmediatamente se acercó un poco a las ventanas laterales, comenzando a observar con gran concentración el lugar e inhalando con profundidad para sentir las esencias de las demás personas que también se habían subido a la atracción.

-Esto… ¿Natsu-san…?- dijo ella con timidez debido a la enorme seriedad que tenía el mago de fuego en su rostro mientras miraba por una de las ventanas.

Natsu la miró en cuanto oyó su nombre, viendo lo nerviosa que estaba…

"_Ella está preocupada, no debo alarmarla"_

-No te preocupes Wendy, no dejaré que nadie llegue hasta aquí- juró solemnemente, poniéndola más nerviosa pues lo que ella entendió fue…

'No permitiré que nadie nos mire mientras lo hacemos'

El mago de fuego vio que sus palabras no tuvieron el efecto que deseaba.

"_Parece que ella no me cree, debe ser peor de lo que pensé"_

Y así fue como un Natsu preocupado por una de sus parejas, se sentó al lado de Wendy, pasando una de sus manos por los hombros de la menor para tratar de hacerla sentir mejor. Cosa que no funcionó pues Wendy pensó que Natsu estaba tratando de dar el primer paso para comenzar su apareamiento.

"_Relájate, tranquilízate, Natsu-san nunca nos haría daño"_

Tenía razón, Natsu nunca le hizo algo malo, todo lo contrario, siempre arriesgaba su vida para protegerlos porque eran sus amigos o, en este caso, una de sus parejas.

Grande fue la sorpresa del dragon slayer de fuego al ver desaparecer los nervios del aura de Wendy, ahora mismo revelaba una enorme sensación de seguridad y calma. Él sonrió, tal parece que ella se dio cuenta de que no permitiría que nada malo le sucediese. Pero sus ojos se abrieron mucho más al percatarse de que Wendy se levantó de su asiento levemente sonrojada pero con un semblante muy decidido.

-Natsu-san- llamó con total seriedad, mirándolo fijamente mientras se acercaba apoyando sus manos con suavidad en el asiento.

Wendy estaba decidida a mostrarle que confiaba ciegamente en él, por eso quería ser ella quien diera el primer paso para comenzar su apareamiento entre dragon slayers. Ya después le dejaría a Natsu hacer lo que él quiera.

Natsu no pudo evitar retroceder por instinto, llegando hasta el extremo del asiento mirándola con sorpresa…

-¿Wendy?- parece que él estuvo entendiendo mal algunas cosas…

-No te preocupes Natsu-san, yo creo en ti- dijo a pesar de que estaba avergonzada al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos y trataba de conectar sus labios, pero en ese momento una de sus manos resbaló y ella comenzó a caer hacia un lado.

-¡Wendy!-

Él la atrapó entre sus brazos, sujetándola y tirando suavemente de ella para que terminara recostada sobre su pecho y con sus rostros a escasos centímetros…

Y luego de mirarla a los ojos durante unos momentos, Natsu finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que Wendy estuvo pensando todo el tiempo. Se sentía como un tonto al darse cuenta de que estuvo imaginando cosa extrañas como que un enemigo se encontrara acechándolos. Pero ahora que sabía la razón…

-Natsu-san… estás…-

Sin aviso alguno, dejándola muy sorprendida, Natsu posó sus labios sobre los de ella con desesperación, moviendo su boca en un intenso beso sin profundidad. Wendy ya entendía que había llegado el momento de aparearse y no podía negar que se sentía realmente nerviosa a pesar de que se trataba del hombre de sus sueños…

Pero aún así, no dudo en tratar de corresponder al gesto moviendo sus labios de manera torpe pues era la primera vez que Natsu la besaba de esa manera. Él podía sentir claramente que a Wendy le faltaba práctica, por lo que separó sus labios para mirarla con una sonrisa…

Sin embargo Wendy se sentía herida ¿porqué se separaron? ¿Acaso ella no podía hacerlo como a él le gustaría? No lo culpaba, era su primera experiencia y se sentía mal por no poder lograr que Natsu lo disfrutara…

-No te preocupes por eso Wendy- el mago pudo leer perfectamente sus pensamientos – Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para practicar-

Acto seguido unió nuevamente sus labios con los de la maga, siendo esta vez un beso mucho más tranquilo y tierno que tenía por fin instruir a Wendy. Ella trataba de seguirle el ritmo, con dificultad al principio, pero conforme avanzaban los segundos era la más joven quien comenzaba a llevar el beso con mayor entusiasmo.

Natsu sonrió mentalmente y lentamente usó su lengua para acariciar los contornos de la boca de Wendy, introduciéndola en ella para comenzar su asalto a la cavidad de la menor, quien en ese momento solamente pudo soltar un leve suspiro y un gemido conforme Natsu aumentaba la intensidad en su contacto.

Ella no quiso quedarse atrás, por lo que trató de usar su lengua también, uniéndola junto a la de Natsu para comenzar una batalla que ella estaba segura de que perdería pues en ese instante su querido mago había usado sus manos para tomarla de la cintura y acercarla mucho más a él.

Wendy no podía negar que disfrutaba enormemente el poder besar a Natsu, pero ella se hallaba confundida pues se suponía que deberían comenzar a hacerlo…

"_Natsu-san me debe estar probando, le demostraré lo mucho que lo amo…"_

La sorpresa del aludido fue enorme cuando se dio cuenta de que Wendy se encontraba masajeando descaradamente su parte más noble, apretándola y recorriéndola con sus manos para comenzar a estimularlo, cosa que comenzaba a surtir efecto en él ya que la maga pudo notar cómo es que el miembro de Natsu comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más duro…

Poco a poco el mago comenzaba a perder su cordura, pero todavía podía ver el nerviosismo de Wendy en su aura. Natsu habló en un suspiro…

-Wendy… ¿estás segura de esto?-

.Sí, Natsu-san… quiero que veas cuanto te amo…- respondió con un rostro realmente avergonzado y en ese instante, Natsu sucumbió…

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, ambos ya habían intercambiado posiciones y ahora era el mago de fuego el que se encontraba asaltando el cuello de Wendy con mucha tranquilidad, succionando con sus labios para después dejarle un suspiro y morderla suavemente…

-Natsu… san…- decía la pequeña mientras no podía evitar soltar un sonoro gemido en cuanto Natsu tocó uno de sus pechos, masajeándolo con sumo cuidado como si ella fuera una flor realmente frágil.

-Wendy… yo…- suspiró Natsu mientras se alejaba un poco para mirarse a sí mismo, a Wendy le llamó un poco la atención ese gesto y al examinar el cuerpo de su pareja dio con la sorpresa de que había un bulto en los pantalones de Natsu, el cual parecía ser apretado de una manera no muy cómoda.

"_Tranquila, sabías que sucedería esta noche"_

Ella podía ver que Natsu le estaba dando una última oportunidad para decir 'no' y dejar que las cosas se calmaran por más que él también deseara continuar…

Wendy le dio una tierna sonrisa mientras se levantaba levemente para atraer el rostro del dragon slayer y darle un suave beso. Ella deseaba tener una noche que nunca olvidaría…

-Si es Natsu-san… yo… quiero ir hasta el final…- aseguró y Natsu asintió.

Nuevamente unieron sus bocas en un intenso beso mientras él comenzaba a recorrer el cuerpo de Wendy con sus manos para masajear sus piernas. Poco a poco, Natsu comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la zona más íntima de la maga, escuchando un suspiro con su nombre cuando ella pudo sentir la respiración del mago en ese lugar al mismo tiempo que movía la prenda hacia un lado para no tener que desvestirla…

Él la miró pidiendo permiso, a lo que ella asintió mientras cerraba los ojos y se preparaba al mismo tiempo que Natsu acercaba su rostro.

En ese momento el juego se acabó y las puertas abiertas permitían a las personas ver perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo desde hace unos minutos…

Ambos dragon slayer no pudieron evitar ponerse completamente rojos con rostros totalmente pasmados.

Pero Natsu fue el primero en reaccionar, mirando a su pareja que en ese momento aún no había salido del shock…

-Wendy… no te alteres- aconsejó sabiamente

-…-

-Wendy… tranquila…-

-K…-

-¿Eh? ¿Wendy te sientes…?-

-¡KYYYYAAAAAAA!-

Oh sí, fue una noche que no olvidaría jamás.

Minutos más tarde, en la puerta de entrada a Fairy Hills…

-¡¿Pero qué fue lo que le pasó?!- preguntaba Charle con preocupación por ver a su amiga inconsciente en los brazos de Natsu al mismo tiempo que Happy los veía.

-No lo sé…- mintió Natsu con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras recordaba que, después de haber sido descubiertos, Wendy había emitido un grito justo antes de desmayarse con su rostro rojo y sus ojos en espiral.

Él los rodeó a ambos con sus flamas y escaparon del lugar para aparecer justo frente a los exceeds en Fairy Hills, según lo que Natsu alcanzó a ver, Happy y Charle parecían haber resuelto sus asuntos…

-Debe estar realmente cansada- dijo Natsu con tranquilidad mientras entraban al edificio para recostarla en su cuarto –Solo necesita descansar un poco, nos vemos mañana-

Pero antes de salir, Natsu se volteó para decir una última cosa…

-Charle, por favor dile a Wendy que quiero que ustedes se muden a vivir con nosotros también-

-Entiendo, lo haré. Gracias Natsu…- tal parece que Wendy realmente estaba cansada, no debió desconfiar de él, ahora era mucho más responsable y maduro para lo que era antes.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue con Happy?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡LARGO!-

Dragon slayer y exceed ya se encontraban en las afueras del edificio…

-Muy bien Happy, debemos regresar, ya es hora de dormir-

-¡Aye!- acto seguido ambos fueron rodeados por las llamas de Natsu, logrando aparecer en su recamara en el segundo piso de su casa.

Pero el lugar entero estaba desolado, aunque en ese momento sólo podía sentir un poder mágico cerca.

-¿Natsu?- preguntó una voz femenina mientras entraba a la habitación.

-Lissana…- susurró él, viendo como es que la albina era la única maga que se encontraba en la casa –Dime… ¿dónde están las demás?-

-Bueno…-

Erza usaba su reliquia para cargar sus energías y lanzar un potente disparo de magia directamente hacia sus oponentes, quienes no se quedaron atrás.

-¡Mizuryū no Hokō!-

-¡Soul Extintion!-

-¡Fairy Glitter!-

Una enorme explosión de magia concentrada ocurrió en el centro de las magas, continuando con sus disparos para que una poderosa onda expansiva las empujara con fuerza…

Las cuatro se lanzaron al mismo tiempo, dispuestas a terminar con su batalla. Pero en ese momento, Natsu apareció en medio de todas y se llevó la peor parte…

Unos momentos después…

Ya todos se encontraban en la casa del dragon slayer, quien en ese momento se encontraba siendo atendido por Lissana mientras las demás se disculpaban.

-¡Auch!-

-Natsu no te muevas- aconsejó la albina menor mientras colocaba un poco de alcohol sobre las heridas de Natsu, quien soltó otro grito.

Cuando finalmente terminaron, Haruka se disculpó primero –Oye Natsu, lo siento mucho-

Él simplemente las miró unos momentos para después darles una de sus clásicas sonrisas –Eso ya no importa, pero es momento de irnos a dormir- dijo con tranquilidad mientras tomaba la mano de Haruka y comenzaba a salir de la casa.

Cada una comprendió el mensaje…

Ésta era la noche de Haruka, y sus compañeras no podían evitar sentirme felices por ella, después de todos los sacrificios que hizo por Natsu, la dragon slayer se merecía esta oportunidad para ser feliz junto al amor de su vida.

Natsu también pensaba igual y fue por esa razón que ahora mismo ambos eran cubiertos por flamas. Para Haruka era increíble lo que veía mientras ella y Natsu viajaban…

Todo a su alrededor parecía un enorme caleidoscopio con cada uno de los colores existentes moviéndose de manera armoniosa mientras dibujaban lo que parecían ser los árboles del bosque, las calles de Magnolia, la entrada al gremio, hasta finalmente desaparecer en una brillante luz blanca que indicaba que habían llegado a su objetivo…

El salón de entrenamiento. Haruka arqueó una ceja… ¿El salón de entrenamiento?

Natsu soltó su mano para después comenzar a caminar unos metros y acercarse al panel a escribir la descripción del campo que deseaba, iniciando la reestructuración unos segundos después…

El suelo entero comenzaba a brillar mientras una leve sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de nuestro mago de fuego, quien cerró los ojos por que el brillo se hacía cada vez mucho más intenso. Hasta que finalmente se detuvo…

Haruka, quien se había cubierto el rostro con uno de sus brazos, se permitió ver qué era lo que Natsu había escrito…

Una gran luna llena se encontraba adornando el cielo oscuro del salón, acompañado por brillantes estrellas y algunas nubes que le daban una enorme sensación de paz. Ambos se encontraban de pie sobre una gran alfombra de blando césped que se sentía realmente cómodo, todo se encontraba cercado por muchos árboles que se encontraban a varios metros de ellos. Pero ella abrió los ojos al ver otro detalle…

Un estanque…Había un pequeño estanque con un borde natural hecho de piedras, el agua se notaba cristalina mientras brillaba por la luz de la luna y las estrellas…

Ese lugar era…

Se volteó para mirar a Natsu, quien solamente procedía a quitarse sus ropas con suma tranquilidad para entrar al estanque, cuyo nivel de agua le llegaba hasta la cintura. Él se veía muy sereno mientras le hacía un gesto a la pelinegra para que se uniera también…

Ella se tapó la boca al mismo tiempo que no pudo evitar que una pequeña lágrima de felicidad se derramara por su rostro.

Lo amaba, amaba tanto a Natsu. Lo amaba tanto que dolía, no quería vivir sin él, no podía hacerlo aunque quisiera porque Natsu era la parte más importante de su vida.

Haruka pasó a desvestirse también, ruborizándose mucho mientras sentía la mirada fija de Natsu en ella, demostrándole con sus ojos lo mucho que la deseaba…

Antes de entrar, él le tendió una mano en un gesto caballeroso logrando que ella sonriera un poco mientras se sumergía un poco y procedía a sentarse al igual que Natsu.

Ambos estaban al lado del otro, recostados contra el borde de rocas mientras las aguas relajaban cada uno de sus músculos, había mucho silencio, sí, pero era realmente cómodo.

Haruka estaba indecisa ¿Debía ser Natsu quien rompiera el hielo o tal vez ella? Él parecía estar muy tranquilo mientras se relajaba, mirándola a los ojos…

Fue entonces cuando la pelinegra se percató de que Natsu la había estado mirando durante todo el tiempo ¿Estaba esperando algo? Entonces sí debía ser ella quien hablara primero.

-Natsu…- llamó para después abrir los ojos en gran sorpresa.

Natsu la había besado, y aún continuaba haciéndolo, se encontraba besándola con tranquilidad mientras sus brazos la rodeaban y ella correspondía muy deseosa…

Continuaron durante unos momentos más hasta que la necesidad de oxígeno se les hizo molesta, pero entonces él la miró…

-Te amo, Haruka…- tan pronto como lo dijo, ambos cayeron en cuenta de que las palabras no eran necesarias, bastaba con sentir las emociones que ambos compartían entre sí para saber lo mucho que se amaban.

Sin prisa ni pausa, ambos dragon slayers acercaron sus rostros…

Ambos se besaban con total tranquilidad sin percatarse que las demás parejas de Natsu también se encontraban allí, con excepción de Wendy. Cada una había salido corriendo hacia el gremio cuando ambos magos desaparecieron, y ahora mismo todas miraban con total concentración la escena pues se trataba de un espectáculo imperdible.

Pero ellas no eran las únicas, Gray y Juvia se habían quedado dormidos en el lugar cuando habían terminado de tener relaciones, por lo que cuando despertaron se encontraron con algo que no esperarían ver nunca. Simplemente se ocultaron para poder ver todo cómodamente, tal vez podrían aprender algo de ellos para intentarlo otro día…

Sus mentes se encontraban unidas, ambos dragon slayers aumentaron la intensidad del beso, sintiendo la lengua de su pareja entrelazarse con la propia para comenzar a mover los labios con mucha más energía. Besándose de manera feroz y desesperada.

La batalla entre sus bocas era tan intensa como el amor que se declaraban mutuamente mientras Natsu la aferraba con fuerza por la cintura y ella hacía lo mismo al rodear su cuello, pegando mucho más sus cuerpos así como sus bocas…

Luego de un minuto lleno de pasión que se hizo totalmente eterno para los espectadores, ambos magos se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva conectando sus bocas mientras se veían realmente sonrojados y respirando con agitación.

Natsu tenía pensado acercarse nuevamente, pero fue ella quien arremetió primero. Besando con intensidad el cuello de Natsu, quien soltó un gemido tanto de sorpresa como de placer por sentir los labios de su amada sobre su piel, succionando con fuerza y dando pequeñas mordidas para marcar su territorio…

-Haruka…- suspiraba su nombre en total gozo, no podía creer lo bien que se sentía que la pelinegra tratara de marcarlo, era indescriptible describir la sensación de la lengua de Haruka recorrer ahora su pecho, dándole otras mordidas que fueron respondidas con algunos gruñidos de placer por parte de Natsu.

Los espectadores tenían los ojos totalmente abiertos pues no querían perderse ningún detalle…

Natsu dio un quejido antes de abalanzarse contra Haruka para intercambiar posiciones y ser él quien ahora la besaba con intensidad mientras sus manos tomaban con fuerza los pechos de la pelinegra, masajeándolos con total descaro para apretar sus pezones entre sus dedos y dejar que ella emitiera un tierno gemido a pesar de que su boca se encontraba ocupada…

Se separaron debido a la necesidad de aire, pero no hubo ningún descanso porque en ese momento Natsu pasó a jugar con los pechos de su pareja, succionándolos con fuerza y desesperación antes de darle un par de mordidas para marcarla también…

-Natsu…- susurró ella mientras abrazaba la cabeza del mago contra su pecho, logrando que él pudiera devorarlos con mayor insistencia, arrancándole un sonoro gemido que cada uno de los presentes escuchó perfectamente…

En ese momento, los magos que miraban la escena se percataron de que había otro grupo junto a ellos…

-¡¿Maestro, Gildarts que están haciendo aquí?!- susurró Erza totalmente sorprendida, recibiendo una respuesta esperada por parte de Makarov…

-¿No es obvio? venimos a ver el espectáculo- dijo mientras un gran hilo de sangre comenzaba a salir de su nariz.

Otro gemido por parte de Haruka volvió a llamar su atención, por lo que los magos comenzaron a mirar nuevamente para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía ahora…

Natsu seguía dentro del estanque, pero su cuerpo estaba apoyado sobre el borde de rocas mientras Haruka le daba la espalda y se apoyaba sobre él, emitiendo varios gemidos mientras se veía al mago de fuego mover las caderas con tranquilidad.

Obviamente todos los presentes pensaron que finalmente habían comenzado a tener relaciones, pero la verdad es que se trataba de un pequeño juego…

Natsu soltaba algunos gruñidos al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Haruka por la espalda mientras se veía su miembro ser apretado por las piernas y la intimidad de la pelinegra, ambos sin dejar de moverse pues ese roce les estaba dando una gran cantidad de placer. Haruka volteó a mirarlo unos momentos y Natsu arremetió contra su boca de manera desesperada, uniendo sus lenguas en un apasionado contacto mientras sus movimientos se hacían más intensos…

Los dragon slayers terminaron al mismo tiempo, ella soltando un pequeño grito de placer mientras Natsu liberaba su carga en el agua y no podía evitar gruñir de satisfacción…

Ellos se miraron para que en ese momento la pelinegra se lanzara sobre él, derribándolo y dejándolo echado en el borde del estanque. Haruka lo miró a los ojos antes de darle una pequeña sonrisa y Natsu no pudo evitar soltar un quejido cuando su miembro fue apretado por las manos de la maga… siendo acariciado con calma mientras ella se dedicaba a explorarlo con sus manos…

Natsu dio un grito ahogado en el mismo instante en que la lengua de Haruka comenzó a lamer su miembro totalmente duro, trazando los contornos mientras se encargaba de bañarlo en saliva para darle un tierno beso y continuar con su juego. Fuertes lametones en la punta de su miembro mientras se encargaba de masturbarlo, logrando que Natsu emitiera un gruñido de placer.

Juvia se encontraba mirándola con total concentración, tomando notas mentales para futuras ocasiones…

Haruka continuaba estimulando a Natsu al hacer que su lengua recorra satisfactoriamente su miembro de arriba hacia abajo, complementando la acción al usar sus manos para masajear la punta y arrancarle a su dragon slayer un quejido de placer, lo que a la pelinegra le parecía adorable mientras veía el rostro totalmente excitado de Natsu…

El mago de fuego se apoyó sobre sus codos para levantarse un poco y mirar a su pareja continuar lamiendo todo el ancho y largo de su miembro. Ella se detuvo para mirarlo con una sonrisa de total lujuria y deseo…

-Itadakimasu…-

-Haruka… que vas a…-

No pudo terminar de hablar pues soltó un gemido cuando la pelinegra engulló por completo su miembro, saboreándolo con su lengua mientras succionaba con gran fuerza…

-Haru…ka…-

Apenas podía entendérsele, Natsu cerraba fuertemente los ojos en señal de satisfacción, cosa que hizo a la aludida alegrarse y sonreír levemente mientras apretaba sus labios y aumentaba la intensidad en su actividad…

Natsu no resistió más su excitación y tomó la cabeza de Haruka con sus manos, logrando que su miembro entrara mucho más en la boca de su pelinegra mientras no podía evitar mover sus caderas a un ritmo intenso.

Ella se sentía tan excitada como él, por lo que se esforzó mucho más mientras sentía su propia humedad aumentar considerablemente…

Natsu se estaba perdiendo en el deseo, por alguna extraña razón, parecía ser que todo el placer que sentía se duplicaba. Se preguntaba si tenía que ver con que Haruka y él podían percibir las sensaciones del otro…

Haruka unió sus manos al juego para estimular la zona más baja del miembro de Natsu, quien sabía que en algún momento llegaría a su límite y fue en ese instante en que ambos se vieron a los ojos mientras ella estrujaba con fuerza el miembro de Natsu…

El mago de fuego soltó un gruñido de placer mientras se venía en la boca de su novia, liberando una gran cantidad de esperma antes de retirar su miembro y ver que ella comenzaba a beber todo sin derramar una sola gota, mirándolo con una sonrisa que no hizo otra cosa más que incitarlo a besarla con total fiereza…

Sus lenguas continuaban una guerra en medio de sus bocas y Haruka no pudo evitar soltar un sonoro gemido y sonrojarse fuertemente cuando sintió los dedos de Natsu dentro de su intimidad…

Podía palpar perfectamente la humedad de Haruka, sus dedos se encontraban totalmente bañados en sus jugos mientras los introducía y sacaba con velocidad, besando a la pelinegra mientras su segunda mano se encargaba de masajearle los pechos con desesperación total…

-Oye Erza- llamó Mira – ¿No crees que Natsu parece demasiado entusiasmado?-

-Hmmm…- respondió titania mientras veía y oía claramente los gemidos de Haruka.

-No es eso- dijo Gildarts. El mago les hizo el favor de aclararles que tanto Natsu como Haruka habían luchado contra sus hormonas por más de dos años pues cada vez que estaban juntos su excitación era algo extremadamente insoportable – Llevan esperando mucho tiempo por esto, es normal que estén desesperados por amarse completamente, y por ser dragon slayers sus sentidos están conectados. Lo que lo hace mucho más placentero para ellos-

Y en ese momento Gildarts recordó los efectos que ocurrían debido a su apareamiento. Levantó la vista para poder mirar el lugar entero y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas…

La gran mayoría de los árboles se encontraban cortados y carbonizados mientras ambos dragon slayer continuaban liberando una extraordinaria presión mágica.

Natsu saboreaba con su lengua el interior de la intimidad de Haruka, quien solamente se sostenía a sus cabellos tratando de ayudarlo a llegar más profundo mientras liberaba una gran cantidad de gemidos con el nombre de su pareja…

Los jugos producto de la excitación de Haruka bañaban toda la lengua de Natsu, quien aumentaba la intensidad al introducir su dedo…

Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta en el momento en que Mavis colocó la Fairy Sphere alrededor de todo el gremio, Gildarts le había comentado que sería necesario si es que se deseaba evitar daños extremos a la cuidad entera por causa de esos dos calenturientos…

Entonces Haruka terminó por llegar al clímax mientras Natsu bebía sus jugos con muchos ánimos, viéndola estar sudada, sonrojada y respirando agitadamente. Esa vista le oprimió el corazón y no pudo evitar arrojarse a sus brazos, besándola con tanta ternura que la misma pelinegra se sorprendió por eso…

-Haruka…- susurraba con fervor, a lo que ella respondió con un tierno beso mientras lo abrazaba.

Natsu volvió a terminar recostado y ella se acercaba para subirse a las piernas de su mago, acomodándose…

Finalmente había llegado el momento, un momento que ambos estuvieron esperando desde el día en que se conocieron. Los demás magos presentes solamente los miraron fijamente y aguantaban la respiración…

Sería mentira decir que tanto Natsu como Haruka no estaban nerviosos, sus instintos los habían estado guiando hasta ese momento, haciendo que todo salga de una manera mucho más que natural. Pero parece ser que el paso más importante y el mismo acto debían ser consumados a total consciencia de los participantes…

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, compartiendo las sensaciones de emoción y felicidad que en ese momento percibían en su pareja. Natsu sabía que ambos se sentían igual, por lo que trató de eliminar sus nervios para mirarla con enorme deseo y levantar su mano para acariciar el rostro de su dragon slayer, dándole la confianza que ella necesitaba para sonreírle y terminar de unirse en uno solo…

Solamente hubo silencio en el lugar, ningún mago de todos los presentes respiraba y eso incluía a Natsu y Haruka. Ambos dragon slayers se miraban esperando algo…

Haruka estaba confundida, no sentía ningún dolor a pesar de que hace unos segundos acababa de perder su virginidad con Natsu, quien tampoco sintió una barrera que romper…

Sin salir de ella, el mago de fuego se incorporó con tranquilidad de manera que ambos terminan con sus rostros a la misma altura. Y sin decir ninguna palabra, Natsu la besó, sorprendiéndola por completo mientras comenzaba a liberar su magia…

Su excitación comenzó a crecer desmesuradamente al mismo tiempo que percibía las flamas de Natsu expandirse por todo el ancho y largo de sus cuerpos desnudos. Haruka emitió un gemido mientras por reflejo liberaba también su magia.

Natsu se vio rodeado a sí mismo por una muy fina tela de agua, la cual lo volvía loco pues podía sentir sus sentidos aumentar de manera brusca, logrando percibir con total claridad y placer cómo el interior de Haruka estaba realmente húmedo…

Ninguno de los dos se percató del momento en que sus caderas se movían por sí solas, pues había otra cosa que llamaba su atención…

Los magos del lugar no entendían la razón por la que el cuerpo de Natsu era rodeado por unas flamas turquesas mientras Haruka estaba cubierta por una fina marea anaranjada y rojiza…

Haruka podía sentir cómo es que Natsu la llenaba por completo y sus paredes parecían adaptarse a la forma de su amado para recibirlo y estrujarlo de la forma más satisfactoria, cosa que logró que Natsu emitiera un gruñido de placer…

Y como si de arte de magia se tratara, ambos reaccionaron…

-¡NATSU MÁS FUERTE!- gritó a todo lo que daban sus pulmones, dejando atónitos a los presentes con excepción de Natsu, quien empujó con mucha más fuerza…

-Haruka estás tan apretada…- gruñó mientras veía los pechos de su novia mecerse frente a él de una manera mucho más que tentadora…

Natsu los atrapó de una sola mordida apasionada, logrando que ella emitiera un gemido de placer mientras Natsu colocaba usaba sus dedos para acariciar el clítoris de Haruka y ella respondía con otro grito…

Sus ojos se miraron fijamente y en menos de un parpadeo ambos ya se besaban con lujuria mientras sus caderas se movían insistentemente al mismo ritmo. Haruka estaba totalmente caliente por dentro, y los jugos que se derramaban parecían hacer a Natsu mucho más sensible al placer que sentía…

-Me estás volviendo loco…- susurró en un jadeo.

Al escucharlo, Haruka pudo sentir como es que su humedad aumentaba considerablemente y comenzaba a moverse de manera alocada, haciendo que Natsu se moviera a mayor velocidad y fuerza, siendo ahora él quien marcaba el ritmo del vaivén…

-¡NATSU…YA CASI…!- gimoteó ella mientras sentía que las flamas de Natsu comenzaban a llenarla también, aumentando su propia excitación y haciéndola ver en blanco…

La pelinegra terminó en un grito de placer mientras sentía que la sensación seguía ganando fuerzas y su cuerpo entero temblaba, entonces Natsu también se vino…

Él eyaculó con fuerza e intensidad inimaginables dentro de su pareja, Haruka podía sentir como era totalmente llenada por aquel líquido tan caliente y espeso...

Ambos estaban echados al lado del otro, mirando tranquilamente al cielo estrellado…

-Natsu… hagámoslo otra vez…- pidió con la respiración entrecortada pues no se había recuperado, su excitación ni siquiera había sido apaciguada y podía ver perfectamente que la de Natsu tampoco pues su miembro aún se encontraba completamente erecto…

El mago de fuego se abalanzó sobre ella, besando su cuello con intensidad para dejarle varias marcas e introducirse con una sola embestida, logrando que ella le respondiera con un sonoro gemido…

Todos los presentes tenían varios hilos de sangre saliendo de sus narices por lo que acababan de ver. Erza estaba realmente sonrojada mientras veía a Natsu tomar las piernas de Haruka para abrirlas mucho más y aumentar la velocidad en sus estocadas…

-¡NATSU ME VAS A PARTIR!- gritaba totalmente perdida en el placer que le daba sentir a Natsu dentro de ella una y otra vez…

Ambos magos estaban realmente sensibles porque acababan de venirse hace unos minutos, pero eso no evitaba que su ritmo desminuyera, todo lo contrario, solamente aumentaba su placer y ninguno deseaba que parase…

Natsu tenía unas grandes cortadas en todo el ancho de su espalda, cortesía de los arañazos de Haruka, quien se aferraba con total fuerza a su mago sin dejar de gemir incontrolablemente…

Unas pequeñas lágrimas, causadas por pura satisfacción, adornaban el rostro de la pelinegra mientras Natsu la besaba con la fiereza propia de un dragón. Él apretó sus pechos con fuerza, arrancándole un tierno gemido mientras sus pelvis chocaban con intensidad…

Haruka percibía claramente que Natsu estaba más duro y grande que antes, llegando hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Volviéndola loca...

-¡NATSU NO PARES!- pidió con un tono agudo y Natsu no la desobedeció…

Varios rayos salieron de su cuerpo para aumentar sus fuerzas e introducirse con mucha más intensidad, moviéndose de manera salvaje y alocada para darle todo el placer que deseaba tuviera su pelinegra…

Nuevamente ambos terminaron, quedando totalmente jadeantes mientras Haruka lo abrazaba sin desconectarse…

-Otra vez… Natsu… pero hagámoslo en serio…- susurró en tono seductor y él le sonrió con confianza.

Dragon Force…

Sí, los espectadores estaban atónitos por ver que ambos habían entrado en la máxima etapa que poseía un dragon slayer, pero Haruka tenía un pequeño cambio…

No poseía garras, cola ni alas, solamente continuaba cubierta por su capa de agua con color a flamas de Natsu, quien poseía escamas remarcadas de color turquesa…

Él la cargó hasta el estanque, sumergiéndose hasta la cintura nuevamente, sus flamas no afectarían al agua pues no tenían la temperatura necesaria para hacerlo…

No la bajó de sus brazos, simplemente la sostenía en el aire cuando se introdujo en ella, arrancándole un suspiro mientras ambos magos liberaban una onda expansiva de su elemento…

Los pocos árboles que quedaban fueron completamente cortados y carbonizados para sorpresa de los presentes…

Natsu seguía moviéndose con intensidad y fuerza, siendo abrazado por las piernas de la pelinegra para profundizar mucho más su contacto, produciéndole a ambos una enorme sensación de placer…

En un momento inesperado, Natsu sintió que no podía salir de Haruka, y era porque ella se encontraba apretándolo con enorme fuerza…

Simplemente la apoyó en el borde del estanque, besándola con dureza para tocar su botón rosa y tratar de comenzar a mover sus caderas. Ella se había venido hace unos momentos y su cuerpo entero se había contraído de placer, y todavía continuaba sintiendo la sensación aumentar…

Pero ahora era diferente y su novio se encontraba embistiendo con todas sus fuerzas…

-Natsu… cada vez llegas más adentro…- se quejó ella mientras su mirada comenzaba a perderse y las fuerzas de Natsu comenzaban de deteriorarse con gran rapidez…

Pero no se detuvo, Haruka chillaba de satisfacción mientras Natsu continuaba a un ritmo totalmente desesperado, ambos se vinieron nuevamente pero no se detuvieron para sorpresa de todos…

Grandes cargas de magia comenzaban a resplandecer alrededor de ellos, mientras aún continuaban teniendo sexo a todo lo que podían…

Haruka lo montaba con fiereza y Natsu solamente introdujo uno de sus dedos en su segunda cavidad, haciéndola emitir un gemido y perder sus fuerzas por la excitación mientras sentía el miembro de Natsu empujarla con fuerza…

El mago tenía su rostro sonrojado mientras Haruka se encontraba apoyada sobre sus rodillas y manos, siendo penetrada salvajemente por el dragon slayer, quien tomaba sus caderas para hundirse cada vez más y más…

Ninguno decía nada… o mejor dicho, no podían pues todo lo que salía de sus bocas se confundían como gemidos y gruñidos…

Haruka se estremecía en los brazos de Natsu mientras él entraba y salía sin cesar, ambos tenían la misma sensación…

Se entregaban en cuerpo y alma a la persona con la que se encontraban en ese instante, confiaban ciegamente el uno en el otro, tanto como para apostar sus vidas en ello…

Se besaron nuevamente, esta vez ambos participando en la guerra entre sus cuerpos y lenguas, dejándose llevar por la enorme sensación de calidez que los inundaba en ese instante…

Las fuerzas comenzaban a fallarles y ambos no lo resistieron más…

Los magos que miraban la escena se estremecieron de temor porque cuando ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo, sus voces dieron un alarido de dragón…

Natsu se vertió por quinta vez dentro de Haruka, quien se venía nuevamente debido a que su orgasmo tomaba cada vez mayor intensidad y no la dejaba pensar en nada. Pero Natsu también lo sentía y por esa razón el no paraba de venirse dentro de Haruka…

Luego de un minuto que parecía interminable, ambos dragon slayers finalmente pudieron respirar de forma agitada, parecía que en unos momentos más ya podrían relajarse… Pero…

-Natsu… hagámoslo otra vez…- le sonrió mientras se subía en él, introduciendo su miembro en la húmeda cavidad de Haruka…

-¡¿EEEEHHH?!-

A la mañana siguiente…

-¿Natsu-san te sientes bien…?- preguntó la pequeña Wendy al ver a su novio totalmente desnutrido y casi expulsando su alma como un fantasma por la boca.

Natsu estaba hecho polvo y trataba de recuperarse mientras estaba tendido en una mesa y una muy feliz Haruka se encontraba con una sonrisa realmente nerviosa…

Varios guardias del consejo mágico se hallaban en el gremio, pero esa no era la verdadera razón de su nerviosismo…

-Gildarts Clive, queda usted arrestado por todos los daños causados a la cuidad de Magnolia-

-¡Un momento, ya les dije que no fui yo!- se escudó Gildarts mientras dos guardias lo tomaron de los brazos y comenzaban a sacarlo del edificio…

-¿Entonces quién fue?-

La cuidad entera estaba llena de grietas, algunos lugares estaban carbonizados y otras paredes totalmente cortadas y hechas añicos… Sí, una noche de pasión lujuriosa…

-¡Fue Natsu! ¡Lo juro!-

-Suficiente…- ordenó Natsu de pie, aún hecho polvo y con las piernas temblándole. Los guardias lo miraron unos momentos – Fui yo, llévenme a mí- dijo antes de caer y tratar de recuperar las energías perdidas en la noche anterior…

Los guardias lo tomaron como una confesión y Natsu fue llevado frente a los magos del consejo. Nuestro dragon slayer sonreía mentalmente… todo estaba saliendo como quiso…

Dentro del gremio, varios magos se encontraban desesperados pues Natsu estaba siendo arrestado…

-¡¿Oigan no van a hacer nada?!- quiso saber Lucy.

-No- respondieron felizmente las parejas de Natsu, con Erza explicándole la razón –Natsu quería hablar con el consejo-

Makarov fue más específico en algunas cosas –Esta mañana temprano, Natsu no dijo que el consejo aún no ha mandado sus mensajes a nuestros aliados…-

* * *

_**Flashback**_

-Ya veo- decía un agotado dragon slayer echado sobre la mesa – Es mejor si el consejo aún no ha mandado sus mensajes, eso podría perjudicarnos…-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- quiso saber Makarov mientras sus parejas, con excepción de Wendy, Gray, Juvia y Gildarts lo miraban a la espera…

-Sólo piénsenlo unos momentos… sabemos que el consejo no confía en nosotros, pero saben muy bien que nos necesitarán cuando la guerra se desate- todos asintieron –Por esa razón hicieron que el viejo pueda participar, buscaban nuestra confianza-

Los magos guardaron silencio al ver que Natsu tenía razón, el aludido continuó luego de tomar aire de manera exagerada…

-Cuando la guerra termine, nosotros estaremos debilitados pues el objetivo de Living Hell soy yo y es muy seguro que se concentren en destruir a nuestro gremio. Como dije antes, nuestras fuerzas se verán agotadas por toda la batalla y es en ese momento cuando el consejo buscará traicionarnos…-

Todos asintieron con mucha seriedad…

-Los magos del consejo saben muy bien que, a pesar de todo lo anterior, no será nada fácil para ellos el acabar con nosotros. Por esa razón, cuando manden sus mensajes a los aliados, lo más seguro es que también dejen una pequeña insinuación de que nosotros también somos el enemigo-

Los magos abrieron los ojos en total sorpresa, con excepción de Mavis, quien había previsto todo pero necesitaba hablar con Natsu para realmente pensar en la posibilidad de que algo así sucediera…

Ahora se daba cuenta de que tenía razón.

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

-Natsu…- susurraron algunos.

-Él estará bien- aseguró Haruka con una sonrisa. Mira le sonrió de manera pícara…

-Ara, ara Haruka, estás muy animada hoy ¿Porqué será?-

-Tú, Erza, Lissana, Mavis, Gray, Juvia, Gildarts y el abuelo deberían saberlo bien ¿no?- sonrió de manera demasiado amable – Natsu y yo sabíamos que estaban allí desde el principio. Espero que hayan podido tomar nota-

Las magas la miraban con nerviosismo ya que la pelinegra no había cambiado su expresión en ningún momento, seguía con esa sonrisa tan amable y aterradora…

-Sí, espero que hayan podido ver bien lo que pasó- hizo crujir sus nudillos.

Todos echaron a correr.

Unos minutos después…

Estaba enojado con ellos, cómo demonios se atrevían a espiarlos mientras Haruka y él tenían relaciones, podía esperarlo del abuelo, de Gildarts y de Gray porque ellos eran unos pervertidos.

Pero se sentía herido porque sus parejas también se encontraban presentes. La única excepción a su enojo era Juvia, ella simplemente está siempre al lado del pervertido de los calzoncillos, no la culpaba por eso…

Suspiró enojado, sólo esperaba que Haruka los hiciera pagar…

"_Lo haré, no te preocupes Natsu"_ le dijo ella mentalmente y Natsu asintió agradecido cuando la escuchó.

Sí. Natsu recordaba que, desde que se aparearon, su enlace con ella se hizo mucho más potente y ahora sus mentes se encontraban totalmente conectadas. Podían ver lo mismo que el otro, percibir sus emociones, pensamientos y hablar mentalmente entre ellos sin importar la distancia. Sin mencionar que ahora también eran capaces saber la ubicación exacta de su pareja dentro de su mente sin importar donde se encontrara…

Era lo mismo que tener un GPS en su cerebro señalando el lugar donde él o ella estaban.

Confiaba en ella, sabía que no se excedería y no terminaría matándolos o dejándolos con daños permanentes. O eso esperaba mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en sus labios…

"_No los tortures mucho"_ pidió mientras escuchaba un quejido mental por respuesta. Haciendo que riera de manera imperceptible para los guardias…

Natsu se olvidó de todos los temas antes cerrar sus ojos y respirar de manera tranquila, abriéndolos nuevamente con gran lentitud durante un minuto entero.

Los cerró nuevamente, quedándose así por un tiempo que le pareció eterno, hasta que sin aviso alguno abrió sus ojos de golpe, levantando levemente su rostro para mirar fijamente a los magos del consejo…

-Natsu Dragneel… sabía que tarde o temprano terminarías arrestado, Fairy Tail solo da problemas- dijo uno de los miembros, logrando que Natsu entrecerrara sus ojos durante unos instantes en señal de disgusto por las palabras.

-Y es por esa razón que quieren eliminarnos a pesar de que los estamos ayudando a detener a Living Hell- dijo el mago de fuego con seriedad, logrando que varios magos lo miraran con frustración y enojo a excepción de la sombra principal…

-Eso ya no importa, estás siendo arrestado- aclaró uno de los miembros.

-Claro, arresten al mago más fuerte del gremio que los ayuda a proteger la cuidad. Estoy seguro de que ustedes se encargarán de Living Hell solos- nuevamente lo miraron con enojo por su atrevimiento.

-Natsu Dragneel- llamó la sombra principal –Sé muy bien que nuestros soldados no pueden traerte aunque usaran la fuerza, eso quiere decir que tú deseabas vernos-

-Exactamente- _"Este sujeto lo sabía y todavía está tranquilo ¿Qué estará pasando?"_

-Entonces la pregunta no es necesaria- concluyó la sombra mientras Natsu pasaba a hablar.

-Living Hell es nuestro enemigo en común, sé perfectamente que pensaban mandar un mensaje a los demás gremios para pedir ayuda. Y también solicitando su cooperación para tratar de eliminarnos después de la guerra- la sombra entrecerró los ojos con tranquilidad, extendiendo una de sus manos para hacer callar a un miembro que pensaba replicar. Natsu continuó hablando…

-No toleraré ningún tipo de traición, por eso seré yo quien mandará los mensajes a los gremios- varios magos protestaron…

-¡¿Y crees que confiaremos en ti?!-

-¡¿Que nos puede asegurar que no harás exactamente lo mismo y pedirás que se unan a tu gremio para derrocarnos?!-

-Un miembro de sus divisiones vendrá conmigo si así pruebo que no intentaré nada contra ustedes-

-¡Imposible! ¡No podemos confiar en ti!- un mago del consejo chasqueó sus dedos para lograr que una gran cantidad de guardias rodearan a Natsu.

-Por su propio bien, no deberían provocarme con sus estúpidas razones- aconsejó con seriedad el dragon slayer. –Deberían dejarnos en paz a mí y a mi gremio-

-¡No te tenemos miedo, tu gremio debe ser eliminado!-

Una poderosa onda expansiva salió de su cuerpo, logrando que las paredes se agrietaran completamente y todos los guardias salieran empujados con fuerza, Natsu se cubrió de escamas mientras una expresión aterradora aparecía en su rostro y el amarillo de sus ojos se tornaba rojo con una pupila negra rasgada.

-Les doy una última oportunidad para dejar de provocarme porque sino…-

-¡¿Sino qué?!- exclamaron varios mientras se ponían de pie en unas posiciones muy amenazantes y ordenaban a los guardias atacar.

Natsu apareció justo detrás de los magos del consejo.

-Yo mismo los mataré aquí y ahora-

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :)

¿Y ahora qué va a pasar entre Natsu y el consejo? Habrá que esperar al próximo capítulo para averiguarlo. Espero sus opiniones.

**Ahora pasamos al aviso especial:**

Tras pensarlo detenidamente, y viendo también el progreso de mi historia, he decidido incluir a 3 chicas más en el Harem de Natsu ¿Quienes son? No les diré nada, aunque algunos tal vez sospechan de quienes pueden ser.

También quería decirles que en el próximo capítulo estará el trío que mencioné anteriormente, pero ahora quiero aclarar que a partir de este momento voy a ser mucho más explícito en el lemon. ¿La razón? se me hace más cómodo, espero que no les moleste si en algún momento me excedo xD

No tengo nada más que decirles, mas que desearles una muy feliz navidad a todos y cada uno de ustedes. Chicos y chicas, realmente no creí llegar hasta este momento en mi Fic. Sinceramente les agradezco de corazón a todos los que me apoyan con esta invención mía, y espero que en algún momento quizá todos podamos trabajar en un solo Fic que sea verdaderamente una obra de arte.

De nuevo, muchas gracias por todo. Tomen este capítulo y la historia entera como una muestra de gratitud por mi parte. Y también como mi regalo por esta fecha. Lo sé, tal vez sueno muy sensible, debe ser culpa del trauma... xD

Feliz Navidad y les deseo un prospero año nuevo lleno de Lemons calientes del Harem de Natsu y mucha acción por las futuras batallas.

¡Cuídense mucho! :D


	21. Aliados

**¡Hola a todos!  
**

ATENCIÓN, el trío será en el próximo capítulo, de verdad me disculpo si los he decepcionado. Perdón.

Pues perdón por tardar tanto, pero al menos actualizo y no dejo el proyecto a medias...

Las respuestas a los reviews están en el final, así que por ahora a leer.

Continuamos

* * *

Una poderosa onda expansiva salió del cuerpo del dragon slayer, logrando que las paredes se agrietaran completamente y todos los guardias salieran empujados con fuerza. Natsu se cubrió de escamas mientras una expresión aterradora aparecía en su rostro y el amarillo de sus ojos se tornaba rojo con una pupila negra rasgada.

-Les doy una última oportunidad para dejar de provocarme porque sino…-

-¡¿Sino qué?!- exclamaron varios mientras se ponían de pie en unas posiciones muy amenazantes y ordenaban a los guardias atacar.

Natsu apareció justo detrás de los magos del consejo.

-Los mataré aquí y ahora-

Todos los miembros, con excepción de la sombra, se voltearon totalmente sorprendidos y frustrados para mirar al mago que los veía con ojos tan fríos como el hielo.

Natsu desvió su mirada para ver que el líder del consejo aún continuaba sentado en su sitio, aunque se había girado sobre su asiento para mirarlo con tranquilidad…

Aquel sujeto era caucásico, y lo único que Natsu podía ver en él era que sus ojos eran una mezcla de tres colores. Era marrón, ámbar y con ligeros toques verdosos… Todavía no podía ser capaz de mirarle el rostro y los cabellos, simplemente continuaban siendo cubiertos por una sombra extraña…

Nuevamente guió sus ojos al frente, observando detenidamente a todos sus actuales enemigos. No sería nada fácil, de eso estaba completamente seguro, pues aún no había recuperado sus fuerzas, era imposible para él asesinarlos a todos sin recibir un daño extremo. El que más le preocupaba era ese sujeto que todavía lo miraba con una calma inquietante.

Natsu llenó de flamas sus manos, las cuales brillaban con su color natural y no eran turquesas como la noche anterior. Estaba listo para pelear, al igual que los magos del consejo…

-¡Es suficiente!- exclamó el líder, llamando la atención de todos –Natsu Dragneel, nuestro objetivo es Living Hell. Si batallamos ahora, ninguno de nosotros podrá proteger a las personas inocentes que se verán involucradas. Tu gremio te necesita y nosotros también-

Esas palabras dejaron totalmente estupefactos a sus compañeros del consejo, quienes se acercaron inmediatamente con rostros claramente enojados…

-¡¿Estás confiando en él?!-

-¡Acaba de amenazarnos, no podemos permitir que sus compañeros sigan libres!-

-¡Deberíamos encerrarlos a todos y encargarnos luego de Living Hell!-

-Para esta guerra que se avecina, es necesario contar con el apoyo de Fairy Tail. De otra manera no seremos capaces de vencer, les recuerdo que el deber del consejo mágico es el de mantener el orden y la paz a pesar del precio que pueda suponer-

Todos quedaron callados con rostros que evidenciaban que no estaban de acuerdo con él, pero sabían que tenía razón aunque no quisieran admitirlo…

-Natsu- pidió el líder, cosa que el aludido comprendió y apareció exactamente donde se encontraba varios minutos antes de amenazar al consejo. Mirándolos fijamente –Lamento mucho que las cosas hayan salido de esta manera, sé perfectamente que mis compañeros no confían en tu gremio. Pero yo lo hago y tienes mi palabra de que no los traicionaremos, en caso contrario tienes mi total permiso para asesinarnos a cada uno de nosotros…-

Natsu entrecerró los ojos durante una milésima de segundo, algo no estaba bien…

-Para probar que no estoy mintiendo y que cuentas con mi total apoyo, dejaré que seas tú quien mande los mensajes a los gremios para solicitar su ayuda- Nuevamente varios magos empezaban a protestar, pero fueron callados inmediatamente por una mirada airada del líder. Ellos entendieron perfectamente la amenaza silente.

Nuestro dragon slayer quería analizar la situación y para eso necesitaba un poco de tiempo. Levantó la vista y miró específicamente al líder del consejo…

-Tienes razón, no ganamos nada con pelear entre nosotros. Si ese es el caso, entonces prometo que ni yo ni mi gremio atacaremos sin ser previamente provocados. Partiré a entregar los mensajes hoy mismo dentro de una hora, pero quisiera saber cuáles son los gremios que participarán…-

-Debido a la simple presencia de Fairy Tail, varios gremios han decidido abandonar la competencia. Los únicos que compiten este año son: Fairy Tail, Living Hell, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus y Mermaid Heels…- respondió la sombra principal.

Natsu asintió con seriedad e inmediatamente comenzó a caminar hacia la salida…

Apenas el dragon slayer salió de su vista, los magos del consejo desaparecieron para reunirse inmediatamente en su salón principal a discutir…

-¡Estás loco! ¡Nos están sentenciando a todos, es obvio que Natsu y Fairy Tail tratarán de derrocarnos!-

-¡Traición!- gritaron algunos otros.

-¡SILENCIO!- ordenó el líder, claramente enojado – Nuestros planes no se están viendo afectados ahora, es mejor dejarle hacer lo que desee para poder asegurarnos su confianza en el futuro por más difícil que sea. ¡¿Quedó claro?!-

-Como digas…- respondieron todos a regañadientes…

Natsu ya se había alejado varios metros, estaba de pie en un lugar donde nadie podría verlo. Entonces comenzó a ser rodeado por sus flamas mientras desaparecía su Dragon Force y su respiración comenzaba a agitarse levemente…

"_Natsu Dragneel… a mí no me engañas, estabas demasiado agotado como para cumplir tu amenaza…"_ pensó la sombra principal mientras alzaba la voz…

-Por ahora nos ocuparemos de otra cosa… ¿ya se encargaron de Marco?-

-Hemos mandado a una división para hacerle una visita-

-Recuerden bien que esa operación debe llevarse a cabo en total sigilo, no queremos llamar más la atención-

Todos asintieron.

Mientras tanto…

Dentro del gremio de magos Fairy Tail, tres hombres se encontraban desnudos sobre el suelo con varias marcas de pisadas en sus cuerpos y no eran otros más que Gray Fullbuster, Makarov Dreyar y Gildarts Clive. Aunque sólo los dos últimos estaban inconscientes…

-Maldición…- dijo Gray mientras trataba de levantarse, sin éxito – ¿Cómo fue que esto sucedió?-

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Todos los 'mirones' se encontraban completamente acorralados en una esquina del gremio por Haruka, quien tenía una clara expresión enojada mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar de rojo por la activación de su Dragon Force…

-¡Haruka fue un accidente!- se excusó Gildarts mientras hacía una 'X' con las manos tratando de cubrirse sin mucho éxito.

-¿Un accidente? ¿Que intencionalmente hayan ido a espiarnos a pesar de saber que para Natsu y para mí esa era una noche única y especial en nuestras vidas es un accidente?-

Mira sonrió con nerviosismo –Bueno, si lo pones de esa manera…-

-Castigo- sentenció ella, usando un tono de ultratumba mucho peor que el Erza. Helándole los cabellos a todos, incluida titania.

Una enorme cantidad de explosiones de humo llenaban por completo el gremio, mientras algunas magas 'inocentes' conversaban entre ellas…

-¡¿Cómo se les ocurre espiarlos?!- dijo una enojada Lucy, mirando con desaprobación a los culpables. Ella entendía a la perfección que los dragon slayers estén enojados, solamente cabía imaginarse cómo sería tener relaciones con Loke mientras todos sus amigos están afuera de su ventana espiando.

-No te alteres tanto Lucy- aconsejó Cana mientras bebía una enorme jarra de alcohol –Estoy segura de que nos los matará-

Un gran brillo turquesa resplandeció mientras Cana tenía una sonrisa despreocupada y continuaba bebiendo -**¡**Metsu Ryū Ōgi!-

Fairy Tail necesitaba una nueva puerta, y un par de muros también…

Las explosiones continuaron durante varios minutos más, hasta que a Gildarts se le ocurrió correr para abrazar a su hija y pedirle que calmara a Haruka.

-Pero esa es tu culpa, no tenías porqué espiarlos en primer lugar. Estoy tan decepcionada- concluyó ella mientras el mayor comenzaba a derramar lágrimas de manera exagerada. Temblando de escalofríos luego de sentir una enorme aura oscura detrás suyo…

Haruka tenía una enorme sonrisa mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos…

Para ese momento, los tres varones ya se encontraban desnudos e inconscientes, al mismo tiempo que las mujeres eran acorraladas.

-Juvia, tú puedes irte- dijo la pelinegra, dejando atónitas a las parejas de Natsu.

-¡¿Haruka qué significa esto?! ¡¿Porqué Juvia es la única que se va a salvar?!- se quejó Erza.

-Natsu acaba de compartir sus pensamientos conmigo, y me doy cuenta de que ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Solamente se hallaba al lado de Gray, como siempre-

-Haruka-san…- dijo la maga de agua, viendo cómo la dragon slayer le daba una sonrisa y le guiñaba el ojo en señal de complicidad.

-Ve a sentarte con las demás. Podrás atender a Gray cuando despierte-

-Sí…- susurró mientras obedecía con tranquilidad.

-Bueno… ¿en dónde nos quedamos?- preguntó Haruka con una amable sonrisa, dejando a sus compañeras con un tic en el ojo.

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

-Aah… mi cabeza…- dijo el mago de hielo mientras se daba cuenta de que se encontraba desnudo y junto a otros dos hombres. Sonrojándose de la vergüenza debido a las carcajadas de los demás miembros, tomó su ropa interior y se la puso para acercarse a la mesa donde se encontraba su novia –Juvia, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?-

Lucy y las demás comenzaron a reírse, dejando al mago desconcertado ¿Y ahora dónde estaba lo gracioso? Su ropa no era, traía unos boxers completamente oscuros…

Lástima que no se percató de que Haruka le había escrito en su rostro las palabras 'Soy gay… y pasivo' al igual que hizo con los otros dos varones…

En ese mismo instante, una gran flama apareció en medio del lugar, terminando con las carcajadas pues Natsu había regresado.

-Natsu-san…- susurró Wendy al ver que su novio se encontraba de pie, viendo completamente asombrado la destrucción en el gremio. ¿No le dijo a Haruka que no se le pasara la mano?

Natsu trató de caminar, pero cayó de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo mientras varias gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro al mismo tiempo que su respiración continuaba agitada.

-¡Natsu-san!- inmediatamente todos se alarmaron por ver al mago en ese estado y se acercaron para ayudarlo a sentarse en una mesa – ¿Natsu-san que fue lo que pasó?-

Lucy lo miró asustada - ¿Acaso el consejo…?- dejó la frase en el aire, pero todos pudieron comprender lo que trataba de decir.

Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo más, Natsu negó con la cabeza –No es por eso, fue Haruka, aún no me recupero de la noche pasada-

En ese momento el ambiente se relajó considerablemente -¿Dónde está el abuelo?- preguntó el mago de fuego, viendo cómo es que todos miraban a un par de hombres desnudos en el suelo.

Nuestro dragon slayer no pudo reprimir una carcajada por verlos así, bueno… se lo merecían, aunque él hubiera preferido un poco más…

-Entonces flamitas- llamó Gray – ¿Para qué te llamaron?-

-Se los diré cuando el abuelo despierte, _ice boy_\- sonrió enormemente aguantando la risa, cosa que no lograron los demás al entender la razón del apodo -¿Dónde están las demás?- preguntó refiriéndose a sus parejas.

-Haruka se las llevó, creo que quiere vengarse por lo de… ustedes saben- dijo Lucy algo avergonzada, Natsu asintió mientras Wendy lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Ahora vuelvo, encárguense de vestir al abuelo y a Gildarts- acto seguido comenzó a caminar hacia donde sabía que estaba la dragon slayer de agua.

Cada una de ellas se encontraba echada en la cama de Natsu, siendo completamente inmovilizadas por las poderosas cuerdas de agua que iban desde los pies hasta la cabeza…

-Ahora, una vez más- dijo Haruka con seriedad - ¿Porqué nos espiaban?-

Ninguna respondió y solamente hubo silencio en el lugar durante un par de minutos…

-Entiendo… les ganó la curiosidad, y una vez que nos vieron no pudieron dejar de mirar ¿verdad?- especuló – y ahora se sienten mal porque me veo realmente triste ¿no?-

-Haruka…- llamó Erza, viendo como la aludida la miraba a los ojos unos momentos, revelando que estaba herida en lo profundo –Lo siento…-

Ella no respondió, simplemente se dio la vuelta para ver a Natsu acercarse, siendo ayudado por Happy, Charle y Wendy.

-Perdona… creo que me excedí anoche- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, ayudando al mago apoyándolo en su cuerpo, sin embargo Natsu cayó de rodillas. Alarmando a todas – ¡Natsu! ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?! ¡¿El consejo te hizo algo?!-

-No… aunque todos sabemos que ellos están en nuestra contra. Es sólo que… no debí entrar en Dragon Force…-

-¡¿Qué?!¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Natsu que fue lo que sucedió allá?!-

Haruka lo depositó con suavidad en su cama, al lado de sus otras parejas, y todas escucharon atentamente mientras Natsu les comentaba lo sucedido en su reunión con el consejo, omitiendo lo de su amenaza y la discusión interna que parecía tener ellos en ese momento…

-Ya veo…- susurró seriamente la pelinegra mientras se cruzaba de brazos y comenzaba a pensar…

-Aún no entiendo bien lo que pasa- admitió Natsu al mismo tiempo que se sentaba y ambos escuchaban las palabras de una atada Mavis…

-Lo más seguro es que traten de obtener toda tu confianza Natsu. Ellos deben tener un plan en mente, y seguramente desean evitar todo tipo de sospechas, pero aún no estoy muy segura…-

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir y hablar con todos los demás, dentro de una hora tengo que salir a enviar los mensajes-

Todos asintieron con seriedad mientras los tres dragon slayers y dos exceeds caminaban hacia la salida del cuarto.

-Esto… Natsu… ¿nos podrían desatar?- pidió Mira.

Ellos voltearon para ver que las magas aún no podían moverse, Natsu miró a Haruka…

-¿Usaste tu Dragon Force?-

-Ahora que me apareé contigo, ya lo tengo al máximo. Ninguna de ellas puede liberarse-

Luego de un minuto que parecía interminable, Natsu preguntó -¿Puedes liberarlas?-

Ella pensaba protestar pero el mago simplemente la atrajo hacia él en un abrazo…

-Sé que estás enojada, yo también lo estoy. Pero este no es el momento para pensar en esas cosas, tenemos que averiguar todo lo que puede estar sucediendo ahora y necesitamos de todos para eso-

Sus parejas atadas entrecerraron los ojos levemente al darse cuenta de que habían herido la confianza de su dragon slayer, quien continuaba hablando…

-Sé que Erza, Mira y Mavis son unas curiosas pervertidas que mueren por acostarse conmigo en cualquier momento-

-¡Natsu!- se quejaron las tres mientras Lissana se reía, orgullosa de sí misma por no ser considerada de esa manera…

-Bueno, Lissana también-

-¡Oye!-

-Y qué decir de Wendy-

-¡Natsu-san!- se quejó claramente sonrojada, aunque las demás sabían muy bien que Natsu tenía toda la razón… y Charle no lo negó.

Natsu le sonrió a todas para mirar nuevamente a Haruka…

-Pero aunque sean unas completas calenturientas, las amo de cualquier forma. Y sé que tú también las quieres mucho-

Haruka se separó de él, golpeándolo suavemente en su pecho para darle una sonrisa –Sabes, no eres el más apropiado para decir quién es un calenturiento y quién no-

En ese momento todos comenzaron a reír pues el asunto ya estaba completamente olvidado mientras Natsu, Haruka, Wendy, Happy y Charle salían de la habitación.

Hasta que sus otras parejas reaccionaron…

-¡NATSU!-

Varios minutos después…

Los magos ya se habían reunido a conversar sobre el asunto del consejo que Natsu les explicó. Makarov, quien junto a Gildarts ya habían recuperado sus ropas y miraban con algo de temor a Haruka, se encontraba sentado en la barra con los brazos cruzados…

-¿Entonces que piensas hacer, Natsu?- preguntó al mago que se encontraba frente a él, sentado con tranquilidad en una mesa cercana a la barra.

-Entregaré los mensajes a nuestros aliados, pero no me gusta la idea de pedirles ayuda para pelear contra el consejo cuando la guerra con Living Hell se acabe-

Ninguno se inmutó, sabían de sobra que Natsu tendría una muy buena razón para no hacer algo como eso, razón que fue explicada inmediatamente por el dragon slayer…

-Living Hell es un enemigo que planea crear una guerra en busca de su venganza contra mí, por esa razón es necesaria la cooperación de otros gremios para ayudar a proteger a toda la gente inocente que se verá injustamente atrapada en esto. Pero nuestro asunto con el consejo es diferente…- aclaró Natsu mientras tomaba un poco de aire para mirar a sus compañeros con un rostro impasible – Nuestras diferencias con el consejo existen desde hace ya muchos años, lo sabemos bien, pero no me parece correcto arrastrar a otros magos a un conflicto al que son totalmente ajenos-

Todos entendieron perfectamente los sentimientos de Natsu para con sus amigos que no tenían nada que ver con el tema. Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera estar de acuerdo o alegar algo en contra, Natsu continuó hablando…

-Sin embargo- era lo que había dicho, obteniendo miradas que le pedían continuar con sus palabras – Ellos tienen derecho a saber que nuestra intención es retar al consejo cuando la guerra se termine. Si deciden intervenir o no, ya sea a nuestro favor o como enemigos, es decisión propia de cada gremio-

Ahora los magos finalmente comprendieron lo que Natsu trataba de decirles…

-Les pediré su ayuda en la guerra contra Living Hell y también, cuando sea el momento necesario, les contaré que planeamos pelear contra el consejo. No los obligaré, pero si ellos quieren ayudarnos por voluntad propia, que así sea-

Todos asintieron totalmente de acuerdo, aunque existía una pequeña posibilidad de que algún gremio se uniera al consejo en la batalla, no se podía negar que contar con el apoyo voluntario de sus amigos en otros gremios sería de gran ayuda aunque todo esto fuera un asunto únicamente entre Fairy Tail y el consejo.

-Bien…- suspiró Natsu –Supongo que solamente me queda esperar hasta que sea la hora de irme-

Los magos se separaron para conversar sobre distintos temas mientras el mago de fuego continuaba sentado sobre una mesa…

Nuevamente suspiró, se sentía algo presionado al ser él quien tomara las decisiones sobre lo que haría su gremio. Tal vez así se sentía siempre el abuelo cada vez que se todos ellos se encontraban en problemas, le debía un poco de respeto por eso.

"_Supongo que así es como se siente ser el maestro"_

-Natsu…- oyó una suave voz y levantó la vista para ver que se trataba de su maestra.

-¿Qué sucede Mavis?- preguntó con calma, viendo cómo es que ella parecía ponerse más seria…

-¿No te parece extraño que Living Hell haya hecho todo esto solamente porque quiere vengarse?-

Natsu no pudo evitar ponerse completamente serio, claro que le parecía extraño, pero no tenía idea de lo que se traería entre manos además de su venganza. Aunque…

"_Nosotros buscamos la paz, pero para lograrlo necesitamos de alguien con todas tus capacidades. Por eso… queremos que te unas a nosotros, Natsu Dragneel"_

Mavis pudo percatarse de que Natsu estaba de acuerdo con ella…

-Planean algo más, tal vez usan la guerra como un medio para llegar a algo más importante que su venganza- dijo ella, a lo que el dragon slayer asintió con seguridad. – Más vale ser precavidos…-

Dicho eso, Natsu de dirigió a la enfermería para poder dormir un poco, todavía se sentía realmente cansado, ya le había pedido a todas sus parejas si alguna de ellas podría despertarlo cuando fuera el momento de irse, a lo que ellas asintieron sin preocupación y deseándole felices sueños…

No habían pasado más de cinco minutos cuando Haruka se levantó para ir a la enfermería…

-¿A dónde vas Haruka?- preguntó Mira.

-A dormir con Natsu- explicó con tranquilidad, levantando un poco sus manos para aclarar el malentendido –No, no voy a tener sexo con él, solamente quiero dormir también, me ha contagiado su sueño- dijo mientras un bostezo genuino salía de su boca por lo que las demás simplemente aceptaron.

Y así fue, tal como dijo, Haruka simplemente se acurrucó junto a Natsu, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de éste para dejarse caer en el mundo de los sueños…

Luego de un momento, ella se encontraba en un gran espacio totalmente blanco y vacío con excepción de…

-¿Qué haces Natsu?- preguntó con curiosidad mientras veía a su pareja estar sentado con las piernas cruzadas y sus dedos entrelazados formando un pequeño círculo…

-Trataba de pensar un poco…- dijo con tranquilidad al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos y estiraba sus piernas sin dejar de sentarse. Natsu estiró su brazo en dirección a Haruka, haciéndole un además para que ella se acerque y tomara su mano…

Así lo hizo, la pelinegra se acercó lo suficiente y tomó la mano de su novio para ser jalada hacia él, terminando recostada de espaldas sobre su pecho y con Natsu abrazándola con ternura…

El lugar que se mantenía completamente en blanco comenzó a cambiar, el cielo se volvió oscuro con excepción del horizonte, donde comenzaba a ponerse más claro, ellos continuaban sentados de la misma forma mientras la textura del suelo pasaba a ser de un suave pasto con muchas rosas de color blanco, todas brillando levemente e iluminando con suavidad el lugar.

-Tengo que mandar los mensajes- suspiró Natsu y Haruka supo inmediatamente sobre lo que el mago se encontraba pensando desde momentos antes…

-Estás preocupado por el gremio- era una afirmación, la cual fue respondida con un suave apretón por parte de los brazos de Natsu.

-Es probable que el consejo quiera deshacerse de ustedes mientras no estoy, aunque no es muy seguro del todo-

-Lo sé, pero no creo que quieran hacer algo como eso ahora- opinó ella, recibiendo una mirada pidiéndole continuar – Si todo lo que nos dijiste era verdad entonces ellos no van a tratar de provocarte, su líder dijo que deseaba que confiaras en ellos, hacer algo como atacarnos mientras no estás simplemente es contradictorio y lo único que haría sería desatar una guerra ahora mismo-

Natsu asintió, Haruka tenía razón, pero eso no le quitaba sus preocupaciones…

-Además…- continuó la dragon slayer – Si tuvieras razón, y ellos decidieran pelear mientras no estás, nosotros podemos defendernos hasta que tú llegues- rió con tranquilidad mientras se recostaba más sobre el pecho de su pareja y volteaba su rostro para poder mirarlo…

-Eso es verdad…- concedió Natsu mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro –Bueno, ahora que estoy más tranquilo sé que tienes preguntas… ¿de qué se tratan?-

Esa misma mañana Haruka le había pedido a Natsu hablar en privado sobre algunas cosas que ella deseaba saber…

-Bueno, primero lo primero…- dijo con una sonrisa para después besarlo - ¿Me extrañaste?-

-Más lo que te imaginas- sonrió mientras le acariciaba el rostro a su pelinegra – También a todas las demás, esos seis meses fueron horribles porque ustedes no estuvieron allí-

-¿Entonces ya puedo preguntar?- preguntó a lo que él asintió – ¿Cómo es que ahora puedes viajar de la misma forma que Ace?-

-La verdad es que siempre he podido hacerlo, pero no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. ¿Recuerdas que Laxus podía convertirse en un rayo para viajar por grandes distancias?- ella asintió, Natsu se lo había contado durante los dos años que pasaron juntos – Básicamente es lo mismo para mí, solo que yo necesito una condición para poder moverme-

-¿Cuál?-

-Para poder aparecer en un lugar distinto a otro, primero tengo que marcarlo con una de mis flamas. Es como si dejara varios puntos en un mapa, esas ubicaciones serían los únicos lugares a los que podría ir-

-Me estás mintiendo- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, a lo que él se rió levemente –No puedes engañarme, nuestras mentes están conectadas-

-De acuerdo- aceptó con una sonrisa – Yo también puedo viajar de la misma forma que Laxus, sólo que en lugar de ser un rayo, yo me vuelvo una bola de fuego. Sin embargo, prefiero moverme de la otra forma que te dije porque así no gasto mucho mi poder mágico-

-Bueno, eso es verdad- aceptó ella -Entonces ¿cuándo fue que dejaste una marca en el gremio?-

-No lo sé, tal vez durante una de todas las peleas que siempre hemos tenido golpeé algo sin querer y terminé dejando al gremio marcado con mi magia-

-Hay algo que no entiendo. Yo recuerdo que tú apareciste y desapareciste de la misma forma cuando te llevaste a Gajeel. Pero cuando estábamos a punto de atacar a Living Hell en el gremio, tú atravesaste el techo como una bola de fuego y aterrizaste en medio de todos ¿Porqué esa vez fue diferente?-

Natsu se pasó una mano por detrás de la cabeza mientras sonreía enormemente – Bueno… Quería hacer una entrada dramática…-

.

.

.

Haruka tuvo un tic en su ojo e inmediatamente comenzó a golpearlo salvajemente por su relajo en una situación tan importante…

-¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre hacer algo como eso en un momento así?!-

-¡Espera Haruka!- muy tarde, la tortura ya había comenzado…

En ese momento, todos los magos del gremio sintieron un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda.

Algunos minutos llenos de golpes después, Natsu estaba completamente herido mientras ambos se encontraban sentados uno frente al otro mirándose…

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Haruka con una voz que denotaba que todavía se encontraba enojada con él.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Ya sabes cómo avisarles a los gremios aliados? Aunque el líder del consejo haya dicho que confiaría en ti, yo no le creo y pienso que seguramente mandarían a alguien que te siguiera a escondidas-

-Sí, yo también había pensado lo mismo. Pero si ese fuera el caso, simplemente regresaré a la cuidad y lo acusaré de no cumplir con su palabra- empezó Natsu.

Tal vez el mago no les contó sobre la amenaza que le dio al consejo, así como la pequeña discusión que tuvieron sus miembros en ese momento. Pero Haruka sabía perfectamente todos los detalles de lo que había sucedido gracias a su enlace con Natsu…

-Notaste que el consejo está comenzando a dividirse por su asunto contigo y Living Hell, así que quieres usarlo a tu favor ¿no?- terminó y preguntó Haruka.

El mago de fuego simplemente asintió con un semblante tranquilo antes de ser un poco más específico…

-Si puedo reducir aunque sea un poco el número de nuestro enemigo eso nos ayudaría mucho en la guerra porque una batalla interna entre los miembros del consejo nos serviría para tomarlos por sorpresa-

Haruka no dijo nada, simplemente se le quedó mirando sabiendo que Natsu tenía la razón. Pero en ese momento recordó una cosa más…

-Natsu- llamó ella, obteniendo toda la atención de su dragon slayer – ¿Porqué no le dijiste a Living Hell que todo lo que hiciste fue culpa de Acnologia? Si su magia oscura no hubiera entrado en tu sistema, eso nunca habría pasado-

Natsu la miró seriamente durante unos momentos pensando en una respuesta que pudiera expresar su propio punto de vista…

-Porque sería mentira- dijo él, sorprendiéndola mientras ella escuchaba las razones de su pareja para decir eso -Acnologia trataba de asesinarte, pero fui yo quien lo detuvo, fue mi elección el protegerte, aún ignorando que podría haber muerto en ese momento, lo único que pasaba por mi mente era el salvarte-

Haruka lo miró con una sonrisa triste –Es mi culpa entonces… si yo hubiera podido defenderme en ese momento, nada de esto habría pasado-

Se sorprendió un poco cuando notó que el dragon slayer la abrazaba tranquilamente, a lo que ella cerró los mientras inhalaba el aroma de su novio, escuchando sus palabras…

-Haruka, tú no tienes la culpa. Todo fue mi decisión, si no hubieras sido tú, estoy seguro de que habría hecho lo mismo para proteger a esa persona. Pero aunque suene extraño, me alegro que no haya sido alguien más, sólo así pude conocerte y no quiero imaginar cómo hubiera sido mi vida sin ti-

Ella derramó unas pocas lágrimas mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su dragon slayer, quien también la estrechaba con la misma intensidad –Pero todavía no he respondido tu pregunta…-

Haruka simplemente esperó…

-No se los dije porque no serviría de nada. Cada uno de ellos me desprecia y aunque supieran que Acnologia fue la razón por la que yo ataqué a sus familias, no cambiaría nada, ellos son malvados, no me queda duda, solamente basta ver que nos han declarado la guerra por una venganza…-

-No creo que esa fuera razón suficiente para hacer lo que hicieron, quiero decir, fácilmente ellos podrían llegar al gremio y retarte o atacarnos a todos de inmediato. Pero no lo hicieron, simplemente llegaron y nos declararon la guerra, no quiero sonar paranoica pero siento como si ellos tuvieran un objetivo más grande detrás de todo esto…-

-La guerra sería un medio para llegar a un fin ¿verdad?- concluyó el mago de fuego.

Haruka asintió con seriedad…

-Sí, yo he pensado lo mismo- concedió Natsu –Pero no se lo he dicho a los demás porque no quiero que se preocupen más de lo que deberían-

-Natsu- dijo ella mientras apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de su pareja y comenzaba a acercarse –Sé que no quieres preocupar a los demás, pero no es justo que lleves todo el peso en tus hombros.- opinaba al mismo tiempo que terminaba tumbando a Natsu en el suelo para después quedar encima suyo y mirarlo fijamente -Déjame ayudarte, por favor…-

Natsu le dio una suave sonrisa antes de besarla en un contacto tierno que ella comprendió como un 'gracias'

Haruka apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Natsu, acercando más su rostro para poder aumentar su intensidad y dejar a sus lenguas comenzar una lenta danza para conocerse mejor… Poco a poco, sus labios empezaron a moverse con mayor deseo, al igual que sus lenguas, impacientes por sentirse y amarse…

Sin dejar de unir sus bocas, Natsu logró recostar a Haruka para terminar encima de ella, asaltando su boca con la suficiente intensidad como para arrancarle un gemido a su novia…

Haruka tampoco quiso quedarse atrás e inmediatamente comenzó a contraatacar, logrando que su lengua entrara en la boca de Natsu, obligándolo a soltar un suspiro mientras ella lo exploraba… Las manos de Natsu se deslizaron a los pechos de la pelinegra, masajeándolos por encima de su ropa y apretando sus pezones que en ese momento se encontraban totalmente duros. Haruka dio un pequeño grito que Natsu aprovechó para invertir los papeles y asaltar nuevamente la boca de la maga con mucha más fuerza que antes…

Natsu deslizó sus manos por debajo de las prendas de su novia, palpando perfectamente esos bellos montes mientras los apretaba y trataba de retirarle sus ropas…

Ella lo ayudó, quitándole a Natsu su campera para poder deslizar sus manos por el pecho musculoso de su mago…

Su beso continuaba y sus lenguas se entrelazaban a todo lo que daban mientras se sentían en todo su ancho y largo, hasta ese momento, ambos ya estaban seguros de que necesitaban respirar… pero se encontraban en la unión de sus mentes, donde ellos dominaban absolutamente todo mientras sus cuerpos dormían en la realidad…

Los dragon slayers se desvistieron con rapidez para volver a unir sus labios en un apasionado beso mientras Natsu comenzaba a rozar sus intimidades, aumentando la excitación de ambos…

Haruka separó sus bocas, dejando que su saliva trazara una fina línea hasta su cuello antes de dirigir su atención hacia una nueva zona… Natsu daba algunos suspiros cuando sentía a la pelinegra masajear con tranquilidad su miembro, usando una mano para estimular la punta y la otra para apretar de manera exquisita la zona más baja de su pene…

Ella sonrió de manera pícara cuando vio que Natsu inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás, y en ese momento nuestro mago de fuego abrió los ojos en sorpresa y placer cuando sintió cómo su pelinegra le daba un sonoro beso a la punta de su miembro antes de engullirlo por completo…

-Haruka…- susurró antes de dar un quejido de placer. Ella lo succionaba con gran fuerza mientras el mago podía sentir claramente la lengua de su pareja recorrer la punta…

Natsu cerró los ojos mientras daba un suspiro y usaba una mano para tomar la cabeza de Haruka y hacer que su pene llegara más profundo, obligándola a emitir un gemido mientras continuaba moviendo su boca con intensidad, tratando de llegar hasta la base del miembro de Natsu…

Haruka no desentonó en el ritmo, engullendo con excitación el pene de Natsu mientras éste usaba su segunda mano para ayudarla a aumentar la velocidad, llegando hasta la garganta de la maga, quien en ese momento ya se encontraba liberando sus jugos por la excitación y Natsu podía ver claramente cómo es que ella guiaba una de sus manos a su zona más baja, introduciendo sus dedos dentro de su vagina para comenzar a emitir más gemidos que antes…

El ritmo continuaba y ninguno parecía querer terminar, hasta que sin previo aviso Natsu se vino en la boca de su pareja, liberando una gran carga que Haruka logró tragar por completo mientras ella misma se corría…

Ninguno quiso perder el tiempo, Natsu echó a Haruka para separar levemente sus piernas e introducirse de una sola embestida, arrancándole un grito de placer a su novia mientras él movía insistentemente sus caderas…

Natsu sentía claramente cómo su pene se encontraba siendo succionado y estrujado de una manera mucho más que placentera por las húmedas paredes de Haruka, quien también percibía que Natsu la llenaba por completo, volviéndola loca de placer…

La pelinegra se aferraba a su mago, dejándole unas grandes marcas en la espalda mientras sentía que su novio comenzaba a morder sus pechos con desesperación, succionando uno con fuerza al mismo tiempo que masajeaba el otro y terminaba por juntarlos para chupar los dos pezones al mismo tiempo…

Ella gritaba de placer y fue en ese momento cuando Natsu la levantó, cargándola con sus manos y dejando que las piernas de Haruka se apoyaran en sus hombros mientras él continuaba penetrándola con deseo e intensidad… Haruka continuaba gimiendo mientras ambos magos unían sus bocas para fundirse en un apasionado beso en el cual sus lenguas se entrelazaban y sus salivas se combinaban, dejando que unas pequeñas líneas sobresalieran de sus bocas…

Natsu continuaba arremetiendo contra el interior de Haruka y ella se encontraba derramando más y más jugos, los cuales hacían un ruido que no hacía otra cosa más que excitarla, y ahora mismo se encontraba besando y mordiendo el cuello de Natsu, quien vio aumentado su propio deseo e incrementó la velocidad en sus embestidas…

Las caderas de ambos dragon slayers se movían al mismo ritmo desenfrenado y sus cuerpos chocaban con fuerza, logrando que Natsu llegara más y más profundo…

-Natsu…- gimoteó ella mientras sentía que no podía resistirlo más…

Haruka se corrió al mismo tiempo que Natsu liberaba una gran carga dentro de ella, haciendo que la pelinegra comenzara a gemir pues su orgasmo continuaba ganando intensidad, todo el placer que ella sentía era compartido con Natsu, quien no pudo resistirse a embestir nuevamente a pesar de lo sensible que se encontraban…

-Ahh… Natsu… entraste en humor- dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara mientras sentía al mago echarla bocabajo para continuar su acto…

Haruka gemía sin control mientras Natsu liberaba algunos gruñidos y veía cómo es que su esperma parecía salir del interior de Haruka con cada vez que él se introducía. La pelinegra cerró las manos en un acto reflejo, y al hacerlo se percató de que ambos se encontraban echados en la cama del cuarto de Natsu…

Las sábanas acariciaban sus pieles mientras ambos gozaban del contacto, Natsu aumentó la intensidad al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a rodearse de flamas y Haruka correspondía al hacer que una capa de agua cubra ambos cuerpos, ninguno de los dos resistía el hecho de que sus sentidos aumentaron notablemente, sintiendo a la perfección el tacto de su pareja y su unión…

Sus sentidos los volvían locos mientras Haruka se daba la vuelta para abrazar a Natsu y verlo a los ojos al mismo tiempo que sentía cómo su dragon slayer parecía volverse más grande dentro de ella. Haruka lo besó deseosa, y Natsu correspondió con naturalidad y fiereza propias de él hasta que ninguno pudo más…

Por segunda vez ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo, y sus líquidos se mezclaban en el interior de la pelinegra, quien jadeaba de placer y se abrazaba con mayor fuerza a su novio…

Los dragon slayers se miraron unos momentos, sus respiraciones se mezclaban y ambos estaban a punto de unir sus labios para comenzar el tercer round, de no ser porque una voz se hizo presente…

-Natsu-san… ya tienes que levantarte…- decía Wendy mientras movía levemente el cuerpo del mago – Ya pasó la hora que dijiste… Natsu-san…-

-Pues parece que tendremos que esperar…- dijo el dragon slayer dentro de su mente, hablándole a la pelinegra que se encontraba claramente molesta…

-Me agrada Wendy… pero no pudo escoger un peor momento…- susurró y Natsu emitió una pequeña risa antes de despertar…

-Hummm….- dijo Natsu mientras estiraba los brazos y las piernas –Buenas tardes Wendy…- saludó.

Ella estaba realmente sonrojada y desviaba su mirada tímidamente antes de responder –Buenas… tardes… Natsu-san…-

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con tranquilidad a lo que ella lo miró enormemente avergonzada.

-Esto… Natsu-san…-

El dragon slayer no sabía qué pensar, así que dirigió su vista al punto donde la pequeña miraba hace unos momentos.

.

.

.

Natsu tenía una erección que claramente resaltaba de sus pantalones.

-¡Esto… yo…!- se apresuró a taparse con sus manos –No… no es lo que parece… Haruka y yo estábamos…-

-¿Estabas haciéndolo con Haruka-san?- preguntó Wendy todavía nerviosa mientras la aludida comenzaba a despertar…

-Ahhh… ¡que buen sueño!- exclamó alegre mientras se acercaba al mago para besarlo y entrelazar sus lenguas, dejando sorprendidos a los dos dragon slayers que no se esperaban eso…

Se separaron luego de unos momentos y Haruka le sonrió con picardía antes de sujetar el miembro de Natsu con una de sus manos…

-Ohh… ¿que tenemos aquí Natsu?- susurró seductoramente antes de morder suavemente la oreja del mago, sonrojando mucho más a Wendy.

Haruka terminó por despojar de sus pantalones al mago para sonreírle a la menor –Vamos Wendy… sé que tú también quieres…-

-¡¿Eh?! Haruka-sa- la pelinegra jaló de ambos magos, obligando a Natsu a quedar sobre Wendy, quien estaba echada y realmente roja…

-Bien Wendy… adelante… ten sexo con Natsu- sonrió, alarmando mucho a la más joven…

"_Natsu-san…"_ susurraba en su mente mientras sus manos pasaban a terminar detrás del cuello del mago, atrayéndolo hacia ella…

-Wendy…-

-Si es Natsu-san…- ambos cerraron los ojos antes de unir sus bocas… Hasta que la puerta de la enfermería fue destruida…

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!- gritó Erza para luego abrir los ojos con sorpresa – ¡NATSU!-

Unos minutos después…

Un Natsu totalmente serio y con la mitad de su rostro vendado por la masacre anterior se encontraba listo para partir. Los magos de Fairy Tail se encontraban en los exteriores del gremio, viendo a su dragon slayer…

-Estén alertas, no sabemos si el consejo decide hacer algo mientras no esté- avisó con seriedad, a lo que todos asintieron decididos. Y con ese último gesto, Natsu empezó a caminar…

No pensaba viajar como flama pues no quería gastar poder mágico, tampoco podía hacerlo porque de esa manera le estaría mostrando al consejo la manera que utiliza para desplazarse y eso sería cometer un error. Sin mencionar que, de los gremios a los que visitaría, ninguno tenía una marca hecha con su magia de fuego, por lo que le era imposible el aparecer directamente allí…

Las magas parejas de Natsu se encontraban todas juntas en una mesa, hablando entre ellas…

-Más vale no confiarnos- expresó Haruka con un rostro serio, recibiendo un asentimiento de sus compañeras –Podrá ser que comunicarme con Natsu sea realmente fácil, pero no va a quitar el hecho de que, en caso de un ataque, tendremos que aguantar o ganar por nuestra cuenta-

-Es verdad…- dijo Lissana como dándose cuenta de algo – ¿Porqué Natsu dijo que no se transportaría como flama?-

Todas se miraron unos momentos, la mayoría no sabía la respuesta ya que el mago no les había contado nada sobre eso, pero Erza y Haruka sí sabían la razón y fue la primera quien dio su respuesta…

-Natsu no quiere que el consejo sepa que él puede moverse de esa manera. Dijo que era mejor ocultar algunas de sus habilidades, si el consejo se enterara de todo lo que puede hacer, entonces ellos podrían idear alguna manera de poder hacerle frente. Eso nos perjudicaría a todos cuando llegara el momento de la batalla ya que, ahora mismo, Natsu es el mago más fuerte del gremio-

Las magas se miraron seriamente unos momentos antes de que Haruka rompiera el silencio…

-Usaremos nuestro entrenamiento para aprender nuevas cosas, el factor sorpresa debe ser nuestra ventaja en la guerra. Espero que cada una esté pensando ya en cómo será su entrenamiento en las ruinas. Gajeel regresa mañana y debemos decidir quienes me acompañarán durante los seis meses- dijo con seriedad, dejando levemente sorprendidas a sus amigas por sus últimas palabras, y fue Mira quien pidió una pequeña explicación…

-¿Acompañarte?- preguntó la albina con una cara de confusión mientras todas se concentraban nuevamente en la dragon slayer de agua.

-Natsu dijo que les daría tres días a cada uno de nosotros para poder entrenar y estar listos para los juegos- las magas asintieron – Pero se me ha ocurrido algo…-

-¿Qué cosa Haruka-san?- preguntó Wendy.

-Se supone que debemos simular que todo sigue igual, por esa razón formaremos un equipo de cinco, con Natsu incluido, y escogeremos una misión para salir legalmente de la cuidad, así no llamaremos la atención del consejo. Entonces Natsu nos llevará a las ruinas, y mientras nosotras entrenamos por tres días, él hará la misión- cada una de las magas comprendían el plan – Después de que Natsu complete el trabajo, nos reuniremos en un lugar específico para después regresar a la cuidad. Dará la impresión de que nada sucedió-

Las magas se encontraban pensando con detenimiento el plan de Haruka, fue Mavis quien dio su opinión…

-Es una buena idea, pero lo más importante es que el consejo no sospeche ya que podrían mandar a uno de sus miembros a seguirnos y descubrirían todo-

-Lo sé, algo así podría ocurrir- admitió la pelinegra – Pero no estoy muy segura de que algo así pase…-

-¿Porque lo dices?- quiso saber Erza.

En ese momento Haruka comenzó a contarles con detenimiento los detalles de la reunión de Natsu con el consejo, incluyendo la amenaza del mago y la gran diferencia de opiniones que parecían tener los miembros del consejo…

Ahora sin vendas en su rostro, Natsu saltaba por los árboles con gran velocidad con una mirada totalmente seria mientras veía claramente cómo Haruka les contaba a sus parejas los detalles de su reunión con el consejo, al mismo tiempo que analizaba el plan de la pelinegra para poder llevar a un grupo a las ruinas sin llamar la atención…

Las magas ya habían concluido hablar del plan de Haruka con los demás miembros, por lo que cada uno de ellos escuchaba atentamente y asentían para sus adentros.

-Entonces parece que está decidido…- dijo Haruka mientras se concentraba un poco – ¿Tú que opinas Natsu?-

El nombrado se encontraba corriendo esta vez por un sendero en medio de grandes praderas antes de que el suelo empezara a volverse cada vez más rocoso, lo que indicaba que se encontraba cerca del primer gremio…

Sacó su lacrima para comenzar a responder…

-No hay razón para no intentarlo, el único problema será que, si no resulta como esperamos, deberemos ser mucho más cuidadosos que antes-

Todos los magos escucharon su respuesta a través de las lacrimas, y asintieron seriamente. Dando por terminada la discusión del tema…

En ese momento, Sting y Rogue se encontraban sentados en un cómodo sofá en medio del salón de su gremio, el rubio estaba recostado mientras veía a su amigo leer un libro con una expresión impasible, ambos estaban respirando en la calma relajante que llenaba el edificio…

-¡Sting!- o tal vez no tan relajante…

Una maga estelar que respondía al nombre de Yukino acababa de entrar al salón para mirar a sus dos compañeros, quienes habían sido sorprendidos por esa inesperada entrada de su amiga, pero, ignorando ese hecho como si no tuviera importancia, Rogue volvió a concentrarse en su libro mientras Sting se encargaba…

-Yukino…- llamó el mago, hablando con un tono que demostraba lo relajado que se encontraba – ¿Que sucede?-

-Dijiste que cuando regresáramos al gremio, iríamos a visitar a Natsu-sama- respondió ella con algo de fastidio al mismo tiempo que apretaba una revista bastante desgastada entre sus manos, quien sabe cuántas veces haya estado leyendo el mismo artículo.

-Y lo haremos…- dijo con tranquilidad, logrando que a la maga le brillaran los ojos como estrellas – Sólo que no será hoy-

Y tan rápido como vino la ilusión, ésta se desvaneció al instante para dar paso a una enorme molestia.

-¡Eres un mentiroso!- lo acusó, señalándolo con su dedo índice –Dijiste que iríamos a visitarlos cuando termináramos nuestra misión-

-Iremos mañana, ¿no puedes esperar un poco?- preguntó Sting –Yo también quiero ver a Natsu-san después de tantos años, pero no podemos ir hoy, acabamos de regresar de la misión y necesitamos descansar ¿verdad Rogue?-

El pelinegro asintió mientras pasaba a la siguiente página de su libro y bebía una taza de té…

-¿Lo ves? Rogue no está desesperado por visitar a Fairy Tail-

-Porque no quiere ver a Gajeel besando a una persona que no sea él- soltó sin más…

En ese momento Rogue descubrió que dominaba dos elementos al crear una técnica conocida como 'rugido del dragón de té' mientras Sting se reía hasta caer rendido al suelo…

Una vez que se limpió la boca con un pañuelo, el pelinegro miró mal a su amigo, quien se puso de pie inmediatamente al sentir esa aura oscura sobre él y luego tosió de manera fingida…

-Yukino, no deberías hablar así de Rogue, él solamente respeta mucho a Gajeel- dijo con aire analítico mientras la maga lo miraba alzando levemente una fina ceja…

"_Esa ni tú te la crees"_

El dragon slayer de sombras simplemente decidió ignorarlos para continuar su lectura y beber un poco de su té, desviando su mirada al escuchar una nueva voz unirse a la conversación…

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó Minerva, quien acaba de ingresar al salón.

-Hablamos de un tema importante- contestó Yukino mientras miraba fijamente a los dragon slayers, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Minerva, quien intentó adivinar…

-¿El amor de Rogue por Gajeel?-

El nuevo ataque de Rogue se hizo presente por segunda vez ese día…

Algunos minutos de discusión después…

-Entonces… ¿cuál es el verdadero problema?- preguntó Minerva con seriedad mientras cruzaba los brazos, se encontraba cansada de que Rogue negara una y otra vez sus sentimientos por el dragon slayer del hierro…

-¡Sting no quiere cumplir con su palabra!- lo acusó Yukino, confundiendo a la pelinegra que no comprendía a qué se refería la maga estelar…

-Ya te lo dije…- replicó el rubio con aire cansado – Iremos a visitar a Natsu-san mañana…-

-Oh ya veo…- respondió Minerva de manera coqueta mientras se acercaba a la maga estelar – Yukino extraña a SU Natsu-sama…- dijo con el mismo tono al mismo tiempo que la aludida se ruborizaba…

En ese momento llegaban Orga y Rufus, quienes se encontraban realmente curiosos debido a los gritos que escucharon anteriormente por parte de sus compañeros…

-Oigan… ¿qué pasa?- preguntó el usuario del Memory Make, viendo cómo sus compañeras miraban a los dragon slayers…

-Hay un asunto sin resolver- respondió Minerva con desgano.

Los recién llegados se miraron entre ellos unos momentos antes de mirar al pelinegro del grupo…

-¿Gajeel rechazó a Rogue?-

.

.

.

Ese día, los magos aprendieron por las malas lo que sucede cuando cabreas demasiado a un dragon slayer…

Algunos minutos de tortura después…

Alguien tocaba la gran puerta de entrada y el rubio había pedido a la pelinegra el contestar mientras trataba de calmar a la maga estelar…

Minerva abrió la puerta, y al hacerlo sus ojos se abrieron en enorme sorpresa al reconocer al muchacho Dragneel. Estaba diferente a lo que ella recordaba y podía ver perfectamente cómo había crecido, un sonrojo involuntario apareció en su cara mientras escuchaba la voz tranquila y seductora del mago…

-Quiero hablar con ustedes- pidió Natsu con seriedad, a lo que ella salió de su trance y asintió aturdida al mismo tiempo que lo dejaba pasar para guiarlo al salón donde estaban los demás…

-¿No puedes esperar un día más?- preguntó Sting a Yukino, realmente agotado de tener que hablar sobre el tema

-¡No! ¡Yo quiero ver a Natsu-sama!-

-Miren quién vino- dijo Minerva, llamando la atención de todos sobre ella, que no duró mucho pues se percataron inmediatamente de la persona que la acompañaba…

-Natsu… san…- dijo Sting, claramente sorprendido por ver al mago de fuego, al igual que todos los demás.

El rubio se puso de pie para acercarse, de no ser por un borrón de color plateado que pasó a su lado y terminó derribándolo…

-¡NAATSU-SAMAAA!- dijo Yukino mientras se lanzaba encima del dragon slayer con una fuerza descomunal para abrazarlo fuertemente y hacerlo estrellarse de espaldas contra una pared…

Los miembros de Sabertooth miraban totalmente atónitos y sonrojados a la maga estelar que se encontraba asfixiando al dragon slayer de fuego por tenerlo abrazado fuertemente contra sus pechos…

-¡KYAAA! ¡NATSU-SAMA! ¡NATSU-SAMAAAA!- sonreía y gritaba con total felicidad mientras aferraba con mayor fuerza la cabeza del mago…

Sting y Rogue se percataron como las manos de Natsu parecían retorcerse en una clara señal de que le faltaba el aire e inmediatamente decidieron intervenir, pero el mago de fuego lo hizo primero, sacando fuerzas de donde no las había…

Yukino sintió unas fuertes manos apretar suavemente sus hombros para apartarla y permitirle al mago respirar levemente agitado con sus rostros realmente cerca uno del otro.

Esa vista frente a ella le robaba el aliento. Natsu-sama respiraba con dificultad mientras sus ojos la hipnotizaban y sus rostros casi se tocaban, se encontraba tan… tan…

-Yukino…- llamó en un susurro jadeante y eso fue todo para nuestra maga…

Su nariz estalló en felicidad y ella cayó desmayada hacia atrás con sus ojos como estrellas, siendo sujetada por las manos de Natsu…

Sí, a Yukino no le importaría morir ahora mismo…

Natsu no entendía lo que pasaba con la maga y prefirió no preguntar, así que simplemente se limitó a llevarla en brazos hasta el sofá y recostarla allí antes de voltear su rostro para mirar a los demás…

Los magos se pusieron mucho más serios al ver fijamente los ojos de Natsu, los cuales revelaban una enorme preocupación…

-¿Qué sucede Natsu-san?- preguntó el actual maestro de Sabertooth, a lo que el mago pasó a explicarles inmediatamente la situación…

-El gremio de Living Hell acaba de declararle la guerra a Fairy Tail- dijo, sorprendiendo a los demás.

Así, durante los próximos minutos, Natsu se dedicó enteramente a explicarles completamente la situación que había surgido…

Yukino despertó a mitad de la explicación y se incorporó rápidamente a la conversación…

-No puedo creerlo- decía Rogue, simplemente asombrado por las cosas que oía.

-No sabemos lo que planean, pero no puede ser nada bueno si están asesinando a tantas personas- admitió Natsu – El consejo ha decido que debemos tomar las medidas necesarias para salvar a la gente inocente que será involucrada. Por eso vine, necesitamos la ayuda de todos si queremos evitar que esto se vuelva una masacre-

-No importa lo que estén planeando, Sabertooth muestra su completo apoyo a Fairy Tail, jamás dejaremos que esos sujetos se salgan con la suya- dijo muy seriamente Sting, con sus demás compañeros asintiendo en señal de confirmación…

-Gracias- susurró Natsu a lo que los demás le devolvieron el gesto.

Natsu se puso de pie y se acercó a una de las paredes, colocando una mano sobre ésta para después encender sus flamas y trazar un pequeño símbolo de Fairy Tail. El cual poco a poco se desvanecía…

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- preguntó Minerva claramente confundida al mismo tiempo que Natsu le lanzaba a Sting una lacrima con la figura del símbolo de Sabertooth.

-Si algo malo sucede, cualquier cosa, usen esa lacrima para comunicarse con mi gremio- pidió Natsu, respondiendo luego la pregunta – He dejado una marca en este lugar para poder transportarme aquí cada vez que sea necesario-

Los magos lo miraron sorprendidos y Yukino con los ojos en forma de estrellas, SU Natsu-sama era una persona increíble…

-Muy bien, antes de irme, tengo un favor que quiero pedirles…-

-¡Lo que quieras Natsu-sama!- respondió la maga sin siquiera preguntar a sus compañeros, por lo que a los mencionados les resbaló una gota por la nuca…

-Ahora mismo, mi gremio está entrenando en unas ruinas antiguar donde puedo acelerar el tiempo- eso los dejó sorprendidos, pero Natsu aún no terminaba – Cuando terminemos, vendré a recogerlos para llevarlos a ese lugar y dejarlos entrenar. Los magos de Living Hell deben estar entrenando ahora mismo y lo más seguro es que, cuando los enfrentemos, estén en un nivel muy superior a los de clase S-

Ellos asintieron con seriedad sabiendo a lo que se refería…

-Por ahora no se preocupen, les avisaré unos días antes de venir- dijo antes de rodearse por sus flamas y comenzar a desaparecer –Nos vemos luego- se despidió con una gran sonrisa…

Y luego desapareció…

-Pues parece que algo grande se avecina- dijo Orga con una sonrisa emocionada.

-Debemos estar listos para cuando Natsu-san venga- avisó el maestro del gremio con total seriedad.

Living Hell…

Parece ser que Sting tenía razón y estos juegos no serían como en años anteriores…

Natsu apareció en un bosque cercano donde se encontraba su marca.

"_Ahora tengo que ir con Lamia Scale"_ pensó y avisó a la dragon slayer de agua con seriedad, antes de comenzar a moverse…

-Natsu ya habló con Sabertooth- dijo Haruka a todo el gremio, a lo que ellos colocaron rostros más serios esperando que continuara – Ellos piensan ayudarnos en la guerra con Living Hell-

Una sensación de tranquilidad alcanzó a nuestros magos, si lograran contar con el apoyo de todos los gremios, sería algo realmente bueno…

-Haruka- llamó el maestro – ¿Dónde está Natsu?-

-Ahora mismo se dirige hacia el gremio de Lamia Scale- respondió ella, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Makarov…

-¿Alguna actividad del consejo?- preguntó el maestro a su nieto.

-Nada aún abuelo- avisó Laxus, su equipo se encargaba de revisar el perímetro cada cierto tiempo en alguna señal de que el consejo o algunos de sus miembros se acercaran.

Los magos del gremio esperaban tranquilamente, pero alertas, a cualquier aviso de Natsu o alguna amenaza, y no fue hasta poco más de una hora después cuando la pelinegra dio el aviso de que Natsu finalmente había llegado al siguiente gremio…

Efectivamente, Natsu ya se encontraba contándoles a Lyon, Jura y Babasaama, quienes lo miraban con expresiones frustradas, sorprendidas y serias respectivamente, sobre la enorme guerra que se aproximaba…

-¡¿Estás seguro Natsu?!- preguntó nuevamente Lyon, recibiendo solamente un asentimiento y pequeño semblante de tristeza casi imperceptible en el rostro de Natsu…

-Living Hell…- dijo Jura, quien se había calmado hace unos minutos – Recuerdo que hace algunos años ellos aparecieron de la nada, pero casi se desconoce todo sobre ellos-

-Eso ya no importa ahora. Babasaama, tenemos que apoyarlos- opinó el alquimista de hielo viendo a la maestra sentarse cómodamente sobre el sillón…

-Es verdad, pero la decisión debe ser tomada por todos- respondió ella al mismo tiempo que Yuka, Toby y Chelia entraban a la habitación…

-¡Ya llegamos!- avisó la god slayer del cielo con una sonrisa inocente mientras veía a sus compañeros tener rostros bastante serios…

-Lyon ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Yuka al ver a Natsu en su gremio.

Con eso, el mago de hielo procedió a explicarles a sus dos compañeros todo el asunto que se estaba armando mientras la joven pelirroja miraba la escena sin comprender que rayos sucedía…

Y luego de un momento más, ella finalmente se percató de la visita que tenían…

-¡Oh! ¡Es Natsu!- dijo mientras se acercaba para saludarlo…

Desgraciadamente tropezó con la nada y su rostro iba directo hacia el suelo, pero el impacto nunca sucedió porque Natsu había reaccionado a tiempo de acercarse y tomarla en brazos.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó con un tono seductor y una mirada intensa que provocó que la god slayer sintiera su corazón latir a mil por hora, por lo que la pobre Chelia no pudo evitar sonrojarse de sobremanera…

Pasados unos segundos, Natsu no entendió la razón por la que esa joven se desmayó en sus brazos, totalmente roja y con sus ojos en espiral…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el mago a los miembros de Lamia Scale, viendo que los mencionados lo miraban realmente sorprendidos.

Entonces Lyon reaccionó, negando con la cabeza y respondiendo al tema principal de su visita…

-Natsu, tienes todo nuestro apoyo. Tu gremio siempre está ayudando a las personas, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ustedes- sentenció seriamente mientras los demás asentían.

-Gracias- dijo mientras le entregaba dos lacrimas con la forma del símbolo de su gremio, aclarándoles que uno era para que Chelia pudiera hablar con Wendy cada vez que quiera; mientras el otro era para que los llamaran en caso de cualquier emergencia…

Y una vez que Natsu dejó una marca con su magia en el edificio y explicó que, después de Sabertooth, los llevaría a ellos para que entrenaran en las ruinas, no porque fueran débiles, sino porque se el enemigo estaba en un nivel completamente diferente a lo acostumbrado, Natsu partió hacia el gremio de Blue Pegasus…

-Ya tenemos el apoyo de dos gremios- avisó Haruka cuando terminaba de tomar un vaso de agua –Ahora se dirige hacia el edificio de Blue Pegasus. Debo admitir que esto está siendo más rápido de lo que esperaba- admitió ella, sorprendiendo levemente a las parejas de Natsu.

-¿Porqué lo dices?- preguntó Erza.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no esperaba que esas personas accedieran tan fácilmente a pelear en una guerra junto a nosotros. Lo normal sería negarse- Mira le sonrió con ternura.

-Recuerda que ellos son nuestros amigos y que todos compartimos el mismo sentimiento, siempre queremos proteger a todas las personas que amamos y haremos lo que sea por lograrlo, aún si para eso debemos sacrificar nuestras vidas-

Y era verdad. Luego de una hora de viaje, en donde consumió varios minutos en explicar la situación, Natsu recibió una cálida afirmación de que podrían contar con ellos para apoyarlos en la guerra.

Y con cálida nos referimos a que el maestro Bob le dio un gran abrazo de oso mientras los demás miembros reconocían que Natsu se había vuelto alguien realmente apuesto…

Tanto como para competir con el majestuoso y elegante Ichiya según el equipo 'tri-mens'

Natsu sabía muy bien que llamaba la atención, y tantas miradas por parte de los demás lo hacían sentir bastante incomodo. Así que se apresuró a darles una lacrima y contar que los visitará para llevarlos a las ruinas cuando Lamia Scale termine, y una vez hecho todo eso, Natsu salió corriendo despavorido…

-Me hubiera gustado que se quedara más tiempo- pensaba el maestro mientras se tomaba el rostro con una mano.

-Natsu-kun- respondió Ichiya mientras sus ojos tenían un brillo especial – Cuando llegue el momento, veremos quien es el más apuesto de todos... men…- acto seguido su rostro se rodeó de brillantes estrellas y los miembros de su equipo comenzaron a decir cosas como que Natsu no tenía oportunidad contra él…

-Ya tenemos un gremio más que nos apoya- aclaró Haruka – Y parece que Natsu tiene nuevos fans- dijo con molestia, ella había visto a través de los ojos de Natsu cómo todos los magos y magas de Blue Pegasus se le quedaban mirando, algunas chicas guiñándole los ojos…

-No hay competencia- concluyó Erza, realmente seria –Natsu solamente nos ama a nosotras, no veo que él se enamora de una maga de otro gremio porque no convive con ellas como sí lo hacemos nosotras-

Todos en el gremio quedaron en silencio, nadie se atrevía a darle la razón o decir que se equivocaba por correr el riesgo de hacer enojar a titania.

Nuestro dragon slayer se encontraba caminando muy tranquilamente, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que partió del gremio. Aunque claramente se veía en el cielo que en una hora más comenzaría a oscurecer…

Cinco minutos después, Natsu finalmente había llegado al edificio que correspondía al gremio de Mermaid Heels. Por lo que se acercó y dio un par de golpes a la enorme puerta…

Antes hubiera optado por abrir las puertas de todos los gremios con una patada como acostumbraba hacer en Fairy Tail, pero la seriedad de la situación demandaba ser un poco más formales, lo que realmente no le atraía mucho…

Podrá haber adquirido muchas experiencias que lo volvieron más listo, pero jamás dejará de ser Natsu, eso bastaba para describirlo… él simplemente era Natsu…

Las puertas se abrieron para dejar ver la figura de Milliana, cuyo rostro pasó a ser de una enorme sorpresa…

-Nat…su…- susurró suavemente, poniendo nervioso al mago hasta que se relajó al ver una gran sonrisa en ella – ¡Qué alegría verte de nuevo!- dijo mientras entraba unos momentos y se oía su voz llamando a Kagura…

La nombrada se acercó para ver la razón de su llamado, sorprendiéndose también al reconocer al dragon slayer en la entrada de su gremio…

-Natsu Dragneel- dijo tranquilamente – ¿Qué se te ofrece?- dijo amablemente como buena anfitriona.

El mago puso un rostro bastante serio – Hay un asunto muy importante que tienen que saber-

Milliana puso un rostro confundido por no entender mientras Kagura mantenía un semblante tranquilo y lo invitaba a pasar…

Una vez adentro, Natsu preguntó si se encontraba su maestra, escuchando claramente cómo Kagura le susurraba que ella se había ido de vacaciones bajo la excusa de que se trataba de un viaje para 'encontrarse a sí misma' por lo que ahora mismo, mientras su maestra continuaba disfrutando, Kagura debía hacerse cargo…

A Natsu le bastó eso y una vez reunidas las demás, comenzó a explicar la razón de su visita…

Pasados los minutos, las magas lo miraban claramente sorprendidas por el asunto que se estaba desarrollando.

-Ya veo- dijo Kagura bastante seria - Si ese es el caso, tenemos que estar listas para los juegos y la guerra que se aproxima-

Natsu entendió eso como un 'cuenta con nosotras' y por si eso no fuera suficiente, Milliana se encargó de confirmarlo…

-¡Claro que sí, siempre ayudaré a Erza cada vez que pueda!- sonrió enormemente.

Y fue en ese momento cuando recordó lo que había leído en la revista del mes anterior…

Una fuerte bofetada tiró a Natsu hacia el suelo, dejando atónitas a las demás magas que no comprendían la razón del golpe…

-¡ENGAÑASTE A ERZA!- lo acusó ella antes de lanzarse nuevamente contra el mago, quien simplemente esquivaba los ataques con enorme destreza y facilidad…

Kagura miraba fijamente a Natsu esquivar los golpes de Milliana sin esforzarse, cabía resaltar que Kagura se había encargado de entrenar más a Milliana, por lo que ahora mismo reconocía que las habilidades de Natsu debían estar en un nivel realmente superior a lo que habían visto hace tres años…

Aunque todavía no entendía la razón por la que su compañera trataba de asesinarlo…

-Milliana ¿Porqué quieres matarlo?-

-¡Porque engañó a Erza con otras cinco magas de su gremio!-

Natsu cayó de pie frente a la actual líder –Eso no es verdad, solamente…-

No pudo terminar de hablar pues se agachó para esquivar un tajo de la espada de Kagura.

-¡MUJERIEGO!-

-¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Kaguraaaa!-

.

.

.

-Erza…- llamó Haruka.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Crees que puedas llamar a Natsu por tu lacrima?- preguntó, confundiéndolas a todas – Creo que unas tales Kagura y Milliana tratan de matarlo por tener un Harem…-

Rápidamente titania se concentró en llamar a su novio a tiempo de evitar una masacre mientras varias gotas de sudor caían por la nuca de todos en el gremio…

Kagura lo atacó con un tajo frontal pero Natsu atrapó su muñeca para evitar el golpe y mirarla a los ojos con sus rostros realmente cercanos…

-Déjenme explicarles…- pidió, sin quererlo, con un tono seductor que la sonrojó y enfadó, ese desgraciado estaba engañando a Erza y ahora trataba de hacerlo con ella.

Se separaron, dando un ligero salto hacia atrás y en ese momento su lacrima brilló…

-¿Erza?- preguntó Natsu, esquivando un golpe de Milliana al mismo tiempo que daba un gran salto para colocarse a tres metros de las magas – Ahora no puedo hablar, quieren matarme…-

-¿Erza?- dijo Milliana, confundida por las palabras del mago

Natsu entendió lo que sucedía y permitió a las magas escuchar la voz de la pelirroja…

Luego de varios minutos, en los cuales Erza se encargó de explicar la razón por la que Natsu tenía más de una pareja y que ella lo aceptaba sin problemas, ambas se disculparon con él…

Natsu les dio un par de lacrimas para que pudieran llamarlos en casos de emergencia y para que puedan hablar con Erza, después de aclararles que las visitaría para llevarlas a las ruinas a entrenar, Natsu se despidió…

-Tenemos el apoyo de nuestros amigos- dijo Erza, cosa que logró aumentar el optimismo en los magos.

-Pero Natsu aún no ha terminado- dijo Haruka, confundiéndolos…

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Lissana.

-Natsu se dirige hacia la cuidad de Crocus…-

Eso los sorprendió a todos, no había ninguna razón por la que Natsu tuviera que ir a ese lugar… a menos que…

El Rey de Fiore…

-¿Natsu quiere ver al rey?- se preguntaron varios al pensar que se trataba de algo realmente arriesgado pues era conocido que el soberano del país estaba en contacto con el consejo mágico…

Haruka sabía lo que él trataba de hacer, pero prefirió quedarse callada y ver a través de los ojos de Natsu para mantener a sus compañeros al tanto de lo que sucedía…

Ya era totalmente de noche cuando Natsu había llegado a la capital del país, las calles estaban pobladas por la gente que caminaba en tranquilidad mientras Natsu se movía por las zonas más oscuras para llegar al palacio sin que alguien se percate de que había un mago en el lugar.

Pudo sortear a varios guardias para entrar por los alrededores del castillo sin ser detectado, y lo siguiente que hizo fue detectar la ubicación de las personas usando su aura mágica. Una vez descubierto todo y la posición exacta de cada guardia, Natsu se acercó a uno de los muros laterales y dar un gran salto para comenzar a escalar sin llamar la atención de nadie…

-Natsu acaba de llegar al castillo y está escalando las paredes para llegar a la habitación- explicaba Haruka mientras el mencionado se detenía y se ocultaba con las sombras, evitando ser visto por los guardias que pasaron cerca de allí…

Natsu continuó escalando hasta que llegó al balcón de la habitación que buscaba…

Rápidamente y con suma agilidad, nuestro mago logró subir y quedar de pie en aquel lugar, viendo que a través de unas cortinas cómo las luces del cuarto estaban apagadas.

En ese momento pudo escuchar, del interior de la habitación, unas pisadas de alguien que se acercaba, no se alarmó, simplemente decidió quedarse de pie y dejar que aquella persona lo viera…

-Natsu entró en contacto- avisó Haruka, viendo que sus compañeros se tensaban visiblemente –No se equivoquen, Natsu no fue a ver al rey, él sabe bien que sería arriesgado…-

Todos se sorprendieron, entonces Gray preguntó…

-¿Entonces a quién fue a…?-

_"Haruka, por favor no les digas nada..."_

Ella dio un suspiro imperceptible para todos _"De acuerdo, pero serás tú quien se los explicará"  
_

Natsu asintió para sí mismo mientras se concentraba en la figura frente a él.

La media luna brillaba levemente sobre la joven de rostro sorprendido, sus cabellos levemente húmedos ahora eran más largos que antes, llegando hasta la zona más baja de su espalda. Se encontraba usando una bata blanca cerrada que sugería la ducha terminada hace algunos momentos. Ella había crecido, era más alta que antes y su cuerpo había resaltado más sus curvas…

Frente a ella se encontraba una persona a la que no esperaba ver en esos momentos, pero todo eso pasó a segundo plano debido a los cambios que él presentaba. Era más alto, su rostro seguía siendo el mismo con la diferencia de ciertas facciones más resaltadas que lo hacían ver bastante atractivo. Su cabello también había crecido y sus ojos demostraban el mismo brillo de siempre.

Natsu habló en un susurro con el suficiente volumen para que no se oyera fuera del cuarto y ella lo escuchara perfectamente…

-Hisui, necesito hablar contigo…-

* * *

¿ Qué será lo que Natsu quiere con Hisui? ¿Y por qué no quiere que los demás se enteren?

Pues bien, ahora las respuestas.

**Miguelpuentedejesus:** me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, espero tu sincera opinión del capitulo. Un salud.

**Eudog3:** jajajajaja, no puedes morir aún, todavía falta la guerra y ver el resto del Harem. Un saludo.

**Treeofsakuras:** Siempre estás acertando en los temas de la trama, y tal como dijiste, hay algo más detrás de las intenciones de Living Hell. En cuanto al consejo, todavía falta mucho para saber quién es y qué es lo que planea. Un saludo y espero tu opinión.

**Diegodax1:** Natsu hará lo que sea por sus amigos, en cuanto al Harem, quién sabe? Tal vez acertaste o tal vez no. Un saludo y espero tu respuesta.

**DjGuilox-018:** parece ser que las cosas se están calmando un poco, pero nadie sabe lo que puede suceder . Un saludo.

**El angel de la oscuridad:** que bien que te haya gustado, sabes bien que si tienes dudas puedes mandarme un PM, y yo te responderé sin hacerte spoilers claro. En cuanto al trío, de verdad lamento tener que hacerte esperar, pero será en el próximo capítulo. Un saludo.

**Yair:** jajajajaja, sí el pobre Natsu sufrió mucho, en cuanto a lo que demoro para actualizar, te estaré mandando un PM donde te explique, que aunque acorte los caps, igualmente me tomaría tiempo hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado el cap. Un saludo.

**Melodiosa:** sí, de hecho varias chicas podrían agregarse al Harem. No te diré en quien acertaste, sería spoiler xD Un saludo.

**Zafir09:** Primero que nada me disculpo por tener que hacerte esperar al próximo cap. para ver el trío. Segundo, la verdad es que siempre me escribes sugerencias que ya había pensado al escribir esta historia. En donde acertaste o no... eso lo verás conforme avance la historia. Se podría decir que has estado adivinando algunas cosas que sucederán. Un saludo y me muero por ver tu siguiente predicción.

**Baraka108:** siempre hay que tratar de sorprender a los lectores, por eso lo de Némesis. Pasando a otro tema, jajajaja soy todo un troll xDDD seguramente varios quieren matarme por lo mismo, en cuanto a Wendy: es verdad que ella merece su lemon, lo que pasa es que aún es bastante joven y no es como Mavis (que tiene como doscientos años y se ve como una niña) Pero no te desesperes, Necesito hacer que Natsu tenga su DF al máximo y solamente le falta aparearse con Wendy para lograrlo. Un saludo.

**XXone196:** muchas gracias por tu apoyo, siempre estás allí motivando. Espero te haya gustado, un saludo y espero tu opinión.

**Flarius:** Jajajaja, Wendy no era tan inocente como creíamos. En cuanto a los mirones... seguramente valió la pena, aunque el precio fue alto. Sí, Juvia está aprendiendo, no me sorprendería que en algún momento le pidiera a Haruka enseñarle un par de cosas extra. Pasando a tus sugerencias sobre el Harem, las tomaré en cuenta aunque no prometo nada ya que necesito hacer que Natsu se aparee con todas sus parejas y obtener su DF al máximo. Casi no falta nada para que comiencen los juegos. Un saludo.

**riohey sawada dragneel:** Gracias, espero que disfrutes del cap. y espero tu opinión. Un saludo.

**netokastillo:** sí, pobre Magnolia, sufrió las consecuencias de un apareamiento entre dragon slayers. Espero te guste el cap. un saludo.

**Aureslifee:** jajaja pues gracias, es motivador que alguien me diga que le guste. Jajaja, nadie sabe quienes van al Harem... solo yo... pero me ha dado curiosidad de porqué quieres a Aries, me lo explicas en tu proximo review? Un saludo.

**Eso sería todo, pues nuevamente pido disculpas por tardarme tanto. Recuerden que ya casi empiezan los juegos, así que si quisieran ver una batalla en especial, estoy abierto a sugerencias...**

¡Un saludo y hasta la próxima!


	22. Planes

**CONSEJO: LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO CON TRANQUILIDAD Y TAMBIÉN LEAN MIS COMENTARIOS EN LA PARTE FINAL, HAY ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE QUE TENGO QUE DECIRLES.**

**La verdad me disculpo mucho por tardar tanto en actualizar, lo que sucede es que he tenido un montón de dificultades técnicas, razón por la que no pude avanzar como quise, no tenía el tiempo necesario para poder conseguir el repuesto que me hacía falta, ya hasta pensaba publicar un mensaje para decirles que no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a tardar, pero felizmente eso no fue necesario.**

Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Continuamos

* * *

La media luna brillaba levemente sobre la joven de rostro sorprendido, sus cabellos levemente húmedos ahora eran más largos que antes, llegando hasta la zona más baja de su espalda. Se encontraba usando una bata blanca cerrada que sugería la ducha terminada hace algunos momentos. Ella había crecido, era más alta que antes y su cuerpo había resaltado más sus curvas…

Frente a ella se encontraba una persona a la que no esperaba ver en esos momentos, pero se había olvidado del tiempo que pasó fuera debido a los cambios que él presentaba. Era más alto, su rostro seguía siendo el mismo con la diferencia de ciertas facciones más resaltadas que lo hacían ver bastante atractivo. Su cabello también había crecido y sus ojos demostraban el mismo brillo de siempre.

Natsu habló en un susurro con el suficiente volumen para que no se oyera fuera del cuarto y ella lo escuchara perfectamente…

-Hisui, necesito hablar contigo…-

Nada…

Natsu vio cómo es que pasaban los segundos y ella no respondía, cosa que lo comenzaba a preocupar pues él debía regresar rápido a la cuidad y presentarse ante el consejo antes de que ellos decidan mandar sus divisiones a buscarlo en el gremio.

Ella no había cambiado su expresión, continuaba con ese rostro anonadado por la simple presencia de Natsu frente a ella. La última vez que lo vio fue hace tres años, exactamente el día en que él vino a despedirse porque tenía una misión muy importante…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Era una mañana tranquila en el palacio, y Hisui recordaba que hace más de unas horas había terminado su desayuno en compañía de su padre. El sol brillaba en lo alto debido a que ya era más de medio día…

El día era relajante, la princesa disfrutaba de una muy apasionante lectura en la comodidad de su habitación, y la calma hubiera continuado de no ser porque escuchó las pisadas de alguien acercándose desde el balcón…

Hisui cerró los ojos en señal de cansancio antes de dar un suspiro… era como un niño…

-Sabes que puedes tocar la puerta del palacio y decir que vienes a verme ¿verdad?- preguntó al mago frente a ella.

Natsu la miraba con una enorme sonrisa, típicas de él, antes de sentarse en una pequeña silla cercana a un escritorio frente a la cama de Hisui…

-Eso sería muy aburrido- respondió con simpleza – Además de que no me dejarían pasar- dijo antes de sonreír nuevamente.

Hisui volvió a suspirar, no tenía idea de cómo fue que Natsu, ese chico imprudente, testarudo, escandaloso, temerario y sexy se había vuelto su mejor amigo y una persona de tanta confianza para ella…

Esperen… ¿acaso dijo _sexy_?

No pudo recordar sus pensamientos al percatarse de que Natsu se había sentado en su cama, a su lado y mirándola fijamente…

Eso la puso bastante nerviosa mientras sentía enrojecer su rostro conforme pasaban los segundos y él continuaba mirándola con enorme intensidad.

-¿Qué…?- medio susurró y preguntó al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada bastante avergonzada…

-Tienes algo de pan en la cara- sonrió enormemente divertido mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos por las comisuras de los labios de Hisui, retirando así la pequeña migaja y mostrándosela.

Se avergonzó mucho debido a su descuido. La princesa de Fiore estaba realmente ruborizada, y enrojeció mucho más al ver que Natsu se llevaba el dedo con la migaja directamente hacia la boca, saboreándolo con sus labios de una manera que hizo a la princesa preguntarse el cómo se sentiría besar al mago de fuego…

No, no. Natsu solamente era su mejor amigo y ella no lo veía de otra manera… ¿o sí?

Bueno, no podía negar el atractivo de Natsu… pero… ¡un momento! ¡¿Acaso le gustaba?!

-Eso estaba muy rico- dijo sonriente mientras veía que su amiga tenía los ojos ocultos por la sombra – ¿Te sientes bien?-

No hubo respuesta.

-Oye…-

-¡I-I-IDIOTA!-

Algunos minutos después…

Natsu estaba apoyado de cabeza contra un muro en una de las esquinas de la habitación de Hisui, quien le había propinado una patada con la fuerza propia de un mago clase S.

Ella se cruzó de brazos para desviar la miraba, viéndose enojada aunque por dentro estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y sus mejillas sonrojadas la delataban claramente.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó, haciéndose la dura – ¿Para qué viniste?-

-Ah sí…- dijo Natsu antes de girarse y quedar con las piernas cruzadas sobre el suelo –Venía a despedirme-

Si antes trataba de sonar enojada, todos esos planes pasaron a ser olvidados en cuanto entendió las palabras del mago -¿Eh? ¿Despedirte?-

-Tengo que ir con Gildarts a una misión de diez años- dijo con total simpleza como si se tratara de una asunto cualquiera, cosa que ella no tomó de la misma forma…

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó claramente enojada, cómo demonios se atrevían esos ancianos del consejo a tratar de alejarlo de ella, ehm… quiso decir... alejarlo de sus amigos por diez años…

Hablaría con su padre sobre ese asunto. Puede que ella no siempre estuviera muy interesada en todo el asunto del consejo, pero conocía las reglas y sabía que las misiones de diez años eran exclusivamente para magos clase S, rango que el mago de fuego no tenía en ese momento…

Natsu vio cómo es que Hisui parecía estar meditando algo mientras lo miraba de tanto en tanto, murmurando cosas como 'se deberían cumplir las reglas' o 'esos ancianos no tienen idea de cómo hacer su trabajo'

No hacía falta ser un genio para percatarse de que ella estaba pensando de la misma manera que sus amigos. Es decir, pensaba oponerse a la idea…

Natsu dio un suspiro, otra vez debería convencer a alguien de que él quería hacer esto y no había porqué preocuparse…

-Puedo alegar algo como discapacidad cerebral, después de todo, Natsu es un idiota, no creo que vean la diferencia… sí, eso es lo que debo hacer…-

-¡EHEM!-

Natsu llamó su atención al carraspear con fuerza, se sentía algo ofendido por las palabras que había escuchado pero rápidamente lo olvidó pues eso era algo normal en su vida…

-Hisui, yo quiero ir-

Natsu fue directo, expresando abiertamente su idea de cumplir con la misión de diez años a la que sus compañeros se opusieron al inicio, y dejando totalmente sorprendida a la princesa al comprender sus palabras…

-¡Estás loco!-

-Yo tampoco quiero irme, pero es la oportunidad perfecta para hacerme fuerte y proteger a mis amigos, y podría encontrar una pista sobre Igneel- dijo con la determinación y alegría resplandeciéndole en los ojos…

Sí, Hisui conocía el asunto sobre el padre dragón de Natsu y qué tan importante era eso para el dragon slayer. Él mismo se lo había contado en una de sus visitas al palacio, y Hisui le agradecía mucho el que confiara en ella, a lo que él respondía que siempre confiaba en sus amigos. Lo que le arrancaba una tierna sonrisa…

Para una gran sorpresa, ella se resignó, conocía perfectamente la preocupación de sus amigos por él y estaba segura de que también se habrían mostrado reacios a dejarlo ir… Pero si Natsu logró convencerlos de una forma para dejarlo ir, probablemente sería capaz de hacerlo con ella también…

Sin embargo, diez años le parecían demasiado tiempo.

-Bueno, ya me voy- Natsu se acercaba hacia el balcón para saltar e irse.

-¡Natsu espera!- fue lo que dijo para lograr que el dragon slayer se detuviera y girase sobre sí mismo para mirarla.

-Qué pas…- Hisui lo estaba abrazando con fuerza, y Natsu entendía que ella tenía los mismos sentimientos que sus amigos, realmente estaba preocupada y no quería dejarlo ir.

-Por favor, cuídate mucho- pidió con voz ahogada, a lo que recibió por respuesta la mano del mago sobre su cabeza, acariciando suavemente sus cabellos mientras lo miraba con una de sus grandes sonrisas…

-Volveré pronto, lo prometo-

Hisui lo soltó, se vieron a los ojos unos momentos antes de que Natsu se despidiera otra vez para salir por el balcón e irse a encontrar con Gildarts y empezar la misión…

-Te esperaré…- susurró suavemente mientras una de sus manos se cerraba y se posaba en el centro de su pecho.

Luego de unos minutos de profundo silencio, unos suaves golpes contra su puerta la devolvieron a la realidad.

-Adelante…-

-Hija, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó el rey, viendo cómo es que su hija se encontraba mirando con una expresión melancólica hacia el balcón. Cosa que él comprendió a la perfección pues siempre estaba en contacto con el consejo… -Vino a despedirse ¿verdad?-

Ella no respondió, simplemente se sentó en el borde de su cama, sintiendo luego la mano de su padre sobre su hombro, hablándole con voz reconfortante…

-Él regresará, seguramente te lo ha prometido-

El rey Matho y Arcadios eran las únicas personas que sabían sobre las visitas de Natsu a la princesa, cosa que ellos entendieron como una especie de cortejo por parte del mago, y, bajo el punto de vista de ambos, parecía que Hisui le correspondía…

Pero a ninguno de los dos le molestaba ese hecho, Arcadios tenía un inmenso respeto por la gran fuerza y voluntad de Natsu, y le alegraba mucho el hecho de que su princesa tuviera a alguien de tanta confianza junto a ella; el rey debía admitir que tuvo sus dudas al principio, pero después de lo sucedido con los dragones, y con el pasar del tiempo, pronto comenzó a ver lo verdaderamente amable, alegre y noble que era el joven dragon slayer, ganándose así su aprobación sin saberlo…

Hisui escuchó a su padre hablar con mayor optimismo y diversión -Sí, el regresará y cuando lo haga… podremos comenzar a planear la boda-

-Sí…- suspiró ella sin prestarle atención, hasta que unos segundos después comprendió las palabras del monarca…

Ese día el rey de Fiore experimentó en propia carne una de las poderosas patadas de su hija…

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

Esos recuerdos la obligaron a derramar unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad.

Natsu había cumplido con su promesa de regresar sano y salvo. El dragon slayer la miraba con una de sus clásicas sonrisas, gracias a su aura mágica, era capaz de ver que Hisui realmente lo había extrañado de la misma forma en que sus amigos…

Pero aunque le gustaría mucho poder quedarse a conversar con ella sobre todo lo que vivió en esos tres años, tenía una misión muy importante que debía cumplir…

-Hisui, necesito hablar contigo- repitió con un rostro más serio, consiguiendo esta vez la total atención de la princesa.

Ella lo miró con un semblante tranquilo, dándole a entender que lo escuchaba…

-Oye Haruka- llamó Mira – Si Natsu no está con el rey, entonces ¿a quién fue a ver?-

-Él está hablando con la princesa- explicó simplemente, viendo cómo es que sus compañeros le hacían una pregunta obvia con la mirada.

Haruka dio un pequeño suspiro antes de cumplir con su palabra.

-Natsu me ha pedido que no les diga nada. Quiere explicarlo él mismo cuando regrese, solamente nos queda esperar-

El mago de fuego ya había terminado de explicar toda la situación, oyendo en medio de la conversación cómo Haruka le informaba que el consejo aún no se hacía presente en el gremio…

-Tiene que ser una broma- concluyó Hisui, con un rostro que combinaba el miedo y la sorpresa en partes iguales.

Natsu no le respondió, se le quedó viendo sin cambiar su expresión, revelándole que no era ninguna broma. El problema era completamente real…

Una guerra, una guerra que podría acabar con la mayor parte de la población del país. Tan solo pensar en todas las víctimas inocentes que serían asesinadas le daba escalofríos a Hisui…

No, no quería ni imaginarlo.

El dragon slayer podía ver claramente que ella no sabía que hacer, y no la culpaba… Natsu recordaba que él también se encontró en una situación similar cuando Ace les entregó la carta donde les declaraban la guerra para destruirlo…

Se sintió totalmente helado al inicio, y no fue hasta momentos después que sus instintos lo movieron para estrellar a Misaki contra la pared debido a la clara amenaza que Living Hell significaba para sus amigos…

También estaba el momento en que se enteró de que Acnologia trataba de destruirlo desde adentro para convertir su alma en poder mágico y volverse más fuerte. El estrés fue insoportable, Natsu estaba mucho más que obligado a ganar por el bien de todas las criaturas vivas…

Y luego de que logró vencerlo finalmente gracias a que Haruka lo ayudó, Natsu sintió el terror en lo más profundo de su ser cuando Mavis le reveló que el dragón negro ni siquiera estuvo usando la mitad de sus fuerzas…

Nuevamente el estrés lo llenó, estaba obligado a ser más fuerte, mucho más poderoso, no podía descansar hasta estar listo, debía derrotar a Zeref para volver vulnerable a Acnologia, pero también estaban Living Hell y su guerra…

Y el hecho de que el consejo se uniera a complicar más las cosas era algo que apenas podía soportar. Pero pudo disfrazar toda esa tensión, sus miedos y preocupaciones bajo una máscara de tranquilidad.

Una máscara que funcionó… hasta que se apareó con Haruka y la mayor parte de sus pensamientos fueron compartidos con ella…

Sabía que podía confiar en la pelinegra, pero eso no impedía que Natsu encerrara sus más profundas preocupaciones en la zona más recóndita de su mente. Y fue gracias a eso que se dio cuenta de que Haruka y él solamente compartían pensamientos externos o algunos levemente profundos…

No podía invadir su privacidad, aunque fueran capaces de ver y sentir lo mismo que el otro…

Todas esas experiencias no hacían otra cosa que enseñarle a mantenerse tranquilo y aprender a lidiar con eso. Algo que aparentemente Hisui aún desconoce, no por completo, pero le faltaba mucho si se ponía a comparar sus posiciones en el asunto de la guerra…

-Necesito que me hagas un favor- su deber ahora era darle la confianza que ella necesitaba para poder sobreponerse a eso y brindar su apoyo –Si todo sale bien, entonces no habrán víctimas inocentes…-

Hisui se olvidó de todo con esa última oración, si había una manera de poder salvar a las personas, entonces ella haría lo que fuera sin dudar. Confiaba en Natsu y lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que él también estaba muy preocupado por ese asunto…

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- preguntó con una mirada llena de determinación.

Natsu sonrió…

En Fairy Tail los magos se encontraban intranquilos por dos razones, estaban preocupados por si al consejo se le antojaba atacarlos mientras Natsu no está y también porque este último aún no regresaba…

Con la excepción de Haruka, nadie tenía idea de lo que Natsu estuviera hablando con la princesa, pero eso no impidió que algunos alegaran que el dragon slayer estaba tratando de solicitar su ayuda en la guerra…

-Eso puede funcionar- dijo Hisui mientras veía esperanzada una oportunidad para evitar una masacre en el país.

-Ya verás que sí- aseguró con una sonrisa – Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, nos veremos de nuevo en los juegos mágicos-

Ella asintió con seguridad, confiando en que si todo marchaba a la perfección, entonces miles de vidas inocentes podrían ser salvadas de ese fatídico destino…

-Lamento que nos hayamos visto así- dijo Natsu con un dejo de tristeza en su voz, claramente no quería que las cosas fueran así. Y ella se encargó de consolarlo, hablándole con un tono amable mientras lo rodeaba cariñosamente con sus brazos…

-Lo importante es que ya estás aquí, tal como prometiste- sonrió y Natsu rozó sus labios con la frente de Hisui antes de marcharse.

Los minutos pasaban y eso no hacía otra cosa más que inquietar a los magos mucho más que antes…

-Haruka, ¿cuánto falta para que Natsu termine?- preguntó Erza, quien se había acercado a Laxus para preguntar por alguna actividad sospechosa en el perímetro del gremio. El rubio negó con un semblante desconfiado…

-Natsu ya está regresando, se mueve a gran velocidad por el bosque- aclaró la pelinegra mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se acercaba a la barra para pedir un vaso de agua.

Todos se quedaron pensativos durante un tiempo que a cada uno se le antojó eterno, debían esperar a Natsu y luego hablar con él para enterarse de lo que hablaba con la princesa.

Mientras esperaban, a todos se les pasó un mismo pensamiento en un determinado momento. Nadie tenía idea de cuándo fue que Natsu empezó a tomar las riendas del gremio, hace sólo un mes continuaba siendo el mismo chico revoltoso y escandaloso de siempre, con la única diferencia de que ahora era mucho más poderoso…

Ellos aprovecharon la calma temporal para poder comenzar a reparar los muros y la entrada del gremio que Haruka había destruido esa mañana mientras castigaba a los 'culpables', cosa que le sacó un escalofrío a los mencionados, sobre todo a las magas pues ellas recordaban que Natsu había llegado a su casa justo antes de que la pelinegra comenzara a torturarlas…

Ya pasaba una hora más y Natsu aún no se hacía presente, sabían que el mago debía regresar a pie para ocultar su habilidad de aparecer donde sea que estuviera su marca y así evitar que el consejo ideara algunas cosas en su contra. Pero a pesar de todo lo anterior, les parecía exagerado el que Natsu todavía no llegara, y eso los tenía preocupados…

¿Y si Living Hell simplemente estaba oculto, esperando el momento adecuado para tratar de acabar con Natsu y después con todo Fairy Tail? No se confiaron cuando el dragon slayer les dijo que no había porqué preocuparse de ellos hasta los juegos, bien todo podría ser una trampa…

Los magos no hicieron otra cosa más que continuar pensando sobre ese asunto, hasta que luego de varios minutos las puertas finalmente se abrieron de una patada, Natsu daba el aviso de su regreso.

Sus compañeros se relajaron visiblemente, algunos dando suspiros de alivio por ver que su amigo había regresado sano y salvo para hablar con ellos sobre el asunto…

Natsu no le dio tiempo a nadie para preguntar pues comenzó inmediatamente a informarles las situaciones…

-Lamento demorar, tenía que hablar con el consejo antes de que se les ocurriera buscarme aquí o en los gremios a donde fui- la mayoría entendió su punto –Haruka ya les dijo todo ¿verdad?- preguntó mirando con tranquilidad a la pelinegra, quien respondió con un tono neutro…

-"Casi" todo, sabemos que tenemos el apoyo de los demás gremios, pero todos los demás quieren saber qué era lo que buscabas al visitar a la princesa- dijo ella, recordando perfectamente la razón por la que Natsu pidió su favor…

-Entonces Natsu- se acercaba Makarov – ¿Qué sucedió?-

Todos lo miraron, esperando su respuesta, la cual Natsu dijo con el tono más simple que pudo…

-Quiero que Hisui se encargue de la evacuación del país-

La sorpresa en los magos era totalmente notoria, con las excepciones de Makarov, Gildarts y Mavis, quienes supieron disimularla muy bien…

-El rey tiene una gran cantidad de guardias que pueden ayudar a evacuar las ciudades en caso de que la guerra se ponga peor de lo que esperábamos, pienso pedirle lo mismo a Blue Pegasus porque ellos tienen un transporte que puede ayudarnos-

-Natsu- volvió a hablar el maestro, con un tono más serio – Eso fue muy arriesgado, ¿qué pasaría si la princesa decidiera hablar con el rey sobre eso? El consejo también se enteraría y nos vigilarían para evitar nuestros movimientos-

-Tú mismo lo dijiste abuelo- respondió Natsu con tranquilidad, confundiendo a los magos –Eso pasaría si Hisui se lo contara a su padre. Pero le he pedido que no lo haga porque seguramente el rey piense hacer lo mismo-

Para nadie pasó inadvertido que Natsu llamó a la princesa por su nombre, lo que enojaba a cierto grupo de magas. Pero ignorando ese detalle, el dragon slayer de fuego percibió la pregunta silenciosa que todo el gremio le hacía, pregunta que respondió con algo de temor…

-Ya hablé con el consejo sobre ese tema, y les he preguntado si podían pedírselo al rey. Ellos accedieron-

Esta vez ni los tres mayores pudieron ocultar su sorpresa por las palabras del dragon slayer. Mientras la mayoría tenía conflictos internos, Natsu estaba haciendo las cosas a su manera a espaldas de sus compañeros…

Minutos en silencio llenaron todo el gremio, pues nadie se atrevía a decir nada al respecto, no porque tuvieran miedo de algo, sino porque nadie tenía idea de cómo sentirse respecto a eso.

Sin embargo, Gildarts se encargó de llamar la atención de todos antes de alguien más lo hiciera…

-Natsu- llamó con tono paternal, bastante tranquilo pero muy serio –Entiendo que quieras proteger a toda la gente inocente, pero primero es necesario que hablemos entre nosotros para poder tomar la mejor decisión posible para todos. Los diferentes puntos de vista, que nos brindan los demás, sirven para poder analizar la situación desde cada ángulo posible… No tienes que hacer todo tú solo, somos una familia y nos apoyamos siempre-

Natsu miró cómo era que sus amigos lo miraban con algunas sonrisas que le demostraban lo agradecidos que estaban porque él se preocupara por su bienestar, pero que también pedían que confiara en ellos…

-Tienes razón viejo- dijo antes de darles una de sus grandes y clásicas sonrisas, las cuales no habían visto desde hace quien sabe cuánto tiempo –Si estamos todos juntos no hay nada que no podamos hacer-

-Vaya flamitas, te estás poniendo sensible- se burló Gray con una sonrisa, aunque no lo admitiera, se sentía feliz por que su mejor amigo parecía volver a la normalidad.

-¡¿Qué cojones dijiste, pervertido?!-

Sí, Natsu estaba de vuelta…

-¡¿A quien demonios llamas pervertido?!-

-¡A ti, Gray bastardo!-

-¡Al menos yo no ando detrás de cada mujer para llevarla a mi cama como un degenerado!-

-¡¿Quien fue el que se escondió para espiarnos a Haruka y a mí porque simplemente no sabe cómo tener sexo?!-

Uuuhhh… esa pregunta era un ataque directo a la hombría de Gray, y éste no pensaba perdonárselo, por lo que ambos pronto comenzaron una de sus clásicas peleas en el gremio, la cual fue comenzando a arrastrar a los demás y, antes de que cualquiera pudiera darse cuenta, hasta el mismo Gildarts se encontraba repartiendo puñetazos y patadas…

Luego de media hora más, los magos ya estaban tirados en el suelo, riendo…

Sí, riendo. Hace mucho que no disfrutaban de esa manera, con tanto asunto con el consejo y Living Hell, no creían que habría un momento para poder simplemente relajarse y divertirse como a ellos les gustaba: con una emocionante pelea entre todos.

La calma los absorbió a todos durante unos minutos más, y luego de unos momentos más, los magos ya estaban sentados en las mesas conversando tranquilamente…

Mavis, Makarov y Gildarts se encontraban recordando cosas sobre el pasado, lo que llevaba a la primera maestra al llorar de alegría con total exageración bajo las miradas nerviosas de los otros dos…

Natsu y casi todo su Harem se encontraban sentados en una mesa cercana a la barra…

-¿Entonces ya tenemos nuestro equipo?- quiso saber Natsu, viendo si sus parejas ya habían decido quiénes serían las magas que irían a las ruinas por los próximos tres días.

-La verdad, todavía no estamos muy seguras…- aclaró Lissana – Cada una de nosotras desea ir para poder entrenar y estar listas para la batalla-

-Natsu, ¿No tienes una sugerencia?- preguntó Mira, y todas vieron cómo el mago de fuego se llevó una mano a la barbilla, tratando de pensar en algo…

Ninguna de ellas dijo nada, Natsu continuaba absorto en sus pensamientos y Haruka estaba sorprendida de que no podía leerlos. Parecía ser que el dragon slayer se había encerrado en una gran bola de acero que no le permitía escuchar nada…

Los demás magos también se percataron del silencio de Natsu, por lo que todos se acercaron para escucharlo atentamente.

Y luego de unos momentos más, en los que cada una de ellas aprovechó para tomar un poco de agua en total calma, Natsu habló, con todos los magos oyéndolo sin darse cuenta…

-Irán Mira, Lissana, Haruka, Wendy, Happy y Charle. Sería lo más normal porque no nos conviene mover a Erza de nuestro antiguo equipo con Lucy y el helado, además de que el consejo no debe sospechar de nada. Mira y Lissana pueden entrenar juntas y aprender mucho pues sus magias son bastante parecidas, así como estoy seguro de que a Haruka le gustaría mucho entrenar a Wendy para volverla más fuerte. Happy y Charle deben ir porque se supone que nosotros lo hacemos, así las cosas parecerán normales. Para ausentarnos por ese tiempo escogeré una misión simple en un lugar que se encuentre a más de un día de viaje, espero que eso sea suficiente para cubrir los tres días y sirva para tratar de evitar un posible espía por parte del consejo. Sé que a algunas de ustedes no les gusta mi idea, por esa razón esta noche lo haré con Mira, Lissana y Haruka, quiero que ustedes tres puedan ir a entrenar tranquilas. Wendy todavía es algo joven, por eso me gustaría esperar esos seis meses antes de aparearme con ella-

Todos lo miraban boquiabiertos, Natsu había analizado las razones de los posibles movimientos del consejo para poder decidir un equipo que fuera a entrenar sin levantar sospechas. ¡Y además había decido con cuáles mujeres se acostaría esta noche y dentro de tres días!

-¿Huh?- preguntó el mago, viendo que todos lo miraban sorprendidos – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me faltó algo?-

Gildarts y el abuelo lo miraron con una sonrisa brillante y el pulgar hacia arriba, completamente orgullosos por la última parte de su plan. Su pequeño Natsu había aprendido bien de las enseñanzas de Gildarts, quien a su vez aprendió del mismo Makarov, que se instruyó bajo las clases del pervertido de su maestro Hades…

Oh sí, la descendencia continuaba…

-¿Qué sucede?- volvió a preguntar Natsu después de ver los gestos de Gildarts y el abuelo. Podía leer sus auras y entendía que ellos se sentían orgullosos… ¿Pero por qué?

Mira llamó su atención al hablarle con tranquilidad –Natsu, ¿Por qué Elfman no viene también con nosotras?-

-Si él quiere puede venir también, mientras más personas entrenen, será mejor. Pero creí que él pensaba ir con Evergreen y el equipo de Laxus- respondió algo confundido.

Los demás entendieron eso perfectamente, se les había olvidado que esos dos habían formalizado su relación ya hace mucho. Pero eso no evitó que las palabras de Natsu sonrojaran de vergüenza a ambos magos, y, cuando nadie se dio cuenta, el mago de fuego sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a ambos…

-Entonces Elfman- llamó Natsu -¿Vienes?- preguntó levemente divertido.

Todos los presentes miraron al Strauss, quien se sentía realmente presionado en ese momento por todas las miradas de sus amigos. Sin embargo, el mago reunió todo su valor para enrojecer un poco más y soltó suavemente sus palabras…

-¡NO ES DE HOMBRES ABANDONAR A SU NOVIA!-

Su grito hizo eco en todo el lugar mientras un avergonzado Elfman empezaba a ser golpeado por su pareja…

-¡¿Cómo demonios te atreves a decir algo así?!- dijo ella también muy avergonzada mientras los demás reían animados.

Natsu también reía, pero eso solamente era apariencia pues las palabras de su amigo estaban resonando en su cabeza…

"_No es de hombres abandonar a su novia"_

Abandonar…

Natsu no pudo describir lo que sintió en ese momento, pero se prometió a sí mismo que jamás haría algo que pudiera lastimar a las personas que más amaba en el mundo…

Los minutos continuaban transcurriendo y la calma que se respiraba en el gremio era realmente reconfortante, pero nuestro mago todavía necesitaba hacer algo más…

Ya era el momento de ir a casa y cada mago se despedía, Gray y Juvia habían decidido ver una película esa noche para poder relajarse.

"_Sí claro"_ pensaron todos mientras ambos magos enrojecían por las miradas pícaras de sus amigos y los pulgares arriba del maestro y Gildarts.

Lucy se fue con Flare, quien ese mismo día se volvió una maga más de Fairy Tail, hacia su hogar para hacer una pijamada. Obviamente Levy fue invitada y ella aceptó con una gran sonrisa…

Todos los magos comenzaron a separarse con dirección a sus hogares…

Técnicamente ya no había nadie más cuando Natsu le pidió a Mavis hablar con ella, Gildarts y el abuelo mientras le decía al resto de sus parejas que fueran a casa y lo esperaran…

Haruka lo miró con tranquilidad durante unos momentos, tratando de descifrar lo que se ocultaba bajo la petición de Natsu, quien mentalmente le dijo que le contaría después porque ella también era parte de ese asunto. La pelinegra asintió de manera imperceptible mientras veía a las demás aceptar su pedido…

-También préstenle una habitación a Wendy por favor, no he tenido tiempo de modificar la casa- se disculpó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba a la más joven.

-No te preocupes Natsu-san- le respondió ella mientras se avergonzaba cuando Natsu rozó sus labios.

Erza no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó confundida cuando su novio le guiñó el ojo y acaricio tanto su rostro como su cabello mientras un brillo especial aparecía en sus ojos…

Iba a preguntarle qué era lo que sucedía, cuando en ese momento las hermanas se le acercaron al mago.

-De acuerdo pero no demores Natsu, esta noche es nuestra- le susurró Mira antes de besarlo, y Natsu le sonrió en respuesta antes de hacer lo mismo con Lissana.

-No tardaremos, lo prometo- dijo antes de entrar nuevamente al gremio al lado de Mavis…

Ya dentro, los magos cerraron la puerta y se miraron durante unos momentos.

Gildarts y Makarov lo miraban seriamente mientras el primero hablaba…

-Entonces Natsu, ¿qué es lo que pasa?-

-Charle tuvo una visión…- comenzó Natsu.

Las magas llegaron al hogar que compartían con Natsu en muy poco tiempo…

-Bueno Wendy- llamó Haruka – Ya que hoy Mira y Lissana dormirán en el cuarto de Natsu, siéntete libre de poder usar cualquiera de sus habitaciones, lo mismo que hará Mavis cuando ella regrese-

-Muchas gracias a todas por recibirme- respondió educadamente la más joven mientras hacía una leve reverencia y las demás le sonreían.

-Vamos no te preocupes por eso- respondió Lissana, sonrojada por la idea de acostarse con su amado Natsu –Todas vivimos aquí por una razón ¿no?-

-Bueno Lissana, debemos acomodar su cama- sonrió Mira –Natsu es nuestro esta noche-

-S-sí…- respondió tímidamente mientras Haruka se encargaba de recordarles algo…

-Recuerden que mañana nos vamos, deben alistar sus cosas-

-Sí- respondieron ambas antes de meterse a la habitación de Mira.

Wendy estaba bastante indecisa sobre la habitación donde quedarse, no se sentía muy convencida sobre invadir la privacidad de las hermanas…

Y Haruka se percató de eso…

-Wendy, si lo deseas también puedes usar mi habitación- dijo, sorprendiendo a la menor y a Erza, que todavía estaba con ellas en la sala –Yo ya tengo listas mis cosas para irme, además de que Erza me invitó a dormir hoy en su cuarto-

-Sí… gracias Haruka-san…- se disculpó ella antes de subir las escaleras y hospedarse esa noche en la habitación de la pelinegra. Happy y Charle salieron a volar durante algunas horas pues querían disfrutar de un paseo nocturno…

-No recuerdo haberte invitado a dormir en mi habitación hoy- le dijo Erza una vez que se quedaron solas y ambas entraban en el cuarto de titania.

-Bueno hazlo porque no me iré- le sonrió Haruka, antes de recostarla sobre la cama y apoyarse suavemente sobre ella…

-Haruka ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó confundida luego de que la dragon slayer la besara suavemente unos momentos…

-Natsu y yo ya nos apareamos…- comenzó ella y Erza entendió hacia dónde iba dirigida la conversación – De verdad me disculpo por haberte obligado a tener relaciones conmigo-

-Haruka…- susurró titania.

-Y ahora que ya no tengo ese problema, quiero agradecerte como es debido-

Erza entendió perfectamente…

Ahora que Natsu y ella finalmente tuvieron relaciones, eso quería decir que…

Haruka posó una mano sobre su rostro –Esta será nuestra última noche juntas, después de hoy, las cosas volverán a la normalidad-

Erza no dijo nada y solamente cerró los ojos cuando Haruka unió nuevamente sus labios con los de ella, moviendo sus bocas con una gran tranquilidad en la que ambas se decidieron a disfrutar juntas por una última vez…

Sus dedos se entrelazaron y Erza dio el primer paso al succionar con suavidad el labio inferior de Haruka para después darle una placentera mordida…

Haruka no quiso quedarse atrás y comenzó a volver el beso más feroz, asaltando con deseo la boca de Erza al mismo tiempo que dejaba a su lengua trazar el contorno de sus labios, obligando a titania a soltar un suspiro de placer al mismo tiempo que el muslo de la pelinegra se rozaba con su intimidad…

Podía sentir la excitación de Erza fluir sobre su pierna, oyendo los suaves suspiros que decía mientras su propio placer crecía cuando una mano de la pelirroja se posó sobre uno de sus pechos, apretándolos mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban y algunas líneas de saliva sobresalían de sus bocas…

Una Wendy realmente sonrojada trataba de dormir pero le era imposible…

Podía escuchar perfectamente los gemidos de Haruka y Erza, a los que momentos después se le unieron los de Mira y Lissana. Pudo escuchar cuando Natsu regresó a casa e inmediatamente se metió en su cuarto…

Aunque estaba realmente avergonzada, la razón real de su nerviosismo y sonrojo era porque la primera maestra se encontraba succionando uno de los pequeños pechos de la dragon slayer…

Parece ser que Mavis también entró en humor. Ella se había percatado de lo que hacían Erza y Haruka, pues la puerta había quedado levemente abierta, permitiéndole ver a la maestra todo lo que sucedía allí. Hasta que ella misma no pudo resistirlo más…

No tenía deseos de involucrarse con Natsu esa noche pues le parecía una falta de respeto contra las hermanas, lo mismo sucedía con las magas que observaba, se veía que era un asunto realmente personal. Por lo que le quedaba una opción en la casa. Alguien de casi su mismo físico, Wendy.

La más joven entendía que esto era normal para las mujeres de Natsu, y sabía también que en algún momento ella y otra chica más tendrían que hacerlo junto a él. Tal como hacían Mira y Lissana en ese momento…

Tal vez Wendy no era una experta, pero conocía perfectamente los puntos más sensibles de su cuerpo, el cual se parecía al de Mavis, por lo que fue capaz de arrancarle un gemido a la maestra cuando pasó su mano sobre su intimidad, rozando aquel botón rosa que no hizo otra cosa más que sonrojar a Mavis mientras le daba una sonrisa de placer…

Sí, la noche era tranquila y perfecta para disfrutar…

Natsu estaba sentado en el borde de su cama mientras Lissana se movía insistentemente de arriba hacia abajo, Mira estaba sentada en la pierna derecha del mago, rozando su intimidad y sintiendo que su muslo era cubierto por los jugos de Mira, quien besaba con tranquilidad a Lissana…

Dos hermosas mujeres lo amaban con toda la pasión del mundo, y Natsu no pudo pensar en algo mejor mientras lamía los pechos de Mira con desesperación y su mano jugaba con la intimidad de la albina mayor…

Natsu comenzó a mover sus caderas para profundizar su contacto con Lissana, sin dejar de atender a Mira. Ambas magas se miraban sonrojadas mientras su excitación las obligaba a besarse con mayor intensidad, oyendo los gruñidos del hombre que amaban y compartían en ese momento…

Haruka no hacía otra cosa que no fuera sujetarse de los cabellos de Erza mientras la lengua de titania recorría su interior con rapidez y eficacia. Siendo su lengua acompañada por un dedo más que se introdujo en la dragon slayer, quien cerró los ojos cuando Erza atrapó su clítoris entre los dientes para morderlo y succionarlo, arrancándole más gemidos a la maga…

La dragon slayer del cielo se había mostrado nerviosa al principio, pero reconocía que era su deber el comenzar a sentirse segura para cuando pueda tener relaciones con Natsu… Por lo que ahora Wendy y Mavis tenían una batalla entre sus lenguas mientras sus intimidades estaban conectadas y sus jugos eran mezclados por el movimiento de sus caderas…

Lissana estaba apoyada sobre sus manos y rodillas, lamiendo la entrada de su hermana mayor, mientras era penetrada por un Natsu muy excitado que no dejaba de atender a la boca de Mira, ni a sus pechos…

Los tomaba con fuerza mientras se dedicaba a explorar la cavidad de la albina con su lengua, ambas magas liberaban sus gemidos pero entonces Natsu se llenó de flamas y todo su cuerpo se volvió un poco más caliente mientras una fina tela de fuego rodeaba todos sus cuerpos desnudos, y fue entonces cuando ellas experimentaron los cambios…

Las flamas las hicieron mucho más sensibles y cuando Natsu empezó a jugar con los pezones de Mira, apretándolos y lamiéndolos insistentemente para después atraparlo entre sus dientes en una sonrisa seductora, Lissana sintió arder de placer todo su interior mientras Natsu la llenaba por completo y las dos magas liberaba un grito al mismo tiempo que se venían…

El mago de fuego sintió cuando las paredes de Lissana lo estrujaron de una manera muy placentera y no pudo evitar que sus caderas comenzaran a moverse con mayor velocidad, arrancándole una gran cantidad de gemidos a la maga que se encontraba realmente sensible…

Pero ella no era la única…

Mira también comenzó a gemir cuando Natsu logró quedar echado debajo de su intimidad, asaltándola con su lengua mientras sus caderas continuaban embistiendo a Lissana, quien solamente podía apoyar sus manos en el pecho de Natsu para tratar de mantenerse erguida…

Ambas magas sonrojadas se miraban fijamente mientras acercaban sus rostros para poder besarse y dejar a sus lenguas jugar con su compañera, pero sus manos también querían acción e inmediatamente comenzaron a tocar sus pechos con deseo, masajeándolos con descaro y apretando sus pezones para excitarse mutuamente…

Erza no era capaz de resistir más, Haruka la tenía cubierta con una capa de agua que la excitaba y se introducía en ella. Titania no podía creer que la pelinegra era capaz de hacer que el agua tomara la forma del miembro de Natsu, llenando a ambas magas por completo mientras sus intimidades no podían dejar de rozarse, causando una fricción intensa entre sus botones rosa. Aquellas dos mujeres gemían el nombre de Natsu al mismo tiempo que se corrían con fuerza…

Las flamas de Natsu eran intensas, así como el calor que desprendía todo su cuerpo…

Lissana ya no había podido resistir mucho más y terminó con un grito de placer para quedar echada en la suave cama en un intento de poder recuperarse del aliento, cosa que aprovechó el mago para poder embestir con intensidad contra Mira…

-Ah… Natsu…- gemía la mayor con una sonrisa – Te he extrañado tanto…-

-Yo también- admitió él sin reducir la velocidad –No puedo vivir sin ustedes, las amo tanto…-

Mira se sentía feliz con oír esas palabras, por lo que no pudo hacer otra cosa que conectar su lengua con la de su dragon slayer. Sintiéndolo en todo su ancho y largo, mientras ella se concentraba en tratar de apretar los músculos de su zona íntima, arrancándole un gruñido de satisfacción a Natsu.

Lissana continuaba respirando agitadamente pues se había venido dos veces sin descanso, y ahora veía con claridad cómo es que el mago colocaba a su hermana bocabajo para continuar introduciéndose en ella, obligando a Mira a gemir más que antes…

-Mira-nee- llamó Lissana mientras abría las piernas y las flexionaba levemente frente a ambos, para dejar su intimidad frente a su hermana –También tienes que atenderme…-

La mayor sonrió mientras se dedicaba a dejar que su lengua jugara con la vagina de Lissana, sin dejar de ser penetrada por Natsu…

-Haruka…- gimió titania el nombre de su acompañante mientras la aludida se dedicaba a sonreírle coquetamente mientras mantenía activa su magia de agua –Creí… que esta noche… lo harías…-

Erza no pudo terminar de hablar pues tuvo un orgasmo en ese momento, pero Haruka la entendió perfectamente...

Sin embargo no dejó de penetrarla con su magia, haciendo que la mirada de Erza empezara a perderse en el placer…

-Sí… esta noche lo estoy haciendo con Natsu- respondió Haruka…

No de manera carnal, pero no necesitaban que sus cuerpos estuvieran unidos para sentir el placer del sexo.

.

.

.

Para eso también servía su enlace… ¿no?

Dentro del dominio de sus mentes, la pelinegra era cargada por Natsu, quien tomaba con fuerza su trasero y no dejaba de penetrarla. Ambos se sonreían pues para ellos era divertido el hecho de que tenían relaciones aquí mientras también lo hacían en el mundo real…

-Creo que… nos matarán cuando se enteren- gimió la maga mientras esta vez ella se dedicaba a montar el miembro de su compañero, y las manos de éste se deleitaban con uno de sus pechos y su clítoris…

-Tal vez…- respondió Natsu –Pero dije que lo haría contigo ¿no?- sonrió cuando se levantaba para abrazar el cuerpo de su novia y mover sus caderas para llegar más profundo…

El miembro de Natsu era totalmente lubricado por los jugos de Haruka, quien se aferraba a los cabellos rosas mientras sentía el placer explorar todos los rincones de su cuerpo…

Pero ahora los dejamos disfrutar un poco de privacidad mientras nos concentramos en el cuarto del mago…

Mira se hallaba echada bocarriba con Lissana sobre ella, sus vaginas estaban juntas y Natsu se decidía a colocar su miembro en el punto de roce, empezando un lento vaivén con su pene tocando los puntos más sensibles de ambas magas…

Se sentía genial, pero Natsu tuvo la corazonada de introducir sus dedos dentro de las albinas, jugando con sus intimidades y con sus segundas cavidades al presionar suavemente con su dedo índice…

Al sentir ese contacto, tanto Mira como Lissana sintieron sus piernas fallarles y Natsu pudo percibir cómo es que la excitación de ambas aumentaba… ¿tal vez a ellas les gustaba?

Recordaba que Haruka pareció disfrutar mucho el mismo contacto la primera vez que se aparearon… así que tal vez estaba en lo correcto…

Y basándose en esa suposición… Natsu introdujo, con suavidad, su dedo por completo en Lissana.

La albina se vino inmediatamente mientras Natsu sentía que estaba muy caliente y realmente apretado, lo que le hizo ponerse más duro que antes…

Mira se percató de eso, y también de la expresión de placer de su hermana, por lo que sonrió de forma traviesa mientras colocaba sus manos en el trasero de Lissana para abrirlo un poco…

-Vamos Natsu, Lissana tiene que sentirse bien…- la aludida se sorprendió mucho por ese gesto.

Y Natsu no le dio tiempo de decir nada.

Introdujo un segundo dedo para obligar a la albina a soltar un mayor gemido y acostumbrarla, sabía que si no tenía el cuidado suficiente, podría resultar muy doloroso…

Aunque nunca lo admitiría, ahora mismo le agradecía al depravado de Gildarts el haberle obligado a aprender sobre sexo…

Por lo que ahora necesitaba relajar totalmente la zona si pensaba intentarlo… pero no dejo de mover sus caderas para continuar con el roce entre sus intimidades…

Wendy ya no resistía más.

Mavis atacaba su cuello, sus pechos y su zona más sensible con total fiereza sin dejarle ningún descanso, por lo que terminó llegando al orgasmo por tercera vez esa noche…

-Vamos Wendy- le susurró la maestra –Si no resistes esto, nunca podrás complacer a Natsu cuando sea el momento…-

-S-sí…- susurró de manera apenas audible mientras el sudor bañaba su pequeño cuerpo.

Todo sea por Natsu-san…

Haruka y Erza finalmente yacían dormidas sobre la cama con rostros sonrosados, relajando sus cuerpos, los cuales estaban entrelazados… al igual que sus dedos…

Ellas ya habían tenido su última noche juntas, pero que el cuerpo de Haruka descanse no significa que su mente lo haga…

La pelinegra se encontraba succionando con fiereza el miembro de Natsu, tomándolo todo y haciendo que el mago llegara hasta su garganta, lo que le daba un gran placer al dragon slayer…

Nuestro mago se vino con fuerza dentro de la boca de Haruka, y lo hizo nuevamente cuando ella lo retiró de su boca, manchando su rostro fino mientras le daba una sonrisa traviesa…

-Delicioso- susurró ella mientras miraba su mano llena de la esencia de Natsu, y luego se chupaba cada uno de sus dedos de manera tentadora.

Natsu no quiso esperar más y tomó a Haruka entre sus brazos, sentándose sobre el colchón imaginario y dejar que la pelinegra se sentara sobre su miembro, dándole la espalda…

Nuevamente el vaivén empezaba para ambos, quienes mantenían un ritmo intenso pero constante e igualado. Natsu tomaba los pechos de la maga mientras dejaba a sus dientes dar pequeñas mordidas para marcar la espalda y hombros de su novia, quien daba unos suspiros de felicidad mientras volteaba su rostro para poder besar a su Natsu…

El mago de fuego se mantenía con Haruka mientras no paraba de hacerlo con Mira y Lissana. Tanto tiempo entrenando su concentración para aprender a usar su Fairy Soul había rendido sus frutos… porque este nuevo uso, tener sexo de dos maneras distintas al mismo tiempo, jamás se le pasó por la cabeza…

Tanto se había concentrado en ese último pensamiento, que no se había dado cuenta de cuando fue que comenzó a penetrar salvajemente a Mira… ahora también se daba cuenta de que Lissana ya se había acostumbrado a sus dedos, es más, ella movía sus caderas tratando de profundizar el contacto…

Estaba lista…

Natsu retiró su mano y se preparó para penetrarla, colocando la punta de su miembro para presionar un poco sobre la zona, viendo la mirada temerosa de la más joven de las hermanas.

-Lissana… no tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres- le aclaró él mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Yo… yo…- dudaba ella unos minutos mientras trataba de relajarse, Natsu nunca le haría daño, podía confiar en él. Pero aunque lo deseara, se sentía con miedo…

Su mago vio esa expresión y acaricio suavemente sus cabellos para consolarla con una pequeña sonrisa… pero…

-Haz… hazlo… Natsu…- susurró mientras miraba hacia otro lado y trataba de no pensar en las cosas…

El dragon slayer asintió, necesitaba ser muy cuidadoso si quería que esto fuera placentero para ella, realmente no quería lastimarla, así que empezó a empujar suavemente…

Lissana dio un quejido de dolor en cuanto sintió que su mago comenzaba a entrar, sentía como si Natsu la estuviera partiendo en dos conforme avanzaba… y aunque era algo doloroso, no podía negar que la sensación estaba comenzando a gustarle…

Finalmente Natsu entró por completo, y tuvo que concentrarse para no correrse dentro de ella en ese mismo momento. Estaba muy caliente y extremadamente apretado, era una sensación increíble, sentía unos enormes deseos de embestirla pero tuvo que controlarse pues no debía olvidar que era la primera vez para Lissana…

Se quedaron así unos momentos más, en los que el mago se dedicó a moverse suavemente mientras dejaba a sus dedos jugar con la vagina de Mira, quien miraba con una sonrisa seductora la expresión de su hermana…

Lissana tenía los ojos cerrados y un fuerte sonrojo invadía su cara, no podía creer que estuviera teniendo sexo de esa forma con Natsu, quien sentía sus deseos crecer al percatarse de que lo apretaban más que antes…

Mira se preguntaba el cómo se sentiría hacerlo de esa manera, sin embargo su atención se concentró en ver que el cuerpo que estaba sobre el suyo empezaba a moverse, dándole a Natsu la señal que necesitaba…

Él posó una mano sobre las caderas de Lissana mientras se concentraba en entrar y salir, aumentando poco a poco la velocidad mientras esa nueva sensación lo obligaba a soltar unos gruñidos de satisfacción…

Lissana se encontraba gimiendo el nombre de su novio mientras lo sentía embestir con mayor fuerza, el dolor había desaparecido en gran medida, siendo cubierto por una nueva sensación de placer que no hacía otra cosa más que aumentar constantemente…

Sus piernas le fallaban, no podía sostenerse más y quedó completamente recostada sobre el cuerpo de su hermana, quien le sonrió antes de entrelazar sus lenguas. Mira introdujo sus dedos dentro de su hermana, llenando su intimidad para estimularla y jugar con su botón rosa mientras Natsu no paraba de continuar con sus estocadas, sintiéndose en el cielo conforme más lo hacía, hasta que la sintió estrecharse mucho más y Natsu no lo resistió…

Con una embestida más, Natsu se corrió por completo dentro de Lissana, quien al experimentar esa nueva sensación no pudo evitar venirse también con un grito de placer para la diversión de su hermana…

Natsu salió de ella, sintiéndose excitado al ver que su esencia salía del interior de su novia, ella necesitaba descansar pues ahora estaba recostaba bocabajo contra el colchón en un intento de recuperar el aliento…

Y fue en ese momento en que Natsu vio que Mira juntaba sus piernas para levantarlas y usar sus manos para separar levemente su segunda cavidad…

-Natsu…- llamó con tono seductor –Yo también quiero intentarlo…-

El mago de fuego sintió que se ponía más duro…

Happy y Charle ya regresaban al hogar de Natsu, dándose cuenta de que la habitación del dragon slayer continuaba iluminada, ambos exceeds no dijeron nada porque ya sabían lo que estaba sucediendo en dicho lugar…

Happy se fue directo a la sala para descansar, no quería incomodar a su amigo, y Charle se decidió a buscar la habitación de Haruka pues recordaba que Wendy pasaría allí la noche…

Caminó por un pasillo del segundo piso, viendo una puerta ligeramente abierta, al asomarse pudo ver los cuerpos desnudos de Haruka y Erza entrelazados mientras ambas dormían con sus rostros bastante juntos, casi parecía un beso…

Charle apartó la vista de golpe, no debió haber visto eso, y no quería ni imaginar lo que había sucedido momentos antes. Mejor buscar a Wendy para dormir tranquilamente.

Continuó buscando durante unos minutos, en los cuales bajó al primer piso a tomar un vaso de agua y ver al gato azul roncar en el sofá. Se preguntaba cómo es que él podía descansar como si nada, si los gemidos que provenían de la habitación de Natsu llenaban todo el lugar…

Simplemente decidió ignorar ese tema y continuar su búsqueda, hasta que luego de unos momentos finalmente la encontró.

Y luego se desmayó…

Wendy dormía totalmente desnuda mientras su intimidad se encontraba en contacto con la de Mavis, ambas se abrazaban y respiraban de manera acompasada…

Ellas dos ya habían terminado de hacerlo, al igual que Haruka y Erza, pero otras dos magas todavía continuaban…

Lissana vio que su hermana se había acostumbrado en un menor tiempo que ella, pues ahora mismo se encontraba soltando varios suspiros y gemidos mientras Natsu la cargaba y continuaba penetrándola con fuerza, mordiendo su cuello y sus pechos para dejarle varias marcas…

Mira se sostuvo de su cuello, atrapando la cintura de su dragon slayer con sus piernas en un intento de profundizar su contacto. No podía describir la sensación que le daba, se sentía extraño, pero daba un enorme placer…

La maga tenía el rostro sonrojado y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa total cuando Natsu salió de ella para darle la vuelta y volver a introducirse, esta vez dejando que Mira pudiera ver cuando su hermana se acercaba para lamer su clítoris, obligándola a soltar un gemido bastante alto…

Natsu se sentó en el colchón, dejando que Lissana pudiera continuar con su actividad mientras él decidía saborear los pechos de Mira, succionándolos con gran fuerza e intensidad, al igual que sus estocadas, pero ninguno resistió más…

Ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo, y Natsu se corrió con fuerza dentro de Mira, sintiendo las paredes de la albina apretarlo con enorme fuerza que le impedía salir de allí, por lo que terminó por vaciarse en ella…

La albina respiraba agitadamente mientras su novio se encargaba de recostarla suavemente en el colchón para él también echarse y respirar unos momentos.

Lissana se apoyó sobre sus manos para mirar a su hermana, quien le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió…

Natsu tenía sus ojos cerrados por la tranquilidad, hasta que se vio obligado a abrirlos cuando pues sentía algo muy suave tocando su miembro…

Mira y Lissana habían atrapado el pene de Natsu entre sus pechos, masajeándolo con sus montes al mismo tiempo que ambas lamían la punta y entrelazaban sus lenguas, dejando que sus salivas combinadas bañaran el miembro de Natsu, quien dio un quejido cuando ambas se dispusieron a succionar la punta y besarse al mismo tiempo…

El mago de fuego aún se encontraba sensible pues hace apenas un minuto se había corrido, y el que continuara haciéndolo con Haruka dentro de su mente no ayudaba en nada. Trató de resistir lo más que pudo pero fue inútil…

Natsu liberó su carga en un disparo, bañando los pechos y rostros de sus acompañantes, quienes lo miraban con una sonrisa antes de entrelazar sus lenguas para degustar la esencia de su amado…

No supo describir lo que sintió en ese momento, pero no pudo evitar que su excitación aumentara cuando Lissana se apoyó sobre sus manos y rodillas al mismo tiempo que Mira se recostaba bocarriba y abría sus piernas…

Ambas magas usaron sus manos para abrir un poco sus intimidades, incitándolo…

-Vamos Natsu…- susurró Lissana con una mirada traviesa.

-La noche no ha terminado…- terminó Mira con una sonrisa.

Natsu también sonrió.

-Moete Kita Zo-

.

.

.

La mañana del día siguiente era realmente tranquila mientras Natsu se preparaba junto a su equipo para partir, la misión ya estaba escogida y ahora debían salir inmediatamente para alejarse lo suficiente antes de ir hacia las ruinas…

-Cuídense mientras no estamos- dijo Mira con una sonrisa, Eflman y los demás asintieron con rostros animados…

-Regresaremos pronto- se despidió Lissana mientras el equipo finalmente partía.

Al cabo de una hora, los magos ya se habían alejado lo suficiente, se encontraban en un bosque que poseía una enorme cantidad de árboles…

-Muy bien, no nos han seguido- afirmó Haruka mientras Natsu lo confirmaba usando su aura mágica.

Tenía razón, nadie los siguió.

-Entonces nos vamos- dijo el mago mientras dejaba una marca en el tronco de un árbol, las demás asintieron y todos fueron cubiertos por las flamas de Natsu.

Dentro del gremio…

Erza, Lucy, Gray y Juvia se encontraban juntos en una mesa cercana a la barra conversando entre ellos…

-Debe ser bastante duro compartir a Natsu- dijo Lucy mirando a su amiga titania, quien no dijo nada.

Gray vio que Erza se quedaba callada – Natsu trata de hacer lo mejor para el gremio, pero tienes que decirle cómo te sientes Erza. Tú fuiste su primera novia, no es correcto que el fosforito no te haya prestado atención…-

Erza se dio cuenta de que sus amigos la entendían perfectamente.

La primera vez no sabía qué pensar, era verdad que deseaba que Natsu y Haruka pudieran ser felices pues ella vio que la pelinegra lo amaba tanto como ella lo hacía. Era verdad que Natsu la amaba, pero conforme pasaban los días y más parejas aparecían, ella empezaba a sentirse apartada…

No dudaba de los sentimientos de Natsu, pero quería oírlo de él mismo, quería que él viniera y le dijera que la amaba por completo, que nunca se marcharía de su lado... que siempre estarían juntos sin importar los problemas que vinieran…

Pero entonces Natsu tuvo que irse a la isla Tenrou, se fue por un mes, uniéndose con Mavis durante su estadía…

Le dolía, no quería admitirlo pero le dolía. No era que no deseara compartirlo, pero empezaba a sentir que se estaban alejando uno del otro…

-Creo que deberías relajar tu mente Erza- aconsejó Lucy, y titania asintió –Hagamos un trabajo juntos-

Los magos se acercaron a revisar las solicitudes para ver cuál cumplirían en menos de tres días pues Gray, Lucy, Juvia y Erza serían los próximos en ir a las ruinas…

Encontraron un trabajo simple y se lo presentaron a Mavis, quien reemplazaba a Mira para registrar las misiones de los magos…

-Maestra, ¿podemos hacer este trabajo?- preguntó la rubia.

-Oh ya veo- dijo la primera maestra mientras leía el papel –Bien, jóvenes, esto no debería tomar más de dos días. Pero me temo que Erza no puede ir…-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?- preguntaron los magos, sorprendidos por las palabras.

-Natsu me pidió que te quedaras, no me dijo la razón, pero mencionó que era muy importante- le dijo la Mavis a Erza.

-¿Pero él no volverá en tres días?- preguntó Lucy confundida.

-No, Natsu traerá a Gajeel y se quedará aquí hasta que sea el momento de llevarlos a las ruinas, él se irá antes para cumplir con la misión que escogieron hoy y después se reunirá con ustedes-

La pelirroja no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, pero Lucy y Gray sonrieron al darse cuenta de lo que Natsu intentaba.

-Bueno, supongo que no se puede hacer nada- dijo el alquimista de hielo con un suspiro, sorprendiendo más a titania.

-Parece que tendrás que quedarte Erza, lo siento- se diculpó Lucy con una leve sonrisa sincera.

-No, no se preocupen, puedo aprovechar para entrenar, yo estaré bien-

Los dos asintieron y después se marcharon, le dejarían a Natsu el arreglar las cosas…

"_Espero que no lo arruines Natsu"_

"_Buena suerte Erza"_

Mavis y titania vieron a los magos salir del gremio, entonces la maestra recordó algo más

-Oh es verdad, Natsu me pidió que lo esperaras en su casa, así que hoy tienes todo el día libre-

Erza no dijo nada, simplemente asintió antes de irse…

Natsu y los demás ya estaban en las ruinas, viendo al dragon slayer de hierro…

Sus cabellos seguían igual de largos, pero ahora era más alto y sus músculos estaban más grandes y desarrollados, su ropa entera estaba realmente muy desgastada y podían ver algunas cicatrices en sus brazos y pecho…

Se notaba que Gajeel no estuvo perdiendo el tiempo…

-Finalmente llegan, Salamander- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa divertida que reflejaba una enorme confianza.

Natsu también le sonrió, podía detectar el gran cambio en las fuerzas del caza dragones de hierro. Se había vuelto realmente poderoso y eso lo emocionaba mucho.

-Bueno, es hora de entrenar- dijo Haruka mientras empezaba a estirarse para calentar sus músculos –Nos veremos en tres días-

-Buena suerte Haruka- le deseó Natsu mientras se acercaba a la lápida con Gajeel detrás de él.

-No se pongan muy cómodos, porque cuando termine, seré mucho más fuerte que ustedes dos- la pelinegra miró a los dos varones, Natsu sonrió.

-Hmp- respondió Gajeel mientras el mago de fuego los cubría a ambos con sus flamas, listo para regresar al gremio.

Dentro del hogar Dragneel…

Erza se encontraba echada sobre la cama de Natsu, aguardando por su regreso. No había ningún ruido y eso daba una sensación solitaria…

Hasta que recordó a su reliquia, no había recibido noticias de ella en ningún momento, tal vez algo andaba mal…

-Aka-san ¿me escuchas?- preguntó.

"_Fuerte y claro Erza-sama"_ respondió aquella voz tranquila _"¿Qué sucede?"_

-No es nada, creí que algo malo te pasaba, no te escuché por unos días-

"_Ah, era eso, de verdad lo siento, pero estaba haciendo algo muy importante"_

-¿Puedes decírmelo?-

"_Como he visto que necesitamos volvernos más fuertes para la guerra, he estado usando mi magia para mejorar su habilidades y poder enlazarme con cada una de sus armas y armaduras… y aún no termino, es una cantidad realmente impresionante"_

-Bueno, gracias- respondió titania, muy asombrada por lo que su reliquia estaba haciendo.

"_Erza-sama, me temo que no podrá usar ninguna de sus armaduras hasta que sea el momento de entrenar en las ruinas que mencionó Natsu, necesito enlazarme con cada una para poder mejorarlas y permitirle usar toda mi magia al máximo"_

-No te preocupes por eso, de verdad te agradezco que hagas esto por mí Aka-san- una sonrisa tierna se asomó en sus labios.

"_De verdad lo siento, pero también deberé enlazarme con la que está usando ahora mismo por lo que no podrá usarla"_ Erza la miró sorprendida _"Pero no se preocupe, acabo de terminar de reparar uno y ya está listo para ser usado, disfrútelo"_

El cuerpo de Erza empezó a brillar cuando Aka le colocó la armadura que podía usar…

En ese momento, Natsu ya había llegado a su casa y sintió el poder mágico de Erza en su habitación, el mago se dirigió allí y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con algo inesperado.

.

.

.

Erza estaba usando su vestido de novia.

Titania se sonrojó fuertemente al ver que Natsu la miraba realmente sorprendido, pero esa mirada desapareció para dar paso a una leve vergüenza…

-Erza… no creo que seamos tan jóvenes para eso- admitió tímidamente.

Y entonces ella se desmayó.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, por cierto, les tengo una escena extra al final...

**Como generalmente me demoro en poder actualizar, siento que debería hacer algo para que la espera no parezca tan larga. Así que no estoy muy seguro de si debería publicar una pequeña historia que no tenga nada que ver con mi Fic, claro que sería algo simple, no con una trama como la que se desarrolla actualmente en este Fic. Sino algo solamente para pasar el rato. Me gustaría sus opiniones sobre esto.**

TAMBIÉN...

Quiero aprovechar este momento para avisarles a todos los que leen el manga. Voy a colocar la relación entre END y Natsu en mi Fic, pero no aún, la verdad es que no me va cambiar en nada la historia y me hará más fácil escribir la trama. Si tienen preguntas sobre eso, pueden hacerlas, yo estoy más que dispuesto a responderles.

También quisiera preguntarle algo a los que leen el manga, seguramente varios se han dado cuenta ya de que Mavis ha recuperado su cuerpo... así que díganme, ¿cómo creen que afectará esto a Fairy Tail?

Además de eso, les tengo otra cosa...

Natsu tiene un secreto, se trata de algo que sucedió durante sus seis meses de entrenamiento, no le ha dicho a nadie sobre eso, y veremos un poco sobre aquel tema en el próximo capítulo, no les diré de qué se trata pero tiene que ver con cierta relación que posee con cierta persona...

Muchos ya deben saberlo, pero el próximo capítulo será puramente NatsuxErza, ¿porqué? ES NECESARIO, ella es la pareja principal de Natsu, no puedo dejar que se quede así sin más.

Un par de capítulos más y finalmente comenzarán los juegos mágicos, sigo escuchando sugerencias sobre unas posibles batallas.

Bueno, finalmente se hizo el trío y espero que les haya gustado, si así fue, diganmelo en sus reviews.

Esta vez no hay respuestas a los reviews porque ya respondí todos por mensaje privado.

Sin más que decir, me disculpo nuevamente por tardar en actualizar. Así que ahora los dejó con la escena extra.

¡Un saludo y hasta la próxima!

* * *

**Escena Extra**

Hisui caminaba con un rostro feliz por todo el palacio, y su padre se había dado cuenta de eso durante el almuerzo. Él lo sospechaba, pero le gustaría confirmarlo…

-Te vez muy feliz hija- sonrió el rey – ¿Acaso Natsu volvió?-

Ella se sonrojó un poco al recordar la noche anterior, lo había extrañado mucho y él finalmente había regresado, prometiéndole que se verían de nuevo en los juegos mágicos…

-Por tu reacción, diría que te visitó ayer en la noche y que fue muy especial para ti-

Hisui simplemente se sonrojó mucho antes de darle una patada y salir rápido del lugar fingiendo amargura.

-Tomaré eso como un Sí- rió divertido, su hija era tan obvia a veces –Eso significa…-

.

.

.

-Que ya es momento de planear la boda-


	23. Declaración y una promesa

Hola a todos!

**Atención: Este capítulo puede resultar algo cursi para algunos, dicho eso, me disculpo por adelantado si les molestó un poco.**

**Cuando se trata de sentimientos, nadie puede expresarlos mejor que Natsu.**

Muy bien aquí vamos! ¡Puro NaZa!

Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Continuemos

* * *

Ya había pasado una hora, cuando Erza finalmente despertó…

Se encontraba echada sobre el sofá de la sala, con su cabeza recostada sobre un suave cojín bastante cómodo. ¿Qué había pasado?

Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al recordar que Natsu la había visto con su vestido de novia, cosa que la avergonzó mucho pues no esperaba que su novio llegara en ese momento. Malinterpretando las cosas…

Pudo leer en el rostro del mago que él claramente pensaba que ella le estaba proponiendo matrimonio, pero estaba completamente equivocado. Y aún así le respondió…

"_No creo que seamos tan jóvenes para eso…"_ era lo que él había dicho con un rostro que demostraba su vergüenza.

Y entonces ella recordó que se había desmayado…

No supo qué pensar en ese momento, estaba nerviosa por simplemente imaginar el casarse. No es que Erza pensara que eran muy jóvenes para eso, amaba a Natsu como a nadie en el mundo, y estaba segura de que él sentía lo mismo, pero por alguna razón sentía que no era el momento…

Pero aunque dijera eso, no pudo evitar imaginarse un futuro en donde ella y Natsu ya se habían unido por esa vía, pensando en cómo sería un día de campo junto a su mago.

"_Un día hermoso, el sol resplandecía en lo alto del claro cielo, adornado por varias nubes muy blancas, tan blancas como el vestido que usaba la pelirroja en ese momento, resaltando el color de sus cabellos mientras se concentraba en disfrutar de un almuerzo junto al amor de toda su vida…_

_Natsu le sonreía con tranquilidad, hace unos días acababan de terminar un trabajo importante en el gremio y ahora necesitaban algo de relajación…_

_-¿No crees que deberíamos volver?- preguntó titania con una sonrisa mientras se recostaba sobre el pecho de su amado, sintiendo que él la rodeaba con uno de sus brazos –Recuerda que ahora eres el maestro del gremio y tienes que cumplir con tus nuevas obligaciones-_

_Sí, Erza recordaba que hace un par de años Natsu, además de ser un mago santo, también era el maestro de Fairy Tail, siendo respetado en todos los demás gremios por su voluntad, fuerza y amabilidad. Cosa que llenaba a titania de orgullo y sonrojos cuando las mujeres dicen que desearían tener la misma suerte que ella…_

_-Estoy seguro de que el cubo de hielo puede hacerse cargo él solo- respondió con simpleza mientras depositaba un suave beso en la cabellera roja de su pareja –Me lo debe…-_

_Y Erza rió al recordar que, hace ya casi un año, Gray llegaba desesperado al gremio para preguntarle a Natsu y titania el cómo proponerle matrimonio a Juvia…_

_Al final Erza se apiadó de su amigo y junto a Mira y Natsu, comenzaron a pensar en una manera de ayudar a Gray para que pueda dar el próximo paso…_

_Nunca se imaginó que Juvia derramaría tantas lágrimas después de que el mago de hielo la llevara a una cita, le cantara una serenata y le pidiera que se casara con ella bajo un cielo oscuro y estrellado lleno de "fuegos" artificiales que escribían en el cielo todos los sentimientos que él tenía por ella…_

_-Es verdad, te lo debe- concordó titania con una sonrisa mientras se preparaban para comer…_

_-¿En dónde se metió ahora?- preguntó el mago algo alarmado una vez que las cosas estuvieron listas._

_-Seguramente está jugando cerca del río- respondió ella con una risa, Natsu era un padre muy protector…_

_-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- gritó una muy joven voz que se acercaba, reflejando la alegría que sentía en ese momento._

_Natsu y Erza voltearon para sonreírle a su pequeña…"_

La pelirroja no se dio cuenta de cuando fue que había derramado unas lágrimas, por lo que se tomó el rostro sorprendida…

Lo deseaba, quería tanto tener un futuro hermoso y brillante como el que acababa de imaginar. Una vida de paz y amor junto a Natsu, pero eso no era posible en estos momentos…

Todo el asunto de la guerra con Living Hell y el consejo mágico simplemente se interponía entre ella y ese futuro feliz. Sintió crecer su determinación, la vida de todos sus amigos y la gente inocente se encontraban en peligro, y ella nunca dejaría que algo malo les sucediera.

"_Erza-sama, yo siempre la apoyaré, aún si debo dar mi vida por ello"_

-Gracias, Aka-san…- le sonrió ella.

Entonces recordó que, aunque sus armaduras estaban siendo ocupadas por su reliquia para poder enlazarse mejor con ellas, todavía poseía algo de ropa casual en su habitación.

Erza se levantó para irse a cambiar, pero luego se dio cuenta de que ya no traía puesto su vestido de novia…

Ahora vestía su blusa blanca sin mangas, con un listón con la misma tonalidad de azul que tenía su falda, además de sus botas negras…

-Aka-san ¿tú me cambiaste?- preguntó Erza pues no recordaba en qué momento había cambiado su atuendo…

"_No Erza-sama, todavía no termino de enlazarme, me gustaría emplear todo el tiempo que pueda para terminar antes y dejarla practicar todo el tiempo que sea posible"_

De acuerdo, no fue su reliquia, pero entonces ¿quién?

No quería imaginarlo, pero claramente ella no era la única persona en la casa…

Erza subió corriendo directamente hacia su habitación, cerrándola de un portazo para mirarse al espejo.

Sí, ciertamente le habían cambiado las ropas, y podría parecer algo muy simple. Pero eso no evitó que las mejillas de titania se sonrojaran mientras se imaginaba que Natsu la había desvestido, una cosa era hacerlo para poder tener relaciones con él, pero no se esperaba que su mago le cambiara las ropas…

Basta, Erza paró sus pensamientos de inmediato, le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas a un asunto muy simple. Seguramente Natsu pensó que ella no estaba muy cómoda con esa ropa y por eso prefirió vestirla él mismo ya que se había desmayado.

Sin embargo, eso demostraba que Natsu todavía se preocupaba por ella, arrancándole una tierna sonrisa mientras tuvo la inexplicable necesidad de dar una vuelta para mirarse al espejo y sonreír…

La vuelta fue más rápido de lo que debería, pero gracias a eso Erza juró que pudo ver un destello blanco cuando su falda se levantó…

Sostuvo los bordes con ambas manos para levantarlo y ver que traía puesta una braga blanca bastante reveladora…

Erza enrojeció a más no poder.

.

.

.

Ella se había puesto ropa interior negra esa mañana.

-¡KYYYYAAAAAAA!-

Natsu estaba en la cocina, preparando el almuerzo para su amada pelirroja, cuando escuchó su grito…

El mago rió, parece ser que Erza se dio cuenta de su pequeña broma.

La mencionada bajó rápidamente las escaleras para comenzar a buscar a su novio, se sentía totalmente avergonzada y quería darle un buen golpe, pero primero tendría que encontrarlo…

¿Dónde comenzar a buscar? ¿Su cuarto? ¿El de Haruka? ¿El de Mira? ¿El de Lissana?

"_Erza-sama, si me permite la sugerencia, ¿no cree que debería buscarlo en la cocina?"_

¿Eh? ¿La cocina?

Ahora que Aka lo mencionaba, Erza notó el aroma de algo delicioso siendo preparado, aroma del cual no se percató antes. Lo que resultaba extraño.

Tantos nervios y enredos en su mente la estaban volviendo demasiado despistada. Un poco más y seguramente terminaría tropezando con la nada, tal como le pasaba a Wendy.

Erza respiró profundo para colocar la expresión más tranquila que pudo, reduciendo su poder mágico por completo y caminando sin hacer ruido para ser capaz de entrar a la cocina sin ser detectada.

Natsu estaba concentrado en una olla donde terminaba de agregar algunos condimentos a la sopa, dirigiendo su vista hacia el lado del objeto para concentrarse en darle la vuelta al Omelette que preparaba, cerciorándose de que estuviera perfectamente cocinado…

Erza se le quedó viendo, Natsu tenía un rostro bastante serio mientras degustaba una cucharada de su sopa, añadiendo un leve toque de sal antes de centrarse en sacar la tortilla y colocarla en una pequeña lonchera, acompañándolo con unos trozos de lechuga y unas rodajas de tomate…

Fue entonces cuando titania se percató de que el mago se acercaba al refrigerador que funcionaba a base de lacrimas o el poder mágico de Natsu, sacando de allí un enorme pastel de fresa…

Erza Scarlet sintió las lágrimas correr por su rostro, jamás había visto algo más hermoso en toda su vida…

Natsu tomó un cuchillo y cortó un gran trozo del pastel, guardándolo en un táper muy bien sellado para evitar que algo le sucediera y colocándolo después junto al Omelette.

Lo mismo sucedió con la sopa, Natsu la colocó en un recipiente antes de tomar los tres objetos y meterlos en una canasta que estaba cerca a sus pies. Aquella canasta tenía también otras cosas que Erza no alcanzó a ver pues Natsu ya la había cerrado.

Y se volteó, mirándola fijamente sin decir palabra…

Erza reaccionó y desvió la mirada para mirar la canasta. Natsu entendió la pregunta silenciosa…

-Hoy tendremos un día de campo- sonrió él mientras tomaba la canasta con una de sus manos y la colocaba sobre la mesa que había en la cocina.

Erza no dijo nada, estaba sorprendida por las palabras de Natsu. Aunque no pudo evitar la esperanza de que fuera algo parecido a lo que había imaginado antes.

-¿Y tú que estabas haciendo?- preguntó Natsu con tranquilidad, sacándola de sus pensamientos, mientras terminaba de colocar unas bebidas.

Erza no supo responder. Se había concentrado tanto en Natsu, que se olvidó por completo la razón de su visita a la cocina ¿A qué había venido?

Mientras pensaba en sus razones, la maga se dio cuenta de que Natsu ahora la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, viéndose divertido por una razón…

Y entonces la mente de Erza reaccionó…

-¡ME QUITASTE LAS BRAGAS!- lo acusó ella con un rostro sonrojado, viéndose nerviosa, avergonzada y enojada al mismo tiempo.

Natsu tomó la canasta, y en unos pocos segundos, puso un rostro asustado y señaló el refrigerador…

-¡Se cayó el pastel de fresa!-

-¡¿Qué?!- una alarmada Erza volteó para ver que no había nada en el suelo, girándose otra vez para ver a Natsu huir despavorido -¡VUELVE AQUÍ!-

Y mientras Erza se dedicaba a perseguir a Natsu. Makarov, Gildarts y Mavis tenían una conversación privada muy importante…

El maestro estaba sentado en su oficina, viendo a su sucesor mirarlo con seriedad mientras la primera maestra también tenía un rostro pensativo…

-Esto es peligroso, el consejo, la guerra… y ahora Natsu- comenzó Makarov –Tenemos que pensar en una manera de evitar que las cosas sucedan como predijo Charle-

-Será inevitable- dijo Mavis, llamando la atención de los otros dos –No tenemos idea de cuáles fueron las condiciones que llevaron a ese destino. Cada decisión, por más pequeña que sea, puede cambiar el curso de las cosas a un nivel mucho mayor de lo que creemos-

-Yo no creo que Natsu sea capaz de hacer algo así- habló Gildarts, refiriéndose a la visión del mago de fuego usando magia oscura para pelear contra Haruka -Lo que me preocupa más es que Acnologia realmente aparezca aquí-

-Gildarts- llamó Makarov –Es verdad que el asunto de Acnologia no puede ser ignorado, pero la visión de Natsu también es un tema muy importante que debemos discutir-

El mago estaba a punto de hablar, pero Mavis se le anticipó…

-Todos aquí pensamos que Natsu es incapaz de hacer algo que pueda lastimar a sus amigos pero, como dije antes, no tenemos idea de las circunstancias que nos llevarán a ese futuro. Y puede que, aunque tratemos de evitarlo, no hagamos otra cosa más que acelerar el tiempo de aquella visión-

-¿Qué quiere decir, primera maestra?- preguntó Gildarts.

-Quiero decir que pueden ser nuestras decisiones las que lleven a Natsu con ese cruel destino. Sé que nosotros no deseamos algo así, pero debemos tener mucho cuidado pues nosotros no somos las únicas personas en la vida de Natsu-

Gildarts dio su opinión…

-Si las cosas son como usted lo dice, probablemente no nos quede otra alternativa más que vigilarlo. Pero aún debemos hablar sobre esto con Natsu-

Los otros dos asintieron, el dragon slayer ya les había contado todo. Aclarándoles con rostro acongojado que no sabía lo que debía hacer y necesitaba de su apoyo para evitar cualquier daño a sus amigos. Los tres estaban mucho más que dispuestos a ayudarlo, pero primero necesitaban meditarlo entre ellos para luego discutirlo con Natsu…

-Probablemente, él aceptará- dijo nuevamente Gildarts –Natsu ama demasiado a sus amigos y parejas como para negarse-

-Eso puede ser verdad- concordó Makarov –Primera maestra, en caso de que Natsu acepte, me gustaría que usted sea quien lo vigile. Ya que usted es una de sus parejas, no debería ser muy incómodo para Natsu-

-Lo haré siempre y cuando él acepte nuestra opción-

Dicho eso, los tres se decidieron a hablar sobre la visión de Acnologia. Oyendo una cruel verdad por parte de Mavis, con una expresión muy triste…

-Eso no se podrá evitar, tarde o temprano, el festival del Rey Dragón es algo que siempre ha de suceder-

Makarov y Gildarts fruncieron el ceño, claramente frustrados…

Y mientras ellos trataban de hallar una solución, cierta maga de cabello rojo continuaba su búsqueda…

Erza se había adentrado en el bosque pues había visto claramente cuando Natsu lo hizo. El lugar entero tenía un aspecto relajante, la luz del sol se filtraba desde lo más alto, dándole más vida al verde del césped y las hojas…

-¡Natsu!- llamó sin obtener ninguna respuesta, por lo que decidió continuar caminando…

Titania no era capaz de sentir el poder mágico del dragon slayer, ningún ruido el cual escuchar, todo era silencio… era lo mismo a estar sola en aquel lugar. Lo que la hacía sentir mal. Sin embargo, no se detuvo y continuó dando pasos hasta llegar al final del bosque, sin salir de éste…

Frente a ella tenía un gran claro con un cielo celeste adornado por unas grandes nubes muy blancas, había una gran cantidad de flores en el lugar, violetas, rosas, claveles… Las había de todo tipo, llenando el lugar entero de un variado y hermoso colorido…

Se preguntaba si este sitio siempre había estado aquí, y de ser así, ¿Por qué nunca lo notó?

Tal vez se debiera a que su mente estaba muy concentrada en las batallas futuras, que nunca se dedicó a ver lo hermoso del paisaje que rodeaba el hogar que ahora compartía con Natsu…

Erza se apoyó sobre el tronco de un árbol mientras continuaba observando el lugar entero, y al agudizar su vista un poco más, se percató de que había una canasta sobre un mantel en aquel lugar…

Buscó con la mirada, pero no pudo ver a Natsu.

Titania dio un paso, pero no avanzó más. Solamente se quedó mirando el lugar…

Unos suaves toques en su espalda la hicieron dar un pequeño salto, no demostró su sorpresa y se dio la vuelta…

Natsu había unido sus labios en un tierno contacto mientras tomaba el rostro sorprendido de Erza entre sus manos, acariciando sus mejillas y dejando a sus bocas jugar…

No se lo esperaba, pero eso no le impidió corresponder al beso de su amado, rodeando el cuello de éste con sus manos para atraerlo hacia ella…

Erza sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago mientras Natsu profundizaba un poco su contacto al succionar suavemente su labio inferior, recibiendo una leve mordida por parte de titania…

Sus bocas se movían a un ritmo intenso pero sin prisa, ninguno de los dos quería terminar ese momento tan especial. Un momento muy esperado por ambos, aunque Erza no lo supiera y desconozca las intenciones de Natsu para ese día…

Aquel beso tuvo que terminarse por la molesta necesidad de oxígeno, pero Natsu la acercó más cuando posó una de sus manos sobre las caderas de Erza. Ella lo miró a los ojos y lo supo…

Natsu la había extrañado, sus ojos reflejaban un brillo de felicidad enorme que a ella le conmovió, sintiendo su ánimo crecer cuando lo vio dar una de sus cálidas sonrisas antes de juntar sus frentes…

-Erza…- empezó con una voz suave como la brisa que acariciaba sus cabellos –He sido un idiota… perdóname por favor, no te he prestado la atención que realmente mereces… Me fui a entrenar porque quería protegerte, pero eso solamente me hizo dejarte aquí… tú eres lo más importante para mí en todo el mundo y no quiero repetir ese error, quiero que estemos juntos cada día de nuestras vidas, quiero que me permitas amarte por siempre, quiero besarte y mirar en tus ojos ese calor tan reconfortante que siento cuando estás conmigo. Tú eres la luz de mi vida y no quiero volver a estar lejos de ti nunca más… Por eso, lo único que puedo decirte es que… Te amo Erza Scarlet, siempre lo he hecho, siempre lo hago… y siempre lo haré-

Titania vio correr una lágrima por el rostro de su amado, sintiendo la sensación más cálida y hermosa que jamás pudo imaginar al ver que Natsu no le mentía. Él la amaba con cada fibra de su ser, demostrándole lo horrible que se sentía cuando estaba lejos de ella…

Y Erza no pudo evitar derramar sus lágrimas mientras le respondía…

-Yo también te amo Natsu, desde el inicio lo he hecho, no quiero separarme nunca de ti. Tú eres mi vida, mi futuro brillante, mi sol personal. Haciéndome sentir siempre como la mujer más afortunada del mundo porque tú me amas…- Sus lágrimas no le permitieron continuar, acercándose al pecho de su Natsu para comenzar a sollozar de felicidad. Había deseado tanto escuchar esas palabras de Natsu, que cuando las obtuvo, no fue capaz de resistirlo más…

Su interior se quebró de amor, un amor puro e incondicional como el que solamente alguien como ella es capaz de otorgar. Un amor tan puro como el que Natsu sentía…

Natsu no supo que decir en ese momento, las palabras y acciones de Erza le habían oprimido por completo el corazón, sintiéndose como la persona más feliz en todo el mundo porque alguien como ella era capaz de amarlo… La rodeó con sus brazos, separándola levemente de él para mirarla a la cara y acariciar una de sus mejillas…

Las lágrimas todavía recorrían su rostro, y no le permitían ver bien a su amado, pero eso no impidió que le sonriera antes de volver a juntar sus labios. Ambos magos no querían otra cosa más que sentir el amor que los unía por completo, porque aunque los obstáculos fueran insuperables, ellos nunca se rendirían, nada lo separaría jamás… y Natsu se encargó de recordárselo a su amada…

-Siempre estaremos juntos Erza, lo prometo- le susurró antes de darle la sonrisa más brillante que tenía.

-Sí…- respondió ella con el mismo tono antes de que Natsu besara su frente y tomara su mano…

-Vamos… tenemos un día de campo por delante…- le sonrió y ambos magos caminaron hacia lo que sería un almuerzo lleno de risas y tranquilidad, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

Para ese momento, Lucy, Gray y Juvia ya habían llegado a su destino. Una pequeña cuidad bastante cercana, y mientras los tres caminaban siguiendo la dirección del trabajo, el alquimista de hielo no dudo en hacerle una pregunta a la rubia…

-Lucy ¿Crees que Natsu arreglará las cosas?-

-Me sorprende que lo preguntes- reconoció la maga estelar mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro –Natsu ama mucho a Erza, y sé muy bien que él nunca quiso dejarla a un lado. Tú también sabes lo mucho que se preocupa-

-Es verdad, pero no me imagino a flamitas siendo romántico con ella- dijo Gray mientras trataba de imaginarse a Natsu con una rosa en la boca.

Lucy rió al pensar la misma imagen –Tú también deberías ser más cariñoso con 'alguien'- susurró mientras dirigía disimuladamente su mirada hacia la maga de agua.

Gray tragó saliva antes de apretar la mano de Juvia y acercarla más a él, cosa que sorprendió a la aludida…

-Gray-sama…- dijo ella mientras enrojecía.

La rubia volvió a reír mientras Virgo aparecía frente a ella y los demás, sorprendiéndolos pues no había sido invocada.

-Virgo ¿Qué sucede?-

-Hime, hay un asunto importante que debe saber…-

Los tres se pusieron más serios, esperando…

-Durante los últimos dos meses, los espíritus estelares hemos notado que el nivel de magia en todo el mundo está cambiando constantemente… al igual que sus esencias…-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- cuestionó Gray, bastante confundido y sorprendido al igual que Lucy y Juvia…

-No estamos seguros- reconoció el espíritu –Parece ser que hay una fuente de magia la cual está aumentando sus fuerzas cada vez más, al mismo tiempo que las energías mágicas de otros lugares comienzan a disminuir mucho hasta desaparecer o…-

-¿O?- preguntaron los tres…

Loke apareció al lado de Virgo, con una seriedad muy inusual en sus ojos, la cual se notaba en su voz…

-O transformarse en magia oscura…- aclaró Leo –Es como si algo estuviera consumiendo la energía de otros lugares, o los corrompiera…-

Ninguno de los tres supo qué pensar…

-Lucy- llamó su novio –Quiero que ustedes regresen a Fairy Tail y le informen de esto al maestro, nosotros nos centraremos en tratar de averiguar más cosas sobre lo que sucede y después regresaré para explicarles mejor la situación. No salgan de allí, y díganle a los demás que tampoco lo hagan…-

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber la rubia mientras lo veía con un rostro claramente preocupado.

-Lo mejor es que todos estemos reunidos en un solo lugar para poder movernos después- aclaró el espíritu, viendo la cara de confusión de los magos -Por lo que podemos sentir, los lugares que presentaron esa extraña sensación están formando poco a poco un camino…-

Ninguno de los tres quiso escuchar esas palabras, pero fue tarde…

-Se dirige a Magnolia…- Loke tenía un rostro seriamente enojado.

Lucy, Gray y Juvia se quedaron completamente helados mientras sus expresiones atónitas no daban la sensación de desaparecer…

-No sabemos qué tan rápido se mueve, ni cuándo llegará… pero es mejor estar listos para todo-

Gray fue el primero en reaccionar…

-De acuerdo, ¿cuándo volverás al gremio?- le preguntó a Loke.

-Seguramente en dos días, cuando Haruka y las demás regresen. Todos estaremos juntos y será más fácil tomar una decisión… también…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Quiero que le avisen primero a Natsu- eso llamó la atención de todos –Por alguna razón siento que es muy importante que él lo sepa…-

Los magos asintieron mientras los dos espíritus se alejaban un paso…

-Virgo, tenemos que investigar lo que sucede allá-

-Sí- respondió antes de desaparecer. La oración anterior asustó a Lucy…

-¡Espera! ¡¿Van a ir a ese lugar?!- preguntó claramente exaltada.

-Es nuestro deber Lucy, tenemos que averiguar lo que sucedió- respondió con un semblante levemente triste.

-¡Pero puede ser demasiado peligroso! ¡¿Qué va a pasar si algo malo les sucede?!-

Loke sonrió, su novia era una mujer muy amable y cariñosa. Siempre pensando en el bienestar de sus amigos, a quienes siempre defendía, viéndolos a ellos, los espíritus estelares, como sus iguales y no como su ama…

-Todo estará bien Lucy, es deber de un espíritu estelar el proteger a su portadora. Así como es mi obligación el protegerte siempre-

Lucy lo abrazó con fuerza, claramente preocupada porque se notaba que el asunto era algo extremadamente peligroso…

-Volveré a salvo, lo prometo- ambos se dieron un beso antes de que Loke tuviera que desaparecer…

Gray y Juvia se quedaron mirando a la maga, quien simplemente estaba de pie, cuando súbitamente se dio la vuelta para mirarlos con un semblante de determinación…

-Tenemos que regresar ahora- los dos asintieron e inmediatamente fijaron rumbo al gremio.

El mago de hielo estaba preocupado, algo malo estaba sucediendo y esa cosa poco a poco se acercaba a Magnolia. En ese momento se hizo una promesa, no permitiría que nada malo le pasase a sus amigos ni a su Juvia…

Los tres caminaban mientras Gray recordaba las palabras de Loke con relación al dragon slayer de fuego…

"_Flamitas…"_

Natsu y Erza se veían felices, sonriendo mientras ambos degustaban los distintos platillos que el mago había preparado para ellos. Erza sonreía enternecida mientras veía a su novio comer como si no hubiera mañana, devorando todo con gran velocidad y dejando tres platos vacíos antes de que ella terminara el suyo…

Las charlas y las risas no se hicieron esperar entre ellos, que habían deseado desde hace mucho el poder pasar tiempo a solas, pero si hubo algo que titania esperó con más ansias, fue el postre…

El pastel de fresa de Natsu era lo más delicioso que su mente y estómago podían recordar desde la primera vez que lo probaron, que fue la mañana que vino después de que él le hiciera el amor por primera vez…

Erza se sonrojó al pensar en aquella noche tan especial, que deseaba repetir hoy junto a su amado, quien la miraba con una sonrisa antes de reír…

-¿Q-qué?- preguntó ella sintiéndose nerviosa, ¿acaso Natsu se había dado cuenta de sus pensamientos?

-Tienes algo de pastel en la cara…- respondió divertido mientras señalaba una mancha de crema en su mejilla izquierda y usaba una mano para tomar el mentón de Erza –Déjame limpiarla-

Natsu pasó sus labios con delicadeza, obligando a la maga a tragar fuerte cuando sentía la lengua de su novio tocarla con suavidad…

Erza no dijo nada más, simplemente se quedó allí sintiendo el contacto de su amado, el cual la relajaba mucho sin saberlo. La suave brisa que sentía en su rostro y los dedos que sostenían su mentón poco a poco empezando a acariciarla lograron que ella cerrara sus ojos al mismo tiempo que oía la respiración lenta y profunda de Natsu…

-¡Ya está!- exclamó con una sonrisa, gracias a su control del aura mágica, Natsu sabía perfectamente cómo fue que Erza se sintió. Y aquel pequeño dejo de fastidio que la pelirroja tenía en sus ojos lo confirmaba…

A ella le hubiera encantado que Natsu continuara…

Solamente se le ocurrió reír por lo bajo mientras veía a Erza volver a comer su pastel de fresa. La mirada fija del mago sobre ella la ponía nerviosa, ¿Tal vez Natsu sí había sido capaz de adivinar lo que ella pensaba?

-Entonces… ¿te gustó?- la voz de Natsu la sacó de sus pensamientos, viendo a su mago mirarla con tranquilidad, confundiéndola… ¿le gustó?… ¿le gustó qué? ¿Sus labios retirando los restos del pastel, haciéndola sentirse tranquila y obligando a su cuerpo a relajarse mientras sus deseos de besarlo aumentaban? Debía estarse refiriendo a eso, ella no encontraba otra razón a su pregunta…

Erza se decidió a ser honesta…

-Sí… mucho…- respondió tímidamente mientras desviaba la mirada, no quería que Natsu pensara que ella era una pervertida, aunque el hecho de que deseaba hacerlo toda la noche con él no la ayudaba en nada…

-Qué bien, pensé que lo había preparado mal- suspiró Natsu mientras Erza caía en cuenta de que la pregunta iba referida hacia el sabor del pastel… y ella pensando en tener sexo con Natsu toda la noche…

Erza se tomó el rostro de la vergüenza, ella era una pervertida…

Aunque, pensándolo bien, no podemos decir que Natsu era un santo… el muy inocente se había creado un Harem a consciencia y técnicamente ya se lo había hecho a todas ellas. Decimos técnicamente porque Natsu ya planeó el tener relaciones con Wendy dentro de tres días…

Y seguramente, por lo que Erza presentía, ese Harem iba a continuar creciendo… eso le dio mala espina, pero gracias a eso pudo recordar cierto detalle realmente importante…

-Natsu…- llamó con una tranquilidad que le heló los cabellos al dragon slayer – ¿Desde cuándo tú y HISUI son tan amigos?-

-¿Eh?- Natsu estaba totalmente nervioso mientras sentía la energía de su novia crecer de una manera muy amenazante…

Ella poco a poco se volvía una sombra gigante con ojos rojos como la sangre…

-Natsu…-

-Bueno… yo…- las gotas de nerviosismo comenzaban a correr con mayor velocidad por todo su rostro.

No tenía idea de qué hacer para apaciguarla, ella se notaba molesta, muy molesta. Y todos los magos de Fairy Tail saben lo que les espera a aquellos que osen invocar la ira de Erza 'Titania' Scarlet…

"_Igneel ayúdame por favor"_ pedía Natsu mientras ya estaba rezando para que le permitan a su alma ir al paraíso.

Y como si algo dentro de todas las energías del universo lo hubiera escuchado, a Natsu le cruzó fugazmente un pensamiento…

Manual de Gildarts Clive para sobrevivir a las conquistas…

No creyó jamás que esa charla le fuera a servir para algo, pero ahora se alegraba muchísimo de que el mayor lo obligara a escuchar sus consejos para relaciones amorosas… Pero…

¿Cómo empezaba?

Natsu hizo un esfuerzo mental que cualquiera consideraría suicida, y entonces su mente se iluminó…

Paso 1: Confrontarla amablemente y hacerla sentir culpable.

-Erza… ¿Por qué te molesta que Hisui sea mi amiga?- preguntó con un tono de tranquilidad mientras sus ojos brillaban, tratando de comprenderla sin usar su aura mágica. Cambiando a un tono de leve tristeza – ¿No confías en mí?-

La maga no supo qué sentir en ese momento, su semblante enojado cambió inmediatamente por uno de sorpresa y culpa ¿Acaso había lastimado a Natsu? ¿Tal vez ella se había excedido demasiado por un asunto que él no consideraba importante?

Paso 2: Insistir con la culpa y hacer que se disculpe.

-No creí que realmente te molestaría tanto- reconoció Natsu con un mayor toque de tristeza, alarmando más a Erza – Perdón… -

-No Natsu, yo…- Erza se decidió a ser sincera y explicarle bien las cosas al mago –Me siento insegura… porque podría ser que ella te quiera de la misma forma como yo… tú eres muy amable con todos, y fácilmente podrías enamorar a otra mujer con tu forma de ser…-

Natsu se sintió como un idiota al comprenderla, así que olvidó por completo el manual y dejó a sus sentimientos fluir…

-Erza… yo nunca haría algo así. Es verdad que pasó con Haruka y las demás, pero créeme que no fue intencional, no me había dado cuenta de eso hasta que ellas dijeron que me amaban- dijo Natsu con fervor en su voz mientras tomaba el rostro de Erza entre sus manos -No quiero hacerte sentir mal, porque no puedo verte así. Siempre necesito ver una sonrisa en tu rostro, eso me recuerda por qué no puedo rendirme y debo ser más fuerte…-

La maga se sintió feliz pues las palabras de Natsu decían que ella era la razón por la que él tenía todo ese poder ahora, para protegerla, a ella y a sus amigos…

Natsu dio por terminada esa charla con un beso tierno en el que se dedicó a fondo en plasmar sus emociones sobre ella, quien no pudo evitar sentirse nuevamente afortunada mientras correspondía al contacto con fiereza…

Sus labios se movían deseosos mientras una mano de Natsu se posaba en la nuca de su amada, atrayéndola más hacia él mientras Erza dejaba caer su peso sobre el mago. Ambos quedaron echados mientras continuaban con su beso…

Ambos sintieron sus deseos aumentar conforme avanzaban los segundos, por lo que ninguno resistió el impulso de entrelazar sus lenguas en una nueva confrontación, sintiéndose por completo mientras Natsu lograba atrapar a su amada para succionar su lengua y morder su labio inferior…

Erza emitió un gemido, el cual apenas fue oíble ya que su boca continuaba siendo asaltada por Natsu, quien ahora la exploraba por completo.

Pero nuevamente la molesta falta de oxígeno tuvo que interrumpir aquel delicioso contacto, devolviéndoles su autocontrol a ambos…

Tal vez el almuerzo ya había terminado pero Natsu, a pesar de que sus deseos de continuar besándola lo tentaban, todavía tenía planeada unas cosas para disfrutar con Erza.

Él se levantó, guardando todo para después mirar a su novia…

-Tengo que dejar esto, espera un momento- ella asintió mientras veía a su mago desaparecer como una flama, para segundos después aparecer con una caña de pescar en la mano…

¿Una caña?

-¡Vamos a pescar!- sonrió él mientras Erza no pudo evitar sentirse contagiada por el entusiasmo de Natsu.

Ambos caminaban tomados de la mano, yendo a un paso tranquilo que tenía por fin el disfrutar simplemente de la presencia que tenían al lado y de sus manos unidas…

El silencio era relajante y bastante cómodo, pero a Erza le daba curiosidad una cosa…

-Natsu…-

-¿Hmm?-

Ella se puso nerviosa -Esto… ehm… ¿Cómo imaginas nuestro futuro?-

Natsu también sintió cómo es que sus nervios crecían, pero algo dentro de él le daba una chispa de felicidad por oír esas palabras. Y sin darse cuenta, respondió muy honestamente…

-Me gustaría que fuera una niña-

Erza entró en shock ¡Natsu le estaba hablando sobre bebés! No podía negar que a ella también le encantaría formar una familia con él, pero le parecía muy apresurado el simplemente pensar en eso… aún así, su curiosidad no la detuvo de preguntar…

-¿Por qué no un niño?- se sintió temerosa de tal vez ofenderlo de alguna manera con esa pregunta, pero eso no sucedió. Natsu tenía una sonrisa tranquila mientras desviaba su mirada hacia ella, enfocándose exactamente en sus ojos…

-No digo que no quisiera un niño- aclaró con simpleza –Pero realmente me gusta la idea de tener una hija que sea tan hermosa, fuerte y valiente como su madre-

Erza sintió cómo se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero Natsu no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos se centraran en la primera pregunta de Erza…mientras una expresión atónita se apoderaba de su rostro ¿Será que tal vez ella…? ¿Por eso le propuso matrimonio hoy?

Bueno, Natsu debía admitir que no se lo esperaba. Pero la idea le gustaba… Sin embargo, primero necesitaba confirmarlo…

-Erza…- llamó con su tono habitual de alegría, por lo que ella lo miró en seguida todavía con su sonrisa – ¿Porque me propusiste matrimonio hoy?-

-¡ESO…! ¡ESO FUE…!- no supo cómo explicarse bien mientras su cabeza negaba con intensidad, al igual que agitaba sus manos frente a ella.

Natsu veía que ella estaba realmente nerviosa, ¿tal vez se equivocó y malinterpretó las cosas?

Entonces vino un recuerdo sobre una pequeña enseñanza de Gildarts.

"_Natsu, debes recordar que muchas veces las mujeres esperan que los hombre tomemos la decisión de dar el primer paso, eso las hace sentirse seguras con nosotros…"_

¿Entonces Erza estaba nerviosa porque deseaba que fuera él quien le proponga matrimonio?

Seguramente Haruka lo mataría pues claramente sentía la protesta mental de la pelinegra, reclamándole que debería casarse primero con ella y después con Erza…

Una gran gota resbaló por su cabeza hasta que vio la lacrima de Erza brillar…

-¿Haruka?- preguntó titania, realmente sorprendida al reconocer la voz de quien le hablaba…

-¡No te vas a casar con Natsu antes que yo!- declaró ella en lo que era un claro desafío por ver quién lo hacía antes.

En seguida las lacrima de Natsu y Erza brillaron más que antes…

-Natsu…- llamó Mira y el mago pudo sentir la sonrisa traviesa que tenía – Si te casas con ellas, tienes que casarte conmigo-

-¡También conmigo Natsu!- exclamó Lissana.

-Esto… yo… soy joven pero… si es Natsu-san…- decía tímidamente Wendy.

-¡Eres un pervertido!- lo acusó Charle.

-¡Aye!- concordó Happy.

-Haruka, chicas, creo que están entendiendo mal- respondió una Erza asombrada por las palabras, al igual que el mago –Nadie se va a casar con Natsu. Todavía somos algo jóvenes para eso ¿no crees?-

-Hmmm… supongo que tienes razón- reconoció Haruka – ¡Pero yo me caso con él primero!- y se cortó la comunicación mientras se escuchaba a las demás reclamarle.

Erza se quedó en silencio, Haruka los había llamado para hablares justamente de ese tema. Ahora recordaba que Natsu y Haruka tenían un enlace mental que los unía, por lo que podían leer perfectamente los pensamiento del otro.

-Natsu ¿En qué estabas pensando?- preguntó ella, buscando una confirmación.

-La verdad…- dijo mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su cabeza y sonreía – Creí que tú querías casarte ya, digo, ¿Por qué otra razón me lo propusiste hoy?-

-¡Eso fue un malentendido!- exclamó, claramente alterada, tratando de calmarse para entender los pensamientos del mago – De todas formas ¿Por qué creíste eso?-

Natsu la miró con una expresión de sorpresa, sorprendiendo también a titania…

-¿Eh? ¿No estabas embarazada?-

Erza se desmayó.

* * *

Ya serían las cuatro de la tarde cuando Lucy, Gray y Juvia habían vuelto. Dirigiéndose primero al hogar del mago de fuego para informarle pues así lo había pedido Loke.

Al llegar allí tocaron la puerta, pero nadie les contestaba…

-Qué extraño ¿No estará?- preguntó Lucy, viendo a su compañero estar con un rostro tranquilo.

-No lo creo, Natsu no sería tan estúpido como para salir si se supone que el consejo cree que todavía está de misión. Tal vez se encuentre por el bosque…- dijo mientras trataba de pensar en lo que su amigo podría estar haciendo.

-Gray-sama…- llamó Juvia, obteniendo la atención de ambos –Puedo sentir el poder mágico de Natsu-san en esa dirección- señaló un bosque más adelante –Pero parece ser que se está moviendo-

-Vamos- dijo Lucy mientras los tres percibían la magia de Natsu para encontrarlo…

El dragon slayer caminaba con Erza en sus brazos, yendo tranquilamente hacia el lugar donde siempre pescaba con Happy, cuando sintió el poder mágico de Gray y los demás…

Qué extraño, según Mavis, ellos habían salido a una misión y se supone que regresarían mañana. Tal vez fue más simple de lo que esperaron…

Pero él se equivocaba, Natsu no sabía que sus amigos habían regresado para contarle una razón más por la que debía preocuparse… aunque las sensaciones en sus auras le daban una idea…

Cinco minutos después, todos ellos llegaron al lago donde Natsu pescaba. Él había dejado a Erza sentada, apoyando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol bastante alto mientras el dragon slayer escuchaba a sus compañeros relatarle todo lo sucedido…

-Ya entiendo…- dijo Natsu sin dejar su rostro sereno

-Flamitas, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-

Natsu se puso un poco más serio antes de soltar sus palabras…

-Acnologia se dirige hacia aquí-

Los tres magos se quedaron helados al recordar que no le habían hecho ni un solo rasguño a ese monstruo a pesar de pelear todos juntos, y el hecho de que casi los mata con un solo ataque solamente demostraba lo poderoso que era.

Natsu no prestó atención a sus amigos, continuaba encerrado en sus pensamientos…

Ese maldito dragón negro le había jurado que volvería, y Natsu sabía que no le mentían, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Él aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer a Zeref y debilitar al dragón… Todavía le faltaba más entrenamiento…

-¿Cuándo volverá Loke?- preguntó aún con tranquilidad, siendo Lucy quien respondió a su pregunta…

-Dijo que regresaría el mismo día que Haruka y las demás-

Natsu asintió – ¿Ya se lo contaron a los demás?- Juvia negó con la cabeza antes de responderle…

-Loke-san dijo que era necesario avisarte primero-

-Sí, porque yo sé la razón por la que él vendrá- reconoció Natsu con un rostro sombrío, dejando atónitos a los demás, pero él solamente miró a cada uno de ellos antes de decirles –Vayan a decirle al abuelo, hablaremos de esto cuando las chicas regresen-

Natsu vio la preocupación en sus ojos, por lo que simplemente les sonrió…

-No se preocupen, mientras estemos todos juntos, las cosas van a salir bien, lo prometo-

Ninguno de los tres supo cómo reaccionar, pero algo dentro de ellos les decía que podían creerle. Por lo que se relajaron un poco más antes de sonreírle en respuesta, entonces Lucy recordó algo más…

-Natsu- llamó con curiosidad – ¿Por qué Erza está dormida?-

Él se puso nervioso –Ehmm bueno… estábamos teniendo un día de campo y mientras ella descansaba en mis piernas se quedó dormida- Natsu sonrió enternecido mientras apartaba esos cabellos escarlatas del rostro de su amada, viéndola dormir pacíficamente…

Los tres sintieron que interferían en algo demasiado privado, y solamente bastaba ver el brillo en los ojos del dragon slayer para saber que lo mejor era dejarlos solos…

-Bueno, nos vamos… avísale a Erza de nuestra parte ¿Sí?- sonrió la maga, feliz por ver que su amigo realmente había arreglado las cosas.

-Lo haré, gracias chicos- sonrió Natsu, viendo a sus amigos alejarse – ¡Espera Lucy!-

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó confusa.

-¿Estás embarazada?-

Gray y Juvia pasaron con fuerza sus salivas mientras la rubia enrojecía de vergüenza

.

.

.

O tal vez de ira…

-¡¿Insinúas que estoy gorda?!-

Una potente patada lo mandó a terminar apoyado al lado de Erza, con su boca sangrando mientras la maga estelar se iba dando fuertes pasos…

-Eso te pasa por idiota- se burló Gray.

-C-cállate...- respondió un Natsu claramente dañado.

-¡Gray! ¡Juvia!- llamó la rubia.

La pareja de agua y hielo decidieron seguir a Lucy inmediatamente, temerosos de hacerla enojar.

Natsu se recuperó, viendo que ahora se encontraba sólo con Erza, acariciando la mejilla de titania…

-Erza, no dejaré que nada malo te pase- besó su frente – Lo prometo-

Pasaron los minutos, treinta para ser exactos, y ella finalmente despertaba…

No recordaba nada, pero había dormido de una manera muy placentera, sintiendo a su cuerpo relajarse por completo.

Al parpadear un poco más, para acostumbrarse a la luz, se percató de dónde se encontraban. El lugar entero brillaba por la luz del atardecer, con el bello sol ocultándose en el horizonte y dejando que el agua obtuviera parte de su luz. Las plantas cercanas también se veían afectadas por el color de la iluminación… No recordaba que el lugar fuera así, tan bello y pacífico…

Entonces ella se dio cuenta de que sostenía una caña en su mano, pescando.

Las manos de Natsu rodeaban a las suyas, y Erza sintió la suave respiración de su novio hacerle cosquillas en el cuello, además de que su espalda podía tocar perfectamente el pecho de Natsu.

Él continuaba recostado en el tronco, solo que había decidido recostar a Erza sobre su cuerpo mientras se ponía a pescar hasta que despertara. Erza sintió que Natsu sonrió, parece ser que ya se dio cuenta de que ella despertó…

-¿Dormiste bien?- preguntó con un tono alegre pero tranquilo.

Erza se recostó un poco más sobre él antes de cerrar sus ojos –Mucho…-

Natsu acarició sus cabellos mientras las suaves brisas se encargaban de hacer sonar las hojas de los árboles y arbustos, dándole un toque tranquilizador al lugar.

-Erza- llamó divertido –No te duermas-

Solamente recibió un quejido por respuesta, pero abrió los ojos al escuchar la otra oración de Natsu.

-Tenemos que hablar-

Erza simplemente lo miró, esperando, y Natsu entendió que lo mejor en ese momento era ser directo…

-Acnologia se dirige hacia acá- se sintió mal cuando pudo ver la sorpresa y el miedo cruzar por el rostro de titania, viendo lo alarmada que estaba, no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que dejar la caña a un lado y estrecharla suavemente -No sabemos cuándo llegará, pero viene a Magnolia-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- fue lo único que pudo preguntar Erza mientras revivía en su mente la pesadilla que los hizo pasar aquel dragón en la isla Tenrou.

-Lucy, Juvia y el helado vinieron hace casi una hora para avisarme, Loke está investigando lo que sucede y nos explicará las cosas cuando Haruka y las demás regresen- suspiró su respuesta, sin soltar a Erza en ningún momento…

Erza no dijo nada, simplemente pudo imaginarse a Magnolia ser destruida por el dragón negro…

-Nada de eso va a pasar- dijo Natsu con seriedad, sorprendiéndola pues él acababa de leer sus pensamientos –No permitiré que nada de eso suceda… te protegeré a ti y al gremio-

-Natsu…- susurró ella, el mago entendía que era realmente difícil para ella el tratar de no pensar en eso, así que simplemente decidió cambiar de tema.

Sabía que estresarse en estos momentos no serviría de nada, por lo que él también necesitaba relajarse…

Y tenía una pregunta para eso.

-Erza dime algo- pidió Natsu con una voz más animada y un rostro bastante tranquilo.

-¿Qué cosa?- quiso saber ella mientras se confundía por la actitud de Natsu.

-¿Desde cuándo me amas?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa, viéndola confundirse y sonrosar sus mejillas levemente.

Erza entendió en esos momentos lo que Natsu trataba de hacer, él se preocupaba tanto por ella, así que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír y pensar en su respuesta.

La cual, luego de unos minutos, halló.

-Desde siempre- dijo ella- Cuando te conocí creí que eras solamente otro chico escandaloso – Natsu frunció el ceño, divirtiéndola por su reacción – Pero siempre estuviste ahí para mí, protegiéndome, impulsándome a ser mejor, mostrándome la luz en los momentos más difíciles, enseñándome que puedo convertir mis sueños en realidad si no me doy por vencida. El tiempo pasó, y yo creí que todas esas sensaciones que sentía contigo eran solamente porque te veía como un amigo muy especial… pero el día en que decidiste irte con Gildarts sentí como algo dentro se revolvía, haciéndome sentir mal, anhelaba que te quedaras conmigo, no quería decirte adiós… solo entonces me di cuenta de que te amo, Natsu Dragneel- le dio una tierna sonrisa antes de besarlo suavemente – Te necesitaba a mi lado… y aún te necesito…-

Natsu no supo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír enormemente, sintiéndose realmente feliz de escucharla decir sus sentimientos…

Seguían recostados juntos, por lo que ahora fue Erza quien preguntó…

-¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que me amas?- preguntó con una sonrisa de felicidad, queriendo oír la respuesta pues nunca la supo…

-Eres perfecta- susurró Natsu, confundiéndola con su inicio – Para mí siempre lo fuiste, desde pequeños admiraba todas tus fuerzas y el cariño que le tenías a tus amigos, tu voluntad de proteger aquello que era valioso para ti me sorprendió la primera vez, y no pude evitar interesarme… Conforme pasaban los días tu forma de ser me atrapó, tu fragancia me amarró, cada aspecto tuyo era hermoso, tú tienes todo lo que yo necesitaba en el mundo… y tenía que vencerte por eso…-

Erza no deshizo su sonrisa mientras rodaba los ojos, divertida, otra vez comenzaba con sus peleas…

-Alguien como tú solamente era digna de tener lo mejor que el mundo puede darle, y quería ser yo quien te lo diera. Pero pasaban los años y tú te hacías cada vez más fuerte, dejándome atrás y aumentando mi cariño por ti… Hasta que ese día llegó…-

Un pequeño brillo de tristeza apareció en los ojos del mago mientras continuaba explicando sus sentimientos…

-Estabas a punto de ser absorbida por el Etherion, pero logré llegar a tiempo… y entonces vi una lágrima en tu rostro, me sentí enfadado, no podía soportarlo. No podía resistir el hecho de que alguien como tú fuera obligada a llorar… Sabía que la batalla sería difícil, pero no me rendí, era mi deber el ganar, aún si para eso debía comerme el Etherion y obtener el poder suficiente para protegerte…-

Erza entendió a Natsu, no pudiendo evitar tocar la mejilla del dragon slayer con su mano.

-Derroté a Jellal, pero ya no me quedaban fuerzas para salir de allí… y entonces tú… ¡y entonces tú…!- Natsu se aferró a Erza, sin querer soltarla – ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!-

Titania solamente pudo sentir los leves temblores de Natsu, quien continuó hablando…

-No soporto la idea de perderte, no puedo imaginarme un mundo ni una vida sin ti a mi lado… esos pensamientos inundaron mi mente durante varios días y noches, no entendía lo que sucedía… pero, en aquella misión…-

Erza entendió perfectamente de qué misión hablaba su Natsu.

-Ese día supe que todos los sentimientos que tengo por ti se habían acumulado, estallando en mi interior para luego aumentar su intensidad, llenándome por completo de la sensación más hermosa que jamás pude imaginar, fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que te amo-

La maga solamente sintió a su mago soltarla para después juntar sus frentes y decirle en un susurro alegre…

-Eres mía, Erza Scarlet, y yo soy tuyo…- empezó Natsu.

-Para siempre…- completó Erza.

Ambos magos volvieron a juntar sus labios nuevamente, sintiendo la brisa mecer sus cabellos con mayor fuerza pues ya estaba anocheciendo, y la luna brillante en el cielo despejado era prueba de ello…

Ellos continuaban con esa demostración de sus sentimientos, la cual llevaron hasta la comodidad del suave colchón en la habitación de Natsu, donde ella estaba recostada mientras el mago continuaba asaltando su boca con fiereza, dejando a sus lenguas entrelazarse con deseo mientras él tocaba las caderas de la maga, quien solamente se aferraba a su espalda…

No traían ya puestos sus botas o zapatos, pero ninguno de ellos se había despojado de sus ropas, solamente continuaban besándose cuando Erza mordió el labio inferior de Natsu, recibiendo por respuesta un contacto mucho más fiero, poniendo a su lengua contra las cuerdas y haciendo inevitable la invasión de Natsu a su cavidad. Él la exploraba a fondo, probando y saboreando todos los rincones de la boca de su amada, dejándola suspirar unos momentos al separar sus bocas antes de que fuera ella quien lo tomara por sorpresa…

Erza se abalanzó contra Natsu, derribándolo e intercambiando la posición de sus cuerpos para ser ella quien lo examinara…

Natsu no supo cómo describir la sensación de sentir la lengua de Erza el tocar el interior de su boca, sus mejillas, sus dientes, su lengua acorralada dentro de sí mismo, era un placer distinto al que estaba acostumbrado pues generalmente era él quien las exploraba a ellas…

Erza mordió nuevamente su labio antes de succionar la lengua de Natsu, oyendo un leve gruñido por respuesta mientras lo veía cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Le gustó…

Ninguno deseaba para el contacto entre ellos, haciendo batallar a sus labios y lenguas por el dominio completo del beso, aunque ambos también tenían el deseo de volver a ser explorados. La contienda entre sus bocas era enormemente igualada, y habría seguido así de no ser porque Natsu hizo su movimiento…

Rápidamente, sin levantarse y dejando a Erza sobre él, desabotonó la blusa de su amada hasta la mitad, dejando ver aquella lencería blanca que había escogido y palpando uno de sus pechos, obligándola a soltar un quejido de placer, cosa que Natsu aprovechó para ganar la batalla entre sus bocas…

Erza no pudo evitar el retroceder mientras su novio nuevamente la exploraba con deseo al mismo tiempo que usaba su mano para quitarle el sujetador sin retirarle la blusa, dejando a sus pechos cubiertos únicamente por aquella fina tela blanca. Natsu terminó sentado con Erza en sus piernas.

Él empezó a jugar con los pezones de su amada, apretándolos antes de succionarlos con fuerza para arrancarle a Erza un sonoro gemido, Natsu dejaba que su lengua rodeara aquellos montes antes de masajearlos descaradamente y darle un par de mordidas para marcarla…

Sentir a Natsu el tocar aquellos puntos sensibles era bastante excitante y placentero, pero titania no pensaba darse por vencida fácilmente…

Apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho de Natsu para poder derribarlo y pasar su mano sobre la entrepierna del mago, sintiendo lo duro que se encontraba. Natsu dio un respingo al sentir la mano de Erza introducirse en sus pantalones, palpando su pene y apretándolo para obligarlo a soltar un quejido…

Las manos de Erza eran increíblemente suaves, y podía sentir perfectamente el placer que le daban mientras ella lo masturbaba, Natsu no quiso ceder y terminó por desvestir a Erza con rapidez y eficacia, dejándola retirarle sus ropas y permitiendo que ella se llevara su miembro a la boca, succionándolo mientras sus manos continuaba con aquel trabajo…

La punta de su miembro era acariciada por la húmeda lengua de Erza, sintiendo el placer recorrerlo cuando ella lo mordió suavemente, arrancándole un gruñido de satisfacción mientras veía a su pelirroja mirarlo a los ojos con su rostro sonrojado… Erza profundizo el contacto, engulléndolo por completo y haciendo a Natsu soltar un nuevo quejido cuando colocaba una mano en la cabeza de su amada, ayudándola a continuar…

Erza apretó sus labios, oprimiendo el pene de Natsu para darle mayor placer y éste no pudo evitar el correrse…

La maga abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando Natsu soltó una gran cantidad en su boca, casi ahogándola, pero se las ingenió para beberlo por completo y no dejar ni una gota derramarse…

El pene del dragon slayer aún continuaba cubierto con algunos vestigios de su esperma, cosa que motivó a su novia a querer limpiarlo, pasando su lengua por todos los contornos mientras sus manos se encargaban de masajearlo y apretarle la punta antes de atraparlo entre sus pechos…

Eran suaves y firmes, sintiendo como envolvían su miembro de una manera realmente satisfactoria mientras veía a Erza mover sus pechos de arriba hacia abajo, Natsu apretó sus pezones, haciéndola soltar un gemido. Pero ella no se quedó atrás…

Erza comenzó a succionar nuevamente el pene de Natsu, sin detener el trabajo de sus pechos…

-Erza… espera…- Natsu dio un quejido, se encontraba sensible pues acababa de correrse hace un momento…

Ella no lo escuchó y succionó con fuerza, obligándolo a soltar su segunda carga de la noche, esta vez eyaculando con mayor intensidad para machar el rostro de su novia y sus pechos… Erza se encargó de limpiarlo nuevamente, borrando todo residuo de aquel líquido…

Esta vez fue Natsu quien arremetió, recostándola nuevamente para introducir sus dedos en ella y jugar con los montes de titania, masajeándolos con deseo y descaro. Erza estaba muy húmeda por dentro y Natsu sentía perfectamente que otra parte de su cuerpo le reclamaba el cambiar lugares con sus dedos…

Erza fue obligada a soltar un sonoro gemido cuando Natsu se introdujo en ella con una sola embestida, sorprendiéndola y haciendo que sea ella quien se viniera…

Sentir el calor de Natsu dentro suyo fue más de lo que podía soportar. Deseaba tanto el unirse a él otra vez que, cuando él entró, no pudo evitar tener un orgasmo. Pero eso no era todo…

Natsu sabía cómo es que ella se sentía, por lo que comenzó a moverse con gran ritmo, sin darle descanso a su novia, quien solamente podía gemir pues la sensación no hacia otra cosa más que aumentar y aumentar…

-Natsu…- gimoteó ella, tratando de quejarse porque lo sentía arremeter con fuerza.

El mago no quería detenerse, la veía gemir y suspirar su nombre tantas veces que no podía parar. Quería oírla, sentir sus cuerpos unidos, quería amarla…

Ella simplemente lo envolvía a la perfección, y Natsu se preguntaba si acaso era obra del destino el que ellos fueran perfectamente compatibles. Erza era húmeda, caliente y apretada, Natsu no dudó en cargarla para poder sentarse y dejar que sea ella quien se moviera, ayudándolo a llegar más profundo…

Erza se aferró a la cabeza de Natsu, abrazándolo con fuerza para permitirle saborear sus pechos y morderlos, causándole mayor placer el que tratara de marcarla como suya. Lo amaba tanto, no podía vivir sin él y no quería hacerlo…

Ambos magos llegaron al clímax, Natsu llenándola por completo con su esencia y Erza bañando su miembro con sus jugos, los cuales sobresalían de su unión.

Pero ninguno se detuvo.

Erza lo empujó para quedar sobre él y volver a mecer sus caderas, montando su miembro con deseo y lujuria en sus ojos, Natsu solamente pudo apretar su trasero antes de comenzar a moverse, los jugos de Erza continuaban saliendo mientras el ruido de éstos los excitaba más…

Natsu la acercó a ella, besándola con pasión y haciendo a sus lenguas jugar mientras una de sus manos se encargaba de masajear nuevamente uno de sus pechos.

Erza arqueó la espalda antes de mirarlo con una sonrisa realmente seductora…

-De verdad te gustan los pechos…- Natsu mordió los suyos y los succionó como si no hubiera mañana, juntando sus pezones para llevarse ambos a la boca antes de responderle…

-Solo porque son tuyos…- dijo él antes de que ambos incrementaran la velocidad en sus caderas, llegando nuevamente a la cima de su excitación mientras Natsu volvía a derramarse dentro suyo, esta vez uniéndose a los jugos de Erza para sobresalir del interior de titania…

La noche era tranquila, con un silencio que los acompañó durante todo su acto, con la luna y las estrellas como testigos del amor que se profesaban. Porque ambos lo sabían, se amaban desde siempre, pero no se habían dado cuenta antes…

Nadie recuerda cuántas fueron las veces que ambos llegaron al orgasmo esa noche, pero a ellos no les interesaba. Solamente podían mirar fijamente los ojos de su pareja mientras finalmente llegaban hasta el final de aquella danza de amor que interpretaron sus cuerpos ya exhaustos…

-Erza, te amo- era lo que él había dicho antes de besarla tiernamente, sintiendo la dulce fragancia de su amada y la felicidad crecer dentro de sí.

-Yo también te amo Natsu- respondió sonriente antes de acomodarse en su pecho, siendo rodeada por ambos brazos del mago para quedar profundamente dormidos.

Las horas transcurrían y los dos descansaban plácidamente…

El silencio inundaba la habitación mientras ambos magos continuaban abrazados el uno al otro, sintiendo la respiración de su acompañante aún dentro de sus sueños…

Natsu abrió los ojos de golpe en una expresión de sorpresa, recordando lo que acababa de soñar. Sus ojos se concentraron en las sombras de los árboles que podía ver por su ventana…

"_¿Qué fue eso?"_

Desvió la mirada para ver a su Erza dormir acurrucada contra él, relajando su respiración y ayudándolo a volver a dormir…

* * *

La mañana llegó sin aviso, así como los rayos del sol que se filtraron a través de las ventanas, despertando a ambos.

Los magos ya desayunaban en la comodidad de la cocina, siendo Natsu quien le preparaba a su amada "aquel postre de los dioses" como lo llamaba ella.

Nuevamente sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por aquel sueño, y Erza lo notó…

-Natsu, ¿sucede algo?- preguntó preocupada pues podía ver que él lo estaba.

-Erza…- llamó con mayor seriedad, obteniendo que ella ponga el mismo gesto – Hay algo que me preocupa…-

Titania solamente esperó, quería que Natsu confiara en ella y él así lo estaba haciendo…

-Lo que te voy a decir es algo que nadie sabe, no se lo he dicho ni siquiera a Haruka-

Erza se sorprendió por saber eso, se suponía que entre él y la pelinegra no podrían existir los secretos… ¿Qué podría ser tan confidencial como para que Haruka no pueda saberlo?

-¿Tiene que ver con Acnologia?- preguntó con seriedad.

-No- susurró Natsu, aclarando el tema –Es sobre algo que pasó mientras estaba solo en las ruinas-

El silencio inundó el lugar y luego de un minuto que pareció eterno, Natsu habló.

-Ya había terminado los seis meses de entrenamiento cuando…-

-¿Cuando…?- lo incitó a terminar, pasaron los segundos y Natsu continuó.

-Cuando me encontré con Zeref-

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Natsu se encontró con Zeref, ¿de qué hablaron o qué fue lo que sucedió? eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.

Así mismo quisiera aclararles sobre qué trataran los siguientes capítulos. Si quieren evitar unos leves spoilers, pueden saltearse esa parte.

Muy bien, en el próximo cap. veremos el tema de Zeref y los dos días que faltan hasta el regreso de las chicas. Luego, en el siguiente, el regreso de Loke y la discusión sobre Acnologia, también los últimos entrenamientos para los juegos. Y en el siguiente comenzarán los juegos mágicos.

Pues eso sería todo, así que...

Si les gustó el cap. déjenme un review, pues eso me motiva mucho a continuar escribiendo el Fic.

Si les gustó la historia recomiéndenla a más gente pues como escritor me gustaría tener varios lectores.

Este Fic finalmente ha llegado a los 100 favoritos! Y eso es muy especial para mí pues quiere decir que hay varias personas a las que les gusta esta historia, muchas gracias a todos!

Sin más que decir, me despido.

Hasta la próxima!


	24. Conexiones

**ATENCIÓN: A partir de este capítulo, trataré de actualizar el fic cada diez u once días. Gracias por su apoyo.**

**En este capítulo veremos un poco más acerca del Fairy Soul y el encuentro de Natsu y Zeref.**

**Los reviews ya fueron respondidos por PM.**

Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Continuemos

* * *

Era un medio día bastante tranquilo en el gremio de magos Fairy Tail, lugar que poseía un campo de entrenamiento con cualidades peculiares pues éste podía cambiar de acuerdo a la petición de quienes la usaran…

Se encontraba simulando una pequeña pradera cercada por varios árboles no muy altos, el césped del lugar era bastante corto con varias zonas en donde solamente había un suelo árido…

En medio de aquel terreno, Erza traía puesta su armadura de la emperatriz del fuego, recientemente enlazada con su reliquia, obteniendo algunas mejoras en su magia y nuevas habilidades. Conservando una expresión seria mientras se concentraba sin dejar de analizar el lugar con sus ojos…

En ese momento una bola de fuego salió disparada hacia Erza, quien desvió el ataque con su espada antes de girar su cuerpo hacia la izquierda y usar su arma para bloquear el puño de Natsu…

El mago no se despegó de ella, pero trató de darle otro golpe de flamas que ella esquivó retrocediendo un paso para después contraatacar con un tajo a la altura de su pecho.

Natsu simplemente detuvo la espada con sus manos antes de patear las piernas de Erza, cosa que ella pudo evitar al dar un pequeño salto y, aprovechando que él no había soltado su espada, logró acercarlo para patearle el rostro, haciéndolo retroceder un par de metros…

-Muy bien Erza, tus reflejos son increíbles- aprobó Natsu con un rostro feliz –Pero tienes que concentrarte más para leer el aura de tu oponente-

-Sabes que es muy difícil hacer eso ¿verdad?- preguntó ella mientras fruncía el ceño, aprender a usar el aura mágica era algo muy diferente a lo que acostumbraba.

-Sí, si lo sé- sonrió enormemente – ¡De nuevo!- dijo antes de lanzarse al ataque.

Erza se colocó en posición y Natsu le disparó una bola de fuego mientras corría hacia ella…

Nuevamente desvió el ataque, concentrándose luego en el dragon slayer, esquivando una patada de éste para atacarlo.

Natsu esquivó el tajo con suma sutileza antes de tomar uno de los brazos de Erza y doblarlo por detrás de su espalda, causándole dolor…

-Concéntrate, tus sentidos pueden ser confundidos fácilmente, debes olvidarte de ellos para aprender a percibir las cosas con tu aura-

Natsu la lanzó hacia un árbol, titania dio un giro para colocar sus pies en el tronco e impulsarse contra el mago. Nuevamente trató de atacar con varios tajos, pero él podía esquivar cada uno antes de darle un rodillazo en el estómago y golpearla luego en el hombro, haciéndola perder el equilibrio.

Apoyó sus manos en el suelo, levantándose rápidamente para recibir un puñetazo de Natsu en el rostro, mandándola a volar…

Era más que obvio lo mal que se sentía Natsu, razón por la que en realidad se estaba conteniendo, pero era necesario que ella aprenda a dominar el aura para hacerse más fuerte y tener una ventaja sobre sus oponentes…

Realmente no quería lastimarla, era una sensación horrible el sentir la piel de su amada cuando se trataba de golpearla.

-¡Natsu!- se quejó ella, ya de pie y mirándolo enojada – ¡No podré mejorar nunca si te sigues conteniendo!-

-Pero Erza…- replicó para ser callado inmediatamente.

-Si de verdad quieres ayudarme ¡entonces deberías pelear con todo lo que tengas! ¡Haruka no me insultaría de esa forma!-

Natsu dudó, pero ella tenía razón…

Erza no podría dominar el aura mágica a menos que él la presionara tanto como Mavis lo hizo en su tiempo. La insultaba como guerrera al estarse conteniendo, y eso era algo imperdonable para él. Natsu respiró hondo, poniendo una expresión seria mientras su cuerpo se rodeaba de llamas y sus escamas se hacían presentes…

Erza invocó otra espada, preparándose para lo que venía…

-Será mejor que uses las ventajas que te dio Aka-san - sugirió Natsu muy seriamente, ella asintió. Había llegado el momento de ver lo que podían hacer las armaduras mejoradas por su reliquia.

Mientras, en la oficina del maestro…

Makarov, Gildarts y Mavis estaban claramente frustrados. Acnologia se dirigía a Magnolia y era mucho más que obvio que esa sería la razón para dar paso a la visión de Charle.

Los tres se miraron nos momentos antes de que la maestra hablara…

-No tenemos la menor idea de cuándo es que podría llegar, pero para ser capaces de tomar nuestra decisión es necesario esperar a que Loke regrese con sus informes…-

-Sabíamos que algo así sucedería tarde o temprano, y no pudo ser en un peor momento- opinaba Makarov.

-Aún hay esperanza- los sorprendió Mavis.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó Gildarts.

Mavis comenzó a relatarles toda la historia del festival del Rey Dragón, incluyendo la única debilidad que podría tener Acnologia gracias a Zeref.

Natsu y Erza batallaban entre ellos con gran velocidad, las espadas y las flamas generaban grandes ondas de choque en todo el campo, causando leves grietas poco a poco…

La maga se elevó a los cielos, siendo seguida inmediatamente por Natsu, quien usaba sus flamas para impulsarse…

-¡Raienryū no Hokō!-

Erza colocó sus espadas para bloquear el ataque, con una pequeña sorpresa para Natsu.

El rugido comenzó a ser absorbido por aquellas armas y la armadura, dándole un brillo resplandeciente las zonas naranjas de su armadura, aumentando sus fuerzas y reduciendo el impacto de los rayos que no fueron absorbidos por ser de otro elemento…

Erza dio un tajo de fuego tan grande como lo fue el rugido de Natsu…

El dragon slayer colocó sus manos al frente, deteniendo aquella onda que lo empujaba con gran fuerza, técnicamente le habían devuelto en esencia su propio ataque y no podía devorar las flamas por eso…

Natsu siguió descendiendo hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo y se hundía un poco en la tierra, dando algunos quejidos mientras mantenía el ataque de Erza, evitando ser golpeado…

El alarido se hizo presente, llenando por completo al lugar mientras Natsu terminaba de hacer estallar la magia, generando un enorme domo de fuego en el campo…

Erza lo miraba seriamente, Natsu estaba con unos muy leves rasguños, sus manos estaban llenas de flamas y rayos…

El mago dio un gran salto para abalanzarse contra Erza, preparando su puño…

-¡Raienryū no Gekitetsu!-

Erza bloqueó el puñetazo, pero fue obligada a retroceder pues el ataque de Natsu generó un estallido…

Natsu nuevamente comenzó a atacar con mayor velocidad, sorprendiendo más a titania, quien recibía algunos golpes mientras se defendía.

"_Erza-sama, debería usar las otras habilidades que añadí"_ sugirió su reliquia.

Erza se defendió de otro puñetazo, empujando con fuerza al mago para dirigirse con gran velocidad hacia el suelo. Natsu salió disparado hacia ella, abriendo mucho sus ojos cuando vio que las partes naranjas de la armadura se volvieron turquesas…

Un potente tajo de agua le dio de lleno, dañándolo y mandándolo a volar…

"_No creí que ahora podría usar magia de agua en esa armadura…"_ pensó mientras daba un par de giros para caer sobre sus pies y ver a su novia justo frente a él.

Natsu detuvo ambas espadas con sus manos, evitando sus avances mientras Erza liberaba más su magia y el agua volvía a hacerse presente…

Una poderosa marea estalló allí mismo, logrando que Natsu retrocediera y no pudiera ver nada. Pero aunque podía sentir el aura, se sorprendió al ver a Erza atacarlo por detrás…

Rápidamente se giró, sus ojos brillaron y la maga que lo enfrentaba se quedó atónita…

Un nuevo domo apareció allí mismo, pero éste era de un color celeste extremadamente claro.

Natsu había usado el Fairy Soul durante unos segundos, ocasionando una enorme cantidad de humo…

Erza salió de allí con enormes daños en su cuerpo y armadura, totalmente sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver frente a ella hace unos instantes ¡¿Qué había sido eso?!

Todo el polvo levantado desapareció para dejar ver a un Natsu normal, sin Dragon Force.

-Natsu ¿Qué… qué fue lo que hiciste?- preguntó mientras su rostro no cambiaba su expresión.

-Eso era el Fairy Soul, un hechizo que solamente puedes hacer cuando dominas bien tu aura mágica-

-¿Fairy Soul? ¿Es acaso una nueva gran magia del gremio?- dijo, refiriéndose a los otros tres grandes hechizos.

-No estoy seguro de eso…- respondió mientras se colocaba una mano en el mentón, pensándolo – Aunque seguramente lo será-

-¿La maestra Mavis te lo enseñó?- su rostro poco a poco comenzó a relajarse…

Natsu le dio una enorme sonrisa antes de colocar sus manos por detrás de su cabeza.

-Yo lo inventé-

Ella se olvidó de respirar por un momento…

-Bueno, Mavis me enseñó a usar bien mi aura para poder armonizarla con mi magia y cuerpo, aumentando así mis fuerzas-

Erza reaccionó –Pero si lo que dices es verdad, entonces ella te lo enseñó, tú no lo inventaste-

Natsu le dio una leve sonrisa –La verdad es que sí lo inventé, armonizar es permitir que las tres energías puedan trabajar juntas como una sola, eso es lo que me enseñó Mavis. Pero durante esos seis meses yo aprendí a combinarlas realmente en una sola-

Titania lo entendió, era como colocar rojo, azul y verde en tres carriles distintos, uno pegado al lado del otro y todos en la misma dirección. Eso era armonizar para Natsu. Sin embargo, si combinamos los tres colores en un solo carril…

-Puedo usar el Fairy Soul y hacerme mucho más fuerte- él adivinó sus pensamientos, sonriéndole.

-Natsu, eso es… impresionante- dijo ella pues se notaba que ese hechizo realmente requería de un arduo entrenamiento para ser aprendido. Sin mencionar que, si para usar el aura mágica la concentración debía ser perfecta en todos los sentidos, no podía imaginar lo que se necesitaba para usar bien el Fairy Soul.

Entonces recordó el domo de luz que causó Natsu con ese hechizo, recordando también lo que tuvo frente a sus ojos durante unos instantes…

-Natsu- llamó –Esa… ¿transformación?… ¿porque ocurre?-

Natsu volvió a colocar sus manos por detrás de su cabeza, sonriendo enormemente…

-¡No tengo idea!- dijo, dejando que su novia cayera de espaldas y escuchando las demás palabras –Pero creo que es porque entramos a la máxima capacidad de nuestra magia, cuerpo y espíritu. Si las tres se combinan, creo que el cuerpo sufre un cambio para poder enlazarse a las otras dos…-

-Como si necesitara adaptarse a todo ese poder- concluyó titania y él asintió – ¿Qué tanto puedes aumentar tu fuerza con eso?-

-Pues Mavis dijo que si aprendía a armonizar, mis energías aumentarían dependiendo de qué tanto pueda resistir mi cuerpo. Pero el Fairy Soul es distinto…-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó confundida.

-Si armonizo usando mi Dragon Force, puedo ser tres veces más fuertes, ese es mi límite. Pero solamente puedo usar el Fairy Soul para aumentar una vez-

-¿Entonces solamente te estorba?-

-No, no es así- aclaró él – Hmmm… cómo te explico…-

La lacrima de Natsu brilló, dejando escuchar la voz de Haruka.

-Es mejor si yo le digo- pidió ella, Natsu simplemente aceptó –Bueno, Erza ya sabe sobre la diferencia entre armonizar y combinar-

-Sí- respondió ella, esperando una aclaración.

-Bien, pongámoslo así: El máximo poder de Natsu, sin armonizar y usando al máximo su Dragon Force, es una caja ¿de acuerdo?-

-¿Eh? ¿Una caja?- Erza quedó más confundida.

-¡Soy mucho más fuerte que una caja!- se quejó él.

-Es solo un ejemplo Natsu- aclaró Haruka, continuando –Bueno, es una caja-

-Sí…- la pelirroja dudó, pero siguió escuchando…

-El límite de Natsu son tres cajas, y para llegar a eso él necesita armonizar tres veces-

Erza entendió.

-Pero, un solo Fairy Soul significa ir directamente a sus límites, es decir, tres cajas- Erza y Natsu asintieron, lo que le resultaba gracioso a la pelirroja.

Se suponía que era la técnica de Natsu, y es Haruka quien está explicando el cómo funcionaba.

-Si lo ponemos así: Un Fairy Soul equivale a tres armonizaciones. Por esa razón Natsu solamente puede usar el Fairy Soul una vez. ¿Qué pasaría si él decidiera usar el Fairy Soul una segunda vez para volver a incrementar sus fuerzas?-

-Serían seis cajas…- susurró Erza mientras entendía el límite de Natsu.

-El máximo de cajas que Natsu puede soportar son tres. Usar seis cajas sería un suicidio para él-

-Pero si eso es verdad ¿entonces no sería mejor simplemente armonizar?- preguntó titania.

-¿Recuerdas la diferencia entre armonizar y combinar?- Erza reaccionó – Una hace que las tres trabajen juntas, y la otra las combina como un solo poder, aumentando mucho más sus fuerzas y habilidades en comparación-

Haruka dio un pequeño suspiro, hacía mucho calor en las ruinas, pero continuó hablando…

-Sin mencionar la comparación de cuánto tiempo consume en una pelea. Armonizar las energías nos lleva un poco de tiempo, y hacerlo tres veces en una batalla simplemente le está dando ventaja al enemigo pues él, o ella, pueden aprovechar los segundos para dejarnos un daño muy grande-

-Haruka ¿cómo sabes tanto del Fairy Soul?- era más que obvia la curiosidad de titania por ese asunto, aunque Natsu sabía la respuesta.

-Mi mente y la de Natsu están unidas, él comparte sus recuerdos conmigo y yo los míos con él. Así es como aprendí a usarlo- esta vez fue Natsu el más sorprendido.

-¡¿Ya lo dominas?!- preguntó, ella apenas llevaba dos meses allí…

-Natsu, aunque este mal que yo lo diga, soy un prodigio entre los dragon slayers. Cuando era una niña y todavía vivía con Mercurialis, algunos dragones venían a visitarnos. Ella me dijo que era porque yo aprendía sus técnicas demasiado rápido y los impresionaba con mi progreso. Sabes muy bien lo que puedo lograr si me pongo a entrenar en serio-

Erza no lo creía, sabía perfectamente que Haruka era realmente hábil. No por nada ella era más fuerte que Natsu cuando ellos regresaron de la misión de diez años.

"_Pero… un prodigio…"_

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. Aquí los minutos pasan demasiado rápido y no puedo perder más tiempo. Los veré en dos días-

-Cuídate Haruka, te amo- sonrió Natsu, divertido porque sabía que ella realmente cumpliría su promesa de ser más fuerte que él.

-Y yo más, Natsu- se oyó divertida, entendiendo los pensamientos de su novio.

Natsu miró a Erza, viendo que ella tenía un rostro concentrado mientras se tomaba el mentón.

Titania no sabía qué sentir, Haruka era una de sus mejores amigas, pero también la veía como una rival a quien debía superar para ser cada vez mejor…

-¿Erza?- ella volteó a verlo, completamente seria.

-Tenemos que entrenar, no voy a perder contra Haruka- dijo mientras levantaba su espada y se preparaba.

Natsu sonrió, entendiéndola…

-¿Debo usar el Fairy Soul?-

Los ojos de Erza brillaban con determinación –Sí-

Natsu se preparó, una fina tela de un color celeste demasiado claro comenzó a rodearlo…

-¡Natsu!-

El aludido se giró inmediatamente, al igual que Erza, para ver quién lo llamaba…

-Mavis ¿Qué sucede?-

-¡¿Hace cuánto no descansas?!- dijo la maestra, viéndose un poco disgustada con él.

-Mavis, este no es el momento para…-

-Natsu, necesitas descansar. No te has recuperado, puedo ver perfectamente que tus energías están en un nivel muy bajo-

Erza no se había dado cuenta pues todo realmente le había parecido muy normal con Natsu, pero ahora que la maestra lo mencionaba, podía sentir que el poder mágico del dragon slayer era menor al de la noche anterior… ¿Qué sucedía?

Mavis vio que la pelirroja se veía confundida, razón por la que decidió explicarle…

-Erza- llamó suavemente con un rostro bastante tranquilo y amable –Natsu es un idiota que no se está cuidando-

-¡Oye!- se quejó él, siendo callado inmediatamente por los nervios de ver a su maestra mirarlo muy seriamente.

Mavis devolvió sus ojos a Erza –Nadie sabe si Natsu estuvo descansando lo necesario durante sus seis meses de entrenamiento, nadie nos asegura que él dormía las horas necesarias para que sus niveles de magia se mantengan estables-

Erza la entendió, escuchando muy seriamente a las demás palabras…

-Y aunque lo hubiera hecho. Cuando regresó, Natsu gastó casi todas sus fuerzas en una sesión de doce horas continuas de sexo con Haruka, no pudiendo cenar ni dormir. Al día siguiente se presentó ante el consejo y Haruka ya nos contó la razón por la que él entró en Dragon Force, gastando más su poder mágico, después solamente pudo dormir treinta minutos cuando se suponía que debía ser una hora para estar mejor antes de tener que moverse para llevar los mensajes a todos los demás gremios y marcarlos con su magia. Cuando volvió en la noche, otra vez no comió nada pero sí estuvo teniendo sexo hasta que amaneció. Tomaste un desayuno muy ligero y luego de una hora más te fuiste con tu equipo- dijo para después mirar a Natsu –Confío en que ayer almorzaste mejor, pero seguramente no volviste a dormir o tal vez muy poco-

-Dos horas- respondió Natsu, desviando su mirada mientras Erza se sorprendía pues se suponía que ellos habían dormido por lo menos cinco horas.

-Natsu- llamó nuevamente la maestra –No voy a impedir que tengas relaciones, cada una de nosotras tiene todo el derecho de amarte y tú de amarnos. Pero, por favor, cuídate, estás gastando demasiado tus fuerzas… querías entrenar con Erza hoy, incluso usaste el Fairy Soul… Natsu, sabes perfectamente los efectos que causa el usarlo por más tiempo del debido…-

-Agotamiento extremo- volvió a responder el mago.

Mavis frunció el ceño y se apretó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos – Sabes el efecto que podría causar en tu estado, aunque solamente fueran unos segundos, me sorprende que no estés inconsciente…-

Erza miró a su novio para colocar una mano en su hombro –Natsu, ve a descansar. La maestra Mavis puede enseñarme a usar el aura mágica-

-Erza…-

Ella le sonrió –Eres lo más importante de mi vida, Natsu, y estoy planeando el disfrutarla mucho a tu lado cuando todo esto acabe-

Natsu simplemente la besó, agradeciendo otra vez el que ella pueda amarlo.

-Gracias…- susurró antes de besar a Mavis también y dirigirse hacia la enfermería para dormir.

-Maestra, ¿cree que Natsu estará bien?- preguntó Erza una vez que el mago desapareció de su vista.

-Lo estará- aseguró –Ahora, antes de comenzar tu entrenamiento con el aura mágica, hay algo que debemos hacer primero-

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó curiosa.

Algunos minutos después…

Natsu dormía pacíficamente, recargando todas las energías que estuvo gastando desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Y Erza estaba en la oficina del maestro…

Sus ojos no podrían abrirse más aunque ella lo deseara, estaba totalmente congelada en su sitio, mirando a los tres magos con algo de temor en sus ojos. Viendo que los tres se encontraban bastante serios…

Erza acababa de escuchar la realidad sobre las visiones de Charle.

Natsu y Haruka tratando de asesinarse… Acnologia destruyendo Magnolia… y lo peor…

La muerte de Natsu.

-No tenemos idea de lo que puede llevarlo a ese destino, pero no podremos estar seguros de nuestra elección hasta que Loke regrese, él puede tener información valiosa sobre lo que está sucediendo…- aclaró Makarov.

Gildarts se acercó un poco a la pelirroja –Erza, ¿Tú sabes algo sobre por qué esto podría estar pasando? ¿Natsu te habló sobre algo así?-

Lo que Natsu le dijo… _"Lo que te voy a decir es algo que nadie sabe, no se lo he dicho ni siquiera a Haruka…" _

-Él me dijo algo distinto…- reconoció ella, aún con una mirada perdida en sus recuerdos mientras Mavis la miraba con más tranquilidad…

-¿Sobre qué? Erza, ninguno de nosotros podrá ayudar a Natsu a menos que tengamos las cosas más claras…-

Ella no sabía si debía decirlo, pero se preocupaba mucho por Natsu y la maestra tenía razón…

Era necesario.

-Natsu me contó sobre algo que sucedió antes de venir aquí después de terminar su entrenamiento en las ruinas-

Los tres la miraron, pidiéndole el continuar…

-Me dijo que se había encontrado con Zeref…-

De los tres, eran Mavis y Gildarts los más sorprendidos en comparación. Makarov se mantenía serio pero estaba realmente atónito por lo que oía. Mavis no entendía, ¿Por qué Zeref había buscado a Natsu?

-Erza- llamó la maestra – ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ellos?-

Titania se puso más seria…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

-¿Cuando…?- era lo que ella había preguntado para ver si su novio terminaba su oración.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos y Natsu habló – Cuando me encontré con Zeref-

Erza no fue capaz de reaccionar hasta unos momentos después y Natsu comenzó a explicarle lo que sucedió…

"_La lápida acababa de ser desactivada, dejando en claro que Natsu finalmente había terminado su entrenamiento…_

_Sus ropas estaban completamente desgastadas, casi rotas en algunos casos o con varios agujeros…_

_Se tomó unos momentos para mirar alrededor, respirando con tranquilidad y viendo que su aura mágica estaba alerta. Ahora comprendía a la perfección todo eso y por esa razón ya no tenía la necesidad de concentrarse para sentir el aura mágica o usar la suya propia, ahora era capaz de usarla inconscientemente incluso para pelear…_

_A excepción del Fairy Soul, para usar bien ese hechizo era necesario tener una concentración perfecta, aunque activarlo solamente le tomaba unos segundos, pero solamente podía usarlo para aumentar sus fuerzas una vez… _

_Aunque él es capaz de mantenerlo activo durante bastante tiempo, pero no podía olvidar los efectos que causaría ese hechizo..._

_El precio que pagaría solamente por usarlo, todas sus energías serían drenadas, dejándolo totalmente extenuado y con las fuerzas suficientes sólo para seguir respirando…_

_Pero no se preocupaba, confiaba en su fuerza y el Fairy Soul solamente era un último recurso…_

_Un último recurso que le enseñaría a sus parejas y amigos, o solamente a usar el aura mágica. Necesitaba que ellas aprendieran a usarlo pues no podía negar que podría ser una posible ventaja para los juegos…_

_Dejó de pensar en eso y desvió su mirada a su faldón, el cual ya estaba completamente desgastado, razón por la cual simplemente decidió quitársela y dejarla en el suelo. Viendo allí una pequeña roca, Natsu la tomó con una mano y la apretó…_

_Aquella pequeña piedra se rompió en varios trozos…_

_Natsu miró su mano durante unos momentos más, se sentía mucho más fuerte que cuando regresó al gremio después de tres años._

_Pero ahora que pensaba en eso, estuvo tres años y medio con Gildarts para después entrenar seis meses aquí. Cuatro años, cuatro años que pasaron realmente rápido para él…_

_Su rostro se puso más serio, sus amigos lo estaban esperando._

_-Ya es hora de volver- dijo antes de comenzar a caminar…_

_-¿Ya te vas?- preguntó una tranquila voz a unos metros detrás suyo…_

_Natsu no se había girado pero estaba sorprendido..._

_No pudo sentir el aura de ese sujeto. Se suponía que ahora no necesitaba concentrarse para sentir el aura de todas las criaturas vivas, pero no era capaz de leerla ahora, solamente sentía una enorme presión mágica detrás de él y fue por esa razón que decidió concentrarse para percibir el aura de esa persona…_

_Unas pequeñas gotas de sudor corrieron por su rostro mientras su respiración comenzaba a agitarse, su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar de manera casi imperceptible. Era una esencia horrorosa…_

_Natsu no supo cómo reaccionar a eso, pero no pudo describir la sensación que tuvo unos momentos después…_

_Su interior… era extraño, un impulso o algo así… pareciera que su magia reaccionaba a esa aura oscura, comenzando a moverse como si se estuviera sacudiendo. No tenía idea de porqué su magia reaccionaba así, pero era necesario saber de quién se trataba…_

_Natsu volteó solamente para sorprenderse más._

_Zeref lo miraba tranquilo y con una pequeña sonrisa…"_

La narración del mago se vio interrumpida cuando unos suaves golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de ambos. Erza se sobresaltó un poco, estaba demasiado concentrada en Natsu que ese simple sonido la había sorprendido…

Natsu besó la cabeza de Erza, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de su hogar, ignorando la puerta. Titania pensó que se trataba tal vez de algún miembro de las divisiones del consejo que estuviera confirmando si él no se había quedado, pero…

-Son el Helado, Juvia y Lucy- dijo Natsu con simpleza mientras de detenía unos momentos para mirar a su amada - Vienen a buscarnos porque están preocupados. Quieren saber si te sientes bien después de enterarte-

-Pero si son ellos no tienes porqué esconderte- dijo ella mientras veía a su mago mirar muy seriamente una de sus ventanas, aún con las cortinas cerradas.

-También hay tres miembros del consejo alrededor, están escondiendo su poder mágico pero aún puedo sentir sus auras- explicó antes de volver a caminar – No puedo dejar que me vean, los veré en el gremio-

-Ellos podrán sentir tu poder mágico cuando te dirijas hacia allá- analizó Erza, teniendo razón.

-No si solamente uso mi aura mágica para moverme- respondió Natsu –Ellos no son capaces de percibir el aura mágica, lo sé porque Mavis me lo dijo-

El sol no había entrado en el primer piso de su casa gracias a todas las ventanas cerradas, Natsu se puso de pie en una de las zonas más oscuras, brillando de celeste antes de desaparecer muy rápidamente.

Erza abrió la puerta, viendo efectivamente que eran los tres compañeros con los que iría a las ruinas…

-Erza- saludó Lucy, viendo que la pelirroja estaba realmente muy seria mientras los hacía pasar y cerraba la puerta – ¿Sucede algo?-

-¿Por qué está tan oscuro aquí?- preguntó la maga de agua.

-¿Y dónde está Natsu?- quiso saber Gray.

Erza los miró a todos sin cambiar su expresión…

-Hay magos del consejo vigilando la casa- susurró ella, y los tres comprendieron a la perfección –Natsu se acaba de ir al gremio, lo veremos allá-

Así, el equipo entero se dirigió al edificio, en donde platicarían unos momentos mientras Natsu salía de la oficina del maestro para luego decirle a Erza que quería entrenar con ella.

_**Pausa Flashback**_

-Eso es todo lo que sé- respondió Erza, sintiéndose mal por no poder ser de más ayuda.

Makarov, Gildarts y Mavis se miraron unos momentos para después colocar sus propios gestos pensativos, al igual que Erza…

Natsu había despertado de golpe, dirigiéndose inmediatamente al salón de entrenamiento para ver a Lucy, Gray y Juvia entrenar juntos…

-¿Natsu?- llamó la rubia al ver que su amigo los miraba un poco agitado.

-¿Dónde está Erza?- preguntó algo preocupado, alarmando un poco a los demás. Mientras Gray se acercaba a responderle…

-Ella y la maestra Mavis fueron a la oficina del abuelo-

Natsu empezó a correr de regreso al interior del gremio.

Dentro de la oficina, ninguno de los magos entendía nada…

-Zeref…- susurró Mavis – Pero no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué se habría reunido con Natsu?-

.

.

.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Para advertirme-

Los cuatro se sorprendieron de ver que el mago de fuego se hallaba en la entrada del cuarto, mirándolos muy seriamente mientras cerraba la puerta y se acercaba unos pasos hasta estar al lado de Erza.

-¿Advertirte?- preguntó Makarov.

-Sí…-

_**Continuación Flashback**_

Natsu se había calmado un poco, pero continuaba exhalando el aire por la boca, y ahora miraba con total seriedad a Zeref, quien alzaba una ceja, viéndose divertido por alguna razón…

-¿Tienes miedo?- preguntó, el dragon slayer no le respondió pero unas gotas más resbalaron por los lados de su rostro mientras pasaba su saliva –Deberías tenerlo…-

"_Muévete, vamos, reacciona…"_ se ordenaba Natsu a sí mismo antes de poder fruncir el ceño un poco y dar un paso hacia el mago oscuro.

-¿Qué… haces… aquí?- el mago de fuego estaba nervioso, el aura de Zeref parecía ser capaz de consumirlo en cualquier momento con solo mirarlo…

Recordaba la primera vez que se topó con él, dándole un puñetazo sin hacerle ningún daño real. En ese entonces, Natsu no podía ver el aura de Zeref y sentir todas esas horribles sensaciones perfectamente como ahora…

Su poder era totalmente abrumador y Natsu recordó las palabras de su maestra, cayendo en una cruel verdad que era obvia para él ahora mismo.

No podía vencerlo… Natsu no era capaz de derrotar a Zeref, la diferencia entre sus niveles era algo que lo desesperaba… y su preocupación aumentó al recordar que Acnologia era mucho más poderoso que el mago oscuro…

Se había hecho más fuerte, ahora dominaba su Dragon Force a la perfección y estaba seguro que su Fairy Soul podría volverlo invencible…

Pero ahora veía que no era así, se estuvo engañando a sí mismo. Los dos sujetos a los que debía enfrentarse eran unos completos monstruos, y Natsu empezó a dudar…

¿Acaso estuvo entrenando en vano? Todo el poder que buscaba obtener por sus amigos, sus parejas, su pelirroja… ¿No era suficiente? ¿No servía de nada?

¡No! ¡Nada de eso! Si ahora mismo no podía vencerlo, entonces era su deber el volverse más fuerte y derrotarlo para volver vulnerable a Acnologia y evitar que el dragón negro eliminara a todas las criaturas vivas en la masacre conocida como el Festival del Rey Dragón.

"_Nunca lo permitiré"_

Zeref presenció cómo Natsu empezaba a calmarse y su poder mágico comenzaba a crecer, llenando lentamente su cuerpo de flamas y rayos, después las escamas…

Y luego un brillo celeste muy claro… sin transformarse… todavía…

-Lo diré una vez más… ¿tienes miedo?- preguntó el mago oscuro, viéndose todavía muy tranquilo.

-Sí, tengo miedo- reconoció Natsu con un brillo enorme de determinación en sus ojos

-Deberías tenerlo-

-Pero no de ti. Tengo miedo de no poder proteger a mis amigos, de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarlos de ti y Acnologia-

Zeref sintió otra vez las energías de Natsu crecer mientras el éste seguía de pie, mirándolo muy seriamente y hablándole con un tono tranquilo… pero peligroso…

-No lo repetiré otra vez ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Estoy aquí por tres razones- respondió sin moverse de su lugar -Vine a ver cuál de los dos Dragneel llegaría conmigo primero- respondió él, todavía tranquilo y con esa pequeña sonrisa – Y tienes las de perder…-

Natsu se sorprendió, pero no lo demostró…

"_¡¿Dos Dragneel?! ¡¿Otro dragon slayer de fuego?! ¡¿Alguien más fue criado por Igneel?! ¡Pero eso es imposible!"_

-¡¿A qué te refieres con dos Dragneel?!- Zeref no deshizo su sonrisa – ¡Habla!-

-Lo sabrás… al final de los juegos mágicos-

Natsu frunció el ceño, ese maldito estaba planeando algo horrible para los juegos…

Zeref caminó hacia su izquierda, mirando el campo entero y las ropas de Natsu totalmente desgastadas, acercándose a tomar su faldón…

-También quiero saber qué tan fuerte eres- acto seguido una onda de magia oscura salió del mago, arrasando con todo a su paso.

Natsu pensaba esquivarlo, pero entonces recordó…

"_!La lápida!"_

Zeref vio aquel borrón brillante moverse a enorme velocidad para pararse frente a la piedra y encarar a su magia…

Natsu liberó un alarido antes de lanzar un potente rugido que despedazó por completo la magia oscura.

El humo era completamente blanco y abundaba en el lugar mientras Natsu dirigía su mirada hacia Zeref, quien todavía sonreía…

-No eres capaz de vencerme- concluyó, viéndose ahora decepcionado y desconcertando a Natsu, quien se recuperó inmediatamente de su sorpresa para responder…

-Aún no- aseguró.

-Eso lo veremos- respondió él antes de que Natsu se sorprendiera por verse a sí mismo envuelto en la magia de Zeref mientras éste le daba la espalda y comenzaba a caminar, alejándose poco a poco.

Aquella capa de magia desapareció luego de unos pocos segundos, Natsu no había recibido ningún daño…

Lo que sí recibió fue un nuevo traje, ropas distintas y completamente nuevas. Una campera de mangas largas color azul oscuro, al igual que su faldón nuevo, ambas con algunas líneas plateadas, pantalones blancos más largos a lo que acostumbraba, zapatos negros y su bufanda.

Natsu no entendió la razón por la que ese sujeto le acababa de dar un traje de batalla nuevo, por lo que dirigió su vista hacia el mago, recordando algo muy importante en ese momento.

Zeref se rodeó con su magia oscura, empezando a desaparecer lentamente hasta que…

-¡Zeref!- el mago volteó esta vez con un rostro serio, mirando fijamente con sus ojos rojos a Natsu – ¡¿Cuál es la tercera razón?!-

El mago oscuro lo miró unos momentos, respondiendo mientras su cuerpo continuaba desapareciendo…

-Acnologia se enteró de la profecía-

-¡¿Profecía?! ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?!-

Natsu se congeló por completo cuando vio la mirada más amenazante y penetrante del mago oscuro antes de desaparecer -Ya empezó el Festival del Rey Dragón-

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

-No supe qué pensar en ese momento, pero no podía perder más el tiempo. Tenía que regresar al gremio…-

Natsu terminó su narración, dejando a los cuatro magos bastante sorprendidos mientras Mavis reaccionaba para colocar un gesto preocupado.

-El Festival del Rey Dragón…- susurró mientras Makarov y Gildarts fruncían el ceño, hace varios minutos se habían enterado de la realidad sobre aquella masacre.

Y ahora finalmente había comenzado…

-Natsu…- susurró Erza, viendo a su novia mirarla antes de tomar una de sus manos y sonreírle con tranquilidad.

-Todo estará bien, lo prometo-

Los otros tres lo miraron con algo de sorpresa porque Natsu lo decía como si realmente lo creyera.

-Natsu ¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo?- preguntó Gildarts.

El mago no dejó su expresión tranquila mientras los miraba a cada uno

-Sé que todo saldrá bien- aseguró con su sonrisa –Ahora, Erza, vamos a entrenar-

-¿Pero que hay de tu descanso?-

-Estaré bien mientras pueda comer luego algo de fuego, y de eso se encargará el abuelo- sonrió divertido antes de caminar junto a titania.

Los dos salieron del lugar, dejando a tres magos desconcertados por ver a Natsu tan tranquilo. Aunque no estaban seguros de si él estaba escondiendo sus preocupaciones bajo ese gesto…

-Primera maestra- llamó Makarov – ¿Qué opina de todo esto?-

-Natsu realmente está tranquilo, no pude sentir preocupación o estrés en su aura- dijo ella

"_Natsu, ¿Qué estás pensando?"_

Ya una vez en el salón principal, tanto Natsu como Erza vieron a su equipo beber algo. Sin señal del dragon slayer de hierro…

Bueno eso era normal para Natsu pues recordaba que cuando regresaron, lo primero que hizo el pelinegro fue abrazar con fuerza a su enana, sintiéndose avergonzado por las miradas y sonrisas pícaras que no se habían hecho esperar…

El buen Gajeel se marchó fastidiado al lado de Levy y Flare, quien después de la pijamada de Lucy había entablado una estrecha amistad con la pareja de Gajeel. Razón por la que esta mañana el pelinegro invitó a ambas magas a pasar con él un día libre…

Natsu sonrió, Gajeel no lo engañaba, sabía de sobra que el mago había extrañado a Levy de la misma manera que él lo hizo con sus parejas… pero se mostraba reacio a admitirlo y simplemente se cruzaba de brazos en pose orgullosa…

"_¿Cómo lo llamaban?"_ se preguntó Natsu, recordando algunas cosas de los mangas de Mavis _"¿Tsundere?"_

-¡Natsu!- llamaron sus amigos, por lo que ambos se acercaron unos momentos para hablar antes de entrenar otra vez…

-Hola- saludó el dragon slayer mientras a la rubia le pasaba una gota por la nuca…

"_Eso debiste decirlo cuando nos vimos en el campo…"_

Los magos se sentaron a charlar unos momentos más, en los cuales sus compañeros les preguntaron sobre la razón de su visita a la oficina del abuelo. Tema que Natsu evadió al decirles que lo sabrían mañana, pero que tenía que ver con el asunto de Acnologia…

Pasaron otros minutos hablando de lo tsundere que era Gajeel, riéndose al imaginarlo tierno y manso con Levy acariciándole la cabeza como a un perro…

Natsu cayó de espaldas de la risa, reincorporándose inmediatamente para decirle a Erza que ya era el momento de entrenar…

La pelirroja se le adelantó y Natsu estaba por seguirla de no ser porque Gray lo detuvo con una pregunta…

-Oye, Flamistas ¿Por qué le dijiste a Lucy si estaba embarazada?-

Las otras dos mujeres le prestaron atención al instante, viendo al mago colocar una mano detrás de su cabeza y sonreír algo nervioso.

-Bueno, la verdad es que Erza…-

-¡NATSU!-

Erza lo había escuchado, queriendo evitarse ese momento vergonzoso mientras lo tomaba de la bufanda para arrastrarlo a un entrenamiento que prometía dolor en cantidades excesivas…

Lucy, Gray y Juvia creyeron que Erza estaba nerviosa, maquinando sus ideas antes de enlazar las situaciones…

Erza y Natsu estaban juntos, sin mencionar que obviamente tenían relaciones pues Natsu era un calenturiento. El día anterior compartieron una tarde romántica juntos y esta tarde al mago de fuego se le veía más feliz que de costumbre… sin mencionar que le preguntó a Lucy si ella estaba embarazada…

Erza, relaciones, alegría, embarazo…

Entonces, eso quiere decir que…

-¡¿ERZA ESTÁ EMBARAZADA?!- gritaron los tres, informando al gremio entero en el proceso…

Luego de algunos minutos, varios magos derramaban lágrimas.

Gildarts no lo creía mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, el pequeño Natsu, aquel cabeza hueca al que consideraba su propio hijo, iba a ser padre…

Makarov también lloraba exageradamente, sus mocosos habían crecido tan rápido. Parecía como si fuese ayer el día en que Natsu le declaraba su amor a Erza, siendo correspondido con un beso apasionado. Y ahora mírenlo, hecho todo un hombre… y con Harem…

Lucy se sintió mal por haber golpeado a Natsu el día anterior, ahora que lo entendía no podía culparlo por su pregunta. Un hijo era una bendición en su vida y comprendía que Natsu estaba tan feliz por eso, que él deseaba que sus amigos tuvieran una alegría así en sus vidas…

Gray no tenía idea de qué pensar, hace un día no podía imaginarse a Natsu siendo romántico… y ahora mucho menos siendo padre.

La fiesta empezó inmediatamente, los magos celebraban felices y se carcajeaban por los futuros problemas que ese par seguramente tendría.

Hasta la misma Juvia estaba bebiendo junto a Cana hasta no poder más…

-No me lo imagino, pero me alegro mucho por Natsu- sonreía Lucy, sintiendo a Gray reír…

-Espero que su hija o hijo no salga como él…- ambos rieron con solo imaginar un mini Natsu causando destrozos en el gremio, al igual que su padre.

Hasta que Gray fue fuertemente apretado en un abrazo de Juvia, quien tenía sus piernas volviéndose agua…

-¡Gray-samaaaa!- lloraba felizmente de manera exagerada – ¡Juvia también quiere un bebé!-

Irónicamente, el mago de hielo se congeló. ¡¿Un bebé?!

-¡Es-espera Juvia! Yo te amo pero… ¿No crees que sea algo apresurado?- preguntó con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

Alarmándose cuando las lágrimas de Juvia amenazaban con salir…

-¡Buaaaaa! ¡Gray-sama odia a Juvia! ¡Gray-sama no quiere un bebé!-

Varios magos miraron fijamente al alquimista, poniéndolo nervioso…

-Qué bajo has caído Fullbuster- susurraron Macao y Wakaba…

-¡Esperen, ustedes no entienden!- Gray cayó inconsciente por un fuerte golpe de Juvia en su cabeza, tomando luego sus piernas para arrastrarlo seguramente hasta su casa…

-Un bebé… de Gray-sama… jejeje…- sonreía perversamente mientras un poco de saliva se derramaba de su boca…

Lucy tenía un tic nervioso en su ojo _"Qué miedo…"_

La celebración se mantuvo por horas y horas, con todos riendo y brindando por el futuro Dragneel que venía en camino.

Aunque Lucy prefirió retirarse pues las peleas no se hicieron esperar, y estaba segura de que no deseaba que Gildarts golpeara su rostro…

Erza y Natsu finalmente habían terminado un intenso entrenamiento, viéndose sorprendidos de ver a todos los magos en el suelo… riéndose mareados y aún brindando…

-¡¿Qué pasó aquí?!- preguntó Erza mientras los magos dirigían su vista hacia ellos antes de sonreírles y levantar sus copas, vasos y jarras…

-Felicidades…- susurraron antes de caer noqueados por la cerveza…

Así la fiesta, que se dio por un malentendido, terminó… con ambos magos confundidos…

Natsu no dijo nada, solamente miró a Erza, quien negaba con su cabeza mientras daba un suspiro.

Así, Natsu tomó a Mavis entre sus brazos, cargándola y dirigiéndose a su casa junto a titania…

Ya una vez allí, Natsu dejó a la maestra descansar en la habitación de Haruka… recordando que debía comenzar mañana la ampliación de su hogar para permitirles a todas sus parejas vivir cómodamente…

Ahora mismo, con las luces iluminando levemente el comedor y algunas velas que Natsu encendió para Erza, ambos magos disfrutaban de una cena juntos…

Erza debía reconocer que Natsu sabía cocinar muy bien, lo que la sorprendía pues recordaba que su novio solamente sabía carbonizar las cosas sin saber si eran peligrosas o no…

-Natsu ¿Quién te enseñó a cocinar?- preguntó mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

-Haruka…- respondió él muy tranquilo –Ella decía que mi cocina era un desastre, siempre regañándome porque yo sólo carbonizaba la comida sin saber que era venenosa-

A Erza le resbaló una pequeña gota por la nuca…

-Ella era capaz de cocinar, y fue ella quien me obligó a aprender. Decía que era mi deber el alimentarla porque así nuestros hijos crecerían sanos y fuertes, no entendí nada de eso. Al inicio no tenía idea de lo que hacía, y a veces terminábamos buscando un doctor para Gildarts porque lo envenenaba sin querer…-

-Qué viaje más horrible- opinó Erza mientras se imaginaba al mayor maldiciéndolos.

Natsu rió, ciertamente fue horrible… para Gildarts…

-Después de un año aprendí cómo se debía cocinar correctamente, y soy mejor que ella en eso- admitió divertido.

Continuaron comiendo unos momentos más y Natsu cambió súbitamente de tema…

-Me sorprendes…- dijo, confundiéndola – Entendiste el aura mágica mucho más rápido que yo…-

-Será porque tengo un buen maestro- sonrió ella y Natsu también – ¿Pero qué tanto puedes hacer con eso?-

-Hmm… veamos… además de aumentar mis fuerzas y sentir el aura de todos los seres vivos, Mavis dijo que también podría usarlo para pelear sin necesidad de magia…-

-¿Cómo es eso?-

-Bueno… ella me mostró que dentro de nosotros, nuestras almas tienen un poder que se conecta con el de los demás- Erza asintió – Dijo que cuando se domina bien la esencia de nuestro espíritu, podemos expulsarlo fuera de nuestro cuerpo. Puedo usarlo para tratar de curar algunas heridas… aunque no es igual a la magia de Wendy o Haruka-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó ella.

-Cuando el aura sale de nuestro cuerpo, se vuelve pura energía, no tiene elemento ni algo por el estilo… solamente es energía, que puedo concentrar para atacar o aplicarlo en un amigo herido-

Bueno, eso era distinto a lo acostumbrado…

-¿Y puedes hacerlo?-

-No lo sé, nunca lo he intentado- dijo Natsu – Pero yo prefiero seguir peleando sólo con mi magia-

La cena terminó, ahora los dos se encontraban medio recostados sobre el sofá. Natsu en un extremo y Erza sobre Natsu, ambos leyendo distintas cosas…

Erza leía sus libros pues Natsu decía que ella no debería avergonzarse de nada, además de que le resultaban divertidos.

-Parece que estuviera leyendo mi vida- dijo Natsu sonriente antes de mirar confundido al techo –Entonces… ¿Cuándo usarás un traje de camarera para mí?-

Erza simplemente se sonrojó mientras se concentraba en su lectura, recordando momentos después que su novio también estaba leyendo algo, sorprendiéndola y llamando su curiosidad…

¿Desde cuándo a Natsu le gustaba leer?

-¿Qué estás leyendo?- preguntó mientras trataba de mirar sin salirse de la comodidad del pecho de su pareja.

-Un manga- respondió Natsu con simpleza mientras pasaba a la siguiente página.

Erza se sorprendió ¿Un manga? ¿Y desde cuándo Natsu lee esas cosas?

Solamente lo veía concentrado en eso, viéndose tranquilo pero atento…

-¿De verdad es interesante?-

-Sí, están llenos de peleas emocionantes, aunque algunos tienen más romance o sexo. Cuando entrenaba en la isla, Mavis leía uno de estos para pasar el rato. Me dio curiosidad y yo también quise leer-

-¿Y de qué se trata el que lees ahora?- preguntó Erza, curiosa sobre lo que le llamaba la atención a Natsu.

-De un sujeto que vive en la tierra y que en realidad era un extraterrestre guerrero de otro planeta- eso le pareció muy fantasioso a Erza –Y ahora está peleando en otro mundo contra el monstruo que destruyó a toda su raza-

-¿Mató a toda su raza?- se interesó un poco.

-Sí- respondió Natsu –Aquí dice que era porque tenía miedo de que una leyenda se hiciera realidad-

-¿Qué leyenda?- preguntó Erza mientras cerraba su libro y miraba a Natsu.

-Creo que era sobre un guerrero que sería más poderoso que todos los demás, y ese monstruo quiso destruir su planeta por eso-

-¿Y ese guerrero es el que pelea ahora?-

-Sí, aunque se ve diferente- admitió Natsu.

-¿Diferente? ¿De qué forma?-

Natsu le mostró las páginas del manga –Pues primero tiene el pelo negro, pero después de que matan a sus amigos, se enoja y su cabello es dorado… o eso dice aquí-

Erza le quitó el manga a Natsu, mirando con concentración las páginas antes de ir directamente hacia el final…

-Él gana y ese planeta estalla- dijo ella con tranquilidad.

-¡Erza!- se quejó Natsu. Rayos, todavía no llegaba hasta el final.

-Me sigue pareciendo muy fantasioso- admitió ella mientras se recostaba otra vez sobre el pecho de su novio para volver a leer su libro.

Natsu sonrió antes de acariciarle los cabellos y besar su cabeza…

A la mañana siguiente, tanto Natsu como Erza no comprendían la razón de tantas miradas por parte de los magos en el gremio…

Makarov y Gildarts simplemente les sonrieron antes de levantar sus pulgares, confundiéndolos más.

-Todos están muy extraños hoy- susurró Natsu viendo que otros más pasaban y los saludaban bastantes sonrientes…

-¿Será por lo de ayer?- se cuestionó ella mientras veía a un grupo de magas acercársele, con Lucy, Juvia, Levy y Cana a la cabeza…

-Muchas Felicidades, Erza- dijeron todas, confundiéndolos más todavía…

-Ehm… ¿Gracias?- respondió/preguntó titania.

Las magas se despidieron para dejarles privacidad y recordarle a Erza que la llevarían a comprar las cosas necesarias. Enredando más los pensamientos de la pareja…

-Natsu- llamó seriamente Gildarts, pidiéndole que viniera a la oficina del abuelo.

El dragon slayer no dudó en ir, tal vez ellos supieran de qué rayos se trataba todo esto.

Erza se quedó en una mesa, siendo rodeada inmediatamente por las magas, quienes ya la arrastraban fuera del gremio…

Ya en la oficina, Natsu veía cómo es que Makarov y Gildarts lo miraban seriamente, siendo el primero quien empezaba a hablar…

-Natsu. Un hijo es una responsabilidad muy grande-

En seguida la cabeza de Natsu se rayó, ¡¿De qué rayos hablaban ellos?!

-Queremos que sepas que todos en el gremio estamos listos para ayudarlos. Pero serán tú y Erza quienes se encarguen de criarlo como es debido-

Natsu no salía del shock…

-Sé que esto puede ser algo nuevo para ti en la vida, pero también lo es para ella y ustedes deben apoyarse mutuamente para salir adelante como familia- Makarov derramó unas pequeñas lágrimas – Sólo mírate, hace poco seguías siendo un mocoso escandaloso, y ahora ya estás esperando un hijo-

Natsu reaccionó, alarmándose al comprender la razón de la fiesta pasada y los saludos.

-¿Ya saben si es niño o niña?- preguntó Gildarts.

-Erza está embarazada…- susurró suavemente Natsu, sorprendido. Entonces su maga le había mentido, tal vez lo hizo para poder sorprenderlo en otro momento diciéndole que de verdad esperaba un bebé…

Pero eso no importaba ahora, Natsu salió corriendo de la oficina. Tomando prestada una capa con capucha que había en un perchero cercano a la entrada del gremio, usándola para cubrir sus ropas y rostro mientras salía en búsqueda de su pelirroja…

Mientras corría, Natsu no pudo evitar el preguntarse cuándo fue que ella…

Su abdomen continuaba igual, así que descartaba la idea de que fuera durante la primera noche… pero esa insinuación llegó antes de la segunda vez…

Todo era muy confuso, sólo podía pensar que fue en una de esas dos veces… descartaba la noche pasada pues no tendría sentido… ¿o tal vez si fue la primera noche y él no se había dado cuenta?

Bueno, a Erza le gustaba sorprenderlo… razón por la cual le enseñó una manera más dolorosa de tener relaciones, aquel traje de cuero ajustado y ese látigo…

"_Maldición… me duele el trasero con sólo recordarlo" _

Natsu decidió no pensar más en ese horrible recuerdo y continuó buscando…

La verdad es que Gajeel no tenía idea de por qué él se encontraba allí, junto a todas esas mujeres que no hacían otra cosa más que emocionarse por todos los utensilios que compraban para Erza.

Bueno, tampoco es como si le hubieran dado opción… su enana lo había amenazado con prohibirle el sexo durante un mes, no es que él fuera un calenturiento como salamander… No señor, pero realmente le gustaba tener intimidad con Levy…

-Gajeel, sujeta esto también- dijo justamente su pareja mientras le lanzaba un par de cajas con quién sabe qué cosa adentro.

-Maldita sea ¡No ves que tengo las manos ocupadas!- se quejó mientras lograba atraparlas y acomodarlas junto a las otras quince cajas que cargaba, una cosa es que lo llamaran para pedir su opinión… y otra era usarlo como mula de carga, papel que hacía en éste momento.

-¿Dijiste algo?- susurró ella de forma amenazante, helando los cabellos del dragon slayer de hierro…

-Hmp- fue todo lo que dijo mientras desviaba su vista hacia otro lado, escuchando una pregunta de Cana para Erza…

-Y… ¿Cómo es Natsu en la cama?-

¡Maldición! ¡Eso si no quería soportarlo! ¡No tenían por qué hablar de la vida sexual de salamander frente a él! ¡A quien carajos le importaba si los dragon slayers eran máquinas sexuales!

Que lo eran… ¡Pero no es el punto!

Toda esa tortura que vivía ahora con ese grupo de mujeres era culpa de Natsu y su bendita puntería…

"_Salamander… si no es un niño, juro que te asesino"_

-Bueno, terminamos con lo básico- aseguró Lucy mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja –Dime, Erza, ¿ya saben si es niño o niña?-

Gajeel prestó total atención en ese instante, una respuesta a esa pregunta le daría carta libre para torturar a Natsu por los próximos veinte años…

-Chicas- comenzó ella –Creo que hubo un…-

-¡Erza!- gritaba Natsu mientras se acercaba a gran velocidad, sorprendiendo a los magos…

-¿Natsu?- preguntó cuando él llegó – ¿Qué haces…?- no pudo terminar su pregunta pues el dragon slayer la había tomado de sus caderas para levantarla y darle un par de vueltas…

Las magas sonrieron enternecidas por ver a Natsu bajar a Erza y acercarse a su estómago…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- quiso saber él con una sonrisa, pero esa pregunta descolocó a Lucy…

-¿Eh? ¿Natsu no lo sabía?- preguntó, mirando a su amigo –Pero si tú nos dijiste que Erza…-

Natsu fue enterrado en el suelo por un fuerte puñetazo de Erza, quien se veía bastante enojada y nerviosa…

-¡Te dije que fue un malentendido!-

-¡Pero el abuelo y Gildarts…!- otro golpe, seguidamente Natsu se aterró al ver que las magas tenían auras oscuras mientras lo miraban claramente enojadas…

Gajeel también se crujió los nudillos con una sonrisa perversa. Él nunca lo admitiría, pero ahora estaba feliz de que Levy lo obligaba a venir…

Ya una hora después, un Natsu totalmente inconsciente era sostenido de su bufanda por Erza, quien se encargaba de aclararles a todo el gremio el malentendido de su embarazo…

Varios minutos después, Natsu despertó desesperado en la enfermería, levantándose rápidamente para salir de aquel lugar y buscar a sus amigos…

Los encontró en una mesa cercana a la barra por lo que se relajó visiblemente y se sentó con ellos…

-Debiste aclararlo desde el inicio- se quejó Lucy, quien fue de los que más golpeó a Natsu.

-Eso ya no importa ahora- opinó Gray antes de sonreír –Se lo ganó por idiota-

Sorpresivamente, Natsu no respondió al comentario, simplemente los miró unos momentos antes de decir…

-Iré a hablar con el consejo-

Erza y los demás se quedaron helados, pero antes de decir algo, Natsu ya se había ido hacia la oficina del maestro…

-Entiendo- fue lo que Makarov dijo cuando Natsu terminaba de contarle todo su plan –Primera maestra ¿Qué opina?-

-Es una buena idea- aprobó Mavis - Pero creo que será necesario esperar a mañana…-

-No, no lo es- negó Gildarts – Loke debe saber perfectamente dónde está Lucy, y Natsu puede encargarse de llevar a Haruka y las demás. Mientras más pronto sea, mejor-

Los tres magos se miraron entre ellos y asintieron, dándole la libertad a Natsu de ir a hablar con el consejo…

Makarov, Gildarts, Mavis y Natsu salieron de la oficina para mirar a los magos del gremio, quienes inmediatamente se percataron de eso y sus ojos ya expresaban las preguntas…

-Mis mocosos- llamó el maestro –Empaquen sus cosas, nos vamos a un campamento de entrenamiento-

La sorpresa para todos fue enorme mientras Natsu se transportaba hacia su casa, tomando la mochila que usó para simular que se iba de misión. Era mejor presentarse así con el consejo, debía mantener las apariencias…

Dentro del gremio, los magos ya escuchaban atentamente la explicación por parte de su maestro…

-Natsu hablará con el consejo para decir que nos iremos a un campamento con el fin de prepararnos para los juegos mágicos. Depende de él si puede convencerlos de que no planeamos nada malo-

Mavis también dio algunos detalles –El objetivo que busca Natsu es que todos nosotros aprendamos a usar el aura mágica antes de usar las ruinas, entonces podremos usar el tiempo acelerado de ese lugar para mejorar nuestras habilidades y tener una ventaja en la guerra-

Los magos asintieron con seriedad mientras Gildarts completaba la charla – Natsu se encargará de llevar a nuestros aliados para dejarlos entrenar y, cuando ellos terminen, será nuestro turno. Es mejor mantenernos en un lugar donde no puedan espiarnos pues hay un asunto muy importante que todos debemos discutir…-

El equipo de Erza entendió que ese asunto en realidad eran las visiones de Charle y la aproximación de Acnologia… cosa que los demás magos no sabían… aún…

Natsu ya estaba lejos de Magnolia, simulando su regreso de la misión antes de tiempo, mientras hablaba a través de su lacrima…

-¿Hola? ¿Sting?-

-¿Eh? ¡¿Nat-Natsu-sama?!- se oyó una voz claramente sorprendida.

-Yukino- reconoció el mago – ¿Dónde está Sting?-

-Él fue llamado por el consejo mágico, seguramente volverá más tarde-

-Ya veo- susurró –Yukino, escúchame-

-¡Sí!- gritó emocionada mientras el mago no pudo evitar imaginársela parada muy firme mientras esperaba órdenes…

-Mañana los llevaré a las ruinas para que entrenen, quiero que estén listos-

-Natsu-sama ¿ustedes ya terminaron?- preguntó ella.

-No, aún no, pero primero tenemos que hacer algo importante. Por eso quiero que ustedes comiencen ya ¿puedes avisarle a tus compañeros? Yo hablaré con Sting-

-Sí, lo haré, Natsu-sama- confirmó.

-Entonces los veo mañana- se despidió Natsu mientras finalmente entraba al edificio del consejo, viendo que Sting ya terminaba su reunión.

El rubio se percató de que los magos del consejo se habían girado un poco para mirar hacia la entrada… él también desvió la mirada…

-¿Natsu-san?- preguntó mientras veía al mago ingresar y saludarlo con una sonrisa…

-Hola Sting ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó mientras la sombra principal se encargaba de responderle…

-Sting Eucliffe ha obtenido nuestro permiso para competir en los juegos de este año, a pesar de ser el maestro de su gremio, es necesario contar con todo ese apoyo para la guerra que se aproxima-

-Ya veo- dijo Natsu, dirigiéndose a los magos del consejo –He vuelto antes porque de eso mismo quería hablar-

-¿Qué sucede, Natsu-san?-

-Mi gremio y yo queremos ir a un campamento de entrenamiento para prepararnos durante el tiempo que queda antes de que empiecen los juegos. Necesitamos entrenar y conozco un buen lugar para hacerlo-

Uno de los magos se levantó de su asiento para hablarle al líder – ¡Claramente es una mentira! ¡Seguramente van a reclutar magos oscuros para derrocarnos!-

El líder del consejo se quedó mirando seriamente a Natsu, quien habló con voz tranquila…

-Recuerdo haber dicho que mi gremio no atacaría… a menos que nos provocaran, cosa que no han hecho-

-Es verdad- coincidió la sombra –Nuestro deber es estar lo mejor preparados para evitar una masacre. Natsu Dragneel tienes nuestro permiso para que tú y tu gremio se ausenten hasta que los juegos comiencen-

Natsu asintió mientras un confundido Sting lo miraba sorprendido…

"_¿Atacar al consejo? ¿Fairy Tail quiere hacer eso?"_

-De cualquier forma, todavía es necesario que entreguen el informe de la misión que tu equipo está haciendo-

-Yo me encargaré de eso- respondió Natsu antes de irse junto a Sting, dejando al consejo solo…

-¡Estás de su lado!- varios magos acusaron al líder…

-Por supuesto que estoy de su lado- respondió medio divertido – ¿De qué otra forma conseguiríamos su confianza para lograr nuestro objetivo?-

-Solo esperamos que sepas bien lo que estás haciendo- amenazaron otros…

Mientras tanto, ambos dragon slayer ya se alejaban rápidamente mientras Sting seguía pensando en que Fairy Tail trataba de atacar al consejo… Bueno, no podía dudar de Natsu, lo conocía bien como para saber que debía haber una razón para todo eso…

-No nos quedó opción- dijo seriamente Natsu, llamando la atención del rubio.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

Natsu empezó a contarle sobre todo lo que habían vivido con Living Hell y el consejo mágico…

Erza estaba en su cuarto, alistando todas sus maletas para partir hacia el campamento. Aunque la verdad no tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba ese lugar…

-Aka-san ¿cómo vas con el enlace?- preguntó mientras colocaba algunas prendas eróticas en sus maletas.

"_Ya casi termino, Erza-sama, pero no creo que necesite lencería en el lugar al que vamos"_

Erza se sonrojó fuertemente, la verdad, tenía pensado seducir a Natsu para poder gozar de un par de noches pasionales junto a su amado antes de empezar a entrenar en las ruinas…

"_No creo que necesite seducirlo, Erza-sama"_ opinó su reliquia _"Se nota mucho que Natsu la desea a cada momento"_

Eso era verdad, titania se percataba que las miradas de Natsu no solo reflejaban amor y felicidad… sus ojos también tenían brillos lujuriosos, deseando fervientemente arrancarle la ropa para penetrarla con dureza mientras mordía sus pechos y dejaba a su excitación aumentar a niveles que _"Erza-sama, por favor cálmese"_

Titania carraspeó con fuerza –S-sí… es sólo un campamento de entrenamiento, es verdad… solamente vamos a entrenar…-

"_¡Al demonio! ¡No voy a dejarlo dormir esta noche! Él se va a correr tantas veces que/Erza-sama, sabe que aún puedo escucharla ¿verdad?"_

En ese momento, Yukino ya había terminado de explicarle a sus compañeros que debían prepararse para el día siguiente.

-Entonces nos vamos mañana- dijo Minerva, con la maga estelar asintiendo.

-Sí, Natsu-sama dijo que era nuestro turno y que debemos prepararnos-

Los magos asintieron mientras cada uno se dirigía a su habitación para alistar sus cosas…

Natsu continuaba caminando mientras Sting lo miraba más serio que antes, ahora comprendía las cosas…

El consejo era un enemigo más en la guerra y si vencían a Fairy Tail seguramente no tardarían en tratar de hacerse con el control sobre todos los demás gremios…

-Siempre sospeché que algo andaba mal- susurró el rubio, viendo que Natsu continuaba tranquilo…

-No te preocupes por eso, nosotros no nos rendiremos- aseguró Natsu.

-Natsu-san- llamó Sting, haciendo que el otro lo mirara inmediatamente –Nosotros tampoco permitiremos que el consejo se salga con la suya, tienes mi apoyo para pelear contra ellos-

Natsu sonrió, Sting había tomado la decisión de ayudarlo… bueno, las circunstancias lo habían obligado a contarle sobre su batalla con el consejo.

Pero todavía era necesario esperar al momento adecuado para contárselo a los demás gremios y ver si ellos decidían, por cuenta propia, el ayudarlos, hacerse a un lado o ir a favor del consejo…

-Aquí nos separamos- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa confiada –Nos veremos mañana-

Natsu asintió antes de ver a su amigo partir, y luego se cubrió a sí mismo con sus flamas para aparecer en su casa…

El lugar estaba casi en total silencio, solamente el agua de la ducha se podía escuchar. Así que se acercó al baño…

-¿Erza?- llamó antes de entrar, las cortinas solamente le permitían ver la perfecta silueta de su novia…

-¿Qué sucede Natsu?-

-¿El abuelo ya les contó sobre el entrenamiento?-

-Sí, todos nos reuniremos en el gremio dentro de una hora con nuestras cosas listas para irnos-

-Debieron esperar a que yo les dijera si convencí al consejo o no- dijo él mientras empezaba a desvestirse sin que ella se diera cuenta…

Erza rió un poco –Todos sabíamos que te darían su aprobación, parece ser que tienes a un aliado allí-

-Es verdad que el consejo parece dividirse gracias a eso, pero no sé si deberíamos llamarlo un aliado-

-¿Natsu me pasas la toalla?-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con un tono inocente…

-Natsu, ya terminé de ducharme, necesito secar-¡Kya!-

Erza sintió las manos de Natsu recorrer su espalda desnuda mientras él volvía a abrir la llave y dejar que el agua saliera…

-Natsu… ¿Qué haces?- suspiró cuando el mago tomó uno de sus pechos.

-Me ducho contigo, dicen que es bueno ahorrar agua- sonrió él…

-Pero yo… ya estoy limpia- se quejó mientras sentía cómo su interior se humedecía al sentir la erección de su novio rozarse con su intimidad.

-Te faltó un lugar- susurró Natsu antes apoyarla sobre la pared e introducirse en ella de una embestida, arrancándole un sonoro gemido…

Erza sentía a Natsu penetrarla con fuerza e intensidad, moviendo sus caderas insistentemente mientras ella solamente podía colocar sus manos en la pared, sus pechos se mecían conforme Natsu empujaba y salía… sintiendo la enorme excitación de su pelirroja, Natsu la acercó más a él para poder estrujar sus pechos y besar su cuello, pasando su lengua y dando algunas mordidas por sus hombros para marcarla…

Las gotas de agua resbalaban por su frente y espalda, confundiéndose con los jugos que salían del interior de Erza, quien continuaba siendo embestida por Natsu…

El dragon slayer de fuego sentía arder el interior de su amada, excitándose más y no pudiendo evitar sus deseos de penetrarla con mayor dureza y velocidad, obligándola a emitir varios gemidos mientras tomaba su rostro para poder besarla con fiereza, dejando a sus lenguas jugar de la misma forma en que sus cuerpos lo hacían…

Natsu se vino con intensidad mientras Erza daba un grito de placer al sentir que su mago la llenaba por completo…

Él salió de su interior, ambos respirando agitadamente mientras la esencia de Natsu comenzaba a derramarse de ella, siendo arrastrada por el agua que aún caía…

-Nat…su…- susurró ella, aún sensible y el dragon slayer no resistió el deseo de llevarla directo a su alcoba…

Varios minutos más tarde…

La ciudad entera ya estaba reestructurada, creando ese enorme camino hacia los exteriores de Magnolia, y los magos de Fairy Tail estaban completamente reunidos en la entrada, la cual era cerrada y puesta bajo llave con las runas de Freed activas para proteger el edificio…

-¡Fairy Tail, Nos vamos!- declaró el maestro mientras todos asentían y comenzaban a caminar, siendo vistos por todos los habitantes del lugar…

Ya una vez fuera, los magos se pusieron a conversar entre ellos, siendo Natsu quien hablaba con Mavis, Makarov y Gildarts…

-No entiendo eso de la profecía- decía el mago de fuego –Mavis, ¿tienes alguna idea?-

-La verdad es que no- respondía ella –Acnologia lleva mucho más tiempo que yo en el mundo, hay muchos secretos sobre la magia que se ocultan en todos los rincones del mundo, y yo nunca llegué a conocer todas, pero si hay una profecía… entonces tuvo que haber alguien quien la diga o escribiera…-

-Sería como lo de la lápida ¿tal vez?- opinó Natsu –Esa cosa tenía algo escrito, tal vez también exista algo así sobre la profecía que mencionó Zeref…-

Makarov dio su opinión –Pero aunque sea eso, no tenemos idea de dónde puede ser que se encuentre…- Gildarts asintió antes de hablar también…

-Zeref dijo que Acnologia se enteró de la profecía, esa puede ser la razón por la que se está moviendo ahora y que el festival comenzara-

Los otros tres asintieron…

Erza y los demás miraban sorprendidos el hecho de que Natsu intercambiara palabras con una enorme seriedad en su rostro, viéndose enojado por momentos…

-Hablan de Acnologia ¿verdad?- preguntó Lucy con algo de temor…

-Sí, seguramente- respondió Erza, viendo a Natsu fruncir el ceño para relajarse después de un momento y mirarlos…

Natsu miraba a sus compañeros con un rostro tranquilo pero serio, obteniendo la total atención de su equipo antes de que él les sonriera como si nada estuviera pasando y se divirtiera mucho…

"_Natsu…" _susurró Erza mentalmente.

Los magos continuaron caminando mucho más, hasta que luego de tres horas más se detuvieron en un lugar bastante amplio…

Natsu se acercó a los magos antes de hablarles…

-Aquí fue donde Living Hell nos atacó a Wendy y a mí- aclaró Natsu –Cerca de aquí hay una enorme cascada con varios peces que podremos comer, este será nuestro lugar de campamento-

Los magos asintieron un tanto confundidos por el hecho de que se quedarán allí hasta que los juegos se inicien…

-Freed rodeara todo este lugar con sus runas, haciendo imposible que puedan vernos-

Y así fue, luego de que Freed colocara las condiciones de sus runas, Mavis tomó la palabra

-Pues bien, jóvenes, vamos a comenzar de una vez-

Todos se reunieron en varias filas, a excepción de Natsu, quien partiría a cumplir con su misión y tratar de regresar antes del anochecer…

-Maestro ¿usted también?- preguntaron algunos sorprendidos por el hecho de que Makarov y Gildarts también estuvieran formados.

-Por supuesto- respondió el abuelo –No voy a permitir que unos mocosos malcriados me superen-

Gildarts suspiró pesadamente…

-Tú dices eso, pero yo quería descansar y ver mis revistas- acto seguido, el mago sacó una revista de su capa, abriéndola antes de dar una risa pervertida, llamando la total atención de Makarov…

-Déjame ver- ordenó el abuelo mientras tomaba el dichoso objeto.

-Oye, no, espera. ¡Lo vas a romper!- se quejó Gildarts mientras trataba de recuperar su tesoro y ambos comenzaban una pequeña pelea por ojear…

-¡EHEM!-

Ambos adultos solamente pudieron sonreír nerviosamente…

-¡Me decepcionan!- concluyó ella – ¡Corrompiendo las mentes sanas de estos jóvenes con sus perversiones! ¡Mil vueltas al campamento!-

-¡Pero maestra!- se quejaron ambos.

-¡MIL VUELTAS!- Mavis era una enorme sombra enojada, y en ese momento todos comprendieron la razón por la que ella fue la primera maestra…

Entonces lo miró a todos con una sonrisa tranquila y amable -Ahora comenzaremos el entrenamiento para que dominen el aura mágica ¿de acuerdo?-

-¡Sí! ¡Contamos con usted, Maestra Mavis!- respondieron todos inmediatamente…

Lo que podía hacer el miedo…

Varias horas más tarde, en medio de la noche, Natsu llegó.

Y miraba la escena con un tic en el ojo…

Una enorme cantidad de cuerpos en el suelo, todos expulsando sus almas por la boca, las sombras del lugar le daban un aspecto lúgubre, y Natsu no quiso ni imaginar lo que fue el primer día…

-Mavis… ¿Qué les hiciste?- preguntó, no sin antes depositarle un suave beso y acariciarle los cabellos…

-Estábamos entrenando, aunque obviamente le exigí más a unos que a otros-

Solamente muy pocos se mantenían de pie, tratando de recuperar su aliento…

Entonces Natsu la vio, Erza era una de las que aún seguía de pie, gracias a su espada clavada en el suelo, aliviándolo claramente y acercándose con gran velocidad cuando la vio tambaleándose…

En el camino, Natsu no pudo borrar una sonrisa perversa cuando 'accidentalmente' pisó a Gray y a Gajeel, quienes lo maldecían…

Logró llegar a ella, tomándola en brazos.

-Veo que te esforzaste mucho- susurró él, aprobando el esfuerzo de titania, quien recostó su cabeza en el pecho del dragon slayer y le sonrió levemente antes de caer dormida.

Natsu sonrió y se metió a una tienda que había levantado antes de irse, durmiendo pacíficamente con ella durante toda la noche…

La mañana siguiente, en el campamento Fairy Tail, todos se encontraban sentados con las piernas cruzadas, entrenando su concentración…

Natsu veía atentamente el progreso de cada uno, percatándose de que era Lucy quien parecía aprender las cosas a mayor velocidad. Eso no lo sorprendió, su amiga siempre había sido una chica muy lista y su control sobre el poder mágico era de alto nivel… sin mencionar que ella debía conocer muy bien la concentración gracias a sus espíritus estelares…

Un gran brillo llamó la atención de todos, sorprendiéndose levemente al ver que Loke había vuelto sano y salvo, obviamente alegrando mucho a Lucy…

-Dije que estaría bien- aclaró divertido cuando ella se le lanzó encima para abrazarlo.

Makarov y Gildarts pensaban levantarse, pero una mirada directa de la primera maestra los hizo bajar la cabeza y continuar el entrenamiento…

-Bienvenido de vuelta, veo que te encuentras bien- saludó Mavis – ¿Has podido averiguar un poco más sobre nuestro problema?-

-Sí, una vez que las demás regresen, les explicaré todo- dijo Loke mientras la maestra asentía con una sonrisa y los demás volvían al entrenamiento…

Loke se acercó a Natsu…

-¿Qué están entrenando?- preguntó curioso.

-Aprenden a usar el aura mágica- dijo Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa…

El espíritu asintió, siendo uno de los signos zodiacales, conocía muy bien el tema.

-¿Y cómo va Lucy?-

-Ella lo entiende mucho mejor que 'algunos'- aclaró mientras miraba de manera insinuante a ciertos magos de hielo y hierro, que lo volvieron a maldecir…

Loke entendió y no pudo evitar una pequeña risa, sintiéndose orgulloso también porque su portadora y novia parecía progresar más que los demás…

Pasadas dos horas más, los magos disfrutaban de un descanso mientras Natsu hablaba a través de su lacrima…

-¿Ya están listos?- preguntó.

-Sí, Natsu-san, todos estamos preparados para partir- aseguró Sting antes de cortar la comunicación.

Natsu se acercó a sus amigos…

-Ya es hora, Haruka terminará en cualquier momento- su equipo asintió mientras Natsu se rodeaba de fuego para desaparecer…

El interior de Sabertooth se iluminó cuando una gran flama se hizo presente en el salón principal, justo al lado de donde estaría la marca de Natsu…

Era verdad, los cinco magos que competirían tenían sus cosas preparadas mientras el dragon slayer de fuego finalmente se hacía presente…

-Hola ¿cómo han…?- Natsu fue estampado en la pared cuando Yukino se le lanzó encima, atrapando su rostro entre los pechos de la maga para cortarle la respiración…

-¡KYYAAA! ¡NATSU-SAMAA!- gritó feliz mientras sus mejillas se sonrosaban y a los demás les resbalaba una gota por la nuca…

-¡Yukino suéltalo, estás asfixiando a Natsu-san!- dijo Sting mientras él y Rogue trataban de liberar al mago, quien comenzaba a retorcerse por la falta de aire…

Natsu estaba en el suelo, respirando agitadamente de forma exagerada para tratar de recuperar el aliento perdido…

-Yukino, deberías tener más cuidado- sermoneó el maestro de Sabertooth –Un poco más y Natsu-san hubiera muerto por tus pechos-

-¿Muerto por mis pechos?- preguntó mientras su mente…

"La tranquilidad de la noche era relajante en la habitación mientras la maga era recostada sobre su cama para sentir el suave tacto de su Natsu-sama…

-Yukino… te deseo… aquí y ahora…- suspiró en tono seductor"

Los magos y Natsu miraban medio asustados que la maga tenía una enorme sonrisa pervertida y un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz…

-Natsu-sama… jejeje…-

Todos pensaron lo mismo _"Qué miedo…"_

Natsu se puso de pie y los magos asintieron…

Ya era hora de partir.

Los magos del gremio los despedían deseándoles mucha suerte en su entrenamiento mientras ellos se acercaban a Natsu, con Yukino colgándose de uno de los brazos de Natsu…

Acto seguido, todos fueron cubiertos por las flamas de Natsu, incluidos Frosch y Lector pues los dragons slayers obviamente no querían dejarlos…

Aparecieron allí después de unos breves momentos…

-Llegamos- dijo Natsu mientras los magos veían el enorme domo de varios colores frente a ellos…

-Es impresionante- susurró Rogue.

Natsu empezó a caminar alrededor del domo y los magos lo siguieron…

-Pronto terminará- afirmó mientras se veía que la concentración de energía empezaba a brillar para apagarse levemente…

Luego de un momento más, ya se podían ver a quienes se encontraban entrenando antes…

El equipo de Sabertooth empezó a caminar junto a Natsu, acercándose a aquellas personas…

Que los reconocieron al instante.

-¡NAAAATSUUUUU!- gritó Haruka mientras aparecía de la nada y terminaba derribando a Natsu para unir sus bocas en un fiero contacto…

Los magos de Sabertooth se quedaron helados de la sorpresa por ver algo así, una bella chica pelinegra estaba besando a Natsu con total deseo y lujuria, casi sonrojando a Minerva…

-¿Será ella la dragon slayer de agua que mencionó la revista?- preguntó Rogue a Sting mientras veían a los magos separarse…

-Te extrañé mucho- dijo ella con una brillante sonrisa.

-¡Oye Haruka no abuses!- se quejó Lissana mientras ella y Mira se acercaban para también besar a Natsu, sorprendiendo más a los invitados…

Luego de unos momentos más, Natsu fue liberado y capaz de ver el cambio en Wendy…

Ella era más alta que antes, su figura también se había desarrollado, acentuando un poco sus curvas y veía que sus pechos también empezaban a crecer, dejando claro que tendrían un buen tamaño cuando ella terminara de desarrollarse…

-Has crecido, Wendy- susurró mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro y ella se sonrojaba, también sonriente…

Natsu simplemente juntó sus labios y esta vez ella correspondió sin vacilar, aferrándose al pecho de Natsu…

Después de aquel contacto, se iniciaron las presentaciones… aunque la mayoría ya se conocían entre ellos por persona… o por revista…

Para Haruka no era necesario el que dijeran sus nombres pues podía verlo todo desde los recuerdos de Natsu, así que simplemente se presentó…

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Haruka y soy novia de Natsu- sonrió feliz mientras Sting y Rogue se alarmaban…

Yukino…

La maga estelar tenía los ojos cubiertos por la sombra mientras se acercaba a la pelinegra y los dragons slayers pensaron lo peor…

Sonrió amablemente y feliz –Mucho gusto Haruka-san, mi nombre es Yukino y yo también quiero ser pareja de Natsu-sama-

"_¡LO DIJOOOOOO!"_ pensaron ambos alterados mientras el resto estaban técnicamente helados, a excepción de Haruka, quien levantó una ceja para mirarla con una sonrisa divertida…

-Oh… tienes decisión, me gusta eso- aprobó mientras se tomaba la barbilla –Pero no basta solo con deseos, también hay que saber complacer muy bien a Natsu… y él es muy exigente en el sexo, ¡¿Estás lista para desvelarte montándolo insistentemente por toda la noche?!-

-¡SÍ!-

-¡¿Estás lista para ser penetrada por Natsu y llegar al orgasmo aunque ya no te queden energías?!-

-¡SÍ!-

-¡¿Estás lista para…?!-

-¡Haruka!- se quejaron los magos de Fairy Tail.

-Ups, perdón- sacó la lengua de manera juguetona –De cualquier forma, Yukino ¿Estás lista?-

-¡LO ESTOY! ¡HARUKA-SAN!-

-Entonces pregúntale a Natsu-

Todos cayeron de espaldas…

-Nat-Natsu-sama… yo…- se veía a la maga hecha un manojo de nervios y Natsu solamente le dio una suave sonrisa antes de acariciarle la cabeza.

-Está bien Yukino, pero deberás esperar al final de los juegos mágicos-

Eso llamó la atención de todos, menos de Haruka, que ya sabía la razón…

Natsu comenzó a explicarles a todos que necesitaba obtener su Dragon Force para poder estar al máximo, si la aceptaba ahora, entonces estaría obligado a encontrar un momento para hacerlo con ella… y eso les restaría tiempo de su entrenamiento. Obviamente Natsu también aclaró que preferiría acostarse con ella sin tener la presión de su Dragon Force detrás suyo, porque así solamente parecería que lo hace por obligación y no porque él también estuviera interesado en ella…

Que lo estaba, y quería disfrutar de verdad junto a su lado…

Los magos no encontraron problema alguno, y tampoco Yukino, quien aceptó porque sabía perfectamente que sería correspondida por su Natsu-sama…

Una vez aclarado eso, Natsu empezó a contarles que tendrían seis meses, los cuales serían repartidos en tres días, para entrenar. Contándoles dónde podían hallar comida para no pasar hambre durante ese tiempo…

-Bueno, les deseo mucha suerte- sonrió Natsu mientras Haruka terminaba de recoger sus cosas…

Entonces, antes de desaparecer, Yukino se dio cuenta de que había una camiseta de color negro en el suelo del campo, por lo que llamó a la pelinegra…

-Haruka-san, olvidaste una camiseta- avisó mientras se acercaba a la prenda.

-Oh, es verdad, me faltó uno, gracias- dijo realmente agradecida, llamando la atención de Natsu.

Los magos de Sabertooth vieron a Yukino tratar de levantar dicha prenda, pero no podía ni moverla del suelo. Rogue se acercó inmediatamente…

-Yukino, ¿Qué sucede? ¿No puedes levantarla?- dijo mientras él también trataba de hacerlo, fallando en el intento…

Sting también se acercó –Oigan, dejen de jugar, están haciendo que Natsu-san pierda su tiempo-

-No puedo levantarla- le dijo el dragon slayer de las sombras mientras su compañero también trataba de moverla…

Y también fallando, con un rostro muy sorprendido…

-Es muy pesada- susurró al mismo tiempo que los demás se acercaban…

-Haruka-san eso pesa mucho, ¿De qué está hecha?- preguntó la maga estelar mientras la pelinegra sonreía enormemente.

-Mercurialis la hizo cuando yo era una niña, está hecha usando sus escamas, como la bufanda de Natsu-

El mencionado intentó levantarlo sin esfuerzo… y falló…

-Pesa más que antes…- dijo, mirándola a los ojos – ¿Qué pasó?-

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que domino las propiedades del agua, pudiendo hacer algo aún más duro y resistente que el acero?- Natsu asintió –Pues esto es casi lo mismo, solo que Mercurialis los hizo para ser extremadamente pesados y muy cómodos. Cuando era niña, ella me entrenaba haciéndome cargar la punta de su cola con la espalda, era horrible y por eso me dio esto-

-¿Pero entonces no debería ser más pequeño?- preguntó Mira.

-Sí, pero ella me los dio de este tamaño, son el único recuerdo que tengo de ella-

-¿Son?- preguntaron los magos mientras ella asentía y abría su chaqueta, dejando ver otra de esas camisetas.

-Ella hizo dos, el pesado es para entrenar todo el tiempo y el ligero solamente para pelear en serio, ambos me protegen por igual-

-Natsu dijo que pesaban más que antes- dijo Lissana – ¿Qué pasó Haruka?-

-Yo también domino a la perfección mi magia dragon slayer de agua, así que puedo hacerlo más pesado o más ligero si lo deseo. Gracias a estos seis meses, ya puedo comenzar a entrenar con el peso de seis toneladas-

Natsu recordó la vez en que logró detener al Droma Anim solamente con su fuerza física, pero eso había sido ya hace mucho y su fuerza había aumentado mucho más con los años de entrenamiento… esa cosa debió pesar mucho más de lo que Haruka cargaba, y ahora seguramente él era capaz de resistir el mismo peso con facilidad…

Los demás se quedaron atónitos, eso era excepcional…

Haruka simplemente sonrió –Recuerden que soy mucho más fuerte que Natsu, esto es normal, aunque estoy segura de que va a ser muy difícil, espero estar lista para los juegos-

Dicho eso, Haruka dio algunos quejidos antes de ser capaz de levantar la prenda y ponérsela, respirando agitadamente pues el peso era extremadamente grande, incluso para ella…

-Sí, como esperaba, va a ser muy difícil-

Después de eso, Natsu se acercó a la lápida para encenderla e irse, deseándole suerte a sus amigos…

Cuando aparecieron allí, los magos se centraron unos momentos en saludarse mutuamente mientras Haruka conversaba unos momentos con Natsu…

-Haruka dime la verdad ¿Cuánto pesa eso? Seis toneladas son muy poco, recuerdo que logramos lanzar a Acnologia usando nuestros Dragon Foces al máximo-

-Y él debe pesar muchísimo más ¿verdad?- sonrió mientras Natsu asentía –Bueno, se supone que el Dragon Force eleva todas nuestras capacidades a tres veces su poder, supongo que podemos cargar un máximo de treinta toneladas si Acnologia pesa cien toneladas… eso si tomamos en cuenta que no sabemos su peso real y todavía no habíamos entrenado en las ruinas…-

-Haruka…-

-Perdón. La verdad es que no tengo idea- sonrió enormemente mientras se rascaba la cabeza –Me la pasé aumentando el peso tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta, aunque nunca exageré, además… se supone que la fuerza física de un dragon slayer maduro debe ser capaz de rivalizar con la de un dragón real-

-¿Entonces nos falta mucho?-

-No mucho, estamos cerca de alcanzar la madurez…- eso sorprendió a Natsu –Solamente nos faltaba un impulso más-

-El Fairy Soul- susurró atónito.

Haruka asintió antes de hablar…

-Nosotros, los dragon slayers, estamos cerca de alcanzar nuestro máximo nivel- dijo mientras su mirada se ponía mucho más seria –Y entonces acabaremos con Acnologia-

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.

Voy a entender si eso del poder de los dragon slayers les parece exagerado, pero por otra parte, también es posible. Sé bien que cuando escribí esa parte, me arriesgaba a tener varios comentarios negativos. Agradezco desde ya a quienes me apoyen en mi punto de vista.

¿El Fairy Soul es la llave para que los dragon slayers alcancen su máximo poder? y ¿Qué es la profecía?

Sin nada más que decir, me despido.

Hasta la próxima!


	25. Preparación

**Hola a todos!**

**Vaya! Este Fic ha llegado a los 200 reviews, realmente no creía llegar hasta eso. De verdad muchas gracias a todos los que siempre me están apoyando en esta creación mía, de no ser por ellos, seguramente no habría continuado escribiendo. Gracias.**

Pues bien, Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Continuamos

* * *

-¿Entonces nos falta mucho?- preguntó Natsu.

-No mucho, estamos cerca de alcanzar la madurez…- fue lo que dijo Haruka, y esa respuesta sorprendió a Natsu –Solamente nos faltaba un impulso más-

-El Fairy Soul- susurró atónito el dragon slayer de fuego.

Haruka asintió antes de hablar…

-Nosotros, los dragon slayers, estamos cerca de alcanzar nuestro máximo nivel- dijo mientras su mirada se ponía mucho más seria –Y entonces acabaremos con Acnologia-

Natsu la miró seriamente antes de asentir, viendo luego que ella sonreía enormemente antes de correr a saludar…

-Salamander- llamó Gajeel, quien se había percatado de la anterior conversación de Natsu – Sé muy bien que algo anda mal ¿Qué sucede?-

-Tienes que aprender el Fairy Soul- respondió con seriedad…

Gajeel arqueó una ceja y Natsu empezó a contarle todo de lo que había hablado con la pelinegra…

Y hablando de ella…

Haruka ya había llegado con los magos, saludándolos a todos con una sonrisa antes de dirigirse al equipo de Natsu. Viendo que sus amigos la miraban con pequeñas sonrisas…

-Bienvenida de vuelta, Haruka- saludó Erza.

-He vuelto, Erza- sonrió Haruka y después la besó.

Los magos se sorprendieron por completo al ver que la pelinegra besaba con fiereza a Erza, quien correspondía con tranquilidad pues ya se esperaba esa broma por parte de ella…

Dos hermosas mujeres se hallaban moviendo sus labios con insistencia bajo la mirada atenta de todos, y varios varones ya comenzaban a silbar emocionados mientras la gran mayoría volvía a maldecir a Natsu por su enorme suerte…

Pero todo se volvió silencio cuando un Natsu claramente serio caminaba en dirección a sus parejas…

Los magos empezaron a temblar levemente, si Haruka era territorial con Natsu… no se podían ni imaginar cómo debería ser él al tener varias novias…

-Haruka- llamó Natsu, obteniendo que la pelinegra se despegara de Erza y ambas lo miraran, todos los demás sudaron algunas gotas mientras esperaban que una masacre no ocurriera.

El mago de fuego continuaba serio, pero con un rostro más tranquilo mientras sus manos se levantaban para posarse sobre los hombros de la pelinegra.

Natsu le dio una enorme sonrisa –Lo haremos más tarde, pero ahora tenemos que hablar con los demás-

Todos cayeron de espaldas mientras los demás simplemente maldecían a Natsu por planear un trío para después…

Inmediatamente su rostro se puso mucho más serio, mirando fijamente a los miembros del gremio, quienes también lo imitaron al comprender…

Ya era el momento de hablar sobre aquel tema tan importante.

La maestra Mavis, Makarov y Gildarts se acercaban con rostros bastante serenos, aunque la tensión y seriedad se respiraban en el ambiente…

-Creo que lo mejor será ser directos- habló la maestra mientras la conversación daba inicio –Acnologia, el Dragón negro del Apocalipsis, se dirige a Magnolia-

Los magos que estuvieron en la isla se quedaron completamente helados, mientras los demás se preocupaban pues ver ese tipo de reacción en los magos más fuertes del gremio era algo verdaderamente inquietante…

A partir de ese momento, Mavis comenzó con el relato del origen sobre la masacre conocida como el Festival del Rey Dragón, narrándoles a todos la historia de cómo fue que uno de los primeros dragon slayers, Acnologia, quien poseía un alma oscura y perversa, con la ayuda de Zeref, el mago oscuro más poderoso que jamás haya existido en toda la historia, comenzó una guerra contra los dragones, siendo apoyado por los otros dragon slayers para empezar a asesinarlos uno por uno hasta él mismo convertirse en uno…

Aclarando también la traición de Acnologia contra los demás dragon slayers que lo apoyaron, así como sus guerras con Zeref por doscientos años antes de que el mago oscuro fuera encerrado por Mavis y los antiguos maestros del mundo…

Natsu dio algunos detalles de la vida de Acnologia al revelar que fue Zeref quien trató de arrebatarle su voluntad para volverlo uno de sus demonios y tener control sobre el dragón, cosa que terminó en las guerras que mencionó Mavis, con el horrible error que cometió Zeref al otorgarle una parte de su magia oscura a Acnologia. Siendo el dragón capaz de corromper el alma de cualquier ser vivo para convertirlo únicamente en poder mágico y hacerse cada vez más fuerte.

La primera maestra continuó hablando sobre las horribles carnicerías que Acnologia causaba a pesar de que varios dragones y humanos se oponían ante él. Viéndose triste al mencionar todas las masacres que el dragón negro causó, marcando el fin de varias eras hasta la actualidad…

Los magos escuchaban atentamente las circunstancias en las que Natsu y Haruka se conocieron, viendo que el mago de fuego la protegió a costa de su vida y permitió que la esencia oscura de Acnologia, la cual iba a asesinar a Haruka, entrara en el sistema de Natsu, provocando su descontrol en el Dragon Force y avanzando cada vez más en su intento de corromper al dragon slayer…

Mavis se disculpó con todos por no haberles podido contar antes sobre la condición de Natsu en aquel momento, aludiendo que en ese entonces no tenían el tiempo necesario para poder explicar bien las cosas sin que la esencia continuara tratando de destruir al mago…

Natsu terminó de aclarar las condiciones en las que, gracias a la intervención de Haruka, fueron capaces de sacar a Acnologia de su alma, oyendo la clara amenaza del dragón de que regresaría para destruirlo…

-Él viene por mí- reveló Natsu, impactando a todos mientras Mavis no se detenía y continuaba poniendo a todos al tanto de las cosas que sucedieron…

Natsu pasó seis meses entrenando en las ruinas, los demás asintieron pues eso ya lo sabían.

Lo que no sabían es que Natsu se había encontrado con Zeref antes de regresar al gremio, siendo advertido sobre la existencia de un segundo Dragneel del cual nadie tenía idea, además de verificar si Natsu ya era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser capaz de vencerlo.

Se quedaron helados cuando Natsu les aclaró que la diferencia entre sus habilidades aún era demasiado grande como para pensar en pelear contra él. Revelando después otro suceso importante que petrificó a casi todos…

-Finalmente ha comenzado el Festival del Rey Dragón- dijo una Mavis extremadamente seria –Y algo sugiere que ésta será el peor de toda la historia-

-Maestra, ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- preguntaba Lucy mientras Loke pasaba al frente para revelar las cosas que sucedieron…

-Desde hace dos meses, grandes fuentes de magia en el mundo han comenzado a desaparecer o se han transformado en magia oscura. Cuando Virgo y yo llegamos allá, todavía éramos capaces de sentir el poder mágico de las personas… pero no había nadie allí-

Gray levantó la voz –Espera ¿Cómo puedes sentir el poder mágico de un mago si no hay nadie?-

-Ese era el problema- admitió el espíritu –No tenía ningún sentido… pero entonces lo vimos…-

Todos guardaron silencio…

-Había una enorme montaña de cadáveres, todos descompuestos y muchos de ellos desmembrados en trozos… el cielo era oscuro y muy nublado mientras la sangre todavía se mantenía húmeda, bañando los cuerpos…-

Algunos magos no pudieron evitar desviar su mirada, esa debió haber sido una visión horrenda…

-Llevaban ya un buen tiempo allí- continuó Loke – Pero no entendíamos la razón por la que aún percibíamos poder mágico de ellos, y entonces nos dimos cuenta de que se trataba de la esencia de Acnologia… pulverizando los cadáveres mientras sus cenizas parecían reunirse como una especie de humo negro que se alejaba, seguramente Acnologia está asesinando a todas las criaturas que puede para seguir haciendo crecer su poder… Quiere ser más poderoso antes de llegar aquí-

Un silencio sepulcral invadió por completo el lugar mientras varios magos desviaban su vista y otros trataban de pensar en lo sucedido…

-Loke- llamó Mavis, obteniendo la atención del espíritu y del resto – ¿Tienen alguna idea de cuándo podría llegar?-

Loke negó pesadamente…

-No hay un patrón definido en sus movimientos, por lo que sé, podría estar aquí mañana o dentro de un año más. Pero los demás espíritus están alertas a cualquier cambio que sugiera que está cerca-

Mavis asintió –Muchas gracias por su esfuerzo, sé bien que se arriesgaron mucho al investigar allí. Por esa razón no podemos permitirnos el perder cuando Acnologia llegue-

Todos asintieron y entonces la maestra continuó hablando…

-Ahora que saben todo lo concerniente a Acnologia y Zeref, todavía hay algo muy importante que debemos plantearnos-

En ese momento, Charle se dio cuenta de lo que hablarían…

-Todos sabemos que Charle puede tener visiones que pueden predecir el futuro- los magos asintieron – Fueron tres visiones horribles-

Los miembros de Fairy Tail se helaron un poco mientras la maestra continuaba explicando todo…

Mavis se encargó de describir a la perfección las tres visiones de Charle. La cuidad de Magnolia enteramente destruida por Acnologia, alegando que ese futuro se obtuvo debido a que el dragón ya comenzaba a moverse y que el festival ya había empezado. Siendo Natsu su principal objetivo para venir.

Lo siguiente que sorprendió mucho a los magos fue el hecho de que una de las visiones decía que Natsu y Haruka pelearían entre ellos hasta la muerte, viéndose al dragon slayer de fuego usar magia oscura. Obviamente todos protestaron diciendo que eso no era posible, Natsu jamás haría algo como eso. Y fue Mavis quien dijo que cualquier tipo de decisión podría alterar el futuro, incluso las decisiones de sus enemigos.

Los magos cayeron en cuenta de que se habían olvidado de Living Hell y el consejo, siendo éstos los probables responsables sobre aquel oscuro destino. Pero la maestra aclaró que ninguno de ellos tenía idea de cuáles podrían ser las condiciones de esa visión.

Y por último…

Todo Fairy Tail se quedó petrificado…

-Natsu morirá- dijo ella con un rostro serio y ensombrecido –En la visión, todos nosotros, incluyendo a nuestros amigos de otros gremios, estamos llorando sobre su tumba-

-Nat…su…- susurraron algunos mientras veían con rostros asustados al dragon slayer de fuego, quien sorpresivamente estaba muy tranquilo y con una expresión casi animada.

-Nada de eso va a pasar- afirmó él con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no va a pasar?- preguntó Lucy, ya que ella estaba tan confundida como todos los demás…

Mavis carraspeó para llamar la atención, y así la obtuvo, hablando luego con un poco más de tranquilidad…

-Para eso estamos entrenando aquí también- fue lo que ella dijo para confundir a los magos, explicándose inmediatamente –Nosotros estamos entrenando para ser más fuertes y detener a Natsu cuando sea el momento-

El mencionado también empezó a explicar su idea…

-Si lo que Charle vio realmente va a pasar, entonces necesito que cualquiera de ustedes sea capaz de detenerme, si van en grupo será fácil derrotarme sin tener la necesidad de matarme-

-Natsu, pero todos escuchamos que morirías- replicó Mira, pero el mago no cambió su expresión.

-Sólo piénsenlo, la verdad no creo que Haruka, Living Hell o el consejo sean capaces de asesinarme- la pelinegra concordó con él frente a todos –Yo pienso que la razón de mi muerte será Acnologia, pero también entrenamos para eso-

Gray se sorprendió –Quieres decir que…-

-El objetivo principal de este entrenamiento especial, es el estar listos para poder exterminar a Acnologia. Si peleamos todos juntos no habrá nadie que nos detenga, venceremos a Zeref y luego acabaremos para siempre con el Festival del Rey Dragón-

Fue entonces cuando los magos se dieron cuenta…

Natsu estaba apostando su vida y futuro a sus amigos, confiando por completo en que, con ellos a su lado, podrían salir de todo esto y resultar victoriosos...

-Cuento con ustedes- dijo con una de sus clásicas sonrisas mientras los miembros de Fairy Tail asentían con determinación y se prometían a sí mismos el mejorar.

-Bueno- habló Mavis –Ahora que veo su determinación brillar, es hora de continuar con su entrenamiento-

A partir de ese día, cada mago del gremio empezó a poner un mayor esfuerzo de su parte, todos trabajando como uno solo para ponerle un fin a todo esto.

Y mientras ellos entrenaban, Natsu y Haruka yacían sentados bajo las ramas de un árbol, supervisando el progreso de sus amigos…

-Natsu, no me gusta decirlo. Pero sabes que sí puedo matarte ¿verdad?- sonrió ella, en realidad sabía qué era lo que él quiso decir con eso, pero no resistía la tentación de fastidiarlo un poco y recordarle algo obvio…

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso- dijo Natsu, sintiéndose divertido al entenderla –Sí que te gusta presumir-

-Jaja, Natsu… Natsu…- rió la pelinegra –Si tú y yo peleáramos en serio, estoy completamente segura de que ganaría-

-También yo- respondió sonriente –Pero no es necesario que me lo recuerdes, me basta con oír tus pensamientos-

Ambos rieron unos momentos antes de que Natsu se ponga un poco más serio, hablando a través de sus pensamientos para que nadie se enterara…

"_-Pero aunque quisieras hacerlo, no podrías- Haruka también se puso seria al escucharlo – Sabes bien lo que le pasa a un dragon slayer cuando pierde a su pareja. Y aunque yo tenga varias parejas, el efecto será el mismo-_

_-Lo sé- susurró en respuesta mientras se recostaba sobre el pecho de Natsu para ser rodeada por los brazos del mago, sintiéndose reconfortada mientras le hablaba con mayor seriedad –No dejaré que nada te pase, lo prometo-_

_Natsu rió –Ésa es mi línea-"_

Solamente se quedaron allí juntos, viendo a todos los demás avanzar su entrenamiento…

Y hablando mentalmente… hasta que a Haruka se le olvidó eso y dijo en voz alta…

-Sabes que puedo prestártelo si quieres- dijo ella como si nada.

-¿Estás segura?-

-Natsu- llamó, muy tranquila –Tengo dos, puedo prestarte uno para que entrenes como yo- dijo mientras le mostraba la camiseta negra en sus manos.

-Pero es un recuerdo de Mercurialis- le recordó a ella, acariciando su cabeza.

-Entonces hagamos un intercambio temporal- sugirió con otra tranquila sonrisa –Yo te presto mi camiseta, y tú me prestas tu bufanda-

-Hecho- no lo pensó, realmente le daba curiosidad el saber lo que se sentiría traer puesta ropa que pesara como treinta toneladas o más. Además no se preocupaba, Haruka sabía perfectamente que la bufanda que le dio Igneel era una posesión extremadamente preciada para Natsu, de la misma forma que las camisetas de Mercurialis eran muy valiosas para ella.

Así, Natsu se quitó su campera y su bufanda, entregándosela a Haruka mientras se ponía la camiseta negra, era bastante ligera y muy cómoda, además de que mantenía la temperatura corporal fresca y percibía la seguridad que brindaba la prenda.

Haruka sintió cómo es que la bufanda la envolvía de una manera singular, sintiendo calidez en su cuerpo y una sensación de seguridad a su alrededor…

Entonces se vieron a los ojos y ambos se prometieron cuidar esos valiosos recuerdos.

-Bueno, entonces… ¿quieres el mismo peso que yo?- preguntó la pelinegra mientras se acercaba para rodear su mano con agua turquesa y tocar la camiseta.

Natsu solamente asintió, viendo que la prenda comenzaba a brillar y enseguida sintió una gran carga sobre él… El mago de fuego se tambaleó un poco antes de tener que apoyar una de sus manos en el suelo para no perder el equilibrio, no era lo mismo a cargar una enorme roca…

Natsu entendió y para comprobarlo juntó una parte de la prenda cerca de su hombro, sintiendo el peso afirmarse allí y liberando un poco al resto de la zona…

-Exacto, Natsu- aprobó Haruka –Mi ropa puede moverse, y el peso con ella. Lo que nos hace más difícil el adaptarnos. Al inicio es complicado, pero ya verás que pronto te acostumbrarás-

Las demás parejas de Natsu llegaron en ese momento, debían descansar un poco antes de continuar nuevamente, siendo Mira quien habló primero al percatarse el intercambio de prendas entre ambos dragon slayers…

-¿Hm? Haruka ¿Qué pasó?- las demás también los veían con curiosidad pues no era normal en Natsu el no traer aquel recuerdo de Igneel.

-Natsu quiere entrenar con mis camisetas, así que se la presto mientras él me deja usar su bufanda- respondió sonriente mientras se veía al mencionado el tambalearse un poco para estar erguido…

Erza se confundió, por lo que pidió una explicación y Haruka les contó a todas sobre el regalo que le dejó Mercurialis antes de desaparecer, así como las posibilidades de poder aumentarle el peso para entrenar su cuerpo, velocidad y concentración…

-Vaya- sonrió Erza, claramente sorprendida –Yo también quisiera una-

Haruka la miró a los ojos –Puedo hacerte una, pero no sería con escamas de dragón, así que realmente no duraría mucho. Tal vez una semana antes de que se desgaste por completo-

-Hmmm….- titania se tomó la barbilla, pensándolo…

"_Erza-sama, ya me he enlazado con todas sus armas y armaduras. Así que no habrá problema en que Haruka les aumente el peso, mi magia se encargará de que no se desgasten"_

-Aka-san ¿Puedes hacer eso?- preguntó sorprendida, mientras las demás se confundían al verla hablar sola.

Solamente Natsu y Haruka comprendían que estaba hablando con su reliquia.

"_Por supuesto, dije que la apoyaría en todo lo que me sea posible"_

-Gracias- respondió con una sonrisa tierna –Haruka, ¿Puedes hacerlo con mis armaduras?-

-Seguro, no hay problema, pero ten cuidado…- dijo la pelinegra mientras Erza procedía a cambiar a su armadura clásica, viéndose luego envuelta en aquella agua turquesa antes de caer de rodillas por el peso…

Su rostro estaba completamente sorprendido, ¿Qué tanto estaban cargando ellos dos? Veía que Natsu aún se tambaleaba de a momentos porque no se acostumbraba, pero el peso no parecía afectarlo realmente…

Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el rostro de su novio tenía escamas. Natsu estaba usando su Dragon Force para resistirlo y adaptarse rápidamente…

-Erza, creo que mejor lo aligero un poco- dijo Haruka mientras la volvía a rodear con agua.

-No, espera un momento- pidió la pelinegra al recordar que su reliquia podía aumentar todas sus habilidades, eso incluía sus capacidades físicas y mágicas.

"_Seguro, Erza-sama, me parece perfecto comenzar ahora"_ concordó Aka mientras Erza sentía que el peso sobre ella pareciera disminuirse, permitiéndole ponerse de pie con algo de dificultad…

Haruka le sonrió -Tu reliquia ¿verdad?- Erza le devolvió el gesto antes de asentir.

Así, los magos regresaron a su entrenamiento mientras Haruka ayudaba a Natsu a terminar el informe de la misión, entregándolo luego entre ambos y regresando con tranquilidad…

Ambos dragon slayers caminaban por un sendero, no tenían prisa por llegar al campamento y Natsu ya había dejado en claro su razón…

-Me dedicaré a descansar hasta que los juegos comiencen-

-Por eso me pediste la camiseta- dijo Haruka, entendiendo lo que él realmente quería decir –Quieres descansar, pero no piensas descuidarte por eso-

Natsu la vio colocar sus manos por detrás de su cabeza para mirar al cielo unos momentos…

-Supongo que yo también haré lo mismo, la verdad es que tampoco quiero que los demás se preocupen si me ven entrenando cada día hasta el cansancio- su mirada se puso un poco más seria –Sabes que no me puedes engañar. Solamente no quieres que los demás se estresen pensando que si nosotros también entrenamos arduamente, es porque los enemigos son demasiado fuertes y que no existan posibilidades de vencer-

Natsu iba a replicar, pero ella lo silenció con la mirada antes de continuar hablando…

-Estás cometiendo un error- le aclaró -La verdad es que ellos se preocuparán más si dejas de entrenar ahora… pensarán que te estás dando por vencido, y que realmente no confiabas en ellos-

-Haruka…-

-Natsu, a veces tu preocupación no hace otra cosa más que cegarte. Pero claro, nadie pensará mal si nos propones descansar una semana antes de los juegos pues de verdad necesitaremos recargar nuestras energías para competir al máximo nivel-

La pelinegra se aferró a uno de los brazos de Natsu, apretándolo contra sus voluptuosos pechos, sonrojando al mago antes de hablarle con voz animada…

-Vamos, tenemos que entrenar, no podemos dejar que los demás se nos adelanten-

Natsu sonrió antes de cubrirlos a ambos con sus flamas y aparecer en el campamento, viendo a sus amigos sudar la gota gorda…

-¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!- gritaban Makarov y Gildarts mientras se arrastraban por el suelo para escapar de las palizas de Mavis.

-¡Deberían concentrarse en vez de pedir ayuda!- exigió ella mientras se cubría por un aura dorada y su mano se preparaba para castigarlos…

-¡Agh! ¡No maestra, por favor!- suplicaron ambos antes de derramar lágrimas dramáticas…

Natsu y Haruka miraban atónitos el castigo de Mavis, siendo la pelinegra quien hablaba en un susurro, ambos aún con rostros sorprendidos sin dejar de mirar la tortura…

-Ya se me quitaron…-

-…Las ganas de entrenar-

-Natsu…-

-¿Sí…?-

-¿Tu entrenamiento con ella… realmente fue… así?-

-Algo… algo así…-

-Ahora sí te respeto-

-¡Oye!- se quejó el mago, cuando se calló inmediatamente al ver que su maestra reaccionó a su voz…

Ambos dragon slayers simplemente se dieron la vuelta muy cuidadosamente para acercarse a la tienda de Natsu…

-Vaya, realmente no me esperaba eso de Mavis- concedió la pelinegra.

Natsu no quería hablar de eso pues claramente recordaba algunos castigos de su maestra durante su estadía en la isla. Así que prefirió cambiar de tema…

-Oye Haruka, ¿A ustedes no les creció el cabello en las ruinas?-

-Claro que sí, es sólo que usé mi magia de agua para dejarlo como antes… si quieres puedo cortar el tuyo también-

Bueno, era verdad que su cabello había crecido mucho y el tenerlo así podría significar una desventaja para él. Aunque también haría la competición mucho más interesante si sus oponentes tenían esa pequeña ventaja…

Así que, luego de algunos minutos de intensa meditación, Natsu se decidió a conservar su actual estilo. Sonriendo enormemente mientras veía que ella lo miraba analíticamente…

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó curioso.

-Pues… te ves más sexy con el cabello largo, pero… no sé… ¿Crees que puedas vencer a Ichiya así?-

-¿Huh?-

-¿Que no lo recuerdas? Él te retó para ver cuál de ustedes dos era el mejor- respondió ella, recordando lo que vio en la mente de Natsu cuando fue a entregar sus mensajes.

-No lo escuché- aclaró Natsu – ¡Pero si quiere pelear, le daré con todo lo que tengo!-

-Pero Natsu… él…- Haruka trató de recordarle que lo retaron para ver quién era el más apuesto, pero Natsu se lo ha tomado como un desafío hasta la muerte…

-¡Moete Kita Zo!-

Seguidamente, Natsu empezó a estirar las piernas antes de hacer un par de flexiones y ponerse de pie con una enorme sonrisa emocionada…

-Muy bien… ¡Vamos a entrenar Haruka!- sus ojos brillaron con desafío antes de ver a su novia recostarse en el tronco de un árbol, colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza para ignorarlo con una sonrisa – ¡Oye! ¡No me ignores!-

-Ah, vamos Natsu, debemos relajarnos por hoy y disfrutar de nuestra compañía. Hace seis meses que no te veo-

-Pero hemos tenido sexo por nuestra mente varias veces mientras no estabas- le recordó a ella.

-Natsu, yo no hablaba de tener sexo ahora, solo quise decir que quería relajarme contigo a mi lado- le sonrió pícaramente –La influencia de Erza te hizo efecto ¿no es así?-

-¡Oye!- se quejó titania, quien había escuchado claramente, con un rostro enojado y sonrojado – ¡Natsu, no te rías!-

El mago de fuego trató de resistir la risa, no quería invocar a la furia de Erza, pero no pudo contenerla y Haruka terminó riendo con él... avergonzando más a la pelirroja…

Erza estaba a punto de levantarse, pero se congeló en el mismo instante en que sintió la mirada de Mavis sobre ella, ayudándola a regresar inmediatamente a su entrenamiento…

Natsu dio un suspiro antes de colocarse al lado de Haruka y respirar con tranquilidad…

-Es verdad, ¿terminaste el manga que te presté?- le preguntó a la pelinegra mientras veía que ella se acercaba a la tienda para regresar con el tomo en sus manos, entregándoselo…

-Sí, ya terminé de leerlo. Fue muy interesante, sobre todo por lo que logró después de sufrir mucho cuando era niño- Natsu concordó con ella.

-Sí, la última vez que lo leí, él estaba peleando contra esos seis sujetos raros, encontrando al original y obteniendo la victoria- sonrió el mago antes de empezar a leer –Ahora veamos…-

-Al final logra salvar a su amigo y se vuelve Hokage-

-¡Haruka!- ¡¿Oh, pero porqué cojones le hacían eso a él?!

Varios minutos después…

Natsu ya había arrojado el manga a su tienda, rehusándose a leerlo una vez que le contaron el maldito final… Dios, deseaba tanto el descubrirlo por sí mismo… Pero Haruka le había hecho lo mismo que Erza…

¡Eso era! ¡Haruka no había leído el manga sobre el extraterrestre guerrero! ¡Podría prestárselo y arruinarle el final! ¡Muajajajaja!

Una sonrisa perversa apareció en su rostro mientras se la imaginaba lamentándose por el final arruinado. Bueno, dicen que en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale ¿no?

-Haruka- llamó muy animado –Quiero que leas éste manga, es muy interesante, sobre todo por sus peleas-

-¡A ver!- sonrió ella, empezando a leer…

"_Ahora Haruka… ¡prepárate!"_

-Sabes… al final él gana y ese planeta explota- dijo como si nada.

-Sí, lo sé- reveló ella, dejándolo atónito –Ésta es la segunda saga, todavía faltan dos más para llegar al final- dijo mientras le enseñaba que efectivamente habían dos arcos más en la historia…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Préstamelo, quiero leerlo!-

Y Haruka así lo hizo, le mostró los otros dos tomos y Natsu empezó a leerlos…

"_Tengo que saber si sobrevivió a la explosión del planeta"_

-Él sigue vivo, pero al final muere y su hijo se encarga de proteger la tierra-

-¡HARUKA!- volvió a gritar, otra vez… otro gran final arruinado…

¡No señor! ¡Aún no! ¡Todavía quedaba un arco más y no permitiría que le arruinaran el final de éste!

Natsu se rodeó de flamas, para la sorpresa de todos, antes de desaparecer.

-¿Eh? Oigan ¿y Natsu?- preguntó Lucy mientras una sombra conocida como Mavis aparecía detrás de ella, congelándole los cabellos…

-Lucy… supongo que ya has terminado… ¿verdad?-

-Ehmm… bueno, yo…-

-Castigo- sentenció Mavis mientras su mano se preparaba…

-¡No maestra! ¡Por favor! ¡Piedad!-

Todos los magos miraban aterrados el castigo de Mavis, regresando inmediatamente a sus entrenamientos cuando sintieron la mirada de la maestra.

Aún así, nadie podía evitar hacerse la misma pregunta…

¿Dónde estaba Natsu?

La princesa de Fiore estaba echada tranquilamente en su cama, disfrutando de una lectura, cuando una gran flama apareció a su lado… y después Natsu estaba echado con ella, leyendo su manga con total tranquilidad y una sonrisa…

De alguna manera, la magia de Natsu había quedado grabada en ese lugar, razón por la que él era capaz de aparecer allí…

-¡Natsu! ¡¿Q-qu-qué haces aquí?!- preguntó muy una nerviosa y sonrojada Hisui.

-Shhh, estoy leyendo- fue lo único que dijo antes que la cama cediera por todo el peso que traía Natsu encima…

-¡Acabas de destruir mi cama!- lo acusó claramente enojada mientras lo veía seguir leyendo…

-¿Dijiste algo?- fue lo único que preguntó antes de recibir una potente patada que lo estrelló contra una de las paredes…

Natsu dio algunos quejidos antes de ponerse de pie. Estaba sorprendido, incluso con treinta toneladas encima, ella fue capaz de golpearlo así… ciertamente Hisui podría tener la fuerza de un mago clase S…

Aunque la verdad era que él había tratado de esquivar el golpe, haciendo que la camiseta se moviera muy bruscamente hacia atrás mientras su rostro recibía la patada. El impulso de la ropa lo terminó por lanzar hacia las paredes… que de milagro no habían sido atravesadas…

-Eso me dolió- se quejó antes de tomar su manga y volver a leerlo, cosa que enojó a la princesa…

-¡Oye no me ignores! ¡Dime qué estás haciendo aquí!-

-Ya te lo dije, estoy leyendo un manga- volvió a responder Natsu antes de concentrarse nuevamente en su lectura, recibiendo otra vez una fuerte patada…

-Natsu…- susurró amenazante mientras llamaba a los guardias, y en menos de un minuto ya más de diez guardias, Arcadios y el rey estaban en la habitación de Hisui…

-Natsu Dragneel- susurró Arcadios, sorprendido por el hecho de ver al dragon slayer que respetaba tanto en la habitación de la princesa.

Lo mismo pensó el rey, pero ambos inmediatamente interpretaron otra vez esta visita como un cortejo, y el rostro sonrojado de Hisui la delataba…

-Ah… hija- llamó Thoma – ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que esperabas visitas?-

-¡Espera! ¡Eso no es…!- muy tarde, el rey ya le hablaba a Natsu.

-Adelante, Natsu, siéntete como en tu casa. No dejes que mi hija te reprenda-

Natsu le sonrió enormemente – ¡Gracias rey calabaza!-

Thoma simplemente se dedicó a reír, ya se había acostumbrado a que Natsu lo llamara así…

Unos momentos después, Hisui miraba a Natsu leer cómodamente echado en uno de los muebles del palacio, el cual ya tenía las patas destrozadas por el peso que cargaba Natsu, quien parecía relajarse como nunca en su vida…

-Entonces…- suspiró la princesa, todavía enojada – ¿Ya puedes decirme porqué estás aquí?-

-¿No quieres que esté aquí?- preguntó con un rostro inocente, sonrojando a Hisui.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No! ¡Digo, Sí! ¡Digo…! es sólo que… creí que nos veríamos en los juegos…-

-Es que Haruka no deja de contarme los finales de los mangas, y no quiero perder la emoción-

-¿Haruka? ¡¿Natsu, Quién es ella?! ¡¿Y por qué no he oído de ella antes?!-

-¡¿Huh?!- Natsu no entendía, podía percibir el enojo de su amiga pero todo era tan confuso – ¿Haruka? Es una de mis parejas…-

-¡¿U-u-un-una de t-tus pa-parejas?!- Natsu asintió antes de mirarla con miedo – ¡¿CUÁLES PAREJAS?!-

El dragon slayer la miró asustado y confundido -¿No te lo dije? Un dragon slayer varón puede tener más de una pareja y amarlas a todas-

-¡NATSU!-

En ese momento, la risa del monarca se hizo presente –Vamos hija, sabes que un rey puede tener varias parejas, esa ley fue aprobada por mi bisabuelo hace ya muchos años en caso de una tragedia que nos obligara a repoblar-

-¡Tú también eres un pervertido!- lo acusó ella antes de patearlos a ambos…

Arcadios solamente se mantenía al margen, siendo más listo que los otros dos y simplemente viendo a los mencionados ser torturados por las piernas de la princesa…

Hasta que fue necesaria la intervención de algunos guardias para evitar tener que encerrarla por homicidio. Natsu y el rey simplemente yacían golpeados en el suelo, expulsando sus almas por la boca…

Pasados ya algunos minutos, Natsu volvía a leer su manga con total tranquilidad…

Asombrándose pues, en la última saga, el protagonista debía derrotar a un demonio rosado que se hacía más fuerte con absorber a sus amigos…

Cosa que le recordó inmediatamente a Acnologia, mientras él estaba aquí sentado, ese maldito dragón continuaba creando destrucción a su paso, eliminando a toda la gente y corrompiendo almas para hacerse más poderoso…

Todas las vidas inocentes que estaban siendo sacrificadas, Natsu se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada por ellos y entonces recordó una parte de la conversación que tuvo con Némesis…

"_-¡¿Acaso dices que regresarás a la vida a toda la gente inocente que asesinaron?!- preguntó Natsu con un rostro más enfadado mientras Némesis sonreía levemente…_

_-Exactamente. Cuando logremos cumplir nuestra meta, toda la gente que murió injustamente por nuestra culpa volverá a la vida-_

_-¡No existe magia que sea capaz de hacer eso!- recalcó el mago de fuego._

_-Sí existe- aclaró Némesis con seriedad – Existe un hechizo sagrado que funcionará. Pero para hacerlo se debe sacrificar la vida de uno mismo-"_

¿Acaso realmente existía un hechizo así? Y si lo hubiera ¿Habría una forma de poder regresar las cosas a la normalidad sin tener que sacrificarse uno mismo?

Tal vez Mavis, el abuelo o Gildarts conozcan algo sobre eso…

-Natsu… ¿Estás bien?-

La voz de Hisui lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos, recordándole en dónde era que se encontraba ahora mientras ella lo miraba con clara preocupación en su rostro, al igual que el rey y Arcadios…

-¿Eh? Ah… Sí, estoy bien- sonrió levemente, antes de recordar algo importante –Por cierto rey calabaza…-

-¿Sí?- preguntó el monarca, viéndose más serio pues Natsu también lo estaba…

-El consejo ha hablado con los gremios sobre que ustedes podrían ayudar a los civiles a evacuar la cuidad en caso de que las cosas se pongan peligrosas-

Hisui recordó que Natsu había sido el de la idea pero, para que el consejo no sospechara, le había pedido que no dijera nada pues confiaba en que le pedirían ese favor a su padre.

Ahora veía que el mago de fuego no se había olvidado de esos detalles, aunque todavía lo veía algo nervioso y… ¿Ansioso?

-Sí- respondió el rey –El consejo ha contactado conmigo y solicitado mi apoyo, obviamente he accedido pues las consecuencias de una guerra aquí serían desastrosas-

Natsu asintió –Quiero pedirle un favor-

-Lo que gustes-

-No le digan al consejo que me han visto- fue la princesa quien reaccionó a la petición.

-No nos negamos ¿Pero por qué quieres eso?-

-¿Acaso no estaban aliados con el consejo?- preguntó Arcadios mientras Natsu se ponía de pie para acercarse a los guardias, hablándoles muy seriamente en algunos susurros para que ellos asintieran antes de cerrar las puertas, dejándolos solos…

-Natsu ¿A qué ha venido eso?- preguntó Hisui cuando el mago se sentó nuevamente en el mueble, mirándolos con seriedad…

Cosa que les dio un mal presentimiento a los tres…

-El consejo participará en la guerra- afirmó Natsu, viendo que el rey le respondía.

-Son nuestros aliados, es claro que deben interferir-

-No…- negó el mago –Ellos piensan participar en la guerra… para poder eliminarnos…-

Los tres se sorprendieron inmediatamente, viendo al mago fruncir levemente el ceño.

-Natsu- llamó Hisui – ¿Qué estás diciendo?-

-Escúchenme- dijo con extrema seriedad - Después de que acabe esta batalla contra Living Hell, el consejo tiene planeado traicionarnos para acabar con mi gremio, saben que estaremos debilitados y no podremos defendernos, es una razón más para pedir la evacuación. No quieren que haya algún testigo que pueda probar su traición a nosotros-

-Natsu- habló el rey –La acusación que haces, es muy seria. ¿Puedo confiar en que no estás mintiendo?-

-Sí. No puedo probar que el consejo planea destruirnos aún. Pero estoy diciendo la verdad-

-No es muy difícil de creer- opinó Arcadios.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó el monarca.

-Hace poco menos de unos días, corría el rumor de que las fuerzas del consejo se estaban preparando, todo indicaba que era para la guerra que se aproximaba. Pero algunos civiles lograron escuchar que el consejo no se alistaba para la batalla, sino para eliminar a un gremio que le estuvo causando problemas durante demasiado tiempo-

-Fairy Tail…- susurró la princesa.

-Los rumores comenzaron a esparcirse, manteniéndose en secreto pues todos saben las consecuencias que podrían tener esas palabras si el consejo se enteraba. Fue así como llegaron hasta nuestros guardias y, por ende, a mí-

-Entonces… es verdad…- dijo Hisui, mirando a Natsu.

-No sé si eso basta para probarlo, pero es verdad que el consejo planea eliminarnos- admitió Natsu –Hisui, nadie debe saber que estuve aquí. Si el consejo logra enterarse de que me han visto, podrían sospechar de ustedes y acusarlos de traición contra ellos. Tal vez el rey tenga mucho poder, pero prefiero no arriesgarme a que las cosas se pongan peor. Puede ser que el consejo tenga algún secreto para encargarse de ustedes-

Fue el rey quien se encargó de responderle –Lo que dices tiene mucho sentido, Natsu. Me encargaré de que nuestra pequeña charla parezca nunca haber sucedido. Pero recuerda que tu gremio cuenta con todo mi apoyo- Natsu asintió agradecido pues no quería más víctimas inocentes…

-Pero entonces… ¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer?- quiso saber Arcadios una vez que se recuperó de la sorpresa.

Una nueva voz se hizo presente, la de una mujer, desconocida para todos… excepto Natsu…

-Pelearemos contra el consejo-

Haruka se hallaba de pie en el mismo salón que ellos, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras caminaba hasta sentarse al lado de Natsu, hablándole con voz tranquila…

-No te preocupes, nadie me ha seguido-

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntaron los otros tres.

-Haruka…- susurró Natsu.

Hisui reaccionó al nombre… _"¿Ella es… Haruka? Espera… ¡¿Por qué está usando la bufanda de Natsu?!"_

La pelinegra tenía una mirada muy seria mientras explicaba la razón de su visita…

-No pude evitar oír tu conversación en mi mente, así que vine tan rápido como pude. Si realmente quieres que crean que no estuvimos aquí, es necesario borrar nuestras esencias. Así no podrán probar nada y ellos estarán a salvo-

-Haruka, pero…-

-Ellos tienen todo el derecho de saber lo que haremos, no sería justo que se enteraran de nuestra batalla con el consejo cuando todo parezca terminado- respondió con seriedad –Sobre todo porque, si ellos se enterasen muy tarde, nosotros seríamos vistos como el enemigo cuando solamente nos estamos defendiendo del consejo y su estúpida ambición por controlarlo todo-

Hisui se puso de pie para mirar a Haruka –Eso no es verdad, nosotros sabemos que Natsu nunca sería capaz de hacer algo que hiriera a personas inocentes-

-Pareces conocerlo bien, ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó mientras la miraba unos momentos a los ojos…

-Mi nombre es Hisui E. Fiore, princesa de Fiore y heredera al trono. También estoy encargada, junto a mi padre, de ayudar en la evacuación-

-Ya veo- respondió simplemente antes de hablar con mayor determinación –Entonces contamos con ustedes para evitar que esto se vuelva una masacre, no podemos permitir que ninguno de ellos se salga con la suya-

Hisui no supo qué sentir, por unos momentos esa pelinegra la irritaba, pero en ese momento ella realmente le recordaba mucho a Natsu…

-Natsu, debemos irnos, mientras más tiempo estemos aquí será mayor el tiempo que le tomará a nuestras esencias desaparecer-

El mago de fuego se puso de pie inmediatamente, acercándose a Haruka para ser rodeados por sus flamas…

-Pase lo que pase, nadie debe saber que vinimos- volvió a pedir Natsu mientras los tres asentían y los magos desaparecían por completo.

-Cuidate, Natsu- susurró Hisui mientras su padre daba un grito de sorpresa, alterando a los otros dos…

-¡Majestad! ¡¿Qué pasa?!-

-¡Olvidé pedirle a Natsu que se midiera su traje para la boda! Espero que la calabaza no le apriete la cabeza…-

Una muy avergonzada Hisui enrojeció a más no poder, liberando toda su furia contra el monarca del país…

¡¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a planear una boda a sus espaldas?! ¡Y con calabazas!

Ya en el campamento, el entrenamiento había terminado y los magos se encontraban descansando merecidamente después de una horrible tarde junto a la primera maestra, quien sonreía sádicamente mientras continuaba castigando a Makarov y a Gildarts…

Haruka y Natsu habían regresado gracias a las flamas del segundo, viendo con algo de temor a Mavis al mismo tiempo que se movían disimuladamente para ir con sus amigos…

Ya una vez con ellos, la pelinegra se encargó de restaurar poco a poco las energías de los magos mientras Natsu daba un suspiro cuando tomaba a Wendy entre sus brazos…

-No tenías porqué entrenar con ellos, Haruka ya te dijo lo que era necesario para usar el Fairy Soul, debiste continuar siguiendo sus consejos- aclaró Natsu, viendo los recuerdos de la pelinegra…

-Por eso tengo que practicar mucho más… para ser muy fuerte, como tú o Haruka-san- se excusó ella mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa, obteniendo el mismo gesto por parte de Natsu.

Ella había cambiado, y ahora se mantenía firme en su deseo de entrenar para ser más fuerte y proteger al gremio. Tal como hacía su novio, quien le volvía a hablar…

-De acuerdo, pero no tenías que sufrir con Mavis por eso. Haruka y yo te ayudaremos- le dijo con una expresión divertida mientras la dejaba dormir en su tienda…

Y levantando algunas más para dejar a sus parejas dormir por esa noche…

Natsu se despidió de cada una de ellas, deseándoles un pacífico descanso para el día siguiente de entrenamiento…

Luego de algunos minutos más, cada mago se hallaba ya durmiendo tranquilamente mientras Haruka y Natsu estaban sentados al borde del lago que se formaba a los pies de la cascada cercana al campamento…

La luna los iluminaba levemente mientras ambos tenían una de sus manos entrelazadas con la de su pareja, disfrutando de la tranquilidad y el silencio del lugar…

-Tal parece que Erza no podrá unírsenos hoy- dijo la pelinegra con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa.

-Ella está cansada, necesita descansar- concordó Natsu también con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Natsu… yo… lo siento… no fui muy educada en el palacio- se disculpó mientras el mago apretaba suavemente su mano, logrando que ella lo mirara a los ojos…

-Haruka… te amo sin importar nada, aunque seas una presumida calenturienta que no tenga respeto alguno por la ley-

-¡Natsu! ¡Esto es serio!- se quejó, claramente avergonzada…

El dragon slayer simplemente empezó a reír, contagiando su risa para que sean ambos quienes se carcajearan luego de unos momentos…

La calma continuó junto a ellos y, en un momento determinado, Natsu lanzó una pequeña bola de fuego al cielo, viendo que Haruka disparó una bola de agua para hacer colisionar ambos ataques…

El resultado fue el esperado por ambos. Una pequeña explosión de vapor que comenzó a esparcirse por el lugar como una lluvia de pequeños brillos que bañaban el lugar, combinando con las estrellas y el reflejo de la luna en el agua…

La calma era envolvente en ese lugar, una calma parecida a la que otro mago sentía en esos momentos…

Zeref caminaba nuevamente por un bosque sin vida, dejando atrás una enorme esencia que se encargaba de asesinar a las pocas criaturas que sobrevivían a su primera onda de magia oscura…

Pero de todo lo anterior, lo que llamaba realmente la atención era el hecho de que sus manos cargaban un libro. El libro de su demonio más poderoso, E.N.D.

"_La profecía… siete pilares sumirán al mundo entero en la oscuridad, creando una nueva era llena de muertes y un sufrimiento casi eterno... Pero cuando todo parezca perdido… siete pilares de luz se levantarán de los escombros para forjar un nuevo destino…_

_Cuando los pilares de ambos lados colisionen… el mundo dejará de existir…_

_Natsu… el nivel de magia en el mundo sigue disminuyendo, al igual que tus posibilidades de llegar primero conmigo…_

_Me pregunto si E.N.D. recordará lo que pasó… y qué hará cuando lo haga…"_

El mago oscuro continuaba su camino mientras el dragon slayer en el que pensaba se encontraba muy ocupado…

Al borde del lago, con sus cuerpos iluminados hasta la mitad por la luna y con la otra mitad cubierta por las sombras de los árboles, Haruka estaba echada mientras recibía las caricias de los labios de Natsu sobre su cuello…

El mago de fuego lamía con tranquilidad la zona antes de acercar sus labios para chupar y morder sin misericordia, marcando a la pareja que le respondía simplemente con algunos suspiros y quejidos con su nombre…

Pero ella fue silenciada inmediatamente cuando Natsu reclamó sus labios en un tierno beso. Ésta vez ninguno de ellos tenía esa necesidad violenta de aparearse, ninguno tenía prisa y solamente querían disfrutar de todo el contacto que podría otorgarle su pareja…

Sus labios se movían suavemente mientras Haruka se permitía el deseo de explorar la boca de su novio, arrancándole un suave quejido mientras él cerraba los ojos por la invasión de Haruka a su boca. La pelinegra se impulsó hacia adelante, terminando sentada en las piernas de Natsu mientras continuaba con su asalto a la cavidad del mago…

Su lengua arrinconaba a la de Natsu cuando ella quiso aumentar la intensidad al mover sus labios con mayor insistencia, sintiendo entonces cuando su novio empezaba el contraataque…

Natsu realmente disfrutaba cuando Haruka trataba de dominarlo, pero un dragon slayer nunca es presa fácil, su lengua empezó a rodear a la de la pelinegra, empujando levemente mientras la punta comenzaba a trazar leves líneas por sus labios, cosa que él aumentó en sensación cuando mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de Haruka, quien dio un pequeño suspiro cuando Natsu finalmente intercambiaba lugares y era él quien se encontraba asaltándola…

Ella no pudo evitar colocar sus manos en el rostro de su novio para acercarlo cada vez más, sintiendo a Natsu hacer lo mismo con ella.

Ya hace un buen momento que ambos debieron de haberse separado para recuperar el aliento, pero en éste caso, los dragon slayers se besaban con lujuria y respiraban al mismo tiempo.

Pues ambos habían pensado en hacer lo mismo, sus bocas parecían amoldarse perfectamente a la ajena, haciendo ese contacto cada vez más placentero conforme pasaban los segundos… así como sus cuerpos les rogaban amarse inmediatamente…

Y Haruka sabía perfectamente el porqué. Natsu y ella habían sido hechos el uno para el otro, sus existencias estaban enlazadas con la de su pareja, era parte de su destino el amarse. Razón por la que su excitación aumentaba con solo percibir la esencia de su novio, quien veía creciendo su placer cuando ella se apretaba más a su cuerpo, sintiendo esos exuberantes pechos tocar el suyo…

Ella era hermosa, Natsu no lo podía negar y nunca lo haría. Estaba loco por ella, también amaba demasiado a Erza y a todas sus demás parejas. Pero era la esencia de Haruka la que despertaba sus más profundos instintos…

Tal vez se debiera a que ambos eran dragon slayers de elementos opuestos, razón por la que se amaron desde la primera vez que se vieron, pero eso ahora realmente no le importaba mientras dejaba a sus manos apretar aquellos montes que lo cautivaban en demasía…

Haruka dio un tierno quejido cuando sintió a Natsu morder sus labios y apretar con fuerza sus pezones, trazando pequeños círculos alrededor de éstos con sus dedos. Y ella no pudo evitar su sorpresa cuando lo vio quitarse la camiseta sin ningún problema, retirando la suya también para poder llevarse a la boca los senos de Haruka, quien dio un gemido cuando escuchó a Natsu suspirar sobre sus montes para morderlos con deseo…

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, permitiéndole a su mago devorar sus pezones con mayor facilidad e intensidad. Natsu no quería detenerse, el aroma de Haruka hacía estragos en su cabeza, llenando su cuerpo y mente con deseos de hacerla suya inmediatamente…

Pero no cedió, aunque realmente deseara el unirse a ella, todavía necesitaba disfrutar de la piel de su amada pelinegra, quien solamente soltaba un pequeño suspiro cuando Natsu empezó a masajear su trasero, apretándolo y recorriéndolo descaradamente pues su cordura se perdía cada vez más y más…

Nuevamente unió sus labios a los de ella, dejando a su mano izquierda deleitarse con la forma de sus pechos mientras su mano derecha continuaba su recorrido por los muslos y la intimidad de Haruka…

Y ella lo sentía, podía percibir claramente la erección de Natsu rozándose con ella mientras no era capaz de evitar que sus caderas comenzaran a moverse para generar una fricción que le arrancó un quejido a ambos…

Haruka simplemente se dedicó a mover con mayor intensidad sus caderas, sintiendo las manos de Natsu aferrarse a ellas para frotarla contra sí mismo. Pero ya no querían esperar más…

Ninguno de ellos supo cuándo fue el momento, pero ambos ya se habían unido mientras el mago de fuego veía a su novia subir y bajar frente a él, ayudándolo a introducirse por completo, cuando veía sus pechos mecerse y sus instintos le reclamaron el llevárselos a la boca para chuparlos y morderlos, dejándole varias marcas a las que ella respondió arañando la espalda de Natsu…

Eran algunos cortes levemente profundos, pero no sentía dolor, eso solamente le daba un mayor placer mientras no podía evitar aferrarse a ella, moviendo también sus caderas para introducirse a mayor velocidad, siendo fuertemente abrazado por Haruka, y sintiendo en totalidad su pecho desnudo frotarse con el de ella…

Lo estaba volviendo loco, todas las sensaciones que percibía ahora parecían querer hacerle perder la cordura…

Su miembro era placenteramente apretado por la cavidad de la pelinegra, como si fueran dos piezas hechas para encajar a la perfección. Y él no pudo evitar sentirse afortunado porque Haruka lo amara de verdad…

Dos dragon slayers continuaban con su ritual de apareamiento en medio de la noche, ambos disfrutando de la privacidad que necesitaban junto al otro, sintiéndose complementados por su pareja…

Natsu no pudo evitar terminar echado, viendo a su pelinegra hacer todo el trabajo mientras él se deleitaba con esa visión, aumentando su propia excitación cuando ella reclamó sus labios con deseo y desesperación, asaltando su boca mientras él le permitía total acceso…

Haruka sentía su intimidad humedecerse conforme pasaban los segundos, Natsu le daba algunos quejidos mientras ella se encargaba de moverse, dominando la situación y a su amado mago de fuego…

Aunque las cosas fueran todo lo contrario dentro de sus mentes…

Natsu arremetía con fuerza contra la intimidad de Haruka, quien se apoyaba sobre sus manos y rodillas cuando sentía que su novio sus manos a los pechos de la pelinegra, masajeándolos descaradamente mientras apretaba sus pezones con deseo, arrancándole un tierno gemido cuando luego de unos momentos más…

Ambos se vinieron, tanto dentro de su mente como en la realidad…

Haruka respiraba agitadamente sobre el cuerpo de Natsu, agradeciendo mucho el que ahora pudieran mantener bajo control su magia para evitar destruir el lugar. Cosa que le arrancó una pequeña risa a Natsu antes de embestir nuevamente…

Podría resultarle extraño a cualquiera, pero a ellos les daba mucha curiosidad saber el cómo se sentiría unirse dentro de aquellas dos realidades. Moviéndose con desesperación solamente para averiguar una respuesta que ya esperaban…

Pero no en esa intensidad…

Natsu no era capaz de contenerse, su excitación hacía que su cuerpo ardiera de deseo, un deseo carnal extremadamente grande en comparación a las anteriores veces. Como si estuviera sintiendo los efectos del afrodisiaco más potente del mundo entero combinarse con sus sentidos, volviéndolo loco de placer…

Al igual que Haruka, ninguno de ellos lo resistía, simplemente se corrían una y otra vez mientras sus instintos les exigían continuar con su apareamiento hasta llegar a sus límites.

Al final de aquella velada, Haruka tenía una gran cantidad de la esencia de Natsu por todo su cuerpo, cubriéndola de manera seductora mientras su rostro sonrojado y respiración entrecortada le robaba el aliento al mago, quien tenía toda su zona inferior cubierta por los jugos que se derramaron de ella…

-No creí…- susurró Haruka, extenuada.

-Que sería… así…- completó Natsu, respirando agitadamente.

Pero había una cosa que le llamó la atención a ambos…

Natsu recordaba que la primera vez que lo hizo con Haruka, tanto ella como él se habían corrido poco más de la mitad de lo que hicieron hoy…

"_-¿Acaso eso significa que nuestras fuerzas siguen creciendo?-_

_-Parece que así es- confirmó Haruka mientras Natsu se sorprendía por verla ponerse de pie para acercársele"_

-Eso fue genial…- susurró ella en su oído, hablando de manera seductora – Natsu… Hagámoslo otra vez…-

A la mañana siguiente…

Nuevamente se hizo presente el Natsu desnutrido y con su alma casi saliendo de su boca mientras una Haruka radiante de felicidad comía junto a los demás…

Y ésta vez los magos olvidaron por completo su envidia, las palizas sexuales de Haruka eran algo de temer. Y cualquier hombre que aprecie su vida no querría estar en el lugar de Natsu.

Sobre todo porque, para ser él, parecía ser necesario tener como mínimo la energía sexual de un dragón para satisfacer solamente a la pelinegra… y eso que todavía faltaba el resto del Harem…

Sí, los varones olvidaron su envidia mientras sentían crecer un profundo respeto por el dragon slayer de fuego, quien trataba de comer también para recuperar sus energías…

La magia de Haruka solamente le ayudaba cuando se trataban de daños y heridas mortales, así que en este 'caso especial' era necesario el recuperar todas sus fuerzas a la manera tradicional…

Devorando todo lo que encuentre a su paso.

Y una sonrojada Wendy se encargaba de alimentarlo, dándole grandes cantidades de comida directamente en su boca mientras estaba sentada sobre las piernas del mago, matando de envidia a las demás parejas…

El pobre Natsu no era capaz de moverse aún, por lo que le pidió a la más joven que lo ayudara antes de que alguien más se ofreciera. No es que se rehusaba a que Mira, Mavis o cualquiera de sus parejas lo alimentara, pero realmente quería evitar una batalla entre todas ellas por ver quién lo haría…

Además, de todas esas hermosas mujeres que amaba, Wendy era la más tranquila en comparación, por lo que esperaba que las chicas simplemente se enojaran con él y no con la joven dragon slayer…

Natsu continuaba comiendo de la mano de Wendy, quien no había descuidado su propio desayuno a pesar de estar alimentando a su novio…

Los magos del gremio realmente no se esperaban que la maga del cielo realmente se zampara varios tazones de comida como Haruka, pero ahora todos se daban cuenta de que eran los dragon slayers quienes devoraban la mayor parte del alimento…

Laxus y Gajeel comían como si no hubiera un mañana, teniendo veinte tazones vacíos mientras los volvían a llenar para continuar ingiriendo sus proteínas. De la misma forma en que Haruka los igualaba para sorpresa de todos, la joven Wendy comía con una sola mano pues la otra se encargaba de llenarle la boca a Natsu, quien también comía a gran velocidad, sintiendo sus fuerzas regresar cada vez más rápido…

Hasta que luego de varios minutos más, el desayuno terminó y los magos se pusieron a entrenar…

Con la excepción de Natsu, Wendy y Haruka…

El primero continuaba comiendo ésta vez por sus propios medios, su energía mágica parecía ya haberse recargado por completo, pero necesitaba asegurarse…

Mientras tanto, la pelinegra y Wendy esperaban a que terminara su comida, cosa que tomó un poco de tiempo…

Luego de algunos minutos más…

Los magos del gremio continuaban con su entrenamiento y el progreso comenzaba a notarse pues la maestra se percataba de que cada uno ya parecía ser capaz de concentrar su aura…

-Muy bien Wendy- llamó Haruka cuando Natsu terminaba de comer y se acercaba –Vamos a comenzar tu entrenamiento para acostumbrarte definitivamente al Dragon Force-

-Sí- respondió ella mientras Natsu llegaba con ellas y sonreía…

-¡Aaahh… hace mucho que no comía tan bien!- exclamó feliz mientras entraba en Dragon Force, rodeando sus brazos y parte de su rostro con escamas, aún con su gran sonrisa.

Haruka rió antes de seguirlo y activar también su máximo estado, rodeándose por completo por aquella capa de agua turquesa de aspecto amenazante, otra vez sin cola ni alas…

Todos los magos se sorprendieron por ver a esos dos en ese estado, sintiendo un enorme poder mágico emanar de sus cuerpos a pesar de que ninguno de los dos estaba usando su energía real…

-De acuerdo- avisó Haruka – Lo único que tienes que hacer es usar Dragon Force durante un día completo-

Ambos vieron que la menor se confundió, por lo que la pelinegra decidió explicarse…

-Gajeel, Laxus, Natsu y yo ya estamos acostumbrados a usar nuestro Dragon Force-

El dragon slayer de hierro se sorprendió por el hecho de que salamander y ella supieran que él era capaz de acceder a ese nivel ahora, no se lo había dicho a nadie…

-Hemos usado tantas veces nuestro Dragon Force, que ya estamos acostumbrados a estos niveles de magia. ¿Recuerdas cómo te sentiste la primera vez que fuiste consciente?-

Ella estaba agitada, completamente desesperada por no saber controlar todo ese poder, sentía que su magia tenía vida propia, como agua rebalsándose de un vaso, era mucho más de lo que podía mantener sin angustiarse en el intento…

-Necesitas acostumbrarte a esos niveles. Usándolo durante todo un día completo, tu cuerpo debería ser capaz de adaptarse a las distintas etapas que posee-

-¿Etapas?- preguntó confundida.

-Sí, verás, el Dragon Force, así como nuestra magia elemental, poseen dos etapas. La primera es una base donde simplemente mantenemos nuestros niveles de magia por lo bajo para evitar un consumo innecesario, esto sucede todos los días mientras haces cosas cotidianas-

Wendy asintió, así como todos los demás magos de Fairy Tail, incluida Mavis, quienes se habían tomado un descanso para escuchar a la pelinegra, pues ella era una experta en el tema del Dragon Force…

-La segunda, es un estado de batalla. Que es cuando usamos nuestra magia para pelear, es decir, cuando comenzamos a hacer esfuerzo para la batalla u otra actividad que requiera de nuestra magia- Wendy volvió a asentir, al igual que Natsu y los demás – El Dragon Force también posee esas dos etapas, mantenernos en ese estado sin pelear te ayudará a poder dominar la etapa uno, haciendo también más fácil la tarea de que tu cuerpo comprenda qué cantidad de magia es necesaria para usar ciertos ataques sin desperdiciar energía- Haruka sonrió –Nosotros hemos entrenado usando Dragon Force para acostumbrarnos, pero después entendimos que el camino más fácil para dominarlo era simplemente mantenernos así en la etapa base-

Todos los magos entendieron a la perfección, viendo al mago de fuego sonreír enormemente…

-¡Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes!- rió divertido, contagiando a Haruka y a los demás en ese momento…

Hasta que la maestra Mavis les recordó que debían seguir entrenando, por lo que todos los magos obedecieron inmediatamente por miedo a uno de sus castigos…

Tal como hicieron los tres dragon slayers…

Natsu, Haruka y Wendy se habían alejado varios metros para empezar de una vez con la práctica de la menor…

-Muy bien, durante esos seis meses aprendiste cómo entrar voluntariamente al Dragon Force, que aún no está completo, pero de eso se encargarán tú y Natsu- sonrió mientras les guiñaba un ojo, avergonzando a la pequeña – Así que permanecerás así por el tiempo necesario para terminar de adaptarte definitivamente. Una vez que lo hagas, tu cuerpo estará listo para que te enseñe a usar el Fairy Soul-

-¡Sí!- exclamó Wendy mientras comenzaba la práctica…

Los vientos comenzaban a reunirse a su alrededor mientras su cuerpo brillaba levemente, sus cabellos se aclaraban un poco mientras lo que parecían ser plumas salían de sus muñecas y tobillos…

Luego de unos momentos, Wendy conservaba aquella apariencia mirando tranquilamente a la pelinegra…

-Estoy lista Haruka-san-

-Bien, esta vez los cambios han sido más notorios- dijo la caza dragones del agua – supongo que, cuando tú y Natsu se apareen, seguramente tu apariencia cambiará un poco más, mostrando tu Dragon Force completo-

Wendy asintió cuando veía a Natsu dar algunos golpes a la nada mientras se tambaleaba por el peso de la camiseta que le prestó Haruka…

-Entonces ¿crees que puedas mantenerte así por un día completo?- quiso confirmar la pelinegra mientras veía que la pequeña le daba una sonrisa.

-Sí, si Natsu-san y Haruka-san pueden, yo también- aseguró con un rostro animado, consiguiendo una sonrisa de los otros dos…

Los minutos continuaban y tanto Natsu como Haruka tenían una pequeña práctica de combate entre ellos, tratando de acostumbrarse al peso mientras Wendy se sentaba bajo un árbol para leer los mangas de Mavis…

Ahora eran tres dragon slayers los que disfrutaban de esas lecturas… un poco más y seguramente tanto Gajeel como Laxus se les terminarían uniendo al club…

Aunque ella leía historias de otro tipo, un pobre muchacho con una mala suerte que desafiaba a la misma lógica, y además de eso era retado repetidas veces por una tsundere eléctrica, la cual era acosada a todo momento por una lesbiana lujuriosa…

Sí, a Wendy empezó a gustarle el mundo de los mangas…

Haruka esquivó un puñetazo de Natsu al dar varios saltos hacia atrás para después desaparecer de la vista del mago, quien se mantuvo serio, ella era muy rápida…

El poder mágico de Haruka había desaparecido por completo, al igual que su aroma. Natsu no era capaz de sentir casi nada de ella, era como si hubiera borrado su existencia…

Pero aún podía percibir perfectamente su aura…

Reaccionó rápidamente para dar un gran salto y esquivar una bola de agua que iba directo hacia sus pies.

Los magos del gremio se encontraban tomando un descanso, por lo que aprovechaban ese momento para mirar el entrenamiento de la pareja…

Natsu descendía para lanzarse hacia el frente, colisionando contra la pelinegra que lo miraba con una sonrisa. Ella tomó el antebrazo de Natsu, jalándolo para desequilibrarlo y partear sus piernas, obligándolo a caer…

Haruka estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo, pero Natsu desapareció por completo, apareciendo a un par de metros detrás de ella para disparar una bola de fuego que ella hizo añicos con un puñetazo de agua, generando un estallido de vapor…

Ella salió de allí, siendo seguida inmediatamente por él. Pero Natsu no contó con que el vapor detrás de él comenzara a juntarse para atacarlo por la espalda…

-El vapor también es agua, Natsu, y yo la domino a la perfección- le recordó con una pequeña sonrisa a la que él respondió con el mismo gesto –Oh, ya es hora del almuerzo-

El oído de Wendy reaccionó a esas palabras, y los tres dragon slayers salieron corriendo inmediatamente para unírseles a sus amigos, devorando por segunda vez una gran cantidad de comida.

Todo, sin dejar de usar su Dragon Force…

Terminado el almuerzo, los magos se dedicaron a descansar unos momentos…

Natsu estaba echado en el césped, al igual que todas sus parejas, mirando al cielo claro con las nubes flotando felizmente y dejando al viento rozas sus rostros para relajarlos…

-El entrenamiento es más difícil de lo que esperaba- concedió Mira mientras sentía a Natsu tomar su mano para entrelazar sus dedos, escuchando las palabras de su hermana…

-Pero todo esto es necesario Mira-nee. Natsu confía en nosotros para apoyarlo cuando sea el momento- el mencionado también tomó la mano de Lissana, trazando unos pequeños círculos con su dedo índice.

-Sí, cuento con ustedes- sonrió él.

El sol continuaba brillando en lo alto del cielo, pero gracias a las nubes que lo cubrían y el viento que había, el clima era perfecto…

Los magos se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de la tranquilidad del lugar para luego, inesperadamente, quedarse dormidos…

Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail dormían bajo la luz del sol, varias respiraciones se veían opacadas por los ronquidos de la mayoría. Sus formas de dormir eran muy distintas, algunos tenían sus cuerpos totalmente rectos, otros se estiraban lo más que les era posible y los demás optaban por sus propios estilos personales…

Pero había algo que cada uno de ellos tenía en común. Aquel rostro tranquilo y a la vez animado que reflejaba una gran felicidad en sus sueños…

Los minutos transcurrieron y luego de una hora más, Natsu despertó…

Se encontraba somnoliento, por lo que se dedicó a estirar sus extremidades durante un minuto entero. Viendo a todos sus amigos dormir tan tranquilos, Natsu no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro…

La cual creció más mientras tomaba un pequeño plumón de su tienda y se acercaba a los rostros de Gajeel y Gray…

Pasados los minutos, Wendy soñaba pacíficamente que tenía sexo de una manera salvaje con Natsu…

Así que el mago de fuego estaba realmente sorprendido por ver a la menor mover sus caderas mientras soltaba unos muy bajos quejidos…

-Natsu… san… no tan fuerte-

"_¡¿Qué demonios estás soñando?!"_

Natsu se apresuró a moverla un poco para despertarla antes de que él también entrara en humor, podía sentir perfectamente la esencia de Wendy llamarlo a aparearse con ella…

-Oye Wendy, despierta…- susurró mientras la menor volteaba para aferrarse a él, tirándolo al suelo y abrazándolo de manera posesiva…

-Natsu… san…- susurró mientras abría los ojos muy levemente, todavía dormida.

-¿Sí?- preguntó, creyendo que había despertado, solamente para congelarse cuando la escuchó decir…

-Hazlo dentro…- dijo antes de besarlo con lujuria, introduciendo su lengua dentro del mago para dominarlo por completo.

Natsu estaba atónito por lo que sucedía, no era capaz de reaccionar ni decir nada, aunque por instinto logró corresponder al contacto y su lengua ya se entrelazaba con la de ella…

"_!No, Natsu! ¡Concéntrate! No puedo abusar de Wendy así… ni siquiera sabe lo que hace"_

El dragon slayer comenzó a pensar, a pensar en cosas no muy agradables que le permitieran el mantenerse sereno…

Como su conversación con Zeref… llamando su atención el hecho de que el mago oscuro le haya mencionado algo sobre un segundo Dragneel que llegaría antes con él…

"_El festival del Rey Dragón ha comenzado"_ era lo que había dicho mientras terminaba de desaparecer…

Y fue entonces cuando Natsu se quedó atónito al recordar que los labios de Zeref le susurraron una última cosa antes de quedarse solo…

¿Pero qué le había dicho? Natsu no lo sabía, sus pensamientos sobre el festival consumían la mayor parte de su mente, y solamente se dio cuenta de que el mago le había hablado cuando éste ya había desaparecido…

"_¿Qué era lo que me dijo…?"_ se preguntaba a sí mismo mientras la pequeña Wendy regresaba a su pacífico sueño…

-Natsu… san… más duro…- el mago se sobresaltó para moverla con mayor fuerza y despertarla finalmente – ¿Natsu-san? ¿Qué… ah… pasa?-

No podía decirle que la había escuchado mientras ella tenía su sueño… húmedo… así que se dispuso a pensar en cualquier excusa, recordando algo importante…

-Voy al gremio de Lyon ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Él dijo que Chelia también quería verte- sonrió pues no era mentira, sabía de la fuerte amistad que ambas jóvenes tenían.

Además, pensaba avisarles que los llevaría a las ruinas dentro de dos días más. Tal vez él era capaz de llamarlos por la lacrima, pero necesitaba decirle a Wendy la excusa que usó para despertarla…

-Sí- respondió ella, animada por la idea de visitar a su súper gran amiga, la chica que consideraba su propia hermana, ella eran realmente unidas y compartían todo…

Y por todo, nos referimos a TODO.

¿Qué será lo que le espera a Natsu en esta 'amistosa visita'?

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.

Jejeje... los celos de Hisui, la boda que planea el rey, la visita de Wendy a Chelia... jejeje...

Pues bien, el próximo capítulo será el último de la preparacion para finalmente dar comienzo a los juegos mágicos! Así que... ¿que será lo que veremos ahora?

También quisiera avisarles que voy a dejar de leer el manga (tengo varias razones para eso), así que todo lo que veremos en este Fic será puramente ideas mías. Ya no pienso tomar nada más de lo que salga (a excepción de la apariencia de algunos personajes, seguramente)

Un saludo especial para mi compañero Flarius, quien siempre está apoyándome en todo lo que puede (Lean sus historias, son innovadoras y entretienen mucho. Créanme)

Sin más que decir, me despido.

!Hasta la próxima!


	26. ¡Que se inicien los juegos!

**Espero que estén leyendo este cap. en la noche, lo recomiendo.**

**Jajaja, pues me parece que ya estamos listos ¿no?**

Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Continuamos

* * *

Ya era de noche en el campamento de Fairy Tail y todos sus magos se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente…

Todos, a excepción de uno…

En otro lugar, Natsu tenía una expresión atónita y un tic nervioso en uno de sus ojos, mirando al techo como si fuera lo más sorprendente que jamás haya presenciado en toda la historia…

Aunque, si queremos entender bien la razón por la que se encuentra así, lo mejor sería desviar un poco nuestra mirada y ver a las dos jóvenes que se abrazaban a Natsu mientras dormían pacíficamente…

La calma era inquietante para él, sobre todo por donde se encontraba…

Su cerebro no podía asimilar nada en esos instantes, razón por la que su cuerpo no era capaz de responder a ninguna orden por más desesperado que se encontrara. Sin embargo, haciendo uso de todos sus años de entrenamiento, el dragon slayer encontró las fuerzas necesarias para concentrarse y desviar su mirada un poco hacia su derecha, observando atónito a la joven god slayer que se abrazaba a su pecho con una pequeña sonrisa mientras una manta parecida al color de su cabello se encargaba de cubrir su cuerpo desnudo. Estuvo a punto de desmayarse, pero toda esa resistencia mental desarrollada a lo largo de su vida le permitió a Natsu tragar fuerte para mirar al otro lado y ver a Wendy respirar tranquilamente mientras dormía y lo abrazaba de la misma forma que Chelia…

El caza dragones de fuego miró al techo otra vez…

"_¡¿CÓMO FUE QUE PASÓ ESTO?!"_

El joven mago de fuego estaba realmente sorprendido, no recordaba nada de lo sucedido y eso solamente lo confundía más, haciendo más difícil el tratar de pensar…

Ah… pobre Natsu, él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo sucedido… ¿Realmente no lo sabe?

"_¡NO, NO LO SÉ! ¡DIME QUÉ DEMONIOS PASÓ!"_

¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Pudiste oírme?! Pero eso… es imposible… Ésta es la primera vez que algo como ésto me sucede pero… cómo fue posible que Natsu…

"_¡SOLO DIME CÓMO FUE QUE TODO ESTO EMPEZÓ!"_

Bueno, bueno, te lo explicaré…

Verás, Natsu, todo esto se inició, técnicamente, hace cuatro años, cuando decidiste hacer la misión de diez…

"_¡NO HABLABA DE ESO! ¡ME REFERÍA AL TRÍO!"_

Ah… ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

Pues, la verdad es que, por culpa de algunos sucesos poco comunes que realmente no deseo recordar, terminé prometiendo un trío a un grupo de locos. Así fue como tú, Mira y…

"_¡HABLO DE CHELIA Y WENDY!"_

Oh, jejeje, perdón… ¿Pero realmente no lo recuerdas?

"_¡DIME QUE COJONES PASÓ!"_

Ya voy, ya voy, no te desesperes… por Dios, qué sensible estás hoy…

Bueno, si queremos recordar cómo fue que esta confusa, placentera y envidiable situación se dio. Debemos retroceder un poco al pasado…

Exactamente a unos minutos después de que Natsu y Wendy despertaran, antes de visitar a Lamia Scale…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Era una tarde normal en el campamento de entrenamiento de Fairy Tail, lugar donde cada uno de los magos se proponía entrenar el uso del aura mágica bajo la tutela del hada estratega, Mavis Vermilion, para ser capaces de volverse más fuertes y apoyarse entre ellos cuando sea el momento…

Sí, cada uno de ellos se había prometido a sí mismos el ayudar a Natsu para evitar aquel futuro horroroso que divisó Charle…

Aunque ahora mismo los magos se dedicaban a roncar estrepitosamente mientras Natsu y Wendy decidían ir a visitar el gremio aliado de Lamia Scale…

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos?- preguntó Natsu con una sonrisa mientras le tendía la mano a Wendy, ayudándola a ponerse de pie…

-Sí- respondió ella felizmente mientras veía a su novio mirarla fijamente, llamando mucho su atención – ¿Sucede algo, Natsu-san?-

-Tenemos que entrar otra vez en Dragon Force- avisó mientras la pequeña caía en cuenta de que ella y Natsu estaban en su forma normal –No es posible mantenernos así si estamos durmiendo- sonrió él.

Así, tanto Wendy como Natsu activaron su máximo estado con facilidad.

-Listo, Natsu-san- avisó la joven, con el mago apretando suavemente su mano para sonreírle y rodearlos a ambos con sus flamas, desapareciendo del lugar…

Y mientras tanto, en el gremio de magos Lamia Scale…

Lyon continuaba viendo las sensuales fotos de su querida Juvia-chan, jurándose a sí mismo el demostrarle a esa hermosa maga todo lo que él vale para hacer que se olvide de Gray…

Jura estaba sentado en una pequeña mesa, disfrutando de una bebida mientras Yuka y Toby jugaban cartas entre ellos, apostando algo de dinero…

Chelia se encontraba echada de cabeza en uno de los muebles, mirando a todos sus compañeros…

Babasaama había salido a disfrutar de la vida mientras aún era joven y bella, según ella misma claro está, dejando a al alquimista y al mago santo a cargo del gremio…

-¡Esto es muy aburrido!- se quejó la god slayer, cansada de no hacer nada – ¡Lyon, hagamos algo divertido!- exigió, a lo que el mago de hielo la miró unos momentos…

-¿Qué se te ocurre?- preguntó mientras volvía a mirar la revista y una sonrisa pervertida aparecía en su rostro…

-¡Salgamos a buscar tesoros!- sonrió enormemente, viendo que nadie le hacía caso – ¡Oigan no me ignoren!-

Y la ignoraron…

Chelia dio un pesado suspiro, seguramente a Wendy le hubiera gustado ir con ella en la búsqueda… Ojalá pudiera hablar con ella…

Entonces se le prendió el foco, la god slayers sí podía contactar con su gran amiga súper cercana gracias a las lacrimas que Natsu les dio.

Así fue como ella salió corriendo a los interiores del gremio, buscando su bendita lacrima que quién sabe dónde había dejado… ignorando por completo el hecho de que Lyon llevaba la otra lacrima en sus ropas, esperando el llamado de Natsu…

Los magos del gremio no se dieron cuenta de cuándo fue que su pequeña compañera desapareció, pero de lo que sí se percataron fue que una enorme flama aparecía cerca de una de las paredes del edificio.

-¿Hhmm?- se preguntaron algunos mientras se giraban para ver a Natsu y a Wendy, ambos con unas apariencias extrañas. Sorprendiendo a los magos…

Lyon fue el primero en acercarse – ¿Natsu, sucede algo malo?-

Él miró a los magos para después darles una sonrisa –No, es solo que Wendy quiere jugar con Chelia- dijo divertido…

-¡Natsu-san!- se quejó la avergonzada dragon slayer, pues esas palabras la hacían ver como la hija de Natsu y no como su pareja… Ella ya no era una niña, había crecido y su cuerpo comenzaba a desarrollarse bien gracias al entrenamiento de Haruka…

Y otra prueba irrefutable de su crecimiento era su deseo sexual por el dragon slayer de fuego, ah… aquel sueño de hace unos momentos pareció tan real… podía sentir el cuerpo de Natsu debajo suyo mientras ella se adueñaba de sus labios…

Pero inmediatamente se olvidó de eso al ver que los magos la miraban algo asustados, Wendy había comenzado a babear sin darse cuenta, por lo que se puso muy roja…

-De cualquier forma, también quería avisarles que los llevaré a las ruinas dentro de dos días- avisó Natsu con mayor seriedad, viendo que los magos asentían.

-Si ese es el caso, lo mejor será prepararnos- concordó Jura mientras le ofrecía un poco de té a los dragon slayers, quienes aceptaron gustosos al mismo tiempo que se sentaban en los muebles para esperar a Chelia… que seguía buscando su lacrima…

-Por cierto Natsu- llamó Lyon – ¿Qué te pasó a ti y a Wendy?-

-Ah, esto- se señaló a sí mismo –Es nuestro Dragon Force- respondió mientras ambos decidían volver a la normalidad para no llamar tanto la atención…

Acto seguido, Natsu empezó a explicarles sobre las condiciones en las que un dragon slayer de primera generación puede obtener su máximo poder. Aclarando que lo único que les faltaba a él y a Wendy para estar listos, era aparearse entre ellos…

-¡¿A-a-aparearse?!- Lyon no se lo creía, sus ojos se desviaron a Wendy para después darse cuenta de que las manos de los dragon slayers estaban entrelazadas y ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, el cual estaba sonrojado…

No, no se lo creía. Aquella pequeña criatura era tan dócil, pura, dulce e inocente como Chelia, no podía imaginársela ni besando a Natsu… mucho menos gimiendo incontrolablemente mientras el mago la penetraba con dureza y mordía su cuello…

¡¿En qué demonios estás pensando, Lyon?!

Chelia regresó al salón principal, sumida en sus pensamientos, tratando de recordar dónde dejó su lacrima…

-Oye Lyon, sabes donde dejé mi… ¡WEEENDDYYYY!-

La god slayer se lanzó inmediatamente para abalanzarse sobre su mejor amiga, restregando su rostro sonriente en el pecho musculoso de su amiga… un momento…

¿Desde cuándo Wendy tenía el pecho tan duro?

Chelia levantó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Natsu, quien la miraba sorprendido y bastante confundido por el hecho de que ella lo estuviera abrazando de esa forma…

-Esto… yo estoy aquí…- aclaró Wendy con una sonrisa tímida al lado de Natsu…

La joven caza dioses se alejó lentamente de Natsu con un rostro bastante sonrojado, sintiéndose mareada por completo para después desmayarse y terminar nuevamente sobre el pecho del mago, que la atrapó en sus brazos antes de reír un poco debido a que eso le parecía gracioso…

Pero intrigante.

Segundos antes, Natsu había visto en el aura de Chelia unas sensaciones bastante fuertes que le recordaban a Wendy cuando él la besaba…

Hmmm… qué interesante… ¿pero por qué sucederá eso? Tal vez se deba a que como ambas eran unas amigas realmente unidas, quizá se parecían en muchas cosas… incluyendo su aura…

Sí, eso debía ser lo que pasaba…

Pero los magos de Lamia Scale ya tenían una sospecha desde la primera visita de Natsu, conocían muy bien a su joven compañera como para imaginarse el porqué de esas reacciones…

No, no podía ser que ella… pero y si fuera así… ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde su visita? Lo dudaban, Chelia no era del tipo de personas que se enamoran con ver a una persona atractiva, Natsu lo era, eso no podían negarlo. Pero para que la joven god slayer tenga esos sentimientos por alguien, algo realmente importante debió pasar…

-¿Tienen una habitación donde pueda dormir?- preguntó Natsu mientras se levantaba con la god slayer en sus brazos, mirando a los magos…

-Su habitación está por los pasillos del fondo, la segunda puerta a la izquierda- respondió Lyon, quien se vio sobresaltado unos momentos por la pregunta de Natsu.

El dragon slayer de fuego asintió y empezó a caminar junto a Wendy al cuarto de Chelia…

Mientras tanto, los magos trataban de pensar en una razón para que los sentimientos de su compañera hayan aparecido… aunque también recordaban que Natsu era pareja de otras magas de su gremio ya que, por ser un dragon slayer, tenía la capacidad de amarlas a todas por igual…

-¿Lyon, por qué te preocupas?- preguntó Yuka mientras detenía su juego para mirar al mago – Si a Chelia le gusta y él corresponde, tenemos derecho a reclamar que Natsu se una a nuestro gremio, así como todas sus demás parejas-

Jura se acercó al mago y colocó una mano en su hombro –Ella ya es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, y debemos respetar eso-

-Ella tiene derecho a ser feliz, no me opongo a eso- concordó el alquimista con naturalidad –Pero es que siento que nos estamos olvidamos de algo…-

-¿Como qué?-

-No lo sé, no puedo pensar-

Así, los cuatro se quedaron pensativos mientras la joven god slayer descansaba en la comodidad de su cama, siendo vigilada por Natsu desde una silla que debería estar muy bien hecha para soportar todo el peso que llevaba. Él estaba al lado de Chelia a pedido de Wendy pues ella quería encargarse de prepararle un poco de té a su amiga para cuando despertara…

El mago de fuego se decidió a esperar a su pequeña novia, cumpliendo bien su papel de vigía al leer el aura de Chelia y asegurarse que nada fuera de lo normal sucediera…

Pasaban los minutos y Wendy no regresaba, Natsu suspiró, debió haber traído su manga para seguir leyendo el último arco, ya había leído el pequeño resumen que tenía la saga, y cuando empezó a leerlo se enteró de que el protagonista había regresado del otro mundo por un día para competir en un torneo, lo que alegró a Natsu pues tenía muchos deseos de verlo pelear otra vez… maldición… cómo deseaba que esos fuertes protagonistas de mangas no fueran imaginarios… le hubiera encantado que fueran reales para conocerlos y poder retar a cada uno a una emocionante pelea… Pero esos pensamientos fueron olvidados del todo eso en cuanto se percató de que la joven pelirroja se removía un poco para soltar un tierno bostezo que cautivó a Natsu…

"_Qué… qué linda…"_

¿Acaso esa era la belleza de la inocencia? Seguramente era así, pues ese factor era algo que veía en Wendy a cada momento, la ternura que la dragon slayer del cielo le transmitía hacía a su corazón oprimirse de cariño…

Aunque Wendy ya no era tan inocente como antes…

Los pensamientos de Natsu no pudieron evitar concentrarse en el recuerdo de lo que sucedió varios minutos antes…

"_Natsu…san… más duro…"_

Sintió su rostro enrojecer y a su excitación crecer, aunque se mantuvo tranquilo para evitar que 'se notara' Respiró hondo, no podía culparla. Wendy estaba creciendo y el soñar eso debería ser algo normal, a menos que haya sido Haruka quien la corrompiera…

Pero solamente bastaba con ver todos los recuerdos de la pelinegra para saber que ella se concentró únicamente en entrenarla y volverla más fuerte. Así que esa teoría fue desechada inmediatamente, dejando dos…

O era que Wendy crecía y pronto entraría en la etapa del celo, suceso en la vida de todos los dragon slayers, en la que ellos tenían una necesidad casi mortal por aparearse con su pareja predilecta…

O ella siempre había sido una pervertida reprimida con un deseo sexual tan grande que dejaría al suyo propio, y al de Haruka, como una minucia…

Y la verdad, Natsu piensa que es lo segundo…

El mago no pudo evitar una mueca en su rostro al recordar su etapa de celo… o como Haruka lo llamaba…

Semana de apareamiento.

Pobre Gildarts, fue durante el último año antes de regresar al gremio cuando Natsu se volvió una bestia enloquecida que deseaba desesperadamente encontrar a Erza para hacerla suya inmediatamente… Cosa que le molestó a Haruka, y razón principal por la que ella se decidió a darle varias palizas, reclamándole que deberían aprovechar y aparearse entre ellos…

¿Pero por qué decimos pobre Gildarts?

Porque era él quien debía tratar de mantener tranquilo a Natsu, tratando siempre de agotar las energías del dragon slayer, que en ese momento parecían ilimitadas. Sin poder dormir por los constantes aullidos de Natsu a la luna, gritando el nombre titania a todo lo que podía y volviendo loco a Gildarts…

Pero eso no fue lo peor, no señor…

Cuando ellos ya habían terminado su misión y se decidían a regresar, empezó la peor de las torturas…

.

.

.

Haruka entró en celo…

Ella era muchísimo peor que Natsu, se la pasó causando destrozos en todos sitios… todo porque buscaba a su dragon slayer para tener sexo desenfrenadamente hasta que ella se agotara… cosa que Natsu consideraba homicidio…

Y otra vez, el pobre Gildarts tuvo que hacer todo lo que estaba en su poder para mantener a Haruka alejada de Natsu, recibiendo constantes palizas para salvar la virginidad del mago de fuego, quien sorpresivamente tenía miedo de ella en lugar de desearla…

Sí, esa fue la razón por la que, el día de su regreso a Fairy Tail, Natsu trataba tan desesperadamente de bloquear la entrada… y vaya si le dolió el alivio de saber que la semana de Haruka terminó justo cuando ella destrozó la puerta del gremio para buscarlo…

Y ahora parecía ser que Wendy estaba cerca de entrar en esa etapa…

Natsu no supo qué pensar con respecto a eso, ya tenía planeado el acostarse con ella. ¿Pero eso serviría cuando ella entrara en celo?

Se suponía que era una semana en la que el dragon slayer tiene como único objetivo el aparearse con su pareja, pero ¿y si ellos se aparearan antes de que empezara esa etapa? Tal vez así se eliminarían los síntomas… o tal vez no…

Tarde o temprano lo sabría pero, a pesar de todo lo anterior, Wendy continúa siendo una chica extremadamente gentil y dulce, cosas que a él le encantaban de ella, además de que con su amiga Chelia a su lado, estaba completamente seguro de que pronto volvería a la normalidad…

Después de todo, su amiga era muy inocente…

Y entonces se sobresaltó al escuchar un gemido de Chelia…

-¡Ah!... Natsu… por ahí no… ¡ah!-

"_¡¿Tú también?!"_

La god slayer continuaba con aquellos suaves sonetos que terminaron por excitar a Natsu, quien respiraba agitadamente para tratar de calmarse… sintiendo a su entrepierna palpitar en un intento de despertarse…

-Tran… tranquilo…- dijo cuando la puerta se abría para ver que Wendy finalmente llegaba con una taza de té en una bandeja, depositándola a un lado de la cama…

Y sintiendo entonces la esencia excitada de Natsu…

El mago se quedó atónito cuando ella se subió encima suyo, rodeando su cuello con los brazos para asaltar su boca con deseo, sintiendo la lengua de Wendy entrelazarse con la suya propia…

Natsu también podía olerlo, la esencia de Wendy lo llamaba con fuerza y su deseo ya había sido despertado, razón por la que correspondió al contacto con fiereza para colocar sus manos en las caderas de la pequeña y hacer a sus intimidades rozarse…

Se había vuelto más hábil, la más joven se encontraba llevando el ritmo del beso a su manera, colocando breves pausas cuando mordía el labio de Natsu y dejaba que su lengua trazara delicadamente los contornos para después arremeter con fuerza y dejar a sus bocas jugar con desesperación…

Pero Natsu no es de los que se rinden…

Se levantó de allí, sintiendo su cintura ser rodeada por las piernas de Wendy mientras él se encargaba de recostarla al borde de la cama que usaba Chelia…

Su contacto se hizo más profundo cuando Natsu deslizó su mano hacia uno de esos pechos en desarrollo, sintiéndolos por sobre la ropa para acariciarlos y obligarla a soltar un quejido que él aprovechó para introducir su lengua en ella, degustándola por completo…

Wendy se aferró al pecho de Natsu, sintiendo a sus piernas volverse más débiles conforme más ataca su novio. Suspiros y quejidos llenaban la habitación mientras él apartaba su rostro para respirar, pero ella no lo dejó pues usó sus manos para atraerlo nuevamente y comenzar a succionar la lengua de Natsu, quien dio un suspiro mientras ambos pegaban más sus cuerpos…

Los dragon slayers se besaban deseosos mientras sus intimidades se rozaban, reclamando el tener acción también… por lo que se separaron para dejar un fino hilo de saliva conectando sus bocas, viéndose mutuamente con rostros sonrojados y respiraciones levemente agitadas mezclándose entre sí…

-Wendy…- susurró y suspiró Natsu, tomando el rostro de la maga con una mano –Te amo…-

Ella sintió su pecho hincharse con una sensación de felicidad tan grande que la obligó a derramar un par de lágrimas –Yo también te amo Natsu-san…-

Volvieron a juntar sus bocas, pero ésta nueva confrontación era mucho más tierna y apasionada que la anterior, ambos trataban de marcar sus sentimientos en aquel contacto, deseando compartir la hermosa sensación que los llenaba en ese momento…

Dedicándose únicamente a amarse por completo mientras su urgencia por volverse uno aumentaba y ella procedía a tratar de retirarle aquella pesada prenda, siendo ayudada por Natsu y permitiéndole pasar sus manos por el desarrollado pecho de su pareja, maravillándose…

Natsu dio un pequeño suspiro cuando sintió a Wendy levantarse para besar su pecho, lamiéndolo y dándole unas leves mordidas que conforme pasaban los segundos se hacían más fuertes y placenteras para él…

Pero no se quedó atrás…

El mago unió nuevamente sus bocas con desesperación, recostándola nuevamente para permitirse desvestirla con sumo cuidado, sonriendo por dentro cuando ella también lo ayudó a despojarse de sus pantalones…

Sus labios se movían con desesperación y Natsu no pudo resistir el impulso de besar el cuello de Wendy, escuchando esos suaves gemidos mientras su lengua la recorría y sus dientes reclamaban su derecho a marcar su piel…

-Natsu…san…- suspiró, dando un leve grito cuando sintió la mano de Natsu rozar su intimidad, pasando suavemente sus dedos sobre el botón rosa de Wendy para hacerla gemir mientras su otra mano se encargaba de jugar con sus pechos…

Ella fue silenciada cuando Natsu unió sus labios nuevamente en otro beso, sintiendo a la lengua del mago explorarla con completo deseo y de manera placentera… él la dominaba, pero entonces lo tomaron por sorpresa…

Wendy se encontraba masajeando su miembro descaradamente, masturbándolo con sus suaves manos para apretar la punta y hacer que Natsu diera un quejido que ella supo aprovechar pues ahora era la dragon slayer quien dominaba el beso…

Era una guerra entre sus cuerpos, una batalla por tomar el control y guiar a su pareja hacia el mayor de los placeres. Pero si hay algo que sabemos todos, es que Natsu tiene más experiencia en esto…

No por nada tiene un Harem…

Wendy abrió los ojos en total sorpresa cuando Natsu tomó sus piernas y las separó, dejando a la punta de su miembro tocar la entrada de la maga, presionando suavemente para generar roces que la excitaban…

Ella comenzó a agitarse, lo deseaba… lo deseaba ahora mismo, quería que Natsu entrara y la reclamara como suya… su deseo sexual por el mago era insoportable y rogaba en su interior el que se unieran de una vez…

Y Natsu lo sabía…

Sentía perfectamente su aura alterarse, así como la esencia de ella hacía aumentar los estragos en su cabeza. Lo veía en sus ojos, ella quería hacerlo… y él no se negaría…

-Aquí voy… Wendy…- dijo con fervor, dejando en claro lo mucho que la deseaba.

-Sí…- susurró nerviosa por llegar a ese momento tan esperado para ella – Natsu-san… sé gentil por favor…- él asintió en respuesta…

Wendy comenzó a dar quejidos cuando sintió que el miembro de Natsu comenzaba a abrirse paso por su interior, expandiéndola mientras él trataba de ser cuidadoso pues realmente deseaba que no fuera doloroso para ella…

Pero eso sería imposible, Natsu ya se había topado con la barrera y se encontraba dudando, tal vez había decidido demasiado rápido… ella todavía le parecía tan frágil…

-Natsu-san- llamó Wendy mientras se aferraba a su cuello y se pegaba más a su cuerpo –Por favor… yo… yo quiero hacerlo contigo…-

-Wendy…-

-Yo… quiero amarte… y que tú me ames… por eso… yo…- la pequeña no encontró una mejor forma de expresar sus sentimientos que besarlo de manera dulce, sintiendo los labios de su amado corresponderle mientras él avanzaba y terminaba por romper la barrera que le impedía sentirla por completo…

Wendy arañó la espalda de Natsu sin ser capaz de reprimir un grito de dolor, aunque se sentía feliz porque finalmente era una con el hombre de sus sueños… su rostro se pegó al pecho de Natsu, tratando de resistir la sensación y él la miraba con preocupación…

Una de sus manos se centró en acariciarle los cabellos a Wendy, sus impulsos le exigían el mover sus caderas insistentemente, pero el simplemente verla así lo ayudó a mantenerse tranquilo…

Ésta era su primera experiencia, y deseaba que fuera placentero para ella… aún si para eso debía reprimirse y permitirle a Wendy marcar el ritmo de su apareamiento…

Ella respiraba agitadamente, sus manos se cerraban sobre la espalda de Natsu, aferrándose a él por completo mientras sentía su dolor desvanecerse poco a poco para dejar que un nuevo cosquilleo apareciera, una pequeña sensación de placer y necesidad que solamente aumentaba conforme pasaban los segundos…

Y, pasados los segundos, Natsu comprendió la razón por la que Wendy empezó a mover suavemente sus caderas, acción a la que apoyó empujando un poco para arrancarle un quejido y reclamar sus labios en un beso apasionado que ella correspondió…

Con calma y sin prisa, Natsu empezó a entrar y salir, arrancándole varios gemidos para hacer que el placer aumentara drásticamente, hasta que luego de unos minutos más, Wendy se acostumbró y Natsu pudo arremeter con mayor fuerza…

Sus manos le acarician los muslos, pasando luego por sus caderas, sus pechos, sus pezones… Natsu la recorría con las manos mientras el vaivén se aceleraba y sentía que ella lo atrapaba entre sus piernas, ayudándolo a llegar más profundo y tocar el límite…

Wendy simplemente gemía, apenas podía abrir los ojos para ver el rostro de su novio, quien la llenaba por completo mientras sentía su respiración agitada sobre su pequeño cuerpo, estremeciéndola de placer por esa visión…

Natsu llevó sus dedos al clítoris de Wendy, rozándolo insistentemente para apretarlo y hacerle dar un grito conforme la fricción se hacía mayor y su excitación aumentaba…

Hasta que ella no lo resistió más y su interior se contrajo fuertemente, arrancándole un fuerte quejido de placer a Natsu, sintiendo a su miembro ser bañado por los jugos de su pareja, saliendo de ella para ver cómo dicha humedad sobresalía…

Natsu esperó unos momentos más para que ella recuperara sus fuerzas antes de acercarse nuevamente y sonreírle…

-Perdón Natsu…san- se disculpó todavía agitada y con sus mejillas sonrosadas –Tú aún no…-

-No te preocupes- consoló él mientras la besaba de manera dulce – Yo solo quiero que lo disfrutes-

Acto seguido, Natsu entró nuevamente para empezar a mover sus caderas con mayor insistencia, oyendo los claros gemidos de Wendy inundar la habitación…

Mientras tanto, en el salón principal del gremio donde estaban…

-Natsu y Wendy están tardando- susurró Lyon – ¡¿No será que…?!-

"_-Natsu…san- gemía la pequeña, sintiendo a su mago embestirla con fuerza –Más fuerte… por favor…-"_

-Ellos deben estar cuidando de Chelia, no te preocupes- respondió Jura con una sonrisa tranquila.

Lyon asintió, tal vez se está equivocando… eso de que ellos se tienen que aparear lo afectó un poco y ahora se imaginaba cosas. Sí, debe ser eso…

Ay Lyon, si supieras que en realidad tenías más razón de la que crees…

Natsu estaba de pie fuera de la cama arremetiendo contra Wendy, quien se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas, sujetando las caderas de la pequeña para profundizar su contacto…

-Natsu…san… esto es vergonzoso- se quejó entre gemidos, escuchando una leve risa por parte de su novio… quien sorpresivamente le dio la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos y besarla con lujuria…

-¿Entonces así es mejor?- preguntó seductoramente, mareándola mucho mientras aumentaba la velocidad en sus estocadas… obligándola a cerrar los ojos con fuerza pues ella sentía que no lo resistiría más…

Y no lo hizo…

Natsu y Wendy terminaron por venirse al mismo tiempo. Ella empezó a gemir más en cuanto sintió aquel líquido tan caliente derramarse en su interior, con su orgasmo ganando mayor intensidad mientras Natsu salía de ella nuevamente para permitirle descansar un poco…

El mago cerró los ojos unos momentos para tranquilizarse, no debía ser demasiado intenso con ella, hasta que sintió la lengua de la pequeña lamer su miembro…

-Wendy, está bien, no te fuerces- aconsejó para ver que era Chelia quien lo succionaba insistentemente…

La god slayer rodeaba el pene de Natsu con su lengua, saboreando las esencias combinadas de los dragon slayers para comenzar a excitarse…

Luego de un minuto más, Chelia miró a Wendy a los ojos para después sonreírle…

Y la maga del cielo recordó…

"_Wendy estaba tomando un merecido descanso en las ruinas, dedicándose a respirar antes de que sea la hora de volver a entrenar, cuando se percató de que la lacrima que Natsu le regaló empezaba a brillar…_

_Ella lo tomó entre sus manos para concentrar un poco de su poder mágico y hablar…_

_-¿Hola?- preguntó, escuchando una emocionada risa por respuesta, una risa que ella reconoció al instante – ¡¿Chelia?!-_

_-¡Wendy!- respondió la god slayer, y la maga del cielo ya podía imaginar la sonrisa en el rostro de su mejor amiga – ¡Las lacrimas de Natsu si funcionan!-_

_-Sí- dijo amablemente –Natsu-san es increíble…- admitió mientras involuntariamente su rostro se sonrojaba por pensar en su novio._

_-¿Y por eso lo amas verdad?- Wendy se puso más roja, sabía bien que todos se enteraron de que ella era una de las parejas de Natsu, pero hablar sobre eso todavía le resultaba vergonzoso…_

_Sin embargo, no escuchaba las risas de su amiga…_

_-¿Chelia, estás bien?- preguntó intrigada, sorprendiéndose por completo al oír un pequeño sollozo – ¡Chelia! ¡¿Estás bien?!-_

_-Perdón Wendy… perdóname- se disculpó la god slayer, con un tono de voz realmente triste –Perdón… soy una mala amiga-_

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Chelia…-_

_-Natsu…- susurró suavemente, confundiendo a Wendy – Por Natsu…-_

_-Chelia no te entiendo- habló con amabilidad –Por favor dime qué te sucede-_

_-Me… me gusta Natsu. Lo amo- aclaró mientras sus sollozos se hacían presentes nuevamente – Perdóname Wendy…-_

_La maga del cielo se quedó helada, tratando de salir de la sorpresa que suponía enterarse de que su mejor amiga se enamoró de Natsu…_

_-¿Wendy?- preguntó Chelia, sin obtener respuesta – Sabía que te enojarías… no te culpo… no he sido una buena amiga-_

_-No estoy enojada- le aclaró Wendy con tono comprensivo – Tú… tienes derecho a enamorarte Chelia- pudo escuchar a su amiga derramar más lagrimas – Pero yo no entiendo… cuándo fue que…-_

_-La primera vez que los vi en los juegos mágicos…- admitió con tristeza – Pero sobre todo… cuando peleamos con los dragones… Siempre estaba preocupado por sus amigos, siempre peleando por ellos con una enorme determinación en sus ojos…-_

_Wendy la escuchó atentamente…_

_-Me gustó desde la primera vez que lo vi, él era tan amable, alegre, atento… que yo sentí un poco de envidia porque no estaba en mi gremio… Ese día, cuando todos peleamos juntos… pude verlo irradiar esa enorme confianza, esa felicidad que contagia cuando estás junto a él… también era escandaloso, pero eso demostraba lo apasionado que era con sus sentimientos… y yo no pude evitarlo…-_

_-Chelia…- susurró Wendy mientras se sentía mal por Chelia, pero no la culpaba de nada…_

_La comprendía a la perfección pues fue lo mismo para ella, solo que en un tiempo diferente, era bastante joven cuando conoció a Natsu. Pero no pudo evitar el cautivarse con la forma de ser de éste, sus sonrisas, su alegría, esa enorme amabilidad que podía ablandarte el corazón…_

_Wendy se había enamorado por completo de él aquella vez… y la historia se repetía con su querida amiga…_

_-Yo… no voy a interferir en tu felicidad Wendy… eres mi mejor amiga…- susurró aún triste por tener que revelarle todo eso a ella._

_-Las mejores amigas siempre desean la felicidad mutua, a pesar del precio que pueda significar- dijo Haruka, quien había escuchado todo, sorprendiéndolas –Eso me demuestra la total veracidad de los sentimientos de Wendy y Chelia…-_

_-Haruka…san…-_

_Ella le dio una suave sonrisa –No puedes culparla porque sabes lo que se siente, tú también estabas triste cuando Natsu le declaró su amor a Erza. No lo niegues, querías que él te amara, pero a pesar de todo ese dolor, continuaste apoyándolo en lo que pudiste… y ahora Chelia trata de hacer lo mismo…-_

_Wendy quedó en silencio por completo, al igual que su amiga…_

_-Sus sentimientos por él son los mismos que los tuyos, Wendy, y esa es la razón por la que Natsu aceptará a Chelia también-_

_La god slayer se quedó sin palabras mientras continuaba oyéndola…_

_-Por supuesto que tienen mi aprobación, pero solamente quiero pedirles una cosa a cambio-_

_-¿Qué cosa Haruka-san?-_

_-Sean felices, disfruten cada momento de sus vidas, que es demasiado hermosa como para desperdiciarlo derramando lágrimas. Solamente es eso… ¿pueden prometérmelo?-_

_Wendy le sonrió mientras Chelia le respondía -Gra…gracias Haruka-san…- _

_La pelinegra rió un poco –Dime Haruka… de cualquier forma, cuento contigo para cuidar de Natsu también…-_

_-S-sí…-"_

Natsu revisó los recuerdos de Haruka, encontrando la aclaración que deseaba tener en esos momentos…

Así que realmente era verdad…

"_-Sí- respondió la pelinegra, ya despierta desde hace varios minutos – No te preocupes por nosotras, todas podemos comprenderlas… y la verdad es que no nos molesta la idea. Pero no puedes descuidarnos por eso- avisó, arrancándole una pequeña risa a Natsu, quien pensó…_

_-Gracias… a todas ustedes…-"_

-Natsu-san…- llamó la joven dragon slayer – Chelia también te ama… y yo quiero que ella pueda ser feliz…-

Y él sabía perfectamente que era verdad, lo sentía en sus auras, esos sentimientos eran completamente puros y honestos, recordándole la esencia del amor que él sentía por cada una de ellas…

Natsu tomó suavemente el rostro de Chelia para mirarla profundamente a los ojos, dándole una suave sonrisa para hablarle con una voz que acariciaría delicadamente el corazón de cualquiera…

-Tus sentimientos me han llegado como un calor especial que siento en mi corazón, limpiándolo con su pureza y haciéndolo brillar… Chelia… déjame amarte… por favor…-

Ella sintió sus lágrimas recorrerle las mejillas mientras Natsu terminaba por unir sus labios, notando que la maga se aferraba a su cuello para profundizar el contacto. Natsu se decidió a sujetar sus caderas, apegándola hacia él…

Wendy tenía una sonrisa mientras veía a su amiga ser correspondida, viéndose a sí misma feliz porque ella encontrara la felicidad…

Pero ese beso ya estaba durando demasiado para su gusto…

-Esto… Natsu-san…- llamó amablemente, viendo que Chelia dio un gemido cuando el mago le mordió su labio para entrelazar sus lenguas, seguramente asaltando su boca con la fiereza acostumbrada mientras la caza dioses del cielo ponía una de sus manos en el pecho del mago, recorriendo aquellos pectorales fortalecidos por años de entrenamiento.

Se separaron después de un momento más, mirándose a los ojos y con sus rostros bastante juntos, mezclando sus respiraciones… hasta que Natsu decidió besarle el cuello, succionándolo con sus labios y humedeciéndolo con su lengua para dar un par de mordidas apasionadas mientras una de sus manos decidía acariciar suavemente sus pechos… excitándola…

-Natsu-san…- llamó nuevamente Wendy, ahora con un tic en su ojo…

Chelia fue recostada, sintiendo aún los labios de Natsu por su piel, separándose de ésta para volver a reclamar su boca en otro feroz beso al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a desvestirla con calma…

Ella sintió la respiración de Natsu sobre su cuerpo, estremeciéndola levemente y mirándola fijamente a los ojos…

-Chelia…- susurró y ella asintió en respuesta, preparándose para lo que venía…

Natsu rozaba su entrada completamente húmeda, listo para entrar…

Hasta que Wendy lo jaló con fuerza para recostarlo al otro lado de la cama, subiéndose encima de él para mirarlo con el ceño levemente fruncido…

-Wendy…- susurró, claramente sorprendido…

-Natsu-san, yo también soy tu pareja- le reclamó antes de asaltar su boca, siendo ruda y haciendo que Natsu cerrara los ojos para soltar unos quejidos…

Chelia sonrió, su amiga podía ser bastante celosa… pero entonces se percató de que Wendy le hacía señas para que se acercara, por lo que la joven pelirroja obedeció sin más…

La maga del cielo dejó la boca de Natsu, permitiéndole respirar agitadamente mientras sentía su miembro ser envuelto placenteramente por sus paredes, rompiendo una barrera en el camino…

Solo en ese momento entendió que fue Chelia quien condujo su miembro hacia su intimidad, uniéndose y reclamándola como una más de sus parejas…

La veía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, tratando de moverse para satisfacerlo pero obviamente aún le dolía, razón por la que sus manos le apretaron cariñosamente los muslos, obligándola a mirarla mientras él le daba una tierna sonrisa…

-Ven… Wendy…- llamó a su maga del cielo, confundiéndola y avergonzándola cuando sintió a Natsu colocarla de manera que él tenía total acceso a su intimidad…

Ella gimió cuando sintió la lengua de Natsu dentro de ella moviéndose con insistencia, al igual que sus caderas, generando leves embestidas que complacían a la god slayer…

Ambas magas percibían a Natsu en su interior, mirándose a los ojos…

Tal vez fue por la excitación del momento, o tal vez no, pero ninguna de ellas resistió el impulso de acercar sus bocas y besarse de forma apasionada, soltando sus quejidos por el placer que daba tener sus labios juntos y a Natsu dentro de cada una…

Lyon estaba fuera de la habitación con un rostro tranquilo, ya estaba tranquilo y la verdad es que deseaba disculparse con los dragon slayer por haber dejado que su imaginación lo confundiera…

Levantó su mano para tocar la puerta y avisar que entraría, de no ser porque comenzó a escuchar los gemidos de las chicas…

-¡Ah! Natsu…san…-

-Natsu…más… por favor…-

"_¡¿Q-qu-qué está pasando allí?!"_

Acercó su rostro para ver por el pomo de la puerta, sorprendiéndose por completo y admirando el espectáculo…

Chelia estaba recostada bocarriba, siendo penetrada por Natsu, quien tenía una de sus manos jugando con los pechos de la god slayer mientras su otra extremidad se entretenía estimulando la intimidad de Wendy…

La boca de Natsu fue reclamada por la maga del cielo, quien se levantó para acercársele, sintiendo aún los dedos de Natsu moverse dentro de ella…

El dragon slayer saboreó su lengua, atrapando sus labios para morderlos y asaltar su cavidad con deseo, sin descuidar a su otra pareja, quien arqueaba la espalda de placer porque sentía a Natsu llegar cada vez más profundo…

-Nat…suu…- gimió la caza dioses del cielo antes de dar un grito de placer, viniéndose y apretando placenteramente al mago, que solamente pudo dar un quejido para permitirle a Wendy un total acceso a su boca, sintiendo la lengua de ella recorrerlo y excitarlo…

Él salió de Chelia, dejándola respirar para tomar las caderas de Wendy, cargándola e introduciéndose con una sola embestida, llegando el lugar de gemidos…

Fuera de la habitación, Lyon estaba desmayado por una fuerte hemorragia nasal…

Natsu arremetía con fuerza, parecía que Wendy ya estaba completamente acostumbrada y le exigía más, moviéndose insistentemente para complacer a su pequeña dragon slayer, un placer que él notaba en su esencia y aura, lo cual lo llamaba a morderla, marcarla como suya, no solo por fuera, Natsu quería marcarla por dentro, dejar la forma de su pene grabada dentro de ella, que sepan que sus parejas solamente le pertenecían a él…

Y esos instintos lo obligaron a ser mucho más salvaje, recostando a Wendy para entrar en Dragon Force y dejar que sus instintos tomaran el control, embistiendo fuertemente, apoderándose de la boca de Wendy para besarla con una pasión que jamás había mostrado antes…

Eran celos, Natsu estaba celoso porque sus parejas eran unas mujeres hermosas que no solamente lo atraían a él, estaba seguro de que a cualquier varón en el mundo le gustaría estar en su lugar, lo que lo hacía sentirse afortunado porque cada una de ellas lo amara incondicionalmente…

Pero eso no evitaba que deseara marcarlas por siempre, queriendo dejar en claro cuál era 'su territorio' y jurando asesinar a quien se atreviera a ponerles una mano encima…

Wendy ya se había venido, pero Natsu no podía tener suficiente de ellas, razón por la que la dragon slayer solamente podía gritar de placer porque Natsu no quería dejar de embestir con fuerza, hasta que se percató de que Wendy realmente no lo podría resistir…

Natsu la dejó descansar, pero no a Chelia…

Le mordió los pechos con fiereza, succionando sus pezones con fuerza y recorrerlos con su lengua para después jugar usando sus manos, masajeándolos mientras colocaba las piernas de la maga sobre sus hombros, embistiendo a quien solamente le hablaba en gemidos…

-Natsu… más fuerte…- le pidió y él, aunque estuviera enloquecido de placer, realmente no creyó que hasta hace unos momentos ella fuera virgen…

¡Pero a quién le importa eso! Chelia decidió amarlo a él, qué clase de persona sería si dudara de ella ahora.

Cambiaron de posición y ambos salieron de la cama, Natsu la apoyó contra la pared para quedar con sus rostros frente a frente, sin dejar de embestirla y permitiéndose besarla con pasión…

La god slayer realmente no tenía idea de lo que sucedió, él había estado más tranquilo antes… pero ahora parecía que Natsu moriría si no lo hacía con ellas, se notaba necesitado, desesperado por amarlas, por hacerlas suyas…

Suyas…

Chelia entendió los pensamientos del mago, por lo que puso una de sus manos en las mejillas de Natsu, hablándole con voz tranquila y una sonrisa…

-Natsu… no importa lo que pase… siempre seré tuya…-

En aquel momento, Natsu embistió y llegó hasta lo más profundo de Chelia, arrancándole un grito de placer cuando empezó a sentir más calor… dándose cuenta de que el mago la estaba rodeando con sus flamas, haciendo a sus sentidos mucho más agudos y volviéndola completamente sensible al más mínimo movimiento de Natsu, quien realmente sabe cómo aprovechar la esencia de su magia…

Sus manos empezaron a tocarla, sus hombros, su boca, sus caderas, sus pechos, con los que se entretuvo unos momentos antes de pasar a masajear su trasero, jugando con su segunda cavidad y obligando a Chelia a llegar al orgasmo, el cual simplemente aumentaba cada vez más pues él no había parado de mover sus caderas… hasta que se vino otra vez y tuvo que dejarla descansar…

Pero Wendy ya se había recuperado y lo miraba con una sonrisa lujuriosa…

-Ven… Natsu-san…- y en menos de un segundo, Natsu arremetía contra la pequeña Wendy, sujetándola con fuerza para llenarla por completo.

Sentándose en el colchón para dejar a Wendy sobre él, dándole la espalda y dejándola moverse más, tocando insistentemente el punto más sensible de la maga para volverla loca de placer. Mientras se echaba y dejaba que fuera ella quien se moviera, Natsu aprovechó para atraer a Chelia y dejar a su lengua jugar con la intimidad de la maga…

La god slayer se aferraba con fuerza a los cabellos del mago, dando un leve grito cuando él atrapó su clítoris entre sus dientes, mordiéndolo y succionándolo de varias maneras para arrancarle más gemidos, pero no tenía suficiente…

Natsu rodeó a Wendy con sus flamas, llenándola de una sensación de calor incomprensible para ella que la volvía loca y la forzaba a llegar al orgasmo…

El pene de Natsu fue fuertemente apretado por las paredes de la maga, sintiendo derramar sus jugos, los cuales sobresalían de allí y manchaban la cama… Aunque realmente no se notaba pues ésta ya estaba completamente cubierta por los jugos de las magas desde hace varios minutos…

El dragon slayer se volvió a sentar, moviéndose más hacia el centro para colocar a Wendy y a Chelia en sus piernas, juntando sus tres intimidades para mover sus caderas y generar roces que complacían a los tres…

Los gemidos de las dos magas eran como una hermosa melodía para los oídos de Natsu, quien deseaba seguirlas escuchando conforme aceleraba el vaivén, ambas dieron un grito cuando sintieron la magia de Natsu dentro de ellas, quemándolas de placer y aumentando la intensidad en la sensación conforme pasaban los segundos…

Wendy y Chelia terminaron al mismo tiempo que Natsu, que soltó un disparo de su carga para manchar los cuerpos desnudos de sus acompañantes, quienes se echaban para respirar y recuperarse de todo lo que habían hecho hasta ese momento pues aunque se recuperaran, la magia de Natsu las ponía demasiado sensibles y ellas se venían cada vez más rápido…

Las magas se dedicaban a descansar un poco, abriendo los ojos en sorpresa total cuando Natsu las apoyó una sobre la otra mientras sus ojos se volvían estrellas y en sus labios aparecía una sonrisa lujuriosa con algo de saliva…

-Wendy… Chelia… hagámoslo otra vez…-

-¡¿EEEEHHHHH?!-

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

Después de dos horas, las pobres magas terminaron como Natsu después de una sesión de sexo con Haruka… felizmente ahora ya estaban descansando pues tanto Wendy como Chelia se vieron forzadas a curarse mutuamente para sobrevivir al deseo sexual de Natsu...

De acuerdo, tal vez se excedió un poco, pero es que sus instintos lo dominaron… y creo que ninguno de nosotros podríamos culparlo… ya lo dije al principio, esa era una confusa, placentera y ENVIDIABLE situación…

Natsu suspiró… ya estaba más tranquilo, aquel sujeto que le hablaba por sus pensamientos se había marchado y ahora era capaz de relajarse unos momentos…

Hasta que la puerta del cuarto estalló para dejar ver a Babasaama con los magos detrás de ella y a un Lyon moribundo en el suelo…

El muy inocente se había levantado varias veces para seguir mirando por la puerta…

Wendy y Chelia despertaron en el acto, sintiéndose sorprendidas y completamente avergonzadas mientras se apegaban más a Natsu en una búsqueda de protección…

-Chelia…- susurró la maestra, helándole los cabellos a todos… -¿Cómo te atreves…?-

-¡Babasaama, déjame explicarte!- se desesperó ella, sin resultado alguno…

-¡¿Cómo te atreves… A tener sexo con un joven tan apuesto y no haberme invitado?!- acto seguido, se arrancó todas sus prendas de un tirón para lanzársele encima a un Natsu traumado…

Babasaama ya estiraba sus labios, buscando los de Natsu, quien gracias a una interferencia divina, pudo usar su cerebro para tomar a Chelia y a Wendy de un brazo cada una, saltando de la cama y aterrizando frente a los demás magos, quienes tuvieron hemorragias por la vista y se unían a Lyon en el suelo…

-Ven aquí mi Natsu…- declaró la maestra – ¡VEN Y PRUEBA MI EXPERIENCIA!-

Los tres fueron rodeados por flamas, apareciendo en el campamento de Fairy Tail…

Desnudos…

Las mandíbulas cayeron por completo mientras una nueva sucesión de disparos nasales ocurrían y los magos varones caían uno por uno…

-¡NATSU!- se quejó Erza, tomándolo del cuello para sacudirlo con fuerza – ¡Maldito como te atreves a traerlas así, pervertido, lolicon!-

Las dos jóvenes amigas no entendieron las palabras de Erza, hasta que se fijaron en sus apariencias…

-¡KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!-

En aquel momento, Hisui parpadeó confundida, llamando la atención de su padre…

-¿Sucede algo?-

-La próxima vez que vea a Natsu… voy a patearlo en la entrepierna- el rey hizo una mueca de dolor mientras se tomaba dicha parte, temblando de miedo…

Varios minutos después…

En un acto de total valentía que merecía el mayor de los respetos, Natsu volvió al gremio de Lamia Scale para tomar todas las prendas y huir despavorido… entregándoselas a Wendy y a Chelia para permitirles cambiarse…

-Ya veo…- dijo Haruka, revisando todos los recuerdos de su novio, viéndolo estremecerse claramente – ¿Qué pasa, Natsu?-

-Siento el peligro- respondió temeroso mientras se cubría la entrepierna…

-¿Huh?-

Unos momentos después, los demás magos se levantaron y Natsu aprovechó para rogarle al abuelo que fuera al gremio de Lyon a arreglar las cosas con la maestra que lo traumó…

-Lo lamento Natsu- respondió él – Ésa es tu responsabilidad, un hombre debe hacerse cargo por todas las consecuencias que tienen sus actos-

Todos los demás asintieron, dándole la razón a Makarov…

Hasta que el abuelo y Gildarts sintieron una enorme sombra detrás de ellos, rogando porque no fuera Mavis…

-Me decepcionan…- sonrió sádicamente ella – El maestro del gremio es como un padre para todos los magos, así que es su deber el darle un ejemplo de cómo hacerse responsable por sus actos. Lo mismo va para su sucesor, quien debe enseñarles el mejor camino a las futuras generaciones…-

Makarov y Gildarts derramaron lágrimas por la injusticia mientras Natsu se le lanzaba encima a Mavis, abrazándola con fuerza…

-Mavis… ¡Mavis!- derramó unas lágrimas dramáticas – ¡Me querían violar! ¡Mavis! ¡No me hagan volver otra vez!-

-No te preocupes, Natsu- susurró suavemente ella con una sonrisa tierna mientras le acariciaba suavemente los cabellos – No dejaré que nada te pase. Ellos dos deben hacerse responsables por todas las cosas que hagan los magos del gremio-

Bueno, ella tenía razón, pero no podía engañar a ninguno de los magos presentes...

Nadie le decía 'No' a su Natsu consentido, al amor de su vida, al hombre de sus sueños…

Ser pareja de la primera maestra tenía sus ventajas… unas enormes, injustas pero maravillosas ventajas…

Y él lo sabía…

Así fue como Makarov y Gildarts tuvieron que ir y hacerse responsables por las situaciones generadas por el deseo sexual de Natsu…

¿Qué pasó con Chelia? Ella regresó tranquilamente a su gremio, sin ningún problema con sus compañeros mientras Babasaama ya comenzaba a pensar en reclamar a Natsu para su gremio… obviamente todos sabemos por qué… pobre Natsu…

Wendy obtuvo su Dragon Force al máximo, con los nuevos cambios como sus ojos y cabellos de un claro color rosa, así como sus plumas aumentaron en tamaño y cantidad…

Natsu continuó con su entrenamiento al igual que todos los demás, llevando a los magos de Lamia Scale a las ruinas mientras se percataba de que Chelia era bastante celosa, pues el viento comenzaba a soplar con extrema fuerza cuando Yukino se colgaba de un brazo de SU Natsu-sama… Pero ese asunto ya lo veremos durante los juegos…

El mago estaba nervioso pero no descuidó su deber, visitando a Blue Pegasus para avisarles y pedirles un favor…

-No hay problema- dijo Hibiki – Christina estará esperando su momento de gloria-

-Gracias- respondió Natsu mientras se percataba de las miradas por parte de varios miembros femeninos y masculinos, incomodándolo mucho…

.

.

.

-Creo que ya debo irme…- dijo Natsu, retrocediendo poco a poco para detenerse cuando recordó algo importante…

El mago de fuego caminó unos momentos hasta terminar de pie frente al majestuoso Ichiya, que tenía una mirada tranquila mientras estaba sentado en la barra, tomaba un trago para después mirar a Natsu, quien le dijo con una sonrisa…

-Estoy emocionado por nuestro encuentro- el hombre más varonil y hermoso de todo Blue Pegasus dio una leve risa antes de tenderle la mano en señal amistosa…

-Vamos a divertirnos, Natsu-kun…-

La sonrisa del dragon slayer creció, estrechando la mano de Ichiya y prometiéndose a sí mismo darle un combate que jamás pueda olvidar.

Acto seguido, Natsu se rodeó con sus flamas pero…

-Espera Natsu- llamó el maestro Bob, obteniendo la total atención del dragon slayer – Eve quiere darte algo…-

El joven rubio se acercó algo nervioso, lo cual era notorio pues su rostro estaba sonrojado mientras le tendía una caja de chocolates a Natsu, quien se quedó helado con un tic en su ojo…

-Esto… yo… quería agradecerte por tu ayuda, Natsu, así que…- Eve cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras su rostro enrojecía más - ¡Por favor acepta esto!-

Natsu se desmayó…

Los minutos pasaron y varias mujeres querían aprovechar ese momento para poder "examinar" al dragon slayer tan atractivo que tenían como visitante…

Pero todos esos pensamientos fueron olvidados en cuanto una chica pelinegra entró al gremio, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes…

-¿Quién será ella?- preguntaron algunos.

-A quién le importa, es hermosa- respondieron otros.

-¡Dios nos ha bendecido con su belleza!- concluyó la mayoría mientras aquella visitante se acercaba al maestro Bob, quien la reconoció por sus charlas con Makarov y la presentó a todos…

-Mis queridos magos, el nombre de esta adorable criatura es Haruka, ella es una de las novias que tiene el pequeño Natsu, por favor trátenla con respeto, es una de las magas más fuertes de su gremio-

Los varones comenzaron a llorar porque esa bella mujer ya tenía a alguien, mientras las chicas comenzaban a pensar en cómo hacer para que Natsu las aceptara…

-Haruka-chan, me alegra mucho que hayas decidido visitarnos- los magos del lugar prestaron total atención a las palabras de su maestro, viendo a la pelinegra dar una leve reverencia…

-Muchas gracias por recibirme- respondió ella – La razón de mi visita se debe a que Natsu aún no ha regresado, y su presencia es requerida pues nuestro gremio está discutiendo un asunto muy importante con respecto a los juegos mágicos-

-Oh vaya- dijo el maestro mientras se tomaba el rostro, sonriéndole – Bueno, es mejor que no los hagas esperar. Natsu está descansando en uno de los muebles cercanos a la esquina, aunque seguramente no resistirá todo ese peso-

-Gracias- fue lo que dijo antes de acercarse a los muebles, reducir el peso de su ropa y cargar a Natsu en su hombro derecho –Lamento el no poder quedarme a charlar-

-No te preocupes- sonrió el maestro – Dale mis saludos a Makarov-

Haruka asintió antes de salir de allí…

Ya una vez fuera, y corriendo a gran velocidad. La pelinegra miró a los lados antes de decir…

-Estamos fuera, no tienes que seguir fingiendo- avisó ella mientras Natsu levantaba su cabeza con una enorme sonrisa.

-Me alegro de que llegaras a tiempo- respondió, sin dejar de ser cargado por Haruka…

-No sé por qué, pero siempre tengo que salvarte de tus conquistas- se quejó ella

-Eso no es verdad- replicó Natsu, siendo callado inmediatamente cuando Haruka le compartió todos los recuerdos que necesitaba.

-Esa última vez casi te castran- Natsu se estremeció y ella le sonrió - Admítelo, estarías perdido sin mí-

-Lo admito, por favor no me deje Haruka-sama- ambos rieron por esas palabras – Pero ya puedes bajarme-

-Nop- respondió sacando la lengua y activando su Dragon Force para comenzar a volar… dejando caer a Natsu de un momento a otro…

El mago de fuego también entró en su máximo estado y se impulsó con sus flamas, alcanzándola para ver que ella lo miraba con una sonrisa…

-Vaya Natsu… tus reflejos mejoraron- dijo divertida…

-¡Lo hiciste a propósito!- se quejó él, acelerando cuando ella empezó a dejarlo atrás – ¡Oye! ¡No me ignores!-

-Vamos Natsu, alcánzame si puedes- retó solemnemente antes de volar a mayor velocidad, logrando que su novio sonriera…

-Moete Kita Zo-

Así, las pocas personas que vivían por esos lares, se espantaron por completo al ver a ambos dragon slayers competir entre ellos…

Haruka sonreía mientras Natsu finalmente la rebasaba, mirándola de manera arrogante…

-Vamos Haruka, estás muy lenta-

La pelinegra no cambió su expresión, excepto que tuvo un tic en su ojo _"Presumido"_

Acto seguido, Natsu fue arrastrado por un gran borrón de agua, cayendo al suelo mientras la veía alejarse…

-¡Eso es trampa!- reclamó él.

-En el amor y en la guerra todo se vale, mi Natsu- canturreó divertida mientras Natsu finalmente se ponía serio…

-¡GATA SHIRANUI!-

Haruka se sorprendió _"No me digas que en serio vas a…"_

-¡GUREN HOO KEN!-

Natsu salió disparado como una enorme flecha de fuego, liberando un aterrador alarido mientras pasaba a suprema velocidad al lado de Haruka, quien frunció el ceño…

-¡Espera! ¡Eso sí es trampa!-

Pocos minutos después…

Natsu ya estaba cerca del campamento donde todos sus amigos continuaban entrenando, hace ya mucho que sobrepasó a Haruka y seguramente ella tardaría bastante en alcanzarlo…

De acuerdo, podría haber exagerado, pero no pudo resistir la tentación de molestarla con eso pues ella siempre le estaba recordando quién era el más fuerte entre ellos dos. Era lo justo…

Además, fue ella quien lo provocó al estarlo retando, Natsu bien pudo haberlos transportado a ambos al campamento con sus flamas. Pero cuando Haruka empezó con ese juego, ya no había marcha atrás…

Luego se disculparía con ella por haberla dejado atrás, pero ahora lo primero era llegar con sus amigos…

Los magos se sorprendieron mucho cuando vieron aquella enorme bola de fuego aterrizar junto a ellos, desapareciendo en el acto para dejar ver a Natsu…

-¡Yo gané!- exclamó feliz, confundiendo más a sus amigos, mientras se acercaba a la gran mesa que los magos usaban para comer.

-¡Hasta que por fin llegas!- Haruka estaba comiendo los chocolates que Eve le dio al mago, mirándolo levemente enojada – Es de mala educación dejar esperando a una mujer, Natsu-

El mago de fuego estaba atónito, confundido, boquiabierto, viendo a su novia terminar sus dulces para tomar un pequeño vaso de agua…

-¿Y bien?- preguntó la pelinegra con una sonrisa – ¿Dónde estabas para que tardaras tanto?-

-Yo… eh… tú, se supone que…- Natsu continuó balbuceando hasta que Haruka le dio una bofetada para hacerlo reaccionar – Gracias… ¡¿Cómo es llegaste antes?!-

Ella le dio una enorme sonrisa – Solamente me puse seria, Natsu. Entonces ¿Quién es la más fuerte?-

-Tú- refunfuñó mientras Haruka se dedicaba a reír unos momentos…

Y el marcador entre ellos va así:

Haruka: 19 / Natsu: 0

Después de ese día, el entrenamiento continuó siendo riguroso y los magos del gremio que ya dominaban a la perfección sus auras empezaban a practicar sus magias para las batallas…

Cuando Gajeel y Laxus dominaron sus auras, Natsu se encargó de enseñarles cómo usar el Fairy Soul, cosa que el caza dragones de fuego aprovechó para fastidiar al mago de hierro, quien solamente lo maldecía mientras se cruzaba de brazos…

Wendy también aprendió el Fairy Soul bajo la tutela de Haruka, quien luego de un día más se dio cuenta de algo importante…

-Solamente los dragon slayers pueden usar el Fairy Soul, nuestras enormes cantidades de poder mágico y la resistencia sobrehumana que poseen nuestros cuerpos hacen que podamos usar este hechizo, y aún así es extremadamente arriesgado para nosotros-

Y fue esa la razón por la que Mavis se encargó de explicarles a los demás que el Fairy Soul era un hechizo única y exclusivamente para dragon slayers, aclarando que, si cualquier mago lo intentara, sus cuerpos se destruirían por la sobrecarga de magia antes de siquiera estabilizarse…

Los magos solamente podían armonizar dos veces para aumentar al doble sus fuerzas como máximo, mientras los dragon slayers eran capaces de usar el Fairy Soul solamente una vez…

Pero esa era la excusa perfecta para que todos continuaran entrenando arduamente con el fin de poder soportar tres armonizaciones sin arriesgar sus vidas…

Los días pasaron y Natsu llevó a los magos de Blue Pegasus a las ruinas, recogiendo a los de Lamia Scale para dejarlos en su gremio. Natsu besó a Chelia y se largó antes de que Babasaama quiera violarlo otra vez.

Hecho eso, lo siguiente era una visita a Mermaid Heels para avisarle a Kagura que debían prepararse…

Natsu, Erza y Haruka se encontraban en la comodidad del salón principal pues Milliana deseaba ver a su gran amiga, mientras que a Kagura le daba mucha curiosidad el conocer a la poderosa dragon slayer de agua que mencionó la revista…

-Mucho gusto, Haruka-sama. Mi nombre es Kagura, por favor siéntase como en su casa- era lo que ella había pedido mientras le hacía una reverencia para sorpresa de todos los presentes…

-Vamos, vamos, olvida las formalidades y relájate- aconsejó la pelinegra con una sonrisa - De cualquier forma, gracias por recibirnos hoy-

-Sí- respondió ella, admirando a la maga más poderosa que veían sus ojos…

Erza se le acercó a Natsu para susurrarle al oído…

-Parece que Haruka es muy popular-

-Creo que la revista tiene algo que ver- dijo mientras tomaba dicha revista, revisando los artículos y encontrando lo que buscaban…

-Ya veo- dijo titania – Así fue como se enteraron de que nosotras somos tus parejas-

-Oye, Er-chan- llamó Milliana – ¿Quieres pastel de fresa?-

Los oídos de Erza reaccionaron e inmediatamente dejó solo a Natsu para seguir a su amiga…

Haruka continuaba sentada en uno de los acogedores sofás que poseía el edificio, relajando su cuerpo mientras se percataba de la mirada nerviosa de Kagura…

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Pues… me preguntaba… si…-

-¿Si…?-

Kagura enrojeció levemente para apretar los puños y cerrar los ojos con fuerza…

-¡Por favor deme unos consejos para ser más fuerte!- acto seguido volvió a hacerle una reverencia – ¡Por favor! ¡Haruka-sama!-

-¿Era eso?- preguntó la pelinegra tranquilamente, sonriendo – Bueno por donde puedo comenzar…-

Kagura simplemente esperó unos momentos para escucharla decir…

-El entrenamiento físico y mágico son algo importante para un mago, y lo mejor es poder repartir las sesiones de manera que no te descuides en ninguno de esos aspectos-

La maga asintió…

-Practicar en soledad sirve para ser capaz de emplear el tiempo en comprender tu magia y habilidades, creando dentro de tu mente distintas estrategias que puedas aplicar en diversas situaciones cuando sean requeridas-

-¡Sí!-

-Así como ideas estrategias, el entrenar junto a un compañero ayuda mucho para poder poner en práctica lo que aprendimos durante nuestras sesiones solitarias. Buscando nuevas maneras de adaptarnos al enemigo para ser capaces de llevar las batallas a nuestro ritmo-

-¡Sí!- respondió Kagura mientras tomaba apuntes en una libreta que quién sabe de dónde sacó.

-Entrenar está bien, pero también hay que saber cuándo relajarse y permitirle a nuestra mente y cuerpo descansar para poder tenerlos al máximo de su rendimiento-

Milliana, Erza, Natsu y todas las demás magas miraban impresionadas a la actual líder del gremio asentir varias y tomar nota como una posesa…

-Pero lo más importante de todo es…- Haruka se puso muy seria, llamando la atención de todos, quienes repitieron sus palabras en susurros…

-Lo más importante de todo es…-

Para sorpresa de Kagura, Haruka se le lanzó encima a Natsu, sentándose en su regazo para abrazarlo…

-Lo más importante es tener una buena razón para nunca rendirse- sonrió mientras le guiñaba el ojo…

Kagura entendió esa frase a la perfección, escuchando cuál era la motivación de Haruka…

-Sí, Natsu es el hombre de mis sueños. Él me ama con cada fibra de su ser, y todas las noches me llena con su amor, haciéndome gemir mientras sus caderas se mueven insistentes para llegar más y más profundo, usando sus flamas para volverme más sensible y darme la sensación de que me derrito con cada estocada para después…-

-¡Haruka!- se quejó Erza, claramente roja, al igual que todas las demás, incluido Natsu – ¡No es necesario que estés dando detalles de tu vida sexual!-

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón- admitió la pelinegra, mirando nuevamente a Kagura – Bueno, el punto es que Natsu es lo más importante de mi vida y mi deber es ser cada vez más fuerte para proteger aquello que más amo, tal como él hace por todos los demás-

-M-mu-mu-muchas gracias por sus consejos, Haruka-sama- respondió con nerviosismo pues ella acaba de imaginarse las escenas descritas por la pelinegra.

-Vamos, vamos, deja ya eso. Solamente soy Haruka- sonrió amigablemente – Pero de cualquier forma deberías conseguirte un hombre que te embista toda la noche mientras sus manos te tocan la…-

-¡Haruka!- Erza se llevó a la pelinegra, jalándola de un oído - Deja ya de corromper la mente de todas-

-¡Duele! ¡Erza! ¡Duele! ¡Ya voy! ¡Natsu ayúdame!-

El mencionado simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa, no quería meterse con su novia pelirroja, mirando luego a las magas del gremio…

-Bueno, nos vemos después- se despidió antes de seguir a sus parejas…

-S-sí…- respondieron ellas, claramente confundidas y algunas sonrojadas porque no podían sacarse la imagen de Natsu y Haruka teniendo sexo…

-La vida de Er-chan debe ser muy divertida- opinó Milliana, viendo a los magos alejarse poco a poco…

Así, los días continuaron transcurriendo y las magas de Mermaid Heels fueron llevadas a entrenar, quedándose atónitas por ver el sonrojo de Eve mientras le daba más chocolates a un Natsu petrificado por alguna razón…

Y mientras Fairy Tail se dedicaba a reposar unos días antes de usar ellos mismo las ruinas, Laxus fue cautivado por el mundo de los mangas…

Él leía algo más relacionado con deportes, un joven amigable e inocente que debía hacerse cargo de un grupo de lolis, entrenándolas para volverlas un gran equipo de baloncesto en busca de ganar un campeonato…

Y como a Laxus le gustó, Freed también siguió sus pasos y empezó a leer lo mismo…

Ambos magos se ganaron varias miradas raras debido a que estaban leyendo algo de lolis, pero sorpresivamente obtuvieron el total apoyo de Natsu, quien los defendía diciendo una y otra vez que ellas eran la clave para obtener el máximo poder… cosa que le arranco una enorme carcajada interna a Mavis, realmente no esperaba que Natsu se creyera ese cuento por siempre…

Sí, solamente faltaba un dragon slayer… el de hierro…

-No me interesan los mangas- respondió él mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Los magos del gremio se sorprendieron por escucharlo decir eso, pero empezaron a respetarlo más, pues a su parecer los mangas eran solamente para niños y no les parecía un buen ejemplo el estarse viciando como los otros dragon slayers…

-¡Pero son interesantes!- objetó Natsu, señalando las páginas…

-Hmp, estás perdiendo tu tiempo en esas cosas, salamander- los demás asintieron.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- quiso saber el mago de fuego.

Para sorpresa de todos, Gajeel simplemente se metió a su tienda, saliendo de ésta para entregarle una revista a Natsu…

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Querías saber por qué estás perdiendo tu tiempo-

Natsu lo abrió y se sorprendió por completo cuando Gajeel le dijo que

-Los comics son mejores-

Todos cayeron al suelo.

¡¿COMICS?! ¡¿Quieren decir que Gajeel no lee los mangas porque ya se vició con los comics?!

Natsu cerró con fuerza el comic - Esto es muy aburrido- se quejó.

-¡¿Cómo demonios te atreves a decir eso salamander?!- respondió un enojado Gajeel – ¡¿Qué acaso no ves la complejidad de la historia?! Los momentos de tensión que causan los criminales siempre están poniendo al protagonista bajo presión, y él demuestra su enorme capacidad para salir de esos momentos. ¡Es mucho mejor que esos estúpidos mangas!-

-¡Claro que no! ¡¿Dónde está el momento en que el protagonista saca fuerzas de la nada para vencer a su enemigo y salvar al mundo?!-

-¡Eso es muy fantasioso! ¡¿Quién demonios creería lo del extraterrestre guerrero?!-

-¡Tus malditas historias también tienen a un extraterrestre, y su debilidad es una piedra! ¡UNA PIEDRA!-

-¡Siguen siendo mucho mejores que tus aburridos tomos! ¡Y el comic que leo es mucho mejor que eso!-

-¡Estás leyendo la historia de un sujeto disfrazado de murciélago!-

-¡Es una forma de representar el terror al que se enfrentarán los criminales! ¡Tus estúpidos mangas no reflejan nada de sentimiento!-

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Varios protagonistas han debido renunciar a lo que más aman para poder protegerlos, sabiendo que nunca los verían de nuevo! ¡Tú solamente estás mirando páginas llenas de hombres en mayas que usan su ropa interior por fuera!-

-¡Retráctate!-

-¡Jamás!-

Y mientras ellos continuaban discutiendo, los demás simplemente los miraban sorprendidos… cierto Harem estaba totalmente atónito por escuchar a Natsu dar sus argumentos sobre las distintas temáticas de los comics de Gajeel, quien no se quedaba atrás…

-¡¿Y dónde está el sexo en tu comic?! ¡¿O acaso el protagonista es asexual?!-

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡Siempre está ocupado protegiendo a los inocentes! ¡Los comics son para las personas que disfrutan de buenas lecturas y no de aquellos pervertidos que solamente buscan páginas para jalársela!-

-¡El erotismo es un factor indispensable cuando se trata del romance entre el protagonista y su mujer amada!- la mayoría de los varones asintieron.

-¡Las páginas deben reflejar el sentimiento que los aflige por el hecho de no poder estar juntos! ¡Tus mangas simplemente están manchando esa pureza con sus perversiones!-

-¡Retráctate!-

-¡Oblígame!-

Jejeje… Bueno, los días continuaron pasando, y Fairy Tail terminó de prepararse finalmente para los juegos…

Erza, Lucy, Gray, Juvia y Flare fueron los primeros en ir, siendo seguidos después por el equipo de Laxus, quienes sorpresivamente fueron acompañados también por el maestro y Gildarts…

Los dragon slayers continuaron con sus lecturas sin descuidarse por eso, el entrenamiento continuaba siendo riguroso y tal como le sugirió Haruka a Natsu. Todos regresaron a Fairy Tail una semana antes para poder descansar…

Las tensiones no existían, los magos simplemente se dedicaron a relajar su mente con el fin de llegar más tranquilos y con mayor confianza a los juegos…

La vida de Natsu también era tranquila, las mañanas divertidas, las tardes relajantes y felices… las noches pasionales donde no descuidó a ninguna de ellas y cada una sabía bien porqué…

Todos se habían separado para prepararse mentalmente, razón por la que el gremio permaneció cerrado y los magos se reunirían al séptimo día para partir todos juntos…

Y Natsu pensaba que la mejor manera de emplear esa semana, era pasándola bien y divirtiéndose con todas ellas… olvidando el estrés y concentrándose en lo único que necesitaban…

Lejos de allí, en una zona rocosa…

Los seis magos de Living Hell tenían sus ropas totalmente desgastadas y rotas en algunas zonas…

-El entrenamiento ha terminado- avisó Némesis a sus magos - Estamos listos para los juegos-

Los otros cinco asintieron seriamente, prometiéndose el cumplir con su objetivo…

Mientras tanto, en el consejo…

-Con esto, las cosas han salido como planeaste- avisó un miembro – Los juegos comienzan ya, ¿Qué es lo que sigue?-

Los miembros se sorprendieron un poco al oír la risa de la sombra…

-Ahora mis amigos, debemos prepararnos- dijo el líder – Pronto comenzará el inicio de una nueva era-

Dicho y hecho, las divisiones del consejo se prepararon para la guerra…

El séptimo día…

Haruka terminaba de ponerse su camiseta negra para después usar encima una nueva chaqueta blanca que le regaló Natsu, dejando la prenda abierta y suelta, vestía pantalones blancos ceñidos que le permitían una libertad total de movimiento junto a unos zapatos negros… ayudando de paso a Wendy. Entre ambas decidieron que la maga del cielo vestiría el mismo traje que cuando se enfrentó a Chelia, la pelinegra dijo que era para que la pequeña hiciera una comparación entre tiempos, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que ha progresado…

Natsu tenía un rostro muy serio mientras terminaba de colocarse sus ropas… había decidido usar los atuendos que le otorgó Zeref, portando su bufanda blanca y devolviéndole a Haruka su camiseta, agradeciendo el habérsela prestado…

Gajeel decidió usar un chaleco negro cerrado y pegado a su tórax, pantalones color marrón claro con sus clásicas botas negras, sus guantes negros cubriendo sus nudillos listos para romper mandíbulas y aquella banda en la cabeza que Levy le ordenó usar…

El dragon slayer del rayo, Laxus, vestía una camisa púrpura, sus pantalones azul marino y zapatos negros, la mayoría de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por su clásico abrigo negro que le daba ese aspecto imponente… haciendo llorar de emoción de Freed…

Gildarts simplemente escogió volver a usar aquella camiseta negra que portaba antes de encontrarse por primera vez con Acnologia, recordando cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde la última vez que la usó…

Los demás se decidieron por escoger los trajes que usaron en los juegos, así los magos ya estaban reunidos en la entrada y partían a Crocus…

La capital estaba repleta de gente de todos los lugares, quienes asistían pues este año prometía ser una competencia al máximo nivel…

Una vez allí, los magos se encontraron con sus aliados, saludándose mutuamente entre ellos…

-Este año te venceré, Laxus-dono- retó Jura sonriente, recibiendo el mismo gesto por parte del rubio.

-Ahora veremos quién tendrá el corazón de mi Juvia-chan- avisó Lyon mientras Gray trataba de mantenerlo alejado de su novia…

-Natsu-san- llamó Sting – ésta vez te demostraremos lo fuerte que somos-

El mago simplemente sonrió mientras Rogue solamente decía…

-Gajeel…-

-¿Qué?- quiso saber el mago de hierro.

-Gajeel…-

-¿Qué?-

-Gajeel…-

Bueno, mejor los dejamos unos momentos pues ahora hay algo muy importante…

La sorpresa llegó a todos los aliados cuando se percataron de que Natsu y Haruka caminaban en dirección hacia los magos de Living Hell…

-Natsu, ¿Vienes a saludar?- quiso saber Némesis con una pequeña sonrisa divertida, respondida por una de Natsu – ¿Estás emocionado por los juegos?-

-Más de lo que crees- respondió con felicidad, cosa que llamó mucho la atención de los miembros enemigos, quienes se acercaron a verlo…

Natsu y Haruka caminaron hasta quedar frente a Ace y Misaki…

-Que sea una buena competencia- dijeron ambos antes de tender sus manos para el asombro de todos los demás magos que los miraban…

Misaki estrechó la mano de Haruka mientras le susurraba…

-Natsu será mío-

-Ya lo veremos-

Ambas magas se sonrieron en desafío para diversión de Némesis, quien desvió su mirada para ver al peliblanco estrecharle la mano a Natsu…

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada, Ace continuaba con su mirada fría chocando contra el brillo peculiar en los ojos de Natsu…

Los demás magos llegaron también y la tensión creció visiblemente, tanto como para que las personas del lugar empezaran a apostar por quién saldría ganador de una pelea callejera…

Pero parecía no importarle a los involucrados…

Todo era silencio puro y los magos no entendían la razón por la que Natsu le estrechaba la mano con esa pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Hasta que se percataron de que el peliblanco apretó su agarre un poco…

Natsu agrandó su sonrisa antes de soltarlo y dejar a Némesis hablar…

-Bueno, mis muchachos, ya es hora de prepararnos. Los juegos comenzarán pronto…- cada uno de ellos asintió antes de seguirlo, Némesis se volteó para mirarlos a todos – Les deseamos mucha suerte-

Gajeel colocó una mano en el hombro de Natsu…

-Salamander…-

-Sí, esos sujetos… no sé lo que hicieron, pero creo que son más fuertes que nosotros- él sonrió – Moete Kita Zo-

Entonces sonó el aviso…

Los juegos mágicos estaban a punto de comenzar…

-Mis mocosos- llamó el maestro –Ha llegado la hora, estos juegos se decidirán con nuestra destrucción total o nuestra aplastante victoria. Es el momento de demostrar los frutos de nuestros esfuerzos, Fairy Tail arrasará nuevamente este año y nos llevaremos los treinta millo… quiero decir, la gloria a nuestra casa-

-¡AYE!- respondieron todos.

-Estás exagerando anciano- se quejó Babasaama mientras Natsu se escondía detrás de Mavis – Este año mi gremio demostrará de lo que está hecho, prepárense para perder-

-No nos dejen fuera- sonrió el maestro Bob – Mis muchachos están más listos que nunca…-

Cada uno de ellos sonrió…

Y luego de unos minutos…

**-¡Ha llegado la hora! ¡Sean todos bienvenidos a la máxima competencia mágica en la que veremos cuál es el gremio más poderoso de todos! Mi nombre es Chapati Lola, y tengo el orgullo de poder comentarles lo que sucederá durante los próximos cinco días. Yajima-san, ¿cree que este año la competencia será muy entretenida?-**

**-Sí señor, desde la noticia del regreso de Natsu y Gildarts, junto a la primera inclusión de Living Hell, las noticias empezaron a volar y tuvieron que hacerse grandes modificaciones al estadio principal por las exigencias del público-**

**-Tanto así que ahora es capaz de abarcar cuatro veces más público que años anteriores y la arena es el doble de grande, esto nos deja en claro que todos los espectadores sabemos muy bien lo que éstos magos son capaces de hacer. Y hablando de ellos ¡Aquí vienen los equipos! ¡Entrando primero, tenemos a los misteriosos magos de Living Hell! Es la primera vez que su gremio ha decidido participar, ¿cree usted que eso pueda significar una desventaja con respecto a la experiencia de los demás gremio?-**

**-Uno nunca sabe- **Yajima miraba muy seriamente a los magos** – Es verdad que es su primera vez compitiendo, pero podríamos llevarnos una grata sorpresa-**

**-Living Hell apareció hace ya varios años, pero ésta será su primera gran competencia. En las solicitudes de los gremios, se revela que ellos compiten porque finalmente había llegado el mago que ellos habían esperado. ¿Tal vez tenga que ver con el retorno de Natsu o de Gildarts?-**

**-Quién sabe, pero algo me dice que estos muchachos son mucho más de lo que parecen-**

**-Y una vez que Living Hell se acomoda en su lugar, ¡Es el turno de Sabertooth! Aquí vienen los competidores, liderados como siempre por los dragones gemelos, Sting Eucliffe y Rogue Cheney… ¿y qué sucede? Yukino se niega a salir, parece ser que se está aferrando a algo…-**

-¡No! ¡Natsu-sama! ¡Natsu-samaaaa!- decía ella mientras se sujetaba del brazo de Natsu, quien era sujetado por sus compañeros para ayudarlo a despegarse.

**-Eh bueno… ¿Tal vez Sabertooth nos sorprenda este año y sume una emocionante victoria?-**

**-Años anteriores han terminado en segundo lugar, demostrando el enorme potencial que poseen sus miembros-**

**-Pero éste año, Sting Eucliffe tiene el permiso especial del consejo para competir. Eso hará a la competición mucho más interesante, esperemos que podamos ver una vez más a los dragones gemelos en acción-**

**-Como todos los demás competidores, tienen grandes posibilidades de vencer este año. Eso es seguro-**

**-¡Y aquí llegan las bellezas de Mermaid Heels! Unas mujeres aguerridas que nunca dan ninguna batalla por perdida, eso, sumado a las deliciosas fragancias femeninas que desprenden, las hacen unas rivales de temer-**

**-Estoy de acuerdo, tienen magas de grandes habilidades en sus filas. Y ese encanto femenino que solamente posee su gremio, puede hacer hasta al más fiel de los hombres caer rendido a sus pies-**

**-¡¿Acaso podremos deleitarnos con sus encantos y habilidades mágicas?! ¡¿Lograrán salir victoriosas este año?!-**

Haruka miraba a los comentaristas – Me parece que ese sujeto debería de calmarse un poco, si sigue así le dará un paro cardiaco antes de presentarnos-

-Él es así- aseguró Erza con una sonrisa – Está disfrutando de su trabajo-

-Supongo que tienes razón-

Regresando a los comentarios…

**-Y aquí vienen los magos de Blue Pegasus, un equipo lleno de seres extremadamente apuestos. ¡¿Acaso su belleza los guiará hacia una hermosa y aplastante victoria?!-**

**-Todo radica en cómo sepan aprovechar sus grandes cualidades, pero no hay que confiarse únicamente porque sean galanes. Ichiya es la mejor prueba de eso-**

**-¡Estoy de acuerdo! Los rumores que corrían la última semana indican que seguramente tanto Natsu como Ichiya habían acordado enfrentarse en una limpia competencia por ver quién de ellos era el más apuesto-**

**-Una batalla igualada será, no me queda duda-**

**-Y hablando de Natsu ¡Aquí vienen los campeones! ¡El equipo A de Fairy Tail! Liderados por Natsu Dragneel en su regreso para demostrar que es el mago más fuerte de todos-**

**-Hace mucho que no veo reunido a ese equipo, que las cosas prometen ser interesantes es más que obvio-**

**-Junto a las novedades, pues Natsu no solamente se hizo conocido por sus victorias anteriores, ahora la gente lo reconoce por tener uno de los más deseados Harems en toda la historia. Y razones para envidiarlo no faltan ya que una de esas magas es la temida pero hermosa Erza Scarlet, quien sorpresivamente lo está besando para dejar en claro su territorio… oh, ¿Pero qué es esto? La dulce e inocente Wendy también ha decidido reclamar la boca de su pareja mientras sus manos se dedican a tocarle el… mejor censuramos eso y pasamos al siguiente equipo-**

Yajima tenía una expresión atónita **– ¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron a tan inocente criatura?-**

**-Llega el equipo de Lamia Scale donde la joven y alegre Chelia también ha salido corriendo para besar a Natsu y masajearle el… Bueno, los magos llegan liderados por Lyon y Jura, ¿Yajima-san?-**

**-Ellos serán unos muy fuertes competidores, no en vano Jura continúa siendo un mago santo de alto nivel. Y siempre asegura que sus compañeros están a su altura-**

**-¡Sumadas a las grandes habilidades que los magos han ido perfeccionando a lo largo de los años, seguramente no sería una sorpresa si ellos logran triunfar este año!-**

**-Y bueno…-**

**-¡Aquí llega el último equipo! ¡El equipo B de Fairy Tail!-**

**-Debo decirlo, el equipo B siempre se ve más fuerte que el A-**

-¡Oye!- se quejó Natsu.

**-En eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo y es que además de tener a los magos más fuertes. Son liderados por el legendario Gildarts Clive-**

**-Ver las habilidades de Gildarts son simplemente una ocasión extremadamente rara, seguramente eso ha influido mucho y a nadie le gustaría perderse del espectáculo-**

**-Un evento tan raro que no creí llegar a ver, la verdad. Pero si hay algo que también ha causado una gran curiosidad entre todos los espectadores que nos ven ahora. Es ver el potencial que posee la poderosa dragon slayer de agua, Haruka-**

**-Sí, incluso yo realmente estoy ansioso por ver de lo que es capaz-**

**-Según el mismo Makarov, ella viene a ser el miembro más poderoso por detrás de él y de Gildarts. Pero últimamente Natsu Dragneel ha salido a desmentir ese rumor, diciendo que ella es mucho más fuerte que ellos-**

**-Eso solamente hará que las expectativas sean mayores y aumenten la emoción de la competencia-**

**-Y hablando nuevamente de Natsu, me llegan rumores de que aparentemente el dragon slayer de fuego también está sosteniendo un romance carnal, apasionado y masoquista con la hija del Rey, la princesa Hisui-**

**-¿Masoquista?-**

**-Según nos dice el mismo monarca de Fiore, a ella le gusta que Natsu la 'castigue'-** acto seguido se escuchó un potente grito femenino y luego al rey pidiendo ayuda **– ¿Qué habrá sido eso?-**

**-No creo que sea importante-**

**-¡Bien dicho Yajima-san! Y es que ahora nos ajustamos los cinturones porque finalmente…-**

Todos estaban muy serios…

Living Hell

Mermaid Heels

Sabertooth

Lamia Scale

Blue Pegasus

Fairy Tail

Y cada uno de ellos miró al cielo…

"_Es la hora"_

**-¡COMIENZAN LOS JUEGOS MÁGICOS!-**

* * *

Espero sus opiniones!

Quisiera aclarar que es obvio que han quedado algunos huecos de tiempo, y es que esos asuntos los colocaré como Flashbacks durante los próximos capítulos.

¡Finalmente se han iniciado los juegos! ¡¿Qué será lo que veremos en los siguientes cinco días?!

Pues bien, Natsu por favor despídete de mis lectores.

-Adiós, no olviden dejar su revie... ¡¿oye espera porque estoy haciendo esto?! !Es tu culpa que esa vieja me quiera violar ahora!-

-Bueno, si yo tuve un trauma, tu también, es lo justo. Por cierto Natsu, algunos lectores me dijeron algo y yo creo que deberías leer los mangas de Naruto y Dragon Ball... tal vez Haruka ya te contó el final, pero al menos no te ha dicho cómo es que Naruto y Sasuke se encargan de vencer a la creadora del chakra y...-

-!Ah! !Hijo de...!-

-Lo siento mucho, pero por suerte no te conté sobre la emocionante pelea entre Goku y Cell donde el primero se rinde y después deja que Gohan...-

-!Vete a la m...!-

-Vamos, solamente son consejos, así como deberías hacerle spoiler a Haruka sobre el maga de Fukkatsu no F-

-¿Fuken qué?-

-Ya sabes, ese donde Freezer revive y pelea con Goku, derrotándolo y después... ¿Natsu? ¡¿Natsu?!-

Ah bueno, se fue...

**Bueno, próximo capítulo: 13 o 14 de abril (Hay un asunto muy importante que debo atender, me disculpo por eso)**

Un saludo especial para Miguel, sí, Miguel, tú. Siempre estás apoyando, !gracias!

Sin más que decir, me despido.

Hasta la próxima.


	27. Consecuencias

**Hola a todos!**

No quiero aburrirlos, así que vamos directo a lo que deseamos ver...

Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Continuamos!

* * *

"_Es la hora"_

**-¡Comienzan los juegos mágicos!-**

Todos los magos se prepararon…

-Muy bien, ha llegado la hora- avisó Mavis a todo Fairy Tail, viendo a los miembros asentir con seriedad – No tenemos idea de cuál será el primer evento, pero eso es lo de menos. Nuestra principal prioridad durante este primer día, es observar a nuestros enemigos y tratar de encontrar un rasgo al que podamos sacarle provecho-

**-Entonces, Yajima-san, ¿Estamos listos ya?-**

**-Solamente queda esperar por la mascota y juez de los juegos-** se seguían oyendo los gritos del rey **– Pero algo me dice que deberemos proceder sin él esta vez-**

**-¡Pues que así sea! ¡Las reglas indican que, para este primer juego, se requiere de la participación de dos magos por equipo! ¡Así que ahora, seleccionen a sus representantes!-**

Los gremios empezaron a escoger a sus miembros para la competición…

Por parte de Sabertooth…

-Iremos Rogue y yo- declaró Sting para la sorpresa de los demás – Trabajamos mejor en equipo y debemos aprovechar esto para averiguar todo lo que podamos sobre las habilidades de Living Hell. Así ustedes podrán estar listos para cuando sea su turno-

-Me parece bien- concordó Minerva mientras los demás asentían y Yukino se acercaba a los dragon slayers…

-Tengan mucho cuidado-

Ambos asintieron con seriedad…

-Vamos Rogue-

-Sí-

En Mermaid Heels…

-Deben estar atentas a cualquier detalle que se nos pueda escapar- ordenó Kagura pues serían ella y Milliana quienes competirían – Nuestros enemigos son totalmente desconocidos y oportunidades como ésta no pueden ser desperdiciadas-

Acto seguido, las magas comenzaron a caminar mientras Miliana le sonreía a sus compañeras…

-¡Deséenos suerte!- sonrió la amante de los gatos…

Y hablando de gatos…

Happy y Charle miraban con tranquilidad al equipo A escoger a sus competidores…

-¡Iré yo, fosforito!- Natsu y Gray chocaban cabezas otra vez…

-¡Yo soy más fuerte, maldito pervertido!-

-¡Esto no se trata sobre fuerza, ojos bizcos!-

-¡De cualquier forma iré yo, ojos caídos!-

Ellos continuaron discutiendo, hasta que Erza los noqueó a ambos…

-¡Natsu, ya basta! La maestra Mavis ya dijo que debemos usar este juego para buscar una ventaja-

El mago de fuego se cruzó de brazos en el suelo, refunfuñando…

-Gray y Juvia competirán, sus magias puede complementarse entre ellas y el hecho de que hayan entrenado juntos nos asegura un buen trabajo de equipo. De cualquier forma, tengan mucho cuidado y no se confíen-

La pareja asintió, preparándose para competir…

Natsu continuaba quejándose en voz baja, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Arcadios estaba cerca, haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara…

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Natsu mientras instintivamente sus ojos comenzaban a recorrer todo el estadio en busca de algo fuera de lugar…

-Necesitamos su ayuda…-

Ninguno de los magos se percató que Natsu ya no estaba con ellos, solamente continuaban hablando…

Y luego de un momento, el dragon slayer entendió la razón por la que requerían su ayuda…

Hisui continuaba torturando a su padre a punta de patadas, cosa que le heló los cabellos al mago mientras Arcadios y los demás guardias se escondían detrás de él para empujarlo…

-Te lo encargamos, Natsu- dijeron antes de cerrar la puerta…

El caza dragones avanzó un poco, escuchando a su amiga reclamarle muchas cosas al monarca…

-¡¿CÓMO QUE ME GUSTAN LOS CASTIGOS DE NATSU?!-

-¡Hija, pero siempre escucho quejidos en tu cuarto y esas veces siempre estás llamando a Natsu!-

Hisui enrojeció hasta no poder más, percatándose luego de la presencia del mago de fuego, quien se quedó helado al entender las palabras del rey…

-¡KYYYYYYAAAAAA!-

Pero ahora los dejamos para concentrarnos en un lugar más calmado; y es que, a diferencia del equipo A, el equipo B de Fairy Tail no tenía problemas para decidir a sus representantes…

-¿No les molesta si vamos Mira y yo?- preguntó Haruka a sus compañeros…

Laxus y Gajeel simplemente se cruzaron de brazos mientras asentían en respuesta, aprobando la idea al mismo tiempo que Gildarts se acercaba a ambas magas…

-No habrá problema si tienen cuidado, son un equipo y deben apoyarse mutuamente, no sabemos lo que esos sujetos planeen-

Las dos magas asintieron con seriedad y después Haruka sonreía enormemente para mirar a su amiga…

-¡Vamos Mira!- se aferró a su brazo y comenzó a jalarla – ¡Será mi primer juego y quiero hacerlo bien!-

La albina sonrió mientras escuchaban al mayor desearles buena suerte…

**-¡Oh! ¡Parece que nuestras plegarias han sido escuchadas, porque no solo veremos a los dragones gemelos en acción, también seremos capaces de presenciar el primer juego de Haruka!-**

**-Debe estar emocionada porque será la primera vez que compita-** Yajima sonrió, los muchachos de Makarov siempre eran bastante interesantes.

**-Y parece ser que en Lamia Scale también han escogido ya a sus participantes-**

-Yuka, Toby, contamos con ustedes- dijeron Lyon y Jura.

-Déjenlo en nuestras manos-

-¡Oh sí! ¡Vamos a ganar!-

-¡Buena suerte a los dos!- sonrió Chelia.

Y por parte de Blue Pegasus…

-Ren, Hibiki. Háganlo lo mejor que puedan- sonrió el maestro mientras ambos magos asentían y se acercaban al majestuoso Ichiya.

Esperando uno de sus sagrados consejos…

El hombre más sensual de todo Blue Pegasus estaba sentado en una pequeña mesa, con su rostro apoyado sobre su mano izquierda mientras la derecha se encargaba de sostener una rosa azul y brillante…

Él miró a sus compañeros antes de lanzarle un pétalo a cada uno, quienes lo miraron confundidos…

-Ustedes vencerán, "Men"- acto seguido, su rostro se rodeó de estrellas mientras les daba una sonrisa de confianza que ambos agradecieron derramando lágrimas.

-¡Muchas Gracias!- respondieron antes de empezar a caminar, jurándose el no defraudarlo…

Entonces ya era el turno de Living Hell…

-Vaya, parece que hay alguien más con tu nombre. Ren- sonrió Sean mientras su compañero se tomaba la barbilla y le devolvía el gesto.

-Tiene buen gusto, eso lo admito-

-Entonces, hermanito, para evitar confusiones deberás usar tu primer nombre- le dijo Sora, con Misaki y el peliblanco asintiendo…

-Hmm… no me gusta mucho usarlo porque se parece demasiado al tuyo, pero supongo que no hay alternativa- respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos y el maestro Némesis sonreía…

-De acuerdo, Sora, Souta, cuento con ustedes. No podemos fallar, lograr nuestro objetivo depende de su victoria-

-Como usted diga maestro- respondieron ambos muy seriamente.

**-¡Y parece ser que ya estamos listos Yajima-san! ¡Tan solo basta con ver a los competidores para darse cuenta que ninguno de los gremios se viene con rodeos!-**

**-Estoy de acuerdo, se nota en sus rostros lo importante que debe ser la competición-**

**-¡Oh! ¡Aquí llega el juez! Pero por alguna razón se ve bastante golpeado…-**

**-Tuve un accidente-kabo-** respondió nervioso mientras se estremecía por el recuerdo de su hija pateándolo…

Felizmente, Natsu había aparecido a tiempo de calmarla…

"_Natsu permanecía helado mientras Hisui continuaba enrojeciendo y sus piernas seguían castigando al rey, quien ya estaba divisando el paraíso._

_Pero entonces…_

_-Es hora- llamó el mago con extrema seriedad, calmando por completo a la princesa, quien lo miró con un rostro preocupado al entender el significado de sus palabras– Rey calabaza, tienes que irte-_

_-S-sí…- respondió medio moribundo mientras se ponía de pie y su cabeza de calabaza – Natsu… cuida de Hisui…-_

_-Sí- dijo el dragon slayer, el rey salió del lugar y ambos jóvenes se quedaron solos…_

_-Natsu…- llamó ella bastante preocupada, sorprendiéndose un poco cuando él le acarició los cabellos y la miró con una sonrisa comprensiva…_

_-Yo también estoy preocupado- entonces ambos se acercaron al balcón para presenciar el primer juego"_

Natsu estaba muy serio, confiaba mucho en sus amigos, pero esa no era razón para subestimar al enemigo, quienes tenían unos rostros bastante relajados…

Hisui observó que el mago continuaba bastante callado, hasta que desvió su vista hacia las manos de Natsu.

Estaban cerradas fuertemente y temblaban un poco…

**-Entonces, competidores prepárense para el primer juego. ¡Carrera Especial!-**

-¿Carrera especial?- se preguntaron los magos, confundidos por el nombre…

Acto seguido, cada uno de ellos fueron llevados a las afueras de la cuidad mientras la mascota, Matho, se encargaba de aclararles las reglas…

Al igual que los comentaristas…

**-Entonces, mientras nuestro juez se dedica a llevar a los magos a la línea de salida. Nosotros les diremos de qué se trata éste juego-**

Todos estuvieron expectantes…

**-Tal como dice, se trata de una carrera a pie donde los magos partirán desde las afueras de la cuidad, siguiendo las direcciones con el fin de llegar primeros al estadio. Sin embargo, la razón de su nombre es debido a que, gracias a las distintas lacrimas dispersadas por toda la cuidad, la pista de carreras será modificada de un momento a otro sin previo aviso-**

**-Eso hará a la competición más complicada, pues la pista podría cambiar su sentido o dirección y darle ventaja a quienes vayan por los últimos lugares en medio de la carrera-**

Fairy Tail se dio cuenta de que eso se parecía a su campo especial de entrenamiento…

**-Los magos también deberán batallar entre ellos, se ganará un punto adicional por cada mago del equipo contrario que dejen fuera de combate, los puntajes se darán por el orden de llegada de cada equipo. Para no perdernos ningún detalle, les traeremos el evento por lacrima visión-**

Erza se tomó la barbilla…

-Técnicamente, es una batalla por llegar primero en un campo que se modificará al azar-

Lucy vio preocupada a sus compañeros –Espero que vayan a estar bien-

Entonces, Wendy dijo…

-¿Dónde está Natsu-san?-

-¿Qué?- preguntaron las demás para darse cuenta de que el mago no estaba con ellas…

Y los puntajes se distribuirán así:

**1°: 6 puntos**

**2°: 5 puntos**

**3°: 4 puntos**

**4°: 3 puntos**

**5°: 2 puntos**

**6°: 1 punto**

**7°: 0 puntos**

**Puntuación extra por cada competidor noqueado: +1 punto**

Matho terminó de explicarles las cosas a los competidores…

**-Pueden batallar sin preocuparse, el consejo se ha encargado de colocar varias barreras mágicas que protejan a la cuidad de cualquier daño-kabo, pero tengan cuidado porque si las tocan, sufrirán graves daños-kabo. El tiempo límite para terminar la carrera será de una hora-kabo. Una vez concluido el tiempo, los equipos que no hayan llegado a la meta tendrán un puntaje de 0, sumado a los puntos que ganaron si dejaron fuera de combate a otros competidores-kabo-**

Cada uno de ellos asintió mientras se ponían en sus lugares…

-Souta, ya oíste al maestro. Debemos ganar-

-Ya lo sé, solamente sígueme el paso- sonrió divertido mientras se preparaban…

-Esto no será fácil, pero podemos ganar juntos- dijo Gray mientras apretaba suavemente la mano de Juvia, quien le sonrió con confianza.

**-¡Entonces nos preparamos Yajima-san! ¡Porque la carrera se inicia en 3…!-**

Haruka se puso seria al mismo tiempo que Mira activó su Satan Soul…

**-¡2…!-**

Kagura tomó su espada mientras miraba a Milliana, quien asintió con seriedad…

**-¡1…!- **

Toby se rascó el trasero mientras Yuka se tomaba el rostro…

**-¡YA!-**

Y todos comenzaron a correr…

Pero se detuvieron inmediatamente cuando varios paneles mágicos aparecieron frente a ellos, estallando en el mismo instante, dañándolos y obligándolos a retroceder…

Hibiki había usado su magia y ahora mismo Ren se encargaba de encerrarlos a cada uno en un pequeño domo de viento, eliminando el oxígeno para obtener una ventaja y empezar a correr…

**-¡Oh! ¡Una gran combinación ha hecho que los magos de Blue Pegasus vayan a la cabeza!-**

**-Fue una buena estrategia el encargarse de los demás primero-** aprobó Yajima.

Mientras que en la línea de salida…

Haruka se había encargado de protegerse a sí misma y a Mira, rodeándose con una esfera de agua…

-Gracias Haruka- dijo la albina.

-Me alegro de haberlo hecho antes de empezar a correr, esa fue una buena idea-

Pero ellas no habían sido las únicas…

Gray había creado una pequeña pared de hielo antes de que Ren usara su magia, razón por la que él y Juvia habían salido ilesos mientras corrían detrás de Haruka y Mira…

Los demás magos se recuperaron y también comenzaron a correr…

Pero ésta era una batalla también…

Gray esquivó un potente disparo de rayos azules, razón por la que Haruka y Mira se detuvieron para tratar de regresar…

Pero el alquimista las miró con enorme seriedad –Vayan, nosotros nos encargamos- dijo antes de esquivar otro disparo y contraatacar al mismo tiempo

-¡Ice Make: Lances!-

Sora se encargó de destruir las lanzas de hielo mientras dejaba a su hermano adelantarse, pero éste fue detenido cuando un torrente de agua pasó muy cerca de él…

-No perdonaré a quien ataque a Gray-sama- dijo una Juvia claramente seria.

-Si así lo quieres- sonrió Souta…

Los magos de Fairy Tail miraban desde sus lugares la batalla…

-Parece ser que ya comenzó- susurró Mavis.

Hibiki y Ren continuaban a la cabeza, pero vieron su camino bloqueado por un muro de agua. Ambos se voltearon para ver a Mira y Haruka acercarse…

-Bien, hasta aquí llegaron- avisó la pelinegra mientras sonreía.

Entonces ambas magas dieron un gran salto para esquivar las ondas de balas que había disparado Yuka, sorprendiendo a los magos de Blue Pegasus y evitando que éstos pudieran defenderse, recibiendo de lleno los ataques…

Y al mismo tiempo…

Gray continuaba combatiendo contra Sora, quien disparaba varios rayos rojos, los cuales eran bloqueados por escudos de hielo o colisionaban contra un ataque del alquimista…

Nuestro mago de hielo retrocedió un par de metros, listo para atacar nuevamente sin darse cuenta de que Souta estaba detrás de él…

-Ice Make: Ham-¡Arggh!-

Unos potentes rayos azules impactaron contra su espalda, dañándolo mucho mientras Sora se acercaba para darle una patada en el estómago, mandándolo a volar…

Gray se recuperó a tiempo de dar un giro y percatarse de que ambos volvían a la carga…

Pero un enorme látigo de agua los estrelló contra el suelo antes de enrollar los cuerpos de Sora y Souta, agitándolos y haciéndolos chocar varias veces contra algunos muros…

Juvia había intervenido para ayudar a su novio, quien agradecía mucho eso al mismo tiempo que concentraba su magia junto a su aura mágica para hacer a sus hechizos mucho más poderosos mientras ella continuaba manteniéndolos ocupados…

El cuerpo de Sora empezó a brillar de rojo mientras una poderosa descarga eléctrica le hacía daño a Juvia y a Souta…

La maga de agua tuvo que soltarlos un momento por el daño, pero inmediatamente tuvo que reponerse pues sus enemigos le disparaban sus rayos, a lo que ella respondió con un torbellino de agua, causando una explosión de humo…

Y fue entonces cuando Haruka tuvo que esquivar un tajo…

-Vaya, Kagura, no creí que vinieras directamente contra nosotras- reconoció la pelinegra con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hibiki y Ren ya estaban fuera de combate, la albina había aprovechado cuando Yuka los atacó para dejar a ambos varones inconscientes, sumando dos puntos para el equipo B.

Mira se encargaba de batallar contra Milliana, Yuka y Toby, disparando una bola de magia oscura que colisionó contra un escudo, esquivando luego los ataques que le daban los dos primeros…

En ese momento, la albina se acercó rápidamente a su compañera para tomarla de un brazo y lanzarla hacia los tres competidores, cosa que Haruka comprendió a la perfección pues empezó a girar para crear un vórtice de agua enorme que arrastró a los tres…

Kagura se encargó de atacar a Mira, quien supo esquivar su ataque para poder darle un puñetazo que su oponente aprovechó para tomarla del mismo brazo y azotarla contra el suelo, dando un tajo de magia bastante potente que Mira contrarrestó con un disparo de magia oscura, generando un estallido enorme cuya onda expansiva movió bruscamente a los demás competidores…

Todo el humo desapareció en cuando Kagura lo atravesó gracias a una fuerte patada de Mira que la obligó a estrellarse contra Yuka…

-¡Muy bien, Mira!- animó Lucy.

-¡Tú puedes, Mira-nee!-

Y al mismo tiempo…

Gray había creado ya su bazuca de hielo, apuntando a los hermanos que lo miraban con enorme sorpresa, siendo aún detenidos por Juvia, quien los había encerrado en una esfera para poder alejarse y dejar al alquimista atacar…

-¡Ice Make…!-

-¡Sora!-

-¡No tenemos opción!-

-¡…Cannon!-

Gray disparó una potente ráfaga glacial, la cual tenía el doble de poder pues él había estado usado su aura mágica para aumentar sus fuerzas al igual que Juvia…

Pero no se percató de que los ojos de sus enemigos brillaron con su color respectivo cuando su ataque impactó en ellos, causando una enorme explosión blanca…

Un momento después…

-Vamos, Juvia- ordenó el alquimista, comenzando a correr y dejando el lugar lleno de humo…

**-¡Oh! ¡Eso fue increíble! ¡¿Acaso Living Hell ya fue vencido?!-**

**-Lo dudo, mira eso…-**

-¡Maldición, Gray, muévete!- gritó Natsu, revelándole al equipo A su ubicación, por lo que ellas se sorprendieron mucho al verlo junto a Hisui, quien lo miraba otra vez con preocupación, sorprendiéndose mucho cuando se percató de lo que sucedía en el juego…

Unos sellos rojos aparecieron justo abajo y arriba de Gray, quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo de evitar el enorme rayo que estaba a punto de darle…

Pero Juvia sí.

-¡Gray-sama!- gritó antes de empujarlo, recibiendo el ataque de lleno y dando un grito de completo dolor para la preocupación del mago y todo el gremio…

-¡Juvia!-

Hubo otra explosión allí mismo, bañando el lugar entero en humo…

-¡Mira, Milliana se ha adelantado!- avisó Haruka cuando se percató de las intenciones de Kagura – ¡Te la encargo!-

-¡Ya voy!- respondió mientras lanzaba otra bola de magia como distracción para irse de allí y alcanzar a la amante de los gatos…

-Toby, alcánzalas, yo me ocuparé de ellas- ordenó Yuka mientras se ponía más serio al mirar a Haruka y Kagura, su compañero asintió antes de correr…

**-¡Y ahora las batallas se han definido!-**

Juvia estaba respirando agitadamente en los brazos de Gray, quien dio un suspiro de preocupación antes de que ambos recibieran unos fuertes golpes que los estrellaran contra los muros mágicos, dañándolos mucho más… y quedando echados en el suelo…

Natsu fruncía el ceño, aferrándose con fuerza al borde del balcón…

-Pues, no lo hacen nada mal-

El alquimista miró con odio a los magos de Living Hell salir del humo, habían recibido algo de daño con el anterior ataque de Gray y eso se notaba en sus ropas…

-Desgraciadamente, no están a nuestro nivel- dijo Sora mientras ambos lanzaban sus rugidos…

Los cuales impactaron contra uno blanco y uno de sombras para generar un nuevo estallido que sorprendió a los hermanos…

**-¡Oh! ¡Los dragones gemelos se unen a la batalla!-**

Y es que los gremios aliados se dedicarían a encontrar las debilidades del enemigo para luego apoyar a Fairy Tail. En este primer juego era el turno de Sabertooth, razón por la que ambos dragon slayers simplemente esperaron el momento para poder quedarse solos con los magos de Living Hell…

-Sting… Rogue…- susurró Gray, sorprendido porque ellos no se hayan adelantado…

-Adelántate- dijo el rubio – Prometimos que los ayudaríamos, en este juego, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos-

Tal como había dicho él, aprovecharían esta oportunidad para averiguar el nivel de las habilidades de los magos…

El alquimista se acercó a Juvia para levantarla un poco y ver que los daños que ella había recibido eran enormes…

-Gray…sama…- susurró la maga de agua antes de caer inconsciente.

**-¡Y Living Hell suma su primer punto!-**

**-Fue una buena estrategia esperar a que ellos descuidaran su defensa para después atacarlos con una potente magia-**

Gray dudó unos momentos, pero luego colocó a Juvia en su espalda antes de marcharse de allí…

-Sting y Rogue de Sabertooth- dijo Souta – Los dragones gemelos, esto será divertido-

-Eso lo veremos- respondieron ambos dragon slayers.

Los cuatro se lanzaron al ataque…

-Y es ahora cuando todos nosotros tratamos de encontrar sus debilidades- terminó de explicarle Makarov a todos los demás, que asintieron mientras miraban seriamente los paneles que les transmitían la competición – No podemos permitir que el esfuerzo de nuestros amigos sea en vano-

Yuka volvió a utilizar sus ondas de bala, las cuales impactaron de lleno contra un rugido de agua por parte de Haruka, generando un nuevo estallido en el lugar…

La pelinegra aterrizó rápidamente para doblar su columna hacia atrás, esquivando la espada de Kagura para contraatacar con una patada en la espalda de su oponente, alejándola un par de metros y lanzándose contra ella…

Olvidándose de que el otro mago le disparaba sus ondas de ataque, Haruka hizo un escudo de agua que se desvaneció al contacto con la magia de Yuka, impactando directamente en ella y pasando a través de su cuerpo para la sorpresa de los dos competidores y todo el público…

-¡Haruka-san!- gritó Wendy, preocupada por ella.

En ese momento, Kagura se percató de que la dragon slayer estaba justo detrás del mago, dándole un poderoso puñetazo de agua que lo mandó a volar…

**-¡Y Haruka empieza a demostrar toda su destreza con esos grandes movimientos!-**

**-Utilizó su magia para crear una distracción y poder contraatacar, y aún se la ve bastante tranquila…-**

Tanto Ren como Hibiki ya se habían levantado para continuar la carrera, pero eso no eliminaba los dos puntos que Mira consiguió noqueándolos pues no era contra las reglas el recuperarse para después seguir compitiendo…

Y hablando de Mira…

Ella no tenía problemas para batallar contra Milliana y Toby al mismo tiempo, ya que fácilmente esquivaba los ataques del mago de Lamia Scale, tomándolo de un brazo para utilizarlo como escudo y protegerse del ataque de Milliana, a quien luego le disparó una bola de magia oscura para lanzarla hacia la pared…

O mejor dicho, un árbol…

**-¡Parece ser que la pista finalmente va a cambiar!-**

**-Ahora veremos la capacidad de adaptación que tienen los competidores-**

Toby aprovechó ese momento para sujetarse de una rama antes de escalar y perderse por las hojas. Mira trataba de localizarlo sintiendo su aura, razón por la que se movió rápidamente hacia la izquierda para esquivar el tubo Nekosoku de Milliana, el cual continuaba su recorrido en un intento de atraparla…

Mira se elevó para toparse con que toby estaba a punto de atacarla, de no ser porque ella liberó su magia para causar un estallido allí mismo…

Gracias a la modificación del campo, Haruka se había apartado bastante del combate que tenía, razón por la que empezó a buscar otro camino… pero…

-¡Haruka!- ella se volteó para ver a su amigo herido…

-¿Gray? ¡¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Juvia?!-

-Living Hell- respondió en un siseo mientras apretaba los puños, viendo a la pelinegra usar su magia para restaurar a Juvia…

**-¡Y ahora Haruka está ayudando a una amiga a recuperar, lo que está permitido pues no hay ninguna regla que lo prohíba!-**

**-Eso demuestra lo mucho que se preocupan los unos por los otros-** sonrió Yajima.

En ese momento, Kagura aprovechó la confusión del momento y usó el mango de su espada para golpear por detrás a Yuka, dejándolo inconsciente y ganando un punto para su gremio, luego salió corriendo en busca de su compañera…

-Ella ha mejorado mucho- dijo Erza, viendo a la maga continuar su búsqueda para después levantar su vista y ver a su novio…

Hisui veía que Natsu no decía nada, por lo que puso una mano sobre el hombro del mago, quien la miró unos momentos antes de calmarse un poco y continuar mirando la batalla de Sting y Rogue…

Ambos dragon slayer habían retrocedido varios metros, esquivando los múltiples sellos rojos de Sora, los cuales explotaban de un momento a otro…

Rogue disparó un poderoso rugido de sombras que colisionó contra los rayos de Souta, quien aprovechaba el estallido de ese momento para lanzarse contra el mago, dando un potente puñetazo que su oponente bloqueó con su antebrazo izquierdo…

Sting se sorprendió mucho pues se había percatado de que Souta impedía a Rogue moverse mientras un enorme sello rojo aparecía arriba de ellos…

-¡Hakuryū no Hōkō!-

El enorme rugido blanco salió disparado hacia los rayos de Sora, chocando entre sí y generando un nuevo estallido en el lugar…

Souta y Rogue salieron del humo para colocarse al lado de su respectivo compañero…

-Gracias- dijo el mago de sombras.

-Esos sujetos… son fuertes- respondió el rubio cuando vio a sus enemigos caminar en su dirección, deteniéndose a unos cuantos metros…

-Los dragones gemelos…- dijo Sora, viendo a ambos ponerse en posición de batalla, por lo que ella dio un suspiro -¿Quieren un consejo? Usen su Dragon Force si no quieren perder la vida-

-Mejor háganle caso- aconsejó Souta con una sonrisa – Estamos a punto de ponernos serios…-

Acto seguido, ambos dragon slayers se sorprendieron por sentir una enorme presión mágica provenir de sus enemigos, quienes ya no sonreían y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial…

Sean miraba a sus compañeros con una sonrisa -Vaya, realmente van a dejar de jugar-

Sting y Rogue entraron en Dragon Force… y los cuatro dispararon sus rugidos…

Mira se sorprendió al sentir aquel temblor tan repentino, viendo a lo lejos un enorme estallido…

Pero no se descuidó por eso y estaba a punto de atacar a Milliana por la espalda, siendo bloqueada por otros paneles de Hibiki, los cuales explotaron y la obligaron a retroceder…

Su aura le dijo exactamente dónde estaban ambos, razón por la que disparó una bola de magia oscura, obligándolos a salir de su escondite, cosa que aprovechó Toby para atacarlos con sus garras, dejándolos inconscientes nuevamente y ganando dos puntos para su gremio…

Pero él fue recibido por una fuerte patada de Milliana en su rostro, lanzándolo contra un árbol para usar su tubo Nekosoku y atacarlo con una poderosa explosión, ganando un punto más y sorprendiéndose por recibir un fuerte golpe de Mira, quien volvió a disparar magia oscura…

La albina se sorprendió mucho cuando vio a Kagura llegar para desviar su magia y proteger a su compañera…

-Gracias, Kagura-

-Tienes que esforzarte más- dijo ella – Ahora adelántate, tenemos que ganar-

La amante de los gatos sonrió y asintió antes de irse…

Kagura se preparó y se lanzó al ataque…

Sting y Rogue continuaban su batalla con varios rasguños en sus ropas y cuerpos…

Sora acababa de lanzar un nuevo rayo que ambos esquivaron, solamente para percatarse del otro enemigo que estaba varios metros arriba de ellos…

-¡Eiryū no Hōkō!-

-¡Hakuryū no Hōkō!-

Ambos dispararon su rugido hacia Souta, quien sonrió mientras se defendía del impacto, pues Sora había aprovechado eso para darles un potente golpe en el centro de la espalda a cada uno, separándolos varios metros…

Los dragones gemelos aterrizaron y se movieron rápidamente para colocarse uno al lado del otro, viendo a sus oponentes descender también…

Sora y Souta se lanzaron al ataque, la primera disparó varios rayos que los dragon slayers esquivaron con un gran salto antes de aterrizar e impulsarse para golpearlos…

Ella esquivó el puño de Rogue para después tomarlo de dicha extremidad y hacerlo chocar contra Sting, a quien luego le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago para levantarlo varios metros, dejando que su hermano lo golpeara por la espalda para estrellarlo violentamente contra el suelo…

Rogue se lanzó contra Souta, pero el mago desapareció de su vista para que sea Sora quien lo tomara de su tobillo, jalándolo y lanzándolo hacia su hermano, que ya tenía lista su magia para atacarlo… pero…

-¡Hōrī Nova!-

Souta se movió para esquivar el ataque de Sting, permitiéndole a Rogue recuperarse para dar un giro y lanzarle un potente rugido de sombras a Souta, el cual fue contrarrestado por el rugido de Sora…

-Esos malditos… son fuertes…- se quejó el pelinegro cuando aterrizó al lado de su compañero.

Los hermanos los miraban con tranquilidad…

Y entonces Sora chasqueó los dedos para que Sting y Rogue fueran electrocutados por sus rayos rojos, obligándolos a dar alaridos de dolor…

-¡Sting! ¡Rogue!- gritó una preocupada Yukino mientras los demás magos de distintos gremios fruncían el ceño…

-No lo entiendo ¿En qué momento lo hizo?- quiso saber Lissana, siendo Lucy quien le respondió…

-En el momento en que ella los golpeó por la espalda, puso sus sellos también, esperando el momento para activarlos-

-Ese es el nivel… de Living Hell…- susurró Lyon, sorprendido como sus otros compañeros…

Ambos dragon slayers cayeron al suelo, tratando de levantarse con mucho esfuerzo…

-¡Sí que son persistentes!- aprobó Souta…

-No… va-vamos a… rendir…nos…- decía Rogue, dando varios quejidos al igual que Sting…

-No dejaremos… que… lleguen con…Natsu…san…-

Acto seguido el viento comenzó a soplar con enorme fuerza mientras los dragon slayers volvían a combinar sus fuerzas en una sola…

**-¡¿Acaso será…?! ¡¿Podrá ser…?! ¡Sí, es el Unison Raid de los dragones gemelos!-**

Sting y Rogue formaron aquellas enormes bolas de magia concentrada, las cuales luego comenzaron a combinarse en una sola mientras las grietas se hacían presentes y la presión de su poder aumentaba…

-¡Oh! ¡Así que ustedes también pueden hacer eso!- sonrió Souta.

Dos alaridos se hicieron presentes cuando partes del suelo terminaron por romperse y los árboles del campo se derrumbaban…

-¡SEIEIRYŪ SENGA!-

Sora y Souta se quedaron pasmados cuando vieron el enorme disparo dirigirse hacia ellos a una velocidad extrema…

El ataque dio de lleno, generando un nuevo estallido que combinaba blanco y negro, mientras la destrucción aumentaba notablemente cuando aquel ataque comenzaba a transformarse en un enorme tornado de dicha combinación, aumentando tanto su tamaño, que era posible verlo desde el mismo estadio…

Los hermanos dieron un grito de dolor mientras aquel ataque se concentraba una vez más y terminaba por estallar, causando una onda expansiva tan potente que destruyó las lacrimas que modificaban el lugar, regresando todo a la normalidad…

El humo bañaba por completo el lugar, hasta que luego de unos minutos éste se esfumó dejando ver a Sora y a Souta echados en el suelo con daños enormes…

**-¡Sorprendente! ¡Los magos de Living Hell fueron derrotados! ¡Sabertooth ha logrado sumar dos extraordinarios puntos!-**

El público empezó a gritar de emoción mientras los magos aliados daban un suspiro de alivio y sonreían al ver a los dragon slayers estar de pie, aunque respirando agitadamente…

Pero todas esas expresiones pasaron a ser de sorpresa…

**-¡¿Pero qué es esto?! ¡La batalla aún no ha terminado! ¡El dúo de Living Hell se ha levantado como si nada! ¡No estaban inconscientes y esos dos puntos ya no cuentan!-**

**-Simplemente impresionante, es increíble que aún puedan moverse después de esa combinación-**

-No… no puede ser…- susurraron unas conmocionadas Erza, Lucy, Lissana y Wendy…

Gildarts, Laxus, Gajeel y varios magos más miraban desconcertados a los magos seguir como si nada…

Sting y Rogue estaban atónitos, habían gastado toda su magia y no podían ni moverse al ver a sus enemigos de pie frente a ellos…

-¡Maldición, eso sí me hizo un gran daño!- se quejó Souta, claramente molesto – Es la primera vez que me atacan así… así que ahora les devolveremos el favor-

Acto seguido, los hermanos también hicieron su Unison Raid…

**-¡Impresionante! ¡Los magos de Living Hell van a responder con el mismo ataque!-**

La presión era mucho más grande, los dragones gemelos seguían sin poder moverse cuando sus oponentes dispararon…

Natsu gritó – ¡MUÉVANSE!-

Un estallido más grande se hizo presente, agitando con fuerza todo el lugar para la enorme sorpresa de los otros competidores…

Juvia ya se había repuesto, Yuka se levantó hace algunos minutos y ahora corría por otro tramo de la pista, Kagura y Mira se detuvieron al sentir la explosión…

Y entonces…

**-¡Sting y Rogue han sido derrotados! ¡Living Hell suma dos puntos más!-**

Natsu daba quejidos de enojo mientras sus flamas se hacían presentes, mirando con extrema ira a esos malditos que continuaban corriendo…

-¡Ya fue suficiente!- dijo mientras hacía amago de subirse al borde del balcón, de no ser porque Hisui lo abrazaba con fuerza, tratando de impedirle moverse…

-¡No Natsu! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Su deber era apoyarte, y ellos sabían perfectamente en lo que se metieron! ¡Si tú vas ahora, los descalificarán a todos y harás que su esfuerzo haya sido inútil! ¡¿Es eso lo que quieres?!-

El dragon slayer continuó dando unos gruñidos antes de fruncir el ceño y terminar cediendo mientras la princesa lo miraba con mayor preocupación…

Haruka percibía los sentimientos de Natsu, y esa fue la razón por la que miró a Gray y a Juvia –Adelántense, yo me ocuparé de ellos-

Pero fue detenida por ambos…

-No, esos dos nos la deben. Nosotros nos encargaremos-

La pelinegra lo pensó unos momentos, percatándose del brillo especial que tenían los ojos de sus amigos…

-De acuerdo, pero tengan mucho cuidado- ambos asintieron y Haruka empezó a correr…

**-¡Y ahora los magos del equipo A de Fairy Tail buscan su revancha!-**

Sora y Souta ya llegaban y la pareja de agua y hielo se preparó…

-Aquí vamos, Juvia-

-¡Sí!-

Dos rayos chocaron contra una bola de hielo y un torbellino de agua…

Mira y Kagura detuvieron su combate cuando sintieron el poder mágico de Haruka acercarse rápidamente…

Pero la dragon slayer simplemente pasó a un lado de ellas, revelando cuál era su objetivo real…

Kagura comenzó a correr también, lanzándose contra Haruka, pero Mira lo evitó al patearla y hacer que se alejara…

Ambas se lanzaron al mismo tiempo, pero Yuka ya había llegado con ellas, disparando sus ondas de balas y de ataque para ocasionarles daño y lanzarlas al suelo…

Milliana fue alcanzada rápidamente por Haruka, quien trató de atacarla con un rugido, pero éste fue esquivado con enorme agilidad…

Acto seguido, la pelinegra comenzó a regresar…

-¿A dónde va Haruka?- preguntó Lissana.

-Quiere apoyar a Mira para terminar la carrera lo antes posible- respondió Erza.

Y la verdad es que el público estaba sorprendido porque ya habían pasado cuarenta minutos, dejando veinte antes de que se terminara el evento…

Mira golpeó a Yuka con una fuerte patada en el rostro, recibiendo un tajo en la espalda por cortesía de Kagura para impactar contra las paredes mágicas que protegían a la cuidad y recibir un choque eléctrico por dichas barreras…

En ese momento, Haruka llegaba para colisionar con Kagura…

Juvia disparó un enorme ciclón que Sora esquivó con facilidad para lanzarse contra Gray, quien usaba una espada de hielo para combatir cuerpo a cuerpo contra Souta…

El alquimista hizo un escudo de hielo para protegerse de ambos, haciendo estallar luego a su defensa para obligarlos a retroceder…

Tres sellos azules aparecieron en el suelo para sorpresa del equipo de Fairy Tail, llenando el lugar con una tormenta de rayos azules bastante poderosos que impactaban en distintos lugares al azar…

Incluyendo a los demás competidores…

Yuka recibió aquel ataque de lleno, quedando inconsciente y obteniendo un punto más para Living Hell…

Mira esquivó los siguientes rayos para salir en búsqueda de Milliana, quien también había recibido un enorme daño por los rayos de Souta, aturdiendo todo su cuerpo e impidiéndole moverse por ahora…

-¡Ice Make: Hammer!- Gray creó un enorme martillo de hielo para atacar a Sora, quien lo esquivó – ¡Ice Make: Tiger!-

La cabeza del martillo dejó salir a un gran tigre de hielo que disparó una bola de su elemento, el cual Sora pudo destruir con su magia, olvidándose por completo de Juvia…

La maga de agua dio un poderoso puñetazo, combinándolo con su magia para generar un torrente de agua que giraba a gran velocidad, el cual dio de lleno en Sora, ocasionándole un gran daño y mandándola a volar contra las paredes mágicas, recibiendo más golpes…

-¡Sora!- gritó su hermano, recibiendo a cambio un latigazo de agua en la espalda, siendo lanzado junto a su hermana…

Gray volvió a crear su bazuca de hielo, preparándose mientras su novia atacaba con varios torbellinos rápidamente…

Pero los sellos azules continuaban en el suelo… al igual que la tormenta eléctrica…

Un potente rayo colisionó en Juvia, dándoles el tiempo necesario a los hermanos de lanzarse contra la maga, de no ser porque el suelo entero se congeló, creando varios picos de hielo que removieron los sellos y los obligaron a retroceder…

Haruka, Mira, Kagura y Milliana estaban cerca unas de las otras…

La amante de los gatos iba por delante, siendo perseguida por la albina, quien intercambió lugar con Haruka para colisionar contra Kagura, quien se movió rápidamente para pasar a un lado de ella y darle una patada, recibiendo un puñetazo en el rostro…

Milliana fue alcanzada por el puñetazo de agua de Haruka, que la envolvió para lanzarla hacia Kagura, quien la atrapó entre sus brazos para darse cuenta de que Mira ya les apuntaba…

-¡Soul Extintion!-

La amante de los gatos usó su tubo Nekosoku para disparar varios de ellos, usándolos como un escudo…

Hubo una explosión allí mismo, y Milliana había recibido un gran daño a cambio de proteger a Kagura, quien aprovechó el polvo para dar un potente tajo con su magia concentrada en la albina, dañándola mucho, pero Mira no retrocedió, sino que aprovechó ese acercamiento para envolver su puño en magia oscura y darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago, sacándole el aire y obligándola a terminar de rodillas…

Gajeel frunció el ceño por ver eso, le recordaba a cuando Haruka lo noqueó…

-Vámonos, Mira, solamente quedan diez minutos- dijo la pelinegra antes de rodear a Kagura y a Milliana con dos capas de agua, las cuales las curaban, hubiera deseado haber encontrado a los demás para ayudarlos también… pero no pudo…

La albina asintió antes de correr mientras la dragon slayer miraba a Kagura, quien la veía con una pequeña sonrisa…

-Gracias por la ayuda… Haruka-sama…-

-Ya te dije que solamente soy Haruka- respondió divertida – Sé que frente a los espectadores debemos mantener las apariencias de que todos somos enemigos, pero por suerte no hay una regla que me prohíba ayudar a mis amigos, es una lástima que no haya visto a los demás-

Y es que era verdad, los gremios habían acordado competir al máximo entre ellos por llevarse el primer lugar para evitar cualquier tipo de sospechas, pero su objetivo principal era acabar con Living Hell…

Kagura asintió y vio a su ejemplo de vida continuar su carrera mientras ella se acercaba a Milliana, quien no estaba inconsciente, y ambas se dedicaron a esperar unos momentos para reponer sus energías…

Gray recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, retrocediendo varios pasos para después recibir una patada en las costillas que obligaron a retroceder más…

Juvia tampoco lo tenía fácil pues Sora se movía a gran velocidad, colocando varios sellos en todo el lugar que no hacían otra cosa más que crear una tormenta eléctrica roja, destruyendo gran parte del suelo…

La maga de agua creó una gran marea para atacar a su oponente, quien dio un gran salto…

-¡Souta!- dio la señal y su hermano se acercó rápidamente a Gray para tomarlo de los hombros y sonreírle…

Juvia entendió a la perfección las intenciones de sus enemigos cuando vio un enorme sello rojo aparecer sobre ambos varones, razón por la que ella creó un látigo de agua para tomar a Gray y alejarlo de la zona de impacto…

El ataque dio de lleno en Souta, quien soltó un alarido de dolor…

Cosa que aprovecharon los magos del equipo A para juntar sus manos…

**-¡Y ahora se hace presente el Unison Raid de Fairy Tail!-**

La presión mágica continuó creciendo mientras la pareja empezaba a concentrarse ya que sus auras mágicas también se estaban mezclando…

Pero su sorpresa fue enorme cuando vieron que Souta seguía de pie como si nada a pesar del ataque que recibió por parte de su hermana…

-Ya sé lo que piensan- sonrió él – Pero déjenme decirles que la esencia de mi magia y la de mi hermana son la misma, y por eso no me afecta en nada…-

Acto seguido, Sora aterrizó al lado de su hermano para que ambos volvieran a usar su Unison Raid… poniéndose más serios, al igual que la pareja…

Los vientos comenzaron a soplar con fuerza mientras Natsu se confundía…

Se suponía que los magos de Living Hell eran realmente fuertes, pero a estas alturas ninguno de ellos debería ser capaz de seguir en pie después de todos los ataques que habían recibido…

¿Acaso ellos estaban en un nivel superior? No podía ser, cada uno de los magos de Fairy Tail entrenó hasta el cansancio para ser más fuertes y el que ahora todos ellos eran capaces de poder usar sus auras mágicas para aumentar sus habilidades era una prueba irrefutable…

Y fue entonces cuando Natsu se dio cuenta…

"_Gray había disparado con su bazuca de hielo, pero no se dio cuenta de que los ojos de sus enemigos brillaron de su color respectivo antes del impacto"_

-¡NO! ¡JUVIA, GRAY!-

Los ataques impactaron entre sí y una nueva explosión mucho más grande que todas las anteriores, destruyendo por completo las barreras mientras la onda expansiva se encargaba de destruir el suelo y quebrar casi todos los muros de la cuidad…

Una enorme luz blanca bañaba el lugar por completo mientras Mira y Haruka sentían sorprendidas aquella colisión de magia…

El humo predominaba, no se podía ver nada…

Pero Gray y Juvia estaban exhaustos por usar tanta magia en su ataque, razón por la que respiraban muy agitados mientras sus vistas se volvían levemente borrosas…

**-¡Impresionante! ¡No podemos ver nada! ¡¿Cuál fue el resultado?!-**

Yajima solamente estaba muy serio por todo lo que sucedía…

Natsu fruncía el ceño mientras daba un fuerte puñetazo al balcón, rompiéndolo en su mayoría…

Haruka y Mira terminaron la carrera…

**-¡Y el equipo B llega en primer lugar!-**

-¡Haruka!- llamó una albina preocupada, viendo el ceño fruncido de la pelinegra cuando ella se arrodillaba en el piso…

-¡Lo sé!- respondió mientras daba un puñetazo al suelo – ¡Cómo no me di cuenta de que ellos también pueden usarlo!-

La pareja del equipo A se quedó de rodillas en un intento de recuperar el aliento… hasta que se quedaron atónitos al escuchar la voz de Souta y su respiración entrecortada…

-Sí… ustedes… son fuertes… nuestros ataques empataron entre sí…-

El humo continuaba bloqueando la vista del público, pero Gray y Juvia pudieron ver a sus enemigos con daños extremos y se notaba éstos que estaban realmente agotados…

-El hecho de que sepan usar sus auras lo demuestra…- confirmó Sora claramente agitada y tratando de recuperar el aliento…

Natsu cerró fuertemente los ojos pues se dio cuenta de que él tenía razón…

-Ya casi no nos queda magia- dijo Souta antes de que sus cuerpos brillaran con su color respectivo dejando atónitos a todo Fairy Tail, pues solamente ellos reconocían ese tipo de energía…

-Se nota que han entrenado bien… pero todavía tienen un límite y no pueden usarlo a su verdadero potencial…-

Gray y Juvia no salían de su asombro mientras escuchaban las últimas palabras de sus enemigos…

-Les mostraremos lo que puede hacer el aura mágica cuando es desarrollada correctamente-

Némesis sonrió…

"_Maestra Mavis, usted fue muy astuta al enseñarle el uso del aura mágica a sus muchachos, y debo darle crédito por eso… desafortunadamente, mi maestro fue el mago que descubrió su máximo potencial…"_

**-¡Mermaid Heels llega a ocupar el segundo puesto! ¡Y aún no podemos ver nada sobre lo que sucede entre el equipo A y Living Hell!-**

-¡Ya basta!- gritó Natsu, saltando velozmente para aterrizar en la arena y comenzar a correr…

De no ser porque una enojada Erza lo alcanzó para golpearlo y estamparlo contra los muros para la sorpresa de todo el público…

Acto seguido, Gildarts y Makarov también apoyaron a titania al mantener a Natsu pegado al muro…

-¡Natsu, cálmate!- ordenó ella mientras lo tomaba de la bufanda, viendo a su novio resistirse y tratando de liberarse…

-¡Suéltame, Erza! ¡Tengo que ayudarlos!- gritó él mientras recibía otro fuerte puñetazo que lo tiró al suelo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella…

Natsu se sorprendió…

Makarov y Gildarts tenían expresiones dolidas y tristes mientras Erza tenía varias lágrimas recorriendo su rostro y continuaba mirándolo enojada, tomándolo otra vez de su bufanda para pegarlo a la pared…

-Natsu, tienes que calmarte- lloró ella, y es que era realmente doloroso para todos el solamente quedarse mirando… sabiendo que si alguno de ellos intervenía, Living Hell iniciaría la guerra inmediatamente, asesinando primero a todo el público inocente que había… pues sabían perfectamente que el consejo solo buscaba destruir a Fairy Tail sin importar el precio…

Gildarts colocó una mano en el hombro del dragon slayer, apretándolo suavemente para darle a entender que todos se sentían igual que él, antes de regresar a sus lugares…

Natsu no dijo nada más, solamente se quedó de pie allí con su rostro ensombrecido mientras el público finalmente podía ver lo que sucedió con los magos…

Gray y Juvia estaban el suelo, llenos de heridas profundas y sus ropas destrozadas…

Sus ojos eran completamente blancos, sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos en gran medida por su propia sangre y el pequeño charco de éste mismo debajo de ellos no hacía otra cosa más que aumentar de tamaño…

Varios espectadores desviaron su mirada, nadie podía seguir mirando eso…

Y tanto Chapati como Yajima estaban pasmados por lo que veían…

El silencio era absoluto, hasta que un miembro del consejo apareció al lado de los comentaristas y se acercó a Chapati, susurrándole algo al oído y dejándolo bastante nervioso…

Hasta que luego de un momento más…

**-Living… Living Hell… derrota al equipo A… y ganan dos puntos más…-** fueron las palabras que se escucharon para horror de los espectadores y el enojo de los gremios aliados…

Y esos dos continuaban corriendo a gran velocidad…

Siendo Toby, quien se había levantado y ahora corría con mucha dificultad, su siguiente objetivo…

Lyon, Jura, Chelia y Babasaama no podían soportar el ver a uno de sus miembros ser golpeado brutalmente mientras ambos magos continuaban arrastrándolo con ellos para darle un puñetazo en el rostro, una patada, un disparo de su magia y después rematarlo con un potente rugido para dejarlo en el suelo…

Pero…

**-Y es… otro punto más…-**

Yajima no podía decir nada, pero ahora entendía lo que realmente sucederían en estos juegos…

Eran un campo de guerra…

Living Hell terminó su carrera, llegando en el tercer lugar antes de que sonara la alarma que indicaba el tiempo límite del evento…

Razón por la que todos los gremios empezaron a correr inmediatamente para auxiliar a sus amigos…

Haruka frunció el ceño cuando se cruzó con los hermanos, quienes la miraban con unas pequeñas sonrisas…

-Les dijimos que los destruiríamos a todos- le recordó Souta.

-Ustedes… pagarán por lo que hicieron…- siseó ella con odio.

-Deberías concentrarte más en ayudarlos…- respondió Sora antes de que ambos continuaran su camino…

Varios guardias también acudieron para poder alistar varias camillas y llevar a los magos a los distintos salones de enfermería que poseía el estadio…

Pero Natsu no se había movido de su lugar…

Él continuaba de pie hasta que sintió la mano de Lissana apretar la suya, por lo que levantó su vista para ver esa expresión tan seria que tenía la albina…

-Vamos- fue lo que ella dijo.

Natsu asintió con determinación antes de correr también…

El consejo mágico se hallaba reunido en su balcón, mientras la sombra principal sonreía…

-Todo ha salido como esperábamos, pero ahora debemos prepararnos… Todavía faltan las batallas de hoy…-

Cada uno de ellos comenzó a caminar…

Los magos inconscientes habían sido llevados ya hacia los salones de emergencia, donde varios médicos y usuarios de magia curativa se encargaban de apoyarlos…

Sting y Rogue habían sufrido graves daños y heridas, pero podrían recuperarse a tiempo para competir en el tercer día…

Algunos de ellos solamente se habían llevado algunos daños grandes pero no tan preocupantes, como era el caso de Yuka y Toby, mientras otros tenían heridas mucho más leves, siendo ese el estado que tenían Hibiki y Ren…

Haruka, Mira, Milliana y Kagura estaban en mejores condiciones que todos los demás pues ellas habían logrado terminar la carrera…

Pero desgraciadamente Fairy Tail se llevó las peores noticias…

-Ambos se encuentran en estado crítico- aclaró una enfermera con rostro afligido – La joven sufrió varios golpes en zonas vitales, tiene graves hemorragias internas y tanto su brazo izquierdo como tres de sus costillas están completamente rotas…-

Un médico se acercó para explicar el estado de Gray…

-El muchacho está peor, tiene heridas muy profundas en todo el cuerpo, la mayoría de sus huesos están quebrados, rasgando el interior de su cuerpo y causando varias hemorragias, su tobillo derecho está destrozado y su cabeza sufrió demasiados golpes…-

Sí, eran horribles noticias para ellos…

Luego muchos minutos de tensión y estrés para todos, Gray y Juvia finalmente eran llevados a una nueva sala donde puedan descansar…

Todos sus compañeros agradecían mucho el que el estadio contara con servicios médicos. Ambos estaban completamente vendados, con sus respiraciones tranquilas pero con algunos gestos de dolor en sus rostros…

De más está decir que las dragon slayers trataron de ayudarlos a recuperarse… pero Haruka aclaró que su magia y la de Wendy no habían servido casi en nada, solamente pudieron aliviar un poco el dolor que sentían sus amigos, pero no mejoraron su estado en lo más mínimo…

-Es como si no pudieran ser curados con nuestra magia- frunció el ceño la pelinegra.

-¡Maldición!- gruñó Laxus mientras unas preocupadas Lucy, Flare y Levy miraban con tristeza a sus heridos compañeros…

Pero entonces…

-Fairy Tail…- llamó un hombre que los magos dedujeron por sus ropas que se trataba de un miembro de las divisiones del consejo – Sus participantes ya no se encuentran en estado para continuar ¿Tienen un reemplazo?-

En ese momento Gajeel estampó al sujeto contra la pared con un fuerte puñetazo, sujetándolo del cuello de su ropa mientras lo miraba con enorme enojo…

-¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESA MIERDA! ¡¿NUESTROS COMPAÑEROS CASI MUEREN Y VIENES A DECIRNOS QUE DEBEMOS BUSCAR UN REEMPLAZO?!-

-¡Gajeel cálmate!- le rogó Levy mientras trataba sin éxito que soltaran a ese sujeto, razón por la que los demás también la apoyaron y lograron obligar al mago de hierro a retroceder…

Makarov se acercaba con su rostro serio, y en sus ojos se notaba la enorme furia que tenía…

-Ya hemos registrado a nuestras reservas- respondió con firmeza mientras el miembro de las divisiones asentía con indiferencia y se marchaba del lugar…

Erza miraba a sus dos amigos dar algunos quejidos…

Esos malditos…

Y fue entonces cuando la pelirroja se dio cuenta, mirando con desesperación a sus compañeros…

-¡¿Dónde está Natsu?!-

Todos se quedaron helados pues no podían ver al mago de fuego por ninguna parte…

-No… no puede ser que…- susurró Lucy cuando los magos empezaron a correr…

Y es que ellos sabían a la perfección dónde estaba Natsu…

.

.

.

Los seis magos miraban con calma al dragon slayer que tenían en frente, sus ojos resaltaban extrema ira, de la misma manera en que su poder mágico había crecido de manera amenazante y sus escamas continuaban cubriendo los lados de su rostro…

-¿Necesitas algo…Natsu Dragneel?- quiso saber Némesis, continuando tranquilo aunque vio al mago ser rodeado por una nueva aura de color celeste muy claro…

Natsu habló en un siseo…

-No los perdonaré… van a pagar por lo que hicieron- dijo con enorme enojo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó el maestro de Living Hell.

-Que voy a terminar con esto… aquí y ahora…-

En ese momento, los magos de Fairy Tail llegaron a tiempo para ver a Natsu lanzarse contra Némesis…

* * *

Espero sus opiniones.

**Próximo capítulo: 28 de Abril.**

Aún hay varios asuntos que serán tratados en los próximos capítulos, así que no se desesperen si notaron que faltan algunas cosas...

Sé que aún no he mencionado los puntajes, así que ustedes mismo sáquenlos y díganme quién ganó el primer juego.

Un saludo especial para treeofsakuras, porque es de los que me estuvo apoyando desde el inicio del Fic. Además de que su review del cap. 20 fue muy acertado.

Sin más que decir, me despido.

Hasta la próxima!


	28. Complicaciones

**Hola a todos!**

**Pues parece que su apoyo incondicional aumentó mucho mi inspiración, y por eso he demorado menos en actualizar xD**

**Este Fic ha llegado a los 100 follows, y eso es bastante especial para mí porque me demuestra que vale la pena el escribir esta creación mía. Muchas gracias :3**

De acuerdo, vamos a lo que queremos ver...

Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Continuamos!**

* * *

Los minutos transcurrieron y el público se hallaba en completo silencio…

Después de lo sucedido con dos magos del equipo A de Fairy Tail en el primer "juego", los civiles no querían imaginarse el cómo serían las batallas si se suponían que éstas mismas eran el "asunto serio"…

Pero claro, todos sabían qué esperar de Living Hell ahora…

Incluido Yajima, quien continuaba al lado de Chapati, tratando de averiguar qué fue lo que le dijo un miembro del consejo…

-Los juegos deben continuar como se planearon- expresó el comentarista con nervios a su compañero, sorprendiéndose mientras el mismo se levantaba de su lugar – ¿A dónde vas?-

-Hablaré con Makarov, todavía quedan algunos minutos del receso y tenemos que averiguar qué es lo que está pasando-

Y hablando del maestro…

Makarov estaba junto a todos sus mocosos, quienes veían incrédulos y con extrema preocupación, desde hace ya bastante tiempo, al dragon slayer de fuego con tantas heridas, echado en una camilla al lado de las de Gray y Juvia, quienes también lo miraban pasmados por la sorpresa…

-¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!- exigió saber el alquimista, que acaba de despertar hace unos pocos minutos junto a Juvia, antes de dar un quejido de dolor por haber levantado la voz, razón por la que algunos de sus compañeros se acercaron…

Siendo Mira quien hablaba con una expresión preocupada…

-Natsu estaba furioso por lo que les hicieron…-

Haruka terminó la oración con seriedad – Y fue a retar a Living Hell…-

La pelinegra se lamentó por su descuido, se suponía que su mente y la de Natsu estaban conectadas. Pero no había sido capaz de detener a su novio, aunque estaba preocupada por verlo herido, Haruka no podía negar que le interesaba más el hecho de que no pudo leer su mente para averiguar lo que planeaba…

Eso era extraño, últimamente, la mente de Natsu parecía estar cerrada con llave, podía percibir su preocupación y enojo, sin mencionar que todavía podían hablar entre ellos. Pero algo dentro de ella le decía con fuerza que tenía varios pensamientos que no quería compartir con nadie…

Cada uno de los magos no podía creer que el dragon slayer de fuego recibiera tantos daños…

No querían hacerlo, pero sus mentes no fueron capaces de evitar el repetir las imágenes que presenciaron hace una hora, antes de que se anunciara un receso para después continuar con el evento de batallas…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

-¡Espera Natsu!- habían gritado algunos cuando vieron al mago de fuego atacar al maestro de Living Hell…

Es verdad que, gracias a su arduo entrenamiento, cada miembro de Fairy Tail tenía todas sus habilidades perfeccionadas, así como su capacidad de reacción y tiempo de respuesta. Pero de entre todos ellos, eran los dragon slayers quienes resaltaban por su potencial oculto, razón por la que éstos mismos progresaban mucho más rápido en comparación, y fueron quienes reaccionaron antes para acercarse a Natsu…

Y el mago que logró llegar con él para detenerlo… fue Némesis…

Los dragon slayers se quedaron de pie y todos los demás no supieron qué hacer en el mismo momento en que se dieron cuenta de que Natsu estaba enterrado en el suelo y Némesis a un par de metros de él, sonriendo tranquilamente…

De más está decir que el dragon slayer de fuego estaba completamente helado, sus ojos no podrían abrirse más… no entendía cómo fue que ese sujeto logró golpearlo sin que haya podido darse cuenta…

Hasta que dio un respingo en cuando escuchó a su enemigo…

-Vamos, Natsu Dragneel, dijiste que acabarías con esto- le recordó con calma antes de acercarse y levantarlo de los cabellos, obligándolo a fruncir el ceño por el dolor…

-¡Maldito!- gritó Haruka antes de avanzar, pero el camino de todos fue bloqueado inmediatamente por los otros cinco magos de Living Hell…

Ace los lideraba con la misma expresión de siempre, pero su voz resaltaba claramente la amenaza…

-Este asunto es únicamente entre Natsu y nuestro Maestro, no dejaremos que interfieran-

Podían sentirlo, cada mago de Fairy Tail sentía las auras abrumadoras de los cinco magos que les impedían ayudar a su amigo, listos para pelear si tenían la necesidad…

Pero eso no le impediría a Gajeel dar algunos pasos para encarar a Ace…

Sin embargo, el dragon slayer de hierro se sorprendió bastante cuando fue la misma Erza quien colocó una mano en su hombro, mirándolo con mucha seriedad…

-Natsu se lo buscó- dijo a regañadientes, y los demás sabían perfectamente lo mucho que le había costado decir esas palabras. Se notaba con ver su mirada iracunda sobre Némesis, quien continuaba golpeando a Natsu…

Él era estampado contra la pared antes de que Némesis lo tomara de su bufanda para atraerlo hacia sí mismo y comenzar a darle puñetazos en el estómago…

Un rodillazo en la cara, obligándolo a sangrar, luego tomándolo de la nuca para darle una certera patada en el centro de la espalda y después sujetarlo de su brazo derecho, el cual fracturó al golpear los huesos con su codo…

Ninguno lo resistía, no podían soportar el continuar viendo algo así… pero no podían moverse, y lo sabían…

Sabían que la amenaza de Living Hell de no dejar que nadie interfiera significaba que los matarían si llegaba a existir la necesidad… y los dragon slayers se percataban de que esos cinco magos no se referían a precisamente a ellos, sino a todos sus demás compañeros pues si Sora y Souta dejaron en ese estado a Gray y Juvia a pesar de que "casi no les quedaba magia", podían hacerse una idea de lo que todos ellos serían capaces de hacer ahora que esos dos hermanos se veían totalmente recuperados…

Aún así, era demasiado para todos el ver a Natsu recibir una paliza total…

Los minutos transcurrían y el mago de fuego terminó en el suelo, con su espalda recostaba en uno de los muros, su rostro entero tenía varias líneas de sangre que partían desde su frente, su cuerpo estaba lleno de golpes y heridas, pero lo peor era que su mirada estaba perdida y sin brillo… cosa que le hizo a Wendy abrazar con fuerza Lissana mientras sollozaba un poco…

Gajeel estaba furioso, se notaba en su poder mágico, el cual crecían desmesuradamente.

¡Ya había sido suficiente! ¡Nadie trataba a sus compañeros de esa forma!

Los dragon slayers estaban a punto de atacar, de no ser porque una nueva voz se hizo presente…

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!-

Todos se voltearon para ver al consejo mágico en grupo, liderados por aquella sombra extraña que desvió su mirada para ver al mago de fuego en el suelo…

-Living Hell, atacar a los magos de otros gremios es una violación muy grave a las reglas de los juegos mágicos- expresó con enorme firmeza…

Hasta que Sean dio unos pasos para acercarse a ellos…

-Disculpen, señores del consejo, pero nuestro Maestro solamente se ha estado defendiendo de Natsu Dragneel-

Acto seguido, Fairy Tail se sorprendió cuando vieron a Sean sacar una lacrima de sus ropas, haciéndola brillar para que un pequeño panel mágico aparezca…

"_Los seis magos miraban con calma al dragon slayer que tenían en frente, sus ojos resaltaban extrema ira, de la misma manera en que su poder mágico había crecido de manera amenazante y sus escamas continuaban cubriendo los lados de su rostro…_

_-¿Necesitas algo…Natsu Dragneel?- quiso saber Némesis, continuando tranquilo aunque vio al mago ser rodeado por una nueva aura de color celeste muy claro…_

_Natsu habló en un siseo…_

_-No los perdonaré… van a pagar por lo que hicieron- dijo con enorme enojo._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó el maestro de Living Hell._

_-Que voy a terminar con esto… aquí y ahora…- _

_En ese momento, los magos de Fairy Tail llegaron a tiempo para ver a Natsu lanzarse contra Némesis…"_

-Sí… ya veo…- respondió la sombra mientras ellos continuaban caminando hasta quedar frente al maestro de Living Hell – Mis disculpas por el malentendido-

Makarov, Mavis, Gildarts… todos no podían creer lo que veían…

El líder del consejo se arrodilló para tomar de la mandíbula a Natsu, girando a los lados su rostro para examinarlo…

-Llamen a los médicos, que lleven a Natsu Dragneel inmediatamente a la sala de emergencias, por lo visto, tardará un día completo en recuperarse totalmente- los magos del consejo asintieron antes de dar un aviso por parte de sus lacrimas…

Lucy y otros más protestaron…

-¡¿Cómo pueden quedarse sin hacer nada?! ¡El maestro de Living Hell dejó a Natsu de esa manera!-

-Y fue Natsu Dragneel quien empezó la batalla…- respondieron los magos del consejo, hasta que Makarov habló…

-Pero todavía faltan las batallas del día de hoy, y Natsu no está en condiciones de pelear en caso sea su turno-

-Eso es verdad…- reconoció la sombra – Ya sé qué haremos…-

Y la sorpresa vino junto a la decepción…

-Por quebrantar las reglas, el equipo A de Fairy Tail no luchará hoy, pero se le darán dos puntos de consolación-

Acto seguido, el grupo comenzó a caminar, hasta que Gildarts no lo soportó y exclamó…

-¡¿Y qué hay de Natsu?!-

El líder del consejo se volteó para mirarlos y después darles una pequeña sonrisa…

-Natsu Dragneel queda suspendido de los juegos mágicos por los próximos dos días. Fairy Tail, espero que tengan un reemplazo para él-

Se quedaron helados, ninguno pudo decir nada…

Y entonces se percataron de las sonrisas de Living Hell…

-Bueno- rió Sean –Ahora veremos qué tanto soportarán sin Natsu-

Cada uno de ellos comenzó a irse mientras Haruka hacía una mueca de ira…

Esos malditos… sabían que esto sucedería…

¡Lo habían planeado todo!

-¡Los haré pagar!- gritó ella antes de hacer amago de ir con ellos, de no ser porque Gajeel la detuvo, él también tenía un rostro distorsionado por el enojo y no hacían falta las palabras para entender por qué ninguno de ellos hizo algo al respecto…

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

Gray no lo creía… Natsu estaba suspendido de los juegos, y esos malditos del consejo no hicieron nada con Living Hell…

El alquimista miró a su amigo y después frunció el ceño mientras cerraba con fuerza una de sus manos, dando un leve quejido de dolor…

Hasta que escuchó a Mavis decir – A partir de hoy no podremos contar con Natsu, y me parece que así es mejor por ahora…-

Los demás se habían sorprendido mucho por sus palabras al inicio, pero conforme pasaban los segundos, cada uno de ellos empezaba a comprender por qué… cosa que Mavis explicó de la manera más simple que pudo…

-Él tiene que aprender a calmarse, y esos dos días le permitirán a Natsu concentrarse y averiguar por sí mismo qué es lo más importante que necesita hacer a pesar de las provocaciones de Living Hell…-

Eran palabras duras, pero cada uno de ellos la apoyó en esa idea… era muy difícil el contenerse si es que estaban casi asesinando a cualquiera de tus amigos, eso lo comprendían a la perfección…

Pero también entendían que, a pesar de todo eso, necesitaban aprovechar cualquier tipo de ocasión para encontrar una debilidad a sus enemigos, y todos los magos aliados lo sabían perfectamente…

No por nada, Sting y Rogue se arriesgaron a participar primeros, desconociendo por completo a sus oponentes, pero brindando un apoyo que ninguno debía desperdiciar…

Gracias a ellos, y al esfuerzo que pusieron Gray y Juvia, habían averiguado que los magos de Living Hell también eran capaces de usar el aura mágica… a un nivel bastante superior a lo que ellos habían visto hasta ahora…

Y esa fue la razón por la que Mavis miró a la pareja para preguntarles…

-¿Qué sucedió allá?-

Gray miró al techo con tranquilidad…

-Dijeron que nos mostrarían el verdadero poder del aura mágica…-

Y comenzó con su informe…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

La enorme colisión de ambos ataques acababa de ocurrir, ocasionando un cegador brillo blanco que no les permitió ver nada, más la onda expansiva que los golpeó con gran fuerza pues un choque entre dos Unison Raid no era cualquier cosa…

Habían gastado totalmente su magia en aquel ataque combinado, razón por la que dicha onda de choque logró moverlos muy bruscamente, empujándolos y haciendo a sus cuerpos rodar por el suelo, alejándose varios metros…

Era una verdadera suerte el no haber tocado aún las barreras que puso el consejo, de lo contrario se hubieran llevado un daño mucho más grande y seguramente ya no serían capaces de levantarse…

Pero podía ver perfectamente a su novia usar sus manos para poder terminar apoyada sobre sus rodillas, respirando con dificultad…

Gray la imitó, por lo que llamó su atención y ambos se vieron a los ojos antes de sonreírse mutuamente…

-Gray-sama…- llamó suavemente, antes de tratar de acercarse, pero era inútil, el cuerpo casi no le respondía a ninguno de los dos…

Estaban completamente agotados, pero no se sorprendieron por eso, no era la primera vez que experimentaban las consecuencias del uso del aura mágica…

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo ese anterior entrenamiento, todavía era extremadamente difícil el mantenerse después de sufrir los efectos de dos armonizaciones…

Sí, la pareja recordaba que, antes de comenzar los juegos, mientras caminaban hacia la línea de salida, ambos estuvieron concentrándose para estar listos y evitar luego el tener que brindarles una ventaja de tiempo a sus enemigos si lo hacían en medio de la batalla…

Gray suspiró, aquellos dos sujetos tenían una fuerza increíble. Debía darle crédito a Natsu por adivinar que Némesis entrenaría a sus propios magos para volverlos más fuerte…

No obstante, ellos mismos también habían entrenado arduamente para ser capaces de apoyar al mago de fuego, no sólo para evitar una masacre de vidas inocentes causadas por la guerra… Sino también por la importancia del asunto de Acnologia…

Sin mencionar al consejo mágico…

Vaya que tenían problemas, pero Natsu ya les había aclarado que Sting y Sabertooth deseaban apoyarlos para impedir que el consejo llevara a cabo sus planes… lo que llevaba al alquimista a preguntarse cuándo sería el momento en que los demás gremios también se enteraran del asunto y escogieran el ayudarlos, ser espectadores o enemigos…

Tal vez estaban esperando un momento más tranquilo, pues Gray notó claramente el número de divisiones del consejo que se encargaban de mantener la seguridad en el estadio…

Un número realmente exagerado para su fin, diría él. Pero sabía a la perfección la razón por la que el consejo tenía a tanta gente en el lugar…

Para mantenerlos vigilados, era una buena idea, pensó el mago, pero no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al recordar que Natsu podía aparecer donde se le diera la gana, lo único que tenía que hacer era dejar una marca… y de eso ya se había ocupado…

Cuando llegaron a la capital, Natsu dijo que visitaría a todos los hoteles disponibles para dejarles una marca y permitirse visitar a los demás gremios en caso de que algunos decidieran alojarse en otro de esos edificios…

Se tardó más de una hora, pero bien valdría la pena aquella espera, sobre todo si lograban acabar con este asunto de una vez por todas…

Lo mejor era esperar a que terminara este primer día, con tantos miembros del consejo vigilándolos, los lugares más seguros eran los hoteles donde se hospedaban y el mismo estadio pues con tanto público, o mejor dicho _testigos_, el consejo tenía varias restricciones para actuar como se le viniera en gana…

Sí, lo mejor sería hablar con los demás gremios en la noche. Una reunión en el día llamaría demasiado la atención, y eso era lo que menos se necesitaba ahora, pero todavía se preguntaba cuándo sería…

¿Hoy? ¿Mañana? ¿O quizá otro día? Aún no lo habían decido aparentemente, así que lo único que podían hacer ahora era esperar a que llegara el momento…

Pero realmente no se preocupaba, creía firmemente que cada gremio lo apoyaría pues habían desarrollado una profunda amistad con cada uno de los magos y, aunque solo unos pocos lo notaran, parecía ser que ellos también andan sospechando que algo iba mal con el consejo… así que la reunión secreta entre gremios tendría como finalidad el mostrarle a los demás que sus sospechas eran totalmente acertadas…

Claro que cualquiera de ellos podía escoger el mantenerse al margen del asunto, pero dudaba mucho que ese fuera el caso, ya que algo que todos ellos compartían en común era el hecho de que siempre buscaban hacer lo correcto, no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados y dejar que sus enemigos se salgan con la suya, incluso si eso significaba tener que enfrentarse al consejo mágico…

Pero ya era suficiente de estar recordando esas cosas, no quedaba mucho tiempo ya para terminar la carrera, seguramente para esos momentos Haruka y Mira ya habrían cruzado la meta para ganar sus puntos. Cosa que no le importó en lo más mínimo al alquimista, su objetivo no era ganar, sino revelar las habilidades del Living Hell para que todos los demás aliados pudieran encontrar una forma de vencerlos y así garantizar menos bajas en la guerra ya que, después de ésta, tendrían que pelear contra el consejo…

Gray y Juvia se acercaron, sus cuerpos aún continuaban bastante agotados, pero tanto entrenamiento claramente había rendido sus frutos y esa era la razón por la que ambos sentían a sus reservas de magia recuperarse poco a poco…

Él le sonrió, recibiendo el mismo gesto en respuesta a pesar de sus respiraciones agitadas, sabiendo perfectamente lo que pensaba su pareja en ese momento…

Había sido difícil, esos desgraciados de Living Hell eran unos poderosos enemigos, pero gracias a la ayuda de Sting y Rogue lograron derrotar a dos de ellos. Y ahora solamente quedaba relajarse hasta que acabara el juego…

Y fue entonces cuando ambos se quedaron helados…

-Sí… ustedes… son fuertes… nuestros ataques empataron entre sí…- escucharon la voz de Souta hablar con disgusto, pero no les pasó desapercibido su respiración agitada…

Ambos enemigos salieron del humo, y Gray sonrió mentalmente al verlos con tantos daños, esos dos sujetos eran bastante arrogantes y el hecho de verlos enojados por todos los ataques que recibieron era algo bastante divertido para él… pero todavía era impresionante el que continuaran de pie después de todo lo sucedido…

-El hecho de que sepan usar sus auras lo demuestra…- era lo que había dicho Sora para dejar atónitos a Gray y a Juvia…

¡¿Cómo sabían ellos del aura mágica?! ¡¿Será que acaso…?!

-Ya casi no nos queda magia- dijo Souta antes de que ambos magos comenzaran a brillar con el color respectivo de sus magias…

-Se nota que han entrenado bien… pero todavía tienen un límite y no pueden usarlo a su verdadero potencial…-

Esa oración terminó por confirmar todo para Gray y Juvia, quienes no podían articular palabra alguna por lo que veían frente a ellos…

-Les mostraremos lo que puede hacer el aura mágica cuando es desarrollada correctamente-

Acto seguido, ambos se lanzaron al ataque. Siendo el alquimista su objetivo…

-¡Gray-sama!- gritó Juvia antes de hacer un gran esfuerzo y lograr abrazar al mago entre sus brazos, transformándose a sí misma en una pequeña bola de agua que buscaba proteger a su novio…

Desgraciadamente, una fuerte patada de Souta en la zona lateral derecha de la esfera le arrancó un grito de dolor a la maga.

Gray no entendía, se suponía que Juvia era técnicamente inmune a cualquier tipo de ataque físico, pero ahora mismo no era capaz de imaginar la razón por la que ella estaba siendo herida por aquel golpe.

El ataque continuaba su camino, hasta finalmente penetrar aquella bola, junto a otro grito de dolor por parte de la maga, para después golpear el rostro de Gray y sacarlo a la fuerza…

Fue en ese momento cuando la pareja de Fairy Tail se percató de los sellos rojos en el suelo…

El humo aún no le permitía al público ver lo que sucedía, pero grandes rayos rojos salieron disparados hacia ambos magos, Gray pudo esquivarlo pero Juvia no se había recuperado de la patada de Souta, por lo que recibió de lleno el ataque, dando otro grito para el enfado del alquimista…

Los hermanos volvieron se lanzaron contra Juvia y Gray no lo pensó más…

Tanto Sora como Souta fueron gravemente heridos por las lanzas de hielo que disparó el mago, quien ya continuaba con su ataque…

-¡Ice Make: Hammer!-

Un enorme martillo de hielo se movía a gran velocidad, pero sus oponentes lograron esquivarlo al separarse con un gran salto, cosa que nuestro alquimista aprovechó enormemente…

Sora estaba atónita por ver a Gray justo frente suyo, de sus brazos salían varias cuchillas de hielo mientras éste comenzaba a girar para golpearla desde cada ángulo posible, logrando hacer sangrar algunas partes de su cuerpo, así como crear varias rasgaduras a sus ropas para después mandarla a volar de un fuerte puñetazo…

Acto seguido, Gray se lanzó inmediatamente contra Souta, pero tuvo que detenerse al ver a su enemigo sostener de los cabellos a Juvia, quien tenía una expresión de claro dolor…

-Eres un maldito cobarde- siseó el mago de hielo con claro enojo, hasta que se percató de que su novia lo miraba muy fijamente, haciendo una pequeña señal con sus ojos para que él desviara los suyos y mirara algo…

Detrás de Souta había un pequeño charco de agua, Gray entendía lo que ella trataba de decirle, Juvia se había quedado sin magia y el alquimista sabía lo que tenía que hacer…

El mago de hielo se puso en posición mientras un sello mágico aparecía debajo de él dejando en claro que pelearía…

-¿En serio no te preocupa lo que pueda pasarle?- quiso saber Souta cuando señalaba a Juvia.

-No le pasará nada… nunca lo permitiré- respondió con firmeza y determinación, lo que le arranco un fuerte sonrojo y una sonrisa de felicidad a la maga de agua – ¡Ice Make: Lances!-

Y fue entonces cuando del charco salieron disparadas varias lanzas de hielo, Souta reaccionó a tiempo de soltar a Juvia y moverse, pero no de esquivar tres lanzas que dejaron una claras heridas profundas en su espalda. El mago de Living Hell estaba a punto de atacarlo, pero sintió un enorme dolor cuando Juvia usó la magia que había recuperado para dispararle un poderoso torrente de agua en la espalda, el cual abrió más sus heridas mientras Gray aparecía justo arriba suyo con dos enormes espadas de hielo…

Unos poderosos cortes mandaron a Souta a reunirse con su hermana, golpeándola de lleno y ambos quedando aturdidos en el suelo, hasta que se dieron cuenta…

De que Gray ya los tenía en la mira con su bazuca de hielo…

-¡Ice Make: Cannon!- un potente disparo de hielo mucho más grande que los anteriores se dirigió a gran velocidad contra ellos, generando un nuevo estallido en todo el lugar…

Gray cayó de rodillas mientras cerraba sus ojos por todo el dolor que sentía en cada parte de su cuerpo, el cual no resistiría más…

Armonizar por tercera vez había sido demasiado para él y se había sobrecargado por completo…

Sora y Souta salieron con más daños que antes, aunque aún se les veían cansados, se notaba que su magia también se había estado recargando…

-Aún siguen peleando a pesar de que no pueden ganar- dijo Souta con seriedad mirando a ambos magos – Se han ganado mi respeto-

Acto seguido, Gray recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la cara al mismo tiempo que Juvia fue víctima de una fuerte patada en el rostro, saliendo disparada contra los muros de magia, los cuales volvieron a dañarla…

La maga de agua simplemente quedó inconsciente…

Sora y Souta caminaban con tranquilidad hacia Gray, siendo la primera quien hablaba…

-Cuando se usa correctamente el aura mágica, no hay nada que no podamos hacer- dijo mientras se detenían a un metro de él y señalaban a la maga inconsciente – Nuestros ataques también pueden herir el interior de nuestros enemigos, así que puedes hacerte una idea de cuál es su estado-

-Todavía no podemos matarlos, eso nos descalificaría de los juegos- sonrió Souta antes de que ambos desaparecieran por completo…

En ese momento, Gray cayó al suelo por una fuerte patada de su enemiga en sus tobillos, siendo golpeado brutalmente por la misma y enterrando cada vez más su cuerpo en el suelo…

Sora lo tomó del cuello para después soltarlo y darle una fuerte patada en la mandíbula, elevándolo un par de metros para que su hermano lo atacara con su magia, generando un pequeño estallido azul…

Gray caía seriamente lastimado, pero logró dar un pequeño giro para tratar de aterrizar de pie. El problema fue que, antes de que sus pies tocaran el suelo, Sora y Souta ya estaban a su lado; Gray dio un alarido de dolor cuando sintió dos fuertes puñetazos golpearle el cráneo desde ambos lados…

Quedó aturdido, pero solamente unos momentos pues inmediatamente comenzó a sentir los demás ataques en su cuerpo. Souta lo sostenía del cuello para que su hermana tratara al alquimista como a un saco, golpeando con fuerza sus huesos y quebrándolos poco a poco, mientras sus manos comenzaban a recargarse de poder mágico y esos golpes empezaron a ser dirigidos a zonas más importantes…

Luego de un momento más, Gray tenía el cuerpo entero lleno de heridas sangrantes que dejaban un charco debajo de su cuerpo. Souta lo soltó y dejó al mago caer en su charco mientras su hermana jalaba del cabello a una Juvia inconsciente para dejarlo junto a su novio…

-Bueno… ahora vámonos, ya casi se acaba el tiempo- dijo Sora y ambos comenzaron a correr…

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

Gray terminó su informe con tranquilidad, desviando su mirada hacia su Juvia, quien le dio una pequeña sonrisa pues estaba realmente aliviada de que su novio estuviera a salvo después de lo que le hicieron…

Nuestro alquimista miró nuevamente a sus amigos…

-Él es más hábil en el combate cercano- dijo seriamente – Mientras ella parece mantener su distancia, por esa razón es mejor para ellos pelear en equipo. Sus magias no pueden dañarlos entre sí, y así es como él se acerca a golpearte mientras Sora se prepara para atacar a larga distancia-

Y es que ése era el objetivo del primer juego, encontrar algo que pudieran aprovechar para derrotar a sus enemigos…

-Souta solamente usa su magia si parece tener la necesidad, lo sé porque él usaba su magia para contrarrestar mis ataques y para tratar de defenderse. Sora vino a golpearme solamente cuando se dio cuenta de que yo ya no podía mantenerme en pie y contraatacar-

Mavis se acercó y le acarició los cabellos a la pareja mientras les daba una pequeña sonrisa…

-Buen trabajo, jóvenes, sus esfuerzos nos han dado una manera de encontrar una ventaja e intentar vencerlos. Estoy orgullosa de ustedes-

Ambos magos le dieron una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta mientras la maestra se ponía más seria para mirar a los demás…

-Gracias a Gray y Juvia, ahora ya tenemos una idea de cómo derrotar a esos dos, pero todavía no sabemos a la perfección qué tan fuerte son los demás, debemos ser cuidadosos, la siguiente parte será el evento de batallas y no sabemos cuál de ellos peleará-

Varios se quedaron en silencio durante unos momentos y es que todos pensaban lo mismo…

-¿Podemos ganar?- quisieron saber algunos, siendo otra persona quien respondía…

Natsu se había despertado hace unos segundos para escuchar la pregunta y mirarlos con tranquilidad.

-Pueden hacerlo ahora que conocemos las habilidades de todos-

-¡Natsu-san!- dijo una preocupada Wendy mientras ella y Happy se precipitaban hacia el cuerpo del mago.

El exceed sonreía mientras se colocaba en la cabeza de Natsu, quien lo acarició unos momentos antes de sentir a Wendy abrazarlo con algo de fuerza, por lo que Natsu dio un leve quejido…

-Lo siento…-

El dragon slayer le sonrió antes levantarse un poco, recostándose sobre el umbral de la cama para abrazarla también y rozar suavemente la mejilla de la joven dragon slayer con sus labios…

-Gracias… Wendy… Happy…- susurró con tranquilidad mientras sonreía internamente al sentir las mejillas de su pareja enrojecer, y al exceed reír por lo bajo, separándose de ella luego de un momento más…

-Natsu- llamó Gildarts - ¿Qué querías decir con eso?- preguntó refiriéndose a la primera oración que había dicho el mago de fuego después de despertar.

Haruka, quien entendía todo al leer la mente del mago, simplemente se limitó a esperar que Natsu hablara…

Nuestro mago aclaró todo con una sola oración –Ahora sé que Némesis no es invencible-

Y fue entonces cuando Fairy Tail se percató de la verdad…

-Lo hiciste a propósito- susurró Lucy, claramente sorprendida.

-Sabía que el cubo de hielo y Juvia podrían encontrar las debilidades de esos dos, pero era necesario tratar de averiguar el nivel que los demás poseían para estar seguros-

Erza se le acercó – Por eso enfrentaste a Némesis, querías saber qué tan fuerte era para compararlo a los demás-

-Sí, y gracias a eso, estoy seguro de que podremos vencerlos si peleamos juntos. Realmente estaba enojado por lo que hicieron, pero esa también era la excusa perfecta para averiguar su nivel-

Natsu dirigió su mirada a Gray y a Juvia…

-Perdón, no quería utilizarlos de esa forma- se disculpó y es que realmente le parecía algo enfermizo el haberlos usado como una excusa para poder actuar.

Juvia le dio una pequeña sonrisa, alegando que lo hizo por el bien de los demás y que era lo correcto.

Gray simplemente dio un suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos…

-Supongo que no importa, siempre fuiste un idiota insensible que solo piensa en quemar cosas-

-¡¿Qué dijiste, culo de hielo?!-

-¡No me digas así, imbécil!-

-¡Pues no me provoques, idiota!-

-¡Estúpido!-

-¡Pervertido de hielo!-

-¡Bastardo de fuego!-

Las suaves carcajadas de los demás no se hicieron esperar por ver que las cosas todavía marchaban bien, aunque era necesario el avisarle a Natsu sobre su problema…

-¡¿Y por qué cojones me suspendieron?!- se quejó él, recibiendo un coscorrón de Erza.

-¡Idiota, tú los provocaste, agradece que no te expulsaron y que al menos podrás participar el cuarto día!-

Natsu sabía que ella tenía razón, y además podía sentir toda la preocupación que su pelirroja sentía por él, así que para sorpresa de los demás simplemente la jaló de su brazo para atraerla hacia él y recostarla contra su pecho, rodeándola con sus brazos en un cálido contacto…

-Gracias, Erza. Mi dulce Erza…- susurró con felicidad mientras ella sentía su rostro enrojecer por las miradas de todos sus amigos, y es que era vergonzoso que Natsu la mimara frente a los demás…

Pero ese sentimiento no duró mucho cuando todas las demás parejas de Natsu se lanzaron a la cama también, cada una aferrándose al mago para la clara envidia de los varones pues veían el rostro del mago ser presionado suavemente contra algunos pares de pechos…

Y después de algunos minutos más, Natsu ya estaba mucho mejor gracias a la ayuda de Haruka y Wendy, aunque aún le faltaban algunas cosas pero…

**-Competidores, el receso ha terminado y se les pide por favor el presentarse para continuar con el evento de batallas-**

Todos escucharon esas palabras y Natsu sonrió a sus amigos antes de levantarse…

-Natsu, tienes que descansar- aconsejó Erza, pero fue ignorada por completo para sorpresa de los demás…

Por lo que Mavis se acercó para mirarlo…

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?-

-Iré con Hisui para mirar las batallas- dijo con una sonrisa temerosa pues apenas dijo el nombre de la princesa, sintió a todas sus parejas mirarlo con ojos rojos como la sangre – Es que… el rey calabaza me ha pedido proteger a su hija, ¡Ustedes saben! Con eso de que el consejo es nuestro enemigo, él está preocupado de que algo malo podría pasarle a Hisui-

-Pero para eso están los guardias- objetó Haruka.

-Sí, pero él sabe que unos cuantos guardias no serían suficientes para protegerla, todavía hay varios guardias del palacio que se encargan también de la seguridad del público- Natsu trató de explicarse, relajándose visiblemente mientras las veía aceptar a regañadientes…

-De acuerdo, pero todavía no hemos decidido quién reemplazará a Natsu-

El mismo mago de fuego dio la respuesta…

-Elfman me reemplazará, es un mago clase S y la verdad es que Freed se sentiría muy triste si lo separamos de Lax!mmhmmhm!-

El mago de runas se había precipitado para callar a Natsu, aunque la mayoría ya entendía y algunas mujeres miraban de manera pícara a Freed. Laxus no entendió la razón, pero un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda…

-Bueno, nos vamos- se despidieron todos de Gray y de Juvia, quienes asintieron antes de ponerse a dormir y dejar a sus cuerpos descansar.

En el camino, Fairy Tail se encontró con Lamia Scale y con Sabertooth…

Y fue entonces cuando Natsu ya tenía a Yukino trepándosele encima con una enorme sonrisa y ojos como estrellas…

-¡Natsu-sama!- dijo antes de atraer su cabeza y recibirlo entre sus pechos, cosas que la mayoría de los hombres envidiaron nuevamente…

Y ella habría seguido, de no ser porque Wendy y Chelia ayudaron al mago a liberarse para poder respirar, hasta que ambas jóvenes comenzaron a adueñarse de su boca por distintos turnos…

Minerva se encargó de jalar a Yukino de regreso a su equipo, Lyon hizo lo mismo con Chelia mientras Wendy sentía las manos de Haruka llevarla con los demás…

Sting se le acercó a Natsu, siendo el segundo quien lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa…

-¿Ya están mejor?-

-Sí, Rogue y yo no sufrimos nada grave, pero no podremos pelear hoy-

-Eso lo mejor, necesitan descansar… por cierto, ¿dónde está Rogue?-

-Gajeel…-

El mencionado sintió enormes escalofríos al oír la voz del mago de sombras justo detrás de su oído, pero no se dejó alarmar y se giró para ver que quería…

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Gajeel…-

-¿Qué?-

-Gajeel…-

-Sí… ya veo…- respondió Natsu, sonriendo algo nervioso.

**-Competidores, favor de presentarse para continuar con el evento de batallas-**

-Bueno, parece que ya es hora- dijo el rubio mientras Natsu asentía y se marchaba en una dirección distinta a todos los demás magos, llamando la atención de éstos – ¿Natsu-san, a dónde vas?-

-Tengo que ir a otro lado- sonrió enormemente mientras levantaba su mano en pequeño gesto de despedida –Nos veremos después-

-Sí…- respondieron algunos mientras avanzaban.

Natsu se acercó a su compañero Exceed – Happy, cuida de Charle y de Wendy ¿Sí?-

-¡Aye!- sonrió el gato, feliz por ver que su amigo continuaba actuando como siempre.

-Bueno, les deseo suerte- Natsu se despidió antes de marcharse.

Fairy Tail también se puso en marcha, preparándose mentalmente mientras todos dejaban al equipo B ir a su lugar, pues como el equipo A no pelearía, los magos decidieron ir con los demás para animarlos…

Haruka, Mira, Gajeel, Laxus y Gildarts… un equipo de temer…

-No quiero sonar mal- dijo Lucy – Pero su equipo sí se ve mucho más fuerte que el nuestro-

-¿Dónde está Natsu? ¿Aún no ha llegado al balcón?- preguntó Lissana pues podía ver a Hisui pero no al mago.

Erza la miró unos momentos antes de dirigir su vista a la arena del estadio – Seguramente el camino es más largo ya que está ubicado unos pisos más arriba-

Los demás asintieron y Hisui estaba sorprendida pues no veía a Natsu con sus amigos, entonces recordó el enorme enojo que vio en el rostro de su amigo. ¿Tal vez él…?

Negó con la cabeza, no quería imaginarse nada así, pero le preocupaba mucho el que todavía no salía al exterior, razón por la que se llevó una mano al pecho, seguramente ya estaba a punto de salir…

Y tanto Hisui como Erza se equivocaban pues el camino hacia el balcón de la princesa era bastante corto, pero la verdadera razón por la que nadie lo veía aún era…

-Te has recuperado bastante rápido- aprobó Némesis cuando se toparon con Natsu…

-Ustedes pagarán por lo que hicieron- aseguró el mago con seriedad.

-¿Puedes decir eso en serio?- preguntó el maestro de Living Hell – Nosotros solamente nos estamos defendiendo de los ataques a nuestros magos. ¿Quién fue el mago que los buscó para pedirles su ayuda? ¿Quién fue el mago que los involucró en esto? ¿Quién es el causante real de que Gray y Juvia terminaran así?-

Natsu frunció el ceño claramente… y vio a su enemigo verse divertido por algo…

-Sabes que es la verdad, y eso te enoja ¿No es así?-

No debía caer en la provocación, no permitiría que las cosas se les pudieran complicar más a sus amigos, y esa fue la razón por la que el mago de fuego simplemente lo miró unos momentos antes de continuar su camino, pasando a su lado y alejándose algunos metros hasta que oyó a Némesis…

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tan fuertes son Ace, Misaki y Sean comparados conmigo?-

Natsu se detuvo, su rostro estaba sorprendido por oír esas palabras ¿Acaso ese sujeto sabía cuáles habían sido sus intenciones desde el inicio?

-Tu silencio me las confirma ahora- respondió con voz divertida aquel maestro – Pero me sorprende que intentaras algo tan tonto-

-¿Quién es más tonto? ¿El que lo planea, o el que cae en la trampa?- preguntó Natsu con seriedad, dejando en claro su punto de vista mientras Némesis respondía…

-El que creyó que la trampa funcionó- esas palabras hicieron a Natsu sorprenderse levemente y fruncir el ceño – Pero debo darte las gracias…-

"_¿Qué cosa?"_ -¿Por qué?-

-Porque ahora sabemos que son los dragon slayers de Fairy Tail los únicos que pueden darnos pelea, el juego de hoy y tu pequeña amenaza lo confirmaron, así que ahora ya tenemos los objetivos a los cuales atacar "en serio"-

Natsu se giró para mirarlos, pero ya no había nadie, aunque todavía se quedó mirando la nada mientras las palabras de Némesis hacían eco en su cabeza…

"_¿Quién fue el mago que los involucró en esto? ¿Quién es el causante real de que Gray y Juvia terminaran así?"_

Se giró otra vez, mirando al suelo antes de fruncir levemente el entrecejo…

"_-¿Tal vez… sí es mi culpa?-_

_-Natsu, cálmate. Todos sabíamos perfectamente en lo que nos metíamos, tú no tienes la culpa de nada-_

_-Haruka…-_

_-Ya te lo dije antes ¿No? A veces tu preocupación no hace más que cegarte…-"_

Natsu sonrió antes de agradecerle y desearles nuevamente mucha suerte a sus amigos antes de continuar su camino…

-Haruka ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Mira, llamando la atención de los demás…

-Mientras buscaba las escaleras al balcón, Natsu se encontró otra vez con Némesis- la pelinegra leyó todas las expresiones de sus amigos, por lo que aclaró – No se preocupen, nada malo pasó, solo que…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Némesis ya sabía las intenciones de Natsu antes de que lo atacaran- eso sorprendió a la mayoría – Él dejó que Natsu lo atacara a propósito, dijo que ahora sabe que solamente nosotros, los dragon slayers, podemos darles pelea y que somos los objetivos a quienes atacarán en serio-

-¿En serio?- susurró Gajeel – ¿Quieres decir que lo que les hicieron a Gray y a Juvia solamente fue un juego?-

-Tal vez, pero también podrían estar tratando de intimidarnos con sus palabras- susurró bastante seria mientras Mira se encargaba de informarles a los demás todo lo que Haruka decía en esos momentos…

-No puede ser- dijeron algunos, Mavis se conservó bastante seria, analizando las cosas y tratando de encontrarle un sentido lógico, pero no era capaz de ver nada en esos momentos pues sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando…

**-¡Entonces, estamos listos para continuar con la otra mitad del primer día!-** exclamó Chapati, aunque realmente no tuviera ánimos para volver a presenciar otra cosa como la anterior, pero los miembros del consejo fueron claramente estrictos en decir que las cosas deben continuar sin ningún problema…

El público se mantuvo en silencio, y ese ánimo se contagiaba a los guardias y a los magos participantes…

En aquel momento, Hisui se sorprendió mucho cuando vio a Natsu a su lado izquierdo, mirando fijamente la arena…

-Natsu ¿Por qué no estás…?-

-Sólo espera…- no la dejó terminar mientras dirigía su vista hacia los comentaristas, la princesa imitó su gesto, esperando una aclaración…

**-Pues, primero debemos hacer un par de anuncios antes de proseguir con los eventos-** esas palabras sorprendieron por completo a Yajima, y es que no se había enterado de nada cuando fue a buscar a Makarov, desgraciadamente ya no quedaba tiempo y tuvo que regresar…

Fairy Tail frunció el ceño cuando posaron sus miradas en Living Hell…

**-Debido a una grave falta contra las reglas de los juegos mágicos, Natsu Dragneel, del equipo A de Fairy Tail, queda suspendido hasta el cuarto día por atacar, fuera de los eventos, a los magos de Living Hell…-**

De más está decir que todos los magos aliados no sabían nada de eso, razón por la que se quedaron helados al escuchar dicho aviso…

-Natsu-sama…- susurró una Yukino sorprendida.

-¿Natsu…no puede participar?- dijo Chelia, al igual que otros más…

-¡Natsu!- Hisui lo tomó de la bufanda -¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡¿Qué demonios pasó?!-

¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan irresponsable como para dejar a sus amigos a su suerte?! ¡Si ellos lo necesitaban!

Entonces escuchó al mago responderle…

-Acaban de decirlo, estoy suspendido por haberlos atacado- sonrió levemente, dejándola fría mientras su agarre desaparecía y Natsu se liberaba…

**-Ya que uno de sus magos fue suspendido y otros dos se encuentran en estado crítico, el equipo A de Fairy Tail ha decidido reemplazar a Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar con Eflman Strauss, Wendy Marvell y Lissana Strauss- **

Ese anuncio hizo que el púbico se quedara frío al escuchar las palabras "estado crítico". Así que nuevamente algunos esperaban que el asunto se calmara y que Living Hell no se excediera nuevamente… aunque algo les decía que eso no sucedería…

**-Sin embargo, el equipo A no luchará el día de hoy por la infracción de Natsu, pero se les otorgarán dos puntos de consolación-**

Varios magos miraron fijamente a Living Hell, quienes les dieron unas sonrisas de provocación que enojaron a varios de ellos…

**-Ahora que estamos al tanto de las cosas, haremos el recuento de los puntos que obtuvieron los gremios antes de pasar a las batallas-**

**LIVING HELL: 11 puntos**

**FAIRY TAIL B: 8 puntos**

**MERMAID HEELS: 7 puntos**

**FAIRY TAIL A: 2 puntos (Consolación)**

**LAMIA SCALE: 2 puntos**

**BLUE PEGASUS: 0 puntos**

**SABERTOOTH: 0 puntos**

**-Una vez hecho esto, ahora podemos proseguir. Por favor todos presten atención-** un enorme panel apareció en medio de todo el estadio **– Los participantes serán escogidos al azar por nuestro sistema…-**

La selección comenzó…

**-También debemos aclarar que los puntos que se obtendrán han sido alterados por el consejo mágico de ésta manera…-**

**VICTORIA: +3 PUNTOS**

**EMPATE: +1 PUNTO**

**DERROTA: +0 PUNTOS**

**-En caso de que los magos seleccionados no se encuentren en estado para pelear, se le otorgará inmediatamente la victoria a su oponente, no se permiten cambios-**

Natsu se mantuvo serio… algo en esos cambios no le gustaban…

Al igual que a todos sus amigos…

Haruka analizó la situación -La única forma en que alcancemos a Living Hell, sería ganando nuestro combate y que ellos pierdan el suyo. Pero realmente dudo que alguien más aparte de nosotros pueda derrotarlos-

Gildarts vio el panel, el cual aún seguía escogiendo la primera batalla – Entonces lo ideal sería que seamos nosotros quienes peleáramos con ellos-

Los demás asintieron mientras finalmente se revelaban a los primeros competidores…

**-¡La primera batalla será entre Minerva Orland de Sabertooth, contra Lyon Vastia de Lamia Scale!-**

El público se relajó visiblemente, y eso se notaba cuando varios empezaron a animar a sus gremios preferidos…

-Tal parece que incluso los civiles saben que algo anda mal con Living Hell- dijo Erza mientras Lucy solamente miraba a todos los espectadores antes de responder…

-Pero no saben qué tan peligrosos son-

Los competidores ya estaban en la arena, separados por varios metros, esperando…

-¡Tú puedes Lyon!- animó Chelia mientras Jura y los demás se quedaban mirando a su compañero con unas pequeñas sonrisas…

-¡Adelante, Minerva!- exclamaron los magos de Sabertooth para divertir a su representante.

Sí, nunca se arrepentiría de haberse quedado con ellos…

Los dos magos que se enfrentaban se miraron unos momentos, hasta que Lyon le dio una sonrisa…

-Que sea una buena pelea-

Minerva correspondió al gesto mientras su mano se rodeaba por una pequeña esfera de energía espacial, una esfera que apareció justo frente a Lyon, quien vio la mano de la maga salir de allí en un gesto amistoso…

Él estrechó su mano antes de que todo regresara a la normalidad y se oyera la voz de Chapati hablar…

**-¡Pues entonces vamos a comenzar! Las reglas son las mismas, nuestros competidores tiene permitido usar todas sus habilidades, el consejo se ha encargado ya de colocar barreras mágicas que pueda proteger a nuestros espectadores- **

Lyon y Minera se pusieron en posición, listos para comenzar…

**-Los combates terminan cuando uno de ellos ya no pueda continuar luchando. El tiempo límite es de treinta minutos. Si ninguno ha sido derrotado hasta entonces, se declarará empate. Y aquí está nuestro juez, que nos acompaña en la cabina para disfrutar de tan grandiosas batallas-**

**-Un gusto-kabo-** respondió el rey mientras su mirada se dirigía al balcón donde su hija y Natsu continuaban mirando la arena…

"_Gracias, Natsu…"_

**-¡Ahora, comiencen!-**

Minerva usó su magia espacial para desaparecer, sorprendiendo a Lyon cuando éste la vio justo detrás de sí mismo, atacándolo con una pequeña esfera de magia blanca…

El ataque impactó de lleno en Lyon, quien simplemente se deshizo en ese lugar para confundir a su oponente…

**-¡Oh! ¡Lyon hizo un muñeco de hielo para esquivar el ataque!-**

El alquimista estaba unos cuantos metros a su derecha, listo para responder…

-¡Ice Make: Eagles!-

Varias águilas de hielo se dirigieron a Minerva con gran velocidad, pero ella simplemente dio un salto hacia atrás antes de apoyar sus manos en el suelo y dar un par de giros para esquivar el contacto con los ataques, razón por la que Lyon continuó usando nuevamente el mismo ataque…

-Ella es muy hábil- dijo Haruka, viendo a la maga de Sabertooth esquivar con bastante facilidad cada ave de hielo.

En un momento determinado, todas esas águilas comenzaron a volar en distintas direcciones, rodeando a su oponente mientras algunas se dirigían directamente contra ella, cosa que Minerva esquivó usando nuevamente su magia para aparecer varios metros a la derecha…

Con Lyon listo para atacarla sin que se diera cuenta…

-¡Ice Make: Dragon!-

Minerva se quedó sorprendida cuando un enorme dragón de hielo se le acercaba con gran velocidad, sin embargo reaccionó a tiempo de moverse hacia un lado, esquivando el ataque y aquel estallido de hielo.

Entonces se percató de que las águilas ya la habían rodeado, cada una atacándola inmediatamente…

**-¡Minerva ha caído en la trampa de Lyon!-**

**-No, no es así. Mira-**

Y fue entonces cuando el público se sorprendió por ver al alquimista ser rodeado por su propia técnica. Minerva había intercambiado posiciones con él y ya era muy tarde para esquivarlos…

Otra explosión blanca se hizo presente en aquel lugar…

**-¡Sorprendente! ¡Minerva usó su magia para aprovechar el ataque de Lyon y usarlo en su contra!-**

**-Un muy buen movimiento, ejecutado en el momento preciso y con buenos resultados-**

-¡Muy bien, Minerva!- animaron los magos de Sabertooth.

El humo continuaba evitando que el público pudiera ver lo que sucedía…

Hasta que luego de unos momentos más, dicho polvo finalmente desapareció para dejar ver una coraza de hielo con Lyon dentro sin ningún rasguño…

**-¡Increíble! ¡Lyon reaccionó a tiempo de salvarse de su propio ataque con otra magia aparentemente más poderosa!-**

**-Dos magos de alto nivel se enfrentan. Está claro que no van a dejar nada a la suerte-**

El público empezó a aplaudir y a gritar de emoción mientras el alquimista deshacía su defensa y dirigía su mirada hacia su oponente…

-Pues sí que son hábiles- reconoció Sean con una pequeña sonrisa – Ese sujeto no atacó con toda su fuerza porque sabía que algo así podría pasar. Y vaya que tuvo razón-

Sora arqueó una ceja –Sabes que nos odian ¿verdad?-

Misaki interrumpió la charla al responder ella…

-Esa no es razón para no reconocer sus habilidades- dijo con gran seriedad – Nuestro maestro siempre nos está diciendo que confiarnos demasiado puede ser mortal para cualquier mago, y tenemos la confirmación frente a nosotros-

Los demás asintieron…

Lyon y Minerva continuaban uno frente al otro, admitiendo que las habilidades que su contrincante poseía eran bastante altas…

-Buenos movimientos- aprobó él.

-Lo mismo digo- respondió ella.

El público animaba por completo, los gremios apoyaban a sus representantes…

Lyon y Minerva continuaban atacándose mutuamente, viéndose divertidos por alguna razón…

Living Hell observaba con extrema seriedad a sus enemigos, preparándose mentalmente para lo que seguía…

Pero hubo un momento de tensión que solamente Hisui y Haruka percibieron pues Natsu miraba con seriedad a Némesis, quien le sonrió antes de que ambos dirigieran sus ojos al balcón donde estaba el consejo, intercambiando miradas con su líder…

Solamente Fairy Tail se percató de las energías del aura mágica que eran desprendidas en ese momento…

Natsu, Némesis y el líder del consejo se miraban unos a los otros mientras todas las demás personas parecían no existir para ellos…

"_Natsu…"_ pensó Erza al percatarse del claro desafío entre los tres…

Living Hell no necesitaba explicaciones al ver a su maestro…

"_No importa…"_

El líder del consejo sonrió divertido

"…_Lo que pase…"_

Los ojos de Natsu se volvieron rojos

"…_Juro que…"_

En otro lugar, Zeref sonrió cuando vio a Acnologia volar muy a lo lejos, sus ojos y fauces revelaban una enorme ira desenfrenada, dejando en claro su objetivo mientras liberaba un alarido que el mago oscuro entendió…

"_¡Los destruiré!"_

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

**Próximo capítulo: 30 de Abril (en el mejor de los casos) - 7 de Mayo (en el peor de los casos)**

Si quieren saber porqué tan bajos puntajes, es porque así la clasificación se hará más apretada. Ya lo verán :3

Natsu fue suspendido y no podrá participar hasta el cuarto día ¿Cómo afectará eso al equipo A? ¿Y qué es lo que planea el consejo para verse tan tranquilo?

¡¿Qué sucederá en los próximos capítulos?! ¿Cuál mago de Living Hell peleará? ¿Se enfrentarán al equipo B de Fairy Tail? Todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo.

Un saludo especial para baraka108 que siempre anda apoyando y seguramente sabe que pronto vamos a ver momentos Natsux...

Sin más que decir, me despido por el momento.

Hasta la próxima!


	29. Motivación

**No tengo idea de porqué, pero la canción 'Wolf Hurricane' me inspiró en el momento de escribir la pelea...**

De cualquier forma, no los entretengo más.

Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Continuemos!**

* * *

El sol brillaba en lo alto, iluminando perfectamente este estadio tan grande que alberga una cantidad impresionante de personas. Todos ellos gritando en júbilo como una manera de alentar a su gremio preferido en la primera batalla…

Me pregunto si hacen esto a propósito con tal de no pensar en el asunto de Living Hell, o si tienen una pequeña esperanza de que haciendo esto fomentarán el juego limpio con el fin de que algo como lo ocurrido en el juego no vuelva a repetirse…

Por lo que alcanzo a ver en sus rostros, creo sinceramente que lo primero es más realista y me parece bastante común dadas las situaciones que se generaron. Las personas por lo general tienden a concentrarse en otras cosas para distraerse un poco y así olvidar, aunque sea por unos momentos, sus preocupaciones. Algunos podrían llamarlo cobardía o irresponsabilidad, otros tratan de defenderse usando la excusa de que necesitan tiempo para pensar… aunque yo realmente no me siento con el derecho de juzgar a las personas pues, en algún momento, cualquiera de nosotros puede experimentar ese tipo de sensación, y cada uno tiene una forma distinta de lidiar con eso. Sin embargo, me parece que ellos deberían saber a la perfección que no importa cuánto desees ignorarlo, el problema siempre seguirá allí, y así será hasta el momento en que decidas hacerle frente y solucionarlo por tus propios medios…

Quizá hayan algunas pocas personas entre el público que realmente piensen así, y puede que esa sea la razón por la que se encuentran animando: para tratar de fomentar el juego limpio y así evitar que mi gremio y yo volvamos a cometer ese tipo de actos…

A ese tipo de personas yo les tengo una alta estima, ya que demuestran una personalidad fuerte y decidida sin deseos de rendirse hasta lograr sus objetivos, lo que siempre me recuerda a mí mismo. Pero lamentablemente para ellos, este problema solamente tiene una solución: la destrucción total de Fairy Tail y, más importante aún, de Natsu Dragneel…

Todavía los veo animando, y algunos dirigen sus ojos hacia nosotros, con una muy pequeña chispa de súplica que nos pide detenernos, por lo que no puedo evitar sentirme mal por esos pocos civiles que realmente esperan que cambiemos nuestra actitud, después de todo, también soy un humano con sentimientos… y el dolor que sentí cuando Natsu me quitó a mi familia, a excepción de mi hermana, lo confirma…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Era una mañana bastante tranquila en una pequeña cuidad bastante apartada pues estaba rodeada en su mayoría por grandes montañas y eso hacía que no hayan muchos visitantes…

Pero eso no significaba que las familias que residían allí sufrieran contratiempos cuando se trataban los asuntos de comida y agua…

Claro que no, los alrededores de la cuidad tenían un suelo fértil en el cual varios campesinos cosechaban una gran cantidad de alimentos, gracias a las montañas, varias nubes permanecían bastante cerca y la lluvia era algo bastante común para todos ellos, y esas personas agradecían mucho ese tipo de clima, ya que era debido a éste que no sufrían con escasez de alimentos…

Pero si había algo que los jóvenes Sora y Souta preferían ver, era el arcoíris brillante en un cielo despejado que siempre simbolizaba el final de la lluvia, y a veces, el inicio de las actividades laborales de la mayoría de los adultos…

Puesto que su cuidad se encontraba a una distancia regular del océano, las criaturas marítimas eran una parte común que los habitantes del lugar tenían en sus alimentos diarios…

Gracias a la tierra fértil, las personas también eran capaces de criar ganados pues el alimento natural que brindaba la tierra era el suficiente para que nadie pasara hambre. La economía era lo de menos, aunque el tener ganados, frutas, verduras y peces en abundancia hacía que esa pequeña cuidad fuera un buen lugar de exportación hacia otros pueblos más grandes…

Para Souta y su hermana, esa ciudad era el lugar perfecto para vivir, no por todas las ventajas naturales que tenían, sino porque allí tenían lo único que necesitaban en el mundo…

-Sora, date prisa- pidió un pequeño chico de cabellera castaña, mirando con algo de impaciencia a una chica de su misma edad cargando un par de bolsas con las compras del almuerzo de hoy. Ella tenía el cabello rubio oscuro, heredado de su padre, y sus ojos se parecían mucho a los de su hermano a excepción de los colores pues él los tenía de la misma tonalidad que su madre mientras aquella pequeña poseía ojos azules…

-Ya voy- respondió Sora antes inflar las mejillas por la insistencia de su hermano – Podrías ayudarme ¿no?-

-¿Pero qué dices? El día de ayer yo hice todos tus deberes aunque mamá te castigó únicamente a ti. Es justo que hoy me ayudes ¿No te parece?-

-Tsk…- dijo ella mientras lo veía sonreír pues sabía que tenía toda la razón, así que simplemente dio un quejido antes de continuar caminando…

-Ah… supongo que no hay elección- suspiró Souta antes de acercársele a su hermana – Dame una bolsa-

-¡Souta!- sonrió feliz mientras veía el rostro de su hermano sonrojarse…

-No es que me importe, pero caminas muy lento y así no podremos ayudar a mamá a cocinar hoy- nunca admitiría que sintió lástima por su hermana y quiso ayudarla por eso.

Sora sonrió antes de dejar que su hermano lo ayudara, entregándole ambas bolsas para sorpresa del chico que veía atónito el momento en que ella empezaba a correr…

-¡Oye! ¡No abuses! ¡Sora!- se quejó antes de ponerse a correr para alcanzar a su hermana, quien reía por lo alto, con todas las personas del lugar escuchándola mientras dirigían su vista hacia el pobre chico que ahora cargaba las bolsas…

Algunos minutos después…

-¡Mamá, ya llegamos!- avisaron los dos jóvenes con felicidad cuando entraron a una casa de tamaño regular…

Una mujer bastante joven, de cabellos y ojos oscuros como los de Souta, salió de otra habitación, traía puesto un vestido rosa oscuro y un delantal por encima de éste. Mirando con una sonrisa a sus hijos…

-Bienvenidos, ¿Cómo les fue?- preguntó con una mirada tierna pues se consideraba afortunada por tener a dos niños tan confiables.

-¡Muy bien!- sonrió enormemente Sora antes de ir con su madre y abrazarse a ella – ¡Las personas del pueblo fueron muy amables, y nos regalaron algunas frutas!-

Aquella madre sonrió mientras veía a su hijo ir directo a la cocina con las bolsas en sus manos…

-Me alegro… ¿Entonces quieren ayudarme a cocinar hoy?-

-¡Sí!- respondió Sora con otra sonrisa y las mejillas cubiertas por un ligero rubor…

-Sí… supongo que puedo ayudarlas- admitió Souta con algo de vergüenza.

Así fue como esos dos se decidieron a preparar el almuerzo junto a su madre, quien sentía una inmensa alegría y un gran orgullo por sus pequeños…

Las horas pasaron y ya eran las dos de la tarde cuando la puerta del hogar se abrió mientras una voz más gruesa se escuchaba…

-Estoy en casa- avisó el padre mientras dejaba un pequeño sombrero y su abrigo en el perchero cercano a la puerta, sonriendo cuando se percató de que tres personas venían a recibirlo…

-¡Papi!- gritó Sora antes de dirigirse, tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas, a su padre, quien la cargó antes de soltar una pequeña carcajada.

-Bienvenido de vuelta, cariño- saludó la madre y él correspondió al gesto mientras su mirada se dirigía a su hijo…

-¡Papi! ¡Papi!- llamó otra vez la pequeña Sora – ¿Sabes qué? ¡Souta y yo ayudamos a mamá a cocinar hoy!-

-Ya veo, que niños tan considerados son- sonrió él –Me muero por probar lo que hicieron- admitió antes de bajarla y dejar que tanto madre como hija caminaran directo al comedor…

El padre desvió su mirada a su hijo…

-Souta, gracias por ayudar a tu madre y a tu hermana hoy-

El niño simplemente le dio una pequeña sonrisa de confianza –Bueno… cuando no estás… soy el hombre de la casa y tengo que hacer algo…-

Souta sintió a su padre acariciarle los cabellos…

-Bueno, mejor vamos, nos están esperando-

-Sí-

Una vez todos sentados ya en el comedor, disfrutando de algunos guisos y ensalada…

-¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?- preguntó la madre.

-Sí, sí. ¿Cómo te fue, papi?- insistió Sora para la diversión de su padre mientras el mismo sonreía antes de decir…

-Muy bien, las cosechas y la pesca son buenas, muchas ciudades quieren pagar por la exportación de nuestros recursos-

Y es que su padre era uno de los comerciantes que ayudaban a que la economía de su cuidad se mantuviera estable y en números verdes…

-Papi, ¿Es verdad que tienes que viajar a otros lugares mucho más grandes?- preguntó Sora pues ya estaba más interesada en el tema…

-Así es, si queremos que los tratos se resuelvan sin contratiempos, se necesita que alguno de nosotros acuda siempre a los lugares de exportación, y a veces también debemos visitar otras ciudades cuando quieren hacer negocios. Mi deber es asegurarme que las cantidades que compren sean suficientes para ellos, pero sin arriesgar nuestras propias reservas-

Tanto Sora como Souta se miraron a los ojos, confundidos porque no entendieron ni media palabra, lo que le arrancó una carcajada a sus padres…

El almuerzo terminó en tranquilidad y dos horas después, los pequeños hermanos se encontraban jugando en el jardín que había en la parte trasera de su casa…

Bueno, en realidad no estaban jugando…

-Vamos, Souta, sólo un poco más- animó Sora, viendo a su hermano dar algunos quejidos por el esfuerzo mientras su mano derecha finalmente parecía ser rodeado por una luz brillante…

Hasta que desapareció por completo y el joven terminó de rodillas, respirando agitadamente…

-Casi lo lograbas esta vez- dijo ella con desilusión – Qué extraño, yo no tengo problemas para hacerlo…-

-Tsk, lo intentaré otra vez- afirmó antes de ponerse de pie y volver a concentrarse para usar ese "poder misterioso" como lo llamaban ellos…

Nuevamente fracasó, pero continuó intentándolo una y otra vez. No quería perder contra su hermana, quien hace más de un año aprendió a hacer eso, mientras él todavía no era capaz siquiera de obtener una pequeña esfera…

Las horas continuaron y Souta ya estaba de rodillas otra vez, frustrado…

-Vamos, no te desanimes, hermanito- consoló ella, colocando una mano en la espalda de Souta – Algún día podrás hacerlo, estoy segura, tú nunca te rindes-

-Sí, algún día lo haré- respondió y es que él no era el tipo de personas que se dejaban derrotar por un par de intentos fallidos. Tal vez fuera bastante joven, pero tenía una personalidad decidida como muy pocos en el mundo…

-Sora, Souta, vayan a bañarse, ya vamos a cenar- avisó la madre, por lo que ambos se pusieron de pie inmediatamente para regresar a casa…

Ya dentro, el joven se relajaba al sentir su cuerpo en contacto con el agua tibia, cosa que no duró cuando se percató de que su hermana también se había metido con él…

-¡¿Pe-pe-pe-pero qué demonios estás haciendo?!- exigió saber Souta mientras su rostro enrojecía de vergüenza, bastante distinto a su hermana pues ella sonreía como si nada…

-¿De qué te quejas? Mamá dijo que nos bañáramos- le recordó con tranquilidad.

-¡Sí, pero no dijo que te metieras conmigo!- se quejó antes de desviar su mirada hacia una de las paredes, tratando de no mirar la desnudez de su hermana por una cuestión de privacidad que ella parece no conocer aún…

Pasaban los minutos y Sora no decía nada, por lo que la curiosidad impulsó a Souta para regresar sus ojos a ella y percatarse de lo que sucedía…

Su hermana estaba mirando cierta zona…

-¡Oye! ¡¿Dónde crees que estás mirando?!- dijo mientras sus manos se cubrían, demasiada vergüenza, opinión que no compartía con su hermana…

-Ah… es que, es bastante diferente al mío…- respondió ella con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba para acercarse – ¿Ves?-

-¡Ah! ¡Ten algo de decencia!- Souta se dio la vuelta para mirar a la pared y después cerrar los ojos con fuerza, su hermana era muy inocente, pero por Dios ¡Esto ya era demasiado excesivo!

Sora no entendió a su hermano, por lo que simplemente continuó bañándose mientras el otro daba un suspiro de derrota…

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, en la que la familia se dedicaba a conversar sobre pocas cosas como que las lluvias en la cuidad parecían hacerse más frecuentes, a lo que los hermanos respondieron que eso les gustaba porque así podrían ver más arcoíris…

Llegaba la hora de dormir, y los jóvenes Sora y Souta ya tenían puestas sus pijamas, compartían el mismo cuarto, el cual tenía las paredes de color crema, unas ventanas frente a la puerta. Habían unos pequeños estantes con libros y otros más con algunos peluches de distintos animales, las camas estaba separadas, siendo la de Souta la más cercana a la puerta mientras la de Sora estaba al lado de las ventanas…

-Souta…- llamó la pequeña hermana – ¿Qué crees que sea ese brillo tan raro?-

-¿Cuál brillo?- preguntó interesado mientras se acercaba a la cama de su hermana para mirar a través de las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas…

A lo lejos, muy a lo lejos, se veía la mitad de una pequeña esfera de color naranja, aunque poco a poco parecía volverse algo más rojizo…

-Dime… ¿Qué crees que sea eso?- preguntó nuevamente, con algo de temor.

-Debe ser otra cuidad que está usando fuegos artificiales, ya sabes, como en los festivales de fin de año- dijo, aunque con algo de duda en su voz, y es que él también tenía un mal presentimiento…

-Ah…- respondió con una sonrisa, más tranquila mientras continuaban mirando aquella esfera –Bueno… vamos a dormir, mañana tú tienes que ayudarme a cargar las bolsas-

-Sí… ¡¿Eh?!¡Espera! ¡Eso no es justo!- se quejó él antes de que ambos decidieran descansar…

A la mañana siguiente, los dos jóvenes tuvieron un pequeño problema.

Mientras regresaban a casa, hubo un enorme disturbio cuando algunas bestias salvajes irrumpieron en la cuidad pues se encontraban cazando a los animales que la gente del pueblo criaba, ambos hermanos habían estado siendo perseguidos insistentemente, por lo que continuaban corriendo en un intento de escapar, el problema fue que la desesperación del momento no los ayudó a pensar con claridad y terminaron en un callejón sin salida…

-Souta… tengo miedo…- decía Sora antes de cerrar los ojos y aferrarse a su hermano, quien también estaba bastante nervioso al verlos acercarse lentamente, como depredadores que examinan a su presa antes de lanzárseles encima y romperles el pescuezo…

Y entonces las bestias atacaron…

_**Pausa Flashback**_

El ruido de la gente aclamando llamó por completo mi atención, así que dirigí mi vista a lo que era la clara razón de su entusiasmo…

La primera batalla ya había terminado, debido al límite de tiempo, se declaró empate y ambos equipos terminaron con un punto cada uno…

Eso me sorprendió, no creí que llevara tanto tiempo sumido en mis pensamientos. De cualquier forma, no es que me haya perdido de algo interesante y digno de mi preocupación, sabía que esos dos magos eran bastante hábiles, aunque si se les comparaba con nosotros, ellos quedarían como completos inexpertos, no estoy sorprendido por el empate, con solo ver el inicio del combate era más que suficiente como para saber que no habría un ganador…

Esos dos trazaban buenas estrategias, planeando sus movimientos en relación a lo que suponían que su oponente haría. Seguramente fue igualado, de eso no deberían quedarme dudas…

Ahora los veo, cada uno con su gremio, quienes los recibían con algunas sonrisas de felicitación por el esfuerzo en su pelea, lo que me recuerda una vez más lo importante que es Living Hell para mí…

Sí, compañeros con los que puedes contar en los momentos más difíciles que puedes imaginar. Estoy convencido de que esos otros magos también se sienten así en sus respectivos gremios. Eso me transmite algo de tristeza ya que por culpa de Natsu esos pobres magos inocentes también se vieron involucrados y seguramente perderán personas importantes en nuestra guerra…

Maldito Natsu, ¡¿Cuántos más quieres arrastrar contigo al infierno?!

Ya basta, es mejor no pensar más en eso. Más bien, creo que debería dirigir mi atención a la arena ya que ya fueron escogidos los siguientes magos…

Se van a enfrentar ese muchacho de cabello castaño que forma parte del grupo de esos mujeriegos pretenciosos, y su oponente será aquella chica que, según sé, está obsesionada con los gatos…

Si mal no recuerdo, creo que esos dos estuvieron también en el primer juego con nosotros. Bueno, mi interés en esta pelea es mucho menor a la anterior, y es que a excepción de los dragon slayers de Fairy Tail, ninguno de ellos está a nuestro nivel… solamente Gildarts y ese mago santo de Lamia Scale podrían ser capaces de exigirnos un poco más, lo que significa que debemos encargarnos de esos dos en el menor tiempo posible…

Pero aún no es el turno de mi gremio para los combates, así que simplemente desvío mi mirada a la tabla de clasificaciones para ver los puntajes, y vaya que estoy sorprendido… Realmente no creí que estuviéramos en primer lugar, eso no era parte de nuestro objetivo.

Sé que el maestro nos dijo que todo dependía de nuestra victoria... pero obviamente no era en sentido literal…

Victoria significaba hacer que los demás magos de Fairy Tail no puedan ser capaces de pelear contra nosotros de nuevo, y me parece que con Gray y Juvia esa misión fue un éxito, pues hace bastante que anunciaron que ambos continuaban en estado crítico…

Bueno, hasta ahora no ha habido contratiempos de ningún tipo, tal como dijo nuestro maestro. Aunque el consejo mágico es un obstáculo para nosotros, ellos y su estúpida ambición de controlar todo. ¡Ha! ¡Como si realmente pudieran ser capaces de derrotarnos!

Pero debo hacerle caso al maestro Némesis sobre que debemos mantenernos calmados, y que nos moveremos a su debido tiempo porque todavía tenemos que encargarnos de Fairy Tail. Si se lo ve de esa forma, las cosas parecen complicársenos, pero no dudo de sus palabras, nuestro maestro es una persona bastante inteligente y amable, eso lo sé a la perfección pues llevo aprendiendo de él tantos años como todos los demás. Debo admitir que mi hermana y yo nos llevamos una buena impresión la primera vez que lo vimos…

Desgraciadamente, ese día fue el más oscuro en la historia de Sora y la mía…

_**Continuación Flashback**_

Los hermanos cerraron los ojos con fuerza para esperar el ataque de las bestias salvajes, pero éstos nunca llegaron. Fue confuso el escuchar alguno gemidos de esos animales y uno que otro golpe, razón por la que ambos abrieron sus ojos temerosos para encontrarse con que un hombre bastante alto había dejado inconsciente a esas bestias…

Aquel sujeto se giró para acercarse unos pasos…

Era un hombre adulto, aunque se veía bastante joven. Poseía el cabello un poco largo y peinado hacia atrás, el cual era levemente negro, algunos mechones caían a los lados de su rostro. Traía puestos unos pantalones oscuros junto a unas botas del mismo color; usaba una túnica de color blanco con mangas largas, el cierre del centro estaba abierto hasta la mitad de su pecho, dejando ver que ese sujeto usaba una camiseta negra…

-Díganme, ¿Están bien?- preguntó aquel desconocido, arrodillándose para estar al mismo nivel…

-Sí, gracias señor- respondió Souta, ya más tranquilo al igual que su hermana.

-No hay de qué, ¿Pero qué hacen ustedes dos aquí tan solos?-

-Fuimos a comprar las cosas para ayudar a mamá a cocinar hoy- aclaró la pequeña mientras se calmaba.

-Bueno, deberían darse prisa, seguramente ella los está buscando ahora…-

Y como si fuera adivino, los tres escucharon la voz de su madre llamarlos…

-¡Sora! ¡Souta! ¿Dónde están?- preguntó la mujer con gran preocupación.

-¡Mamá!- dijeron ambos jóvenes mientras se le acercaban rápidamente para el alivio de la señora, quien dio un suspiro de felicidad.

-Ay, mis niños, perdónenme por dejarlos así. Escuché que varias bestias salvajes entraron a la cuidad, fui tan descuidada- se disculpaba cuando los abrazaba con fuerza.

-No te preocupes, ese señor nos ayudó- respondió Sora, señalando al desconocido, quien los miraba algo sorprendido.

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias por ayudar a mis pequeños- dijo la madre mientras se aferraba a sus pequeños.

-Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo en mi lugar- aclaró el extraño antes de que se oyeran los gritos de otras personas pidiendo ayuda – De cualquier forma, parece que el problema aún no se resuelve-

Aquella persona se giró para mirar el lugar entero, y los otros tres entendieron lo que pensaba.

-¿Vas a detenerlos?- preguntó Souta.

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo, no pueden haber más víctimas inocentes- dijo antes de rodearse por una pequeña aura blanca y moverse a gran velocidad…

Los hermanos se quedaron atónitos mientras se giraban para mirarse fijamente, esa persona estaba usando ese poder desconocido…

-¿Es un mago?- susurró la madre, pues no era nada común ver a ese tipo de personas en su cuidad…

En aquel momento, el padre de los hermanos llegaba con total prisa para buscar a su familia, encontrándolos rápidamente y acercándose con gran preocupación…

-¡¿Están bien?!-

-¡Sí, ese señor nos ayudó!- respondió una sonriente Sora mientras el padre dirigía sus ojos a la persona que estaba reuniendo a los animales salvajes con gran velocidad…

-¿Qué hace un mago en la cuidad?- se preguntó a sí mismo…

Algunas horas después…

El asunto ya estaba resuelto pues ese extraño se había encargado de dejar inconsciente a cada animal que causó algunos destrozos en la cuidad, llevándoselos inmediatamente y dejándolos, según él, en otro lugar más apartado y seguro para esos animales…

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda- le dijeron algunas personas de la ciudad, por lo que él le restaba importancia con un gesto de la mano antes de decir que cualquier otro mago hubiera hecho lo mismo por ellos…

-¡Señor!- escuchó a unos jóvenes llamarlo, razón por la que se giró hacia su derecha para percatarse de que se acercaban esos dos chicos que salvó, seguidos de sus padres – ¡Eso fue genial! ¿Usted es un mago?-

-Sí, lo soy- respondió con una sonrisa – Aunque por ahora solamente soy un viajero, necesitaba comprar algo de comida y decidí entrar a esta ciudad, aunque las cosas se complicaron un poco más-

-¡¿Por qué no viene a comer con nosotros?!- ofrecieron los hermanos con grandes sonrisas, mirando a sus padres, quienes dudaron unos momentos, pero se daban cuenta de que aquel sujeto parecía ser de confianza…

-No lo sé, no quiero ser una molestia- se disculpó antes de retroceder unos pasos, siendo detenido por el padre de los chicos…

-No es ninguna molestia, usted nos ha ayudado mucho el día de hoy, y a ellos les gustaría que venga con nosotros- dijo con bastante amabilidad.

-Bueno, gracias- aceptó el extraño, siguiéndolos inmediatamente cuando se percataba de que los hermanos lo miraban con curiosidad…

-Oiga señor, ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Me llaman Némesis- respondió con tranquilidad…

Los minutos pasaron y los cinco llegaron al humilde hogar de los jóvenes hermanos, Némesis fue invitado a sentarse mientras esperaban a que cocinaran el almuerzo…

Sin embargo, los pequeños estaban más empeñados en verlo usar nuevamente su magia, razón por la que los tres se quedaron en el jardín trasero mientras el invitado les daba el placer de ver nuevamente sus poderes…

Némesis tenía su cuerpo rodeado por una fina tela de magia brillante mientras flotaba por los aires, dando algunos giros y trazando con su magia el dibujo de un pequeño gato sonriendo…

Una vez que aterrizó, más preguntas no se hicieron esperar…

-Oiga señor Némesis ¿Quién le enseñó a usar magia?-

-Mi maestro- respondió con tranquilidad – Él era una persona bastante amable y de buen corazón, me enseñó todo lo que sé, era el mago más fuerte que jamás haya visto. Lamentablemente, hace ya varios años que falleció-

Los dos hermanos se vieron tristes por hacer que su invitado recordara algo doloroso, pero se sorprendieron bastante cuando lo vieron acercarse y rodear sus cuerpos con una manta de magia brillante…

Sora y Souta no podían creer que ellos estuvieran flotando…

-Sin embargo, me prometí a mí mismo que algún día yo sería tan bueno como él- Némesis sonreía mientras seguía usando su aura mágica para hacerlos levitar, ganándose la carcajada de los hermanos…

El almuerzo fue tranquilo, y el invitado se encargaba de entretener a sus anfitriones al narrarles sobre sus misiones, sobre los lugares que conoció y a los amigos que hizo en su gremio…

-Entonces señor Némesis, ¿Dónde está su gremio?- preguntó con curiosidad el padre, viendo al mencionado ponerse bastante triste…

-Hace mucho, mi gremio fue destruido por completo por una horrible criatura. Mis amigos y yo hicimos todo lo posible para detenerlo, pero fue en vano. Ese monstruo era mucho más fuerte que todos nosotros… los perdí… no pude protegerlos y solamente quedé yo…-

La familia se quedó en silencio…

-Por eso sigo entrenando, para ser mucho más fuerte y algún día poder derrotarlo, viajo por el mundo para aprender todo lo que me sea posible con tal de derrotar un día a ese monstruo-

-¿Y qué hará cuando lo derrote?- preguntó Souta.

Némesis sonrió – Crearé a mi gremio y todos viviremos juntos en paz…-

La charla continuó y el invitado hablaba de su maestro con un gran respeto, aclarando que ya había fallecido cuando aquella criatura los atacó. Después volvió a mencionar sus aventuras desde aquel día, aprendiendo muchas cosas con el paso de los años y conociendo a muchas más personas…

-Qué envidia- se quejó Sora – Yo también quisiera poder usar magia-

Némesis miró a los hermanos unos momentos antes de preguntar – ¿Les gustaría aprender a usarla?- eso sorprendió a los padres, pero Némesis se encargó de aclarar sus razones – Siento que ustedes dos tienen un poder latente dentro, la verdad es que no tengo prisa por ir a ningún lugar y me gustaría enseñarles a usar magia para que puedan defenderse solos y a la cuidad si otro incidente como el de hoy vuelve a ocurrirse-

-No nos mires a nosotros- respondieron los padres – Ellos tienen derecho a decidir-

-¡Sí! ¡Yo quiero aprender!- exclamó Sora.

-¡Yo también!- confirmó Souta.

Segundos después, los padres, Souta y Némesis se sorprendieron por ver a la joven bastante triste…

-Sora ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó su madre, acercándose para acariciarle los cabellos…

-Quiero ser una maga… pero no quiero irme, no quiero dejarlos…- aclaró con unas pequeñas lágrimas.

Némesis sonrió –Si no quieres dejar a tu familia, lo entiendo… a mí tampoco me hubiera gustado dejar a mis amigos-

Los padres se le quedaron mirando y es que algo les decía que…

-Muy bien, les enseñaré a usar magia aquí mismo. Así no tendrán que ir a ningún lugar y no se separarán de sus padres, ¿De acuerdo?-

-¡¿En serio?!- preguntó un Souta mucho más animado, y es que él pensaba de la misma forma que su hermana – ¡Muchas gracias, señor Némesis!-

-Sora, Souta- llamaron sus padres –Ahora que el señor ha accedido a entrenarlos ¿No deberían llamarlo de otra forma?-

-¡Sí!- respondieron ambos antes de ponerse de pie e inclinarse levemente frente a su invitado – ¡Contamos con usted, Maestro Némesis!-

Aquel mago sonrió, y es que esos dos chicos le agradaban…

-Lo mismo digo. Pero les advierto que no descansaremos hasta que sean unos grandes magos que puedan proteger esta ciudad y a sus habitantes ¿Está bien?-

-¡Sí!-

Las horas transcurrieron y Némesis se encontraba conversando con sus nuevos discípulos, escuchando atentamente el momento en que mencionaron la esfera naranja de la noche pasada…

-¿Por dónde lo vieron?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Hm… por allá- señalaron donde recordaban haber divisado aquella esfera…

-Ya veo- dijo antes de ponerse de pie, llamando también la atención de los padres…

-Maestro ¿Sucede algo?- preguntaron los pequeños…

-Tengo que ir a ese lugar, lo revisaré hoy y regresaré al anochecer-

-¿Por qué dice eso?- preguntó el padre.

-Creo que podría ser una pista para encontrar a la criatura que destruyó a mi gremio, si puedo saber dónde encontrarlo, tendré una ventaja sobre qué esperar luego. Pero primero tengo que entrenar a estos dos pequeños…-

Los demás asintieron con seriedad, y es que habían visto que esa persona era realmente alguien amable que se preocupaba por los demás, así que no dudaban de que volviera.

-Bueno, los veré luego- se despidió antes de marcharse volando…

Una hora después…

Poco a poco la tarde se consumía, y los hermanos se encontraban jugando en su jardín trasero, esperando el regreso de su nuevo maestro. Sin embargo, la luz del día desapareció cuando el cielo entero se llenó de nubes grises que dejaban claro lo que vendría…

La lluvia era intensa en toda la cuidad, y toda la familia se hallaba reunida dentro de casa, aguardando a que la tormenta termine…

De pronto, los gritos de las personas no se hicieron esperar y una explosión aterró a los hermanos…

-¡¿Que fue eso?!- preguntaron ambos, claramente asustados pues continuaban escuchándose los gritos de auxilio y después… el alarido de algo…

Los padres salieron a ver que sucedía y no daban crédito a lo que tenían frente a ellos…

La ciudad entera estaba llena de grietas y varias explosiones de fuego, el cual se esparcía para incendiar poco a poco todo el lugar…

La gente huía despavorida cuando vieron una enorme sombra dar un gran salto, con sus puños rodeados de flamas y atravesándolos con los mismos…

-¿Mamá, papá que sucede?- preguntaron los hermanos cuando salieron de su casa, viendo a sus padres alarmarse por completo…

Y es que esa cosa se estaba acercando a ellos rápidamente…

-¡Sora, Souta, corr…!-

Los padres no terminaron de hablar cuando esa cosa los tomó de la cabeza antes de estrellarlos en el suelo y hacerles estallar el cráneo con una enorme cantidad de sangre en sus manos…

-¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ!- chillaron ambos, viendo a ese sujeto de cabello rosa seguir causando destrozos…

Ese monstruo se acercaba a las personas inocentes antes de arrancarles los brazos, golpearles el pecho con sus garras e introducirlas para hacerlos estallar con una explosión de fuego…

Sora y Souta estaban traumatizados por ver la carnicería que aquel mago de fuego estaba causando, dando varios alaridos y viéndose sonriente mientras continuaba asesinando a toda la gente del lugar…

Sus manos y rostro estaban llenos de sangre, así como todos los charcos de las personas inocentes allí… solamente esos dos continuaban vivos, fríos del miedo cuando lo vieron irse finalmente, dando más alaridos y dejando un camino carbonizado a su paso…

La lluvia era espesa, y ésta no se detuvo, continuó y continuó por varias horas más, hasta que ambos cayeron inconscientes por todas las emociones que sintieron…

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

El día anterior a que Natsu viniera, fue la última vez que vi un arcoíris…

Despertamos en una especia de cueva, con nuestro maestro mirándonos con una expresión de dolor que comprendimos en seguida, razón por la que lloramos como nunca lo habíamos hecho antes…

Pero nuestro maestro nos había dicho que eso aún no terminaba, a pesar del miedo y todo el dolor que sentíamos, nos decidimos a seguirlo para ver a qué se refería…

Durante los días restantes, nos percatamos de que nuestro hogar no fue el único lugar que ese maldito mago de fuego había destruido. Varias ciudades más grandes que la nuestra fueron arrasadas por completo, y nuestro maestro se había empeñado en buscar supervivientes…

Solamente encontramos otros tres…

Ace, Misaki y Sean se nos unieron al cabo de algunos días, y se notaba que todos ellos habían sufrido tanto o más que nosotros. Ese dolor era algo que teníamos en común, y fue esa la razón por la que nos formamos como un equipo, dispuestos a obtener venganza contra aquel maldito que nos quitó lo más importante que teníamos en nuestras vidas…

Con el tiempo, nuestro maestro nos reveló que fue Natsu Dragneel la persona que destruyó a nuestras ciudades.

"_-No los entrenaré para obtener venganza- fue lo que había dicho su maestro para sorpresa de los cinco jóvenes – Ese sentimiento los corromperá por dentro y los hará ser unos monstruos tan grandes como él-"_

Varios de nosotros nos sentimos enojados por sus palabras, hasta que lo escuchamos decir…

"_-Los entrenaré para obtener justicia, así como la que yo busco contra aquella criatura que destruyó a mi gremio y me arrebató a mis amigos-"_

Sí, nos percatábamos de que nuestro maestro sabía cómo nos sentíamos, pero también de lo sabio que era al no permitir que cayéramos presa del odio y el sentimiento de la venganza…

Poco después, nos enteramos de un suceso en la vida de nuestro maestro que nos hizo jurarnos el ayudarlo a cumplir su objetivo sin importar el costo. Fue esa la razón por la que formamos a Living Hell, y esa también es la razón de nuestro símbolo…

-Souta…- escucho a mi hermana llamarme, por lo que desvío mis ojos hacia ella y percatarme de que mis compañeros y maestro me miran con tranquilidad.

Sé lo que piensan, y no necesito de mi aura para saberlo. Están preocupados por mí. Lo que siempre me da una satisfactoria sensación de compañía que solamente puedes conocer cuando estás rodeado de aquellas personas que son muy importantes para ti…

-Perdón- me disculpé con todos – Estaba recordando el pasado…- admití para después sentir la mirada de mi hermana y a mi maestro colocar su mano en mi hombro izquierdo.

-No debes dejarte llevar por lo que sucedió en tu pasado, porque es gracias a eso que has llegado a ser lo que eres hoy. Lo recuerdas ¿Souta?-

-Sí, maestro, gracias- respondí.

Sí, nosotros no buscamos venganza. Es justicia…

La segunda batalla acaba de finalizarse, y esa chica ha vencido, por lo que su gremio obtiene dos puntos más…

Lo que significaba que la última pelea…

**-¡Es hora de escoger a los magos de la última batalla, los equipos que quedan son Living Hell y Fairy Tail B!-**

El equipo B de Fairy Tail, seguramente el equipo más fuerte de todos sólo por detrás de nosotros…

-No se confíen- aconsejó nuestro maestro – Los magos que tienen allí han entrenado tan duro como nosotros para llegar a un nivel extraordinario. Concéntrense, no importa quién sea el enemigo, nosotros podemos ganar siempre que creamos en nosotros mismos-

-¡Sí!- respondimos todos.

El panel ya ha escogido a los representantes, así que ahora me preparo, porque es mi turno.

-Souta, creemos en ti- aseguraron mis compañeros, incluso Ace me da una mirada de confianza que respondo con una sonrisa.

-Tú puedes, hermanito- dijo Sora antes de abrazarme, cosa que correspondo con naturalidad antes de respirar hondo y comenzar a caminar.

Ya una vez en el túnel, me percato de que mi oponente está junto a Natsu, seguramente recibiendo algunas recomendaciones o tal vez 'nuestro objetivo' solamente quería desearle algo de suerte.

Paso a su lado y me doy cuenta de sus miradas, cosa que ignoro por completo mientras entro a la arena y escucho al público aclamarme. Seguramente todavía tratan de hacernos cambiar de opinión con respecto a nuestra actitud en el anterior juego…

Pero eso no puede importar ahora, depende de mí asegurar la victoria de mi gremio. Así que voy a pelear con todo lo que tengo, les demostraré el resultado de todo mi entrenamiento…

**General POV**

El público se hallaba expectante por la pelea, aunque varios espectadores estaban nerviosos porque puede que Living Hell se excediera otra vez. Pero otros conservaban la esperanza de que las cosas fueran diferentes, y es que ver ese abrazo y camaradería que tenían en ese gremio, era algo bastante parecido a lo que veían siempre en Fairy Tail…

**-¡Y es la hora! ¡El combate final del primer día! ¡Souta de Living Hell contra Gajeel Redfox del equipo B de Fairy Tail!-**

Yajima no dijo nada, y es que sabía a la perfección que vería algo mucho peor que lo ocurrido en el juego…

-Nuestra primera pelea es contra Living Hell…- susurró Lucy, claramente seria al igual que todos sus amigos…

-Esperemos que Gajeel pueda derrotarlo, porque según lo que le dijo Némesis a Natsu, solamente los dragon slayers pueden igualarlos en fuerza- decía Erza cuando se tomaba el mentón y analizaba la situación…

-¡Derrótalo, Gajeel!- gritó Levy mientras estrujaba con fuerza a Lily…

Acto seguido, todos en Fairy Tail comenzaron a animar con mayor entusiasmo a su dragon slayer de hierro, quien solamente fruncía el ceño con algo de vergüenza…

Hisui se percató de que Natsu ya estaba a su lado, mirando con un rostro tranquilo la arena, esperando a que comenzara la batalla. Ella sabía que su amigo había ido con su compañero durante unos momentos para hablar sobre algo, por lo que su curiosidad la mandó a preguntar…

-Natsu… ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?-

-Algo muy importante- respondió él con una pequeña sonrisa justo cuando…

**-¡Que comience la última batalla del primer día!-**

Y Gajeel fue el primero en atacar…

Se lanzó a gran velocidad contra Souta, quien se mantuvo bastante serio antes de extender su palma en dirección a su enemigo, sorprendiendo a todos cuando una onda expansiva golpeó con gran fuerza al dragon slayer de hierro, empujándolo hacia los muros…

-¡El aura puede usarse de muchas formas!- exclamó el mago de Living Hell antes de lanzarse al ataque…

Gajeel se recuperó inmediatamente al dar un veloz giro para terminar de pie y percatarse de que su oponente ya estaba frente a él…

Souta atacaba con gran velocidad, pero el mago de hierro demostraba una enorme destreza al esquivar con relativa facilidad cada ataque, esperando el momento adecuado para luego usar su brazo derecho y desviar un puñetazo de Souta, contraatacando con un poderoso golpe de hierro en el pecho…

-¡Tetsuryū no Gōken!-

El ataque dio de lleno pero, para sorpresa de todos, Souta no se movió ni un milímetro a pesar del daño. Sino que aprovechó y le dio un potente puñetazo a Gajeel en el rostro, quien le respondió con otro igual de fuerte, comenzando así un intercambio de golpes a gran velocidad…

Ninguno retrocedía, ni siquiera se movían de su lugar, estaban plantados en el suelo esquivando los ataques de su enemigo y contraatacando a la más mínima oportunidad…

-¡No te rindas, Gajeel!- animó Natsu, viendo seriamente a los magos seguirse golpeando con gran fuerza, cada uno empezando a recibir los golpes de su oponente y convirtiendo ese intercambio en una competencia de resistencia física…

El polvo ya empezaba a moverse debido a toda la presión mágica que era expulsada por los ataques de los competidores…

Ambos esquivaron un puñetazo de su enemigo y contraatacaron al mismo tiempo con un poderoso golpe en el rostro de su adversario, mandándose a volar mutuamente…

Gajeel dio de lleno en las paredes pues estaba muy cerca de las mismas mientras Souta terminaba en el suelo, ambos se levantaron rápidamente y se lanzaron nuevamente…

Desapareciendo por completo…

-¡No puedo creerlo!- gritaron algunos magos aliados con enorme sorpresa…

-Es… es increíble…- la voz de Hisui apenas fue audible…

No se veía nada, pero claramente se escuchaban los estruendos de los golpes que se daban entre sí. Erza, Mira, Levy, Flare, Lucy, Lissana y muchos más estaban completamente sorprendidos porque ni siquiera ellos podían seguirlos…

-Era verdad…- susurró Gildarts – Solamente los dragon slayers los igualan…-

Las grietas en el suelo comenzaron a aparecer, esparciéndose poco a poco por todo el lugar mientras Natsu y los demás caza dragones desviaban sus ojos a distintas partes de la arena, mirando claramente a los magos seguir peleando…

-Es muy fuerte- susurró Sean.

-Souta- dijo Sora, preocupada por su hermano.

Los magos aparecieron en un estallido de humo en el centro de la arena, sujetándose de las manos o muñecas para intentar derribarse, notándose en sus rostros el esfuerzo que ponían…

Gajeel jaló de Souta, levantándolo sobre sí mismo para darle una potente patada en el estómago y elevarlo hacia los cielos. Acto seguido, el dragon slayer dio un gran salto para alcanzarlo…

Souta giró en el cielo para encarar a Gajeel mientras un sello mágico aparecía en la mano del mago de Living Hell, disparando unos rayos azules que impactaron de lleno en su adversario, lanzándolo hacia el suelo mientras continuaba con aquella ráfaga de ataques mágicos a distancia…

Grandes explosiones empezaron a presentarse en todo el lugar mientras Souta continuaba atacando…

-¡Gajeel!- gritó Levy.

Souta se detuvo y se quedó flotando, esperando…

Todo el humo desapareció de manera violenta en cuanto un enorme y poderoso rugido de hierro salió disparado a extrema velocidad. Souta reaccionó a tiempo de esquivarlo, moviéndose rápidamente hacia el suelo sólo para sorprenderse por ver al dragon slayer frente a él…

Gajeel comenzó a golpearlo sucesivamente, puñetazos, patadas, cada golpe de una enorme velocidad de los cuales Souta no podía defenderse…

-¡Eso es! ¡Sigue así!- animó Fairy Tail con total determinación mientras su mago continuaba atacando…

-¡Souta, no te des por vencido!- animó Living Hell con el mismo sentimiento…

El dragon slayer de hierro trató de darle una patada con su pierna derecha, pero Souta se defendió con su antebrazo izquierdo, tomándolo de su extremidad para atraerlo y darle un puñetazo que Gajeel bloqueó con su mano libre, pero recibiendo una fuerte patada en su mandíbula y saliendo disparado contra los muros…

Souta comenzó a correr contra su enemigo, Gajeel reaccionó a tiempo de apoyarse en el suelo y dar un gran salto cuando su oponente estaba a punto de golpearlo. El mago de Living Hell no perdió el tiempo y también saltó, usando su capacidad de volar para llegar más rápido con el dragon slayer de hierro…

Ambos se miraban con los ceños fruncidos, y sus ojos revelando la enorme determinación que tenían en ese momento de proteger a las personas tan importantes que tenían en su gremio…

Un nuevo intercambio de golpes y patadas a enorme velocidad empezó, sus auras comenzaban a liberarse, el cuerpo de Gajeel era rodeado por una tela de energía esmeralda, chocando contra la azul de Souta mientras ponían más esfuerzo y la velocidad en sus golpes continuaba aumentando cada vez más, poco a poco transformándose en una gran esfera de pura energía en la que se veía a ambos magos pelear mientras caían… obligando por completo a Natsu a abrir más los ojos en señal de sorpresa…

-Gajeel…-

-¡POR MI GREMIO…!-

-¡…NUNCA ME RENDIRÉ!-

Ambos se prepararon al recargar sus puños con una combinación de su magia y aura, golpeándose con gran fuerza y recibiendo grandes daños…

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- gritaron ambos antes de dar un último golpe…

Toda la energía reunida en aquella esfera fue liberada en un devastador choque que causó una enorme explosión blanca encima de todo el estadio…

-¡AAAHHH!- gritaron todos los espectadores y varios magos mientras cerraban los ojos por todo el brillo…

La onda expansiva fue extremadamente poderosa, razón por la que las paredes de la arena estaban llenas de grietas grandes y profundas, de la misma forma que el suelo estaba casi completamente destrozado…

Cuando el humo desapareció finalmente, nadie podía decir nada, los espectadores y magos estaban completamente helados por lo que acababan de presenciar hace sólo unos momentos…

Hasta que luego de un minuto más se oía una voz decir…

**-¡IIIMMPREEESIOONAAAANTEEEEE! ¡ESO ES VELOCIDAD! ¡SUS HABILIDADES SON INCREÍBLES! ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡AMBOS MAGOS LO ESTÁN DANDO TODO!-**

El público estalló en total euforia, potentes gritos de emoción llenaban por completo el estadio mientras los silbidos por el espectáculo visto no se hacían esperar.

Gajeel y Souta estaban en medio de la arena destrozada, alejados por algunos metros, sus cuerpos estaban llenos de golpes y con varias heridas causadas por todo lo sucedido hasta el momento. Pero tenían algo más que destacaba… sus miradas…

Sus ojos todavía continuaban con ese brillo especial, viendo con desafío y una voluntad que se antojaba inquebrantable y autoritaria al oponente que devolvía la sensación. Una sensación que todos los magos podían percibir a la perfección, lo que los ponía bastante nerviosos mientras esperaban a que esos dos retomaran la batalla…

Los magos de Fairy Tail ya se habían recuperado de su enorme sorpresa anterior y ahora veían con gran seriedad a su compañero dragon slayer…

-Gajeel…- susurró Levy…

Ambos magos se pusieron en posición para seguir peleando, todavía muy serios…

-Souta…- dijo Sora

Living Hell contra Fairy Tail…

Finalmente, ha comenzado la última batalla del primer día. Y son Gajeel y Souta quienes se enfrentan, demostrando todas sus grandiosas habilidades…

Sin embargo… ninguno de los dos está peleando en serio todavía, y aún no hemos visto sus verdaderos poderes…

¿Qué será lo que veremos a partir de ahora? Y ¿Quién saldrá ganador en esta importante pelea?

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.

Por cierto, creo que dentro de una semana ya se cumple un año desde que comencé a escribir este Fic! Vaya! como pasa el tiempo! :D

**Próximo capítulo: No hay fecha definida, últimamente me he estado sintiendo bastante mal y me gustaría descansar un poco antes de retomar el Fic. Espero no les moleste.**

Ahora ya hemos visto un poco más sobre Living Hell, pero seguramente han notado que todavía faltan muchas cosas más que serán aclaradas conforme avance la historia, no se desesperen.

Un saludo especial para XXone196, que también fue de los que me apoyo cuando este Fic apenas se estaba iniciando. Gracias... men... xD

Sin más que decir, me despido por el momento.

Hasta la próxima!


	30. Dragón de Hierro

**Hola a todos!**

**Wow, capítulo 30. Quiero 9 reviews como mínimo! xD**

Muy bien, vamos a lo que queremos ver.

Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Continuamos!**

* * *

La última batalla del primer día ya había empezado, siendo los equipos de Living Hell y Fairy Tail B los que se encargarían de determinar si, al final del evento, Living Hell terminaría como único líder en solitario, o si el equipo B lograría vencer e igualarlos en puntos…

Fueron Gajeel y Souta los magos elegidos como representantes de sus respectivos equipos. La batalla empezó con intensidad cuando ninguno de los dos se fue con rodeos y empezaron a atacarse mutuamente, demostrando después que las palabras que Némesis había dicho no fueron simples habladurías o un esfuerzo por intimidarlos con el fin de que llegaran a la batalla con un sentimiento de inseguridad que pudieran usar como ventaja. No, no fueron mentiras, solamente los dragon slayers de Fairy Tail eran los magos capaces de igualar en fuerzas a los de Living Hell, y es que para competir contra el elevado nivel de control sobre aura que tenían sus enemigos, los dragon slayers tenían su Dragon Force…

Y todos lo sabían, razón por la que la mayoría se preguntaba a sí mismos el por qué aún no peleaban con completa seriedad…

Los dos competidores solamente se miraban de manera fija, sin moverse de su lugar y sin cambiar sus posiciones…

Hisui estaba sorprendida por lo que veía, y admitía tener miedo porque los enemigos que enfrentaban parecían tener una fuerza sorprendente…

-La tienen- admitió Natsu, sorprendiéndola porque él adivinó sus pensamientos – Según su maestro, sólo nosotros podemos igualar todas sus habilidades y derrotarlos-

La princesa se acercó un poco más a Natsu y se aferró a su brazo, mirando el estadio con gran preocupación…

Los minutos transcurrían lentamente y ambos magos todavía se miraban, aumentando cada vez más la tensión en todo el lugar, cosa que los demás aliados sentían a la perfección…

-Ya llevan un buen rato mirándose fijamente, me pregunto qué estarán pensando- decía Lucy con una gota de nerviosismo corriendo por un lado de su rostro, tal como le pasaba a muchos de sus compañeros en ese momento…

-Están analizando a su oponente- Haruka tuvo el presentimiento de que los demás no entendían lo que sucedía en la arena, siendo esa la razón por la que decidió usar su lacrima para hablar con todos sus compañeros, por lo que los demás aliados también pudieron oírla – Sus poderes son iguales y con la habilidad que tiene su adversario, ninguno de los dos piensa dar un paso en falso para llevarse una herida de gravedad que pueda terminar esta pelea-

Los demás asintieron con nerviosismo mientras sentían que en esos momentos, viendo a los magos continuar sin moverse, presenciaban la calma anterior a la tormenta…

El estadio entero estaba lleno de murmullos, correspondientes a un público espectador totalmente asombrado que en esos momentos ya se encontraban esperando con ansias el que los competidores reanudaran su pelea…

Chapati, Yajima y el rey miraban la arena destrozada con total expectación, y el primero no se atrevía a decir nada por la tensión que se percibía en el campo de batalla…

El público casi da un respingo cuando vieron a los magos separar un poco más sus pies…

La mirada de Gajeel era penetrante, y en su iris se podía ver el reflejo de Souta, quien compartía su misma expresión…

Sus respiraciones no se oían y poco a poco todos empezaron a notar los cambios…

-Eso es…- decía un Rogue sorprendido…

El poder mágico de Gajeel comenzaba a crecer mientras su cuerpo se rodeaba por algunas delgadas líneas negras que parecían humo…

Pero Souta también comenzaba a expulsar su fuerza, revelando una delgada línea de magia azul cubriéndolo por completo…

-Parece ser que ya van a continuar- dijo Sean con tranquilidad…

Gajeel terminó por entrar en su modo Tetsueiryū al mismo tiempo que su oponente acababa de concentrar su energía…

Ambos se miraron fijamente…

-Se ve que ustedes también entrenaron para volverse más fuertes- admitió el mago de Living Hell…

El mago de hierro no respondió, simplemente se le quedó mirando con seriedad…

-Sin embargo, aún están muy lejos de perfeccionar el aura mágica como nosotros, y eso es algo muy importante-

-Tal vez lo dominen mejor, pero eso no quiere decir que sean más fuertes y que no podamos derrotarlos-

-Parece ser que no se han dado cuenta aún, pero nos están subestimando demasiado-

-Al contrario, tú nos subestimas, y puedo demostrártelo ahora mismo-

-Entonces… ¿Podemos continuar?- preguntó Souta antes de prepararse.

-Por supuesto…-

En aquel momento, ambos desaparecieron de la vista de todos…

Natsu, Haruka, Wendy y Laxus se quedaron mirando la arena con extrema seriedad, viendo a la perfección lo que sucedía en la pelea…

Pero todos los demás solamente podían conformarse con escuchar algunos pocos estruendos mientras se veían a las grietas aumentar cada vez más su tamaño y profundidad…

Souta apareció a unos metros del suelo, flotando en el centro de la arena mientras desviaba sus ojos en búsqueda de su oponente…

-¡Detrás de ti, Souta!- gritó Sora.

El mencionado se sorprendió por completo y giró rápidamente para tratar de golpear a su oponente con su puño, pero éste simplemente se desvaneció para que el mago de Living Hell sienta una poderosa patada en la espalda…

Gajeel lo tomó de un brazo para empezar a girar un poco, lanzándolo con fuerza hacia el suelo…

Souta se recuperó para poder aterrizar de manos y pies en el piso, recibiendo después una fuerte patada en el rostro que terminó por estrellarlo contra los muros de la arena…

El dragon slayer de hierro se quedó de pie en su lugar, esperando…

Los escombros se movieron levemente, dejando al mago salir con algunas heridas y algo de polvo en sus ropas, las cuales limpió con sus manos mientras daba algunos pasos para acercarse…

-No pude ver cuando me atacaste, te felicito, fuiste muy veloz-

Gajeel entrecerró los ojos…

-Ahora es mi turno- avisó antes de ponerse en posición, al igual que su oponente…

Souta desapareció y Gajeel sintió un puñetazo desde su lado izquierdo, pero se recuperó inmediatamente para contraatacar con un golpe de hierro. Sin embargo, su enemigo ya había desaparecido y ahora se encontraba pegándole con el codo directamente en el centro de la espalda…

El mago de hierro fue empujado hacia el suelo, apoyando sus manos para levantarse rápidamente y tratar de patear a su enemigo, pero éste lo esquivó al agacharse y golpear la pierna que Gajeel usaba para mantener el equilibrio.

En aquel momento, Souta trató de golpearlo con su puño, pero Gajeel apoyó una mano en el suelo para impulsarse un par de metros hacia atrás…

Souta se reincorporó lentamente, viendo con tranquilidad al oponente que lo miraba con una expresión bastante seria…

El silencio continuaba en todo el lugar y el público empezaba a sentirse nervioso, hasta que vieron a ambos magos colocarse nuevamente en posición…

Y ambos dispararon un rugido…

Hubo una gran explosión negra en el centro de la arena, cuya onda expansiva solamente se encargaba de empeorar el estado del suelo y las paredes. Todo el humo desapareció muy rápidamente, permitiéndole a todos los espectadores ver el momento en que ambos magos terminaban de correr para lanzarse hacia su enemigo…

Gajeel y Souta intercambiaban golpes a una enorme velocidad, ambos retrocediendo por momentos debido a que el otro empezaba a ganar una ventaja por unos pocos segundos. La presión mágica empezaba a crecer poco a poco, obligando al suelo a temblar mientras ambos continuaban tratando de darle a su oponente, pues ambos esquivaban y bloqueaban a la perfección mientras contraatacaban inmediatamente…

Sus antebrazos chocaron y el mago de hierro bloqueó el puño derecho de Souta con su rodilla izquierda, aprovechando la abertura para darle un poderoso golpe de hierro y sombras en el rostro, recibiendo inmediatamente la respuesta en su mandíbula cuando ambos continuaban atacando con gran velocidad…

Finalmente el público reaccionó y los gritos de emoción nuevamente llenaron el estadio mientras ambos seguían golpeándose mutuamente, esta vez desviando los ataques de su enemigo para crear una abertura y contraatacar…

Souta y Gajeel conectaron un golpe en el rostro de su oponente, manteniéndolo en su lugar y empujando con el mismo mientras sus manos libres se encargaban de atacar el cuerpo enemigo, recibiendo una gran cantidad de daño…

Ambos se separaron para darse una patada al mismo tiempo, mandándose a volar mutuamente…

Los dos tenían una expresión adolorida antes de que se recuperaran, Gajeel se transformó en una bola de sombras mientras Souta se volvía un rayo azul, ambos dirigiéndose a un nuevo choque que ocasionó otra explosión en el estadio…

El brillo no le permitió ver nada a los espectadores, pero éste desapareció rápidamente, al igual que la capa de humo generada por la colisión…

Lo siguiente que se vio fue a ambos magos salir volando en direcciones contrarias para después caer violentamente en el suelo…

En ese momento, todos se sorprendieron al ver a Souta recibir un golpe de hierro y sombras, y es que, cuando cayó al suelo, Gajeel había enterrado su brazo para extenderlo y darle de lleno en el estómago, pero no se percató del enorme sello azul justo arriba de él…

El mago de hierro recibió los rayos directamente en su cuerpo, dando un grito de dolor cuando un pequeño estallido de humo se hacía presente en esa sección de la arena…

Souta cayó de espaldas en el suelo, quedando muy adolorido por aquel potente golpe que le sacó una gran cantidad de aire, razón por la que ahora mismo respiraba con dificultad mientras trataba de levantarse…

Gajeel estaba completamente aturdido por los rayos que recibió, y ahora entendía a la perfección lo que Gray y Juvia les contaron para haber terminado heridos de esa manera. Ellos dos tenían razón, esa magia estaba combinaba junto al aura mágica para aumentar su potencia, pero tenía un detalle extraño, y es que pudo sentir el ataque golpearlo incluso por dentro. Para ese tipo de ataques técnicamente no existía defensa alguna, tal vez podría usar su aura para reducir aunque sea un poco los daños, pero debía terminar con esto rápido porque si la pelea se hacía demasiado larga, y esos ataques continuaban así, Gajeel estaba seguro de que perdería…

Fairy Tail se alarmó cuando vieron al mago de hierro recibir una patada en el rostro para estrellarse contra los muros…

-¡Gajeel!- gritó Levy, muy preocupada porque su dragon slayer no salía de aquellos escombros…

Souta se dirigió rápidamente hacia su enemigo, disparando una par de rayos para ver cómo una sombra salía disparada hacia la derecha con gran velocidad para esquivar el ataque y la pequeña explosión. El mago de Living Hell se movió rápidamente para alcanzarlo, apareciendo frente a él para golpearlo con su puño derecho, pero Gajeel se agachó rápidamente para esquivarlo y contraatacar con un potente rugido en el pecho de su enemigo…

Un enorme brillo generado por el estallido se hizo presente en el centro de la arena, Souta salía disparado de ese humo con una gran cantidad de daños y su rostro reflejaba el dolor que sintió…

Gajeel apareció a su lado, preparado para golpearlo con un ataque de hierro y sombras, pero su enemigo se desvaneció en ese momento, moviéndose hasta estar detrás de él y darle una fuerte patada en la espalda, mandándolo a volar mientras Souta aprovechaba eso y se lanzaba contra su enemigo…

El mago de hierro dio un par de giros rápidamente para aterrizar con fuerza y enterrar su pierna izquierda en el suelo, golpeando la mandíbula de su contrincante y elevándolo un par de metros. Acercándose para tomarlo de un tobillo y tratar de azotarlo contra el suelo…

Souta apoyó sus manos en el piso, usando la pierna que Gajeel sostenía para atraerlo a sí mismo y usar su pierna libre para darle una potente patada en la cara, obligándolo a soltarlo y retroceder…

Lo siguiente fue ver a Souta lanzarse contra el mago de hierro, quien reaccionó a tiempo de lanzarle un rugido que su oponente esquivó rápidamente para situarse detrás de él nuevamente y contraatacar con el mismo ataque…

Otro estallido se hizo presente mientras se veía a ambos magos salir del humo, moviéndose rápidamente mientras colisionaban un par de veces entre ellos, haciendo temblar al estadio entero y destrozando cada vez más el suelo y paredes de la arena…

Natsu seguía muy serio, mirando fijamente al mago de hierro continuar peleando, y fue entonces cuando todos se sorprendieron por ver al enemigo aumentar su velocidad de manera radical para darle una poderosa patada en el hombro izquierdo a Gajeel…

El dragon slayer de hierro frunció el ceño por el dolor, ese golpe le había dolido bastante, percatándose inmediatamente de que su oponente ya estaba frente a él para tratar de patearlo. Gajeel dio un gran salto hacia atrás, sorprendiéndose cuando aterrizó pues Souta nuevamente estaba justo adelante…

-Parece ser que Souta ya entendió el estilo de pelea de su oponente- decía el Maestro Némesis, viendo a su discípulo comenzar a obtener poco a poco una mayor ventaja.

Cosa que frustraba mucho a todos los demás magos…

**-¡La balanza comienza a inclinarse! ¡Y Souta está empezando a incrementar su fuerza!-**

El azabache comenzó a ser golpeado con mayor velocidad, recibiendo un potente puñetazo en el rostro, siendo sujetado desde un brazo para ser azotado contra el suelo repetidas veces, aumentando cada vez la profundidad de las grietas en el suelo…

Souta lanzó a Gajeel hacia otro de los muros, destrozándolo por completo mientras se movía rápidamente para alcanzarlo…

El mago se puso de pie con algo de dificultad, usando sus brazos para bloquear los potentes rayos que se dirigían hacia él, ocasionando un pequeño estallido. En ese momento el dragon slayer se sorprendió por ver a su oponente justo frente a él, sonriéndole…

El humo generado desapareció cuando Gajeel lo atravesó al salir disparado hacia el cielo, siendo seguido inmediatamente por su enemigo. Gajeel dio un giro para recuperarse…

-¡Tetsueiryū no Hokō!-

Souta se volvió un rayo de luz azul, esquivando el ataque para llegar con el pelinegro y juntar sus manos para golpearlo directamente en la cabeza, lanzándolo hacia el suelo…

Gajeel tenía una expresión de mucho dolor, pero abrió uno de sus ojos para percatarse de que iba a chocar contra el piso, así que usó su magia para convertirse en una sombra y evitar cualquier daño…

Salió del suelo solo para…

-¡Gajeel!- gritó Natsu.

El mago de hierro recibió otro fuerte golpe en su hombro, siendo obligado a caminar unos pasos solamente para sentir otro ataque golpearlo en la espalda…

Souta era un camino de luz azul que golpeaba repetidas veces a Gajeel desde cada dirección posible, causándole una gran cantidad de daño a su enemigo mientras éste trataba de responderle…

Gajeel trató de golpearlo, pero su enemigo lo esquivó muy velozmente para nuevamente elevarlo al cielo con otro ataque, con Souta moviéndose hasta quedar arriba de él para patearlo y estrellarlo de lleno en el piso…

El caza dragones se puso de pie para continuar recibiendo los ataques de su oponente, quien le dio el potente puñetazo que Gajeel estaba esperando. El azabache aprovechó la proximidad de Souta para devolverle el golpe con mucha más fuerza, disparándolo violentamente hacia las paredes más lejanas…

Y mientras Souta continuaba su trayectoria hacia los muros, todos vieron al dragon slayer clavar sus brazos en el suelo, dando un alarido mientras grandes líneas de sombras comenzaban a sobresalir de todas las grietas…

-¡Tetsueiryū no Kon!-

El suelo entero estalló cuando miles y miles de barras de hierro y sombras salieron del mismo, golpeando todo lo que estuviera a su paso. El mismo estadio no lo resistía, toda la arena era cubierta por una enorme torre de sombras mientras la voz de Gajeel se continuaba oyendo…

Fairy Tail, mejor dicho, todos los magos aliados se quedaron pasmados de la sorpresa por lo que tenían frente a ellos, sin hablar del público…

Aquella enorme cantidad de magia concentrada terminó por desaparecer luego de unos momentos más, dejando ver la arena destrozada por completo, los muros estaban devastados en su mayoría, y solamente eran las barreras mágicas del consejo lo único que protegía a los espectadores…

Era una verdadera suerte que las modificaciones que se le hicieron al estadio también incluyeran la montaña donde éste se situaba, reforzando sus bases y aumentando su masa, pues sería imposible que en su estado anterior se hubiera podido mantener en pie después de todo lo sucedido…

El humo se volvió espeso en el lugar, no se podía ver nada pero eso no importaba porque los magos de Fairy Tail podían sentir el aura mágica del oponente, así como los aliados sentían el poder mágico de Souta…

El cual, sorpresivamente, seguía intacto…

Gajeel frunció el ceño cuando se percató de que su enemigo lo miraba desde las alturas, sus ropas estaban bastante desgastadas, la zona baja de su túnica blanca estaba destrozada, así como se notaban algunas heridas, pero aún seguía sonriendo…

-Souta…- susurró Sora mientras una sonrisa de felicidad se hacía presente en su rostro, se había preocupado mucho por el ataque de Gajeel, pero ahora recordaba lo verdaderamente fuerte que era. De la misma forma que recordó la razón por la que peleaban ahora mismo. Justicia.

Sí, ésa fue la razón por la que se volvieron un equipo, el equipo más fuerte de todos, seis magos que buscaban justicia y la paz, todo el entrenamiento de tantos años ahora mismo estaba dando sus resultados… pero ella no podía negar que sus inicios como equipo fueron realmente complicados…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Estaban en el salón principal del edifico de su nuevo gremio…

-¡Te dije que te quedaras en tu lugar!- gruñó una joven Misaki contra Souta, quien la miraba con una expresión claramente enojada mientras respondía con el mismo tono…

-¡Estaban a punto de matar a mi hermana! ¡¿Qué demonios creías que haría?!-

-¡Quedarte en tu lugar! ¡Por tu culpa le fallamos a nuestro maestro en nuestra primera misión!- vociferó con desprecio.

Némesis se mantenía al margen, ellos debían aprender a llevarse bien y trabajar como equipo por sí mismos…

-¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Tus malditos planes casi nos cuestan la vida a todos! ¡Sean también sufrió grandes daños porque lo usaste de carnada!-

La pequeña Sora estaba junto a Sean, quien ahora mismo estaba vendado en gran parte de su cuerpo, ambos miraban con enorme tristeza la pelea entre compañeros y era Sora quien se sentía peor cuando Misaki dijo…

-¡Mis planes estuvieron perfectos! ¡Yo habría podido ayudar a Sean si tu hermana no fuera tan incompetente! ¡Ella no debió ir a apoyarlo, tenía que conseguir la piedra! ¡Si no fuera por ti y tu estúpida herm…!-

Misaki recibió un fuerte puñetazo que la tiró al suelo, viendo sorprendida al mago furioso que se acercaba de manera amenazante…

-No vuelvas a hablar así de ella…- susurró antes de tomarla de sus ropas y obligarla a levantarse para mirarla a los ojos – O juro que será lo último que digas en tu vida…-

Souta se estrelló contra el techo por una fuerte patada de la maga que estaba sujetando momentos antes…

-¡No niegues que fue culpa tuya y de ella! ¡Yo había terminado lo que debía hacer y estaba por ir a ayudar a Sean, pero por su sentimentalismo fallamos en la misión! ¡Éste tipo de cosas debían hacerse como es debido!-

Misaki fue enterrada en el suelo cuando un potente rayo azul la golpeó, levantándose mientras daba un gruñido al ver a su compañero mirarla con claro desafío…

Acto seguido, ambos estaba a punto de golpearse, de no ser porque Némesis apareció en medio, deteniendo sus ataques sin ningún esfuerzo…

-No hagan algo de lo que puedan arrepentirse- dijo suavemente antes de soltarlos y ver a ambos marcharse enojados…

Sora y Sean se acercaron a Némesis para ver la expresión tranquila de su maestro, siendo la maga quien hablaba primero…

-Maestro, yo… lo siento mucho, por mi culpa fallamos-

Sean bajó la cabeza a modo de disculpa, aclarando que él también se sentía responsable…

Némesis colocó una mano en la cabeza de cada uno, acariciándoles los cabellos mientras daba una pequeña sonrisa…

-Esto es normal, no se preocupen, ustedes todavía tienen mucho que aprender hasta ser un equipo verdadero. Y ellos dos también lo saben, pero no pueden aceptarlo-

-Tiene razón- reconoció Sean con tristeza antes de voltearse un poco y mirar hacia las escaleras del salón principal – Pero esto sería mejor si estuviéramos completos-

Némesis comprendió y sus ojos también miraron en la misma dirección…

-Él aún no está listo, todavía no puede superarlo, pero cuando lo haga, nuestro equipo finalmente estará completo-

En un lugar del edificio, un joven peliblanco estaba abrazado fuertemente a sus rodillas mientras sollozaba de dolor…

Némesis llevó a Sean a una habitación donde pudiera descansar y recuperarse para después poder continuar con sus entrenamientos mientras Sora había salido del edificio en búsqueda de su hermano, quien ahora mismo estaba en un bosque cercano, golpeando varias veces el mismo árbol y dañándose los nudillos que en ese momento ya estaban bastante rojos antes de que una pequeña línea de sangre comenzara a hacerse presente…

-¡Estúpida!- gruñó antes de derribar el tronco y hacer sangrar a sus manos en mayor intensidad. Souta cerró sus manos y sintió un dolor punzante en las mismas – ¡Sólo quería proteger a mi hermana! ¡Maldición!-

-Souta- escuchó a la mencionada detrás de él, por lo que se volteó para mirarla a los ojos.

Sora desvió sus ojos y se percató de las heridas en las manos de su hermano, así como el árbol derribado detrás de él, entendiendo a la perfección lo que estuvo haciendo, siendo esa la razón por la que se acercó más para tomarlo suavemente de las manos, aunque su hermano hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor cuando ella las apretó un poco…

Mientras lo buscaba, ella estuvo reflexionando sobre lo que sucedió en la misión. Y aunque no le gustaría a su hermano, él tenía que saber que…

-Misaki tenía razón…-

-¡No vengas tú también con eso! ¡Casi te mueres!- reclamó con claro enojo.

-Sí, es verdad que casi muero- concedió ella – Pero eso fue por mi propia responsabilidad, si hubiera seguido los planes de Misaki, ella habría ayudado a Sean y yo podría conseguir la piedra. Pero no lo hice, por mi culpa fallamos Souta…-

Él no dijo nada, solamente se liberó del agarre de su hermana antes de darse la vuelta, frunciendo el ceño y mirando el árbol que derribó momentos antes…

Y es que Souta sabía a la perfección que su hermana tenía toda la razón, pero es que ella era lo único que le quedaba en el mundo, no permitiría que nada malo le sucediese jamás. Por esa razón entrenó duro, para ser fuerte y evitar que algo como eso vuelva a suceder…

Pero… las órdenes de Misaki, él no podía hacer caso omiso del peligro que corría su hermana, era imposible. No deseaba quedarse solo, no quería que nada le pasara a Sora. Pero también entendía que nada hubiera salido mal si hubieran seguido los planes de Misaki, ella también era una persona bastante amable y estaba seguro de que hubiera preferido ser la carnada en lugar de mandar a Sean, sin embargo, las distintas habilidades que poseían ellos hacía que cada uno tuviera su propio papel…

Sean era el más resistente y, por consiguiente, la persona que podía comprar el tiempo necesario entreteniendo a los magos enemigos. Misaki era lista y poderosa, siendo esa la razón por la que era ella quien decidía las estrategias a seguir mientras causaba destrozos en otra zona más apartada con tal de llamar la atención de más guardias y permitirle a Sora tener un acceso directo a la piedra.

Sí, se suponía que Sora debía derrotar a los pocos magos que no fueron atraídos por las distracciones para después conseguir la piedra y terminar la misión mientras Souta se mantenía por los exteriores del lugar, esperando en caso de que alguien más listo decidiera huir con el objeto, para después atraparlo y completar la misión.

Sin embargo, las cosas no habían salido como lo esperaban y es que la guarida esa ya los esperaba con un plan para contrarrestarlos, siendo esa la razón por la que tenían muchos más magos de lo que Living Hell se esperaba, por lo que tanto Sean como Sora se enfrentaron a un número mucho más grande de lo que se planeaba. Así que Souta no dudó ni un segundo en auxiliar a su hermana, quien era la más cercana a su ubicación, al percatarse de que las cosas se habían salido de control…

Sintió la mano de su hermana posarse sobre su hombro, apretándolo suavemente, y oír su voz tranquila…

-Souta…-

El silencio perduró durante varios segundos, hasta que…

-Tienes razón, Misaki hizo lo que debía hacer, y yo debí hacerle caso. Es nuestra culpa- se volteó para sonreírle un poco – Vamos-

Sora se carcajeó mientras ambos caminaban –No puedo creer que vayas a pedir disculpas, qué suerte que traigo mi lacrima para grabarlo todo-

-No seré el único, tú también tienes responsabilidad en el fallo- respondió, claramente fastidiado porque sabía que su hermana iba a estarlo molestando con eso por el resto de su vida.

-Tsk- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Sora para la diversión de su hermano, quien sostuvo su lacrima con la mano derecha, enseñándosela y dejando en claro sus intenciones…

Los minutos transcurrieron, y ambos hermanos llegaron a tiempo de la cena, viendo que Misaki terminaba de colocar los distintos platillos que se degustarían…

Sora y Souta se miraron unos momentos antes de que la primera dijera…

-Misaki, nosotros queremos disculparnos, no fuimos justos contigo y…-

-Olvídenlo- respondió la maga con una expresión tranquila aunque tenía una pequeña sonrisa triste –No es necesario que lo digan, yo me equivoqué, debí haber supuesto que la guarida que atacaríamos ya nos estaba esperando listos para vencernos, pero no lo hice y todos ustedes pagaron el precio de mi error. Lo siento-

Souta caminó unos pasos para encararla…

-Es verdad, tú te equivocaste, pero nosotros también lo hicimos y todos somos responsables de nuestro fracaso. Yo también lo siento.-

Sora sonrió –Ahora somos un equipo y tenemos que aprender a trabajar como tal-

Una nueva voz se hizo presente –Me alegra oír eso-

En aquel momento, Némesis y Sean llegaban al comedor para ver la cena…

-Vaya- dijo el vendado Sean mientras se sentaba, se frotaba las manos y se le hacía agua la boca – Eso huele delicioso-

-¿Podemos comer?- preguntó el maestro mientras su estómago gruñía para diversión de los demás…

Misaki simplemente sonrió antes de asentir y hacerles un gesto a los hermanos para que se sentaran, así que todos se prepararon para comer cuando la puerta se abrió otra vez, llamando la atención de los magos que dirigieron sus ojos a la entrada para ver al joven peliblanco estar indeciso sobre si debía entrar o no…

Los demás sonrieron mientras Némesis le hacía un gesto para que se acerque…

-Ven, ya es hora de cenar-

El joven asintió antes de caminar y colocarse al lado derecho de su maestro y frente a sus compañeros, quienes le ofrecieron algo de sopa y otras cosas…

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!- gritó Sora, alarmando a los demás, rápidamente Némesis se puso de pie, al igual que Souta, Sean y Misaki, todos ellos mirando hacia la entrada mientras se preparaban para la amenaza…

-Sora ¡¿Qué sucede?!- preguntó el maestro, bastante serio mientras sus ojos analizaban la habitación…

-¡Olvidé usar mi lacrima para grabar a Souta!-

Todos menos Ace cayeron de espaldas…

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

"_Sí, nos formamos como un equipo y, aunque al inicio fue difícil, ahora estoy muy feliz de que Souta y yo los hayamos conocido"_

En ese momento, su hermano aterrizaba en aquellos escombros que se suponían eran el suelo de la arena, analizando todo el lugar con sus ojos antes de devolver su mirada a su oponente…

-Mira el desastre que hiciste- sonrió levemente – Deberías moderarte un poco más, es una suerte que las personas del público y los comentaristas estén protegidos, aunque no podemos decir lo mismo de los demás competidores-

Era verdad, las barreras del consejo no protegían a los demás magos, y es que los magos del consejo no deseaban hacerlo. Pero no por eso estaban desprotegidos, todos los aliados elevaban su poder mágico para no ser afectados por la pelea, de la misma forma que Mavis encerraba a sus muchachos en la Fairy Sphere para protegerlos, así como Natsu elevaba mucho más sus energías para protegerse a sí mismo y a Hisui…

Y fue por ese hecho que Sting se dio cuenta de que el consejo esperaba que todos ellos recibieran daño para no interferir en sus planes, aunque claramente era solo un intento vano, ya que seguramente, cuando hagan su movida, esperarían un momento para atacarlos desprevenidos…

Gajeel se puso en posición, viendo el campo destrozado y sorprendiéndose cuando Souta simplemente comenzó a flotar hasta llegar con su gremio…

-¿Hmmm?- preguntó Sean -¿Sucede algo?-

Sora vio a su hermano despojarse de lo que quedaba de su túnica, quedando solamente con la camiseta negra de mangas largas que usaba debajo, sus pantalones negros y botas negras. Le lanzó su prenda a sus compañeros, quienes lo atraparon como si nada, percatándose del significado de esa acción…

Los magos aliados se habían sorprendido y confundido bastante por lo que veían, pues no era normal el tener una pequeña pausa en medio de la batalla. Aunque todo regresó rápidamente a la normalidad cuando Souta volvió a la arena para encarar a un serio Gajeel…

La tensión regresó cuando todo el estadio se sumió en silencio, ambos magos solamente se miraban fijamente mientras Gajeel separaba un poco más sus pies y comenzaba a tener un extraño presentimiento al ver que su oponente simplemente se quedaba de pie mirándolo…

Una pequeña gota de sudor recorrió el rostro de Natsu, quien miraba al mago de hierro dar unos pequeños pasos hacia la izquierda antes de entrecerrar los ojos y acomodarse para regresar a su ubicación original…

"_Algo no está bien…"_ pensó el dragon slayer de fuego.

Gajeel continuaba mirando a su enemigo, que se conservaba bastante tranquilo antes de darle una pequeña sonrisa…

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No vas a pelear?-

El azabache no dijo nada, simplemente volvió a acomodarse, algo era diferente y podía sentirlo en los ojos de su oponente…

-Entonces creo que yo comenzaré-

El mago de hierro se movió rápidamente hacia la derecha para esquivar el golpe de su adversario, tratando de contraatacar, pero fallando en el intento pues Souta lo detuvo con su mano libre, sujetándolo con fuerza para estrellarlo contra uno de los pocos muros que quedaban en la arena…

Gajeel fue hundido con fuerza, pero se recuperó a tiempo de sujetar a Souta, haciéndolo estrellarse también para destrozar más el lugar. El dragon slayer trató de golpearlo, pero Souta lo esquivó rápidamente al desaparecer y situarse varios metros detrás de Gajeel, quien no perdió el tiempo y se lanzó al ataque…

Nuevamente el estadio empezaba a temblar poco a poco debido a las grandes cantidades de energía que se desprendían de ambos magos mientras se golpeaban mutuamente, o mejor dicho, Gajeel golpeaba y Souta se defendía…

-¡Vamos Gajeel!- gritó Levy mientras los demás comenzaban a apoyar también…

-¡Tú puedes, eres más fuerte que él!-

Sting y Rogue miraban sorprendidos el nivel de combate que poseían ambos competidores, de la misma forma que Chelia se quedaba anonadada por verlos pelear a tan alto nivel…

El humo volvía a presentarse en todo el lugar mientras las paredes terminaban por romperse finalmente y el suelo se destrozaba cada vez más y más, técnicamente ya no quedaba nada de la arena e incluso así, ambos seguían peleando…

-Gajeel-san puede ganar, realmente tenemos una oportunidad- susurró Wendy, sorprendiéndose junto a los demás cuando Erza dijo…

-No, si la pelea sigue así, ese maldito puede matar a Gajeel-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Hisui a Natsu cuando escuchó a su amigo decir que Gajeel iba perdiendo…

-Fíjate bien- respondió seriamente el mago de fuego, por lo que ella obedeció mientras lo seguía escuchando – Ese sujeto está presionando a Gajeel poco a poco…-

Y es que se veía claramente que el mago de hierro seguía atacando a gran velocidad, pero retrocediendo cada vez más pues su oponente continuaba bloqueando y avanzando…

El mago de hierro frunció el ceño en señal de frustración antes de dar un salto hacia atrás, disparando su rugido a gran velocidad para ver a su oponente salir disparado hacia la izquierda, tratando de esquivarlo…

Gajeel se apresuró en colocarse frente a Souta para darle una patada a la altura del pecho, pero fue él quien recibió el daño cuando su adversario esquivaba su ataque para darle un puñetazo, mandándolo a volar. Gajeel se recuperó, pero Souta lo hundió en el suelo con una potente patada…

-Vamos… ¿Qué sucede?- dijo mientras colocaba uno de sus pies en la cara de Gajeel, presionando un poco – ¿No me digas que eso es todo? Apenas estamos calentando…-

Gajeel lo miró con el ceño fruncido, percatándose de que Souta lo observaba con una expresión más tranquila…

-Esto no tenía por qué ser así… pero ustedes no nos dejaron otra opción-

El mago de hierro dio un quejido cuando Souta lo pateó con fuerza, lanzándolo un par de metros y dejándolo tirado en el suelo para acercarse y levantarlo nuevamente…

-¡Gajeel!- gritó Levy, muy preocupada mientras veía a su mago ser golpeado repetidas veces – ¡Por favor no te rindas!-

Souta le dio un puñetazo que terminó tirando a Gajeel contra el suelo, quedando recostado bocabajo y viendo a su enana continuar animándolo, al igual que todos los demás…

"_Levy…"_

-¡Gajeel, tú eres más fuerte! ¡No te des por vencido!-

El dragon slayer recibió un fuerte pisotón en la espalda, dando un pequeño grito de dolor…

-¡Gajeel!-

El mencionado volvió a mirarla…

-¡Lo prometiste!- los ojos del mago se abrieron de sorpresa al recordarlo…

Es verdad, su promesa…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Los días pasaban, y ambos habían aprovechado la semana anterior a los juegos para relajarse en compañía de su pareja…

Gajeel veía el rostro preocupado de Levy, y es que ella estaba realmente tensa por los claros problemas que vendrían en el futuro. Siendo su mayor preocupación el mago de hierro que descansaba en la misma cama que ella, sintiendo la brisa fresca que entraba por las ventanas abiertas, así como algunos rayos del sol…

Sí, Levy estaba muy preocupada por Gajeel, ya que al ser uno de los magos más fuertes y un dragon slayer, era él quien debía estar en la línea de fuego cuando se desatara la guerra, la batalla contra el consejo mágico y, si sobrevivían, acabar con Acnologia y Zeref…

-Enana ¿Qué te inquieta?- preguntó su novio con suma tranquilidad…

-Todo…- respondía ella antes de aferrarse al pecho de Gajeel – Tengo miedo de que las cosas puedan ir mal, estuvimos entrenando mucho para ser más fuertes y poder derrotar a nuestros enemigos, pero son muy graves los problemas que tenemos, mi cabeza no quiere imaginarlo, pero no puedo evitar el miedo cuando pienso que no estamos listos. No quiero que nada malo le pase a mis amigos, o peor aún, a ti-

Gajeel no dijo nada, simplemente usó una de sus manos para acariciar la cabellera de su novia, y es que él la entendía a la perfección pues sus pensamientos eran los mismos…

Nunca lo esperó en su vida, y tampoco tenía idea de cuándo fue que sucedió, pero sus sentimientos por aquella enana tan inteligente habían brotado con gran fuerza, llamándolo y exigiéndole protegerla de cualquier tipo de peligro, no podía permitir que nada malo le pase, nunca se perdonaría si algo así sucediera, él sería su protector y cuando se percató de que ella siempre había correspondido a sus sentimientos, una sensación de felicidad lo embargó por completo, no tenía idea de qué hacer, no estaba acostumbrado al afecto pues desde pequeño recordaba que Metalicana no era alguien de ese tipo…

Y aún así lo adoptó como a su hijo, enseñándole la magia dragon slayer de hierro. Tal vez ese viejo dragón lo hizo por su egocentrismo, pues quería demostrarle a otros dragones que él también podía criar a un humano; o quizás fue una pequeña chispa de compasión que tuvo cuando lo vio indefenso, lo que motivó al dragón a criarlo para que aprendiera a defenderse solo…

No, no tenía idea de cuál sería su motivación, pero eso claramente le daba igual ya que ahora mismo, gracias a ese viejo tan egoísta, tenía el poder suficiente para encarar los problemas que angustiaban a su novia y compañeros. Realmente, no se arrepentía de haberse unido a Fairy Tail, ya que allí conoció a muchas personas bastante peculiares, entre ellos al desgraciado de salamander, pero aunque tenían sus diferencias, no pudo evitar que el tiempo le demostrara que ambos tenían algunas cosas en común además de su tipo de magia y un pasado parecido…

Los dos eran fuertes y tenían una razón para seguir de pie, luchando por derrotar a los enemigos que vinieran a amenazar las cosas más importantes que tenían y volviéndose cada vez más fuertes para protegerlos. Sí, Gajeel respetaba ese lado de Natsu, pero claramente le parecía exagerado que se llevara a tantas mujeres a la cama, pero claro, Natsu es Natsu, un calenturiento depravado que solamente quería sexo, y Gajeel es Gajeel, un hombre serio y fiel que solamente podía querer a una persona…

Nunca miraría a otra mujer que no fuera Levy, se lo había jurado el día en que decidió dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos por ella, el mismo día en que ella le correspondió y Gajeel sintió que por fin estaba completo como persona, siendo Levy su única razón para volverse más y más fuerte, aunque el amor también lo hacía un poco más blando con sus compañeros…

Incluso le agradecía al calenturiento pervertido de Natsu el haberle enseñado a usar el Fairy Soul, encontrando finalmente el camino hacia su máximo nivel. Pero a pesar de todo eso, no era tan ciego como para asegurar que no tendrían problemas para derrotar a sus enemigos. Sabía que sería difícil, pero él tenía una razón para seguir peleando aunque el oponente sea invencible…

Levy era la persona más importante de su vida, y Gajeel no descansaría hasta que estuviera a salvo…

-Enana…- susurró suavemente el azabache antes de acariciarle el rostro al amor de su vida, quien le dio una tierna sonrisa antes de rodearlo con sus brazos pues comprendía que durante el silencio anterior, su mago de hierro estaba reflexionando sobre algunas cosas, sintiéndose más segura…

-Enana…- volvió a llamar, obteniendo la atención de su maga – Es verdad que esos malditos son fuertes y podrían acabar con todos nosotros, la verdad es que no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que pueda pasarle al idiota de salamander…-

-Gajeel…- Levy estaba a punto de protestar, pero entonces vio aquella chispa especial en los ojos del mago cuando la miraba y la acercaba más hacia él, rozando sus labios en un tierno contacto que incluso la sorprendió. Fue entonces cuando entendió que Gajeel realmente estaba preocupado por ella de la misma forma en que ella lo estaba por él…

-Pero prometo que…-

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

Souta golpeó a Gajeel una vez más, sujetándolo del cuello antes de sonreírle…

-Ustedes se lo buscaron al proteger a Natsu-

Otro fuerte golpe fue dirigido hacia él, pero Souta se sorprendió mucho cuando vio al mago de hierro atrapar su puño y darle una patada para obligarlo a retroceder…

Gajeel respiraba un poco agitado y se veía claramente sus heridas, así como sus ropas estaban desgastadas, siendo su chaleco el más afectado…

-¿Proteger a Salamander?- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona – ¿Quién se preocupa por ese idiota? Lo que les haya hecho ese imbécil me tiene sin cuidado-

Souta no supo qué responder cuando vio a Gajeel regresar a la normalidad, pero su sorpresa fue enorme cuando sintió las fuerzas de su enemigo continuar creciendo poco a poco al mismo tiempo que lo miraba ahora con un semblante decidido…

-Pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando unos malditos aparecen para amenazar la vida de mis compañeros y de la persona más especial para mí…-

En ese momento, Gajeel comenzó a gruñir, haciendo a su poder mágico crecer de una manera desmesurada mientras una gruesa tela de magia verde comenzaba a rodearlo, haciendo soplar fuerte a los vientos…

Fue entonces cuando todos los magos se dieron cuenta, siendo Levy quien susurró…

-Fairy Soul…-

Las nubes comenzaron a oscurecerse poco a poco, los vientos soplaban con mayor fuerza mientras la arena tenía un punto más brillante pues el cuerpo de Gajeel empezaba a brillar al mismo tiempo que el estadio temblaba cada vez más…

Hisui veía sorprendida aquella luz resplandeciente, percatándose de que Natsu miraba a su compañero con una sonrisa…

Los músculos de Gajeel aumentaron levemente de tamaño mientras su chaleco empezaba a rasgarse poco a poco, de la misma forma en que su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar su color, volviéndose cada vez más azul metálico oscuro…

El estadio comenzaba a temblar mientras unos pequeños escombros se elevaban un metro para luego destruirse mientras los gruñidos de Gajeel se hacían más altos. Los aliados no tenían idea de lo que sucedía, así como los magos de Fairy Tail se sorprendían, a excepción de sus dragon slayers, pues esta sería la primera vez que verían la transformación…

-¿Pero por qué Gajeel regresó a la normalidad antes de usarlo?- quiso saber Mira mientras sus cabellos se mecían cada vez más, siendo Haruka quien respondía…

-El Fairy Soul usará todo el poder que tiene el espíritu de Gajeel para combinarlo con la esencia original de su magia y su Dragon Force. Las sombras que absorbió de Rogue no forman parte de su esencia real, así como los rayos de Laxus no forman parte de la magia original de Natsu. Por esa razón, no pueden usarlos-

Las botas de Gajeel se rompieron, dejando ver que sus pies poco a poco se modificaban para alargarse un poco y volverse unas patas de dos dedos que terminaban en unas minúsculas puntas…

-Natsu- llamó Hisui – ¿Qué es eso?-

-Ése es el máximo estado de un dragon slayer. El Fairy Soul- respondió mientras un brillo especial aparecía en sus ojos.

Los brazos de Gajeel empezaron a remarcarse con unas delgadas líneas negras horizontales mientras sus antebrazos empezaban a modificarse, ensanchándose un poco más y tomando una tonalidad más clara, como si fueran unas enormes muñequeras de metal con unos algunos picos a los lados…

Sus dedos se volvieron garras mientras partes de sus hombros y pecho también parecían aclararse un poco cuando otras pequeñas capas de hierro se encargaban de cubrir esas zonas, obteniendo pequeños pliegues…

Sus cabellos se aclararon hasta tomar un color gris mientras sus ojos empezaban a brillar, su rostro se alargó un poco, mientras la zona baja de su mandíbula terminaba en punta. La sorpresa fue enorme cuando los magos vieron aparecer una larga cola metálica con varios pliegues.

Souta estaba helado por todos los cambios que presencia en el cuerpo de su oponente, no podía cree lo que sucedía frente a él…

-Es verdad, tal vez podrían acabar con nosotros…- susurró Levy.

"_Pero prometo que te protegeré a ti"_

En aquel momento, una potente onda expansiva salió del mago de hierro mientras se hacía presente un alarido que llenó por completo el estadio cuando un baño de luz se encargó de cubrir todo…

Natsu estaba muy serio, aunque una pequeña chispa de felicidad se veía en sus ojos…

"_Ahora, Némesis, espero que estés listo para ver el verdadero poder de un dragon slayer"_

El humo predominaba en el lugar mientras los magos se quedaban esperando a que éste desapareciera para ver lo que ocurría, pero claramente se podía escuchar un leve ruido de energía creciente…

Cuando todo el polvo finalmente desapareció, todos los presentes en el estadio se quedaron helados de la sorpresa por ver a Gajeel en su máximo estado como dragon slayer…

-¿Qué es eso?- susurró un Lyon pasmado, al igual que Jura y muchos más…

Y Fairy Tail también estaba sorprendido por la apariencia, así como las enormes cantidades de poder mágico y aura que sentían en esos momentos parecían presionarlos constantemente, obligando a algunos a respirar con dificultad…

-¿Acaso esa es…?- susurró una sorprendida Lucy, siendo, para sorpresa de la mayoría, una muy seria Wendy quien respondía…

-La verdadera forma de un dragon slayer maduro-

Gildarts se le acercó un poco a Haruka para pedir una pequeña explicación…

-Una vez le dije a Natsu que sólo nos faltaba un impulso para alcanzar la madurez- respondió tranquilamente mientras dirigía su vista hacia el mago de hierro - Ese impulso es el Fairy Soul. Así que ahora…-

Natsu le sonrió a Hisui – Souta se va a enfrentar al Dragón de hierro-

Entonces la princesa vio a su amigo darse la vuelta para dar unos pequeños pasos – ¿A dónde vas?-

-"Vamos"- corrigió mientras tomaba una de sus manos y jalaba de ella suavemente para que caminara a su lado – El rey calabaza me pidió que te cuidara, así que no te vayas a separar de mi lado-

Hisui enrojeció un poco pues esas palabras realmente le habían gustado…

Ya una vez en las escaleras, recordó que no le habían respondido…

-Entonces… ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó.

-Tengo algo que hacer- fue su simple respuesta cuando llegaban a la puerta de una habitación que ella reconoció…

-¿No es acaso una de las habitaciones de descanso para los heridos?-

-Sí- dijo Natsu mientras abría la puerta y ambos entraban, dirigiéndose a los magos en camillas – Veo que ya despertaron-

Gray y Juvia simplemente lo miraron antes de que el alquimista respondiera…

-Acabamos de hacerlo, es una energía impresionante, ese era el poder de Gajeel, ¿Verdad?- Natsu asintió mientras tomaba unas sillas y las acomodaba al lado de sus amigos para que él y Hisui se sentaran…

-¿Cómo va la pelea, Natsu-san?- preguntó Juvia pues el azabache era un compañero muy especial para ella…

-Por eso vine- respondió el mago de fuego, confundiéndolos un poco al verlo sacar una lacrima un poco más grande a las que usaban para comunicarse entre ellos – Ahora que ya están despiertos ¿Quieren ver la pelea?-

Acto seguido, aquella lacrima comenzó a brillar, dejando ver un panel mágico bastante grande donde se podía apreciar las imágenes de lo que sucedía en la arena…

-Natsu, ¿Cómo es que…?- quiso saber Gray.

-¿Recuerdas que cuando nos reunimos para partir a los juegos, les entregué unas lacrimas para comunicarnos entre todos?-

-Sí, dijiste que las habías hecho durante esa semana de descanso-

-Pues Mira me sugirió que hiciéramos unas que pudiéramos compartir lo que veíamos en caso de alguna emergencia-

Gray, Juvia y Hisui se sorprendieron por eso, realmente fue una buena idea…

-Aunque no fue nada fácil hacerla- continuó Natsu – Solamente pudimos fabricar una, está enlazada a nuestras lacrimas de comunicación, así que ahora mismo ustedes pueden ver los mismo que los demás-

Natsu tomó su lacrima y la hizo brillar al activarla, apuntándole a Juvia y haciendo que la imagen del panel cambiara a una de la maga de agua vista desde otra perspectiva…

-Flamitas… eso es… impresionante…-

-¡Para que veas, culo de hielo!-

-¡Ya te dije que no me digas así, estúpido!- se quejó el alquimista.

-Natsu-san…- llamó Juvia – ¿Acaso usan el mismo sistema que las lacrimas del estadio?- preguntó refiriéndose a la lacrima visión que otorgaban en algunas ocasiones…

-Sí, funcionan de la misma forma- Natsu se puso de pie – Bueno, ya tenemos que regresar, espero que puedas recuperarte. Excepto tú, bastardo helado-

Gray sonrió perversamente cuando vio al mago acercarse a la puerta…

-¿Natsu… qué crees que pensarán las demás si les digo que estabas de la mano con tu QUERIDÍSIMA AMIGA HISUI?-

La princesa no dijo nada, simplemente enrojeció de vergüenza…

El dragon slayer sudó frío mientras Juvia reía un poco al ver la sonrisa triunfal de su novio…

-Estoy seguro de que a Erza le encantaría enterarse-

Juvia lo apoyó – Y eso sin mencionar a Haruka-san… o a Mira-san…-

Natsu abrió la puerta antes de voltearse y sonreírle a su mejor amigo…

-Juvia…- llamó – ¿Sabías que a Gray le fascina la idea del sexo masoquista?-

Natsu se fue corriendo con Hisui mientras la maga de agua sonreía enormemente con algo de saliva y sus ojos como estrellas se posaban sobre un Gray nervioso…

-Esto… ¿Juvia?-

-Gray-sama quiere ser castigado…-

-¡NAAAATSUUUU!-

El mago de fuego se carcajeaba, y esa vista era tan hermosa que Hisui sintió sus mejillas ponerse coloradas…

-Natsu… ¿Realmente fue bueno lo que hiciste?- preguntó nerviosa pues no podía olvidar la sensación que tuvo cuando Natsu tomaba una de sus manos…

-No lo sé, pero él se lo buscó- sonrió enormemente divertido – Por cierto, gracias-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-

-Por darme la idea del…- Natsu se estrelló contra las paredes por una fuerte patada…

-¡NO SOY MASOQUISTA!- respondió enojada y roja mientras se marchaba dando fuertes pisadas…

La calma era enorme en el estadio…

El público entero estaba frío, así como los miembros del consejo veían con frustración al mago de Fairy Tail, todos menos aquella sombra que aún se veía tranquila…

Living Hell también estaba sorprendido, al igual que Souta, quien tenía sus ojos abiertos a más no poder por ver aquella criatura respirar tranquilamente…

En ese momento, Gajeel sonrió…

-¡Souta!- gritó Sora porque el mago de hierro ya tenía su puño enterrado en el estómago de su enemigo…

Él se quedó atónito, en un solo parpadeo Gajeel ya lo había golpeado…

Souta dio un grito de dolor, retrocediendo y tambaleándose mientras se tomaba el abdomen y su respiración se hacía cada vez más inestable, terminando de rodillas antes de dar varios quejidos…

Miró con enojo al azabache y entonces vomitó un chorro de sangre en el suelo…

"_¿C-cómo fue posible que…?... ugh… no… pude verlo…"_

-¡Souta, reacciona!-

"_¡¿QUÉ?!"_

Gajeel lo elevó al cielo de una fuerte patada, dando un muy veloz salto para alcanzarlo. Souta tenía una expresión de dolor en su rostro, soltando un grito cuando sintió la rodilla de Gajeel golpearlo en la espalda, recibiendo un poderoso puñetazo que lo obligó a retroceder…

Souta se recuperó para tratar de golpearlo, pero el mago de hierro esquivó fácilmente su ataque para desaparecer y luego sujetarlo de un tobillo, dando una gran cantidad de giros para después lanzarlo hacia un lado…

Apareciendo justo arriba de él para juntar sus manos y darle un poderoso golpe que lo mandó a estrellarse contra el suelo, causando una pequeña explosión de humo…

Gajeel aterrizó para que una onda expansiva saliera de su cuerpo, eliminando el polvo y permitiéndole ver a su oponente tirado bocabajo a varios metros de sí mismo…

Souta dio unos quejidos antes de apoyar una de sus manos y levantar un poco su rostro, viéndose claramente sorprendido…

-Me confié… esos sujetos… realmente tienen un poder extraordinario…-

-¡Muy bien Gajeel, sigue así!- animaron muchos al ver la enorme ventaja que poseía su mago…

-¡Souta!- llamó su hermana – ¡Tú puedes, por favor, no te rindas!-

"_Sora…"_

Gajeel atacó con un golpe de hierro a larga distancia, pero Souta lo esquivó al desaparecer y lograr que el ataque diera contra el suelo destruido, causando otro estallido de tierra…

El mago de hierro se volteó para dirigir sus ojos al cielo y ver a su enemigo mirarlo muy seriamente…

-Maldición, realmente está peleando con todas sus fuerzas…- dijo antes de mirar a su equipo…

-Souta- susurró Sora, viendo a su hermano darle una sonrisa de confianza mientras se preparaba y una tela de magia azul rodeaba su cuerpo por completo…

-Finalmente va a pelear con todo lo que tiene- dijo Misaki, viendo seriamente al mago de hierro.

Los vientos soplaban con fuerza mientras la voz de Souta retumbaba en todo el lugar, haciendo temblar al estadio mientras varios rayos azules empezaban a brotar de su cuerpo…

-Ahora comenzará la verdadera pelea- avisó una muy seria Haruka a todos usando su lacrima…

Gray y Juvia observaban todo con extrema seriedad mientras continuaban escuchando las palabras de la pelinegra…

-Nuestras esperanzas están depositadas en Gajeel, ha llegado el momento de ver los resultados de nuestro entrenamiento-

Un estallido de luz obligó a los espectadores a emitir un grito de sorpresa mientras se cubrían para tratar de ver algo…

El viento se calmó, los competidores finalmente estaban listos para pelear con sus máximos poderes…

Ambos sonrieron y Souta desapareció de la vista de todos…

Gajeel recibió un fuerte golpe en la espalda, moviéndose unos pasos para darse la vuelta y ver que su oponente le daba un puñetazo en el rostro, comenzando con una sucesión de golpes a gran velocidad, de los cuales podía bloquear algunos…

El mago de hierro contraatacó al devolverle los ataques mientras el estadio empezaba a temblar por completo…

Souta golpeó las piernas de Gajeel para obligarlo a perder el equilibrio, pero no contó con que la cola del mago le golpearía las costillas para mandarlo a volar. El dragon slayer salió impulsado hacia su oponente, quien apoyó sus manos en el suelo para elevarse y lanzarle unos potentes rayos que Gajeel esquivó al volar…

Sí, volar. Los dragon slayers sabían que al entrar en su máximo estado, compartirían similitudes con los dragones, así como la magia de vuelo que algunos de éstos poseían…

Gajeel y Souta dispararon sus rugidos, ocasionando un enorme estallido que sacudió todo el lugar con gran fuerza mientras ambos se lanzaban contra su oponente a gran velocidad, colisionando como dos cometas con su color respectivo…

Ambos seguían chocando entre ellos mientras se alejaban a gran velocidad del estadio…

Mavis retiró su Fairy Sphere y entonces…

-¡Vamos!- ordenó Haruka mientras ella, Wendy, Laxus y Natsu entraban en Dragon Force, saliendo disparados rápidamente para seguir a su compañero…

Haruka se encargó de acercarse para llevar a Levy también, mientras Wendy usaba su magia del cielo para volar velozmente, así como Laxus era un enorme rayo y Natsu se impulsaba con sus flamas, llevándose a Hisui con él…

Gajeel y Souta llegaron hasta una zona rocosa sin vegetación, se movían ahora como un solo cometa, intercambiando golpes con gran velocidad antes conectar una potente patada en su enemigo para obligarse mutuamente a separarse y aterrizar con fuerza en el suelo, generando dos pequeños cráteres…

Los demás dragon slayers los alcanzaron luego de unos momentos más, viendo claramente lo que sucedía en el combate…

-Es impresionante…- susurró Levy.

-Ambos decidieron cambiar de lugar- decía Laxus, que era una bola de rayos pues solamente así podía mantenerse a flote a diferencia de sus otros compañeros – El estadio no resistiría todo ese poder…-

Ambos magos se lanzaron para desaparecer otra vez mientras el lugar empezaba a temblar y varios estallidos de tierra ocurrían en distintas zonas, obteniendo grandes grietas que se hacían cada vez más grandes…

Gajeel y Souta aparecieron en medio del cielo, atacándose desesperadamente para separarse otra vez y volver a colisionar sus cuerpos. El mago de Living Hell atacó pero Gajeel empezó a esquivar cada uno de sus golpes a gran velocidad mientras ambos empezaban a descender a nivel de suelo…

El mago de hierro trató de golpear a su oponente, pero éste se encargó de esquivarlo con un salto hacia atrás antes de que ambos aumentaran su velocidad. Los demás veían a esos dos chocar varias veces, eran tan veloces que solamente podían verlos como dos sombras que impactaban entre sí…

-Tienen una fuerza increíble- susurró un serio Natsu, todavía con la princesa en sus brazos, quien estaba atónita por tal demostración de poder destructivo mientras veía a ambos magos golpearse mutuamente, generando una enorme cantidad de polvo en el lugar…

Los dos se dieron un fuerte golpe en el rostro para finalmente separarse con un gran salto…

Gajeel y Souta se miraban fijamente con sus respiraciones tranquilas mientras ambos separaban un poco sus pies y aumentaban su poder mágico…

En aquel momento, Natsu se percató de que ellos no habían sido los únicos que vinieron pues veía claramente a los magos de Living Hell mantenerse a flote, mirando la batalla…

Los demás dragon slayers encontraron una gran roca donde podrían pararse a ver la pelea, por lo que descendían lentamente mientras sus rostros serios observaban a los contendientes…

"_Souta"_ pensó Sora.

-Gajeel…- susurró Levy.

-Ahora que estamos alejados de todos, ya puedes pelear en serio ¿No es así?- preguntó Souta.

Gajeel no respondió pero una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios _"No me engañas"_

-Es verdad, ambos queríamos salir de allí- sonrió – Después de todo…-

"…_yo también…"_

"…_quiero saber…"_

Souta y Gajeel dispararon sus rugidos…

"_¡Quien de los dos es el más fuerte!"_

* * *

Espero sus opiniones.

Jejeje, Natsu y el masoquismo de Hisui jejeje...

Finalmente ambos magos han decidido pelear con todo lo que tienen, de la misma forma que vemos la motivación de Gajeel para pelear y defender a su gremio. ¡¿Qué sucederá ahora?!

Y ahora nos preparamos, porque ha llegado el momento de ver el Fairy Soul en acción.

Pero... ¿Acaso eso será suficiente para vencer a Living Hell y su control total del aura mágica?

Si quieren saber porqué Gajeel no se volvió un dragón real, pues seguramente los que leen el manga entienden la razón por la que Natsu y los demás no sufrieron la dragonificiación. Allí está su respuesta.

Se acerca el siguiente "preguntas y respuestas" así que vayan dejando sus dudas por si tienen algunas...

**¿Quieren algo para pensar? El próximo capítulo se llama "Aura al máximo" (20 - 23 de Mayo) Estaré esperando sus conclusiones.**

Un saludo especial para Zafir09 que también ha sido de los usuarios que más me ha apoyado desde los inicios del Fic, y lo sigue haciendo. Muchas Gracias eh!

Sin más que decir, me despido.

Hasta la próxima!


	31. Aura al máximo

**Hola a todos!**

Pues bien, vamos a lo que nos gusta.

Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Continuamos!**

* * *

Gajeel y Souta finalmente habían decidido pelear a su máximo nivel, demostrando sus grandiosas habilidades pues nadie podía igualar el control total del aura que poseía Living Hell, así como el poder del Fairy Soul de los dragon slayers…

Sin embargo, debido a todo el calentamiento previo que tuvieron, el estadio ya no era capaz de resistir todo el poder que ambos expulsaban, siendo esa la razón por la que decidieron cambiar el lugar de la pelea por otro sitio más grande y deshabitado, llegando a una zona más rocosa y bastante alejada del lugar…

-Es verdad, ambos queríamos salir de allí- Souta sonrió – Después de todo…-

Ambos reunieron aliento…

"…_yo también…"_

"…_quiero saber…"_

Gajeel y Souta soltaron dos rugidos extremadamente grandes…

"_¡Quién de los es el más fuerte!"_

Natsu, Hisui, Haruka, Levy, quien trajo consigo a Lily, Wendy, Laxus y los demás magos de Living Hell miraron con enorme seriedad el gran estallido con una potente onda expansiva que terminó generando varias grietas que se extendían por todo el campo de batalla…

-Cualquiera de los dos puede ganar- dijo Natsu mientras Levy miraba con determinación a su mago de hierro…

-¡No, Gajeel tiene que ganar!- dejó en claro mientras apretaba con fuerza al exceed en sus brazos…

-Ugh… Levy… cálmate…- susurró Lily, sintiendo que le apretaban los pulmones…

La maga reaccionó y dejó al exceed parase en el suelo…

Cuando Haruka miró a Lily poder respirar con normalidad, recordó algo…

-Por cierto Natsu…- llamó con algo de molestia – ¡¿A QUÉ HORA VAS A BAJAR A TU AMIGUITA HISUI?!-

-¡¿Huh?!- preguntó el mago de fuego.

Y es que no se había dado cuenta de que aún sostenía a la princesa en sus brazos, cargándola al estilo nupcial mientras la tenía bastante cerca de su pecho. Por lo que al voltear para ver a la princesa, sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros…

Hisui enrojeció mientras una de sus manos se aferraba con fuerza al pecho de Natsu y su mirada se perdía en esos hermosos ojos que la hipnotizaban…

-Es verdad, no me di cuenta- sonrió Natsu antes de tratar de soltarla y Haruka tuvo un tic en su ojo cuando vio a la princesa aferrarse con mayor fuerza al dragon slayer, usando sus brazos para rodear el cuello de Natsu y pegarse más a él…

-¡Espera Natsu, no me sueltes!- exclamó para la sorpresa de todos…

-¿Huh? ¿Por qué no?- quiso saber pues él no veía ningún problema.

-Porque cuando me cargaste para llevarme contigo, me quitaste los zapatos…- reclamó ella mientras los demás se daban cuenta de que la princesa de Fiore estaba descalza…

"_Una Hisui enojada y un Natsu golpeado regresaban ya al balcón para seguir mirando la pelea. Cuando Gajeel y Souta finalmente hacían chocar sus rugidos en el cielo antes de ponerse a colisionar entre ellos mientras se alejaban rápidamente del estadio…_

_-¿Qué está pasando?- susurró atónita la princesa cuando escuchó una voz decir…_

_-¡Vamos!-_

_Lo siguiente que vio Hisui fue a Natsu rodearse de flamas mientras las escamas se hacían presentes en su rostro se acercaba al balcón para tomarla entre sus brazos…_

_-Natsu…- susurró sonrojada – ¡¿Qué estás…?! ¡KYAAA!-_

_Ambos se movieron a una gran velocidad, desafortunadamente la fuerza del despegue terminó por arrancarle sus zapatos a la princesa…"_

-Sí… ya recuerdo…- dijo Natsu – Jejeje… lo siento…- se disculpó con Haruka…

-Entonces dámela, yo la cargaré, tú puedes llevar a Levy-

Hisui miró asustada a la dragon slayer de agua que la miraba como una sombra negra con ojos rojos como la sangre. Natsu también lo sintió y le dio una sonrisa nerviosa…

-No creo que al cabeza de tuercas le guste que yo lleve a Levy, además… creo que sería mejor que Wendy cargara a Hisui- dijo antes de mirar a la menor – ¿Verdad?-

La maga del cielo también tenía un aura oscura y ojos resplandecientes… sus instintos territoriales de dragon slayer estaban a un nivel distinto que los de Haruka.

Poniéndolo en términos simples, ella es más celosa que la pelinegra…

-Entonces…- dijo con nerviosismo - Mejor que la cargue Laxus…-

Cuando Natsu volteó para mirar al rubio, se sorprendió por ver aquella esfera de rayos flotando a su lado…

-Lo siento Natsu… no puedo cargarla, no tengo brazos…- dijo mientras se alejaba un poco pues las miradas siniestras de Haruka y Wendy lo ponían realmente nervioso…

-Entonces… entonces… - dijo Natsu mientras su cuerpo temblaba un poco porque sentía dos pares de ojos rojos mirarlo muy fijamente…

Mientras tanto, en el estadio de los juegos mágicos…

Todos estaban en completo silencio pues fue inesperado ver a los competidores marcharse volando de un momento a otro. De la misma forma en que los aliados se sorprendieron bastante al ver que los otros dragon slayers y los magos de Living Hell también se precipitaron a seguirlos…

Chapati, Yajima y el rey estaban sorprendidos por lo que había sucedido hace sólo unos momentos, hasta que un miembro del consejo apareció en la cabina de los comentaristas para susurrarle un par de cosas al primero de los tres…

Así que, luego de unos pocos segundos…

**-Su atención por favor-** todos desviaron sus ojos para atender a las palabras **– La pelea hasta ahora ha sido impresionante, ambos magos tienen una fuerza extraordinaria, sin embargo, nuestros competidores acaban de marcharse del estadio y no tenemos idea de lo que está sucediendo-**

El público empezó a murmurar varias cosas, generando un pequeño barullo en el lugar, pero todo volvió a la normalidad cuando Chapati dijo…

**-Afortunadamente, el consejo mágico nos acaba de informar que enviarán una de sus divisiones con el propósito de usar nuestras lacrimas para emitirles el combate en vivo. Hasta entonces, solicitamos unos momentos de su paciencia…-**

Fairy Tail se quedó muy serio…

Mira no se veía muy convencida por la idea -Pasarán varios minutos hasta que ellos puedan localizarlos y transmitirnos el evento…-

-Entonces ahora es cuando usamos la lacrima para ver lo que sucede- avisó Mavis a todos sus magos, quienes asintieron, recordando que eso formaba parte del plan en caso de que ambos competidores tuvieran que irse…

Tal vez Happy, Charle, Erza, Mira o Lissana también podrían haber seguido a los combatientes, pero eso no era necesario ya que Haruka y los demás se les adelantaron inmediatamente. Además de que los exceeds entendían que sería muy peligroso acercarse, aunque Lily fue arrastrado también ya que Levy lo tenía sostenido entre sus brazos cuando Haruka se la llevó, así que por ahora…

-Natsu no nos dijo dónde dejó la lacrima- recordó Lucy.

Entonces todos escucharon la voz del alquimista de su gremio…

-Yo la tengo-

Vaya si fue sorpresa escuchar a Gray hablar, se suponía que aún deberían seguir durmiendo para descansar y recuperarse un poco más rápido…

-¿En qué momento despertaron?- quiso saber titania…

-Hace unos pocos minutos. Natsu se dio cuenta de que estábamos despiertos y vino a dejarnos la lacrima porque sabía que queríamos ver la pelea, pero no podemos movernos de aquí-

-¿Y qué es lo que está sucediendo ahora?- preguntó Makarov…

-Será mejor que ustedes lo vean por sí mismos- aconsejó y todos notaron un tono de gran seriedad en Gray…

-Vamos para allá- respondió Gildarts pues todos ellos escucharon a su compañero a través de sus lacrimas…

-¿Deberíamos avisarle a los demás?- preguntó Lissana, refiriéndose a los aliados, mientras empezaba a caminar junto a los demás…

-No creo que sea necesario- respondió Mavis – Ya dijeron que transmitirían el evento en varios minutos más. Además, será sospechoso para el consejo ya que todo Fairy Tail se está moviendo ahora. Lo mejor sería hacer que sus sospechas no involucraran a los demás-

Pero aunque la primera maestra haya dicho eso, a los magos de otros gremios y a todas las personas del público les llamó mucho la atención ver a los miembros de Fairy Tail comenzar a retirarse del estadio…

-Er-chan, ¿A dónde van?- preguntó Milliana, usando las lacrimas que Natsu les había dado para que pudieran comunicarse con la pelirroja…

Erza aprovechó esos momentos para explicarle a todos los aliados que ellos pensaban visitar a Gray y a Juvia porque tenían una lacrima para ver la pelea gracias a que Haruka y los demás podían transmitírsela ahora que estaban allá…

También les pidió que no se movieran pues deseaba evitar que el consejo mágico sospechara de ellos. Eso confundió mucho a los magos de Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus y Mermaid Heels pues ellos desconocían por completo el asunto sobre la batalla entre Fairy Tail y el consejo. Pero Sabertooth sabía lo que sucedía, y fue esa la razón por la que Sting y compañía aclararon que lo mejor sería obedecerlos ahora, diciéndoles a los demás magos que pronto entenderían la razón de su pedido…

Debían convocar a esa reunión de gremios pronto, pero el rubio se preguntaba cuándo sería el momento…

Y mientras los magos de Fairy Tail caminaban hacia la habitación en donde descansaban Gray y Juvia; los dragon slayers junto a Lily, Levy y Hisui simplemente continuaban mirando la pelea, parece ser que tanto Haruka como Wendy se resignaron pues Natsu continuaba cargando a la princesa al estilo nupcial… aunque tenía un par de heridas en la cara…

Una enorme cantidad de humo les hacía imposible poder ver a los dos magos que se enfrentaban, pero claramente sentían sus auras y poder mágico. Por lo que todos ellos sabían que ambos simplemente estaban de pie mientras el viento se encargaba de limpiar el polvo poco a poco…

Los segundos pasaron y todo el campo era visible nuevamente, al igual que los dos magos. En ese momento, Natsu entrecerró los ojos…

Souta se lanzó contra Gajeel, comenzando a intercambiar golpes con enorme velocidad mientras todo el lugar empezaba a temblar nuevamente con gran fuerza. Los magos de Living Hell vieron a su competidor tratar de patear a su enemigo, quien dio un pequeño salto para esquivar el golpe y hundirlo en todo el suelo al contraatacar con su cola…

Gajeel trató de golpearlo con un puño de hierro, pero Souta se recuperó rápidamente para elevarse y ser seguido inmediatamente por el dragon slayer, que lo alcanzó y sobrepasó rápidamente para sorpresa del mago…

Ambos continuaron elevándose a gran velocidad, cuando los magos que miraban la pelea se sorprendían al verlos desaparecer, escuchando un potente estruendo provenir desde la derecha…

Los dos se mantenían a flote en el cielo, golpeándose mutuamente y generando varias ondas expansivas que solamente empeoraban el estado del lugar. Incluso la gran roca donde estaban los dragon slayers comenzó a tener grietas que comenzaban a profundizarse…

Para ese momento, los demás miembros de Fairy Tail estaban simplemente sorprendidos por lo que veían… o mejor dicho, lo que no veían, dado que solamente podían ver estallidos en el lugar y el polvo aumentar en varios lugares…

-Realmente… son muy rápidos…- susurró un atónito Gray, totalmente atónito por ver que Souta peleaba contra Gajeel al mismo nivel…

Haruka desviaba sus ojos muy rápidamente para seguir la pelea con suma facilidad. Pero notaba la sorpresa y la clara dificultad de sus compañeros para observar a esos dos, lo que la sorprendía a ella ya que todos ellos aún seguían usando Dragon Force. Bueno, debía admitir que eran bastante veloces, pero no estaba sorprendida, sabía a la perfección que Gajeel tenía un enorme potencial como dragon slayer. Tal como lo había dicho antes, era el momento de ver los resultados del entrenamiento…

Souta y Gajeel continuaban golpeándose con gran fuerza, dando un potente puñetazo en el rostro de su oponente para separarse y volver a colisionar varias veces entre ellos…

Era verdaderamente impresionante pues se veían a las nubes del cielo ser deformadas violentamente por las ondas de choque generadas en la pelea de esos dos…

Ambos se separaron luego de un choque más, y entonces fue el turno de Gajeel para empezar otra vez…

El mago de hierro se lanzó contra su enemigo, dando un poderoso golpe de hierro con su mano derecha, siendo bloqueado por el antebrazo izquierdo de Souta, quien usó su otro brazo para defenderse del otro puñetazo de hierro, reaccionando rápidamente para levantar su rodilla y hacerla colisionar contra la de Gajeel. Pero no pudo defenderse del potente golpe que recibió en su mandíbula por parte de la cola del mago que lo mandó a volar, alejándolo bastante…

Gajeel estaba a punto de seguirlo, pero se quedó frío cuando Souta se recuperó y en un parpadeo ya estaba frente a él, devolviendo un potente puñetazo con su mano derecha. Gracias a sus instintos, el dragon slayer reaccionó a tiempo de bloquear el ataque, sorprendiéndose mientras veía a su contrincante continuar con sus ataques a cada vez mayor velocidad…

Todos vieron cómo era que Gajeel se veía obligado a retroceder rápidamente mientras se defendía de los golpes de Souta, quien terminó por derribar su defensa y poder tomarlo de la cara para estrellarlo contra una gran roca a la que se habían estado acercando…

El mago de hierro dio algunos quejidos cuando sintió la mano de su enemigo presionar con mayor fuerza su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que colocaba la otra en su pecho y trataba de empujarlo cada vez más adentro…

Souta se acomodó un poco y después le dio una fuerte patada en el centro del pecho a Gajeel, obligándolo a soltar un grito de dolor mientras el oponente usaba ese anterior golpea para alejarse un poco y que sus manos brillaran de azul…

La sorpresa para Fairy Tail fue enorme cuando vieron a Souta liberar enormes ráfagas de su magia con gran velocidad, aumentando su poder y disparándolas una y otra vez para generar varios estallidos en aquella roca. Los ataques continuaban y solamente se podía oír el grito de Gajeel cuando Souta cargó un último rayo e hizo explotar por completo a la enorme piedra…

Una potente onda golpeó con fuerza a los dragon slayers, moviéndolos bruscamente mientras el polvo se hacía presente en donde se suponía que estaba Gajeel…

Los segundos pasaban, y no había señal del dragon slayer de hierro…

-Oh no…- susurró Levy – ¡Gajeel!-

-Tranquilízate- pidió Haruka al colocar una mano en el hombro de la maga – Él está bien, aún puedes sentir su poder mágico y su aura ¿Verdad?-

Levy se percató de que la pelinegra tenía toda la razón, aliviándose mucho cuando sintió que el poder mágico de Gajeel no había disminuido en lo más mínimo…

El polvo desapareció finalmente, dejando ver al mago de hierro estar de pie en el suelo, mirando fijamente a su oponente que sonrió…

-¿Lo ves?- dijo Haruka…

-Es increíble que no recibiera ningún daño- opinó Lily viendo a su compañero estar bastante tranquilo…

Natsu estaba asombrado _"No… no pude verlo… ¿En qué momento…?"_

La pelinegra se percató de los pensamientos de su novio, y la verdad es que no culpaba a ninguno de sus compañeros por no haber sido capaces de seguirlo, se suponía que deberían estar usando el Fairy Soul para no perderse ningún detalle, pero todos sabemos las consecuencias que tenía ese hechizo…

De todas formas, Haruka respondió a la duda en voz alta pues también percibía la misma incógnita en los demás…

-Pudo escapar en sólo unos segundos, justo antes de que Souta disparar su primer rayo-

Wendy la miró sorprendida – Haruka-san… ¿Acaso tú lo viste?-

-Perfectamente- aclaró antes de dirigir sus ojos hacia otro lado, como si estuviera buscando algo, razón por la que sus compañeros la imitaron para tratar de entender qué estaba mirando…

Algo lejos de allí, podían ver a una persona de pie sosteniendo una gran lacrima mágica en sus brazos antes de dejarla en el suelo y hacerla brillar…

-¿Qué está haciendo?- preguntó Wendy…

Lily simplemente habló con voz seria antes de redirigir su atención a la pelea – Seguramente quieren emitir la pelea en el estadio-

Los demás simplemente asintieron, lo más probable es que el exceed tenga toda la razón…

Y hablando del estadio…

**-Ya hemos conectado la lacrima a nuestro sistema mágico y ahora podremos ver la pelea, les agradecemos mucho su paciencia. Ahora veamos qué está sucediendo…-**

Los magos aliados desviaron sus ojos para ver los enormes paneles que se hicieron presentes en toda la arena, dejando ver una enorme zona rocosa con una gran cantidad de humo que no hacía otra cosa más que aumentar…

Gajeel recibió un fuerte puñetazo que lo mandó a volar a ras de suelo, dando un giro para recuperarse y dejar a sus pies arrastrarse pues sintió a Souta usar su aura para empujarlo con fuerza antes de lanzarse contra él…

Un rugido de hierro impactó contra unos grandes rayos azules, generando un estallido mientras el dragon slayer salía de ahí para tratar de golpear a su enemigo, quien se movió a un lado antes de elevarse, siendo seguido inmediatamente…

Souta recibió un gran daño cuando Gajeel estiró su brazo izquierdo y le dio un potente golpe de hierro en todo el estómago, obligándolo a soltar un pequeño chorro de sangre por la boca; sin embargo, el mago de Living Hell se desvaneció rápidamente para aparecer justo frente a Gajeel, otorgándole una potente patada para lanzarlo hacia el suelo, pero el dragon slayer usó su cola para atrapar uno de los pies de Souta, arrastrándolo con él e impactándolo de lleno en el piso…

Gajeel se sorprendió cuando Souta lo jaló de su cola, atrayéndolo para tratar de mandarlo a volar con su puño, pero el caza dragones se preparó y detuvo las dos manos de su enemigo con las suyas propias, dando varios quejidos de esfuerzo mientras las grietas en el suelo se hacían más grandes…

Sora miraba con extrema seriedad a su hermano pelear, jalando de Gajeel para darle una fuerte patada y elevarlo, pero recibiendo una fuerte patada de hierro que lo enterró en el suelo…

Gajeel dio un par de giros en el cielo mientras Souta se levantaba rápidamente y ambos se lanzaron a una nueva colisión…

Un gran brillo de luz llenó por completo el cielo mientras los fuertes vientos que provenían del choque obligaban a los demás magos a retroceder mientras se cubrían…

Ambos contendientes se golpeaban con fiereza en lo alto del cielo, se veía que el número de heridas en sus cuerpos aumentaban a una velocidad impresionante conforme los dos seguían peleando y los demás se sorprendían pues sentían que sus poderes continuaban aumentando cada vez más…

Todas las personas que estaban en el estadio se encontraban asombradas y asustadas debido a que todo el lugar estaba temblando con gran fuerza a pesar de la lejanía de esos dos…

-Gajeel…- susurró un Rogue tan sorprendido como Kagura…

-Es un poder mágico extraordinario- dijo la maga líder de Mermaid Heels mientras sus compañeras se quedaban sin habla…

Sí, incluso los demás compañeros de Gajeel podían sentir su poder mágico desde la habitación donde todo Fairy Tail veía la pelea y casi ni respiraban de la impresión…

-No sabía que los dragon slayers podían tener tanto poder…- decía una atónita Mira…

Levy juntó sus manos, mirando con preocupación a su novio usar sus brazos para bloquear varios rayos que Souta disparada, generando pequeños estallidos en el lugar mientras el mago de hierro era obligado a retroceder…

Todo el polvo levantado desapareció de forma violenta cuando ambos magos se lanzaron nuevamente para hacer chocar sus puños en un potente golpe que terminó lanzando a ambos por toda la energía que habían concentrado en aquel ataque…

Souta apoyó sus manos en el suelo para elevarse, sorprendiéndose cuando vio una gran bola esmeralda aparecer muy rápidamente frente a él…

Gajeel dio un fuerte alarido cuando su puño conectó con el rostro de su oponente, dejándolo con los ojos en blanco, antes de colocarse sobre él y juntar sus manos para golpearlo y lanzarlo hacia el suelo. Souta parpadeó un par de veces por el dolor, dando un giro para caer de pie, pero no aterrizó pues Gajeel ya se había movido para lanzarse hacia él y darle un fuerte cabezazo en el estómago, ambos moviéndose como un cometa hacia una enorme roca…

Natsu y los demás se cubrieron de la explosión…

Lo siguiente que se vio, fue a Gajeel salir volando con una expresión de claro dolor en su rostro mientras Souta se elevaba y reunía su poder mágico al mismo tiempo que el cielo se oscurecía a pesar de la hora que era…

Un gran sello azul apareció en la mano izquierda de Souta, haciéndose cada vez más y más grande para la sorpresa de Fairy Tail y todos los demás espectadores, incluso Gajeel estaba atónito por ver un sello mágico tan grande…

Sora se desesperó -¡Espera Souta! ¡Vas a hacer estallar el lugar entero!-

El grito de Souta resonó en todo el lugar cuando un potente rayo azul completamente gigantesco salió disparado a gran velocidad contra Gajeel, que había escuchado perfectamente las palabras de Sora…

-¡Gajeel!- gritó Levy al ver al dragon slayer flexionar sus piernas un poco mientras su poder mágico comenzaba a crecer cada vez más, generando varias grietas en el suelo al mismo tiempo que juntaba sus manos y el poder en su aura aumentaba mucho más…

El alarido de Gajeel se oyó hasta el estadio cuando usó sus manos unidas para golpear el enorme rayo, aumentando el volumen en su voz por todo el esfuerzo, elevando otra vez su poder mágico para finalmente ser capaz de devolver el rayo, lanzándolo en dirección a un Souta helado…

El mago de Living Hell se movió hacia un lado y pudo ver a su propio ataque salir disparado hacia el cielo, perdiéndose a lo lejos…

Lo siguiente que Souta vio fue…

-¡TETSURYŪ NO HOKŌ!-

Un rugido mucho más grande que aquel devastador rayo anterior salió disparado a una velocidad extrema, dándole de lleno al enemigo…

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-

-¡SOUTA!- gritó Sora con total horror.

Desde el estadio se vio el brillo de la explosión, así como el fuerte sacudón que dio el lugar entero, mucho más potente que un terremoto…

Haruka tomó a Levy entre sus brazos para que todos ellos se elevaran nuevamente pues aquel estallido los golpeó con extrema fuerza, dañándolos bastante…

Pasados unos pocos minutos, el cielo regresó a la normalidad y Gajeel mantenía la misma posición que cuando lanzó su rugido, viendo todo el humo en el cielo…

-Lo logró…- susurró Gray – Gajeel… Gajeel lo venció…-

Y entonces…

**-¡GAJEEL REDFOX HA GANADO LA ÚLTIMA BATALLA DEL PRIMER DÍA!-** se anunció mientras los aliados respiraban agitados del alivio…

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, hasta que…

-No…- susurró una fría Wendy por el miedo – No puede ser…-

El humo desapareció para dejar ver a un Souta con extremos daños y gran parte de su camiseta destrozada…

Natsu no respiró durante unos momentos y Hisui se asustó mucho por ver esa reacción en su amigo…

-Es imposible…- susurraron algunos magos de Blue Pegasus cuando vieron al mago de Living Hell mantenerse a flote a pesar de aquel ataque tan poderoso que recibió hace sólo unos segundos…

Souta comenzó a gruñir de enojo, mirando con el ceño fruncido a un Gajeel que simplemente se quedaba serio…

-¡Mal… mal… MALDICIÓOON!- vociferó el mago para sorpresa de su hermana…

-Souta…-

Gajeel se preparó cuando vio al enemigo lanzarse al ataque…

Souta apareció frente a Gajeel para tratar de darle un puñetazo, pero el dragon slayer desapareció rápidamente mientras el ataque daba en el suelo. El mago de Living Hell miró al cielo antes de volar para alcanzar a su enemigo…

Ambos magos intercambiaron golpes con gran velocidad, mientras un serio Gajeel daba algunos quejidos al recibir y bloquear ataques, así como Souta continuaba gruñendo y atacaba desesperadamente…

-No Souta…- dijo Némesis – No debes desesperarte, sabes que puedes ganar… sólo tienes que mantener la calma…-

Gajeel desapareció justo antes de que le dieran una patada, contraatacando con un fuerte golpe en la espalda de Souta, quien frunció más el ceño antes de girarse y tratar de golpearlo, pero el dragon slayer simplemente lo esquivó para darle una patada en el rostro, jalándolo de un brazo para usar su cola y mandarlo a estrellarse contra el suelo…

Levy sonrió al ver la clara ventaja que su novio empezaba a obtener, pero la inquietaba un poco el hecho de que viera a los dragon slayers mirar la pelea muy seriamente…

Souta se puso de pie para percatarse de que Gajeel estaba justo frente a él, dándole un potente puñetazo en la cara y golpeando una zona lateral de su cuello con el codo, moviéndose hasta quedar frente a él para juntar sus manos y estrellarlo nuevamente contra el piso…

El mago de Living apoyó sus manos en el suelo para elevarse y esquivar el golpe de hierro de Gajeel, quien salió disparado como una bala hacia Souta…

Sora se quedó helada por ver la velocidad del dragon slayer que ya había alcanzado a su hermano y lo golpeaba con fuerza hacia el suelo, Souta se recuperó para lanzarle unos rayos que Gajeel hizo añicos con su rugido. El mago de hierro apareció justo frente a él y le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro antes de usar su cola para sujetarlo de las piernas y atraerlo hacia sí mismo, concentrando su poder en otro potente golpe de hierro…

Souta fue estrellado en el suelo y se quedó echado bocarriba…

-Fantástico… Gajeel lo derrotará- dijeron algunos magos de Fairy Tail mientras un serio Gildarts negaba con la cabeza…

-Eso no lo sabemos con certeza, es verdad que Gajeel ha obtenido una ventaja pero nada es seguro aún…-

Souta se puso de pie, mirando al mago de hierro que estaba flotando en el cielo…

-Maldición…- gruñó antes de disparar sus rayos, los cuales Gajeel esquivó con facilidad. Souta volvió a disparar sus rayos cada vez con mayor poder – ¡Maldición!-

Los rayos empezaron a salir disparados en distintas direcciones, pasando cerca de los demás magos presentes, que después tuvieron que moverse rápidamente para esquivar la magia de Souta, causando una gran cantidad de estallidos consecutivos en todo el lugar…

Uno de esos rayos fue dirigido hacia Living Hell, quienes usaron sus magias para contrarrestar el ataque de su compañero…

Todo el lugar comenzó a temblar con fuerza mientras los espectadores del estadio veían en los paneles esa enorme lluvia de ataques mágicos, uno dirigiéndose hacia ellos…

-¡El estadio!- gritó Natsu cuando vio a dónde se dirigía un disparo mágico particularmente grande…

Un gran estallido ocurrió allí mismo cuando Ace lanzó un potente rugido que colisionó contra la magia de su compañero, contrarrestándolo y evitando que el público recibiera el ataque…

Gajeel dio un quejido de molestia antes de lanzarse contra Souta, dándole una fuerte patada en la cara para mandarlo a volar y obligarlo a terminar recostado bocabajo…

Souta se levantó para disparar otra vez su magia. Living Hell esquivó el rayo…

A excepción de Sora, quien lo recibió de lleno, haciendo reaccionar a Souta cuando Gajeel le daba un potente puñetazo para enterrarlo de cabeza en el suelo…

El dragon slayer lo tomó de una pierna para sacarlo de allí, tomándolo de una parte de su camiseta destrozada antes de mirarlo con enojo y tirarlo con fuerza al piso – ¿Ya te calmaste, imbécil?-

-Ataqué a mi hermana…- susurró sorprendido mientras se levantaba y se miraba las manos – Y casi mato a toda esa gente inocente…-

Gajeel no dijo nada, simplemente esperó muy seriamente…

Los magos del lugar se percataron de que el aura de Souta parecía tranquilizarse, cosa que fue confirmada cuando lo vieron inhalar profundamente para dar una larga exhalación…

Sora se sorprendió cuando vio a su hermano volar rápidamente hacia ella, abrazándola con fuerza…

-Souta…- susurró.

-Perdónenme- le dijo a todos sus compañeros cuando la soltó – Dejé que mi frustración me nublara y casi cometo un grave error-

Era verdad que su magia casi no podía herir a su hermana, pero todo el poder concentrado que tenían sus ataques sí eran capaces de hacerle un gran daño a pesar de todo y él lo notaba pues Sora tenía algunas heridas…

Némesis se le acercó – Tu oponente es fuerte, Souta, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas derrotarlo. Sólo tienes que conservarte tranquilo y vencerás…-

Sean sonrió – ¡Ahora ve y dale una paliza!-

Souta se marchó volando rápidamente para flotar a unos metros de Gajeel…

-Te lo agradezco mucho, jamás me perdonaría el atacar a tantas víctimas inocentes de esa manera-

Gajeel simplemente miró hacia un lado – Me dan igual tus razones. Pero no es entretenido pelear contra un oponente que ni siquiera me ataca…-

Souta rió antes de aterrizar frente a Gajeel. Y ésta vez ambos se miraban muy seriamente…

Dos fuertes puñetazos chocaron entre sí, causando un pequeño estallido de tierra mientras los contendientes comenzaban a pelear nuevamente…

El suelo volvió a temblar con gran fuerza cuando ambos colisionaron sus antebrazos antes de desvanecerse. Haruka desvió sus ojos a la derecha, y unos segundos después, sus compañeros la imitaron para ver a los magos golpearse con fuerza…

Tanto Gajeel como Souta tenían grandes heridas en sus cuerpos, aunque el mago de Living Hell se veía con muchos más daños debido a la ventaja que obtuvo Gajeel durante unos momentos…

El mago de hierro aterrizó rápidamente para ser seguido por Souta, quien disparó un gran rayo azul que el dragon slayer desvió con una de sus manos, contraatacando con un poderoso rugido de hierro que Souta desvió de regreso…

Un estallido ocurrió allí mismo al mismo tiempo que ambos magos volvían a disparar sus magias, haciéndolas chocar para generar varias ondas expansivas que empujaban a los demás espectadores…

En el estadio, los demás magos no podían creer el que ambos pudieran seguir peleando a pesar de haberse estado golpeando con tanto poder mágico y después de haber recibido todos esos daños…

Souta se lanzó contra Gajeel, quien extendió su brazo derecho para golpearlo, pero éste se desvaneció rápidamente para situarse detrás de él y pegarle con el codo en la parte trasera de la cabeza, aturdiéndolo un poco…

Pero no lo suficiente como para evitar recibir una respuesta. Gajeel aprovechó la posición de su oponente para darle un talonazo en la cara, girando para darle una patada con su otra pierna, sin embargo, Souta apoyó una de sus manos en la pierna de Gajeel, usándola como impulso para evitar el ataque y darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, tirándolo al suelo…

Gajeel usó su cola para recuperarse y lanzarse para conectar un fuerte cabezazo en Souta, obligándolo a retroceder…

El suelo se destrozaba con cada golpe que los magos daban mientras pequeñas piedras se mantenían a flote y se destruían por toda la presión mágica que incluso afectaba a los demás presentes…

Souta dio una fuerte patada con su pierna derecha, siendo bloqueado por el antebrazo izquierdo de Gajeel, quien aprovechó para dar un golpe de hierro. El mago de Living Hell se defendió del ataque usando ambos brazos, así fue como ambos comenzaron a dar golpes cada vez más potentes que generaban varias ondas de choque en todo el lugar…

Gajeel terminó hundido en el suelo debido a un fuerte talonazo de Souta, quien inmediatamente trató de continuar con su ataque, de no ser porque el dragon slayer extendió sus brazos para golpearlo y elevarlo al cielo mientras él se levantaba y salía disparado hacia su oponente…

Un potente rugido impactó contra un enorme rayo azul, generando una nueva explosión brillante en medio del cielo…

Para ese momento, Souta comenzó a esquivar los ataques del mago de hierro, puñetazos, patadas, incluso la cola. Souta se mantenía extremadamente serio mientras bloqueaba y esquivaba cada golpe…

Gajeel trató de sujetarlo, pero Souta aprovechó la proximidad para darle un fuerte golpe en el centro del pecho mientras comenzaba a contraatacar…

-¡Gajeel!- gritó Levy mientras un serio Lily observaba la pelea con intranquilidad…

-No te rindas, Gajeel…-

Souta fue obligado a dar un giro para recuperarse pues recibió una fuerte patada en la mandíbula, sangrando un poco antes de ver al dragon slayer frente a él…

La cola de hierro casi logra golpearle el hombro, pero Souta lo esquivó al retroceder lo suficiente como para ver a su oponente enterrar su pie izquierdo en el piso, entendiendo perfectamente lo que vendría…

Souta pisó con fuerza la barra de hierro que salió del suelo, empujando a un Gajeel sorprendido mientras él usaba ese pequeño impulso para darle un fuerte cabezazo al dragon slayer en la mandíbula, sangrando también…

Gajeel contraatacó con un potente rugido de hierro que Souta contrarrestó con sus rayos, percatándose inmediatamente de las miles de astillas de hierro que se dirigían hacia él…

Varias astillas lograron rasgar las ropas de Souta, generándole una gran cantidad de cortes en el cuerpo antes de que él desapareciera. Gajeel sintió su aura e inmediatamente volvió a usar el mismo ataque…

Pero su enemigo ya lo esperaba…

Unas fuertes ondas expansivas salieron disparadas de las manos de Souta, redirigiendo todas las astillas hacia el dragon slayer que recibió grandes daños pues su propia magia podía traspasar esas capas de hierro…

Nuevamente se lanzaron hacia el otro, destrozando cada vez más el suelo mientras ambos continuaban golpeándose mutuamente, ésta vez recibiendo daños directos y compitiendo nuevamente por ver quién tenía mayor resistencia…

-Eso es…- dijo Laxus al percatarse de algunos brillos en el suelo donde Gajeel y Souta se atacaban…

-¿Eso es agua?- preguntó Hisui cuando vio que las bases de los pantalones que los magos usaban comenzaban a mojarse poco a poco…

Y es que Gajeel y Souta habían generado un enorme y muy profundo cráter pues ninguno de los dos se movía de su lugar y sus golpes solamente destrozaban más el suelo. Tanto como para haber encontrado algo de agua…

Souta pateó un pie de Gajeel, obligándolo a perder el equilibrio mientras se sorprendía porque el mago de hierro lo tomaba de un brazo para estrellarlo contra las paredes del cráter formado. El dragon slayer se percató de que Souta también lo sujetó para enterrarlo de la misma forma…

Las grietas al borde del cráter comenzaron a crecer mucho más mientras esas zonas temblaban con fuerza y poco a poco comenzaban a derrumbarse…

-No puedo creer que aún sigan peleando…- susurró una atónita Yukino.

Finalmente, tanto Gajeel como Souta dieron un alarido antes de disparar sus magias nuevamente, haciendo estallar al cráter por completo…

Un baño de luz se encargó de obligarlos a todos a cerrar con fuerza los ojos y a cubrirse por todo el brillo…

-Arhh… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Gray mientras la habitación entera brillaba a más no poder…

En el mismo estadio, todas las personas tenían la misma posición, protegiendo sus ojos con sus brazos para no quedar ciegos por aquel resplandor…

Luego de unos momentos más, toda la luz desapareció por completo, permitiéndole a Natsu y a los demás ver lo que sucedía en el lugar de la batalla…

Nada, no había nada, solamente un enorme cañón desértico que terminaba apuntando hacia el sur…

-Se fueron…- susurró Haruka – Otra vez cambiaron de lugar…-

Cada uno de ellos podía sentir esos poderes abrumadores a una distancia algo lejana, y por lo que percibían, parecía ser que ambos continuaban luchando fervientemente…

Los dragon slayers nuevamente se pusieron en marcha, al igual que Living Hell…

El sujeto que trajo la lacrima para transmitir la pelea también empezó a caminar, de no ser porque Némesis se paró frente a él para tomar la lacrima entre sus brazos…

-Yo me encargaré de esto- fue lo que dijo antes de salir volando en la misma dirección que todos los demás…

Los espectadores del estadio simplemente se sorprendieron por ver en el panel una gran cantidad de rocas pasar rápidamente por debajo de ellos…

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan peleando esos dos?- preguntó Natsu mientras continuaba volando a gran velocidad junto a sus compañeros…

-No lo sé, pero debe ser ya bastante tiempo- respondió Haruka mientras Wendy decía que…

-Pero las batallas solamente pueden durar media hora-

-No creo que eso les importe- dijo Laxus cuando los demás asentían muy seriamente – Las cosas están a punto de complicarse más para Gajeel…-

-¿A qué te refieres? Gajeel tenía la ventaja- decía Levy mientras ella y Lily miraban con preocupación a la bola de rayos que era el rubio, escuchando a Haruka darles la respuesta…

-Es verdad, él obtuvo una ventaja. ¿Pero sabes porqué sus poderes aumentaron para devolver ese enorme rayo de Souta?-

Los demás magos de Fairy Tail podían escuchar la conversación de sus compañeros perfectamente mientras algunos miraban sorprendidos a Gildarts pues él se había dado cuenta de que…

-Gajeel tuvo que armonizar con su aura para aumentar sus fuerzas y evitar que el lugar entero estallara- dijo seriamente Haruka.

-No puede ser…- susurró Levy pues entendía perfectamente lo que eso significaba…

-Él acaba de llegar al límite, ha usado su Fairy Soul y además armonizó. Es demasiada carga para su cuerpo y no podrá resistirlo mucho más ¿No te has percatado de que sus fuerzas comienzan a disminuir poco a poco?-

Natsu frunció el ceño – Y lo peor es que ese sujeto sigue teniendo la misma fuerza- dijo, refiriéndose a Souta…

-Haber armonizado tal vez incrementó momentáneamente sus poderes, pero también ha hecho que sienta los efectos del Fairy Soul más rápido de lo que debería-

Wendy se vio preocupada -Si la pelea sigue así…-

-No…- susurró Levy – Gajeel…-

Los dos combatientes continuaban volando a gran velocidad antes de que el mago de hierro se adelantara y aterrizara rápidamente para voltearse y comenzar a bloquear los golpes de Souta, quien avanzaba rápidamente mientras Gajeel fruncía el ceño y se sorprendía de a momentos pues los ataques de su enemigo pasaban demasiado cerca de su rostro y cuerpo…

-¡Allá están!- dijo Wendy mientras los demás se mantenían a flote y miraban la pelea…

Souta continuaba golpeando a gran velocidad, derribando finalmente la defensa de Gajeel para mandarlo a volar de un puñetazo, haciéndolo chocar contra una enorme piedra mientras un gran sello azul aparecía sobre dicha estructura, disparando un enorme rayo que causó un estallido…

Los demás magos de Living Hell finalmente llegaron, justo a tiempo de ver todo el polvo desaparecer, revelando a un mago de hierro que se estaba cubriendo con sus brazos…

Gajeel salió disparado contra Souta, moviéndose a una gran velocidad para desvanecerse, esquivando un golpe de su enemigo y contraatacar al aparecer justo frente a él y darle un potente golpe de hierro…

-¡Tetsuryū no Gōken!-

Souta salió volando con una expresión de claro dolor mientras trataba de recuperarse…

-¡Tetsuryū no Hokō!-

Otro enorme estallido se hizo presente justo donde Souta había logrado aterrizar…

Gajeel se lanzó hacia el humo, extendiendo su brazo derecho para ver que Souta salía de allí en un intento de esquivarlo, lazándose también para dispararle sus rayos, pero Gajeel se cubrió con sus brazos mientras enterraba su pierna derecha en el suelo…

Una explosión brillante ocurrió mientras Souta sentía que algo lo golpeaba de lleno en el centro de la espalda, mandándolo a volar hacia adelante. Hacia un Gajeel que tenía preparado su rugido…

El enorme tornado de hierro salió disparado con gran velocidad mientras Souta usaba el poder de su aura para generar otra onda expansiva para desviar el rugido y acercarse a golpearlo…

Gajeel esquivó la patada de Souta al moverse hacia la derecha, sujetándolo de la misma extremidad para estrellarlo fuertemente contra el suelo, agrietándolo bastante, sorprendiéndose cuando vio a su oponente sujetarlo del brazo para también enterrarlo con fuerza antes de tomar su cola y comenzar a dar una gran cantidad de giros a enorme velocidad…

Gajeel salió lanzado hacia el cielo mientras Souta flexionaba un poco sus piernas y gruñía con fuerza por el esfuerzo de concentrar todo su poder mágico, aumentando la destrucción en el suelo cuando su oponente finalmente aterrizaba de pie…

Un estallido de tierra apareció cuando Souta salió disparado como una bala y el mago de hierro se quedó con los ojos en blanco al recibir un brutal golpe extremadamente doloroso y profundo en la boca del estómago, siendo obligado a vomitar un chorro de sangre, manchando el hombro de Souta…

-¡GAJEEL!- gritó una espantada Levy mientras el dragon slayer daba varios quejidos antes de cerrar sus puños con fuerza…

"_¡NO…NO…NO VOY A PERDER ASÍ DE NUEVO!"_

Souta también escupió una gran cantidad de sangre por la boca cuando Gajeel le devolvió el golpe con la misma intensidad mientras éste mismo daba un grito de dolor cuando Souta volvió a golpearlo en la misma zona, recibiendo la misma respuesta…

El terreno se agrietó mucho más pues ninguno de los dos cedía a pesar del enorme daño que estaban recibiendo pues esos golpes afectaban de manera crítica las zonas vitales de sus cuerpos…

Los espectadores estaban horrorizados por ver a los competidores seguirse golpeando y expulsar más sangre por sus bocas, sin darse por vencido y continuando con aquella brutal competencia…

-Esto es horrible…- Lucy casi no podía soportar lo que veían sus ojos en ese momento, de la misma forma en que varios de sus compañeros pensaban lo mismo…

Los ataques continuaron unos segundos más hasta que ambos fueron obligados a dar un pequeño paso hacia atrás por todo el daño recibido y el enorme dolor que sentían, el espacio entre ellos estaba manchado en su mayoría por la sangre de los magos, quienes dieron varios quejidos antes de mirarse a los ojos y fruncir el ceño en señal de esfuerzo…

Ambos se golpearon una vez más y esta vez se oyeron unos fuertes crujidos provenir de los interiores de sus cuerpos…

-¡GAJEEL!-

-¡SOUTA!-

Toda la energía reunida en ese último golpe terminó causando una gigantesca explosión de luz con fuertes corrientes de viento que movían el lugar entero, haciéndolo temblar con fuerza mientras todas las personas que veían el combate eran forzados a contener la respiración…

El lugar entero regresó a la normalidad, dejando ver a Gajeel y a Souta en posiciones de pelea, respirando con total agitación mientras algunas partes de sus cuerpos temblaban…

-Ambos están empezando a perder una gran cantidad de poder mágico…- avisó Haruka a todos por medio de su lacrima – Los dos se encuentran muy débiles después de esos golpes…-

Unas pequeñas brisas se encargaron de moverles los cabellos a los magos que se enfrentaban. Souta ya respiraba con mayor normalidad, pero se percataba de que Gajeel no se había recuperado aún pues continuaba respirando con gran dificultad…

Y él sabía la razón…

-Hahaha… Hahahahahahaha….-

-¿Qué es…tan gracioso?- preguntó el dragon slayer con gran seriedad.

-Hahahahaha…- rió otra vez Souta antes de sonreír – No es nada, es solo que ahora ya sabemos quién va a ganar esta pelea-

-¿De qué demonios hablas?-

-Eres muy fuerte, y gracias a esa transformación lograste igualar e incluso superar, por unos momentos, mis poderes…-

-Lo olvidé…- dijo Natsu al reaccionar mientras Gray se daba cuenta también…

-Esos sujetos dijeron que podían dominar el aura a su máximo nivel-

Souta volvió a sonreír – Sin embargo, ya has comenzado a sentir los efectos que tiene tu transformación, has usado demasiado tiempo los poderes del aura mágica y tu cuerpo no lo resistirá por mucho más tiempo… me pregunto cuánto tiempo te queda antes de colapsar por todo ese esfuerzo-

Gajeel simplemente frunció el ceño...

-Aunque ya hayamos llegado al límite y nuestras fuerzas continúan disminuyendo, yo no sufro los efectos del aura como tú… y esa será la razón de mi victoria…-

-Ve al grano de una maldita vez…-

-En el estadio te dije que ustedes estaban muy lejos de perfeccionar el aura mágica al mismo nivel que nosotros… - Souta ensanchó su sonrisa – Y eso es porque nuestro maestro nos enseñó la manera de mantenerlo durante todo el tiempo que deseemos y aunque ya no pueda incrementar más mi poder mágico en esta pelea… a diferencia tuya, mi cuerpo no está sufriendo por todas esas cargas de magia-

-Oh no… Gajeel…- dijo Levy…

-Cometieron un grave error al enfrentarnos, y ahora mismo lo van a pagar…-

-Esto es malo…- susurró Erza, sorprendida y preocupada por las revelaciones que escucharon a través del panel por el que miraban a los combatientes…

-Espero que estés listo- dijo Souta mientras todos se sorprendían y confundían por oír la risa del mago de hierro…

-Gajeel…- susurró Natsu.

-Tal vez tengas razón… no lo resistiré mucho más…- Gajeel sonrió desafiante – Pero eso no me interesa…-

-¿Mmmm?-

-Lo único que tengo que hacer…- el poder mágico de Gajeel creció - Es vencerte antes de quedarme sin magia…-

-Eso ya lo veremos…-

Esto es impresionante, la última batalla del primer día continúa… cuando ambos magos finalmente han llegado al límite.

El dragón de hierro sonríe en el momento más crucial y está listo para pelear hasta que ya no pueda más. Sin embargo, Souta también se muestra muy confiado en su victoria…

Una pelea realmente desesperante está a punto de comenzar ¿Cuál de estos dos titanes será el vencedor?

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.

Ahora bien, vayan colocando sus dudas por si tienen algunas, el próximo "preguntas y respuestas" se acerca.

La pelea se hace intensa y esta pelea a contrarreloj llena de preocupación a los aliados y a Fairy Tail.

**Próximo capítulo: 31 de Mayo - 6 de Junio.**

Un saludo especial para El angel de la oscuridad porque es de los usuarios que también me ha estado apoyando durante un buen tiempo, además de que sus reviews con respecto a algunas cosas del Fic son bastante acertadas. Gracias por el apoyo eh!

Sin más que decir, me despido.

Hasta la próxima!


	32. Y el ganador es

**Hola a todos! Perdonen la demora (Aunque en realidad no hubo demora porque he actualizado entre las fechas establecidas)**

**Pero bueno...**

**¡Finalmente hemos llegado al desenlace de esta increíble batalla! **

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Continuamos!**

* * *

El estadio entero estaba en completo silencio ya que nadie podía pronunciar palabra por todo lo que habían visto desde que aquella batalla comenzó…

Sin embargo, los magos aliados llegaron a sentir un profundo escalofrío cuando pudieron percatarse de que el enemigo sonreía con mayor confianza al momento de intercambiar palabras luego de que ambos magos se estuvieran destrozando los órganos internos con esa anterior competencia de golpes…

Y de todos ellos, eran los miembros de Fairy Tail quienes estaban más preocupados por lo que sucedía, mirando con clara tensión y espanto el que esos dos continuaran batallando, sabiendo perfectamente que Gajeel ya había llegado a sus límites y que probablemente no lograría resistir mucho más tiempo antes de que colapsara por todo el esfuerzo puesto en la pelea…

Living Hell… si los demás tuvieran que describirlos entonces 'monstruos' era la palabra perfecta que serviría para ese propósito. Tenían un poder increíble y el que Souta se conservara tranquilo mientras dejaba en claro que estaba plenamente seguro de obtener la victoria no hacía otra cosa más que aumentar la tensión en los demás magos que habían decidido prestar su apoyo para derrotarlos…

Desgraciadamente, después de todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora en el primer día, ya había quedado mucho más que claro el que solamente un dragon slayer que dominara el Fairy Soul era capaz de igualar en fuerza a un mago de Living Hell. Y si Gajeel estaba teniendo tantos problemas con uno de ellos, el nerviosismo y la inseguridad se apoderaron de todos pues no querían ni imaginar entonces qué tan fuerte debía ser el Maestro Némesis…

Sin embargo, el hecho de que Natsu haya asegurado que si peleaban juntos podrían derrotarlos, los tranquilizaba lo suficiente como para ser capaces de poder serenarse un poco más y no dejarse caer en la desesperación que sintieron en el primer momento.

Gajeel se sorprendió cuando un rayo azul impactó en el suelo a un metro de su lado izquierdo, destrozándolo y obligando a varias piedras flotar. Sólo entonces se percató de que era una distracción al ver que Souta trataba de darle una patada a la altura de la cabeza con su pierna izquierda, la cual fue bloqueada por el antebrazo derecho de Gajeel, quien trató de responder al golpe al estirar su puño izquierdo, dándole de lleno a Souta…

El mago de Living Hell salió lanzado hacia atrás, dando un rápido giro para aterrizar sobre sus pies y comenzar a defenderse de los constantes ataques de su enemigo…

Souta era capaz de detener los golpes de Gajeel a pesar de la buena velocidad que éstos tenían, defendiéndose de las patadas al usar sus rodillas y tratando de generar una pequeña abertura para poder contraatacar. El dragon slayer comenzó a fruncir el ceño mientras trataba de acelerar su velocidad, de la misma forma en que Souta daba algunos quejidos de esfuerzo…

Gajeel logró conectar su puño derecho con la mejilla de Souta, quien fue empujado de espaldas hacia el suelo pero usó sus manos para impulsarse y golpear el rostro de Gajeel con la planta de ambos pies, empujándolo con fuerza mientras el dragon slayer trataba de recuperarse…

Ambos comenzaron a correr hacia el mismo lado, mirándose fijamente y esperando al momento adecuado…

-Gajeel…- dijo Natsu…

Un rayo azul y un rugido de hierro ocasionaron un pequeño estallido mientras el dragon slayer de hierro era obligado a detenerse y cambiar de dirección cuando vio otro rayo salir del humo generado por la anterior colisión…

Fue en ese momento en que Gajeel comenzó a dar grandes saltos para comenzar a esquivar la lluvia de rayos que disparaba Souta al mantener un enorme sello azul en lo alto del cielo. El enemigo comenzó a elevarse, reuniendo su poder mágico y aumentando el número de ataques que Gajeel tuvo que esquivar…

Souta continuaba atacando, tratando de acabar esta pelea lo más rápido posible pues comenzaba a debilitarse cada vez más…

Gajeel dio otro gran salto hacia atrás para esquivar un nuevo rayo, aprovechando el humo creado para ocultarse en éste y luego disparar un potente rugido de hierro, el cual hizo que Souta tuviera que usar sus brazos para lanzar un rayo y defenderse del ataque.

Fue un empate que acabó en un estallido, dañándolo por la onda expansiva que lo golpeó con fuerza. Souta abrió los ojos con sorpresa para ver a Gajeel arriba suyo, con sus brazos listos…

-¡Tetsuryū no Gōken!-

Souta detuvo ambas barras de hierro, atrapándolas entre sus brazos y moviéndolo con fuerza para intentar estrellar a Gajeel en el suelo, pero el dragon slayer extendió sus piernas, convirtiéndolas en dos barras más para amortiguar el golpe y luego regresar su brazo derecho a la normalidad, atrayendo a Souta para tomalo de la camiseta, listo para darle un potente golpe con su otra extremidad…

Gajeel dio un fuerte quejido cuando recibió un fuerte rodillazo en la mandíbula mientras su brazo izquierdo conectaba de lleno en el rostro de su oponente…

Ambos tuvieron que retroceder debido al gran daño recibido, recuperándose inmediatamente en medio del cielo para lanzarse a colisionar repetidas veces…

-Tienen unas energías realmente impresionantes…- dijo una Haruka extremadamente seria, viendo a los dos contendientes seguir chocando como dos cometas con sus colores respectivos…

El suelo temblaba con gran fuerza mientras los vientos continuaban soplando y la gente del estadio seguía sin poder articular palabra…

-No puedo creerlo…- susurró un Sting sorprendido – Hace sólo unos momentos ambos estaban realmente lastimados… pero todavía pueden seguir peleando…-

Rogue simplemente sintió una gota de nerviosismo deslizarse por un lado de su rostro –Gajeel…-

Ambos magos se separaron después de un último choque, aterrizando rápidamente en el suelo antes de lanzarse al ataque nuevamente…

El brazo derecho de Gajeel fue esquivado cuando Souta se agachó para colocar una mano en el suelo, impulsándose con ella para darle con la planta del pie izquierdo directamente en el estómago, haciendo a su enemigo fruncir el ceño en señal de claro dolor…

Y es que su cuerpo seguía debilitándose cada vez más…

Pero eso no lo detendría. El dragon slayer lo tomó del tobillo izquierdo, jalando de él para atraerlo y transformar su brazo izquierdo en un enorme panel de hierro, con el cual dio un potente golpe para aplastarlo contra el suelo…

Un gran cráter fue creado en ese mismo momento mientras el suelo se agrietaba claramente y Gajeel comenzaba a reunir aliento…

Aquel panel de hierro fue removido para permitirle al caza dragones disparar un gran rugido de su elemento, causando una gran explosión brillante…

Living Hell se mantuvo tranquilo pues cuando todo el humo desapareció, se pudo apreciar un enorme hoyo y Gajeel sabía perfectamente la razón…

Sin embargo, eso no evitó su sorpresa al sentir a su enemigo salir de la tierra justo a sus espaldas, conectando una certera patada en su nuca, aturdiéndolo y obligándolo a dar varios pasos antes de girarse para encararlo, recibiendo de lleno un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo mandó a volar…

Un gran sello azul se formó en las manos de Souta, quien se concentró antes de disparar su magia hacia el dragon slayer, quien lo recibió de lleno, generando un nuevo estallido en el lugar…

Gajeel salió de todo ese humo con una gran cantidad de heridas en distintas partes de su cuerpo, de la misma forma en que su poder mágico disminuyó considerablemente para la preocupación de todos mientras se lanzaba al ataque…

Ambos magos chocaron una vez más. Sujetándose de las manos mientras ambos daban gruñidos por el esfuerzo que ponían en intentar derribarse…

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- Souta dio un alarido cuando concentró su magia y aura, aumentando momentáneamente sus fuerzas lo suficiente como para poder jalar de Gajeel y darle una violenta patada en el centro del cuerpo, mandándolo a volar…

El dragon slayer simplemente cerró los ojos con fuerza y se tomó dicha zona, siendo incapaz de articular palabra por todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento…

Souta respiraba agitadamente mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre el oponente adolorido que aún continuaba con su trayectoria en el cielo, razón por la que se preparó para volar, impulsándose con sus piernas para despegar…

Desafortunadamente, su cuerpo y magia le fallaron en ese momento, había hecho demasiado esfuerzo y los enormes daños internos que había estado sufriendo durante el transcurso de la batalla eran mucho peores de lo que deberían. Souta simplemente sintió un gran dolor antes de terminar en el suelo, dando quejidos…

-El esfuerzo está siendo demasiado para ambos- dijo Laxus muy seriamente mientras Natsu fruncía levemente el ceño – Las energías de Gajeel solamente siguen disminuyendo cada vez más…-

-No Gajeel…- el mago de fuego apretó con algo más de fuerza a Hisui, quien pudo percatarse del brillo de frustración en los ojos de su amigo – No sigas usando más tu Fairy Soul…-

-Primera maestra- dijo Makarov, viéndose intranquilo cuando Gajeel cayó violentamente en el suelo antes de soltar un grito de dolor y escupir algo de sangre, siendo incapaz de levantarse en esos momentos…

-Esto es malo- respondió Mavis – Debido a su anterior armonización, Gajeel está perdiendo demasiadas fuerzas conforme pasan los segundos. Si la pelea sigue así, las consecuencias por haber usado todo ese poder podrían ser desastrosas para su cuerpo…-

-Maldición- gruñó Gray mientras su mirada frustrada se posaba sobre la imagen del panel…

La pelea estaba siendo demasiado para Gajeel, ya había llegado a sus límites y todos notaban claramente cómo era que el poder mágico de su compañero continuaba deteriorándose a gran velocidad. Lo que simplemente aumentaba la preocupación en todos ellos…

Siendo el mismo caso el de cierta maga…

-Souta…- susurraba Sora con extrema preocupación pues, a pesar de todas las palabras de su hermano, Living Hell sabía a la perfección que su compañero realmente estaba al borde de la derrota…

Todos los daños recibidos durante el tiempo en que Gajeel obtuvo esa ventaja, sobre todo por aquel súper rugido de hierro que debilitó demasiado a Souta, estaban inclinando la balanza en favor del dragon slayer. Aunque era verdad el hecho de que el mago de hierro sentía a su cuerpo debilitarse por todo el uso de tanto poder, razón por la que la pelea se hacía un poco más igualada, no se debía negar que si había algo en lo que se diferenciaban claramente, era en sus reservas de magia…

Souta solamente era un humano normal que había entrenado hasta el cansancio para poder hacerse más fuerte, con unos resultados claramente sorprendentes, pero su oponente era una criatura que se caracterizaba no sólo por la esencia de su magia, sino por las enormes cantidades de poder mágico que tenían.

No es que no confiaran en su compañero, siempre creerían en su victoria, pero de todas formas, aún se veían claramente nerviosos...

Los dos competidores dieron gritos de esfuerzo para finalmente terminar de pie, mirándose fijamente mientras sus energías continuaban disminuyendo…

"_No puedo creer… que aún pueda seguir de pie"_ susurró el mago de Living Hell, respirando agitadamente mientras flexionaba sus piernas y se preparaba para continuar…

"_Tengo que acabar ésta pelea de una vez… porque si no… ¡argh!"_ Gajeel se encontraba igual que Souta, con un obvio problema extra _"¡Ggh! ¡Ggh! Mi… mi cuerpo…"_

El enemigo se percató de la expresión de Gajeel y se lanzó al ataque, conectando un fuerte puñetazo en la cara de su oponente, quien no dudó en responder mientras ambos liberaban gritos de esfuerzo…

Gajeel y Souta se golpeaban con fuerza, ésta vez a una velocidad mucho más reducida a lo visto anteriormente pues ambos habían llegado a sus límites y el resultado de esta pelea sería determinada por su fuerza de voluntad y resistencia física…

Siendo Gajeel quien se encontraba en una pequeña desventaja creciente en aquel segundo punto…

El mago de hierro cerró los ojos con fuerza por el dolor al sentir a su enemigo estrellarlo de lleno en el suelo, usando una de sus manos para apretar con fuerza su garganta y rodear su otra mano con puro poder mágico, golpeándole el rostro y algunas partes del cuerpo repetidas veces mientras la sangre comenzaba a salpicar poco a poco…

Los demás ya habían aterrizado y se encontraban mirando con claro enojo la batalla…

-¡GAJEEL!- gritaba Levy, presa del terror total por ver a su mago ser brutalmente golpeado…

-¡Dijiste que me vencerías!- le recordó un extenuado Souta mientras lo enterraba cada vez más a punta de golpes – ¡Vamos! ¡Qué esperas!-

Souta rodeó su mano con grandes rayos, listo para atacar nuevamente, cuando Gajeel abrió su ojo derecho y su brazo izquierdo se transformaba en una barra de hierro que mandó a volar a Souta…

El mago de Living Hell aterrizó con violencia en el suelo, generando muchas grietas mientras éstas aumentaban considerablemente de tamaño pues Gajeel había dado un gran salto para juntar sus manos y aterrizar justo sobre Souta, golpeándolo en el centro del pecho mientras se escuchaba un crujido y éste era obligado a escupir sangre, manchando una mejilla de Gajeel, quien comenzó a devolverle los anteriores golpes con mucha más fuerza…

El cuerpo de Souta era enterrado mientras grandes barras de hierro se encargaban de hacerle crujir algunas partes del cuerpo, obligándolo a soltar un grito de dolor…

-¡SOUTA POR FAVOR NO TE RINDAS!- la voz de Sora retumbó en todo el lugar mientras su hermano abría los ojos inmediatamente antes de fruncir el ceño y detener las barras de hierro con sus manos, empujando un poco a Gajeel para darle una fuerte patada en el estómago, haciéndole un gran daño pues esa zona era la más afectada por la pelea…

Gajeel fue obligado a dar un salto para retroceder, respirando agitadamente antes de lanzarse al ataque para colisionar contra Souta…

Un gran estallido de tierra se hizo presente mientras éste mismo desaparecía violentamente cuando los dos magos salieron disparados en direcciones opuestas, con algunos detalles que llamaron la atención del público y todos los demás magos…

Tanto Gajeel como Souta tenían unas grandes manchas resplandecientes con el color de su enemigo. El mago de hierro tenía dos manchas azules brillantes, una en su hombro izquierdo y la otra en la zona derecha inferior del abdomen de la misma forma en que Souta tenía aquel brillo esmeralda en gran parte de su pecho…

Era energía de aura y magia, demasiada energía concentrada en los golpes hizo que éstos quedaran grabados en el cuerpo de su oponente, desvaneciéndose poco a poco…

Ambos comenzaron a caminar lentamente, mirándose fijamente mientras aceleraban poco a poco, corriendo a gran velocidad hacia el enemigo antes de preparar sus puños…

Gajeel dio un grito cuando su mano derecha le dio de lleno en el rostro a Souta, quien gruñó con fuerza mientras su puño golpeaba la mandíbula de Gajeel…

El mago de hierro salió disparado hacia el cielo mientras su oponente terminaba enterrado en el suelo…

Souta apoyó sus manos para levantarse dando algunos quejidos, flexionando sus piernas cuando estuvo de pie para dar un salto y comenzar a volar en dirección al dragon slayer…

Gajeel sentía un enorme dolor en todo el cuerpo, consecuencia de usar demasiado poder mágico y armonizar mientras mantenía el Fairy Soul, debería dejar de consumir tanta energía pues su cuerpo se estaba sobrecargando…

Pero eso no le interesaba ahora. Tenía que ganar por el bien de Levy, sin importar el precio.

El dragon slayer de hierro soltó un grito cuando sintió los puños de Souta enterrarse con fuerza en su espalda, empujándolo con fuerza antes de sujetarlo y acelerar la velocidad en el vuelo, intercambiando posiciones con Gajeel al quedar sobre él y continuar empujando mientras ambos se movían en dirección al suelo…

-¡Gajeel muévete!- gritó Natsu con preocupación – ¡Tú puedes! ¡Eres más fuerte que él! ¡Gajeel!-

El aludido frunció el ceño en señal de molestia _"Ya cállate salamander"_

Souta no pudo reaccionar cuando Gajeel usó su cola para sujetarlo de la cintura, apretándolo con fuerza para obligarlo a soltar el cuerpo del dragon slayer, quien era ahora el que mantenía a Souta agarrado mientras hacía un esfuerzo más para usar su magia e impulsarse con mayor velocidad hacia el suelo…

Otro estallido de tierra completamente gigantesco se hizo presente, alcanzando una gran altura para sorpresa de Laxus y compañía mientras Sora juntaba sus manos en señal de enorme preocupación…

En el estadio, los magos aliados ya no podían pensar en una palabra para describir la fuerza que tenían esos dos imbatibles contendientes. Lo único que podían hacer era rezar porque Gajeel lograra alcanzar la victoria…

Siendo esa la razón por la que se quedaron helados cuando vieron al mago de hierro salir volando de todo ese humo, y la expresión de dolor en su rostro dejaba en claro la razón…

El lugar fue despejado y se pudo apreciar a un Souta con un ojo medio cerrado por todo el cansancio, con enormes daños en el cuerpo y muchas heridas en distintas partes. Su camiseta estaba destruida en su totalidad y solamente usaba sus pantalones y botas, viendo al dragon slayer estrellarse de lleno en una piedra mediana…

El cuerpo de Gajeel terminó rebotando en dicha estructura, cayendo al suelo y quedando bocabajo, dando varios quejidos mientras sus manos trataban de apoyarse en el piso, permitiéndole levantar un poco su rostro para ver a Souta acercarse lentamente…

El mago de Living Hell empezó a correr, disparando un rayo azul que Gajeel supo esquivar usando su cola para levantarse y moverse a la derecha, dirigiéndose hacia él…

Una barra de hierro dio de lleno en una de las piernas de Souta, quien perdió el equilibrio mientras se percataba de que su enemigo estaba ya frente a él juntando sus manos para golpearlo…

Una fuerte onda expansiva golpeó con fuerza a Gajeel, obligándolo a retroceder cuando Souta se recuperaba para propinarle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, recibiendo una fuerte patada en las costillas y después un golpe de la cola en el otro costado…

Souta tuvo que dar un pequeño paso hacia atrás, siendo dañado por los constantes golpes de Gajeel, cada potente golpe de hierro le hacía un gran daño, así como al mismo dragon slayer por seguir usando todo ese poder…

La pierna derecha del mago de hierro dio de lleno en el centro del pecho de Souta, haciéndolo retroceder más mientras daba un paso para otorgarle un golpe de hierro otra vez en el rostro, sorprendiéndose cuando Souta se agachó para esquivarlo y darle un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, arrancándole un grito de dolor a Gajeel, que fue silenciado inmediatamente cuando Souta le dio un fuerte cabezazo en la cara, haciéndole sangrar la nariz y dándole una fuerte patada para mandarlo a volar…

Gajeel apoyó una de sus manos en el suelo, impulsándose con ella para aterrizar de pie mientras Souta se lanzaba al ataque…

Una patada a ras de suelo fue esquivada por el dragon slayer, quien dio un giro en el aire para darle a Souta con el talón izquierdo, tirándolo al suelo pero recibiendo un rayo azul directamente en su espalda, siendo estrellado contra una pequeña roca y destruyéndola…

Ambos magos se recuperaron una vez más antes de dirigirse a una nueva colisión entre sus magias, generando varias ondas de choque que los rodeaba en su totalidad mientras los dos continuaban golpeándose desesperadamente…

El caza dragones de hierro bloqueó un puñetazo de Souta con su mano derecha, manteniéndose firme mientras el suelo detrás de él se destruía por todo el poder del ataque. Gajeel contraatacó con una barra de hierro que se movió como una bala hacia el estómago de Souta, quien dio un alarido mientras salía volando por el golpe…

Gajeel salió disparado hacia Souta, quien dio un par de giros para aterrizar de manos y pies en el suelo, respirando de manera agitada cuando se percató de que un tornado de hierro estaba a punto de darle…

Un estallido de luz ocurrió allí mismo y Gajeel se sorprendió por ver a su enemigo salir de la explosión con varias heridas aún más graves en su cuerpo, dirigiéndose hacia él para darle un fuerte puñetazo y estrellarlo contra el suelo…

Souta tomó de los cabellos a Gajeel antes de obligarlo a chocar varias veces contra el piso rocoso, generando más grietas conforme pasaban los segundos; sin percatarse de que la cola de hierro estaba atacándolo, Souta tuvo que soltar a Gajeel pues la punta de la cola le había hecho un profundo corte en la espalda, haciéndolo sangrar mientras el dragon slayer usaba sus manos para tratar de levantarse, respirando con total agitación al mismo tiempo que su vista se hacía cada vez más borrosa…

Gajeel vio negro cuando una fuerte patada en su cara lo mandó a volar…

La sangre de Souta continuaba derramándose, y el esfuerzo puesto en la pelea solamente estaba empeorando su estado. ¡¿Cuánto más aguantará el cuerpo de Gajeel antes de colapsar?! Ese necio seguía peleando a pesar de que no puede ganar…

El aludido estaba tirado bocabajo, abriendo los ojos con dificultad para darse cuenta de que su vista se hacía aún más borrosa y varias partes de su cuerpo se tensaban, causándole un gran dolor…

"_Lo prometiste…"_

Sí, no importa lo que vaya a pasar. Protegería a Levy, su enana era una mujer especial y única en todo este amplio mundo, razón por la que Gajeel se sintió como el ser más afortunado de todos el día en que ella le correspondió. Ella era lo más importante de su vida, y Levy se merecía el mejor y el más feliz de los destinos…

Si ahora deseaba poder tener un futuro a su lado, entonces éste era el momento de demostrar que siempre cumpliría con sus promesas…

Y para Souta era lo mismo…

Sora era lo más importante que tenía en esta vida, lo único que le quedaba, y ella era la razón por la que jamás se daría por vencido, la razón por la que continuaba haciéndose más y más fuerte, para protegerla y evitar que algo malo le suceda. De la misma manera en que con el tiempo adquirió una nueva familia, Living Hell. Cada uno de ellos tenía una historia similar pero distinta, y nunca creyó que lograría formar ese tipo de lazos con esas personas…

Pero ahora mismo ya no podía imaginarse una vida sin haberlos conocido…

Gajeel se puso de pie, terminando nuevamente en el suelo cuando Souta le dio con el codo en la espalda, respirando de forma agitada mientras sus manos se dirigían hacia la cola del mago de hierro, apretándola con fuerza y colocando uno de sus pies en la zona baja de la espalda de Gajeel antes de comenzar a tirar…

El dragon slayer dio un alarido de dolor mientras los demás miraban aterrados…

-¡Ese maldito va a arrancarle la cola!- gritó Juvia mientras sus lágrimas de impotencia comenzaban a salir, de la misma manera en que los demás no resistían todo el coraje…

-No…- susurró Levy, llorando desconsoladamente – ¡No por favor! ¡DETENGANSE! ¡GAJEEEEEEL!-

La voz de Gajeel continuó retumbando allí pues Souta continuaba jalando con fuerza y se oían varios crujidos mientras seguía intentando sacarle esa maldita extremidad que le hizo tanto daño…

-¡Oigan!- gritó Sting hacia el balcón del consejo, por lo que todos los demás aliados lo miraron – ¡Tienen que detener la pelea! ¡Ya fue suficiente!-

Algunos miembros del consejo sonrieron un poco mientras la sombra principal negaba con la cabeza –Todavía pueden seguir peleando, y el tiempo aún no se ha cumplido-

Sabertooth los maldijo mientras sus miradas enojadas se dirigían al panel mágico, los demás aliados simplemente no podían creer que el consejo se quedara sin hacer nada aunque se estuviera arriesgando la vida de un mago justo frente a sus ojos…

Y entonces el estadio y todos los magos se sorprendieron por ver grandes flamas moviéndose intensamente en una esquina del panel…

Natsu estaba furioso. Sus ojos eran completamente rojos mientras algunas arterias se remarcaban en su rostro y sus dientes parecían afilarse más…

Hisui estaba completamente aterrada por verlo así, percatándose de que el cuerpo de su amigo estaba temblando bastante mientras sus gruñidos se hacían más altos y las escamas en su rostro aumentaban su tamaño y comenzaban a tomar una coloración más rojiza…

Wendy y Laxus también se quedaron atónitos por ver a Haruka fruncir el ceño con fuerza, viéndose iracunda mientras la capa de agua que la cubría parecía pegarse mucho más a su cuerpo y empezaba a cambiar de color, aclarándose…

Souta continuaba tirando con fuerza de la cola de Gajeel, quien pudo abrir sus ojos a pesar del extremo dolor que sentía, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para rodearse a sí mismo por una tela de magia esmeralda…

En ese momento, Levy, Natsu, Haruka y todos los demás magos de Fairy Tail abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa total y desesperación cuando sintieron el poder mágico de Gajeel aumentar, sin poder evitar sentirse enormemente afligidos…

Armonizó otra vez.

Souta se sorprendió porque aquella cola que sostenía terminó por tirar de él y acercarlo al potente golpe de hierro que lo esperaba…

El sonido de un disparo llenó el lugar entero cuando el brazo de Gajeel dio de lleno en el estómago de Souta, quien no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo y recibir un daño brutal en todo el interior de su cuerpo…

Souta salió volando con una enorme cantidad de sangre saliendo de su boca…

-¡SOUTAAA!- gritó Sora, espantada por lo que veía…

El mago de Living Hell cayó con fuerza en el suelo, dando una enorme cantidad de quejidos bastante altos mientras sus manos se tomaban el torso y el abdomen…

-Es demasiado para él…- susurró Sean, viéndose preocupado – Ningún humano podría resistir todo el daño que ha recibido su cuerpo…-

-Pero él lo hace…- respondió Némesis – su convicción lo está impulsando a continuar, está ignorando todo ese dolor para levantarse y poder seguir peleando… por el bien de su hermana…-

Sora cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiéndose culpable por todo lo que estaba sufriendo su hermano. Hasta que sintió la mano de Misaki en su hombro derecho…

-Todos sabíamos que esto no sería fácil. Y Souta escogió este camino por sí mismo ¿no es así?- dijo suavemente – Él decidió ser fuerte para protegerte…-

-Sí…- concedió en un susurro…

-Entonces sabes qué hacer- respondió Misaki mientras la mirada de su compañera se hacía más seria y se posaba sobre su hermano…

Gajeel se tambaleaba con cada paso que daba, sufriendo enormes dificultades para mantener la mirada fija sobre su oponente, viendo que todo se nublaba de a momentos conforme se acercaba…

Souta continuaba con sus quejidos de dolor pues intentaba levantarse, sin mucho éxito, sentía un intenso dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo, sus brazos, sus piernas, sentía cada extremidad punzando por los daños recibidos de la misma forma en que seguía debilitándose con cada segundo que pasaba. Pero estaba seguro de que podría mantenerse en pie por el tiempo suficiente ya que veía que Gajeel estaba en peor estado…

Después de todo, su hermana ahora mismo lo miraba con enormes lágrimas mientras exclamaba a los cielos…

-¡SOUTA! ¡LEVÁNTATE! ¡TÚ TIENES QUE GANAR! ¡MI HERMANO JAMÁS PERDERÍA DE ESTA MANERA! ¡ÉL NUNCA SE HA RENDIDO!-

-Sora…-

Los magos de Fairy Tail no supieron cómo sentirse en ese momento y miraban sorprendidos a esa maga continuar alentándolo con determinación y confianza…

-¡LO PROMETIMOS! ¡JURAMOS QUE NOS HARÍAMOS FUERTES PARA QUE ESO NUNCA VUELVA A REPETIRSE! ¡YO CREO EN TI! ¡POR ESO NO PUEDES DARTE POR VENCIDO! ¡¿LO RECUERDAS, SOUTA?!-

El mago sonrió mientras se terminaba de parar firmemente, mirando a Gajeel…

-Sí, lo recuerdo… gracias…-

El dragon slayer se preparó cuando vio a su enemigo elevar su poder mágico…

-Sí… lo prometimos…-

Souta salió disparado como una bala hacia Gajeel, frunciendo el ceño por el esfuerzo mientras su rodilla derecha conectaba con la mandíbula del dragon slayer, quien retrocedió un poco antes de transformar ambos brazos en dos barras de hierro que impactaron de lleno en ambos lados de Souta…

El mago de Living Hell recibió un enorme daño pero no retrocedió, sino que sus brazos se aferraron a los hombros de Gajeel, atrayéndolo hacia él para darle un fuerte cabezazo en la cara, haciéndolo sangrar más…

Gajeel tuvo que retroceder, sintiendo un fuerte puñetazo en su mejilla izquierda y siendo empujado con fuerza hacia el suelo cuando el otro brazo de su oponente le dio de lleno en el centro del pecho…

Souta pensaba pisarlo, pero Gajeel detuvo su pierna izquierda con ambos brazos, sosteniéndolo con fuerza para levantarlo un poco y hacerlo estrellarse de espaldas contra el suelo pero las grietas aumentaron su tamaño cuando Souta usó su pierna libre para darle con el talón en el estómago a Gajeel, obligándolo a escupir un chorro de sangre, su interior había sufrido demasiados daños…

El dragon slayer giró en su lugar para apoyar sus manos en el suelo y tratar de levantarse lentamente, pero tuvo que detenerse cuando su cuerpo sintió una fuerte punzada en el centro de toda su anatomía, lo siguiente que se vio fue al dragon slayer tosiendo y ahogándose unos momentos antes de vomitar nuevamente una gran cantidad de aquel líquido rojizo.

-¡GAJEEL!- gritó Levy y el mago de hierro dirigió su vista hacia Souta, quien ya tenía su pierna derecha conectando contra sus costillas del lado izquierdo…

Su grito de dolor se interrumpió abruptamente cuando su cuerpo chocó con otra roca, terminando bocarriba con una expresión de sufrimiento mientras trataba de levantarse pero…

Gajeel ya no podía más…

-No… no puede ser…- susurraron los atónitos magos de Fairy Tail – Oh no… Gajeel…-

Su poder mágico comenzó a disminuir a rápidamente, su vista continuaba empeorando conforme pasaban los segundos y sus ojos se perdían. Sus brazos disminuyeron su musculatura mientras sus patas comenzaban a obtener más dedos y su respiración parecía cortarse cada vez más rápido, dando algunos quejidos bajos al mismo tiempo en que aquella cola parecía recogerse hasta desaparecer por completo…

-Gajeel…- Juvia cerró los ojos con fuerza, queriendo evitar ver cómo los cabellos de su compañero regresaban a su tonalidad negra y su piel recuperaba su color natural…

Sí, había sido demasiado para él. No lo resistió más.

Gajeel perdió su Fairy Soul…

-No, NO. ¡NO!- gritaba Natsu con claro enojo – ¡Gajeel!-

-¡Oh no! ¡Maldición!- gruñía Gray con fuerza mientras sus puños se cerraban, siendo obligado a soltar algunos quejidos de dolor pues su cuerpo aún continuaba en estado crítico – ¡Maldición!-

Todos los aliados se quedaron sin voz…

Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas en su totalidad, demostrando su enorme sorpresa, miedo y desesperación por lo que acababan de ver y sentir…

Gajeel ya no tenía poder mágico, estaba extenuado, su cuerpo no podía moverse, no respondía a ninguna orden y sentía cómo es que poco a poco se acercaba a la inconsciencia… pero a pesar de todo eso, una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro…

"_¿Es este… el final?"_ se preguntó a sí mismo mientras su vista se nublaba más y podía escuchar algunas voces hablarle, aunque solamente eran unos suaves murmullos que se oían demasiado lejos _"¿Voy a ser derrotado?"_

-¡GAJEEEEEL!- la voz de Levy retumbó en todo el lugar mientras terminaba sobre sus rodillas, mirando con suma desesperación a su novio y sintiendo a su vista humedecerse por las constantes lágrimas…

Souta comenzó a respirar agitadamente mientras su vista parecía comenzar a perderse a gran velocidad. Demasiado esfuerzo. Él daba algunos pasos para acercarse al mago en el suelo, sintiendo a sus piernas fallarle en ese momento, terminó de rodillas y luego sus manos acabaron también apoyadas en aquel piso destrozado cuando su respiración se hacía más profunda y agitada mientras las gotas de sudor caían a gran velocidad…

Toda esta pelea lo había herido demasiado, mucho más de lo que cualquier mago podría realmente resistir. Sabía a lo que se arriesgaba, pero pagaría cualquier precio con tal de proteger a su hermana, mientras ella estuviera a salvo, todo lo demás no le interesaba…

-¡Vamos Gajeel! ¡Levántate! ¡Tú no puedes perder! ¡Por favor!-

Pero aunque Levy estuviera gritando a todo lo que podía, Gajeel no era capaz de escucharla, los daños, el dolor, el cansancio, todo ese esfuerzo simplemente parecía hundirlo en un enorme mar negro que le imponía el deseo de dejarse llevar y caer rendido finalmente… pero esos suaves murmullos continuaban impidiéndoselo…

-Vamos Gajeel, por favor…- susurraron los magos de Fairy Tail mientras sus miradas se ponían más serias y cada uno de ellos respiraba profundamente, viéndose ahora con una enorme determinación brillando en sus ojos…

Pero eso parecía ser todo, el dragon slayer realmente no podía más…

Y todas las demás personas en el estadio lo notaban…

**-Debido a todos los daños que ha recibido durante la batalla, Gajeel Redfox ya no puede seguir peleando, por lo que Souta de Living Hell…-**

-¡ESPEREN!- gritó Sting para callarlos a todos, sorprendiéndolos mientras señalaba la imagen en el panel – ¡Miren!-

Un agudo dolor en el centro de su pecho obligó a Souta a posar su mano derecha sobre ese punto, apretando con fuerza mientras su rostro cambiaba a una expresión que dejaba en claro lo mucho que le dolía. Souta entonces se cubrió la boca con su mano libre, quitándola luego de unos momentos para verla completamente ensangrentada…

Demasiados daños internos, los golpes de Gajeel le habían estado destrozando el cuerpo por dentro. Ahora mismo, realmente no podía creer que siguiera vivo. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que se estuvo engañando hace sólo unos momentos…

No soportaría más, lo sabía a la perfección, estaba a punto de colapsar…

Y esa fue la razón por la que sonrió un poco al ver a Gajeel justo frente a él…

Levy no lo creía…

Nadie lo creía…

Gajeel seguía de pie, otra vez con su Fairy Soul al máximo…

La sorpresa desapareció por completo mientras todos los demás sonreían por verlo allí, sin dejarse vencer todavía, confiando en la victoria de su amigo y compañero…

Sin embargo, el dolor se apoderó de todos los magos de Fairy Tail en cuanto se percataron de la mirada perdida del dragon slayer y es que esos ojos opacos sin vida lo dejaban en claro…

Gajeel ya no estaba consciente. Lo único que lo mantenía en pie era su voluntad… una voluntad más dura que el acero, una determinación inquebrantable por proteger a sus amigos, por proteger a las personas que consideraba su familia, una familia única e irreemplazable…

Y en esa familia había alguien especial, lo más importante que podía tener y lo único que él podía desear de este mundo. Levy. Su enana, el amor de su vida. Lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz era ella, y la protegería, siempre lo haría.

Souta recibió de lleno una patada en la mandíbula, sintiéndola agrietarse gravemente mientras terminaba echado en el suelo, sintiendo a su cuerpo continuar fallándole en sus intentos de levantarse…

Necesitaba descansar, sus reservas de magia eran enormes pero no, ya no le era posible continuar.

Pero aunque ya no le quedaran fuerzas, su convicción logró que Souta se vuelva a poner de pie para que su hermana derramara lágrimas por el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo el único miembro de su familia, la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo…

Souta respiraba con demasiada irregularidad y tosía de a momentos, escupiendo algunos chorros de sangre mientras su cuerpo entero temblaba por haber sobrepasado sus límites…

Pero ya era el momento…

Ninguno de los dos podía más, se habían quedado sin fuerzas, pero la enorme determinación que tenían los impulsó a ponerse de pie una última vez…

Era la hora de hacer… un último esfuerzo…

El cielo se oscureció y el suelo comenzó a temblar con enorme fuerza mientras los cuerpos de ambos contendientes empezaban a brillar de su color respectivo…

Gajeel tenía sus cabellos meciéndose por las energías esmeraldas que rodeaban su anatomía, de la misma forma en que Souta se preparaba para el último ataque al mismo tiempo en que concentraba aquel brillo azul de su cuerpo…

La tensión fue inimaginable para todos allí, los vientos soplaban con gran fuerza y pequeñas piedras empezaron a flotar alrededor de ambos peleadores, las grietas en el suelo se hicieron presentes, aumentando su tamaño y profundidad rápidamente…

Los magos aliados juntaban sus manos y esperaban porque el dragon slayer venciera finalmente. Todo Fairy Tail se mantenía con determinación, levantando sus manos para mostrar el símbolo de su gremio.

-¡Gajeel!- gritó por última vez Levy mientras su novio desaparecía su Fairy Soul y toda la energía se concentraba en su brazo derecho, en una barra esmeralda de hierro que brillaba como su voluntad…

Ambos golpearon y el estallido de luz fue de una magnitud tan grande, que sería imposible el describirlo. Sus alaridos resonaron en todo el lugar y las personas del estadio los escucharon a la perfección mientras las miradas atónitas se apoderaban del público, los comentaristas y los demás magos aliados…

El suelo se agrietó mucho más, destrozándose a enorme velocidad mientras aquel domo de luz continuaba resplandeciendo de una manera imposible, empujando con gran fuerza a todos los magos que se encontraban cerca de allí…

Miles de piedras comenzaron a flotar y ser destruidas mientras varios rayos esmeraldas y azules parecían sobresalir de aquella colisión. El piso se destruyó por completo, dejando un nuevo cráter completamente gigantesco en el lugar y una enorme cantidad de humo se hacía presente en todo el campo de batalla mientras la luz parecía simplemente seguir aumentando la intensidad en su brillo, impidiéndole a todos mirar el campo y ser obligados a cubrirse…

La esfera de luz causada por el choque entre ambos magos comenzó a dividirse, obteniendo dos distintos colores que continuaban colisionando entre sí…

El estadio entero tembló con gran fuerza y las grietas en todo el lugar no se hicieron esperar mientras parecía ser que la estructura poco a poco comenzaba a derrumbarse, sin embargo, todo el público permanecía a salvo gracias a las barreras que los magos del consejo habían levantado…

Los miembros de Fairy Tail continuaban con su extrema seriedad reflejada en sus miradas brillantes, sin deseos de despegar sus ojos de las imágenes del panel…

Una fuerte corriente de viento terminó por elevar a Natsu y a todos los demás de allí, razón por la que usaron sus magias para mantenerse a flote. Con Haruka cargando a Levy, quien ahora mismo solamente podía esperar por el resultado…

Ambos contendientes simplemente continuaban expulsando cada vez mayores cantidades de poder mágico por más increíble que parezca. Ninguno de los dos se resignaba a la derrota…

Y ambos lo supieron en cuanto sus miradas chocaron…

"_Gajeel Redfox… el dragon slayer del hierro… eres un oponente formidable… jamás pensé en conocer a alguien que llegara a estos extremos, no quieres darte por vencido, no puedes resignarte a ser derrotado, necesitas levantarte para ser cada vez más fuerte y proteger aquello que más amas, aún si para eso debes superar tus límites y arriesgarlo todo por el bien de los demás…_

_Sí, tal vez seas mi enemigo, pero me alegra mucho haberte conocido… porque te pareces a mí, yo también tengo algo muy importante que proteger y no descansaré hasta el día en que esté completamente a salvo. Por eso, te agradezco esta batalla… y aquí y ahora te prometo que siempre seguiré peleando, que seré más fuerte para proteger a mi hermana y a mi nueva familia. No me rendiré, juro que nunca lo haré. Y sé que tú tampoco lo harás…"_

Dos potentes alaridos llenaron el lugar entero cuando ambos se decidieron a terminar con esto…

"_Gajeel Redfox… te has ganado mi respeto"_

Las energías de ambos aumentaron y aquel domo de luz terminó por estallar finalmente, con tanta fuerza como para que las barreras mágicas fueran destruidas mientras el lugar entero temblaba con cada vez mayor intensidad…

-¡GAAAJEEEEELLL!-

-¡SOOOUUTAAAA!-

Todos fueron golpeados por la enorme onda expansiva de aquella colisión, los magos de Living Hell y Fairy Tail tuvieron que descender a nivel de suelo para cubrirse a sí mismos mientras las corrientes de viento se encargaban de mecer sus cabellos de manera salvaje…

El lugar entero seguía en blanco y negro mientras los rostros de todos allí no podían reflejar algo que no fuera sorpresa, el suelo comenzó a derrumbarse por completo, creando un nuevo cañón desértico mientras los magos del lugar eran obligados a moverse para evitar caer en el derrumbe…

Toda la luz se reunió en un pequeño punto en el centro de ambos magos, estallando una última vez y destrozando el lugar por completo…

La explosión fue vista desde el mismo estadio, donde todos los espectadores y magos no podían articular palabra…

Cuando todo aquel terremoto finalizó, el humo hizo imposible poder ver lo que sucedió…

Pero los magos de Fairy Tail y Living Hell aún sentían el aura de sus competidores…

Ya no había ningún cañón, todo era solamente un enorme cráter cuatro veces más grande que toda la cuidad de Magnolia y los hilos de humo y polvo en el centro de toda aquella destrucción poco a poco comenzaron a ser revelados…

Gajeel y Souta tenían sus ropas completamente destrozadas, el vapor sobresalía de sus cuerpos llenos de heridas y líneas de sangre que recorrían cada parte de sus anatomías. Ambos estaban en completo silencio, sus ojos simplemente permanecían ensombrecidos y nadie era capaz de decir ni una sola palabra…

Tanto Sora como Levy, así como todos los demás que miraban la escena, sintieron el nerviosismo como nunca antes…

Hasta que todos dieron un respingo de sorpresa cuando ambos magos se tambalearon para terminar de rodillas frente a frente…

Cualquiera podía ganar, ninguno de los dos tenían energías y la batalla estaba a punto de finalizar. Mas las lágrimas de los magos aliados y de Fairy Tail se debían a una pequeña cosa que lograron notar…

Souta tenía una diminuta y casi imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro…

-Te… lo… dije…-

En ese momento, la batalla terminó.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Souta cayó inconsciente sin más fuerzas para seguir peleando…

.

.

.

.

Nadie pudo decir nada, el silencio llenó por completo el lugar y ni una sola persona fue capaz de reaccionar.

.

.

.

.

Gajeel cerró suavemente sus puños, mirándolos durante unos breves segundos… antes de soltar un último alarido de guerra hacia el cielo…

Y entonces…

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-¡SE ACABÓ! ¡LA ÚLTIMA BATALLA DEL PRIMER DÍA FINALMENTE HA TERMINADO! ¡GAJEEL REDFOX GANA Y EL EQUIPO B DE FAIRY TAIL LOGRA LA VICTORIA!-**

-Ga…ga…gana…mos…- susurraron varios magos de Fairy Tail, presos de la incredulidad total mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer los rostros de todos allí…

-Gana…mos…- dijeron nuevamente mientras sentían las fuerzas regresar a ellos – ¡Ganamos!-

El público entero estalló en gritos, reaccionando finalmente al grandioso espectáculo que presenciaron durante esos últimos minutos…

Levy lloraba desconsoladamente mientras se abrazaba a Haruka, quien sonreía al mismo tiempo en que una de sus manos le acariciaba los cabellos…

Incluso Lily estaba al borde de las lágrimas, cosa que ni Juvia ni otras mujeres del gremio resistieron mientras las sonrisas adornaban sus rostros y se abrazaban con fuerza entre ellas, dando gritos de alegría…

Lo habían logrado, Gajeel había ganado la batalla…

Y fue esa la razón por la que Natsu y los demás no perdieron más el tiempo y se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia su compañero…

Gajeel simplemente se mantenía de rodillas, con su vista perdida por completo y parecía notar que el suelo se acercaba cada vez más, razón por la que cerró los ojos, esperando el tacto del frío piso destrozado. Pero, aunque no pudo demostrarlo, grande fue su sorpresa al sentir las manos de Levy apoyarse en su pecho para ayudarlo a mantenerse de rodillas mientras sentía a su enana abrazarlo suavemente…

-Gajeel… lo lograste…- gimoteó ella y una imperceptible sonrisa apareció en el rostro de su novio…

"_Lo prometí…que siempre te protegería…"_

Y con ese último pensamiento, el dragon slayer finalmente cayó inconsciente en los brazos de su amada, quien ahora sonreía orgullosa mientras sus demás compañeros no podían evitar el mismo gesto en sus rostros…

-Sou…Souta…- susurró Sora totalmente atónita, no podía creerlo, su hermano perdió.

Sin embargo, pudo reaccionar en cuanto sintió la mano de su maestro en su hombro…

-Souta ha dado todo lo que tenía en esta pelea… y debemos estar orgullosos de él por eso…-

Sean sonrió con confianza – ¡Sí! ¡Hoy nos vencieron, pero mañana tendremos nuestra revancha!-

Sora sonrió al entender a sus compañeros, así que se secó las lágrimas y comenzó a volar hacia su hermano.

En ese momento, Haruka terminaba de cargar a Gajeel entre sus brazos mientras Wendy hacía lo mismo con Levy y Lily. Toda esa batalla había tenido unas consecuencias desastrosas y ahora mismo era absolutamente necesario el llevar al mago de hierro a un lugar donde pudiera recuperarse antes de que su estado comenzara a ponerse peor…

Ambas magas comenzaron a volar con gran velocidad en dirección al estadio mientras Natsu y Laxus veían con pequeñas sonrisas a su compañero victorioso…

-Natsu…- susurró Hisui, sorprendiéndose mucho y enrojeciendo a más no poder mientras sentía a su amigo abrazarla con fuerza…

-¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos Hisui!- sonrió enormemente de la misma forma en que empezaba a reír de felicidad.

La princesa no pudo evitar compartir el mismo sentimiento mientras una sonrisa se adueñaba de sus labios y rodeaba al mago con sus brazos, festejando junto a él…

Laxus se sintió apartado y también se fue en dirección al estadio…

Para ese momento, los cuerpos médicos del estadio ya tenían listas sus camillas y los salones donde atenderían a los competidores pues reaccionaron apenas vieron a las magas llegar con el primer herido…

Haruka se encargaba de llevar al dragon slayer a la sala de emergencias, acompañada obviamente por Wendy, Levy y Lily, quienes la seguían de cerca mientras los demás miembros de Fairy Tail decidieron quedarse en la habitación junto a Gray y Juvia pues ahora mismo lo único que podían hacer era esperar que Gajeel pudiera recuperarse…

-Es verdad…- dijo Mira – Ellos son fuertes, pero nosotros también hemos entrenado bastante-

Todos sonrieron pues la victoria de hoy les había demostrado que ellos realmente podrían vencer en la guerra siempre que se mantuvieran unidos.

Natsu ya había terminado de festejar junto a la princesa y se preparaba para regresar con sus amigos, pero sus pensamientos cambiaron en cuanto vio a los magos de Living Hell aterrizar al lado de su compañero, siendo Ace quien lo cargaba mientras un brillo peculiar parecía notarse en sus ojos al mirar a Souta…

Acto seguido, los magos se fueron y Natsu reaccionó, marchándose también…

Las personas en el estadio continuaban alentando ya que les parecía correcto el hacerlo después de todo el espectáculo que habían podido presenciar. Los demás aliados también habían sentido una enorme presión, razón por la que el alivio los golpeó con fuerza mientras ellos también parecían relajarse un poco más…

Sí, el primer día de los juegos mágicos había terminado. Pero nadie podía irse aún pues al parecer todavía quedaba un asunto más que se debía resolver.

Laxus llegó con sus compañeros y breves momentos después Natsu también entró en la habitación, mirando con una enorme sonrisa a sus amigos mientras se acercaba a cierta pelirroja para poder juntar sus labios con los de su amada…

Erza sonrió internamente pues sentía las miradas fijas de Mira, Lissana y Mavis en su espalda, seguramente esas tres estaban muriéndose de envidia. Pero eso no le interesaba ahora, simplemente quería sentir el calor de su amado Natsu…

Que, por cierto, aún continuaba con Hisui en sus brazos…

La pobre princesa estaba siendo aplastada por la armadura de Erza y el pecho de Natsu, razón por la que usó sus brazos para tratar de separarlos y permitirse respirar pues la presión de ambos lados le estaba sacando el aire…

Solo en ese momento Natsu se dio cuenta de su error, se había emocionado demasiado y se dejó llevar. Su contacto con Erza terminó y él dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, mirando a la princesa con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa…

-Lo siento…-

Hisui tenía todos sus cabellos revueltos, Natsu se había entusiasmado demasiado en ese beso y la había despeinado. Pensaba replicarle por su falta de concentración pero no pudo articular palabra ya que sintió cuatro pares de ojos rojos mirarla fijamente a sus espaldas…

La princesa se aferró con fuerza a su amigo en búsqueda de protección, lo que hizo que un par de venas se hincharan en las cabezas de las demás…

En aquel momento, Gray sonrió…

-Erza…- llamó con tranquilidad, por lo que obtuvo la atención de su amiga – Vamos, no te enfades con ella. No es culpa de Hisui el que NATSU DECIDIERA CARGARLA COMO A SU ESPOSA, no es culpa de Hisui que AMBOS SEAN UNOS AMIGOS MUY UNIDOS Y COMPLETAMENTE INSEPARABLES, y tampoco es culpa de Hisui el que NATSU PASEARA CON ELLA DE LA MANO MIENTRAS USTEDES ESTABAN MUY OCUPADAS MIRANDO LA PELEA-

-¡No estábamos paseando!- replicó Natsu en un intento de defenderse pero…

La sonrisa en el alquimista se ensanchó…

-No has negado que estaban tomados de la mano…-

Fue en ese momento en que Natsu se dio cuenta de que se acababa de enterrar solo…

Erza, Mira, Lissana y Mavis lo miraban con unas espeluznantes sonrisas que prometían el peor de los tormentos, y los instintos de supervivencia obligaban al dragon slayer a retroceder hasta la puerta de la habitación sólo para encontrarse con algo peor…

Y es que Haruka y Wendy ya habían regresado, junto a esas dos auras oscuras que demandaban sangre…

-Entonces flamitas… ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?-

Natsu estaba acorralado por sus parejas, no había escapatoria, ya se encontraba rezando porque su alma fuera capaz de ir al paraíso cuando su tortura terminara. Afortunadamente, la iluminación le llegó en cuanto vio el rostro asustado de Hisui…

Acto seguido, Natsu se rodeó de flamas y gritó – ¡Sexo Masoquista!- antes de desaparecer por completo…

Las magas parejas de Natsu salieron corriendo inmediatamente en búsqueda del mago mientras Gray se confundía, no entendía cuál había sido la idea de Natsu.

Desafortunadamente, la respuesta le llegó en cuanto vio a Juvia mirarlo con una sonrisa ensalivada…

-Hora de castigar a Gray-sama…-

-¡NAAATSSUUUU!-

La flama apareció en el palacio, en la alcoba de la princesa…

Hisui terminó echada en su cama con Natsu sobre ella, respirando de manera agitada y con sus rostros a escasos centímetros…

La mirada de la princesa comenzaba a perderse en los ojos de Natsu y no pudo evitar pasar suavemente su saliva en señal de nerviosismo, estaban tan cerca uno del otro, sus respiraciones se mezclaban y ella no podía resistir su deseo de acercarse más…

Sin embargo, todo eso pasó a segundo plano cuando la bufanda de Natsu obtuvo un pequeño punto brillante, acto seguido, el dragon slayer sacó la lacrima que tenía guardada allí, respondiendo con gran seriedad…

-Dime que es una broma- pidió el caza dragones con algo de enojo, escuchando perfectamente la voz de Erza…

-Natsu…-

El dragon slayer buscó unos zapatos y se los pasó a la princesa, quien se los puso rápidamente mientras sus pensamientos se centraban en la seria expresión de su amigo…

-¿Qué pasa, Natsu?-

El aludido no respondió, simplemente se acercó y ambos fueron rodeados por sus flamas, apareciendo en el balcón donde se suponía que debían estar…

Y al verlo, Hisui entendió la razón de la sorpresa que tenían todos los magos…

Todos miraban al consejo mágico con incredulidad.

Sting y Rogue no podían decir nada, nadie podía decir nada…

Ya lo habíamos mencionado antes, tal vez el primer día había terminado, pero todavía quedaba un asunto por resolver.

Y es que nadie podía creer que el consejo decidiera que…

-La última batalla del primer día, fue un empate-


	33. Asuntos sin resolver

**Estoy de vueeeeltaaaa! xD**

**Muy bien, sé que he demorado un mes completo (Muchas cosas pasan, enfermedades, accidentes, estudios, problemas con internet, archivos perdidos, etc) , por eso este capítulo es más largo, si vemos por la cantidad de palabras, este capítulo técnicamente son dos en uno solo. De cualquier forma, pido disculpas por haberlos hecho esperar.**

Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Continuamos

* * *

Era un atardecer normal en la ciudad de Crocus, lugar donde actualmente se celebraban los juegos mágicos. La más grande competencia mágica que técnicamente obtenía la atención de todo el país pues a ninguna persona le gustaría perderse la oportunidad de ver a los gremios competir entre ellos por el título del más fuerte…

Sin embargo, este año era un asunto completamente distinto. Living Hell le había declarado la guerra a Fairy Tail, y el maestro Némesis había dicho que esperaban resolver sus asuntos durante estos juegos, razón por la que todos entrenaron sin descanso mientras se enteraban de que el consejo también intervendría para tratar de aniquilarlos y evitar que pudieran entrometerse en sus planes…

Siendo esa la razón por la que a Fairy Tail no le quedó otra alternativa más que solicitar el apoyo de otros gremios para la guerra que se aproximaba con el pasar de los días. Sí, tal vez consiguieron el apoyo de sus amigos, aunque el consejo había asegurado que su principal objetivo era detener a Living Hell sin importar el costo…

Pero…

-¡No puedo creer que decidieran eso!- se quejó Haruka mientras estaba sentada en una de las camas de la habitación que compartía con Erza y Lucy durante su estadía en la cuidad, aunque en estos momentos las hermanas Strauss eran las únicas que la acompañaban -¡Malditos miembros del consejo!-

Mira simplemente la observó unos momentos, viendo también que Lissana ponía un rostro afligido…

-¡No es justo!- volvió a reclamar Haruka – Gajeel se esforzó tanto en esa pelea ¡¿Y ahora vienen a decirnos que el resultado es un empate?!-

En aquel momento, la puerta de la habitación se abría para que Erza entrara en compañía de Happy, Charle y Wendy, siendo la última quien tenía una expresión bastante similar a la de Lissana, aunque nadie podía culparla…

Fue un duro golpe para todos…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

-La última batalla del primer día, fue un empate-

Esas habían sido las palabras exactas del líder del consejo mientras su mirada tranquila se posaba sobre el dragon slayer de fuego que en esos momentos lo veía con sus puños fuertemente cerrados y un rostro claramente enojado…

-¡¿A qué se refieren con eso?!- vociferó Sting mientras los demás gremios se quedaban sin habla – ¡¿Cómo pueden decidir algo así después de todo lo que pasó?!-

Rogue se acercó a su compañero para sujetarlo de los hombros – Sting, tienes que calmarte-

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!- preguntó enojado pues ahora mismo su gremio ya no podía soportar ni un solo abuso más por parte del consejo…

Y Natsu se vio reflejado en el rubio, entendiendo que ambos parecían sentirse de la misma forma, razón por la que el dragon slayer de fuego logró refrenarse un poco cuando el mago de sombras se colocó frente a su compañero para mirarlo seriamente…

-Rogue…-

-Natsu nos lo advirtió…- siseó el pelinegro pues él claramente estaba tan enojado como los otros dos – Pero ahora no es el momento… debemos esperar…-

Los demás magos de Sabertooth no querían creerlo, pero Rogue tenía toda la razón. Lo mejor que podían hacer en esos momentos era esperar, no podían desafiar al consejo ahora, no con tantas personas que podrían ser víctimas…

Sting dirigió una última mirada asesina hacia el consejo, quienes ignoraron los gestos de cada mago que los miraba mientras el líder continuaba hablando, esta vez para todo el público conmocionado por la noticia…

-Tal como hemos dicho, la última batalla del día de hoy ciertamente fue un grandioso espectáculo, mas debemos hacer respetar las reglas por más injusto que parezca-

-¿Las reglas?- se preguntaron casi todos los magos pues no entendían nada…

Uno de los miembros del consejo desvió sus ojos hacia Sabertooth antes de responder…

-El tiempo límite de la pelea se había terminado unos momentos antes de que ambos competidores atacaran por última vez, por esa razón fue declarado un empate-

-¡Tienen que estar jugando!- gruñó Gray, todavía en el salón de descanso junto a Juvia y varios magos más que no habían salido de la habitación a pesar del llamado del consejo, viendo todo perfectamente a través del panel mágico con el que antes miraban la pelea…

Hisui no pudo decirle nada a su amigo, estaba preocupada por lo que sucedía en este momento…

Se suponía que ellos tratarían de vencer a Living Hell, pero el maldito consejo simplemente estaba tomando decisiones que perjudicaban a Fairy Tail. Ella trató de extender su mano para colocarla sobre el hombro del dragon slayer, pero se quedó fría del miedo…

Natsu tenía otra vez aquel rostro furioso mientras sus pupilas parecían rasgarse cada vez más y sus dientes se afilaban, elevando su poder mágico a gran velocidad…

Y como Natsu lo sentía, Haruka tuvo el mismo sentimiento dentro de ella, aumentado por su propio enojo…

Gildarts colocó una mano en el hombro de la pelinegra, usando su fuerza real para hacer presión sobre ella y mantenerla en su sitio pues claramente podía ver sus intenciones…

-Los haré pedazos ahora mismo…- susurró la dragon slayer del agua con cada vez mayor enojo mientras pequeñas grietas se hacían presentes debajo de ambos…

-Haruka…-

-Gildarts, suéltame, esos desgraciados tienen que aprender a no jugar con nosotros-

-No, Haruka, tienes que tranquilizarte- aconsejó con un rostro extremadamente serio cuando sus ojos se posaban sobre los miembros del consejo…

Estaba mucho más que claro que todos los magos de Fairy Tail estaban indignados por lo que sucedía, era un insulto a todo el esfuerzo que puso Gajeel en la pelea y ninguno pensaba perdonárselos…

Sin embargo, Haruka, Natsu y Laxus eran quienes estaban más enojados que todos los demás pues su naturaleza caza dragones los hacía sentir las emociones en una escala mucho mayor a lo que otros podrían imaginar…

Y esa era la razón por la que Makarov, Mavis y Gildarts trataban de mantenerlos en sus lugares antes de que cometieran una estupidez que pudiera tener consecuencias desastrosas…

El maestro entendía a su nieto a la perfección, pero no debía dejar que se mueva, así que simplemente lo sujetaba con fuerza de la mano, elevando su poder mágico para tratar de tranquilizarlo, tal como hacia Gildarts con Haruka…

De la misma forma en que Mavis se movió hasta llegar al lado de Natsu y encerrarlo en una pequeña Fairy Sphere para impedirle moverse…

Wendy también estaba enojada, pero le bastaba ver las expresiones que tenían Mira, Lissana, Erza y Lucy para entender que lo mejor que podían hacer en ese momento era mantenerse callados y aceptar a regañadientes lo que decía el consejo…

Sin embargo, eso no podía impedirle al maestro preguntar…

-Si lo que dicen es verdad ¿Por qué no detuvieron el combate antes?- preguntó con una seriedad espeluznante, viendo al líder mantenerse tranquilo mientras respondía…

-Sería imposible, los competidores se alejaron demasiado del estadio y ya no había forma de contactar con ellos para detener la pelea a tiempo. Esa decisión fue tomada cuando ambos se movieron por segunda vez, esperábamos ver a un ganador antes del límite de tiempo pero tal parece que nos equivocamos-

La verdad es que sí había una forma de contactar con Natsu, Haruka o Laxus para que cualquiera de ellos detuviera la pelea, pero Fairy Tail entendía que no podían revelar que usaban lacrimas de comunicación, con mostrar el Fairy Soul ya habían enseñado cuál era una de sus cartas de la victoria, así que ahora mismo lo mejor era evitar mencionar sus lacrimas ya que podrían usarlo como una ventaja inesperada cuando la batalla contra el consejo se desatara…

Afortunadamente, en aquel momento, Chapati y Yajima hicieron el favor de preguntar…

-Señores del consejo, entendemos su punto, ¿Pero no podrían ignorar las reglas esta única vez? La pelea fue impresionante y seguramente a los espectadores tampoco les parece justa esa decisión-

El público comenzó a murmurar, dando a entender que ellos pensaban igual aunque la verdad es que se veían realmente temerosos de dar una opinión concreta ya que tenían un mal presentimiento con respecto al consejo…

Y el líder del consejo lo sabía a la perfección, por lo que sonrió un poco antes de hablar…

-Ya veo, así que esa es la opinión pública. Sin embargo, nuestro deber como el consejo es el de mantener el orden, y para eso es necesario respetar siempre las reglas. Una competencia sin reglas solamente podría considerarse violencia sin sentido-

-Tsk- fue lo que dijeron la mayoría de los magos, viéndose fastidiados claramente mientras el público se quedaba en silencio, incapaz de decir algo en contra de las palabras del líder que continuaba hablando…

-Bueno, ahora que ese asunto ha sido solucionado. Quisiera felicitar a los gremios competidores por habernos brindado un grandioso primer día, tienen un nivel espectacular y creo que todos aquí esperamos disfrutar de otro espectáculo pasado mañana-

-¿Pasado mañana?- preguntaron varios, confundidos por sus palabras…

-Así es- sonrió el líder del consejo – Debido a que todos los destrozos causados al estadio han sido de magnitud inesperada, se requerirá de un día completo para poder restaurarlo y proseguir con la competición. Por lo tanto, el día de mañana puede considerarse como un día de descanso para que los magos puedan recuperar sus fuerzas y reponerse de sus heridas-

Nadie dijo nada, no se esperaban eso…

-Bueno, es todo por nuestra parte- dijo el líder antes de que todo el consejo se marchara – Con esto, el primer día de los juegos mágicos ha llegado a su fin-

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

Cada una de las magas se mantuvo en silencio al recordar lo sucedido mientras Haruka parecía relajarse un poco más cuando sus ojos se dirigían hacia el techo…

-Lo único bueno de todo esto es que al menos así Gray, Juvia y Gajeel tendrán más tiempo para descansar y recuperarse, aunque de todas formas no creo que lleguen en buenas condiciones para el último día-

-Haruka- Erza trató de reprender a la pelinegra, pero fue interrumpida por Mira…

-Erza, aunque no nos guste cómo suene, Haruka tiene razón, Gray y Juvia están bastante graves y Gajeel se encuentra aún peor por las consecuencias de su pelea-

Lissana simplemente miró a sus compañeras antes de decir -Ojalá y puedan recuperarse un poco más rápido-

Las chicas simplemente se quedaron allí, sin decir una sola palabra pues no estaban de humor…

Al igual que Natsu…

El mago de fuego estaba sentado en la única cama del cuarto, pues él había pedido una habitación personal por obvias razones. Su espalda se encontraba pegada en la pared, frente a la puerta de entrada, a un metro de distancia de una ventana que se encargaba de iluminar el lugar con la luz que se filtraba…

Tenía gran parte de su rostro ensombrecido y solamente su boca era visible, manteniéndose aparentemente serio mientras se llevaba una mano hacia los cabellos y exhalaba el aire acumulado en sus pulmones de manera tranquila, tomándose su tiempo…

No sabía qué pensar, su mente se encontraba bloqueada por completo y él no era capaz de reaccionar a todo lo que había pasado el día de hoy…

Primero Living Hell llega y les da una tortura a Gray y a Juvia, dejándolos en un estado muy grave, por lo que fueron obligados a reemplazarlos de la misma forma en que hicieron con él…

¿Tal vez se había equivocado cuando hizo su movimiento para poder encarar a Némesis?

Así lo sentía Natsu por dentro, sentía que había cometido un grave error al haber actuado en ese momento, pagando unas grandes consecuencias: quedar suspendido de la competición y solamente ser capaz de competir el cuarto y el quinto día…

¡¿Cómo no sentirse culpable después de lo que sucedió hoy?! Solamente era el primer día y ellos ya se habían quedado sin miembros de reserva pues Gajeel tuvo que ser reemplazado por Freed debido a que él se encontraba mucho peor de lo que estaba la pareja de agua y hielo… y como las magias de Haruka y Wendy no habían podido aliviarlo aunque sea un poco, estaba mucho más que claro que a esos tres realmente les tomaría algo de tiempo el recuperarse por completo…

No debió ser así, no debió ir contra Némesis, sabía a la perfección que se arriesgaba a algo importante y ahora mismo estaba pagando el precio de una decisión inmediata que no fue previamente analizada de la forma en que debió hacerse…

Su boca se torció en señal de disgusto, estaba enojado consigo mismo por haberle complicado más las cosas a sus compañeros. No es que no confiara en ellos, Natsu sabía que cada uno de sus amigos era mucho más que capaz de protegerse a sí mismos si llegaban a tener la necesidad de batallar en los juegos…

Pero eso no evitaba su profundo deseo de poder estar junto a ellos y encarar a sus enemigos en la arena, cosa que ahora mismo no le era posible debido a su propia imprudencia…

-Lo siento mucho…- susurró suavemente antes de dirigir su atención a la puerta cuando escuchó unos suaves golpes que sugerían una visita, no necesitaba preguntar, con sentir esa aura y ese aroma ya sabía quién era…

La entrada de la habitación se abrió, permitiéndole a Mavis entrar y poder mirar durante unos momentos a Natsu…

El silencio predominó en el lugar mientras la maestra cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a su pareja…

El dragon slayer no dijo nada cuando su maestra se subió a la cama para acercarse más a él, rodeándolo con sus brazos en un suave abrazo mientras su cabeza descansaba en el pecho de su novio…

Natsu exhaló el aire de manera agitada por unos breves segundos antes de que sus manos tomaran la cintura de Mavis, atrayéndola hacia él, cosa que ella comprendió a la perfección…

-Natsu…-

-Yo me equivoqué…- susurró con un claro tono de tristeza – No debí ir con Némesis… si no lo hubiera hecho, ahora mismo yo también podría competir…-

-Lo sé…- respondió suavemente mientras sentía a su mago colocar la cabeza justo al lado de su cuello – Lo sé…-

Sí, Mavis sabía cuáles serían las consecuencias desde que todos ellos se percataron de que Natsu estaba encarando a ese maestro enemigo. Después de todo, ella había llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor para todos era simplemente mantenerse a un lado a pesar de las provocaciones de Living Hell, cosa que Natsu no entendió…

Él intentó retar a Némesis, y seguramente fue una decisión apresurada que no tuvo tiempo de pensar correctamente. Tal como dijo, Natsu tenía que aprender a calmarse y estos días suspendido debían enseñarle cómo hacerlo…

-Qué bueno es ser joven- concluyó ella, confundiendo a Natsu por verla sonreír levemente – Tienes mucho tiempo para cometer errores y aprender tanto de ellos, así que Natsu, espero que la vida te haya dado una importante lección hoy-

Al mago de fuego le tomó algo de tiempo y reflexiones internas el comprender las palabras de Mavis por completo, razón por la que desvió sus ojos hacia un lado al mismo tiempo en que sentía la mano de su maestra sobre su mejilla…

-Tu error fue esperar que las cosas salgan como quieres, pero créeme que nadie te culpa, Natsu, todavía eres muy joven y aún te falta mucha experiencia para ver las cosas de la misma forma en que lo hago yo-

Natsu le agradeció enormemente esas palabras que lograron reconfortarlo antes de darle una sonrisa burlona – Lo dice la maestra que murió virgen-

-¡N-n-no-no me r-r-ref-refería a esa experiencia!- Mavis hablaba con el rostro completamente enrojecido aunque estaba feliz de ver que Natsu parecía haber comprendido sus palabras – Además ¡¿Quién te crees tú para estar presumiendo?! ¡Ni siquiera puedes manejar a todas tus parejas!- dijo cuando hacía un pequeño puchero -Hace un tiempo que ya casi no me estás prestando atención-

La primera maestra se sorprendió cuando terminó recostada sobre el colchón mientras Natsu acercaba sus rostros y la mirada fijamente a los ojos…

-Perdóname, yo…- no terminó de hablar cuando su maestra lo silenció al colocar el dedo índice en sus labios…

-No lo digas. Yo te entiendo. Sé que estás muy preocupado por tus amigos y eso no te deja pensar con claridad Natsu, no tienes porqué disculparte-

Natsu le sonrió – Mavis…-

-De cualquier forma no te voy a perdonar-

-¡¿Eh?!-

-¿De verdad pensaste que voy a disculparte tan fácilmente?- sonrió orgullosa -Tendrás que esforzarte más si de verdad me am…-

Mavis no pudo terminar de hablar pues Natsu había juntado sus labios para comenzar a besarla con fiereza, uniendo sus bocas con gran necesidad mientras ella era obligada a soltar algunos quejidos y sus alientos parecían mezclarse conforme pasaban los segundos…

Sus manos se entrelazaron y Natsu llevó ambas hasta la cabecera de la cama mientras su boca reclamaba su derecho a posarse sobre el cuello de Mavis antes de darle un suspiro, pasar su lengua para humedecer la zona y comenzar a morderla suavemente…

El pequeño cuerpo de su maestra se estremecía con esas leves oleadas de placer que le daban el sentir a Natsu marcarla de manera suave antes de morder con mayor fuerza, sacándole un fuerte sonrojo y un gemido a la pequeña rubia que solamente podía cerrar los ojos con fuerza…

Nuevamente sus bocas se unieron y sus lenguas se entrelazaron con deseo, moviendo sus labios de manera insistente mientras Mavis era obligada a soltar un gemido de sorpresa cuando sintió la mano derecha de Natsu rozar su intimidad…

-Na-Natsu… espera…- pidió pero no fue escuchada pues su respiración se entrecortaba por las caricias de Natsu a esa zona tan sensible…

La otra mano del dragon slayer se dirigió hacia el pecho de su maestra, presionando suavemente con sus dedos sobre el lugar donde estarían los pezones de Mavis, ronzándolos por encima del vestido y aumentando la excitación en su pareja…

Ahora que sus manos estaban libres, Mavis era capaz de aferrarse a la espalda de su novio mientras su voz comenzaba a volverse más audible al momento en que Natsu movía hacia a un lado parte de la ropa interior de su maestra para introducir uno de sus dedos en ella…

-Natsu… por favor… espera…- pidió otra vez, pero Natsu no se detuvo mientras se acercaba al oído de su maestra…

-Dijiste que debería esforzarme más- susurró suavemente antes de pasar su lengua sobre el oído de Mavis para después morderle el lóbulo, estremeciéndola bajo su cuerpo – No te he podido prestar mucha atención…-

Mavis soltó otro gemido cuando Natsu introducía su segundo dedo en ella y comenzaba a moverlos con insistencia…

-Así que voy a compensarte ahora…-

Para ese entonces, Lucy, Levy y Flare se encontraban junto al maestro y a todo el equipo de Laxus además de Eflman, Jet y Droy, todos ellos en un hospital, en la misma habitación a donde fueron llevados Gray, Juvia y Gajeel para poder descansar y ser atendidos como era debido…

-Nos quedamos sin reservas…- susurró una Levy sorprendida por lo sucedido.

-Parece que las cosas se nos complican más ahora- respondió un serio Laxus mientras su abuelo tenía la mirada fija sobre todos ellos antes de decir…

-No vamos a rendirnos-

Cada uno de los magos lo miraron unos momentos antes de asentir con seriedad.

-Lucy, Levy, Flare- llamó Makarov – Ustedes tres los vigilarán el día de hoy, no podemos asegurar que el consejo o Living Hell se quedarán quietos mientras nuestros compañeros se están recuperando-

-Sí- respondió la rubia mientras los demás se marchaban, pero Jet y Droy se ofrecieron a apoyar a Levy en esta situación, después de todo, Gajeel también era su compañero, a lo que la maga agradeció y aceptó de buena manera…

En otro lugar de la capital, en un bar, sentados uno al lado del otro, Gildarts y Cana se encontraban bebiendo un poco de licor…

-Gajeel también…- fue lo que dijo la maga cuando terminó de pasar toda la jarra, frunciendo levemente el ceño – Esos malditos del consejo solamente nos están perjudicando-

Gildarts se mantuvo en silencio ya que en ese momento estaba terminando un vaso de agua, viendo a su hija continuar con aquella expresión preocupada y frustrada…

-Me pregunto si las cosas realmente saldrán bien- susurró suavemente la bebedora número uno de Fairy Tail, sorprendiéndose bastante y dirigiendo sus ojos hacia Gildarts cuando sintió la mano derecha del mago sobre su cabeza, acariciándole los cabellos suavemente…

-Todo va a salir bien, no es como si el viejo o Mavis no supieran que algo así podría llegar a suceder-

Cana no pudo decir nada y su padre le sonrió…

-Esos dos son mucho más listos de lo que piensas. Fairy Tail siempre está preparado para todo-

La maga le sonrió y entonces su rostro enrojeció un poco cuando su padre le dio un gran abrazo…

-¿Cana-chan, esa frase de papi no fue genial?- dijo con una enorme sonrisa – Papi es genial ¿Verdad?-

-Oye, oye, cálmate ya- respondió cuando intentaba liberarse – ¡¿Y a quién demonios le dices 'Cana-chan'?!-

Gildarts derramó un par de lágrimas por el rechazo de su hija, pero no se rindió – Es que Cana-chan es mi linda bebé-

Las demás personas del lugar los miraron y Cana sintió una gran vergüenza que solamente iba en aumento…

-¡Gildarts ya suéltame!- pidió ella mientras continuaba tratando de quitárselo de encima…

Luego de unos momentos más de forcejeo y palabras, Gildarts ya estaba en el suelo derramando una exagerada cantidad de lágrimas mientras Cana se marchaba…

-Es como un niño- se quejó la maga aunque una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios pues realmente era especial para ella el compartir unos momentos así con su familia. Gildarts podía ser bastante pervertido, relajado y distraído, pero cuando se trataba del gremio él podía llegar a ser una persona increíblemente responsable y noble, razón por la que no dudó de sus palabras cuando mencionó que tal vez el maestro y Mavis ya suponían que algo como esto podría llegar a pasar, después de todo, esos tres son voz autoritaria en Fairy Tail…

Y hablando de autoridades…

Dentro del palacio real, en un simple salón, el rey de Fiore y su hija, Hisui, se encontraban tomando algo de beber en compañía y protección de Arcadios, quien insistió en quedarse con ellos pues, luego de la decisión del consejo, tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas podrían complicarse un poco más…

El monarca miró con seriedad a Arcadios…

-Parece ser que Natsu realmente nos dijo la verdad- dijo mientras su hija desviaba la mirada y su expresión reflejaba tristeza…

Y es que, después del mensaje o decisión tomada por los miembros del consejo, Natsu simplemente la llevó con su padre antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse sin decirle ni una sola palabra.

A Hisui le dolía ver a su amigo de esa forma, y entendía que debió haber sido un golpe realmente duro para todos ellos pues los rostros de cada mago expresaban su molestia y preocupación, así como sus ojos tenían chispas de angustia…

En aquel momento, la voz de su padre la sacó de sus pensamientos…

-Esperemos que las cosas puedan mejorar-

-Sí…- susurró ella – Espero que Natsu esté bien…-

Natsu era su mejor amigo y la persona con quien más confianza tenía, así que lo único que podía hacer ahora era dejarlo solo para reflexionar, ya mañana lo visitaría para intentar animarlo…

Aunque… en estos momentos… no es como que Natsu esté taaaaan triste que digamos…

La calma era absorbente en la habitación, con una gran cama en la que Mavis simplemente gemía mientras lo único que podía hacer era aferrarse con fuerza a su Natsu, al mismo Natsu que en esos momentos la penetraba con insistencia, dejando a sus caderas moverse al mismo ritmo mientras su unión parecía profundizarse cada vez más para aumentar las sensaciones en la maestra…

-Natsu…- suspiraba entre quejidos, siendo silenciada cuando el mago reclamó su boca para besarla con pasión y dejar a sus manos recorrerle la cintura, los muslos, los cuales acarició al apretarlos, y sus pequeños pechos que simplemente impulsaban a Natsu a morderlos y atrapar un pezón de Mavis entre sus dientes…

Ninguno se detenía, no podían detener sus caderas, necesitaban ese momento, ambos deseaban continuar con el placer que recibían…

Nuevamente la boca de Natsu se dirigió hacia el cuello de su maestra, humedeciéndola con su lengua mientras trazaba un camino de suaves besos hacia sus hombros, donde se detuvo unos momentos para darle un par de mordidas apasionadas a las que Mavis respondió con un gemido de placer…

-Mavis…- suspiró el nombre de su novia y ella apenas podía mirarlo pues sus lágrimas le impedían ver su figura, todas las sensaciones que Natsu la obligaba a sentir eran demasiado para resistirlas y solamente notaba a su interior calentarse cada vez más mientras ella se aferraba al cuello de su amado, abrazándolo con gran fuerza para levantarse y terminar sentada sobre las piernas de Natsu, con éste dando todavía pequeñas embestidas para llegar cada vez más y más adentro…

El cuarto fue iluminado levemente cuando las flamas de Natsu se hicieron presentes, aplicándolas en el cuerpo de la maestra que cerró con fuerza los ojos al sentir cómo es que se quemaba de placer, sintiendo que se derretía con el tacto de su mago, quien ahora mismo le acariciaba la espalda de manera suave ya que sabía qué tan sensible se puso su maestra…

Mavis apoyó sus manos en el pecho de su Natsu, sintiendo sus fuerzas fallarle en aquel momento mientras terminaba recostada sobre la anatomía del mago que decidía echarla nuevamente para reclamar sus labios en un tierno beso al mismo tiempo en que aumentaba la velocidad en sus estocadas, lo que hizo que los gemidos de Mavis comenzaran a ser cada vez más altos a pesar de que su boca estaba ocupada…

No lo resistiría más, ella lo sabía, el placer que sentía era demasiado en ese momento y su humedad no hacía otra cosa más que aumentar, bañando el miembro de un Natsu que sentía a su excitación crecer cuando veía esa expresión en su novia, aquella legendaria maestra que era conocida por sus grandiosas estrategias y habilidades mentales simplemente podía soltar gemidos mientras el sonrojo en su rostro aumentaba y Natsu sentía su respiración acelerarse pues esa vista de Mavis le estaba oprimiendo el corazón de ternura…

La abrazó con fuerza mientras liberaba más de sus flamas y sus embestidas se hacían más profundas y rápidas, todo porque quería llevar a su maestra a la cima de la excitación…

-Natsu…- su voz apenas fue audible. Pero el grito de placer que soltó después de eso pudo haber sido escuchado a la perfección por todas las demás personas que se hospedaban en el hotel…

El mago de fuego no resistió la sensación de la intimidad de Mavis apretándolo con fuerza, por lo que Natsu soltó un gruñido de placer mientras liberaba su carga en ella…

En aquel momento, para sorpresa de las magas, Haruka había empujado a Erza para recostarla sobre la cama y unir sus labios en un tierno beso que titania correspondió por instinto…

Wendy enrojeció de vergüenza mientras veía a la pelinegra comenzar a desvestirse mientras sus manos recorrían las caderas de la pelirroja que comprendía lo que pasaba, pero…

-Creí que ya no tenías este problema- susurró Erza cuando su contacto terminó, viendo a una Haruka sonrojada darle una sonrisa…

-No lo tengo…- admitió – Pero eso no quiere decir que voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando perciba la excitación de Natsu, yo también quiero sentirme bien… Erza…-

Titania le sonrió – Eres tan egoísta… Haruka…-

Ambas volvieron a unir sus labios con total deseo, aumentando el sonrojo en Wendy y Lissana, aunque Mira se veía bastante tranquila…

-¿Quieren algo de té?- preguntó la albina mayor, sorprendiendo a las otras dos que continuaba viendo a Erza y a Haruka terminar de desvestirse mutuamente antes de dejar a sus pezones comenzar a rozarse insistentemente mientras soltaban suspiros…

-Eh… sí… gracias Mira-nee- respondió Lissana mientras caminaba para salir de la habitación…

-Gracias Mira-san…- dijo Wendy – Vamos Charle…- llamó a su compañera exceed pero no obtuvo respuesta, al desviar su mirada pudo darse cuenta de que Charle estaba desmayada con un rostro que dejaba en claro que la razón habían sido las magas que estaban teniendo relaciones justo frente a ellas…

Entonces se percató de que tampoco veía a Happy, así que sus ojos recorrieron toda la habitación para encontrarlo…

Al hacerlo, Wendy soltó un fuerte grito…

El maestro y todo el equipo de Laxus llegaban a sus habitaciones cuando escucharon la voz de la dragon slayer, por lo que corrieron inmediatamente para auxiliarla…

-¡¿Wendy qué sucede?!- preguntó una alterada Lissana pues ese grito la había tomado desprevenida al igual que a su hermana…

-Happy está… Happy está…- apenas se le entendía, pero las hermanas se percataban de que tenía que ver con el exceed de Natsu, por lo que dirigieron sus ojos para verlo…

Lissana se quedó atónita y Mira dio una leve risa…

Happy estaba sobre un charco de sangre, totalmente K.O. y con una sonrisa depravada que dejaba en claro que la culpa la tenían Erza y Haruka…

Mira se tomó el rostro mientras una de sus amables sonrisas se hacía presente, lamentándose el no haber podido presenciar el primer derrame nasal de Happy…

-¡¿Qué ocurre?!- preguntó Laxus con gran seriedad y prisa mientras todos sus acompañantes miraban a las magas desnudas que se besaban sobre la cama…

Eso fue todo, la nariz del maestro estalló…

-¡Maestro!- gritó Evergreen mientras intentaba levantarlo – ¡Vamos viejo depravado no te nos mueras ahora!-

En aquel momento Laxus reaccionó a lo que sucedía, por lo que se sonrojó con fuerza para desviar la mirada bastante avergonzado…

Laxus sonrojado… eso era algo único, así que adivinen qué pasó después…

¡Correcto! ¡La nariz de Freed también estalló!

-¡¿Tú también?!- dijo Evergreen – ¡Maldición Laxus!-

-¿Yo qué hice?-

-¡Oigan!- llamó Natsu a lo lejos – ¡¿Están bien?! ¡Escuché un grito!-

Wendy reaccionó a la voz de su novio, y se preocupó bastante porque no tenía idea de cómo explicar el desmayo de Happy ni lo que sucedía con Erza y Haruka, que aparentemente estaban ignorándolos por completo pues ambas continuaban ronzando sus intimidades mientras sus gemidos se hacían más altos…

Natsu llegó a la puerta de la habitación, sorprendiéndose por ver a Happy, al abuelo y a Freed desmayados sobre algunos charcos de sangre…

En aquel momento, el mago de fuego se percató de sus parejas besándose de manera apasionada mientras sus cuerpos se rozaban de unas maneras que terminaron por excitar nuevamente al dragon slayer, quien se suponía que acababa de tener relaciones hace unos momentos…

-Natsu-san… yo…- Wendy volteó para intentar aclarar las cosas.

Gran error.

Natsu había salido disparado cuando escuchó ese grito y no tuvo tiempo de vestirse…

"_Natsu…san… está… des… des…"_ entonces su vista se posó sobre cierta zona…

.

.

.

Los magos se asustaron al ver las nuevas paredes rojas…

-¡Weeeeendyyyyy!-

Varios, varios minutos más tarde…

-Ya entiendo- suspiró Lucy con total alivio pues ella, Levy y Flare habían imaginado lo peor cuando Mira, Lissana y el equipo de Laxus trajeron al maestro, a Wendy, a Freed a Happy y a Charle al hospital para que fueran atendidos…

-No me sorprende lo del maestro- reconoció Levy mientras hablaba con Evergreen – Y creo que entiendo lo que pasó con Wendy, Happy y Charle… ¿Pero por qué Freed…?-

-Bueno… Laxus…-

-Está bien, ya entendí-

En aquel momento, con todas sus ropas puestas, Natsu hacía acto de presencia en el mismo salón donde estaban todos sus compañeros…

-Natsu ¿Dónde estabas?- le preguntó Lucy mientras ambos continuaban caminando hacia las camillas donde acababan de despertar el maestro y los demás…

-Fui a mi cuarto para cambiarme y dejar a Mavis dormir- respondió con tranquilidad…

-No puedo creer que Erza y Haruka hayan sido la razón, por un momento pensé que…- Lucy no terminó la frase, pero su amigo entendía a la perfección qué era lo que quería decir, razón por la que su rostro se puso un poco más serio…

-¿El abuelo te pidió que los cuidaras?- preguntó, viendo a Lucy asentir seriamente…

-Jet, Droy, Levy y Flare se quedarán aquí conmigo esta noche, es probable que el maestro tenga razón y alguien trate de atacarlos mientras no pueden defenderse-

-Yo también los ayudaré- aseguró Natsu – No podemos dejar que ustedes también salgan heridos porque tú todavía puedes seguir participando en los juegos mágicos-

-Natsu… ¿Estás seguro?- susurró ella antes de ver esas clásicas sonrisas del mago…

-Somos compañeros y siempre nos cuidamos entre nosotros ¿Verdad?-

-Sí- sonrió Lucy.

Los minutos continuaron transcurriendo y los magos regresaban al hotel, incluido Natsu, quien le aseguró a Lucy, Flare y Levy que regresaría cuando comenzaran la guardia nocturna…

-Mavis… Mavis…- dijo el mago de fuego mientras sus manos movían suavemente a su pequeña rubia en un intento de despertarla…

-Ah… Natsu…- bostezó ella – ¿Qué hora es?-

-Son las seis, pero eso no importa ahora… el abuelo y Gildarts quieren hablar contigo-

Mavis asintió pesadamente al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos antes de volverse a dormir…

-Mavis… levántate…- pidió Natsu, moviéndola con insistencia para arrancarle un quejido a su maestra y obligarla a levantarse mientras terminaba de acomodarle su vestido – Los viejos dijeron que era algo importante…-

La maestra continuaba con los ojos cerrados, pero le hizo una señal a Natsu para acercarse, así lo hizo él y entonces recibió un tierno beso…

-Así es como deberías despertarme- reclamó antes de abrazarlo – Ahora cárgame… todavía estoy cansada…-

Natsu suspiró con una sonrisa y es que seguramente nadie le creería que esta mujer con cuerpo de niña fue la maestra que lo ayudó a alcanzar su máximo nivel para poder proteger a sus amigos…

-¿Mmmm?- Mavis abrió un ojo para ver porqué aún no se movían, percatándose de que el dragon slayer la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa y con sus ojos clavados en los de ella, sonrojándola mientras recibía un beso de su Natsu…

-Gracias…- susurró él mientras le acariciaba el rostro a su maestra antes de volver a unir sus labios…

Luego de eso, Natsu la llevó en brazos directo a la habitación donde el abuelo y Gildarts se encontraban…

El lugar simplemente era una habitación con una gran ventana, tres muebles grandes, un estante de libros y una chimenea…

Una vez allí, Natsu dejó a Mavis en uno de los muebles y decidió retirarse…

-¿No te quedas?- le preguntó Gildarts, viendo al dragon slayer darles una gran sonrisa…

-¡Jamás! ¡Estas reuniones son muy aburridas! Además, ustedes nos dirán sus decisiones e ideas cuando hayan terminado de hablar-

-Natsu…- dijo el maestro, quien prestó más atención al ver al mocoso ponerse más serio…

-Abuelo, yo cometí un error el día de hoy… y eso fue porque no quise hablarlo antes con ustedes, me precipité y las cosas se nos complicaron por mi culpa, por eso creo que es mejor esperar por sus decisiones…-

Makarov dio un suspiro de cansancio mientras los otros dos sonreían levemente por ver que Natsu parecía seguir creciendo…

-Me alegra ver que dejarás de ser un mocoso escandaloso- reconoció el maestro con una pequeña sonrisa…

-¡¿Pero qué dices abuelo?!- sonrió Natsu mientras colocaba sus manos por detrás de la cabeza al mismo tiempo en que se marchaba – ¡Yo prefiero ir con Chelia y Yukino antes que quedarme en este aburrido hotel!-

-¡Mocooosssooo!- gritó Makarov, preso de la envidia total, obligando a los otros dos a reír un poco…

Cuando el mago de fuego desapareció de sus vistas, Gildarts se recostó sobre el mueble antes de dirigir sus ojos a la puerta y sonreír un poco…

-Natsu no ha cambiado… aunque los años pasen sigue siendo el mismo-

Mavis sonrió – ¿Pero no es eso bueno? Sería muy triste que las futuras generaciones perdieran esa voluntad que hoy vemos en nuestros miembros y amigos-

Gildarts concordó con ella, pero ambos se pusieron serios cuando escucharon a Makarov…

-Primero debemos asegurarnos de que esas generaciones puedan tener un futuro-

Mavis se vio preocupada…

-Hace un tiempo intenté hablar con el viejo Warrod, a pesar de su edad, él todavía es un gran mago y pensé que su ayuda podría servirnos, pero no hay rastros de él por ninguna parte… ni siquiera pude sentir una pequeña esencia de su aura cuando fui con Natsu a buscarlo-

El maestro desvió sus ojos hacia las ventanas de la habitación…

-Antes de venir a los juegos, quise pedirle a esa vieja bruja que nos acompañara para apoyarnos- dijo, refiriéndose a Porlyusica.

-¿Ella también desapareció?- Gildarts buscó una confirmación, la cual llegó cuando el maestro asintió con seriedad…

-Tal vez suene pesimista- dijo Mavis – Pero no podemos descartar que nuestros enemigos podrían ser los responsables de esto…-

-Primera maestra ¿Qué es lo que tiene en mente?-

-No puedo asegurarlo y claramente esto puede sonar inverosímil, pero creo que ellos sabían quiénes eran nuestros apoyos… es como si supieran que iban a ser de ayuda para nosotros y por esa razón los borraron del mapa para asegurarse una ventaja-

Gildarts estaba sorprendido por esas palabras y es que – ¿Uno de los 4 Dioses de Ishgal fue derrotado?-

-Es una posibilidad- admitió Mavis – Puede que ellos sean fuertes, pero no es algo tan descabellado de imaginar…-

-¿A qué se refiere?- quiso saber Makarov.

-Siendo honesta, es verdad que ellos se caracterizan por su enorme poder, siendo llamados los magos más poderosos. Pero si tuviera que hacer una comparación entre ellos y nuestros miembros, diría que ya los hemos igualado… e incluso superado-

Ambos varones se sorprendieron por escucharla…

-El Fairy Soul que dominan nuestros dragon slayers los han hecho unos magos extraordinariamente fuertes, de la misma forma en que el resto de nuestros jóvenes han aprendido a armonizar y aumentar todas sus habilidades. Tal vez pueda sonar exagerado decir que ya los hemos superado, pero nuestros enemigos han demostrado tener la misma fuerza que nosotros, así es como sé que ellos podrían haber vencido a Warrod y puede también que a los otros tres…-

Los otros dos entendieron el punto…

-Ellos pelean en equipo, y su superioridad numérica pudo asegurar su victoria contra los Dioses de Ishgal, después de todo, un solo mago no podría contra seis que tengan fuerzas similares a las suyas…-

Gildarts se tomó el mentón…

-Como usted dijo, es una posibilidad. Así como también es una posibilidad que no fuera Living Hell y se tratara realmente del consejo… dudo mucho de que los cuatro Dioses no se percataran de las intenciones del consejo y prefirieran no intervenir a favor de ellos-

-Y esa podría ser la razón del consejo para atacarlos por un intento de 'traición'- concluyó Mavis…

-A estas alturas ya no importa el responsable- reconoció el maestro – Las consecuencias serían las mismas… sólo podemos esperar que nos estemos equivocando con respecto a ellos…-

-Deberemos replantear nuestra estrategia- decidió la maestra – Ahora sabemos que nuestro Fairy Law es solamente una manera de iniciar la guerra y no una de terminarla como creíamos-

-Maestra, yo no entiendo ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- preguntó Gildarts con una expresión claramente confundida, siendo el abuelo quien le aclaraba el tema…

-La idea original era esperar un poco para averiguar el nivel de nuestros enemigos, así podríamos usar el Fairy Law para intentar acabar con esto antes de que pudiera comenzar-

Gildarts asintió, ese tema ya lo había discutido con ellos anteriormente…

-Si la maestra Mavis, Laxus y yo usábamos el Fairy Law, contábamos con que podríamos derrotarlos de un solo movimiento, pero ahora que hemos visto el poder de Living Hell no podemos dar ese primer paso…-

Mavis se encargó de aclararlo lo mejor que podía…

-Ahora mismo no podemos hacer ningún movimiento, primero que nada, porque no hemos contactado con los demás gremios para revelarles que también pensamos pelear contra el consejo, además de que debemos ser honestos… Nuestra nueva generación ya nos ha superado, los equipo de nuestro gremio están conformados por los magos más fuertes que tenemos, Laxus ya supera por mucho a su abuelo- la maestra hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar – El Fairy Law de Laxus sería el único ataque capaz de generar el impacto deseado para empezar con nuestra batalla, pero aún así debemos esperar porque estoy segura de que Living Hell no sería vencido solamente con ese hechizo, y lo peor que podría pasar es que solamente comenzaran a atacar a todas las personas inocentes que vinieron a ver los juegos…-

Gildarts se dio cuenta…

-No debemos dar ningún paso sabiendo que estamos completamente rodeados de rehenes, si es verdad que ellos pudieron vencer a Warrod y a los otros dioses, o si el responsable de su desaparición fue el consejo… El Fairy Law tiene un límite, y es que no podrá derrotar a nadie que supere en fuerzas al mago que lo use. Si Souta técnicamente empató con Gajeel, y él tiene casi las mismas fuerzas que Laxus, es verdad que podríamos hacerles un gran daño… pero no sabemos aún qué tan fuerte es en verdad el maestro Némesis y aunque el tercero y yo también lo usáramos, dudo mucho que fuera derrotado. Sería debilitado en gran medida, sí, pero no vencido, y antes de que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera hacer algo, ese sujeto podría comenzar a destruir toda la cuidad, así como el consejo aprovecharía eso para atacarnos también…-

-Por ahora, aunque no nos guste, sólo nos queda esperar- dijo el maestro.

Los otros dos simplemente se quedaron en silencio…

Natsu caminaba por los pasillos del hotel, deteniéndose frente a una puerta para dar unos toques y luego abrirla…

Lissana y Mira lo vieron entrar a su habitación para darle una pequeña sonrisa a cada una…

-¿Cómo están Happy, Charle y Wendy?- preguntó, pues se suponía que la joven compartía habitación con ellas dos, mientras se sentaba en el suelo junto a ellas, no sin antes acercarse para acariciarles los cabellos a las hermanas mientras posaba sus labios en las mejillas de cada una…

-Sólo están descansando, Wendy perdió mucha sangre y tiene que dormir un poco más- respondió Mira y al mago le resbaló una gota por la nuca – Por cierto Natsu ¿Vas a hacer guardia tú también?-

-Sí, el cabeza de hierro, el pervertido y Juvia podrían estar en peligro y quiero ayudarlos-

Lissana se le acercó…

-Entonces nosotras también…- Natsu colocó una mano sobre los cabellos de su novia para acariciarla suavemente mientras negaba con la cabeza…

-Conmigo y los demás debería ser suficiente, Lucy ya se está arriesgando mucho con estar allí, no quiero que algo les pase a ustedes también…-

-Natsu…-

Mira lo vio con una pequeña sonrisa triste – Eso sería imposible, Lissana y yo también participamos en los juegos mágicos…-

-Lo sé…- susurró Natsu cuando sus manos se cerraban con fuerza.

Lo sabía, sabía a la perfección que todas sus parejas corrían peligro con simplemente ser competidoras. Tal vez hayan entrenado para ser más fuertes, pero ellas no eran dragon slayers con Fairy Soul como Haruka o Wendy…

No, Erza, Lissana, Mira, Yukino y Chelia eran unas magas fuertes, y él confiaba en ellas.

Pero no era ciego, conocía el nivel de Living Hell y sabía cómo le podía ir a cada una, podría pasarle lo mismo que a Gray y a Juvia, o peor aún…

-Lo sé- gruñó levemente el mago de fuego, ganándose unas miradas melancólicas de sus parejas.

-Natsu…-

Ambas se sorprendieron cuando el mago de fuego cambió súbitamente de tema al decir…

-No es fácil tener un Harem-

-¿Eh?- dijo Lissana…

-Debe ser difícil intentar darle algo de tiempo a todas ¿Verdad?- concedió Mira con una pequeña sonrisa – Sobre todo ahora que debemos estar pendientes de nuestros enemigos…-

-Yo las amo mucho a todas ustedes- decía Natsu mientras sus ojos se posaban en cada una – Pero Mavis me hizo recordar que también debo hacerme responsable, y eso significa usar mi tiempo para demostrarles cuánto las quiero-

-Natsu- llamó Lissana – Ninguna de nosotras te culpa, todas entendemos que este no es el momento ideal para estarnos preocupando por eso- Mira asintió de acuerdo con su hermana – Sabemos que nos amas, no tienes que estarte forzando-

Natsu negó suavemente con la cabeza…

-No me estoy forzando- aclaró el dragon slayer cuando se acercó a Mira para tomar una de sus manos y sonrojarse levemente con algo de vergüenza – La verdad es que yo también quiero pasar más tiempo con ustedes, es como un capricho, como un impulso que me hace querer tenerlas siempre cerca de mí-

El mago de fuego se puso de pie con Mira antes de tenderle una mano a su Lissana para ayudarla a levantarse…

-Mañana quiero pasar mi día con ustedes- pidió Natsu con una sonrisa – Es un día libre y realmente quiero aprovecharlo-

Mira rió y su hermana rodó los ojos divertida…

-Por cierto- habló Lissana - ¿Dónde está la maestra Mavis?-

Natsu se puso un poco más serio aunque aún mantenía su expresión tranquila – Está hablando con el abuelo y el viejo para saber qué es lo que haremos con las decisiones del consejo, tenemos que estar listos para cualquier cosa-

Ambas magas asintieron y Natsu pasó a decirles que deseaba visitar a sus amigos de otros gremios para ver cómo se encontraban, cosa a la que ellas accedieron de buena manera, así que Natsu las besó y se despidió diciéndoles que las vería mañana…

-¿Crees que todo saldrá bien?- preguntó Lissana a su hermana, viéndola estar aparentemente tranquila…

-No lo sé- admitió con algo de preocupación – Pero debemos confiar en Gildarts, el maestro y la maestra Mavis, ellos seguramente sabrán qué hacer-

Y ese justamente era el tema que discutían en estos momentos…

-Si tuviéramos algo de información sobre el consejo…- dijo la maestra mientras el abuelo se quedaba con un rostro aparentemente inquieto…

-Hoy intenté buscar a Mest, se suponía que él se infiltró en el consejo para poder obtener algo de información interna sobre sus movimientos, incluso borró sus propios recuerdos para pasar inadvertido allí, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que llegara el día de hacerlo recordar y traerlo de vuelta a nuestro lado- dijo Makarov mientras fruncía el entrecejo con desconfianza – Pero él tampoco está, no lo pude ver en ninguna parte, lo que es extraño ya que nos hemos dado cuenta de que el consejo ha movilizado a todas sus unidades aquí, a Crocus, incluyendo a las divisiones de inteligencia-

-¿Qué podría significar esto?- habló Gildarts con cierto presentimiento.

-No puedo pensar con claridad. Podría ser que algún grupo del consejo se quedara y Mest con ellos, o también es posible que le haya pasado lo mismo que quizá le pasó a Warrod, pero técnicamente es imposible que el consejo supiera que Mest era un miembro de Fairy Tail si es que él realmente borró sus propios recuerdos para infiltrarse… maldición… todo esto es muy confuso…- dijo Mavis con desconfianza…

Sí, las cosas eran confusas y complicadas para Fairy Tail…

Siendo esa una de las razones por las que Natsu necesitaba visitar a sus aliados para asegurarse de que ellos estuvieran a salvo pues serán una pieza importante cuando la guerra estalle…

En el equipo de Mermaid Heels, Kagura y Milliana fueron las competidoras, pero él recordaba que ambas se recuperaron gracias a que Haruka las ayudó antes de acabar la carrera, así como Hibiki y Ren de Blue Pegasus tenían un par de heridas bastante leves y lo normal sería que ahora mismo ambos ya estuvieran mucho mejor…

De acuerdo, a esos dos gremios él podría llamarlos por la lacrima para confirmar que sus participantes realmente estaban bien, Kagura y Milliana no necesitaban ninguna visita en el hotel donde se quedaban y, honestamente, a Natsu le daba algo de miedo ir ver a los magos de Blue Pegasus porque prefería evitar el recibir más chocolates de Eve y seguir viendo ese enorme sonrojo en el rostro de aquel joven...

Sí, entonces lo mejor ahora mismo era hablar con ellos por la lacrima mientras iba al hotel donde estaban los miembros de Lamia Scale…

Aunque… pensándolo bien…

Mejor le pedía a Lyon y a Chelia que salieran del edifico para hablar con él en lugar de tener que entrar y enfrentarse a… Babasaama… la vieja esa que quería violarlo… Ugh… Natsu se estremeció por los escalofríos…

Así que, luego de un momento en el que usó toda su fuerza mental para dejar de pensar en esa anciana, Natsu llamó a los gremios, pidiendo confirmaciones sobre el estado de los magos y un favor a Lyon y Chelia…

Los minutos pasaron lentamente mientras el mago de fuego caminaba hacia el hotel de Lamia Scale, todavía faltaba un poco de camino, así que usó su lacrima para llamar a alguien más…

-Natsu-san…- dijo Sting, no muy sorprendido pues esperaba que Natsu se pusiera en contacto con ellos tarde o temprano.

-Hola Sting ¿Todos allí se encuentran bien?-

-Sí, por ahora no hemos visto a ningún mago de Living Hell o que un miembro del consejo se acercara demasiado a nosotros-

-Eso es bueno- respondió con algo de alivio – ¿Cómo están Rogue y tú?-

-Estamos bien, Natsu-san. Si no hay 'interferencias' estaremos bien para participar al tercer día, que ahora es el segundo…- Sting habló con algo más de seriedad – Natsu-san ¿Qué piensas de la decisión del consejo sobre dar un día de descanso?-

-No lo sé- admitió el dragon slayer – El estadio no estaba de verdad en tan mal estado para necesitar un día completo arreglándolo, parece como si ellos supieran que necesitábamos algo de tiempo y querían dárnoslo-

-No te dejes engañar Natsu-san- advirtió el rubio -Viéndolo de esa forma, el consejo no parece ser un enemigo. Pero no debes olvidar que ellos planean acabar con ustedes cuando todo el asunto de Living Hell se acabe-

-Sé que son nuestros enemigos- respondió el mago – Y no importa lo que hagan, no vamos a perder-

-Me alegra oír eso- sonrió Sting.

-Por cierto… se están quedando en el último piso ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, todos los magos de mi gremio están en el mismo hotel, pero nuestro equipo para los juegos se está hospedando en el último piso ¿Por qué lo preguntas Natsu-san?-

Natsu respondió a la pregunta con otra…

-¿Está Yukino allí?-

-Sí, ¿Quieres hablar con ella?- ofreció el dragon slayer blanco.

-No, no es eso- dijo Natsu – ¿Pero podrías decirle que voy a salir con ella en una hora?-

-¿Eh? ¿En serio?-

-Sí, mañana es un día libre, por eso pensé que a ella le gustaría que hoy…-

-Quieres decir que…-

-Sí. Yukino siempre ha sido muy amable y comprensiva, no se molestó cuando le pedí que esperara al final de los juegos, ella me ha estado esperando desde ese día y no quiero hacerla esperar más…-

-Se alegrará mucho cuando se entere- sonrió divertido el rubio.

-Por eso quiero que tú se lo digas, creo que se desmayaría si yo lo hiciera-

-Sí, es verdad- rió Sting con sólo imaginar la reacción de su amiga -No hay problema Natsu-san, yo me encargo-

-Gracias- respondió Natsu antes de terminar su conversación para dirigir sus ojos al hotel al que se aproximaba.

Tal como les había pedido. Chelia y Lyon estaban afuera del edificio, esperándolo, razón por la que nuestro mago aceleró sus pasos para llegar más rápido…

-Allí estás- dijo el alquimista, viendo al mago colocar una mano por detrás de su cabeza mientras les daba una sonrisa de disculpa…

-El camino era más largo de lo que pensé- admitió Natsu, confundiendo a Chelia.

-Natsu, pero tú dijiste que habías dejado una marca en cada hotel para poder aparecer allí-

-Sí, pero…- Natsu se estremeció – No quiero encontrarme con la vieja…-

Lyon comprendió a la perfección el punto y le dio una pequeña sonrisa condescendiente, seguramente eso debía ser algo horroroso.

-Pero pudiste habernos dicho lo que querías por la lacrima, sólo nos pediste esperarte aquí afuera- alegó el mago con tranquilidad.

El dragon slayer de fuego giró un poco su rostro para observar a su god slayer, quien desviaba la mirada y se sonrojaba un poco.

-Es verdad- admitió Natsu mientras se acercaba unos pasos y terminaba por jalar suavemente de la maga para acercarla hacia él y rodearla con uno de sus brazos – Pero también quería ver a Chelia-

Lyon rió, qué complicado era Natsu.

Sin embargo, no se debía negar el asunto del que era necesario hablar.

-¿Cómo están?- preguntó el alquimista, refiriéndose a los compañeros de Natsu.

-Se están recuperando, pero no creo que lleguen al quinto día… sobre todo Gajeel…- aclaró el dragon slayer con clara preocupación en su rostro, sintiendo a Chelia abrazarlo con algo de fuerza en un intento de animarlo, cosa que le arrancó una pequeña sonrisa a Natsu mientras le acariciaba los cabellos -¿Qué tal tu equipo?- quiso saber.

-Yuka está bien, sólo tenía un par de heridas- respondió Lyon, poniéndose más serio – Toby estará mejor mañana, fue golpeado bastante pero por suerte no fue nada de gravedad-

-Lo siento- se disculpó el mago de fuego pero Lyon negó suavemente con la cabeza…

-Natsu, nada de esto es tu culpa, mi gremio sabía en qué nos metíamos cuando decidimos ayudarlos a detener a Living Hell-

-¡Sí! ¡Confía en nosotros!- le sonrió Chelia con gran confianza.

-Gracias…- sonrió el dragon slayer…

En ese momento, Natsu desvió su mirada por los alrededores como si estuviera buscando algo…

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Lyon, mirando hacia el mismo lugar que Natsu.

-Será mejor que entremos- respondió seriamente mientras tomaba una mano de Chelia y los tres comenzaban a caminar hacia el interior del edificio.

Ya una vez adentro, Natsu pidió una habitación personal que estuviera ubicado en los primeros pisos e invitó a los dos a acompañarlo porque quería decirles algo importante…

Pero antes…

-Ya entiendo- respondió Mavis a través de su lacrima, desviando sus ojos hacia los dos varones con lo que estaba conversando anteriormente, viéndolos asentir con seriedad – Sí, es una buena idea, Natsu, eso haría las cosas más fáciles… Sí… De acuerdo, te lo encargamos…-

La charla terminó y la primera maestra miró a sus acompañantes, siendo Gildarts quien decía…

-¿Está segura, Maestra?-

-Sí- respondió ella – En una situación como la que se está generando ahora, algo que no podemos desperdiciar es el tiempo, puede ser un movimiento arriesgado, pero confío en los corazones de nuestros aliados…-

Lyon y Chelia entraron al cuarto que pidió Natsu, viendo al dragon slayer mirar seriamente el pasillo antes de cerrar la puerta y acercarse a la ventana para cerrar las cortinas…

-Natsu ¿Con quién estabas hablando?- preguntó Lyon con curiosidad y bastante seriedad pues la expresión del mago de fuego era la misma…

-Estaba hablando con mi maestra- respondió Natsu – Quería saber si no estaba cometiendo un error al pedirles que vengan conmigo para decirles…-

-¿Para decirnos cuál era la razón principal por la que nos visitaste?- dedujo el alquimista mientras Chelia se veía preocupada por la expresión de su novio, quien asentía con tranquilidad…

-Lyon…- llamó Natsu – Cuando nuestra batalla contra Living Hell termine, Fairy Tail tendrá una guerra con el consejo-

Ambos magos se quedaron helados…

Para ese momento, Erza y Haruka se miraban seriamente en la habitación de la pelirroja…

-Ya veo- respondió titania mientras se tomaba el mentón – Así que Natsu ya está avisándole a nuestros aliados sobre la batalla contra el consejo-

-Sí…- dijo Haruka…

Ella se había enterado gracias a su enlace mental con Natsu, quien también le había pedido que se lo dijera a los demás para que cada uno estuviera al tanto, claro que el mago de fuego había pedido primero la autorización de Mavis para poder actuar.

Siendo esa la razón por la que ahora mismo, los demás miembros de los equipo se miraban algo sorprendidos al recibir las noticias…

-Tarde o temprano ellos debían enterarse- decía Laxus con seriedad – Sobre todo porque no tenemos mucho tiempo, hemos visto a todas las divisiones que el consejo ha traído consigo, así que lo mejor era actuar antes…-

-Es verdad- concordó Titania – Sería un problema si todos esperamos a la reunión para recién explicar nuestro asunto con el consejo, ya que si nuestros aliados accedieran no tendríamos el tiempo suficiente para planear una estrategia que se adapte a nuestras condiciones…-

Lucy comprendió a qué se refería Erza, por lo que ella misma decidió aclararlo un poco…

-Nuestra batalla contra Living Hell nos dejará exhaustos, eso lo sabemos, así como sabemos que el consejo querrá aprovechar eso para derrotarnos. Por eso es necesario concordar con los demás gremios un plan de batalla para tratar de contrarrestar el cansancio al que nos veremos sometidos-

-Exactamente, jóvenes- aprobó Mavis – Por eso, el día de mañana, nuestro deber es avisarle a nuestros aliados cuáles son las intenciones que tenemos sin tratar de alterarlos pues no nos convendría que ellos pensaran que nosotros somos el enemigo…-

Makarov tomó la palabra -Natsu ya lo dijo antes, este es nuestro problema y no deberíamos involucrar a otros gremios. Sin embargo, ellos tienen el derecho de saberlo, así como tienen derecho a escoger ayudarnos o mantenerse apartados-

Todos asintieron con gran seriedad a las palabras del maestro…

Natsu miraba a Lyon con tranquilidad – Por eso tendremos una batalla, el consejo desea acabar con nuestro gremio de una vez por todas… y el mejor momento para hacerlo… es cuando nuestra batalla contra Living Hell termine… No tengo ninguna forma de probar que estoy diciendo la verdad… pero te aseguro que no estoy mintiendo-

-Dos guerras…- susurró el alquimista.

-Entonces… ¿Es por eso que dijeron que fue un empate?- preguntó Chelia con preocupación.

-No lo sé, el puntaje de los juegos no tiene nada que ver con nuestra pelea- admitió el dragon slayer.

Ambos magos de Lamia Scale miraron al suelo unos momentos, viéndose claramente sorprendidos…

-Lyon…- el aludido reaccionó a la voz de Natsu – No estoy pidiendo su ayuda en esta batalla…-

Chelia estaba confundida y su novio entendió la incógnita en las dos personas que le pedían una explicación…

-Este asunto es sólo entre nosotros y el consejo, pero ustedes tienen todo el derecho de saber qué es lo que va a pasar después de que Living Hell sea vencido… No estoy pidiendo su ayuda, y no puedo obligarlos a intervenir…-

En aquel momento, Lyon y Chelia comprendieron todo…

-Natsu…-

-Lyon, tu gremio ya se está arriesgando bastante solamente con enfrentar a Living Hell, lo mejor que pueden hacer sería no involucrarse, nosotros no queremos arrastrar a nadie a esta batalla…-

-Natsu, lo que me pides es imposible- aclaró el alquimista – Nadie podría ignorar lo que va a suceder… sabes muy bien que los magos de mi gremio no se quedarían esperando tranquilamente… y honestamente, creo que todos los que estuvimos en el estadio nos damos cuenta de que algo estaba mal con el consejo, solamente me lo acabas de confirmar…-

El dragon slayer no respondió, realmente no deseaba involucrar a nadie, incluso cuando Sting le había aclarado que todos los magos de su gremio querían apoyarlo, él les pidió que reconsideraran la idea pues no le parecía correcto arrastrar a nadie…

-¿Quién más sabe de esto?- preguntó Lyon.

-Sting lo sabe…- reveló Natsu, entendiendo la mirada que le daba el alquimista pidiéndole un dato más – Él y Sabertooth van a ayudarnos a derrotar al consejo…-

-Si ese es el caso, entonces también te ayudaremos…- aseguró el mago de hielo…

-¡Sí!- confirmó Chelia, pero ambos se confundieron al ver al dragon slayer mirarlos con seriedad – ¿Qué… qué sucede, Natsu?-

-No quiero involucrarlos- aclaró su novio mientras una de sus manos se dedicaba a acariciarle la mejilla…

-¿Todavía sigues con eso?- dijo Lyon -Escucha Natsu, todos nosotros nos conocemos desde hace tiempo. Mis compañeros y yo sabemos a la perfección que ustedes jamás harían algo malo, siempre han estado apoyándose entre ustedes mismos, y esa amistad que tienen es algo que nos revela que harían cualquier cosa para proteger no sólo a los suyos… si nuestros gremios realmente son aliados, entonces déjennos ayudarlos…-

Natsu sonrió – De acuerdo, no podemos obligarlos a intervenir, pero tampoco podemos forzarlos a quedarse de brazos cruzados…-

-Exactamente- rió el alquimista…

-Bueno, eso era todo lo que quería decirles- dijo Natsu mientras abrazaba a su god slayer, sonrojándola – Pero también quiero pedirte un favor, Lyon-

Con ver la expresión de Natsu y la forma en que Chelia se sostenía a él, el mago de hielo entendía lo que iban a pedirle…

-Quieren que mantenga lejos a Babasaama ¿Verdad?- preguntó con una expresión que dejaba en claro que la idea no le fascinaba.

Pero tantos años en compañía de Gildarts han hecho que Natsu aprenda a negociar…

-Hazlo y te diré en qué habitación descansa Juvia para que mañana puedas llevarle algo de comer y alimentarla tú mismo-

A Lyon le brillaron los ojos con solamente imaginarlo…

"_-Aquí, mi linda Juvia-chan, di 'aaahhh'- decía un Lyon sonriente con un rostro rodeado de brillantes estrellas…_

_-Pe-pero… Lyon-sama… es vergonzoso…- admitía una sonrojada Juvia, quedándose atontada cuando el alquimista la tomó del mentón para acercar su rostro y quedar a pocos centímetros, con un Gray en la cama de al lado mordiendo una almohada por tanta envidia…"_

Natsu rió un poco, y es que le bastaba leer el rostro de Lyon para hacerse una idea de lo que se estaba imaginando…

El mago regresó en sí, limpiándose la saliva mientras le daba una sonrisa a Natsu -Hecho-

Así, Lyon salió de la habitación, caminando hacia las escaleras para subir unos pisos y pedirle a Jura que lo ayudara a encerrar a Babasaama en el closet.

Mientras…

Natsu estaba sentado tranquilamente en el borde de la cama, apoyando sus brazos para mantenerse erguido mientras veía a Chelia desviar sus ojos hacia él cada cierto tiempo antes de mirar hacia otro lado y sonrojarse…

-Chelia…- susurró en su oído, cortándole la respiración a la god slayer – ¿De verdad vas a actuar tímida después de lo que hiciste?-

Besarlo frente a todo el público y además masajearle el…

La maga se alejó levemente para girarse y darle la espalda, viéndose apenada mientras jugaba con alguno de sus cabellos…

-Es que… Natsu pasa mucho más tiempo con Wendy y las otras magas de su gremio…- aclaró antes de voltear y mirarlo a los ojos con un rostro sonrojado – Yo… yo también quiero estar más tiempo contigo…-

Natsu se sorprendió un poco cuando Chelia lo abrazó con fuerza y unió sus labios para comenzar a besarlo con fiereza, cosa a la que el dragon slayer correspondió con naturalidad mientras sus manos se afirmaban sobre las caderas de su caza dioses del cielo…

Sus bocas se movían con insistencia, sintiéndose por completo mientras soltaban algunos suspiros en pequeñas pausas que usaban para respirar, pero no se alejaban del rostro de su pareja. Chelia pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Natsu para atraerlo más, sintiendo cómo es que su novio comenzaba a recorrerle la espalda con sus manos, acariciándola mientras le daba una pequeña mordida en el labio inferior antes de que su lengua buscara permiso para entrar, siendo cordialmente recibido por la de Chelia…

Las manos de Natsu se afirmaron sobre los muslos de la god slayer, apretándolos suavemente mientras su boca se entretenía en una contienda por el dominio del beso, batallando contra la lengua de la maga que intentaba por todos los medio el no perder, pero esos suaves quejidos le decían claramente a Natsu que solamente habría que esforzarse un poco más…

Chelia terminó recostada en el colchón, con Natsu aún manteniendo sus bocas unidas al mismo tiempo en que sus manos ascendían por las caderas de la maga antes de posarse en uno de sus pechos, el cual apretó para obligarla a soltar un gemido que nuestro mago aprovechó para vencer finalmente en la contienda…

Ella podía sentir a su boca ser explorada por la lengua de Natsu, con la suya propia siendo arrinconada cada vez más mientras intentaba volver a darle batalla, pero eso le sería imposible…

Natsu dejó su boca para poder besar su cuello, pasando sus labios con tranquilidad, buscando el lugar preciso para luego darle una mordida apasionada, intentando marcarla para el placer de Chelia, quien solamente se aferraba a la espalda de su Natsu. El dragon slayer comenzó a trazar un camino de besos por la piel de Chelia, pasando por sus hombros antes de cambiar de dirección y dirigirse a sus pechos…

Natsu usó sus dientes para retirar la prenda que le impedía ver los montes de Chelia, suspirando sobre éstos antes de tomar uno entre sus manos y comenzar a jugar con él…

-Natsu…- dijo en un quejido, aumentando el volumen en su voz cuando el mago se llevó el pezón a la boca, succionándolo con fuerza y rodeándolo placenteramente con la lengua antes de dejar a sus dientes reclamar su piel en otra suave mordida que lo único que hacía era aumentar la excitación en ella…

Sus gemidos eran suaves pero constantes, y es que a Chelia le gustó cuando Natsu le apretó los pezones antes de besarla con fiereza, dejando a sus manos masajearla desesperadamente mientras sus lenguas jugaban de la misma forma…

Pero ninguno quería esperar más…

Natsu terminó de desvestirla con rapidez y eficacia, de la misma forma en que se despojó de sus ropas, para poder ver la humedad que se notaba en la intimidad de su pareja…

Ella se estremeció cuando su novio dio un suspiro sobre su vagina, a la cual recorría por los contornos con su lengua, pasando después a darle unas leves mordidas que solamente la obligaban a soltar los gemidos que Natsu tanto deseaba escuchar. Chelia emitió un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando Natsu introdujo su lengua en ella, degustándola mientras sus dedos se dedicaban a acariciarle el clítoris, aumentando cada vez más su excitación…

La humedad en la maga era cada vez mayor y Natsu podía saborearlo allí mismo, moviéndose dentro de Chelia y viendo cómo es que ella intentaba cubrirse la boca para evitar que su voz fuera escuchada, pero eso último no estaba en los planes del mago…

Natsu se levantó para retirar sus manos y adueñarse de sus labios en un beso apasionado, regalándole una probada de su propia esencia mientras introducía su miembro poco a poco, percatándose de lo calientes y estrechas que estaban las paredes de Chelia, quien ahora mismo tenía sus gemidos siendo silenciados por la boca de Natsu al mismo tiempo en que sus caderas empezaban con el vaivén…

Lo sentía, Natsu llegaba hasta lo más profundo de ella, llenándola por completo mientras sentía a sus piernas fallarles en su intento de rodear la cintura del dragon slayer. Las manos de nuestro mago comenzaron a deleitarse con los pechos de la caza dioses, apretándolos con fuerza y volviendo a morderlos de manera apasionada durante algunos momentos más…

-Natsu…- era lo único que podía decir ella entre quejidos, gemidos y suspiros…

-Chelia…- respondió Natsu al incrementar la velocidad en sus embestidas, obligándola a soltar gemidos cada vez más altos y volviéndola loca de placer cuando las flamas del dragon slayer comenzaron a volverla mucho más sensible…

Chelia no lo resistió más y terminó por soltar un fuerte gemido mientras sus paredes apretaron a Natsu a más no poder, obligándolo a gruñir por la sensación de su miembro siendo atrapado y haciéndole imposible salir de allí…

La god slayer solamente podía respirar de manera cada vez más agitada pues su orgasmo continuaba ganando mayor intensidad con el paso de los segundos, así como Natsu sentía a su pene ser bañado por los jugos de Chelia, quien comenzó a dar pequeños gritos cuando el dragon slayer volvió a embestir con fuerza…

-Natsu… por… favor…- pidió ella, aunque sus palabras apenas se entendieron pues solamente gemía de un momento a otro…

Natsu no quería dejarla descansar, no a ella, no a esa loli, no ahora que la tenía sudada, sonrojada, agitada, totalmente humedecida y estremeciéndose de placer debajo de él, cosas que le llevaban a aumentar la fuerza y velocidad en sus estocadas…

-Chelia… Chelia- dijo Natsu, obligándola a gemir en cuanto sus dedos se dirigieron al clítoris de la maga, rozándolo insistentemente mientras sus dientes atrapaban los pezones de su novia para poder mordisquearlos con deseo, volviéndola loca pues las flamas de Natsu continuaban haciéndola cada vez más sensible…

La mirada de la god slayer se perdía en el placer mientras sus piernas y brazos se aferraban a Natsu, sin querer soltarlo y no pudiendo reprimir su voz al sentirlo arremeter contra ella con fuerza…

-¡Natsu!- gritó y el dragon slayer atendió a su llamado al salir de ella para recostarla bocabajo y volver a introducirse, masajeándole los pechos mientras las caderas de ambos magos se movían al mismo ritmo…

Los labios de Natsu recorrieron el cuello de Chelia antes de reclamar los de ella, besándola de manera tranquila a pesar de que todavía se encontraba penetrándola de manera desesperada, cosa que le hacía casi imposible a la maga el intentar corresponder al contacto de su amado Natsu…

Ambos continuaron moviéndose hasta que no fueron capaces de resistirlo más…

Chelia dio un grito de placer mientras Natsu gruñía con fuerza al mismo tiempo en que se vaciaba en ella, cosa que le arrancó otro grito a la maga pues sentía cómo la esencia de Natsu parecía quemarla de una manera demasiado placentera…

El dragon slayer salió de su interior, recostándose a su lado para dejar que sus respiraciones agitadas pudieran regresar a la normalidad, viendo cómo es que su pequeña god slayer lo miraba con una sonrisa…

En aquel momento Lyon abrió la puerta para entrar, dejando atónito a Natsu porque se le olvidó colocar el seguro…

-Natsu, venía a decirte que ya encerramos a…- el disparo nasal que tuvo el alquimista al mirar a la pareja terminó por dejarlo noqueado en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre mientras el mago de fuego se levantaba para poder cerrar la puerta, esta vez con el seguro…

Chelia se sentó en el borde de la cama, con Natsu a su lado, ambos mirando al mago de hielo tirado en el suelo…

Lo siguiente fue que la pareja se miró a los ojos, Chelia se encogió de hombros y después se le lanzó encima a su Natsu para comenzar el siguiente round…

Mientras, en otra parte…

-Te lo dije, Erza- hablaba Haruka – Las más tímidas siempre son las más pervertidas…-

-Sí… después de lo que pasó con Wendy, y con lo que me dices que está haciendo Chelia, creo que tienes razón- admitió titania con una gota resbalando por su nuca.

-Nunca creí que Natsu se pusiera así con ellas… y sé por qué lo hace…- dijo la pelinegra, viéndose algo enojada – ¡No puedo creer que siga pensando que las lolis son la clave para el máximo poder! ¡Y yo que pensaba que mis pechos me darían una ventaja con él!-

Erza no pudo responder a eso, pero sí reaccionó a otra cosa…

-Haruka, dime…- llamó, obteniendo la total atención de su compañera – ¿No te sientes excitada porque Natsu está teniendo relaciones?-

-Claro que sí- concedió – Pero ya te dije que ahora puedo controlarme, a menos que yo también quiera tener sexo… espera… ¿No será que tú quieres…?-

-¡No!- dijo una sonrojada Erza, avergonzada porque en cierta forma Haruka la acababa de llamar calenturienta – ¡Solamente era curiosidad, Haruka!-

La pelinegra rió mientras en otro lugar, Lucy seguía en el hospital viendo finalmente a uno de sus compañeros despertar…

-Dime Juvia, ¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó la maga estelar con algo de preocupación mientras veía a su compañera dirigir sus ojos hacia su amado usuario de hielo…

-Sí… Juvia se siente mejor- respondió antes de mirarla – Lucy… ¿Han estado cuidando de Juvia y sus compañeros?-

La rubia le sonrió tranquilamente – Sí, somos compañeros… y por eso nos cuidamos entre nosotros…-

En aquel momento, Gray también despertaba abriendo los ojos pesadamente antes de dar un par de quejidos de dolor…

-Gray, no debes moverte- aconsejó Lucy – Ustedes todavía siguen muy graves…-

Gray desvió sus ojos antes de cerrar sus manos con fuerza, ganándose una fuerte punzada de dolor que lo obligó a fruncir levemente el ceño…

-El consejo…- susurró y Juvia se vio triste al entenderlo…

-Sí…- respondió Lucy – Su decisión no fue alterada…-

El alquimista dio un quejido de frustración, sintiendo después cómo la mano de su Juvia trataba de alcanzarlo en un suave tacto que le hacía entender que él no era la única persona que se sentía así, logrando reconfortarlo…

-Gray-sama, Juvia piensa que todo estará bien… somos magos de Fairy Tail…-

-Sí, Gray- concordó Lucy – Tal como dice Juvia, mientras todos peleemos unidos, ganaremos…-

El mago volteó para mirarlas y asentir con una sonrisa agradecida…

Así, luego de unos momentos más…

-Ya veo…- dijo el alquimista con una pequeña risa – Así que seguimos en peligro…-

-Gray-sama…-

-Lucy, tú no eres la única que se quedó ¿verdad?-

-No, el maestro sabe que nuestros enemigos son fuertes. Él nos pidió a Flare, a Levy y a mí el hacer guardia, Jet y Droy se ofrecieron también a quedarse, todos ellos están unos pisos más abajo comprando un par de bebidas y algo de comer… Natsu también vendrá para ayudarnos cuando comencemos la guardia nocturna a media noche…-

-Es lo mejor- concedió Juvia – Lucy todavía es una competidora en los juegos y no debe arriesgarse-

-Juvia tiene razón- dijo Gray – No deberían arriesgarse, sobre todo tú sabiendo que es posible que nuestros enemigos vengan, por flamitas nadie se preocupa-

-Gracias chicos- sonrió Lucy – Pero no se preocupen, confíen en nosotros-

-De acuerdo… pero si las cosas se ponen feas, entonces me levantaré para ayudar- amenazó el mago con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo en que los demás llegaban, con Levy sonriendo y respondiéndole a Gray…

-Ya verás que eso no será necesario-

Los demás les dieron una mirada que pedía el confiar en ellos…

Y en otro lugar…

-¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó Yuka con inquietud pues él y Jura se alarmaron cuando Natsu cargaba al alquimista en su espalda para llevarlo a su habitación…

-Chelia- llamó Jura – Dinos ¿Nada malo ha pasado?-

La god slayer negó con una sonrisa nerviosa que ya le daba unas pistas al mago santo, quien dirigió sus ojos a Natsu para percatarse de la mirada divertida que le daba el dragon slayer, razón por la que él mismo rió…

-Con que por eso me pidió encerrarla…- dijo con una sonrisa, conectando los sucesos y sacando así sus propias conclusiones – Y ¿Cómo lo convenciste?-

Natsu sonrió – Juvia…-

Jura dio una fuerte carcajada para sorpresa de su compañero…

-Oye Jura, dime ¿Qué está pasando?-

-No es nada- aclaró el mago santo con un gesto para restarle importancia al asunto antes de tomar al mago de hielo y cargarlo él mismo, sonriendo todavía – Bueno, entonces supongo que terminaron 'sus asuntos'-

Chelia se sonrojó y Natsu rió de manera imperceptible, poniéndose un poco más serio…

-Mi gremio tenía un mensaje para ustedes, espero que Lyon despierte pronto y pueda explicárselos con detalle-

Jura asintió con tranquilidad mientras los magos entraban a sus habitaciones y la pareja se quedaba sola en el pasillo…

-Natsu…- susurró Chelia, sintiendo después los labios de su amado sobre los suyos en un pequeño contacto bastante suave…

-Chelia…- dijo una vez que se separaron – Cuídense mucho esta noche ¿Sí?-

-Sí, Natsu, lo prometo- sonrió y su dragon slayer de fuego la rodeó con sus brazos, calentándola de forma reconfortante antes de depositarle un suave beso en sus cabellos y soltarla para verla a los ojos…

La god slayer no supo qué sentir en ese momento pues la mirada de Natsu realmente reflejaba preocupación y cariño. Él realmente no quería que nada malo le pasara e incluso parecía dispuesto a quedarse toda esa noche sólo para asegurarse, pero Chelia sabía que, así como ella deseaba pasar tiempo con Natsu, ella no era la única chica que se sentía de esa forma…

-Ve, Natsu… estaremos bien…- pidió con tranquilidad y una mirada amigable que a Natsu le arrancó una sonrisa por ver lo comprensiva que estaba siendo…

-Si algo malo pasa, llámame… y en unos segundos estaré aquí para protegerte- prometió solemnemente, viéndola asentir con felicidad – De acuerdo, nos veremos después…-

Así, Natsu se marchó de allí, recordando perfectamente la ubicación y dirección de la marca que dejó en la puerta de la habitación de Chelia en caso de que necesitara aparecer allí…

Un Harem… un grupo de mujeres que lo amaban incondicionalmente, todas ellas con personalidades increíbles, cada una era amable, responsable y bastante cariñosas a sus propias maneras…

Sí, Natsu se sentía afortunado, preguntándose qué era lo que él había hecho tan bien para que cada una de ellas terminara amándolo. No, no sabía cuál era la razón y, honestamente, eso no le importaba…

"_Las protegeré a todas ellas"_

Sí, las protegería a cualquier precio, esa fue una de las razones por las que deseaba dejar sus marcas en los hoteles, para aparecer allí y cuidarlas, a ellas y a todos sus demás aliados, razón por la que se detuvo en medio de las escaleras y, asegurándose de que no hubiera ningún enemigo o personaje sospechoso cerca, se rodeó con sus flamas para moverse a su siguiente destino…

Tenía que ver a Yukino…

Los magos del equipo de Sabertooth se encontraban todos ellos en un solo gran suite en el último piso, el cual tenía disponibles distintas habitaciones personales para cada mago, así como su propia sala de estar donde los huéspedes podían solicitar un desayuno a domicilio, o hacer como el resto de los hoteles y bajar al primer piso para alimentarse…

A Sabertooth le gustaba el lujo y… siendo honestos, Sting se preguntaba por qué Natsu y todos sus compañeros en Fairy Tail no se quedaban en un sitio con lujos similares si ellos deberían tener dinero de sobra por el premio del primer lugar que ganaron años anteriores… pero bueno, él no era nadie para juzgar sus gustos…

En aquel momento, una pequeña flama se ubicó en el centro de la sala, aumentando poco a poco de tamaño y los magos reconocieron el hechizo rápidamente…

-Hola- dijo Natsu en el momento en que se hacía presente frente a sus amigos y levantaba la mano a modo de saludo…

-Natsu-san- respondió Sting antes de levantar la voz y mirar hacia otro lado – ¡Yukino, Natsu-san ya llegó!-

-¡¿Nat-Nats-Natsu-sama?! ¡Es muy pronto, no estoy arreglada!- se oyó la voz nerviosa de la maga provenir desde una de las habitaciones personales…

-¡Te avisé hace casi una hora! ¡¿Qué has estado haciendo?!-

Rogue suspiró – Yukino no ha cambiado, está muy nerviosa siempre que se trata de SU Natsu-sama…-

El aludido rió un poco, mirando a los demás magos sonreír en señal de que comprendían las palabras del pelinegro…

-Por cierto, Sting- dijo Natsu antes de lanzarle una mirada insinuante a Minerva – ¿Cómo te va?-

El rubio se sonrojó un poco, realmente no le gustaba hablar mucho de su vida privada… pero Natsu era un amigo cercano y alguien de mucha confianza…

-Me va… muy bien, Natsu-san…- admitió algo avergonzado, viendo a Rogue toser y reírse disimuladamente – Al menos YO FUI CORRESPONDIDO…-

Uuuuhhhh…

A Natsu se le atoraron las palabras al entender la indirecta hacia el pelinegro y los demás compañeros del rubio lo miraron con incredulidad por lo que acababa de decir…

El dragon slayer de fuego notaba la tensión y que seguramente no faltaría nada para ver una carnicería en el lugar. Pero aunque le gustaría muchísimo quedarse y disfrutar de una pelea, no podía permitir que Yukino se viera implicada en la batalla interna que iba a suceder, así que simplemente caminó hasta la puerta de la maga y tocó suavemente, escuchando un leve grito de sorpresa…

-Yukino, soy yo ¿Puedes abrir?-

-¡Natsu-sama! ¡Perdón, pero no estoy lista aún! ¡Solamente acabo de arreglar mi cabello!-

"_Una hora… ¿Para arreglar su cabello?"_ pensó un claramente confundido Natsu…

Gildarts le había enseñado que las mujeres tenían esa costumbre de alistarse y que por lo general demoraban un buen tiempo, tiempo que el mayor aconsejaba aprovechar para pensar en distintas excusas que pudiera usar para largarse en caso de que la cita fuera muy aburrida y no hubiera 'acción' más tarde…

"_Eres un maldito pervertido"_ dijo para sus adentros…

-Yukino, voy a entrar- avisó Natsu sin dejarla responder y abriendo la puerta para ver a la maga con sus ropas de siempre y mirándolo con sorpresa…

-Natsu-sama… le dije que no estaba lista- dijo con un tono claramente apenado mientras bajaba la mirada, sorprendiéndose un poco cuando el mago la tomó suavemente del mentón y la obligaba a verlo directamente a los ojos, a esos ojos que reflejaban una chispa de amabilidad, alegría y felicidad que le robaba el aliento a la maga estelar…

-No tienes por qué arreglarte…- dijo suavemente Natsu, dándole una tranquila sonrisa – Estás hermosa… siempre estás hermosa…-

-Natsu-sama…- respondió en un susurro mientras su rostro enrojecía y ella no podía evitar desviar sus ojos por escuchar ese cumplido…

-Entonces… ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó mientras su mano se entrelazaba con la de Yukino en un contacto muy cálido que hizo sonreír a la maga…

-Sí…-

Ambos salieron del cuarto y…

-¡¿Cuándo vas a admitirlo?!- le preguntaban los magos a Rogue, el lugar entero estaba de cabeza, varios vidrios rotos en el suelo y algunos muebles estaban destrozados.

Minerva sujetó al dragon slayer de sombras por el cuello de sus ropas, manteniéndolo elevado un par de centímetros…

-Rogue ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Tratamos de ayudarte! ¡Tienes que ser honesto con tus sentimientos!-

-¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirles que es un malentendido?!-

Sting lo miró con una expresión triste – Rogue, deberías dejar de negarlo, solamente te estás haciendo daño a ti mismo…-

-¡SSSTIIIIINNNG!-

Los destrozos continuaron y Natsu se preguntaba cómo fue que no había escuchado nada antes si él se encontraba justo al lado… se tomó el mentón seriamente, al parecer todavía le hacía falta más entrenamiento…

-Esto… ¿Natsu-sama?- la voz de Yukino lo sacó de sus pensamientos y el mago reaccionó – ¿Está bien?-

-¿Eh? Ah… Sí, no te preocupes. Pero mejor nos vamos ya- dijo mientras se oía a los magos dar un discurso sobre el reconocimiento del amor y cosas así, cosas que Natsu realmente no tenía deseos de escuchar…

Ya una vez fuera del hotel, y lejos de aquella tan extraña discusión interna entre los magos de Sabertooth, Natsu caminaba con Yukino a su lado…

El cielo era bastante oscuro y algo nublado, haciendo imposible ver las estrellas que seguramente había esa noche, pero resaltando las luces de los edificios que iluminaban de manera suave toda la calle…

-Hoy no hay estrellas- dijo Yukino cuando sus ojos se posaban en el cielo negro, reaccionando al suave apretón de la mano de Natsu…

-Claro que sí- respondió él – Hay una muy grande y brillante…-

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde, Natsu-sama?- preguntó la maga mientras buscaba, escuchando la suave risa de su novio justo en su oído al mismo tiempo en que la mano de Natsu la obligaba a mirarlo…

-Aquí, justo… aquí- dijo en un suspiro mientras sus respiraciones se mezclaban y la mano de Natsu se posaba sobre su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente…

Yukino se quedó hipnotizada con los ojos de su Natsu-sama, los cuales declaraban un sentimiento cálido que ella sentía hincharse en su pecho, como una corriente que repentinamente comenzaba a recorrerla de pies a cabeza, una sensación de felicidad que parecía abarcarla por completo cuando lo veía de frente y él le sonreía con su característica alegría… El mismo sentimiento que Natsu intentó plasmar cuando sus labios presionaron suavemente los de Yukino…

Amor.

La maga estelar no pudo evitar el cerrar sus ojos para disfrutar más del contacto, así como sus brazos no resistieron el impulso de rodearlo en un intento de acercarlo más, de la misma forma en que sus emociones no pudieron evitar el manifestarse como unas pequeñas gotas cristalinas que resbalaban por los lados de su rostro mientras ella intentaba entregar el mismo sentimiento al dejar que sus labios se movieran libremente…

Su contacto era cálido, y Natsu se daba cuenta de cómo es que la boca de Yukino parecía amoldarse perfectamente a la suya de manera que ambas parecían encajar como si fueran dos piezas del mismo rompecabezas. Así que, basándose en ese nuevo detalle, Natsu rozó suavemente el labio inferior de la maga con su lengua, notando la aparente sorpresa que ella se llevó, siendo poco después cuando él pudo sentir a Yukino el tratar de imitarlo…

Su beso se volvió más apasionado. Nuestro dragon slayer se encontraba moviendo sus labios con mayor deseo, instruyéndola poco a poco y notando satisfactoriamente que ella aprendía rápido, muy rápido de hecho pues era la lengua de Yukino la que se encontraba explorando la boca de su Natsu-sama, quien solamente pudo soltar un pequeño suspiro de placer que no hacía otra cosa más que motivarla a continuar…

Desgraciadamente para ambos, la molesta necesidad de aire les impidió mantener sus bocas unidas, pero la maga estelar ya se esperaba algo así, por lo que ella rápidamente comenzó a besar el cuello de Natsu, trazando un pequeño camino con sus labios y deteniéndose antes de darle una pequeña mordida…

-Yukino…- susurró el dragon slayer, pero ella no lo escuchaba.

Sus brazos continuaban rodeándolo y Natsu percibía en el aura de su novia la aparente necesidad creciente por mantener sus pieles unidas. Natsu iba a pedirle que se detuviera porque sabía lo que pasaría si es que continuaban así, mas no pudo hablar ya que Yukino se adueñó de sus labios, besándolo de manera apasionada, haciéndole más difícil al mago el ser capaz de ordenar sus ideas…

Sus manos se afirmaron en los hombros de la maga estelar, Natsu la apartó suavemente y dio una pequeña risa al ver que Yukino finalmente comprendía porqué se habían separado…

-¡Natsu-sama yo… lo siento mucho!- se disculpó de inmediato, roja de vergüenza, lo que le parecía más gracioso a Natsu…

Se suponía que él era el calenturiento, pero había sido ella la que se emocionó en demasía y casi comenzaba su apareamiento en medio de una calle repleta de personas, personas que los miraban en ese momento antes de desviar sus ojos al notar que Natsu empezaba a mirarlos…

-Tendremos tiempo para eso después- consoló el mago, viendo cómo ella se sonrojaba al recordar lo sucedido hace unos pocos segundos, tomándola de una mano – Así que ahora… vamos…-

Dada la hora que era, Natsu decidió que lo mejor en esos momentos era llevarla a cenar algo delicioso, felizmente, gracias a sus antiguas charlas con Hisui, en las que ella le contaba todo tipo de cosas, incluyendo la ubicación del que era su restaurante preferido por la sabrosa comida y los excelentes servicios que brindaba el lugar, Natsu ya sabía hacia dónde ir…

Los pocos minutos de camino transcurrieron en un silencio muy cómodo para la pareja pues Yukino se encontraba felizmente abrazada al brazo de Natsu, quien sonreía divertido por verla tan contenta…

-Natsu-sama…- canturreó la maga sólo para confirmarle que realmente estaba feliz…

Una vez allí, Natsu preguntó si el lugar tenía un salón más privado donde ellos pudieran cenar en tranquilidad, a lo que recibió una afirmación del camarero que los atendería, quien le pidió a la pareja el acompañarlo un par de pisos más arriba…

El piso donde estaba su mesa era bastante amplio, con muy pocas mesas en comparación al resto del lugar, las paredes carmesíes suavemente iluminadas por unas pocas luces bastante débiles daban una sensación de intimidad que complació a nuestro dragon slayer. El camarero les aclaró que ese piso era una zona privada en los que se daban los mejores servicios que el restaurante podía ofrecer, razón por la que el precio de la cena sería un tanto mayor a lo acostumbrado, Natsu respondió diciendo que no tenía ningún problema si se trataba de dinero, por lo que unos momentos después ambos ya tenían preparada una mesa que se encontraba cercana a una esquina…

Luego de algunos minutos, ambos magos comían y charlaban tranquilamente sobre distintos temas que eran de la curiosidad de su pareja. Yukino escuchaba atentamente las locuras que su Natsu-sama se vio obligado a realizar para obtener información que pudiera servirle en su misión con Gildarts y Haruka, revelando también la forma en la que ellos dos se conocieron y se enamoraron irremediablemente del otro. A la maga estelar le parecían graciosas algunas anécdotas que le contaba Natsu, aunque no reaccionó muy bien cuando el dragon slayer le habló sobre la cita que tuvo con una camarera para averiguar si un grupo de magos trabajaban para el gremio oscuro que buscaban, de cualquier forma, Yukino se alegró al saber que las cosas no pasaron a mayores entre ellos dos y se notó bastante agradecida cuando le comentaron que Haruka intervino en la cita para después destruir la cuidad por un malentendido…

Pero así como a ella le gustaba oírlo, Natsu también quería saber cómo fue que la pasaron durante esos tres años en los que no se vieron, viéndose divertido cuando la maga comenzaba a relatarle la forma en la que Minerva regresaba al gremio para disculparse con todos y pedirles una segunda oportunidad, para después derramar lágrimas cuando Sting la abrazó diciéndole que debería disculparse por haberlos obligado a esperarla cuando la fiesta por su regreso ya estaba lista…

Yukino también le habló sobre cómo fue que ella al regresar de una misión importante con sus compañeros, se enteró, por parte de Lucy, de que él se había marchado para cumplir con un trabajo de diez años. La maga estelar le confesó que se había puesto bastante triste y que le hubiera gustado el haberse despedido de él, agradeciéndole por ese apoyo que Natsu le dio cuando apenas se conocían…

Así que… ahora que estaba con él…

-Muchas gracias por todo, Natsu-sama- sonrió con una radiante felicidad que conmovió a nuestro mago, quien solamente le respondía diciéndole que debería ser él quien diera las gracias porque ella lo amara de esa forma…

La charla para ambos estuvo repleta de anécdotas que compartían, las horribles órdenes de Gildarts y los celos de Haruka, así como del cariño creciente que tenían Sting y Minerva, ellos también hablaban sobre sí mismos, de sus gustos, de sus disgustos, de lo especial que eran sus compañeros y de cómo fue que ellos se enteraron de los sentimientos de Rogue, quien lo único que hacía era negarlos una y otra vez… a Natsu le resbaló una gota por la nuca…

"_Pobre Rogue…"_ concedió

Natsu entonces le habló sobre cómo hizo él, gracias a la ayuda de Mira, para hacer que Gray corresponda de una vez a Juvia, la pobre ya pasaba demasiado tiempo espiando al alquimista…

-Entonces… ¿Natsu-sama ayudó a Gray-san y a Juvia-san?-

-Sí- sonrió el dragon slayer – Sabía que era un tema algo delicado para ellos… así que se lo dije sutilmente…-

"_-Oye, cubo de hielo- _

_-¿Qué quieres flamitas?-_

_-Juvia te ama, deberías corresponderle de una vez- respondió, dejando a todos los magos boquiabiertos debido al relajo de Natsu para hablar sobre un tema así mientras Gray no decía nada y solamente miraba avergonzado al suelo."_

Yukino le dio una cariñosa sonrisa – Lo sabía, Natsu-sama es una persona muy amable-

Natsu le agradeció las palabras al acercarse y acariciarle suavemente el rostro a su maga estelar, viéndola sonrosar suavemente sus mejillas…

-Por cierto… ¿Por qué solamente a mí me llamas con el "-sama" y a los demás no?-

-Porque… se trata de Natsu-sama… tengo muchos amigos como Lucy-san, Sting y Rogue, siempre he sentido que debo ser respetuosa con todos… hace tiempo ellos me dijeron que solamente los llame por sus nombres… y no me molesta el hacerlo… pero…con Natsu-sama es diferente… Natsu-sama es la persona más especial que tengo… y yo no quiero referirme a usted de otra forma…- respondió antes de mirarlo un poco temerosa – ¿No le gusta?-

-No es que no me guste, sólo era curiosidad- aclaró Natsu, mirándola con alegría – ¡Ahora me siento muy feliz de saber por qué me llamas así!-

-Natsu-sama…-

La cena terminó y en la quietud de la noche los dos se decidían por un paseo nocturno en un parque, Yukino se sentía tranquila y feliz mientras se abrazaba al brazo de su amado Natsu-sama…

El lugar estaba iluminado por varias luces brillantes de distintos colores que hacían ver de una manera increíble al agua cuando las piletas del lugar empezaron a trazar varias formas…

Natsu miró que ellos dos no eran la única pareja allí, y eso no le sorprendía pues la atracción que tenía frente a sí mismo era algo realmente bello, tan bello como la maga que apretaba suavemente su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos en un contacto muy cálido mientras él se giraba un poco para mirarla a los ojos y ver aquel brillo especial…

-Yukino…- llamó con tranquilidad mientras el mundo parecía reducirse, el tiempo se detenía y ellos dos eran los únicos que lo notaban…

-¿Sí…Natsu-sama?-

Natsu Dragneel le dio una brillante y enorme sonrisa que reflejaba perfectamente la felicidad en sus siguientes palabras – ¡Te amo!-

Yukino Aguria no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrazarse con fuerza al mago, sintiendo cómo es que él la rodeaba y estrechaba suavemente mientras ella dejaba a sus lágrimas salir y recorrer su rostro ya que era la primera vez que Natsu le decía sus sentimientos de una manera tan abierta, siendo todo lo que le había dado hoy lo más especial que podía pedir de él… una noche inolvidable que ella pudiera atesorar como uno de sus recuerdos más valiosos…

Mas Natsu tenía el mismo pensamiento y quería que ella recordara este día por siempre, razón por la que, al conectar sus labios para besarla tiernamente, Yukino sintió un reconfortante calor rodearla mientras ambos se movían por un camino lleno de colores con distintas formas, como un caleidoscopio, antes de que ambos terminaran recostados sobre la cama de la maga…

Hay que admitirlo, Natsu fue astuto al dejar una marca allí cuando entró a la habitación antes de comenzar la cita… de la misma forma en que Yukino esta vez no fue víctima de la sorpresa y demostraba que la pequeña clase que le dio el dragon slayer sobre cómo besar fue mucho más que suficiente para que ella pudiera ser quien llevara el ritmo del beso, manteniéndolo tierno pero cada vez más apasionado, con Natsu aferrándose a ella para juntar más sus rostros y permitirle a su lengua recorrer los labios de Yukino antes de que su compañero de juegos se hiciera presente, invitándolo a jugar dentro de la boca de la maga…

Un pequeño suspiro fue lo que Natsu escuchó provenir de la boca de su maga antes de que ella decidiera morder su labio inferior y que sus manos intentaran atraer más el rostro de Natsu, volviendo a su beso mucho más fiero. Y al abrir los ojos, Natsu sonrió en medio del contacto al verla con los parpados cerrados, dejando en claro que ella estaba disfrutándolo…

Sus labios se movían deseosos mientras el dragon slayer se movía para quedar sobre ella, sintiendo al cuerpo de la maga pegarse al suyo, sin poder evitar que sus manos empezaran a recorrerla poco a poco, pasando por sus hombros para descender lentamente, sintiendo parte de su piel antes de posarla sobre uno de sus pechos, acariciándolo por sobre la ropa para arrancarle un suave quejido a Yukino, aunque este apenas se oyó pues ambos continuaban con sus bocas unidas mientras Natsu aprovechaba ese pequeño momento de vulnerabilidad para arremeter con mayor fiereza contra la cavidad de la maga…

Pero a pesar del delicioso contacto que ambos tenían en ese momento, su necesidad de oxígeno tuvo que intervenir para obligarlos a separarse, pero eso le permitió a Natsu poder apreciar el rostro sonrojado de Yukino mientras una muy fina línea de saliva parecía seguir conectándolos…

-Natsu-sama…- suspiró…

-Yukino…- respondió Natsu antes de que su boca se dedicara a besar el cuello de la maga, arrancándole un par de quejidos mientras lo sentía morder suavemente su piel de una manera muy placentera que la hizo flexionar un poco las piernas antes de juntarlas…

Nuestro mago respiraba de manera acelerada sobre la piel de su maga, sin dejar de olvidarse de los suaves pechos que sus manos palpaban, a los cuales comenzó a masajear lentamente, sintiendo a través de la ropa cómo es que los pezones de la maga parecían endurecerse poco a poco…

Una pierna de Natsu se movió hasta quedar entre las de Yukino, presionando suavemente con su muslo la entrada de la intimidad para arrancarle un quejido que fue silenciado inmediatamente por otro beso apasionado…

Las ropas de Natsu empezaban a ser despojadas por su pareja, quien se encontraba deseosa de poder sentir la piel de su amado bajo sus propias manos, Yukino se maravillaba al sentir la ancha espalda de Natsu, así como los pectorales y abdomen del mago, sintiéndolo tensarse de a momentos mientras parecía que su concentración disminuía por el tacto de la maga estelar, pero eso no detendría al dragon slayer de mover parte de la vestimenta de Yukino para dejar sus pechos al descubierto antes de llevarse uno a la boca, succionando con deseo mientras su lengua rodeaba su pezón y sus dientes no podían evitar el dejarle unas apasionadas mordidas…

Y ésta vez fue Yukino quien vio su concentración disminuida pues el tacto de su Natsu-sama comenzaba a volverla loca, lo sentía chupando sus pezones mientras la otra mano del mago se entretenía masajeándole el otro monte, atrapando su duro botón entre su pulgar y su índice, arrancándole así varios gemidos a la mujer que en esos momentos solamente podía arquear un poco su espalda y usar sus manos para presionar un poco más la cabeza de Natsu, permitiéndole devorar sus pechos con mayor facilidad…

-Natsu-samaaa…- gimió, dando un mayor grito cuando sintió los dedos del mago comenzar a rozar su intimidad por encima de su ropa interior, Yukino cerró las piernas por instinto, pero el suave tacto de Natsu lograba tranquilizarla mientras sus muslos cedían y le permitían al mago seguir rozando aquel punto mientras sentía cómo es que ella empezaba a humedecerse…

Natsu volvió a besarla, su mano izquierda jugaba con el pecho de Yukino mientras su mano izquierda continuaba tocando esa zona tan sensible, moviendo un poco sus ropas para poder tocarla sin interferencias, haciéndola emitir un suave gemido ya que era una sensación totalmente distinta…

Al cabo de unos pocos momentos más, la pareja estaba desvestida en su totalidad y Natsu continuaba jugando allí abajo, viéndola estremecerse de a momentos antes de soltar un pequeño grito cuando finalmente introdujo uno de sus dedos en ella…

-Natsu-samaa… sus dedos… están… calientes…- dijo con su respiración entrecortada, soltando unos suaves quejidos cada vez más altos conforme el mago empezaba a moverse en su interior…

Estaba apretado, era caliente, muy suave y bastante húmedo, el interior de Yukino sentía al dedo de Natsu y lo trataba como a un visitante esperado, dándole una sensación de comodidad que otra parte de su cuerpo reclamaba tener…

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la puerta…

Minerva estaba con un rostro sorprendido y sonrojado, con la cabeza apoyada en la entrada de la habitación para poder escuchar a la perfección los quejidos y gemidos provenientes de la habitación…

-¿Qué haces?- la voz de Sting casi le arranca un grito de sorpresa a la maga, quien reaccionó a tiempo de silenciarse al cubrirse la boca para no emitir ningún sonido…

-¡No me asustes de esa forma!- susurró para que no la escucharan…

-¿Por qué estás en la puerta de la habitación de Yukino?- quiso saber el rubio, viendo a su novia moverse a un lado para que él tuviera espacio y luego hacerle un gesto para que él también se apoyara y escuchara – ¿Mmm?-

Sting hizo lo indicado y dejó a su oído tocar la puerta para entender a lo que se refería su compañera…

-Natsu… samaaaa… ¡Natsu-samaa!-

El dragon slayer blanco se separó abruptamente de la puerta, con Minerva tapándole la boca para que no se escuchara su pequeño grito de sorpresa…

Sting la miró y ambos se sonrojaron al notar que sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros del otro, a pesar de haber formalizado su relación, ambos seguían siendo bastante nerviosos en ese tema, por lo que se separaron un poco mientras el rubio intentaba volver al tema…

-¿A-acaso ellos están…?- Minerva asintió con algo de nerviosismo…

Unos segundos después, ambos seguían con sus oídos en la puerta…

-¿Que están haciendo?- preguntó Rogue, sorprendiéndolos a ambos, quienes usaron sus manos para cubrir la boca del pelinegro que no comprendía la razón para hacer eso…

-Sssshhhhh- dijeron ambos mientras le hacían un gesto para que guardara silencio y que también se acercara…

Rogue dio un suspiro, esos dos eran tal para cual, no puso peros y él también se puso a escuchar lo que sea que llamaba la atención de sus compañeros…

-Nat-Natsu-sama… yo… no aguanto más…-

-Espera… sólo… un poco más…- dijo Natsu…

Rogue tenía unas gotas de sangre que le salían de la nariz mientras sus ojos como platos se posaban en la puerta antes de volver a colocar su oído…

En aquel momento, Orga y Rufus llegaban también, dejando que la curiosidad por ver a sus amigos de esa forma los dominara, así que, sin decir ni una sola palabra, ambos magos también colocaron sus oídos para la leve sorpresa de sus demás compañeros, quienes prestaron nuevamente total atención al notar que ya no había ningún ruido…

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Yukino no entendió lo que pasó cuando Natsu retiró su mano y la recostó, pero todas sus dudas fueron disipadas en cuanto lo vio a los ojos y después dirigió su vista para mirar el miembro erecto de su amado. Ella se puso nerviosa al ver que ya era el momento, pero ese pequeño miedo no le iba a impedir entregarse por completo a su Natsu-sama, al hombre que la conquistó con aquel corazón tan amable, alegre y valiente que le enseñó a pelear por sus sueños, y era justamente uno de sus sueños lo que estaba frente a ella en este momento…

-Yo… amo a Natsu-sama…- dijo suavemente antes de atraer el rostro de su novio y rodear su cuello para poder besarlo con ternura y aprobación, la aprobación que Natsu necesitaba para comenzar a entrar en ella…

La maga estelar sentía a la perfección cómo es que Natsu empezaba a empujar poco a poco, abriéndose paso lentamente en todo su interior, arrancándole varios quejidos a la maga, mas nuestro mago de fuego se detuvo al sentir una suave membrana que le impedía continuar. Ella también sintió ese contacto y se miró temerosa durante unos momentos, Natsu la miró a los ojos con tranquilidad, él quería continuar pero no la forzaría, Yukino todavía se veía con algo de miedo ya que sabía que eso le iba a doler mucho, mas su confianza en Natsu hizo que Yukino pasara su saliva y se aferrara a él mientras escondía su cabeza en el cuello del mago, sorprendiéndolo por ese gesto…

Natsu empujó una vez más para romper la barrera mientras Yukino soltaba un pequeño grito y la fuerza en su agarre aumentaba mucho más, con su cuerpo temblando debajo del dragon slayer, quien se veía preocupado porque él todavía tenía un camino por recorrer hasta estar completamente dentro…

-Nat-Natsu-sama…- gimoteó con algunas lágrimas – No se detenga… por favor…-

-Yukino…- respondió el mago…

-Yo estoy bien… así que… por favor… Natsu-sama…-

Natsu entendía los pensamientos de la maga, y no necesitaba de su aura para eso, entendía también que en ese momento lo mejor que podía hacer era ir hasta el final, tal vez continuara doliendo un tiempo más pero ella deseaba que Natsu la hiciera suya, lo necesitaba, no quería detenerse ahora, no podían. Y esa fue la razón por la que Natsu la besó con ternura y suavidad mientras terminaba de introducirse en ella por completo, arrancándole varios quejidos en el proceso…

Yukino continuaba con aquella expresión de dolor, pero esa era pura apariencia pues ella realmente no cabía en la dicha de ser una con el hombre que amaba, de ser la mujer de su Natsu-sama, quien daba algunos suspiros por el placer que sentía. La intimidad de Yukino lo apretaba mucho y Natsu sentía que casi no podía moverse dentro de ella, sin dejar de lado la sensación de las paredes acogiéndolo y casi succionándolo…

No pudo detener sus impulsos, Natsu empezó a mover suavemente sus caderas para dar pequeñas embestidas que movían el cuerpo de Yukino, quien trataba de resistir el placer y el dolor que había mientras respiraba de manera agitada, pero a pesar de que todavía le dolía, no podía negar que empezaba a sentir una especie de necesidad porque Natsu continuara penetrándola…

Poco a poco, durante esos próximos minutos, Yukino empezaba a notar que el dolor se apaciguaba para volverse cada vez más tolerable mientras su placer parecía incrementarse, así como el cosquilleo interno que tenía en el centro de su pecho al ver el rostro de su amado reflejar la satisfacción que sentía en aquellos momentos mientras la hacía suya…

Yukino dio una pequeña risa y Natsu le prestó total atención a su maga estelar, pidiéndole con la vista que le diera una explicación…

-Es que… estoy feliz…- dijo en un quejido – Por estar así… con Natsu-sama…-

Un cariño tan puro como ese solamente pudo hacer que Natsu le sonriera enternecido antes de adueñarse de los labios de Yukino nuevamente, sintiendo como ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos mientras sus bocas jugaban deseosas y de una manera que se tornaba poco a poco más apasionada…

Los segundos seguían pasando, y tanto Natsu como Yukino empezaban a mover sus caderas al mismo ritmo tranquilo, disfrutando de la sensación que daba el mantenerse conectado con su pareja, mientras sus lenguas se encontraban nuevamente y empezaban a entrelazarse al mismo tiempo en que nuestro dragon slayer se percataba de que parecía ser que Yukino terminaba por acostumbrase, pensamiento que lo llevó a embestir con algo más de fuerza para poder deleitarse con el tono agudo en que escuchó aquel gemido a pesar de que sus bocas seguían unidas…

Quejidos silenciados fueron lo único que salió de la boca de Yukino mientras su Natsu-sama empezaba a entrar con cada vez mayor velocidad, cosa que a ella le vino perfecto dado que su deseo por el dragon slayer parecía incrementarse al tiempo en que ella terminaba por acostumbrarse al dolor, el cual fue cubierto en gran medida por todo el placer que le daba Natsu…

Sus bocas se separaron por la falta de aire, pero Natsu se recuperó inmediatamente para comenzar a devorar los pechos de Yukino, quien solamente le respondía entre jadeos pues no podía recuperar el aliento al dejar que su voz se escuchara perfectamente ya que Natsu la quería seguir oyendo, quería que dijera su nombre mientras él la amaba en estos momentos, quería escucharla gemir entre sus brazos, oír sus quejidos de placer por estar con él…

Y cada uno de los pequeños sonidos que provenían de los labios de la maga eran la razón que Natsu necesitaba para emplearse cada vez más en esto…

Una de sus manos descendió a la intimidad de Yukino, quien dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa al sentir a Natsu rozar su clítoris con aquellos dedos tan calientes que parecían quemarla con deseo, más las estocadas cada vez más duras de Natsu comenzaban a volverla loca…

Yukino se acercó a su pecho para darle una tímida mordida, escuchando el suave gruñido de Natsu en respuesta y comprendiendo que tal vez debería hacerlo con más fuerza. Algunos gemidos, las mordidas apasionadas en su pecho, las finas uñas de Yukino marcando su espalda y la increíble sensación de estar siendo estrujado, humedecido y luego succionado por la intimidad de la maga eran algo que le hacía casi imposible mantener la cordura a Natsu, obligándolo a liberar algunas de sus flamas, las cuales simplemente aumentaban la sensibilidad de ambos magos, siendo Yukino la más afectada el empezar a sentir un calor demasiado placentero dentro de ella mientras Natsu aceleraba otra vez y aumentaba la fuerzas en sus estocadas, llegando cada vez más profundo…

Su respiración se agitaba mucho más, su voz se perdía, su mente se tornaba en blanco, Yukino no podía seguir resistiendo todas aquellas sensaciones que Natsu la estaba haciendo sentir en ese momento tan especial, el mago de fuego apretaba sus pechos con deseo y jugaba con esos duros pezones antes de reclamar la boca de Yukino en otro beso apasionado mientras sus propio placer iba en aumento al sentir que ella se ponía cada vez más húmeda…

Sus caderas se movían a un ritmo intenso y Natsu ya no pudo resistir todas sensaciones por lo que terminó por vaciarse en Yukino, quien al sentir aquel líquido tan caliente dentro suyo no pudo evitar soltar un último grito de placer pues sentía cómo es que se quemaba de pura satisfacción, llegando al orgasmo mientras su espalda se arqueaba y ella se aferraba con fuerza a las sábanas de la cama en un intento de resistirlo, pero la sensación no hacía otra cosa que no fuera aumentar su intensidad, recorriéndola por completo mientras Natsu se maravillaba con la vista que tenía frente a él…

Al cabo de unos momentos más, Yukino respiraba agitadamente en un intento de recuperarse, había estado recostada todo el tiempo pero su cuerpo se encontraba exhausto y le pedía cerrar sus ojos para descansar, sin embargo, una sonrisa enormemente seductora de Natsu hizo al corazón de la maga latir con velocidad y fuerza…

-¿Estás lista, Yukino?- preguntó en susurro en el oído de la maga – Vamos a empezar el siguiente round…-

Ella sonrió – Sí… Natsu-sama…-

Esta vez era Natsu quien se encontraba recostado, viendo a su novia moverse hacia arriba y abajo mientras soltaba sus gemidos y suspiros. Natsu apretaba suavemente sus muslos y también brindaba algo de ayuda al dar pequeñas embestidas que solamente aumentaban el placer de Yukino y el suyo propio, sus flamas iluminaban levemente el lugar y le permitían apreciar de una distinta manera en el cuerpo de su maga, así como el tentador movimiento de sus pechos…

Yukino soltó un gemido más alto cuando Natsu se levantó para rodear su cintura con uno de sus brazos, pegándola más hacia él mientras su boca se deleitaba al lamer sus pezones, rodeándolos para luego humedecerlos y llevárselos a la boca, succionando de manera desesperada al mismo tiempo en que sus caderas se movían con mayor intensidad, consiguiendo el seguir deleitándose con los suaves sonetos que su maga estelar le daba pues su sensibilidad simplemente iba en aumento ya que Natsu continuaba quemándola placenteramente con sus flamas…

Ella se aferró a la espalda de Natsu con sus brazos, de la misma forma en que sus piernas lo rodearon, soltando varias lágrimas por las sensaciones generadas por tener intimidad con su amado dragon slayer, quien gruñía sobre su cuello al momento en que sus manos apretaban el trasero de Yukino para masajearlo y sus caderas intentaban incrementar la velocidad…

La maga no lo resistió más y terminó por soltar un grito de placer mientras sus jugos terminaban por bañar el miembro de Natsu, así como las paredes de su intimidad se encargaron de estrujar el miembro de su amado hasta más no poder, arrancándole un quejido de satisfacción mientras él volvía a liberar su carga dentro de ella…

Yukino y Natsu se aferraban el uno al otro mientras su placer por llegar a la cima de la excitación continuaba en aumento y el mago no resistía el continuar corriéndose dentro, obligándola a soltar otros gemidos por haber llegado nuevamente al clímax, sin embargo esto ya había sido demasiado para su primera vez y su cuerpo le pedía descanso, cosa de la que Natsu se percataba al verla respirar agitadamente y notarla bastante cansada mientras intentaba seguir abrazándolo…

Natsu salió de ella en un quejido y un gemido de la maga para después acomodarla entre sus brazos, la apretó suavemente contra su cuerpo, dejando que la cabeza de Yukino descansara en su pecho…

-Natsu-samaaa…- dijo ella mientras el sueño la vencía, con él acariciándole los cabellos antes de darle una pequeña sonrisa…

-Buenas noches, mi Yukino-

Yukino asintió débilmente y se dejó caer en el mundo de los sueños, respirando de manera tranquila y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, descansando en los brazos de su amado Natsu-sama…

Los segundos transcurrieron en un silencio cómodo que Natsu empleó para acariciarla con sus manos, asegurándose de que estaba profundamente dormida para después tomar la manta y cubrirla antes de mirar a la puerta…

-Sé que están allí- dijo con calma, escuchando, gracias a su agudo sentido del oído, cómo era que los magos tragaban con fuerza la saliva, además de que podía percibir en sus auras una sensación de nerviosismo – Sting…-

La puerta se abrió suavemente, permitiendo que una suave luz entrara en la habitación, pero eso no perturbaba en nada a Yukino, quien continuaba dormida en brazos del mago de fuego…

-Esto…- dijo el rubio, viéndose algo nervioso mientras miraba a sus compañeros en búsqueda de ayuda, notando cómo los demás simplemente desviaban sus ojos a otros lados para mostrarse desinteresados o mejor dicho… fingir inocencia… – Natsu-san… eh… nosotros… lo sentimos…-

-Si tan solo Sting y Minerva tuvieran un poco más de respeto por la privacidad de los demás- decía el pelinegro mientras les lanzaba unas miradas insinuantes a la pareja, con la maga respondiendo al mismo tiempo en que Natsu le cubría los oídos a su novia para evitar que se despierte…

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso si tú también estabas escuchando?!-

-¡Cierto!- concedió el dragon slayer blanco – ¡No te hagas el inocente, Rogue!-

-Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver- aclaró Rufus – Orga y yo solamente teníamos un poco de curiosidad por saber qué estaban escuchando-

-Pero también se quedaron una vez que se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba- respondió Rogue, siendo su compañero God slayer quien le respondía…

-¡¿Por qué nos haces ver como los malos?! ¡Tú también estabas escuchando! ¡Eres tan culpable como nosotros!-

-¡Eso es verdad!- recriminó Sting -¡No finjas Rogue, tú también seguiste escuchando cuando te enteraste de lo que Natsu-san hacía!-

-No sé de qué me hablan, pero yo no fui el pervertido que comenzó con eso…- respondió simplemente con un rostro tranquilo…

Hasta que Minerva dijo...

-¡Claro, nosotros también debemos sufrir mientras tú te haces la víctima sólo porque Gajeel te rechazó! ¡¿No?!-

Uuuuhhhh….

Los magos la miraron incrédulos por sus palabras mientras un tic nervioso se hacía presente en una de las cejas de Rogue…

El dragon slayer de sombras estaba a punto de enseñarles nuevamente a sus compañeros lo que sucede cuando lo cabreaban demasiado, pero una pequeña esferita de fuego pasó en medio de todos ellos, tranquilizándolos en el acto mientras cada uno dirigía sus ojos hacia el mago que obviamente fue el responsable…

Natsu los miraba con una pequeña sonrisa pues le parecía divertido lo que acababa de ver hace unos momentos, le recordaba a él y a sus amigos en el gremio…

-No estoy enojado…- aclaró el dragon slayer, viéndolos relajarse sólo para que se pusieran tensos cuando dijo – Aunque no sé cómo lo tomará Yukino…-

Los magos pasaron fuerte sus salivas mientras se imaginaban a su compañera con una sonrisa sádica para comenzar con sus castigos, los cuales, debían admitir, estaban bien merecidos… pero todos esos pensamientos pasaron a segundo plano cuando Natsu recostaba cuidadosamente a su novia para arroparla y salir de la cama…

Todos enrojecieron de vergüenza y Minerva se cubrió los ojos inmediatamente, todos los demás simplemente trataban de continuar tranquilos, apartando sus miradas para no ver "el dragón" de Natsu…

-Esto… ¿Natsu-san?- dijo el rubio con algo de curiosidad al ver que el dragon slayer se agachaba un poco para tomar sus ropas y comenzar a vestirse…

Pasados unos momentos, los magos ya miraban con menos vergüenza a un Natsu vestido en su totalidad…

-Iré al hospital de la cuidad- dijo el mago de fuego – El pervertido de hielo, Juvia y el cabeza de tuercas se encuentran todavía graves y Living Hell o el consejo podría aprovechar eso para atacarlos, por eso el abuelo pidió que un grupo se quedara para vigilarlos-

Los magos asintieron con seriedad, viendo a Natsu acercarse para acariciar los cabellos de Yukino…

-Ustedes también cuídense, porque ellos podrían atacarlos, si algo malo sucede usen las lacrimas, todos los demás gremios están al tanto de esto y también mandarán una señal si es que tienen problemas-

Nuevamente los magos asintieron, pero esas palabras le recordaron un tema importante al actual maestro de Sabertooth…

-Natsu-san…- llamó con seriedad – ¿Cuándo nos reuniremos con los demás gremios para aclararles el asunto del consejo? Teniendo en cuenta que la batalla contra Living Hell nos dejará agotados ¿No deberíamos ir pensando en un plan de contingencia?-

Natsu se tomó el mentón unos momentos, recordando su pequeña charla con Mavis antes de explicarles a Lyon y a Chelia justamente lo que el rubio preguntaba…

-Ya he hablado con los viejos sobre eso- admitió el mago de fuego – Seguramente mis amigos van a intentar explicarles a los demás gremios lo que va a suceder después de vencer a Living Hell…-

Rogue dio unos pasos al frente – El día de mañana es de descanso y tus compañeros tal vez quieran aprovechar ese tiempo, si es así, nuestros demás aliados podrían tener todo el segundo día de los juegos para poder pensar si desean ayudarnos o mantenerse al margen…-

Minerva también se acercó…

-Entonces lo ideal sería reunirnos el tercer día con los gremios que también ayudarán, deberá ser en un lugar apartado y en unas horas en las que los miembros del consejo se encuentren con la guardia baja, así podremos movernos con mayor libertad y no levantar sospechas, quizá de madrugada…-

-El lugar ya podremos pensarlo mañana- dijo Sting – Pero ahora mismo nuestra prioridad debe ser que los demás gremios no se alteren cuando sepan la verdad-

-Esta tarde, antes de venir aquí, hablé con Lyon y Chelia para explicárselos, en este momento ya todo su gremio debería saber lo que planeamos, sólo falta esperar a que nos digan si todos ellos nos ayudarán o no-

-Estos movimientos son arriesgados- concedió Minerva – Pero podemos arriesgarnos porque sabemos cómo son nuestros amigos, sé que podemos contar con ellos-

Los demás magos de Sabertooth sonrieron al escucharla, notándose felices por ver que ella realmente había cambiado mucho su personalidad desde que regresó…

La lacrima de Natsu brilló y nuestro mago salió del cuarto junto a los demás antes de dirigirse a una ventana para después mirar a sus acompañantes…

-Ya es medianoche, tengo que irme, volveré al amanecer para despertar al lado de Yukino- dijo Natsu, con el rubio sonriendo divertido antes de darle un serio asentimiento…

-Buena suerte Natsu-san, nosotros estaremos bien aquí-

-Estén alertas- dijo el mago antes de lanzarse por la ventana, impulsándose con sus flamas para tomar dirección hacia el hospital donde sus compañeros ya lo esperaban…

Los pisos del edificio estaban a oscuras, al igual que todas las habitaciones excepto por algunas donde las persianas estaban abiertas para permitir el ingreso de la luz nocturna, siendo ese el caso del cuarto donde descansaban Gray, Juvia y Gajeel…

-Lu-chan- llamó Levy – ¿Le avisaste a Natsu?-

-Sí- respondió seriamente – Él me mandó la señal de vuelta, viene en camino-

Los demás asintieron, sorprendiéndose por completo al escuchar una voz hablar con tono divertido…

-¿Y bien? ¿Van a pelear conmigo o se quedarán esperando a mi querido Natsu?-

Misaki estaba sentada en la ventana del lugar, mirándolos con una sonrisa…

Y unos momentos después…

En la terraza del hospital, la maga de Living Hell se encontraba dando varios saltos para esquivar cada golpe que Virgo intentaba darle…

Misaki aterrizó tranquilamente para voltearse y extender una mano, atrapando el pie de Jet, quien había intentado atacarla aprovechando su velocidad…

-Eres lento…- sonrió antes de lanzarlo hacia sus compañeros, comenzando a caminar pero siendo rodeada por completo por varias plantas que la aprisionaron, la magia de Droy surtió efecto y Lucy se preparó para atacar…

-¡Lu-chan!- dijo Levy, usando su escritura sólida para que una enorme palabra de agua se hiciera presente frente a la maga estelar que aprovechó eso para remojar una de sus llaves doradas…

-¡Aquarius!- exclamó la rubia para que un gran brillo amarillo se hiciera presente, revelando a una sirena de cabellos azules…

El espíritu estaba a punto de reclamarle a su portadora es haberla llamado, mas la seria mirada de Lucy hizo que Aquarius dirigiera sus ojos al enemigo…

-Aquarius… perdona por llamarte tan de repente- se disculpó la maga estelar – Pero ella es…-

-Leo ya me dijo todo, interrumpió mi cita con Scorpio para hablarnos de estos desgraciados- dijo con un tic en el ojo y una sonrisa – Una cita que habíamos planeado desde hace varias semanas…-

Misaki sonrió…

-Oh… vaya, bueno, me disculpo por eso. No tenemos porqué pelear ahora, ustedes solamente deberían rendirse, no podrían contra mí, pero de cualquier forma realmente lamento que interrumpieran tu cita-

El espíritu también sonrió mientras una gran cantidad de agua se juntaba en su urna…

-Desafortunadamente… soy muy rencorosa-

Una enorme oleada de agua se dirigió hacia Misaki, quien se liberó inmediatamente de las plantas que la apresaban antes de rodearse con sus flamas rosadas…

Un estallido de vapor se hizo presente en la terraza para la sorpresa de todos allí, viendo a la maga enemiga mirarlas con una enorme seriedad…

-Traté de ser amable…- dijo y en aquel momento Flare la atacó con varios látigos de cabellos en flamas, viendo a su oponente dar un salto para esquivarla…

-¡Regulus!-

Loke apareció detrás de Misaki, dándole una fuerte patada en las costillas para lanzar a la maga hacia uno de los extremos de la terraza, pero ella se recuperó para aterrizar de pie sólo para encontrarse a Virgo delante suyo, quien intentó golpearla, fallando pues Misaki la esquivó rápidamente sólo para encontrarse con otra enorme oleada por parte de Aquarius, acertando esta vez y arrastrándola fuera del lugar…

Otro estallido de vapor se hizo presente y los magos miraron con frustración a Misaki mantenerse flotando a varios metros de ellos…

Pero todos ellos se voltearon inmediatamente al sentir dos poderes mágicos más…

Sean y Sora también estaban a flote y los miraban con unas pequeñas sonrisas, siendo el pelinegro quien hablaba…

-Vaya, vaya, creí que los magos de Fairy Tail tenían honor… Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco magos y tres espíritus estelares de llaves doradas contra una sola maga… Claro que ella puede sola contra todos ustedes, pero si vemos los números no parece tan justo que digamos-

-Así que- dijo Sora – Si no les importa, nosotros también nos uniremos a la pelea-

-Lu-chan… ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, hace tres años no podría mantener a tres espíritus al mismo tiempo, pero yo también he estado entrenando arduamente para estos momentos…-

Jet y Droy se agruparon con los demás, viéndose algo preocupados…

-Espero que Natsu llegue rápido-

-¿Oh? ¿Natsu?- dijo Sora – Bueno, él aún no ha llegado… y no creo que lo haga, díganme… Además de mi hermano herido... ¿No notan que nos falta alguien?-

Los magos de Fairy Tail se quedaron atónitos al entenderlo todo.

Ace…

El terreno era bastante rocoso y estaba alejado de la capital, allí mismo, rodeado por algo de polvo, un Natsu con algunas heridas miraba con seriedad al mago peliblanco que lo encaraba en esos momentos…

Estaba a unos minutos del hospital cuando ese maldito había aparecido de la nada, tomándolo del cuello rápidamente para sorprenderlo y arrastrarlo junto a él al lugar donde estaban ahora mismo…

-Natsu Dragneel…- dijo Ace – No he venido a pelear contigo-

-¡¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres?!- no podía perder más tiempo, no ahora que sus amigos en el hospital podrían estar en peligro…

El albino lo miró con ojos fríos…

-Abandona los juegos mágicos-

Nuestro dragon slayer se quedó atónito por escuchar esas palabras, confundiéndose por completo pues todo lo que hacía Living Hell carecía de sentido…

Asesinaban a cientos de personas que vivían en una fortaleza, luego declaran la guerra para poder destruirlo, en la pelea con Gajeel protegieron a las personas del estadio y ahora él le está pidiendo que deje de participar…

-¡Ya me harté de sus rodeos! ¡Díganme qué es lo que quieren!- vociferó el mago de fuego antes de calmarse – No… no me importa lo que quieran… ¡Mi deber es derrotarlos a como dé lugar!-

Natsu se rodeó de flamas y Ace lo imitó, mirándolo seriamente antes de que el dragon slayer se lanzara al ataque…

Mientras, en otro lugar, en el hotel donde Fairy Tail se quedaba…

-Debimos ser más precavidos- dijo Gildarts – Espero que Erza, Mira, Lissana, Haruka, Cana y el equipo de Laxus lleguen a tiempo-

-Fue nuestro error- concedió Mavis – No esperábamos que Ace interceptara a Natsu, ni que los demás fueran al hospital-

Sí, no lo esperaban pero felizmente el enlace de Haruka y Natsu logró hacer a la pelinegra alertarlos de lo que estaba sucediendo, y si Ace no estaba con ellos, entonces el equipo que se quedó en el hospital debería enfrentarse a todos los demás… incluso al maestro Némesis si es que había decidido ir también… aunque esto último era bastante improbable...

-Es una horrible humillación el no poder intervenir sabiendo que el consejo tiene sus ojos puestos en nosotros- Makarov se veía preocupado y enojado.

Ellos no podían estar en aquel enfrentamiento, no cuando el consejo podría armar un escándalo por ellos y acusar a todo el gremio como enemigos si es que cualquiera de sus guardias los llegaban a ver, y aunque lograran evitar esas miradas, aquel líder no parecía realmente preocupado por ellos…

Durante el primer día, Makarov se percató de que el líder del consejo siempre los estaba observando con una mirada demasiado tranquila que no hacía otra cosa que perturbarlos a él, a Gildarts y a la maestra Mavis…

No podían hacer nada, si se enfrentaban en ese momento a Living Hell, el consejo aprovecharía para intentar eliminarlos, lo mismo que haría ese gremio enemigo si es que ellos escogían atacar al consejo primero… pero… esa mirada… esa mirada del líder era lo que los hacía dudar, no podían sentir su aura, no percibían nada de él, como si no existiera, pero cuando ese sujeto posaba sus ojos en Fairy Tail, los tres podían sentir cómo es que él parecía volverse una existencia que los encerraba, algo oscuro y siniestro que amenazaba con devorarlos por completo en la más profunda y aterradora oscuridad…

-No podemos hacer nada ahora…- Gildarts frunció el ceño – Pero sé que ellos saldrán bien de esta… Lo sé-

Makarov miraba con seriedad y determinación a sus acompañantes…

-No importa lo que pase, yo confío en mis mocosos-

-Así como yo en los míos…-

Una fría brisa recorrió la habitación mientras los tres volteaban sus rostros para ver atónitos a Némesis mirarlos con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.

Oh maldición, las cosas se complican. Y Living Hell continúa con sus ilógicos movimientos.

Ahora bien, algunas aclaraciones deben ser hechas:

1\. Dado que en mi Fic los hechos de Tártaros nunca sucedieron, resulta obvio que Acuario sigue con Lucy.

2\. Respecto al manga, ya dije que no utilizaría nada de lo que pongan, pero el asunto de Mest ya había sido revelado antes de mi decisión. También, en este Fic dije que veríamos puramente mis ideas, así que la relación de Natsu y Zeref no será la misma que en el manga, es parecida.

3\. En este Fic la relación de Natsu y END es parecida a la del manga pero tampoco es la misma.

4\. Con respecto a los Dioses de Ishgal, dije que no tomaría nada del manga, así que God Serena no está (o mejor dicho "estaba") de parte de Alvarez, que por cierto, bueno ya saben... Acnologia está corrompiendo todo lo que puede así que...

5\. Un usuario me pidió si podía colocar niveles de poder para poder hacerse una mejor idea sobre la fuerza de mis personajes, en el próximo capítulo se los dejo (No sería algo oficial, solamente un dato que puedan usar como referencia)

6\. Lo crean o no, estaba esperando a que el manga finalmente nos mostraran la forma humana de Acnologia (Dato que tenía planeado usar desde el principio... o mejor dicho NECESITABA ese dato para poder escribir el Fic)

7\. Dado el tiempo que ha pasado hasta esta actualización, espero en sus reviews sus opiniones sobre "La resurrección de Freezer" y el primer capítulo de Dragon Ball Súper.

8\. El pasado de Natsu, Zeref y Acnologia ya estaba planeado antes de comenzar a escribir esta historia, así que no voy a cambiarlo, no importa lo que se diga en el manga. También debo aclarar que no voy a utilizar nada de Fairy Tail Zero, yo ya establecí un pasado para eso.

9\. No olviden las reliquias sagradas de Erza y Sean, son tres reliquias, ¿quién tendrá la otra? ¿y qué serán esas piedras que Némesis mencionó en el cap 20?

10\. Un saludo especial para Adro-sama :3 quien seguramente odia al consejo mágico de mi Fic, pero vamos... ¿después de lo sucedido quién no lo haría? xD

11\. El asunto de Jellal y Crime Sorcerie lo veremos en el tercer día de los juegos mágicos, paciencia.

12\. Ahora voy a serles completamente honesto... La verdad yo creía que el Fic iba a tomarme solamente 15 capítulos XD Hahahaha, pero bueno, si se preguntan por la duración, pues yo creo que actualmente que vamos por la tercera parte. (Qué ambicioso de mi parte, considerando sobre todo que este apenas es mi primer Fic)

13\. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena.

14\. Sin más que decir me despido.

15\. Hasta la próxima!


	34. Detalles

**Hola a todos!**

**Y pues qué decir, lamento la demora, debería haber actualizado una semana antes pero no me dio el tiempo, de verdad disculpas.**

**No olviden que al final dejaré los niveles de poder con respecto a algunos de mis personajes (No es oficial, solamente un dato que puedan usar como guía)**

Pues bien, ojalá les guste.

**Continuamos!**

* * *

La noche era oscura y muy fría, un ambiente perfecto para la reunión que había en esos momentos…

Makarov, Gildarts y Mavis se encontraban de pie en posiciones defensivas, encarando al mago que había aparecido allí sin que cualquiera de ellos se diera cuenta, mirándolos con una expresión tranquila y una pequeña sonrisa…

-Né…Némesis…- susurró la maestra, claramente sorprendida por verlo…

-Parece que Natsu ya me presentó aquella vez cuando nos reunimos y él no accedió a unirse a nosotros…-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- exclamó Gildarts, reaccionando a las palabras de su enemigo…

-Tal como lo escuchaste, durante ese tiempo, todos nuestros movimientos fueron hechos para que él estuviera obligado a regresar antes a su gremio, sólo así podría reunirme con él. Natsu Dragneel fue invitado a unirse al gremio de Living Hell con la promesa de que dejaríamos en paz a los magos de Fairy Tail si es que él aceptaba-

Sus rostros no podían evitar reflejar toda la sorpresa que tenían, ninguno de los tres sabía eso, el mago de fuego ni siquiera lo había mencionado, jamás lo hizo… aunque…

¿Tal vez eso tenía que ver con la pregunta de Natsu acerca de un hechizo que podía revivir a las personas a cambio de la vida del usuario?

-Vaya…- sonrió el enemigo – Parece que Natsu no se los dijo…-

Los magos se sorprendieron al ver a Némesis apoyar su espalda al lado de la ventana…

-Entonces… yo les contaré lo que pasó… por favor, siéntense, esto tomará algo de tiempo-

Esa mirada, Makarov, Mavis y Gildarts conocían esa mirada, era una casi igual a la del líder del consejo, pero era distinta, los ojos de Némesis demostraban una tranquilidad escalofriante, una enorme experiencia y sabiduría, no podían percibir la esencia de su aura, pero los tres sintieron una energía imponente en el lugar que sugería el quedarse quietos con una amenaza silente pero casi palpable… dejándolos con una única opción en esos momentos…

Némesis vio que sus enemigos simplemente se quedaban de pie, mirándolo desafiante…

-Escucharemos lo que tienes que decir- respondió Mavis – Pero antes de eso queremos que retires a tus magos de vuelta al lugar donde se hospedan-

-Una sabia elección, y muy bien pensada por cierto, no esperaba menos de la primera maestra de Fairy Tail- eso los sorprendió - Desgraciadamente no puedo hacer eso, mis magos tienen órdenes estrictas de mantenerse allí y entretener a sus miembros-

-¿Entretener?- preguntó Makarov, confundido por la elección de palabras…

-Por supuesto ¿De qué otra forma me aseguraría una asamblea privada con ustedes?- respondió Némesis como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo – Mis magos no iban a atacarlos, solamente debíamos obligarlos a salir de aquí para asegurarme de que nadie intervenga de manera inoportuna… pero les advierto, si cualquiera de los magos que están en el hospital decide regresar antes de que termine nuestra pequeña charla, Living Hell no dudará en hacerlos pedazos inmediatamente-

Los tres fruncieron levemente el ceño y Némesis levantó la voz…

-Tú, la pequeña dragon slayer- dijo mirando hacia la puerta – Tú también debes ir al hospital, nadie además de nosotros cuatro puede escuchar lo que voy a decirles-

Wendy abrió la puerta y miraba a los magos de la habitación, el maestro dirigió sus ojos a Némesis…

-Wendy es una maga de confianza, puedes estar seguro de que no hablará-

-Eso lo sé, puedo percibir a la perfección su aura- concedió Némesis, llamando nuevamente la atención de los demás por la mención al aura mágica – Pero ya aclaré que nadie además de ustedes debe oírme, así que lo plantearé de otra manera…-

Los magos esperaron…

-Si Wendy Marvell no va al hospital y se reúne con sus compañeros, Ace asesinará a Natsu Dragneel- ninguno de los presentes podía decir nada mientras el Maestro Némesis sacaba una lacrima blanca y la hacía brillar – ¿No es así, Ace?-

-Sí, como usted solicitó, Natsu Dragneel ya fue derrotado-

Todos se quedaron fríos mientras Wendy sentía crecer algo de miedo y desesperación…

"_¿Natsu-san… fue vencido?"_

-Se suponía que Ace entretendría a Natsu para impedir que él interfiera, pero ya saben cómo es Natsu ¿No es así?- Mavis frunció el ceño por verlo sonreír divertido -Por supuesto que Ace no le hará nada a Natsu, a menos que no acepten mis condiciones-

-Wendy- llamó Gildarts sin dejar de mirar al enemigo – Ve al hospital con los demás-

La maga del cielo se quedó en silencio unos momentos, reaccionando cuando Mavis la llamó con mayor fuerza para mirarla con seriedad, Wendy asintió algo aturdida y comenzó a caminar, deteniéndose cuando escuchó a Némesis…

-Por cierto, llévate a esos dos Exceeds que se escondían detrás de la puerta, ellos también son compañeros-

Charle se quedó atónita ¿Cómo es que ese sujeto sabía que ellos eran Exceeds? Happy estaba preocupado por Natsu, no podía dejarlo solo, debería ayudarlo, pero sabía que no podría ser de ayuda en estos momentos…

Wendy miró a los gatos antes de seguir caminando, con ellos dos volando a sus lados…

Makarov cerró la puerta y sus ojos miraron directamente a los del enemigo…

-Ya estamos solos, como pediste-

-Y se los agradezco mucho- respondió divertido – Ahora, tal como dije antes, les contaré todo lo que pasó en la visita de Natsu…-

-Espera- dijo Mavis, llamando la atención de los otros tres – Adelante, puedes decirnos lo que sucedió, pero primero quiero que me respondas algo…-

-Oh…- rió levemente – La escucho-

-¿Cómo sabes quién soy? ¿Cómo sabes del aura mágica? ¿Quién te enseñó a usarla?-

Némesis rió un poco…

-Cualquier mago que tenga algo de conocimiento sobre las antiguas guerras oscuras, así como de la enorme batalla en la que Zeref fue encerrado, debería ser capaz de reconocerla maestra Mavis, lo quiera o no, muy pocas personas fueron las que lograron obtener una descripción de su apariencia, heredada de los demás maestros que se sacrificaron con usted hace ya varios años-

Mavis lo miró seriamente antes de que ellos escucharan nuevamente al enemigo…

-Ahora, con respecto al aura mágica- dijo el mago – Yo aprendí a usar el aura mágica a una edad bastante corta gracias a mi maestro, fue él quien me instruyó en ese tema y fue también la persona que descubrió la forma de usar el aura sin poner en peligro la vida de los magos que la usaran-

-¿Quién es tu maestro?- fue la pregunta de Gildarts…

-El mago más fuerte de toda la historia- respondió con una sonrisa…

"_¿El mago más fuerte?"_ pensaron ellos y Mavis solamente conocía a una persona que encajaba en esa descripción _"Zeref…"_

La primera maestra comenzó a maquinar sus pensamientos, tratando de encontrar una posible relación entre el mago oscuro y el que los encaraba en estos mismos momentos, pero no podía pensar en nada que los relacionara, a excepción de su aparente búsqueda de Natsu, lo que llevaba a nuestra maestra a buscar posibles objetivos en común…

Pero su atención fue llamada cuando el enemigo dio una pequeña carcajada…

-Por favor maestra Mavis, no intente pensar en eso, no encontrara nada que me relacione directamente con Zeref- sugirió antes de sonreír – Además… Yo nunca mencioné que mi maestro fuera un mago oscuro-

Los tres se quedaron algo sorprendidos por sus palabras…

-Pero ya fue suficiente de ese tema- dijo Némesis al mismo tiempo que les hacía unos pequeños gestos para señalar los muebles – Por favor, siéntense para comenzar de una vez-

Los tres líderes de Fairy Tail simplemente hicieron caso a las palabras de Némesis, esperando a que empezara…

-¡Lu-chan!- gritó Levy cuando la rubia recibía de lleno un rayo rojo, siendo obligada a retroceder…

-¡Estoy bien!- aclaró la maga estelar antes de reunir a sus espíritus…

Cada uno de los magos de Fairy Tail en la terraza tenían varias heridas, así como se encontraban algo agotados al estar usando tanto poder mágico por tener que enfrentarse a esos tres enemigos al mismo tiempo…

-Vamos, vamos, no se desanimen- sonrió Sora – En unos momentos llegarán sus refuerzos-

Una enorme bola de fuego rosa se dirigió a nuestros magos…

-¡Aquarius!-

El espíritu atacó con una enorme oleada, haciendo colisionar sus magias para generar un estallido de vapor que sugirió un empate. Pero entonces vieron una segunda bola de fuego atacarlos…

Flare creó un escudo de cabellos en flamas para rodear a todos sus compañeros, intentando detener aquel potente ataque que terminó por derribar la defensa y darles de lleno a cada uno de ellos…

Los magos no sintieron ningún impacto, y al buscar con sus miradas se percataron de una enorme capa de lana rosa…

Lucy respiraba algo agitada pues había recibido varios daños y mantener a cuatro espíritus al mismo tiempo no era nada sencillo…

-¡Aries!- ordenó la rubia.

-¡Sí!-

Una enorme bomba de lana rosa atrapó a los enemigos, rodeándolos en su totalidad y dejando sus cabezas como la única parte libre. Sora y Misaki se conservaban tranquilas mientras Sean…

-¡Ooooohhhh! ¡Qué suave! ¡Esto se siente cómodo, caliente y muy reconfortante! ¡Oigan, Sora, Misaki! ¡¿Díganme, esto no se siente genial?!-

-Sí…- concedió Sora – Se siente muy bien-

Sean miró al espíritu y le sonrió…

-Señorita, su magia es genial, felicidades-

-Esto… yo… lo siento mucho…- respondió Aries mientras a Lucy le salía un tic…

-¡Este no es el momento para eso! ¡Loke!-

-Ya voy- respondió al colocarse en posición – ¡Regulus!-

Lucy se preparó y cerró las puertas de Aquarius y Virgo para llamar a Taurus y Scorpio…

Los tres magos de Living Hell se quedaron quietos, viendo cómo es que los dos últimos espíritus que fueron convocados unían sus fuerzas para formar una enorme y potente tormenta de arena que comenzaba a dañarlos al mismo tiempo que Loke les apuntaba con su palma iluminada antes de dispararles una extraña luz bastante brillante…

La terraza entera se sacudió con fuerza, despertando a Gray, quien frunció el ceño al notar las auras de sus enemigos, así como el poder mágico de sus amigos descendiendo…

"_Tengo que ayudarlos…"_ pero no podía moverse con la facilidad que deseaba.

Fue entonces cuando nuestro alquimista se percató del Exceed que se encontraba durmiendo en la cama de Gajeel…

En la cima del hospital todo el polvo generado por la combinación anterior desapareció, Lucy y sus compañeros habían sido protegidos por la magia de Aries, quien desapareció después para evitar un consumo de magia innecesario para su portadora…

-Lu-chan…- susurró Levy.

-Ellos no han sido derrotados- respondió seriamente – Hay que estar listos…-

Segundos después, Lucy, Flare, Levy, Jet y Droy recibieron unos fuertes golpes por la espalda…

-¡Mira lo que hiciste!- gruñó Sora mientras se sacudía sus ropas – ¡¿Sabes cuánto demoraré en lavar esto?!-

-No puede ser, no sufrieron ningún daño- Flare tembló un poco al percibir esas miradas fijas del enemigo…

Loke se lanzó contra Misaki, quien bloqueó el puño del espíritu con su antebrazo derecho y generó una abertura para poder responder al espíritu. Taurus se percató de eso y dio un gran salto para atacar con su hacha, siendo bloqueado cuando Sean recibía ese ataque de lleno sin daños gracias a su armadura sagrada. Scorpio reaccionó y disparó un gran tornado de arena el cual fue contrarrestado por un potente rayo rojo de Sora, quien aumentó su potencia para vencer en aquella colisión y obligar al espíritu a desaparecer…

-¡Scorpio!- gritó Lucy con preocupación antes de ver cuando Sean mandaba a volar a su otro espíritu para hacerlo desaparecer también – ¡Taurus!-

Loke terminó por salir disparado con un gran daño cuando Misaki le dio un puñetazo de lleno en todo el estómago, haciéndolo chocar contra sus compañeros de Fairy Tail…

-Lu-Lucy… ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, estamos bien- respondió – Pero no parece que ellos se estén esforzando-

Es verdad, el enemigo era formidable, pero…

"_Si solamente peleara con uno, estoy segura de que tal vez podría vencerlo" _

-Bien, basta de juegos- dijo Sean antes de disparar un rayo verde, pero…

-¡Ice Make: Cannon!-

Un estallido ocurrió cuando un disparo de hielo bastante grande contrarrestó el ataque del enemigo…

Los magos de Fairy Tail reconocían esa magia y también la voz que escucharon, no necesitaban de su aura para saber de quién se trataba pero eso solamente los hizo voltear para ver al alquimista siendo cargado por Lily, quien se mantenía a flote antes de acercarse y soltar al mago…

-¡Gray! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!- reclamó Levy pues se notaba claramente que su compañero casi no resistía estar de pie – Dijimos que nos encargaríamos-

-Y yo les dije que me levantaría para ayudar si las cosas se ponían feas…- respondió con una sonrisa adolorida mientras respiraba algo agitado…

Sora se notaba algo impresionada mientras sus dos compañeros mantenían unos rostros tranquilos…

-Vaya, parece que Souta y tú fueron demasiado amables en el juego- dijo Sean, desapareciendo su armadura y mirando a su compañera.

-No se pudo evitar- se defendió la maga – No podíamos matarlos, ya sabes cuáles eran las órdenes del maestro, además de que ellos también son víctimas por causa de Natsu Dragneel. Pero estoy sorprendida de que haya podido usar aunque sea un hechizo-

Misaki asintió – Sin embargo, debemos presionarlos hasta que lleguen los magos que se quedaban en el hotel-

Y como si de una invocación se tratara, los tres reaccionaron y se movieron rápidamente para esquivar un potente rugido de agua…

-¡Eso es…!- dijo Lucy al reconocer la magia…

-Perdón por la demora- fueron las palabras de Lissana cuando todos los magos llegaban al lado de sus compañeros, agrupándose para adoptar una formación defensiva con Laxus y Haruka en el frente…

-Gray ¿Qué haces fuera de tu cama?- cuestionó Erza al ver a su amigo respirar con dificultad – Debes regresar, nosotros nos encargaremos-

El mago de hielo entendía que Erza tenía razón, no podría ser de ayuda, su cuerpo empezaba a debilitarse más. Gray asintió antes de caer rendido, siendo atrapado por la pelirroja, quien le pidió a los Exceeds que lo llevaran devuelta a su habitación…

-Happy, Charle, Lily, quédense con Gray en la habitación y avísennos por si algo malo sucede-

-Buena suerte- dijo Lily con seriedad al mirar a sus enemigos.

-Ustedes pueden vencerlos- animó Charle con algo de nerviosismo.

-¡Aye!- fue la respuesta de Happy mientras los tres se marchaban bajo la mirada de Erza…

En ese momento, la atención de titania fue llamada cuando escuchó la voz de Levy…

-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Wendy?!-

-Némesis está con el maestro, Gildarts-san y la maestra Mavis- confirmaba de manera temerosa para dejar pasmados a sus compañeros…

-Si es así- dijo Haruka con clara molestia en su voz – Entonces debemos darnos prisa y terminar con esto en el menor tiempo posible-

Los demás asintieron con seriedad mientras se preparaban para combatir a los magos enemigos, quienes se encontraban reunidos al mismo tiempo en que continuaban flotando…

-Ya llegaron- mencionó Sean.

-Entonces el maestro Némesis ya debe estar conversando como fue planeado- concluyó Misaki mientras Sora tomaba su lacrima…

-Ace, ¿Ya acabaste allá?-

-Sí, Natsu fue derrotado, tal como el maestro pidió- confirmó el albino antes de dirigir sus ojos al dragon slayer herido e inconsciente a sus pies – Está hablando con los tres maestros de Fairy Tail-

-Entonces solamente nos queda entretenerlos un poco más- dijo Sean…

Para sorpresa de nuestros magos, los tres enemigos de Living Hell simplemente retrocedieron un poco antes de descender y sentarse cómodamente en el borde de la terraza…

-¿Qué están haciendo?- decía Mira con la confusión reflejada en su rostro…

-¡Oigan!- llamó Laxus -¡¿Van a pelear o no?!-

Sean le sonrió – Ah… Laxus, sé que quieres recibir otra paliza, pero no hemos venido a pelear, al menos no hoy-

-¡¿Entonces porqué decidieron atacar a nuestros compañeros en hospital mientras ellos estaban indefensos?!- fue la pregunta de Lucy, siendo Misaki quien le respondía…

-Piénsalo bien- dijo seriamente – En ningún momento los ataqué cuando estaban en la habitación, y no olvides que fui yo quien se dirigió primero a la terraza para pelear-

-Además- agregó Sora – Si no los provocábamos y si Ace no hubiera entretenido a Natsu, ustedes nunca habrían venido hasta aquí y nuestro maestro no podría estar hablando con Makarov, Mavis y Gildarts sin interferencias… justo como es ahora-

-Les recomendamos no hacer ningún movimiento- sugirió Sean – En estos momentos Natsu ya fue vencido por Ace, y no nos costaría nada de trabajo el eliminarlo-

Los magos se sorprendieron por completo, Erza se quedó fría de la impresión ¿Habían derrotado a Natsu?

-Oh ¿Pero por qué se sorprenden? Una de ustedes lo sabía- dijo Misaki mientras miraba a la más joven del grupo pues ella había escuchado a través de su lacrima cómo fue que Wendy se enteró…

Laxus y todos los demás dirigieron sus ojos hacia la maga del cielo, viéndola desviar sus ojos…

-Wendy…- llamó Mira – ¿Eso es verdad?-

-Sí…- respondió con tristeza -Némesis dijo que Natsu-san había sido vencido y después llamó por su lacrima para confirmarlo-

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Lucy sin dejar la sorpresa – Tiene que ser una broma…-

-Claro que no- contradijo Sean – Ya se los dije, Ace ya lo venció y podría matarlo si quisiera-

-¡¿Y por qué no lo hacen?!- dijo Haruka con enorme molestia para sorpresa de todos – Si él es su objetivo, ¡¿Por qué no aprovechan este momento?! ¡¿Por qué siguen jugando con nosotros?!-

De más estaba decir que la pelinegra se encontraba segura de que ellos no lo matarían a Natsu, pues ellos de haberlo deseado ya lo hubieran hecho. Suponía que debería haber una razón para eso… y ahora era necesario averiguar cuál era…

-Todas esas preguntas tienen las mismas dos respuestas, una más importante que otra - respondió Sora – Lo más importante sería la 1. Natsu Dragneel es un elemento fundamental para Living Hell, ya que sin él nosotros no podríamos lograr nuestro verdadero objetivo-

-¿Verdadero objetivo?- susurró Lissana, tan confundida como sus compañeros…

-Y 2. Si lo intentáramos, estoy segura de que tú- señaló a la pelinegra – tratarías de encontrar una manera de impedirlo, puedo sentirlo en tu aura… estás muy tranquila… analizando la situación… buscando una forma de llegar con Natsu… aunque dudo mucho que lo logres-

Haruka frunció el ceño porque habían adivinado sus pensamientos. Gracias a su enlace con Natsu, ella sabía a la perfección dónde es que su mago de fuego se encontraba, pero la cuestión era encontrar una forma de llegar con él sin ponerle en peligro, después de todo, ese maldito de Sean había dicho que el dragon slayer estaba a merced de Ace y que éste podría matarlo de una vez si así lo quisiera…

"_Natsu…"_

Para entonces, Mavis, Makarov y Gildarts comprendieron la situación, confirmada por el mismo Némesis…

-Natsu Dragneel solamente es un rehén en estos momentos, primero cumpliremos con nuestro objetivo principal… y después lo mataremos-

Gildarts lo miró con seriedad…

-Hace unos momentos, mientras nos contabas lo sucedido, mencionaste que tu verdadero objetivo era conseguir la paz y que ustedes necesitan de Natsu para lograrlo ¿A qué te referías con eso?-

-Lo lamento, no puedo decirles nada- respondió con tranquilidad – Pero es verdad que deseo la paz-

-Entiendo que Natsu haya asesinado a sus familias y que ustedes quieran vengarse- dijo Mavis – Pero la venganza no les devolverá lo perdido, todo esto no tiene porqué resolverse así, podríamos llegar a una solución pacífica ahora que todavía no hay bajas-

-Oh… ¿Entonces dice que los estados actuales de Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Loxar y Gajeel Redfox no pueden considerarse como bajas?-

Makarov lo miró a los ojos…

-Pudieron haberlos matado y comenzado la guerra en ese mismo momento, pero no lo hicieron… y, en la pelea de hoy, tus muchachos protegieron al estadio. La maestra Mavis ya lo dijo, la venganza no les devolverá a sus familias-

-Tienen toda la razón al decir que la venganza no nos devolverá lo que perdimos, pero mi hechizo sagrado sí lo hará-

"_¡Entonces sí fue Némesis la razón por la que Natsu preguntó por ese hechizo!"_ pensaron los tres al mismo tiempo, viéndose interrumpidos cuando el enemigo continuaba hablando…

-Y también tienen razón al decir que podemos llegar a una solución pacífica. Por eso he venido, quiero hacer un trato, un acuerdo con el cual podamos poner fin a este asunto y evitar que se necesite del derramamiento de sangre… pero antes de eso primero necesitaba explicarles lo sucedido durante la visita de 'nuestro objetivo'-

-¿Un trato?- preguntaron los tres, totalmente confundidos…

-Entréguennos a Natsu Dragneel y dejaremos en paz a su gremio y a todos los demás que también participan en los juegos-

Makarov, Mavis y Gildarts se quedaron fríos…

Mientras tanto…

-¡¿A qué se refieren con paz?!- exclamaba Erza cuando Lissana preguntó por el verdadero objetivo a los enemigos…

-¿Que no escuchas bien?- preguntó Sora – Claramente dijimos 'paz' y creo que todos ustedes conocen perfectamente la definición de esa palabra ¿O acaso me equivoco?-

-Si es verdad que desean la paz, ¿Entonces por qué atacar a tanta gente inocente?- cuestionó Mira – Ustedes destruyeron una fortaleza hace tiempo-

Sean dio un fuerte suspiro de cansancio…

-Parece que realmente tienen problemas de oído. Ya mencionamos que, cuando todo esto se acabe y logremos obtener la paz que deseamos, nuestro maestro devolverá a la vida a todas esas personas que murieron injustamente ¿Qué es lo que no entienden?-

-¡Esa mentalidad es enferma!- acusó Lissana, siendo secundada por sus compañeros.

-A veces hay que hacer sacrificios para llegar a la paz- dijo Sean.

-¡¿Pero asesinar a todo lo que encuentren en su camino?!- dijo Laxus.

-Y después devolverlos a la vida- respondió Sora -¿Dónde está el problema en eso?-

-¡El problema no es su objetivo, son sus métodos!- gruñó Erza, claramente enojada – Si realmente buscan algo así, ¡¿Por qué no intentar llegar a eso con una solución pacífica en lugar de una guerra?!-

-Pero eso hacemos- dijo Misaki con cansancio, como si estuviera conversando con niños – ¿Qué creen que está haciendo nuestro maestro en este momento?-

-Además- añadió Sean – Para este problema, la única solución es la destrucción de Natsu Dragneel, ustedes no tenían nada que ver-

-¡Y una mierda con eso!- respondió Erza cada vez con mayor enojo – ¡Natsu es nuestro compañero! ¡No tienen ningún derecho a venir y querer asesinarlo por un error que no es suyo!-

Misaki la miró a los ojos…

-¿Hablas de que Natsu destruyó nuestras ciudades mientras era controlado por el aura oscura de Acnologia?-

Erza asintió mientras Haruka se confundía.

¿Cómo es que ellos sabían de eso si Natsu nunca se los dijo? Entonces recordó una parte de la conversación que tuvo con él antes de que fuera a mandar los mensajes…

"_-Natsu- llamó ella, obteniendo toda la atención de su dragon slayer – ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Living Hell que todo lo que hiciste fue culpa de Acnologia? Si su magia oscura no hubiera entrado en tu sistema, eso nunca habría pasado-_

_-No se los dije porque no serviría de nada. Cada uno de ellos me desprecia y aunque supieran que Acnologia fue la razón por la que yo ataqué a sus familias, no cambiaría nada, ellos son malvados, no me queda duda, solamente basta ver que nos han declarado la guerra por una venganza…-"_

Después ambos hablaron sobre que la guerra sería un medio para llegar a algo más grande ¿Entonces ese objetivo mayor era la supuesta paz de la que hablan ahora?

-Nosotros ya sabíamos que Natsu no era él mismo cuando hizo pedazos a nuestras familias- respondieron los tres fríamente para la sorpresa de los demás – Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que él debe morir-

-¡Dicen buscar la paz, pero solamente quieren ver sangre derramada por donde pasen!- bramó Laxus -¡No hay ninguna otra razón por la que nos declararon la guerra!-

Sora se cansó…

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya basta! ¡¿Qué tan estúpidos son ustedes?! ¡La única razón por la que les declaramos la guerra fue porque su gremio se interpuso entre nosotros y Natsu! ¡Si no se hubieran metido en medio, nada de esto estaría pasando!-

Eso ya había sido demasiado para cierta pelirroja.

Erza invocó una de sus espadas antes de hacer amago de atacarlos, pero la mano de Haruka en su hombro la detuvo…

-¡Erza, no te muevas!- gritó para después tomarla de la muñeca…

Ambas magas comenzaron a forcejear entre ellas, la dragon slayer intentando evitar que su amiga se moviera…

-¡Suéltame, Haruka!- demandó Erza.

-¡No voy a hacer eso!-

-¡Haruka! ¡Te dije que…!-

Los magos en Fairy Tail se sorprendieron cuando la pelinegra le dio una fuerte bofetada a titania antes de tomarla de los hombros para mirarla con enorme enojo y frustración…

-¡Erza, reacciona de una maldita vez! ¡No voy a dejar que hagas algo estúpido y pongas en peligro a Natsu! ¡¿Ya se olvidó dónde está él?!-

La pelirroja se calmó por completo al entender los pensamientos de su compañera…

Pero más cualquier otra cosa, lo que logró calmar a Erza fue ver toda esa terrible desesperación formarse en una pequeña lágrima en los ojos de Haruka…

Y todos ellos lo percibían. Haruka estaba tan enojada como Erza, pero no olvidaba que Natsu era un rehén y podrían matarlo en cualquier momento si es que se movían. Era horrible y humillante para todos el tener que hacer caso a la maldita amenaza que les hicieron hace unos momentos…

La dragon slayer del agua dirigió sus ojos hacia los enemigos, fulminándolos con una mirada llena de desprecio e ira…

Misaki iba a hacer un comentario, sin embargo su lacrima brilló para llamar la atención de todos…

-Sí… sí, maestro como usted diga- respondió para luego ser rodeada por unas flamas grises…

Momentos después, Misaki desapareció y en su lugar se encontraba Ace…

Sean miró a su compañero…

-Intercambiaron lugares, ¿Eso quiere decir que ya está hecho?-

El albino asintió mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre los magos de Fairy Tail…

-¿Está hecho? ¿Qué quiso decir con que estaba hecho?- dijeron algunos, elevando el tono en sus voces para exigir una respuesta.

-Fairy Tail- dijo Ace – Nuestras negociaciones ya han terminado, sus maestros exigen su inmediata presencia en el hotel- luego miró a sus compañeros – Y la nuestra también, vamos-

Sora rió –Bueno, de todas formas sabíamos que acabaría así-

Los tres magos de Living Hell se elevaron antes de marcharse en dirección al hotel…

-¿Negociaciones?- susurró Lissana, confundida como varios de sus compañeros.

No entendían de qué se trataba ese asunto, pero la única forma de averiguarlo era obvia en esos instantes…

-Happy- llamó Erza a través de su lacrima – ¿Todo está bien?-

-¡Aye! Gray está durmiendo, Juvia está abrazando a Charle mientras susurra 'Gray-sama… Gray-samaaaa…' y los ronquidos de Gajeel suenan mucho mejor que su canto-

Erza le pidió a los exceeds que se quedaran allí para que los demás pudieran partir, pero…

-Nosotros también nos quedamos- dijo Lucy – El maestro nos pidió proteger a nuestros amigos si es que el consejo o Living Hell venía-

Mira se le acercó –El consejo aún podría aparecer, tengan cuidado, Lucy-

-Yo también me quedaré- dijo Freed – Debí haberme ofrecido antes para poder ser de ayuda con mis runas, no cometeré ese error otra vez-

Bickslow y Evergreen también se ofrecieron para apoyarlos, recibiendo un gesto de aprobación por parte de Laxus y uno de agradecimiento por parte de Levy.

Luego de eso, el equipo se quedaba y caminaba hacia la habitación de descanso mientras los demás rápidamente se marchaban, deseándoles suerte…

-Espero que todo esté bien- decía Mira, usando su Satan Soul para mantener el vuelo al lado de Lissana, que adoptó forma de ave para poder seguir a Haruka, quien cargaba a Cana al mismo tiempo que se mantenía al nivel de Erza, Wendy y Laxus…

-Ya verás que sí, Mira- respondió la pelinegra, aunque en el fondo no estaba realmente segura pues en esos momentos su mayor preocupación era su Natsu, su otra mitad, el hombre al que amaba desde la primera vez que vio. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba estar cerca de él para poder estar tranquila ahora, necesitaba saber que él estaba a salvo, sus instintos estaban vibrando con fuerza en todo su cuerpo, reclamándole el haberlo dejado solo, rogando porque nada malo le haya pasado…

Y aunque todas las demás también se sientan de esa manera, el vínculo especial que compartían Natsu y Haruka por ser dragon slayers de elementos opuestos hacía realmente doloroso el sólo pensar en que algo malo le haya sucedido a su pareja sabiendo que él o ella podrían haber evitado eso de haber sido un poco más responsables…

Por eso mismo, Haruka apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño antes de acelerar en dirección al hotel, con los demás siguiéndole el paso…

Para ese momento, Némesis guardaba su lacrima después de hablar con Misaki para ahora dirigir sus ojos a los magos que lo encaraban…

-Ya vienen de regreso… Oh…y vienen rápido- dijo el maestro de Living Hell con una pequeña sonrisa – Sólo tardaran unos momentos, así que, por ahora, lo mejor sería esperarlos-

Los segundos pasaban lenta y tediosamente para nuestros tres magos de Fairy Tail, quienes se veían algo preocupados pues no confiaban en que Némesis mantuviera su palabra de no atacar a sus miembros mientras ellos tres se quedaban hablando aquí…

Sin embargo, todos los pensamientos se dirigieron a un único tema cuando la puerta de entrada y toda la pared fueron destrozadas al mismo tiempo que la ventana al lado de Némesis…

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ NATSU?!- gritó Haruka con Dragon Force y ojos resplandeciendo de una manera aterradora…

Pero Némesis no corría ningún peligro ya que la ventana fue destrozada por sus magos, quienes se encontraban encarando a todos los magos de Fairy Tail que había en la habitación…

-Paciencia- pidió el maestro de Living Hell – Él estará aquí en unos momentos, pero antes debemos hablar sobre las consecuencias que tendrán la decisión de sus maestros-

Todos miraron a Mavis, Makarov y a Gildarts…

Y es que la respuesta había sido mucho más que obvia…

-Es una verdadera lástima que no hayamos podido llegar a un acuerdo- sonrió Némesis – Nosotros realmente deseábamos que esto no se complicara más de lo debido, pero veo que no ha sido posible por culpa de su egoísmo-

-¡¿Egoísmo?!- exclamó Gildarts – ¡¿Que queramos proteger a Natsu para evitar que lo asesinen es egoísmo?!-

-Lo es si priorizas la vida de una sola persona a todo el resto de las víctimas inocentes que se verán involucradas por su falta de comprensión-

-¡Ya fue suficiente de escuchar sus excusas, devuélvanme a Natsu!- exigió Haruka con clara impaciencia…

Némesis dio un suspiro y miró a sus magos, quienes asintieron antes de que Sora hiciera brillar su lacrima…

Momentos después, una gran flama rosada se hacía presente justo al lado de los magos de Living Hell…

Misaki se hallaba de pie tranquilamente con Natsu en el suelo siendo sujetado por su bufanda, su cuerpo tenía una gran cantidad de heridas, así como sus ropas estaban bastante desgastadas y veían algunas manchas de sangre en los atuendos, cuerpo y cabellera del dragon slayer de fuego, quien solamente continuaba inconsciente…

-Natsu…- susurró Erza, presa de la impotencia por verlo en ese estado y a merced de sus enemigos…

-Está vivo- aseguró Sean – Bueno, supongo entonces que la guerra continúa ¿Verdad Maestro?-

-Así es, Sean. Fairy Tail se ha negado a negociar, y aunque podríamos haber desaparecido cuando Ace derrotó a Natsu, nuestro honor nos recuerda que estamos participando para ponerle fin a todo este asunto- dijo con tranquilidad – ¡Fairy Tail!-

Todos voltearon para mirar al mago…

-Si vencemos en estos juegos Natsu Dragneel será nuestro, sin embargo, si por alguna extraña suerte cualquiera de sus gremios aliados o ustedes logran salir victoriosos, prometemos no volver a cruzarnos en su camino-

Laxus se acercó unos pasos…

-¡¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaremos su propuesta?!-

Némesis se vio muy decepcionado…

-Por favor ¿Qué clase de mago vendría hasta aquí sin un plan? Si no aceptan, destruiré toda Magnolia y a sus pobladores, tengo miles de lacrimas esparcidas por todo el país, cada una esperando a la más mínima variación en mi poder mágico para poder activarse y destruir todo lo que tengan a su alrededor. En estos momentos, el consejo mágico sería la única fuerza capaz de detener este plan, sin embargo no creo necesario recordarles que ellos simplemente están aquí como espectadores para verlos caer definitivamente- sonrió antes de observar fijamente los rostros de sus enemigos –Sí, sé que esto suena como algo increíble y ya contaba con que no me creerían, así que vamos a validar mi amenaza… escojan una ciudad y con mucho gusto la volaré en pedazos para ustedes ¿Qué les parece?-

Los magos de Fairy Tail fruncieron el ceño y Némesis continuó hablando…

-Claro que todo eso podría haber sido una simple mentira, pero ustedes saben que es verdad, pueden verlo en mi aura, realmente estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que sea necesario por lograr la paz que tanto anhelamos mis magos y yo-

El maestro de Living Hell caminó hacia la ventana al ver que ninguno de sus enemigos se movía…

-Es todo por nuestra parte, a partir del segundo día dejaremos las formalidades e iremos por todo. Fairy Tail, no olviden que fueron ustedes quienes nos obligaron a llegar hasta estos extremos-

Misaki se acercó unos pasos y las parejas de Natsu también, extendiendo sus manos para poder tocar al dragon slayer inconsciente, pero…

-Oh, es verdad- sonrió la maga – Quiero un recuerdo-

Erza y todas las demás sintieron a sus respiraciones detenerse cuando Misaki tomó a Natsu para unir sus labios e introducir su lengua dentro de la boca del mago, saboreándolo mientras les daba una sonrisa provocativa y dejaba que su saliva recorriera el cuello del mago antes de lanzarlo hacia ellas…

-Disfrútenlo mientras puedan, porque no les durará mucho-

Haruka estuvo a punto de lanzarse, pero las manos de Gildarts y Laxus reaccionaron a tiempo de mantenerla en su lugar aunque ella forcejeaba con demasiadas fuerzas a pesar de que ella misma se estuviera refrenando…

El líder enemigo habló por última vez –Les advierto, no nos haremos responsables por todas las bajas que tendrán, ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse, han elegido cuál será el destino de su gremio-

-Y ustedes han elegido el suyo al enfrentarse a Fairy Tail- respondieron los tres maestros…

Némesis sonrió y todos ellos fueron rodeados por las flamas de Ace, desapareciendo poco a poco…

Luego de unos pocos segundos, los magos finalmente se quedaron solos…

-No hay marcha atrás, intentamos tratar de resolver esto sin un conflicto por última vez pero no ha sido posible- dijo Mavis con enorme seriedad – Jóvenes, vayan a descansar, debemos aprovechar este día libre para avisarle a todos los demás gremios que las cosas están a punto de intensificarse-

Todos asintieron con determinación mientras Gildarts decía…

-Wendy, podrías curar a…-

Los dos equipos se sorprendieron levemente cuando Haruka pasó corriendo, levantando a Natsu y cargándolo antes de lanzarse por la ventana y comenzar a volar en una dirección desconocida…

-Haruka…- susurró Mira…

Bueno, a nadie le sorprendió esa reacción por parte de ella, solamente necesitaban recordar la historia y todos los problemas que ambos pasaron para poder estar juntos… seguramente las emociones de la pelinegra habían sufrido demasiado y lo único que quería en esos momentos era verlo abrir los ojos y asegurarse de que estuviera bien…

-Haruka lo curará- aseguró Mavis – Es hora de dormir, todos debemos estar descansados para poder prepararnos-

Los minutos pasaban y nuestra dragon slayer de agua continuaba volando con Natsu en sus brazos, alejándose de toda la cuidad para adentrarse en los terrenos más espaciosos donde Gajeel y Souta habían terminado su pelea, buscando un lugar donde aterrizar y encontrándolo cerca al cañón que los dos habían generado en su último golpe…

Haruka puso a Natsu en el suelo para después acercarse y rodearlo con sus brazos mientras un domo de agua se encargaba de cubrirlos a ambos, brillando de un resplandeciente turquesa…

Entonces…

En su habitación, Erza estaba cambiada para dormir, traía una pequeña camiseta rosa y unas bragas negras, mientras hablaba con alguien a través de su lacrima…

-Ya veo- respondía Lucy a la llamada de Erza – Las cosas se van a poner mucho peor-

-Sí- titania sonaba desanimada – Pero no se puede evitar, ellos quieren matar a Natsu y no podemos permitirlo-

Lucy asintió con decisión, jamás dejaría que sus amigos corrieran peligro si ella podía evitarlo…

-¿Cómo están las cosas allá?- preguntó la pelirroja…

-Todo está bien, los chicos están descansando y gracias a las runas de Freed y a la guardia de Bickslow podemos estar más tranquilos, nadie del consejo podrá acercarse a este lugar sin que nos demos cuenta-

-Gracias Lucy- dijo Erza antes de cortar la comunicación…

Ella estaba sola en su cuarto, lo compartía con Lucy y con Haruka pero dado que ambas no se encontraban por razones que ya sabía, la habitación se sentía vacía para Erza…

Tal vez su reliquia contaba como compañía, pero Aka-san le había informado a su dueña, el día anterior al inicio de los juegos, que después de toda la magia que usó para modificar sus armaduras, armas y ayudarla a entrenar con aquel enorme peso, necesitaba algo de tiempo para poder recargarse y que debido a eso no podría comunicarse con ella durante esos dos días que le tomarían volver a tener toda su magia…

Titania suspiró, era una suerte el que ella no fuera escogida para pelear, no porque no confiara en su fuerza, Erza estaba segura de que podría ganar si debía pelear contra alguien de Living Hell, pero eso no negaba que tener a Aka-san recargada sería una enorme ayuda en la batalla…

Los minutos pasaban y la pelirroja simplemente se encontraba echada en su cama, con las luces apagadas y un silencio demasiado incómodo…

Todos los demás ya se habían ido a dormir, pero Erza no, no podía, tenía una sensación de inquietud dentro de ella que no la dejaba en paz… y esa inquietud solamente podía ser apaciguada por una persona…

"_Natsu… espero que estés bien…"_

Su querido dragon slayer debería estar sufriendo mucho por todas las cosas que pasaban…

¡¿A quién quería engañar?! ¡Era ella quien necesitaba ayuda! Necesitaba que Natsu viniera y la ayudara a sentirse segura, que la abrazara y le dijera que todo saldría bien. Erza podía ser una persona con una increíble voluntad y una determinación que muy pocas personas serían capaces de tener, pero incluso alguien como ella tenía su límite frente a las adversidades y este caso era algo que parecía ponerse solamente peor con el pasar de los días…

Natsu era lo más preciado de su vida, y aunque ella haya entrenado muy duro para ayudar a su gremio con el fin de salir victoriosos, Erza no podía negar que el nerviosismo y la indecisión parecían apoderarse de ella cuando veía que las cosas eran algo cada vez peor para ellos…

Le ocurrió durante el primer juego, al ver lo que les pasó a Gray y a Juvia, le ocurrió cuando Gajeel perdió su Fairy Soul y estuvo al borde de la derrota; solamente pudo tranquilizarse cuando Natsu entró a la habitación y le dio una enorme sonrisa de felicidad por la victoria de su compañero, contagiándole ese sentimiento y haciéndole recordar que ellos podrían salir de esto…

Pero ahora lo necesitaba nuevamente, Némesis vino para asegurar que ahora comenzarían a competir en serio y que solamente le esperaba un destino a su gremio. Natsu había sido derrotado y esos sujetos lo único que hacían era jugar con ellos, pudieron haber matado a Natsu y Erza estaba al borde de la desesperación en cuanto lo supo… el alivio de verlo a salvo y con vida le dolió enormemente a titania ya que realmente no sabría qué hacer sin él…

Titania cerró los ojos, se sintió inútil por no haber podido ayudar a Natsu, se había frustrado por las palabras de sus enemigos y casi compromete las condiciones en las que su amado se encontraba en aquel momento. Pero Haruka no, ella no lo olvidó en ningún momento e incluso la había golpeado para que no se moviera y pusiera en peligro al mago…

Se enojó consigo misma y se golpeó mentalmente, según sus propios razonamientos, no debería haber sido tan estúpida y egoísta, Natsu era quien más sufría en esos momentos, seguramente sintiéndose culpable por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, y ahora mismo era su deber el apoyarlo en todo lo que podía aunque ella realmente se sintiera mal por dentro…

Pero en este momento no podía hacer nada, solamente confiar en que Haruka lo ayudara…

Y así era…

Nuestro dragon slayer de fuego se encontraba en aquella enorme pradera soleada que reflejaba su mundo interno, viéndose algo triste porque Haruka lo abrazaba y no había dejado de soltar sus lágrimas desde que lo encontró allí dentro…

Ella no decía nada, simplemente se aferraba con fuerza a su Natsu, sollozando en su hombro mientras sentía cómo era que los brazos de su novio la rodeaban de manera reconfortante, sólo para aumentar el alivio y la humedad en los ojos de la pelinegra…

-Haruka… yo…-

-¡Cállate!- exclamó en un grito ahogado antes de pegarse más a él – ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!-

Natsu no pudo hacer otra cosa más que obedecerla mientras ella regresaba a su llanto de alivio, un profundo alivio que era enormemente doloroso por todas las sensaciones que la golpeaban como nunca lo habían hecho en su vida…

-Naaatsuuu…- lloraba Haruka cuando se separaba un poco para mirarlo a los ojos y verlo con esa expresión melancólica por haberla hecho sufrir de esa manera – ¡Naaaatsuuu!-

Nuestro mago de fuego no pudo hacer otra cosa más que fruncir el ceño, enojándose mucho consigo mismo y culpándose de todo lo sucedido para después abrazarla con fuerza, sin querer soltarla, porque todo lo que ella sentía él también lo percibía a la perfección…

Y le dolía… a Natsu, todo ese alivio que ella le transmitía, le dolía mucho… porque él fue la razón por la que Haruka se castigaba a sí misma de haber sido irresponsable…

Tal vez se debió a que el sentimiento de la pelinegra hacía un eco gigantesco dentro de él, o tal vez fue que su propia culpabilidad era demasiado grande para siquiera soportarlo, pero, lo cierto es… que Natsu no pudo evitar comenzar a derramar sus propias lágrimas mientras intentaba acercarla cada vez más, como si ella pudiera desaparecer sin previo aviso si es que no la tomaba con la fuerza suficiente…

Y, de un momento a otro, Natsu estaba recostado sobre Haruka mientras la besaba tiernamente, abrazándola y sintiendo las caricias necesitadas de su pelinegra, quien a pesar de corresponderle al tacto continuaba derramando lágrimas de alivio…

Las manos de Haruka recorrieron la espalda de Natsu para aferrarse a él cuando empezó a mover sus labios con mayor insistencia, tratando de olvidar sus preocupaciones ahora que volvían a estar juntos y siendo esa la única razón que necesitaban para liberar sus deseos y volver ese sabroso contacto algo mucho más apasionado con el pasar de los segundos…

Dado que ambos se hallaban en el dominio de sus mentes, lugar en el que podían hacer cualquier tipo de cosa con sólo desearlo, Haruka y Natsu se hallaban desvestidos, siendo nuestra pelinegra quien liberaba un sonoro gemido cuando el dragon slayer se introducía de una sola embestida, maravillándose con la suave y blanca piel de su novia, la misma novia que usaba sus manos para recorrer el pecho de su Natsu, sintiendo el latir de su corazón para ver que ambos iban al mismo ritmo…

-Haruka…- llamó Natsu, sonando claramente deprimido a pesar del enorme placer – Perdóname…-

-No…- lloró ella antes de abrazarlo con fuerza – Tú a mí, te dejé solo… me confié y casi pago por el más grande error que cometí…-

-Debí haber sido más responsable…-

-Debí haber estado contigo…-

-¡Haruka!-

-¡Natsu!-

Ambos aceleraron el movimiento en sus caderas, profundizando su contacto de la misma forma en que su excitación aumentaba así como el dolor que ambos compartían parecía apaciguarse por el perdón que su pareja le otorgaba, Natsu no la culpaba ni Haruka a él, no podrían haber sabido que algo así iba a pasar y ese pensamiento recorría sus mentes, pensamiento que ambos trataban de plasmar en el apasionado beso que se dieron para ayudar a su pareja a perdonarse…

Natsu continuaba arremetiendo contra Haruka, masajeándole los pechos con deseo mientras ella solamente podía cerrar los ojos al sentir cómo parecía ser que se quemaba por dentro, de la misma forma en que Natsu soltaba sus gruñidos por aquella capa de agua que lo envolvía tan placenteramente…

Ella se levantó para abalanzarse sobre su novio, aferrándose a su cuello para besarlo apasionadamente y mover sus caderas con insistencia, soltando sus gemidos a pesar de que sus labios se encontraban ocupados mientras su lengua batallaba contra la de Natsu. Su rostro sonrojado y esos ojos brillantes solamente impulsaban al mago a tomar con fuerza la cintura de su dragon slayer para ayudarla al dar pequeña embestidas a gran velocidad, sintiendo cómo es que su miembro era fuertemente succionado por la intimidad de Haruka…

Los minutos transcurrieron para ambos en aquella danza de amor y Natsu se hallaba sentado con Haruka sobre él, ambos rodeándose cariñosamente con sus brazos y magias, él con sus escamas turquesas y ella con aquella marea rojiza y naranja, recordando cómo fue la primera vez que ambos pudieron amarse por completo…

"_-Haruka…-"_

"_-Natsu…-"_

Ambos sonrieron mientras juntaban sus rostros, cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando cada precioso segundo del pequeño beso que se dieron…

"_-Te amo-"_

Y mientras ellos continuaban compartiendo ese momento en sus mentes, otra maga usaba la suya para maquinar lo sucedido…

Tal vez hubo varias sorpresas, pero al menos en esos instantes la noche era tranquila y eso era perfecto para Mavis pues le permitía concentrarse lo suficiente para analizar las cosas que en esos momentos la inquietaban…

Natsu, Némesis, Zeref, Acnologia, el líder del consejo, una guerra y el festival del Rey Dragón…

Sí, muchas cosas sucedían y todas en la misma época…

Némesis conocía a Zeref, así parecía ser con el simple hecho de haberlo mencionado cuando ella intentó buscar una relación entre ellos dos, sin embargo, la pregunta era si lo conocía de nombre o si realmente sabía cuál era la apariencia de ese mago oscuro. Tal vez lo segundo sea menos probable, pero si Némesis dijo que logró obtener una descripción de ella, heredada por los descendientes de los demás maestros que la ayudaron en aquella guerra, entonces no se debía descartar la posibilidad de que el maestro de Living Hell posiblemente también conociera el aspecto físico de Zeref…

Pero, aunque supiera cuál era su apariencia, lo verdaderamente importante era pensar, por más pequeña que sea la probabilidad de que haya ocurrido, en saber si ambos magos se conocieron cara a cara. Zeref se mantenía apartado del mundo entero, como si él supiera que las cosas fueran a ir mal y estuviera buscando un lugar donde poder sentarse a disfrutar del espectáculo sin tener que participar en éste, esa sería una razón más que suficiente para poder desechar la teoría de un supuesto encuentro entre esos dos…

Sin embargo fue Zeref quien buscó a Natsu, mostrándose sólo para advertirle sobre que Acnologia se había enterado de una profecía de la que aparentemente el mago oscuro estaba bien informado, a diferencia de ella y los demás en Fairy Tail…

Los pensamientos de Mavis dieron un pequeño giro mientras las preguntas se hacían solas… ¿Cuál es esa profecía que mencionó Zeref? ¿Y qué tenía que ver Acnologia con eso?

¿Qué podría ser tan importante como para que ese Dragón negro, la existencia mágica más poderosa de todas, estuviera preocupado por ello y decidiera comenzar con el festival inmediatamente? Debería tratarse de algo que seguramente ponía en peligro su vida. Acnologia podía ser extraordinariamente poderoso, lo suficiente como para que ningún ser en el mundo pudiera retarlo y salir victorioso, eso era algo obvio y aterrador. Pero por más absurdo que sonara para todos los dragones, magos y guerreros que lo enfrentaron a lo largo de su existencia, había otra verdad que ninguno de ellos se atrevería a contradecir pues en el fondo seguramente también lo sabían…

Aquel dragon slayer, que contó con el apoyo de Zeref para enfrascarse en una guerra que terminaría convirtiéndolo en lo que él deseaba ser, podía ser derrotado…

Acnologia, el ser más poderoso de todos, el Dragón Negro del Apocalipsis, no era invencible…

Él podía ser vencido. Sería algo demasiado difícil de lograr aún con el apoyo de miles y miles de magos, pero era posible y esa profecía, junto a la actitud del Dragón Negro con respecto a ese tema, eran las únicas pruebas que se necesitaban para saberlo…

Visto de una manera directa por Mavis…

Acnologia se enteró de la profecía y era obvia su preocupación ya que ahora mismo se encontraba corrompiendo seres para volverse cada vez más y más fuerte, tratando así de evitar su supuesta destrucción si es que de eso se trataba aquel presagio…

Bien, eso podía ser verdad, pero todavía quedaba el asunto de que tal vez estuviera malinterpretando las cosas y realmente estuviera cometiendo un gran error en cuanto a ese tema se refiere. Pero no tenía más información, le hacían falta algunos datos para continuar maquinando sus ideas en relación a Acnologia…

Así que, dada la carencia de información que era imposible revertir en esos precisos momentos, Mavis decidió regresar sus pensamientos al primer asunto que la llevó hasta este tema…

Las probabilidades de que Zeref y Némesis se hayan conocido realmente no eran altas, pero si ese mago oscuro se presentó ante Natsu quiere decir que durante un tiempo estuvo al alcance de los ojos de todos y la cuestión era saber si Némesis logró contactarse con él…

"_-Por favor maestra Mavis, no intente pensar en eso, no encontrara nada que me relacione directamente con Zeref. Además… Yo nunca mencioné que mi maestro fuera un mago oscuro-"_

Eso debía ser mentira, algo debía conectarlos ¿Sino porqué pareciera que ambos estuvieran detrás de Natsu?

Némesis buscaba a Natsu para su gremio, Zeref se reunió con Natsu para advertirle del festival… esas dos cosas comenzaron a dar vueltas y vueltas en la mente de Mavis, haciéndola reconocer algo que en aquel momento era obvio…

Zeref nunca se mostraría a sí mismo a menos que algo realmente importante fuera a suceder, como los meses anteriores al día en que él finalmente le declaró la guerra a la humanidad para después ser encerrado. Sería posible que tal vez…

¿Tal vez Zeref estaba preocupado por Natsu? Eso sonaba ilógico, pero estábamos hablando del dragon slayer que estuvo a nada de ser corrompido por la esencia oscura de Acnologia, del dragon slayer que era uno de los objetivos de Living Hell y que seguramente también estaba en los planes del consejo mágico…

Natsu se los había dicho, parecía que el líder del consejo, en esas pocas reuniones privadas, estuviera del lado de Natsu a pesar de las protestas de todos los demás miembros con respecto a su gremio…

Eso, sin mencionar que accedieron a que Natsu entregara los mensajes a los gremios para solicitar su ayuda en la batalla contra Living Hell, le hacía obvio a Mavis que el líder trataba de ganar su confianza al mostrarle ese tipo de apoyo, seguramente era para intentar cumplir con su ambición de controlarlo todo…

Pero por otra parte, ese sujeto estaba tomando decisiones que perjudicaban a su gremio, como lo sucedido durante el primer día. Una victoria legal por parte de Gajeel terminó siendo un empate por antojos del consejo mágico bajo la patética excusa del límite de tiempo. Confundiéndola Si quiere a Natsu como aliado ¿Por qué hace lo que sea que pueda para intentar perjudicarlos?

Suficiente, Mavis detuvo otra vez sus pensamientos, muchas cosas estaban pasando y le era imposible el ponerse a analizar una situación sin ser llevada a otra por una relación que en esos momentos se le hacía invisible a ella…

Pero, porque sea invisible, no quiere decir que Mavis no supiera que estaba allí…

Datos, necesitaba datos y tiempo para poder pensar, así podría finalmente descubrir qué era eso tan importante que parecía conectar todos los sucesos tan importantes que ocurrían…

Sin embargo, aunque fuera algo que se necesitaba hacer en el menor tiempo posible para poder pensar en distintas contramedidas que mantuvieran a salvo a sus jóvenes, Mavis sabía que por el momento debía concentrarse en los asuntos que eran tratados durante los juegos…

Es decir que, por ahora, debía concentrarse mucho más en Living Hell y el consejo, sobretodo en el primero ya que ellos eran el primer obstáculo en esta carrera por la victoria en los juegos así como la salvación de las víctimas inocentes que vinieron a los juegos sin saber cuál podría ser su cruel destino…

Y una competencia por tener a Natsu…

No, claro que no. Némesis debería saber a la perfección que solamente aceptaron sus términos debido a la amenaza a la que Magnolia se ve sometida, pero era seguro afirmar que, para el quinto día, Mavis ya habría pensado en más de una contramedida perfecta para mantener a salvo al país, sin mencionar los planes de la evacuación que se realizaba en ese momento mientras ella continuaba pensando…

Sí, la evacuación ya había iniciado pues para mover a toda la población de Fiore se requería del tiempo y la preparación adecuados, por suerte los guardias reales tenían ambas, así como las islas a donde las personas serían enviadas para evitar que salieran heridas…

El campo de batalla se estaba despejando por sus propias órdenes, fue Natsu quien obedeció a Mavis al ir con el Rey y solicitar que se iniciara el plan para mantener a salvo al público inocente, aunque seguramente el consejo también está enterado pues difícilmente algo se les podría escapar con tantas de sus divisiones en la capital…

Mest… él no estaba, Porlyusica también se hallaba desaparecida y el viejo Warrod no estaba por ninguna parte… eso simplemente hacía a la primera maestra fruncir el ceño al pensar que los responsables podrían haber sido sus enemigos…

Demasiadas cosas en qué pensar y no había tiempo de relajación entre los movimientos del enemigo. Si no estuviera acostumbrada a este tipo de sensación gracias a todas las batallas libradas durante su vida, Mavis reconocería que se estaría volviendo loca de estrés, cosa que aparentemente comenzaba a afectar a Natsu ya que él se considera culpable de ser la causa por la que todo esto ha sucedido hasta ahora…

Y, aunque no le gustara reconocerlo, Mavis no podía decir que eso era una mentira… aunque tampoco era la verdad…

Pero él debía comprender las cosas como realmente suceden… y debía hacerlo solo…

"_Natsu… sé cómo te sientes… varios de nosotros también nos sentimos así… pero si realmente no eres capaz de superar ese sentimiento y tus propios pensamientos con respecto a ese asunto… no estás hecho para algún día ser maestro" _

Sonaba duro, pero era la verdad. Y en este momento, lo mejor que él podía hacer era mantenerse apartado y relajarse tanto como pueda, ella misma y otros más se encargarían de pensar en cómo decirles a los demás lo que sucederá, así como una buena ubicación donde pudieran reunirse cuando sea el momento…

Seguramente no tendría que contarle a Natsu los detalles de lo sucedido esta noche, era más que obvio el que Haruka le informaría los detalles, aunque tal vez decida guardarse un par de cosas como el beso de esa maldita mocosa que se atrevió a posar sus asquerosas garras en su Natsu…

De acuerdo, Mavis se calmó un poco más mientras una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa se apoderaba de sus labios. Esa mocosa no era nada para Natsu, ella no lo conocía como Mavis sí lo hacía, ella no era alimentada cariñosamente algunas mañanas como Mavis sí lo era…

Y por supuesto que esa mocosa no era embestida repetidas veces por Natsu mientras sus dientes reclamaban su derecho a marcarle la espalda y distintas partes del cuerpo durante algunas noches pasionales en las que ella era el centro de atención pues así le tocaba según el acuerdo con las demás parejas…

Claro que ese acuerdo podía cambiar en relación a los deseos de Natsu. Si él prefería salir con Chelia hoy, por dar un ejemplo, entonces todas ellas estarían de acuerdo pero eso no quería decir que se quedarían de brazos cruzados si es que el mago no les prestaba la suficiente atención…

Ahora, si bien es verdad que ellas podían reclamarle a Natsu un poco de su tiempo, no podía haber ningún tipo de discusión cuando se trataba del tiempo entre Natsu y Erza…

Era como la única regla del Harem: No interferir entre esos dos JAMÁS.

Claro que ellas comprendían, Erza fue la primera pareja y el amor principal de Natsu, ella estaba a la cabeza por simple derecho. Natsu la amaba desde hace mucho antes que a todas las demás, aunque eso pudo haber sido por obra de la casualidad ya que tanto Mira como Lissana tuvieron las mismas posibilidades de haber sido su pareja principal…

Sonaba bastante injusto, eso no lo negaban, pues cada una tenía sus propios deseos de estar con Natsu y poder pasar un tiempo de calidad a su lado, pero entendían, gracias a una pequeña explicación de Haruka acerca del comportamiento de los dragon slayers, lo verdaderamente importante que era el que Natsu pasara tiempo con Erza…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Todos estaban en la enorme sala de la casa que compartían, cada una sentada en distintos muebles y escuchando atentamente…

-Debido a ser su primera pareja, y la escogida voluntariamente por Natsu desde un primer momento, es necesario que Erza pase algo de tiempo junto a Natsu-

Esas habían sido las palabras de Haruka cuando las magas se encontraban discutiendo los términos para poder definir el "Horario para cogerse a Natsu-san"

Por si se lo preguntan. Sí, Wendy escogió el nombre…

Pero dejemos eso de lado ahora mientras escuchamos a Mira pedir una explicación…

-Espera Haruka ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-Ah… ¿Cómo explicarlo? Natsu necesita pasar tiempo con Erza… eh… es como un impulso que él siente porque ella es su pareja principal. Se podría decir que sus instintos le reclaman que pase más tiempo con ella… es bastante confuso de explicar…-

Las demás no entendieron muy bien qué era lo que trataba de decir la pelinegra, pero con la simple mención de "pareja principal" ya se hacían una idea sobre el tema…

-Haruka-san- llamó Wendy – Yo no entiendo… ¿Tiene algo que ver con los apareamientos?-

-¡Sí, exactamente!- respondió la dragon slayer como si finalmente hubiera recordado – Nosotros, los dragon slayers, tenemos varios instintos cuando se trata de las parejas, pero creo que ese tema ya quedó aclarado hace tiempo ¿Verdad?-

Todos asintieron para dejarla continuar…

-Pues bien, Natsu escogió a Erza como su pareja desde que eran niños y, por lo general, cuando se está en ese proceso nosotros liberamos algunas feromonas que sirven para marcar a nuestro objetivo-

-¿Te refieres a ese aroma que soltabas cuando estabas conmigo?- preguntó Natsu, recordando la deliciosa esencia que ella transmitía durante la semana en que ellos recién se conocían…

-Sí, exactamente, claro que es un cambio sumamente sutil ya que sólo alguien con los sentidos tan desarrollados como nosotros lograría sentirlo. El caso de Wendy es diferente porque ella nunca aprendió nada de eso, por lo que tampoco heredó, por así decirlo, esos instintos-

-De acuerdo- respondió Lissana – Entendemos eso ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con que Natsu pase más tiempo con Erza?-

-A eso voy- aclaró Haruka – Natsu marcó a Erza como su objetivo, su mujer, su amor incondicional, el objeto de todos sus deseos sexuales…-

-¡Está bien ya entendimos!- interrumpió una sonrojada titania por la manera en que se estaban refiriendo a ella – ¡Sólo dinos el por qué!-

-Debido a que nos guiamos por nuestros instintos, los dragon slayers experimentamos las emociones en un grado de intensidad bastante mayor a lo que ustedes podrían soportar-

Mavis comprendió un pequeño mensaje…

-Entonces dices que…-

-Natsu las ama mucho más de lo que todas ustedes podrían llegar a hacerlo alguna vez-

Las magas se sorprendieron por ese hecho, sabían que los dragon slayers tenían una mayor intensidad en sus emociones, pero no esperaban realmente que fuera tan grande…

-Ahora que entienden la intensidad en las emociones de Natsu, díganme ¿Cómo creen que él experimentó la sensación de ser correspondido luego de tantos años?-

Erza se quedó sorprendida al imaginarse la respuesta…

-Natsu la quería desde el primer momento, el día en que casi la pierde estuvo a punto de volverse loco y su amor por ella finalmente estalló. ¿Cómo se sentirían ustedes si la persona a la que amaban como lo más importante de sus vidas desde niños finalmente les corresponde? O mejor dicho Mira, Lissana, Mavis, Wendy ¿Cómo se sintieron ustedes cuando Natsu les correspondió?-

Las magas no pudieron evitar sonrojarse, cada una recordando el día en que Natsu revelaba el amarlas también, así como la pasión posterior a la confesión…

Haruka sonrió – Multipliquen ese sentimiento por diez y sabrán cómo fue que Natsu se sintió-

Todas las demás miraron fijamente a Erza mientras la pelirroja sentía crecer algo de nerviosismo por ver cuatro pares de ojos rojos envidiarla en silencio…

-Supongo entonces que no se puede hacer nada- concluyó Mira con una sonrisa tranquilizadora – Erza tiene derecho a pasar más tiempo con Natsu…-

-Vamos, vamos, Mira, no se desanimen. Tú y Lissana tuvieron la misma oportunidad de haber sido la pareja principal de Natsu – reconoció la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa – Además… que Erza sea su pareja principal no quiere decir que ella lo complace más en el sexo… esa soy yo-

-¡Ni de chiste Haruka!- exclamó titania cuando se ponía de pie – ¡Sé que a Natsu le gusta más tener sexo conmigo!-

-Esto… yo…- dijo tímidamente Wendy – Natsu-san… Natsu-san dijo que le gustaba acostarse conmigo-

-¡Las lolis somos poder!- gritó Mavis mientras todas las demás le fruncían el ceño a Natsu por haber asentido a la afirmación…

Lissana también se puso de pie mientras su hermana tomaba un poco de té…

-¡Es-esperen! Estoy segura de que Mira-nee y yo hemos complacido mucho a Natsu- dijo antes de sonrojarse por completo – Además… nosotros… nosotros ya lo hicimos por _ahí_…-

-Vaya, vaya, Mira, Lissana- sonrió Haruka – No sabía que podían ser tan agresivas-

La albina mayor se tomó el rostro antes de dar una de sus amables sonrisas…

-En el amor y en la guerra todo se vale-

-¡Eres un pervertido!- lo acusó Charle.

-¡Aye!- concordó Happy mientras las demás seguían exclamando sus razones para que Natsu reconociera con quién lo gozaba más…

Pasados algunos minutos Erza se cansó de la discusión y volteó inmediatamente hacia su dragon slayer…

-¡Natsu!-

-¡Sí! ¡Erza-sama!-

-¡¿Con quién disfrutas más del sexo?!-

-¡¿Eh?!- respondió temeroso mientras su nerviosismo crecía al sentir cinco auras gigantescas sobre él – Bueno… yo… esto… ¿Eso importa?-

-¡CLARO QUE IMPORTA!- respondieron todas al mismo tiempo, asustándolo por completo…

Ellas lo miraban fijamente y Natsu percibía la clara amenaza de cada una si es que no decía su nombre, así que nuestro dragon slayer optó por la mejor solución que había en ese momento…

Salir corriendo para evitar la furia de sus parejas…

Desgraciadamente cierta pelinegra ya había leído sus pensamientos, contrarrestando sus movimientos al encerrarlo hasta el cuello en una bola de agua mientras cada una se acercaba con una aterradora sonrisa…

-Parece que no quieres decidir…- susurró Mavis al mismo tiempo en que ellas se desvestían para mirar con una sonrisa ensalivada a nuestro mago de fuego – Así que lo averiguaremos nosotras…-

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

La primera maestra dio una pequeña risa al recordar todo eso y no saber qué pensar…

Natsu fue violado por las mujeres que ama, pero estaba segura de que lo había disfrutado a pesar de sus constantes gritos y llamadas de auxilio, aunque tal vez ellas se excedieron ya que Natsu terminó inconsciente al final y no pudieron averiguar quién le daba más placer…

No, no sabía si reír o sentir lástima por él…

Pero ese pequeño recuerdo le bastó a Mavis para poder relajar su mente y olvidar sus preocupaciones, cerrando sus ojos para dormir pues dentro de algunas horas más amanecería y ellos tendrían que hacer un par de movimientos…

Tal vez continuaban librando su batalla contra Living Hell, pero ahora estaba más tranquila gracias a esa pequeña anécdota que ocurrió con Natsu…

Y hablando de Natsu, parece ser que él y Haruka ya regresaron, así como se notaba que las energías del mago estaban recargadas por completo… sin embargo… el aura de Natsu no reflejaba tranquilidad…

Él sigue afligido…

Una pequeña hora después…

Los minutos continuaron transcurriendo en la oscuridad de la noche y Erza despertó abruptamente cuando sintió que algo se dejaba caer sobre su cama, razón por la que apoyó sus manos para levantarse y sorprenderse al sentir unos cálidos labios posarse sobre los suyos…

Pocos fueron los segundos que le tomaron a la pelirroja el reconocer a Natsu, así como a una Haruka dormida tranquilamente en su cama, relajando su cuerpo ya que la pelinegra entonces sí logró ayudarlo. Al devolver sus ojos al mago pudo confirmar que estaba recuperado, ni una pequeña herida se asomaba por su cuerpo, mas su concentración en ese detalle fue perdida cuando Natsu la terminó echando bruscamente en la cama para continuar besándola…

Erza cerró los ojos con fuerza, Natsu estaba siendo muy rudo y en lugar de ser algo placentero, ese contacto se estaba volviendo doloroso…

El mago de fuego no puso ninguna resistencia cuando su novia lo apartó con firmeza. Ella estaba a punto de preguntarle lo que ocurría, pero se quedó fría cuando, a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación, pudo distinguir algo en los ojos de su dragon slayer…

Angustia…

-Natsu…- susurró suavemente a pesar de su sorpresa…

-Lo siento…- fue la pequeña y casi inentendible respuesta del dragon slayer mientras sacaba sus pies de la cama para ponerse de pie, caminando en dirección a la puerta…

Sin embargo, Natsu fue detenido en cuanto sintió que Erza lo sujetaba desde una parte de sus ropas, impidiéndole moverse y obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos…

-Natsu… ¿Qué ocurre?-

Su novio se mantenía en silencio y Erza no pudo evitar el sentir inquietud dentro de ella, ese brillo de preocupación y tristeza en la mirada de su amado comenzaba a herirla. Usó su aura para poder leer las emociones de Natsu…

Erza se quedó atónita al reconocer los mismos sentimientos que ella tenía en ese momento, confirmados cuando Natsu se acercó nuevamente para besarla, esta vez con algo de mayor ternura pero todavía con esa enorme fiereza…

Los segundos pasaron lentamente para ambos y la pelirroja no esperaba que Natsu se apartara bruscamente para mirarla a los ojos. Sólo entonces, gracias a su aura, sus propios sentimientos y las acciones de su mago, ella finalmente lo veía…

A lo largo de los años Natsu había desarrollado una personalidad fuerte y decidida, principalmente por el cariño que le tenía a cada uno de sus amigos, considerándolos como personas únicas e irremplazables en su vida, así como sus parejas formaban la parte más importante de su existencia. Nunca se daba por vencido, no importaba que se encontraran en los peores momentos, él siempre mostraba una sonrisa para asegurar que las cosas saldrían bien…

Pero incluso alguien como Natsu tenía sus límites, al igual que ella…

Esos ojos brillaban con preocupación, con tristeza y enojo, enojo consigo mismo, causa de estarse culpando por todo lo que sucedía. No importaba cuántas veces todos sus amigos le dijeran que él no tenía por qué sentirse así, Natsu no los escuchaba y su depresión aumentaba con el pasar de los días al ver a sus enemigos…

Le pasó cuando Gray y Juvia fueron derrotados en el primer juego, sintiéndose como responsable absoluto por haberlos arrastrado consigo a una batalla que él pensaba que ellos no deberían estar librando… Gajeel también resultó mucho peor, pero Natsu había logrado sonreír gracias al alivio de saber que, a pesar de todo, sus amigos se encontraban bien…

Pero, las complicaciones de los juegos por causa del consejo mágico, la amenaza de Living Hell que Haruka seguramente le había contado, el estrés de saber que era la obligación de su gremio el ganar para salvar a sus compañeros de un destino cruel… sólo para después tener que enfrentar otro mucho peor… Acnologia…

Erza lo notaba. A pesar de sus tranquilos gestos, a pesar de sus palabras reconfortantes, a pesar de sus enormes sonrisas, Natsu estaba destrozado por dentro, y ahora mismo, mientras dejaba salir su dolor, esos ojos se lo demostraban a gritos desesperados…

De la misma forma en que el dragon slayer veía lo que su amada exclamaba desde el fondo de su alma junto al agobiante sentimiento de preocupación que inundaba por completo su mirada…

Tanto Natsu como Erza reconocieron que se veían reflejados en los ojos de su pareja, porque ambos sentían lo mismo…

Ellos dos estaban heridos en su interior…

Sólo una cosa sería capaz de ayudarlos en ese momento…

Y no se requerían palabras para saber qué era lo que les hacía tanta falta…

Sus bocas se unieron en un beso fiero donde ambos intentaban desesperadamente apaciguar el dolor que notaban en su ser amado. Sus labios se movían insistentemente mientras ambos mezclaban sus respiraciones pues en ese momento ninguno tenía la intención de separarse…

Poco a poco, mientras sus miradas chocaban y sus bocas jugaban con enorme pasión, la fiereza del beso se reducía lentamente porque ambas partes lo habían acordado al comprenderse… no necesitaban placer… necesitaban al otro…

Sin despegar su boca de la de Natsu, Erza se levantó hasta quedar a casi la misma altura que su amado para así aumentar un poco más la comodidad mientras continuaba besándolo…

Los labios de ambos redujeron sus movimientos y el contacto, contra todos los pronósticos, no hizo otra cosa más que volverse placenteramente reconfortante para los dos. Su beso solamente reflejaba amor, el amor que los unió en un principio y que nunca los separaría sin importar los obstáculos…

Las prendas del mago eran retiradas una por una ya que Erza se sentía algo avergonzada al ser la única que estuviera casi expuesta, Natsu la entendió por lo que él mismo también procedió a ayudarla, quedándose en interiores, antes de volver a unir sus labios con aquella confortante tranquilidad…

Los brazos de Natsu rodearon a su amada pelirroja para estrecharla suavemente y sintiéndose cada vez más aliviado cuando Erza se aferró a su espalda, respondiendo al gesto, así como ambos decidían cerrar los ojos para dejarse llevar poco a poco. Las manos de Erza recorrieron el formado torso de su novio, dando una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad cuando notaba que el cuerpo de Natsu se tensaba a su tacto en señal de satisfacción, así como después exhalaba el aire de manera tranquila al sentir la lengua de Natsu recorrer su cuello…

Nuestro dragon slayer no dejaba de disfrutar la suavidad de la piel de Erza, recorriéndola suavemente con sus labios mientras inspiraba la esencia de la pelirroja y dejaba que se grabara otra vez en su mente y corazón, tal como siempre hacía desde el día en que se dio cuenta de cuánto la amaba en realidad. Natsu no detuvo sus deseos y se permitió darle una mordida apasionada para luego sonreír levemente cuando Erza lo obligó a separarse un poco para ser capaz de devolverle el gesto…

Titania levantó su vista y, mientras sus uñas recorrían placenteramente el pecho de Natsu, ella sonrió…

No pudieron resistir su impulso, ambos se fundieron nuevamente en un beso tranquilo, sintiéndose complementados mientras sus bocas aumentaban la urgencia por sentirse y les permitían a sus lenguas el encontrarse para jugar…

Lentamente sus labios se volvían apasionados y ninguno de los dos se contenía en aquel delicioso contacto, mas es Erza quien se encontraba asaltando la cavidad de su amado mientras él solamente podía intentar defenderse, complaciéndola con los segundos que le tomaban esperar a una oportunidad para ser capaz de contraatacar…

Erza cerró los ojos con mayor fuerza al sentir una apasionada mordida en su labio inferior, así como soltó un pequeño quejido cuando Natsu pasó la mano por debajo de su camiseta para ser capaz de acariciar uno de sus pechos, recorriendo los contornos con tranquilidad en el momento en que su lengua emparejó la batalla y ambos volvían a jugar sin desventajas…

Las manos de Natsu continuaba apretando los montes de su amada, maravillándose durante unos momentos más antes de levantar un poco la prenda de Erza, exponiendo uno de sus pechos para poder llevárselo a la boca mientras continuaba masajeándolos para disfrutar de los suspiros que soltaba su pelirroja… Sin embargo, Natsu se sorprendió cuando notó que la mano de Erza se había metido en la única prenda él que traía, y ahora mismo su concentración disminuía pues ella se encargaba también de masajear su miembro…

Natsu emitió un quejido cuando Erza frotó la punta de su pene para después apretarlo ligeramente y dejar que su mano empezara a masturbarlo, mas titania se detuvo al dar un gemido debido a que Natsu había llevado su otra mano a la intimidad de Erza, rozándola por encima de sus bragas, las cuales el mago notaba que empezaban a humedecerse…

Su boca buscó con necesidad a la de Erza, quien correspondía con el mismo sentimiento al mover sus labios con insistencia. Era un pequeño juego para ambos, Natsu continuaba jugando con los duros pezones de su pelirroja mientras su otra mano se metía en la braga para introducirse en ella y poder sentirla sin obstáculos al mismo tiempo en que titania lo besaba con fiereza y ahora eran sus dos manos las que se encargaban de palpar su pene, recorriéndolo y masajeándolo para obligarlo a soltar un par de quejidos…

Los fluidos de ambos empezaban a notarse más pues su excitación iba en aumento, cortesía de la sensación que brindaba el que ambos exploraban la intimidad de su pareja sin restricciones, cosa que ninguno de los dos quería resistir más…

Erza soltó un pequeño grito y Natsu emitió un gruñido, ambos de completa satisfacción, mientras la mano de su pareja sentía aquellos líquidos que acababan de salir del cuerpo ajeno, la mano de Natsu estaba bañada con los jugos de Erza, quien sentía en sus dedos la pegajosa esencia de su novio… Tal vez fue un pequeño impulso, o su propia perversión, pero ninguno de los dos resistió el hecho de sacar sus manos para degustar un poco el sabor de su pareja…

Y una vez hecho, ambos se sonrojaron mucho al mirarse a los ojos, incrédulos de lo que acababan de hacer frente al otro, mas no fue incómodo ya que ambos empezaron a reír suavemente para no despertar a la pelinegra, Natsu le tendió una mano a Erza y ella lo aceptó gustosa…

Listos para continuar…

Menos de un segundo fue el tiempo que les tomó a los magos despojar del resto de sus ropas a su pareja, y ahora mismo Erza se encontraba recostada mientras Natsu embestía tranquilamente a su amada, besando sus hombros para después morderla e introducirse con mayor fuerza, sintiéndose complacido por oír el femenino gemido de Erza, así como las uñas de la pelirroja marcarlo en su espalda…

-Natsu…- dijo ella antes de mirarlo a los ojos, sorprendiéndolo por el brillo en su mirada – Bésame…-

El dragon slayer se perdió a sí mismo en la mirada de Erza, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el centro de su estómago al notar aquellos ojos que lo miraban con tanto amor y necesidad. Natsu no pudo hacer otra cosa más que acercarse y rozar suavemente los labios de titania con los suyos, disfrutando del sabor que tenía la boca de su amada…

Erza sabía que él estaba triste, pero no podía evitar sentir a su pecho hincharse de felicidad por saber que Natsu la necesitaba, cosa que la llevaba a decepcionarse de sí misma. Y parece ser que su novio lo ha notado pues sus bocas se acaban de separar y ahora él la mira muy fijamente…

-Erza… no te sientas así…- susurró él con un tono de culpa para sorpresa de la maga – Yo también… yo también… estoy feliz de saber que me necesitas…-

-Natsu…- apenas se le entendió pues el mago de fuego unió sus labios en un pequeño beso bastante cariñoso…

Una pequeña lágrima recorrió el rostro de ambos, quienes se separaron para limpiar el rostro de su pareja antes de darse unas tranquilas sonrisas…

-Erza… te necesito…-

-Y yo a ti, Natsu…-

Sus bocas se unieron otra vez mientras el mago de fuego aumentaba la fuerza en sus embestidas contra Erza. Ella se aferraba al cuerpo de su novio, sintiéndose tranquila y segura sólo con percibir el calor que emanaba Natsu, el calor de su sol personal, como ella lo llamaba, del mago que la amaba y necesitaba, del compañero con el que había vivido unas grandes aventuras, del hombre con el que ella quería compartir su futuro…

Momentos después Erza se apoyaba sobre el pecho de Natsu mientras éste se centraba en masajearle los pechos y morder su cuello, dando gruñidos de a momentos debido al movimiento que trazaba el cuerpo de su novia, moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo mientras le daba la espalda…

Erza dio soltaba algunos gemidos cuando Natsu la tomaba de las caderas para intentar llegar un poco más adentro, arrancándole un pequeño grito que ella intentó silenciar al taparse la boca, no quería despertar a Haruka…

Los brazos del mago la rodearon, estrechándola suavemente mientras ambos se dejaban caer de lado en el colchón donde Natsu tomaría uno de los muslos de su amada para separar sus piernas un poco y comenzar a embestir con fuerza, arrancándole un sonoro quejido que Erza volvió a intentar de ocultar…

-Nat…Natsu…- dijo entre gemidos, sin poder controlar su voz pues notaba a su interior humedecerse y calentarse placenteramente por las flamas del mago que acercó su rostro al de ella para besarla durante unos momentos…

Los gemidos de la pelirroja eran silenciados por los labios de Natsu, quien desvió sus manos para entretenerse con los pechos de su amada, apretando sus pezones con fuerza para arrancarle un quejido de placer a titania. Para ese momento Erza ya no podía contenerse, las flamas de su Natsu quemaban de una manera exquisita y ella se volvía más sensible al tacto de su mago mientras no era capaz de evitar sus jadeos y gemidos por sentir que el miembro del dragon slayer parecía calentarse más, volviéndola loca…

Una de las manos de Erza se acercó al rostro de Natsu, llamando su atención mientras titania intentaba decirle que…

-Nat…Natsu… vamos a tu cuarto…- pidió pues ella realmente ya no quería mantenerse callada sólo para no despertar a la pelinegra, tenía derecho a gritar de placer si es que Natsu la llevaba al clímax nuevamente… no quería restricciones…

Y parece ser que Natsu también lo veía así pues de la nada Erza ya estaba gimiendo y soltando quejidos cada vez más alto mientras su novio la embestía con fuerza en la única cama de la habitación…

Se aferraron el uno al otro mientras sus bocas se unían y sus lenguas iniciaban su propia guerra por el dominio del beso, sintiéndose en su largo y ancho conforme sus alientos se mezclaban y una fina línea de saliva se derramaba por sus cuellos…

Natsu rodeó la cintura de Erza para poder cargarla un poco y cambiar de posición, quedando sentado y con ella encima mientras continuaba dando pequeñas embestidas a las que luego se les sumaron los movimientos de su novia…

El mago de fuego estaba hipnotizado con los pechos de Erza, los cuales se movían de arriba hacia abajo al ritmo de su apareamiento, por lo que no resistió el impulso de llevarse ambos a la boca, mordiéndolos y succionando con enorme fiereza, escuchándola soltar un fuerte gemido por su rudeza… ese sonido le gustó…

Erza no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sorprenderse cuando las manos de Natsu apretaron su trasero, masajeándolo descaradamente como si el dragon slayer fuera a morir si no lo hiciera, sus manos se rodeaban de flamas, con las cuales aumentó la satisfacción que recibía Erza, quien soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando Natsu presionó suavemente su segunda cavidad, comenzando un nuevo juego en donde ella tenía todas las de perder…

Natsu seguía embistiendo como le era posible mientras escuchaba esos sensuales sonidos que emitía Erza, obligándola a soltar un fuerte gemido cuando la punta de su dedo se introducía dentro de ella, moviéndolo levemente para verla temblar mientras la pelirroja comenzaba a mover sus caderas nuevamente…

Erza sentía a sus piernas fallarles, sentir el calor de Natsu dentro de esa zona comenzaba a causarle una sensación de placer que solamente iba en aumento, por lo que ella no evito derramar más de sus jugos para bañar el pene de Natsu, escuchando el ruido que éste hacía al entrar y salir, sumado a las constantes estocadas en las que el mago llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su intimidad, Erza sabía que no lo resistiría más…

Y no lo hizo…

Natsu soltó un fuerte quejido cuando las paredes de su amada estrujaron su miembro con enorme fuerza al mismo tiempo en que él se corría, escuchando el grito que Erza soltaba en señal de haber llegado al orgasmo, con la sensación aumentando rápidamente en intensidad mientras la mente de la pelirroja se tornaba en blanco y las oleadas de placer se esparcían por cada zona de su anatomía. Su pecho se mecía constantemente pues no podía recobrar el aliento…

Y, segundos después, mientras ambos ya sentían a sus respiraciones regularse y sus miradas se conectaban, ambos caían en cuenta de lo que había impulsado a este repentino apareamiento…

Necesidad…

El dragon slayer necesitaba a titania, de la misma forma en que ella a él, para poder tranquilizarse con respecto al enorme sentimiento que los afligía en lo más profundo de ellos mismos. Tal vez no serían capaces de olvidar sus problemas, pero sí de obtener fuerzas, encontrar un punto de apoyo que lograra reconfortarlos para que ambos pudieran seguir adelante a pesar de sus preocupaciones…

Natsu finalmente estaba tranquilo y aunque todavía continuara preocupado por la seguridad de sus amigos y parejas, la confianza en sus amigos le devolvía la esperanza de victoria, aún si Haruka le había contado lo sucedido, incluido el que Némesis dijera que ahora competirían en serio, todo eso simplemente hizo a Natsu sonreír pues como dragon slayer sus instintos anhelaban y disfrutaban el desafío…

"_Moete Kita Zo"_

No dudaría, nunca más, aunque se sintiera culpable. A sus ojos, él mismo era el único responsable de todos los asuntos que se desarrollaban ahora mismo, eso no lo negaría. Pero tampoco negaría que en estos momentos de nada le servía culparse, lo hecho, hecho está, así que ahora era su deber el mantenerse firme para motivar a sus compañeros también…

Y Erza lo notaba, notaba la creciente determinación que tanto había visto brillar en los ojos de su amado, quien la miraba con una enorme confianza que casi la hace reír de felicidad. Le agradecía. Le agradecía el haber estado con ella durante para haberla reconfortado y lograr animarla. Erza se hizo una promesa, no dejaría que su determinación flaqueara otra vez, no importa quién sea el enemigo, ella no se daría por vencida, y no volvería a dudar pues el impulso que necesitaba para recordar el por qué no se había rendido aún estaba justo delante de ella en ese momento…

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y comprendieron sus promesas internas, por lo que no evitaron acercar sus rostros mientras éstos se adornaban con un par de sonrisas…

-Natsu…-

-Erza…-

Hasta que alguien más rompió el ambiente…

-Natsu… no hagan tanto ruido… las personas quieren dormir-

Natsu y Erza se quedaron helados al escuchar a Happy, quien estaba justo al lado de ambos con una enorme sonrisa que dejaba en claro que lo había visto TOOOODOOOO…

-Happy…- susurró la pelirroja – ¿Tú… nos viste?-

-¡Aye! Hasta cuando Natsu eyaculaba dentro tuyo- sonrió divertido – Les guuuuusssstóóóó ¿Verdad?-

Acto seguido, en la tranquilidad de la noche, un gato azul hacía historia al viajar por segunda vez a la luna.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.

Y bueno, no tengo técnicamente nada más que decir, aparte de un par de cosillas antes de dejarlos con los niveles.

Pues, me gustaría pedirle a mis lectores si por favor pudieran darle una oportunidad a estos Fics:

-**Aprendiendo a ser Papá**\- Escrito por **DemonSoul13**, me gustaría que leyeran el Fic y mostraran su apoyo pues a mi parecer la historia puede dar mucho de sí, así como estoy seguro de que mis lectores sabrían darle unas excelentes sugerencias (como a mí a lo largo de esta creación mía) no sólo para que la trama mejore, sino también para ayudarlo a desarrollarse cada vez más como escritor y que pueda brindarnos con el paso del tiempo unos fics bastante divertidos.

-**Romance Carmesí**\- Escrito por **Morfeo**, a mi parecer un Fic bastante interesante por el planteamiento que se tiene para el desarrollo de la historia, así como nuevos personajes que entretienen mucho, sumado a unos momentos emocionantes nos hace ver que sería algo excelente para entretenernos pues generalmente esa es la finalidad de los Fics. Créanme ;)

-**Ascenso estelar del Rey Dragón**\- y - **Las crónicas del dúo dragonico**\- Ambas historias escritas por mi apreciado compañero **Flarius**, aquellos que han podido leer aunque sea uno de sus Fics ya saben lo que pueden esperar. Ideas distintas a lo acostumbrado que nos llevan a una distinta y misteriosa trama, haciendo a los desarrollos de la historia algo bastante original en mi humilde punto de vista (sin mencionar el misterio con el que le gusta fastidiarme hasta el punto de querer arrancarme los cabellos por las incógnitas xD) Tiene unas ideas muy interesantes, es más, le agradezco mucho la sugerencia de un juego que usaré para el tercer día de los GMG de este Fic.

Y bueno, el siguiente es más un pedido egoísta de mi parte xD

-**Rosario&amp;Saiyan**\- Maldición, muestren su apoyo para que actualice más rápido, que yo, además de escritor, también soy un lector que sufre muchísimo por la espera de un nuevo Cap. xD

Ojo! No estoy haciendo esto bajo la idea de "Ya te ayudé, ahora tú ayúdame" No señor, estoy haciendo estas recomendaciones por mí mismo debido a que yo considero que estos Fics merecen tener más lectores, son entretenidos y me parecía justo el recomendarlos para que más personas podamos disfrutarlos. Eso es todo, así que a cualquiera de estos escritores, quiero que sepan que esto es de mi parte simplemente por el buen trabajo que hacen, o comienzan a hacer, en el mundo de los Fics, así que gracias a ustedes!

**Cosas que veremos en el próximo cap.**

**-NaMi**

**-NaLi**

**-Cierto gato azul que se la va a parar jodiendo sin parar (espero hacerlo bien)**

**-Cierta princesa masoquista viene a "consolar" a Natsu**

**-Una Erza más cariñosa y territorial **

**-Detalles de lo sucedido entre Natsu y Ace mientras Némesis hablaba con los tres grandes de Fairy Tail.**

**-Introducción al segundo día de los juegos y un pequeño mensaje especial de mi parte para todos mi lectores.**

Pues bien, no tengo nada más que decir, así que los dejaré con los niveles de poder (Nuevamente, no es nada oficial, sólo unos datos que ustedes puedan usar como guía para hacerse una idea sobre el nivel de algunos magos)

Hasta la próxima!

* * *

Muy bien, ahora, antes de hablar del poder de algunos, dejaré una pequeña aclaración con respecto a ese tema...

Estos niveles no están basados en nada, ni DBZ, ni Naruto, One Piece o cualquier otra cosa, simplemente son cifras que ustedes pueden reducir o amplificar si no les agradan.

Hablaremos sobre los dragon slayers de Fairy Tail, y su descripción en niveles es así:

**Poder Base = Máximo poder mágico sin usar dragon Force o segundo elemento (si es que posee alguno)**

**Dragon Force = Poder Base x 3**

**Fairy Soul (antes de dominarlo) = Dragon Force x 3 **

**Fairy Soul Dominado (Actual de cada dragon slayer) = Dragon Force x 4 ****(Transformación física y aumento radical de las habilidades del usuario, pero se va debilitando dependiendo del tiempo que se use)**

**Límite Máximo (Advertencia: se arriesga la vida del usuario) = Fairy Soul Dominado + 1 armonización (Poder Base) **

Una vez hecho esto, comenzamos, en orden del más débil al más fuerte

* * *

**Wendy Marvell**

Ella ha sido duramente entrenada por Haruka, obteniendo grandes resultados pues la pelinegra aclaró en más de una ocasión que tenía el potencial para ser tan fuerte como Natsu o Gajeel.

**Poder Base = 8,800**

**Dragon Force = 26,400**

**Fairy Soul Dominado = 105,600**

**Límite Máximo= 114,400**

* * *

**Gajeel Redfox**

Dragon Slayer de hierro, caracterizado por sus constantes entrenamientos en diferencia a los demás, siempre con buenos resultados, superándose constantemente. Después del regreso de Natsu, la diferencia entre ellos y los diversos acontecimientos generados por Living Hell, el consejo y Acnologia, solamente han servido de motivación para el azabache.

**Poder Base = 9,500**

**Dragon Force = 28,500**

**Fairy Soul Dominado = 114,000**

**Límite Máximo = 123,500**

* * *

**Laxus Dreyar**

Era bastante más débil que Gajeel antes de entrenar (debido a que el pelinegro no hacía otra cosa que no fuera entrenar hasta el cansancio), pero logró aumentar sus fuerzas debido a que fue entrenado por Makarov durante sus seis meses en las ruinas.

**Poder Base = 9,700**

**Dragon Force = 29,100**

**Fairy Soul Dominado = 116,400**

**Límite Máximo = 126,100**

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel**

Entrenado por el mismo Gildarts Clive durante tres años, aumentando sus fuerzas mientras cumplía una misión que casi le costó la vida, y recibiendo las enseñanzas de Mavis Vermillion, el hada estratega y primera maestra de Fairy Tail (Además de aparearse con ella), Natsu Dragneel logró desarrollarse a un ritmo más acelerado que sus compañeros por el hecho de haber dos mentores en entrenamientos personales.

**Poder Base = 10,200**

**Dragon Force = 30,600**

**Fairy Soul Dominado = 122,400**

**Límite Máximo = 132,600**

* * *

Pues bien, eso es todo.

No hablaré sobre Haruka pues a decir verdad se sobreentiende que ella es más fuerte que Natsu (Si quieren saber el nivel de la pelinegra avísenme para dejarles un PM con sus niveles), tampoco diré nada sobre Némesis o alguno de los magos de Living Hell, pero ya pueden ir haciéndose una idea sobre las fuerzas que tenía Souta, ya de allí ustedes pueden ir sacando conclusiones con respecto a los demás miembros de Living Hell.

No dije mencioné nada sobre los dos elementos de Natsu o Gajeel ya que no afectan en nada al Fairy Soul (Cap. 30), el cual es el máximo estado al que pueden acceder.

Tampoco mencioné a Acnologia porque ¡Maldición, es un maldito monstruo! Pero si varios lectores lo piden, en algún momento colocaré su nivel.

Ojo, antes de sacar una crítica o corrección a los niveles, les recomiendo leer nuevamente las batallas que hubieron entre estos personajes (O mejor todo el Fic de nuevo) para ir haciéndose una idea de sus diferencias.

Sin más que decir, me despido (Otra vez)

Hasta la próxima!


	35. Interacciones (1era parte)

**¡HAHAHAHAHA! Perdonen la tardanza**

**Bueno, a los lectores que me dejaron un review ya les aclaré por PM la razón por la que demoré y otras cosas.**

**Indicación importante! Lean la última línea del cap. con voz seria de narrador (Es en serio xD)**

Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Continuamos!

* * *

Era un nuevo día en la ciudad de Crocus, día de reposo según lo declarado por el consejo mágico, razón por la que la mayoría de las personas decidían simplemente el relajarse y permitirse dormir unos momentos más a pesar de los rayos de luz que se filtraban en los distintos edificios pues ya había amanecido…

Uno de esos lugares era el hotel donde se hospedaban los magos representantes de Sabertooth en los juegos mágicos, cada uno de los miembros de dicho equipo se hallaba descansando tranquilamente en sus respectivas recámaras, pero debemos concentrarnos en una sola habitación por este momento, el cuarto de una maga estelar de cabellos plateados que respondía al nombre de Yukino. Ella estaba cubierta por las mantas que, junto a la cama y al resto de sus compañeros sin que ella lo supiera, fueron testigos del amor que Natsu le había correspondido, eso no hacía otra cosa más que arrancarle una pequeña sonrisa a la maga incluso en sus sueños, por desgracia los rayos de luz que traía la mañana tuvieron que despertarla para su molestia…

Aunque ahora que se le había quitado el sueño y sus ojos podían ver a la perfección al mago que estaba a su lado, Yukino concedía que había sido bueno despertar…

Natsu estaba desnudo a su lado con la mitad inferior cubierta con las sábanas, dejando al descubierto esos pectorales y abdominales bien formados que en ese momento se encontraban inclinados en su dirección, su rostro descansaba sobre su mano derecha y él la miraba directo a los ojos…

-Buenos días, Yukino- saludó con una de sus grandes y clásicas sonrisas.

Ella se sonrojó al recordar todo lo vivido la noche anterior, pero más allá de la vergüenza que suponía el recordarse a sí misma gimiendo el nombre de su novio mientras ambos se fundían en uno solo, Yukino notaba la felicidad acumularse en su pecho para que ella le diera una sonrisa tan grande como la que él tenía…

-Buenos días, Natsu-sama- dijo antes de acercarse y que ambos presionaran suavemente sus labios a modo de saludo.

Momentos después, Yukino dejaba a su cabeza descansar sobre el pecho de Natsu, quien la tenía rodeada con una mano mientras ambos miraban con tranquilidad al techo, recordando la noche anterior. La maga estelar sonrió y se aferró un poco más a su Natsu-sama cuando sintió la mano de éste comenzar a acariciarle los cabellos mientras soltaba una pequeña risa por la reacción de su pareja…

Los minutos pasaron y Yukino continuaba abrazada felizmente, respirando con tranquilidad y sintiendo entonces el aroma de Natsu. Ella se levantó un poco para mirar de cerca a su mago, quien la miraba confundido…

-¿Yukino?- preguntó en el momento en que ella se acercó más para acariciar sus cabellos y respirar su aroma…

-Natsu-sama se bañó, su cuerpo huele a jabón y champú- no era una pregunta.

-Sí…- concedió el dragon slayer.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con enorme preocupación y Natsu se alarmó cuando unas pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir – ¿No… no le gusta mi aroma? Natsu-sama… ¡Buuuuaaaaa! ¡Soy una vergüeenzaaa! ¡A Natsu-sama no le gusta mi aroomaaa!-

Yukino comenzó a derramar lágrimas de una manera exagerada que no hizo otra cosa más que aterrar a Natsu al pensar en lo que sucedería si es que alguien llegaba a escucharlos…

-¡No, no eso, Yukino! ¡Tú hueles muy bien!-

-¡¿Entonces por qué se bañó?! ¡Ni siquiera me esperó! ¡Buuuuuaaaaa!-

Natsu estaba desesperado porque la maga que tenía delante continuaba llorando desconsoladamente, alegando que debería suicidarse porque Natsu le había dicho que ella olía horroroso, peor que un animal muerto…

_"¡¿En qué momento dije eso?!"_

-¡Espera Yukino!- dijo Natsu mientras se levantaba para jalarla de la cintura e impedir que ella se lanzara por la ventana – ¡Espera! ¡No es lo que crees!-

-Pero… pero…- iba a replicar ella cuando fue silenciada por los labios de su novio, quien le apretaba suavemente los hombros mientras su boca empezaba a moverse con mayor deseo y Yukino le correspondía…

Pocos segundos después ambos magos se separaron y Natsu vio con alivio que ella finalmente se había tranquilizado…

Así que, gracias a una de las enseñanzas de Gildarts, Natsu ya sabía lo que tenía o, mejor dicho, debía decir…

-Yukino, no es lo que piensas- aclaró antes de sujetarla del mentón y obligarla a mirarlo directo a los ojos -Tú hueles delicioso, tanto como para volverme loco, apenas puedo controlarme-

-Natsu-sama…- susurró sorprendida y sonrojada por el cumplido, dando un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando Natsu posó una mano sobre uno de sus pechos – ¿Nat-Natsu-sama?-

-Vamos- sonrió de manera seductora – Dijiste que querías bañarte conmigo ¿No?-

Momentos después…

Yukino estaba pegada de espaldas a la pared de la ducha, rodeando la cintura de Natsu con sus piernas mientras el mago embestía desesperadamente y sus manos le masajeaban descaradamente el trasero…

-Natsu-sama… esto… no es… ¡Ah!... bañaarseee…- dijo mientras soltaba más suspiros y quejidos cuando su novio decidía morder su cuello para dejarle un par de marcas – No nos estamos bañandooo…-

Natsu se detuvo y la miró a los ojos, confundiéndola…

-Entonces vamos a limpiarte- sonrió al tomar un pequeño frasco de jabón, colocando un poco del líquido en sus manos para generar algo de espuma y tomar los pechos de la maga mientras volvía a mover su pene en el interior de Yukino…

-Natsu-sammaaaa…- gimió pues sentía las palmas ardientes de Natsu el calentar su piel de una manera demasiado placentera mientras continuaba siendo penetrada por el mago…

En aquel momento, fuera del cuarto de baño, Sting llegaba con su pijama celeste adornado por varias estrellitas amarillas junto a su gorrito de gato con dos colmillos, todo adormilado mientras arrastraba su toalla y un par de utensilios de limpieza más para acercarse a la puerta y tratar de abrirla. Sin embargo se detuvo en el mismo momento en que un quejido varonil y un gemido femenino llegaron a sus agudos oídos, sorprendiéndolo pues él reconocía esas voces a la perfección…

-¿Mmmm? ¿Natsu-san?- susurró todavía medio dormido mientras apoyaba su oído en la puerta para escuchar lo demás…

-Natsu-sama… allí…no…- gimió Yukino, aferrándose al mago mientras el agua continuaba mojando sus cuerpos y él seguía embistiéndola al mismo tiempo en que sus manos la recorrían…

-Yukino…- susurró Natsu cuando atrapaba el pezón de la maga entre sus dientes, mordiéndolo antes de dar un par de lametones para después llevarse todo el pecho a la boca y succionar con fuerza…

Fuera de allí, a Sting ya se le había pasado el sueño…

-¿Natsu-san y Yukino están haciéndolo? ¿Otra vez?- dijo mientras un tic se adueñaba de su ojo y un sonrojo involuntario se hacía presente en su rostro…

-Mmmmmaaaahhhh- se oyó un bostezo detrás del rubio, quien se sorprendió y giró inmediatamente para ver a su compañero pelinegro estar con su pijamita negro del héroe murciélago que, según Natsu les comentó, era el favorito de Gajeel, cosa que hizo a Sting dar un pequeño suspiro de tristeza…

_"Pobre Rogue, incluso decidió seguirlo en ese tema, pero todavía no quiere aceptarlo"_

Sí, pobre Rogue, que todos sus amigos simplemente malentendieran sus gustos y los relacionaran directamente con el dragon slayer al que respetaba mucho debía ser algo bastante duro. El pelinegro dio un suspiro al reconocer la mirada de su compañero, realmente estaba cansado de tanta insistencia por un error que ellos mismos inventaron, solamente esperaba que algún día ellos finalmente lo dejaran en paz… o él mismo los obligaría a las malas…

De cualquier forma, Rogue dejó sus pensamientos a un lado, Frosch todavía estaba durmiendo y el pelinegro se había ofrecido la noche anterior a prepararle el desayuno a su querido amigo exceed por haberlo apoyado en la discusión con sus amigos sobre el tema de Gajeel, nuevamente eliminó sus pensamientos al recordar el malentendido, así que ahora necesitaba una buena ducha para despertar definitivamente y cumplir con su palabra…

Pero la mano de Sting en su pecho hizo al mago de sombras mirarlo con curiosidad pues el rubio le acababa de impedir el acercarse a la puerta…

-No, Rogue- dijo seriamente antes de desviar la mirada con algo de vergüenza – Está ocupado…-

El azabache arqueó una ceja y desvió sus ojos a la puerta, agudizando el oído para escuchar claramente el sonido del agua cayendo, más los gemidos de Yukino y la respiración entrecortada de Natsu…

Tal como le pasó a Sting, Rogue sintió su rostro enrojecer y no pudo evitar mirar con incredulidad la puerta del cuarto de donde provenían esos indecentes sonidos…

-¿Otra vez?- preguntó a su amigo, quien asintió algo apenado – Pero acaban de despertar ¿No?-

Sting no supo qué responder ya que él también pensaba que era algo exagerado el estar teniendo sexo apenas se despertaban, pero…

-Yo no juzgo a Natsu-san- respondió el rubio – Es su vida y no tengo derecho a decirle cómo vivirla-

-Tal vez- concedió Rogue – Pero todavía me parece algo exagerado-

-Mmmmmmaaaaaaahhhhh- se oyó otro bostezo para que ambos voltearan y vieran a su compañera Minerva acercarse con un rostro cansado, caminaba arrastrando los pies y sus ojos todavía continuaban cerrados…

-Minerva- dijo Sting, llamando la atención de la maga que abría un ojo para mirar a sus dos amigos…

-¿Sting, Rogue, qué hacen, no se bañarán todavía?- preguntó entre bostezos mientras se acercaba…

-¿Eh? No, aún no- respondieron ambos con algo de nerviosismo, confundiéndola, pero ella olvidó rápidamente eso para centrarse en abrir la puerta – ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No!-

La puerta se abrió y los dragones gemelos cerraron los ojos con fuerza, esperando un grito de sorpresa que, sorpresivamente, nunca llegó…

-¿Mmm? ¿Natsu, Yukino, eran ustedes quienes se bañaban?- oyeron decir a Minerva, por lo que Sting y Rogue abrieron los ojos para ver perfectamente a la pareja justo en la puerta…

Yukino traía una gran bata blanca que la cubría por completo, aunque resaltaba muy bien sus atributos, y Natsu simplemente usaba dos toallas grandes, una amarrada alrededor de su cintura para cubrir su entrepierna y la otra suelta en su cabeza para secarse los cabellos, ambos tenían gotas de agua resbalando por sus cuerpos y el ligero aroma a jabón que salía de la habitación dejaba en claro que ambos realmente habían terminado de limpiarse…

-Sí- sonrió Natsu – Yukino y yo nos despertamos antes, así que decidimos bañarnos juntos ¿Verdad?-

-Sí…- concedía la maga estelar con nerviosismo por recordar lo que estaban haciendo desde hace un buen rato, su Natsu-sama respirando agitadamente sobre su piel mientras sus manos acariciaban sus pechos y sus estocadas eran profundas y veloces. La maga enrojeció preocupada y avergonzada por si sus amigos los habían escuchado, pero al juzgar por sus expresiones parecía ser que apenas acababan de llegar, así que ella pudo relajarse un poco antes de mirar a sus amigos con algo de preocupación – Perdón ¿Tal vez los despertamos por el ruido del agua?-

-No… también acabamos de levantarnos- respondía Sting mientras su compañera entraba al cuarto de baño y jalaba a Yukino unos momentos, de manera que ambos varones terminaron hablando con Natsu en la entrada de la habitación – Esto Natsu-san…-

-Sting. Tú y Rogue deberían dejar de espiar a la gente cuando están teniendo sexo- reclamó con seriedad, avergonzando a los dos magos pues Natsu los había pillado nuevamente, lo que sorprendía mucho al pelinegro, quien se preguntaba sobre cuán alto debía ser el nivel de concentración que poseía Natsu para haberlos escuchado mientras mantenía relaciones sexuales en una habitación cerrada, con el agua haciendo ruido y con los fuertes gemidos de su pareja resonando al lado de su oído…

Mientras tanto, con las dos magas…

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estuvo?- fue la coqueta pregunta de Minerva para sonrojar fuertemente a su compañera – Sé que hicieron más que sólo bañarse, tu rostro te delata-

Yukino simplemente enmudeció por la vergüenza que sentía al ver que estaba siendo demasiado obvia, pero por otra parte Minerva era su amiga, desde aquel día en que la pelinegra regresó ellas habían comenzado a tener una relación más estrecha, al punto en que a veces se quedaban conversando durante varias horas. Había sido ella quien le confesó que estaba enamorada de Sting, y hasta le había pedido consejo con respecto a ese tema, ellas tenían la confianza suficiente como para compartir ese tipo de información y esa fue la razón por la que Yukino sabía que Minerva no diría nada de lo que revelara en ese momento…

-Fue maravilloso- respondió en un susurro alegre mientras una brillante sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro – Natsu-sama es tan cálido… Sus besos, sus caricias, sus ojos ardiendo de pasión… Nuestros cuerpos unidos mientras nos declarábamos el amor… Yo… Nunca me sentí tan feliz-

-Ya entiendo- decía Minerva mientras una pequeña sonrisa se hacía presente en sus labios por verla radiar tanta alegría – Me alegro por ti-

-Pero Minerva- dijo de repente Yukino – ¿Por qué me preguntaste por eso? ¿No se supone que tú y Sting también…? ¡mmhhmmh!-

Minerva simplemente le tapó la boca mientras sentía una enorme vergüenza pues no le había pasado desapercibido que Natsu, a pesar de estar con Sting y Rogue, todavía las observaba, y ella realmente prefería guardarse los detalles de su vida sexual. Sin embargo la maga se sonrojó mucho cuando escuchó al mago de fuego soltar una disimulada risa…

El bastardo seguramente las escuchó porque ahora mismo estaba levantando el tono de su voz…

-Sting ¿Tú también te vas a bañar?-

-¿Eh? Sí Natsu-san, voy a esperar a que Minerva termine para…- Sting no pudo terminar de hablar pues Natsu se había acercado para meterlo al cuarto, tomar de la mano a Yukino para sacarla y luego cerrar la puerta del baño.

Yukino y Rogue miraban sorprendidos al dragon slayer que daba una pequeña risa antes de guiñarle el ojo a ambos, quienes se sonrojaron al comprender lo que Natsu intentaba.

-No demoren mucho, Rogue también quiere bañarse- fueron las últimas palabras del mago mientras se marchaba con su pareja, dejando al pelinegro mirando la puerta de baño.

Rogue dio un suspiro, Natsu debería comprender que no todos eran como él cuando se trataba de sexo, Sting no era de esas personas. Aunque ahora que escuchaba los gemidos de Minerva, el dragon slayer de sombras perdió todo tipo de respeto por su gran amigo.

Se quedó de pie allí unos momentos más, escuchando los quejidos, y suspiró nuevamente…

_"Ni siquiera abrieron la llave del agua"_

Algunos minutos después…

Los magos de Sabertooth y los dos exceeds se encontraban todos juntos en una gran mesa, cada uno con sus cubiertos y servilletas esperando por el desayuno…

Si bien era verdad que ellos podían pedir sus alimentos preparados gracias a los servicios del hotel, también era cierto que tenían la opción de usar las cosas que habían almacenadas en la nevera.

-¡Natsu-kun! ¡Rogue!- llamó Lector – ¡Por favor dense prisa, tengo hambre!-

-Frosch dice lo mismo-

-Muchachos ya basta- los reprendía suavemente Sting – Deberían agradecerle a Natsu-san que nos esté preparando el desayuno-

-¡Aye!- respondieron ambos, haciendo una imitación de Happy – ¡Natsu-kun, gracias por darnos el desayuno!-

-Frosch dice lo mismo-

Rogue simplemente miró a sus amigos con desamparo _"¿Qué hay de mí?"_

Rufus sonrió mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón – ¿Pero quién diría que Natsu nos prepararía el desayuno sólo porque Yukino mencionó que le gustaría probar algo hecho por él?-

-¡Yeah!- respondió Orga mientras golpeaba la mesa con sus cubiertos – ¡Ya quiero comer lo que sea que Natsu haga!-

El dragon slayer de sombras se encogió en su lugar _"¿Qué hay de mí? Rogue también está ayudando"_

Y momentos después…

Los magos disfrutaban de varias tostadas, tiras de carne, huevos revueltos, refrescos de naranja, un par de montañas de Hot Cakes, algunas tazas de café y unos pescados para los exceeds...

-¡Esto está jodidamente delicioso!- declaró el god slayer del rayo mientras se metía seis Hot Cakes a la boca y los devoraba rápidamente…

-No recuerdo haber probado algo mejor- dijo el usuario del Memory Make antes de beber un poco de café…

-Sí está rico- concedió Minerva e incluso el mismo mago de fuego se sorprendió por el cumplido…

-Natsu-sama me hizo el desayuno- susurró Yukino con ojos como estrellas antes de soltar un par de gemidos debido al exquisito sabor que sentía en su paladar…

-Natsu-san, perdona por haberte hecho cocinar- se disculpó el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa mientras Rogue tenía un tic en su ojo…

_"¡¿Pero qué hay de mí?! ¡Yo también cociné, malditos egoístas!"_

-Pero yo no fui el único, recuerda que Rogue también preparó el desayuno- decía Natsu pues realmente no le parecía justo llevarse todo el crédito, y además se había percatado de la expresión del azabache, quien ahora mismo le agradecía mentalmente con una pequeña sonrisa…

-Sí, eso es verdad- dijo Rufus – Pero se le quemaron mis tostadas-

-Y mi jugo no está dulce- se quejó Minerva

-A sus Hot Cakes le faltan miel- reclamó Orga

-El pescado no está muy bueno- dijo Lector

-Frosch piensa lo mismo-

Y tan rápido como subió su ánimo, el pobre Rogue se sintió destrozado por las duras críticas de sus compañeros…

_"Insensibles… snif…"_

Los magos se dedicaron a probar bocado, hablando sobre distintos temas al azar. Obviamente esos temas estaban relacionados con Rogue y su profundo amor por Gajeel, cosa que no hizo más que empeorar el ánimo del mago de sombras, pero mientras hablaban de Gajeel…

-Es verdad- dijo Sting – Natsu-san ¿Cómo fue que ustedes lograron esa transformación?-

Se le había olvidado preguntar antes debido a todo el asunto del consejo con sus decisiones perjudiciales a Fairy Tail, cosa que no pasaba inadvertida para los demás gremios que seguramente ya comenzaban a sospechar, pero en ese momento el asunto era la transformación rara que ellos obtuvieron.

Todos prestaron mucha atención pues ahora recordaban el espectáculo que vieron cuando Gajeel cambió su apariencia para modificarse y parecerse más a un dragón real, sin mencionar el enorme cambio en su poder mágico.

-Eso era el Fairy Soul- respondió Natsu – Un hechizo sólo para dragon slayers donde combinamos las fuerzas de nuestro cuerpo, nuestra magia y nuestro espíritu como una sola entidad. El cuerpo se modifica para poder resistir todas esas cantidades de poder mágico y energía de aura que es desprendida sin poner en riesgo la vida, aunque mientras más tiempo lo uses más grande es el precio que pagarás-

-¿Aura? ¿Natsu-sama qué es eso de aura?-

Así, durante los siguientes minutos, Natsu comenzó a relatarles lo que aprendió durante su entrenamiento con Mavis, explicándoles la definición y diferencia entre aura mágica y poder mágico. Cada uno de los magos escuchaba atentamente pues entendieron a la perfección que si se lograba dominar ese tipo de energía, entonces serían capaces de volverse más fuertes aunque Natsu dejó en claro que les tomó algunos meses a sus amigos el aprender a usarlo… y otros más el dominarlo…

-Me hubiera gustado enterarme antes, habríamos sido de mayor ayuda si nosotros también pudiéramos hacer eso- eran las palabras de Rogue, recibiendo un serio asentimiento de su amigo rubio, ambos dirigieron sus ojos al mago de fuego…

-Natsu-san, tienes que enseñarnos ese hechizo- pidió pues ni él ni Rogue podían ignorar el hecho de que había una forma de volverse más fuertes como dragon slayers, podrían incluso derrotar a un par de esos magos de Living Hell y así reducir las complicaciones de la guerra…

Natsu se imaginaba lo que ellos pensaban y reconocía que tenían razón, de hecho, lo acaba de hacer ahora mientras se golpeaba mentalmente y se reprendía por no haberse dado cuenta de que tanto Sting como Rogue podrían haberlo aprendido durante esos seis meses en las ruinas. Qué estúpido había sido, Mavis tenía razón, todavía le faltaba demasiada experiencia y no podía esperar a que su maestra le señalara a detalles cada cosa que se le escapaba, ella también estaba realmente muy ocupada rearmando su estrategia una y otra vez, adaptándola a los constantes cambios que se presentaban como lo eran el haber reemplazado a Gray, Juvia y Gajeel así como los pequeños datos que lograron obtener en la pelea de éste último contra Souta…

Natsu se puso de pie para alejarse unos pasos y sacar su lacrima, tratando de contactar a su maestra mientras hablaba mentalmente con Haruka…

Los magos de Sabertooth miraban intrigados al mago intercambiar palabras por su lacrima antes de quedarse en silencio, aparentemente concentrado en algo, y volver a soltar sus oraciones con tranquilidad, sonriendo mientras recibía una respuesta aparentemente positiva…

Segundos después, el mago de fuego se acercó nuevamente antes de hablar con voz y expresión seria…

-Tienen que aprender todo lo que puedan del aura- dijo Natsu – Pero no serán sólo ustedes, acabo de hablar con Mavis y vamos a aprovechar que debemos avisarle a los demás gremios sobre lo que va a pasar cuando nuestra batalla contra Living Hell se termine-

Y cada uno de ellos entendió a qué se refería…

-Mis amigos también saben cómo usar el aura, ellos les enseñarán. No sé qué tanto podamos avanzar porque tenemos muy poco tiempo hasta el quinto día de los juegos, pero cualquier cambio puede ayudarnos en la batalla-

Sí. Si todos los aliados de Fairy Tail podían aprender algunos conceptos básicos del aura para aumentar el poder de sus hechizos, entonces habría una mayor probabilidad de victoria, eso fue lo que le dijo Mavis mientras lo felicitaba por la idea y Haruka respondía que ella no tenía problemas en ir con Erza al hotel donde estaba Kagura para enseñarles a las magas de Mermaid Heels, la pelinegra incluso reía mientras se imaginaba a la espadachín llamándola 'Haruka-sensei'

Entonces estaba decidido…

-Laxus vendrá en media hora para comenzar a entrenarlos- avisó Natsu, cosa que sorprendió a los magos…

-¿No lo harás tú, Natsu-san?-

La verdad es que al mago de fuego le hubiera gustado ser él quien les hablara sobre el aura y les enseñara lo que pueda, pero Mavis ya le había dicho que durante ese día su único deber era relajarse y despejar su mente, además de recordarle que él ya tenía otros compromisos…

La puerta de la suite se hizo pedazos, dejando ver a una tranquila Erza que caminaba con una espada en mano hasta llegar con Natsu…

-Buenos días, chicos- saludó la maga al grupo de Sabertooth, quienes la miraron confundidos unos momentos antes de responder al saludo – ¿Natsu, ya les dijiste que Laxus vendrá?-

-¿Eh? Ah, sí Erza, ya lo hice-

Titania volteó hacia los magos, entendiendo la pregunta silenciosa que le hacían en ese momento – Natsu le prometió a Mira y a Lisanna pasar el día con ellas, las heriría mucho si no cumpliera aunque se tratara de este tipo de asuntos. Así que después de desayunar, irá con ellas- los magos asintieron comprensivamente y luego Erza se acercó a Yukino – ¿Amaneciste bien?-

La maga estelar sintió sus mejillas enrojecer un poco antes de sonreír tímidamente – Sí, Erza-san… Las mañanas con Natsu-sama son hermosas…-

-Lo son- correspondió al gesto, quedándose en silencio al ver el desayuno – Natsu…-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Dónde está el pastel de fresa?- dijo Erza mientras acercaba una silla, sentándose y sirviéndose un poco de jugo, saboreándolo para dar su opinión – A este jugo le falta azúcar-

Pobre Rogue _"¿Por qué sólo yo?"_

Los minutos transcurrieron y los magos continuaban comiendo tranquilamente, conversando sobre diversos temas aunque en realidad solamente fuera uno…

-No puedo creerlo- admitía titania con sorpresa – No imaginé que Rogue tuviera esos gustos-

-Pues créelo Erza- respondió Minerva, secundada por los demás – No hay error, no podría haber sido un malentendido-

_"¡Pero es un malentendido, malditos egoístas!"_

Natsu no podía creer que el azabache realmente soportara todo eso en silencio. Si se tratara de él, hace rato que la habitación habría estallado por andarlo jodiendo con eso…

Erza dejó sus cubiertos a un lado antes de mirar algo afligida al pastel que Natsu fue obligado a preparar para ella, llamando la atención de su novio por verla preocupada…

-¿Erza, estás bien?- cuestionó el mago con clara preocupación, con todos los demás esperando la respuesta…

Titania sacó un pequeño pañuelo para secarse unas lágrimas -Levy es mi amiga, pero me siento mal por Rogue. Saber que no puede competir con ella, no puedo imaginar lo doloroso que debe ser para él-

Los compañeros del pelinegro asintieron y Natsu cayó de espaldas _"¡¿Erza, tú también?!"_

Él pensaba decirles algo, pero se quedó en silencio cuando se percató de que un rubio alto con una cicatriz en forma de rayo hacía acto de presencia por la entrada destrozada de la suite…

Erza y Natsu se pusieron de pie para ir con su compañero…

-Laxus ¿Cómo están los demás?- quiso saber el mago de fuego.

-Bien. Lucy, Levy, Flare y mi equipo ya regresaron al hotel para poder dormir, al parecer no hubo más problemas- la pareja asintió – Ahora acaban de cambiar los turnos, el viejo, Gildarts y Mavis los están vigilando-

-Eso es bueno- concedió Erza – Deben descansar, mañana volvemos a competir. Entonces, te los encargamos-

Laxus asintió…

-Nosotros ya nos vamos- decía Natsu antes de abrazar a Yukino para besarla tiernamente – Buena suerte, sé que pueden hacerlo-

Los magos asintieron con seriedad, prometiendo que aprenderían todo lo que puedan hasta el quinto día…

Ya una vez fuera del hotel, Natsu y Erza caminaban tranquilamente de la mano. Bueno, era Natsu quien estaba tranquilo, Erza estaba enojada pues notaba que las mujeres de la cuidad simplemente no podían despegar sus lascivos ojos del mago de fuego, dejando en claro las intenciones que cada una tenía…

Esas arpías envidiosas… ¿Qué no se daban cuenta de sus manos unidas? ¿No sabían que Natsu la necesitaba a ella, a ella más que a cualquier otra persona? ¿No veían que Natsu ya tenía parejas? Parejas a las que él mismo había escogido, siendo la pelirroja su principal amor. Erza podía aceptar que Natsu amara a otras personas porque era parte de su naturaleza, pero no soportaría que otras mujeres se le quedaran mirando mientras ella estaba aquí justo a su lado…

Natsu notaba la extraña variación en el poder mágico y el aura de su novia, y siendo honestos comenzaba a asustarse porque ella estuviera enojada con él. ¿Que hizo mal? No… no digan que… ¿Estaba enojada por lo de Happy? ¡No fue culpa suya que el exceed se quedara callado para espiarlos y que después empeorara las cosas diciendo que vio hasta cuando él se vino dentro! Además Natsu ya se había disculpado con ella después de recibir una paliza por parte de una enojada y avergonzada Erza…

Sí, ya había pedido perdón, así que ya no podía tratarse de eso ¿O sí? ¿Tan grave fue el problema como para que todavía no lo haya perdonado? Natsu solamente sintió un escalofrío porque algo le decía que tenía razón. Desvió sus ojos hacia su novia, mirándola con nerviosismo para casi soltar un grito cuando la vio fruncir el ceño…

-Natsu- llamó ella y el mago sintió a su corazón detenerse por todo un segundo, la suerte estaba echada, Erza iba a golpearlo nuevamente por su descuido…

-Oye, Erza ¿Te sientes…?- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que su novia lo había jalado de la bufanda para acercar sus rostros y besarlo con fiereza, cosa a la que él correspondió con toda naturalidad a pesar de la sorpresa…

Erza no pudo evitar sonreír internamente mientras veía que dichas mujeres rechinaban los dientes por la envidia, divirtiéndose más al verlas apartar las miradas para marcharse aparentemente enojadas. El contacto terminó y Natsu la miraba confundido…

-¿Por qué fue eso?- preguntó con enorme curiosidad y algo de temor.

-Porque eres mío- respondió con una gran sonrisa, confundiéndolo más…

Espera… ¿Entonces no lo iba a matar?

_"¡Victoria!"_ gritaron sus instintos de supervivencia mientras el dragon slayer se relajaba notablemente y colocaba sus manos por detrás de su cabeza…

-¡Qué alivio!- sonrió enormemente – ¡Creí que seguías enojada por lo de Happy!-

Erza le dio una sonrisa aterradoramente amable – Oh, vaya… ¿Todavía lo recuerdas, Natsu?-

_"¡Imbécil!"_ lloraron los instintos contra Natsu al ver a titania crujir sus nudillos.

Algunos minutos después, Erza abría la puerta de la habitación que usaban las hermanas Strauss y Wendy, depositando a un Natsu inconsciente y lleno de golpes en la cama de la maga del cielo…

Wendy usó su magia para ayudarlo y, segundos después, el dragon slayer abría sus ojos lentamente para luego mirar a sus parejas…

-¿Te sientes mejor Natsu-san?-

-Sí Wendy, gracias- respondió con tranquilidad antes de acariciarle los cabellos, notando la falta de cierta pelinegra – ¿Dónde está Haruka?- se sintió tonto al preguntar, solamente debía llamarla por su enlace para saber lo que hacía, pero Mira ya le respondía…

-Ella dijo que iría al hospital, quiere saber si su magia puede ayudarlos ahora que Gray, Juvia y Gajeel descansaron toda la noche-

Natsu asintió y desvió su mirada para concentrarse en su maga de agua, viendo a la perfección lo que ella le compartía en esos momentos…

_"-No, no parece que esté funcionando- admitió Haruka, hablando mentalmente con él – Todavía siguen graves, pero ellos están mucho mejor en comparación al día de ayer-_

_-¿Crees que se recuperen para el…?-_

_-No. Te soy honesta, no llegarán al quinto día, sólo míralos, todavía necesitan dormir más, sus niveles de magia se reponen muy lentamente y sus cuerpos no pueden sanar con mi magia- respondió afligida – Lo siento-_

_-No es tu culpa, estás intentando ayudarlos. Gracias Haruka-"_

Su comunicación terminó y Natsu dio un suspiro de preocupación que llamó la atención de las demás, vieron a su novio mantener esa expresión de culpa y esa fue la razón por la que Lisanna intentó cambiar el tema…

-Por cierto Natsu ¿Qué te pasó? Estabas bastante herido-

-¿Eh? Ah… esto… estaba caminando… pero había una piedra y me caí…- sonrió nerviosamente antes de mirar a Erza, quien asentía imperceptiblemente, cosa que pasó inadvertida para todas con la excepción de Mira. La albina mayor simplemente sonrió de manera suave antes de tomarse el rostro… la noche anterior ella se había levantado para tomar un vaso de agua y estaba segura de que esa golpiza tenía algo que ver con el grito de Erza en la madrugada acompañado después por un 'Ayeeeeee' que se alejaba camino a las estrellas…

-No creo que un tropiezo baste para dejarte así- reconocía Lisanna para poner más nervioso al dragon slayer que solamente se rascaba la cabeza antes de reír…

-Es que… me tropecé con la piedra mientras bajaba las escaleras…Sí ¡Eso! ¡Hahahaha!-

Lisanna suspiró cuando se dio cuenta del pequeño gesto de Erza, la pelirroja había dado un asentimiento a las palabras de Natsu, y eso fue lo único que la albina menor necesitaba para hacerse una idea de lo que realmente había sucedido…

Sin embargo, no pudo decir nada pues su hermana se le adelantó…

-Eso no importa ahora- sonrió Mira antes de sentarse en el regazo del mago para abrazarse a él y hablarle con un susurro seductor al oído – Hoy eres mío, Natsu-

-¡Espera Mira-nee! ¡Natsu dijo que pasaría el día con las dos!- podrá ser su adorada hermana, pero Lisanna no estaba dispuesta a dejar que se aprovechara de los deseos de Natsu para impedirle tener algo de tiempo de calidad – ¡Yo también quiero complacerlo a él!-

-Ara, Lisanna- dijo Mira – Yo nunca dije que quería hacerlo con Natsu- canturreó divertida para avergonzar a su hermana, quien enrojeció mucho al ver las miradas fijas de Natsu, Erza, Charle y Wendy sobre ella…

-Lisanna-san es una pervertida- masculló Wendy para sorpresa de los demás…

-Y tú eres la muy santa- respondió Charle antes de citarla -"Natsu-san… más adentro… Natsu-san… más duro… más… ¡Más! ¡Maldición Natsu, cógeme más fuerte!"-

-¡Eso…! ¡Eso fue porque estaba en mi semana de apareamiento, Charle!- se avergonzó la maga del cielo, tan roja como para dejar en vergüenza a un tomate…

-Ajá, lo que tú digas- dijo la exceed para que los demás simplemente se echaran a reír…

En aquel momento, a unas calles del hotel, cierta princesa caminaba escoltada por algunos guardias y el mismo Arcadios para sorpresa de algunos civiles…

Hisui se había dicho a sí misma que le daría algo de tiempo a Natsu para que pudiera tranquilizarse, él necesitaba eso. Ahora ya era mediodía, hora perfecta para visitarlo, ella recordaba que el día anterior se la había pasado pensando en cómo animar a su querido amigo… aunque realmente no se le ocurría nada, incluso le pidió un consejo a su padre, quien le trajo una lencería blanca demasiado atrevida mientras decía que Natsu se animaría si la veía así antes de tener intimidad…

Obviamente la princesa torturó a su padre a punta de patadas, llamándolo pervertido y degenerado mientras le dejaba en claro que no usaría algo tan indecente hasta el día en que Natsu y ella se casaran…

_"-Entonces sí quieres casarte con él- sonrió pícaramente el monarca, sonrojando a su hija mientras él reía y recibía muchas más patadas, quedando moribundo pero sonriente – ¿Lo ves hija? Estás loca… por Natsu… me sorprende que todavía no te le hayas lanzado encima… y le pidieras que… te castigue-_

_-¡No soy una masoquista!-_

_Hisui enrojeció nuevamente, esta vez por la vergüenza, recordando que fue gracias a su padre que todos ahora creían que ella tenía ese extraño fetiche. Incluso Natsu se lo había creído todo. ¡Y hasta le agradeció por eso debido a que le dio una idea para fastidiar a Gray!"_

La princesa dio un suspiro de cansancio al recordar todo eso, luego de varios minutos de meditación, ella había concluido que lo mejor sería darle una simple visita donde ambos pudieran conversar y reírse como siempre hacían, incluso podrían almorzar juntos, tal vez después ver una película, pasear juntos por el parque y en la noche él podría invitarla a…

_"¡No, No, No! ¡Natsu sólo es mi amigo! ¡El depravado de mi padre solamente me está metiendo ideas raras en la cabeza!"_

Hisui se sonrojó un poco con aparente molestia y nerviosismo mientras se acercaban al hotel, después de todo, al final ella sí se puso la lencería que le dieron…

-Princesa, ya casi llegamos- avisó Arcadios, por lo que Hisui se acomodó los cabellos mientras sentía algo de nervios.

_"Vamos, tranquilízate, no es como si fuera una cita. Solamente quiero intentar animarlo un poco, eso hacen los amigos ¿Verdad?"_

Llegaron al hotel y se debía mencionar que las personas que se hospedaban allí y en ese momento se encontraban en el vestíbulo estaban mucho más que sorprendidas por ver a la princesa rodeada de guardias en el lugar…

-Buen día, princesa- saludó amablemente el gerente del lugar – Es un placer tenerla en mi humilde edificio ¿Qué se le ofrece?-

Hisui dio una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo – Buen día, quisiera saber en qué habitación se está quedando Natsu Dragneel, tengo entendido que aquí se hospedan los magos de Fairy Tail ¿Verdad?-

-Efectivamente, alteza. El gremio de Fairy Tail nos ha escogido a nosotros durante los últimos tres años como su hotel personal. Por favor, déjeme revisar mis archivos unos momentos…- el hombre revisó con la vista un par de hojas antes de responder – El señor Dragneel descansa en la habitación 203-

-Muchas gracias- respondió la princesa antes de dirigirse a las escaleras mientras un empleado entraba al vestíbulo para hablar con su jefe, quien asintió antes de dirigirse a la princesa…

-Disculpe alteza ¿Pero tiene pensado visitarlo ahora?- preguntó el gerente.

-Eso deseo hacer, ¿Acaso no se encuentra?- quiso saber con sorpresa pues realmente no se esperaba que Natsu no estuviera…

-Es mi error- respondía el encargado – Uno de mis empleados me acaba de informar que el señor Dragneel salió hace diez minutos en compañía de una hermosa mujer, pidiendo que si alguien lo buscaba les dijéramos que no se encontraba, mencionó que era una cita, pero que si se trataba de algo muy importante entonces avisáramos que estarían en el centro de la cuidad-

Arcadios y los demás guardias personales sintieron el terror cuando un aura oscura comenzó a emanar de la princesa, quien se veía claramente enojada mientras unas venitas palpitaban en su frente y mano derecha…

-Natsu… ¡¿EN UNA CITA?!-

En aquel momento, el vestíbulo sufrió un estallido de humo mientras los guardias y la princesa salían corriendo hacia el centro de la capital.

Y mientras tanto, en el lugar anteriormente señalado…

Natsu y Mira caminaban tranquilamente uno al lado del otro por las calles de la cuidad, la albina se encontraba abrazada felizmente al brazo derecho de Natsu, acomodándolo entre sus suaves pechos para la envidia de los varones que los miraban y después eran golpeados por sus respectivas parejas…

Se suponía que Natsu pasaría el día con ambas, y eso es lo que hará, pero de una manera distinta. Lisanna y Mira habían acordado dividirse el día de manera que ambas pudieran disfrutar su tiempo a solas con Natsu. Así que durante estos momentos él es única y exclusivamente de Mira…

El mago de fuego desvió sus ojos hacia su novia, no pudiendo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se asomara por sus labios pues disfrutaba mucho de la compañía que le daba Mira…

-Mira- llamó Natsu con tranquilidad…

-¿Sí?-

-Sabes que te amo ¿Verdad?- preguntó sonriente al verla encender sus mejillas, dándole un aspecto tierno a los ojos del mago de fuego, quien no se resistía a eso – Mira…-

La albina se sorprendió cuando Natsu tomó su cintura para acercarla a él y besarla con tranquilidad, dedicándose a disfrutar la sensación de sus labios unidos frente a todas las personas que las miraban asombradas…

Ella no pudo evitar el corresponderle mientras sus manos se posaban sobre el pecho de su novio, cerrándose para aferrarse a sus ropas y tratar de volver ese contacto mucho más fiero. Natsu se apegó más, obligándola a retroceder un poco hasta que su espalda tocara las paredes de un edificio mientras Natsu finalmente se separaba para besar el cuello de su amada, arrancándole un suspiro mientras Mira pasaba sus manos por la espalda del mago…

-Nat… Natsu…- suspiró y dio un quejido antes de percatarse de que todas las personas de allí se habían reunido para mirarlos muy fijamente para gran vergüenza de Mira – Natsu… espera…-

El dragon slayer se separó, confundido pues creía que estaba haciendo bien las cosas, sólo para mirarla a los ojos y notar que ella veía a su alrededor con timidez, cosa que le llamó la atención para desviar sus ojos y sonrojarse al entenderlo todo…

Varios ancianos que estaban allí no hicieron otra cosa más que sonreírle a Natsu mientras le levantaban el pulgar en señal de aprobación. Momentos después, Natsu y Mira se iban caminando muy avergonzados mientras escuchaban gritos que decían "¡Buena suerte chico!" "¡Esperamos que lo disfruten!" "¡No hagan mucho ruido!"

Los minutos continuaron transcurriendo y la pareja caminaba con tranquilidad nuevamente, aunque se hallaban separados por algunos centímetros, avergonzados por lo que acababan y casi comenzaban a hacer en las calles. Natsu desvió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que Mira también lo miró antes de ver hacia otro lado…

_"Tal vez está enojada conmigo"_

-Mira…- llamó con algo de nerviosismo, cosa que llamó mucho la atención de la albina, quien volteó para mirarlo intrigada…

-¿Sí, Natsu?-

-Esto… yo… perdona, no quise avergonzarte así- aclaró con verdadero arrepentimiento mientras se sonrojaba un poco y agachaba la cabeza, mirando hacia el suelo.

Mira sintió que su corazón se partía por tanta ternura mientras sus emociones no podían dejar de gritar _"¡Awww es tan lindo!"_

Vaya si el dragon slayer se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando Mira se acercó para acariciarle los cabellos suavemente mientras le daba una de sus bellas sonrisas…

-Natsu, eres tan lindo- canturreó para sonrojar al mago pues él recordaba que, cuando eran niños, Mira mencionaba esa frase varias veces y el mago de fuego no se atrevía a negar que cuando la escuchaba, más allá de fingir molestia por la vergüenza, le daba un sentimiento cálido a su corazón que lo alegraba…

-Tú eres más linda- respondió antes de sonreírle feliz, tomando una de sus manos para entrar a un centro comercial pues él había sugerido comprarle algo de ropa, quería consentirla un poco y Mira obviamente no ponía objeciones a eso.

Para ese momento, Hisui continuaba su camino junto a sus guardias llamando la atención de la gente. Pero fue la atención de la princesa la conseguida cuando ella se percató de un grupo de personas reunidas, todos ellos murmuraban un par de cosas como "Qué bueno es ser joven" "Estoy seguro de que lo disfrutarán" mientras miraban hacia cierto lugar…

Hisui se preocupó pues podría tratarse tal vez de que se cometió algún crimen y la gente murmuraba sobre ese asunto…

-Disculpen- llamó la princesa, llegando junto a sus guardias para la sorpresa del público – ¿Sucede algo malo?-

-No es nada malo, su alteza- respondía una anciana junto a otras señoras más jóvenes con unas pequeñas sonrisas – Es sólo que hace un momento vimos a una joven pareja declarándose mutuo amor, fue tan bello-

Hisui sonrió enternecida al ver la expresión de algunos pobladores, comprendiendo a qué se referían. Ella no podía evitar sonrojarse pues en ese momento se imaginaba a Natsu mirándola fijamente mientras una de sus manos la tomaba del mentón y lo obligaba a mirarla a los ojos…

_"-Hisui…- susurraría él con voz cálida y amble – Te amo…-"_

Sí, debió haber sido algo romántico. En ese momento escuchó a algunas señoras dar detalles…

-Esa mujer era tan bella, me recuerda a mí cuando era joven- la princesa rio al oír eso – Y ese caballero de cabellos rosados es muy apuesto, como la envidio-

_"Esperen ¡¿QUÉ?!"_

-Perdonen mi intromisión- decía la princesa con un pequeño tic en sus finas cejas mientras sonreía con nerviosismo – ¿Acaso dijeron cabellos rosados?-

-Así es- sonrieron las señoras – Ese hombre era alto y apuesto con una sonrisa amable y muy cálida, sus rosados cabellos se mecían de manera salvaje por el viento, sin mencionar esa mirada apasionada y deseosa de placer. Además estaba acompañado por una hermosa señorita que tenía una figura envidiable para cualquiera, unos hermosos ojos y un sedoso cabello tan blanco como la bufanda que él portaba-

El tic en los ojos de Hisui se hizo presente, solamente conocía a una persona con esa descripción…

Arcadios y los guardias experimentaron nuevamente el verdadero terror cuando sintieron el aura oscura de la princesa comenzar a exigir sangre…

-Y díganme… ¿Saben hacia dónde fueron?-

Las señoras se sonrojaron mientras se tomaban sus rostros – Esa adorable pareja debe estar buscando un hotel donde hacer sus cositas después de que los interrumpimos sin querer-

-¡¿QUUEEEEEEÉ?!-

¡Eso era todo! ¡Nada de engaños! Podría permitirle pasar tiempo con sus amiguitas, incluso se enteró de que él podía tener varias parejas, cosa que aceptó a regañadientes… ¡Pero Hisui no estaba dispuesta a perdonarle a Natsu cualquier tipo de infidelidad! ¡Se suponía que sería ella quien le quitara la virginidad al mago!

Pobre Hisui, ella no sabía que Natsu comenzó a tener sexo hace MUUUUUUUCHO tiempo jejeje… además…

Ellos no son pareja.

_"Es verdad… nosotros no somos… ¡Al demonio con el autor! ¡Ya dije que me casaría con él! ¡Tiene que guardar su virginidad y respetarme como su futura esposa!"_

Segundos después, la princesa y sus guardias salían corriendo en búsqueda del mago…

-¡NAAATSUUUU!-

Y hablando de él…

-¿Mmm? ¿Natsu? ¿Sucede algo malo?- quiso saber Mira pues vio claramente cómo su novio se paró firme antes de estremecerse exageradamente…

-No… no es nada, Mira- _"¿Qué habrá sido eso? Siento el peligro"_ pensó antes de mirarla – Por cierto, ¿Encontraste algo que te gustara?-

-Sí- respondió mientras le mostraba una blusa de mangas largas color celeste bastante claro junto a una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones más oscuros que hacían juego – Estos me gustan-

Natsu miró las ropas unos momentos antes de asentir – Vamos a buscar unos zapatos que combinen para que te los pruebes-

La albina asintió y ambos comenzaron a buscar, dando con los mismos tacones blancos por lo que los dos se agacharon para tomarlos, esquivando de esa forma la vista de una princesa demoniaca que pasaba corriendo por la calle de al lado junto a todos sus guardias…

-¡NAAAATSUUUU!- dio un alarido de guerra mientras desaparecía a la lejanía con los civiles huyendo por sus vidas…

Increíblemente, ni Natsu ni Mira escucharon nada, simplemente levantaron las prendas antes de marcharse al vestidor donde la albina entraría para probarse las ropas…

Luego de un pequeño minuto, la puerta del vestidor se abría para dejar ver a una maga peliblanca con una pequeña blusa cerrada hasta la mitad junto con la camiseta blanca que resaltaba sus pechos y dejaban a la vista un poco de su sexy abdomen, los pantalones se pegaban perfectamente a sus piernas, y Natsu sentía que comenzaba a entrar en calor mientras sus ojos la recorrían…

-Y…- Mira se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, dándole una mejor vista de sus pechos mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su dragon slayer – ¿Te gusta?-

Natsu no encontró una mejor respuesta que acercarse, empujarla suavemente hacia el interior del vestidor y cerrar la puerta a su espalda, viéndola sonreír de manera tentadora…

-¿Ara, Natsu estás seguro?- preguntó mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el pecho del mago – Alguien podría oírnos y…-

Mira no pudo terminar su pregunta pues Natsu había unido sus labios para besarla apasionadamente, notando con satisfacción que su pareja le correspondía inmediatamente mientras la sentía aferrarse a sus cabellos para profundizar su contacto…

Sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar entre ellas, batallando por el control mientras dejaban que sus labios se movieran de manera fiera, separándose de a momentos para darse un par de mordidas mutuamente. Las manos de Natsu le acariciaban las caderas para apegarlo a él, poco después se aferraron al trasero de Mira, masajeándolo descaradamente mientras su boca buscaba el cuello de su albina, pasando su lengua para después darle unos pequeños besos y unas suaves mordidas…

-Natsu… pervertido…- canturreó divertida, soltando un pequeño gemido cuando el mago metió la mano por debajo de su blusa, camiseta y sujetador para tomar uno de sus pechos al mismo tiempo en que volvía a reclamar sus labios en un tierno contacto. Mira se pegó un poco más a su novio y podía notar cómo es que cierta parte de Natsu comenzaba a ponerse dura, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa de felicidad se apoderara de sus labios pues era halagador saber que él estaba así debido a ella…

Natsu continuaba masajeando su pecho, apretando su duro pezón para obligarla a soltar un pequeño quejido que ella intentaba cubrir con sus manos. Ciertamente podía ser vergonzoso el que intentaran hacer ese tipo de cosas allí, pero tampoco se atrevería a negar que la sensación de peligro generada por el pensamiento de ser descubiertos hiciera que la situación fuera mucho más excitante para ambos. Pero no había marcha atrás, ninguno de los dos quería detenerse, así que más valía apresurarse…

Sus bocas continuaban su batalla mientras ambos magos se decidían a desprender a su pareja de todas sus ropas, dejándolas caer mientras sus cuerpos se rozaban y Mira podía sentir a la perfectamente la excitación de Natsu, quien para su sorpresa la hizo retroceder para apoyarla sobre una pared del vestidor mientras él se agachaba…

Natsu terminó frente a la entrada de la albina, no pudiendo reprimir una sonrisa en su rostro al notar que ella realmente estaba húmeda. Y lo llamaban pervertido a él.

-Natsu…- llamó con timidez pues se hacía una idea de lo que iba a pasar - Qué estás… ¡Ah!- Mira se cubrió la boca mientras veía a su mago mantener el rostro pegado a su intimidad para dar un suspiro y comenzar a usar su lengua…

El mago adoraba escucharla, los suaves quejidos y gemidos reprimidos que ella liberaba eran increíblemente seductores, y no hacían otra cosa más que motivarlo a esforzarse más pues se sentía complacido sabiendo que era su tacto el que la satisfacía de esa forma, por lo que se quedó lamiendo el clítoris de la albina para ver sus piernas temblar un poco y aumentar la humedad…

-Vamos Mira… resiste un poco…- habló con diversión.

-Pero… es que…-

No podía resistirlo, Mira soltó un sonoro gemido cuando sintió a Natsu succionar su botón rosa mientras uno de sus dedos comenzaba a introducirse en su intimidad. Inmediatamente volvió a cubrir su boca pues se había asustado al pensar en que alguien pudo haberla escuchado, pero el que Natsu empezara a mover sus dedos mientras su mano le masajeaba el trasero y su boca continuaba su labor en la zona más sensible le hacía imposible a Mira regular el volumen de sus quejidos, por lo que éstos empezaban a volverse cada vez más altos…

Natsu notó con diversión el que la albina hacía todo lo posible por mantenerse en silencio, y aunque le era enormemente entretenido, él decidió levantarse para pegarse más a ella, atrapándola entre la pared y su cuerpo mientras su mano continuaba su trabajo allí abajo. Natsu sentía los duros pezones de la maga frotarse contra su pecho, y ella notaba perfectamente la erección de Natsu rozándose contra su cuerpo…

Mira se estremeció al notar ese brillo especial en los ojos de Natsu, la mirada del dragon slayer reflejaba una enorme pasión desenfrenada, junto a ese cálido amor que le enternecía en lo más profundo de su ser pues hasta ahora mismo no podía creer que el caza dragones también la amara…

Natsu se confundió un poco al divisar una chispa de felicidad en los bellos ojos de su pareja, así como le profesaban un amor tan puro como el color de sus cabellos. El mago sintió una pequeña punzada en su pecho, pero no era de dolor, era de cariño, del sentimiento que lo llevaron a corresponderle el día en que supo que ella estaba enamorada de él…

Y ese sentimiento no hizo otra cosa más que oprimirle el corazón, haciéndole imposible resistir la necesitad de amarla en esos momentos…

-Mira…- llamó con desesperación mientras retiraba su mano de la intimidad de la albina – Ya no resisto… quiero estar dentro tuyo…-

Vaya si la maga se sorprendió, sintiendo la clara excitación y necesidad de su novio mientras él colocaba su miembro en la entrada, empujando con tranquilidad para introducirse y arrancarle algunos quejidos a Mira. Sentía cómo era que el miembro de Natsu se encontraba caliente, demasiado caliente, quemándola de placer mientras él empezaba a mover sus caderas y embestía con necesidad antes de besarla nuevamente, permitiéndole a su lengua jugar con la misma intensidad…

La albina se aferró a Natsu, rodeándolo con sus brazos y dejando que sus uñas se clavaran en la piel de su amado mientras el dragon slayer tomaba las piernas de Mira para cargarla y hacer que le fuera mucho más fácil el penetrarla, notando la creciente humedad en la intimidad de su novia mientras sus fluidos se derramaban y algunas gotas terminaban en el suelo.

Las paredes de Mira lo masajeaban de una manera increíble, su pene estaba siendo succionado placenteramente por ella, notando después cómo la vagina de la maga aumentaba su estrechez para incrementar la satisfacción de Natsu. Nuestro dragon slayer mordió con fiereza a su novia, marcándola, y succionando con sus labios para dejarle algunos chupetones bastante rojos que resaltaban claramente.

La maga notaba que sus caderas se movían solas, Mira sentía cómo es que ella también se encontraba intentando ayudar a que Natsu llegara más adentro, golpeando la zona más profunda de su ser mientras sentía a su cuerpo derretirse por el excitante calor al que se veía sometida y las oleadas de placer golpeaban con fuerza su cerebro.

Mira se aferró a Natsu con mayor fuerza, ya no podía reprimirse más, simplemente comenzó a soltar sus gemidos sin importarle la posibilidad de que alguien los escuchara. Ahora no podía pensar en eso, sólo podía concentrarse en Natsu arremetiendo con fuerza y velocidad contra ella, llenándola por completo mientras el calor del miembro de su novio parecía incrementarse para volverla loca de placer y haciéndole imposible el no arquear su espalda por la satisfacción que sentía.

Natsu sabía que no resistiría más y, al notar cómo es que Mira intentaba moverse desesperadamente para profundizar su contacto, veía que ella tampoco, por lo que solamente le quedaba acelerar el ritmo mientras sus pelvis chocaban con fuerza y sentía a su pene ser apretado cada vez más por las paredes de su novia, sin ser capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera continuar hasta llevarla a la cima de la excitación.

Y vaya si lo consiguió.

El mago de fuego se acercó y ocupó los labios de Mira para evitar que se oyera su grito mientras ambos se corrían con fuerza, él disparando su carga dentro y la albina estrujándolo deliciosamente mientras sus fluidos terminaban bañando su miembro, derramándose poco a poco y dejando un pequeño charco en el piso del vestidor.

Mira se estremecía en los brazos de Natsu, quien la liberó de su beso para permitir que ambos pudieran recuperar el aliento, respirando agitadamente mientras sus rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros del otro, perdiéndose en los ojos de su pareja conforme se acercaban nuevamente para responder a la demanda de sus bocas.

-Entonces… ¿Sí te gustó?- preguntó la albina con una sonrisa después de separarse, siendo respondida por otra de Natsu.

Unos pocos minutos después…

La puerta del vestidor se abría lentamente, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido mientras la pareja sacaba la cabeza para observar el exterior. Sorpresivamente no había nadie, ni una sola persona en lo que ellos veían, pero usaron sus auras para confirmar definitivamente que no corrían el riesgo de ser pillados.

Efectivamente, con excepción de una persona, no había nadie allí, todos los demás civiles se encontraban en distintos pisos y zonas del centro comercial. Suspiraron aliviados, hasta escuchar un pequeño carraspeo que llamó su atención.

Una señorita de cabellos negros, quien usaba unas ropas que dejaban en claro que trabajaba allí, los miraba con clara molestia.

-¡Oigan!- llamó a los dos – ¡Esto no es un motel! ¡Si tanto quieren tener sexo, entonces búsquense otro lugar!-

Así fue como dos magos avergonzados terminaron recibiendo un sermón sobre la dignidad, la responsabilidad y el autocontrol. Por suerte la señorita que los descubrió les aclaró que no había permitido que nadie se acercara pues este tipo de incidentes podrían darle una muy mala imagen al centro comercial. Natsu pagó las prendas que escogió Mira, más una multa por haber sido tan desvergonzados. Después de eso, la señorita les agradeció por su compra y terminó por despedirlos diciéndoles que los esperaban pronto, pero que si volvían a hacer algo así los demandarían y les prohibirían la entrada por el resto de sus pervertidas, desvergonzadas y calenturientas vidas.

Mientras caminaban, Natsu no pudo evitar dirigir sus ojos a Mira. La había avergonzado otra vez en el día de hoy, todo por no haberse controlado. Haruka y Erza tenían razón, él era un calenturiento.

-Esto… Mira, de verdad lo siento mucho- se disculpó, sólo para sorprenderse por escucharla reír suavemente antes de que se carcajeara con mayor fuerza.

Mira se había reído un buen rato, y le causaba más diversión el ver esa expresión atónita de Natsu, quien se confundía mucho más al leer el aura de su novia y notar que ella realmente estaba muy lejos de verse enojada o avergonzada. La albina se apiadó de Natsu y lo atrajo de su bufanda para poder darle un tierno beso en los labios.

-Natsu, no estoy molesta- aclaró una vez se separaron, intentando no reír – No es tu culpa, no has podido controlarte-

-Pero te he avergonzado- replicó el mago que realmente no entendía nada.

-Sí, fue vergonzoso- concedió Mira antes de reír un poco – Pero también fue muy divertido y además… ¿No es lindo siempre crear un recuerdo con la persona que amas?-

La albina no pudo evitar reír nuevamente y Natsu no pudo evitar acompañarla en sus risas mientras recordaba lo sucedido, imaginando lo graciosos que se debieron haberse visto en ese momento. Sí, había sido vergonzoso. Pero Mira tenía razón, a cambio de un recuerdo así, realmente valió la pena.

Sin embargo, vamos a darles un poco de privacidad pues hay un asunto que requiere de nuestra atención…

Después de todo, ver a los tres líderes de Fairy Tail, Makarov, Gildarts y Mavis, reunidos con el consejo mágico no es cualquier cosa…

Y de ellos, son los miembros del consejo los que se ven sorprendidos, a excepción de su líder…

-¿Qué fue lo que dijeron?- preguntaron algunos miembros, claramente asombrados.

-Ya fuimos claros- dijo Mavis con enorme seriedad – No vamos a repetir nuestras palabras, solamente es una pérdida de tiempo, así que sean directos y tomen una decisión-

-¡¿Cómo se atreven a hablarnos de esa manera?! ¡No olviden que la única razón por la que ustedes y su gremio siguen existiendo es porque los necesitamos para derrotar a Living Hell!- respondían los magos del consejo, enojados por el poco respeto con el que les hablaba, pero el líder continuaba tranquilo.

-Dicen eso para escudarse, pero la verdad es que se han mantenido al margen y lo único que han hecho ha sido tomar decisiones que únicamente perjudican a Fairy Tail- objetaba la primera maestra para la cólera de del consejo, quienes ya habían tenido demasiado.

-¡Suficiente!- vociferaron algunos -¡Escúchennos bien ahora! ¡Somos el consejo mágico, la máxima autoridad aquí! ¡Y no vamos a permitir que…!-

Todos fueron silenciados en el mismo momento en que el líder levantó una mano, haciendo un gesto para que los demás miembros se tranquilizaran, cosa que no les daba un buen presentimiento a los tres de Fairy Tail.

-Es suficiente, mis amigos- habló con calma – Puede sonar irrespetuoso, pero no eso quita el hecho de que estos magos tienen razón. Nuestro deber como el consejo es el de mantener el orden aquí, y para eso a veces es necesario contar con el apoyo de los gremios. Eso también significa corresponder a la ayuda que nos están otorgando, recuerden la razón por la que dijimos que hoy sería día de descanso-

Mavis frunció el ceño, tenía razón en sus sospechas, el líder del consejo realmente lo había hecho por ellos. Pero solamente la confundía mucho más pues ella no veía ningún sentido a las acciones de ese sujeto.

-De cualquier forma- prosiguió el líder, mirando fijamente a sus tres visitantes – También les agradecería que no intentaran pasarse de listos, las reglas de las batallas decían claramente que si un mago no podía continuar, entonces la batalla terminaba. Todos vimos perfectamente que cuando Gajeel Redfox se levantó, antes del ataque final, no era consciente. Por otro lado, Souta todavía seguía de pie aunque estaba en las últimas. Era una victoria de Living Hell, sin embargo decidimos hacer caso omiso a esos detalles y dejar a la pelea continuar pues sabíamos que estaba a punto de cumplirse el límite de tiempo. Deberían agradecernos que ignoráramos las reglas y permitiéramos que el resultado haya sido un empate, pero lo único que hicieron sus magos fue cuestionar nuestra decisión y por esa estupidez casi demuestran que los estábamos cubriendo-

Ni Makarov, ni Gildarts, ni Mavis evitaron enojarse, no por sus palabras, sino por el hecho de saber que tenía razón. Gajeel no estaba consciente en esa última parte de la batalla y, según lo dicho por las reglas, realmente había perdido. Pero ellos esperaban que el consejo no se percatara de eso y, al ver su decisión en el primer día, parecía ser que así había sido. Los tres líderes se sintieron aliviados por el empate, sabiendo en realidad que no fue justo, y esa había sido la razón por la que intentaron refrenar a Natsu, a Haruka y a Laxus para que no complicaran las cosas.

Sin embargo, ahora veían que no fue así. El consejo lo supo todo ese tiempo, y su líder parecía divertido con verlos sorprenderse y fruncir el ceño.

-Ahora que ya dejamos en claro que sí hemos prestado nuestro apoyo- volvió a retomar la palabra aquella sombra principal – No puedo negar que lo que nos piden puede traernos problemas porque el público o Living Hell podría acusarnos por mostrar preferencias. Pero si es un pequeño precio a pagar por evitar una carnicería de inocentes, valdrá la pena-

Los demás miembros pensaron en protestar, pero el líder los calló con un gesto.

-Fairy Tail, a partir de hoy, pueden usar como miembros de reserva a todo su gremio, a excepción de maestros- dijo con enorme seriedad.

Para ese momento, Haruka, Erza, Lisanna, Wendy y Charle estaban en el hospital…

Gray, Juvia y Gajeel continuaban dormidos pues necesitaban descansar, pero el estado del mago de hierro era mucho peor pues, a diferencia del alquimista y la maga de agua, el azabache hasta ahora no había despertado ni una sola vez y recuperaba sus energías a una velocidad demasiado lenta en comparación a los otros dos…

-Me pregunto si el consejo accederá- se preguntaba la albina, recordando que Mavis les explicó lo que hablarían con el consejo cuando ellas llegaron para hacer guardia y permitirle a esos tres marcharse tranquilos.

-No es muy probable porque podrían acusarlos de tener preferencia- decía Haruka - Pero sería beneficioso que aceptaran, algo me dice que lo vamos a necesitar-

-Es un arma de doble filo- habló Erza – Contaríamos con más apoyo, pero también nos arriesgamos a que nuestro número se reduzca si Living Hell continúa así. En un solo día perdimos a Gray, a Juvia y a Gajeel, sin mencionar a Natsu por su conflicto. Nos habíamos quedado sin reservas y, tal como dijo Haruka, realmente nos van a hacer falta-

La puerta se abrió y las magas dirigieron su vista hacia la persona que entraba, o mejor dicho el gato que ingresaba…

-Happy ¿Dónde estabas?- quiso saber Haruka con algo de preocupación mientras se acercaba para tomarlo en brazos – ¿Y por qué estás todo golpeado?-

-Nat…Natsu…- susurró el gato, a punto de caer rendido – Natsu…-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Natsu?!- dijo Erza, alarmada - ¡¿Algo malo le pasó?! ¡Pero él está con Mira!-

Las demás se acercaron y Haruka rodeó el cuerpo del exceed con una pequeña capa de agua, ayudándolo mientras lo miraba seriamente…

-Happy por favor ¿Puedes decirnos qué fue lo que pasó?-

-A… Aye… Natsu…- volvió a decir el gato antes de darle una sonrisa a Erza – Natsu… se vino dentro…-

Happy cayó inconsciente mientras las demás se quedaban intrigadas…

-¿Natsu vino de dónde?- preguntó Lisanna mirando a Wendy y a Charle, quienes se encogían de hombros y negaban al mismo tiempo.

Erza estaba roja, tan roja como su cabello. ¡No podía creer que Happy dijera eso frente a ellas! Tal vez fue demasiado amable, debió patearlo con más fuerza.

Y fue entonces cuando titania se quedó muda al sentir la penetrante mirada de Haruka, sintiéndose completamente nerviosa mientras se forzaba a mantener una apariencia tranquila, mas los ojos de la pelinegra parecían observarla en lo más profundo de su ser.

En ese momento Haruka sonrió y le guiñó un ojo de manera coqueta, casi riendo cuando vio el rostro avergonzado de Erza mientras desviaba su mirada.

-Vamos Erza…- susurró justo detrás de su oído – No hay de qué avergonzarse-

La pelirroja volteó y notó la clara diversión de Haruka.

-Además…- sonrió – Estaba despierta-

Erza enrojeció a más no poder, sintiendo arder su rostro al imaginarse a la pelinegra riendo divertida mientras ella y Natsu tenían sexo…

-Fue una lástima que se marcharan a la mitad- Haruka tomó el mentón de Erza para acercarla – Te veías tan linda estremeciéndote en los brazos de mi Natsu-

La pelinegra se sorprendió cuando Erza se liberó de su agarre para mirarla con mayor seriedad – No es tu Natsu, es MI Natsu-

Las magas se giraron cuando escucharon un carraspeo, viendo a Lisanna y a Wendy mirarlas con clara molestia.

-Erza, te recuerdo que Natsu nos ama a todas. Él es tan mío como tuyo-

-Sí, Lisanna-san tiene razón. Natsu-san es de todas-

Así fue como dio inicio una severa discusión sobre quién era dueña de Natsu. Entonces la puerta se abrió y un mago de hielo sonriente que respondía al nombre de Lyon hacía acto de presencia con una canasta en sus brazos…

-¡Oh, mi amada Juvia-chan! ¡Lyon-sama ha venido para alimentar tu bello corazón!-

Desgraciadamente un potente puño de agua lo mandó a estrellarse contra las paredes, dejándolo sangrante e inconsciente…

-¡Natsu es mío!-

-¡Es mío!-

-¡No sean egoístas! ¡Es de todas!-

-¡Sí! ¡Incluso de Charle!-

-¡A mí no me gusta ese salvaje, ya tengo suficiente con Happy!-

Este siempre era el problema con el Harem de Natsu, y es que cuando el mago de fuego no está, todas ellas no resistían las ganas de enfrentarse por distintas razones.

Pero bueno, dejemos la carnicería a un lado mientras centramos nuestra atención nuevamente en Natsu y Mira.

Pues ellos están a punto de hablar sobre un tema interesante…

-Realmente, no entiendo lo que pasó- aclaró Natsu con extrema seriedad.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Un nuevo estallido de humo ocurría en las afueras de la capital, en una zona bastante apartada…

Un Natsu con algunas heridas salía de aquel humo, retrocediendo para adoptar una posición defensiva con su cuerpo completamente rodeado por unas grandes flamas que se mecían de manera amenazante. El dragon slayer miraba con molestia todo el polvo levantado, sin dejar de observar fijamente al frente, directamente al centro de todo ese humo.

Una pequeña brisa le permitió ver parte de un pequeño cráter, así como también reveló un par de botas negras con ligeros toques plomos, los cuales comenzaban a caminar en dirección al dragon slayer.

Los pantalones blancos, la base de esa chaqueta negra, los hombros de ese sujeto, cada parte se revelaba poco a poco. Al cabo de sólo unos momentos, Ace salió por completo del humo, deteniéndose una vez estuvo fuera del cráter y mirando fijamente a su enemigo…

-Natsu Dragneel- pronunció con calma, haciendo que el otro frunciera el ceño en respuesta – Lo repetiré nuevamente: No he venido a pelear contigo-

-¡Ya tuve suficiente de eso!- decía enojado pues no veía nada lógico en lo que hacían - ¡Destruyen una fortaleza, asesinan a miles de inocentes, nos declaran la guerra y me dices que abandone los juegos! ¡¿Por qué hacen esto?!-

-La razón es la paz- respondió sin inmutarse – Todo lo que Living Hell busca es obtener la paz, por eso es necesario que abandones los juegos-

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué quieren que deje de participar?!- Ace sólo guardó silencio – ¡RESPONDE!-

-Únete a Living Hell- susurró el albino para dejarlo helado – Hazlo y nadie saldrá herido… Niégate… y todos tus amigos serán exterminados-

Natsu no podía reaccionar, ésta vez era distinta a cuando Némesis lo invitó con la promesa de no atacar a sus amigos, ésta vez no, ésta vez lo amenazaban con asesinar a todos y Natsu notaba que Ace no mentía. ¿Realmente estaban dispuestos a…?

¡No! ¡No lo permitiría!

-¡Ya les dije que nunca me uniré a ustedes!- respondió antes de elevar su poder mágico – ¡Mi deber es derrotarlos!-

Ace simplemente se le quedó viendo durante un minuto increíblemente largo.

Para luego soltar una conclusión…

-Eres egoísta y estúpido-

Natsu se lanzó al ataque, recargando sus brazos con unas flamas más poderosas.

-¡Karyū no Tekken!-

El dragon slayer atacaba con gran velocidad y poder, pero el mago de Living Hell esquivaba cada golpe con enorme destreza, viéndose muy tranquilo mientras avanzaba y Natsu fruncía el ceño por tener que retroceder a pesar de ser él quien atacaba…

-Antepones tus deseos a la seguridad de tus seres queridos- decía Ace para el enojo de Natsu – Tu incapacidad de ver que a veces es necesario hacer sacrificios por un bien mayor es una de las razones por las que fuimos obligados a declararles la guerra-

-¡Cállate! ¡Sólo están poniendo una excusa! ¡Ustedes son perversos, solamente quieren asesinar gente sin importar lo demás!-

Ace detuvo un golpe de Natsu como si nada, apagando las flamas del dragon slayer para sorpresa de éste mientras el albino se acercaba para mirarlo directo a los ojos…

-Si eso es verdad ¿Entonces por qué tú y tus amigos aún siguen vivos?-

En ese momento, Natsu fue enterrado violentamente en el suelo por un potente puñetazo de fuego.

El mago se levantó, notando a la perfección un ardor extraño en su mejilla izquierda, el cual solamente iba en aumento. Fue entonces cuando Natsu se sorprendió por ver una pequeña flama gris quemándolo…

Pero… ¡¿Pero cómo es posible que él se estuviera quemando?!

El ardor y dolor aumentaron y por instinto Natsu aspiró el fuego antes de terminar con sus manos apoyadas en el suelo antes de toser y escupir sangre…

Se llevó una mano a la boca, tocando su lengua y soltando un quejido por el dolor. Al mirar su palma, la vio ensangrentada ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?!

Natsu desvió sus ojos para mirar a Ace, pero tan pronto como lo hizo recibió una fuerte patada en la mandíbula, saliendo disparado y chocando bruscamente contra el piso.

Una vez de pie, nuestro dragon slayer no salía de su asombro ¿Cómo es que no podía comerse esas flamas? No eran como las de Zancrow, no era magia god slayer y además había sido capaz de extinguir sus flamas. ¡¿Qué tipo de magia usa Ace?!

-Natsu Dragneel- llamó el mago, sorprendiéndolo al ponerse en posición de pelea con las flamas en sus puños – Ven-

Natsu entró en Raienryū y salió nuevamente disparado contra su oponente…

-¡Raienryū no Gekitetsu!-

Esta vez fue distinto, y no lo digo porque la fuerza de Natsu aumentó, lo digo porque Ace bloqueaba cada golpe con facilidad, haciendo colisionar sus propias flamas contra las de Natsu para extinguir las de éste y causarle quemaduras…

Nuevamente hubo un estallido y Natsu tuvo que retroceder, con un mayor número de heridas, observando confundido y frustrado a su cuerpo con quemaduras, ¡¿Cómo era posible?!

Continuó pensando en eso, mas tuvo que reaccionar y agacharse rápidamente para esquivar los puños de Ace, tratando de contraatacar…

-¡Raienryū no Gekitetsu!- el golpe iba dirigido perfectamente hacia la quijada del albino, pero el golpe nunca llegó pues Ace le pegó con la planta de su pie derecho, generando una llamarada con dicha parte de su cuerpo y obligando a Natsu a cortar su ataque y retroceder pues si ambos conectaban sería el dragon slayer quien sufriría…

Sin embargo, no fue lo suficientemente veloz, Natsu estaba a unos metros de Ace, con parte de su campera carbonizada en el centro y unas quemaduras más leves con algo de sangre.

El mago de Living Hell lo miró fijamente a los ojos antes de susurrar – Usa tu Dragon Force-

-¡No tienes que decírmelo!- gruñó el mago de fuego, principalmente por la frustración que le generaba el no comprender la magia de su enemigo.

Los rayos aumentaron su tamaño, Natsu comenzaba a rodear sus brazos y parte de su rostro con aquellas escamas que poseían una tonalidad rojiza que antes no tenía. Ahora que era capaz de alcanzar el Fairy Soul, y con eso una transformación completa, Natsu recordaba que él, Haruka, Gajeel, Laxus y Wendy presentaron nuevos cambios en su Dragon Force. La pelinegra le había aclarado que ahora que sus cuerpos estaban acostumbrados a eso, el Dragon Force también presentaría unas pequeñas modificaciones pues era parte de sus instintos el estar listos para transformarse por completo si llegaban a tener la necesidad, de allí a que sus escamas sean rojas ahora.

Ambos reunieron aliento…

-¡Raienryū no Hokō!-

Natsu disparó un enorme rugido de flamas y rayos mientras Ace solamente soltaba aquel potente tornado de fuego gris.

Los ataques colisionaron entre sí…

Y para sorpresa de Natsu su propio rugido se hacía pedazos mientras las flamas grises lo atravesaban por completo y se dirigían al conmocionado dragon slayer…

Natsu lo esquivó dando un pequeño salto, notando después una gran bola de fuego que fue lanzada hacia él…

-¡Raienryū no Kōen!- trató de contrarrestar el ataque, pero no sirvió de nada. La magia de Ace hizo pedazos las flamas y rayos de Natsu para atacarlo, el mago de fuego se impulsó hacia el suelo, esquivando el ataque por poco antes de concentrarse en su oponente…

No había nadie, no había aroma, no había poder mágico… y además…

_"¡No puedo sentir su aura! ¡¿Dónde está?!"_

Natsu tuvo una corazonada al escuchar un sonido extraño, y se quedaba frío mientras la esfera de fuego que había esquivado comenzaba a extinguirse y revelaba a un albino justo detrás de él…

Eso fue todo, Ace conectó una certera patada en el cuello del mago, escuchando un crujido y un leve quejido de Natsu antes de que éste terminara en el suelo sin sus escamas.

Y en ese momento, una vez que se aseguró de que continuaba con vida, el mago de Living Hell sacó su lacrima para responder…

-Sí, como usted solicitó, Natsu Dragneel ya fue derrotado-

**_Fin Flashback_**

* * *

-Ese sujeto… su magia no es normal, no podía comer sus flamas, me hacían daño-

Mira estaba temerosa por ver a Natsu con tanta seriedad y frustración, y debía admitir que ella se sentía igual. Su novio ya le había aclarado que no era magia god slayer ya que él la reconocería al instante, pero no, ese solamente era un fuego normal pero distinto. ¡¿Qué tenían esas flamas para que fueran más poderosas que las suyas?!

Natsu sacudió la cabeza, no quería seguir pensando en eso, quizá Mavis le podría explicar si tal vez tuviera algo que ver con el aura. Además, debía seguir el consejo de su maestra y olvidarse de sus preocupaciones durante el día de hoy, sobretodo porque ahora estaba pasando tiempo de calidad con su Mira.

-Ya es hora de comer Mira, así que vamos a buscar un buen lugar ¿Sí?- dijo el mago mientras se ponía de pie y le tendía una mano, ayudándola a levantarse.

Pero antes de que ambos emprendieran su camino, una voz femenina llamó la atención de ambos…

-¿Mira-san?-

La pareja se volteó para mirar a la joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes con un vestido blanco que los miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, y ninguno de los dos pudo evitar reconocerla al instante…

-¿Ariane-san?- preguntó Mira sin evitar sonreír, viendo a la señorita responder al gesto acercándose para saludar – No esperaba verla aquí-

-Natsu-san. Buenas tardes- saludó respetuosamente, razón por la que el mago de fuego se sintió tímido e hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de sonreír como siempre – A decir verdad, mi padre y mi esposo también han venido conmigo a Crocus. Nosotros queremos ver los juegos y apoyarlos en agradecimiento por lo que hicieron en su misión, pero se nos hizo tarde y acabamos de llegar recién hoy-

En aquel momento, justamente llegaban el señor Blanc y Shido, quienes se sorprendieron al encontrarse nuevamente con los magos que los ayudaron tanto aquella vez.

-Natsu, Mira, es un placer verlos nuevamente- decía el marido de Ariane con una sonrisa por el recuerdo del baile – ¿Cómo les está yendo?-

-Estamos bien, gracias por preguntar- respondía la maga tranquilamente – ¿Cómo han estado ustedes?-

-Muy bien- respondía Ariane – Desde que ustedes vinieron el día del baile ya no hay ningún problema para mi familia, pero…-

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Natsu, tanto él como Mira estaban algo preocupados por ese "pero"

El señor Blanc dio un triste suspiro - Aún no han podido resolver el caso de aquella mujer que gritaba y gemía, pobre señorita, fue torturada y hasta ahora la investigación no ha dado sus frutos-

Natsu y Mira se quedaron con unas sonrisas nerviosas – Ya…ya veo…-

Y mientras esos dos intentaban pensar en algo para cambiar de tema, el señor Blanc desviaba su mirada buscando algo y decía…

-¿Y el Señor Happy no está con ustedes?-

-¿Eh?- la pareja se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero también los ayudó a relajarse mientras la albina respondía - No, él seguramente está en el hotel donde se queda nuestro gremio-

-Oh vaya, qué lástima. Me hubiera gustado saludarlo, no siempre se tiene el honor de recibir en casa a un legendario maestro que ha realizado una cantidad innumerable de proezas a lo largo de su vida-

Una gota resbaló por las cabezas de Natsu y Mira. Realmente no esperaban que el señor Blanc se creyera todas las mentiras de Happy.

-Bueno, Happy está muy ocupado- decía la albina – Por cierto ¿Es verdad que vinieron hasta aquí para ver los juegos?-

-Así es- respondía el gobernador – Actualmente hay varios gobernadores de distintas ciudades que se encuentran patrocinando a su gremio preferido, es como una apuesta entre noblezas. Sorpresivamente, varios de nuestros socios no creen que Fairy Tail pueda salir ganador este año. Así que nosotros también participamos apostando por ustedes, esperamos que ganen-

Natsu sonrió enormemente – ¡Ya verán esos ancianos, perderán millones por no creer en nosotros! ¡Moete Kita Zo!-

Los otros tres rieron por las palabras del mago y luego de eso Ariane se le acercó a Mira…

-Mira-san, dime, ¿Ustedes ya han almorzado algo?-

La peliblanca negó con una sonrisa – Estábamos a punto de buscar un lugar para ir a comer algo-

-¿No les gustaría acompañarnos en el almuerzo?- ofreció la señorita, con su padre asintiendo de manera tranquila – Tenemos reservaciones en el restaurante más caro de la capital-

-¿En serio?- preguntó Natsu con una sonrisa mientras se imaginaba la deliciosa comida.

-Por supuesto- respondió Shido mientras se acercaba a su esposa – Es lo menos que podríamos hacer por haber protegido a Ariane y a la piedra-

Mira sonrió – Con gusto aceptamos, pero primero nos gustaría regresar al hotel para cambiarnos las ropas-

-Pero Mira, yo tengo hambre- replicó Natsu antes de quedarse callado por el miedo de sentir el aura oscura de su bella novia…

-No sería correcto ir vestidos así- decía Mira con una sonrisa aterradoramente amable – No queremos "avergonzarlos" ¿Verdad Nat-su-kun?-

El mago de fuego asintió como loco pues, desde que eran pareja, las pocas veces que Mira le añadía un "-kun" a su nombre en ese tono tan amable y sensual significaba "Obedece o prepárate para las desastrosas consecuencias" y Natsu sabe que cuando Mira se enoja puede ser tan o más aterradora que Erza…

-Perfecto- decía el señor Blanc con una sonrisa tranquila pues no se había dado cuenta de la amenaza – Así también podrían traer al Señor Happy, nosotros nos vamos yendo, los veremos allí-

-Sí- respondieron los magos, los otros tres se marcharon y luego la pareja se rodeó con flamas hasta llegar a sus habitaciones en el hotel.

Mira se metió a su cuarto para cambiarse, pero Natsu…

-¡Mierda! ¡Olvidé que yo no empaqué trajes!- y claro, cuando se trataba de los juegos realmente no creía que los necesitaría, pero ahora…

Natsu se tomó la cabeza, exprimiendo a su cerebro para pensar tanto que Gray se reiría y le diría que se detuviera antes de tener un derrame por tanto esfuerzo…

-¡Gildarts!- exclamó con felicidad, hasta pensarlo bien. No, mejor no, el viejo tal vez haya empacado varios atuendos elegantes para "salir de cacería" en las noches - Maldito pervertido- Pero ahora estaba muy ocupado reunido con el consejo según Haruka le había dicho hace un par de horas. Además, quién sabe lo que ese pervertido le pediría a cambio de prestarle un traje.

La idea fue descartada y Natsu continuó pensando…

¿Gray? No. Ese sujeto ni siquiera debía traer ropa si se la pasaba todo el tiempo desnudo.

¿Gajeel? ¡Jamás! Nunca le permitiría regodearse por el hecho de que le pidió prestado unos atuendos, sin mencionar que sus gustos eran horrendos… _"Sin ofender, Levy"_

¿Laxus? No, su estilo no era muy del gusto de Natsu, además de que no estaba seguro de si se vería bien.

¿Freed? Sería una gran opción… si es que quisiera usar camisas o pantalones con estampados de Laxus.

¿El abuelo? Muy pequeño, la ropa de niño no le quedaba.

¿Tal vez Sting? Demasiado blanco.

¿Rogue? No quería dar la impresión de ser un solitario deprimido, sin ofender, y además sus gustos se parecían demasiado a los de Gajeel.

¿Orga? Solamente usaba pantalones.

¿Rufus? Sus ropas no le gustaban mucho, y además no quería usar un sombrero con plumas rosas.

Nada se le ocurría a Natsu, pensó en Lamia Scale pero tampoco le resultó, imaginó a los de Blue Pegasus pero… ¿Pero? ¿Pero qué?

¡Esos mujeriegos eran la clave! Seguramente las ropas de Ren o Hibiki le quedarían, aunque no estaba muy entusiasmado por la idea de recibir más chocolates por parte de Eve.

¡Al demonio! ¡Cualquier cosa sería mejor a que Mira se enoje y lo castigue!

Natsu usó su lacrima para llamarlos y…

-Lo siento, Natsu-kun- respondió el sensual Ichiya – Hibiki tuvo que salir a otro lado y Ren fue a pasear con su esposa, que recién ha llegado hoy a la cuidad…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…MEN…-

-Ya veo, gracias- respondió calmadamente antes de cortar la comunicación – ¡MALDICIOOOOÓN!-

_"¡¿Y AHORA DE DONDE COJONES VOY A SACAR UN ATUENDO?!"_

Y como si algo dentro de las fuerzas del universo se hubiera apiadado de Natsu, un fugaz pensamiento le cruzó la mente.

Lucy se despertó gritando cuando una cosa la tomó por los hombros para zarandearla con fuerza…

-¡LUCY DESPIERTA! ¡ES UNA EMERGENCIA!-

-¡¿Natsu?!- se sorprendió al reconocer la voz de del mago – ¡¿Qué… qué sucede?!-

-¡TIENES QUE LLAMAR A LOKE!-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Pero por qué quieres que…?! ¡DEJA DE SACUDIRME IDIOTA!-

-¡RÁPIDO! ¡LLÁMALO! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!-

-¡Ya voy, cálmate!- así fue, Lucy invocó a Loke, quien también estaba sorprendido por su llamado ya que había observado todo desde su mundo – ¡Ahí está! ¡Ahora déjame dormir!- dijo antes de echarse dándoles las espalda.

-Natsu ¿Qué necesit…?- Loke fue derribado por el mago, quien empezó a arrancarle las ropas – ¡Natsu, espera! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-

Lucy se estaba cansando de tantos gritos, por lo que se levantó para callarlos, mas ver a Natsu desvestir a su novio como un animal en celo la dejó paralizada.

¡Oh Dios! ¡Natsu estaba ultrajando a su novio, al más fuerte de los espíritus, frente a ella!

-¡Espera Natsu! ¡No metas la mano ahí!-

Lucy se sintió temerosa, entendía que Natsu y sus parejas tal vez no habían tenido mucha intimidad debido al asunto de Living Hell y que tal vez por eso el mago necesitaba algo de placer. ¡¿Pero realmente estaba tan necesitado de sexo que ni siquiera podía buscarse una mujer?! ¡¿Tan calenturiento era?! ¿O era acaso que ninguna de ellas quería tener sexo y a Nastsu no le quedó otra alternativa que buscarse a alguien más?

No importaba la razón, Lucy tenía una pregunta aún más importante…

¡¿Y POR QUÉ LOKE?! Bien podrían haber sido Aries o Virgo, no creía que a ellas les molestaría pues le habían expresado abiertamente que su amigo les parecía atractivo. ¡¿O es que acaso Natsu ya no era hetero?!

Bueno, Loke era atractivo, eso no lo negaba.

_"¡PERO ES MI NOVIO MALDITA SEA!"_

Lucy se levantó decidida a separarlos, pero se quedó confundida al ver que Natsu se puso de pie con un rostro anonadado, llamando mucho la atención de los otros dos.

-Natsu ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la rubia pues podría ser que algún enemigo se acercara.

El mago de fuego miró a Loke, quien retrocedió temeroso, antes de sonreír enormemente…

-¡Pero qué tonto! ¡Si yo puedo aparecer en mi casa!- acto seguido se rodeó de flamas antes de mirar a sus dos amigos con otra sonrisa – ¡Lo siento Lucy, perdona Loke!-

Lucy no dijo nada, simplemente esperaría a volverlo a ver para darle la paliza de su vida, así que ahora dirige sus ojos hacia su novio en el suelo, quien se mantenía abrazado a sí mismo en posición fetal…

-No volveré a acercarme a Natsu- susurraba una y otra vez mientras su novia daba un suspiro…

_"Genial, ahora yo tengo que quitarle el trauma"_

Y vamos de regreso con Natsu…

El mago de fuego apareció en su habitación. ¡Cómo adoraba su habilidad para transportarse con las marcas! Gracias a eso evitaría que Mira lo castigara.

También era una suerte que Gildarts le comprara los atuendos completos y a juego, aunque solamente lo hizo cuando Natsu tenía que conquistar a una mujer para obtener información, cosa que no le hacía tanta gracia al dragon slayer.

Sin embargo, mientras se dirigía a su closet, Natsu no pudo evitar recordar algo importante…

_"-Haruka ¿Happy está en el hospital con ustedes?-"_ preguntó mientras se apresuraba a tomar sus ropas. Realmente no quería perder tiempo, así que tomó unos pantalones negros, una camisa de tonalidad rosa bastante clara y un saco.

_"-Sí, llegó todo herido por la patada que le dio Erza-"_ respondía coquetamente, haciendo sonrojar a su novio porque él sabía que Haruka siempre estuvo despierta mientras él y Erza lo hacían _"-Pero ya está mejor-"_

_"-Ya veo, gracias-"_

Natsu terminó de vestirse y se transportó de regreso al hotel, tocando la puerta de Mira…

-Mira, voy al hospital a traer a Happy-

-¿Ya te vestiste?-

-Sí Mira, pero tuve que regresar a nuestra casa para buscar ropa-

-Qué bien Natsu- la puerta se abrió y Mira se abrazó a él – ¡Porque yo no encuentro nada bueno que ponerme! ¡Llévame hasta mi habitación para buscar algo!-

Natsu simplemente sonrió divertido por el descuido de su novia, le acarició los cabellos y obedeció sin más, rodeándolos con sus flamas para aparecer en dicho lugar, después dijo que iría por Happy, cosa a la que ella asintió tranquila aunque mencionó que deberían apresurarse pues no deberían hacer esperar al señor Blanc…

Una vez que volvió al hotel, el mago de fuego entró a su cuarto, abrió su ventana y dio un gran salto antes de impulsarse con sus flamas en dirección al hospital…

-Natsu viene- avisó Haruka a sus compañeras, quienes no la escucharon pues estaban en el suelo, con algunas esferas de agua en sus cuerpos, recuperándose de la paliza que les dio la pelinegra – Oigan ¿Están bien?-

-Haruka-san- hablaba Wendy con cansancio – No tenías porqué atacar a Charle también- dijo mientras se veía a la exceed llena de golpes e inconsciente a unos metros de ellas.

-¡Ups!- sonrió Haruka mientras sacaba la lengua.

-Algún día te derrotaré Haruka, lo juro- dijo Erza solemnemente mientras le apuntaba con su reliquia.

-Oh vamos Erza. ¿No te basta con saber que eres la pareja principal de Natsu y que él te necesita?-

Lisanna hizo un puchero de molestia y Wendy soltó un respingo de sorpresa, cosas que hicieron a Erza sonreír triunfante mientras se permitía descansar y dejar que la magia de Haruka la curara poco a poco.

_"-Parece que me he perdido de un par de cosas, Erza-sama- mencionó su reliquia con algo de diversión en su voz pues se hacía una idea sobre el tema de la discusión anterior._

_-No te preocupes Aka-san, te pondré al tanto cuando termine de recuperarme-"_

-Por cierto- dijo Haruka, obteniendo así la atención de todas sus compañeras – Natsu viene-

-¿Qué? ¿Su cita con Mira-nee ya terminó?- preguntó Lissana con clara sorpresa.

-No en realidad, él viene por Happy-

-¿Happy?- decía Erza antes de espantarse – ¡¿Natsu quiere una cita con Happy?!-

En ese momento el exceed se ponía de pie y se acercaba a las magas, ahora que estaba completamente recuperado, ya que el haber escuchado su nombre llamó mucho su atención.

-Haruka ¿Por qué están todas tan golpeadas? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el gato mientras flotaba al lado de la pelinegra, quien solamente le acarició la cabeza con ternura.

-No es nada Happy, solamente que soy más fuerte que ellas- sonrió la maga antes de recordar lo demás – Por cierto, Natsu viene hacia acá para llevarte con él-

-¿A dónde?- volvió a cuestionar pues se suponía que tenía una cita con Mira.

-¿Recuerdas al señor Blanc?- esta vez fue el turno de Haruka para preguntar.

-¡Aye!- respondió Happy con alegría. ¿Cómo olvidar al sujeto que les pagó con un costal lleno de pescados?

-Pues, él y su familia acaban de llegar a la cuidad y los están invitando a almorzar. Él les ha pedido a Natsu y a Mira si podrían traerte también-

-Haruka- llamaron las demás – Ese tal Blanc ¿Es el del baile?-

-Sí, es el señor que envió la misión del baile al que fueron Natsu, Mira y Happy-

-¿Y habrá pescado?- preguntó el exceed, animándose cuando vio a la pelinegra sonreírle.

-Sí, irán al restaurante más caro de la cuidad. ¡Así que habrá tanto pescado que jamás podrás terminarlo!-

Happy lloró de alegría mientras las demás chicas sentían una punzada de envidia. ¡¿Natsu irá con Mira y Happy a comer al restaurante más caro?! ¡¿Y QUE HAY DE ELLAS?!

Erza tal vez podría consolarse con que Natsu haya compartido algunos días de campo en privado con ella, pero no podía negar el gusto que le daría que su novio la llevara a un lugar público donde los demás pudieran ver que él la amaba a ella y solamente a ella. Esto… Erza, no seas egoísta.

Wendy no tenía nada para olvidar eso. Su única cita con Natsu fue en un parque de diversiones en el que, aunque pasaron un buen rato en compañía del otro, cuando llegó el momento de la verdad ella simplemente no pudo resistir la vergüenza que le causó el que toda esa gente los haya visto. ¡Eso no era una cita! ¡Wendy tenía derecho a exigirle una velada de verdad en la que no haya interrupciones cuando llegaran al sexo! Eh… Wendy, no seas tan desvergonzada.

Lisanna… no. ¡Lisanna ni siquiera había tenido una cita con Natsu! Era verdad que ambos habían compartido sus momentos gracias al horario establecido, momentos en los que se dedicaron a disfrutar de la compañía del otro sin llegar a la intimidad en algunas ocasiones, pero aun así no podía negar que se sentía algo herida. Sin embargo, ella quería mucho a su hermana y no interferiría en su tiempo, sobre todo porque albergaba la esperanza de que tal vez su novio la llevara a un día de campo junto a Happy, pues lo consideraba como su pequeño hijo, y donde los tres podrían tranquilamente compartir el tiempo y disfrutar de una puesta de sol como una familia mientras Natsu le decía lo feliz que era con ella. Ah… Lisanna, no te preocupes, recuerda que Natsu dijo que pasaría su día contigo también.

Y bueno, Haruka. Sorprendentemente ella no estaba ni enojada ni celosa. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque ella ya ha tenido innumerables veladas románticas con Natsu durante esos dos años y medio que pasaron juntos en la misión. Claro que a veces Gildarts era inoportuno y llegaba para cerciorarse de que no se estuvieran apareando y pusieran en riesgo la vida de los pobladores de las ciudades donde tenían sus citas. Así que Haruka se encontraba mirando tranquilamente a sus amigas, leyendo sus intenciones a través del aura y la sed de sangre que tenían sus ojos.

Y esa fue la razón por la que, a excepción de Lisanna, las encerró en esferas de agua hasta el cuello, impidiéndoles moverse.

-Haruka ¡¿Qué haces?!- cuestionó titania.

-De verdad lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que le arruinen el día a Mira, ella estaba muy ilusionada con pasar algo de tiempo tranquilo junto a Natsu. Ustedes pueden controlar sus hormonas por el día de hoy ¡Así que aguanten!-

-Haruka- llamó Happy -¿Y por qué no encierras a Lisanna también?-

-Lisanna no piensa interferir, además de que Natsu dijo que la pasaría con ella también. Por eso puede estar tranquila- dijo antes de sonreírle a la peliblanca – ¿Verdad?-

La menor de las Strauss no pudo evitar el sonreír, Haruka la conocía bien y además sus palabras le habían dado una mayor tranquilidad porque si la pelinegra aseguraba que Natsu estaría con ella, era obvio que podía creerle pues ambos dragon slayers tenían sus mentes conectadas.

De la nada, la ventana se abrió y el mago de fuego hizo acto de presencia, llamando la atención por sus atuendos, se dirigió hacia Haruka y tomó a Happy en brazos pero…

-¿Por qué Erza y Wendy están encerradas? ¿Y qué le pasó a Charle?-

-Es sólo que no quieren controlar sus hormonas, lo que no me sorprende de Wendy…-

-¡Haruka-san!- gritó avergonzada.

-…O me sorprende de Erza, dado que ustedes dos estuvieron teniendo sexo justo en mi habitación… mientras seguía despierta-

-¡Aye! ¡Natsu se vino dentro!-

-¡Happy!- gritó la pareja, completamente rojos mientras Lisanna se quedaba fría por comprender finalmente lo que quiso decir Happy antes. ¡Pero qué desvergonzados fueron Natsu y Erza, incluso lo hicieron frente al gato!

-¡Ya me voy!- dijo Natsu, todavía sonrojado enormemente, mientras él y Happy eran rodeados por sus flamas y desaparecían.

El mago y el exceed aparecieron en la sala de su hogar, notando que Mira ya los esperaba…

Ella estaba usando un vestido de tirantes color negro con algunas líneas púrpuras, el diseño hacía que sus pechos resaltaran, al igual que sus caderas por la banda púrpura atada ligeramente por encima de éstas. Se veía tranquila mientras se ponía de pie, pero su rostro obtuvo un semblante preocupado en cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre los de su novio…

-Natsu ¿Cómo les diremos que necesitan irse? Es muy peligroso que permanezcan aquí, y más aún si nos apoyan tan abiertamente-

-No les diremos- aclaró Natsu para sorpresa de los otros dos – Es mejor si no saben lo que sucede. ¿Recuerdas cuál es la excusa que usan los guardias del rey calabaza para mover a los pobladores?-

-Dijeron que los llevarían al archipiélago cerca de Fiore porque allí es donde será la celebración para festejar al gremio ganador de los juegos-

-¿Cómo se sentirían si les dijéramos que la razón real es porque tratamos de evacuarlos del país para evitar que mueran en una guerra? Mavis me dijo una vez, mientras entrenaba con ella, que a veces la ignorancia es felicidad para unos… Ahora entiendo lo que quería decirme-

-Natsu…-

-Por eso es mejor que no les digamos nada- terminó con una pequeña sonrisa desanimada – Ahora vámonos, dijiste que no querías hacerlos esperar-

Los tres fueron rodeados por las flamas de Natsu, apareciendo en el hotel y relajándose para olvidar el asunto. No debería importarles ahora, lo importante era que Natsu y Mira irían a comer juntos al restaurante más caro…

-Seguro que las demás se mueren de envidia- sonrió la albina mientras se aferraba al brazo de su novio y ambos salían del hotel acompañados por un Happy feliz de saber que podría comer pescado hasta morir.

Una vez allí, la pareja y el exceed preguntaron por la reservación del señor Blanc, a lo que fueron llevados directamente a la gran mesa donde los otros tres ya los esperaban…

-Señor Happy- dijeron los otros tres mientras le hacían una pequeña reverencia – Es un honor verlo otra vez-

-¡Aye! Mis discípulos me avisaron- respondió el gato al señalar a Natsu y Mira, siendo la segunda quien daba una pequeña sonrisa mientras Natsu…

_"¡¿Desde cuándo soy el discípulo de Happy?!"_

-Por favor siéntense- ofreció el señor Blanc – Ya vamos a ordenar-

El señor Blanc, Ariane y Shido se sentaron en un lado mientras Natsu y Mira, quien se sentaba a la izquierda de su novio, ocupaban el otro. Happy se sentó a la cabeza, dejando en claro quién mandaba allí, y una vez todos estuvieron acomodados, decidieron a pedir sus alimentos.

El almuerzo fue tranquilo, los magos comían y Natsu no podía evitar quedarse en shock por ver cómo el señor Blanc, Ariane y Shido se notaban entusiasmados mientras el Señor Happy los entretenía con otra historia de sus grandiosas y épicas proezas…

Como el día en que se llamó una alianza entre los gremios de Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus y Cait Shelter para enfrentar a Oracion Seis. El mago de fuego realmente no podía creer que Happy relatara con precisión perfecta cada detalle de aquella misión, así como se quedó helado cuando el gato comentó que cada uno de los magos fue derrotado de una manera patética, sobre todo Natsu, y que entonces no le quedó de otra más que intervenir.

Así fue como dio inicio una legendaria batalla entre Happy, la última esperanza y líder de la alianza, contra los miembros de Oracion Seis, donde, después de derrotarlos con suma facilidad y demostrar sus extraordinarias habilidades, el exceed le ofreció a Wendy unirse a Fairy Tail para que pudiera seguir sus pasos, cosa a la que la pequeña agradeció de rodillas y derramando lágrimas, jurándole lealtad eterna así como ofrecerle a Charle como esposa. Obviamente la gata blanca estaba mucho más que de acuerdo pues ella también había visto el grandioso poder de Happy, así como sus impresionantes músculos.

-Como era de esperarse del Señor Happy, gracias a él seguimos vivos-

-¡Aye!-

Y en ese momento, justo a una pequeña cuadra del lugar…

La princesa caminaba exhausta con sus cabellos totalmente despeinados mientras respiraba agitadamente y se notaban las ojeras que tenía. Había empleado demasiado esfuerzo buscando a Natsu. Sus guardias la seguían a una corta distancia aunque preferían poner más espacio pues tenían miedo de que ella volviera a enloquecer y les ordenara continuar la búsqueda del mago.

Sin embargo, se dieron cuenta de que tendría que haber una pausa pues el estómago de la princesa acababa de gruñir un poco, cosa que la avergonzó pero le recordó una de sus necesidades básicas, necesitaba alimentarse, al igual que sus guardias, ellos se habían esforzado por ayudarla a encontrar a Natsu, así que lo menos que podría hacer por ellos sería darles un almuerzo.

Qué suerte que el restaurante estuviera justo allí, de verdad no resistiría tener que ir hasta el palacio para comer.

Los guardias de Hisui le agradecieron el que se tomara la molestia de invitarlos, pero así recordaron una de las razones por las que le juraron toda su lealtad a la familia real. Todos se ubicaron en la entrada, para sorpresa de algunos empleados quienes les preguntaron en qué piso deseaban la mesa pues para el Rey y la princesa las reservaciones siempre estaban hechas.

-Solamente estaremos en el primer piso, muchas gracias- pidió con calma mientras entraba y desviaba sus ojos para buscar una buena mesa, sin embargo, al hacerlo se quedó fría…

Allí estaba, Natsu comiendo felizmente en compañía de un par de personas, y también junto a la hermosa albina de la que le hablaron las señoras. Natsu… en una cita…

Hisui los vio bastante animados y a decir verdad no se atrevió a interrumpirlos pues no quería crear una escenita, eso perjudicaría su imagen como la princesa de Fiore, pero cuando el almuerzo terminara… ¡Vaya si va a tener que escucharla! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a salir con alguien más sin primero avisarle?! De acuerdo, tal vez aún no eran pareja oficial. ¡Pero lo serían y él debería empezar a respetar un poco más a su futura esposa!

Sí, lo serían. Pero por ahora le daría algo de espacio para que pudieran comer con tranquilidad, se volteó para buscar otra mesa pero…

-¡Hisui! ¡Arcadios!- llamó el dragon slayer con una enorme sonrisa pues le agradaba verlos allí mismo.

La princesa y los guardias se voltearon para ver que el mago se acercó a ellos con una expresión bastante alegre, cosa que sonrojó a la princesa cuando lo vio directo a los ojos. Esa sonrisa enamorada no pudo evitar asomarse por los labios de Hisui pues era increíblemente reconfortante para ella el que Natsu se viera tan contento por coincidir con ellos.

-¿Usted que dice, alteza?- preguntó Arcadios para sacarla de su ensoñación…

-Perdona ¿Qué?- cuestionó confundida y algo avergonzada pues se había quedado hipnotizada con la mirada del mago.

-Natsu Dragneel nos está invitando a comer con ellos- aclaró el guardia personal, con el dragon slayer asintiendo con una sonrisa.

-¡Sí! ¡Ya que están aquí, vamos a comer juntos!-

Y así fue, la princesa se sentó junto con ellos, al lado derecho de Natsu, para almorzar mientras sus guardias se quedaban en unas mesas cercanas pues, aunque fuera hora de comer, en ningún momento descuidaban su trabajo de protegerla, sin embargo se sentían más tranquilos con la presencia de dos magos de Fairy Tail allí.

La charla continuó y todos escuchaban asombrados la historia de cómo fue que Happy derrotó, él solo y sin ayuda, a todos los magos de Grimoire Heart y después le dio una paliza total a su líder, Hades, pues todos los demás magos de Fairy Tail ya habían sido vencidos otra vez de una manera patética, cosa que hizo al exceed cuestionarse si de verdad valía la pena quedarse con ellos.

Obviamente todos en Fairy Tail se disculparon de rodillas por haberlo avergonzado de esa forma al no ser capaz de detener a Grimoire Heart sin su magnífica ayuda, así como después lloraron y suplicaron por que el exceed se quedara y continuara protegiéndolos como había sido hasta ahora…

Arcadios y los demás guardias miraban conmovidos al gato azul, tanto tiempo creyendo que los informes que el consejo le entregaba al Rey decían la verdad para que al final no fueran nada más que un intento de Fairy Tail por mantener en alto el nombre de cada mago y quitarle todo ese merecido reconocimiento al pobre Happy, quien demostraba su grandeza y humildad al decir que él finalmente había decidido quedarse en Fairy Tail porque ellos eran su familia y los protegería todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Sí, el Señor Happy se ganó el respeto de la guardia personal de la princesa, quienes se prometieron el compartir los detalles de sus grandiosas proezas con todos los demás guardias reales para que así al menos otros pudieran conocer su leyenda.

Pero si por un lado la conversación era entretenida con las preguntas que el señor Blanc le hacía al exceed para obtener más detalles de su grandeza, por el otro simplemente había una enorme tensión…

Y es que tanto Mira como Hisui se miraban muy fijamente mientras probaban bocado, sin despegar su mirada de la que aparentemente era una enemiga en esos momentos. Natsu debería intervenir antes de que sea demasiado tarde, él podía sentir cómo es que parecía ser que ambas chicas sacaban chispas de los ojos, pero la verdad es que el mago no era capaz de reaccionar debido al shock causado por escuchar a Happy decir que en la batalla contra Grimoire Heart, él terminó llorando como un bebé mientras gritaba el nombre del exceed para que lo ayudaran.

Los minutos pasaron y el dragon slayer finalmente era capaz de desviar sus ojos hacia la albina, notando los aparentes celos que tenía pues ella se aferraba a su brazo con fuerza. Natsu agradeció ese gesto ya que le permitió reaccionar por completo, estuvo a punto de decirle que no tenía por qué estar celosa pero solamente se quedó en silencio mientras un tic en su ojo se hacía presente…

-Disculpen la tardanza, estábamos algo ocupadas- sonrió Haruka mientras ella, Erza, Lisanna, Wendy y Charle hacían acto de presencia y terminaban sentándose junto a ellos, o mejor dicho, junto a Natsu.

_"-Haruka- susurró Natsu mentalmente – ¿Qué hacen aquí?-_

_-Ah, vamos, no te enojes- sonrió alegre – La verdad es que no quería dejar que las demás interfirieran en su almuerzo, pero después me dio hambre y ya sabes…- sacó la lengua de manera juguetona antes de ponerse más seria y mirar fijamente a su novio – Además, parece que vine en buen momento ¿Qué haces con tu AMIGUITA HISUI aquí?-"_

Natsu sudó frío mientras no podía evitar que su cuerpo se estremeciera al recibir una paliza mental por parte de su amada pelinegra.

Mientras, al otro lado de la mesa…

-Señor Happy, ¿Las conoce?- preguntó el señor Blanc con curiosidad pues así parecía ser.

-¡Aye! ¡Son más discípulos!- sonrió el gato mientras miraba a los camareros – ¡Quiero más pescado!-

-No puedo creer que de verdad tenga tanto aprendices- admitió Shido – Usted es increíble-

-¡Aye! Soy una leyenda ¡¿Dónde está mi pescado?!- exigió, mientras la sorpresa llegaba a todos cuando los guardias se le acercaban al gato…

-Arcadios ¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó la princesa, quedándose atónita por ver a sus guardias inclinarse ante el exceed.

-Por favor, Happy-sama, nosotros ya estamos satisfechos, sería un honor que aceptara nuestros pescados-

El exceed sonrió mientras se los comía y agradecía, halagándolos también al decir que habían hecho bien al tratarlo con el merecido respeto por ser un maestro legendario de Fairy Tail.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- cuestionó Erza mientras se acercaba a Natsu y se sentaba en su regazo frente a todas las demás, quienes tuvieron una punzada de envidia.

-Erza, te agradecería que fueras un poco más respetuosa- sonrió Mira mientras un tic aparecía en sus cejas – ¿Podrías bajarte de MI Natsu?-

_"Aquí vamos otra vez"_ pensó Haruka mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Es MI Natsu- declaró titania cuando tomaba la bufanda del mago para besarlo frente a todas.

-¡Erza, no otra vez!- se quejó Lisanna – ¡Ya hablamos sobre esto!-

-¡Natsu-san es de todas! ¡Incluso de Charle!-

-¡Ya te dije que me basta con Happy!-

Así fue como una legendaria discusión tuvo lugar en el restaurante más caro de la cuidad, donde el señor Blanc, Ariane y Shido miraban sorprendidos a las chicas mantener una disputa por el dragon slayer…

-Parece ser que Natsu es muy popular con las mujeres- concedió Shido.

-¡Aye! ¡Él es Natsu 'Eyaculaciones Locas' Dragneel!-

Natsu casi tuvo un paro cardiaco en ese momento y Erza solamente reaccionó enrojeciendo y aferrándose con fuerza a su novio, cortándole la respiración, cosa que molestó a todas las demás, quienes intentaban desprenderla antes de que él se quedara sin oxígeno.

Arcadios simplemente guardó silencio junto a sus compañeros, mirando impresionados que la princesa solamente continuaba comiendo con clara molestia y refunfuñando un par de blasfemias cuando sus ojos se posaban de tanto en tanto sobre su amigo y futuro esposo, según ella claro está.

Natsu continuaba en medio de todas las mujeres, tenía el rostro azul, el aire casi se le acababa y no era capaz de decir nada, mas no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran por completo en señal de sorpresa y segundos después cada una de sus parejas hizo lo mismo…

-¡Oigan! ¿Podrían guardar silencio? Algunos intentamos comer en paz- se quejó Sora para dejar atónitos a los guardias y a la princesa al momento de reconocerlos.

-Hola, Natsu Dragneel ¿Disfrutan de su almuerzo?- preguntó Némesis con una gran tranquilidad y una sonrisa divertida.

Todos los miembros, con excepción de Souta, se hallaban allí con unas caras bastante tranquilas aunque serias. Las magas de Fairy Tail no evitaron que sus ceños se fruncieran, debían mantenerse tranquilas, no querían desatar una batalla allí mismo y con tanta gente que podría salir herida.

Pero no se esperaron que Misaki se acercara a ellos para separar a Erza de Natsu con gran facilidad para después sujetar la muñeca del mago de fuego y jalar suavemente de él, cosa a la que Natsu no se opuso debido a que todavía se encontraba débil por la falta de aire.

-Lamentamos la interrupción- dijo la maga haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia el señor Blanc y su familia – Pero Natsu Drangeel tiene una cita con nosotros-

Haruka estuvo a punto de levantarse para tomar a Natsu, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que se quedó estática al sentir la mirada de Némesis sobre ella.

Esa mirada, esa amenaza silente pero casi palpable. Todas las demás lo sintieron a la perfección y no podían evitar que sus enojos aumentaran al ver a Natsu caminar con el ceño fruncido junto a Living Hell mientras Misaki se aferraba a su brazo…

Él también lo había sentido, y sabía que en esos momentos no le quedaba de otra pues notaba la mirada fija de sus enemigos sobre sus parejas antes de mirarlo, dejando en claro cuáles serían las consecuencias de negarse a acompañarlos.

El almuerzo continuó, esta vez Happy, Charle y todas las parejas de Natsu comían en la mesa con el señor Blanc y su familia, pero no había nada relajante pues cada una de las chicas miraba con clara molestia a su Natsu siendo alimentado por Misaki…

-Di 'Ahhh'- sonreía ella mientras el dragon slayer simplemente abría la boca y sus ojos se posaban sobre los de Némesis, fulminándolo con la mirada para diversión de éste.

Si antes se había mantenido tranquila, pues Haruka ahora sí estaba enojada al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior y los cubiertos habían sufrido su ira pues éstos eran destrozados o deformados totalmente cuando la pelinegra los tomaba entre sus dedos para probar bocado, cosa que la hacía fruncir el ceño.

Misaki besó la mejilla de Natsu y en ese momento ninguna de ellas lo soportó más…

Todas se levantaron en el acto y el poder mágico de cada una había comenzado a fluir de manera amenazante, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo, el Maestro Némesis se levantó junto a sus magos y comenzaron a caminar…

-Muchas gracias. La comida estuvo deliciosa- felicitó Némesis a los camareros antes de pasar al lado de la mesa del señor Blanc – Señor Happy, esperamos que sus magos estén listos para el día de mañana. Ya dijimos que se acabaron las formalidades- les recordó antes de que todos ellos se marcharan.

Natsu llegó con sus parejas y volvió a tomar asiento con los demás…

-Señor Happy- llamó Ariane – ¿A qué se refería ese hombre con que se acabaron las formalidades?-

Haruka hizo el favor de responderles con una expresión bastante tranquila y casi amable, ella escuchó la conversación de Natsu con Mira sobre que ellos no necesitaban saber la verdad.

-Lo que sucede es que Fairy Tail y Living Hell son los dos gremios que tienen más probabilidades de ganar. Ahora que el primer día se terminó, ellos aseguran que están listos para competir en serio-

-Entonces los juegos serán muy interesantes- concluyeron los tres con una sonrisa.

Nadie dijo nada…

Momentos después…

El grupo de nuestros magos y los otros tres invitados caminaban con tranquilidad por la cuidad, escuchando atentamente, y algunas con tics en los ojos, sobre cómo fue la boda de Happy y Charle donde la exceed no pudo evitar desmayarse por la felicidad de saber que finalmente podría compartir su vida con el gato que la enamoró a primera vista con esas extraordinarias habilidades, su carisma singular, su dentadura y sonrisa más brillantes que las estrellas pero sobre todo por esos prominentes músculos.

Cualquiera esperaría que Charle abofeteara a Happy hasta la muerte por esas mentiras tan descaradas, sin embargo no lo hizo. Y no fue porque de verdad le gustara, que sí era el caso pero jamás lo admitiría frente a los demás, sino porque se desmayó apenas Happy dijo que ella era su esposa.

Natsu simplemente caminaba en silencio, y eso era debido al miedo que tenía pues se encontraba con todas sus parejas pegadas a él, cada una abrazándolo de manera posesiva mientras sus miradas chocaban entre ellas.

Por eso el mago agradeció la intervención de Mavis…

-¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes son magos de Fairy Tail, tengan mayor decencia por favor!- reprochó la primera maestra llegando con ellos junto a Gildarts y Makarov – Y más importante aún ¡Suelten a MI NOVIO!-

-¡¿TU NOVIO?!- exclamaron todas – ¡ES MI NOVIO!- y todas se miraron entre sí – ¡NO ES TUYO, ES MÍO! ¡QUE ES MÍO! ¡YO LE DOY MÁS PLACER! ¡NATSU!-

-Natsu sí que es popular con las mujeres- dijo Shido con enorme sorpresa.

-¡Aye! ¡'Eyaculaciones Locas' nunca se detiene!- se burló Happy al ver a su compañero ser zarandeado por sus novias.

El maestro se mantuvo alejado por seguridad, pidiendo porque no asesinaran al mago, mientras Gildarts simplemente miraba con orgullo a Natsu.

Esa ropa elegante y encontrarse rodeado de mujeres, Gildarts sintió sus lágrimas recorrer su rostro, Natsu finalmente había decidido seguir sus pasos y "salir de cacería"

-Disculpen- llamó el señor Blanc junto a su hija y esposo de ésta – ¿Ustedes son Gildarts Clive y Makarov Dreyar?-

-Así es, señor…- el maestro dudó…

-Blanc- se presentó el hombre – Soy quien mandó la solicitud a la que respondieron Natsu y Mira, el baile para celebrar el matrimonio de mi hija-

Ambos magos asintieron mientras sentían algo de curiosidad pues no esperaban que ellos vinieran, cosa que los otros tres notaron…

-Lo que sucede es que mi familia y yo participamos en una apuesta amistosa con los gobernadores de otras ciudades, donde decidimos patrocinar al gremio que nosotros vemos como futuro ganador de los juegos. Por esa razón vinimos, para patrocinar a Fairy Tail-

-Ya veo- respondió Gildarts con algo de seriedad mientras miraba al abuelo, quien asintió pues también pensaba decirles que lo mejor para ellos sería no apoyarlos. Podrían ganarse un problema con el consejo o volverse un blanco específico de Living Hell.

-Esperamos que ganen, así ambos ganamos…-

-Señor Blanc, le agradecemos el apoyo pero…-

-…Y ustedes podrían llevarse unos 60 millones de… ¿Eh?-

El señor Blanc no terminó de hablar pues Makarov le sostenía la mano entre las suyas mientras los miraban con una inquebrantable determinación.

-Déjelo en nuestras manos-

Gildarts cayó de espaldas _"¡¿Qué pasó con lo de ser responsable?!"_

Mientras, por el lado de Natsu…

El dragon slayer continuaba siendo torturado por sus parejas, quienes parecían jugar al tira y afloja con su cuerpo…

-¡Suéltenlo!-

-¡Natsu es mío!-

-¡No, él es mío!-

-¡Que es de todas, maldición!-

-¡También de Charle!-

-¡Wendy ya basta!-

-¿Puedo opinar?- preguntó Natsu, recibiendo un fuerte puñetazo de cada una.

-¡NO!-

El mago de fuego terminó en el suelo, a unos metros de sus parejas, quienes continuaban discutiendo… y no parece que vayan a terminar en un buen rato…

Natsu levantó su mirada y se encontró con que Hisui lo miraba fijamente, bueno, no estaba muy seguro de eso ya que el rostro de su amiga estaba realmente ensombrecido, cosa que les dio un mal presentimiento a los guardias…

Natsu se puso de pie, limpiándose las ropas para quitar algo de polvo, y notando que la princesa estaba inusualmente callada…

-Hisui…- llamó mientras se acercaba – ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Natsu- susurró ella, tomándolo de la bufanda – Eres un dragon slayer y tienes varias parejas, eso lo acepto-

En ese momento Natsu se paralizó del miedo cuando su amiga lo miró con esos ojos sedientos de sangre…

-¡Pero no voy a permitir que seas un maldito lolicon!- gritó encolerizada, llamando la atención de todas las demás cuando señalaba a Mavis – ¡Ella es sólo una niña! ¡Incluso podría ser tu hija! ¡¿Natsu qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?!-

-Pero Hisui ¡Las lolis son poder!- respondió apasionadamente, haciendo que se le hinchara una vena a la princesa que estaba lista para golpearlo pero…

-¡¿A quién demonios llamas niña, princesa masoquista?!- preguntó Mavis.

-¡No soy masoquista!- se quejó una sonrojada Hisui – ¡Y no me van a engañar diciéndome que en realidad eres mayor que yo! ¡Sólo mírate!- dijo antes de señalar a Wendy – ¡Estás tan plana como ella!-

Wendy se quedó en el suelo, abrazándose a sí misma en posición fetal diciendo una y otra vez -A Natsu-san no le importa el tamaño… a Natsu-san no le importa el tamaño…-

-¡Para tu información, princesa, el tamaño de los pechos no tiene nada que ver con la edad! Y más importante, no te voy a tratar de engañar diciendo que soy mayor que tú… ¡Porque esa es la verdad! ¡Yo soy la primera maestra de Fairy Tail!- aclaró Mavis, dejando a Hisui con unos ojos como platos.

La princesa miró a Natsu – ¿E-es verdad?-

-Sí…- sonrió temeroso y desviando la mirada – Aunque tiene ese cuerpo de niña… la verdad es que… Mavis tiene más de cien años…-

-¡¿QUUUUEEEEEEÉ?!-

Momentos después…

-¡De verdad lo siento mucho, no quería insultarla de esa forma, no medí mis palabras!-

Grande era la sorpresa de los guardias y de Natsu al ver a Hisui mantenerse inclinada frente a Mavis mientras pedía disculpas una y otra vez…

-Bueno, ya te disculpaste, así que no importa- concluyó la maestra – Tú no lo sabías, y tampoco habría forma de que lo supieras. Además, la culpa es de Natsu-

-¡¿Mía?!- cuestionó el mago, totalmente sorprendido mientras se señalaba a sí mismo.

-Le agradezco su perdón- dijo Hisui respetuosamente.

-No hay problema- respondió Mavis antes de mirar a las demás parejas de Natsu – Ahora, si no les importa, todavía hay un asunto que debo solucionar ¡Que él es mío, malditas mocosas!-

Natsu rió nerviosamente por ver a sus novias continuar peleando, y momentos después Hisui llegó hasta su lado…

-Sí que exageran ¿Verdad Hisui?-

La princesa estuvo a punto de golpear a su amigo ya que por su culpa insultó a una importante figura de autoridad en Fairy Tail…

Sin embargo, Hisui no contó con que alguien se le adelantara…

-¡Lucy Kick!-

La rubia apareció de la nada, dándole una certera patada voladora a Natsu, golpeándolo con la planta de su pie para aterrizar sobre el rostro del mago y dejar el suelo agrietado debajo de él…

La batalla entre las parejas de Natsu se detuvo cuando todas vieron el ataque de Lucy, de más está decir que se quedaron sorprendidas y procedieron a acercarse para pedir una explicación…

Lucy había dado un pequeño salto para alejarse de Natsu, limpiándose un poco las ropas bajo la sorprendida mirada de la princesa, quien iba a preguntar justo cuando las demás chicas llegaron a su lado, pero…

-Lucy ¡¿Qué cojones te pasa?!- se quejó Natsu cuando se puso de pie, con su rostro marcado con una huella roja causada por el golpe…

-¡Eso fue por intentar ultrajar a mi novio!- respondió con molestia.

La cabeza de todas se rayó _"Ul-ultrajar…"_

-¡¿Huh?! ¡¿De qué demonios hablas?!-

-¡No te hagas el inocente, Natsu! ¡Estabas tan necesitado de sexo que me pediste traer a Loke para satisfacerte!-

Eso fue todo, Mira y Erza se desmayaron…

-¡Erza-san despierta!-

-¡Mira-nee resiste!

Wendy y Lisanna estaban demasiado ocupadas encargándose de las dos anteriormente mencionadas, aunque realmente se sorprendieron cuando escucharon eso. Sin embargo, ambas sabían que seguramente todo era parte de un malentendido, no creían que Natsu…

Por otro lado, Mavis miraba todo con una inusual tranquilidad y una pequeña sonrisa divertida. Sí, su novio era una persona muy interesante _"Me pregunto ¿Qué hizo esta vez?"_

En ese momento la maestra miró a las magas inconscientes, no pudiendo evitar un bufido por lo gracioso que le parecía, mas se quedó confundida cuando vio a Haruka algo triste…

-¿Mmm? Haruka ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó intrigada, notando con sorpresa cómo es que los ojos de la pelinegra se humedecían y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir – Esto… ¿Haruka?-

-¡Buuuaaaaa!- comenzó a sollozar mientras se tiraba al suelo para después aferrarse a la cintura de la maestra – ¡Mavis! ¡Maaviiiis! ¡Le he fallado a Naaaatsuuu! ¡No lo pude complaceeer y ahora me va a dejar por Loke! ¡Buuuuaaaaa!-

-Vamos Haruka, tranquilízate, seguramente todo es un malentendido y…-

-¡Nooo! ¡Natsu me va a dejaaaar! ¡Y Loke también dejará a Lucy para estar con Natsu porque ella no lo satisface! ¡Buaaaaa!-

-¡Oye!- se quejó la maga estelar.

-¡Y entonces no me quedará de otra más que acostarme con Lucy! ¡Y lo peor es que ella no me va satisfaceeer! ¡Naaatsuuuu por favor no me deeejeees! ¡Buuuuaaaaa!-

Al mago de fuego se le rompió el corazón cuando escuchó a su pelinegra sollozar y aunque sabía que ella estaba exagerando demasiado, Natsu no pudo hacer otra cosa más que ir con ella y rodearla con sus brazos, dejando que apoyara la cabeza en su pecho…

-Haruka…- susurró – No te voy a dejar, nunca lo haré. Te amo demasiado como pensar en algo así-

-Pero… pero Lucy dijo que…-

-Lucy está mintiendo- consoló Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa – Sólo está enojada y no sé por qué-

-¿Entonces Lucy solamente dijo una mentira porque está enojada ya que no puede satisfacer a Loke?- preguntó Haruka con renovada esperanza.

-¡Oye!- se quejó la rubia.

-Sí, fue una mentira- aclaró el mago, acariciándole los cabellos – Aunque no sé si ella puede satisfacer a Loke o no-

-¡Natsu!- dijo Lucy con enojo y vergüenza – ¡Dejen de hablar de mi vida sexual! ¡Además es tu culpa!-

-¡Claro que no!- respondió Natsu una vez que se puso de pie – ¡Yo sólo quería que Loke me prestara su traje!-

-¡Igual lo traumaste!- se quejó la maga.

La discusión tomó un par de minutos, en donde Natsu le explicó a Lucy qué fue lo que sucedió y cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones, pero de todas formas tuvo que pedir perdón por los daños psicológicos causados al pobre Loke.

Después de eso ambos se pusieron a conversar sobre lo que pasaba pues a Lucy le llamó la atención que, antes de atacarlo, notó que Hisui había mantenido un intercambio de palabras con Mavis, y por sus rostros no parecía algo amable…

-¡Wahahahaha! ¡Hisui le faltó el respeto a la primera maestra de Fairy Tail!- se burló el mago de fuego, avergonzando a la princesa.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?- quiso saber la rubia, con la princesa aclarando lo sucedido…

-Me enfadé con Natsu porque no me parecía correcto que él fuera un lolicon depravado que iba tras una pequeña niña-

-Ya…ya veo - dijo Lucy mientras una gota resbalaba detrás de su cabeza antes de mirar al mago - Pero Natsu, entonces Hisui no tiene la culpa. Ella no sabía que la maestra Mavis tiene más de cien años, cuando dijo lolicon yo creí que se había enojado por lo de Wendy o Chelia-

Esas palabras golpearon la mente de la princesa, y en ese momento Natsu recibió una fuerte patada que lo tiró al suelo, sorprendiéndose cuando Hisui lo tomó otra vez de la bufanda para mirarlo nuevamente con ojos rojos…

-Es verdad… ella sí es una niña-

-¡No soy una niña!- se quejó Wendy antes de sonrojarse – Nat-Natsu-san dice que le gusta mucho mi cuerpo-

-¡Incluso la has visto desnuda!- vociferó la princesa mientras se acomodaba de manera que estaba en una posición perfecta para destrozarle la entrepierna a Natsu con una patada – ¡¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?!-

-¡¿Eh?!- dijo Natsu con claro nerviosismo pues su miembro sentía todo el peligro y estaba gritando porque ella tuviera misericordia -Yo… yo…-

_"Vamos… ¡Vamos! ¡Piensa! ¡Piensa!"_

Y al momento de desviar sus ojos, gracias a Igneel que pudo ver al abuelo y al viejo…

Nunca lo admitiría, pero ahora mismo Natsu pedía porque alguien o algo bendijera al maldito pervertido que…

Guía certificada de Gildarts Clive para "salir de cacería"

Capítulo 1…

-Y-ya sabes lo que dicen- sonrió Natsu – "Si tiene 18, es legal"-

La mandíbula de Hisui llegó hasta el suelo, no podía creer que Natsu acabara de decir algo así. ¡Esa frase solamente era para un pervertido! Pero, aunque no quiera reconocerlo, sabía que tenía toda la razón. Wendy tenía el derecho de amar a Natsu ya que es mayor de edad, así que…

-Pero Natsu- llamó Lucy "inocentemente" – Wendy tiene 17-

_"¡Mierda!"_

-Así que "Si tiene 18, es legal" ¿Eh?- Hisui sonrió de una manera demasiado amigable, helándole los cabellos a Natsu, quien por instinto se cubrió la entrepierna mientras cerraba los ojos cuando su amiga estaba a punto de golpearlo…

Sin embargo, la sorpresa de todos allí fue enorme cuando cada uno de ellos fue cubierto por una enorme capa de lana rosa…

-¿Qu-qué sucede?- preguntaron varios antes de relajarse inmediatamente – Ah… qué suave…-

-Esta magia es…- susurró Lucy, sorprendida pues no la había invocado – ¡Aries y…! ¿Virgo?-

-Esto… lo siento mucho- se disculpó el espíritu mientras un Natsu confundido se encontraba en los brazos de Virgo, quien tenía el rostro del mago pegado a su generoso busto…

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Lucy antes de preocuparse – ¿Algo malo ha sucedido?- dijo antes de acercarse y susurrar – ¿Tiene algo que ver con Acnologia?-

-No, Hime. Vinimos para impedir que golpearan a Natsu-

-¡¿Huh?!- preguntaron todos, con la rubia reaccionando – ¿A qué se refieren con eso?-

-Natsu ha sido escogido por Aries y por mí- aclaró el espíritu, confundiendo más a los demás – Lo escogimos como prometido-

Y todos reaccionaron en…

Tres…

Dos…

Uno…

-¡¿EEEEEEEHHHHH?!-

Sin embargo, debemos dejar este asunto a un lado pues hay algo extremadamente importante sucediendo en otro lugar…

Una zona desértica, rocosa y sin vida era donde se realizaba una sorprendente reunión…

-¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó Zeref con una pequeña sonrisa.

Aquel dragón negro simplemente lo miraba a los ojos antes de entrecerrarlos en señal de molestia.

-¿No me vas a hablar?- cuestionó el mago oscuro más poderoso.

-¿Qué quieres?- exigió Acnologia con total autoridad mientras su poder mágico iba en aumento, generando una gran cantidad de grietas en el suelo.

-Venía a ver cómo estás- respondió Zeref, analizándolo unos momentos antes de sonreír – Tu poder mágico ha crecido mucho… entonces es verdad… te preparas para enfrentar a la profecía-

Un alarido aterrador fue lo único que recibió por respuesta, y después de eso el dragón simplemente acercó su enorme cabeza al mago, mirándolo fijamente con ira…

El silencio fue absoluto y Zeref continuaba mirando con tranquilidad a aquel inmenso dragón negro, su cabeza era enorme, le sacaba varios metros de diferencia y reconocía que Acnologia ahora mismo ya era una criatura que solamente podría aparecer en las más horrendas pesadillas…

Pero no podría matarlo aunque quisiera, ya que se haría a sí mismo vulnerable.

Acnologia notó la mirada y pensamientos del mago, por lo que una extraña sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro de dragón…

-Mataré a Natsu Dragneel- fue su siseo, con una respuesta esperada.

Una onda de magia oscura hizo temblar todo el lugar mientras Zeref lo miraba con ojos rojos, una enorme ira se notaba en él, dando ese aspecto imponente que hizo aterrorizar al mundo entero alguna vez.

Acnologia reaccionó a eso elevando más su poder mágico, dejando al del mago oscuro en completo ridículo para sorpresa de éste, quien no lo ocultó pues sus ojos se abrieron hasta el límite…

-Tu poder… ya no es…- Zeref no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Acnologia le lanzó un enorme rugido blanco…

Para ese momento, el Maestro Némesis entrecerró los ojos, llamando la atención de sus magos…

-Maestro ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Sora con preocupación.

-Se nos acaba el tiempo- respondió éste, y sus magos se pusieron completamente serios al entender todo – Sean ¿Todavía no hay noticias de Akire-san?-

El aludido sacó una brillante piedra dorada, su reliquia sagrada – ¿Akire-san, me escuchas?-

-Sí, los escucho- respondió una voz masculina, antes de hablar con mayor seriedad – Maestro Némesis, me temo que aún no tengo nada sobre mis hermanas. Pero una está cerca, lo sé-

-¿De cuál se trata, Akire-san?- preguntó el maestro.

-La divine weapon, ella está muy cerca, pude sentir algo de su esencia en un determinado momento pero no sé dónde… y no lo sabré con certeza hasta que use una cantidad considerable de su magia, lo siento-

Sean consoló a su reliquia -Akire-san, tú estás haciendo todo lo posible e incluso me permitiste usar tus poderes al cien por ciento-

-Sean, recuerda que para usar mis fuerzas necesitabas de mi aprobación, el mérito allí es tuyo-

-Pero eso no quita el hecho de que eres un aliado valioso Akire-san- aclaró Némesis antes de mirar a todos sus magos – Por ahora sólo nos queda esperar a que la siguiente reliquia se revele. Ya tenemos dos de las tres piedras, sólo nos falta una más y cuando logremos descubrir la ubicación de la divine weapon podremos ir a buscar la tercera reliquia y la piedra faltante. Akire-san ¿Qué puedes decirnos de la piedra que falta?-

-No está lejos, se encuentra cerca de Magnolia, no se ha movido de allí y no parece que fuera a hacerlo, le tendré un ojo encima- aclaró la reliquia – Con respecto a la última reliquia, aún sigue con el esposo de mi creadora-

-Ya veo. Entonces todavía hay esperanza-

Y al mismo tiempo…

-¿Adónde vas?- preguntaron los miembros del consejo a su líder, quien se veía algo inquieto.

-Hay un asunto importante que debe ser resuelto personalmente, por ahora sólo asegúrense de que nadie note que no estoy. Regresaré en la madrugada-

Los demás no pudieron responder pues su líder ya había desaparecido, éste ya se encontraba muy alejado de la capital con una piedra esmeralda en sus manos, la cual estaba brillando…

-Tsk, las piedras ya comienzan a reaccionar unas con otras debido al maldito Festival- luego de eso sonrió – Ahora Némesis… Natsu… ¿Qué es lo que harán al saber que su tiempo se acaba?-

Todos los enemigos han comenzado a moverse. El líder del consejo sabe sobre las piedras y el festival ¿Pero qué tiene que ver Acnologia con las reliquias sagradas? ¿Acaso estará relacionado con sus verdaderos planes? ¿A qué se refería Némesis al decir que todavía quedaba esperanza? ¿Y Qué es lo que pasó con Zeref? Una batalla muy importante es la que libraran todos estos personajes ¿Quién de ellos será el vencedor?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado!

Recuerden que como ya había escrito casi todo el cap y decidí dividirlo, en unos días estaré publicando la segunda parte.

Sin más que decir, me despido por el momento.

Hasta la próxima!


	36. Interacciones (2da parte)

**Hola a todos! **

**Pues bien, ya llegué con la segunda mitad del cap. anterior, y al final les dejo un avance del próximo cap.**

**NO OLVIDEN QUE AL FINAL TAMBIÉN HAY UN MENSAJE IMPORTANTE PARA MIS LECTORES**

Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Continuamos!**

* * *

Una zona desértica, rocosa y sin vida era donde se realizaba una sorprendente reunión…

-¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó Zeref con una pequeña sonrisa.

Aquel dragón negro simplemente lo miraba a los ojos antes de entrecerrarlos en señal de molestia.

-¿No me vas a hablar?- cuestionó el mago oscuro más poderoso.

-¿Qué quieres?- exigió Acnologia con total autoridad mientras su poder mágico iba en aumento, generando una gran cantidad de grietas en el suelo.

-Venía a ver cómo estás- respondió Zeref, analizándolo unos momentos antes de sonreír – Tu poder mágico ha crecido mucho… entonces es verdad… te preparas para enfrentar a la profecía-

Un alarido aterrador fue lo único que recibió por respuesta, y después de eso el dragón simplemente acercó su enorme cabeza al mago, mirándolo fijamente con ira…

El silencio fue absoluto y Zeref continuaba mirando con tranquilidad a aquel inmenso dragón negro, su cabeza era enorme, le sacaba varios metros de diferencia y reconocía que Acnologia ahora mismo ya era una criatura que solamente podría aparecer en las más horrendas pesadillas…

Pero no podría matarlo aunque quisiera, ya que se haría a sí mismo vulnerable.

Acnologia notó la mirada y pensamientos del mago, por lo que una extraña sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro de dragón…

-Mataré a Natsu Dragneel- fue su siseo, con una respuesta esperada.

Una onda de magia oscura hizo temblar todo el lugar mientras Zeref lo miraba con ojos rojos, una enorme ira se notaba en él, dando ese aspecto imponente que hizo aterrorizar al mundo entero alguna vez.

Acnologia reaccionó a eso elevando más su poder mágico, dejando al del mago oscuro en completo ridículo para sorpresa de éste, quien no lo ocultó pues sus ojos se abrieron hasta el límite…

-Tu poder… ya no es…- Zeref no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Acnologia le lanzó un enorme rugido blanco…

Para ese momento, el Maestro Némesis entrecerró los ojos, llamando la atención de sus magos…

-Maestro ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Sora con preocupación.

-Se nos acaba el tiempo- respondió éste, y sus magos se pusieron completamente serios al entender todo – Sean ¿Todavía no hay noticias de Akire-san?-

El aludido sacó una brillante piedra dorada, su reliquia sagrada – ¿Akire-san, me escuchas?-

-Sí, los escucho- respondió una voz masculina, antes de hablar con mayor seriedad – Maestro Némesis, me temo que aún no tengo nada sobre mis hermanas. Pero una está cerca, lo sé-

-¿De cuál se trata, Akire-san?- preguntó el maestro.

-La divine weapon, ella está muy cerca, pude sentir algo de su esencia en un determinado momento pero no sé dónde… y no lo sabré con certeza hasta que use una cantidad considerable de su magia, lo siento-

Sean consoló a su reliquia -Akire-san, tú estás haciendo todo lo posible e incluso me permitiste usar tus poderes al cien por ciento-

-Sean, recuerda que para usar mis fuerzas necesitabas de mi aprobación, el mérito allí es tuyo-

-Pero eso no quita el hecho de que eres un aliado valioso Akire-san- aclaró Némesis antes de mirar a todos sus magos – Por ahora sólo nos queda esperar a que la siguiente reliquia se revele. Ya tenemos dos de las tres piedras, sólo nos falta una más y cuando logremos descubrir la ubicación de la divine weapon podremos ir a buscar la tercera reliquia y la piedra faltante. Akire-san ¿Qué puedes decirnos de la piedra que falta?-

-No está lejos, se encuentra cerca de Magnolia, no se ha movido de allí y no parece que fuera a hacerlo, le tendré un ojo encima- aclaró la reliquia – Con respecto a la última reliquia, aún sigue con el esposo de mi creadora-

-Ya veo. Entonces todavía hay esperanza-

Y al mismo tiempo…

-¿Adónde vas?- preguntaron los miembros del consejo a su líder, quien se veía algo inquieto.

-Hay un asunto importante que debe ser resuelto personalmente, por ahora sólo asegúrense de que nadie note que no estoy. Regresaré en la madrugada-

Los demás no pudieron responder pues su líder ya había desaparecido, éste ya se encontraba muy alejado de la capital con una piedra esmeralda en sus manos, la cual estaba brillando…

-Tsk, las piedras ya comienzan a reaccionar unas con otras debido al maldito Festival- luego de eso sonrió – Ahora Némesis… Natsu… ¿Qué es lo que harán al saber que su tiempo se acaba?-

En ese momento Natsu y todos los demás magos de Fairy Tail ya estaban en el hotel, mirando sorprendidos a Loke…

-Algo ha cambiado, ha sido repentino- decía con clara preocupación – Acnologia empieza a acercarse-

En el hospital, Gajeel seguía dormido por todo el esfuerzo de su batalla, pero Flare, Levy, Gray y Juvia miraron con frustración al panel mágico. Ese maldito dragón negro finalmente se ha decidido por aparecer…

-Loke- llamó Mavis – ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?-

El espíritu se notó bastante frustrado – Por la velocidad a la que se mueve… Acnologia debería llegar dentro de una semana más-

Y los maestros se quedaron helados, esto podría complicarse mucho…

-¡Natsu!- llamó la primera maestra – ¡Ve al palacio ahora y dile al Rey y a su hija que aceleren la evacuación, quiero que esté completa para el cuarto día!-

El mago de fuego obedeció inmediatamente, sintiendo el enojo crecer dentro de sí, maldiciendo al dragón negro que le había jurado el regresar para destruirlo…

Hisui se sorprendió cuando vio una gran flama en su cuarto y momentos después a Natsu, pero ella se cruzó de brazos, estaba enojada e iba a reclamarle lo sucedido…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

-¡¿EEEEEHHHHH?!-

-¡Virgo! ¡¿Qué quieren decir con eso?!- exigió Lucy con clara sorpresa.

-Natsu ha sido escogido por nosotras- volvió a repetir Virgo – Para ser nuestra pareja. Primero tuvimos que pedirle la opinión al Rey de los espíritus estelares, él ha estado observándolo, y Natsu se ha ganado su aprobación-

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron las novias de Natsu, mirando claramente enojadas al mago – ¡Natsu, explícate! ¡AHORA!-

-¡No sé lo que sucede! ¡Lo juro!- se defendió el dragon slayer.

En ese momento un pequeño brillo dorado se hizo presente al lado de Lucy, y luego se pudo apreciar como Loke se materializaba para después sujetar de la cintura a su novia…

-Lucy, deja que yo me encargue- pidió.

Todos los demás asintieron y el espíritu procedió a aclarar el asunto tratando de ser lo más simple posible…

-Muy bien… esto puede ser algo difícil de entender, así que intentaré explicarlo de manera breve- aclaró y todos asintieron nuevamente – Virgo y Aries se han enamorado de Natsu. Los espíritus estelares somos algo especiales para ese tipo de cosas pero el proceso es el mismo como el de cualquier otra persona: los conocemos, empezamos a tener curiosidad, esa curiosidad se transforma en interés, el interés evoluciona en cariño y antes de darnos cuenta nuestro corazón ya le pertenece a esa persona. Mi caso con Lucy es parecido pero no es lo mismo porque ella me gustó apenas la vi- admitió con una risa, notando que la rubia se sonrojaba un poco – Después de que me ayudara a regresar al mundo de los espíritus estelares me juré protegerla en agradecimiento, sin embargo con el tiempo fui conociéndola cada vez más y más, sus gestos, sus gustos, sus disgustos, para mí todo eso se volvió único y no pude evitar enamorarme perdidamente hasta el punto en que ya no podía vivir sin ella. Felizmente Lucy me correspondió-

-De acuerdo- dijo Mavis – Comprendemos lo que tratas de decir ¿Pero qué es lo que quieres decir con que tu caso es distinto al de ellas?-

-Ya lo mencioné, ella ya me gustaba desde antes de siquiera conocerla, lo que no es como el de Virgo y Aries. Pero aunque el sentimiento fuera correspondido, también habría un gran problema-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Lucy al ver a su novio esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de tristeza.

-Ya dije que nosotros somos algo especiales para este tipo de cosas. Sucede que un espíritu tiene prohibido enamorarse de alguien que no sea de su especie pues nosotros somos técnicamente inmortales y no es algo alentador el ver que la persona que amas envejece lentamente mientras nosotros nos quedamos iguales hasta el día en que él o ella parte definitivamente-

Cada uno de los magos puso una expresión afligida mientras reconocían que esa regla tenía como objetivo protegerlos pues debería tratarse de una experiencia horrorosa, cada chica se imaginaba a sí mismas viviéndolo y honestamente ellas sabían que no podrían soportarlo…

-Pero ese asunto finalmente se ha resuelto- sonrió Loke – El Rey aprobó a Natsu y a Lucy, así que nos permitieron ser sus parejas-

-¿Pero no dijiste que lo tenían prohibido?- cuestionó Haruka – ¿Cómo lo resolvieron?-

Loke ensanchó su sonrisa mientras apretaba un poco más a Lucy, susurrando una respuesta que dejó heladas a Hisui y a las parejas de Natsu…

-Herederos-

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

Después de que Loke explicara a qué se refería con herederos, las parejas de Natsu se calmaron pues ahora veían que él no tenía la culpa, pero amenazaron con castigarlo si es que él las descuidaba y no las consentía como debe ser.

Natsu asintió asustado y sonrió feliz de ver que las cosas se habían resuelto sin violencia, cosa que en cierto modo lo desanimaba ya que él es Natsu. Después de eso le sonrió a su amiga Hisui, preguntándole si vio que todo había terminado bien.

La princesa simplemente lo pateó antes de marcharse molesta y escoltada por sus guardias…

Sí, Hisui estaba enojada con Natsu.

¡¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a dar su palabra de que les daría herederos?! ¡Maldición, ella es su futura esposa! ¡Natsu debería haber aclarado que lo haría con Virgo y Aries después de que le entregara su virginidad a Hisui!

¡¿Cómo se atrevió a faltarle el respeto de esa forma?!

¡Ah no! ¡Pero ahora lo iba a escuchar! ¡Y pobre de él sino!

-¡Hisui, te estoy hablando!- gritó Natsu, sorprendiéndola pues no recordaba que él alguna vez le haya levantado la voz de esa manera. Al girarse para mirarlo pudo ver ese brillo de enojo, frustración y desesperación en los ojos de su prometido, según ella claro está – Necesito que aceleren la evacuación, tiene que estar lista para el cuarto día-

-¡¿Qué?! Pero eso es técnicamente imposible ¿Por qué me pides eso?-

En ese momento Natsu le contó sobre Acnologia y la horrenda masacre que él causará cuando venga a Magnolia.

Hisui se paralizó al escuchar que se trataba de un dragón, no pudiendo evitar estremecerse al recordar lo que ella había causado hace tres años, Natsu la entendía pero le aclaraba que eso era parte de su pasado, que ella no era la verdadera responsable, que ha sabido aprovechar esa experiencia para salir adelante y que ahora no era el momento para caer en los recuerdos ya que la necesitaba, no podrían salir de esto sin su ayuda y Hisui le agradeció profundamente esas palabras tan reconfortantes mientras sentía a Natsu acariciarle los cabellos y darle una sonrisa.

-Cuento contigo, Hisui-

-Sí-

Natsu se marchó y así fue como la princesa acudió inmediatamente con su padre, explicándole lo sucedido. Y mientras ella le explicaba, todos los demás compañeros de Natsu ya se habían separado para informar a los demás aliados sobre la llegada de Acnologia y que se requería de su ayuda para acelerar la evacuación inmediatamente, cosa a la que Blue Pegasus mostró un mejor apoyo al aclarar que Christina ya estaba esperando su momento para brillar.

Y algunos minutos después…

Natsu estaba sentado en la cama de su habitación, realmente no podía creer que Mavis le ordenara el continuar relajándose y no intervenir mientras ellos se encargaban del resto. Pero aquí estaba, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y las manos apoyadas en sus tobillos, mirando con tranquilidad a Aries y a Virgo.

Lisanna le había dado dos horas para que él pudiera conocer los sentimientos de los dos espíritus, aludiendo que su tiempo con Mira se había terminado pues se notaba que la albina mayor se quedaría desmayada hasta el día siguiente. Pero eso sí, Lisanna le sugirió muy sutilmente que más le valía no hacerla esperar si es que realmente quería ser capaz de darles herederos a esas dos…

Natsu se cubrió la entrepierna por instinto mientras le juraba a Lisanna que sería puntual.

Así que aquí estaba, sentado frente a ellas dos, pensando en alguna forma de romper el hielo…

-Esto…- dijo Natsu con algo de timidez – ¿Entonces… me aman?-

Aries se sonrojó y miró incrédula a Virgo responder tranquilamente – Sí. Mucho-

Natsu se sorprendió mientras también sentía arder un poco sus mejillas, esa fue una respuesta demasiado directa.

Y no pudo evitar sorprenderse más cuando Virgo terminó acercándose a él para recostarlo mientras lo veía fijamente y sus manos ya estaban desabrochando sus pantalones…

Y fue incapaz de reaccionar cuando el mismo espíritu se acercaba para jalar de Aries, recostándola de espaldas mientras le separaba un poco las piernas y volvía a mirar a Natsu…

-Ahora por favor comience el proceso para tener herederos- dijo con total simpleza, sonrojando a los otros dos por sus palabras mientras empezaba a desaparecer – Estaré observando, después de Aries seguiré yo, así que no tarde-

Natsu y Aries se quedaron solos, ambos se sentaron nuevamente, no pudiendo evitar desviar sus miradas cuando estas chocaron…

-Esto…- decía el espíritu con enorme timidez – Lo siento… estoy nerviosa…-

Natsu asintió levemente y no se esperó que ella se acercara para mirarlo a los ojos, aferrándose a él…

-Estoy nerviosa… pero quiero complacerlo…Dragneel-sama-

-Natsu…- susurró mientras le acariciaba el cabello y le daba una pequeña sonrisa bastante cálida – Llámame Natsu-

En aquel momento el espíritu se relajó visiblemente, correspondiendo al gesto del dragon slayer mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho del mago.

-Sí… Natsu-

Nuestro mago de fuego se sintió tranquilo, de hecho se sentía cómodo, más que eso, parecía sentirse extremadamente relajado con ella allí y no pudo evitar preguntarse si se debía a la esencia de su magia. Seguramente era así, su lana era suave, esponjosa y reconfortante, tal como era su personalidad pues se notaban las nobles intenciones de Aries cada vez que Lucy la invocaba.

Natsu suspiró suavemente. Después de que Hisui lo golpeara y se marchara enojada, Loke se le acercó, no sin cierto nerviosismo por lo ocurrido anteriormente, para explicarle sobre la evolución de los sentimientos de su amiga…

"_-Es mi culpa- sonrió enormemente – Me la pasaba hablando de ustedes en nuestro mundo y Aries empezó a sentir curiosidad por ti. De hecho empezó a preguntarme más cosas, como qué era lo que te gustaba, cuál era tu motivación para entrenar, porqué buscabas insistentemente a Igneel. Con el tiempo ella dejó de preguntar y comenzó a observarte todo el tiempo desde nuestro mundo, incluso rogaba porque Lucy la invocara cerca de ti para verte. Pero como eso no pasaba me pidió que le enseñara a salir por su cuenta- Loke le guiñó un ojo – Y ya viste que ahora puede hacerlo-_

_Loke no pudo seguir hablando pues las parejas de Natsu lo golpearon brutalmente ya que él mismo había reconocido que todo fue su culpa._

_Luego de que Wendy se apiadara de él, y lo ayudara a recuperarse un poco, todos emprendieron el camino de regreso al hotel…_

_-Natsu- llamó el espíritu de Leo con mayor seriedad – Aries es una amiga muy especial. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, es como una hermana para mí. Por eso sé que puedes comprender lo que significa que yo no me oponga a que ella te ame. Natsu, yo confío en ti, te conozco bien y sé que si quiero que sea feliz, su lugar entonces está a tu lado-_

_-Loke…-"_

-Aries- llamó Natsu al colocar sus manos en los hombros del espíritu, alejándola un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos – ¿Qué sientes por mí?-

-Lo amo- respondió sin vacilar – Quiero… quiero estar contigo por siempre. Yo…yo…-

Aries no terminó de hablar pues Natsu ya había unido sus labios con los de ella para besarla con ternura, sorprendiéndola por completo. Pero eso no le impediría intentar corresponder, moviendo suavemente su boca mientras sus manos se cerraban sobre el pecho de Natsu, quien sentía la suave boca de Aries rozarlo y dejándole un cosquilleo que solamente servía para motivarlo…

Ella cerró fuertemente los ojos cuando sintió que el mago succionaba uno de sus labios, dándole una sensación placentera cuando notó que Natsu le daba una suave mordida.

Poco a poco sus bocas empezaban a moverse cada vez más deseosas y nuestro dragon slayer veía con satisfacción el que Aries parecía haberse acostumbrado al ritmo, por lo que decidió profundizarlo un poco más. Aries se sorprendió cuando sintió que Natsu había tocado su lengua con la suya propia, ella no sabía cómo describirlo pero la sensación le gustaba y antes de que cualquiera pudiera darse cuenta sus lenguas libraban una batalla totalmente desigualada pues era la primera vez que ella daba un beso de ese tipo.

Aries terminó recostaba suavemente, sintiendo un poco la presión del cálido cuerpo de Natsu, lo que hacía más delicioso para ella el contacto que todavía mantenían sus labios y lengua al intentar corresponder el apasionado beso de Natsu, pero la intensidad del mago estaba siendo demasiado para ella.

Natsu se alejó, permitiéndose recuperar el aliento mientras la observaba respirando agitadamente y mirándolo con aquella expresión tan linda mientras sus mejillas se encendían. Ambos cerraron los ojos y sus bocas nuevamente se encontraron en otro fiero contacto, las manos de Aries se aferraban a Natsu y de vez en cuando ella sentía a que la fuerza de su agarre disminuía debido a que su concentración se veía interrumpida pues para ella los besos de Natsu estaban resultando embriagadores…

Un tierno y suave gemido fue lo que Natsu escuchó cuando una de sus manos inconscientemente se posó sobre el pecho de Aries, quien no pudo negar su nerviosismo pero también reconoció que esa pequeña caricia le había gustado, cosa que Natsu pudo notar al leerle el aura, por lo que decidió dejar que sus manos comenzaran a pasearse libremente.

Sus caderas, sus muslos, sus hombros, sus pechos, su rostro, Natsu acarició cada parte con sumo cuidado pues alguien tan suave como Aries le parecía increíblemente frágil, como una pequeña burbuja de jabón, o de suave lana rosa, que pudiera romperse si él no tenía la suficiente delicadeza.

Los brazos de Aries rodearon el cuello de Natsu para acercarlo más ya que, a pesar de su timidez, también empezaba a sentirse extraña, sensación que no hizo más que aumentar cuando sintió la lengua de Natsu abandonar su boca para recorrer su cuello y sentir un pequeño mordisco que la excitó…

La boca de Natsu continuó recorriendo esa suave piel antes de morder sus hombros, notando cómo parecía que Aries se aferraba con mayor fuerza a él mientras sus pequeños quejidos justo en el oído, motivándolo. Aries se vio a sí misma reaccionando a las caricias del mago, percibiendo un extraño calor en su cuerpo que solamente iba creciendo…

Ella soltó un gemido de sorpresa y excitación cuando Natsu pasó sus dedos por aquella zona tan sensible, rozándola con suma tranquilidad mientras la boca del mago reclamaba un nuevo beso apasionado. Aries cerraba los ojos con fuerza, se sentía bien, estaba siendo demasiado placentero el que la mano de Natsu se encontrara allí abajo, y el dragon slayer se percató de la leve humedad que ella parecía liberar.

Se concentró más en sentir los labios de Aries con los suyos, y profundizó mucho más el contacto al permitirse succionar la lengua del espíritu, por lo que su mano se había detenido en esos momentos, llamando la atención de Aries, quien sentía un cosquilleo en su intimidad e inconscientemente ahora se hallaba moviendo suavemente sus caderas para que la mano de Natsu la rozara y la obligara a soltar un par de suspiros…

El dragon slayer se percató de eso, por lo que movió de nuevo sus dedos, esta vez con mayor insistencia, para complacerla, cosa que aparentemente consiguió pues pudo deleitarse con los gemidos de Aries, quien seguía poniéndose más y más húmeda…

Pero ese contacto tuvo que terminarse, por lo que ella miró confundida al mago de fuego que la observaba fijamente.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres esto?- preguntó Natsu, dándole la última oportunidad para negarse y acabar con todo, pero la contestación recibida fue un abrazo cariñoso por parte de una Aries muy contenta.

-Sí, lo quiero- sonrió feliz pues ella sabía a quién había escogido – Te quiero, Natsu-

El mago no se negó, simplemente se le pegó más mientras removía la ropa interior de Aries para colocar la punta de su miembro en la entrada, mirándola tranquilamente…

-Esto puede doler un poco- avisó.

-¡Lo resistiré!- juró solemnemente con un semblante de determinación, cosa que hizo a Natsu sonreír divertido por su reacción.

El mago la besó con ternura y simplemente empujó su miembro hasta estar completamente dentro, derribando la barrera mientras escuchaba un pequeño quejido, notando cómo es que ella cerraba fuertemente los ojos al mismo tiempo en que se aferraba a él.

Natsu tuvo que controlar sus impulsos para no moverse y más aún para no correrse en ese mismo momento pues la sensación de la intimidad de Aries era demasiado placentera, reconfortante, cómoda, apretada, húmeda y excitante, tanto como para que sus instintos gritaran _"¡Embiste de una vez, maldición!"_

Lo estaba envolviendo a la perfección, esto era distinto a lo demás y Natsu se preguntaba si esa sensación extraña de placer se debía a su magia o por ser un espíritu estelar. Pero ciertamente eso no le importaba en verdad ahora, sólo quería mover sus caderas de una vez…

-Lo siento…- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa pues sabía lo mucho que debía estar sufriendo el mago, lo notaba en la respiración agitada y en las caderas intentando mantenerse en su lugar. Sí, Natsu sufría mucho y Aries le agradeció enormemente el que él intentara mantenerse tranquilo para no hacerle daño.

-No hay problema- suspiró el mago agitado mientras sentía que su miembro se tensaba, discutiendo con él y dejando en claro que quería moverse rápidamente para hacerla llegar a la cima de la excitación y verla corriéndose entre sus brazos. Natsu agitó la cabeza para olvidarse de eso unos momentos, quería ser amable con ella pues la primera vez era dolorosa para una mujer.

Los instintos de Natsu agradecieron enormemente cuando Aries empezó a mover sus caderas suavemente, complaciéndolo mientras el mago se permitía a sí mismo empujar un poco, liberando un pequeño suspiro antes de acercarse y besarla…

Sus embestidas aumentaron levemente su velocidad y Aries simplemente tenía la necesidad de enrollar su lengua con la de Natsu mientras sentía que sus piernas perdían su fuerza y su interior parecía derretirse por la temperatura de su amante, quien trataba de mantenerse pegado a ella pues su cuerpo le resultaba extraordinariamente cómodo y no podía evitar el deseo de penetrarla con mayor fuerza, escuchando esos sonoros gemidos que simplemente servían para motivarlo y excitarlo.

Natsu acarició los pechos de Aries por encima de su traje de lana, masajeándolos para complacerla mientras sus lenguas seguían jugando y ella sentía que el mago se ponía más grande al mismo tiempo en que sus caderas intentaran moverse al mismo ritmo que los de él. El dragon slayer sintió cuando su cintura fue rodeada por las piernas de Aries, ayudándolo a llegar más profundo y golpear con fuerza el límite de su intimidad, arrancándole más gemidos y disfrutando con las uñas de Aries raspando su espalda…

Ambos soltaron un par de quejidos al mismo tiempo ya que ninguno de los dos resistía más, siendo esa la razón por la que Natsu empezó a cubrirla con sus flamas mientras aceleraba una última vez, haciendo que Aries ya no pueda resistirlo y su mente simplemente se tornara en blanco por tanto placer al mismo tiempo en que soltaba un grito de satisfacción, se aferraba a Natsu y su intimidad lo estrujaba con fuerza, obligándolo a soltar su carga y percibiendo como si las paredes de Aries lo succionaran hasta que no quedara ni una sola gota…

Natsu respiró entrecortadamente, viéndola cansada debajo suyo y con todo el cuerpo cubierto por aquella fina capa de sudor, su rostro sonrojado, su cabello algo humedecido, sus labios rojos e hinchados por los besos y sus ojos mirándolo de manera tierna, cosa que lo motivó a besarle la frente mientras sentía que ella lo abrazaba cariñosamente.

-El proceso fue completado satisfactoriamente- dijo Virgo mientras miraba la unión de los otros dos, quienes inmediatamente soltaron un pequeño grito de sorpresa antes de alejarse de Virgo, quien se notaba muy tranquila – Aries ¿Cómo estuvo?-

Aries enrojeció y Natsu no pudo evitar imitarla cuando Virgo empezó a desvestirse hasta quedar en interiores y subirse a la cama mientras su rostro quedaba a escasos milímetros del de Natsu…

-Ya veo- dijo ella antes de tomar el rostro del mago – Ahora es mi turno, tú regresa al mundo estelar para descansar un poco-

-Sí. Los veré después- respondió suavemente Aries con una pequeña sonrisa animada mientras desaparecía - Buena suerte-

Vaya si para Natsu fue una sorpresa que ella no se disculpara como siempre hacía y en lugar de eso se viera algo más animada a lo que él recordaba, pero eso solamente le arrancó una pequeña sonrisa a Natsu, quien se quedó estático cuando Virgo le apretó el miembro.

-Es mi turno- dijo ella antes de besarlo y alejarse un poco - Va a disfrutar mucho, pero primero tenemos que ir a otro lugar, Goshujin-sama-

Y varios minutos después, en algunos pasillos del hotel…

Lucy y Cana llegaban y se dirigían a la habitación de la rubia para conversar y distraerse un poco pues hace más de media hora que fueron a hablar con los miembros de Blue Pegasus, quienes inmediatamente les ofrecieron flores y juraron hacer lo que sea para que Cana se sintiera orgullosa, cosa que hizo a la hija de Gildarts reír como nunca pues le parecía divertido…

-Al menos ahora podremos estar más tranquilas- dijo Cana seriamente antes de mirar las cajas de chocolates que tenía en la mano – Aunque no me esperaba que Natsu también tuviera una conquista allí-

Lucy se estremeció cuando recordó que Eve les había dado un par de cajas de chocolates, cosa que ambas rechazaron educadamente, Lucy diciendo que ya tenía novio y Cana aclarando que esperaba el momento en que Lucy empezara a buscar nuevas experiencias, así ella podría participar al "instruirla"

Oh sí, a partir de ahora Lucy tendría mucho más cuidado cuando estuviera a solas con Cana, se había quedado helada cuando la escuchó decir eso, pero mucho mayor fue su sorpresa y temor cuando el joven rubio les aclaró que esos chocolates no eran para ellas, sino para Natsu. Cana y Lucy se quedaron heladas con esas palabras y después la castaña no pudo evitar terminar en el suelo de la risa, tomando las cajas y aclarando que se las entregaría.

-Natsu ya me preocupa- concedió Lucy – Primero Loke, ahora Eve… ugh…- se estremeció para diversión de su amiga.

-¡Vamos, vamos, no te preocupes!- sonrió Cana – Natsu no es de ese tipo, y la mejor prueba es que ahora está con Virgo y Aries ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón- admitió Lucy.

-Aunque… por otro lado…-

-¿Q-qué cosa?-

Cana le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Lucy para acercarla y mirarla con una sonrisa coqueta…

-¿Qué se siente saber que Natsu se está fornicando a tus espíritus?-

-¡CANA!-

-¡Hahahahahaha!- se carcajeó la castaña, divirtiéndose mucho más al ver a Lucy fruncir el ceño y hacer un puchero de molestia.

-¡No es gracioso!- se quejó la rubia cuando estuvieron en la puerta del cuarto de Lucy.

-¡Cierto, es muy gracioso!- respondió Cana sin poder evitar abrazarse a Lucy por tanta risa – Me pregunto qué clase de fetiches raros tendrán tus espíritus-

-¡Ya basta!- dijo Lucy mientras abría la puerta – ¡Podrán tener deseos sexuales, pero no tienen fetiches raros!-

Y esa fue la razón por la que ambas se quedaron heladas al ver a una Virgo desnuda atada fuertemente en la cama de Lucy por varias cuerdas mientras Natsu tenía un látigo en sus manos…

-¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Natsu! ¡Castígame! ¡Castígame!- pedía Virgo alocadamente, sin evitar sus sonoros gemidos y quejidos cuando Natsu le daba lo que pedía – ¡Más fuerte! ¡Natsu!-

-¿Qué dices Virgo? ¡No te escucho!- respondió Natsu de manera arrogante antes de alejarse – ¡¿Quién es ese tal Natsu?! Parece que no quieres ser castigada-

-¡No! ¡Goshujin-sama! ¡Por favor, lo siento mucho!- rogó al mismo tiempo en que trataba de moverse para dejar su intimidad a disposición de Natsu - ¡Goshujin-sama por favor hágalo conmigo! ¡Castígueme con su grueso miembro! ¡Goshujin-sama!-

Natsu sonrió por dentro, esto realmente le estaba gustando. No podía culpar a Hisui de tener esos gustos ahora que él mismo disfrutaba el papel de ser quien castigaba.

Y esa fue la razón por la que el mago de fuego colocó su miembro en la entrada de Virgo, la cual estaba chorreante de tanta excitación y esperando impacientemente que el mago la penetrara de una vez, pero…

-Suplica- ordenó Natsu mientras su pene rozaba los labios de la vagina de Virgo – Si lo quieres dentro, suplica-

Virgo se sonrojó fuertemente y desvió la mirada… toda esta humillación… ¡Maravilloso! Natsu empujó un poco para excitarla por completo, ella sentía un enorme cosquilleo por dentro y necesitaba de Natsu para poder tranquilizarse.

-Go-goshujin-sama… por favor… castígueme, lo quiero dentro. ¡Por favor! ¡Goshujin-sama! ¡Virgo quiere sentir su pene dentro de ella! ¡Métalo ahora!-

Los instintos de Natsu derramaron algo de saliva mientras gritaban _"¡Hazlo!"_

-¡¿Acaso me acabas de dar una orden?!- respondió un serio Natsu al momento en que sus manos se afirmaban al trasero del espíritu para después penetrarla con dureza, arrancándole un sonoro gemido – ¡Tienes que aprender respeto!-

-¡Ahhh! ¡No! ¡Goshujin-sama! ¡Perdóneme!- gimió mientras el mago embestía rápidamente y soltaba algunos quejidos por el placer, cosa que aumentó al darle un par de nalgadas a Virgo para castigarla…

Hace un buen rato que Lucy se había desmayado, después de todo… ¡Natsu y Virgo lo estaban haciendo en su cama! Cana simplemente miró a la rubia desmayada y no pudo evitar el lamerse los labios con una sonrisa mientras se la llevaba a su habitación…

Natsu volteó a Virgo para volver a penetrarla, acelerando la velocidad mientras una de sus manos se dirigía al clítoris del espíritu para apretarlo y arrancarle un grito de placer al mismo tiempo en que su otra mano se encargaba de masajearle los pechos y jugar con sus duros pezones.

Ella se volvía loca, Natsu la embestía con fuerza y golpeaba la zona más profunda de su ser. ¡Este era el mejor castigo de todos! Y no pudo evitar gemir mucho más cuando el mago empezó a quemarla de pura satisfacción por dentro, haciéndola arder como nunca mientras Virgno no era capaz de controlarse y se venía en ese mismo momento, estrujando el pene de Natsu con gran fuerza, pero el mago no se detenía, todavía continuaba entrando y saliendo con algo de dificultad pues Virgo realmente estaba apretándolo. Pero nada le importaba, solamente quería seguir embistiendo mientras veía que algunos fluidos comenzaban a derramarse de la intimidad del espíritu, quien ya tenía su mirada perdida por el placer que le daba su Goshujin-sama, llamándolo con fuerza cuando Natsu se corría dentro de ella, volviéndola más sensible y obligándola a llegar a un segundo orgasmo…

Unos momentos después…

Natsu desató a Virgo para que pudiera vestirse, así como él lo hacía en esos momentos. Fue una suerte el que pudiera ir a su cuarto para tomar la ropa que usaba en los juegos antes de venir al cuarto que Haruka compartía con Erza y Lucy…

Natsu desvió sus ojos para ver que ella no se había levantado de la cama, seguía desnuda y echada bocabajo, esperaba no haberse excedido demasiado… aunque hay que admitir que el haber usado la cama de Lucy ya era pasarse de la raya, pero la verdad es que Virgo había insistido en usar la cama y el mago estaba demasiado excitado como para ponerse a pensar.

Seguramente ella lo hizo para ver si así forzaba a Lucy a que la castigara de una vez, pero no creo que le importe mucho si es Natsu quien la castiga a partir de ahora, de todas formas, quitando esos asuntos, Natsu no piensa negar que eso había sido increíblemente placentero para él.

Aunque… Natsu también exageró al haber usado las camas de Erza y Haruka antes que la de Lucy… ¡Pero él tenía una excusa!

.

.

.

¡No, no la tenía! ¡Culpar a la excitación del momento simplemente le iba a servir para ganarse una paliza brutal!

Piensa… piensa… ¡Mavis! ¡Ella le ordenó el relajarse y seguramente lo defendería si le explicaba la situación! Natsu sonrió victorioso ¡Cómo le gustaba ser el consentido de su maestra! ¡Eso simplemente lo hacía amarla más!

Así que ahora ya podía relajarse más y mirar a su acompañante…

-Virgo ¿Estás bien?- preguntó pues todavía no se había movido, él ya estaba vestido y ella seguía echada.

-Sí…- respondió ella en un susurro antes de mirarlo - Goshujin-sama, cuento con usted a partir de ahora-

Natsu se rascó la cabeza antes de darle una gran sonrisa por respuesta.

Y al cabo de algunos minutos…

El mago de fuego caminaba por las calles de Crocus con Virgo sujetada a su brazo. Ella tenía las piernas algo débiles por la sesión de sexo y ese bello castigo, pero trataba de disimularlo mientras acompañaba a Natsu hacia el hotel donde se quedaban las chicas de Mermaid Heels pues Haruka le dijo que estaría allí.

Todavía tenía media hora hasta que se cumplieran las dos horas que le dio Lisanna y siendo honestos Natsu no tenía deseos de gastar su magia para moverse de un hotel a otro a menos que se tratara de un asunto importante como lo fue el mensaje a Hisui con respecto a la evacuación. Por eso caminaba con una insistente Virgo a su lado…

-Virgo, ya te dije que puedo ir solo- dijo nuevamente Natsu algo preocupado – No tienes que forzarte-

-Es nuestro deber- respondió ella mirándolo fijamente – Aries y yo debemos ayudar a Hime cuando somos invocadas, y el resto del tiempo debemos estar al lado de Goshujin-sama-

Natsu suspiró, otra vez le respondía lo mismo, aunque el mago no va a negar que él también le decía lo mismo porque quería escucharla decir "Goshujin-sama" Pero ahora se le pasó otra cosa por la cabeza…

-Es verdad ¿Por qué Aries no está aquí si dices que tienen que estar a mi lado?- preguntó con bastante curiosidad, cosa a la que Virgo respondió tranquilamente mientras continuaban caminando…

-Aries ha sido invocada por Hime para poder relajarse, le afectó mucho ver nuestra sesión de sexo y ahora la debe estar felicitando por ser más discreta que nosotros dos- aclaró ella para el sonrojo y sorpresa de Natsu.

Lucy los vio y él no se había dado cuenta… Bueno, en realidad sí se dio cuenta pero no quería parar… ¡Oh rayos! ¿Qué va a pasar si se lo dice a Erza o a Haruka antes de que él pudiera explicarle las cosas a Mavis?

"_¡Me van a matar por hacerlo en sus camas!"_

No, esperen… ¡Él tiene su lacrima! Sólo tiene que llamar a Mavis para intentar explicarle su problema antes de que…

"_-¿Antes de qué? Mi amado Natsu-_

_-Ugh…- se estremeció - Estoy muerto ¿Verdad?-_

_-No, yo no diría eso- respondía con una sonrisa aterradoramente amable – Pero ya que te gustan tanto los castigos, espero que tu mente esté preparada para esta noche. Puede que no deba gastar energías ya que me podría tocar pelear mañana. Pero no te preocupes mi amado Natsu-_

_El mago se espantó cuando Haruka le acarició suavemente el rostro para mirarlo con una sonrisa coqueta…_

_-Te prometo que experimentarás todo ese sabroso dolor de primera mano-"_

-¿Mmmm? Goshujin-sama ¿Por qué llora?-

-Me van a castigar- lamentó Natsu con terror mientras entraban al hotel sin darse cuenta, y cuando reaccionó ya fue demasiado tarde…

-Natsu- canturreó una Haruka sonriente en el vestíbulo – Te esperaba. Virgo, gracias por traerlo sano y salvo aunque no tenías que forzarte, deberías descansar un poco, se nota en tus piernas que Natsu hizo un buen trabajo-

-Sí, fue muy placentero- respondió tranquilamente el espíritu antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia – Los veré después, Hime acaba de invocarme-

Haruka rió antes de sujetar a Natsu de la bufanda para impedirle escapar – Será mejor que no la hagas esperar, debe estar muy enojada, tal vez y puede que te castigue-

Los ojos de Virgo brillaron unos momentos – Haruka-sama, por favor cuide de Goshujin-sama-

-¡Sí!- sonrió feliz mientras el mago se quedaba helado – Pero te agradecería que me llamaras solamente Haruka-

El espíritu asintió antes de desaparecer pues no quería hacer esperar a su portadora si es que había la posibilidad de recibir un merecido castigo.

Y Natsu…

Bueno, Natsu puede comenzar a rezar si cree que eso le servirá de algo. Y de hecho iba a empezar ya, pero un suspiro de su pelinegra le sacó todo el aire por el miedo.

-No hay remedio, eres un calenturiento- reprendió ella, después se acercó a Natsu para dar un salto – Ahora cárgame-

El mago se sorprendió por la orden, pero sus reflejos le permitieron atrapar a Haruka entre sus brazos al estilo nupcial, cosa que le dio una ligera corazonada al mago. Y ella se percató de eso…

-No es justo que hayas cargado a tu amiguita y no a mí- se quejó con un enfado que le pareció tierno a Natsu – Soy tu novia, tu otra mitad y futura madre de tus hijos, tengo derecho a exigir que me consientas. Ahora vamos, Erza y las demás nos esperan…-

-¿Erza está despierta?- quiso saber el mago – Pero Mira todavía sigue dormida-

Haruka sonrió mientras sacaba la lengua juguetonamente – Es que yo la desperté con un par de cachetadas para que me acompañara, y además le aclaré el malentendido de Loke-

-Y-ya veo…- respondió nervioso al mismo tiempo en que su novia se apegaba más a él.

-¡Ahora vamos! ¡Ya nos están esperando en el último piso y no se vale usar tu magia!-

-¡¿Quieres que te cargue hasta el último piso?!- Natsu iba a quejarse pero fue callado de una sola mirada – Sí, como usted ordene, Haruka-sama-

El viaje al último piso fue bastante rápido, y eso se debe a que Haruka tenía creado un brazo de agua que se encargaba de darle unas potentes nalgadas a Natsu, quien sentía su retaguardia entumecida pues esas manos eran más duras que el hierro de Gajeel. Obviamente la pelinegra le sonrió tiernamente mientras le aclaraba que esto solamente era una pequeña parte del castigo que se había buscado…

Y una vez en la suite designada al equipo de Mermaid Heels…

-¡Llegamos!- avisó Haruka mientras las mujeres se sorprendían al ver que era cargada por el mago de fuego, cosa que no le gustó mucho a Erza – ¿Lo ves? No fue tan difícil- consoló la pelinegra al mismo tiempo en que se acercaba un poco más a su novio para acariciarle los cabellos y juntar sus cabezas, rozándolas suavemente, cosa que aparentemente le gustó a Natsu pues él sonreía mientras sus mejillas también se sonrosaban y devolvía aquel gesto que le pareció algo raro a todas las demás…

Bueno, Erza y todas las demás supusieron que quizá se debía a sus instintos, después de todo, no tenían idea de cómo era exactamente la naturaleza de un dragón, así que seguramente era algo normal para ellos esa extraña muestra de cariño…

O a lo mejor era algo más ya que, ahora mismo, después de haberse rozado unos momentos, Natsu ya besaba a Haruka con enorme ternura frente a las avergonzadas magas de Mermaid Heels y una celosa Erza…

-Haruka-sama realmente quiere mucho a Natsu- decía una sonrojada Kagura pues le parecía algo indebido el estarlos mirando, aunque realmente no podía despegar sus ojos de la pareja.

La pelinegra se abrazaba al cuello de su novio, permitiéndose disfrutar de la sensación de sus labios unidos, hasta que ambos tuvieron que separarse por la falta de oxígeno. Se miraron a los ojos y estuvieron a punto de repetir, pero un carraspeo de titania congeló a Natsu en su lugar…

-Natsu- llamó en tono de ultratumba mientras se acercaba – Maldito, realmente tienes agallas para consentir a Haruka frente a mí ¿No es verdad?-

-¡E-espera Erza! ¡Yo no fui el de la idea! ¡Haruka me amenazó!-

-Eres un mentiroso Natsu- canturreó su pelinegra muy cerca del oído – Yo jamás amenazaría al hombre de mis sueños-

"_-Sigue hablando y el infierno será nada en comparación a lo que te haré esta noche-_

_-Sí, lo siento mucho, Haruka-sama-"_

En ese momento, mientras un Natsu nervioso le asentía a la pelinegra, dicha maga de agua miraba a Erza para guiñarle un ojo y hacer señal de victoria con sus dedos, haciendo que la pelirroja frunciera un poco el ceño…

-¿Y bien?- exigió Erza mientras le apuntaba con una espada – ¿Qué tienes que decir, Natsu?-

-Es verdad… estoy consintiendo a Haruka- concedió el mago para después congelar a Erza con una mirada apasionada – ¡Pero también voy a consentirte a ti! ¡Erza!-

-¡¿Sí?!-

-¡Te amo!-

Todas las magas de Mermaid Heels enrojecieron por la fuerte convicción con la que Natsu había soltado esas palabras mientras se acercaba para mirar fijamente a Erza y luego posar suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella, siendo correspondido inmediatamente al mismo tiempo en que los brazos de la pelirroja rodeaban el cuello del mago.

Los segundos pasaron lentamente para ellos, y una vez que el contacto terminó, tanto Natsu como Erza juntaron sus frentes mientras permitían a sus labios dar una alegre sonrisa…

-Está bien- dijo una feliz titania – Te perdono, mi Natsu-

Haruka simplemente infló las mejillas mientras se cruzaba de brazos como una niña, haciendo reír a todos los demás mientras el mago simplemente le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla para alegrarla, y quizá un par de susurros mentales que aparentemente funcionaron pues Haruka se bajó de los brazos de Natsu para caminar felizmente a los muebles, sentándose al lado de Erza…

-¡Oye, oye, Natsu!- llamó Milliana al mismo tiempo en que se acercaba a él para inclinarse un poco y sonreír – ¡A mí también consiénteme!-

Kagura estaba a punto de reprenderla, pero se sorprendió cuando veía que Natsu pasaba suavemente la mano por los cabellos de su compañera…

-Eres una buena chica- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa para diversión de las demás, quienes no evitaron una carcajada al escuchar un feliz 'Nyaaa' de Milliana. Kagura se avergonzó por lo ocurrido mientras Milliana terminaba por alejarse, pero un pensamiento se le pasó por la cabeza a la amante de los gatos y jaló del brazo a Natsu para acercarlo a su compañera…

-¡Natsu, Natsu! ¡Kagura también quiere ser consentida!- aseguró con una sonrisa feliz para sorpresa de la maga.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Yo?!-

-¡Sí, tú! ¡Y no mientas! ¡Me estabas mirando con tu cara de envidiosa!-

Todas las demás magas de Mermaid Heels asintieron seriamente…

-Eso es verdad-

-Sí, se notaba demasiado-

-Kagura es muy obvia a veces-

-¡Oigan!- se quejó la avergonzada líder.

Erza y Haruka simplemente se rieron mientras miraban a Natsu, a quien le hicieron una seña para que lo hiciera…

El mago de fuego dio un pequeño suspiro, a este paso seguramente iba a estar acariciándole la cabeza a todas y Lissana se enojaría con él si llegaba tarde.

Kagura se percató de que el mago estaba detrás del mueble donde ella se sentaba e iba a aclararle que no era necesario que lo hiciera, mas no pudo evitar quedarse en completo silencio cuando la mano de Natsu empezó a mecer sus cabellos suavemente.

"_¿Que… qué es esto? ¿Por qué me siento tan relajada? ¿Por qué siento esta extraña sensación en mi pecho? Su…su mano… es tan… cálida…"_

Era extraño para ella, la mano de Natsu simplemente la estaba acariciando pero Kagura juraría que sentía como si aquel mago de cabellos rosados la estuviera abrazando suavemente, acobijándola de una manera que no hacía otra cosa más que hacerla sentirse reconfortada. El suave tacto de Natsu tenía un toque de cariño, el cariño de alguien que buscaba proteger a los suyos, de alguien que veía en aquellas personas especiales para él un impulso para seguir adelante sabiendo que podría contar con ellos cada vez que los necesitara. Así era como se sentían las cálidas y amigables caricias de Natsu.

Sí, realmente era extraño para ella. Pero eso no le importó a Kagura, ella simplemente se dejó llevar por ese abrazo reconfortante cerrando los ojos y pidiendo porque continuara unos momentos más mientras una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para nadie.

"_Es tan cálido"_

Y fue debido a esa agradable sensación que ella se sintió algo extraña cuando Natsu finalmente dejó de acariciar sus cabellos, sólo quería sentir esa calidez un poco más y casi estuvo a punto de levantarse con tal de que la mano de Natsu no se despegara de sus cabellos, pero logró refrenarse al comprender que hacer algo así no sería correcto. Natsu es pareja de Haruka-sama y ella no podía insultarla de esa forma, pero a pesar de saberlo su rostro no pudo evitar colocar una expresión que reflejaba la desilusión que sintió.

-¡Es verdad, ya me tengo que ir!- dijo Natsu de manera apresurada – ¡Me quedan diez minutos y primero debo ir por Happy! ¡Nos vemos después!-

Acto seguido, el mago se rodeó de flamas y desapareció para la sorpresa de las magas…

-Oye Haruka- llamó Erza – ¿Qué quiso decir con que debía ir por Happy?-

Haruka sólo se quedó mirando el lugar donde su novio estaba hace unos momentos, no pudiendo evitar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios -A veces me pregunto si, a parte de mí, Natsu puede leer la mente de sus parejas-

Titania simplemente quedó mucho más confundida mientras las compañeras de Kagura miraban a su líder con bastante seriedad, la conocían bien y sabían que ese tipo de reacción no era algo que se viera comúnmente en ella, cosa que les daba una ligera sospecha…

Diez minutos después…

Lisanna estaba mirando tranquilamente por las ventanas de su cuarto, relajándose con la brisa que lograba entrar para después girarse un poco y ver a su hermana mayor dormir pacíficamente en su cama. Lisanna sonrió, seguramente Mira había disfrutado de su tiempo con Natsu, aunque el almuerzo no es algo que realmente se vio motivador…

Después de todo, ver que Living Hell se mantuviera tan tranquilo mientras les recordaban que las cosas se iban a poner serias a partir de mañana. Pero de esos detalles, lo que realmente llamó mucho la atención de Lisanna fue el hecho de que Némesis lo llamara 'Señor Happy'

Durante la semana de descanso, Natsu le había hecho el favor de contarle cómo fue su misión con Mira pues a la albina menor le daba curiosidad por qué ellos regresaron con un costal de pescados como paga. Allí se enteró de las disparatas mentiras de Happy, aunque Lisanna tiene que reconocer que su pequeño exceed realmente tiene una buena imaginación para relatar con tanta facilidad unos detalles que él mismo inventó, como su supuesta técnica definitiva con la que hizo añicos a todo Phantom Lord… sin mencionar después la supuesta boda que tuvo con Charle…

Sí, eso sonaba divertido. Pero este no era el momento para eso, nuevamente llegó la pregunta de cómo era posible el que Némesis lo llamara así. ¿Tal vez los estuvo observando todo ese tiempo? ¿O quizá escuchó cómo era que el señor Blanc y su familia se dirigían a Happy? Lo segundo era mucho más probable, aunque con ellos nunca se sabe, pero si así fuera… ¿Por qué escogió seguirles la corriente? ¿Lo hizo para no alertar a esas personas inocentes al mismo tiempo en que les recordaba qué era lo que les esperaba mañana? Lisanna no lo sabía y no era capaz de encontrar una respuesta, no ahora que Natsu la rodeaba suavemente con sus brazos, estrechándola contra él mientras sus labios le daban un ligero beso en la cabeza…

-Llegas tarde- acusó ella con una pequeña sonrisa, girándose para mirar a Natsu y besarlo con ternura, siendo correspondida inmediatamente mientras las manos del mago se afirmaban en sus caderas y ella se acercaba un poco más.

Lisanna se aferró con mayor fuerza a su Natsu, quien aumentaba la intensidad del beso al mover con mayor insistencia sus labios, jugando fieramente con la boca de su albina mientras ésta decidía permitirle a su lengua salir a su patio de juegos, donde ya lo esperaba un compañero para jugar a las luchas.

La intensidad subió otra vez y Lisanna terminó por acercar a Natsu a la cama, empujándolo para que se sentara y después ella se subió encima, conectando nuevamente sus bocas con enorme fiereza mientras sus brazos lo apegaban mucho más y Natsu le correspondía con naturalidad…

-Lisanna…- susurró Natsu entre besos, disfrutando de la sensación de su labio inferior recibiendo una placentera mordida y después a sus lenguas batallando, ella intentando dominarlo y él defendiéndose con destreza.

Ella terminó por derribar la defensa y el cuerpo de Natsu, recostándolo al mismo tiempo en que succionaba la lengua del mago para escuchar un alentador suspiro que la obligaba a ser mucho más apasionada, pero no podía evitar su confusión cuando Natsu la sujetaba suavemente de los hombros para alejarla…

-Lisanna - pidió con algo de agitación, su novia realmente sabía cómo satisfacerlo. Se levantó un poco, estrechándola en sus brazos para que ella pudiera sentirlo…

Sí, Lisanna sintió perfectamente que su pelvis estaba tocando una zona bastante dura de Natsu, y solamente bastaba ver ese rostro sonrojado y esa mirada de deseo que el mago tenía para saber qué era.

-Yo también quiero seguir- concedió con una sonrisa – Pero Happy nos está esperando-

-¿Happy?- preguntó confundida.

-Ya lo verás- sonrió él, olvidándose de su excitación momentáneamente pues primero quería pasar tiempo en familia.

Y así fue…

Las flamas se hicieron presentes en aquel lugar, apagándose poco a poco para revelar a una tranquila pareja a la luz del atardecer. Una vez que estuvieron allí, Lisanna se sorprendió al ver una enorme pradera con un pasto color amarillento debido a la luz del sol, el lugar se perdía a lo lejos, adornado por el cielo y las nubes que también se veían afectados por la iluminación. Una suave brisa refrescante mecía los cabellos de Natsu y Lisanna, quien luego de un momento para apreciar el paisaje se percató del exceed que terminaba de acomodar algunos postres y pescados en un gran mantel en el suelo desde donde se podía ver a la perfección toda la pradera…

-Natsu, se tardaron mucho- se quejó el exceed mientras volaba hasta terminar en brazos de Lisanna – Eres muy calenturiento. Creo que ya tengo 100 años-

-¡Eres un exagerado!- replicó Natsu con algo de vergüenza por lo que su compañero estaba sugiriendo.

-No soy exagerado, soy un gato- sonrió Happy – Y uno sin problemas de eyaculación-

Natsu pegó un grito al cielo ¡¿Hasta cuándo iba a seguir con eso?!

Al ver a su novio pegar cabezazos al suelo por la desesperación, Lisanna simplemente se dedicó a reír, esto era lo que quería, disfrutar un poco de tiempo al lado de su Natsu y su pequeño Happy, quien seguía volviendo loco al pobre dragon slayer al mencionar que todavía no le habían respondido si de verdad les gustó.

Los minutos pasaron y Lisanna ya comía tranquilamente unos pasteles al lado de un Happy feliz por todos los pescados que el señor Blanc le había obsequiado, por otro lado, Natsu simplemente estaba en el suelo, echado bocabajo y murmurando que Erza lo iba a matar si Happy continuaba así…

-Vamos, Natsu, no te deprimas- consoló la albina con clara diversión – Happy nunca haría algo que te hiriera. Además tú tuviste la culpa-

-¡¿Yo?!-

-¡Aye!- respondió el gato – Te has corrido dentro de Erza, pero no de Lisanna -

-¡Happy!- gritó avergonzada la aludida.

-¡Pero sí me he venido dentro de Lisanna!- contradijo Natsu.

-¡Natsu!- se quejó la albina, enrojecida hasta las orejas.

Y Happy ignoró todo eso mientras miraba a Natsu con una sonrisa pícara…

-¿Te has corrido dentro?-

-Sí-

-¿Cuántas veces?-

-Ya perdí la cuenta-

-¿Soltaste mucho?-

-A veces demasiado-

-¿Se derramaba?-

-Casi siempre-

-¿Les gustoooó?-

-Muuuucho-

-¿Y te has corrido en otra parte?-

-Bueno, la verdad es que a Lisanna le encanta hacerlo por el…-

-¡NATSU!- gritó la maga, enrojecida de vergüenza mientras enterraba a su novio de un cabezazo por la desesperación – ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!-

Happy comenzó a reírse de su compañero mientras éste se quejaba…

-¡¿Por qué me pegas a mí?!- preguntó desde el suelo - ¡Happy preguntó!-

-¡Pero no tienes que responderle!- aclaró enojada y en ese mismo momento el exceed se lanzaba a los brazos de su 'madre' para ser recibido cordialmente por un par de brazos que lo rodearon cariñosamente, así como unos finos dedos jugando con la nariz de Happy – Y tú no tenías porqué preguntar, los padres también tenemos nuestros asuntos ¿De acuerdo?-

-¡Aye! Lisanna es mi cariñosa madre- concedió el Señor exceed con una sonrisa antes de mirar a Natsu de manera burlona y soltar un suspiro de decepción – Y Natsu debe ser mi calenturiento discípulo con problemas de eyaculación-

-¡HAAAAAPYYYYYY!-

Varios minutos después…

Lisanna seguía probando bocado de aquellos pasteles con Natsu a su lado. Happy hace un buen rato que había terminado de comer los pescados que trajo por lo que, una vez estuvo satisfecho, se dedicó a roncar felizmente recostado en el mantel y a un lado de Lisanna…

-¿Por qué me pegaste sólo a mí?- murmuró el mago, celoso por la preferencia – Happy también tiene la culpa-

Lisanna no respondió, pero no evitó sonreír por ver que el mago parecía tener envidia de Happy, cosa que fue confirmada cuando él dijo…

-Soy tu novio- refunfuñó con un puchero mientras desviaba la vista – Yo también quiero que me consientas-

Fue entonces cuando Natsu se dio cuenta de que Lisanna le había acercado una cucharada del pastel que comía, y al mirarla simplemente se quedó fascinado con la belleza de su sonrisa…

"_Hermosa"_

El mago reaccionó luego de unos momentos más y terminó por probar bocado, notando que la crema del pastel tenía un ligero toque del sabor que tenía la boca de Lisanna, un sabor que en esos momentos se le antojó probar…

-¿Natsu?- susurró Lisanna algo sorprendida cuando el mago la tomó suavemente del rostro para acercarla.

-Lisanna- llamó con un suspiro suave, mezclándose con la relajante calma que había en ese momento mientras la albina sentía que se perdía en los ojos de su amado.

-¿Sí?- alcanzó a decir en un hilo de voz conforme sus rostros se acercaban…

-Te amo- dijo Natsu, y sus labios fueron sellados mientras se dedicaba a fondo en plasmar sus emociones en un beso tierno pero apasionado, contacto al que Lisanna correspondía de buena manera.

Las manos del mago acariciaban las mejillas de su novia, sintiendo un suave hormigueo en sus palmas al rozar aquella suave piel y notando que ella parecía colocar las manos en su pecho, aferrándose a él mientras se permitía dar un pequeño suspiro antes de volver a corresponderle…

Su beso era tranquilo y sus bocas se amoldaban perfectamente, ambos abrieron un poco los ojos y al hacerlo pudieron ver el rostro sonrojado de su pareja, sin poder reprimir el deseo de aumentar la pasión en su contacto y dejar que sus labios se movieran con mayor ritmo. Natsu pasó las manos por los hombros de Lisanna, acercándola para sentir el cálido cuerpo de su amada en contacto con el suyo, disfrutando de la sensación que le daba el tenerla entre sus brazos.

Un pequeño gemido salió de la boca del mago, causa de una deliciosa mordida a su labio inferior por parte de su novia, así como una placentera succión que lo obligó a soltar un suspiro mientras sus ojos se desviaban hacia un lado.

Lisanna se sorprendió cuando el mago la apartó gentilmente, pero fue sólo por muy poco tiempo pues sus bocas ya estaban unidas nuevamente y la lengua de Natsu se encontraba solicitando por algo de compañía, petición respondida por una albina que se percató del dulce sabor que empezó a sentir, y al desviar su mirada pudo notar que la cubierta de crema que tenía un pequeño pastel se encontraba con una deformación extraña…

Natsu había metido un poco de la crema en su boca ya que realmente le había gustado el pastel con sabor a Lisanna, y aparentemente ella piensa igual pues sus manos se aferraron a la cabeza de Natsu para atraerlo más. Era extraño pero delicioso, la sensación de la lengua de su mago entrelazándose con la suya propia mientras el dulce glaseado se fundía en medio de su contacto, esparciéndose para una placentera degustación de ambos magos, hacía que sus ansias por sentirse mutuamente aumentaran, siendo esa la razón por la que Lissana se apoyó mucho más en Natsu mientras éste la rodeaba con sus brazos…

El mago terminó derribado, pero no por eso se detuvo de seguir besando tiernamente a su Lisanna unos momentos más hasta tener que separase para recuperar algo de aliento.

Se miraban fijamente, y recocían que, con la luz del atardecer iluminándolos, su pareja se veía irresistible antes sus ojos. Pareciera que Natsu fue el más afectado ya que él no dudo en levantarse para voltear la situación y ser quien se posicionara arriba mientras su mano se paseaba por el pastel para traer más glaseado, glaseado que puso suavemente en los labios de su albina para después comenzar, literalmente, a comérsela a besos.

Lisanna apoyó sus manos en Natsu, no pudiendo evitar soltar suspiros de satisfacción por la lengua de su novio entrelazándose con la de ella mientras volvían a degustar el dulce con la boca de su pareja. Más crema, esta vez en el cuello de la maga, Natsu se permitió dar un par de mordidas mientras sus labios seguían succionando el glaseado, disfrutando del sabor y limpiando los restos con su lengua para humedecer la zona antes de volver a dar unos mordiscos apasionados, deleitándose con la voz de Lisanna justo en su oído, aumentando su urgencia por amarla…

Le quitaron su camisa y sujetador. Lisanna se abrazó a Natsu, permitiéndole al mago devorar sus pechos con facilidad mientras ella se sonrojaba al sentir la dura erección de Natsu rozarse con su intimidad…

La fricción se intensificó y ella no pudo reprimir un gemido en el momento en que Natsu atrapó sus pezones entre los dientes, mordisqueando antes de succionar y dejar que sus instintos continuaran moviendo sus caderas, poniéndose más duro conforme pasaban los segundos.

El dragon slayer se sorprendió cuando Lisanna lo apartó, mas entendió lo que pasaba cuando ella lo recostó para acercarse y desabrochar sus pantalones…

-Te duele ¿Verdad?- preguntó con preocupación y Natsu soltó un jadeo cuando Lisanna apretó la punta de su pene antes de masajearlo y darle una sonrisa increíblemente provocadora – Déjame aliviarte-

El mago asintió y pasó a disfrutar de la sensación de las manos de Lisanna recorriéndolo lentamente de arriba hacia abajo, jugando con la punta y presionando suavemente con su pulgar para obligarlo a soltar un poco de líquido que ella esparció al mover con mayor velocidad su mano para masturbarlo…

-Li… Lisanna…- Natsu gimió cuando sintió una fuerte lamida en su miembro, seguido de un baño de saliva antes de entrar en la boca de al albina.

La lengua de Lisanna recorría el pene de Natsu, jugando en la punta mientras ella comenzaba a succionar poco a poco, obligando a su novio a soltar varios quejidos, no pudiendo reprimir su deseo de embestir levemente pues la boca de Lisanna se sentía de una manera exquisita y ella pudo complacerlo mucho más al continuar usando su lengua mientras intentaba ayudarlo a llegar más profundo.

Natsu estaba ardiendo de excitación, así que simplemente se movió hasta quedar debajo de ella, removiéndole sus pantalones cortos para luego retirar las bragas y usar su mano para separar un poco los labios de la intimidad de la albina, acercando su rostro para comenzar a degustar los jugos de Lisanna.

-Natsu- suspiró por el placer, regresando su concentración al miembro de su amado, el cual volvió a engullir, con mayor intensidad esta vez.

Pero se detuvo para soltar un sonoro gemido cuando percibió la caliente lengua de Natsu dentro de ella, moviéndose insistentemente mientras los dedos del mago apretaban su clítoris y jugaban con su segunda cavidad…

Lisanna no se rindió, movió sus labios y lengua con mayor deseo al mismo tiempo en que sus manos no paraban su labor y continuaban masturbándolo. El dragon slayer soltó algunos quejidos, y uno mucho más alto cuando llegó hasta la garganta de la maga que continuaba succionándolo con fuerza.

Natsu no lo resistía más y por eso decidió introducir sus dedos dentro de la intimidad de la albina, moviéndolos con insistencia mientras aumentaba su temperatura corporal para complacerla más, cosa que parecía funcionar pues ella se había detenido por los gemidos, así como sus fluidos empezaban a chorrear…

Los dos se vinieron al mismo tiempo, sintiendo la esencia de su pareja fluir dentro de sus bocas mientras la excitación los llevaba a bebérsela toda además de continuar usando sus lenguas para terminar de saborear la intimidad.

Natsu se incorporó para acomodar a Lisanna en el suelo, ambos mirándose mientras respiraban agitados…

-Natsu, hazlo ahora- pidió al mismo tiempo en que tomaba el rostro del mago para acercarlo y poder besarlo con deseo, siendo correspondida inmediatamente mientras Natsu terminaba por retirar las prendas restantes, la camisa de Lisanna y su campera, antes de acomodarse en la entrada de la albina, notando que su pareja estaba realmente húmeda, seguro por la necesidad y la excitación antes de venir aquí – Natsu…- volvió a llamar Lisanna, impaciente por aquel cosquilleo interno lleno de necesidad que solamente su novio podía aliviar.

Y vaya si comenzó a gemir de alivio cuando Natsu entró de una sola embestida para luego mover sus caderas a un ritmo frenético, golpeando la zona más profunda de Lisanna mientras los jugos de su albina continuaban sobresaliendo, lubricando su pene y haciéndole mucho más fácil acelerar la velocidad.

Natsu no podía evitar los suspiros de placer por sentir la intimidad de Lisanna apretarlo y no querer soltarlo, succionándolo entre sus húmedas paredes para arrancarle algunos quejidos que demostraban que su excitación continuaba creciendo. El mago se acercó para rodearla por la cintura, abrazándola mientras sus dientes reclamaban el derecho de jugar con los pechos de Lisanna, mordiéndolos de forma apasionada para marcarla al mismo tiempo en que sentía a su albina abrazarlo cariñosamente.

Natsu dio una mordida más fuerte, dejando más de sus marcas para la satisfacción de Lisanna. Sus instintos le exigieron continuar con sus mordidas, quería seguir marcándola, ésta era su Lisanna, de él y de nadie más, nadie tenía derecho a ponerle un ojo encima y pobre de aquel que osara mirarla con ojos lujuriosos porque entonces sentiría lo que significaba hacer enojar a un dragón. Sí, Lisanna era suya y él de ella, por lo que no evitó una gran sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro por recordar que ella siempre lo había amado…

-Lisanna- gruñó Natsu, preso del deseo de querer llevarla al orgasmo por sus anteriores pensamientos y la excitante sensación de hacerlo con ella – Lisanna-

-Natsu- gimió en el oído del mago, soltando más de sus quejidos al sentir a su novio comenzar a quemarla de satisfacción por dentro, moviéndose a un ritmo alocado mientras los labios del mago continuaban succionando sus pechos, atrapando sus duros pezones entre los dientes para dar unos pequeños mordiscos.

Lisanna rodeó la cintura del mago con sus piernas, ayudándolo a golpear más el límite al mismo tiempo en que su urgencia por él aumentaba, cosa que no hizo más que incrementarse cuando Natsu comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, permitiéndole a sus bocas jugar de la misma forma en que lo hacían sus cuerpos.

Ambos fueron rodeados por las flamas del mago y de un momento a otro Natsu sujetaba de las caderas a Lisanna, quien se hallaba sentada sobre él y moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo mientras soltaba sus gemidos en la comodidad del hogar que compartía con el mago…

La excitación de ambos continuaba en aumento y los fluidos comenzaban a derramarse de la unión de la pareja, Lisanna simplemente se aferraba a su Natsu pues sentía que perdía sus fuerzas cuando el mago empezaba a jugar con su segunda cavidad, arrancándole un sonoro gemido cuando introdujo uno de sus dedos antes de moverlo…

-Natsu… pervertido…- se quejó ella, notando la sonrisa en el mago mientras éste se acercaba para volver a besarla y sus embestidas aceleraban una última vez antes de que ambos llegaran al límite…

Tanto Natsu como Lisanna sintieron a sus cuerpos tensarse por completo mientras ambos se venían, siendo la maga quien no pudo reprimir un grito de excitación por ser llenada con aquel líquido tan caliente, de la forma en que Natsu no soltaba a su novia pues se sintió más vulnerable que nunca al estar tan sensible y seguir siendo estrujado por las paredes de Lisanna.

Pasados algunos segundos, el mago pudo relajarse mientras su novia dejaba a su cuerpo descansar un poco sobre el suyo. Sus respiraciones iban acompasadas y ambos se miraban a los ojos, perdiéndose en su pareja antes de unir sus labios con ternura, dedicándose a disfrutar del cariño en su contacto antes de comenzar con la siguiente ronda.

Muchos fueron los minutos que ambos emplearon en amarse, y que el cielo terminara oscuro era una prueba irrefutable, razón por la que las luces de la cuidad ya estaban encendidas e iluminaban suavemente a dos magas…

Erza y Haruka caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Crocus, siendo la pelirroja quien miraba con algo de curiosidad a su compañera…

-Haruka- llamó – Dime ¿En qué piensas?-

-Trato de entender por qué mi magia y la de Wendy no pueden ayudar a esos tres- respondió seriamente, refiriéndose a sus compañeros heridos.

-Ellos dijeron que se debía a que sus ataques estaban combinados con el aura mágica-

-Siendo así, la solución sería magia curativa como la mía, o la de Wendy, también combinaba con el aura mágica para mejorar mucho más sus efectos. ¡Pero eso no resulta y no sé por qué!-

-Haruka…-

-¡No tiene sentido! ¡Soy más fuerte que cualquiera de ellos y por ende mi magia es mucho más potente que la suya, aún si se trata sólo de reponer heridas!- gruñó la maga antes de mirar hacia otro lado y fruncir el ceño – Algo no está bien, esa magia debe tener algo más-

La pelirroja estaba a punto de decirle que ella también se hallaba confundida, pero se quedó en silencio al ver a su amiga, y compañera de cama en alguna noches, relajarse y sonreír…

-Bueno, no sirve de nada estresarse, mejor dejo de pensar en eso. Ya se me ocurrirá algo a mí o a Mavis dado que no podemos ir de nuevo a las ruinas-

Erza no dijo nada. Las ruinas habían sido su primera opción, después de que notaron que las magias de Haruka y Wendy no surtían efecto, pues podrían usarlas para acelerar el flujo del tiempo y lograr que los demás pudieran pasar más tiempo recuperándose, pero…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Los magos estaban reunidos en el hospital, el primer día finalmente había terminado y Gajeel ya había sido puesto a descansar. Natsu no estaba con ellos debido a que, después de que todos se marcharan del estadio, Mavis lo mandó directo al hotel mientras los demás se reunían, no quería que él viniera para que después siga culpándose pues lo notaba desanimado desde que el consejo dijo que la pelea de Gajeel fue un empate. Mavis se dijo a sí misma que después hablaría con él, pero por ahora debía concentrarse en sus jóvenes…

Los minutos pasaron y, al ver que no había cambio en sus estados a pesar de los intentos de Wendy y Haruka, los magos continuaron pensado hasta sugerir la idea de usar las ruinas…

-Es demasiado riesgoso- dijo seriamente Mavis – Ya las hemos usado una vez, seis meses en tres días fue acelerarlo demasiado. Esa lápida no fue creada para usarse a cada momento ni para acelerar tan rápido pues pertenecía a una sociedad que hacía sacrificio a las antiguas deidades con tal de obtener paz y prosperidad. Esa lápida solamente fue creada para que los pobladores pudieran acelerar suavemente el tiempo, digamos que el máximo era hacerlo el doble de rápido-

-Maestra- llamó Makarov – Pero si lo que dice es verdad entonces porqué Natsu y…-

-Natsu y yo nos arriesgamos demasiado, teníamos que terminar su entrenamiento en una sola semana y por eso hicimos que fueran cuatro veces más. Sólo fuimos cuatro veces más rápido, sin embargo yo pude notarlo pero Natsu no…-

-¿A qué se refiere?- quiso saber Erza.

-Yo sólo estuve con Natsu durante un día ya que me vi forzada a venir antes, pero durante ese tiempo pude notar que la magia que usaba la lápida no era estable. Es como si esa cosa hubiera sido hecha sólo para responder correctamente a un tipo de magia en específico, pudo ser que la magia de Natsu volviera a hacerla funcionar, pero no era la correcta y eso se notaba en el domo, en algunos momentos llegaba a deformarse un poco-

Todos allí asintieron con seriedad pues ellos también habían notado aquel cambio algunas veces…

-Intenten abrir una puerta con una llave equivocada e irrompible, fuércenla lo suficiente y terminarán rompiendo el seguro de la puerta, dejándola abierta sin ser capaces de cerrarla-

Los magos se quedaron en silencio, comprendiendo…

-Ahora saben por qué me enojé tanto con Natsu cuando supe cuánto tiempo estuvo allí. No sabemos lo que pueda suceder si la lápida es destruida mientras está activa por estarla forzado tanto. Nos arriesgamos demasiado al permitir que nuestros magos y aliados entrenaran allí por seis meses, pero no teníamos opción, sin embargo este caso ya es distinto-

Otra vez nadie dijo nada pues sabían perfectamente cuál era la respuesta…

-La puerta está siendo forzada demasiado y la próxima vez que la usemos podría romperse, no quiero imaginar lo que podría pasarle a estos muchachos ni lo que podría pasarle al flujo del tiempo en el mundo si eso llega a ocurrir-

Erza avanzó unos pasos para acercarse -Pero esta vez no lo aceleraríamos tanto, sólo al doble como se supone que debería ser-

Titania se volteó cuando Haruka posó una mano en su hombro, mirándola fijamente…

-Eso podría servir… si estuviéramos usando la llave correcta-

-Pero- decía Mira – Si la magia de Natsu no es la correcta ¿Por qué entonces no probar con otra distinta?-

En ese momento los magos notaron la desilusión en los ojos de Gildarts y el abuelo…

Mavis negó pesadamente, notándose triste – Eso ya lo intenté. Durante un día, antes de que le tocara ir al grupo de Erza, le pedí a Natsu que nos llevara porque quería saber si quizá mi magia podría hacerla funcionar y ver si tal vez era la correcta. Pero sólo se quedaba allí, sin hacer nada… no reaccionaba, le pedí a Gildarts y al tercero que lo intentaran, Makarov incluso usó magia de fuego también… pero el resultado era el mismo…-

-Nuestra magia no era la correcta- aclaró Gildarts – Pero a diferencia del caso de Natsu, la lápida no reaccionaba a nuestra magia como sí lo hacía con la de él-

El abuelo tomó la palabra – Pensamos entonces que la lápida sólo reaccionaba a magia dragon slayer, y por eso fuimos con los demás durante la semana de descanso para ver si funcionaba… en esencia eran lo mismo… pero los resultaron fueron iguales a nuestro primer intento… nos dimos cuenta de que la lápida sólo reaccionaba con la magia que la hizo funcionar de nuevo-

-En pocas palabras- dijo Mavis – La magia de Natsu es la única que la puede activar, pero no es la correcta y podría destruirla. Si la usamos para que se recuperen, ellos podrían quedar atrapados para siempre o la destrucción de la lápida ocasionaría un cambio irreversible en el flujo del tiempo-

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

Después de eso, los magos se habían separado para volver al hotel pues la maestra les sugirió dejar de pensar en eso, aludiendo que ella misma buscaría una manera para que pudieran sanar más rápidamente…

Haruka se detuvo en medio de la calle y Erza simplemente se le quedó mirando…

-Haruka ¿Qué sucede?-

-Tengo hambre, parece ser que ya es hora de la cena- dijo antes de sobar su estómago y jalar de la mano a la pelirroja – Dime, Erza ¿Tú no tienes hambre?-

Erza simplemente asintió pues a decir verdad ella también comenzaba a desear algo de comer.

Haruka sonrió mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a titania – ¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces vamos a un restaurante muy caro!-

Así fue, ambas magas buscaron un lugar, y una vez allí la pelinegra pidió todo lo que había en el menú para que las dos pudieran cenar como reinas.

-Haruka…- llamó Erza mientras comían, viendo todos los platos que habían en la mesa – ¿No te parece que estás exagerando un poco? No deberías gastar tu dinero de esa forma-

La dragon slayer se le quedó mirando unos momentos antes de sonreír enormemente – ¡Hahaha! ¿Pero de qué hablas? Sabes que yo no traje nada, así que tú invitas-

Erza simplemente se quedó helada y susurró – Haruka, mi dinero está en el hotel-

Y al mismo tiempo, en otro lado de la cuidad…

-¿Qué tal está?- preguntó Natsu a su querida albina luego de que le diera una cucharada de un dulce postre de chocolate – ¿Sabe bien?-

-¡Está delicioso!- aseguró ella con una sonrisa, metiendo su pequeña cuchara en el postre para después acercárselo a Natsu – Pruébalo-

-A ver…- dijo Natsu, permitiéndole a su novia alimentarlo mientras él reconocía que no le habían mentido – ¡Sí está rico! ¡Oigan, tráigannos otro más!-

Natsu y Lisanna se la pasaron sonriendo mientras se alimentaban mutuamente, cosa que les arrancaba unas sonrisas tiernas a las personas del lugar por ver a la feliz pareja. Lisanna se sentía algo avergonzada al notar todas las miradas sobre ellos dos pero lo olvidaba rápidamente al ver a su mago sonreír alegre mientras le daba de comer, parecía que él no le daba importancia a todas esas personas y eso le hacía recordar a ella cuánto había esperado para poder pasar un buen rato junto a Natsu, así que simplemente siguió su ejemplo y se dejó consentir.

Y cuando decimos consentir, es consentir de verdad…

Lisanna no pudo evitar mostrar toda su vergüenza en un fuerte sonrojo pues no esperaba que Natsu la sentara en sus piernas mientras él continuaba sonriendo y jugaba con la cuchara…

-Aquí viene el dragoncito… di 'ahhh'- decía mientras hacía pequeños ruiditos y continuaba alimentando a una avergonzada albina.

Los minutos pasaron y la cena de Natsu y Lisanna, junto a un postre vergonzoso, terminó en calma. El dragon slayer pagó los alimentos y se marchó tomando de la mano a su novia…

Las luces contrastaban con el oscuro cielo y, a pesar de que no era tan tarde, hacía algo de frío, el cual aumentaba con algunas brisas heladas de viento, haciendo estremecer a Lisanna y razón por la que Natsu decidió hacer algo más por ella…

Ambos entraron a un centro comercial y cierta persona los reconoció.

O mejor dicho, sólo a Natsu.

-¡Tú otra vez!- llamó aquella señorita de cabellos negros – ¡Te advierto que si vuelves a intentar algo así te demandaré!-

-N-no vamos a hacer nada malo- respondió el mago con algo de nerviosismo – Sólo queremos comprar algo-

-De acuerdo. ¡Pero te estaré observando!- dicho eso, la señorita se marchó, no sin antes haberle hecho un gesto para dejar en claro que no despegaría los ojos de ellos dos.

El mago suspiró aliviado

-Natsu ¿Qué quiso decir con que si hacías algo de nuevo los demandaría?-

-¿Eh? No… no es nada Lisanna… ¡Hahahaha!- respondió sonriente, no podía decirle que más temprano él y Mira habían sido descubiertos mientras tenían sexo en un vestidor.

-Mmm…- ella lo miró con desconfianza – ¿En serio?-

-Sí, sí, en serio- sonrió nervioso – No es nada-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-De acuerdo- aceptó ella para la tranquilidad del mago – Pero ¿Por qué entramos aquí?-

Natsu sonrió.

Y momentos después…

Natsu ya salía del lugar, girándose para mirar a su novia detrás de él…

Lisanna traía unos pantalones grises junto a unas pequeñas botas color siena, pero lo que más resaltaba era el abrigo blanco con detalles gris plateado que usaba, además de llevar un pequeño bolso de mano del mismo color que sus botas.

-Natsu ¿En serio está bien que me hayas comprado todo esto?- preguntó con una expresión algo intranquila – No quiero que gastes tu dinero de esa forma-

-Lisanna, no te preocupes por el dinero, además es mío y puedo gastarlo en lo que quiera- aclaró con una suave sonrisa antes de acomodarle algunos cabellos y luego permitirse acariciarle el rostro - Estás hermosa-

-Gracias- sonrió ella, dejando a su mejilla descansar en la mano de su novio.

Ambos volvieron a retomar su camino de regreso al hotel mientras ella caminaba abrazada al brazo de Natsu, quien simplemente se sentía tranquilo por tenerla allí a su lado, con su calidez.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar…

-Muchas gracias por su apoyo- agradecía una joven dragon slayer con una reverencia hacia los magos de Lamia Scale.

-No te preocupes por eso- respondió Jura – Todos buscamos hacer lo correcto-

Chelia le sonrió a su amiga – ¡Adiós Wendy, nos vemos mañana!-

La maga también sonrió mientras activaba su Dragon Force, tomaba a Charle entre sus brazos y se marchaba volando.

Y una vez adentro de nuevo…

-Wendy ha cambiado mucho- Chelia le sonrió a Sherry, quien simplemente la abrazó con fuerza mientras correspondía al gesto.

-Sí, se ve que ella ha entrenado mucho y ahora es una chica más fuerte- concedió la maga, cambiando a una expresión algo más seria – ¿Pero dónde está tu novio?-

-Natsu está ocupado, Sherry. Sino él hubiera venido hasta aquí para explicarnos lo del aura mágica en vez de que lo hiciera Wendy-

Sherry derramó lágrimas dramáticas – ¡Oh mi pobre Chelia! ¡Eres demasiado inocente! Seguramente Natsu se aburrió de ti porque no le estás demostrando todo tu AMOR. ¡Tienes que pelear por tu hombre! ¡Ahora puede que él esté teniendo una cita con tu reemplazo!-

-¡No! ¡Natsu me ama, él no haría algo así!-

Y tiene razón, Natsu no estaba teniendo una cita con un reemplazo, sino con otra de sus novias, Lisanna…

La pareja caminaba en tranquilidad, estaban cerca al hotel donde se hospedaban, por lo que ambos sintieron que el tiempo realmente se había pasado volando para ellos…

Continuaban su camino a pie y en un determinado momento se percataron de que Wendy trazaba una línea en el cielo en dirección al hotel.

-Parece que Wendy ya terminó de enseñarles lo básico- dijo Lisanna.

-El resto depende de ellos- respondió el mago – Sé que pueden hacerlo-

-Ya verás que así será, Natsu- aseguró la maga con una sonrisa, recibiendo el mismo gesto por parte de su novio, quien en ese momento desviaba su mirada al pasar al lado de una joyería…

El dragon Slayer se detuvo inmediatamente y Lisanna se le quedó mirando, sorprendiéndose por verlo con una expresión tan seria, como si estuviera reflexionando sobre algo.

Natsu continuaba en silencio, quedándose de pie y permitiéndole a sus pensamientos abarcar toda su mente sin despegar los ojos de la joyería.

Hasta que…

-Lisanna- la aludida se descolocó un poco al escuchar ese tono tan serio y notar esa mirada profunda y tranquila.

-¿Sí?-

-Ya somos grandes-

La albina no entendió las palabras de Natsu, se quedó confundida mientras él seguía mirándola con aquella expresión, desvió su mirada para ver lo que Natsu estuvo observando antes de hablar y al hacerlo pudo ver varias joyas, diamantes, perlas, sortijas, collares con rubíes…

Sortijas…

Y entonces reaccionó, recordando sus propias palabras de hace tantos años.

"_Cuando seamos grandes ¿Podría…?"_

Lisanna se le quedó mirando con sorpresa. ¡¿No podía ser que…?!

-Lisanna- llamó nuevamente Natsu – Te amo. Te he amado desde siempre, desde que éramos niños, mientras jugábamos con los demás en el gremio, durante el tiempo que me ayudaste a cuidar del huevo de Happy y también cuando lo criamos juntos. Siempre te amé pero no me había dado cuenta hasta el día en que pensé que te perdí y sentí que mi corazón se rompía. Elfman y Mira estaban tan tristes como yo, y después de ayudarlos a seguir me di cuenta de que yo también debía continuar con mi vida-

Lisanna sintió una pequeña punzada al ver que Natsu ponía una expresión que reflejó algo de tristeza…

-Te habías ido, pero Erza seguía aquí conmigo y estuve a punto de volverme loco cuando pasó lo de la torre del cielo, no quería perderla como te perdí a ti. Amé a Erza desde ese día, pero entonces regresaste- la expresión del mago se hizo más notoria – Habías vuelto y creí que las cosas volverían a ser como antes, pero no podía perdonarme porque sentí que de alguna forma te había traicionado al enamorarme de Erza-

-Natsu…-

-Cuando Haruka entró a mi vida sentí que mis preocupaciones se acababan porque ella me hizo recordar que Igneel me dijo que yo podía amar a más de una persona. Tal vez yo amaba a Erza y a Haruka, pero nunca había dejado de quererte a ti-

Lisanna estaba sorprendida ¿Acaso Natsu decía que…?

-Quería que tú también fueras mi pareja- él adivinó sus pensamientos – Pero no sabía si tú sentías lo mismo que yo. Hasta el día en que Haruka me dijo que tú estabas enamorada de mí, que siempre lo estuviste- Natsu le dio una enorme sonrisa antes de ponerse un poco más serio sin perder su expresión animada – ¡Incluso ahora no puedo creer que realmente me ames! Te perdí una vez y no quiero que nos volvamos a separar. Ahora somos grandes, ha pasado mucho tiempo y hemos pasado por muchas cosas pero mis sentimientos por ti jamás cambiaron-

La maga comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

-Lisanna, cuando todo esto termine ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

-Natsu…- sollozó mientras se tomaba el rostro y trataba de no derrumbarse por sentir que esto no era un sueño – Sí quiero… ¡Natsu!-

Lisanna se arrojó a los brazos de su amado y comenzó a llorar de felicidad, aferrándose al mago que la estrechaba con la misma intensidad pues sentía que su cuerpo se inundaba de alegría. Bendito sea Gildarts por haberle enseñado a expresar sus sentimientos en palabras, claro que el viejo sólo lo hizo porque él necesitaba reunir información, pero eso no le importaba ahora. Lo único que importaba era la mujer que seguía derramando lágrimas en sus brazos.

Los minutos transcurrieron y al cabo de unos momentos más, el mago ya se hallaba en la puerta del cuarto que Lisanna compartía con Mira y Wendy. La pobre Lisanna se había quedado dormida luego de haber dejado a sus emociones fluir libremente, y el verla dormir pacíficamente le arrancó una sonrisa a Natsu antes de abrir la puerta…

El cuarto estaba oscuro y se veía a Charle descansando en la cama de Wendy y a la albina mayor seguir durmiendo tranquilamente, Natsu acostó a Lisanna, removiendo un par de sus prendas para que no durmiera incómoda, luego arropó a Mira antes de darle un pequeño beso en la cabeza y salir sin hacer ruido.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, el mago se encontró con su loli del cielo vestida con su pijama…

-Hola Wendy. ¿Las cosas fueron bien?-

-Sí, Natsu-san- respondió la maga con una sonrisa tranquila – Chelia y todos los demás no sólo quieren ayudarnos, también entendieron lo que les dije del aura mágica-

-Eso es genial- sonrió el mago – Perdona por no haber pasado el tiempo contigo-

Wendy simplemente se le acercó y lo abrazó – Natsu-san, tú tienes muchas parejas. Yo… soy realmente feliz por saber que me amas-

Natsu le acarició los cabellos y le dio un pequeño beso – Gracias, Wendy-

Después de eso el mago le deseó buenas noches y se marchó.

Dirigiéndose al cuarto de Gildarts…

-¿Qué pasa Natsu?- preguntó el mayor mientras se arreglaba el cabello pues se iba de cacería a ver si le encontraba a Cana una nueva mamá.

-Voy a casarme con Lisanna-

Gildarts se atragantó con el aire, volteándose y mirando atónito al mago.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Sí- respondió seriamente.

Gildarts no dijo nada por la sorpresa pero después de unos momentos más no pudo evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada mientras Natsu fruncía el ceño por creer que se estaba burlando…

-No es eso Natsu- aclaró el mago, acercándose para tomarlo de los hombros y darle una de esas sonrisas que lo hacían ver como un padre orgulloso – Estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos. Lisanna es una chica muy especial y además siempre supe que ustedes dos iban a terminar así. Pensé que se lo pedirías primero a Erza, pero eso no importa ahora. Sé que vas a cuidar bien de Lisanna, Natsu. Y yo estaré allí para apoyarte-

Natsu sonrió, agradeciéndole mucho esas palabras pues Gildarts sabía muy bien lo especial que Lisanna siempre fue para él.

Luego de eso Gildarts comenzó a hablar sobre cómo harían la despedida de soltero y a cuántas mujeres contratarían para que bailaran sobre Natsu, él, el abuelo, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus y todos los demás varones para después hacer 'esto' y 'aquello' hasta que el dragon slayer finalmente se cansó y lo estrelló contra la pared de un puñetazo, gritándole que no lo usara como pretexto para conseguir algo de 'acción'

Mientras tanto, cierta pelinegra tenía una venita hinchada en la cabeza…

-Lisanna… me has vencido ésta vez, lo admito, eres una digna oponente- decía con absoluta concentración antes de levantar su puño y que su espíritu ardiera en llamas – ¡Pero ya verás que seré yo quien le dará descendencia primero!-

-¡Haruka, ya deja de hablar sola y ayúdame a lavar los platos!- ordenó Erza, con un delantal blanco, guantes de goma y una redecilla en la cabeza.

-Perdona ¿Dijiste algo?-

-¡No me ignores y ayúdame de una vez! ¡Por tu culpa estamos aquí lavando!-

-¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡¿Quién fue la que me invitó a comer y se le olvidó el dinero?!-

-¡YO NUNCA TE INVITÉ A COMER!-

Ambas continuaron discutiendo antes de agarrarse a golpes, deteniéndose en cuanto escucharon al gerente del lugar…

-Señor Dragneel, qué sorpresa verlo aquí hoy también ¿Necesita una mesa?-

-¿Natsu está aquí?- se preguntaron ambas magas, dirigiéndose hacia las puertas para mirar por las ventanas circulares.

-No, no voy a comer- aclaró el mago con una sonrisa – Pero quiero dos pasteles de chocolate con leche para llevar-

-¡Inmediatamente señor!- respondió el gerente antes de llamar a sus empleados y pedir que prepararan el pedido.

-Oye Haruka ¿Por qué Natsu está siendo tratado así?-

Haruka tuvo un tic en su ojo al ver los recuerdos del mago – Natsu es un cliente distinguido porque ha venido varias veces con su AMIGUITA HISUI y el rey. Éste es el restaurante preferido de esa princesa masoquista y Natsu recibe trato especial por eso, incluso ayer les pidió una mesa en un lugar más privado para cenar con Yukino… y le dieron una que ya tenía reservación-

-Voy a golpearlo- aseguró titania apenas escuchó el nombre de la princesa, sin mencionar la envidia a Yukino porque Natsu la llevó a un lugar público, mientras ambas continuaban mirando a su novio recibir su pedido.

-Aquí está el postre solicitado-

Natsu recibió dos cajas blancas y cremas con unos listones de adorno, agradeció y pagó antes de marcharse, pero se detuvo en la puerta y regresó…

-¡Es verdad!-

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- quiso saber el hombre y Natsu simplemente le dio una sonrisa apenada.

-No, pero también voy a pagar por lo que ellas dos comieron- respondió el mago, señalando hacia las puertas desde donde Haruka y Erza los miraban.

Natsu dejó un fajo de jewels y procedió a rodearse con sus flamas y desaparecer poco a poco, pidiendo que se le entregara a Haruka el cambio… si es que había alguno…

El gerente aceptó la paga, por lo que Haruka y Erza pudieron irse con algunas monedas que correspondían al cambio.

-¡Incluso en momentos como éste mi Natsu nunca se olvida de mí!- se maravillaba Haruka con una gran sonrisa – Pero aún voy a castigarlo como nunca en su vida-

-Así que ya ha venido antes con la princesa… y también con Yukino…- susurró Erza mientras una espada aparecía en sus manos – Ese calenturiento… Voy a castrarlo-

-¡Un momento!- Haruka se puso frente a su amiga para bloquearle el paso – Puedes golpearlo si quieres, él se lo ha buscado ¡Pero no te atrevas a arriesgar mis posibilidades de ser madre! Ahora que Lisanna se me adelantó, necesito contraatacar-

-¿Huh? ¿Haruka, de qué hablas? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Lisanna en todo esto?-

-¿No te lo dije? Natsu le pidió matrimonio a Lisanna… y ella aceptó-

-¡NAAAATSUUUU!-

Y hablando del mago…

-Hola- saludó el dragon slayer a los miembros de Lamia Scale, manteniéndose alerta por si la vieja esa estuviera escondida y aguardando para intentar violarlo.

-¡Natsu!- canturreó Chelia mientras corría hacia su novio, resbalándose con la nada pero siendo atrapada entre los brazos del mago que le acariciaba la cabeza, avergonzándola – Gracias…-

Natsu simplemente sonrió divertido por verla así.

-Por cierto Natsu- llamó Lyon, señalando las cajas que el mago había dejado en el suelo para atrapar a Chelia – ¿Qué es eso?-

-Les traje unos pasteles- aclaró el mago mientras se agachaba para tomar los paquetes y después mirar a su novia – Chelia, te gusta el chocolate ¿Verdad?-

La god slayer sonrió mientras asentía, emocionada por comer un postre dulce.

El caza dragones se acercó al alquimista para susurrar - No está la vieja ¿Verdad?-

Lyon rio por ver a Natsu temblar – Ella se fue a dormir hace unas horas, no despertará hasta mañana-

Natsu suspiró de alivio, notando unos suaves tirones en su brazo que lo obligaron a girarse para ver a Chelia sonriéndole…

-Natsu, vamos a comer juntos ¿Sí?-

Chelia sintió cómo su novio le acariciaba suavemente los cabellos mientras accedía, tomando de su mano para que caminaran hacia el resto de los magos, donde otra cierta chica estuvo observando cuidadosamente la actitud de Natsu con su querida prima…

Y Chelia lo notó, por lo que se acercó con Natsu…

-Sherry, él es mi novio, Natsu-

El mago la recordó inmediatamente, saludando con una sonrisa y diciendo que no se habían visto hace tiempo, cosa a la que Sherry respondió que se hallaba muy ocupada, por lo que no se había enterado de que él se marchó a una misión durante tres años, hasta que Chelia se lo contó hace dos años mientras le comentaba que estuvieron cerca de ganar los juegos.

Yuka trajo un par de platos y algunos cubiertos para que los magos pudieran comer los postres que Natsu trajo.

El mago de fuego simplemente se sentó al lado de su novia, disfrutando del dulce, pero la mirada de Sherry lo ponía algo nervioso pues sentía cómo lo observaban fijamente, analizándolo…

-Esto… ¿Pasa algo?- quiso saber el dragon slayer.

-¿Amas a Chelia?- cuestionó ella mientras la atmósfera se ponía algo tensa.

Natsu entendió qué era lo que ella buscaba confirmar con su pregunta, así que se quedó bastante serio mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos y respondía con firmeza –Sí. Amo a Chelia, la amo muchísimo, la necesito aquí conmigo-

La god slayer se sonrojó un poco mientras sonreía y desviaba la vista avergonzada.

-¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de ella?- preguntó Sherry, quien se había sentido complacida con la anterior respuesta de Natsu, por lo que simplemente buscaba confirmar los sentimientos del mago.

Natsu respiró tranquilamente, pensando en su respuesta mientras era fijamente observado por la prima de Chelia…

"_Esta pregunta sólo tiene una respuesta correcta… así que ahora veremos si realmente la quieres"_

El mago de fuego tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, meditando profundamente para la sorpresa de los demás magos presentes. Hasta que finalmente los abrió, brillantes como dos reflectores apasionados mientras se ponía de pie y se rodeaba de flamas…

-¡Chelia es hermosa, dulce y pura! ¡Su ternura hace que mi cuerpo entero se estremezca de cariño y cada vez que veo esos ojos tan inocentes y amorosos siento cómo mis fuerzas crecen todos los días! ¡Chelia me ama y yo la necesito, porque me da fuerzas para poder protegerla a ella y a todos mis amigos! ¡Eso me hace amarla cada día más!- Natsu entró en Dragon Force por la emoción -¡Las lolis son poder! ¡Chelia es MI loli! Y gracias a que ella me ama ¡SU AMOR ES MI PODER!-

Los magos de Lamia Scale tenían las mandíbulas por el suelo debido a todo ese discurso de Natsu sobre que Chelia era la fuente de su poder, pero eso no impedía que casi se le salieran los ojos a cada uno por ver a Sherry derramar lágrimas dramáticas mientras se acercaba para tomar las manos de la pareja…

-Chelia…- susurró antes de abrazarla con fuerza – ¡Has encontrado a tu hombre perfecto! ¡Finalmente hay alguien que comprende la importancia del amor, además de mi cariñito!- Sherry la soltó para limpiarse las lágrimas con un pañuelo -¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti! ¡Mi amor ya no puede compararse con el tuyo! ¡Lo amas tanto que Natsu incluso sabe que tu amor es su fuente de poder!-

Natsu volvió a la normalidad mientras les daba una brillante sonrisa extraordinariamente seductora, acercándose para rodear a su novia con uno de sus brazos mientras aparentemente se rodeaban por algunas flores brillantes y recitaba uno de sus mandamientos sobre lolis – Chelia es el corazón del universo-

-¡KYYYYAAAAA!- gritó una Sherry emocionada, desmayándose en el acto para dejar atónitos a Lyon y compañía. ¡Definitivamente Natsu se había ganado su aprobación!

Chelia simplemente sonreía, feliz por escuchar los apasionados sentimientos de Natsu y por ver que su prima realmente aprobaba su romance. ¡Incluso llegó a elogiar su amor!

-Natsu ¿Te quedarás a dormir?- preguntó la god slayer.

-No puedo- se disculpó el mago con clara tristeza – Tengo que vigilar a mis amigos en el hospital porque los demás necesitan dormir, yo sigo suspendido-

-Está bien- accedió con un pequeño puchero que fue borrado en el mismo instante en que Natsu posó sus labios sobre los de ella para besarla con ternura y pasión.

Continuaron así durante unos momentos más hasta separase, entonces el mago la estrechó cariñosamente…

-Chelia, quiero quedarme contigo- dijo Natsu – Pero tengo que asegurarme de que mis amigos están a salvo-

-Pero Natsu- llamó Lyon, con una expresión más seria al igual que sus compañeros – Living Hell seguramente también necesita descansar, recuerda que ellos perdieron a un competidor-

-Sí, tienes razón- concedió el mago – Pero el consejo también podría atacarnos, tienen muchos soldados y no se notaría si faltan algunos. Solamente haré guardia, si las cosas se complican le pediré ayuda al abuelo y a Mavis, con nosotros es suficiente. Ustedes también necesitan dormir, ellos dijeron que mañana competirán en serio-

Los magos se preocuparon un poco al oír esas palabras pues realmente sabían, por lo visto en la pelea de Gajeel, que lo que Living Hell hizo en el primer evento simplemente fue un juego para ellos… una especie de calentamiento o preparación para lo que estaba por venir…

Natsu miró a Chelia -Ya me voy, vendré mañana temprano para acompañarlos-

-Cuídate mucho Natsu- pidió, a lo que recibió un tierno beso como respuesta antes de que el mago se rodeara con sus flamas, marchándose.

-Debemos irnos a dormir- dijo Jura con mayor seriedad – Algo me dice que mañana va a ser un día complicado-

Los demás simplemente asintieron y Chelia cerró los ojos por un momento, esperando que nada malo le pasara a Natsu y pudiera verlo mañana.

Para ese momento, cada mago de Sabertooth estaba listo para irse a descansar, de no ser porque vieron una flama en su suite, cosa que ellos comprendieron a la perfección…

-¡Hola!- saludó Natsu, siendo interrumpido en cuanto Yukino se le lanzó encima, rodeándolo con sus brazos y piernas. El dragon Slayer simplemente soltó un suspiro divertido y le acarició los cabellos – Hola Yukino-

-¡Natsu-sama!- canturreó feliz mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de su novio, sintiéndose más alegre al ser rodeada por los brazos del mago.

-Natsu-san ¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó el líder de Sabertooth, recibiendo un relajante gesto de negación por parte del mago de cabellos rosas.

-¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?- le preguntó a todos, cosa a la que ellos respondieron con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Excelente- aclaró Rufus – Las bases para dominar el aura mágica no son tan complicadas como esperábamos, a este paso podríamos aprender a hacer más poderosos nuestros hechizos para el quinto día. Pero todavía nos falta mucho para dominarlo como ustedes-

-Eso es obvio- concedió Minerva – Porque ellos llevan entrenando esto más tiempo que nosotros-

-¿Ya se van a dormir?- preguntó el mago de fuego.

-Sí- respondió Sting – Mañana volvemos a competir, así que necesitamos estar descansados-

-Entonces ya me voy- dijo Natsu, intentando retroceder pero tambaleándose cuando Yukino afirmó su agarre – Yukino, tienes que dormir-

-¡No, Natsu-sama, quédese esta noche!- pidió, aferrándose con mayor fuerza y cortándole un poco la respiración al mago…

-Pero… no puedo, tengo que vigilar a mis amigos en el hospital para que los demás puedan dormir-

-Pero…pero…-

La maga estelar se quedó en silencio cuando el dragon slayer la sujetó suavemente del mentón, mirándola con una sonrisa comprensiva y unos ojos hipnotizadores, de la misma forma en que su aliento le acariciaba suavemente la piel, estremeciéndola de satisfacción mientras escuchaba un susurro seductor…

-Yukino… ya es hora de dormir…-

Natsu se asustó en cuanto vio cómo su novia tuvo un disparo nasal que llegó hasta el techo, desmayándose con una gran sonrisa y ojos como estrellas.

-Esto… Natsu-san…- llamó Sting con algo de nerviosismo y sorpresa – Yukino tiene que participar mañana, por favor no te excedas tanto… ya sabes que ella está loca… por ti…-

-S-sí…- concedió el mago pues de verdad no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de su novia – La dejaré a su cuarto, nos vemos mañana-

Natsu se despidió marchándose al cuarto de la maga, la recostó y arropó, acomodándole los cabellos suavemente antes de rodearse por sus flamas y marcharse…

Y a los pocos segundos, Natsu se encontraba sentado en la ventana de la habitación que usaban Erza, Haruka y Lucy, teniendo a la pelirroja entre sus brazos y respondiendo a las palabras de su otra pareja…

-No entiendo- concedió Natsu con preocupación – ¿Por qué aún no pueden sanar?-

-No lo sé- le respondió Haruka, mirando hacia el suelo con preocupación y siendo consolada por las palabras de Lucy…

-La maestra Mavis también está pensando en una solución, ella es muy inteligente y sabe muchas cosas que nosotros no, seguramente encontrará la respuesta, no se desanimen chicos-

Los otros tres le agradecieron las palabras y asintieron. Necesitaban relajar sus mentes y descansar para mañana…

-Ya tengo que ir al hospital-

Tanto Lucy como Erza se sorprendieron al escucharlo decir eso, por lo que sus miradas pedían una explicación, y fue Haruka quien hizo el favor de responder…

-Natsu decidió vigilar el hospital para evitar que alguien del consejo o quizá de Living Hell, aunque no sea muy probable, intente atacar a nuestros amigos-

Erza se quedó mirando al mago de fuego – ¿Por qué no me dijiste?-

-Porque necesitas descansar, sabes que ese maldito de Némesis decía la verdad cuando dijo que ellos van a competir en serio- aclaró él, dándole un beso en la frente para afirmar la fuerza en su abrazo y mantenerla pegada a su cuerpo – El abuelo y Mavis se fueron a dormir temprano, no estarán cansados si los llamo en medio de la noche por si necesito ayuda-

-Natsu ¿Pero qué hay de ti?-

-Ya te dije que ellos se fueron a dormir temprano, si no los llamo me reemplazarán a las 4 a.m. para que yo pueda dormir un poco. Aunque eso no importa- dijo mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa bastante triste – Yo estoy suspendido-

-Natsu…- Erza simplemente sintió los labios de su amado sobre los suyos, tocándola de manera suave pero deliciosa que le hacía corresponder con naturalidad, disfrutando del tacto de su novio y separándose luego de unos momentos más.

-Ya tienen que dormir- aconsejó el mago.

Haruka sonrió por dentro…

Él no la engañaba, ella sabía a la perfección que Natsu simplemente había decidido quedarse despierto para evitar recibir su castigo, aunque la preocupación por los demás también era genuina.

De acuerdo, lo perdonaría esta única vez… pero…

-Por cierto Natsu- llamó Haruka con un aire de 'inocencia' – ¿Ya sabes cuándo te vas a casar con Lisanna?-

-¿Huh?- dijo Lucy, muy sorprendida por la repentina revelación pero entendiendo a la perfección qué era lo que buscaba Haruka, razón por la que simplemente sonrió mientras se acercaba a darle unas suaves palmadas a su amigo – Vaya Natsu ¿Quién lo diría? Felicidades, estoy segura de que tu futura esposa LISANNA, y…*coff coff* no Erza *coff coff*… estará muy feliz-

El mago sudó frío cuando repentinamente sintió que la bella mujer que tenía entre sus brazos no era otra cosa más que una sombra siniestra que lo miraba con ojos sedientos de sangre.

-Natsu…- dijo en un susurro espectral, estremeciendo de miedo al mago y aumentando el terror cuando él sentía cómo parecía que unas grandes garras lo tomaban firmemente, clavándose poco a poco mientras ella continuaba atravesándolo con esa mirada – Te…casas…-

-Eh… yo… ¡E-espera Erza déjame explicarte!- pidió.

Desgraciadamente no fue escuchado y Erza se encargó de recordarle porqué algunos le dicen 'Titania'

Y algunos minutos después…

Un Natsu completamente golpeado ya se había marchado en dirección al hospital mientras Erza y Haruka hablaban entre ellas, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Lucy, quien se había ido a dormir tranquila ahora que ajustó cuentas con su amigo de fuego.

-No puedes quejarte- le dijo Haruka a la pelirroja – Natsu estaba más que dispuesto a casarse contigo ese día. Si hubieras aprovechado, y no le hubieras dicho que fue un malentendido, ahora mismo ustedes ya estarían usando sus anillos. A mí también me molesta un poco no ser la primera en casarse con Natsu, pero al menos me conformaré con ser la segunda-

-¿La segunda?- cuestionó Erza con enorme confusión – Haruka, la poligamia no está permitida en Fiore-

-Erza…Erza…- dijo Haruka con decepción – ¿Tú crees que Natsu es tan tonto como para querer casarse con todas sabiendo que no es posible?-

-Sí-

-…-

-…-

-De acuerdo, en eso tienes razón- concedió la pelinegra, escuchando una queja mental por parte de su novio – De cualquier forma, déjame explicarte. Después de que todo esto termine, Natsu piensa pedirle un favor al rey. No creo que el señor calabaza se niegue, después de todo un pequeño favor es lo mínimo que podría hacer por nosotros luego de que salgamos victoriosos-

-¿Natsu quiere que le den permiso para casarse con todas nosotras?- concluyó Erza en forma de pregunta.

Haruka le dio una enorme sonrisa – ¡Sí!-

Para ese momento el mago de fuego estaba en el hospital mirando tranquilamente a sus tres compañeros, siendo la pareja de agua y hielo quienes le devolvían la mirada…

-¿Cómo están?- preguntó el dragon slayer.

-Estamos bien, flamitas, sólo seguimos cansados- aclaró el alquimista. Juvia asintió de acuerdo con él – Pero nuestros cuerpos siguen bastante mal y nuestra magia aún se repone demasiado lento-

-Ya veo- respondió Natsu, desviando la mirada para ver a la ventana.

-Natsu- llamó su amigo de hielo – No te culpes. Es verdad que eres un idiota insensible que solamente busca peleas y sexo, pero Living Hell y el consejo son un problema de todos. Ellos están amenazando a toda la población de Fiore, pelear juntos para detenerlos es nuestro deber-

-Gray-sama tiene razón, Natsu-san- concedió Juvia – Y es el mismo problema cuando sea el momento de vencer a Zeref y Acnologia. Juvia sabe que si ellos dos vinieran por Gray-sama, nada cambiaría porque todos entrenaríamos para ayudarlo-

-Gracias- les respondió el caza dragones, volteando para ver al dragon slayer de hierro – ¿Todavía no despierta?-

-Hemos estado durmiendo todo el día- aclaró Gray – No sabemos si Gajeel despertó unos momentos, pero su estado es mucho peor que el nuestro. Así que no estoy seguro-

Natsu no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó para arropar a sus compañeros, quienes se sorprendieron un poco por el gesto del mago de fuego…

-Ustedes necesitan descansar, así que estaré en la terraza vigilando todo. No voy a fallarles de nuevo-

-Natsu…- susurró el alquimista de hielo, viendo a su compañero dejar una marca en la pared antes de acercarse a la ventana…

Natsu volteó para mirarlos con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto, Juvia-

-¿Sí, Natsu-san?-

-¿Sabías que a Gray le gusta ser amarrado mientras recibe latigazos?- decía con una sonrisa siniestra mientras metía una mano en sus ropas, sacando algo y dejándolo en la cama de la maga – Y qué casualidad que tengo una cuerda y un látigo justo aquí. Bueno, me voy bastardo de hielo-

Gray estuvo a punto de levantarse para golpear a su amigo, mas no pudo reaccionar cuando Juvia lo miró derramando saliva mientras hacía sonar las cuerdas…

-Es hora de castigar a Gray-sama-

-¡NAAAATSUUUUU!-

Muchos, muchos minutos después…

Nuestro mago de fuego se encontraba en la terraza del hospital, sentado en el borde de la misma, respirando con tranquilidad mientras observaba toda la cuidad con un semblante serio, sorpresivamente inexpresivo.

Pocas eran las veces que Natsu se ponía así, pero siempre se trataba por la misma razón.

Estaba pensando, pensando en todo lo que él ha vivido hasta ese momento, recordando su vida con Igneel, el día en que llegó a Fairy Tail, el día en que conoció a todos sus amigos, su primera misión, los trabajos que comenzó a hacer con Erza, Happy, Lucy y el bastardo congelado, la inclusión de Juvia y Gajeel al gremio, el día en que Wendy también se les unió, el regreso de Lisanna, el examen clase S en la isla Tenrou donde Gildarts les dio una de las lecciones más importantes de su vida…

La batalla contra Hades, ver por primera vez a Acnologia y casi morir ese día, volver al gremio junto a los demás después de siete años en la Fairy Sphere, la preparación para los juegos, las grandes batallas allí, conocer nuevos magos, derrotar a Sting y a Rogue, batallar contra los dragones y ese Rogue malvado…

Su primera misión oficial de diez años con Gildarts, los días de su exhaustivo entrenamiento, el día en que finalmente conoció a Haruka, las citas con su pelinegra, las locuras y destrozos que causaron juntos, la masacre que él causó durante catorce días, regresar al gremio para consumar su amor con Erza, la misión con Wendy donde vio por primera vez a los magos de Living Hell, el examen de clase S, aquel baile tan especial que tuvo con Mira, perder otra vez el control y gracias a Mavis enterarse de que la culpa era de Acnologia, corresponder a los sentimientos de Lisanna y aquella frase tan descarada de Wendy antes de partir a la isla…

La pelea contra Acnologia donde estuvo a punto de morir de no ser por Haruka; la desesperación, el dolor y el odio que sintió cuando creyó perderla allí. Felizmente Haruka se encontraba a salvo, no sabía por qué pero no le tomaba importancia, era feliz con saber que ella estaba bien.

Natsu dio un suspiro para despejar su mente, relajando su cuerpo y permitiéndose abrir sus manos que se habían cerrado fuertemente por todo el enojo que sentía con la simple mención del dragón negro.

Lo odiaba. Natsu no era de despreciar a las criaturas vivas, pero Acnologia se había ganado todo su odio y por eso se prometió destruirlo, pero por más enojo que tuviera sabía que para él eso no era posible…

Y es que todos aquellos que sabían lo que Natsu hizo, en su misión con Gildarts, entendían una cosa a la perfección.

Natsu tiene miedo a matar a su enemigo, está traumatizado con la idea de excederse demasiado y terminar asesinando a alguien, y no podían culparlo pues Haruka ya les había aclarado que hasta ahora Natsu todavía seguía teniendo esas horrendas pesadillas en donde recordaba lo que había hecho, a pesar del aura de Acnologia, con sus propias manos…

Y el que Mavis les enseñara a sentir la energía del espíritu de las criaturas solamente hizo que Natsu jurara que jamás permitiría que alguien muriera. Nadie, ni siquiera sus enemigos, y todos en el gremio sabían que el mago de fuego se interpondría en su camino si es que ellos llegaban a la conclusión de que no había otra solución para acabar con Living Hell, el consejo o Acnologia.

Mavis lo miró con tristeza ese día y le aclaró que a veces simplemente era necesario, pero él nunca estaría de acuerdo con eso…

Natsu dio otro suspiro, ésta vez de decepción, sabía que ella tenía razón, pero no podía aceptarlo, nunca lo haría. Él no es capaz de hacerlo, ya no.

-¿No puedes dormir?- preguntó una suave voz unos metros detrás del mago.

Natsu no dijo nada y continuó mirando la cuidad, ahora en absoluta oscuridad pues ya debían ser poco más de las 3 a.m.

Los segundos transcurrieron en silencio y en un momento determinado nuestro mago de fuego escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban, quedando a un metro de distancia…

-A veces es necesario…- dijo aquel sujeto.

Natsu desvió sus ojos hacia el suelo, levantándolos después de un momento para mirar al cielo estrellado.

-Pero no es correcto- respondió en un hilo de voz, sorprendido cuando escuchó a su acompañante decir…

-¿Cómo sabes cuándo algo es correcto o no?- preguntó con calma – Todas las personas vemos las cosas de distintas maneras, podrás encontrar a alguien que pueda comprenderte hasta cierto punto, pero jamás verás que otro tenga tu mismo pensamiento. Incluso Haruka y tú difieren en algunas cosas-

-¿Por qué dices que nadie puede pensar como yo?-

-Porque todos nosotros somos seres únicos e irrepetibles en todo este amplio mundo- respondió calmadamente, entendiendo el pensamiento de Natsu al verlo fruncir levemente el ceño – Y es por eso que te afecta tanto que una vida llegue a su fin ¿No es verdad?-

-Toda vida es valiosa- declaró Natsu.

-¿Incluso la de Acnologia?- inquirió aquel sujeto, sentándose finalmente al lado del mago para mirar también las estrellas – Hace un momento pregunté cómo sabías si algo era correcto o no. Dime tú, dejar a Acnologia con vida… ¿Lo harías por misericordia, porque sientes que es lo correcto? ¿O por el miedo que te da pensar que acabaste con una vida por tu propia voluntad?-

Natsu no respondió, simplemente colocó una expresión afligida…

-Terminar con una vida jamás será algo bueno ni aceptable, se necesita de una enorme determinación para no flaquear y ser capaz de seguir hasta el final, aun así sólo muy pocos lo logran- concedió el acompañante de Natsu – Pero debo preguntarte lo que sucedería si Acnologia siguiera con vida. El dragón del apocalipsis ama el derramamiento de sangre y puedes estar seguro de que si él estuviera en tu posición, no dudaría en acabar con todos. Tú y tus amigos podrían intentar enfrentarlo juntos ¿Pero puedes asegurar que lo derrotarían fácilmente y sin sufrir las pérdidas importantes de unos seres queridos?-

-No…- susurró el mago.

-¿Crees que si logran derrotarlo y le perdonan la vida, él se irá felizmente y nunca volverá a atacarlos?-

-No…-

-Pueden entrenar para ser más fuertes ¿Pero piensas de verdad que él volvería sin un plan o el poder suficiente para asesinarlos?-

-No…-

-El tiempo seguirá pasando, se volverán más fuertes pero su número se verá reducido con el pasar de los años pues Acnologia ganará el poder de quienes mueran y no descansará hasta acabar con todos. Tus hijos nacerán, pero no serán capaces de recibir el entrenamiento adecuado debido a que ese dragón negro se sigue haciendo más fuerte y sus batallas contra él comenzarán a volverse demasiado agotadoras, las madres de tus hijos no podrán ayudarlos pues tú sabes que la única magia para combatir a Acnologia es la dragon slayer y los únicos que pueden enseñársela son tú y tus compañeros, que son los únicos que se enfrentan al dragón-

Natsu soltó un quejido de dolor al imaginar el final, escuchándolo de aquel sujeto…

-Un padre demasiado agotado para enseñarle a sus hijos magia dragon slayer, unas madres que intentarían apoyarte protegiéndolos para que puedas entrenarlos, pero sólo dos de ellas tienen la magia necesaria para defenderse y también están agotadas pues también estaban peleando a tu lado contra ese dragón. Una sola batalla es lo que todas ellas durarían, al final sólo quedarán los pocos dragon slayers que existen-

Natsu se estremeció en su lugar al escuchar a su acompañante decir que…

-La única forma de asegurarse de que Acnologia no continuara haciéndose más fuerte, era asesinando a Zeref- susurró con seriedad – Pero si no mataste a Acnologia ¿Por qué serías capaz de hacerlo con Zeref?-

Natsu se quedó en silencio

-Hace un momento lo dije, acabar con la vida de alguien nunca será aceptable. Pero dime algo… Dejarlo vivir… sabiendo que será la causa de tu final y el de tus amigos ¿Realmente es lo correcto? Muy pocas personas son capaces de llevar al cabo algo así, e incluso ellos no pueden evitar el remordimiento por saber que lo hicieron por su propia voluntad-

Ese sujeto se puso de pie, alejándose mientras un nuevo poder mágico se hacía presente en la terraza…

-¿Pero qué es peor para ti? ¿Tener remordimiento por matar a alguien? ¿O el arrepentimiento que tendrás por no haberlo hecho antes de que fuera demasiado tarde?-

Natsu se quedó en silencio…

-Aunque todavía tendrías otra opción…-

El mago de fuego no volteó, pero una sonrisa triste se asomó en sus labios…

-No voy a unirme a ustedes-

Ese sujeto sonrió, acercándose a la otra persona que apareció hace unos momentos antes de que ambos comenzaran a desaparecer lentamente…

-Si en algún momento quieres hablar, estoy más que dispuesto a recibirte- aseguró -Buenas noches, Natsu Dragneel-

-Buenas noches…-

Ambos desaparecieron…

-…Némesis-

Natsu se quedó solo, mirando con tranquilidad todas las estrellas en el cielo, permitiéndose a sí mismo el relajarse antes de sacar su lacrima…

-Mavis, abuelo- dijo suavemente – ¿Podrían reemplazarme?-

-Ahora vamos- respondió Makarov.

Mavis sólo se sintió algo confundida – ¿Pasó algo, Natsu?-

-Sólo quiero dormir-

No recibió respuesta, por lo que supuso que no había problema y que ambos venían en camino…

Natsu continuó pensando, pensando en la cita con Mira que interrumpieron Living Hell y el resto de sus parejas. El mago de fuego suspiró, debía recompensarla de alguna forma, pero nada se le ocurría, así que decidió recordar el resto del día a ver si le daba alguna idea… su cita con Lisanna donde fueron con Happy a comer y…

-¡Mierda!-

En una oscura pradera, con varias sombras tenebrosas y sonidos espectrales, un gato azul acojonado se encontraba llorando el nombre del insensible que lo abandonó…

-¡NAAAATSUUUU!-

Y a la mañana del mismo día…

Eran las 5 a.m. cuando Mira finalmente abría los ojos, estirando su cuerpo mientras terminaba de despertar. Desvió su mirada para observar la habitación, dejando que los recuerdos del día anterior abarcaran su mente mientras un pequeño suspiro salía de sus labios.

Le hubiera gustado pasar un poco más de tiempo con Natsu…

-Buenos días, Mira- saludó justamente el mago de fuego, saliendo de debajo de las sábanas para acercarse y acariciarle el rostro – ¿Dormiste bien?-

-Sí- respondió ella, acercándose para respirar el aroma de su novio y permitir a su cuerpo relajarse al sentir el de Natsu presionarse contra ella, notando cierto detalle que la hizo sonreír – Siempre estás de humor ¿Verdad?-

-Es tu culpa- dijo Natsu.

-¿Mía?- preguntó ella, quedándose muda al ver la fogosa mirada del mago.

Natsu la besó de manera tranquila, apegándose más para sentir el perfecto cuerpo de Mira conforme su contacto se profundizaba y sus lenguas empezaban a batallar por el dominio, mas el hecho de recién despertar hizo que la albina no pudiera defenderse con toda su habilidad, por lo que terminó cediendo, permitiéndole a Natsu explorarla con deseo…

Pasados algunos segundos, en los que la pareja continuó besándose con tranquilidad y amor, Natsu se separó de ella para mirarla fijamente a los ojos…

-Es tu culpa- volvió a decir antes de tomar uno de los pechos de la maga – ¿Cómo quieres que me controle si me miras así?-

-Pero… yo no he hecho nada…- dijo antes de suspirar por sentir las caricias de su novio.

-Tus ojos… tu voz… tu cuerpo…- decía el mago al besar suavemente los hombros de Mira – He aguantado mucho-

-¿Has aguantado?- se confundió ella.

-Mira- llamó el mago, mirándola con ojos ardiendo de pasión – Cada vez que te veo quiero amarte, quiero escuchar tus gemidos en mi oído mientras lo hacemos, quiero abrazarte, besarte y no despegarme de ti-

-Natsu…- susurró ella, presa de la sorpresa y la felicidad por escuchar a su novio decir cómo se sentía sólo con mirarla, más un halago extra para ella pues Natsu técnicamente le estaba diciendo que ella era la más excitante de todas sus parejas, y eso era un mérito absoluto al tratarse de un Harem…

Así que…

-Dilo…- ordenó Mira con una sonrisa – Di que me amas y que soy la mejor de todas-

Natsu ardía en urgencia pues su miembro estaba palpitante por la excitación y realmente no quería esperar…

-Pero Mira…-

-Dilo… o no habrá sexo-

-Te amo- siseó el mago, urgido por la necesidad de hacerla suya.

-¿Y…?-

-¡Eres la mejor de todas, Mira! ¡La mejor! ¡La más linda, amable y excitante maga que conozco! Así que… por favor… ¿Sí?-

Mira sonrió y besó al mago con fiereza, regodeándose por saber cómo tener a Natsu sólo para ella cuando se le diera la gana.

"_¡Tómala Erza!" _

Natsu realmente necesitaba hacerla suya en ese momento, no podía espera un segundo más. Mira era demasiado sensual, cada movimiento de sus caderas, de sus labios, esos ojos que lo miraban con amor, esas sonrisas tan amables y al mismo tiempo tan seductoras. Natsu empezó a pensar si ella realmente existía o si todo no era más que un glorioso sueño del que no quería despertar, pero eso no le importaba en ese momento. Simplemente quería desvestirla para maravillarse con la piel de su amada mientras ambos se fundían en uno solo…

Y así era, Natsu ya arremetía contra la intimidad de Mira, golpeándola en su zona más profunda con enorme deseo conforme sus manos le masajeaban el trasero y sus lenguas batallaban, saboreándose mutuamente mientras se deleitaba con los sonetos de sus gemidos…

Erza era su pareja principal… pero… ¡Que Igneel lo perdone! ¡Mira también es perfecta! ¡Maldición, cada una de sus parejas era perfecta a su manera única y especial!

La albina notó entre estocadas cómo era que su novio la miraba con enorme ternura, pasión y cariño, oprimiéndole el corazón pues no necesitaba de su aura para saber que esos ojos le estaban gritando 'Te amo' con la misma intensidad que Natsu empleaba en hacerla suya en ese momento…

Sus labios se movieron a menor intensidad, dejando que sea el cariño lo que los movía mientras el mago seguía entrando y saliendo, sin evitar excitarse al escuchar el sonido que ambos hacían por la humedad en sus intimidades…

Mira abrazó a Natsu, apretándolo con fuerza y disfrutando la sensación que daban las mordidas apasionadas de su novio, intentando marcarla como suya.

"_Si él lo hace… ¿Por qué yo no?"_

Natsu soltó un pequeño quejido cuando las uñas de su albina rasparon su espalda y los dientes de la maga se dedicaban a buscar una zona donde dejar las huellas de su acto, Natsu sintió a Mira succionar su piel con fuerza antes de darle un par de mordidas que simplemente lo excitaron más, provocando que el mago acelerara la velocidad en sus estocadas para el placer de Mira, quien continuaba dejando más y más marcas en Natsu…

El mago de fuego simplemente la abrazó para poder recostarse de espaldas y dejar a su novia sobre él mientras continuaba embistiendo con fuerza, arrancándole gemidos a la peliblanca que sentía a su interior derretirse al mismo tiempo en que ella misma movía sus caderas para ayudarlo.

Natsu simplemente dio un fuerte gruñido al sentir que las paredes de Mira lo estrujaron de una manera deliciosa mientras él soltaba su carga y la albina se aferraba a su cuerpo. Ella sentía espasmos causados por la satisfacción, sintiendo a la intensidad de su orgasmo continuar ganando fuerzas durante unos segundos hasta finalmente ser capaz de dejarse caer sobre el mago para poder recuperar algo de aliento…

Pasados unos pocos minutos, Natsu estaba sentado al borde de la cama con Mira, quien ahora mismo vestía un enorme camisón blanco, acunada entre sus brazos…

-Así que vas casarte con Lisanna- decía la albina sin evitar una sonrisa pues no podía sentirse mejor por ella, aunque tenía algo de envidia sana debido a que Natsu debía ser justo – ¿Y cuándo me lo vas a pedir a mí?-

Natsu rio con la pregunta de Mira – Primero déjame conseguir un anillo-

Mira también emitió una suave carcajada, pero en ese momento se le cruzó un pensamiento por la cabeza -Natsu…-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en casarte?- ella temió haberlo ofendido de alguna manera con la pregunta, pero pudo relajarse cuando Natsu la apretó suavemente mientras le sonreía, listo para responder…

-Porque quiero que hacer las cosas bien- aseguró.

-¿A qué te refieres con "bien"?

-Tú sabes que, porque Igneel me crió, yo me dejo llevar mucho por los instintos- Mira asintió, permitiéndole continuar – Cuando él me hablaba sobre el tema de las parejas, me decía que tener una compañera era mucho más que solamente tener relaciones para satisfacer nuestro deseo-

Mira simplemente se quedó en silencio, esperando…

-Decía que debía cuidar y respetar a mi compañera, o compañeras si llegaba a tener más de una. Igneel no me enseñó nada sobre el amor porque él me decía que yo aprendería solo cuando fuera el momento. Cuando Erza me correspondió no estaba seguro de qué hacer, yo la amo mucho pero no sabía cómo demostrar que ella era más especial que el resto, podía cuidar de ella y además ya la respetaba mucho, pero sabía que eso sólo era algo muy pequeño para lo que yo sentía- Natsu sonrió aliviado – ¡Qué suerte que me fui con Gildarts!-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Gildarts me enseñó cómo conquistar y tratar a las mujeres, aunque sólo lo hacía para que yo pudiera obtener información, pero con los días y el tiempo que empecé a pasar con Haruka, aprendí a dejarme llevar por lo que Igneel y Gildarts me enseñaron- decía el mago de fuego mientras le acariciaba los cabellos – Aprendí a disfrutar del silencio, así podría gozar mucho más el tiempo en compañía de una bella mujer como tú-

La albina se sonrojó un poco por el cumplido…

-Aprendí que a las mujeres se les debe tratar como reinas, que debo consentirlas como si fueran mis hijas y usar mis instintos para amarlas en las noches- enumeraba Natsu antes de dar una penosa sonrisa – Pero no es fácil cuando tienes más de una pareja-

-Ya veo- sonrió Mira, entendiendo una razón más por la que Natsu había madurado durante su misión y se había vuelto un poco más cariñoso con Erza, estaba aprendiendo a demostrar su amor poco a poco. Sin embargo, falta algo… - ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con casarse?-

Natsu simplemente la besó de manera dulce, saboreando sus labios por unos momentos antes de separase pero sin dejar de abrazarla…

-Igneel y Gildarts me dijeron que cuando tengo una pareja y ella sea la indicada, debo darle todo lo que pueda, mi lealtad, mis sentimientos, mi vida entera. Igneel no conocía el asunto del matrimonio, pero él decía que tenían una especie de ritual cuando los dragones encontraban a su pareja de toda la vida- aclaró el dragon slayer – Él me decía que ese ritual servía para hacer oficial que la unión es definitiva con nuestra pareja. Haruka y yo lo hicimos ese día, nos entregamos por completo usando nuestra magia para marcarnos y por eso siempre seremos uno del otro. Pero con ustedes tiene que ser el matrimonio…-

Mira simplemente esperó…

-Ustedes no son dragon slayers- fueron las palabras de Natsu y la albina comprendió perfectamente lo que él trataba de decir - Yo las marqué con mi magia la primera noche que lo hicimos. Todos saben que ustedes son mis parejas, pero falta algo para que vean que sólo soy de ustedes y de nadie más-

-Por eso quieres casarte- susurró Mira – Quieres respetar esa costumbre de las personas porque se parece a las de los dragones-

Natsu asintió con una enorme sonrisa -Gildarts me contó sobre lo que era el matrimonio y era algo gracioso que se pareciera un poco a lo que me decía Igneel sobre el ritual, una ceremonia para entregarme a mi pareja-

-Natsu- llamó Mira con enorme confusión – Pero si tú y Haruka tienen ese ritual de dragon slayers ¿Por qué ella también quiere casarse?-

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió para darle paso a una tranquila pelinegra que decidía responder a la duda…

-Yo soy muy feliz al lado de Natsu, y realmente quisiera unirme a él de todas las maneras posibles- sonreía alegre pues no podía evitar el sentimiento cálido que la llenaba por completo al recordar su primer apareamiento, acercándose para rodear al mago con sus brazos y besarlo suavemente – Te amo, Natsu-

-Y yo más, Haruka- sonrió enternecido.

-Eso no es verdad, yo te amo mucho más-

-Pero Haruka, yo…-

-¿Quién le dejó tener Harem a quién?-

-Está bien, tú más- reconoció Natsu para después levantarse con Mira en sus brazos – Ya son las 6 a.m. ¿Vas a desayunar?-

-Sí- respondió la pelinegra – Voy a pedir mi desayuno, ustedes báñense y luego véanme en el comedor-

-Gracias, Haruka- le dijo Mira con una sonrisa, viendo a la dragon slayer salir del cuarto, por lo que centró su atención en el mago – ¿Natsu, podrías bajarme? Quisiera recoger un par de cosas para irme a bañar-

Natsu obedeció, sentándose en el borde de la cama mientras veía a su albina ejecutar esos movimientos tan sensuales al buscar sus cosas, no sabía si ella lo hacía a propósito o no, pero no pudo evitar quedarse hipnotizado con Mira, perdiendo finalmente su autocontrol cuando ella lo miró y le dio una pequeña sonrisa junto a un guiño…

-¿Natsu?- llamó sorprendida pues se encontraba siendo cargada por el mago de fuego.

Natsu acercó su rostro hasta quedar a sólo unos milímetros de los labios de Mira, quien se quedaba embelesada con la mirada de su novio, perdiéndose en sus ojos…

Así que, mientras era cargada hacia el cuarto de baño, la albina no pudo evitar soltar un fingido suspiro desconsolado…

"_¿Por qué seré tan irresistible?"_

-Porque eres tú, Mira- dijo Natsu con diversión antes de besarla y cerrar la puerta…

Mientras tanto, en el hotel donde se hospedaban los perversos magos de Living Hell…

-¡Oigan!- gritaba Sean hacia una cama donde se veían dos bultos tapados por las sábanas – ¡Ya levántense, par de incestuosos!-

-Mmmmaaaahhhh…- se oyó un bostezo femenino mientras se veía que aquellos bultos empezaban a moverse, corriendo la sábana a un lado para permitirle a una Sora somnolienta sacar la cabeza – Sean… ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué hora es?-

-Son las 6:30- respondió el pelinegro, mirándolos con seriedad y algo de enojo – El maestro Némesis dice que ya es hora de desayunar, hoy tendremos un pequeño entrenamiento antes de ir al estadio. ¡Oye Souta, ya despierta!-

-Mmmaaahhhh… ¡¿Cómo te gusta fastidiar, no?!- respondió el castaño, levantándose hasta quedar sentado y mirando con sueño a su compañero y a su hermana – ¿Mmm? ¿Sora, otra vez te metiste a mi cama?-

-Es que hacía frío y no encontraba las demás sábanas- aclaró ella con Sean sintiendo una venita palpitarle en la cabeza.

-¡Eso es mentira, sólo mírense!- señaló a ambos – ¡Están desnudos! ¡Yo no tengo problema con que se ustedes sean un par de incestuosos pero por favor tengan algo más de decencia!-

-¡¿A quién demonios le dices incestuoso?!- se quejó Souta, levantándose para chocar cabezas con su amigo Sean – ¡Sora es mi preciada hermana, jamás me atrevería a mancharla de esa forma!-

-¡Eso dices ahora! ¡¿Pero acaso ya olvidaste tus palabras cuando éramos niños?!- respondió el usuario de Akire-san antes de citarlo – "Cuando sea grande voy a casarme con mi hermanita para protegerla"-

-¡Tú lo dijiste, éramos niños!- le recordó Souta – ¡Sora, apóyame!-

La maga se tomó el rostro y desvió la mirada avergonzada con una sonrisa mientras sus mejillas enrojecían – Si es con Souta… no me importaría hacerlo…-

-¡AJÁ! ¡¿LO VES?! ¡SISCON!-

-¡YA CÁLLATE!-

En ese momento Misaki hizo acto de presencia, quedándose de pie en la entrada del cuarto – Oigan, el desayuno ya está… listo… Sora, Souta ¿Otra vez? ¿No pueden controlar sus hormonas?-

Souta soltó un bufido – Lo dice la maga que se calienta cada vez que ve a Natsu Dragneel-

-¡Es parte de mi naturaleza!- se defendió la chica de cabellos rosas.

Y en ese momento la reliquia de Sean sacó su conclusión…

-Calenturientos-

-¡AKIRE-SAN!- se quejaron Souta y Misaki.

Sin embargo, todos se quedaron en silencio cuando vieron a Ace entrar también, manteniéndose inexpresivo mientras sus ojos recorrían toda la habitación y a sus compañeros, deteniéndose unos momentos en los hermanos…

Y entonces se marchó…

-¡Espera Ace! ¡No tú también!- lloró Souta, y es que el silencio del peliblanco era algo mucho peor que cualquier otra cosa – ¡No soy un siscon!-

-Esa ni tú te la crees- se burló el pelinegro – Ahora ya vámonos, el maestro nos está…-

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué la demora?- preguntó justamente Némesis, mirando el cuarto y después a los hermanos – Ah… Sora, Souta, creí que ya les había dado la charla sobre la sexualidad y el autocontrol…-

-¡MAESTRO!- gritó un ruborizado Souta, con su compañero pelinegro descojonándose de la risa…

-Sean, no deberías burlarte- reprendió suavemente Némesis - ¿O acaso no recuerdas cuando te orinaste ese día que…?-

-¡MAESTRO!- se quejó el mago

Misaki y Souta dieron una fuerte carcajada para molestia del avergonzado Sean, sin mencionar a la reliquia que también solicitaba algo de agua por tanta risa…

Némesis dio una suave risa – Muy bien, ya nos reímos. Ahora vamos, tenemos que comer algo antes de un entrenamiento para prepararnos-

-Sí, Maestro- respondieron los tres pues Sora seguía en su mundo…

-Por cierto, Akire-san- llamó Némesis con una sonrisa – ¿Alguna conclusión?-

-Tus discípulos son una vergüenza- se burló la reliquia, con Sean respondiéndole inmediatamente…

-¡Sólo me pasó una vez!- dijo y señaló a los hermanos – ¡Esos dos incestuosos se la paran cogiendo todas las noches!-

-¡¿A QUIÉN MIERDA LE DICES INCESTUOSO?!- se quejó Souta listo para pelear de nuevo – ¡Misaki es la calenturienta aquí, con suerte y puede controlar sus impulsos cada vez que ve a Natsu!-

-¡Que es parte de mi naturaleza, maldita sea! ¡Al menos yo puedo controlar mi deseo sexual y mi vejiga!-

-¡TÚ!- gruñeron ambos varones y los tres se enfrascaron en una sangrienta batalla bajo la mirada de Némesis, quien soltaba un suspiro de cansancio…

-Ah… ¿Qué voy a hacer con ellos?- dijo antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar – Ace ¿Podrías vigilar que no se maten entre ellos y llevarlos al comedor cuando terminen?-

El albino asintió y Némesis pudo irse en paz.

Así fue como Ace se quedó de pie en la entrada, viendo una brutal batalla entre tres de sus compañeros mientras una sonrojada Sora continuaba sonriente e imaginando obscenidades relacionadas con su hermano…

Mientras tanto, 'el objetivo' de Living Hell se encontraba en el hospital con sus amigos, mirando a sus compañeros con una pequeña sorpresa…

Levy se encontraba abrazada al mago de hierro que finalmente había despertado, aunque no hablaba y los veía con enorme cansancio.

-Por fin despiertas, pedazo de chatarra- rio Natsu pues se encontraba aliviado por verlo abrir los ojos.

Gajeel no respondió, estaba demasiado agotado y su cuerpo todavía le dolía como si continuara peleando, pero se las arregló para levantar una mano y acariciarle los cabellos a Levy mientras le fruncía el ceño y le daba un suave gruñido al desgraciado de salamander…

-Qué bueno que estás bien- sonrió la pareja del azabache, derramando unas pequeñas lágrimas y recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa de su novio, cosa que la obligó a abrazarlo nuevamente.

Sentir los párpados pesados y el relajante tacto de su pareja simplemente hizo que Gajeel terminara dormido nuevamente, aunque ahora ya todos estaban mucho más tranquilos pues sabían que él sólo necesitaba descansar…

-Me alegro de que finalmente despertara- reconoció Gray, todavía echado en su cama con una ligera sonrisa.

-Gray- llamó Erza con enorme curiosidad – ¿Por qué tienes esas marcas rojas en tu cuerpo?-

-¿Eh? Bueno… yo…- Gray desvió la mirada, notando la sonrisa de su mejor amigo, por lo que simplemente se dedicó a maldecirlo.

Le había dolido tanto, y al mismo tiempo estaba sorprendido. Juvia siempre sacaba fuerzas de la nada para levantarse y poder castigarlo ¡Por más de seis horas!

Natsu soltó una pequeña carcajada y Gray simplemente lo fulminó con la mirada, maldiciéndolo otra vez.

Pero entonces…

-Por cierto, flamitas- llamó el alquimista, dándole un escalofrío al dragon slayer – ¿Cuándo te casas con Lisanna?-

Natsu sintió el aura oscura de Erza y Mavis sobre su cabeza, congelándose por completo mientras se preguntaba en qué momento ese pervertido lo supo.

Lucy simplemente desvió la mirada mientras silbaba una suave tonada, acercándose para chocar puños con el alquimista para los celos de Juvia, quien simplemente se levantó para encerrarla en una esfera de agua, exclamando que nadie le quitaría a su Gray-sama y que sólo ella podía castigarlo.

-Natsu…- susurró Mavis, rodeada por aquella poderosa aura que imponía respeto y miedo a quien se le cruzase en el camino – No me dijiste que te casabas…-

-Eh… bueno… yo…- Natsu miró su muñeca – ¡Mi-miren la hora! ¡Ya es tan tarde! ¡Tengo que ir con Chelia! ¡Nos vemos en el estadio!-

El mago desapareció inmediatamente mientras una Mira sorprendida se le acercaba a la primera maestra…

-¿Maestra no va a seguirlo?- preguntó con calma, sin poder evitar algo de nerviosismo al ver esa sádica sonrisa en la pequeña rubia…

-Ya volverá… siempre lo hacen…- aseguró mientras el abuelo y Gildarts rezaban para que Natsu sobreviviera al infierno que le esperaba…

-Bueno, entonces ya es hora de irnos- decía Haruka mirando a todos sus compañeros – Los juegos comenzarán dentro de una hora-

Ambos equipos se prepararon para salir pues el resto se quedaría en el hospital con los demás para protegerlos en caso de que alguna división del consejo quisiera aprovechar que la toda la atención estaría puesta en el estadio.

-No se confíen y buena suerte- ordenó y deseó Mavis a sus jóvenes – Living Hell no volverá a ir con rodeos… y nosotros tampoco-

Los magos asintieron con enorme seriedad y acto seguido todos ellos se marcharon…

-Primera maestra- llamó Makarov - ¿Qué haremos ahora?-

Mavis soltó un triste suspiro para el dolor de los magos – Ahora debemos pensar en quiénes serán los magos de reserva que usaremos hoy-

Gray simplemente desvió la mirada y frunció el ceño…

Pasó una hora y media... y entonces…

-**¡Sean todos bienvenidos al segundo día de los juegos mágicos!**\- decía Chapati con enorme emoción, aunque realmente no tuviera ánimos y fuera forzado por órdenes del consejo – **¡Luego de ver las grandiosas habilidades de los competidores en el primer día, ya estamos preparados para ver a los gremios seguir compitiendo por el título del más fuerte! Yajima-san tiene el honor de acompañarme hoy para retransmitirles los eventos**-

-**Esperemos ver una limpia competencia, así como el alto nivel que tienen los competidores**\- respondía el anciano, dejando una clara indirecta hacia cierto gremio – **De cualquier forma, es un gusto estar aquí**-

Los equipos ya estaban en sus respectivas zonas, esperando pacientemente a que comenzaran otra vez…

-El estadio es más grande- observó Erza, dejando que sus ojos registraran todo el lugar – Y parece que el público aún no supera lo ocurrido el primer día-

-Oh, allá está Natsu-san- dijo Wendy para que todas desviaran sus ojos hacia la sección de Lamia Scale, donde se veía al mago de fuego ingresar junto a dicho equipo y con Chelia siendo cargada al estilo nupcial…

En aquel momento Hisui se encontraba mordiendo un cojín por la envidia hacia la god slayer…

Natsu se congeló en su lugar cuando sintió la penetrante mirada de su pelirroja al otro lado del estadio. Erza señaló el suelo al lado de ella y Natsu se confundió pues no entendía qué ocurría, mas su cerebro e instintos rogaron por ir inmediatamente a su lado cuando la vieron invocar una espada.

-Tengo que ir con mi equipo- se disculpó Natsu, saliendo disparado con sus flamas hacia sus compañeros para aterrizar al lado de titania, quien sonrió satisfecha antes de jalarlo de la bufanda y darle un beso apasionado y posesivo.

-¡Chelia! ¡Me dijiste que Natsu era tu novio!- se enojó Sherry.

-Y lo es, Sherry- decía una maga sorprendida por el enojo de su prima – Yo soy una de las parejas de Natsu-

-¡¿Una de qué?!-

Lyon hizo el favor de acercarse y decir tranquilamente – Natsu tiene un Harem-

Sherry se desmayó…

-¡Sherry, Sherry! ¡Despierta!-

-**Estamos listos para continuar, sólo nos falta esperar a que el equipo de Living Hell se presente y… oh… aquí… están…-**

-**No puedo creerlo…**\- susurró Yajima.

Nadie lo creía. Souta caminaba como si nada junto a su equipo, saludando al público sorprendido y a unos magos que lo miraban atónitos…

-Pero… ¿Pero cómo es posible?- dijo una sorprendida Mira - Gajeel apenas ha despertado… y ese sujeto…-

-¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?- susurró un Natsu conmocionado, al igual que Gildarts, Freed, Laxus y todos los demás magos que competían…

Souta se percató de todas las miradas, por lo que simplemente sonrió y les guiñó un ojo a todos sus enemigos…

Sean soltó una carcajada – Sólo mírenlos, tan confundidos. Hahahaha-

Para ese momento los miembros del consejo se hallaban conversando pues fue una sorpresa para todos ellos, o casi todos…

-No hay porqué sorprenderse- aseguró el líder del consejo – Es obvio que ellos tenían algo bajo la manga, recuerden que en ningún momento se acercaron a registrar algún miembro de reserva- miró fijamente a Living Hell – Por ahora nos limitaremos a dejar que los juegos continúen, no debemos crear más conmoción de la que hay actualmente-

Un miembro del consejo apareció al lado de los comentaristas, susurrando un par de instrucciones para después marcharse…

-**Bueno, sin duda es impresionante ver que Souta se ha recuperado tan rápido**\- concedió Chapati con nerviosismo – **Pero ahora es momento de continuar con los eventos ¡Así que para este juego, como en el primer día, se solicita la presencia de dos magos por equipo!**-

-¡¿Dos magos?!- se sorprendió Erza – ¡¿Otra vez?!-

Mavis y sus muchachos lo miraban todo desde el hospital gracias al panel mágico de su lacrima, sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño – Esos malditos del consejo…-

Yajima frunció el ceño ¡¿En qué estaban pensando los miembros del consejo?!

-**¡Competidores, por favor escojan a sus representantes!**-

Cada mago frunció el ceño cuando vio que el primer gremio en escoger fue Living Hell, pues ya había estado decidido desde que prometieron jugar en serio.

Y todos sabían que esto se pondría feo.

Porque los magos que competirán son Ace y Sean.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado

Maldito Natsu, la mayoría queremos seguir solteros y tú ya te casas :v

**Y ahora el mensaje especial!**

**Haremos un pequeño concurso. ¿Que gremio creen que ganará los juegos mágicos? El lector que acierte se ganará un Fic dedicado sólo para él o ella con de la pareja que desee (No me pidan NaLu, hay más de 1000 Fics sobre eso) y con el contenido que desee, es decir, romance, tragedia, comedia (aunque soy malo para eso) también podrá pedir LEMON ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) y decir si quiere que sea un one-shot o varios caps.**

**Hago esto principalmente para devolverles de alguna forma el apoyo que me han dado durante todo este tiempo :)**

**Tienen la opción de cambiar su candidato ganador hasta el cuarto día de los juegos!** **Espero la opinión de los que gusten participar!**

Living Hell se viene con todo ¡¿Qué nos espera en el próximo cap?! Ah sí, les dejé un avance al final xD

Sin más que decir me despido y les dejo el avance con Natsu y **Haruka**.

Hasta la próxima!

* * *

**-¡Hola, les habla Haruka! Maldición, no sé qué es lo que hicieron pero Souta se ha recuperado por completo-**

-¡Lucy, Wendy, contamos con ustedes!-

**-Esto no tiene sentido ¿Porqué el poder mágico de Sean sigue incrementándose si él está perdiendo?-**

-El próximo capítulo del Dragon de Fairy Tail será: "Un laberinto peligroso" ¡Lo sabía, Ace no tiene flamas normales!-

**-¡Lucy, Wendy, no se den por vencidas!-**


	37. Un laberinto Peligroso

**Hola a todos! **

**Quisiera decirle a mis lectores que ya tengo apuntados sus gremios para el concurso, de cualquier forma no olviden que todavía pueden cambiar de opinión hasta el cuarto día o cuando yo deje un aviso en un cap.**

Y bueno, vamos a leer!

Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen!

**Continuamos!**

* * *

**-¡Competidores, por favor escojan a sus representantes!-**

Cada mago frunció el ceño cuando vio que el primer gremio en escoger fue Living Hell, pues ya había estado decidido desde que prometieron jugar en serio.

Y todos sabían que esto se pondría feo.

Porque los magos que competirán son Ace y Sean.

-Realmente van enserio- susurró Erza, enojada por la elección de Living Hell mientras los demás se veían preocupados y frustrados.

Natsu se quedó mirando a sus enemigos con enorme seriedad, intentando no pensar en su charla con Némesis y recordando que esas personas ahora mismo eran el enemigo que ponía en peligro a todo Fiore.

El mago de fuego estrechó a Erza entre sus brazos, llamando la atención del equipo A…

-Todo estará bien, yo confío en ustedes- aseguró el mago con enorme determinación, recibiendo un asentimiento – Pueden hacerlo-

Natsu salió impulsado hacia donde estaba el equipo B, recibiendo un abrazo de su pelinegra mientras él se dedicaba a acariciarle los cabellos y después acercarse para besar suavemente a Mira.

-Natsu…- susurró la albina, comprendiendo que él trataba de relajarlos un poco.

-Laxus, cuento contigo y el viejo- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa de confianza pues él sabía, gracias a su enlace con Haruka, quiénes serían los magos que competirían por parte del equipo B.

Laxus rio con seguridad, era el momento de darle una lección a Living Hell, y Gildarts se había ofrecido a ayudarlo con eso…

-**Esto es increíble…**\- susurró Chapati, preso de la sorpresa – **¡Gildarts Clive finalmente va a participar y demostrarnos sus grandiosas habilidades!**-

-**Realmente es una ocasión única**\- concedió Yajima, sonriendo por dentro al ver que el gremio del viejo Makarov no tenía intenciones de caer tan fácilmente _"Ustedes pueden, Fairy Tail"_

-Gildarts va a competir- susurraron varios aliados, sorprendidos por ver a aquel mago tan poderoso acercarse a la arena junto a Laxus…

Para ese momento Natsu ya se encontraba al lado de Hisui, mirando con una enorme tranquilidad al estadio, cosa que llamaba la atención de la princesa…

-Natsu ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó pues lo veía algo feliz.

-El viejo y Laxus son dos de los más fuertes- aseguró con una sonrisa motivadora – ¡Ellos no van a perder tan fácilmente!-

Hisui sonrió enormemente al ver a su futuro esposo con aquella seguridad – ¡Sí!-

Mientras tanto, por parte de Lamia Scale…

-¡Lyon, Jura, más vale que no me fallen!- amenazó la anciana sin despegar los ojos de Natsu, quien se percató de esa mirada tan lasciva, por lo que el mago se estremeció y retrocedió unos pasos, acercándose a su auto-proclamada futura esposa, quien se vio complacida por ver que su prometido parecía querer tener un poco más de contacto con ella, cosa a la que no se negaría…

Hisui sonrió mientras terminaba abrazada al brazo de Natsu, quien no comprendió porqué ella hizo eso, pero tampoco le dijo nada pues no le incomodaba el tacto de Hisui…

Pero a quien sí le incomodó fue a una Haruka que simplemente se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba hacia otro lado, susurrándole mentalmente a su novio que esta vez no se iba a salvar de su castigo y que ella misma lo entregaría a Mavis para que la maestra también lo torturara…

"_¿Pero yo que hice?" _se preguntó el mago con claro miedo y tristeza.

-Oh, parece que Laxus y Jura van a competir- observó Rogue, notando que su compañero god slayer ya se notaba emocionado por ir a la arena – ¿Quién acompañará a Orga?-

-Iré yo- se ofreció Rufus – Quisiera analizar de primera mano la magia de Living Hell si me es posible, puede que descubra algo importante-

Los magos de Sabertooth asintieron con seriedad pues sería de gran ayuda encontrar algo para intentar derrotarlos…

-De acuerdo, contamos con ustedes- dijo Sting mientras sus dos compañeros se marchaban.

-¡Buena suerte a los dos!- sonrió Yukino antes de poner ojos como estrellas – Mi Natsu-sama es tan valiente-

Todos los demás cayeron de espaldas _"¿Qué tiene que ver Natsu en esto?"_

Y mientras los gremios seguían escogiendo, el rey calabaza los esperaba en la arena sin despegar los ojos del balcón donde su hija y Natsu parecían verse muy unidos…

"_Espero que así sonría el día de la boda…kabo"_

En ese momento Kagura se hallaba mirando muy seriamente la arena…

-Lo mejor será que yo…-

-No, ni de chiste Kagura- interrumpieron todas sus compañeras, mirándola enojadas para sorpresa de la espadachín – No estás en condiciones de ir a competir-

-¿Condiciones?- se confundió ella antes de recordarles que – Haruka-sama ya repuso mis heridas en el primer día y ayer, además de ese pequeño entrenamiento sobre aura, aprovechamos el tiempo para descansar. Mi cuerpo está en perfecta forma para competir-

-Sí, eso ya lo sabemos- concedió Risley con naturalidad antes de aclarar el tema – Tu cuerpo está listo para competir, pero tu mente no está en el juego-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

Arania soltó un suspiro de cansancio – Kagura ¿Qué has estado mirando desde hace un rato?-

-El estadio, la arena, pensando en cuáles de nosotras competirán- respondió con tranquilidad, notando que todas soltaban un suspiro mientras Arania volvía a tomar la palabra…

-Kagura, tú no has mirado la arena en ningún momento. Tus ojos no se despegaban de Natsu Dragneel-

Las demás asintieron para sorpresa de la líder…

-Tu mente no deja de pensar en él, te estás distrayendo demasiado- dijo Risley – Y es por eso que no puedes participar-

-Están exagerando- respondió Kagura desviando la mirada – Yo no estaba mirando a Natsu-

Y todas las demás respondieron a la vez - Si eso es verdad. ¿Por qué estás tan roja?-

En ese momento Blue Pegasus mandó al sensual Ichiya y al joven Eve a competir, el primero dijo que esto le serviría de calentamiento para cuando su sensual confrontación con Natsu llegara mientras que el segundo…

"_Natsu estará mirando al estadio, Eve"_ habían sido las palabras del maestro Bob para motivarlo _"Tienes que aprovechar para impresionarlo con tus habilidades"_

El joven de cabellos rubios miró al cielo con decisión y en ese momento Natsu se estremeció para la sorpresa de Hisui…

-Natsu ¿Estás bien?-

-¿Eh? Ah sí, Hisui, no te preocupes…- aclaró el mago, tragando fuerte la saliva pues algo le había dado un mal presentimiento.

Nuestro mago de fuego desvió la mirada para tratar de olvidarse de eso, viendo cómo es que el equipo A parecía decidirse finalmente…

-Yo competiré- aseguró Erza con enorme seriedad – Si Living Hell se va a dejar de juegos, nosotros haremos lo mismo. Elfman, tú vienes conmigo-

-¡Espera, Erza!- llamó Lucy para sorpresa de titania, quien se volteaba junto a su compañero para ver a la rubia y a Wendy mirarlos con clara seriedad…

-¿Sucede algo?- quiso saber titania.

-Erza-san, por favor, déjanos ir a nosotras- pidió Wendy – Lucy-san y yo podremos ganarles-

Lisanna, Eflman y Erza se sorprendieron por la súbita petición de ambas chicas, mas ver esa expresión de seriedad en ambas bastaba para saber que ellas dos realmente iban a competir con todo lo que tenían…

-De acuerdo, pero tengan mucho cuidado- accedió y aconsejó la pelirroja, permitiéndole a sus compañeras emprender su camino.

En el camino hacia la arena tanto Lucy como Wendy se miraron unos momentos…

-¿Tú también piensas lo mismo, Wendy?- quiso saber la rubia con clara preocupación y seriedad.

-Sí, Lucy-san- respondía ella con algo de frustración – Realmente tengo un mal presentimiento sobre este juego-

En ese momento Natsu se soltó del agarre de Hisui, diciéndole que iría a desearles suerte, cosa a la que la princesa accedió con una sonrisa.

Y en los túneles de entrada a la arena…

-Nat-Natsu-san…- gimió Wendy contra el muro, sintiendo a su novio arremeter contra ella con gran velocidad, completamente avergonzada por estarlo haciendo allí al mismo tiempo en que oía los aplausos del público y a la gente animando a su gremio preferido.

Lucy ya se había marchado, no sin cierto daño psicológico cuando Natsu llegó para besar a Wendy, desearles suerte a ambas mientras desvestía un poco a la maga del cielo y comenzaba a embestirla allí mismo…

Pasados unos pocos minutos Natsu besaba a su loli con total fiereza, separándose finalmente para verla con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Wendy- llamó Natsu con enorme seriedad mientras la abrazaba – Por favor, tengan mucho cuidado. Algo no me gusta de todo esto-

-Natsu-san…- susurró la pequeña, notando que ambos parecían haber sentido lo mismo – Estaré bien, te lo prometo-

Natsu realmente no estaba convencido con dejarla ir, realmente tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no pudo decir nada cuando ella lo miró muy seriamente…

-Ganaremos, Natsu-san- aseguró con determinación y el mago le sonrió en respuesta, contento por ver cuánto había crecido.

-Buena suerte a las dos-

-¡Mira Charle!- dijo Happy en las gradas del público, junto al señor Blanc y su familia, sentado en un suave cojín que fue traído por Arcadios para que el trasero del Legendario Happy no estuviera incómodo – ¡Lucy y Wendy van a competir!-

La exceed sólo miró con preocupación a su querida amiga – Wendy… ten cuidado, por favor-

Natsu ya había regresado al balcón, quedándose al lado de una Hisui que lo miraba algo extrañada. El mago de fuego tenía sus labios algo rojos y además se le veía un poco de sudor, sin mencionar a sus ropas algo desarregladas…

-¡NATSU!- bramó ella para que su futuro esposo cayera al suelo por la sorpresa y el miedo – ¡¿Realmente sólo fuiste a desearles suerte?!-

-¡¿Eh?! Sí Hisui, sólo fue eso- ni loco le diría que fue a tener una sesión de sexo rápido pues sus instintos le decían que debía mantenerlo en secreto.

-¡¿Y por qué estás algo sudado y tus labios están rojos?!-

-Eh… pues… pues… ¡Por el sol! ¡Está haciendo mucho calor! ¿No crees?- se defendió con claro nerviosismo.

-¡Eres un mago de fuego!- le recordó ella con cierta sospecha antes de calmarse un poco – ¿De verdad que sólo fue eso?-

Natsu asintió como un poseso pues sus instintos de supervivencia parecían decirle que algo malo ocurriría si no lo hacía…

-Entonces está bien- Hisui sonrió feliz por ver que su prometido no la estaba engañando ¡Nunca le perdonaría una infidelidad! ¡Su virginidad, o castidad, era sólo para ella!

El dragon slayer suspiró aliviado, desviando sus ojos a la arena para ver a sus compañeras, sintiéndose nervioso otra vez cuando un par de brillos aparecieron a sus lados…

Virgo y Aries se notaban tranquilas mientras Natsu parecía rogar porque alguien le explicara si él estaba haciendo algo mal para ser castigado de esa forma, pero como ellas dos eran sus parejas, el mago simplemente cumplió su papel de novio.

O prometido en este caso…

-Virgo, Aries, ¿Pasa algo malo?- quiso saber pues ellas al estar en el mundo estelar también se encargaban de vigilar la aproximación de Acnologia - ¿Están bien?-

-Sí, no hay ningún problema, Goshujin-sama- respondió Virgo para el enojo de Hisui pues 'Goshujin' podía significar 'amo' y 'esposo'

Y dado que ellas aparecieron de la nada ayer para declararse prometidas de Natsu, resultaba obvio cuál era el significado…

-Me…me alegro…- dijo Natsu con enorme nerviosismo al sentir a su amiga mirarla con ojos sedientos de sangre – ¿Pero ustedes no van a competir al lado de Lucy?-

-Sí- concedió la Maid – Sólo vinimos para que Goshujin-sama nos deseara suerte si somos invocadas-

Natsu sonrió por el alivio, pero se quedó helado cuando ambos espíritus lo derribaron para adueñarse de su boca por distintos turnos para la enorme sorpresa de Hisui, quien ya tenía un par de venitas palpitantes…

Y después de unos apasionados besos…

-Muchas gracias, Natsu- dijo una alegre Aries – No puedo esperar a que tengamos nuestros herederos-

Ambas desaparecieron y Natsu se levantó del suelo para sujetarse del borde del balcón, mirando la arena para ver a que ambas chicas lo miraban con una sonrisa.

Aries lo saludó efusivamente y Virgo le mandó un beso. Natsu sintió una gota resbalarle por la nuca mientras les daba una sonrisa nerviosa y les devolvía el saludo.

Hasta que…

-Naatsuuu…- un susurro espectral congeló por completo al mago de fuego, quien ya rezaba al notar que Hisui simplemente era una sombra siniestra que lo miraba con ojos sedientos de sangre…

-¿Sí?- preguntó, sabiendo que éste sería el fin para él.

-Dime algo, muy tranquilamente… podrías explicarme por favor si tú ¡¿CONTINÚAS SIENDO VIRGEN?!-

-¡¿Eh?!-

-¡RESPONDE! ¡AHORA!-

-Yo… yo…-

Gildarts Clive: Regla de supervivencia #168

Si alguna vez una mujer te pregunta por tu pureza… ¡NUNCA! ¡JAMÁS LE DIGAS LA VERDAD!

-Yo… ¡Soy puro!- respondió Natsu con renovada seguridad pues los consejos del viejo lo habían salvado más de una vez – ¡Aún no lo he hecho con nadie porque estoy esperando a la mujer adecuada!-

Hisui se sonrojó con fuerza y se tomó el rostro por la felicidad ¡Natsu realmente la amaba y estaba guardando su virginidad para ella a pesar de todas esas lascivas parejas! No debió dudar de él… y para disculparse, ella misma lo invitaría a cenar esta noche.

Para ese momento Mira y Freed se espantaron cuando Haruka hizo crujir sus nudillos con una sonrisa escalofriante de dientes afilados…

Pobre Natsu…

Pero bueno, dejemos al calenturiento a un lado porque ahora…

Wendy, Lucy, Laxus, Gildarts, Arania, Milliana, el sensual Ichiya, Eve, Orga, Rufus, Jura, Lyon, Ace y Sean ya estaban en la arena esperando.

**-¡Los equipos ya fueron escogidos, así que ya estamos listos para competir! ¡El evento de hoy es Laberinto del Sueño!-**

-¿Del sueño?- se preguntaron varios, confundidos sobre lo que debería ser aparte de lo obvio…

**-Y ahora procederemos a explicar las reglas-**

-Un momento- interrumpió el líder del consejo – Señor Juez, quisiera pedirle unos minutos para aclarar algunas cosas-

La mascota y juez de los juegos asintió, otorgándole la palabra al líder de consejo, quien se aclaró la garganta unos momentos antes de hablar…

-Quisiera disculparme con nuestros competidores por haberlos subestimado el primer día-

Todos se confundieron inmediatamente pues no entendían a qué se refería ese sujeto, quien pasó a explicarse…

-Lo que quiero decir es que, durante el primer evento, la carrera especial no pudo tener todos los cambios que debía porque no esperábamos que ustedes tuvieran tanto poder mágico- trató de aclarar – Fue debido a todo su poder que nuestras lacrimas no pudieron funcionar correctamente y la pista de carreras cambió sólo una vez, mis disculpas por ese error. Pero no se preocupen, porque hemos aprovechado el día de ayer para colocar nuevas lacrimas que permitan disfrutar de este juego, así que cuando comiencen sabrán por qué se llama 'del Sueño'-

**-Así que ahora procederemos a explicar las reglas. Señor Juez, por favor-**

-Tal como dice, se trata de un laberinto de 3 niveles-kabo. Todos comenzarán en la zona más alta, en distintos lugares al azar-kabo, tienen que hallar las puertas de salida para pasar al siguiente nivel y acercarse a la meta-kabo. El tercer piso tiene 3 puertas, el segundo 2 y el primero 1. Los equipos ganan cuando ambos miembros salen del laberinto-kabo-

**-Y tal como el primer día, los puntajes se darán por el orden de llegada-**

**1°: 6 puntos**

**2°: 5 puntos**

**3°: 4 puntos**

**4°: 3 puntos**

**5°: 2 puntos**

**6°: 1 punto**

**7°: 0 puntos**

**-Si algún competidor salta por encima de las paredes, su equipo será descalificado. Si el tiempo se acaba y sólo un miembro del equipo logra salir, el puntaje para dicho equipo será de 0. Una vez aclarado eso, los competidores ya están siendo ubicados gracias a nuestro sistema-**

-Es enorme- susurró Lucy cuando ella fue ubicada, sorprendida pues los muros del laberinto debían ser de unos cinco metros de alto. Pero después notó que ella estaba sola – ¿Y Wendy?-

-Ya veo- dijo Lyon al no ver a Jura – Cuando mencionaron que comenzaríamos en lugares al azar, también se referían a separar al equipo-

-Si ese es el caso- analizó Arania – Lo primero que se debe hacer para garantizar la victoria es encontrar a nuestro compañero y después competir-

**-Se han colocado ya las barreras mágicas para garantizar la seguridad de nuestro público-**

Sean miró al inmenso cuadrado gigante de energía verde que rodeaba por completo a los tres pisos del laberinto – Así que también han puesto ese panel y un reloj. Nos dan 3 horas para completar todo-

El sensual Ichiya rodeó su rostro con brillantes estrellas mientras decía – Men…-

-**La barrera no sólo protegerá a nuestro público, también le hará imposible a los competidores saber lo que sucede en el exterior, están completamente aislados, así aseguramos que no hayan trampas pues todos los de afuera podemos ver perfectamente lo que pasa**-

Ace simplemente veía el enorme panel donde aparecían los rostros de cada mago, el panel decía que todos ellos están ubicados en el tercer piso, seguramente se actualizaría con cada avance para que los competidores pudieran saber quién llevaba la ventaja. El peliblanco miró al cuadrado que rodeaba el laberinto, desviando su vista hacia la esquina antes de usar su mente para recordar la pequeña parte del estadio que pudo observar antes de que colocaran las barreras, entonces sacó su lacrima – Sean, estoy en la zona noroeste del piso, cerca al centro-

-De acuerdo, yo estoy en la esquina sureste así que me tomará algo de tiempo llegar- respondió el pelinegro, activando su reliquia y cubriéndose con su armadura sagrada – Lo más recomendable sería que fueras al centro para ver si allí está la puerta del siguiente piso-

Ace no respondió y Sean entendió ese silencio como un asentimiento…

Wendy se preparó – No puedo usar mi lacrima para hablar con Lucy-san porque no debemos revelarle nada al consejo, sólo puedo ir a un lugar-

-Wendy, espero que tú también vayas al centro- decía la rubia pues ése era el lugar más obvio al cual ir para encontrarse.

**-¡Así que antes de comenzar, vamos a hacer el recuento de los puntajes!-**

**Living Hell: 12 puntos**

**Mermaid Heels: 10 puntos**

**Fairy Tail B: 9 puntos**

**Lamia Scale: 3 puntos**

**Fairy Tail A: 2 puntos**

**Sabertooth: 1 punto**

**Blue Pegasus: 0 puntos**

**-¡Y el juego se inicia en 3…!-**

Todos se prepararon

**-¡2…!-**

Gildarts miró todo con extrema seriedad

**-¡1…!-**

Sean sonrió emocionado

**-¡FUERA!-**

Entonces el laberinto comenzó a temblar para sorpresa de los competidores, quienes veían cómo el suelo parecía moverse mientras los muros se doblaban de un momento a otro, modificándose por completo y con cada mago en una nueva ubicación…

**-¡Y parece que nuestros competidores ya empiezan a entender de qué se va a tratar todo esto!-**

**-No va a ser nada fácil-** concedió Yajima **– Principalmente porque las puertas al siguiente piso también acaban de cambiar su ubicación-**

**-¡Nuestros competidores tendrán que planear muy bien sus estrategias y esperar que su compañero también lo haga, Yajima-san!-**

-Este juego…- susurró Haruka – Realmente fue hecho para aquellos que puedan trabajar de maneras similares…Tsk… si estuviéramos en el mismo equipo, éste hubiera sido el juego perfecto para Natsu y para mí-

Ace miró al cielo antes de lanzar una bola gris de fuego que estalló luego de unos momentos, llamando la atención de todos los competidores, que después vieron un rayo verde hacer lo mismo desde otra zona del laberinto…

Sean comenzó a correr en dirección a su compañero mientras éste simplemente se quedaba de pie mirando el reloj.

Todos los demás comenzaron a moverse también y tanto Lucy como Wendy emprendieron su camino hacia el centro del piso.

Gildarts se quedó pensativo unos segundos _"El mejor lugar es el centro… pero es probable que todos los demás también intenten hacer lo mismo"_ en ese momento el mayor vio un pequeño rayo dorado ser lanzado hacia el cielo _"Allí estás. Muy bien, pongámonos en marcha"_

Laxus supuso que eso debería ser suficiente para Gildarts, así que simplemente comenzó a caminar, deteniéndose al usar una de sus manos para dejar un pequeño hoyo en la pared y después acelerar el paso…

-Ya se están moviendo- dijo Mira con seriedad, sin despegar los ojos de sus dos compañeras – Lucy y Wendy van hacia el centro-

-Es el lugar más obvio para reunirse- concedió Freed – El problema está en saber si Living Hell también se dirige hacia allá-

-No lo hace- respondió Haruka – Ace simplemente lanzó esa flama para revelarle su ubicación a su compañero- señaló a Sean corriendo en dirección al peliblanco – ¿Lo ven?-

-De cualquier forma- habló Mira – No podemos asegurar que Lucy o Wendy no se los encuentren-

Natsu miró el laberinto con intranquilidad – Wendy… Lucy… tengan cuidado…-

Y en ese momento el mago de fuego se estremeció cuando vio que Eve había creado dos muñecos de nieve exactamente iguales a ellos dos… Natsu retrocedió por el miedo de ver que su doble congelado estrechaba en brazos al joven rubio…

Hisui se quedó paralizada al ver eso también, y realmente no era la única, todo el estadio se quedó en silencio. La princesa estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Natsu qué fue lo que hizo y cuál era su relación con él, pero todas sus dudas fueron disipadas cuando vio a su prometido en el suelo abrazándose a sí mismo mientras susurraba un 'qué es lo que he hecho para merecer esto'

-Ahora tengo que encontrar a mi compañero- dijo el joven rubio cuando terminó los detalles de sus muñecos – ¿Pero dónde estará?-

Todo el público y los demás magos espectadores se sorprendieron cuando vieron al sensual Ichiya acumular aire en los pulmones…

-¡MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNN!-

-¡Allá está!- sonrió Eve, comenzando a correr pues notó que el buen Ichiya realmente estaba cerca…

-¡Ace!- llamó Sean a unos metros, con su compañero desviando la mirada para ver al pelinegro acercarse.

Pero el suelo temblando le dio al albino el dato que estaba esperando…

**-¡Otro cambio! ¡Las paredes y suelo vuelven a modificarse! ¡Así que la puerta también ha cambiado de lugar!-**

Cada mago se sintió algo frustrado cuando vieron que todos sus caminos se mezclaron para después ser reubicados y tener que buscar nuevas rutas sin saber en qué parte se encontraban…

-Maldición- gruñó Sean – Casi lo alcazaba-

-Sean…- llamó Ace por la lacrima – 15 minutos-

-De acuerdo, entonces perdemos el tiempo tratando de encontrarnos. Vamos al centro, todos los demás seguramente también van para allá… y así encontraremos a los magos de Fairy Tail-

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta y el pelinegro entendió el asentimiento silencioso, por lo que emprendió su camino…

Ace desvió la mirada hacia las paredes, dejando una marca antes de mirar a ambos lados, decidiéndose por la izquierda para comenzar a correr con una mirada extremadamente seria.

Wendy vio que su camino no llevaba a ninguna parte, así que decidió hacer lo mismo que hicieron Ace, Sean, Laxus e Ichiya. Mandarle una señal a Lucy…

-¡Tenryū no Hokō!-

Lucy vio aquel potente tornado de viento salir disparado desde un lugar algo cercano.

"_Wendy…"_ la rubia se puso más seria y dio un asentimiento, llamando a Loke para que él pudiera devolverle la señal, cosa a la que Wendy asintió antes de que ambas empezaran a correr…

-Están cambiando la estrategia- analizó Lisanna – Ya no van al centro, tratan de encontrarse-

-Eso puede funcionar, están cerca una de la otra y podrían reunirse antes de que el laberinto cambie otra vez-

Todos allí continuaban moviéndose y entonces…

-Por fin te encuentro- sonrió Rufus al ver a Orga – Ahora vámonos, creo que estoy descubriendo un patrón en el laberinto, pero voy a necesitar que se modifique un par de veces para estar seguro-

-Busquemos a Living Hell- dijo el god slayer y ambos emprendieron su búsqueda.

**-¡Y los equipos comienzan a reunirse!-**

Lyon y Jura ya estaban bastante cerca uno del otro, de la misma forma en que Milliana y Arania corrían juntas buscando la puerta al siguiente piso…

-Lucy-san…- murmuró Wendy, deteniéndose al encontrarse a alguien – ¡Laxus-san!-

El rubio reaccionó a su nombre por lo que se acercó a la pequeña maga – ¿No encuentras a Lucy?-

-Ella debe estar muy cerca, puedo sentir su aroma y poder mágico- respondió Wendy y Laxus confirmó eso pues él también se percataba de la magia de Lucy – ¿Dónde está Gildarts-san?-

-El viejo debe estar buscando a Living Hell- aclaró el mago de rayos con extrema seriedad – Él no piensa competir, sólo va a darles una lección… y yo también…-

Mientras tanto Lucy continuaba corriendo, podía sentir el aura y la magia de Wendy a varios metros, sólo tenía que recorrer un poco más…

Lucy llegó a una esquina, girando hacia la izquierda para sorprenderse y dar un salto, esquivando la bola de fuego que le lanzó Ace.

-Ya comenzaron- susurró Eflman, viendo con clara seriedad a su compañera batallar contra Ace…

-¡Oigan!- llamó Chelia al consejo – ¡Eso es trampa! ¡¿No se supone que sólo deben buscar la puerta?!-

El líder les sonrió a todos los magos…

-Nosotros nunca dijimos que no se podía atacar a los demás competidores-

-Esos malditos- siseó Natsu con claro enojo…

Un estallido llamó la atención de todos los espectadores pues el laberinto entero tembló por unos momentos…

-¡Ese es el poder de Lucy-san!- reaccionó Wendy, dirigiéndose inmediatamente con Laxus hacia donde debería estar la maga estelar.

Y hablando de ella…

La rubia había vuelto a esquivar un par de esferas más, manteniéndose seria y analizando a su oponente al mismo tiempo en que corría hacia él…

Ace disparó otra vez su magia, viendo a Lucy esquivarlo fácilmente mientras continuaba acercándose para tratar de patearlo. El albino esquivó el ataque al retroceder, notando cómo es que ella había atrapado una de sus piernas con el látigo que traía.

-¡Ahora, Sagitario!- pidió la maga, jalando a su enemigo y agachándose para revelar al arquero que tenía en la mira a Ace.

-¡A la orden, Moshi moshi!- Sagitario disparó seis flechas a gran velocidad…

Ace disparó una esfera de fuego para defenderse, tirando de su pierna para acercar a Lucy y tratar de golpearla, pero ella simplemente lo soltó para que el albino notara un extraño resplandor dorado a sus espaldas.

Loke sonreía mientras tenía preparado su hechizo…

-¡Regulus Impact!- disparó y hubo un enorme estallido allí mismo.

-Lucy realmente ha mejorado- concedió Freed – No vi el momento en que sacó su llave para invocar a sus espíritus-

-No lo hizo- le aclaró Erza a Lisanna y Eflman – Lucy ha estado entrenando muy arduamente para poder mejorar el tiempo de invocación, realmente me sorprendí mucho cuando ella me contó que había aprendido a invocar sin las llaves, a excepción de acuario porque ella tiene un requisito especial-

**-¡Oh! ¡Eso fue impresionante! ¡Lucy acaba de mostrarnos porqué es una de las mejores magas de su gremio!-**

-**Una invocación sin llaves, eso es algo nunca esperé llegar a ver**\- halagó Yajima.

-Lucy- llamó Loke una vez que ambos se alejaron del humo generado por el anterior – ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, estoy bien- respondió la maga, sabiendo a qué se refería su novio. Durante la semana de descanso Loke había llegado para hablarle sobre un contrato especial con el que podría invocarlos sin tener la necesidad de usar sus llaves, pero debía conservarlas pues ella es la portadora y se debe respetar a sus espíritus.

También le aclaró que había sido un pedido especial del rey estelar pues él estaba informado sobre la futura batalla que tendrían con Living Hell y que en algún momento deberían luchar contra Acnologia, así que Lucy debía obtener una pequeña ventaja si le era posible. Con este contrato ella no sólo podía invocarlos a voluntad propia, también era capaz de cerrar las puertas libremente para solicitar el apoyo de otro espíritu, que ya estaría mucho más que preparado para la batalla pues al momento de ser invocado los deseos de Lucy serían transmitidos directamente a la mente del espíritu sin necesidad de palabras.

Se requería de una enorme concentración para hacer algo así, de la misma forma en que el mago estelar necesitaba tener un excelente control sobre la cantidad de magia utilizada en cada invocación.

Por suerte, gracias al entrenamiento de Mavis y al de sus espíritus, Lucy ya era una especialista en ambas cosas.

-¡Lucy-san!- llamaba Wendy, acercándose junto a Laxus por detrás del peliblanco que solamente volteó para mirarlos…

Pero en ese momento el suelo y las paredes volvieron a temblar, dos muros distintos aparecieron de la nada, separando a Ace, Lucy, Wendy y a Laxus.

La rubia decidió seguir su camino, tal vez podría dar la vuelta para encontrarse con Wendy, quien pensó lo mismo al mirar al camino que apareció a su izquierda. Ace simplemente caminó por el único camino que tenía.

Laxus y Wendy se quedaron con dos caminos laterales, además del camino por el que llegaron hasta allí, justo de donde venía Sean…

Ambos magos de Fairy Tail voltearon…

-Vaya, por fin los encuentro- sonrió el pelinegro – Ahora prepárense-

-Wendy, alcanza a Lucy- ordenó Laxus mientras avanzaba para encarar a su enemigo – Él es mío-

-¡Sí! ¡Buena suerte Laxus-san!-

Wendy se marchó por el ahora camino de su derecha para intentar encontrar a Lucy mientras el rubio y Sean continuaban encarándose…

-¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?- preguntó Sean con clara diversión – Ya te he humillado antes ¿No lo recuerdas? No puedes ganarme-

-Si estás tan orgulloso de tu fuerza, ven- retó el dragon slayer.

Sean se lanzó al ataque y en ese momento…

**-¡Gildarts Clive entra en acción!-**

Efectivamente, Gildarts había aparecido por el camino a la izquierda de Laxus, estrellando a Sean contra la pared de un fuerte puñetazo.

-Rayos…- se quejó el mago mayor – Me equivoqué, no era Ace-

-Gildarts- llamó Laxus – Él es mío-

Gildarts se rascó la cabeza antes de sonreír a modo de disculpa – Perdón, perdón… me confundí, sus auras se parecen un poco. De cualquier forma ¿Dónde está Wendy? Creí sentir su poder mágico junto al tuyo-

Laxus señaló el camino a su derecha…

-De acuerdo, me voy. Lo más seguro es que Ace también las esté buscando- dijo con enorme seriedad – Te lo encargo-

Gildarts se marchó en la misma dirección que la maga del cielo, intentando alcanzarla mientras Laxus desviaba sus ojos hacia un Sean que los había estado mirando desde hace un rato…

-¿No lo impediste?- quiso saber Laxus.

-No hace falta- aclaró Sean antes de darle una escalofriante sonrisa – Tenemos tres horas para hacerlos pedazos-

-Ya lo veremos-

En ese momento…

**-¡El equipo de Blue Pegasus ha encontrado una de las puertas y acaba de pasar al segundo nivel!-**

**-Realmente fueron afortunados porque ese último cambio les dejara el camino hacia la puerta-**

-¡Ustedes pueden!- animaron los magos de Blue Pegasus, confiando en una hermosa victoria.

Mientras tanto, los demás gremios miraban a sus competidores con enorme seriedad…

-Allá están- señaló Chelia para permitirle a sus compañeros poder ver a sus dos representantes…

Jura y Lyon se encontraban corriendo también antes de detenerse al encontrarse tres caminos distintos…

-¿Y ahora por dónde?- preguntó el alquimista, a lo que su compañero meditó unos momentos antes de que ambos tomaran el camino a la izquierda…

Y en unos momentos…

-No hay salida- dijo Jura al ver el enorme muro que les impedía el paso – Debemos regresar-

Pero al voltearse se encontraron con Ace…

-Un mago de Living Hell- susurró Lyon con una extrema seriedad que hizo a Natsu prestar mucha más atención a lo que ocurría allí.

Para ese momento Lucy y Wendy finalmente se encontraron…

-¡Lucy-san!- llamó la pequeña una vez que ambas se reunieron, volteándose al reconocer la magia y aura – ¡Gildarts-san!-

-Hola- saludó el mayor a ambas chicas.

-Wendy ¿Dónde está Laxus? ¿No estaba contigo?- preguntó la rubia.

-Sean apareció por donde vinimos y Laxus-san decidió quedarse a pelear- aclaró Wendy mientras ellos tres volteaban al sentir un fuerte temblor, seguido de un estruendo y algo de humo que alcanzaron a ver…

Los puños de Sean y Laxus se encontraban colisionando mientras los rayos fluían a través de sus cuerpos, el rubio miraba con enorme seriedad al enemigo que se veía divertido…

-Vamos, vamos ¿Qué estás esperando?- preguntó Sean – ¡Esto ni siquiera puede llamarse calentamiento!-

Laxus recibió un fuerte golpe que lo estrelló contra el suelo, recuperándose inmediatamente al transformarse en un rayo para ubicarse atrás de Sean, que simplemente se decidió por recibir el daño de forma directa…

El rubio se decidió por lanzar varios rayos, todos colisionando contra el pelinegro que no se defendía y continuaba recibiendo todos los daños, notándose sonriente.

Haruka entrecerró los ojos y después se vio confundida – ¿Acaso…?-

Natsu estaba sorprendido - ¿…su poder mágico creció? No… no es eso…-

-…es su reliquia…- murmuró la pelinegra.

Sean continuaba recibiendo todos los golpes que podía…

"_-Akire-san… ¿Ya te cargaste?-_

_-¡Bah! ¡¿Crees que con esos ataques podré recibir el daño que necesito para liberarme?! ¡No me insultes!-_

_-¿Pero al menos una parte?-_

_-Sí, pero sólo es una parte. Si ese sujeto no usa el Fairy Soul en ningún momento, no podré demostrar mi verdadero potencial-"_

Sean detuvo un golpe de Laxus, mirándolo con enorme seriedad…

-Entonces creo que estamos perdiendo el tiempo-

La parte de la armadura que cubría el brazo derecho del pelinegro brilló de un resplandeciente dorado y segundos después hubo un estallido gigantesco…

Arania y Milliana se detuvieron inmediatamente al sentir el laberinto ser sacudido con fuerza…

-Qué… ¡¿Qué fue eso?!- preguntó la peliverde mientras su compañera amante de gatos simplemente pasaba la saliva con nerviosismo…

-¡Laxus!- gritó Natsu – ¡Maldición! ¡Sí es su reliquia!-

-Aka-san- llamó Erza – ¡¿Qué está pasando?!-

"_Yo… no lo sé, Erza-sama"_

-¡¿Qué?!-

"_Yo no recuerdo casi nada de mi pasado… ni siquiera las habilidades de las demás reliquias. Lo siento"_

Erza no respondió, simplemente desvió su mirada hacia todo ese humo generado…

Gildarts, Lucy y Wendy se veían sorprendidos por haber sentido que el poder de Sean había sufrido un aumento increíble durante unos breves segundos.

El suelo comenzó a temblar y los magos se prepararon para el cambio, pero fue realmente sutil pues algunas paredes simplemente desaparecieron para dar nuevos caminos.

Y uno de esos caminos…

-¡Lucy-san, mira!- Wendy señaló el nuevo pasillo frente a ellos – ¡Es la puerta!-

-Ustedes váyanse ya- ordenó Gildarts – Yo me encargaré de Living Hell-

Ambas asintieron y se fueron, abriendo la puerta…

**-¡Oh! ¡Y el equipo A de Fairy Tail avanza al siguiente piso!-**

**-Y no son los únicos-** observó Yajima.

**-¡Tiene razón, Yajima-san! ¡Sabertooth también ha encontrado una puerta, y ahora Lamia Scale y Mermaid Heels también acaban de pasar por la misma! ¡Eso significa que en el tercer piso sólo quedan el equipo B de Fairy Tail y Living Hell!-**

En ese momento Gildarts reaccionó al ver que Ace aparecía de la nada, dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacia él, cosa a la que el mayor se preparó flexionando sus piernas y aumentando su poder mágico…

Pero…

-No lo creo- sonrió Sean, apareciendo detrás del mago para sujetarlo e impedirle moverse.

Gildarts no pudo defenderse y terminó recibiendo un potente puñetazo de flamas en el estómago, escupiendo un poco de sangre.

-¡Gildarts!- gritó Cana al ver a su padre ser golpeado.

Gray gruñó y cerró las manos con fuerza, realmente no quería que se repitiera lo mismo del primer día…

El público del estadio comenzó murmurar, disconformes con la actitud de Living Hell en estos juegos, opinión que compartían con cada mago de los gremios participantes…

-No tiene sentido- dijo Lyon con el ceño fruncido, recordando que Ace simplemente los miró antes de desviar su mirada buscando algo y se marchaba antes de que ellos dos reaccionaran, momentos después encontraron la puerta y fueron al siguiente nivel…

-Debimos haberlo detenido- se lamentó Jura demasiado tarde – Ese sujeto apenas y nos miró, no nos buscan a nosotros… Sólo quieren acabar con Fairy Tail…-

-¡Maldición!- gruñó el alquimista.

**-¡Sean y Ace se encuentran dominando a Gildarts, pero no hay señal de Laxus por ninguna parte!-**

El rubio estaba tirado en el suelo, gruñendo un poco mientras sus manos intentaban moverse…

Gildarts, por otra parte, intentaba con gran esfuerzo liberarse del agarre de Sean, pero era demasiado complicado debido a los potentes golpes que Ace le estaba dando, sin mencionar lo que podría causarle al estadio si liberaba todo su poder mágico…

-Gildarts-san…- susurró Wendy con preocupación mientras corría al lado de una muy seria Lucy.

Sin embargo, todos se detuvieron en cuanto una voz hizo eco en todo el estadio…

-¡Competidores!- levantó la voz el líder del consejo – ¡No se contengan! ¡Las barreras que colocamos son mucho más potentes de lo que imaginan! ¡Les aseguro que nada malo le pasará al laberinto y, más importante aún, a nuestros espectadores! ¡Demuestren todas sus habilidades!-

Gildarts sonrió, tal vez odiara al consejo por ser un enemigo más pero ahora mismo le agradecía la libertad de usar su poder…

Sean soltó un gruñido cuando el mago al que sujetaba había tensado todo su cuerpo, reuniendo algo de magia para comenzar a moverse poco a poco…

-Gildarts está armonizando- dijo Lisanna, con sus compañeros mirando seriamente al mayor continuar aumentando su poder mágico, así como la energía de su aura parecía concentrarse a su alrededor.

Los golpes de Ace ya no eran efectivos en el mago que finalmente logró liberarse al levantar un pie y hacerlo chocar contra el puño de Ace, usándolo como impulso para elevarse y soltarse del agarre de Sean, a quien sujetó de una parte de su armadura para después tratar de estrellarlo contra el peliblanco…

Ace retrocedió rápidamente y Sean impactó contra el suelo, recuperándose inmediatamente para colocarse al lado de su compañero.

Gildarts soltó un quejido, tomándose el abdomen golpeado para fruncir el ceño cuando vio se dio cuenta de que su camiseta tenía un hoyo y había algo de sangre en su palma. Natsu se percató de eso mientras soltaba un pequeño gruñido…

"_¡Lo sabía! ¡Ace no tiene flamas normales!"_

Ace dio un paso al frente pero Sean lo sujetó de un hombro…

-Adelántate, casi se acaban los 15 minutos. Te alcanzaré después-

El albino se movió con rapidez hacia la puerta, pero Gildarts no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo marchar por lo que él también intentó seguirlo. Mas Sean se interpuso en su camino con una sonrisa mientras el laberinto entero comenzaba a temblar después de que Ace pasara por la puerta…

El pasillo donde ambos se encaraban se hizo mucho más amplio, permitiendo una mejor movilidad en el lugar mientras ambos caían en cuenta de que sólo había una salida de allí, estando ésta detrás de Gildarts…

Y por donde venía un Laxus claramente enojado.

-Me confié- dijo el rubio, activando su Dragon Force – Pero no volverá a pasar-

-¿No vas a usar tu Fairy Soul?- preguntó Gildarts con una ceja enarcada.

-Honestamente no le creo al consejo esa mentira de que todos están a salvo. No quiero arriesgar a los otros competidores- respondió el dragon slayer.

-Oh, has madurado. Se nota que eres nieto del viejo- se burló el mayor, viendo al rubio desviar la mirada molesto…

-Tsk… cállate-

Los demás competidores continuaban corriendo por diversas partes del laberinto, buscando nuevas rutas pues hace sólo unos momentos los pasillos sufrieron las modificaciones.

-Laxus, Gildarts- susurró Mira – Si ellos dos pelean juntos, Sean no tendrá oportunidad-

-Yo no estaría tan segura, Mira- contradijo la pelinegra con enorme seriedad – Es verdad que ellos dos son increíblemente fuertes. Pero ese sujeto todavía sigue muy tranquilo, quién sabe lo que esté planeando-

-¡No! ¡Laxus tiene que ganar!- intervino Freed – ¡Él es el más fuerte de todos! ¡Laxus es invencible! ¡Vamos, denle una paliza a ese engreído!-

Las otras dos chicas no pudieron evitar su sorpresa al verlo tan entusiasmado…

Natsu miraba a Wendy y a Lucy continuar su camino en búsqueda de la siguiente puerta.

Una pequeña gota de nerviosismo recorrió su mejilla y nuestro mago de fuego se sorprendió al sentir una suave tela, por lo que volteó para mirar…

Una tranquila Hisui se encontraba limpiando la mejilla de su prometido con suma tranquilidad, notando que Natsu la miraba sorprendido por lo que ella simplemente le dio una suave sonrisa…

-Natsu, no te preocupes- consoló ella – Tú dijiste que ellos no serían derrotados fácilmente. Cree en tus compañeros-

Natsu se sintió más tranquilo, devolviéndole la sonrisa a su amiga…

-Gracias, Hisui- dijo en un suave susurro que deleitó por completo a nuestra princesa, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse fuertemente mientras se apartaba y sonreía de felicidad…

-Bueno…- dijo en un hilo de voz mientras el mago regresaba su atención al laberinto – Es mi deber como tu prometida…-

-¿Mmm? ¿Dijiste algo?-

Natsu fue pateado y estrellado contra uno de los muros…

-¡Presta atención cuando te hablo!-

Laxus y Gildarts se encontraban listos para combatir a Sean pues habían llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor era pelear juntos para derrotarlo rápidamente y asegurarse de que no llegara a interferir cuando fuera el turno de Ace…

"_-Akire-san, parece que sí tendrás algo de diversión-"_

La reliquia rio _"- Eso depende de cuánto daño puedan causarnos-"_

-**¡Una nueva batalla está a punto de iniciar! ¡Gildarts y Laxus se están enfrentando a Sean!**-

-**Realmente será una oportunidad para ver sus habilidades**\- dijo Yajima, esperando que esos dos pudieran vencer sin problemas.

Sean se lanzó contra Laxus y Gildarts, siendo el primero el objetivo del pelinegro, por lo que se cubrió con ambos brazos del potente rayo que le dispararon, causando un pequeño estallido de donde ambos magos salieron a pelear…

Sean se cubría de algunos golpes pero la velocidad de esos dos era mayor a la esperada y él comenzó a recibir cada golpe directamente.

Sin evitar una sonrisa…

-¿Por qué?- susurró Haruka para llamar la atención de Mira y Freed – ¿Por qué sigue tan tranquilo a pesar de ser él quien recibe daño?- los demás vieron a Laxus y a Gildarts obtener toda la ventaja - Esto no tiene sentido ¿Por qué el poder mágico de Sean está aumentando si él está perdiendo?-

Sean continuaba recibiendo una gran cantidad de daño pues no se defendía de los golpes que unos confundidos Laxus y Gildarts daban…

"_¿Por qué no se defiende?"_

"_Su poder mágico… ¡Sólo va en aumento!"_

Erza se sintió nerviosa – Es distinto a usar la reliquia para aumentar sus fuerzas y habilidades. ¡¿Pero cuál es la habilidad que tiene?!-

Y al momento en que Fairy Tail decidió ver a sus otras dos competidoras, todos ellos se quedaron helados.

Lucy y Wendy tenían el camino bloqueado por Ace, quien las miraba de manera fría e inexpresiva mientras encendía sus puños.

La rubia se puso mucho más seria, preparándose para lo que venía mientras recordaba su pequeña confrontación con Misaki, Sean y Sora en la terraza del hospital… y algo de lo que estaba segura…

"_Si es sólo él… ¡Podemos ganarle!"_

-¿Estás lista, Wendy?-

-¡Sí, Lucy-san!- respondió la pequeña mientras activaba su Dragon Force, ambas mirando seriamente al albino.

Y de un momento a otro, los tres se lanzaron a la pelea.

Living Hell está ignorando a todos porque sólo tiene un objetivo: Acabar con cada mago de Fairy Tail. Y son Ace y Sean los encargados de cumplir esa escalofriante labor ¿Qué es lo que ocurrirá ahora? ¿Podrán Lucy y Wendy derrotar a Ace? ¿Y qué pasara con Laxus y Gildarts?

* * *

Espero les haya gustado!

Y ahora lo vemos, Living Hell comienza a olvidarse de los juegos y simplemente se dedica a buscar a los magos de Fairy Tail.

Bueno, les dejo el avance con **Natsu** y Wendy.

Sin más que decir, me despido.

Hasta la próxima!

* * *

**-¡Hola, habla Natsu! ¡Wendy! ¡Tú y Lucy pueden contra Ace!-**

-¡Sí, Natsu-san! ¡Me esforzaré para vencerlo!-

**-El próximo capítulo del Dragón de Fairy Tail será "¡Wendy utiliza el Fairy Soul!"-**

-Por el bien de mis amigos… ¡No voy a perder!-


	38. ¡Wendy utiliza el Fairy Soul!

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Si en algún momento tienen dudas sobre cuánto falta para la siguiente actualización, los invito a revisar mi perfil de FF pues allí estoy colocando los porcentajes de cuánto avanzo en cada cap.**

Y bueno, Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Continuamos!**

* * *

El segundo día de los juegos mágicos finalmente ha comenzado y nuestros magos se veían sorprendidos y frustrados al ver que Living Hell decidía mandar a Ace y a Sean para competir…

-Realmente van en serio…-

-Laxus, cuento contigo y el viejo- habían sido las palabras de Natsu para desearle suerte a sus compañeros, dirigiéndose al lado de Hisui para decirle – ¡Ellos no van a perder tan fácilmente!-

Mientras tanto, por parte del equipo A…

-Iré yo- aseguró Erza – Eflman, tú vienes conmigo-

-¡Espera Erza!-

Lucy y Wendy decidieron detener a su compañera pues realmente tenían un mal presentimiento sobre lo que sucedería…

-Está bien, pero tengan cuidado-

El juego comenzó y todos nuestros magos se percataron de que el laberinto tenía un detalle pues su forma se modificaba cada 15 minutos.

Lucy y Ace se encontraron, teniendo una breve batalla antes de que Wendy y Laxus llegaran a su lado, sin embargo el campo fue modificado y tuvieron que buscar nuevas rutas…

-Ahora, prepárense- sonrió Sean una vez que alcanzó a ambos magos.

-Wendy, adelántate-

-¡Sí! ¡Buena suerte, Laxus-san!-

Laxus y Sean estuvieron a punto de iniciar su batalla, pero Gildarts llegó para intervenir a tiempo, marchándose después para alcanzar a Wendy pues seguramente Ace la estaba buscando a ella y a Lucy…

Los minutos pasaron y mientras ambas chicas se encontraban, Laxus ya estaba en el suelo debido a que Sean incrementó su fuerza por unos cuantos segundos.

-Es su reliquia…- susurró Haruka.

Los demás equipos lograron llegar al segundo nivel, y entonces…

-No nos buscan a nosotros- dijo Jura – Sólo quieren acabar con Fairy Tail-

-Adelántate- dijo Sean a su compañero – Casi se acaban los 15 minutos. Te alcanzaré después-

Ace se marchó y momentos después todo el laberinto fue modificado otra vez mientras Laxus se acercaba a esos dos…

**-¡Una nueva batalla está a punto de iniciar! ¡Gildarts y Laxus se están enfrentando a Sean!-**

Sólo fue cuestión de segundos para Gildarts y Laxus obtuvieran la ventaja.

Pero…

-¿Por qué?- susurró Haruka - ¿Por qué el poder mágico de Sean está aumentando si él está perdiendo?-

Erza frunció el ceño – ¡¿Pero cuál es la habilidad que tiene?!-

Y al momento en que Fairy Tail decidió ver a sus otras dos competidoras, todos ellos se quedaron helados…

Ace finalmente había alcanzado a Lucy y a Wendy, bloqueándoles el camino mientras sus puños se encendían.

La rubia se puso mucho más seria, preparándose para lo que venía mientras recordaba su pequeña confrontación con Misaki, Sean y Sora en la terraza del hospital… y algo de lo que estaba segura…

"_Si es sólo él… ¡Podemos ganarle!"_

-¿Estás lista, Wendy?-

-¡Sí, Lucy-san!- respondió la pequeña mientras activaba su Dragon Force, ambas mirando seriamente al albino.

Y de un momento a otro, los tres se lanzaron a la pelea.

Todos los magos de Fairy Tail centraron su atención en el enorme estallido generado por la colisión de hace un momento, mirando con nerviosismo el humo generado mientras intentaban sentir el aura y poder mágico de sus compañeros…

Y de ese humo levantado, Wendy salió disparada contra una pared, golpeándose violentamente contra ésta para dejarle varias grietas mientras la pequeña terminada sentada…

-¡Wendy!- gritó Natsu por la preocupación mientras Erza dirigía sus ojos nuevamente al polvo que desaparecía lentamente…

-¿Eso quiere decir que Lucy…?-

El humo desapareció y todos se sorprendieron…

La rubia estaba allí de pie, lamentablemente tenía un rostro atónito mientras una pequeña línea de sangre adornaba su boca y Ace mantenía su puño en flamas incrustado en el estómago de la maga…

-¡LUCY!- gritaron varios por el miedo.

-¡Lucy-san!- exclamó Wendy mientras aparecía para tratar de golpear a Ace con una patada…

El albino se separó de la rubia para agacharse y colocar una de sus manos en el suelo, usándolo como impulso para que uno de sus pies se moviera como una bala hacia el abdomen de la más joven, obligándola a soltar un grito de dolor mientras ella volvía a salir disparada contra el muro…

Lucy cayó de rodillas, tomándose el estómago por todo el dolor mientras fruncía el ceño al ver a Ace mirarla fijamente con los puños en flamas.

Loke apareció y se le notaba claramente airado mientras su puño colisionaba contra el de Ace, ocasionando un pequeño estallido de luz…

El espíritu se acercó a Wendy con Lucy en sus brazos…

-Wendy, por favor, cúrala. Yo lo entretendré-

-Sí…- respondió ella con algo de dificultad pues ese último golpe realmente le había dolido, acto seguido comenzó a usar su magia para tratar de aliviar a Lucy…

Ace y Loke se encontraban colisionando sus puños, golpes de fuego contra otros de luz, ocasionando que el laberinto comenzara a temblar.

-¿Por dónde?- preguntó Orga a Rufus, quien se quedó meditando mientras miraba los muros del laberinto.

-Por ahora, debemos esperar al siguiente cambio, entonces creo que los podremos encontrar- respondió mientras percibía el poder mágico de sus enemigos.

Y para ese momento…

Sean corría con una gran sonrisa hacia sus enemigos, recibiendo de lleno un potente rayo de Laxus, generando un estallido del cual el pelinegro salió sin rasguños, chocando contra Gildarts…

El mayor y el usuario de reliquia intentaban derribarse haciendo un gran esfuerzo. El laberinto comenzó a temblar poco a poco mientras unas pequeñas grietas comenzaban a llenar el suelo, aumentando rápidamente su número en el momento en que ambos contendientes incrementaron su poder mágico…

Gildarts jaló de Sean, aprisionándolo entre sus brazos con una llave y dejándole el camino libre a un Laxus que ya tenía listo su hechizo…

-¡Rairyū Hōtengeki!-

"_-¡Akire-san!-_

_-De acuerdo…-"_

Sean soltó un pequeño grito mientras se liberaba del agarre de Gildarts, sujetándolo de su capa para lanzarlo hacia el ataque de Laxus. El mayor no reaccionó para esquivarlo, así que usó su magia para hacerla añicos…

-¡Gildarts!- avisó Laxus y cuando el mayor volteó pudo ver a Sean justo detrás de él.

El potente puño de Sean impactó de lleno en las manos de Laxus, quien se había transformado en rayo para acercarse y bloquear el ataque, mas tuvo que retroceder pues el brazo del pelinegro comenzó a brillar nuevamente…

-¡Laxus! ¡Gildarts!- gritó Mira con preocupación al ver a esos dos salir disparados con el golpe anterior – ¿Pero cómo pudo hacerles eso con un solo ataque?-

Haruka se notaba enojada – Te dije que debía tener algo escondido para seguir tan tranquilo- en ese momento la maga se movió hasta llegar con el equipo A – ¡Erza! ¡Tú también tienes una reliquia! ¡Explícame qué está pasando!-

-No lo sé- aclaró titania con seriedad – Aka-san no recuerda nada de su pasado… y tampoco las habilidades de las demás reliquias…-

Haruka simplemente gruñó y se fue de regreso con su equipo…

Natsu pasó su saliva con nerviosismo, sin despegar los ojos de Wendy…

Ace retrocedió para esquivar el Regulus Impact de Loke, dirigiendo sus ojos al próximo ataque que iba a recibir…

-¡Scorpio!- ordenó una Lucy algo recuperada pero claramente herida mientras su compañera dragon slayer también liberaba su magia…

-¡Tenryū no Hokō!-

El albino simplemente disparó un rugido para hacer añicos el ataque de sus oponentes, dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacia ellos…

Loke también se lanzó al ataque, intentando golpearlo, pero fue fácilmente esquivado mientras el peliblanco terminaba pateando una de sus piernas para después tomarlo de la cabeza y estrellarlo de lleno contra el suelo.

-¡Loke!- gritó Lucy, cambiando sus invocaciones y haciendo desaparecer a su novio mientras Ace continuaba su camino hacia ellas.

Chocando puños contra Wendy…

-¡Tenryū no Ken!-

Un estallido de viento y flamas llenó una parte del laberinto, haciéndolo temblar por la onda expansiva mientras el suelo finalmente parecía modificarse de nuevo.

**-¡Es la hora del siguiente cambio!- **anunció Chapati – **¡Llevamos ya una hora y 15 minutos de juego, Yajima-san!-**

**-El tiempo realmente ha pasado rápido-**

-¡Wendy, retrocede!- ordenó la rubia, por lo que su compañera no puso peros y se posicionó a su lado – ¡Aries! ¡Scorpio! ¡Sagitario! ¡Taurus!-

Diez flechas fueron disparadas directamente hacia un Ace que corría en dirección a ellas, bloqueando los ataques con sus manos en llamas y percatándose de la enorme tormenta de arena que colisionaba contra una enorme llamarada, ocasionando un potente estallido que debió herir a los magos de ambos lados…

Por suerte Aries había creado un muro de lana para proteger a Lucy y a Wendy.

Todo el humo desapareció y Ace pretendía alcanzarlas, mas ver una nueva pared frente a él bloqueándole el camino hizo al albino tomar el nuevo pasillo de la izquierda…

-Lucy-san…- llamó Wendy con clara agitación – ¿Cómo supiste que ese muro aparecería?-

-Porque es casi lo mismo de arriba- aclaró la rubia al mismo tiempo en que Orga y Rufus continuaba su camino…

-El laberinto entero cambia, pero sus cambios son específicos en zonas fijas- decía el usuario del Memory Make – Digamos que dividimos el laberinto en cuatro partes iguales, dos de esas zonas se dedican a una cosa en específico. Un pequeño bloque del lado izquierdo simplemente mueve el suelo mientras que el otro hace aparecer o desaparecer un camino… si logras entender el patrón puedes deducir en qué parte estás y hacia dónde ir…-

-¿Entonces qué hay de las puertas?-

-¿Las puertas?- sonrió Rufus y Orga devolvió el gesto al entender – ¿Quién está buscando las puertas? Nuestro objetivo es Living Hell-

Ambos continuaron corriendo y después de un momento ninguno de los dos pudo evitar decir…

-Hablando del demonio…-

Ace los encaraba, pero inmediatamente volteó antes de marcharse por la derecha.

O eso quiso él…

Un rayo negro le impidió el paso, por lo que giró su cabeza hacia esos dos…

Rufus sonrió – Perdona, pero no olvidamos lo que le hicieron a nuestros amigos-

-Así que ahora vamos a devolverte el favor-

Ace simplemente los observó durante unos momentos más antes de rodearse con sus flamas…

**-¡Oh! ¡Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale y Mermaid Heels ya están en el primer piso!-**

**-Llevan la ventaja, pero el primer piso es el más complicado-**

Tanto Jura como Lyon observaron con tranquilidad lo que tenían al frente.

-Qué… ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Arania totalmente sorprendida.

Ichiya se rodeó de estrellas - Finalmente un reto… Men…-

Eve simplemente miró todo con seriedad _"Tengo que ganar"_

En el hospital, todos los miembros de Fairy Tail miraban con gran seriedad y nerviosismo que Laxus y Gildarts comenzaban a perder su ventaja…

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡No se desanimen!- dijo Sean, derribando a Gildarts con un solo brazo mientras levantaba una pierna para hacerla chocar contra el puño de Laxus.

Gildarts se puso de pie y lo golpeó en la mandíbula, levantándolo lo suficiente para que Laxus lo atacara con una enorme cantidad de balas de rayo, todas en el blanco.

Ambos retrocedieron un poco, sorprendiéndose cuando sintieron que el poder de su enemigo era mayor mientras ésta salía de todo ese humo con una gran sonrisa.

Un enorme rayo verde salió disparado hacia ellos mientras Laxus se transformaba en rayo para ubicarse detrás de él pues Gildarts usaba su magia para dividir la de Sean.

El pelinegro cayó con violencia al suelo, recuperándose inmediatamente para que él y Gildarts conectaran un potente puñetazo en la cara de su enemigo, siendo el mayor quien sufrió más daño pues tuvo que retroceder mientras soltaba unos quejidos…

-¡Rairyū no Hokō!-

Sean esquivó el rugido que venía desde arriba suyo, moviéndose rápidamente hacia un lado para ver a Gildarts darle un puñetazo en la cara. Sean retrocedió unos pasos, listo para devolver el golpe pero un ataque de rayos en su espalda llamó su atención…

Laxus y Gildarts volvían a la carga, ambos golpeando a una gran velocidad mientras el pelinegro seguía recibiendo daños a pesar de que intentaba defenderse…

"_-¿Aún no, Akire-san?-_

_-¿Por qué? ¿No me digas que te están ganando?-_

_-Claro que no. Es sólo que me estoy aburriendo de dejarles pegarme sólo porque tú dijiste que querías pelear un poco-_

_-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, es mi culpa. Yo quería algo de diversión, pero a este paso nos retrasaremos mucho, mejor acábalos de una vez. Otra parte de mí está lista-"_

Sean detuvo los golpes de Laxus y Gildarts con una enorme sonrisa mientras su poder mágico continuaba aumentando cada vez más para sorpresa de los otros dos…

-Ese sujeto…- susurró Natsu, sorprendido como sus demás compañeros - Es más fuerte que Souta…-

-Ahora…- rio Sean mientras su cabeza era cubierta por un casco dorado – ¡Prepárense para ver una parte del poder de Akire-san!-

Un enorme brillo dorado llenó todos y cada uno de los pisos del laberinto para la sorpresa de los competidores.

El estadio entero comenzó a temblar con demasiada fuerza, sacudiéndose como si fuera una simple pluma sufriendo el ataque de un vendaval. Las paredes mágicas que cubrían al laberinto se agrietaron mientras el líder del consejo hacía una señal para que varios magos de sus unidades se acercaran a reforzar las barreras, evitando que éstas estallaran por todo ese poder…

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- exclamaron varios magos mientras se cubrían para no quedar ciegos por aquel resplandor…

Y unos minutos después…

**-¡Laxus y Gildarts están fuera de combate!-** la voz de Chapati hizo eco en el estadio, los oídos y la mente de cada persona allí mismo – **¡Y Sean también ha encontrado una de las puertas al segundo piso!**-

-No… no puede ser…- susurró Gray, todos ellos temblando en lo profundo – ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Cómo pudo vencerlos así de rápido?-

Némesis y sus magos conservaban una expresión escalofriantemente tranquila mientras veían a su competidor correr con su armadura y sin aquel casco de hace unos momentos…

"_Fairy Tail… espero que recuerden que fueron ustedes quienes escogieron este camino"_

Ambos magos simplemente yacían tirados en el suelo, sin moverse, no había sangre, sólo un par de heridas superficiales y esas ropas realmente desgastadas.

Pero cada mago de Fairy Tail sabía que el verdadero daño estaba en el interior…

-Pero…- susurró Mira, presa de la incredulidad total como sus hermanos – ¿Pero cómo…?-

-Su reliquia…- decía Erza completamente conmocionada – Esa… ¿Esa era su habilidad?-

-¡Gildarts! ¡Levantate! ¡Por favor!- pidió Cana con desesperación, sintiendo a la maestra colocar suavemente una mano en su hombro para que la castaña terminara abrazada a ella sin poder evitar unas lágrimas.

-¡Gildarts!- gritó Natsu, aferrándose al balcón pues intentaba refrenarse lo mejor que podía para no cometer una estupidez que pudiera complicar más las cosas – ¡Laxus! ¡Despierta! ¡LAXUS! ¡GILDARTS! ¡OIGAN! ¡LEVÁNTENSE!-

El mago de fuego desvió su mirada mientras su cuerpo temblaba de enojo y frustración. Hisui colocó una mano en el hombro de Natsu, quien correspondió al gesto apretándola suavemente mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido al laberinto.

El cual sufría un nuevo cambio…

**-¡Y hemos llegado a la mitad del tiempo establecido, Yajima-san!-** a los dos comentaristas se les veía algo nerviosos, pero notar que Laxus y Gildarts continuaban aparentemente bien los ayudaba a relajarse un poco y seguir con su papel establecido por el consejo mágico.

**-Los magos van a tener que apresurarse. El primer piso es muy complicado, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heels y Blue Pegasus aún no han podido avanzar-**

**-¡Y el equipo A de Fairy Tail ha logrado llegar también al primer piso!-**

-¿Pero qué es esto?- cuestionó Lucy pues tenían delante una enorme cantidad de pasillos, los cuales se modificaban de un momento a otro sin previo aviso.

Los muros aparecían de la nada, así como el suelo también parecía modificarse y abrirse para dejar ver varios hoyos que seguramente eran trampas para los competidores…

Tanto Lucy como Wendy decidieron tomar uno de los caminos, pero apenas dieron un paso allí un estallido las obligó a retroceder…

-¡¿Un campo minado?!- dijo Minerva

-¡Oigan!- gritó Sting al consejo – ¡Eso es excesivo! ¡¿Qué pasa si alguien sale herido?!-

El líder no cambió su tono tranquilo…

-Fíjate, Sting Eucliffe, las batallas que ocurren entre nuestros competidores son mucho peor que cualquiera de esas pequeñas trampas. Y todo esto solamente es para hacer a la competencia un poco más entretenida-

Sting simplemente desvió la mirada enojado, ya estaba harto del consejo y se notaba que sus compañeros igual. Cosa que no pasó inadvertida para los demás gremios…

"_Entonces… lo que Haruka-sama nos contó sí era verdad, el consejo… también es un enemigo"_

-Busquemos otro camino- dijo Lucy mientras Wendy asentía con seriedad.

Y en el segundo piso…

-¡Ace! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!- gritó Sean con enojo mientras llegaba – ¡Deja de perder el tiempo con ellos y ve al primer piso!-

El albino intentó marcharse pero Orga estuvo a punto de sujetarlo, de no ser porque el pelinegro de Living Hell llegaba para tomar la cabeza de él y la de Rufus para estrellarlos contra una pared violentamente…

Sabertooth miró con preocupación a sus competidores ser tomados por Sean para mantenerlos rozando contra las paredes mientras continuaba su camino detrás del albino, ambos magos simplemente soltaban quejidos mientras intentaban soltarse del agarre pero sus ataques no era más que cosquillas para la armadura sagrada…

-¡El equipo de Living Hell ha llegado al primer piso, y Sean ha arrastrado consigo al equipo de Sabertooth!-

Lo siguiente que se vio fue al pelinegro soltar a sus enemigos, pateándolos con gran fuerza para mandarlos a volar por un camino al azar mientras ellos dos decidían separarse para cubrir más espacio.

Sean se marchó por el campo minado, haciendo estallar todo mientras él corría como si nada…

-Ya llegaron- gruñó Lucy, sintiendo los efectos secundarios de los golpes del peliblanco.

-Lucy-san ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Wendy con preocupación pues podía sentir el poder mágico y aura de sus enemigos acercándose rápidamente por dos direcciones distintas…

-Sí… es sólo… su magia…- aclaró la rubia con mayor agitación pues su cuerpo empezaba a dolerle enormemente, ahora mismo se preguntaba cómo es que Gajeel había sobrevivido a su pelea.

Un pequeño paso se escuchó y Wendy se puso de pie para encarar a Ace con enorme seriedad, señalando a Lucy con una mano mientras intentaba aliviarla un poco.

La maga estelar se sorprendió al verse en un pequeño domo de viento, sintiendo a sus heridas curarse un poco… pero los daños ocasionados por la magia de Living Hell no podrían desaparecer…

-Lucy-san… tal vez no pueda curarte… pero creo que puedo hacer que recuperes algo de la magia que has utilizado-

-Wendy- llamó Lucy con sorpresa - ¿Qué vas a…?-

La dragon slayer avanzó un par de pasos más, viendose con clara determinación

-Yo lo entretendré- aseguró con firmeza, rodeándose por una enorme cantidad de viento, el cual comenzaba a soplar con fuerza mientras el laberinto entero parecía comenzar a temblar…

Sean llegó por el otro lado, pero una nueva pared le impidió el camino, así que simplemente sonrió mientras sacaba su lacrima.

-Ace, yo me encargaré de que los otros estorbos no vuelvan a interferir- aseguró el pelinegro con una sonrisa pues ya sentía el poder mágico de otros enemigos.

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta y Sean soltó un suspiro… Ace y sus asentimientos silenciosos…

-Wendy, tienes que dejarme ayudarte- pidió la rubia aunque soltó un pequeño quejido.

-Estaré bien, Lucy-san, sólo tienes que reponer tu magia un poco- aseguró Wendy – Yo no soy tan fuerte como Laxus-san… así que yo…-

Charle estaba demasiado preocupada por su compañera y la miraba con enorme nerviosismo y preocupación.

-Wendy… por favor, que todo salga bien-

-¡Aye!- animó Happy con clara seriedad para sorpresa de sus tres acompañantes. Y a los pocos segundos el público se encontraba animando a la maga del cielo.

Todo el viento en el laberinto incrementó la fuerza en sus soplidos mientras el poder mágico de la más joven creció rápidamente y ella empezaba a soltar un par de gruñidos por el esfuerzo…

Natsu entendió y Haruka también…

-Wendy…-

-¿…Acaso vas a…?-

-¡Compraré el tiempo necesario, Lucy-san!- dijo la maga, preparándose – ¡Usaré mi Fairy Soul!-

El suelo debajo de Wendy comenzó a hundirse un poco, agrietándose claramente al mismo tiempo en que su poder mágico iba en aumento…

Los cabellos de Ace se mecieron salvajemente, aceptando que su enemiga iba a convertirse en una molestia, pero no cambió su expresión para el enojo de Natsu.

"_Wendy… ten cuidado…"_

**-¡Oh! ¡El poder mágico de Wendy está creciendo rápidamente! ¡¿Será que ella también usará la misma transformación que Gajeel nos mostró el primer día?!-**

Yajima guardó silencio mientras veía con nerviosismo al laberinto temblando, el cual llamaba toda la atención de los competidores…

Los magos en el hospital miraron con enorme seriedad que su compañera parecía tener los cabellos cada vez más largos, los cuales aparte de ser rosas simplemente continuaban aclarándose un poco más, de la misma forma en que parecía volverse un poco más alta mientras las plumas en sus muñecas y tobillos se hacían más grandes así como aumentaban su número, comenzando a esparcirse por todo el cuerpo de Wendy y combinándose aparentemente con sus cabellos…

-Tiene una energía impresionante- concedió Jura con clara sorpresa – ¿Es ese el resultado que se obtiene al haber entrenado el aura mágica?-

Hisui estaba atónita, no esperaba que Wendy también pudiera ser capaz de transformarse de esa manera…

Los ojos de Wendy se hicieron completamente rojos mientras unas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro, el cual, como su piel, parecía aclarar su color mientras las plumas continuaban su avance, cubriendo casi toda su anatomía con excepción a su cabeza.

Los dientes de la maga del cielo comenzaron a afilarse, dándole un aspecto más amenazante mientras sus manos eran liberadas de las plumas para dejar ver unas blancas garras. Sus zapatos fueron destrozados para dejar a sus patas de tres dedos acomodarse mejor en el suelo…

-Wendy…- susurró Lucy, impresionada por ver que ya no había rastros de aquella niña tan insegura que se había unido al gremio hace varios años.

Un alarido fue lo que todo el estadio escuchó mientras algunos miraban con nerviosismo a la maga…

-Señor Happy- llamó el señor Blanc – Qué… ¿Qué es eso?-

-Wendy era una joven dragon slayer que no tenía mucha confianza en sí misma- aclaró Happy antes de cruzarse de brazos – Pero eso fue hace varios años y ahora están viendo los resultados después de haber sido entrenada por mí-

-Es… es impresionante- susurró una atónita Ariane.

Una larga cola blanca cayó con fuerza en el suelo mientras el rostro de Wendy parecía hacerse más ancho y achatarse al mismo tiempo, sus ojos comenzaban a volverse amarillos mientras una amenazante pupila rasgada se hacía presente…

El estadio entero dio un respingo cuando vio dos grandes alas salir de la nada, cada una con aspecto plumoso mientras su poder mágico aumentaba por última vez.

Wendy soltó un alarido y en aquel momento el laberinto entero fue cubierto por una luz extremadamente brillante…

Haruka miraba con extrema seriedad a su compañera, recordando los seis meses que pasó entrenándola en las ruinas…

"_No cabe duda… Wendy finalmente se ha superado a sí misma"_

Una suave respiración se oía mientras el brillo desaparecía y el polvo acumulado se dispersaba poco a poco, revelando a aquella criatura bastante similar al dragón que la crio desde pequeña…

Wendy simplemente era una especie de dragón, respirando con tranquilidad mientras todas esas plumas en su cuerpo daban más el aspecto de parecer un suave pelaje blanco brillante. Su poder mágico se había incrementado notablemente…

Aquella criatura volteó un poco su rostro para observar a Lucy, quien se sintió algo temerosa por su apariencia pero bastaba con ver ese brillo especial en sus ojos y la sensación en su aura para saber con facilidad que seguía siendo la misma de siempre…

Wendy abrió su mandíbula y así la dejó mientras se oía su voz hablándole tranquilamente, aunque con un ligero eco levemente más grave…

-Lucy-san…- dijo mientras incrementaba el poder aplicado en sanarla – Lo entretendré unos momentos para que puedas recuperarte ¿Podrías apoyarme desde aquí?-

La rubia asintió con seguridad mientras invocaba a Loke – Ten cuidado, Wendy-

-Nunca creí que algo así sucedería, recuérdenme nunca molestar a Wendy- sonrió el espíritu de Leo – Muy bien, aquí vamos-

Ambos dirigieron sus ojos hacia Ace, quien encendió sus puños con unas flamas más poderosas que antes…

Y sorprendentemente…

**-¡Se inicia la última hora!-**

Wendy salió disparada contra Ace, quien correspondió al gesto al reunir una gran cantidad de fuego en su puño derecho, haciéndolo colisionar contra la bola de viento que Wendy tenía en sus manos…

Para sorpresa de los demás espectadores Wendy mantenía una gran esfera de viento girando a gran velocidad, sacando chispas contra la magia concentrada de Ace.

Y Natsu, al recordar los mangas, dijo…

-Esa técnica…- sonrió – Haruka… qué cosas le enseñas a Wendy…-

La pelinegra devolvió el gesto…

Ace y Wendy continuaban en su colisión, sin retroceder mientras las paredes del lugar parecían ser desfiguradas por todo el poder concentrado. En ese momento el albino desvió su mirada para ver a Loke apuntándole con su palma…

-¡Regulus Impact!-

El peliblanco aumentó su potencia, obligando a la maga a retroceder mientras él esquivaba la magia de Loke con un salto, percatándose de que Wendy ya se había movido hasta llegar al frente suyo, intentando golpearlo…

-¡Tenryū no Ken!-

Tanto Ace como Wendy conectaron su puño directo en la cara del enemigo, siendo la maga la más afectada, pero antes de que el mago de Living Hell tomara ventaja, Loke lo sujetó de una pierna, jalándolo para tratar de estrellarlo contra el suelo.

Ace apoyó una de sus manos para amortiguar el impacto, jalando de sí mismo para acercar a Loke y tratar de darle un puñetazo de fuego, pero el espíritu desapareció inmediatamente en un brillo dorado mientras Wendy aprovechaba el momento para conectar nuevamente aquella esfera de viento contra Ace, dañándolo y mandándolo a volar.

El albino dio un giro para después agacharse y esquivar el hacha de Taurus, quien desapareció antes de que Ace pudiera contraatacar, por lo que redirigió su atención a Scorpio y a Wendy, quienes soltaron un Unison Raid el cual Ace contrarrestó con un potente tornado de fuego…

Un estallido gigantesco ocurrió y la dragon slayer vio al albino elevarse unos tres metros para disparar un par de esferas de fuego las cuales ella intentó desviar con algunas corrientes de viento.

Lucy miró a sus manos unos momentos, cerrándolas con suma facilidad mientras se confundía al ver su abdomen completamente sano _"Mis heridas… sanaron… Ya no me duele nada…"_

Géminis apareció a su lado, adoptando la forma de su portadora pues estaba a punto de usar un hechizo para atacarlo…

-¡Wendy, necesito sólo unos segundos!- pidió Lucy, recibiendo un asentimiento mientras Wendy salía disparada hacia Ace, combatiendo en el aire a mitad de la altura de los muros…

-Pueden ganar…- susurró Lisanna – ¡Wendy y Lucy pueden ganar juntas!-

-¡Peleen como hombres!- animó Eflman con una seguridad renovada.

Wendy continuaba intercambiando golpes con Ace a una increíble velocidad, haciendo temblar al estadio entero por todo el poder acumulado mientras ella desviaba su mirada para ver un rápido asentimiento de Lucy…

Una enorme pared de lana interrumpió el combate de ambos, y momentos después una gran cantidad de flechas brillantes salían disparadas hacia Ace, quien veía a Loke y a Sagitario con seriedad. El albino desapareció, llegando al suelo para ver que Wendy había usado su magia para redirigir las flechas hacia él, cosa que lo obligó a soltar una potente esfera de fuego para hacer añicos el ataque.

Wendy apareció detrás de Ace, quien la esquivó rápidamente con un salto para patearla y alejarla, descuidándose y dejando una abertura para que Loke le diera con su magia mientras Aries lo encerraba en lana y Lucy soltaba su hechizo…

-¡Urano Metría!-

Un gran baño de luz rodeó por completo el laberinto mientras el estallido no se hacía esperar y el humo simplemente iba en aumento, haciéndole imposible a los espectadores observar lo que ocurría, pero ver a los magos de Living Hell conservarse tranquilos y que nuestros magos pudieran sentir el aura y poder mágico del enemigo, dejaba en claro qué iba a pasar…

Natsu se sintió nervioso, y él no fue el único…

Lucy y Wendy se prepararon, el poder mágico de Ace se había incrementado de una manera impresionante, fluyendo de manera amenazante…

En sólo unos momentos Haruka desvió los ojos y Natsu se sorprendió.

Wendy soltaba un quejido mientras su ceño se fruncía por todo el dolor que sentía pues el codo de Ace le había pegado en el centro de la espalda mientras tomaba de la cabeza a la rubia, estrellándola contra los muros y aumentando las grietas de éstos…

Wendy se recuperó para darse la vuelta, intentando golpearlo mientras su magia se encargaba de reponer los daños que recibió su compañera, quien procedió a apoyarla llamando a Loke y Aries.

Pero no sirvió de nada…

Ace esquivaba cada ataque con demasiada facilidad para el asombro de Natsu. El dragon slayer de fuego simplemente se preguntaba qué tan alto era su nivel como para que Wendy no pudiera acertar ni un solo golpe, llamándole la atención nuevamente ese detalle…

"_Acaso… ¿Acaso él se dejó golpear antes?"_ pensaba intranquilo, recordando los primeros momentos de la batalla luego de que Wendy se transformara.

Y al mismo tiempo…

**-El equipo de Blue Pegasus sale primero del laberinto-**

Los equipos de Fairy Tail se sorprendieron por el aviso, al desviar sus miradas se quedaron confundidos por ver a Eve y al buen Ichiya algo golpeados y tirados en el suelo de la arena.

Erza comprendió lo que debía estar pasando, buscando con sus ojos a los demás competidores para ver que tenía razón…

Sean sonreía enormemente mientras su armadura brillaba por momentos, moviéndose demasiado rápido y dirigiéndose hacia Jura y Lyon, a quienes sorprendió de un momento a otro con un potente rayo verde que ambos magos contrarrestaron sólo para quedarse sorprendidos al sentir al pelinegro detrás de cada uno, golpeándolos para arrastrarlos contra las paredes mientras buscaba una salida y…

**-Y ahora… es el equipo de Lamia Scale el que queda segundo…-**

Pasados unos momentos…

**-Sabertooth logra el tercer lugar-**

Solamente quedaba un equipo más…

-¡Nos están sacando!- avisó Milliana, quedándose helada mientras una enorme bola andante de poder mágico se les acercaba a ella y a su compañera…

-¡Siguen ustedes!- gritó Sean con una enorme sonrisa.

Némesis y sus magos seguían mirando todo con una enorme tranquilidad…

"_Nuestro objetivo sólo es Fairy Tail. Por lo tanto… debemos deshacernos de los estorbos"_

-¡Wendy! ¡Lucy!- gritó Lisanna al ver a sus compañeras tratar de defenderse de Ace, con muy poco éxito…

Un rugido de fuego colisionó contra un tornado de viento y un disparo de luz, los cuales fueron hechos pedazos para dejarle al peliblanco aparecer frente a ellas, golpeándolas con fuerza para tomar sus cabezas y estrellarlas entre sí…

Loke trató de cubrirlas al intentar atacarlo pero Ace simplemente se movió demasiado rápido, posicionándose detrás del espíritu para tomar unos de sus brazos y romperlo, mandándolo a volar junto a sus amigas con una sola patada en flamas.

Una gran bola de fuego fue disparada y Aries intentó defender a sus compañeros con un enorme muro de lana, pero no fue suficiente y tanto ella como Loke fueron obligados a desaparecer bajo la desesperada mirada de Natsu…

Su cuerpo entero temblaba y su respiración se agitaba demasiado, Natsu no podía mantenerse tranquilo mientras sus quejidos de enojo se hacían presentes y sus flamas se movían amenazantes por ver a Ace golpeándolas brutalmente.

Lucy terminó estrellada contra la pared, soltando un grito de dolor y siendo callada inmediatamente cuando el mago le dio un potente golpe en el centro del estómago, obligándola a soltar un chorro de sangre, provocando el enojo de una Wendy que se lanzó al ataque, siendo atrapada por el cuello mientras comenzaba a ahogarse…

Natsu se rodeó de escamas, mirando furioso al laberinto.

"_¡Natsu, tienes que calmarte! ¡Yo tampoco resisto verlas así!"_ le habló Haruka, intentando compartirle algo de serenidad aunque ella misma también estuviera a punto de lanzarse a interrumpir el juego.

-¡Ya…! ¡YA BASTA!-

Natsu salió disparado como una bola de fuego hacia el laberinto…

-¡Karyū no…!-

Y en un solo momento el mago de fuego estaba enterrado en el suelo de la arena mientras un Némesis tranquilo se mantenía a flote con los brazos cruzados…

-Natsu Dragneel, aún no aprendes la lección ¿Verdad?-

-Maldito- siseó Natsu al levantarse.

-¡Suficiente!- ordenó el líder del consejo – Natsu Dragneel, regresa a tu lugar inmediatamente o no tendremos más remedio que expulsarte de los juegos-

Haruka desvió la mirada completamente enfurecida mientras cerraba sus puños por todo el coraje…

"_Natsu… por favor…"_

Él lo sabía, Haruka se sentía igual por dentro pero no podía arriesgarse a ser suspendida y complicar demasiado las cosas…

-Natsu…- susurró Mira, preocupada como Lisanna, Erza y Hisui.

El mago de fuego simplemente deshizo su Dragon Force…

-Está bien… pero primero detengan el juego…- pidió con un rostro tranquilo pero un aura y mirada iracunda.

Y esa fue la razón por la que el mago de fuego volteó para mirar el laberinto con desesperación al escuchar los gritos de Wendy y Lucy…

Ace corría en dirección a ambas chicas. Lucy ya había recibido demasiados daños y Wendy había perdido su transformación, encontrándose claramente agitada y herida mientras intentaba moverse con la rubia…

-¡Ya basta! ¡Deténganlo!- pidió Natsu con desesperación, temblando nuevamente por ver aquella mirada tan serena del líder del consejo.

Las magas del equipo A intentaron moverse como podían, llegando a una curva hacia la izquierda, notando con frustración que el muro se estaba cerrando.

Sin embargo, todos los espectadores se sorprendieron por ver aquella pared ser destruida antes de cerrarse por un Sean que rodeaba sus brazos con grandes cantidades de magia, golpeándolas para mandarlas a volar contra Ace…

-¡Acabemos con esto de una vez!- sonrió Sean mientras ambas chicas eran golpeadas por dos potentes puños de fuego, estrellándose de lleno en el piso mientras escupían algo de sangre…

Charle y Happy también habían volado hasta quedar al lado de Natsu, siendo la gata blanca la que miraba al consejo con varias lágrimas…

-¡YA BASTA!- gritó la exceed presa de la desesperación y el miedo – ¡DETÉNGANLO! ¡POR FAVOR!-

La mirada del líder se volvió siniestra…

-No-

Los tres voltearon al escuchar varios estallidos, mirando atónito a Wendy y a Lucy soltar sus alaridos de dolor mientras el peliblanco les disparaba demasiadas bolas de fuego, quemándolas y generándoles muchas más heridas mientras toda la energía no hacía otra cosa más que continuar acumulándose…

-¡ACE!- bramó Natsu – ¡DÉJALAS EN PAZ!-

-Pierdes tu tiempo- respondió Némesis – No pueden oírte-

Wendy y Lucy no pudieron hacer nada, simplemente continuaron recibiendo los ataque de Ace, hasta terminar finalmente en un potente estallido que hizo añicos la barrera que cubría al laberinto…

El humo esparcido desapareció violentamente, dejando ver a las magas inconscientes y con quemaduras demasiado graves como para describirlas, sumados a los pequeños charcos de sangre debajo de ellas.

Y el líder finalmente se dignó a hablar…

-Dado que la barrera ha sido destruida por completo, y Sean no respetó un pasillo a punto de cerrarse, el juego queda concluido y el equipo de Living Hell queda descalificado. Dentro de una hora iniciarán las batallas del segundo día, así que por ahora dejen que los médicos se encarguen de sus competidores-

Todo Fairy Tail tembló por la ira hacia ese sujeto, pero de nada servía odiarlo en ese momento, bastaba con ver a un desesperado Natsu tomar a Happy y a Charle antes de salir disparado hacia el laberinto para llevarse a Wendy mientras una enojada Haruka hacía lo mismo con Lucy…

Erza cambió de armadura y se llevó a Laxus, así como Mira hizo lo mismo con Gildarts mientras Lisanna, Eflman y Freed se decidían a ir al hospital pues sus compañeros volaban en esa dirección…

"_El consejo…"_ pensaron todos los aliados de Fairy Tail _"…es un enemigo más"_

-Natsu…- susurró una triste Hisui.

Pocos minutos tomaron el llegar al hospital donde ya los esperaban con algunas camillas para los heridos. Los magos supusieron que seguramente Mavis o el maestro eran los responsables ya que ellos estuvieron observando todo a través del panel…

Cada uno de los participantes fue atendido de inmediato mientras sus compañeros se quedaban allí, esperando por los análisis y resultados.

-Lo bueno de esto… si se le puede decir "bueno"- dijo Haruka – Es que seguramente ya todos los gremios han confirmado que el consejo no está de nuestro lado-

-Espero que así sea- dijo Mira con clara preocupación.

Al cabo de veinte minutos más de tortuosa espera cada uno de ellos suspiró en alivio cuando les dijeron que Gildarts y Laxus despertarían en algunos minutos, sin mencionar los pocos daños recibidos. Pero…

-¿Usted es el maestro del gremio?- preguntó un médico a Makarov, a lo que éste respondió con un asentimiento – Por favor venga conmigo. Quisiera hablarle sobre el estado de sus magas-

Esas palabras hicieron temblar a cada uno de los magos pues suponían que debía ser algo realmente malo para que no quieran dejar que ellos escucharan cuál era el estado de Lucy y Wendy, cosa que hizo a Natsu cerrar con fuerza los puños y fruncir el ceño.

-Natsu- llamó Mavis – El día de ayer Flare fue a su antiguo pueblo a buscar un par de hierbas medicinales porque cree que ayudarán en algo a curar las heridas de nuestros compañeros. El viaje es largo y no llegará hasta mañana, pero su pueblo está cerca a las ruinas donde entrenamos, quiero que vayas a traerla-

El mago asintió, comprendiendo que su maestra intentaba ayudarlo a despejar su mente, rodeándose con sus flamas para marcharse…

-Bien, eso debería entretenerlo por un rato- dijo la primera maestra antes de mirar a todos sus jóvenes – Por ahora dedíquense a tranquilizar sus mentes, les avisaremos cuando Laxus y Gildarts despierten. Si ellos están en condición no habrá cambios en el equipo B-

Cada mago cumplió el pedido de su maestra, visitando a Gray, Juvia y Gajeel para hablar con ellos sobre algo…

-Realmente no lo entiendo- concedió el alquimista con preocupación – ¿Cómo es que Souta está recuperado?-

Todos entendieron pues bastaba con mirar a Gajeel para caer en la sorpresa. Su compañero de hierro se había esforzado mucho en su batalla, e incluso notaron que Souta realmente había sobrepasado el límite para intentar pelear contra Gajeel. Ambos sufrieron las mismas heridas, los mismos daños, y por eso era desconcertante ver que ese mago de Living Hell realmente se veía curado, como si jamás hubiera peleado…

-Tal vez tiene que ver con el control de aura que mencionaron- dijo Erza, tomándose el mentón – Pero ya vimos que Haruka no pudo curarlos con su magia aunque usara el aura para aumentar sus efectos-

Sí, era realmente preocupante pues si otra batalla entre ellos dos se repetía… Fairy Tail perdería a otro de sus miembros mientras que Living Hell se presentaría en el tercer día como si nada hubiera ocurrido…

En ese momento una gran flama apareció, desvaneciéndose rápidamente para dejar ver a Natsu y a Flare, quien traía una pequeña bolsa y un frasco con algún líquido extraño.

-Gray, Juvia- llamó la maga enseñándoles el frasco mientras Lisanna le alcanzaba dos vasos donde ella vertía aquel líquido – Esta es una bebida especial de mi pueblo, está hecha con plantas especiales que sólo crecen en los alrededores de la gran flama, tiene la capacidad de curar más rápido las heridas ya que ésta las alimenta a diario con su calor y magia. No estoy segura de si les servirá, pero quisiera intentarlo-

La pareja de agua y hielo le agradecieron el que se preocupara por ellos, accediendo a beber aquel líquido, pero aclarando que se encontraban débiles y que no podían mover sus brazos, especialmente Gray pues sufrió mucho más al haber hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para intentar ayudar a sus amigos en la terraza mientras peleaban contra Misaki, Sean y Sora…

-Entonces yo te la daré- respondió Flare, acercándose para tomar al alquimista entre sus brazos y acercarle el vaso mientras una Juvia furiosa se moría de envidia, cosa que Natsu vio y no pudo evitar una risa al ver que todos allí se ponían nerviosos por la sed de sangre que tenían los ojos de Juvia.

-Ju-Juvia… esto es sólo… por mi bien…- intentó calmarla Gray, pero de nada le sirvió pues su novia lo miraba con ojos rojos como al sangre…

-Gray-sama… está engañando a Juvia…- susurró ella mientras su novio derramaba lágrimas pues algo le decía que iba a recibir un doloroso castigo, más aun al recordar que la maga de agua había guardado el látigo y la soga para "futuras ocasiones"

Natsu se carcajeaba por ver a su amigo a punto de llorar como una niñita, pero un coscorrón de Erza aterró a nuestro mago de fuego mientras ella le ordenaba ayudar a Gray…

Natsu aceptó a regañadientes porque realmente no quería enfrentarse a Erza, así que…

-Está bien- dijo el dragon slayer, acercándose a la cama con un vaso de aquel líquido en sus manos y mirando a Flare – Yo le daré de tomar esta cosa al helado. Tú dáselo a Juvia-

La yandere de agua sonrió satisfecha mientras su mirada roja se posaba sobre una temerosa pelirroja, quien con todo el valor del mundo se acercó a darle de beber, sin poder estremecerse cuando Juvia aparentemente la abrazó con demasiada fuerza…

-No vuelvas a acercarte a Gray-sama-

-¡S-sí!-

Y mientras tanto, en la otra cama…

-Juvia sí que exagera- dijo el alquimista, más tranquilo porque ella ya no lo veía con esa mirada que prometía castigo.

-Oye, Gray- susurró Natsu.

-¿Qué quieres flamitas?- preguntó igual por lo bajo mientras todos tenían puesta su atención en Flare dándole de beber a Juvia.

-¿No quieres que Juvia sea más cariñosa?- preguntó con una mirada divertida.

Esa pregunta descolocó al alquimista durante unos momentos, pero conociendo a Natsu, algo debía tener planeado el bastardo de su mejor amigo para empeorar las cosas.

Así que…

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- quiso saber Gray con desconfianza.

Natsu sonrió y empezó a susurrarle algunas cosas al oído.

Luego de un momento se separaron y Gray lo miraba con una sonrisa – Tú no me quieres ayudar, sólo quieres que ellas dejen de golpearte sin razón-

Natsu rio para darle la razón – ¿Quieres intentarlo o no?-

-Realmente no creo que funcione con Juvia- rio Gray – Pero sólo lo haré porque quiero ver cómo Erza te da una paliza-

-¿Mmm?- dijo justamente titania, percatándose de Natsu y Gray conversando sin que el primero aún no le haya dado nada de tomar al alquimista – ¿De qué estarán hablando?-

Todos los magos desviaron su mirada al ver a Natsu traer un pequeño plato donde después vaciaría el líquido para sentarse al borde de la cama de Gray para luego tomar una cuchara y acercársela…

-A ver bastardo de hielo- dijo Natsu – Di 'aahh'-

Erza, Lisanna, Mira, Eflman, Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, Cana, Juvia, Flare, Levy, Jet, Droy, Lily, Happy y Charle se quedaron helados cuando vieron al dragon slayer alimentar con tanto… eh… "cariño" al alquimista…

"_Soy un estúpido por aceptar esto"_ se maldijo Gray mientras abría la boca y dejaba que Natsu le diera la cucharada _"¡Maldición! ¡Esto sabe horrendo!"_

-¿Qué pasa, Gray?- Natsu hizo un esfuerzo para no reír por la cara de su amigo, pero no pudo engañar a éste – ¿No te gusta?-

El mago vio a Flare y realmente no quería herir sus sentimientos después de que ella se tomara todas esas molestias para intentar ayudarlos…

Así que simplemente dio una sonrisa temerosa mientras intentaba mirar fijamente a Natsu.

-Es que… está algo fría…-

Y todos se quedaron en silencio… Él era un mago de hielo ¿no?

Natsu simplemente quiso golpearlo por decir eso, pero la situación aún podía ser salvada pues Gildarts realmente le ha enseñado cómo aprovechar cada situación posible…

¿Pero cuál era? ¿Reglas de conquista o las de supervivencia?

"_¡Ah! ¡Sí!"_

Regla de conquista # 67

Si está frío… "caliéntala"

-Ya veo- susurró Natsu, pasando sus manos suavemente por la mejilla de un Gray asqueado para después sujetarlo de la barbilla y acercarlo un poco – Entonces déjame calentarlo para ti-

Todos allí miraban aterrados que Natsu y Gray se estaban poniendo demasiado cariñosos con el otro, cosa que hizo estremecer a Bickslow, Freed y a Eflman, sobre todo éste último pues se sintió aterrado cuando Evergreen tuvo un disparo nasal porque Gray suspiró el nombre de Natsu…

Por otro lado, las parejas de Natsu se habían quedado sin habla. Lisanna estaba traumatizada por las acciones de su prometido mientras que Erza y Mira se quedaban heladas sin decir palabra…

"_Entonces… ¿Realmente no satisfacemos a Natsu?"_ se preguntaron ambas al recordar la razón por la que Natsu intentó ultrajar a Loke, y ahora coqueteando con Gray _"¡¿Tan malas somos en el sexo que Natsu incluso está buscando a Gray?!"_

Natsu notó las auras de sus parejas, no pudiendo evitar reprimir una sonrisa pues parecía que ellas realmente estaban aprendiendo la lección. Realmente le incomodaba estar haciendo esto, pero gracias al malentendido de Lucy esta era la única forma de intentar que ellas dejaran de golpearlo pues sus celos seguramente las motivarían a ser más cariñosas con él para evitar que se desviara por otros caminos.

Incluso Gray estaba asombrado por ver que el plan de Natsu realmente parecía funcionar, mas no pudo evitar estremecerse de miedo cuando vio que Juvia los miraba con una enorme sonrisa soñadora mientras su nariz chorreaba litros de sangre…

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y los magos aliados de Fairy Tail entraron, quedándose helados por ver a Gray entre los brazos de Natsu, ambos sonrojados obviamente por la vergüenza…

-Nat-Natsu-sama…- susurró Yukino, desmayándose al igual que una Chelia demasiado sorprendida y una Sherry que se quejó con Lyon porque no le habían dicho que habían hombres en el harem de Natsu antes de terminar en el suelo por el trauma…

Oh sí, la imagen que Sherry tenía de Natsu ha sido destrozada por completo. Jejeje.

-Yo no juzgo a Natsu-san- dijo Sting con clara firmeza antes de colocar una mano en el hombro de su compañero de sombras – Alguien más comparte tus gustos ¿No es genial, Rogue?-

-¡SSSTIIIIINNNG!-

El majestuoso y sensual Ichiya tenía una mirada apasionada mientras su rostro se rodeaba de hermosas estrellas – Natsu-kun… serás un rival formidable… Men…-

Eve simplemente estaba rojo de la envidia mientras le mordía un brazo a Hibiki y Ren.

Virgo y Aries aparecieron frente a las parejas de Natsu, cortándoles el paso mientras aparentemente las miraban algo ¿Enojadas?

-Muchas gracias- dijo sarcásticamente la Maid mientras Aries se tomaba el rostro para no derramar lágrimas – Mi Goshujin-sama ahora es homosexual porque ustedes no lo satisfacen-

Erza y Mira simplemente se fueron a una esquina…

Mientras los demás se quedaban en silencio, las magas de Mermaid Heels entraron al cuarto, deteniéndose para ver a Natsu con Gray entre sus brazos. Entonces tuvieron disparos nasales excepto Kagura, quien se acercaba para mirar a unos magos congelados del miedo pues todo el plan se había ido al carajo y ahora todos sus amigos estaban interpretando mal las cosas…

"_Natsu, eres un estúpido por sugerir esto… y yo soy más estúpido por haber aceptado" _

-¡¿Qué significa esto Natsu Dragneel?!- exigió Kagura con autoridad pero muy sonrojada – ¡¿Cómo te atreves a engañarm…a engañar a Haruka-sama y las demás con tu mejor amigo?!-

-¡E-espera Kagura, no es lo que parece! ¡Lo juro!-

-¡Sí, el idiota tiene razón!- concordó Gray antes de sonreír por dentro - Natsu sólo quería darle celos a sus parejas para que fueran más cariñosas-

-¡¿QUUUÉEEE?!- gritaron todas las parejas del mago.

"_Estoy jodido"_ concluyó Natsu.

Y es que, de entre todas esas espantosas sombras sedientas de sangre que eran sus parejas, era Haruka la que se veía con más ganas de castigarlo… y lo peor es que ella ni siquiera había caído gracias a su enlace con Natsu…

"_Esta vez no escaparás… Espero que estés listo… Mi Natsu"_

Y entonces…

-¡AYUUUDAAAAA!-

Varios minutos, llenos de castigos demasiado horrendos como para describirlos, después…

-Debo admitirlo, tu plan sí me sirvió, flamitas- sonrió Gray pues Juvia había jurado que no dejaría que nadie le quitara el amor de su Gray-sama.

El mago de fuego simplemente estaba en el suelo, lleno de golpes y algunas heridas que manchaban sus ropas por la sangre. Su cuerpo entero lleno de polvo y sentía varios de sus huesos agrietados, lo cual fue confirmado cuando algunos médicos llegaron por todo el ruido antes de ver a Natsu y decidir analizarlo…

Sí, Natsu tenía varios huesos rotos.

El alquimista rio – Es un idiota-

Y entonces Juvia lo miró con una gran sonrisa escalofriante – Nadie alejará a Gray-sama de Juvia. Juvia es la única que puede castigar a Gray-sama… Así que Juvia debe dejar sus marcas en Gray-sama…-

Gray tembló del miedo ¡¿De dónde mierda ha sacado un fierro ardiente que tenía grabado 'Propiedad de Juvia'?!

-Gray-sama…- canturreó ella, con esa mirada desquiciada mientras se dedicaba a "marcar" a su novio.

Gray simplemente derramó lágrimas, pues sólo una persona tenía la culpa de esto…

-¡NAAATSUUUU!-

Un mago de fuego, vendado en gran parte de su cuerpo, no evitó una fuerte carcajada al escuchar ese grito de auxilio…

-¡Wahahahaha! ¡Te lo merecías, bastardo congelado!- se burló el mago, feliz de ver que él no era el único que sufría, hasta que se congeló al escuchar la tranquila voz de Erza en su oído…

-Parece que todavía tienes energías, Natsu-

Natsu simplemente desvió la mirada para quedarse en silencio cuando sintió los labios de Erza sobre los suyos, besándolo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras su aroma hacía estragos en la cabeza de Natsu…

-Idiota- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa – Si querías que te consienta más, sólo debiste pedirlo-

-Erza…-

Titania le sonrió y tomó nuevamente su rostro para intentar besarlo, de no ser porque Mira apareció de la nada y le sacó la ventaja al tener su boca conectada a la de Natsu…

-¡Mira, era mi turno!- se quejó Erza.

-Lo siento Erza, pero no puedo arriesgarme- fue la respuesta de la albina – Tengo que complacer a mi Natsu-

-¡Es MI Natsu!- le recordó Erza, quedándose con un tic al ver que Mira no le hacía caso mientras besaba a Natsu, quien por cierto… - ¡Natsu, controla tus hormonas!-

-Ara, Natsu- rio Mira antes de mirar el cuerpo de su novio – Parece que yo sí puedo complacerte. Entonces… ¿Quién es la mejor?-

-Eh… bueno… yo…- balbuceó el mago por el nerviosismo.

-¡Natsu!- llamó Erza – ¡Yo soy tu pareja principal!-

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con quién lo satisface más- sonrió Mira – Natsu me dijo que yo era la más excitante de todas nosotras…-

Erza enrojeció de envidia mientras Natsu se moría del miedo al verla invocar una espada…

-Natsu… ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?-

-¡Erza! ¡Mira-nee!- dijo Lisanna – ¡Dejen descansar a mi prometido!-

Y tanto Erza como Mira se quedaron sin habla, era verdad… Lisanna era la que se iba a casar con Natsu, quien comenzó a derramar lágrimas cuando esas dos lo miraron con ojos rojos prometiendo una tortura mucho peor…

Pero en ese momento todo se volvió calma cuando Haruka, Mavis, Makarov, Laxus y Gildarts entraban a la habitación, llamando la atención de todos pues los dos últimos ya se veían recuperados.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- preguntó Mavis, mirando inmediatamente a su novio, quien rogaba porque nadie le dijera nada a su maestra…

Desgraciadamente Haruka ya le había dicho que ella misma lo entregaría a su maestra.

Así que luego de unos legendarios castigos…

-Natsu- dijo Gildarts con total decepción – ¿Qué te dije sobre las peleas entre mujeres?-

-Ya lo sé- gruñó el mago, con más vendajes mientras derramaba lágrimas…

Gildarts Clive presenta: ¿Cómo sobrevivir a una pelea entre mujeres si tú eres la causa?

Ese bendito libro sólo tenía una página y una palabra en ella.

Capítulo único:

Reza.

-Bueno, jóvenes- Mavis llamó la atención de todos – Gildarts y Laxus se encuentran bien, así que no habrá cambios en el equipo B-

El mayor y el rubio simplemente estaban de pie con tranquilidad mientras el primero les daba una sonrisa…

-Nos confiamos, pero valió la pena- aclaró Gildarts – Sean es más fuerte de lo que parece, pero podemos ganarle-

-¿En serio?- quisieron saber algunos.

-Su poder mágico iba en aumento con cada golpe que le dábamos y antes de que él nos atacara mencionó a alguien más, quizá era su reliquia. Eso quiere decir que tal vez para usar el poder de su reliquia primero necesita recibir cierto nivel de daño-

-Pareciera que estuviera absorbiendo nuestros ataques- concluyó Laxus – Así que ganarle no es tan fácil como parece-

Eso tenía sentido para todos pues es complicado pensar en una forma de herirlo sin hacer que él pudiera absorber esos ataques para usar su reliquia…

Los demás magos aliados asintieron de acuerdo, por ahora ya tenían datos de 3 magos…

Sora no era la más hábil en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y prefería mantener una batalla a distancia por el buen control en su magia.

Souta era lo opuesto a su hermana.

Y ahora Sean.

Solamente faltaba intentar averiguar algo de Ace, Misaki y Némesis. Aunque el hecho de que Natsu terminara contándole a todos sobre su pequeña batalla contra el albino hacía cuestionarse sobre qué tipo de magia utilizaban pues sus flamas parecían normales pero eran más potentes que las de Natsu…

-Por ahora debemos conformarnos con lo que tenemos- concluyó Mavis mientras Haruka se encargaba de curar a su novio pues ya había sido demasiada tortura el que la vieja violadora de Lamia Scale intentara aprovecharse de la condición de Natsu – Es probable que mañana podamos ver a los demás, aunque no es seguro del todo-

Los magos se percataron de que la hora mencionada antes del inicio de las batallas finalmente se había cumplido, así que cada equipo comenzó su camino hacia el estadio…

-De acuerdo, Lucy y Wendy no pueden competir- dijo Mavis sin revelarle nada a sus jóvenes pues no quería preocuparlos – Cana y Flare las reemplazarán por el día de hoy. Pero a partir de mañana volveremos a formar a un solo equipo ¿Entendido?-

Cada mago asintió pues Mavis entendía que ya había sido demasiado arriesgado el haber formado dos equipos, pero era parte de la estrategia pues tenían planeado usar los dos equipos junto a sus aliados para derrotar definitivamente a Living Hell durante el quinto día…

Pero realmente no contaban con que sus enemigos fueran tan lejos como para querer anular a sus competidores, cosa que hacía a Mavis golpearse mentalmente por haber sido tan inocente.

El consejo mágico no les dejaría formar un equipo en estos momentos pues su líder se veía complacido con la idea de que, con dos equipos, el número de Fairy Tail se reduciría mucho más rápido. Así que, cuando el segundo día terminara, irían con ellos para solicitar ese "último apoyo"

Los dos equipos se marcharon al estadio, no sin antes preguntarse dónde estaba Natsu pues no lo veían por ninguna parte, pero Haruka se los aclaró…

En aquella habitación, Natsu estaba al borde de la cama, sujetando suavemente la mano de Wendy, completamente vendada y con algunas manchas de sangre en dichas vendas, al igual que Lucy, traían un respirador artificial mientras el mago se sentía destrozado por haber permitido que participara.

-Perdóname Wendy- susurró con dolor y enojo – Te prometo que derrotaré a Living Hell, ellos pagarán por lo que les hicieron-

Mientras sus compañeros se marchaban al estadio, el mago de fuego le pidió a un par de enfermeras si por favor podían llevar a Lucy y a Wendy a la misma habitación que Gray, Juvia y Gajeel utilizaban. Al ver toda esa tristeza en el mago ambas accedieron, acomodando las cosas y después de unos momentos, los magos de Fairy Tail se quedaron en completo silencio al ver a sus amigas en ese estado.

Gray frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada, no podía soportar verlas así y estaba seguro de que Natsu se sentía mucho peor ya que Wendy era su novia.

Charle simplemente lloraba en los hombros de Happy, quien intentaba consolarla con un par de caricias…

Mavis no le dijo nada a Natsu, seguramente él habría tenido su motivación para traerlas, además ella también se había quedado indecisa en si debía dejar que los demás las vieran o no.

-Ya me voy- aclaró el mago – Por favor, cuídenlas-

Natsu se acercó una última vez a Wendy para acariciarle los cabellos y después dar una mirada de determinación. Se había prometido no volver a culparse, y aunque se sienta responsable ya no iba a dudar más.

Living Hell es el enemigo, y su deber es derrotarlos para que no vuelvan a amenazarlos nunca más.

Los minutos pasaron en silencio para nuestros magos, quienes se quedaron mirando al panel antes de que se diera inicio a la segunda mitad del segundo día…

En el estadio todo el público veía aliviado que tanto Laxus como Gildarts estaban bien, pero el anuncio del cambio en el equipo A no hizo otra cosa más que devolver ese temor.

-Buen trabajo, Sean- felicitó Némesis

-¿Por qué dice eso, maestro?- preguntó Sora – Sean falló, Laxus y Gildarts todavía siguen como si nada-

Misaki se notó seria mientras lo explicaba…

-Sean no ha usado toda su magia para que ellos pudieran salir ilesos del juego. Todo ha salido a la perfección, Fairy Tail tiene mayor confianza en lograr su victoria. Lo que significa que… cuando llegue el momento… todas sus esperanzas se harán pedazos y caerán en la verdadera desesperación al ver que no pueden vencernos-

Némesis sonrió…

-Exactamente-

Sorprendente. Living Hell sólo ha querido conceder algo de esperanza a sus enemigos porque quiere hacerlos caer en la desesperación cuando sea el momento. Sin embargo ¿Qué momento será ese? ¿Y Qué será lo que tienen planeado para las batallas?

* * *

Espero les haya gustado

Ehm... pues no tengo nada más que decirles, así que les dejo el avance del siguiente cap. con **Haruka **y Kagura.

Sin más que decir, me despido.

Hasta la próxima!

* * *

**-¡Hola, les habla Haruka! Oye Kagura, ¿Por qué te enojaste con Natsu cuando lo viste con Gray?-**

-¡¿Eh?! Bueno... yo...-

**-Por cierto ¿Ya encontraste a tu hombre?-**

-Yo...yo... ¡Mire, Haruka-sama! ¡Finalmente ha llegado la hora de las batallas, así que…!-

**-¡Esto será muy divertido!-**

-El próximo capítulo del Dragón de Fairy Tail será: "Batalla contra un Senpai"-

**-¡Muy bien Kagura, muéstrame lo que has aprendido!-**

-¡Sí, Haruka-sama!-


	39. Batalla contra un Senpai

**Hola a todos!**

**Jejeje... no sé porqué... pero me siento bastante tranquilo, en fin**.

Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Continuamos!**

* * *

-Sean no ha usado toda su magia para que ellos pudieran salir ilesos del juego. Todo ha salido a la perfección, Fairy Tail tiene mayor confianza en lograr su victoria. Lo que significa que… cuando llegue el momento… todas sus esperanzas se harán pedazos y caerán en la verdadera desesperación al ver que no pueden vencernos-

Némesis sonrió…

-Exactamente-

Y entonces…

**-¡Ahora haremos el recuento de los puntos que se obtuvieron durante el anterior juego! Ya que los equipo de Fairy Tail no lograron salir a tiempo del laberinto, incluido el de Living Hell por ser descalificado, éstos no tienen puntos. Por otro lado, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth y Mermaid Heels han completado el circuito en ese orden. ¡Por lo que la tabla ha quedado así!-**

**Mermaid Heels: 13 puntos**

**Living Hell: 12 puntos**

**Fairy Tail B: 9 puntos**

**Lamia Scale: 8 puntos**

**Blue Pegasus: 6 puntos**

**Sabertooth: 5 puntos**

**Fairy Tail A: 2 puntos**

Una vez hecho eso…

**-¡Ha llegado el momento de continuar con el evento de batallas! ¡A todos nuestros competidores se les pide por favor observar el panel!-**

-Esperen un momento- dijo Némesis para sorpresa de todos – Señores del consejo, según tengo entendido, las batallas hacen que dos equipos distintos se enfrenten. Pero debo preguntar cómo piensan lograr eso si el número de equipos es desigual. El primer día decidí guardar silencio pues no hacía falta cuestionar nada al ver que el equipo A de Fairy Tail recibía un pequeño castigo por la falta de Natsu-

Cada mago de Fairy Tail se preparó pues las palabras de Némesis podrían hacer que el consejo decida hacerlos formar un solo equipo en este momento. El cual, por si las dudas, ya estaba decidido.

Sin embargo…

-Está en lo correcto maestro Némesis- concedió el líder del consejo con enorme tranquilidad – Se supone que para el evento de batallas, lo más recomendable sería poseer un número par de equipos. Pero el hacer que Fairy Tail, que posee una enorme cantidad de magos poderosos, presentara un solo equipo, simplemente haría a la competición mucho más aburrida pues nuestros espectadores seguramente tendrían una gran decepción debido a que era probable que su mago favorito no fuera seleccionado para ese único equipo que se supone deberían tener-

-Entiendo su punto- respondió Némesis – ¿Pero cómo piensa solucionar ese tema?-

-Haremos que un equipo al azar repita en el sorteo para que pueda enfrentarse al gremio que no haya sido seleccionado con anterioridad. Sin embargo, hacer algo así significaría un mayor desgaste para quien repita ya que no se debe descartar la posibilidad de que un mago pueda pelear dos veces en el mismo día. Así que les daremos un pequeño bono de puntos. Si el equipo que ha repetido logra la victoria, se le otorgarán 4 puntos. Así que, aclarado eso, quisiera pedirle a nuestros competidores observar al panel pues las batallas están a punto de comenzar-

Así fue, cada mago dirigió sus ojos hacia el enorme panel en el centro de una arena totalmente despejada, viendo con enorme seriedad cómo es que el sistema simplemente pasaba los datos a una gran velocidad antes de detenerse sin previo aviso…

**-¡La primera batalla será entre Lisanna Strauss del equipo A de Fairy Tail contra Chelia Blendy del equipo de Lamia Scale!-**

-Buena suerte Lisanna- le deseó Mira a su hermana menor, quien le agradeció con una sonrisa tranquila.

**-¡Será una pelea entre parejas de Natsu, Yajima-san!-**

**-Seguramente ambas quieren tener su apoyo. No quisiera ser él-** entonces el anciano vio cómo el mago de fuego se acercaba a cada una de ellas para abrazarlas y besarlas suavemente **– Retiro lo dicho-**

Hisui simplemente mordía un cojín por la envida pues intentaba refrenarse para no reclamarle a su prometido que no se pusiera tan amistoso con sus otras novias pues ellos dos ya estaban comprometidos y pronto se casarían…

Pero la razón real por la que la princesa guardaba silencio era que había visto en Natsu una mirada claramente herida, reflejando lo mal que debía sentirse por ver a sus compañeras ser golpeadas de esa manera, sin mencionar el haber visto cómo habrían quedado en el hospital.

Sí, Hisui entendía que Natsu debía estar dolido y por eso no le diría nada, simplemente esperaría a que viniera a su lado y entonces…

-Sé que estás triste, pero no pongas esa cara por favor- pidió ella mientras se le acercaba para rodearlo cariñosamente con sus brazos – Tienes que sonreír para que tus amigos puedan estar más tranquilos ¿Tú los quieres mucho, no es así?-

-Sí, Hisui, los quiero-

-Entonces no los hieras con esa mirada, sonríe y demuéstrales que confías en ellos-

Natsu se sorprendió por ese detalle ¿Realmente era notoria su tristeza por ver lo que le hicieron a su Wendy? Debía ser así para que Hisui lo abrazara e intentara consolarlo, sobre todo porque ella no sabe sentir el aura mágica de las personas, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que tenía razón y él mismo se había prometido no dudar más.

La princesa abrió un poco más los ojos cuando su prometido le acarició los cabellos de una manera muy suave, mirándola a los ojos antes de darle una de sus grandes y clásicas sonrisas.

-¡Gracias, Hisui! ¡Me siento mucho mejor!- aseguró mientras ella simplemente le devolvía el gesto.

-Kagura ¡Oye, Kagura!- llamaron las magas de Mermaid Heels al ver a su actual líder morder el mango de su espada en una señal de clara envidia, lo que era obvio pues sus ojos no se despegaban del Dragneel – ¡Oye, Kagura! ¡Deja ya de mirar a Natsu!-

-No lo estaba mirando- aseguró mientras les daba la espalda y enrojecía _"¡¿Tan obvia soy?!"_

-Sí, sí lo eres- respondieron todas para la vergüenza de Kagura.

En aquel momento Haruka desvió los ojos para mirar a las magas de Mermaid Heels, notando la vergüenza que sentía la espadachín, quien levantó la mirada para que sus ojos chocaran y después ella ocultara el rostro entre sus manos para evitar que su Senpai la mirara.

Haruka entrecerró los ojos. Antes de agachar la mirada, Kagura había desviado los ojos ligeramente para observar a Natsu.

-Oye, Haruka- llamó Mira con curiosidad – ¿Dónde estabas? Todos vinimos al estadio pero después desapareciste sin avisar-

La pelinegra le dio una sonrisa a modo de disculpa – Ah, perdón por eso. Fui con los comentaristas porque quería hacer un arreglo-

-¿Un arreglo?- preguntaron Freed, Laxus y Gildarts pues ellos estaban tan confundidos como la albina.

-Sí, ellos tenían un dato que necesitaba ser arreglado. Así que fui para hacerles esa pequeña aclaración-

Luego de eso la dragon slayer simplemente dirigió su atención a la arena, siendo imitada por sus compañeros pues Lisanna y Chelia ya se encontraban combatiendo…

Todos miraban atentos a la god slayer usar su magia para mandar fuertes corrientes de viento negro que, después de ser esquivados por Lisanna, dejaban algunos cortes en los muros de la arena…

La albina, sorpresivamente para algunos, aún no había utilizado su animal soul en ningún momento y simplemente se mantenía al margen esquivando cada ataque de Chelia con suma sutileza.

-Chelia, concéntrate- le dijo Lisanna – Usa lo que aprendiste de Wendy ayer-

Y es que nuestra maga estaba aprovechando esta pequeña batalla para intentar que ella se acostumbrara a la enorme presión de mantenerse concentrado y al mismo tiempo tranquilo para percibir la energía vital de su oponente…

-No están peleando- susurró Hisui, desviando su mirada para notar que Natsu reía levemente.

-La está ayudando a entrenar- fueron las palabras del mago para confundir a su futura esposa, sin que él lo supiera… aún… jejeje…

Y cada mago de Lamia Scale le agradecía el que intentaran ayudarlos en una pequeña práctica pues a todos ellos realmente no les interesaba el puntaje, sólo tenían un deber… derrotar a Living Hell… y después al consejo mágico…

Lisanna flexionó un poco las piernas, cubriéndose con sus brazos para poder defenderse del enorme tornado que Chelia le había lanzado. Un pequeño estallido se hizo presente en aquella zona de la arena, el cual desapareció rápidamente mientras Lisanna salía en forma de tigresa, posicionándose rápidamente a espaldas de Chelia para atacarla…

El ataque nunca llegó pues la god slayer hizo que una fuerte corriente de viento la rodeara, amortiguando el impacto y permitiéndole a Chelia alejarse un poco antes de dar un gran salto, reuniendo una enorme cantidad de en una de sus manos antes lanzar un potente torbellino de viento.

Lisanna dio un gran salto para esquivar el ataque, notándose tranquila al ver que la magia de Chelia la seguía, por lo que adoptó forma de ave para volar un poco más y maniobrar para evitar que esas corrientes de viento la alcancen.

-Puede que Lisanna no esté peleando en serio- dijo Mira con una sonrisa – Pero realmente ha mejorado-

-Eso es verdad, Mira- concedió Haruka, sin dejar de observar a la albina menor usar otra forma para llegar más rápido al suelo.

La menor de las Strauss terminó aterrizando para regresar a la normalidad y dar un gran salto hacia atrás, dejando que el ataque de Chelia impactara contra el suelo.

Pero entonces…

-¡Tenjin no Dogō!-

Lisanna se giró para ver que Chelia ya había reunido aliento antes de soltar un potente tornado de viento, el cual fue incapaz de esquivar mientras el ataque colisionaba de lleno y causaba un gran estallido allí mismo, impresionando a los espectadores mientras todos los demás magos participantes veían con tranquilidad la arena.

Chelia se quedó de pie esperando a que su oponente saliera del humo pero esto no sucedía, hasta que ella misma se sorprendió y usó su magia para borrar todo el polvo…

Nada. No había nadie allí, sólo el suelo algo deformado por su anterior ataque.

La maga se quedó sorprendida pues no había sentido el poder mágico de Lisanna moverse, de hecho no sentía nada de su poder mágico…

"_¡El aura!"_ pensó mientras intentaba concentrarse, logrando detectar la energía vital de la albina después de unos momentos.

Chelia se giró para mirar impresionada a Lisanna, quien la veía con una sonrisa tranquila que reflejaba aprobación…

La god slayer comprendió el pequeño mensaje y aumentó un poco más su poder mágico, intentando mantener la concentración para no dejar de sentir el aura de Lisanna, quien ahora mismo se movía nuevamente como tigresa a gran velocidad mientras esquivaba un par de corrientes bastante poderosas para intentar golpear a Chelia, quien retrocedía un poco antes de defenderse con sus brazos, reuniendo viento a su alrededor para formar un gran espiral el cual golpeó a Lisanna y logró elevarla hacia lo alto…

La albina cambió otra vez, usando el peso de su forma pingüino para llegar rápidamente al suelo, agachándose al volverse tigresa y esquivando así un ataque de Chelia, quien intentó retroceder para reunir aliento y dispararlo.

El resultado fue el mismo que antes, Lisanna se encontraba al otro lado de la arena, esperando…

Los minutos continuaron transcurriendo en donde nuestra god slayer comenzaba a acostumbrarse un poco más a utilizar correctamente su aura para entender los movimientos de Lisanna pues eran demasiado veloces para percibirlos con la mirada, pero aunque lo intentara no podía acertar en el blanco.

Otro estallido ocurrió y ambas magas se separaron con un salto. Chelia respiraba agitada y se notaban algunas heridas a diferencia de una albina que se veía tranquila pero sus ropas estaban un poco desgastadas…

-Muy bien, Chelia- aprobó ella mientras su oponente le devolvía el gesto – Vamos a continuar un poco más-

-¡No voy a poder ganarte!- se quejó con una gran sonrisa divertida antes de terminar sentada en el piso – Ya no puedo más, estoy cansada por usar toda mi magia y no puedo curar mis heridas-

**-¡Oh! ¡Chelia Blendy se ha rendido! ¡Por lo que Lisanna Strauss gana el combate y el equipo A de Fairy Tail obtiene 3 puntos por la victoria!-**

En ese momento Sherry, quien había estado desmayada desde lo ocurrido con Natsu y Gray en el hospital, se despertó inmediatamente…

-¡¿QUUUÉEE?! ¡¿CÓMO QUE CHELIA SE RINDE?!- se levantó para acercarse al balcón y mirar a su prima ser curada por Haruka antes de regresar con ellos – ¡Chelia!-

-¡Sherry, despertaste!- se alegró la maga, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire mientras su prima la zarandeaba con fuerza.

-¡¿Cómo es eso de que te rendiste?! ¡¿Es verdad?! ¡¿Y porqué aceptaste estar en un Harem?!-

-¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?- preguntó como pudo una vez que los demás intervinieron para detener a su prima y dejarla respirar.

-¡Oh mi pobre Chelia!- lloró Sherry – ¡Seguramente lo has aceptado porque de verdad lo amas! ¡Sólo espero que Natsu respete tu virginidad hasta el día en que se casen!-

-Pero, Sherry, yo no soy virgen- aclaró con inocencia.

-¡¿QUUUUUÉEEEE?!-

-En serio, Natsu y yo hemos tenido relaciones varias veces- Chelia se sorprendió al ver a su prima pegar cabezazos al muro – Sherry ¿Estás bien?-

-Está bien, todo está bien, la situación aún puede ser salvada- murmuró Sherry antes de tomar a Chelia por los hombros – ¡Sólo dime los detalles de cuán romántico fue su primera vez! ¡¿Te llevó a cenar?! ¡¿Dieron un paseo?! ¡¿Miraron las estrellas brillantes mientras se juraban amor eterno?! ¡Chelia! ¡¿Cómo fue tu primera experiencia sexual con Natsu?!-

Lyon y los demás se alejaron por precaución…

-¿Mi primera experiencia sexual?- se preguntó la maga mientras pensaba antes de darle una gran sonrisa – ¡Ah, ya recuerdo!-

Sherry sonrió al ver esa sonrisa enamorada en su pequeña prima, sintiéndose aliviada mientras escuchaba que…

-¡Natsu y yo hicimos un trío con Wendy!-

Sherry se desmayó…

-¡Sherry, Sherry! ¡Despierta!-

En aquel momento Hisui desvió la mirada para observar a su prometido ya que se encontraba confundida por verlo estremecerse ligeramente…

-Natsu ¿Estás bien?- preguntó al mismo tiempo en que se preocupaba por ver varias gotas de sudor recorrer el rostro de Natsu.

-Sí… Hisui, estoy bien- aclaró algo distraído, sus instintos de supervivencia habían reaccionado de manera salvaje cuando vio cómo Sherry se desmayaba por algo que le dijo Chelia…

No tenía idea de lo que pasaba, pero su entrepierna tenía un mal presentimiento.

**-Dedicaremos un momento a reparar los pocos daños a la arena antes de continuar con el siguiente combate-** se anunció mientras los magos de ambos equipos de Fairy Tail felicitaban a Lisanna, obviamente Natsu también fue con ella para darle un pequeño beso por su victoria, cosa que mató de envidia a Hisui… ¡Qué digo! Mató de envidia a Erza, Mira, Haruka, Chelia, Mavis, Yukino, Hisui, Eve y Kagura, quien volvía a morder su espada…

Natsu regresó al balcón para acompañar a su amiga, quien simplemente andaba de brazos cruzados mientras lo ignoraba.

-Hisui ¿Estás bien?- preguntó confundido ya que notaba en su aura que ella se encontraba molesta.

-¡Ve y pregúntale eso a tus noviecitas!- respondió enojada.

Y hablando de las noviecitas…

De un momento a otro Natsu se giró y Hisui lo imitó pues se quedó intrigada con saber lo que Natsu hacía. Al voltear ambos vieron a Haruka descansar cómodamente en el mueble que tenían en el balcón, éste se usaba para reposar durante el receso de una hora que siempre había entre los eventos y las batallas…

-Haruka ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Natsu con algo de sorpresa, sin evitar una sonrisa en su rostro cuando recibió una respuesta mental, cosa que a Hisui no le gustó mucho por lo que simplemente se le quedó mirando a la pelinegra en espera de una verdadera respuesta…

Haruka se percató de eso y decidió hablar.

-¿Para qué más? Vine para que me consientas- aseguró con una gran sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba de la mano a su novio para echarlo en el mueble, recostándose sobre él y dejando a sus pechos aplastarse contra Natsu para la envidia de Hisui, quien esta vez hizo añicos el cojín que tenía entre sus manos…

La princesa de Fiore realmente no soportaba el hecho de que Natsu y Haruka parecieran ignorarla mientras se besaban con cariño, con mucho cariño ¡Con demasiado cariño! ¡Maldición, hasta sus cuerpos ya se estaban rozando!

-¡NATSU!- gritó una princesa roja por el enojo – ¡Ya contrólate!-

-Qué aburrida- se quejó Haruka con una sonrisa – Deberías dejar que libere estrés-

La pelinegra pasó una de sus manos por la entrepierna de Natsu, rozándolo suavemente mientras el mago no podía evitar soltar un quejido que alteró por completo a Hisui, quien enrojeció de vergüenza pues en ese momento solamente podía imaginarse a Natsu soltando más de esos seductores quejidos en su luna de miel…

Pero en este momento es Haruka quien lo está… ¡No, no, no, no, no y NO! ¡Natsu es su prometido! Es decir…

"_¡SU VIRGINIDAD ME PERTENECE!"_

-¡Natsu! ¡No puedes tener sexo con Haruka!- dijo Hisui para sorpresa de nuestro mago que simplemente la miró confundida.

-¿Por qué no, Hisui?-

Cualquier chica se hubiera enojado gritándole que no podía hacerlo con Haruka porque su pureza estaba guardada para su prometida. Por suerte, para Natsu, Hisui no pensó en algo así…

En otras palabras, la princesa se sonrojó con fuerza mientras sentía el nerviosismo crecer dentro de ella pues ese "Por qué no, Hisui" para ella sólo significaba una cosa…

"_Nat-Natsu quiere que lo diga… Quiere que diga que él es mi prometido y que quiero casarme con él… pero… ¡Es tan vergonzoso!"_

Sí, es verdad que Hisui había reconocido sus sentimientos por el calenturiento, y además tenía el valor para reclamarle a Natsu todos sus derechos como su futura esposa. Pero el simplemente decirlo en voz alta, al menos para ella era realmente difícil, demasiado.

Y eso se notaba en su rostro avergonzado y rojo.

-Oye, princesa masoquista- llamó Haruka – Vamos, responde por qué no podemos tener intimidad-

-Bueno… eso es porque… porque… porque…-

Hisui simplemente se desmayó para la sorpresa de los otros dos…

-Oye, Hisui. ¡Hisui!- llamó Natsu – Haruka ¿Qué es lo que pasó?-

-No es nada, Natsu- le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano antes de mirarlo otra vez con esa sonrisa coqueta – Ahora… ¿Dónde nos quedamos?-

Natsu realmente ardía en deseos de amarla – Haruka ¿Pero qué pasa si tienes que pelear?-

**-¡La siguiente batalla será entre Rogue Cheney de Sabertooth contra Hibiki Lates de Blue Pegasus!-**

-¡¿Yo otra vez?!- se quejó el castaño – ¡Pero ya peleé el primer día!-

-La selección es al azar, no se puede evitar- trató de consolar Eve mientras el maestro Bob se le acercaba…

-Hibiki, aprovecha la experiencia que ganaste en tu pelea del primer día y úsala para mejorar hoy-

Ichiya le lanzó una rosa azul llena de brillantes estrellas – Men…-

-¡Está bien, no los defraudaré!- juró mientras se iba a la arena para encarar al mago de sombras que ya lo estaba esperando.

-¡Vamos, Rogue!- animaba Sabertooth – ¡Hazlo por Gajeel!-

El azabache tuvo más de cinco venas palpitantes en la cabeza ¡Ya estaba harto! ¡Su ira era incontenible y se desquitaría con quien le tocara pelear! ¡Y en cuanto termine la pelea irá a castigarlos! Excepto a Yukino o tendría que vérselas con Natsu.

-¡Gajeel debe estar mirando desde el hospital, no lo decepciones!- volvieron a decir para hacer gruñir de enojo a Rogue, quien cerraba los puños con demasiada fuerza – ¡Esfuérzate y quizá él te acepte!-

-¡CIERREN LA PUTA BOCA!-

El estado entero se quedó en silencio mientras Hibiki comenzaba a rezar cuando Rogue activaba su Dragon Force y lo miraba con esos ojos que exigían sangre.

**-¡Comiencen!-**

Rogue se lanzó al ataque y el pobre Hibiki sólo dijo -¡KYYYYAAAAA!-

Por otro lado, en el balcón donde Hisui seguía desmayada, Natsu y Haruka continuaban con sus labios unidos de manera apasionada.

-Haruka… pero…- trató de resistir su deseo por la pelinegra.

-No te preocupes- aclaró ella con una sonrisa – Tenemos media hora hasta que la pelea termine y así…-

**-¡Rogue Cheney gana la pelea! ¡Y por favor lleven a Hibiki a cuidados intensivos!-**

**-La pelea ha sido bastante rápida-** aclaró Yajima con nerviosismo pues había visto con sus propios ojos lo que pasa cuando cabrean demasiado a un dragon slayer **– Pero mejor vamos con la siguiente batalla-**

-¿Lo ves? La pelea ya terminó y no sabemos si te tocará pelear a ti- dijo Natsu con algo de comprensión aunque también se sentía enojado con Hibiki por no aguantar lo suficiente como para que él y Haruka pudieran aparearse un momento.

A veces, hacerlo mentalmente no es suficiente para él.

-Sí, pero piénsalo bien- sonrió la pelinegra, satisfecha por conocer los pensamientos de Natsu – De todos los competidores ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que…?-

**-¡La siguiente batalla es entre Kagura Mikazuchi contra Haruka Dragneel!-**

-¡Maldición!- se quejó la pelinegra.

-¡Oye, Haruka!- llamaron Erza, Mira y Lisanna mientras usaban sus magias para elevarse y llegar con ellos – ¡¿Cómo es eso de "Haruka Dragneel"?!-

-¿Oh, no se los dije?- sonrió inocentemente la maga – Ya que Natsu y yo nos apareamos finalmente, cumpliendo con el ritual de dragones, nos volvimos familia. Técnicamente, yo ya soy su esposa-

-¡¿Eh?!- dijeron ellas mientras se giraban para congelar de miedo al mago que intentaba huir a hurtadillas – ¡NATSU!-

-¡No lo sabía, lo juro!- se excusó el mago – ¡Igneel me dijo que el ritual era para marcar a mi pareja, pero no me dijo nada sobre que nos volvíamos familia!-

**-Por favor, Haruka Dragneel, presentarse en la arena-**

-Bueno, me voy- le sonrió Haruka a Natsu mientras éste era acorralado por 3 sombras espectrales – Te veré después, mi amor-

-¡HAARUUKAAA!-

Y en la arena…

Kagura estaba algo sorprendida al escuchar que su Senpai tenía el apellido de Natsu…

"_¿Eso… quiere decir que…?"_

-Haruka-sama ¿Usted y Natsu Dragneel ya se casaron?-

-No por la costumbre humana- aclaró ella – Más bien por un ritual de dragones o dragon slayers, pero en esencia sería lo mismo-

Mientras tanto, en uno de los balcones…

-Oye, Misaki, cálmate- pidió Sora con miedo pues su compañera, luego de escuchar el apellido de Haruka, se puso a darle puñetazos a los muros.

-Esa maldita…- siseó Misaki con clara envidia – Sólo quiere restregármelo en la cara-

Regresando a nuestras competidoras…

Haruka hacía un par de estiramientos para calentar sus músculos bajo la mirada intranquila de Kagura, pero la espadachín no se encontraba así por pelear contra su Senpai… sino…

"_Yo… yo he estado mirando al esposo de Haruka-sama…"_ se decepcionaba de sí misma por haberla insultado de esa forma.

-Bueno ¿Ya estás lista, Kagura?- preguntó la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? Sí, Haruka-sama- respondió mientras se ponía en posición y trataba de concentrarse para sentir el aura pues estaba suponiendo que su batalla sería similar a la de Chelia y Lisanna.

**-¡Comiencen!-**

Haruka desapareció y el estadio entero dio un respingo de sorpresa cuando se dieron cuenta de que la pelinegra estaba detrás de su contrincante con la mano colocada en su hombro.

-Me mentiste, no estabas lista- dijo Haruka mientras Kagura solamente se quedaba sin habla.

Laxus estaba asombrado, al igual que varios aliados, mientras que, por parte de los enemigos, Souta pasó algo de saliva.

-Ella… es fuerte…-

Ace simplemente la miraba inexpresivo mientras Némesis parecía continuar tranquilo…

Para ese momento una Hisui mareada se ponía de pie sobándose la cabeza.

-Que… ¿Qué pasó?- dijo antes de desviar la mirada y ver una masa amorfa rosa y moreteada – ¡Natsu! ¡¿Qué te pasó?!-

-No… nada, Hisui… hahaha…- sonrió, soltando una pequeña carcajada antes de ponerse a llorar por la injusticia.

Erza, Mira y Lisanna ya habían regresado cada una con su equipo, cuyos miembros prefirieron quedarse callados al notar esas auras oscuras mientras observaban a la pelinegra continuar batallando…

Kagura retrocedió con un gran salto, sorprendiéndose y usando su espada para bloquear una patada de Haruka, pero no era suficiente por lo que terminó saliendo disparada hacia el otro extremo de la arena.

-Vamos, ¿Qué te pasa? No estás concentrada-

-Lo siento mucho- se disculpó, nuevamente sorprendida al ver a Haruka justo frente a ella de nuevo.

-Algo anda mal ¿Qué te preocupa?- preguntó con demasiada seriedad – Si sigues así jamás lograrás entender el aura y sólo serás un estorbo en la batalla-

-Haruka-sama…-

La pelinegra ya estaba mucho más que harta de todo este asunto, sobre todo porque ella…

-Kagura, estás enamorada. Punto. ¿No puedes reconocer eso?-

La espadachín se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

Haruka continuó con ese rostro serio -Entiendo que es un sentimiento bastante fuerte ¡¿Pero realmente vas a dejar que eso te distraiga de tu batalla ahora?! ¡No me decepciones!-

-Haruka-sama-

-Yo nunca perdí de vista mi entrenamiento mientras era pareja de Natsu- prosiguió la pelinegra – ¿Y por qué? Porque quería ser más fuerte para proteger aquello que más adoro en esta vida. Porque quería impresionar a Natsu demostrándole que yo podía ser mucho más fuerte que él ¡Y es porque él me ama que desde ese día me esfuerzo el doble!-

-Yo…-

-¡Kagura!-

-¡¿Sí?!-

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que te habías enamorado de Natsu?! ¡¿Realmente me tienes tan poca confianza?! ¡¿Acaso no somos amigas?!-

**-Ambas magas han detenido su batalla durante unos momentos, parecen estar hablando sobre algo importante pero no podemos oír nada-**

Así era, nadie podía escuchar nada, a excepción de los dragon slayers ya que tenían los oídos mucho más agudos que un mago de alto nivel. Desgraciadamente Natsu no escuchaba nada pues seguía en el suelo medio moribundo por la brutal paliza de hace unos momentos…

-Haruka-sama… yo lo siento mucho…- se disculpó Kagura – Me quedé cautivada con Natsu, no conocía bien mis sentimientos pero tampoco sabía muy bien qué hacer… me sentía extraña y no quería herirla porque pensé que no era correcto el mirar así al esposo de alguien más-

-Kagura…- dijeron sus compañeras.

-Parece que finalmente comienzas a ser honesta contigo- concedió la pelinegra – Pero eso no quiere decir que te tengas que sacrificar por la felicidad de los demás. ¡Eso es de débiles! Si realmente lo querías debiste decirlo, tienes que luchar por lo que quieres. ¡Tú también tienes derecho a ser feliz!-

Kagura le sonrió – Gracias, Haruka-sama-

-Ya te dije que sólo soy Haruka- sonrió la dragon slayer pues el asunto ya estaba resuelto, sólo quedaba dejar a Kagura hacer lo que deba, pero eso podía esperar – Pero ahora parece que ya estás tranquila ¿Verdad?-

La maga se puso mucho más seria mientras tomaba su espada y se ponía en posición de combate – Sí, ahora estoy lista-

Haruka sonrió y le hizo una señal a Chapati, quien comprendió un poco lo que pasaba…

**-¡Entonces, competidoras, continúen la batalla!-**

-¡Muy bien, Kagura! ¡Muéstrame lo que has aprendido!-

-¡Sí, Haruka-sama!-

La pelinegra se lanzó al ataque, rodeando uno de sus puños con una enorme cantidad de poder mágico y agua…

-¡Mizuryū no ken!-

Kagura se defendió el impacto con su espada, aumentando su poder mágico para resistir toda la presión a la que Haruka la sometía mientras ésta continuaba avanzando poco a poco…

El suelo comenzó a temblar y varios muros de la arena se llenaron de grietas para la sorpresa del público. Las chispas volaron y Kagura simplemente empezó a soltar quejidos por el esfuerzo que hacía para no ser derribada.

Finalmente, luego de aumentar nuevamente su poder mágico, la espadachín logró desviar el ataque de la pelinegra, generando un enorme estallido de tierra en cuanto éste impactó contra el suelo.

Kagura estaba de pie a varios metros de donde ocurrió esa explosión, intentando sentir el aura para girarse rápidamente y atacar con un veloz tajo que Haruka detuvo con una mano rodeada por aquella esfera turquesa…

Haruka le sonrió – Entonces… ¿Qué se siente estar enamorada?-

-Creo… que es hermoso, Haruka-sama-

Haruka trató de patearla por lo bajo, pero su contrincante aprovechó que aún no había soltado la espada para usar ese agarre como impulso, dar un pequeño salto con el cual esquivar el ataque de Haruka y contraatacar al intentar darle una patada…

La pelinegra la soltó y esquivó retrocediendo rápidamente antes de acercarse otra vez para tratar de dar un puñetazo de agua que Kagura volvió a desviar, esta vez reaccionando más rápido y dando un tajo que Haruka desvió con otra de sus manos, contraatacando.

Los espectadores comenzaron a soltar gritos de emoción mientras veían a ambas competidoras colisionar varias veces.

Haruka y Kagura chocaban sus ataques con gran velocidad para generar una enorme cantidad de chispas en el lugar. Kagura logró una pequeña ventaja al lograr leer un movimiento de su Senpai, pisando uno de sus pies para impedirle moverse y atacar con un potente tajo que dio de lleno en el pecho de Haruka…

-Es realmente hábil- concedieron las magas de Mermaid Heels al ver a la pelinegra seguir de pie con una sonrisa mientras una pequeña tela de agua se encargaba de detener el ataque de Kagura por el centro de su pecho.

Haruka retrocedió un poco y desapareció por completo de la vista de todos allí…

-Erza- llamó Lisanna – ¿Puedes verla?-

-No puedo- respondió una sorprendida titania, usando su reliquia para incrementar sus capacidades.

En ese momento Némesis y sus magos se giraron para ver a la reliquia de Sean brillar unos momentos…

-¡Mi hermana!- gruñó Akire-san – ¡Está aquí, en el estadio!-

-¿Dónde?- preguntaron algunos.

-Con Fairy Tail-

Sora se sorprendió – ¿Ellos tenían una de las reliquias?-

-Eso ya no importa ahora- respondió Némesis – Akire-san ¿Quién tiene la otra reliquia?-

-Su magia ha desaparecido, así que ya no puedo asegurarlo. Pero parece ser que está junto a una de esas muchachas que participan, a excepción de la que está peleando ahora-

-Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Lisanna Strauss, Cana Alberona y Flare Corona- enumeró Misaki – Así que una de ellas 5 tiene la reliquia que buscamos-

Némesis se puso mucho más serio – Entonces nuestro objetivo cambiará durante el día de hoy-

Los demás asintieron.

Para ese momento las magas mencionadas continuaban observando a Haruka pelear contra Kagura, aunque realmente la pelea fuera de un solo lado…

Kagura no podía defenderse de los ataques de su Senpai, era demasiado veloz y poderosa, y lo peor es que no se la veía pelear con seriedad, ni siquiera usaba su Dragon Force.

Una potente patada terminó por separarlas mientras la espadachín respiraba agitada a diferencia de su contrincante…

-Perdona Kagura, pero voy a terminar la pelea-

La maga se preparó al ver a su oponente reunir aliento.

-¡Adelante, Haruka-sama!- dijo, elevando su poder mágico.

-¡Mizuryū no Hokō!-

Solamente hubo un enorme estallido turquesa en todo el lugar que no le permitió ver nada a nadie.

Y algunos minutos después…

Kagura despertó en una de las camas de los salones de descanso para los heridos.

-Oh, por fin despiertas- decía Haruka con una sonrisa – ¿Ya estás mejor?-

-Sí, Haruka-sama, gracias-

-Perdón- se disculpó la pelinegra – Parece que me emocioné un poco y no medí la magia que usé-

Kagura negó con la cabeza – Por favor no se preocupe, no estaba concentrada en la batalla, eso es algo imperdonable para mí, y le estoy muy agradecida por ayudarme a aclarar mis pensamientos-

-Bueno, es verdad que estabas demasiado alterada- concedió Haruka – Se te notaba, sobre todo cuando te enojaste con Natsu hoy-

La maga enrojeció y desvió la mirada – Y-yo… eh…bueno… ¡Haruka-sama no se ría de mí!-

-Perdón ¡Hahahaha!- dijo ella – Pero es que tus amigas tienen mucha razón: Eres demasiado obvia a veces-

Una avergonzada maga simplemente desvió la mirada, mas pudo tranquilizarse cuando su Senpai le habló con algo de mayor seriedad…

-Kagura, parece que todavía hay algunas cosas que no comprendes bien del aura ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, necesito más práctica-

-Bueno, yo te ayudaría con eso pero hoy tengo que hablar con Mavis sobre algo importante-

-¿Se trata sobre sus compañeros heridos?- cuestionó la espadachín con algo de preocupación.

-Sí, me acabo de acordar que hoy he notado algo extraño durante el juego y quisiera hablar con ella porque no pude hacerlo antes y realmente nos va a tomar algo de tiempo. Puede que incluso logremos hacer que los demás se recuperen más rápido- aclaró la pelinegra – De cualquier forma, es necesario que alguien te ayude a relajarte y usar el aura al mismo tiempo-

-Pero si usted…-

-Sí, yo no puedo hoy. Pero Natsu estará libre toda la tarde y te ayudará- sonrió la pelinegra, divertida por ver a Kagura algo sonrojada – Incluso podrías aprovechar y hablarle de tus sentimientos, puede ser que te sientas atraída pero yo también siento algo de duda en tu aura, así que pienso que lo mejor para ti sería hablar con él-

-Haruka-sama, yo… no sé qué decir… gracias-

-No me agradezcas, eres mi amiga y sólo trato de que seas feliz- Haruka se puso de pie – Ahora vamos, ya te ayudé hace unos momentos con mi magia y seguramente acaban de reparar la arena por el daño que le hice-

Kagura tuvo una ligera corazonada – Haruka-sama, ¿Usted lo hizo a propósito?-

-¿Te refieres al daño de la arena?- Kagura asintió – ¡Por supuesto que fue a propósito! ¿De qué otra forma hubiera logrado conversar contigo estos minutos?-

Kagura le sonrió a su ejemplo de vida antes de que ambas salieran de allí…

-Por cierto- llamó Haruka con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Sí?-

-Yo gané-

-Haruka-sama… por favor no presuma-

Ambas magas llegaron a con sus respectivos equipos y luego de que la pelinegra fuera a visitar a Natsu para reclamar su beso como ganadora y matar de envidia a Hisui, la selección para la última batalla comenzó…

**-¡Y ahora veremos cuál será el gremio que repetirá y se enfrentará a Living Hell en la última batalla!-**

El sistema eligió al azar y entonces…

**-¡Se enfrentarán Jura de Lamia Scale contra Sean de Living Hell!-**

-Oh, esto puede ser interesante- sonrió Sean – ¿Akire-san estás preparado?-

-Un mago santo, espero que no me decepcione- respondió la reliquia.

Y en Lamia Scale…

-Jura, ten cuidado, tu enemigo es un mago de Living Hell- dijo Yuka mientras el mago santo asentía.

Lyon se le acercó – Ya nos hemos enfrentado a él durante el juego, conocemos una parte de su magia y gracias a lo que nos dijeron, también esa extraña capacidad para absorber daño-

-¡Jura, no te atrevas a fallarme o te haré girar!- amenazó la vieja sin despegar su mirada del balcón donde debería estar el Natsu golpeado.

**-¡Entonces, competidores, por favor prepárense para la batalla!-**

Así fue, ambos peleadores ya estaban en la arena del lugar, mirándose fijamente mientras Jura entrecerraba los ojos al notar que el poder mágico de Sean iba en aumento antes de que su armadura sagrada se hiciera presente.

-Hisui, ayúdame, quiero ver- pidió Natsu, aferrándose a las piernas de una avergonzada princesa que simplemente terminó por patearlo mientras lo llamaba pervertido.

**-Yajima-san, el estadio entero está en silencio-**

**-No cabe duda de que los espectadores saben que van a presenciar una buena batalla. Los magos de Living Hell tiene un gran nivel, pero Jura también es un mago santo de alto calibre-**

**-¡Sin ninguna duda será interesante! ¡Así que, competidores, por favor comiencen!-**

Sean dio un gran salto para esquivar dos manos de roca que estuvieron a punto de aplastarlo mientras Jura continuaba concentrado en usar su magia y hacer que sus ataque continuaran su camino, alcanzando a su enemigo en medio del cielo.

El pelinegro fue atrapado entre aquellas dos manos gigantes, las cuales después de cerrarse terminaron como una prisión en el suelo de la arena mientras el mago santo elevaba su poder mágico y algunos pilares de roca se hacía presentes detrás suyo, todos curvándose para dirigirse rápidamente hacia aquella prisión, atravesándola por completo y generando un enorme estallido que hizo temblar todo el lugar…

**-¡Oh, Jura ha realizado una gran combinación después de haber atrapado a Sean!-**

**-No es para sorprenderse, estamos viendo a dos magos muy fuertes-**

**-¡Y ahora seguimos a la espera de una respuesta por parte de Sean!-**

Todo el humo continuaba por allí y cada mago se notaba realmente serio pues el poder mágico del enemigo no había disminuido en lo más mínimo, de hecho, se había hecho más grande.

Jura se preparó y en un solo momento vio un punto dorado en todo el humo, sorprendiéndose por completo cuando Sean salió disparado como una bala hacia él, conectando un potente puñetazo para mandarlo a volar y estrellarlo violentamente contra los muros de la arena.

-¡Jura!- dijeron algunos de Lamia Scale.

El mago santo se recuperó y salió de esos escombros, percatándose de Sean corriendo hacia él por lo que reunió su magia para hacer que el suelo se desfigurara y que varias rocas rodearan a Sean por todos lados antes de que cada una saliera disparada hacia el enemigo.

Sean simplemente recibió cada golpe directamente mientras continuaba su camino hacia el mago santo, quien se agachó rápidamente para esquivar el puñetazo de Sean antes de formar un muro para protegerse de la patada que éste intentó darle.

Jura patinó de espaldas por el suelo de la arena antes de recuperarse y ver que su enemigo tenía una sonrisa…

-Vamos ¿No me digas que ese es tu nivel? Esperaba más de un mago santo, ustedes no tiene la fuerza suficiente para vencernos-

-Yo ganaré esta batalla- aseguró Jura – Porque ustedes no tienen convicción, su fuerza de voluntad carece de fundamento y ustedes solamente buscan asesinar gente inocente. Nosotros protegemos a los nuestros, esa es nuestra motivación-

Jura fue estrellado contra los muros nuevamente, poniéndose de pie y sorprendiéndose cuando la mirada de Sean parecía ser capaz de atravesarlo mientras su poder mágico continuaba incrementándose…

-Convicción… ¡¿Ustedes qué saben de la fuerza de voluntad?! ¡Ustedes todavía tienen a sus seres queridos allí! ¡Ustedes no han visto cómo es que una criatura despiadada hace trizas a su familia sin que sean capaces de hacer nada! ¡¿No tenemos motivación?! ¡No me vengan con estupideces!-

Jura escupió un chorro de sangre cuando Sean tenía el puño incrustado en su estómago mientras lo miraba con enojo…

-Ustedes no tienen idea de lo que hemos sufrido. No saben por qué estamos haciendo esto… ¡Ni siquiera conocen la historia de nuestro maestro! ¡¿Y se atreven a juzgarnos?!-

Sean tiró a su enemigo al suelo con un fuerte golpe en la cara, pero antes de continuar fue golpeado por un enorme puño de roca que salió del suelo, mandándolo a volar unos metros…

Jura se recuperó a tiempo de usar su magia para levantar unos pilares para atacar a Sean, quien volaba con gran velocidad y esquivaba cada ataque antes de posicionarse sobre Jura y dispararle un enorme rayo verde, el cual hizo temblar al lugar entero mientras los muros cercanos se hacían trizas.

Todo el polvo desapareció de forma violenta cuando Sean lo atravesó con Jura tomado del cuello, volando cada vez más alto antes de soltarlo en medio del aire y darle una potente patada que lo lanzó con gran velocidad hacia el suelo...

-¡Jura, reacciona!- gritó Lyon.

El mago santo se recuperó dando un pequeño giro y usando su magia antes de estrellarse contra el suelo por toda la velocidad, generando una gran cantidad de polvo, el cual se esfumó rápidamente para dejar ver a Jura de pie tranquilamente sobre un monte de suave arena la cual luego de unos momentos regresó a su estado sólido.

-Vaya- dijo Haruka – Ese sujeto tiene un gran control sobre su magia de roca, casi parece un dragon slayer al dominar la propiedad de su magia de esa forma-

Freed le respondió – Sí, pero la pelea aún no termina-

Laxus, Gildarts y Mira continuaban mirando con gran seriedad al mago de Living Hell que se dirigía a su oponente desde el cielo…

Sean aterrizó rápidamente para lanzarse contra Jura, quien creó otra pared de rocas que fue destruida inmediatamente, antes de salir disparado por un potente puñetazo por parte del mago santo…

Sean se puso de pie, observando que Jura había rodeado uno de sus brazos con aquellas rocas.

El suelo tembló y el pelinegro dio un salto para esquivar otra prisión de rocas, notando que otro enorme puño de rocas estaba a punto de golpearlo. Sean lo esquivó rápidamente para después ver que se encontraba rodeado por grandes piedras, las cuales dieron en el blanco para generar un estallido de tierra…

Jura se giró y rodeó otro de sus brazos con esas rocas, usándolos para bloquear el potente puñetazo que Sean estuvo a punto de darle pero siendo obligado a retroceder antes de elevar su poder mágico y sujetar de los brazos a su enemigo, dándole un fuerte cabezazo que hizo sangrar la frente de ambos.

Sean no lo soltó y trató de jalar, pero Jura se había parado firmemente para impedir que lo muevan por lo que ambos comenzaron a forcejear entre ellos mientras el poder mágico de los dos continuaba creciendo y el suelo se llenaba de grietas…

Jura soltaba fuertes quejidos por el esfuerzo, reconociendo el enorme poder de su enemigo, notándose algo frustrado y sorprendido por ver a Sean tan tranquilo y sin dar señales de esfuerzo.

-Vamos, demuéstramelo- dijo el pelinegro con seriedad – Demuéstrame el poder de tu "convicción"-

Sean jaló de Jura para desacomodarlo y darle un potente rodillazo en el centro del pecho, seguido de otro fuerte puñetazo para elevarlo algunos metros mientras él salía disparado para alcanzarlo…

-¡Jura!- gritaron sus compañeros con preocupación al ver al mago santo recibir una enorme cantidad de golpes conforme continuaban elevándose y Sean continuaba liberando cada vez más de su magia, incrementando la velocidad en sus ataques y el poder de éstos.

-Maestro Némesis- llamaron sus discípulos, viendo al mencionado darles un asentimiento.

Jura recibió un potente rayo verde que lo terminó lanzando hacia el suelo de la arena. El mago se encontraba claramente herido y esos golpes de Sean habían sido demasiado duros, por lo que le tomó algo de esfuerzo el intentar concentrarse para usar su magia y hacer que varias columnas de roca salieran a su encuentro, amortiguando el impacto mientras generaban un estallido de polvo que no le permitió ver nada al público.

-Maldición, realmente está herido- fruncieron el ceño todos los magos aliados, notando que el pelinegro de Living Hell aterrizaba en la arena con un rostro muy serio.

Pero la atención de todos se centraba en ver que la armadura de Sean continuaba brillando cada vez más mientras ésta parecía modificarse, así como su poder mágico continuaba creciendo desmesuradamente…

-¡Ahora, prepárate para ver a Akire-san!-

Y en sólo unos momentos…

-¡Sean!-

Todos los magos se sorprendieron cuando Némesis llamó a su mago, mirándolo con tranquilidad para el desconcierto de cada competidor…

-Ya fue suficiente, no liberes a Akire-san, termina con la batalla- ordenó el maestro de Living Hell.

Sean simplemente miró con disconformidad a su maestro…

-¡Pudo habérmelo dicho antes! ¡Es muy aburrido dejarse golpear para liberar mi reliquia!-

Némesis se pasó la mano por la cabeza mientras le daba una sonrisa.

-¡Hahaha! Perdona eso, pero se me había olvidado-

El pelinegro simplemente soltó un suspiro…

"_-Lo lamento, Akire-san, pero parece que deberás esperar al quinto día-_

_-¡Bah! ¡Terminemos la batalla de una vez que quiero ir a quejarme con Némesis!-"_

Jura se quedó sorprendido como sus compañeros allí…

-Ese sujeto… ¿Se estaba dejando golpear?-

Por parte de los magos de Fairy Tail, Haruka miraba simplemente todo con seriedad antes de cerrar los ojos, dándole una mala sensación a sus compañeros, quienes no pudieron evitar sentir algo de nerviosismo cuando ella dijo…

-Esa pelea… ya se acabó-

Sean volvió a incrementar su poder mágico para el asombro de todos y esta vez ambos equipos de Fairy Tail lograron reconocer que ya no había vestigios de la magia de su reliquia. Simplemente era el poder mágico de Sean.

El pelinegro salió disparado hacia Jura, quien no pudo reaccionar mientras su contrincante lo golpeaba por la espalda, mandándolo a volar contra los muros de la arena. Jura se recuperó al dar un pequeño giro y usar su magia para atacar a Sean.

Pero era inútil. Sean esquivaba cada técnica de Jura con suma facilidad ya que se movía demasiado rápido y a varios se les dificultaba mucho el seguir su poder mágico, entendiendo así cuán grande era la necesidad de aprender sobre el aura porque además podían notar que los magos competidores de Fairy Tail simplemente miraban con frustración la pelea…

Si es que ver a Jura recibir constantes ataques sin ser capaz de responder se le podía llamar "pelea"

Los magos de Lamia Scale simplemente podían mirar atónitos a su compañero ser finalmente derrotado luego de que Sean se elevara con Jura una última vez antes de aprisionarlo entre sus brazos y colisionar como un cometa contra la arena, generando un enorme estallido cuya onda expansiva golpeó a cada competidor con fuerza, obligándolos a retroceder un poco mientras el polvo desaparecía poco a poco…

Sean permanecía de pie tranquilamente sin su armadura mientras un Jura lleno de heridas simplemente estaba inconsciente a sus pies bajo sobre un suelo lleno de grietas.

La sorpresa en todos fue grande cuando vieron al pelinegro sujetar al mago santo de sus ropas, elevándose para acercarse al balcón donde estaba el equipo de Lamia Scale y arrojarles a su compañero.

-Ya lo saben, Fairy Tail es nuestro único enemigo- dijo Sean – Pero no perdonaremos a quienes osen cruzarse en nuestro camino, ésta es su última advertencia-

**-Sean de Living Hell gana y su equipo obtiene 3 puntos por la victoria-**

Sean regresó con su equipo y todos ellos comenzaron a caminar bajo la frustrada mirada de cada uno de sus enemigos.

Y de todos ellos, tanto Mira como Erza sintieron un escalofrío al notar que la mirada de Némesis estaba específicamente dirigida hacia el equipo A de Fairy Tail.

No sabían lo que ese sujeto estuviera pensando, pero de algo estaban seguras:

-Una de esas 5 magas tiene la reliquia que buscamos- dijo Misaki – ¿Pero a cuál de ellas atacaremos primero?

Némesis dirigió la vista hacia el balcón de la princesa y Natsu sintió una pequeña punzada de desesperación…

-Todas-

Némesis finalmente ha descubierto que una de ellas tiene la reliquia sagrada. Y ahora que él planea atacarlas a todas ¿Qué es lo que ocurrirá durante el resto del segundo día? ¿Acaso Natsu será capaz de protegerlas?

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.

Y bueno, no tengo nada más que decir. Solamente avisarles que si en algún momento tienen dudas sobre cuándo estaría actualizando, les recomiendo revisar mi perfil de FF pues allí estoy dejando un porcentaje de cuánto logro avanzar en dicho cap.

Creo que eso es todo, así que simplemente les dejaré el avance del próximo cap. con Natsu y **Haruka**, Erza y _Mira_.

Sin más que decir, me despido.

Hasta la próxima!

* * *

**-¡Hola, les habla Haruka! Wow, por fin un descanso... hemos estado bastante activos, no nos hemos tomado un tiempo para respirar desde el primer preguntas y respuestas-**

-Ese maldito del autor sigue complicando la historia, pero ahora puedo descansar-

**-El próximo capítulo del Dragón de Fairy Tail será "Preguntas y... "¿Eh? ¿No habrá otro preguntas y respuestas? ¡¿Cómo que el autor ya no escribirá otro?! ¡¿A qué se refieren conque las amantes del Yaoi fueron vencidas y que por eso el autor responderá a las preguntas poco a poco en los próximos caps?! ¡¿Y qué pasó con nuestro descanso?!-**

-¡Que te jodan, maldito autor!-

**-¿Qué? ¿Quieren que respondamos a una pregunta ahora?-**

-¡Jódanse! ¡Quiero descansar!-

-Haruka, Natsu, salgan, el autor ha dicho que Mira y yo responderemos a la duda de hoy-

-¡Que le den a ese maldito abusivo!-

-Ehem... bueno, ahora que todo está resuelto. Mira, la pregunta por favor-

_-Sí. La pregunta es "¡¿DÓNDE MIERDA ESTÁ ORACION SEIS?! ¡LA TRAMA SIGUE AVANZANDO Y ELLOS NI PUTA SEÑAL DE VIDA!" _-

-Gra-gracias Mira... Bueno, la verdad es que Oracion seis no puede dar señales de vida porque se supone que ya están muertos, cosa aclarada en el único preguntas y respuestas. Pero todo ese asunto será explicado finalmente en el tercer día de los juegos. ¡ASÍ QUE DEJEN DE JODER Y SEAN PACIENTES!-

_-Muchas gracias por su atención. Hasta la próxima-_


	40. Alteración

-¡Vaya, por fin puedo actualizar!-

**-¡¿Por qué te has demorado tanto?!-**

-¡Oye, loca líder Yaoísta! ¡Yo no actualizo cuando quiero, sólo cuando puedo!-

**-¡Bah! Sólo estás poniendo excusas-**

-Basta, es suficiente- digo mientras me calmo - Dijiste que tenías unas dudas, así que habla-

**-¿Eh? Ah sí, mi pregunta. ¿Cuándo sabré la historia de Némesis?-**

-Lo sabrás en la segunda mitad del Fic-

**-¿Y cuándo será eso?-**

-Lo pondré así:

1era Mitad: Hasta el final del quinto día de los juegos.

2da Mitad: Desde el final de los juegos hasta el final del Fic.

**-Ah... ya entendí, eres un imbécil como escritor-** dijo con desinterés. Maldición cómo me altera esta mujer **-¿Entonces vas a escribir otro Fic para hacer la 2da mitad?-**

-No, todo forma parte de la misma historia. Así que la otra Mitad será publicada en este mismo Fic-

**-Oye verdad. Si veremos la historia de Némesis en la 2da mitad ¿Cuándo veremos las de Ace, Sean y Misaki?-**

-Las de Sean y una parte de la historia de Misaki se verán en la 1era mitad igual que vimos la de Souta y Sora. La de Ace es muy importante y por eso lo veremos con la otra parte de la historia de Misaki en la 2da-

**-Eres un maldito-** me sonríe. Maldición, esta mujer es una desgraciada... pero me gustan mucho sus sonrisas **\- Te gusta matar a tus lectores con el suspenso ¿Verdad? Sólo hay que ver que los DS de Fairy Tail ya no pueden hacerse más fuertes-**

-Sí pueden-

**-¿Eh? ¿Habrán más power ups?-**

-No. Se trata más bien de un asunto de evolución. Misaki lo explicará bien durante el 3er día de los juegos-

**-¿Pero cómo va a explicarlo ella? ¿Acaso Misaki es una DS?-**

-Creí que eso había quedado más que claro cuando ella dijo "ES PARTE DE MI NATURALEZA"- me siento decepcionado - Por Dios ¿Acaso no estás prestando atención a los detalles que escribo? Son muy importantes, si no los comprendes entonces vas a tener que leer el Fic unas 3 veces para entenderlo bien-

**-Pero yo no leo tu Fic-**

-¡ERES UNA DESGRACIADA!-

Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Continuamos!**

* * *

Las batallas del segundo día de los juegos mágicos finalmente se han terminado. El equip de Fairy Tail, junto a los equipos de Sabertooth y Living Hell lograron sumar puntos adicionales al vencer en sus respectivos combates.

Sin embargo…

-Una de esas 5 magas tiene la reliquia que buscamos- dijo Misaki – ¿Pero a cuál de ellas atacaremos primero?

Némesis dirigió la vista hacia el balcón de la princesa y Natsu sintió una pequeña punzada de desesperación…

-Todas-

Cada uno de los magos de Living Hell dio un asentimiento a las palabras de su maestro mientras continuaban su camino para retirarse del estadio bajo la mirada fija de la gran mayoría de sus enemigos.

Erza simplemente se les quedó mirando con seriedad, sintiéndose algo extraña pues tenía un mal presentimiento, hasta que luego de unos momentos todos los magos de Living Hell finalmente desaparecieron de su vista.

-Erza…- llamó Lisanna para sorprender levemente a la pelirroja – ¿Qué te preocupa?-

-No lo sé- se sinceró Erza – No lo sé…-

Sus compañeros no supieron qué decir, pero no les daba buena espina.

Para ese momento se anunciaba que el segundo día de los juegos había terminado, con lo que cada equipo, además del público, procedía a retirarse del estadio tranquilamente.

Aunque, en el balcón donde estaban Natsu y la princesa…

Cierta maga de agua había decidido visitar a su esposo para ayudarlo a curar sus heridas pues se sentía ligeramente responsable, a lo que se ganó un grito de Natsu echándole la culpa, por lo que al final no le quedó de otra más que usar su magia…

-¡Ah!- gritó Natsu con total alivio y una sonrisa – Gracias Haruka, mis huesos ya están mucho mejor-

-No hay de qué- le sonrió la pelinegra – Por cierto, Natsu-

-¿Mmm?-

-Hoy ayudarás a Kagura con su control del aura mágica, necesita práctica y parece que aún no comprende bien cómo sentir la energía de las criaturas vivas-

Natsu se quedó en silencio, buscando en los recuerdos de su Haruka para obtener algunos detalles de su conversación, entendiendo que ella debía ir a hablar de algo importante con Mavis y que por eso le pedía ese favor pues él no había hecho ningún plan para el día de hoy.

Haruka sonrió cuando Natsu accedió, aclarando que iría a su hotel después del almuerzo para ayudarla con eso. La dragon slayer le agradeció el gesto con un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios, matando de envidia a Hisui.

-Bueno, entonces iré a avisarle antes de que se vaya- se despidió Haruka.

Era una suerte el que ella también pudiera proteger sus pensamientos y volverlos mucho más privados para impedirle el acceso a su esposo, o sino Natsu se habría enterado de la confusión de Kagura con respecto a sus sentimientos.

Natsu simplemente se le quedó mirando unos momentos antes de desviar sus ojos hacia su amiga Hisui, quien por cierto se encontraba de brazos cruzados e ignorándolo por completo.

-Hisui ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó con curiosidad, intrigado siempre por el repentino cambio en el aura de su amiga.

A veces ella se veía radiante de felicidad y de la nada simplemente su aura demandaba sangre… ¡SU SANGRE! Natsu se estremeció un poco al recordar eso, intentando tranquilizarse, por lo que decidió pensar nuevamente cómo era que Hisui le sonreía cuando se veía feliz…

Hisui era bonita, realmente era una mujer bastante linda y si a eso le añadimos la honesta, noble y cariñosa personalidad que él siempre pudo ver en ella… Simplemente hizo a Natsu a preguntarse…

"_¿Por qué no tiene novio?" _

Sí, Natsu realmente tenía curiosidad por saber la razón. Pero ni muerto se lo preguntaría, después de todo…

¿Odias tu vida? ¿Estás tan lleno de fracasos que has perdido toda esperanza?

Gildarts Clive presenta: Guía especializada en suicidios para esos perdedores que aún sigan vírgenes y nunca en su vida lograrán tocar el maravilloso cuerpo de una mujer.

Forma de suicidio #3:

Pregúntale a una mujer por qué no tiene novio.

*Recomendación: Usar este método con una mujer que desprecies para que la ejecuten por homicidio y así arrastrarla contigo al infierno.

Natsu se estremeció, Gildarts podía ser tan discriminador y tétrico a veces.

Dejó esos pensamientos a un lado, regresando nuevamente a la idea de que su amiga Hisui no tenía novio… y parece ser que últimamente le hacía falta uno porque realmente lo aterraba con esos repentinos cambios de humor que mencionó anteriormente.

Quizá Hisui no tenía a nadie especial en mente, y fue por ese pensamiento que Natsu comenzó a pensar en posibles candidatos que pudieran ayudar a su amiga a encontrar un romance que la haga feliz, tan feliz como él era con sus parejas.

¿Pero quién? Natsu desvió la mirada para observar a sus amigos de otros gremios, pasando de largo pues Jura le parecía demasiado mayor, Lyon simplemente estaba loco por Juvia, sin mencionar que le había jurado a Gray que se la quitaría, los mujeriegos de Blue Pegasus no lo convencían para nada.

Miró a Sabertooth y recordó que Sting ya tenía a Minerva, Rufus y Orga no parecían ser unas personas con las que alguien como Hisui podría estar… y Rogue…

¡Rogue! ¡Si el buen mago de sombras conseguía a una pareja seguramente sus amigos por fin lo dejarían en paz! Además ese chico había aprendido bien sobre lo importante que eran los lazos con sus compañeros, y solamente bastaba con ver cómo era el grupo de Sabertooth para ver que Natsu tenía toda la razón. Rogue era un buen candidato.

Pero…

Natsu no entendió algo, estuvo a punto de hablar con Hisui para decirle si no le molestaría ir con Rogue a algún lugar, pero se quedó en silencio cuando ella lo miró unos momentos antes de hablar con voz suave…

-Natsu, perdona que me haya enojado contigo- se disculpó con una mirada sincera y algo afligida - Es sólo que… todavía no estoy acostumbrada a la idea de que tienes varias parejas. Yo… quisiera disculparme hoy ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo y mi padre?-

Eso podía servir, podría invitar a Rogue para que ellos dos pudieran conocerse mejor mientras él hablaba con el rey calabaza sobre sus futuras bodas. Pero…

-Sí Hisui, me gustaría mucho- sonrió Natsu, sintiéndose cálidamente confundido al ver a su amiga sonreír con ternura antes de despedirse diciendo que lo esperaría en el palacio al anochecer.

Natsu no entendió bien, estaba a punto de sugerir la inclusión del mago de sombras. Pero el simplemente imaginar que las cosas saldrían bien le dio una punzada de fastidio que no podía justificar.

No lo dijo en voz alta, pero Natsu reconoce que no le gustaría ver a Hisui con otro hombre. Rogue era una buena persona pero… No, la idea de que Hisui se llevara mejor con alguien más no le gustaba para nada.

Le gustaba cuando ambos se quedaban a conversar entre ellos durante sus visitas al palacio, riéndose de las anécdotas que Natsu le compartía. Le gustaba cuando ella parecía escuchar atentamente cada detalle de su tiempo con Igneel, y últimamente su amiga se había vuelto un poco más cariñosa con él, no sabía por qué… pero le gustaba esa sensación de tenerla cerca de él…

Y entonces recordó las palabras de su amiga en relación a sus novias… sumado a su propia reacción sobre lo que pasaría si él viera que Hisui se llevara demasiado bien con alguien más.

"_Hisui… tú tampoco querías verme con otra mujer ¿Verdad?"_

Natsu se sintió culpable ¿Cómo se habría sentido su querida amiga cuando supo que él tenía novia, varias novias, una prometida y una esposa según sus costumbres de dragon slayer? Se había concentrado tanto en su propia felicidad con ellas que se había olvidado por completo el cómo afectaría eso a Hisui.

Por el bien de su amiga, debería aceptar que lo mejor para ella era salir con Rogue pues podría encontrar a alguien importante en él. Pero a Natsu eso no le gustaba para nada, no quería verla con alguien más.

La solución a ese pequeño problema era obvia, muy obvia, demasiado obvia… tanto como para que Natsu no se diera cuenta de ello y simplemente llegara a otro tipo de conclusión.

"_Debo recompensar a Hisui… tiene que saber que nunca dejará de ser mi mejor amiga"_

Y esta cena era algo perfecto pues podrían hablar y reírse como hace tiempo no hacían, y que el rey calabaza también vaya es algo que seguramente iba a asegurar una cena divertida para él pues a ese hombre realmente le gustaba avergonzar a su hija.

Natsu sonrió, esa sería una cena interesante.

-Natsu- llamó Erza desde el lugar donde estaba el equipo A – Ya vámonos-

-Ya voy- respondió el mago, dando un gran salto para llegar con sus amigos y tomando a Erza entre sus brazos para la sorpresa de los demás y la envidia de Lisanna, quien se dijo mentalmente que lo dejaría pasar esta vez sólo porque la pelirroja era la pareja principal de su PROMETIDO…

Titania no le dijo nada a Natsu, estaba complacida con que su novio haya llegado e inmediatamente se acercara a ella para llevarla en brazos al estilo nupcial, sin mencionar su regodeo interior por ver que, cuando se reunieron con el equipo B, Mira y Haruka también parecían sacar chispas por la envidia, cosa que Erza se encargó de presumirles mientras se aferraba un poco a Natsu y le plasmaba un pequeño beso en los labios, el cual obviamente fue correspondido.

Los magos continuaban caminando hasta finalmente salir del estadio, se notaban tranquilos… Bueno, en realidad no.

Y es que Laxus, Gildarts, Elfman, Flare y Natsu estaban temblando del miedo por ver que las demás parejas simplemente parecían sombras espectrales que juraban arrastrar a Erza a las profundidades del infierno por estar siendo consentida, o eso le parecía a ellos…

Freed también sentía el terror en lo más profundo de su ser, por suerte esa excusa le servía para acercarse al poderoso y apuesto Laxus Dreyar, haciendo que el mago de runas pudiera tranquilizarse porque… ya saben… podría usar a Laxus como escudo si ellas comienzan a pelear otra vez… ¿Qué pensaron, eh?

Cana, por otro lado, se encontraba felizmente tranquila pues le parecía divertido los disparates y constantes peleas entre esas mujeres por Natsu. Sin mencionar que últimamente se encontraba de excelente humor al recordar lo que había pasado el día de ayer con cierta rubia…

Cana se lamió los labios, después de todo, Lucy estaba deliciosa.

Y fue por esa razón que la castaña se enserió, esos malditos de Living Hell le habían hecho daño a su Lucy. Estaba enojada, muy enojada, y eso era porque… ¡Maldición! ¡Ahora que Natsu comenzó a hablar de matrimonio con sus parejas, era obvio que ellas iban a pelear más seguido por conseguir un puesto alto y seguramente en una de todas esas batallas algunos magos que se vieron arrastrados al asunto terminarían inconscientes! ¡Incluso Lucy podría terminar desmayada otra vez y así Cana podría aprovechar el momento!

Pero ahora que la rubia terminó en el hospital… Sí, Cana maldijo a Living Hell. Esos desgraciados le arruinaron los planes.

Aunque… si Lucy despierta… alguien va a tener que cuidarla… Oh sí, Cana ya tiene a la candidata perfecta para "cuidar" de Lucy.

Pero bueno, dejemos los toques Yuristas a un lado mientras nos concentramos nuevamente en todo el grupo…

Los magos continuaron su camino, llegando finalmente al hospital para ver a sus demás compañeros. Y los miembros de ambos equipos no evitaron una pequeña punzada de tristeza cuando Natsu bajó a Erza para poder acercarse a la cama donde descansaba Wendy.

Sólo unos pocos se quedaron mirando al mago de fuego quedarse sentado allí, sosteniendo la mano de su pequeña novia con demasiado cariño y preocupación, cosas que se veían reflejadas en el aura y la mirada de Natsu.

Erza, Mira, Lisanna y Mavis simplemente desviaron las miradas, no soportaban ver esa expresión en Natsu, quien después de unos momentos cerró los ojos con fuerza, abriéndolos con sorpresa cuando sintió que esa suave palma que sostenía había reaccionado a su tacto.

-¿Wendy?- susurró el mago para llamar la atención de todos los magos que se acercaron al escuchar lo que dijo Natsu.

Cada uno se quedó en silencio esperando ver si la maga del cielo daba alguna señal o si presentaba alguna respuesta al tacto de Natsu, quien la miraba con seriedad pues sabía que ese casi imperceptible apretón no fue parte de su imaginación.

Nuevamente el rostro del mago reflejó sorpresa antes de sonreír aliviado como todos sus compañeros. La mano de Wendy sí se había movido un poco para apretar suavemente la de un Natsu que sintió un enorme alivio, al igual que los demás. Wendy todavía seguía durmiendo pero ese pequeño movimiento le devolvió la tranquilidad a muchos, por lo que otros se acercaron para ver si Lucy daba alguna respuesta similar.

Haruka colocó una mano en el hombro de Natsu y éste le sonrió por el alivio.

-Todo estará bien, Natsu- consoló ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí…-

En ese momento Mavis levantó un poco la voz para llamar la atención de sus muchachos…

-Jóvenes, parece ser que tanto Wendy como Lucy están mejor de lo que pensábamos. Es un alivio, pero eso no quiere decir que los daños que ambas han recibido no sean realmente graves- aclaró la primera maestra – Ya no podemos arriesgarnos a perder más miembros, así que ahora mismo el tercero y yo iremos a hablar con el consejo para aclarar quiénes conformarán nuestro equipo. Gildarts se quedará por si hay problemas-

Los magos asintieron y les desearon suerte a sus líderes.

-Espero que todo vaya bien- murmuró Gray, soltando un quejido pues…

-Gray-sama, anímese- ordenó Juvia con un látigo en sus manos – O Juvia tendrá que obligarlo-

-¡No, espera! ¡Juvia! ¡Auxilio!-

Los magos se quedaron en silencio, sorprendidos por ver que Juvia sacó fuerzas de la nada y algunos rezando para que el alquimista sobreviva a ese doloroso castigo mientras Natsu asentía con aprobación. Juvia sí sabe castigar. Hizo bien en dejarle el látigo y la cuerda.

"_Sufre, bastardo congelado. ¡Sufre!"_

Y entonces…

-Es verdad, ya es hora del almuerzo- dijo Erza, mirando a sus amigos – Pero no podemos irnos y dejarlos así. Natsu, vamos-

-¿A dónde?- preguntó el mago, sintiendo que su pelirroja lo tomaba de una mano para empezar a caminar.

-Vamos a comprar algo para comer- aclaró Erza – No podemos irnos tranquilamente y pedirle al equipo de Laxus, o a cualquier otro, que se queden mientras nosotros almorzamos-

Natsu asintió al comprender y empezó a caminar, de no ser porque les bloquearon el camino otras parejas…

-¿Y porqué tú vas a ir con él?- cuestionó Haruka pues conocía bien a Erza y sabía que podría estar tramando algo.

Mira se acercó y separó a los magos para abrazarse a Natsu – Eso es verdad Erza, es mejor si yo voy con Natsu-

-No hagas trampa, Mira-nee- dijo Lisanna, alejando a su hermana de Natsu para poder tomar del brazo a su pareja – Natsu es mi prometido, es normal que yo lo acompañe-

Evergreen miró a Elfman – ¿Es idea mía o Lisanna está un poco más territorial?-

Elfman simplemente se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. Es verdad que las parejas de Natsu parecían pelear la mayor parte del tiempo, pero el mago no se atrevería a negar que notaba que tanto Mira como Lisanna se veían más felices que nunca.

Aunque Elfman reconoce que lo mejor sería retroceder un poco al verlas pelear por quién iría con Natsu, no quería llevarse un puñetazo que le sacara algunos dientes.

El mago de fuego se quedó en silencio, mirando a sus parejas matarse unas a las otras por ser quien lo acompañara, así que mejor…

Natsu se fue de allí, por suerte Haruka le dijo que eso era lo mejor y no se empeñó en acompañarlo. Por lo que ahora el mago caminaba por las calles de la cuidad en busca de un lugar donde pueda comprar un almuerzo para llevar.

Mientras continuaba su camino por las calles, Natsu finalmente llegó a un restaurante de fideos, el aroma era delicioso así que supuso que la comida seguramente le gustaría a los demás. Natsu entró al lugar y no pudo evitar reconocer a alguien allí mismo…

-Hola Kagura- saludó el mago con una sonrisa.

-¡Nat-Natsu!- balbuceó nerviosa mientras enrojecía un poco – ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a comprar algo de comer para los demás- respondió con tranquilidad.

-¿Tú también?- se sorprendió Kagura.

-¿Eh? ¿Tú también estás comprando el almuerzo?-

-Sí…- respondió ella – Milliana y las chicas están aburridas de la comida del hotel, además de que dijeron que hoy se les antojaba comer fideos. Así que aquí estoy-

Natsu asintió y junto a Kagura pidió lo que llevaría para sus amigos.

A la maga casi se le salieron los ojos cuando Natsu hizo su pedido, sin mencionar que el calenturiento fue escogido cliente de la semana pues había solicitado cantidades industriales de comida, principalmente para llenar su estómago, el de Haruka y el de Laxus.

Cuando ella preguntó sobre cómo iba a pagar todo eso, Natsu le aclaró que la misión que hizo con Gildarts y Haruka tenía como recompensa una suma inmensa de dinero, donde él y su pelinegra salieron ganando pues dividieron toda la paga entre los 3.

Dado que tomaría algo de tiempo hasta que los pedidos estén listos, ambos magos procedieron a sentarse en una mesa mientras esperaban.

Kagura jugaba con sus manos por el nerviosismo, desviando la mirada para mirar a Natsu, quien se percató de eso…

-¿Pasa algo?-

-¡No! ¡Nada!- respondió alarmada mientras enrojecía y miraba hacia otro lugar, quedándose helada pues veía que hoy solamente habían parejas en todo el lugar.

Kagura se sintió nerviosa y miró nuevamente a su acompañante, quedándose absorta al notar que Natsu tenía una mirada tranquila pero sus ojos reflejaban miles y miles de pensamientos importantes que parecían estar siendo estudiados cuidadosamente, dándole un aire de serenidad que a ella le pareció completamente intrigante.

La primera vez que lo conoció hace 3 años pensó que simplemente era una persona imprudente, y así parecía ser conforme los días de los juegos avanzaban, aunque reconocía que su fuerza y tenacidad eran un aspecto a respetar del mago.

Pero ahora veía que ese muchacho había cambiado, había crecido y sus ojos concentrados en la lejanía mientras su mente aparentemente estaba concentrada por completo en el asunto de Living Hell reflejaban que esos 3 años no sólo lo hicieron más fuerte, sino que también le brindaron experiencia por algunas situaciones complicadas de las cuales pudo aprender.

Sí, durante ese tiempo, Natsu obtuvo algo de experiencia… por lo tanto… conocimiento.

Sin mencionar que ahora le parecía bastante lindo.

"_¡¿L-Lindo?!"_

B-bueno… Natsu era atractivo, eso no lo negaba… pero…

Kagura recordó las palabras de su Senpai.

"_Puede que te sientas atraída, pero aún puedo ver duda en tu aura, así que lo mejor sería que hables con él"_

Esa duda… era la principal preocupación de Kagura.

"_¿Qué es lo que siento?" _

¿Sólo le gusta? ¿O acaso Haruka tenía razón y ella estaba enamorada?

Bueno, sólo había una forma de intentar aclarar eso, Kagura estuvo a punto de hablar cuando en ese momento se sobresaltó ya que Natsu golpeó la mesa y se puso de pie.

-¡Oigan! ¡¿Cuánto falta?! ¡Me muero de hambre!- se quejó mientras le gruñía el estómago y él simplemente se acercaba a exigir su comida.

Kagura se levantó para seguirlo y se quedó avergonzada cuando algunos clientes del lugar empezaron a murmurar cosas como "¿Ya viste cómo grita?" "No puedo creer que su novia soporte a ese tipo" "Pobre chica, su novio simplemente le traerá problemas si sigue explotando mesas con sus flamas" "Esperen… ¡FLAMAS!" "¡Es el calenturiento rosado de Fairy Tail!" "¡Es nuestro Héroe!" "Y ahora parece que anda en búsqueda de otra pareja" "Pues tiene buen gusto, esa maga de Mermaid Heels es una preciosidad ¡Mira esos pechos!"

Ese último comentario molestó mucho a Kagura, quien estuvo a punto de exigir algo de respeto pero…

-¡Oigan!- gritó Natsu – ¡Dejen de hablar así de las mujeres! ¡No son un pedazo de carne que pueden comer cuando quieran! ¡Ellas son una razón por la cual el mundo es perfecto, valórenlas!- entonces el mago se acercó a unos chicos en específico – Pídanle disculpas a Kagura-

Los muchachos se quedaron helados al ver a Natsu mirarlos fijamente mientras sus puños se encendían, dejando en claro cuáles serían las desastrosas consecuencias de negarse.

-¡Lo sentimos mucho señorita Kagura! ¡Por favor perdónenos!- pidieron de rodillas y derramando lágrimas cuando el mago pisó con fuerza el suelo – ¡PERDÓNENOS POR FAVOR!-

Kagura simplemente se llevó una mano a la boca, intentando resistir la risa por lo que acababa de ver. Pero estaba demasiado divertida como para controlarse y terminó carcajeándose frente a un tranquilo Natsu, quien rio pues se hacía una idea de lo que pensaba al leerle el aura.

Así, luego de ese pequeño espectáculo, Natsu recibió su enorme pedido y ambos estaban afuera del lugar.

-¿Cómo vas a llegar eso?- preguntó Kagura al ver todas esas cajas de fideos que estaban apiladas de modo que formaban una antigua fortaleza de guerra.

-Acabo de pedirle a Haruka que me ayude- respondió Natsu con una sonrisa – Ella está haciendo algo de espacio en la habitación para que podamos comer-

-Ya veo- dijo Kagura, quedándose intrigada sobre cómo era que Natsu acababa de hablar con la pelinegra sin usar su lacrima.

Natsu se acercó a todas las cajas de comida mientras se rodeaba con grandes flamas…

-Bueno, nos veremos después, iré a tu hotel luego de terminar el almuerzo- dijo Natsu mientras la maga asentía.

Pero…

-¡Espera Natsu!- gritó antes de que el mago desapareciera.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Po-podríamos vernos en otro lugar?- dijo con un enorme sonrojo pues realmente quería evitar las miradas curiosas de sus compañeras.

-No entiendo bien lo que pasa, pero no tengo problema con ir a otro lugar- aclaró Natsu – Entonces te veré aquí si no te importa. Después buscaremos otro lugar para entrenar ¿De acuerdo?-

-S-sí…-

Natsu sonrió y se despidió diciendo que la vería después.

Kagura simplemente se quedó allí de pie, intentando pensar en un lugar tranquilizador donde Natsu pudiera enseñarle algunas cosas sobre el aura.

Sí, era una suerte que él accediera a verse en otro lugar. Kagura no soportaría la idea de que sus compañeras simplemente le sonrieran de manera coqueta mientras Natsu pasaba a verla en su hotel.

La maga se tranquilizó y emprendió su camino de regreso, no quería que la comida se enfriara.

Y hablando de comida…

Los magos ya devoraban velozmente cada caja de fideos, siendo los 3 dragon slayers los que comían con desesperación para la sorpresa de sus demás compañeros. Gray y Juvia se encontraban mucho mejor y ya eran capaces de probar comida normal, la comida del hospital era horrenda y debían admitir que esos fideos se veían apetitosos para ellos.

-Oigan, invítenme un poco- pidió el alquimista, sonriendo tranquilamente cuando Flare le acercó una caja para que él pudiera comer – Flare, perdona pero no puedo usar mis brazos-

La pelirroja se congeló en ese momento al sentir la penetrante mirada de Juvia, quien juraba destrozarla miembro por miembro si es que se atrevía a alimentar a su Gray-sama.

Natsu simplemente rio, ganándose una maldición por parte de su mejor amigo, quien reía al ver a Erza darle un coscorrón al mago de fuego para obligarlo a…

-¿Otra vez?- dijo Natsu con un tic en las cejas mientras acercaba unos fideos a la boca de Gray.

-Dímelo a mí- gruñó el mago de hielo mientras abría la boca. Pero ambos se quedaron helados cuando Evergreen gritó…

-¡Esperen! ¡Esperen un momento por favor!- dijo y de la nada sacó una cámara para apuntarles – ¡Ahora sí! ¡Natsu, méteselo en la boca a Gray!-

Todos los varones se estremecieron y miraron con horror el derrame nasal de la maga, dándole sus condolencias a un Elfman que parecía ser el más afectado.

Y así, después de unos minutos…

Todos terminaban sus alimentos y se veían bastante serios al posar sus miradas sobre Gajeel.

-Souta se recuperó por completo…- susurró Laxus – Y Gajeel sigue casi igual-

Cada uno asintió y no pudieron evitar que sus ceños se fruncieran al no comprender el cómo era posible que su enemigo se viera como si nada, y además podían sentir todo su poder mágico fluir de manera tranquila como si esa batalla jamás hubiera ocurrido.

-Ellos saben algo que nosotros no- concluyó Mira con seriedad – No encuentro otra explicación-

Nuevamente los demás asintieron de acuerdo, sintiéndose desconsolados por saber que ellos no podían hacer nada para aliviar el dolor en sus compañeros. Sin embargo, la atención de todos fue llamada cuando Natsu miró a Haruka con confusión…

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el mago de fuego.

-Te digo la verdad- aclaró la pelinegra – Lucy se había recuperado-

-Natsu- llamó Lisanna – ¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos?-

El calenturiento estuvo a punto de hablar, pero fue interrumpido por su esposa…

-Natsu, no les digas nada. No quiero que se hagan falsas esperanzas. Tú ve con Kagura, seguramente ella ya te está esperando-

Las magas inmediatamente se acercaron al mago, rodeándolo mientras susurraban…

-Natsu ¿Cómo es eso de que vas a salir con Kagura?-

El mago tembló y dirigió sus ojos hacia Gildarts, quien disimuladamente le hizo unas señas para indicarle que debía respirar profundo y mantenerse tranquilo… cosas a las que Natsu asintió imperceptiblemente…

-No voy a salir con ella- aclaró el mago con una pequeña sonrisa – Haruka estuvo hablando con Kagura y me contó que ella no comprende bien cómo sentir la energía de las criaturas vivas. Como Haruka se va a quedar porque tiene que hablar con Mavis, me pidió a mí ayudarla-

-Oh- dijeron todas, complacidas por ver a su novio resolver el malentendido tan tranquilamente – ¿Pero por qué no lo hacemos una de nosotras?-

Haruka intervino – Eso es obvio. Natsu es el único mago que ha recibido entrenamiento personalmente de Mavis-

-Pero todos aprendimos de Mavis- objetó Erza sin comprender lo que trataba de decir la pelinegra.

-Sí, todos aprendimos al mismo tiempo- concedió Haruka – Pero sólo recibimos entrenamiento, Mavis no podía perder el tiempo en explicaciones más específicas sobre lo que significa utilizar el aura-

En ese momento todos comprendieron las palabras de Haruka. Natsu fue el único que había recibido esas explicaciones especiales dirigidas únicamente al control y usos del aura mágica. Claro que Haruka, gracias a su enlace mental con el que podía revisar los recuerdos del calenturiento, también sabía todo sobre esos detalles, pero ya que ella y Mavis se hallarían ocupadas…

-Por eso se lo pedí a Natsu- dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa antes de mirar a su esposo – Es mejor que vayas rápido, Natsu-

-Sí, regresaré más tarde-

Nuestro dragon slayer se despidió de cada una con un beso, marchándose por la puerta pues no había dejado una marca en el lugar al que debía ir, y una vez que Natsu desapareció de la vista de todos…

-Haruka ¿Entonces nos vas a explicar de qué estabas hablando antes con Natsu?- preguntó Gildarts.

La pelinegra los miró con enorme seriedad – No les voy a decir nada porque primero necesito hablar con Mavis sobre ese asunto-

Ninguno supo cómo reaccionar, pero bastó ver ese pequeño brillo de esperanza en los ojos de Haruka para que todos ellos simplemente asintieran a sus palabras.

Y, en otro lugar…

-Perdona la demora- se disculpó Natsu con Kagura.

-N-no te preocupes…- respondió nerviosa, recordando las sonrisas coquetas de sus compañeras mientras le deseaban suerte en su cita con Natsu.

"_Esto no es una cita… él sólo me ayudará a entender mejor el aura"_

Ay Kagura, sigue repitiendo eso hasta que te lo creas.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Natsu con una sonrisa a lo que se ganó unos violentos asentimientos de una maga que no confiaba en el tono de su voz pues, aunque no quiera reconocerlo, estaba nerviosa.

Kagura enrojeció cuando Natsu se le acercó un poco más, sujetándola suavemente de un hombro para que ella desviara la mirada, recordando cómo se sentían las caricias de Natsu sobre sus cabellos el día de ayer.

Acto seguido, ambos magos fueron rodeados por las flamas de Natsu, desapareciendo poco a poco…

A los pocos minutos Natsu y Kagura ya se encontraban en un enorme claro con el sol en lo alto del cielo, un viento fresco se encargaba de mover los cabellos de ambos magos mientras la maga observaba fijamente el lugar, reconociendo como un campo tranquilizador y silencioso donde el sonido de algunas aves y los arbustos meciéndose eran la única compañía.

-Hemos venido aquí porque este sitio es muy tranquilo y para usar el aura es necesario aprender a relajarse- aclaró Natsu, con la maga asintiendo a sus palabras mientras comenzaba a seguir al dragon slayer – Vamos a sentarnos-

Ambos se sentaron bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, disfrutando de las brisas de viento mientras la respiración de cada uno se hacía ligeramente más pausada…

-Bueno, entonces vamos a comenzar- dijo Natsu – ¿Estás lista?-

-Sí…-

Natsu meditó unos momentos, recordando las enseñanzas de su maestra y entendiendo un paso importante…

-Muy bien, primero tienes que hacer que tu alma pueda estar en equilibrio. Así será más fácil sentir el aura de las criaturas vivas-

Kagura asintió mientras oía las indicaciones de Natsu…

-De acuerdo, creo que Haruka ya te enseñó cómo llegar al centro de tu espíritu ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, Haruka-sama dijo que era un paso importante-

En aquel momento Natsu se encargó de explicarle que una vez lograra llegar a su consciencia, debería reunir su poder mágico y tomarse a sí misma como el punto centro, aclarándole que empezaría también a sentir algo de desesperación y otras emociones negativas.

-No te desesperes- aconsejó el mago mientras Kagura continuaba sentada y con los ojos cerrados – Lo mejor es que pienses en cosas que puedan ayudarte, las emociones contrarias a lo que sientes-

Así lo intentaba ella mientras su respiración se hacía demasiado agitada, pero era difícil tratar de calmarse pues sus pensamientos se hacían pesimistas, reconociendo que los enemigos a los que enfrentaban parecían ser invencibles, dándole una enorme sensación de inseguridad que ella intentaba combatir con la idea de que juntos vencerían… Pero…

¡Pero!

-¡Kagura! Estoy aquí contigo y no voy a dejar que falles- dijo Natsu – ¡No dejes que esos pensamientos te dominen! Recuerda por quienes estás peleando-

Sus compañeras, todas esas metiches que solamente la fastidiaban con su idea de la cita. Una sonrisa se apoderó de ella, reconociendo lo feliz que se siente con ellas en su gremio, disparando ese instinto protector que tenía con sus queridas compañeras.

Así, luego de muchos minutos de lucha interna, la maga finalmente pudo abrir los ojos, respirando de manera agitada pues había sido algo realmente difícil…

-Lo lograste- le sonrió Natsu, recibiendo el mismo gesto y un asentimiento por respuesta – Bien, ahora vamos a descansar un poco-

Así lo hicieron, durante los próximos minutos, tanto Natsu como Kagura simplemente se dedicaron a sentir las frescas brisas sobre sus rostros, tranquilizándolos.

Natsu sonreía levemente mientras sus ojos se cerraban y dejaba a su espíritu conectarse con toda la energía vital que sentía a su alrededor, relajándose cada vez más y más…

El mago de fuego se veía tan pacífico y feliz que Kagura no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo por un tiempo que se antojaba eterno, concentrada en el rostro de Natsu, quien de un momento a otro volteó para abrir los ojos y mirarla.

-Tengo un poco de hambre- dijo Natsu – ¿Quieres una manzana?-

Kagura dudó en responder pues no veía que el mago haya traído algo consigo, y se había quedado tan concentrada en observar a su acompañante que no se percató del momento en que su cabeza asentía a la propuesta de Natsu.

Nuestro mago sonrió y se apoyó nuevamente en el tronco del árbol, sonriendo mientras Kagura se quedaba confundida pues Natsu no hacía nada. Pero de un momento a otro ella se sorprendió al ver los cabellos de Natsu mecerse suavemente a pesar de que no había ninguna brisa.

-Extiende tu mano- pidió el mago y así lo hizo ella, no sin cierta confusión.

Kagura miró a Natsu con enorme concentración, parecía ser que el mago estaba usando su aura mágica en esos momentos y era necesario prestar atención. Sin embargo, ella se sobresaltó cuando sintió algo en su mano y al girar para verificar si no fue producto de su imaginación, Kagura se quedó sorprendida.

Una manzana grande y roja estaba sostenida por la mano que ella había extendido. Confundida y más que nada sorprendida buscó la mirada de Natsu en búsqueda de una respuesta.

¿Cómo hizo él para crear una manzana de la nada?

Natsu sonrió al entender sus dudas, por lo que él también extendió una mano, mirando hacia las ramas del árbol antes de que sus cabellos volvieran a mecerse y de un momento a otro una manzana caía en la mano de Natsu, quien sonreía antes de comer.

Kagura observó entonces las manzanas que crecían en el árbol, ahora comprendía que Natsu no había creado algo de la nada, eso sería imposible, pero de cualquier forma ella…

-¿Cómo bajaste esas manzanas?-

-No las bajé- respondió Natsu, apoyándose en el tronco y acariciándolo suavemente con una de sus manos – Le pedí al árbol que me diera unas-

Kagura se sorprendió ¿Natsu habló con el árbol? Pero es algo técnicamente imposible. No habría forma de que él…

-¿Recuerdas lo que es el aura?- preguntó Natsu.

-Es la energía de nuestro espíritu…-

-…Y que además está conectada al de todas las criaturas vivas. Eso incluye a los animales y las plantas- sonrió el mago – Sólo tengo que concentrarme y dejar que mi aura llegue a ellos…-

Otra manzana cayó y golpeó la cabeza de Kagura, quien soltó un pequeño quejido que hizo reír a Natsu mientras él la miraba a los ojos antes de comenzar a comer.

Kagura sonrió y lo imitó.

Ambos magos continuaron relajándose allí luego de que acabaran de comer y cuando Kagura sugirió continuar el entrenamiento pues se sentía recuperada del cansancio mental, Natsu la miró…

-¿Qué te preocupa?- preguntó con curiosidad, sorprendiéndola – Estás inquieta… algo no deja tu mente en paz-

Kagura simplemente guardó silencio, parecía ser que ha llegado el momento para hablar sobre la confusión de sus sentimientos…

-Kagura- llamó Natsu – Sé que quieres entrenar. Pero para poder concentrarse y sentir el aura de las criaturas vivas, necesitas que tu mente también pueda estar tranquila. Haruka me dijo que estabas confundida sobre algo y que tenías que hablarlo conmigo… Hoy en el restaurante te veías nerviosa ¿De qué se trata? ¿Puedo ayudarte?-

Ella guardó silencio durante unos momentos, pero entonces Natsu se sorprendió cuando la maga dio un suspiro y lo miró a los ojos…

-Creo que estoy enamorada de ti-

Y en ese momento, en un lugar bastante alejado de la capital…

Tres personas caminaban bajo el sol y por un sendero completamente desolado, así como la poca vegetación en el lugar daba un aspecto desértico. Sin embargo, de esos tres, era una maga de cabellos rosados quien se veía claramente agotada, sin mencionar las heridas en su cuerpo que le impedían caminar correctamente, siendo esa la razón por la que uno de sus brazos pasaba por encima de los hombros de un hombre de cabellos azules, quien la sostenía mientras continuaban su camino, siguiendo a esa tercera persona que ya se había adelantado unos cuantos metros…

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la capital?- quiso saber la persona que se adelantó, volteando para ver que Meredy respiraba algo agitada antes de responder.

-No mucho… a este paso… llegaremos…mañana-

Los otros dos asintieron y reanudaron su camino a Crocus.

Para ese entonces, Mavis y Makarov finalmente regresaban al hospital para hablar con sus mocosos…

-El consejo ha aceptado- dijo Mavis y la mayoría se sintió aliviado inmediatamente – Ya ha quedado registrado nuestro equipo y reservas para hacer el cambio en el cuarto día-

-¿Cambio?- preguntaron algunos, recordando inmediatamente lo mismo que su maestra les aclaraba.

-Natsu volverá a participar en el cuarto día-

-Es verdad- susurró Mira – Natsu regresa a la competencia en dos días-

-Mis mocosos- llamó el maestro – Por ahora vayan al hotel y relájense, Gildarts, Haruka, la primera maestra y yo nos quedaremos para hacer guardia. Natsu nos volverá a reemplazar en la noche-

Todos asintieron mientras las demás parejas de Natsu se quedaban intrigadas cuando, mientras algunos magos comenzaban a salir, Haruka se le acercaba a Mavis para que ambas comenzaran a susurrarse mutuamente un par de cosas…

Los magos se marcharon y al final sólo quedaron esos cuatro, además de los heridos, de los cuales eran sólo Gray y Juvia los despiertos y los que miraban con curiosidad a la maestra.

-¿Qué dices, Mavis?- cuestionó Haruka.

-No hay razón para no intentarlo, pero te agradecería si no te excedieras- respondió la pequeña rubia – Ellos todavía están débiles-

Haruka asintió y se acercó a la pareja de agua y hielo…

-Haruka-san- llamó Juvia – Juvia quiere saber de qué hablaban-

La pelinegra les explicó lo ocurrido – Durante el juego de hoy, Wendy y Lucy pelearon contra Ace-

Ambos asintieron.

-Sus heridas eran graves y aumentaban mientras más peleaban, al final sólo le quedó una opción a Wendy y esa era usar su Fairy Soul. Después de transformarse, Wendy ayudó a Lucy a recuperarse unos momentos porque si no peleaban juntas no iban a ganar- los demás volvieron a asentir – Cuando Lucy volvió a la batalla, ella se había recuperado por completo de todos los daños que le hizo Ace-

Gildarts se sorprendió – ¿Entonces dices que…?-

-No podemos asegurarlo aún- dijo Mavis – Pero parece que Wendy pudo curar todos los daños internos que causan los ataques de Living Hell, sin embargo, sólo lo hizo cuando usó su Fairy Soul-

Haruka miró a sus compañeros heridos – Gray, Juvia, no sabemos si resultará pero ustedes dos son los que se encuentran en mejor estado que los demás. Por eso quisiera intentarlo-

-Usarás tu Fairy Soul para intentar curarnos- concluyó el alquimista mientras Juvia la miraba sorprendida.

-Sí- respondió Haruka, sonriendo al ver la mirada de confianza que le daban sus compañeros – De acuerdo, aquí vamos-

Y de regreso con Natsu…

-¿De mí?- preguntó el mago con enorme tranquilidad, cosa que sorprendía a Kagura, quien enrojecía un poco para confirmar…

-Sí… eso creo… pero no lo sé…-

-Aaahh… así que por eso estás confundida- dijo Natsu al comprender – No sabes lo que sientes por mí-

-Sí…- concedió ella – Nunca me he sentido así por alguien y quiero saber si mis sentimientos son reales… u otra cosa…-

-Pero Kagura ¡Eso es algo muy fácil de resolver!- sonrió el mago – ¡Sólo tienes que comparar tus sentimientos con los de alguien que sí me ame!-

-¿Eh?-

¿En serio era tan simple?

-Mmmm… veamos…- dijo Natsu mientras se tomaba el mentón – ¡Ya sé! ¡Aries! ¡Virgo! ¿Pueden venir?-

De la nada un brillo dorado apareció al lado de Natsu, despareciendo inmediatamente para dejar ver a un tranquilo espíritu que daba una respetuosa reverencia.

-Goshujin-sama, me siento feliz por su llamado- concedió Virgo antes de ponerse en posición – ¿Desea castigarme?-

-¿Eh? No, Virgo… quizá después- sonrió Natsu con nerviosismo pues Kagura se había quedado helada cuando Virgo había sacado unas cuerdas antes de intentar ofrecerle sus "servicios" a Natsu – Por cierto ¿Por qué Aries no vino?-

-Aries está tomando una pequeña siesta ya que Hime no puede invocarla- se notó algo de tristeza en la voz de Virgo - Así que por ahora no puede acompañarnos-

Natsu se puso a pensar… si un día en el mundo estelar eran tres meses en el mundo humano… ¡Vaya! Seguramente la vería mañana.

-Ya veo- respondió Natsu – Virgo, quiero pedirte un favor-

Virgo sacó las cuerdas -¿Sí va a castigarme?-

-No… ahora no…- se sonrojó Natsu porque esa realmente era una oferta tentadora – Es otra cosa-

-Lo que necesite- respondió la maid.

Natsu sonrió y señaló a… -Kagura no sabe si está enamorada de mí ¿Puedes ayudarnos?-

-Sí- dijo mientras hacía una reverencia y Kagura se sonrojaba por el relajo con el que Natsu había soltado sus palabras.

Virgo se acercó a Kagura – ¿Usted desea que Goshujin-sama la castigue?-

-¿Eh?-

-Goshujin-sama- llamó el espíritu – Esta mujer no lo ama-

Natsu le dio una penosa sonrisa mientras unas gotas resbalaban por su nuca, el amor de Virgo era único.

-Yo creo que esto no está funcionando- opinó Kagura, aterrada por la definición de "amor" que tenía el espíritu.

-Sí- concedió Natsu antes de mirar a su novia – Virgo, queremos haces una comparación con tus sentimientos para saber si Kagura siente algo parecido ¿Puedes decirnos cómo te enamoraste de mí?-

-Sí, como desee-

Natsu sonrió satisfecho, la verdad es que podía haberle pedido lo mismo a Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Chelia o Yukino, pero la verdad es que nuestro mago tenía una enorme curiosidad por saber cómo fue que Virgo se enamoró de él, sobre todo luego de que Loke le explicara el inicio de los sentimientos de Aries.

-Goshujin-sama es una persona muy amigable- comenzó el espíritu – Es un mago que no me juzgó después de que Hime obtuviera mi llave y me invocara por primera vez. Me sentí extraña ya que mis anteriores portadores solamente me veían como un arma y era invocada constantemente, sólo en mi mundo me veían como Virgo, un espíritu estelar que le sirve fielmente al portador de mi llave-

Kagura se sintió un poco mal por ella, pensar que todos te veían como un arma y simplemente daban órdenes que debían ser cumplidas estrictamente debía sentirse como una vida vacía. Y a pesar de eso siempre se mantenía obedeciendo sin dudar.

-Cuando Hime me invocó, sentí que las cosas eran diferentes porque su mirada era distinta. Hime no me veía como un arma a la que pudiera llamar cada vez que quiera, me veía como una compañera que se encontraba a su nivel y a la que pedía ayuda debido a su confianza en nosotros. Por primera vez comencé a sentirme tranquila con mi vida y portadora, y eso se lo demostraba al ayudarla cada vez que me era posible. Los demás espíritus también disfrutaban mucho estar junto a Hime. Pero había alguien más…-

Virgo miró directamente a Natsu…

-La primera vez que Goshujin-sama y yo nos encontramos, éramos enemigos. Cuando mi llave llegó a manos de Hime, me sentía un poco extraña al pensar que quizá él no confiaría en mí porque fui su enemiga anteriormente. Pero cuando me invocaron, Goshujin-sama no demostró enojo ni repudio en sus ojos, simplemente me miró como a cualquiera de sus amigos, con ese brillo especial de cariño para los suyos. Empecé a sentir curiosidad por él porque, después de tantos años viendo la actitud humana, estaba sorprendida al ver que habían personas tan amables y desinteresadas como los que están en el gremio de Fairy Tail. Comencé a observarlos y con el pasar de los días Goshujin-sama empezó a parecerme más interesante, sus peleas con otros miembros del gremio y luego ver que arriesgaba su vida por ellos parecía contradictorio para alguien como yo-

Natsu sonrió…

-Cada vez que nos veíamos por alguna razón, Goshujin-sama me parecía una persona demasiado cálida mientras sonreía y lo veía a veces con esa enorme determinación por proteger a los suyos. Para ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que se me había hecho una costumbre el quedarme observándolo desde nuestro mundo, al igual que Aries. Ella me había confesado sentirse igual que yo, que tenía gran curiosidad sobre lo que hacía Goshujin-sama ya que Loke lo mencionaba mucho. Me sentí rara al ver que alguien más tenía curiosidad sobre Goshujin-sama… sólo mucho después, al verlo interactuando con muchas otras mujeres, entendí que tenía celos. Quería sentir la calidez de Goshujin-sama junto a mí… pero mi lugar como espíritu era algo que me impedía moverme sin la autorización del rey o de Hime-

-Virgo…- susurró Natsu, comprendiendo finalmente que ella lo quiso desde hace mucho y que por sus reglas tanto ella como Aries tenían prohibido amarlo.

-Por suerte, gracias al caso de Loke, pudimos llegar a un acuerdo con el rey para poder ser pareja de mi Goshujin-sama- Virgo sonrió de manera tierna – Y ahora estoy muy feliz por eso-

Natsu también le sonrió antes de acariciar sus cabellos con cariño.

-Goshujin-sama, mis disculpas, pero el rey nos está llamando, parece ser un asunto importante- dijo mientras se desvanecía – ¿Puedo pedirle un poco de su calidez, por favor?-

-Sí, siempre, Virgo- aclaró Natsu, besándola suavemente mientras finalmente se quedaba solo con Kagura – ¿Entonces te sirvió de algo?-

-Yo… no estoy segura… Ella dijo que eras cálido y eso lo sé… pero… es la primera vez que experimento algo así. No sé cómo afrontarlo bien, sólo sé que me gustó sentir tu mano acariciándome…-

Kagura desvió la mirada y después la posó sobre los ojos de Natsu…

-Natsu, yo no sé bien lo que siento por ti… Haruka-sama dice que estoy enamorada, pero también me dijo yo sigo dudando y que tenía que hablar contigo… Natsu, lo único que sé es que tú me gustas… por eso… yo… yo… quisiera intentar estar contigo… porque creo que así podré saber realmente cuáles son mis sentimientos. Por eso, Natsu… ¿Podemos intentarlo?-

Natsu se quedó en silencio, notando entonces que el sol ya se había ocultado y el anochecer los acompañaba mientras él daba su respuesta…

Para aquel momento, una Haruka con varias gotas de sudor por el esfuerzo miraba a sus compañeros…

-Gray, Juvia- llamó Mavis, expectante – ¿Cómo se sienten?-

Para sorpresa de Gildarts y el maestro, la pareja se levantó de las camas aunque todavía se notaban claramente agotados…

-Me siento… mucho mejor- sonrió el alquimista.

-Sí, Juvia también se siente mejor- aclaró la maga mientras se sentaba en su cama – Aunque a Juvia todavía le duele mucho el cuerpo-

Gray asintió de acuerdo mientras él también se sentaba.

-Hicimos lo que pudimos- dijo Mavis – Pero ahora sabemos cómo hizo Living Hell para curar a Souta… el problema es que ellos no se vieron cansados y Haruka ha gastado demasiada magia en tratar de curarlos, pero aun así ustedes no están recuperados por completo, todavía les falta mucho-

Haruka se acercó un poco a la maestra, mirando con tranquilidad a sus compañeros – Entonces mis sospechas sí fueron acertadas, algo de especial tiene su magia y por eso no puedo curarlos por completo-

-Haruka- llamó Mavis – Ahora que sabemos cómo ayudarlos, voy a necesitar que avancemos con el estado de Wendy. Si ustedes dos logran usar el Fairy Soul al mismo tiempo puede que logremos recuperar a todos-

Haruka negó con la cabeza – Eso sería imposible. He gastado bastante magia sólo para poder ayudar un poco a Gray y Juvia, pero ellos apenas y pueden estar de pie aún. Mavis, tú sabes perfectamente que las reservas de aura son muy distintas a las del poder mágico, no se reponen tan fácilmente, de hecho toma mucho tiempo porque se trata de nuestra energía vital, sabes muy bien cómo nos afecta el simple hecho de usar el Fairy Soul. Lamento decirlo pero, si me dedico únicamente a curarla, Wendy estará mejor apenas para el quinto día… y realmente no estoy segura de si estará en condiciones para usar el Fairy Soul aunque sea unos momentos-

-El quinto día- susurró Mavis mientras los demás entendían lo complicado que se tornaban las cosas a pesar de la pequeña esperanza que tenían sobre curar a sus amigos.

Ya era de noche en el lugar, las luces de la cuidad de Crocus se encendían para darle una suave iluminación a las calles por donde Natsu caminaba pues Hisui le había dicho que ella y su padre lo esperarían en el palacio para ir a cenar.

"_-Haruka ¿Crees que pueda funcionar si yo también te ayudo?-_

_-No lo sé, tu magia no tiene propiedades curativas, pero si logras apoyarme en la parte del aura seguramente podré avanzar mucho más en curarlos. Pero lo mejor es esperar a mañana, se supone que HOY TIENES UNA CENA MUY IMPORTANTE ¡¿VERDAD?!-_

_-Eh… bueno… yo…-_

_-__**Castigo**__-"_

Las personas que pasaban por allí, se espantaron por completo mientras veían a un mago de cabellos rosas retorcerse de dolor mientras soltaba algunos gritos pidiéndole a una tal Haruka que se detuviera por favor.

Momentos después, Natsu dejó de convulsionar en el suelo para caminar con un rostro desesperado y varias ojeras, todo causado por culpa de su amada pelinegra. Nuestro mago de fuego aprendió su lección: Nunca más provocaría a Haruka.

Natsu respiró unos momentos más, listo para usar su magia y aparecer en la habitación de Hisui…

La princesa de Fiore acababa de bañarse y ahora mismo simplemente sacaba unos atuendos limpios para cambiarse, quitándose la bata cuando una gran flama la acompañó.

-Oye Hisui- sonrió Natsu – Ya nos… ¿Vamos…?-

-Nat-Nat-Natsu…- enrojeció ella y sus piernas reaccionaron -¡ESTÚPIDOOOO!-

Ese grito alertó a varios guardias, quienes se acercaron inmediatamente junto al rey para después sorprenderse al ver a un mago de fuego atravesar las paredes mientras algo de sangre recorría su rostro.

-Natsu…- reconoció el rey – ¿Qué te pasó?-

-Hi-Hisui…- susurró el mago, y luego cayó inconsciente mientras los guardias se acercaban para ver el enorme agujero que había en los muros.

Y luego de algunos minutos, en los que Natsu fue atendido para detener la hemorragia…

-¿Entonces nos vamos?- preguntó el rey con una sonrisa, viendo a su hija toda avergonzada y a un Natsu con algunos vendajes en la cabeza.

Hisui no respondió, simplemente miró a Natsu antes de desviar la mirada con el rostro enrojecido. El pobre mago de fuego se tomó la cabeza, le palpitaba mucho y sentía que estaba a punto de explotar. Hisui sí que exageró esta vez.

Al ver la expresión de su hija, al rey calabaza no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que acercarse a ella y darle un ligero codazo mientras la miraba de manera pícara…

-Es una cita con tu prometido, hija. Debes comportarte bien-

Hisui respiró hondo. Era verdad, sería su primera velada oficial en familia pues cuando Natsu se casara con ella, él también pasaría a formar parte de la familia real, siendo heredero al trono de Fiore cuando el rey decida dejar su lugar. Y ahora también era su responsabilidad mostrarle a su prometido cómo es que alguien de la realeza debía comportarse, no debía causar una mala impresión y también tenía que demostrar que podía ser una buena esposa…

-Por cierto- llamó su padre – ¿Te pusiste la lencería?-

Hisui simplemente enrojeció de vergüenza y enojo antes de patear a su padre mientras Natsu se estremecía de miedo, llamando a los guardias para que evitaran que Hisui cometa homicidio.

Pero…

-Te lo encargamos, Natsu Dragneel- dijo Arcadios valientemente mientras él y los demás se escondían – Buena suerte-

-¡¿EEEEHHHH?!-

Pero ahora los dejamos unos momentos.

Porque en el hotel donde se hospedaban las magas de Mermaid Heels…

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntaron las magas al ver a su líder ingresar, mas no obtuvieron respuesta y todas ellas se quedaron en silencio al ver a Kagura simplemente marcharse a su habitación.

-Qué lástima- dijo Risley con clara tristeza – Pobre Kagura… su sensible corazón fue rechazado-

Arania dirigió sus ojos hacia la puerta de su líder – No está acostumbrada a este tipo de emociones, debió ser duro para ella-

Beth intentó acercarse a la habitación de Kagura, pero Risley la sujetó suavemente de un hombro mientras negaba con la cabeza…

-A veces es necesario estar sola unos momentos-

De la habitación de la líder simplemente se oían algunos quejidos que reflejaban un enorme dolor. Nadie dijo nada al respecto, Milliana simplemente se miró las manos con un gesto demasiado serio.

-Mañana castraré a Natsu-

Arania creó unas cuerdas y las demás sacaron un par de armas mientras asentían.

Mermaid Heels tiene un nuevo objetivo:

-Natsu le rompió el corazón a Kagura. Así que nosotras le romperemos "algo" a él-

Y hablando de Natsu…

El rey, Hisui y los guardias reales se detuvieron de repente mientras el mago de fuego se estremecía de miedo.

-Natsu ¿Qué ocurre?- se preocupó Hisui – ¿Pasa algo malo?-

El calenturiento simplemente negó con la cabeza – No es nada Hisui, vamos a comer ¿Sí?-

-Eh… Claro, ya casi llegamos-

Y al cabo de unos momentos…

-¡¿Qué pasó aquí?!- preguntó la princesa claramente sorprendida al ver su restaurante favorito – ¡Está hecho trizas!-

Efectivamente, todo el lugar estaba hecho pedazos y ahora mismo simplemente parecía un basurero, aunque ver algunas maderas del edificio que tenía cortes perfectos le daba una ligera sensación de sospecha y nerviosismo a Natsu, cosa que fue confirmada cuando empezó a revisar los recuerdos que cierta pelinegra le compartía con una sonrisa escalofriantemente inocente…

"_-¿Era su restaurante preferido? Oh vaya, lo siento mucho. Erza y yo no sabíamos que así era-_

_-N-no… no te preocupes Haruka…-"_

-Lo mejor será buscar otro lugar- dijo el rey mientras comenzaban a caminar – Es una suerte que tenga reservaciones en otro restaurante cerca de aquí-

No tomó mucho el llegar a dicho lugar, solamente unos minutos de camino en donde Hisui caminaba al lado de su prometido, quien se veía algo nervioso al parecer. Cosa que la reconfortaba un poco ya que…

"_Natsu también está nervioso por nuestra primera velada" _Hisui sonrió un poco, eso demostraba que futuro esposo realmente la quería.

Una vez que llegaron, el rey solicitó una mesa privada donde pudieran cenar en tranquilidad acompañados por sus guardias, quienes se sentaron en una mesa aparte pero bastante cercana si es que llegaban a haber problemas.

Los tres hicieron sus pedidos y una vez que empezaron a comer la charla comenzó automáticamente, centrándose más que nada en la misión de tres años que Natsu hizo junto a Gildarts, recordando la despedida que tuvo con Hisui y cuando su padre comenzó con la idea de la boda…

La princesa comía tranquilamente, escuchando con una sonrisa todo lo que su prometido vivía por culpa de Gildarts, aunque no reaccionó nada bien cuando Natsu aclaraba que él debía salir con otras mujeres sólo porque así conseguirían la información necesaria para completar la misión. Nuestro mago de fuego tuvo suerte al estar en un lugar público porque Hisui no debía arriesgarse a dañar su imagen como la princesa de Fiore si es que sucumbía ante los celos y comenzaba a preguntarle la razón por la que no lo había mencionado antes con un rostro furioso.

No, en lugar de eso, Hisui simplemente comía con tranquilidad mientras miraba a su prometido, cuestionando cuál era su motivación para no haberlo mencionado antes.

Natsu no supo muy bien qué decir, era la primera vez que alguien le preguntaba sobre esas… citas… pero de todas formas intentó aclarar que él nunca estuvo interesado en ellas y que sólo lo hacía por su misión, cosa que en cierta forma tranquilizaba a Hisui y le sacaba una carcajada al rey por las reacciones de su hija…

-Por favor cuida muy bien de mi hija, Natsu- sonrió el rey calabaza a su futuro yerno.

Hisui simplemente enrojeció de la vergüenza -¡Oye! ¡No digas algo así!-

Natsu no entendió bien las cosas, pero supuso que le pedía ayudarla si es que algo malo le pasaba durante la guerra. Natsu no quiso contradecirlo diciendo que él no moriría porque pronto serían evacuados, así que…

-¡No te preocupes, rey calabaza!- sonrió Natsu – ¡No dejaré que algo malo le pase a Hisui!-

Hisui se sonrojó por las palabras de su prometido, pero se sintió feliz por escucharlo.

-¿Entonces la protegerás siempre?-

-¡Papá!- se quejó la princesa.

Natsu volvió a sonreír – Sí, te prometo que la protegeré siempre-

Después de todo, Hisui era una de sus más cercanas amigas y él ya no podía imaginarse una vida sin ella presente.

-¡Natsu!- Hisui estaba demasiado avergonzada y prefería que se detuvieran de una vez…

Natsu se puso un poco más serio, este buen ambiente parecía ser el momento perfecto para poder pedirle un permiso para casarse con todas sus parejas…

-Por cierto, rey calabaza- llamó el mago – Yo… quisiera que me dieras permiso para casarme con mis parejas-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- se enojó Hisui.

-Vamos, hija, no te enojes- sonrió el rey – Natsu tiene derecho a pedirme ese favor ya que su gremio y el de los demás nos están ayudando mucho en este asunto-

-Eso es verdad- concedió ella, antes de calmarse.

"_Después de todo ¿De qué me preocupo? Natsu primero tiene que casarse conmigo"_

Eso era cierto y el rey lo sabía perfectamente. Y obviamente Natsu también lo sabía…o eso creían ellos dos…

Nuestro mago de fuego realmente no podía creer que las cosas marcharan tan bien. Ahora que le dieron permiso, ya podía pedirle matrimonio a todas ellas y ese pensamiento no hizo otra cosa más que arrancarle una sonrisa. Ahora sólo faltaba pensar en algunas cosas para su boda con Lisanna… tal vez el rey sepa algo que lo ayude…

-Rey calabaza- llamó Natsu -Quisiera pedirte un favor-

-¿Se trata de la boda?- sonrió pícaramente el monarca para la vergüenza de su hija.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo supiste?- se sorprendió el mago para dejar atónita a la princesa, quien sentía a su corazón latir con fuerza por escuchar a Natsu hablar sobre su futuro matrimonio.

-Ya me lo esperaba- aclaró el rey – Y no te preocupes por los preparativos, yo mismo me encargaré de ese asunto-

Hisui se sonrojó al escuchar que su padre ya tenía todo planeado y estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero…

-¡¿En serio?!- Natsu sonrió enormemente – ¡Gracias!-

-No hay problema, Natsu- aclaró divertido y complacido con la reacción de su futuro yerno – ¿Pero quisiera preguntarte dónde deseas celebrarlo… en exterior o en interior?-

-Mmmm…- Natsu se tomó el mentón, pensándolo detenidamente. No podía ir y preguntarle a Lisanna porque quería que fuera una sorpresa para ella… y no podía pedirle opinión a ninguno de sus amigos del gremio porque todos eran unos chismosos… que Erza, Mira y Mavis lo perdonen pero ellas no eran muy buenas para guardar ese tipo de secretos…

Intentó hablar mentalmente con su pelinegra, pero ella le dijo que lo mejor sería buscar a alguien más porque sus gustos y los de Lisanna no eran similares y por eso no podría ayudarlo bien.

No podía preguntarle a Chelia o a Yukino porque ellas podrían malinterpretar las cosas y Natsu no deseaba herirlas, ya mañana se los explicaría con mucha tranquilidad mientras les contaba que él finalmente tenía permiso para casarse con ellas. Seguramente ambas sonreirían felices.

Así que… ya que no podía preguntarles…

-Hisui ¿Tú qué opinas?- preguntó Natsu con curiosidad – ¿Dónde se vería mejor la boda?-

-¡¿Eh?!- reaccionó ella, enrojeciendo demasiado por la vergüenza aunque entendía que Natsu quería que ella se sintiera satisfecha con la decoración que tendría su matrimonio – Bueno… el salón principal del palacio es un lugar muy espacioso y si tiene la decoración… adecuada…-

Eso era demasiado para ella, Hisui simplemente se quedó en silencio mientras bajaba la mirada por toda esa vergüenza y nerviosismo que no la dejaban tranquila.

El rey soltó una ligera carcajada al ver la reacción de su hija – Parece que será en interior-

Natsu asintió algo confundido, pero también le dio una sonrisa al rey por toda su ayuda.

-De acuerdo, entonces sólo nos quedaría ajustar una fecha…- prosiguió el monarca – ¿Tienes una sugerencia sobre cuándo celebraremos la boda, Natsu?-

-Quiero casarme después de los juegos-

La princesa sacó humo de la cabeza y se desmayó completamente roja…

-¡Oye, Hisui! ¡Despierta! ¡Hisui!-

Algunos minutos después…

Hisui despertó debido a las frescas brisas que sentía, aliviando el ligero mareo que tenía su cabeza en esos momentos, consecuencia de una conversación demasiado vergonzosa entre su padre y su prometido sobre la boda.

Pero ahora, en la frescura nocturna y con aquel suave balanceo que, en lugar incrementar su mareo, parecía lograr tranquilizarla de manera que…

Esperen un segundo… ¿Balanceo?

Hisui reaccionó ante ese extraño movimiento, sin poder evitar que sus ojos comenzaran a inspeccionar todo en búsqueda de la razón.

Y al hacerlo comenzó a hiperventilar pues toda la tranquilidad anterior se había esfumado de golpe cuando Hisui se percató de que Natsu la llevaba en brazos mientras ella tenía su cabeza descansando sobre el pecho de su prometido, quien parecía darse cuenta de que ya despertó pues volteó su rostro para mirarla con una sonrisa…

-¿Te sientes mejor, Hisui?- preguntó tranquilamente.

La princesa no confió en su voz, por lo que se limitó a asentir mientras, al ser consciente de que Natsu la cargaba, no podía evitar sonrojarse pues ahora percibía perfectamente las manos de Natsu sujetando sus muslos, así como una pequeña caricia en su cintura mientras ella se sorprendía en el momento en que se percató de que sus propios brazos se habían aferrado al mago.

Desvió la mirada para ver a su padre y a los guardias caminar a su lado con semblante tranquilo, hasta que el monarca a miró y le guiñó un ojo de manera pícara mientras señalaba sutilmente a Natsu. Hisui volvió a ruborizarse y sentía a sus mareos aumentar un poco más… demasiada sangre en su cabeza…

El camino fue rápido, todos llegaron a la entrada del palacio, donde la princesa se bajó inmediatamente antes de marcharse rápidamente y sin decir ninguna palabra para la sorpresa de los demás.

Ella llegó a su recámara, sintiendo a sus piernas fallarle en cuanto su puerta se cerró y su respiración se agitaba al mismo tiempo en que su corazón daba fuertes latidos que ella juraría podrían escucharse a través de los muros del lugar.

"_Natsu…"_

Nuestro dragon slayer se encontraba en el salón principal junto al rey pues dijo que quería hablar un poco sobre la evacuación.

-Mi puesto como rey de Fiore me obliga a quedarme hasta el quinto día, pero estoy seguro de que la excusa de la celebración en las islas servirá para que nos dejen marchar. Podremos usar la lacrima visión para comunicarnos con las personas del estadio si es que llegan a haber algunas inquietudes, pero para no alertarlos demasiado, parece ser que mañana será el último día que nos quedaremos en Crocus antes de partir-

Natsu asintió – Mi maestra dijo que lo mejor era tener lista la evacuación para el cuarto día-

-Por eso mismo nosotros nos marcharemos mañana junto a gran parte de la población de Crocus- aseguró el rey – Estoy seguro de que para el cuarto día solamente quedarán personas para poder llenar el estadio, y durante la tarde del cuarto día ellos serán evacuados junto al resto-

El mago dio un suspiro de alivio, era realmente una suerte que el rey accediera a la evacuación y que ésta se iniciara inmediatamente gracias a algunas unidades del consejo que ayudaron a mover a la mayor parte de la población.

Claro que todavía quedaron muchas personas en distintos lugares del país, razón principal por la que la amenaza de Némesis sobre hacer pedazos las ciudades era algo que los molestó mucho.

Gracias al trabajo de los guardias reales y, aunque no quiera reconocerlo, el apoyo que brindó el consejo, lo que Mavis pidió sería cumplido: La evacuación sería terminada el cuarto día y el quinto podrían empezar su batalla contra Living Hell… y después el consejo…

-Ya es hora de irme, así que iré a despedirme de Hisui. Gracias por todo, rey calabaza-

-Ni lo menciones, Natsu- aclaró el monarca - Gracias a todos ustedes por ayudarnos a proteger el país-

El mago sonrió y pasó a despedirse, marchándose a la habitación de su amiga.

Pensó en tocar la puerta para avisarle que se iba, pero se detuvo en cuanto escuchó un suave suspiro de Hisui a través de la puerta…

-Natsu…- soltó un quejido – Natsu…-

-¿Mmm?- se preguntó el mago al escucharla soltar esos sonidos, intentó sentir su aura, percibiendo las fuertes sensaciones que ella transmitía…

Natsu escuchó otro quejido con su nombre, sintiéndose algo inquieto pues Hisui podría estar en peligro y quizá esos quejidos se debían a que alguien le estuviera haciendo algo.

No sintió ningún poder mágico enemigo provenir de su habitación, así que supuso que ese sujeto simplemente debió haberlo ocultado, pero tampoco había otra aura y Natsu se sintió descolocado conforme los quejidos y los suspiros de Hisui se hacían más fuertes.

Ya no importaba, no había tiempo para llamar a los guardias, él se encargaría.

Natsu redujo su poder mágico mientras abría sigilosamente la puerta, antes hubiera optado por derribarla y lanzarse hacia el enemigo, pero gracias a su misión con Gildarts comprendía la importancia de analizar al enemigo antes de tomarlo por sorpresa.

El mago entró a la habitación, dando suaves pasos que solamente alguien con un sentido del oído tan agudo como el suyo podría escuchar. Vio la figura de la sombra de Hisui recostada en la cama mientras parecía moverse ligeramente, soltando más de esos quejidos de dolor…

-Natsu…-

Y el mago reaccionó cuando reconoció bien esos sonidos que había escuchado tantas veces en los labios de sus parejas.

"_Esos… esos quejidos no son de dolor…"_

Natsu terminó por acercarse, sorprendiéndose y sin saber qué decir o hacer…

-Natsu…Natsu…- susurraba Hisui antes de soltar un gemido pues imaginaba que la mano que apretaba su pezón izquierdo le pertenecía a su prometido – Natsu…-

"_Hisui… Ella está…"_

La princesa volvió a gemir, llamando a su amado mientras sentía que su mano derecha estaba siendo humedecida por sus jugos que salían de su intimidad, el cual estaba siendo rozado insistentemente antes de que aquellos finos dedos se concentraran en su botón más sensible…

-Nat-Natsu… yo…- Hisui no terminó su oración pues simplemente cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando llegó al clímax, con su espalda arqueándose por el placer mientras su humedad se incrementaba y ella se sentía más sensible que nunca antes de poder echarse correctamente y respirar algo agitada.

Entonces lo vio.

Natsu estaba de pie frente a ella, mirándola de manera tranquila aunque sus ojos claramente reflejaban el enorme desconcierto que la expresión de su boca entreabierta se encargaba de enfatizar en aquel momento.

-Natsu…- dijo ella antes de sentir que sus ojos se humedecían – Te amo…-

-Hisui… Tú…-

Sin embargo, el mago de fuego no terminó su oración al sentir un fuerte pinchazo desconcertante y muy doloroso en el centro de su pecho.

Porque… en otro lugar de Crocus…

-¡Mira-nee!- gritaba una agotada Lisanna con enorme desesperación al ver a su hermana completamente llena de heridas e inconsciente sobre un charco rojizo en el suelo.

Sí, Mira había sido vencida y Lisanna sabía que ahora había llegado su turno, su poder mágico se elevó una última vez antes de hacer un último esfuerzo, un esfuerzo que ella sabía no valdría la pena.

Porque el mago que tenía enfrente era Némesis.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.

-Y pues ¿Algo que quieras decir, loca líder Yaoísta?-

**-!Tengo nombre! ¡¿Sabes?!-**

-Me vale xD ¿Entonces quieres decir algo o no?-

**-Eres un maldito-**

-Y tú una desgraciada- sonrío divertido por verla enojada - Y bueno, ahora los dejo con el avance a cargo de Natsu y **Erza**-

**-¡No olviden dejarle sus reviews a este mediocre escritor! ¡Y viva el Yaoi!-**

Sin más que decir, me despido.

Hasta la próxima!

* * *

**-Hola a todos, los saluda Erza ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Mira y Lisanna fueron atacadas por Némesis?! ¡Pero si no nos dimos cuenta! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!-**

-¡Ggh! ¡Ggrrrhh! ¡AAAAHHHH! ¡NÉMESIS!-

**-El próximo capítulo del Dragón de Fairy Tail será: "El dolor de Natsu"-**

-¡NÉMESIS! ¡JURO QUE PAGARÁS POR ESTO! ¡NUNCA TE LO PERDONARÉ!-


	41. El dolor de Natsu

**-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu excusa esta vez?-**

-¡Ah, ya cállate! Lo que sucede es que he tenido un enorme bloqueo para este Fic, y me siento mal por los exámenes y continuar el bloqueo-

**-No te entiendo-**

-Lo pondré así:

Lord Argilos agotado mentalmente pues ha sufrido un bloqueo de escritor y no puede avanzar la trama, por lo tanto deduce que lo más responsable era prepararse para sus exámenes, contando conque al final de éstos podría volver a escribir.

Desgraciadamente eso no pasó y el bloqueo de escritor es ahora más intenso, por lo que el capítulo técnicamente está a la mitad y es demasiado estresante forzarse a escribir algo, pero preferí publicarlo a dejarlos 3 meses esperando este cap.

**-Ah... así que era eso... ¿Ya ves? Eres un imbécil como escritor-**

-¡Cierra la boca!-

**-Y entonces, si tienes un bloqueo ¿Cómo es que estás escribiendo otro Fic?-**

-Porque el bloqueo de escritor sólo me llegó cuando intenté continuarlo, en cambio el otro Fic me sale increíblemente fácil, casi hasta podría actualizar cada 2 días-

**-Jo, ¿Y de qué trata?-**

-Crossover-

**-¿De cuáles?-**

-DBZ y FT-

**-¿Y quién cambia de mundo? ¿Natsu o Goku?-**

-Ninguno de ellos, y no, tampoco Gohan o Goten, nadie de DBZ-

**-¿Rated?-**

-M ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)-

**-Ozhe zhi ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)-**

-Bueno, ya pasemos a tu pregunta y después a mi aviso especial-

**-Bien, dinos sobre el poder de Living Hell, porque parecen demasiado fuertes para todos-**

-Bien, aquí va:

Gajeel usó su Fairy Soul para igualar el nivel de Souta, superándolo al armonizar para usar su límite máximo.

Gajeel (FS) = 114,000

Gajeel, límite al máximo = 123,500

Por lo tanto el poder de Souta está también por los 114,000. Ahora te pregunto: ¿Jura tiene Dragon Force? ¿Tiene un Fairy Soul? ¿Algún mago que no sea DS de FT puede usar FS?

Si quieres te lo pongo así:

Gray Fullbuster = 8300. No tiene Dragon Force para multiplicar su poder x 3, y sólo puede armonizar para incrementar su poder el doble, es decir, alcanza un máximo de 16,600. Ahora...

¿Cómo quieren que igualen ellos a los de Living Hell si no son Dragon Slayer para tener Fairy Soul y multiplicar su poder nuevamente x 4?

Souta tiene un poder máximo de 116,200 (Sí, supera a Gajeel levemente, pero no puede contra él cuando el mago de hierro usa su máximo poder)

Sean, Sora, Misaki y Ace deben tener niveles similares a Souta. Así que imagínate Némesis que es el Maestro.

Creí que eso había quedado más que obvio cuando les dejé los niveles de poder de los Dragon Slayer, que, lo repito nuevamente como siempre se dijo en la trama: SON LOS ÚNICOS MAGOS QUE IGUALABAN A LOS DE LIVING HELL.

**-¿Lo ves? Eres un imbécil, nadie podría haber deducido eso-**

-¿Tú crees que no? Bueno, eso no importa en realidad, de todas formas pensaba explicarlo para confirmárselo a los pocos lectores que lo notaron. Paso a mi aviso especial:

A partir de ahora descansaré de este Fic hasta que la inspiración me regrese, porque si me fuerzo a hacerlo simplemente me van a salir caps. que no entretengan y que no tengan la calidad que han tenido hasta ahora. De verdad gracias a los que me apoyen. Mi tiempo de descanso de este Fic sería de un mes, así que lo reanudaré en Diciembre.

**-¿Y tu otro Fic?-**

-Necesito dejar que mi mente se relaje, así que solamente escribiré mi otro Fic POR AHORA ya que es de otro tema y necesito liberar mis pensamientos de "El Dragón de Fairy Tail"-

Sin más que decir, vamos al capítulo.

Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Hasta Diciembre!**

* * *

Natsu estaba de pie frente a ella, mirándola de manera tranquila aunque sus ojos claramente reflejaban el enorme desconcierto que la expresión de su boca entreabierta se encargaba de enfatizar en aquel momento.

-Natsu…- dijo ella antes de sentir que sus ojos se humedecían – Te amo…-

-Hisui… Tú…-

Sin embargo, el mago de fuego no terminó su oración al sentir un fuerte pinchazo desconcertante y muy doloroso en el centro de su pecho.

Porque… en otro lugar de Crocus…

-¡Mira-nee!- gritaba una agotada Lisanna con enorme desesperación al ver a su hermana completamente llena de heridas e inconsciente sobre un charco rojizo en el suelo.

Sí, Mira había sido vencida y Lisanna sabía que ahora había llegado su turno, su poder mágico se elevó una última vez antes de hacer un último esfuerzo, un esfuerzo que ella sabía no valdría la pena.

Porque el mago que tenía enfrente era Némesis.

El enemigo seguía de pie allí con sus discípulos detrás, quienes se encontraban observando tranquilamente desde hace unos momentos cómo su maestro había derrotado con suma facilidad a la albina sin haber tenido la necesidad de usar su magia.

Lisanna ya no podía más, desde hace varios minutos que ella y su hermana habían intentado resistir los ataques de Némesis, pero era demasiado para ellas y no podían usar sus lacrimas para pedir ayuda pues éstas habían sido destrozadas por los magos de Living Hell apenas las tomaron por sorpresa.

La albina soltó un alarido cuando Misaki, Sora y Souta la golpearon desde ángulos diferentes, sin darle oportunidad de responder pues el dolor de sentir a sus costillas romperse era mucho como para soportarlo.

Ella terminó en el suelo, mirando con frustración a sus enemigos y desviando la mirada para posarla sobre su hermana, quien debía encontrarse peor de lo que parecía.

Lisanna soltó un quejido cuando uno de sus enemigos la sujetó de los cabellos para levantarla un poco.

"_Natsu…"_

En la habitación de Hisui, nuestra princesa se había olvidado de la vergüenza y sus palabras pues se sentía herida al ver a Natsu retroceder como si lo hubieran empujado mientras su mirada se perdía y él respiraba agitadamente, notándose claramente intranquilo.

Natsu intentó no pensar en eso y miró de nuevo a su amiga…

-Hisui… Tú…-

El mago de fuego tuvo otra fuerte punzada en su pecho, sintiendo algo de desesperación crecer pues sus instintos estaban reaccionando de manera violenta a un estímulo o presentimiento extraño.

En aquellas calles desoladas, Lisanna continuó siendo golpeada por cada mago, cayendo lentamente en la inconsciencia pues el dolor simplemente parecía despertar sus sentidos, impidiéndole quedar dormida para acabar con aquella tortura…

La maga era tomada del cuello, frunciendo el ceño pues le dolía demasiado cada parte de su cuerpo, el cual simplemente se mecía mientras algunas líneas de sangre la adornaban.

-Se acabó- dijeron ellos y Lisanna cerró los ojos, dejando escapar una pequeña lágrima…

"_Ayúdame… Natsu…"_

-¡LISANNA!- gritó Natsu con terror, saliendo disparado como una enorme bola de fuego y destrozando las ventanas en su paso mientras Haruka era golpeada por la sensación que tuvo su esposo.

-¡Mavis!- llamó rápidamente para alertar a todas las personas con las que estaba en el hospital – ¡Nos están atacando!-

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron Gray y Juvia, presos de la sorpresa, la ira y la desesperación en ese orden al ver que sus enemigos atacaban y ellos dos no podían hacer nada.

-¡Avísale a los demás rápido, no hay tiempo que perder!- ordenó la pelinegra mientras jalaba al maestro, a Gildarts y a Mavis con ella, utilizando su magia para entrar en Dragon Force y volar a gran velocidad – ¡Natsu también está yendo a pelear!-

-¡Maldición!- gruñó Gildarts mientras la maestra usaba su lacrima para comunicarle a sus jóvenes lo que sucedía, solicitando apoyo y pidiéndole a algunos que fueran al hospital para que sus demás compañeros no quedaran expuestos a un posible ataque por parte del consejo.

-¿Pero cómo es posible?- susurró Erza con un desconcierto abominable – No sentí ningún poder mágico-

-¡Vámonos!- ordenó Laxus, seguido inmediatamente por su equipo – ¡Natsu también está yendo y si es como pensamos, él va a tratar de atacarlos!-

Erza reaccionó. ¡Es verdad! ¡Natsu será el primero en llegar y él no iba a poder controlarse!

La pelirroja usó sus armaduras para salir rápidamente y volar pero entonces vio a Cana, quien dijo que iría a apoyar pues su padre estaba allí, por lo que fue tomada en brazos por titania y ambas se marcharon rápidamente por detrás del veloz rayo amarillo que era Laxus…

En unas calles cercanas a donde ocurría dicho enfrentamiento, el equipo de Lamia Scale iba de regreso a su hotel cuando todos ellos se quedaron sorprendidos al sentir el poder mágico de Natsu fluir de una manera amenazante.

Momentos después los magos vieron aquella bola de fuego pasar rápidamente sobre ellos mientras se alejaba rápidamente, pero aterrizando más adelante…

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- preguntó Sherry.

-No lo sé- dijo un serio Lyon – Pero no es bueno-

Chelia se preocupó, por lo que alcanzó a ver en esos pocos instantes en los que Natsu se marchaba, lo veía enojado como jamás lo había visto. El equipo de Lamia Scale comenzó a correr en la misma dirección en la que se había ido Natsu…

-Debe estar cerca, puedo sentir su poder mágico-

-¡Miren eso!- dijo Yuka, señalando al cielo para ver a Haruka llevando a Gildarts, Makarov y Mavis con ella a gran velocidad.

-Algo realmente malo está ocurriendo- concluyó Jura mientras continuaban su camino, siguiendo a la pelinegra en el cielo y percatándose del gran rayo amarillo que los alcanzaba y sobrepasaba en cuestión de segundos…

Sólo unos minutos le tomó al equipo de Lamia Scale llegar a la escena, al mismo tiempo en que el equipo de Laxus, Erza y Cana llegaban también…

Y viendo lo que pasaba.

-No puede ser- susurró Erza al ver a sus compañeras en el suelo, completamente llenas de heridas e inconscientes…

Los magos desviaron sus ojos para ver a Némesis y sus magos mantenerse de pie a unos cuantos metros de ellos, notándose tranquilos a pesar del dragon slayer que los encaraba con unos ojos resplandecientes de odio.

Los compañeros de Natsu intentaron acercarse para auxiliar a Mira y Lisanna, pero fueron detenidos cuando una pared de fuego gris se hizo presente y les bloqueó el camino.

-¡Esos malditos!- siseó Cana, viendo que su padre simplemente tenía el ceño fruncido y veía con claro enojo lo que ocurría allí…

Las flamas de Natsu eran enormes, cubriendo su cuerpo en gran medida mientras sus dientes rechinaban y sus ojos pasaban a volverse rojos antes de regresar a su tono amarillo, cambiando una y otra vez…

Sus colmillos crecieron ligeramente, Natsu solamente soltaba gruñidos que no eran nada en comparación al aspecto que tenía su entrecejo fruncido, el cual denotaba una enorme ira desenfrenada porque Némesis había ido demasiado lejos esta vez.

Había atacado a sus parejas.

Y Natsu no piensa perdonárselo.

-¡Ggh! ¡GGRRHH! ¡GGRROAAHHH! ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-

Un alarido salió de su boca mientras el mago reunía su poder y se lanzaba al ataque…

-¡Natsu, espera!-

-¡KARYŪ NO TEKKEN!-

Natsu salió disparado como una bola de fuego, recargando su brazo con una enorme y potente llamarada, listo para conectar el puñetazo.

Pero fue interceptado por Misaki, quien apareció a un lado suyo para darle una potente patada en el estómago y mandarlo hacia lo alto, saliendo disparada para alcanzarlo en unos pocos segundos.

Natsu frunció el ceño por todo el enojo, soltando fuertes gruñidos y girando rápidamente para usar sus flamas e impulsarse, pasando de largo a su enemiga mientras todos sus demás compañeros lo comprendían.

Erza se sintió afligida al notar todo el odio en el aura de su amado

"_Natsu… Sólo estás buscado a Némesis"_

El caza dragones llegó con su enemigo, a punto de atacarlo, de no ser porque la misma maga volvió a mandarlo a volar, esta vez de un puñetazo en el rostro. Natsu volvió a dar unos giros en el cielo, mirando cada vez más enojado a la maga que tenía en frente antes de lanzarse contra ella.

Misaki retrocedió con tranquilidad y bajo la seria mirada de los magos de Fairy Tail y Lamia Scale, comenzó a esquivar cada golpe para la frustración de Natsu, quien comenzó a liberar cada vez más magia para hacer más potentes sus ataques…

-¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes están a su nivel! ¡¿Por qué no lo ayudan?!- exigió Chelia con preocupación, sorprendiéndose al ver que las demás parejas del mago no decían nada, simplemente se quedaban mirando.

Sherry colocó una mano en el hombro de su prima para llamar su atención, así lo hizo y entonces señaló al frente.

El poder mágico que emanaba de Ace y compañía, a excepción de Némesis, era realmente gigantesco y no daba lugar a dudas…

Sherry habló con tranquilidad, pero su expresión claramente era otra -Living Hell no piensa dejar que nadie interfiera, y aunque todos peleáramos juntos, dudo mucho que en este momento podamos hacer algo-

Erza y Haruka fruncieron el ceño, viendo a su pareja intentar atacar desesperadamente a una maga que, al juzgar por su mirada, se veía decepcionada.

Misaki se defendió de un puño de Natsu, bloqueándolo con su antebrazo para desviar el golpe y generar una abertura para que ella le propinara un potente puñetazo de flamas en el rostro, quemándolo y dejando algunas heridas en su mejilla.

-¡No, Natsu!- gritó Mavis – ¡No dejes que la ira te domine!-

Pero no fue escuchada.

Natsu tuvo que retroceder por otro ataque de su enemiga, volviendo a incrementar su poder mágico cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre Mira y Lisanna, enfureciéndose al ver que Némesis le daba una sonrisa.

Nuevamente el mago se lanzó al ataque, pero era inútil, Misaki simplemente se defendía con destreza y lo mandaba a volar cada cierto tiempo con un potente golpe. Los minutos transcurrieron y Natsu terminaba cada vez más herido.

-Esto no es divertido- dijo la maga enemiga al ver que su oponente volvía a la carga contra ella.

Pero…

-Es suficiente- ordenó Némesis para la sorpresa de todos mientras él dirigía sus ojos hacia el mago – Las unidades del consejo se acercan. Yo me encargaré de Natsu Dragneel-

-Como usted diga- respondió Misaki, desapareciendo de la vista de todos antes de que desviaran sus ojos para verla de nuevo con su grupo.

Natsu aterrizó en el suelo, dejando que sus flamas continuaran liberando cada vez más poder mágico mientras sus gruñidos se hacían más altos al ver a Némesis dar unos pasos al frente, manteniéndose de pie.

-Maestro ¿En serio va a pelear?- quiso saber Sora.

-Esto no será una pelea- respondió Némesis mientras flexionaba un brazo, dejándolo detrás de su espalda.

Natsu volvió a elevar su poder mágico, adquiriendo enormes rayos mientras sus ojos ya eran rojos y sus escamas se habían hecho presentes.

-¡NÉMESIS!- vociferó el mago antes de incrementar más su poder – ¡PAGARÁS POR ESTO! ¡NUNCA TE LO PERDONARÉ!-

-¡Natsu ya es suficiente!- ordenó Makarov – Tienes que…-

Haruka extendió un brazo frente a todos sus compañeros, deteniéndolos.

-Haruka…- susurró Erza, sorprendida – ¿Por qué?-

La pelinegra no despegó los ojos de su esposo –Es mejor que nadie se acerque, Natsu está furioso por lo que les han hecho a Mira y a Lisanna y es capaz de atacarnos si nos metemos en su camino ya que él sólo está concentrado en Némesis. Nosotros, los dragon slayers, no soportamos que nuestras parejas estén en peligro, son lo más valioso que tenemos y por eso sus emociones están estallando. Pero eso no lo deja pensar con claridad, está usando mucho más poder del que puede controlar, por eso él necesita liberar toda esa rabia-

Gildarts lo sabía pues él mismo había presenciado anteriormente cómo era Natsu cuando entraba en un estado de ira incontrolable. Sabía que no los reconocería como amigos y quizá hasta intente atacarlos si ellos trataran de acercarse a Mira y Lisanna para intentar auxiliarlas. Por esa razón no usaba su magia para hacer añicos las paredes de fuego que Ace creó… porque en ese momento sería imprudente…

-Pero…- dijo Lyon – Si no hacemos algo…-

Haruka no respondió, pero su ceño fruncido lo decía todo.

-Ven- retó Némesis y Natsu no dudó.

-¡GGGRRRROOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- Natsu reunió mucho más poder en sus brazos - ¡RAIENRYŪ NO GEKITETSU!-

El mago de fuego acumuló más magia cuando estuvo a punto de conectar su ataque, pero Némesis simplemente movió su brazo a una enorme velocidad antes de que Natsu lo golpeara, dándole de lleno en el rostro y mandándolo a volar para la sorpresa de todos allí…

-¡Natsu!- gritó Erza mientras los maestros de Fairy Tail miraban atónitos al líder enemigo.

"_¿Acaso le pegó? ¿Pero… en qué momento lo hizo?"_

Némesis seguía de pie allí, viendo tranquilamente cómo era que Natsu generaban unas llamaradas en sus piernas para recuperarse y salir impulsado contra él.

-¡RAIENRYŪ NO GEKITETSU!-

Natsu simplemente liberaba un alarido mientras una enorme sucesión de puñetazos de fuego y rayos comenzaba, todos con una gran velocidad y poder antes de que Natsu también comenzara a usar las piernas para atacar a Némesis.

Pero eso no era suficiente…

Lyon estaba atónito, sintiendo que su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente al ver el poder del enemigo, al igual que Cana, Yuka, Toby, Jura, Erza, Chelia, Sherry, Bickslow, Evergreen y Freed…

Némesis detenía cada golpe de Natsu con demasiada facilidad.

Pero…

-¿Cómo…?- susurró una Mavis pasmada por lo que veía - ¿Cómo es posible que lo haga con una sola mano?-

Efectivamente, Némesis bloqueaba cada ataque de Natsu con una de sus manos, continuando de pie, sin moverse de su lugar en lo más mínimo mientras Natsu gruñía de frustración, liberando cada vez más de su magia para incrementar la cantidad de magia en sus ataques, pero empeorando la situación ya que no podía controlar su poder…

Sean le sonrió a Ace – Te dije que ni siquiera usaría su magia-

El albino no respondió, simplemente continuó mirando a su maestro.

-Es un estúpido. Está dejando que el enojo lo ciegue- dijo Sora antes de mirar a su hermano – Me recuerda a "alguien"-

Souta simplemente se cruzó de brazos – Yo ya aprendí mi lección. Además, aunque él fuera consciente, Natsu nunca le ganará a nuestro maestro-

Némesis desvió uno de los golpes antes de usar el mismo brazo para pegarle en la cabeza a Natsu con el codo, enterrándolo de cara contra el suelo.

El mago de fuego se levantó inmediatamente, siendo recibido con un puñetazo que lo mandó a volar mientras los demás simplemente se quedaban sin habla por lo que veían. Natsu se recuperó inmediatamente, quedándose helado al ver que Némesis estaba justo frente a él, otorgándole unos poderosos puñetazos sin cambiar de brazo.

Haruka frunció el ceño, no podía hacer nada. Natsu no escucharía a nadie, estaba cegado por el enojo, y al ser un dragon slayer ese sentimiento lo afectaba en una escala mucho mayor que a los demás. Pero ella realmente no soportaba ver a su pareja ser golpeado con tanta facilidad por un enemigo al que en esos momentos empezaba a considerar un monstruo…

Ese maldito de Némesis aún no había usado su magia en ningún momento y Natsu ya tenía demasiadas heridas en todo el cuerpo, las cuales simplemente iban en aumento con cada golpe.

Los moretones en el mago de fuego eran claramente visibles para cada uno, adornaban todo su rostro y cuerpo pues sus ropas comenzaban a ser destruidas por todos esos golpes. Nadie podía decir nada, se habían congelado por completo al ver a uno de los magos más fuertes de Fairy Tail, el único gremio al nivel de Living Hell, seguir recibiendo una paliza sin que ese desgraciado parezca esforzarse…

Némesis dio un golpe más para alejar a su oponente, quien parecía haber llegado al límite mientras sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados por todo el dolor.

Eso era todo, Natsu ya…

¡NO!

Natsu pisó con fuerza en el suelo, esforzándose una vez más y recargando su brazo para golpear a Némesis.

Pero ese golpe nunca llegó pues el brazo de Némesis trazó una veloz curva hacia la mandíbula de Natsu, dejando a los demás sorprendidos pues escucharon claramente cómo fue que la quijada del mago se agrietó mientras éste salía disparado hacia el cielo por aquel golpe.

-Maestro- avisaron los discípulos – El consejo está cada vez más cerca-

Némesis asintió y desvió sus ojos hacia el mago que continuaba su trayectoria hacia el cielo, al cual siguió inmediatamente al dar un veloz salto, moviéndose a suprema velocidad para alcanzarlo.

Erza no quería creer que alguien era capaz de moverse a esa velocidad -¿Él puede usar su magia para volar así?-

La respuesta de Haruka simplemente empeoró el ánimo de todos.

-No está volando…- frunció el ceño – Némesis… Némesis sólo ha saltado-

El mago de fuego sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido, estaba en el límite y solamente al hacer un gran esfuerzo pudo abrir uno de sus ojos para ver a su enemigo acercándose rápidamente.

Natsu armonizó para la sorpresa de todos mientras intentaba reunir aliento…

-Natsu…- susurró Erza – Haruka tenía razón, la ira y la frustración te han cegado. Ni siquiera pensaste en tu Fairy Soul-

-¡RAIENRYŪ NO HOKŌ!-

Un enorme tornado de flamas y rayos salió disparado junto al alarido de esfuerzo que soltó Natsu.

Y los demás simplemente se quedaron sin habla.

Némesis desvió el ataque con un simple movimiento de su brazo, continuando su camino para llegar con un Natsu que lo miraba cada vez con mayor enojo, armonizando una vez más para intentar atacar a Némesis con un poder que ya no controlaba por haber caído en la ira y la desesperación.

Grandes bolas de fuego salían disparadas en todas direcciones mientras el mago seguía frunciendo el ceño por ver a su enemigo continuar bloqueando cada golpe.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Gildarts para que los demás se movieran, esquivando las esferas de fuego que llovían sobre ellos. Y entonces el mayor vio algo más – ¡No!

Haruka vio a qué se refería Gildarts – ¡Maldición!-

Una de esas grandes bolas de fuego cayó muy cerca de Mira y Lisanna, dañándolas más para un Natsu que se quedó horrorizado al caer en cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-Maestro, el consejo está a punto de llegar-

Natsu no decía nada, simplemente se había quedado congelado allí mientras ambos finalmente comenzaban a caer…

-Todo lo que está pasando es culpa tuya. Te advertimos que si no te unías a nosotros, todos tus amigos pagarían las consecuencias- dijo Némesis y Natsu lo miró sorprendido – Nos vemos, Natsu Dragneel-

Un último golpe en la cabeza mandó al mago a estrellarse violentamente contra el suelo mientras Némesis continuaba cayendo en dirección a sus discípulos…

-¡Natsu!- gritaron los demás cuando los muros de fuego de Ace desaparecieron, permitiéndoles finalmente ir con las hermanas mientras veían al líder enemigo llegar con su grupo, el cual ya había sido rodeado por las flamas del albino.

Living Hell se marchó y los magos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando las unidades del consejo mágico se asomaban a lo lejos.

Haruka rápidamente se acercó a su esposo para curarlo, sintiéndose aliviada al ver que el daño que había recibido Natsu era puramente físico, por lo que se recuperaba rápidamente.

Sin embargo, apenas pudo mover sus brazos, Natsu se levantó sin decir nada y corrió directo hacia Mira y Lisanna, a quienes rodeó con sus flamas mientras él mismo desaparecía también…

Haruka se quedó en silencio pues comprendía todos los sentimientos que tenía Natsu.

En el hospital los magos se sorprendieron al ver una gran flama acompañarlos, dejando ver después a Natsu con ambas magas.

Elfman se quedó horrorizado y la mirada de desesperación de Natsu no los tranquilizaba para nada. Gray nunca había visto esa expresión en su amigo, quien se las llevó inmediatamente para salir a los pasillos y pedir ayuda a gritos.

Algunos minutos pasaron y los demás magos que habían ido a ver el asunto de Living Hell finalmente regresaban al hospital, aclarando que le dijeron al consejo lo sucedido, a lo que su líder dijo que él mismo se encargaría de ese asunto y que no dejaría a Living Hell salir impune de eso.

Era obvio que fue una mentira, o eso es lo que pensaban todos ellos. Y nadie podía culparlos por creer eso.

-¿Dónde está Natsu?- preguntó Erza, a lo que todos miraron inmediatamente a la pelinegra del grupo, quien soltó un pequeño suspiro de tristeza.

-Fuera de la sala de emergencias, tomándose el rostro mientras trata de controlarse- respondió ella antes de comenzar a caminar – No quiere ver a nadie, está decepcionado de sí mismo-

Elfman no decía nada, simplemente se quedaba en silencio mientras Evergreen intentaba confortarlo abrazándolo.

-No lo culpes- dijo ella – Sabes que Natsu nunca hubiera dejado que algo así les pasara-

-No lo culpo- aclaró Elfman, conocía muy bien a Natsu, era de sus mejores amigos y sabía que él realmente no podía vivir sin sus hermanas – Pero… ¡Pero!-

Elfman no pudo terminar su frase, pero todos entendía perfectamente que estaba dolido en lo más profundo de su ser, y su aura llena de melancolía y preocupación simplemente lo confirmaba.

Fue entonces cuando Mavis vio a la pelinegra acercarse a la puerta de la habitación -¿A dónde vas, Haruka?-

-Es obvio- respondió sin voltearse – Voy con Natsu-

Gray la miró con seriedad y preocupación por su amigo –Haruka, creo que lo mejor sería…-

En aquel momento el mago de fuego ingresaba a la habitación, caminaba en silencio sin decir nada y su rostro ensombrecido hacía que nadie quisiera preguntar pues sabían que era probable que él se derrumbara en cualquier momento.

Erza y Mavis no soportaban verlo así, tan deprimido, enojado consigo mismo, culpándose otra vez a pesar de que prometió no volverlo a hacer.

Natsu continuó su camino, acariciándole los cabellos a su maestra y rozando suavemente la mejilla de su pelirroja antes de acercarse a la ventana para dar un gran salto y marcharse impulsándose con sus flamas hacia quién sabe dónde.

-Nos veremos después- dijo Haruka mientras se acercaba a la ventana y activaba su Dragon Force – Por favor, pídanle a los médicos que los cambien a una habitación más grande para poder llevar a Mira y Lisanna también-

-Haruka- llamó Erza con tristeza – Por favor, ayuda a Natsu-

La pelinegra asintió y se marchó también, siguiendo al punto naranja que se veía a lo lejos en la oscuridad del cielo nocturno…

-Natsu la necesita- dijo Mavis – Haruka es la única que puede sentir a la perfección el dolor de Natsu. Él está decepcionado consigo, quiere desquitarse… quiere liberar su frustración y Haruka es la única maga que puede ayudarlo-

Ligeramente lejos de allí, en un hotel de Crocus…

-Ninguna de ellas dos tenía la reliquia- dijo Sora al terminar un vaso de agua – Eso quiere decir que la tiene Erza, Cana o Flare-

Sean simplemente se sentó en un mueble – Si todo marcha como planeamos, entonces mañana lo sabremos. Se supone que Fairy Tail pondrá un solo equipo ahora ¿Verdad? Eso quiere decir que pondrán a sus magos más fuertes, y ahora que dos de ellas no están, veremos con cuáles magas las reemplazan. Una reliquia asegura un enorme poder, así que lo más probable es que ellos pongan a la maga que tiene la reliquia-

-Si eso es verdad- dijo Souta – ¿Entonces no debe tenerla Erza? Recuerda que ella estaba compitiendo desde el inicio-

-Es una posibilidad- aseguró Némesis – Como también es una posibilidad que la tuviera Cana o Flare y Fairy Tail decidiera no mandarlas a competir-

Misaki habló – Si de nuestras tres sospechosas alguna no es convocada para el equipo principal, entonces podremos decir que esa persona no tiene la reliquia-

El maestro de Living Hell asintió – Por ahora sólo nos queda esperar-

En aquel momento la puerta sonó…

-Ya se estaban tardando- sonrió Sean.

-¡Living Hell!- dijeron los miembros del consejo, ingresando junto a sus guardias – ¡Queremos una explicación de porqué atacaron deliberadamente a los magos de Fairy Tail! ¡Ese tipo de acciones son consideradas una clara violación a las reglas de los juegos y más importante aún a las leyes entre los gremios legítimos!-

-Por favor- dijo Némesis con una sonrisa – ¿No se supone que estamos en guerra? ¿Qué otra razón necesitamos? Les recuerdo que lo mejor para ustedes es no mover a más de sus unidades a menos que deseen que haga pedazos todo Fiore. Si van a castigarnos, que sea por parte de los juegos, ustedes son el consejo, pero saben perfectamente que necesitan de Fairy Tail y los demás gremios para vencernos ¿Realmente están dispuestos a presionarnos ahora sabiendo que todas las personas que aún no han sido evacuadas serán hechas trizas por culpa de su imprudencia? Sin mencionar el hecho de que si peleáramos ahora, todos ustedes serían exterminados sin ningún problema. ¿Y aun así se atreven a venir? Qué decepción. Esperaba más de ustedes-

Los miembros del consejo ordenaron el arresto inmediato, pero su líder simplemente levantó la mano en un gesto para tranquilizarlos a todos mientras se daba la vuelta y se marchaba de la habitación, pero no sin antes decirles que…

-Living Hell, debido a su infracción, quedan descalificados automáticamente del juego de mañana. Pero todavía participarán en las batallas-

Némesis sonrió -Agradezco su comprensión-

-¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?!- exigieron los demás miembros al líder, pero éste simplemente se marchó mientras ordenaba la retirada.

Para ese entonces, Natsu ya estaba lejos de Crocus, en una zona rocosa mientras se quedaba de pie esperando a que aquella figura turquesa también aterrizara a varios metros de él, mirándolo fijamente…

-Comienza- ordenó Haruka y Natsu encendió sus puños en flamas mientras entraba en Dragon Force.

El mago de fuego se lanzó contra Haruka, dando un potente golpe que ella contrarrestó con uno similar del elemento opuesto, generando una pequeña onda expansiva que hizo temblar al lugar competo.

-Te sientes culpable- dijo ella – Porque no estuviste allí con ellas dos para evitar que algo les pasara-

Natsu sólo soltó un gruñido por respuesta mientras volvía a atacar, nuevamente detenido por otro golpe de Haruka.

-Y te sientes peor porque dejaste que el enojo te dominara y por poco empeoras mucho más su estado-

Ambos se alejaron con un gran salto antes de reunir aliento y disparar dos potentes rugidos que colisionaron entre sí, generando un estallido de vapor, el cual fue removido por algunas corrientes de viento que también mecían los cabellos de la pareja…

Haruka lo miró a los ojos mientras ambos empezaban a brillar pues estaban a punto de usar el Fairy Soul.

-Lo que Némesis hizo… realmente te dolió-

Mientras tanto, en el hospital…

Los magos se encontraban fuera de la sala de emergencias donde estaban atendiendo todavía las hermanas, cada uno simplemente estaba de pie esperando por noticias cuando lograron sentir el poder mágico de los dragon slayers que hace varios minutos se habían marchado.

-Natsu está herido- dijo Mavis para todos mientras seguía mirando la puerta de la sala de emergencias en espera de noticias – Y ese tipo de heridas, no sanan fácilmente-

Todos guardaron silencio y simplemente desviaron la mirada, después de todo, debido a usar el Fairy Soul, ellos podían sentir toda la tristeza y la frustración en el aura de Natsu desde allí a pesar de la enorme distancia que los separaba.

Y después de algunas horas…

Gray despertó lentamente abriendo los ojos y sintiendo unas ligeras punzadas en su cuerpo, causa de no haberse recupero realmente a pesar de la ayuda de Haruka. Desvió su mirada y pudo observar que Juvia dormitaba a su lado derecho con suma tranquilidad, fue entonces cuando al devolver sus ojos al techo, el alquimista notó que ya los habían cambiado de habitación.

"_¿Eso quiere decir que Mira y Lisanna ya fueron atendidas?"_

Se levantó ligeramente, apoyando su espalda en la cabecera de su cama para ser capaz de observar detenidamente los detalles de la habitación.

Allí estaba Gajeel, continuaba durmiendo para que el mago de hielo no pudiera evitar pensar en el Souta recuperado que todos ellos pudieron ver en el segundo día. Gray sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse de eso, no tenía sentido enojarse ahora, quería ver si Mira y Lisanna ya habían sido atendidas.

Buscó nuevamente, pasando de largo a unas Lucy y Wendy realmente en mal estado, el alquimista tragó algo de aire para tranquilizarse y continuó observando.

Y al llegar con ellas, Gray se sorprendió…

Allí estaba Natsu, sentado en una silla y con la cabeza recostada en la cama de Mira mientras sus manos apretaban suavemente la de la albina. Gray siguió mirando para ver que de las dos magas era la mayor quien se veían muchísimo peor pues estaba llena de vendajes y algunas manchas, sin mencionar los yesos en una de sus piernas y uno de sus brazos.

Lisanna tenía vendada toda la mitad superior de su abdomen y el pecho, así como sus antebrazos también estaban vendados. Gray no evitó la molestia, ellas dos tenían sus vendajes manchados completamente por la sangre, sin mencionar que en ese momento a ambas se le hacían transfusiones, pero era Mira quien estaba como Lucy y Wendy pues ella también usaba un respirador artificial, cosa que llevó al alquimista a notar que la cabeza de la mayor también estaba vendada en gran medida.

Gray devolvió sus ojos a Natsu, el mago de fuego dormía allí, sin querer alejarse, seguramente por la culpa que sintió al ponerlas en peligro también pues antes de que los demás salieran, Cana le hizo el favor de contarle lo que había sucedido.

Usó su aura para sentir la energía vital del abuelo y la de Mavis, ambos allí en el techo, lo que era normal para el alquimista pues suponía que si Natsu estaba durmiendo aquí alguien más se encargaría de hacer guardia.

Las horas pasaron y Gray fue testigo de cómo Natsu despertaba para llamar por su lacrima a alguien antes de acercarse a las hermanas y acariciarles suavemente los cabellos mientras susurraba algo, hizo lo mismo con Wendy antes de marcharse por la ventana e irse impulsado hacia arriba con sus flamas.

Momentos después el mago de hielo entendió lo que pasaba pues Mavis y el abuelo ingresaban a la habitación para tomar unas sillas y sentarse allí a descansar.

"_Cambiaron de turnos"_

-Gray, duerme, todavía faltan varias horas para el amanecer- sugirió la maestra y el alquimista obedeció sin más.

Necesitaba estar descansado para no quedarse dormido para ver los eventos del tercer día.

Porque algo dentro de él le decía que las cosas sólo iban a ponerse peor.


	42. Chapter 42

Bueno, seguramente todos se preguntarán por qué rayos aún no actualizo el Fic. Y bueno, la verdad es muy cruel, así que simplemente les diré que no tengo idea de cuándo retomaré la historia . Puede que sea pronto, así como es posible que no lean un nuevo capítulo hasta Marzo o Abril, tal como dije antes: no tengo idea.

Realmente no tengo más que decir, pero si no hago un poco más largo este mensaje, podría traerme problemas, gracias a quien me advirtió.

Pues, lo más recomendable sería que se olviden del Fic por unos cuantos meses, a ver si en algún momento se vuelve a publicar al mismo ritmo de antes. Pero, que quede claro, hablo únicamente de este Fic.

Bien, pues es todo, me despido y por ahora lo único que les digo es:

**Shoot to Thrill**


	43. Comienza el tercer día

Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen

**Continuamos**

* * *

La mañana llegó rápida y sin previo aviso para sorpresa de un mago de hielo que al despertar juraría que apenas y pudo dormir a lo mucho una hora cuando recordaba que la maestra Mavis le había dicho que todavía faltaba mucho hasta el amanecer.

Pero eso no importaba ahora que estaba despierto y podía ver a todos sus amigos reunidos, así como al nuevo equipo de Fairy Tail que competiría hasta el quinto día de los juegos.

Gildarts, Laxus, Erza, Cana y Haruka eran los magos escogidos específicamente por Mavis para sorpresa de algunos, principalmente de la castaña que preguntaba la razón por la que ella había sido escogida para representar al gremio dado que Elfman o Freed, los dos miembros de reserva, podrían ser de mayor utilidad que ella.

Mavis le concedió el tener la razón en ese aspecto, pero también aclaró que ella se arriesgaba a escogerla porque tenía la sospecha de que tal vez hoy también el consejo haría que fuera otro juego por equipos. Y la primera maestra dejó en claro que Erza y Cana serían las que compitan en caso de acertar ya que como ellas se conocen desde hace mucho podrían garantizar un buen trabajo de equipo a diferencia de todos los demás.

Algunos preguntaron la razón por la que la maestra no había escogido a Laxus y a Gildarts para competir, a lo que ella respondió seriamente que, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos haya competido usando realmente sus verdaderas fuerzas, hacerlos repetir un evento aseguraba una derrota instantánea puesto que los de Living Hell ya conocían las habilidades de Gajeel y saben que los más fuertes sólo son los dragon slayers. Y la verdad es que el objetivo de mandar a Erza y Cana al evento de hoy era el de darle una motivación a Némesis para mandar a Misaki, pues era la única maga enemiga que hasta ese momento no había mostrado realmente sus habilidades a diferencia del resto, exceptuando el verdadero poder de Ace, así como la habilidad real de la reliquia de Sean.

Los demás comprendieron, si unas chicas competían, seguramente Némesis mandaría a la maga que le faltaba, también era posible que mandara sólo a Sora. Pero Mavis ya dijo que tenía la clara corazonada de que otra vez sería un evento por equipos.

-Así seguramente Misaki también competirá, entonces Cana y Erza harán todo lo que esté en sus manos, junto a nuestros aliados, para forzarla a mostrarnos sus habilidades-

Sí, era una buena idea…

-¿Pero entonces por qué no escoge a Haruka?- preguntaron algunos – Ella es nuestra maga más fuerte y ha entrenado con todos nosotros-

-Eso es verdad, jóvenes- admitió la maestra – Pero están olvidando el detalle más importante-

-¿El detalle más importante?- susurraron los demás.

-El compañero perfecto para Haruka sólo puede ser Natsu- aclaró Mavis con una enorme seriedad – Es verdad que Haruka conoce las habilidades de todos nuestros magos, pero sería imprudente ponernos a agruparla con alguien más, les recuerdo que Mira y ella no se complementaban muy bien en el primer juego a pesar de que entrenaron juntas en varias ocasiones y por seis meses en las ruinas. Además no deben olvidar que tanto Natsu como Haruka ya han peleado juntos en demasiadas ocasiones si contamos lo ocurrido durante los dos años y medio que estuvieron juntos en su misión, ellos dos son nuestro equipo más fuerte pues Haruka es la más fuerte del gremio y Natsu el segundo-

Nadie pudo decir nada en contra, principalmente por el hecho de que todos sabían que las mentes de ambos estaban conectadas y además conocían a la perfección el estilo de pelea de su compañero. Añadiendo el detalle de que incluso ambos casi derrotaron a Acnologia juntos, y el hecho de que Gildarts asegurara que la maestra tenía toda la razón era algo que simplemente terminó por convencerlos a todos.

Lo que significaba…

-Así es- dijo Mavis – En el cuarto día, Natsu y Haruka serán nuestros competidores-

En aquel momento todos voltearon para mirar a dicho mago de fuego mantenerse sentado al lado de las camas de Mira y Lisanna antes de acariciarle los cabellos a Wendy.

-No quiero que te vayas a desesperar y provoques otra suspensión- ordenó Mavis - ¿Quedó claro, Natsu?-

Sorpresivamente para lo que Gray recordaba haber visto en su mejor amigo la noche anterior, el mago se puso de pie con una expresión muy tranquila mientras se acercaba a su maestra para agacharse un poco y quedar a su altura, tomándola del mentón antes de darle una sonrisa.

-Lo que tú digas… Mavis…- susurró él, divertido por verla enrojecer avergonzada por su tono de voz tan tranquilo y seductor que hizo a una pelirroja carraspear en señal de molestia para dejar paralizado a Natsu.

Erza estuvo a punto de recriminarle a su novio el haberse puesto tan cariñoso con su maestra frente a ella, pero Haruka se le adelantó al abrazarlo por la espalda con una enorme sonrisa, cosa que hizo que una venita se hinchara en la cabeza de Titania.

-Natsu… realmente tienes agallas para olvidarte de mí…- susurró la pelirroja para que su novio empezara a temblar de miedo.

-¡Espera Erza!- reaccionó al acercarse a ella y besarla de manera tranquila para envidia de sus otras parejas mientras Erza simplemente se regodeaba.

Se separaron y la pelirroja volteó para mirar con superioridad a las rivales que no estaban inconscientes.

-El primer beso del día fue mío- les restregó en la cara.

-¡Natsu!- llamó Mavis con enojo.

-¡¿Sí?!-

-¡Bésame!-

-¡¿Eh?!-

Mavis se acercó para jalarlo de la bufanda y mirarlo furiosa – ¡¿A qué demonios estás esperando?! ¡Soy tu maestra loli, bésame de una buena vez!-

-¡Un momento!- interrumpió Haruka al jalar de un brazo a su pareja – ¡Natsu es mi esposo, así que él debe besarme a mí!-

Así fue como dio inicio una pequeña, rápida pero brutal pelea entre tres mujeres para discutir los términos de quién tendría a partir de hoy el primer beso del día.

Los minutos pasaron y los demás simplemente se quedaban sentados en una esquina esperando a que las fieras se calmaran con un mago de fuego que se llevaba la peor parte al estar siendo jaloneado incesantemente.

-Pobre Natsu…- reconocieron los varones antes de sonreír satisfechos por ver que el destino estaba haciendo justicia – Eso le pasa por calenturiento-

-¡Aye!- concedió Happy – ¡Eyacular dentro de Erza será su perdición!-

Titania enrojeció de vergüenza por las palabras del exceed y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos los varones ya se encontraban colgados en las paredes por las espadas de una pelirroja que juraba castigarlos para que nunca más hablaran de eso.

Así que, luego de algunos minutos llenos de torturas inimaginables…

-Buena suerte y no se confíen- deseó y ordenó Makarov a sus mocosos que ya se iban, siendo Erza quien arrastraba de la bufanda a un Natsu molido a golpes.

Cada uno comenzó a caminar y en un determinado momento Haruka ayudó a Natsu, reponiéndolo con su magia, para decirle que…

-Ve, tú y Hisui tienen que hablar seriamente sobre eso- ordenó la pelinegra para sospecha de una Erza que no se vio muy complacida por eso.

-Haruka ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Titania sin despegar los ojos de su novio – ¿Acaso Natsu ha hecho algo que deba saber?-

-¡Ya me voy!- exclamó Natsu con una enorme sonrisa nerviosa que dejaba en claro que algo sí había pasado.

-Bueno, Erza- sonrió Haruka – Si tanto quieres saber…-

-¡Espera Haruka!- rogó el mago mientras su miedo le hacía imposible activar su magia para desaparecer, cosa que lo desesperó más y más – ¡Espera un poco!-

-Dime qué pasó- pidió Erza y la maga de agua sonrió tranquilamente.

-Ayer en la noche, Natsu pilló a Hisui masturbándose mientras pensaba en él- dijo antes de mirar con cierta molestia a su esposo – Y creo que le gustó-

"_Estoy muerto"_ concluyó el mago de fuego.

Sorpresivamente, Natsu sintió cómo Gildarts lo tomaba de los hombros mientras le daba una enorme sonrisa que reflejaba todo su orgullo.

-Natsu…- derramó lágrimas de alegría – Ya eres capaz de hacer que una mujer se toque pensando en ti. ¡Todos estos años de entrenamiento finalmente han dado sus frutos! ¡Ahora ya podemos salir juntos de cacería y buscar unas lindas chicas para tu despedida de soltero!-

Y así seguía elogiándolo hasta que Cana empezó a golpear a su padre por sus pervertidas intenciones mientras un Natsu petrificado por el miedo rogaba internamente porque sus dos parejas tuvieran piedad de él.

-Conque "despedida de soltero" ¿Eh?- sonrieron ellas mientras unas diez espadas lo rodeaban y Haruka entraba en Dragon Force.

Y en aquel momento, en otro lado de la cuidad…

-Maestro Némesis ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntaron los discípulos al ver al mago detenerse sorpresivamente antes de quedarse en silencio.

-Natsu Dragneel corre peligro- respondió y todos desviaron la mirada para ver muy a lo lejos un gigantesco estallido, seguido de un potente alarido por parte de dicho calenturiento – Misaki…-

-Sí- respondió la maga, rodeándose con sus flamas rosas antes de desaparecer.

Y apareciendo de nuevo luego de algunos segundos.

Un Natsu molido a golpes se encontraba respirando agitadamente y quejándose de que ellas no dejaron que se explicara, hasta que, al ser consciente de las auras que percibía, nuestro mago de fuego desvió la mirada incrédulo para ver con esa sorpresa a sus enemigos.

-Se ve que aún no aprendes a lidiar con las mujeres- sonrió Némesis – No te culpo, incluso yo tengo miedo cuando Misaki y Sora están en sus 'días'-

-¡Maestro!- se quejaron ambas.

Sean y Souta se estremecieron por el recuerdo mientras Ace… Ace prefirió desviar la mirada hacia otro lado para no pensar en eso.

El maestro enemigo le tendió una mano al dragon slayer – Vamos, levántate-

Natsu frunció el ceño e ignoró la ayuda para ponerse de pie por sus propios medios.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó tajante.

-En realidad, nada- respondió tranquilamente Némesis – Es sólo que no podemos dejarte morir-

-Eso suena gracioso viniendo de las personas que formaron un equipo para asesinarme- expresó el mago de fuego con claro enojo pues todavía recordaba la ira que sintió por lo que les hicieron a Mira, Lisanna y Wendy.

Pero no, ahora no debe enfrentarlo. Tal como le pidió su maestra, no debe complicarle más las cosas a sus amigos. No va a darle el placer al maldito consejo de suspenderlo otra vez, por lo que Natsu simplemente volteó y comenzó a caminar para alejarse.

-¿No estás enojado?- la pregunta del maestro enemigo hizo al dragon slayer detenerse inmediatamente.

Ace, quien había seguido mirando hacia otro lado, desvió nuevamente la mirada para poder ver las amenazantes flamas que rodeaban al mago que seguía dándoles la espalda y que en un momento determinado volteaba ligeramente para mirarlos con unos aterradores ojos rojos con sus pupilas negras rasgadas, dándole aquel aspecto más parecido al de un dragón real.

Sólo hubo silencio pero cada mago de Living Hell sabía que esa simple mirada de Natsu era su respuesta a la anterior pregunta de Némesis.

-Lo diré una vez más…- siseó el mago de fuego – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Ya te lo dije- respondía el maestro de Living Hell con total tranquilidad, como si supiera que no existía peligro alguno – Sólo no podíamos dejarte morir… aún… Necesitamos que sigas vivo-

Natsu volteó por completo y lo encaró mientras su mirada pedía una explicación.

-Si tú mueres ahora ya no habrá oportunidad de cambiar todo- aclaró Némesis esta vez con una extrema seriedad que logró congelar a Natsu en su lugar, mas nuestro mago pudo recuperarse de la sensación para poder preguntar…

-¿A qué te refieres con cambiar?- y sólo hubo silencio – ¡Responde!-

-La primera vez que nos vimos te dije que el objetivo principal de mi gremio era el de obtener la paz que tanto hemos soñado desde hace mucho, pero para lograr eso es necesario arreglar el más grande error que ha habido en toda la historia-

-¿El error más grande? ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!- exigió saber el mago.

-Si te unes a Living Hell lo sabrás- aclaró Némesis con enorme seriedad antes de desviar ligeramente la mirada y sonreír de manera amigable – Hola, Haruka-

La pelinegra no respondió y sólo frunció ligeramente el entrecejo antes de acercarse y ponerse por delante de Natsu, cubriéndolo del peligro.

-Maestro, los demás se acercan- dijo Sean mientras desviaba la mirada

-No importa, nuestros asuntos ya acabaron- respondió el maestro y Ace los rodeó a todos con sus flamas.

Natsu y Haruka los miraron con seriedad, pero su atención fue llamada por completo cuando Némesis los miró directo a los ojos…

-Más vale que se preparen…- aconsejó con una gran seriedad cuando ambos finalmente pudieron sentir y ver el aura de Némesis – Desgraciadamente… Acnologia llegará antes-

Los enemigos desaparecieron y en aquel momento los demás llegaban para averiguar la razón de dicho encuentro pues para todos fue desconcertante ver a Misaki aparecer de la nada para llevarse a Natsu, lo que inmediatamente los alarmó pero, antes de que cualquiera de ellos lograra moverse, Haruka ya había salido disparada por los cielos en búsqueda del mago.

-Natsu ¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntaron los magos, sintiéndose desconcertados pues notaban que su compañero claramente se veía sorprendido por algo, cosa que preocupó a cierta pelirroja – Natsu…-

El mago de fuego no lo creía, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. El aura de Némesis… no… no podía ser cierto… tiene que ser mentira.

-Natsu- llamó Haruka y el mago salió de sus pensamientos para mirarla sorprendido – Yo les explicaré lo que pasa, tú ve y arregla tu asunto con Hisui-

-S-sí…- respondió inseguro antes de rodearse de flamas y desaparecer.

Erza se inquietó más al notar la mirada y el aura de su novio antes de que éste se marchara, por lo que miró inmediatamente a Haruka en búsqueda de una explicación.

-Vamos al estadio, estamos llegando tarde al evento- dijo la pelinegra antes de comenzar a moverse – En el camino les explicaré-

Los demás asintieron, Haruka tenía razón, el evento ya estaba cerca de comenzar. Siendo esa la razón por la que casi todos los gremios competidores ya se encontraban en el estadio, incluyendo a ciertos miembros de la familia real, el rey con su atuendo de calabaza esperando junto a los comentaristas mientras la princesa intentaba relajarse en el sillón de su balcón y desde donde esperaba la llegada de su prometido.

Hisui reconoce que se siente avergonzada por el hecho de que Natsu la haya visto de esa manera, pero en este momento algo mucho más importante ocupa su mente…

"_Natsu…"_ pensó afligida al recordar la desesperación en el rostro del muchacho antes de irse _"¿Qué ocurrió?"_

Una flama se hizo presente justo a su lado y Hisui simplemente se sintió peor al notar que Natsu se veía desconcertado a pesar de que intentaba permanecer tranquilo. Algo debió golpearlo emocionalmente, y posiblemente se trataba de sus parejas pues la princesa no podía pensar en otra razón que pudiera herirlo de esa manera.

-Natsu…- susurró en un intento de conseguir su atención, mas no fue escuchada y el mago sólo se sentó a su lado con la vista al frente y su mirada completamente perdida.

La angustia de Hisui se incrementó e inmediatamente rodeó al mago con sus brazos, intentando conseguir su atención pues no quería que su prometido siguiera hiriéndose al pensar en esos asuntos.

-Natsu- volvió a llamar al mismo tiempo en que lo obligaba a mirarla – Por favor, dime qué te pasó-

El mago se quedó en silencio, sus pensamientos se hallaban estáticos, congelados, pues leer el aura de Némesis por primera vez le había causado una gran consternación por lo inverosímil de la situación.

"_-¡Deja de pensar en eso y respóndele a Hisui!- ordenó Haruka"_

Natsu reaccionó a las palabras de su esposa, quien le aclaraba el estar teniendo una charla sumamente importante con Mavis ya que la maestra también se había percatado del mismo detalle en el aura del maestro enemigo.

-Natsu- llamó otra vez la princesa y el mago finalmente se percataba de su mirada, de esa mirada que olvidaba la vergüenza, por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, para dejar que una genuina preocupación brillara en sus orbes, los cuales le recordaban que le debía una explicación.

Así como un asunto que debían resolver.

-Némesis atacó a Mira y Lisanna- susurró el mago antes de fruncir el ceño por el dolor que le causaba el siquiera pensar en sus amadas sufriendo sin que él haya podido ayudarlas, sintiéndose peor al recordar que dejó a la ira cegarlo e hiriéndolas por pelear sin pensar en las consecuencias – Ellas fueron emboscadas en medio de la noche cuando yo estaba aquí contigo-

Hisui suponía que algo así debía ser y se arrepintió de haberle preguntado porque, al momento de seguir aclarando todo, la expresión de Natsu era la viva imagen del remordimiento que lo carcomía por dentro al estarse sintiendo como el completo responsable por todo lo que sus amigos, gente inocente y sus amadas parejas estaban viviendo en estos calvarios que eran los días de los juegos mágicos.

Dijo que no se culparía, y ya no lo hace, no es necesario hacerlo… porque Natsu sabe que es la verdad…

Todo es su culpa.

-¡No es así!- la voz de la princesa lo sacó de su mente, viéndose sorprendido mientras ella lo miraba con una gran seriedad y el brillo de la ciega confianza que le tenía a él y sólo a él – ¡Tú no tienes la culpa! ¡Natsu, todos tus amigos están aquí para apoyarte y que no enfrentes esto solo! ¡Y yo también estoy contigo!-

-Pero es la verdad, Hisui- replica el mago – Si Acnologia no hubiera…-

Una bofetada le impidió continuar.

-¡Ya deja de vivir en el pasado!- ordenó con molestia – ¡¿Crees que las cosas irán mejor si te pones a pensar en cómo sería todo si no hubiera ocurrido?! ¡Si eso no hubiera ocurrido tú nunca habrías conocido a Haruka! ¡Y sin ella aquí ninguna de nosotras sería capaz de amarte ni tú de corresponder a nuestros sentimientos! ¡¿Acaso no lo comprendes?! ¡A nadie le importa lo que ocurrió, sólo queremos ayudarte porque eres lo más valioso que tenemos! ¿Que te importa demasiado lo que pasó antes? Natsu Dragneel nunca se había dejado amedrentar por las complicaciones, ni siquiera cuando pelearon contra los dragones y todos ustedes estaban agotados-

-Hisui…- susurró Natsu, sintiéndose confortado cuando ella lo abrazó con mayor fuerza y su tono se volvía suave.

-Yo no recuerdo que el hijo de Igneel fuera así-

Los pensamientos del caza dragones fluyeron nuevamente. Igneel. ¿Qué es lo que él diría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría al verlo dudar? ¿Qué opinaría sobre darse por vencido? ¿Reconocería que su enemigo era más fuerte que él?

Y Natsu tenía todas las respuestas.

Diría que no fuera tan cobarde y los enfrente. Diría que no dudara pues los dragones nunca lo han hecho. Diría que fuera un verdadero dragon slayer. Diría que se comportara como el hijo del Rey dragón de Fuego. Siempre hacia adelante, jamás hacia atrás. ¿Que mi enemigo es más fuerte que yo? ¡Entonces me haré más poderoso para que nunca más puedan derrotarme!

Hisui se sorprendió cuando Natsu se soltó de su agarre antes de ponerse de pie y mirar al cielo con su cuerpo entero lleno de flamas.

-¡Lo haré!- exclamó el mago – ¡No importa quién sea, nunca voy a rendirme!-

La princesa sonrió al ver nuevamente las flamas del mago ardiendo, sabiendo que esta vez nadie iba a ser capaz de extinguirlas.

-¡Muchas gracias, Hisui!- sonrió el mago mientras la abrazaba, dejándola roja hasta las orejas pues no recordaba alguna vez que su prometido le haya demostrado tanto afecto de esa manera.

Los segundos pasaron y nuestra pequeña pareja ya se encontraba más tranquila sentada en el sofá mientras Natsu intentaba pensar en una manera de ir con… ehm… ese tema…

La princesa, por su parte, se encontraba muy a gusto al lado de su prometido.

-Hisui. Ayer te masturbaste pensando en mí, ¿verdad?-

Y todo se fue al carajo con esa pregunta mientras Natsu salía disparado hacia las paredes gracias a una potente patada de una chica enrojecida que sólo gritaba - ¡IDIOTA!-

En ese momento algunas magas notaron la presencia de Natsu en el balcón de la princesa.

-Mírenlo, coqueteando con esa masoquista y rechazando el tierno corazón de Kagura- sisearon las magas de Mermaid Heels mientras su líder se sentía confundida al verlas marcharse.

-¿A dónde van? El juego está a punto de comenzar-

-Ahora volvemos, Kagura- sonrió Millianna – Sólo vamos a arreglar un asunto, no tardaremos-

La espadachín estuvo a punto de preguntar a qué asunto se referían, pero todas sus compañeras ya habían desaparecido, cosa que la hizo entrecerrar los ojos antes de comenzar a caminar también.

En aquel momento el equipo de Fairy Tail ya se encontraba en su puesto esperando con cierta incomodidad al comienzo del evento…

-Acnologia…- susurró Cana con desconcierto y algo de temor en su semblante.

Sí, Haruka les aclaró la 'razón' de la sorpresa y malestar de Natsu. El hecho de que el dragón negro del apocalipsis se estuviera aproximando cada vez más y que llegaría en un lapso de tiempo menor al que los espíritus mencionaron.

-¿Pero cómo es que Némesis sabe que Acnologia llegará antes?- siseó Erza pues se sentía confundida debido a que ningún espíritu les informó de algo así, se suponía que ellos eran los que monitoreaban la energía oscura del dragón para saber cuándo llegaría. Pero ahora esta noticia les llegó como un balde de agua fría y algunos solamente sentían estrés con imaginar el que pudiera desarrollarse una batalla entre todos allí mismo.

Cada uno de los miembros intentaba olvidar momentáneamente el asunto a pesar de que se trataba de algo de suma importancia pues podría darse el caso de que Acnologia apareciera esta misma noche y la evacuación aún no haya sido finalizada. Respiraron lentamente al ver que Haruka finalmente les hacía compañía luego de hablar con Mavis sobre dicho asunto, aunque ellos no tenían idea de que lo que realmente discutían ambas magas no era ese problema, sino algo de diferente impacto.

-Mavis ya está pensando en algo, ahora mismo se encuentra hablando con Loke sobre los patrones en los movimientos de Acnologia para intentar saber cuándo llegará-

Sus compañeros asintieron e intentaron olvidarse de eso nuevamente, no servía de nada sentirse como unos inútiles por no saber cómo ayudar, o dejar que la preocupación los dominara y afectar a su concentración en esta importante misión que era forzar a Misaki a revelar sus habilidades para intentar sacar una ventaja en la confrontación del quinto día.

La dragon slayer, por su parte, sólo miraba al frente mientras recordaba que la voz de Mavis también había reflejado un enorme desconcierto, algo impensado y que realmente le había llamado por completo la atención.

"_Ese desgraciado de Némesis…"_

Sí, ella se había sorprendido y descolocado tanto como Natsu, quien en este momento parece ser que finalmente ha logrado olvidarse del asunto…

-Ay…- decía un adolorido mago mientras se frotaba una mejilla roja y completamente entumecida por la fuerza de la anterior patada – ¿Hisui, por qué me pegaste?-

-¡Porque eres un tonto!- se enojó antes de mirarlo con un gran sonrojo - ¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre hablar del tema de esa manera?!-

-Pero si de verdad te estabas masturbando pensando en ¡Aghr!-

El pobre Natsu no pudo terminar pues recibió otra fuerte patada, quedando nuevamente entre los escombros antes de salir con un mayor dolor en la misma mejilla.

-¡Hisui, ya deja de pegarme!- se quejó el mago antes de sentarse al lado de su prometida y soltar un pequeño suspiro para finalmente hablar – ¿Lo que me dijiste, antes de irme, es verdad?-

"_-Natsu…- dijo ella antes de sentir que sus ojos se humedecían – Te amo…-"_

Y el mago fue derribado nuevamente, esta vez por una fuerte bofetada en su rostro.

-¡AUCH! ¡¿Y ahora porqué me pegas?!- exigió saber el mago antes de sorprenderse por notar que la princesa lo miraba con clara molestia y unas muy pequeñas lágrimas amenazando con salir.

-¡Porque dudas de mí!- aclaró ella – ¡¿Después de todo lo que sentí cuando volviste por fin y aun cuando hablaste con mi padre sobre los planes de nuestra boda se te ocurre preguntar esa clase de tonterías?!-

-¿Nuestra boda…?- susurró el mago, tan bajo que nadie podría escucharlo, y al ver la expresión de su amiga su cerebro empezó a mover las piezas poco a poco para hacerlas encajar, dejándolo simplemente boquiabierto al no haber notado que estuvo actuando sin saber cómo afectaría eso a Hisui.

Y que pensaba… que la boda que planeaba tener con Lisanna era para ella…

La princesa, por otra parte, se notaba sorprendida por ver la expresión de Natsu ya que claramente lo notaba sintiéndose… ¿Culpable? ¿Pero por qué él debería…?

-Natsu…- llamó con los ojos abiertos a más no poder – Los planes… eran de nuestra boda… ¿Cierto?-

El mago sólo pudo mirarla más sorprendido que antes mientras se ponía de pie y se quedaba en silencio.

-Dime la verdad… dime que de verdad es para nosotros…- susurró ella mientras sus manos se aferraban a las ropas del mago.

-Hisui… ¿Tú realmente me amas?- preguntó él.

-Sí, Natsu, te amo. De verdad te amo- sonrió ella y el mago retrocedió un paso.

Tenía que decírselo, ella tenía que saber la verdad y él debía darle una respuesta… y esa respuesta debía ser la misma que le dio a Kagura cuando ella le pidió comenzar una relación para ayudarla a resolver las dudas que eran sus sentimientos por él…

-Hisui… yo no… ¡Uaaggh!-

El mago recibió una fuerte patada en la cara, siendo ésta vez una cortesía por parte de Millianna, quien inmediatamente fue apoyada por sus compañeras bajo la sorprendida mirada de una princesa que no entendía lo que sucedía.

-¡¿Oigan, por qué me atacan?!- preguntó el mago antes de agacharse para esquivar un puñetazo de la amantes de los gatos, sólo para notar cómo es que Beth se aferraba a una de sus piernas para impedirle moverse correctamente mientras Risley estaba a punto de atacarlo con un enorme garrote metálico lleno de púas, el mago movió sus manos para detener el ataque y sorprenderse al notar que fue una distracción para permitirle a Millianna volver a la carga.

Natsu trató de usar una de sus manos para bloquear el ataque, mas Arania se lo impidió al amarrar sus piernas y brazos, por lo que terminó derribado por un potente golpe, quedando tirado en el suelo.

-¡¿Pero qué están haciendo?!- exigió saber Hisui al verlas comportarse tan extrañamente – ¡¿Natsu es su amigo, no es verdad?!-

El mago de fuego también las miró pidiendo una explicación, dándose cuenta de cómo es que ellas lo miraban enojadas…

-Natsu… ¡Natsu rechazó a Kagura!-

-¡¿Eeeehhh?!- se sorprendió el mago – ¡¿Entonces me atacan sólo por eso?!-

-¡¿SÓLO POR ESO?!- gritaron encolerizadas ¡¿Cómo es que podía ser tan insensible?! – ¡¿NO TE IMPORTA HABERLE ROTO EL CORAZÓN A KAGURA?!- exclamaron antes de que Risley atacara nuevamente…

Natsu quemó sus ataduras y retrocedió un poco desde el suelo al mismo tiempo en que abría sus piernas para esquivar el garrote, el cual quedó a escasos milímetros de su entrepierna, dejándolo blanco del pavor…

-Le rompiste el corazón a Kagura…- susurraron esas sombras espectrales con ojos rojos – Así que nosotras te romperemos _algo_ a ti-

-Pero no entiendo…- habló el mago después de esquivar un par de ataques y ponerse en posición defensiva – Kagura me dijo que lo entendía perfectamente-

Mientras, con los compañeros del mago…

-Oigan, ¿Qué sucede allá?- preguntó Cana al percatarse de algunos disturbios en el balcón – Parece que Natsu tiene algunos problemas-

Erza inmediatamente miró a Haruka en búsqueda de una explicación para ver si debía intervenir, lo que ciertamente le parecería extraño pues todos ellos sentían claramente el poder mágico y el aura de las competidoras de Mermaid Heels.

-No se preocupen, Kagura está arreglando el asunto- respondió la pelinegra sin despegar los ojos de la arena y hablando secamente – Cana, Erza, más allá de pensar en eso, mejor prepárense para competir-

-Haruka…- susurró Titania al notar que su compañera se veía preocupada y concentrada en un asunto mucho más importante.

Y en el balcón de la princesa…

Las magas de Mermaid Heels se encontraban sorprendidas pues en el momento en que estuvieron a punto de atacar de nuevo, una espada fue lanzada frente a ellas para impedirles el paso. Sabían que la propietaria de esa espada era su líder, pero era por eso mismo que se veían sorprendidas.

-Kagura, ¿Qué haces?- cuestionaron.

-Lo mismo digo yo- respondió la espadachín – ¿Qué creen que están haciendo al atacar a uno de nuestros aliados? Natsu Dragneel es una persona muy importante para todos nosotros y una pieza fundamental en nuestro enfrentamiento contra Living Hell y el consejo-

Cada una de ellas sabía perfectamente eso, pero apreciaban demasiado a Kagura como para dejar pasar algo así.

En aquel momento la maga se giró hacia Natsu para hacerle una pequeña reverencia – Lamento que mis compañeras te hayan atacado sin razón-

-¡Oye, espera Kagura!- interrumpió Millianna con molestia – ¡¿Por qué eres tú quien pide perdón?! ¡Natsu tiene la culpa!-

-¿De qué están hablando?- se notó confundida la espadachín.

-¡¿Cómo puedes preguntarlo?!- se quejaron ellas – ¡Hablamos de que Natsu te rechazó! ¡No podemos perdonarlo después de que te rompió el corazón! ¡Incluso estuviste llorando!-

Y Kagura entendió todo antes de mirar sorprendida a todas sus compañeras pues no esperaba que la escucharan, por eso fue que se había tapado la boca…

-Yo no estaba llorando…- aclaró la maga.

-¿No?- se confundieron todas – ¿Entonces qué era lo que pasaba?-

-Bueno…- se sonrojó ella antes de desviar la mirada – Estaba muy feliz cuando llegué y necesitaba reírme pero no quería que se dieran cuenta…-

-¡¿Reírte?! ¡¿Feliz?! ¡Pero si él te rechazó y rompió tu sensible corazón!-

Natsu interrumpió con duda – Pero ya les dije que Kagura entendió todo y no se molestó conmigo-

-¡¿Pero por qué la rechazaste?! ¡¿Qué tienen tus parejas que ella no tenga?!¡¿Qué tiene ella de malo?!-

-Pero Kagura no tiene nada de malo, ella también me gusta mucho- replicó el mago sin comprender bien las cosas mientras la espadachín se sonrojaba por escucharlo y Hisui fruncía el ceño.

-¡¿Entonces por qué?!- exigieron saber ellas, pero en aquel momento…

**-Lamentamos la tardanza. ¡Sean todos bienvenidos al tercer día de los juegos mágicos! Ahora nos encontramos listos para proceder con el primer evento del tercer día, así que se les pide a los gremios el prepararse y escoger a sus dos miembros-**

-Tal como dijo la maestra Mavis- habló Gildarts – Otra vez serán dos por equipo-

Erza miró a Cana e inmediatamente recibió un asentimiento mientras se preparaba mentalmente para la confrontación.

-Parece que ya vamos a comenzar- dijo Kagura antes de mirar a Natsu – Perdona, no les expliqué lo que ocurrió ayer-

-¡No te preocupes!- aseguró Natsu con una sonrisa tranquila y alegre que recibió el mismo gesto de una maga que en aquel momento enrojecía en demasía antes de darle un beso en la mejilla al mago y marcharse con su equipo diciendo que en el camino les explicaría lo que pasaba.

Natsu siguió sonriendo y volteó para mirar a Hisui, quien en ese momento se notaba claramente airada mientras hacía añicos algunos cojines del mueble en que estaba sentada.

-Esto… ¿Hisui, te sientes…?-

Y el mago no pudo terminar pues fue enterrado de cabeza en el suelo por un potente golpe en su nuca, salió adolorido y volteó para mirar a su atacante, quedándose helado al reconocer a Sherry como un espectro espeluznante que miraba fijamente cierta parte de su anatomía…

-Voy a arrancarte esa cosa para que nunca más corrompas a mi querida Chelia- susurró mientras se acercaba y el mago soltaba un grito al notar una velocidad extraordinaria en la maga que en ese momento ya lo tenía bien sujetado y se encontraba lista para 'el jalón definitivo'

-¡Sherry, Sherry!- gritaba justamente la loli con preocupación – ¡No le hagas nada, por favor! ¡Natsu me ama!-

-Si realmente te amara te habría pedido matrimonio hace tiempo- susurró espectralmente y con unos ojos sin brillo que hicieron al mago recordar cuando Juvia tenía sus episodios de locura cuando alguna chica se acercaba demasiado al cubo de hielo.

Y por instinto, el mago reaccionó – ¡Pero yo sí quiero pedirle a Chelia que se case conmigo!-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- dijeron una sorprendida Sherry, una alegre Chelia y una furiosa Hisui.

-¡¿De verdad, Natsu?!- preguntó la caza dioses con un fuerte sonrojo por la alegría y el mago le sonrió nervioso pues todavía se sentía 'apretado amistosamente' por Sherry.

-S-sí… Ayer le pedí al rey calabaza un permiso para poder casarme con todas ustedes-

-¡¿Lo ves, Sherry?!- exclamó la maga antes de lanzarse a los brazos del calenturiento – ¡Natsu me ama y vamos a casarnos!-

-Eso está mejor- susurró el espectro antes de que el mago bajara a su prima, cosa que Sherry aprovechó para acercarse hasta su oído – Pero si no te casas primero con Chelia te arrancaré esa cosa-

-Natsu, después hablamos sobre nuestra boda ¿Sí?- dijo la joven god slayer sin ser capaz de evitar una sonrisa por lo que significaba el que Natsu quiera casarse con ella y compartir sus vidas – ¡Estoy tan feliz, te amo Natsu!-

Chelia lo besó y se marchó con una gigantesca sonrisa mientras Sherry le dejaba en claro que no estaba jugando y lo que le esperaba si hería a su querida prima.

Cuando ambas desaparecieron de su vista el mago fue capaz de soltar un pesado suspiro…

-¡NATSU, EXPLÍCATE!- bramó Hisui y el mago terminó en el suelo por el susto – ¡¿CÓMO ES ESO DE QUE ESTABAS A PUNTO DE SALIR CON UNA DE ELLAS Y QUE TE PIENSAS CASAR CON OTRA SIN HABERME CONSULTADO ANTES?!-

-¡¿Eh?!- dijo nervioso - ¿Pero por qué tengo que preguntarte?-

-¡¿Cómo que por qué?!- gritó pues toda su conversación anterior la había hecho un poco más sensible al asunto de su relación, por lo que ahora mismo, a diferencia de lo usual, no era tan consciente de lo que decía – ¡Soy tu prometida! ¡Sabes muy bien que no puedes salir con quien se te dé la gana sin decírmelo y tienes que casarte conmigo primero!-

-¡¿EEEEHHH?! ¡¿Tú eres mi prometida?!- se sorprendió al no entender nada - ¡¿Pero cuándo te pedí matrimonio?!-

Y esa última pregunta devolvió a la realidad a una princesa que en aquel momento miraba incrédula a su prometido… o eso es lo que suponía ella…

-¿Tú no querías casarte conmigo?- preguntó débilmente – ¿La boda que planeabas ayer… no era para nosotros?-

Natsu se golpeó a sí mismo al recordar de nuevo que ella se estuvo confundiendo por culpa suya.

-No, Hisui, ayer yo quería preguntarle al rey calabaza cosas de una boda porque quería casarme con Lisanna- dijo con culpa y notando unas pequeñas lágrimas en su amiga, por lo que se apresuró – ¡Pero eso no importa ahora!-

-¿A qué te refieres? ¡¿No estás diciendo que es un malentendido y que tú no querías casarte conmigo?! ¡¿Que yo te amo pero tú no sientes lo mismo?!-

Hisui iba a continuar, pero fue silenciada cuando el mago se sentó a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza, susurrándole al oído.

-Hisui… Tú me amas, ¿Verdad?-

-Sí…- respondió ella entre lágrimas.

-Entonces voy a darte la misma respuesta que le di a Kagura- sintió cómo ella se estremecía pues sabía que rechazó a la maga – Sólo quiero que me dejes explicarte todo-

Y mientras hablaban…

En la arena ya se encontraban Erza, Cana, Lyon, Chelia, Eve, Jenny, Risley, Arania, Yukino y Minerva.

-Qué extraño- se dijo justamente la última al mirar al lugar del enemigo – Living Hell aún no escoge a sus competidores-

-Muy bien, ahora que ya todos han sido escogidos, estamos listos para comenzar el evento-

-¡Esperen un momento!- interrumpió Lyon – ¿Cómo que "todos"? Living Hell aún no manda a sus magos-

El líder se puso de pie y llamó la atención de todos.

-Eso es simple. Debido a una falta, en cuanto al reglamento de gremios legales se refiere e involucra directamente a unos magos de Fairy Tail, Living Hell queda automáticamente descalificado de este juego. De la misma manera en que anunciamos que ya se ha tomado una decisión en cuanto al puntaje que tendrá el equipo de Fairy Tail-

En aquel momento Erza y Cana miraron a Gildarts, quien hace un momento hablaba con Mavis para preguntarle si habría un cambio, recibiendo una respuesta negativa y haciéndole saber a sus compañeras que no había problemas, a lo que ellas entendieron que por ahora sólo les quedaba esperar al evento de batallas.

Todos los demás voltearon para mirar al panel mágico donde estaba la tabla de clasificación.

**Living Hell: 15**

**Mermaid Heels: 13**

**Lamia Scale: 8**

**Sabertooth: 8**

**Blue Pegasus: 6**

**Fairy Tail: 5**

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!- exclamaron algunos magos aliados – ¡¿Por qué Fairy Tail tiene sólo 5 puntos?!-

El líder no se inmutó y siguió hablando tranquilamente – Creo que resulta obvio que, a pesar de tener magos más poderoso en el equipo B, el equipo A de Fairy Tail resulta como el principal por el hecho de que esos magos salieron escogidos primeros por su propio gremio como representantes. Si le sumamos los puntos que se obtuvieron ayer, el equipo A, que sólo tenía 2 puntos, llega a la cantidad de 5- dicho esto miró al público – Y estoy seguro, conociendo a los magos de este equipo, que a nuestros espectadores nada los entretendría más que disfrutar el espectáculo que brindará Fairy Tail por lograr el primer lugar en estos juegos mágicos. Todo es por nuestro público-

Los magos se quedaron en silencio y sólo fruncieron el ceño, no tenía sentido discutir por algo así. El consejo sólo se estaba dando el gusto de molestarlos como se les diera la gana.

-Por supuesto que los puntajes también se modificarán un poco ahora que sólo hay 6 equipos-

**1°: 5 puntos**

**2°: 4 puntos**

**3°: 3 puntos**

**4°: 2 puntos**

**5°: 1 punto**

**6°: 0 puntos**

-Aclarado eso, pido a los comentaristas comenzar con el evento-

-**¡Entonces comenzamos!**-se anunció – **¡Así que nuestros competidores se preparen para las plataformas marinas!**-

En aquel momento una gran plataforma blanca circular se sitúo en el centro de toda la arena, era bastante grande, cubría un total del 75% de toda la arena.

-**Se les pide a nuestros magos el colocarse sobre dicha plataforma para comenzar con el juego de hoy**-

Así lo hicieron, cada uno se sitúo donde deseaba, siendo Erza y Cana las que se ubicaron por un borde mientras dicha plataforma comenzaba a elevarse debido a que la arena entera se llenaba de agua gracias a lacrimas de modificación mientras el público era protegido por las paredes mágicas y el lugar donde nuestros competidores estaban de pie comenzaba a dividirse en pequeños círculos más pequeños y flotando a placer en toda el agua.

Poco después los cuerpos de los competidores brillaron y al cabo de unos segundos cada mago tenía un traje de baño mientras trataban de mantener el equilibrio en dichas plataformas.

-**¡Entonces ahora se les explicará las reglas! El evento consiste en derribar a sus enemigos usando cualquier tipo de método hasta ser los últimos en pie. Si algún mago es tocado por el agua, quedará automáticamente descalificado. Si alguno cae al agua queda descalificado. Si el miembro de un equipo es descalificado el segundo podrá seguir compitiendo individualmente. El tiempo límite es de 30 minutos, si el tiempo se cumple y quedan miembros de distintos equipos en las plataformas, dichos equipos obtendrán el máximo puntaje. ¡Dicho eso, competidores listos!**-

-Aquí vamos- se dijeron los magos.

-**¡El juego comienza en 3…!**-

Chelia reunió aliento y Lyon hizo aparecer un sello mágico en sus manos.

-**¡2…!**-

Arania juntó una gran cantidad de hilos, amarrándolos a su cintura mientras Risley comenzaba a usar su magia.

-**¡1…!**-

Cana sacó sus cartas y Erza invocó una espada.

-**¡COMIENCEN!**-

-¡Tenjin no Dogō!-

-¡Ice Make: Eagles!-

En aquel momento Arania lanzó sus redes y Cana usó sus cartas para lanzar grandes chorros de agua mientras Erza la cubría con su escudo de adamantio al invocar solamente dicha parte de la mencionada armadura.

-Ya entiendo- sonrió Hisui – Entonces no se puede evitar, ¿Verdad?-

-Perdón, Hisui- se disculpó el mago – Yo nunca me di cuenta de lo que sentías e incluso te pregunté sobre lo de la boda. Perdóname-

El mago fue abrazado cariñosamente – Natsu, eres un tonto, pero aún así te amo, no lo olvides-

Nuestro dragon slayer le sonrió y terminó por separarse – Gracias, Hisui-

Ambos se dedicaron a mirar el juego y al cabo de unos momentos Natsu empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

-¿Natsu?- llamó la princesa, mas sólo fue necesario mirar al estadio para entender que – Es necesario, ¿Verdad?- él no dijo nada, sólo asintió – Ten cuidado-

El mago de fuego se marchó y entonces Hisui volteó nuevamente para verse preocupada mientras una de sus manos se posaba en el centro de su pecho.

Haruka también lo sabía pero no se movió, Natsu debía estar solo esta vez. Por más que quiera acompañarlo…

"_Perdón, Haruka…"_ le dijo su esposo mentalmente.

Y es que todos los demás que no competían sentían una gran tensión al notar que el líder del consejo, Némesis y Natsu ya no estaban en el estadio.

Los magos de Living Hell sólo se mantenían mirando con seriedad la competencia.

-El maestro…- dijo Sean –…debe tener cuidado-

-Sí- concordó Sora mientras ellos miraban al lugar vacío donde estaban los del consejo – Ese sujeto… es peligroso-

La competencia seguía y nuestros magos desde el hospital lo veían con claridad y mucho más relajo por el hecho de que no hubieran enemigos en el juego de hoy, aunque eso no los ayudaba ya que contaban con que Misaki compitiera.

Mavis también lo miraba todo, aunque eso era apariencia pues su mente se encontraba pensando en lo que le fue revelado hoy al sentir la presencia del líder enemigo…

"_No debería ser posible… No tiene explicación…"_

El lugar era desértico, muy alejado del estadio donde competían los gremios, sin nada alrededor más que algunas formaciones de piedra de muy bajo tamaño.

Y en medio de su camino, el líder del consejo se detuvo antes de dar una pequeña sonrisa…

-¿Qué ocurre, maestro Némesis?- preguntó sin voltear al mago que lo veía con una extrema seriedad – ¿No me diga que desea la piedra sagrada que traigo conmigo?-

Némesis no respondió, mas su poder mágico comenzó a fluir y el lugar entero empezó a temblar con fuerza.

Pero por suerte el estadio sólo temblaba ligeramente para que los de Living Hell entrecerraran los ojos.

-Ya empezó- dijo Misaki.

Natsu volaba a gran velocidad con su Dragon Force y sus flamas emitiendo una gran cantidad de poder mágico mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido…

Los competidores en medio del juego se detuvieron inmediatamente y cada uno de ellos miró al mismo punto en específico con enorme sorpresa.

-Ese poder mágico…- susurraron pasmados – Es gigantesco-

Erza volteó y comenzó a buscar a Natsu, mas sintió sus energías alejándose cada vez más en dirección al enemigo.

-Natsu…-

El lugar seguía temblando cada vez más y el líder del consejo sólo seguía mirando a su contrincante.

-Ya entiendo- dijo antes de liberar su poder mágico también, causando total conmoción en todos los magos que se encontraban en Crocus, a excepción de los de Living Hell – Entonces que así sea-

Una brillante capa de magia rodeaba a Némesis y en aquel momento todos nuestros magos lo sintieron…

Erza y Cana se congelaron allí mismo…

-No…- susurró Gray con asombro y clara confusión, completamente atónito al igual que Juvia…

-Debe ser una broma- dijo Laxus mientras él también se sorprendía a más no poder…

Natsu incrementó su velocidad y Haruka desvió la mirada.

Makarov sólo miró a la maestra Mavis en búsqueda de una explicación, mas verla con aquella expresión de preocupación no lo ayudaba en nada.

Cada mago de Fairy Tail era incapaz de reaccionar, estaban congelados en sus lugares sin ser capaz de pensar en nada más que intentar negar aquella horrenda verdad que les parecía inverosímil y los obligaba a caer en la sorpresa absoluta.

Y es que ninguno de ellos quería creer que el aura de Némesis… era más pura que la de Natsu.

* * *

¿Quieren que escriba en un Blog todo lo que ha pasado en compañía de la líder Yaoísta mientras estuve inactivo?

Avance a cargo de Natsu, **el líder del consejo **y _Meredy_.

Hasta la próxima!

* * *

-¡Hola, les habla Natsu! No puede ser verdad, Némesis no puede tener un aura como la mía-

-**Entonces, maestro Némesis, espero que esté preparado**-

-El próximo capítulo del Dragon de Fairy Tail será: "Una visita inesperada"-

-_Natsu, tienes que saber qué pasó con los demás_-

-¡No puede ser, ustedes son...!-


	44. Preguntas y respuestas 2

Una gran habitación de paredes celestes, el techo blanco, el suelo de madera oscura, dos muchachos ocupándola, uno echado en una cama de sábanas azules y recostado en una almohada naranja mientras el otro se encuentra tecleando en su computadora, la cual está al lado del colchón en un pequeño escritorio y justo al frente del ropero de dos puertas color blanco.

-Es relajante, siento cómo mi cuerpo me agradece el estar echado ahora mismo en mi suave cama después de un largo día- digo con un suspiro aliviado antes de colocar las manos por detrás de mi cabeza y respirar de manera tranquila.

-Esto… Argilos-Senpai… pero ésa es mi cama…-

Volteo para mirar con calma al muchacho que me habla desde una silla colocada delante del computador. Es joven y de cabellera oscura ligeramente larga, así como una inocente mirada que debo enfatizar dada la edad del muchacho, es un par de años menor que yo pero aún así me sorprende lo consciente que es sobre las cosas a su alrededor, así como la horrenda realidad que suponen las verdaderas personalidades de los seres de un mundo que va de mal en peor. Hace un tiempo que ya había perdido toda esperanza en las personas, pero al menos puedo sentir una ligera esperanza al conocer a este muchacho y a otros más que son igual de inocentes pero conscientes de la realidad.

-¿Pero por qué mencionas lo obvio?- cuestiono con un tono confundido y noto su pregunta silenciosa, a lo que paso a explicarme – Quería decir que tu hogar es tan acogedor que realmente puedo llegar a sentirlo como el mío propio. En otras palabras, me siento igual de cómodo en tu casa como si fuera la mía-

El chico lo medita por unos breves segundos, después sólo sonríe antes de comenzar a teclear nuevamente en la computadora.

-Ha sido un día bastante largo- resoplo con cansancio y a cambio sólo escucho la risa de mi amigo.

-Fue culpa de usted al malentender las palabras de Nat-Senpai- me recordó al mirarme, sonriendo divertido al ver cómo mi ceño se fruncía por el recuerdo.

-No sé qué culpa tengo yo- reconocí mirando al techo – Ella sólo me dijo que le tocara una, no sabía que se refería a una canción. Nadie la mandó a estar meciendo sus pechos frente a mi cara-

-Eh… Argilos-Senpai, pero fue usted quien colocó el rostro entre los pechos de Nat-Senpai-

-No pude evitarlo. Tenía sueño, no he dormido muy bien últimamente, no es mi culpa el haberme dormido unos momentos, no después de una extenuante clase y que casi haya llegado tarde a la universidad porque me quedé dormido, siendo obligado a correr como una ama de casa cuando un súper está regalando electrodomésticos con garantía ilimitada-

El chico sonríe nervioso, puedo imaginar la gota resbalando por su nuca debido a mi elección de palabras.

-De todas formas creo que debería llamarla para pedir disculpas- objetó – Usted se durmió y su cara cayó entre sus pechos frente a algunos de sus compañeros y los míos, ella incluso dijo que lo perdonaría si le tocaba una… y usted solamente se dedicó a masajeárselas-

-Ya te lo dije, no sabía que se refería a una canción-

-Pero… estábamos juntos cantando en los comedores exteriores ya que las clases habían sido suspendidas porque otro profesor fue acusado de tráfico de drogas y lavado de dinero-

-¡Hey, ese maestro actuaba sospechoso, tenía que alertar a las autoridades!-

-¿En serio era eso o es porque se le olvidó presentar su ensayo y el maestro dijo que lo reprobaría si no lo presentaba la semana siguiente?-

-¡Hahahaha! ¡No sé de qué ensayo me estás hablando! ¡Hahahaha! De todas formas- evadí el tema – ¿No crees que Nat-chan pudo haber sido más específica y decirme…No sé…"Oye, Argi-kun, tócame una canción y te perdonaré por casi intentar violarme en lugar de avisarle a la policía que acaba de llegar para investigar el caso de tráfico de drogas y lavado de dinero"?-

-Pero era usted quien había insistido en cantar la versión Zebrahead de "His World" antes de quedarse dormido en los pechos de Nat-Senpai-

-¡Hey, es una gran canción!- me defendí antes de devolver mi mirada al techo mientras él volvía a teclear y una melodía venía a mi cabeza…

"_In this world (His world!)/Gotta make your own way!_

_Where one is all_

_In this world (His world!)/Life is just a game you play!_

_Never fear the fall!_

_When you leap without a net, you'll find_

_It won't be there all the time!_

_So watch your step now, watch your step, don't fall!"_

-Argilos-Senpai, está cantándola en su mente ¿Verdad?- me atrapó – Supongo que no puedo culparlo, a mí también me gusta esa canción-

Sonrío victorioso.

-Pero de todas formas debería llamar a Nat-Senpai-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya entendí. ¡Pero de todas formas yo también merezco unas disculpas…!- dije antes de tomar mi móvil y refunfuñar – Al final sí me acusó de violación con las autoridades…-

En aquel momento el aparato suena por un mensaje nuevo, por lo que simplemente abro la aplicación antes de que un tic llegara a mi ojo derecho.

"_Nuevo mensaje de Fremy (Desgraciada loca Líder Yaoísta):_

_-¡Desgraciado! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a intentar violar a Nat-chan?! ¡¿Dónde demonios estás ahora?! ¡Te juro que cuando te encuentre te voy a ****** y entonces te enterraré ese ****** en el ****** mientras me ****** en tus jodidos archivos!-"_

Cierro mis ojos y sólo suelto un suspiro, mas eso es suficiente para que mi compañero sepa lo que ocurre…

-¿Fremy-san se enteró?- me da una sonrisa condescendiente, él mejor que nadie sabe lo mucho que he sufrido por culpa de esa desgraciada y de lo que es capaz.

-Parece que una disculpa no va a ser suficiente- reconozco mientras dirijo mis ojos hacia la ventana, viendo cómo es que poco a poco oscurece – ¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche? Esa loca debe estar buscándome y no puedo volver a mi casa. Sabe que en algún momento pienso regresar y eso sería un suicidio ahora… porque tiene copia de mis llaves-

-¿Pero no cree que, si usted no piensa volver hoy, el lugar más obvio para quedarse sería conmigo?-

-¡Exacto!- digo antes de cerrar la ventana junto a las persianas – Ella sabe que no soy estúpido y que el primer lugar al que vendría sería aquí si quisiera esconderme. Pero ella sabe que yo he previsto eso y por esa razón me estoy ocultando en otro lado, quizá en un subterráneo…-

-Entonces, siguiendo ese razonamiento, el último lugar donde ella buscaría sería…-

-¡Aquí!- exclamo antes de sentarme en el colchón – ¿Y, entonces, puedo quedarme?-

-¡Claro que sí!- accede alegre – Además quería que me ayudara en lo que he podido avanzar del capítulo, no estoy muy convencido de cómo está por ahora-

-¿Qué tanto has avanzado?-

-La verdad, aún no comienzo a escribir- aclara apenado – Apenas estoy en los borradores y quería su opinión-

-¡Qué lento!- me sorprendo.

-Vamos, Argilos-Senpai, es su historia. ¿No debería ser usted quien la escriba? ¿No ha descansado ya lo suficiente del mundo del FF?-

-Hey, te hice un gran favor al escribir el inicio del último capítulo hasta el momento en que Natsu se transporta hasta el balcón de Hisui en el estadio. Además te dejé aclarada la trama de ese capítulo y qué aspectos de la historia iban a cubrir, te dije toda la base del capítulo e incluso yo mismo escribí las líneas finales de éste junto con el avance, sin mencionar que te corregí ciertos párrafos-

-¿Pero no cree que sus lectores preferirían que fuera usted quien lo escribiera de primera mano, sin perder tiempo en borradores como hago yo?-

-El método de elaborar un capítulo es independiente de cada escritor, no hay una técnica en general ni pasos que deban ser obligatoriamente seguidos. Que yo no necesite hacer un borrador y sólo escriba todo porque las ideas fluyen y yo sé qué quiero poner es cosa mía- le aclaro y aconsejo para evitarle decepciones consigo mismo – Tú haces un gran trabajo, créeme-

Él asiente tranquilo pues sabe que digo la verdad.

-Además- continúo – Si lees bien los reviews te darás cuenta de que ninguno de ellos ha notado que sólo escribí una parte del capítulo. Mis lectores estaban mucho más concentrados en la idea de que vuelvo a publicar y parece que no notaron cuándo fue que tú empezaste a escribir los párrafos-

-Pero para mí resulta imposible no verlo-

-Eso es obvio, porque yo he desarrollado un estilo propio, así como tú comienzas a desarrollar el tuyo. Sin mencionar que se nota el que te están faltando algunos recursos ya que si te das cuenta mencionas demasiado la palabra "mago" y generalmente cuando te refieres a Natsu-

-¡Oh!- se sorprende mientras revisamos el último capítulo publicado – ¡Es verdad!-

-Pueden ser detalles al principio difíciles de notar, pero cuando yo estoy acostumbrado a saber qué es lo que escribo y cómo me refiero a mis personajes puedo notarlos con mucha más facilidad-

-Por cierto, ahora que leo los reviews, me doy cuenta de que usted no ha respondido a ninguno de sus usuales lectores todavía- yo negó con la cabeza – ¿A qué se debe?-

-Es simple. Técnicamente yo no he escrito este capítulo, tú lo hiciste, así que no tengo nada qué responderles con respecto a ese asunto-

-¿Pero qué hay entonces de la bienvenida de vuelta que le dan en el mundo de los FF?-

-Mis lectores son muy apreciados para mí, no necesito decírselos cada 2x3 para que sepan lo importantes que son y que claramente agradezco sus palabras. Pero como ya te dije, técnicamente yo no he escrito este capítulo, a pesar de decirte la base del mismo, así que no puedo responder a nada de lo que me dejen en sus reviews. No hasta el momento en que yo mismo vuelva a escribir un capítulo completo-

-Argilos-Senpai, eso es cruel-

-¿Tú crees?- pregunto confundido – La verdad es que yo siempre he sido una persona amable con aquellos que me apoyan y que les agradezco sus comentarios positivos. Ya otro asunto son las críticas destructivas que algunas veces me llegaban como PM. ¡En esos casos, por mí, que esos lectores se metan sus críticas por el…!-

-¡Está bien, ya entendí!- se apresura y no me deja terminar la frase, a lo que sólo sonrío divertido.

-Y no creo que mis lectores se mueran si no les respondo aunque sea una sola vez, ya que, según yo, lo que te he dicho antes sobre quién escribió el capítulo me parece una buena razón. Seguro que comprenderán-

-De todas formas fue cruel de su parte el spoilearme todo el Fic- dijo con tristeza.

-Tú eras quien me preguntaba cuándo iba a volver a escribir ya que te habías quedado con las ganas de saber qué iba a pasar- le recuerdo – Cuando te ofrecí ayudarme con esto no lo pensaste, incluso te advertí que te iba a spoilear todo el Fic para que pudieras entender a los personajes-

-Lo sé- reconoce mientras derrama lágrimas – ¡Pero incluso me contó todo lo que planeaba para los Fics adicionales de "El Dragón de Fairy Tail" ya que el Fic se va a quedar con varios huecos argumentales que deben tener sus propios Fics ya que son historias demasiado importantes como para sólo darles unos capítulos! ¡No puede seeeeer! ¡¿Por qué acepté?!-

-Es verdad, pero míralo por el lado bueno. Aún queda un asunto que no has notado todavía y que es un spoiler-

-Pero es que… todo lo demás…-

Yo solamente puedo mirarlo con seriedad -Lo hecho, hecho está, joven Padawan-

-Lo entiendo, Maestro-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

Suspiro.

-Adelante… Llora…-

-¡WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-

Treinta minutos después…

-Es verdad, Argilos-Senpai- llamó intrigado – ¿Qué va a pasar con su Fic "Saiyajin de Clase S"?-

-Yo mismo volveré a escribirlo- aclaro antes de estremecerme – No quiero que Itzara me castre, me golpee en mis ******* por h****** desconsiderado si abandono el Fic. Además de que realmente quiero escribir un romance con esa pareja-

-Por favor, no me pida ayuda en eso. Bastante ya tengo con el actual-

-¡Hahahahaha!-

Y después…

-Por cierto, usted dijo que respondería poco a poco las preguntas de sus lectores en los capítulos, pero según lo que leí, ha sido muy poco si vemos los aspectos que cubren su Fic-

Yo sólo suspiro – Está bien… Comienza…-

**-Dado que los DS ya tienen sus parejas, excepto Rogue que se conforma con los calzoncillos de Gajeel. ¿Laxus también tendrá su pareja?-**

-La pareja de Laxus… sabrán quién es en la segunda mitad del Fic-

**-Ahora que ya llegamos al tercer día, tal como mencionaste antes. ¿Finalmente aparecerá Crime Sorcerie?-**

-Sí-

**-Más allá de haber mencionado que era necesario para la paz. ¿Por qué Living Hell quiere matar a Natsu? No es como dijo Némesis al mencionar que querían que él se uniera a ellos. Si lo piensas es un poco contradictorio-**

-No lo es. Natsu debe unirse a Living Hell ya que, según Némesis, necesitan de alguien con todas sus habilidades para lograr la paz… pero por eso mismo es que ellos deben matarlo, es todo-

**-¿Eve estaría dispuesto a ayudar a Rogue con Gajeel si el mago de sombras lo ayuda con Natsu?-**

-Más que dispuesto-

**-¿Gildarts le conseguirá a Cana una nueva mamá?-**

-¡Ha, eso quisiera el viejo! No, no habrá nueva mamá… pero en la segunda mitad del Fic veremos a un nuevo integrante de la familia Clive-

**-¿Tártaros hará un cameo?-**

-¡SPOILER! Tártaros fue destruido totalmente por Living Hell… y la misma Misaki exterminó a Silver-

**-Hablando un momento de Tártaros, debemos aclarar que en el primer preguntas y respuestas hubo un error al decir que el primer Living Hell que vimos no podía derrotar a Tártaros. Si usamos la lógica nos damos cuenta de que un solo mago de Living Hell haría pedazos a todo Tártaros sin esfuerzo-**

**-¿Por qué Zeref se enojó cuando Acnologia amenazó con matar a Natsu?-**

-Porque tienen una relación muy estrecha, pero distinta a la del manga-

**-¿Viene en la familia Dragneel ser loliconeros?-**

-Lo sabrán en la segunda mitad del Fic-

**-¿Natsu es virgen?-**

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¡HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No-

**-¿Aún sigue en pie lo de concurso por un Fic?-**

-Sí, y el próximo capítulo es la última oportunidad que tienen para decidir a su gremio ganador-

**-¿Cuál es la relación entre Natsu y Ace?-**

-Esperen al cuarto día y alguien les revelará algo interesante-

**-¿Cana violó a Lucy?-**

-No, Lucy dio su consentimiento… y Loke se metió después…-

**-¿Cuál es la relación entre Némesis y Natsu?-**

-En la segunda mitad-

**-¿Cuál es la relación entre El líder del consejo y Natsu?-**

-En la segunda mitad-

**-Entre Némesis y Haruka ¿Quién es más fuerte?-**

-En la segund… perdón. Némesis-

**-¿Por qué Némesis es tan fuerte?-**

-Porque es propio de su gremio y principalmente por quién fue su maestro. En la segunda mitad se sabrá todo eso-

**-Me gusta tu fic pero simplemente siento como que hiciste a Natsu muy débil, no ha podido ganar una sola batalla por su cuenta, contra Acnologia necesitó la ayuda de Haruka y a Némesis no ha podido siquiera darle un rasguño incluso con el poder que le diste, espero que se haga más fuerte en la segunda parte del fic-**

-¿Es una queja o una opinión?-

**-¿Cómo fue que Mavis resucitó después de su primera noche con Natsu?-**

-Las reliquias son las responsables de eso. Pero se sabrá realmente lo que pasa en la segunda mitad-

**-¿TeamCap o TeamIronman?-**

-Si respondo a eso voy a crear una civil war entre mis lectores-

**-¿Natsu rechazó a Kagura y Hisui?-**

-Sí pero hay algo más en eso, algo muy importante. Y desgraciadamente se sabrá en la segunda mitad-

-Bien, creo que eso sería suficiente-

-Sí- digo antes de echarme – Estoy agotado por responder a eso-

-Pero si soy yo quien lo escribe…- murmura – Por cierto, ¿De verdad colocará ese Blog para contarle a sus lectores qué es lo que ha estado pasando durante su tiempo de inactividad? Seguramente ellos no saben quién soy, quién es Nat-Senpai o cómo es que todos nosotros nos conocemos y relacionamos-

-No lo sé, si lo hago puede que ellos piensen que todo es ficción cuando no es así. Claro que el cómo conocí a esa desgraciada sí fue imaginado por mí, pero de que ella de verdad es una loca Yaoísta, en verdad es una loca Yaoísta. Y sí, es líder de su grupo Yaoísta, sólo no menciono su nombre real y la llamo Fremy por la sugerencia de un apreciado lector, así como no uso mi nombre real y a ti ni siquiera te he puesto un nombre aún-

-¡Oiga!-

-Ok, lo siento. Pronto te pondré un nombre, creo que si en algún momento hago otro 'preguntas y respuestas' será necesario ponerte uno-

-Hablando de su inactividad ¿Por qué bloqueó los PM?-

-Porque necesitaba desconectarme por completo de ese mundo debido al estrés que me causa escribir cuando recibo mensajes negativos. Necesitaba un descanso real, sin pensar en ello, no quería nada que me lo recordara, ni siquiera un anuncio de que alguien más me agregó a favoritos o que ahora sigue mis Fics. Nada. Incluso ahora creo que voy a volver a bloquearlos ya que aún no estoy escribiendo en sí-

Me levanto de la cama y avanzo unos pasos hacia la puerta

-Iré a la cocina a traer algo de beber, tengo sed después de toda nuestra charla-

-En la zona baja del freezer hay un par de bebidas- me avisa y yo asiento a la información.

Al cabo de unos momentos regreso y cierro la puerta, sólo para sentirme intrigado al ver a mi compañero meditar profundamente sobre un asunto en particular que ahora mismo ha llamado mi curiosidad.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Argilos-Senpai ¿Lo de Living Hell es un error?-

"_Lo notó"_

-¿De qué error preguntas exactamente?-

Se queda en silencio, pensando en sus palabras, a continuación me mira fijamente y pasa a hablar de manera tranquila y pausada…

-Natsu se fue de misión por tres años con Gildarts- yo asiento – Y fue durante el último año cuando Natsu perdió el control e hizo pedazos a las familias de Living Hell-

Guardo silencio, debo dejarlo continuar.

-Según el relato de Souta en sus recuerdos, ellos eran realmente jóvenes, como unos ocho años de edad cuando Natsu destruyó a sus familias. ¿Pero entonces por qué ya están tan grandes, como de la misma edad que los de Fairy Tail, si todo pasó sólo en un año?-

Yo sonrío, no puedo evitarlo – Eres el primero y el único que me ha mencionado ese detalle- admito antes de ponerme un poco más serio – La respuesta es un spoiler que le arruinará el Fic a cualquiera pues se revelará la trama entera de la historia y todo lo que implica-

-No creo que importe, después de todo usted ya me ha dicho demasiadas cosas-

Sólo me queda asentir a sus palabras mientras abro la boca para explicárselo.

Mas un ruido extraño me interrumpe y consigue nuestra atención pues fue un estruendo bastante grande. Inmediatamente lo miro y él se dirige a su closet, sacando un par de cascos, me arroja uno y me acomodo para ir a investigar.

No es hasta que estoy a punto de abrir la puerta cuando ambos somos forzados a retroceder debido a que la entrada de la habitación fue derribada.

Y entonces sólo se me ocurrió maldecir a Nat-chan.

**-¡Fremy-san!-**


	45. Una visita inesperada

**Hola a todos!**

**Después de haber leído el preguntas y respuestas 2, debo de aclararles que éste capítulo sí lo estoy escribiendo completamente solo.**

**Así que podemos decir que éste es mi verdadero regreso al mundo de los Fanfics, y por eso mismo exijo ahora sí sus bienvenidas xD**

**También vamos a aclarar que ésta es su última oportunidad para decidir a su gremio ganador de los juegos en el concurso por un Fic. **

**Por cierto, ¿Sí comprendieron mi mensaje oculto en el capítulo 42? Sí, ese donde dejaba el anuncio de mi descanso.**

**Y bueno, ahora sí su querido Lord Argilos finalmente ha vuelto jejejeje. Aunque debo aclarar que la otra vez me sentí un tanto desilusionado, a veces quisiera recibir un poco más de apoyo por el esfuerzo que debo hacer para publicar un nuevo cap. Pero eso no quiere decir que no aprecio mucho a aquellos que siempre me estuvieron apoyando y no dejaron de hacerlo en cada capítulo. Bueno, hay que ser honesto, decir que lo aprecio mucho es mentira ¡Los aprecio demasiado! Recuerden que son sus comentarios lo único que me motiva a continuar escribiendo, pero ya me extendí demasiado y no quiero aburrirlos más jejejeje**

Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen

**Continuamos!**

* * *

Una brillante capa de magia rodeaba a Némesis y en aquel momento todos nuestros magos lo sintieron…

Erza y Cana se congelaron allí mismo…

-No…- susurró Gray con asombro y clara confusión, completamente atónito al igual que Juvia…

-Debe ser una broma- dijo Laxus mientras él también se sorprendía a más no poder…

Natsu incrementó su velocidad y Haruka desvió la mirada.

Makarov sólo miró a la maestra Mavis en búsqueda de una explicación, mas verla con aquella expresión de preocupación no lo ayudaba en nada.

Cada mago de Fairy Tail era incapaz de reaccionar, todos ellos estaban congelados en sus lugares sin ser capaces de pensar en nada más que intentar negar aquella horrenda verdad que les parecía inverosímil y los obligaba a caer en la sorpresa absoluta.

Y es que ninguno de ellos quería creer que el aura de Némesis era más pura que la de Natsu.

-Pero… ¿Pero cómo es posible que Némesis…?- susurraron nuestros magos cada vez más sorprendidos antes de caer en cuenta de que debido a la misma sorpresa se les estaba olvidando algo demasiado importante.

Algo tan importante que todos los demás magos aliados notaban espantados mientras cada uno de ellos empezaba a sentir la desesperación crecer desmesuradamente dentro de sí pues ese gigantesco poder mágico sólo seguía haciéndose más y más grande, tanto como para dejar el monstruoso poder de sus discípulos en completo ridículo. Y el hecho de que el suelo de la arena, así como el estadio entero, temblara con demasiada fuerza a pesar de la suprema distancia que los separaba del líder del gremio enemigo era algo todavía peor.

Mas cada uno de ellos veía cómo sus esperanzas de victoria empezaban a desintegrarse con cada segundo que el líder del consejo mágico empleaba en revelar también su extraordinario poder mágico, del mismo nivel que el de Némesis mientras reconocían que seguramente el país entero estaba temblando como si sufriera el peor terremoto de su historia.

Y es que el lugar donde ambos líderes se encaraban se encontraba con un cielo completamente cargado de magia pues se veían destellos de rayos color blanco, así como las piedras se hacían pedazos rápidamente en un suelo destruido sólo por la expulsión de energía mientras Némesis encaraba con una singular mirada de determinación a su enemigo, quien seguía con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo en que ambos magos parecían rodear sus cuerpos con auras blancas y violetas, siendo obviamente la del líder del consejo la más oscura y amenazante.

Natsu estaba cerca de allí y seguía acercándose a gran velocidad, aunque por dentro sus instintos ordenaran desesperadamente el huir pues claramente sentía cómo todo su ser tenía el escalofriante y horrendo presentimiento de que con acercarse a ellos en ese estado él podría morir con sólo una mirada de cualquiera de esos dos monstruos. En aquel momento el mago de fuego notó una gran onda blanca a punto de golpearlo.

Y eso fue porque un terrible combate, que tendría resultados catastróficos, desgraciadamente dio inicio.

El estadio entero se llenó de grietas, varias edificaciones de Crocus se derrumbaron mientras nuestros magos veían que la base del hospital donde se quedaban estallaba violentamente antes de que las ondas expansivas terminaran por destrozar todo el edificio en cuestión de un solo segundo.

Apenas y le había dado tiempo a Mavis de usar su Fairy Sphere empleando una gran cantidad de poder mágico, suficiente para protegerlos a todos ellos, mas ella misma se veía espantada al notar la gigantesca abertura que tenía su máxima defensa, sabiendo que la causa simplemente fue la anterior onda expansiva creada por los poderes de esos dos seres.

-¡Maestra!- gritó Juvia con preocupación – ¡Los demás compañeros de Juvia ya no están conectados a sus aparatos por la explosión!-

Era verdad, cada máquina que los ayudaba a mantenerse estables había sido completamente destruida, y en aquel momento Gajeel comenzó a toser con fuerza para el terror de Levy mientras Elfman se desesperaba al notar cómo sus hermanas ya no parecían capaces de respirar adecuadamente.

Y entonces, al notar cómo Wendy y Lucy se ahogaron un poco antes de soltar un chorro de sangre, la maestra sólo sacó su lacrima y pegó un grito de auxilio – ¡HARUKA!-

-¡Espera, Haruka! ¡¿A dónde vas?!- fue la pregunta de un sorprendido Gildarts cuando la pelinegra había salido disparada como un cometa con su Dragon Force.

-¡Evacúa a la gente del estadio!- fueron las únicas palabras de la maga antes de perderse de la vista de todos, pero gracias al hecho de haberla seguido con sus ojos Gildarts logró notar a los magos de Living Hell flotando en medio del cielo, viendo en la dirección de donde se sentían esos dos monstruosos poderes.

Y el mayor, junto a Laxus, Cana y los demás aliados presentes, no pudieron evitar la sorpresa al ver cómo los magos del gremio enemigo se acercaban al público para hacer añicos las barreras que los protegían antes de que cada uno de ellos brillaran con sus respectivos colores, los cuales rodeaban también a cada espectador que sólo expresaba el terror en sus ojos pues podían jurar que iban a ser asesinados.

Tal como pensaban los demás magos.

-¡Deténganse!- gritaron Sting y Rogue antes de cargar sus respectivos rugidos y dispararlos en conjunto.

Ace los miró fijamente y sin haber reunido aliento soltó una potente llamarada que hizo añicos la magia combinada de los dragones gemelos, haciendo estallar todo su balcón en consecuencia.

-Maldición- siseó Erza antes de re-equiparse a su armadura clásica mientras destrozaba las paredes del juego con grandes tajos de magia concentrada, así como los demás participantes se olvidaron de la competencia y se concentraron en sus enemigos.

-**Debido al horrendo temblor que azota el estadio, los juegos se suspenden. Se recomienda a todos los espectadores evacuar inmediatamente**\- anunció Chapati antes de levantarse apresurado - **¡Yajima-san, es mejor irnos de una vez!**-

El anciano no respondió pues sus ojos veían fijamente cómo los magos de Living Hell, aún en el cielo, y todos los demás competidores se preparaban para pelear entre ellos.

"_La guerra empezó"_

-Es hora, Aka-san- anunció Titania antes de cambiar a su armadura de la emperatriz del fuego en el mismo momento en que la reliquia de Sean brillaba con fuerza.

-¡Ahí está!- anunció Akire en un gruñido y cada mago enemigo logró sentir la esencia de la Divine Weapon en la pelirroja.

-Entonces tú lo tienes- dijo Misaki con seriedad antes de acercarse un poco más a Erza – Entréganos tu reliquia sagrada y no le haremos daño a tus amigos-

-Aún si te la diera, todavía intentarían asesinar a Natsu- respondió Titania mientras su poder mágico se incrementaba y veía con demasiada seriedad a la maga – ¡Y no puedo permitir que le hagan algo a mi Natsu!-

-Los magos de Fairy Tail…- dijo Misaki -…son estúpidos-

Erza se preparó para pelear, mas se sintió descolocada cuando Misaki le dio la espalda para volver con el público.

-Una desastrosa batalla está teniendo horrendas consecuencias en la cuidad, así como en los que no están presentes, y tú estás pensando en pelear conmigo- dijo la maga de Living Hell con enorme rencor – No cabe duda, eres una estúpida-

Acto seguido una gran pared de flamas rosas les impidió ver a todos los demás lo que pasó, pero cuando dicho obstáculo finalmente se desvaneció cada uno de los magos frunció el ceño al notar que todo el público, incluido los comentaristas, el rey y la princesa, había desaparecido junto a esos malditos.

-Los que no están presentes…- dijo Cana antes de comprender el mensaje – ¡LOS DEMÁS TODAVÍA SIGUEN EN EL HOSPITAL!-

Gildarts reaccionó al inminente peligro y Laxus inmediatamente se transformó en un rayo para marcharse a gran velocidad mientras Erza tomaba a Cana para volar rápidamente, así como sus aliados los siguieron con desesperación pues sabían las consecuencias que podrían haber. Afortunadamente los magos de Sabertooth no habían recibido un gran daño y también fueron capaces de seguir al resto.

Para aquel momento una Haruka bastante cansada era asistida por Gray y Juvia, quienes finalmente se habían recuperado por completo debido a que lo primero que hizo la dragon slayer al llegar fue usar su Fairy Soul para reponerlos completamente, así como ayudar al resto de heridos al mismo tiempo en que le pedía a la pareja y los demás apoyarla con poder mágico para socorrer a sus compañeros.

La pelinegra corrió con Mira y comenzó a darle respiración boca a boca otra vez antes de que rodeara su mano izquierda con una brillante agua turquesa mientras Juvia posicionaba ambas palmas en su espalda para usar su magia de agua y fortalecer a Haruka, quien se encargaba de masajear en el centro del pecho a la albina mayor, ayudándola a regular su respiración mientras dicha agua se introducía en Mira, haciéndola soltar un quejido antes de que se estabilizara.

Inmediatamente Haruka extendió un brazo de agua para capturar toda la cabeza de Lisanna, incluida la sangre que acababa de expulsar, y la pelinegra se acercaba mientras Gray creaba muchas capas de hielo en el suelo, el cual sólo seguía haciéndose añicos a pesar de que Mavis mantuviera su Fairy Sphere para protegerlos a todos y evitar que perecieran en el derrumbe. No podía mover a sus muchachos pues Haruka necesitaba toda su concentración para auxiliarlos.

-¡Presiona, Elfman!- ordenó la pelinegra y el mago presionó con sus palmas en la base del abdomen de su hermana, forzando a Lisanna a escupir otro chorro de sangre antes de respirar un poco más tranquilamente, aunque todavía ligeramente agitada.

En aquel momento el hielo de Gray volvía a ceder y todos ellos parecían a punto de hundirse en la tierra.

-¡Vámonos, Mavis!- ordenó Haruka. Sus compañeros ya estaban mejor, podrían resistir el resto del día después de que ella empleara todo su Fairy Soul en curarlos a cambio de gastar casi todo su poder mágico pues como Haruka lo domina a la perfección puede llegar a la máxima potencia en unos cuantos segundos, usándolo a su máximo durante un buen rato para aplicarlo en los demás, aunque es por eso mismo que el desgaste que ella sufriría sería mucho peor.

La esfera mágica empezó a elevarse al mismo tiempo en que todos los demás llegaban y veían al lugar entero temblando y derrumbándose con demasiada facilidad, así como el suelo agrietándose profundamente.

Nuestros amigos se aliviaron al ver a su otro grupo a salvo, pero en ese momento su prioridad era encontrar un lugar seguro donde pudieran atender mejor a sus compañeros y fue entonces cuando todos notaron la dirección en la que apuntaba Mavis.

-Iremos a las islas donde se estuvieron evacuando a las personas- avisó y cada uno asintió con seguridad.

Pero Erza se quedó en silencio al notar que Natsu no estaba, así como no sentía su poder mágico, pero inmediatamente reconoció su aura a una distancia bastante lejana, sintiéndose espantada al recordar hacia dónde había salido disparado su novio.

-¡Erza!- llamaron los magos cuando la vieron marcharse rápidamente, pero todos reaccionaron y supieron al instante que iba por Natsu para largarse de aquí – ¡Ten cuidado!-

Titania volaba a todo lo que podía, pero su desesperación por llegar con Natsu la hacía pensar en las consecuencias que podría haber por llegar tarde.

-¡MÁS RÁPIDO, AKA-SAN!- exigió Erza.

En ese momento, mientras el cielo era de un fuerte gris oscuro y la inevitable tormenta se hacía presente, el líder del consejo continuaba con su mano izquierda deteniendo el único golpe que Némesis dio desde que se encararon hace unos minutos.

-¿Está seguro de que debería continuar?- preguntó el líder sin perder aquella sonrisa – Solamente ha dado un golpe, pero eso fue más que suficiente para que la cuidad entera ya casi haya sido destruida, sin mencionar que nuestra energía sigue fluyendo, lo que causa que los temblores sólo sigan empeorando. Piense en toda esa gente inocente que ahora mismo está huyendo por su vida para evitar morir aplastados-

Némesis no cambió su seria expresión – Me sorprende que diga eso cuando usted sabe muy bien que mis discípulos ya evacuaron a todo el público, llevándolos a las islas donde no interferirán en nuestra confrontación del quinto día-

-Oh, ¿Entonces sabía de la evacuación? ¿Y no hizo nada para impedirla?- preguntó el líder, curioso y divertido.

-El deber de mi gremio no es el de asesinar gente inocente-

-¿Realmente puede decir eso luego de exterminar una fortaleza entera llena de personas?-

-¿Habla de la prisión de máxima seguridad que resguardaba a muchos de los peores magos homicidas y criminales clase S, y que usted pensaba liberar para causar destrucción en todo Fiore para después incriminarnos? Incluso les dejó una de las piedras para forzarnos a intervenir-

-Criminales o no, seguían siendo personas y usted no dudo en mandar a su equipo para hacerlos pedazos- le recordó tranquilo.

-Lo sé, pero a veces es necesario hacer sacrificios por un bien mayor- respondió Némesis con seguridad antes de mostrar una fuerte determinación en su mirada -Nuestro único objetivo es el de obtener la paz por la que mi maestro incluso entregó su vida para que mis compañeros y yo podamos vivir tranquilos-

Esa perversa sonrisa se ensanchó -Pero eso no pudo evitar que ese monstruo terminara exterminándolos a todos, a excepción de usted y el muchacho ¿Verdad?-

Y, por primera vez, Némesis se sorprendió – ¿Cómo… sabes eso?-

-Eso es porque…- los ojos del líder se tornaron rojos –…yo estuve allí-

Acto seguido el suelo entero alrededor de ellos estalló violentamente cuando Némesis recibía un potente puñetazo de lleno en su mejilla izquierda, respondiendo inmediatamente con un golpe exactamente igual que terminó por hacer añicos la zona y ambos se elevaban a suprema velocidad, colisionando en el cielo mientras las intensa onda expansiva producida desintegraba el suelo y hacía que el mar, por más alejado que estuviera, se meciera de manera salvaje, ocasionando enormes olas que llegaban a inundar las ciudades en toda la costa de Fiore y llegando incluso más allá…

-¡NATSU!- gritó Erza al verlo inconsciente en un suelo que sólo se hacía pedazos velozmente y estaba a punto de tragárselo con una gigantesca abertura. La pelirroja se apresuró a sacarlo de allí, tomándolo de su bufanda antes de que su novio cayera, elevándose a gran velocidad para mirar atónita esas ondas expansivas en el cielo que podrían pasar por unos horrendos fuegos artificiales.

Se sentía abrumada, Erza podía percibir cómo esos poderes mágicos podrían exterminarla con un simple suspiro y la sola idea de enfrentarlos empezaba a aterrarla, principalmente porque sabía que sus posibilidades de victoria eran desalentadoras y que la consecuencia de una derrota sería la vida del mago que ahora tenía en brazos. Una fuerte onda de poder la golpeó de lleno, lanzándola contra el suelo desde una gran altura, forzándola a escupir algo de sangre.

Erza gruñó allí mismo pues sentía un enorme dolor, mas apretó con fuerza a Natsu para no soltarlo. No importaba lo que pasara, iba a salvar a Natsu de este horrendo lugar.

"_Aquí vamos, Erza-sama"_ avisó la reliquia antes de que la maga concentrara su magia y su espíritu, armonizando para incrementar 3 veces más su poder pues, a diferencia de algunos de sus compañeros, ella podía resistir un máximo de 4 armonizaciones.

Pero la presión causada por el poder mágico de esos dos monstruos allá en el cielo la hacían sentirse agotada conforme pasaban los segundos, lo que la forzaba a recuperarse pues también se le hacía cada vez más difícil respirar. Seguramente Natsu fue muy testarudo para marcharse y terminó inconsciente por eso.

Así que, haciendo uso de todo el poder mágico del que era capaz, junto a su reliquia para seguir incrementando todos sus poderes, Erza finalmente logró salir disparada lejos de allí, sintiendo cómo la presión disminuía muy lentamente a pesar de la increíble velocidad a la que iba.

Por otro lado, pasando encima de aquel mar tan violento, la Fairy Sphere transportaba a todos los magos, incluidos los aliados…

-Así que Living Hell se llevó a todo el público- dijo Mavis, recibiendo un asentimiento de por parte de los demás maestros – Natsu no lo resistirá… Ellos se llevaron a Hisui también-

-Allá está- dijo Millianna, señalando un veloz punto rojizo que se les acercaba a gran velocidad – ¡Er-chan, por aquí!-

Una potente ola iba a golpear la defensa de Mavis, mas la pelirroja lo impidió con un gran tajo de magia antes de colocar una mano en el borde de la Fairy Sphere para empujarlos, moviéndolos a la misma velocidad con la que se había alejado de Némesis y el líder del consejo, quienes volvían a elevarse mucho más y, por más oscuro que fuera el cielo, cada mago podía verlos perfectamente pues sus auras resplandecían en demasía, así como el poder mágico simplemente se desbordaba por todas partes.

Ambos contendientes se movían demasiado rápido antes de que chocaran una vez más antes de salir disparados hacia el suelo, ocasionando un gigantesco estallido visible incluso desde las islas donde nuestros magos ya estaban a salvo, por el momento, así como seguían sorprendiéndose al saber que, sólo con su aterrizaje, esos dos crearon otra potente onda expansiva que formó muchas olas gigantescas.

Y allí, desintegrando todo tipo de materia cercana o alejada, esos dos seres con poderes mágicos monstruosos se golpeaban velozmente en un gran domo de pura luz.

La velocidad de ambos, así como su nivel de pelea, era indescriptible, nadie sería capaz de verlos, ni siquiera de seguir sus auras o poderes mágicos. La energía era demasiada y Natsu despertó desesperado debido a eso, poniéndose de pie mientras las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su atónita expresión pues a él, después de sentir un poder así, sólo una cosa se le pasaba por la cabeza…

"_Si Acnologia siente su poder mágico…"_

No quería ni imaginarlo. Ni siquiera a él, con el mayor optimismo del que fuera capaz, se le ocurría que pudieran vencer en una guerra contra todos esos monstruos al mismo tiempo. Estaba contando con que podrían derrotar a Living Hell, aunque eso sería extremadamente difícil incluso con el apoyo de sus amigos, y después harían todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para vencer al consejo antes de marcharse de Fiore pues Fairy Tail había decidido que lo mejor para todos, amigos y gente inocente, era que ellos abandonaran el país en búsqueda de un lugar donde descansar y prepararse para su confrontación con Zeref. Siendo Acnologia, después de derrotar al mago oscuro para volverlo vulnerable, el último de sus objetivos.

Pero ahora, si ese dragón negro logra sentir el poder mágico de sus enemigos, inmediatamente vendría pues, aunque él no estuviera aquí para darle el placer a Acnologia de destruirlo, ese desgraciado aprovecharía para exterminar a Némesis y al líder del consejo para incrementar sus poderes.

Si Acnologia venía a Fiore, entonces todo se arruinaría.

Natsu volteó para mirar a su maestra, y la mirada que Mavis le dio terminó por confirmarle todo.

La suerte estaba echada.

¡No! ¡Aún no!

Y Natsu observó sus manos antes de cerrarlas con fuerza _"Aún queda una esperanza"_

Némesis miraba fijamente a su oponente a pesar de que ambos se estuvieran moviendo por todas partes mientras colisionaban e intercambiaban golpes de un momento a otro.

-Explícate- ordenó – ¿Cómo es que estuviste ahí ese día?-

Y a cambio sólo recibió una fuerte carcajada del mago que en esos momentos comenzó a disparar magia oscura la cual Némesis hacía pedazos con su propia magia.

-¡Hahahahahaha! ¡Dices que buscas la paz y ni siquiera sabes realmente lo que ocurrió!- se burló el enemigo antes de ensanchar más su sonrisa – Ese monstruo, ustedes pensaron que había sido eliminado por su maestro hace tantos años. Y así habría sido… pero él no apareció por accidente… no podría haberlo hecho…-

En aquel momento, desde una parte del cielo sobre la pequeña ciudad de la isla donde se refugiaban las personas que llevaron, cada mago de Living Hell desvió su mirada hacia Fiore al sentir la iracunda aura de su maestro.

-¡LO REVIVISTE!- maldijo Némesis con un rostro furioso mientras sus venas se marcaban a lo largo de su rostro y salía disparado para conectar una potente sucesión de golpes en su enemigo, el cual sólo seguía sonriendo antes de responder a los ataques de igual manera.

Ambos conectaron un violento puñetazo en el rostro de su enemigo, causando mucha más destrucción en todo el lugar. Fiore entero estaba ya hecho trizas, no habían ciudades, sólo edificaciones derrumbadas por todo el poder de ambos.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente- dijo el líder del consejo antes de elevarse, sin perder esa escalofriante sonrisa – Fiore ya ha sufrido demasiados daños, aunque eso realmente no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Pero si continuamos con esto, Acnologia se sentirá mucho más deseoso de llegar rápidamente y usted lo sabe bien-

Némesis redujo su poder mágico mientras poco a poco el cielo recobraba su color y todo el ambiente pasaba a calmarse en apariencia pues donde ambos estaban se podía sentir grandes cargas de poder y una horrenda tensión.

-Además- prosiguió aquella sombra – Debo solucionar el asunto de los puntajes ya que el evento de hoy fue suspendido por nuestro pequeño juego. Pero estoy muy interesado en ver a otro de sus discípulos pelear. Dígale a Misaki que se prepare, después de todo, mañana es cuando Ace y Natsu se enfrentarán finalmente en el evento principal que seguramente todos nuestros competidores, espectadores, y especialmente yo, estábamos esperando-

-¿Tú realmente sabes quién es Ace?- preguntó Némesis con una amenazadora seriedad.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Ya te lo dije, yo estuve allí ese día- respondió el líder antes de darle la espalda a Némesis y dejar que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad – Dime, Némesis, ¿Todavía conservas el símbolo de nuestro gremio en tu hombro izquierdo?-

"_¡¿Nuestro gremio?!"_

Némesis miró sorprendido al líder sólo para toparse con la sonrisa que éste le daba antes de que desapareciera de su vista en un parpadeo.

El maestro de Living Hell se quedó de pie allí, mirando con seriedad el cielo y reviviendo en su mente los horrendos recuerdos de la destrucción total de su gremio. No existía, el aura que sentía en el líder del consejo no existía en sus recuerdos, esa voz, esos ojos, no lo conocía. Pero ese sujeto sabía que la marca de su antiguo gremio estaba en su hombro izquierdo.

"_No sé quién seas o cómo me conoces a mí y a Ace, pero el quinto día me encargaré de resolver esto"_

Némesis también se elevó, yendo en otra dirección mientras sacaba su lacrima…

-Misaki, debes prepararte. Las batallas comenzarán pronto… y hoy es tu turno…-

Los magos se miraron entre sí pues sabían que algo había ocurrido, Misaki asintió a las palabras de su maestro y cada uno miró con seriedad al veloz punto que se acercaba.

-Ese sujeto es más peligroso de lo que esperábamos- concluyó Souta al momento en que el líder del consejo pasaba velozmente a su lado y las miradas entre él y Ace colisionaban por unos breves instantes.

El albino se quedó en silencio y sólo observó el lugar donde su enemigo aterrizaba antes de reunirse con los demás miembros y comenzar a caminar en dirección a donde se veían a todos los otros equipos reunidos.

Para ese momento los magos de Fairy Tail se veían sorprendidos al notar cómo Hisui abrazaba con alivio a Natsu, así como éste mismo no daba crédito a lo que sentía pues hace sólo unos momentos se enteró de que Living Hell se había llevado a todos durante los temblores que azotaron el país.

-¿Acaso los evacuaron aquí?- se preguntaron sorprendidos – ¿Ellos sabían que había una evacuación?-

Pero nadie pudo responder pues de la nada grandes paneles mágicos se hicieron presentes en diversas partes de las islas, mostrando la imagen del consejo y su líder hablando.

-Querido público, lamentamos mucho que este desafortunado incidente ocurriera durante nuestra competición, pero también debo informarles que acabo de resolver este asunto personalmente, por lo que no deben preocuparse-

Todos los competidores pensaron en la posibilidad de la derrota de Némesis, pero sólo les llevó unos segundos sentir la presencia de ese maestro enemigo para descartar por completo la idea.

-Desgraciadamente nuestras bellas ciudades han sufrido mucho, siendo esa la razón por la que ustedes se quedarán aquí mientras todos nuestros competidores y el grupo de su servidor volverán al estadio de Crocus, donde continuaremos los juegos mágicos y les transmitiremos todo lo que ocurra por lacrima visión mientras las demás divisiones se encargarán de la reconstrucción de las edificaciones. También es mi deber el aclarar que el juego de hoy queda cancelado, pero que mis compañeros y yo hemos decidido un puntaje justo basado en nuestra opinión según el potencial que vimos en los magos mandados para dicho evento. Así que ahora, mientras les mostramos la nueva tabla de puntajes, se les pide a los competidores, con la excepción de los heridos que se quedarán en el hospital, el acercarse al puerto de la isla donde se encuentren pues todavía proseguiremos con el evento de las batallas dentro de una hora. Siendo la primera de éstas entre Erza Scarlet de Fairy Tail contra Misaki de Living Hell-

Cada mago se sorprendió por los anuncios, así como el hecho de que ya se hubieran decidido a las competidoras para la primera pelea del día. Haruka entrecerró los ojos e inmediatamente rodeó a Titania con una capa de agua…

-Después de lo que hiciste hoy necesitarás reponerte lo más que puedas- fueron las palabras de la pelinegra al notar la pregunta silenciosa en su compañera.

-Entonces ya está hecho- dijo Mavis – La evacuación ha sido completada y todos nosotros nos quedaremos en Fiore hasta el quinto día-

Los aliados se miraron entre sí con enorme seriedad, el campo de batalla finalmente estaba despejado. El anterior miedo que sintieron al ver el poder de Némesis se había esfumado pues todos ellos sabían que si Haruka podía seguir al mismo ritmo reponiendo las heridas de Gajeel y Wendy, entonces tendrían a sus cartas del triunfo, los dragon slayers, más que listos para la confrontación. Lo sabían pues fue la misma pelinegra quien les aclaró que haría todo lo posible por lograr curarlos, tal como hizo con Gray y Juvia.

Y el público veía a todos los equipos caminar tranquilamente pero con una escalofriante seriedad hacia el puerto, obviamente Mavis y compañía se quedarían el hospital con sus demás mocosos, siendo Natsu el único que también iba pues había insistido en acompañar a sus compañeros debido a que la batalla de Erza le daba un mal presentimiento.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente para una pelirroja que empleaba cada segundo en recuperarse gracias a la magia de Haruka y concentrarse en su batalla contra la maga que le había pedido entregar su reliquia sagrada.

Mientras los demás viajaban, Natsu ya se encontraba en el destrozado estadio gracias a su habilidad para transportarse a donde dejara sus marcas, en este caso el balcón donde veía con Hisui las peleas. Se dedicó unos momentos a caminar por la arena, percatándose de toda la destrucción…

Siguió examinando con su vista el lugar, y al cabo de unos segundos sintió un poder mágico conocido, volteó a su izquierda para mirar a Némesis y a sus magos acercarse lentamente.

Natsu miró al suelo frunciendo el ceño, no quería hacerlo pero era lo correcto después de que le salvaran la vida a esa gente inocente, a Hisui y al rey calabaza.

El dragon slayer abrió la boca para soltar sus palabras, mas se quedó estático cuando sintió la imponente presencia de Némesis mientras era completamente ignorado por todos los magos que pasaron a su lado sin siquiera prestarle atención, como si él no existiera.

Los segundos pasaron y Natsu no se movía, sus enemigos ya habían desaparecido y seguramente se dirigían por los pasillos destruidos a su lugar como equipo.

Hasta que una nueva voz lo hizo reaccionar…

-¿Natsu? ¡Por fin te encontramos!-

El mago volteó para encontrarse con una joven de cabellos rosas mirándolo con una sonrisa, aunque sus ojos denotaran preocupación.

-Meredy…- dijo al reconocerla, pero confundiéndose más por eso – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-No vine sola- le aclaró antes de dejar que el muchacho viniera ayudado de su otra acompañante.

Los ojos del caza dragones de fuego sólo se abrieron más al reconocerlos y sólo miró a la primera pidiendo respuestas.

-Natsu, hay algo que tienes que saber-

Unos minutos después…

Todos nuestros amigos finalmente llegaban al estadio, pasando por dichos corredores donde las paredes estaban agrietas por completo, dando la apariencia de que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría el lugar.

Más adelante estaría la salida hacia el estadio, pero cada uno vio su camino interrumpido por Natsu acompañado de tres personas más, siendo un muchacho de cabellos azules el que era ayudado por el calenturiento para mantenerse en pie y que cada mago de Fairy Tail reconoció sin ser capaces de evitar su sorpresa.

Y los demás lo notaron, por lo que Kagura y Millianna tampoco evitaron quedarse en blanco antes de hablar…

-Jellal…- susurraron algunos, mas sólo vieron al muchacho negar con la cabeza antes de que el consejo se hiciera presente.

Las divisiones rodearon a Natsu y sus tres acompañantes mientras uno de los miembros hablaba con voz enojada…

-¡Jellal Fernandes, quedas arrestado por el intento de escape de la cárcel del consejo mágico, así como la liberación del grupo de magos conocido como Oracion Seis hace tres años!-

Los magos de Fairy Tail estuvieron a punto de intervenir, pero Natsu les indicó con un gesto que no se movieran…

-Señores del consejo- dijo Jellal – Sé que conocen los crímenes cometidos, pero aquí y ahora deben saber que están cometiendo un error. Yo no soy Jellal Fernandes, al menos, no en este mundo-

Y esas palabras fueron todo para los de Fairy Tail, y cada uno reaccionó al ver cómo desde las sombras Meredy y su acompañante se hacían presentes.

En el hospital de las islas, al ver a la tercera persona, los demás sólo pudieron rememorar lo ocurrido hace ya tantos años.

Entonces sólo emitieron un susurro…

-Mystogan…-

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.

¡ASÍ ES! ¡EDOLAS ESTÁ INVOLUCRADO Y ES UNA PARTE IMPORTANTE E INTERSANTE DE ESTE FIC! ¡TAL COMO DICE EL TÍTULO "UNA VISITA INESPERADA" APUESTO A QUE NO PENSABAN QUE MYSTOGAN REGRESARÍA! ¡Y SÍ, TODO FUE PLANEADO DESDE EL INICIO!

Tal como les dije hace mucho, algo o alguien le impedirá a Crime Sorcerie aparecer. Pero de aquí surge la duda de cómo es que Mystogan ha vuelto y porqué acompaña a Meredy. Sin mencionar quién es esa tercera persona que también los acompaña, y no, no es Ultear, para mí ella está muerta...por ahora...

Antes de que me digan algo sobre un error en la cronología de Oracion Seis y que fue Doranbolt quien los soltó y no Jellal, acuérdense de que en mi historia jamás pasó lo de tártaros. (Si leyeron el spoiler ya sabrán porqué)

También les recuerdo una última vez que es su última oportunidad para escoger a su gremio ganador y ganarse un Fic. Sí, ya sé que el consejo acaba de anunciar que darán puntajes basado en su opinión y no les he dejado ver la nueva tabla de clasificación en el capítulo, así que más les vale escoger con cabeza porque no pensaba mostrárselas tampoco xD ¡Buena suerte!

Bien, creo que es todo, hoy no habrá avance pero ya se pueden hacer una idea de lo que veremos en el siguiente cap.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
